


Remake Yourself and Rise

by Cosmic_Entity_1of4



Series: Remake Yourself and Rise [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky's got moves like Jagger, Don't Make Lexi Angry, Especially to Herself, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Frenemies Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson, I REGRET NOTHING, It Won't End Well For You If Lexi Gets Angry, Jarvis for MVP, Jarvis is a Sassy DJ, Lexi Is a Mystery, Lexi is a BAMF, MCU compliant, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Nightmares, Not a short story, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Sam Wilson is a Cuddly Drunk, Slow Burn, Steve is hilariously clueless, awkward phone sex, but not too slow, seriously so much fluff, so many feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:46:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 69
Words: 340,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9821096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_Entity_1of4/pseuds/Cosmic_Entity_1of4
Summary: S.H.I.E.L.D. has fallen, and in order to rebuild, they need to look outside. Alexa Shaeffer pops up on their radar as a possible candidate for the position of Head of Physical Therapy at the new Avengers HQ. Learning from the mistakes of the past, Fury and Hill have done a very thorough background check; what they find, however, doesn’t seem possible, and brings up more questions than answers.Alexa Lynn “Lexi” Shaeffer has lots of secrets. Luckily, she’s been very good at keeping them. She should be—she’s been keeping them since she was a little girl. She has elevated keeping a low profile to an art form, not allowing anyone to get close enough to learn the truth. Until one day, that is, when she’s approached about a very unique job opportunity.Finally able to use the knowledge that she’s accumulated, Lexi starts a new life with people that she can trust not to expose her secrets.  Everything begins to settle down into a nice routine—until one day, when James Buchanan Barnes is brought in from the cold.**COMPLETED**





	1. Graduation Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction. I started writing it about a year ago (after a Marvel-movie marathon), trying to get through another dreary AF Seattle winter. 
> 
> I love Marvel. Comics, movies, all of it. The characters, their backstories, their moral dilemmas—I think it’s all fascinating. My story follows events of the MCU—to a point. I use vague references as a way to introduce other possibilities. If there’s any kind of conflict between the comics and the movies, though, I will go with the movies.
> 
> This is not a short story. It starts about a month after the events of CA:TWS and extends to after CA:CW. It will eventually be a Bucky Barnes/OFC, and will definitely be NSFW. I’ve already written 30+ chapters, and decided it was time to post something and see what people thought. Constructive criticism is definitely welcome—no one has read these chapters but me.
> 
> I plan to post chapters on a regular basis. I’m still finishing up the last few chapters leading up to Civil War, but it has all been outlined.
> 
> I hope that you enjoy reading this. I’ve certainly enjoyed writing it.

 

It was a sunny, breezy afternoon in the middle of May in Philadelphia, and Lexi Shaeffer had just gotten to her car in the student parking lot when she heard a woman’s voice behind her. “Miss Shaeffer, congratulations on your graduation.”

 

Lexi turned quickly to face the woman, keeping the car’s remote gripped tightly in her left hand, thumb locating the panic button.

 

“Thank you,” Lexi said, glancing quickly at the woman’s hands as she approached. They were at her side, empty. “I’m sorry, but do I know you?”

 

The woman stopped several feet away from Lexi—close enough to have a conversation, but not so close as to appear threatening. In fact, Lexi thought, everything about her seemed to scream ‘non-threatening.’ Well-fitting slacks, low-heeled loafers, a slim-cut tailored jacket—all articles of clothing that would make hiding a weapon difficult.

 

“No, not yet. I represent a group that is interested in hiring you. You have a unique skill set that we find makes you extremely valuable. May I give you my card?” she asked, as her right hand slowly reached into her jacket pocket. Lexi slipped back half a step, right hand going for the car door handle.

 

The woman withdrew her right hand slowly, holding a card between her index and middle fingers. She extended her hand toward Lexi, but came no closer. “If you’re interested in discussing this opportunity, there’s a coffee shop across the street where we could sit down and talk.”

 

Lexi glanced around quickly, and seeing no one who looked out of place, carefully stepped toward the woman and reached out for the card. As soon as Lexi took the card, the woman took a step back, always keeping her hands where Lexi could see them. Her efforts to keep Lexi at ease didn’t go unnoticed, which was something of a warning sign in and of itself. Lexi also took a step back, and glanced at the card in her hand. It said quite simply, “Maria Hill, Deputy Director.” There was a phone number, but no other information.

 

As Lexi looked at the business card, Maria took a very quick moment to study her. This was definitely the woman they were looking for. She appeared to be about 25 or 26 years old, just over average height, athletic build, long, dark hair, dark blue eyes; very cautious in dealing with others, extremely wary of strangers, ready to bolt at a moment’s notice. When Lexi looked back up, Maria made sure her expression was pleasantly neutral.

 

“Maria Hill?” Lexi asked. The woman nodded, a small smile on her face. “This doesn’t say what group you’re Deputy Director of.”

 

Maria turned to the side as if to walk across the street. “If you’d like to accompany me to the coffee shop, I can answer all your questions.”

 

Lexi hesitated. She did need to find a job now that she had finished this graduate program and her latest doctoral thesis. The coffee shop Maria had indicated was one that Lexi had frequented over the last few years. Even though Lexi didn’t normally talk to strangers who came up to her out of the blue, at least it was a familiar, public place. It wasn’t the first time she had been approached for a job interview, and Lexi’s intuition, which was usually spot-on, told her that Maria Hill had no interest in harming her.

 

“Um, sure, I guess. I have to admit I’m somewhat curious.” Lexi locked her car doors, but held on to her keys. She pulled the strap of her satchel over her head so that it crossed her body, and walked around her car. When the traffic subsided, both women crossed the street in the direction of the shop.

 

When they entered, the little bell over the door jingled happily. The aroma of coffee washed over them. Lexi took a quick look around. The coffee shop had a cozy, homey feel to it. Wood floors, scratched and dented with age, but clean; exposed brick walls, dotted with bookshelves. The wooden counter was simple, though the equipment it housed was modern. The ceiling was criss-crossed with exposed beams, from which a few small fans spun lazily. Several of the small wooden tables inside were occupied, people reading books or newspapers or working on laptops. A man with a stroller texted on his phone, a couple in the corner chatted quietly to each other while feeding each other bits of pastry and making goo-goo eyes at each other.

 

Maria walked directly to a table in the middle of the shop by the wall that had a file sitting on it. A briefcase sat on the floor, up against the wall. Lexi looked around again, wondering how on earth this woman’s belongings hadn’t been disturbed in her absence. Before she could think too much on this odd fact, the man behind the counter looked up and smiled at them.

 

“Hello ladies, what can I get for you today?” he asked.

 

“I’ll have a large black coffee, and…” Maria said, and then looked at Lexi.

 

“A medium hot chocolate,” Lexi said. Maria sat at the table, with her back to the front window. Lexi sat across from her, taking a chair that allowed her to put her back to the wall, and placed her bag on the floor by her feet, setting her keys on the table.

 

Maria raised an eyebrow. “Not a coffee drinker?” she asked.

 

“No,” Lexi said. “I love the smell of coffee, but I never developed a taste for it. Too bitter.” She looked up as the man from the counter brought over two mugs, setting the large one down by Maria, and the smaller one in front of Lexi.

 

“Let me know if you need anything else,” he said as he backed away.

 

The two women thanked him, and Lexi took a sip of her cocoa. It was good, hot without being scalding, rich and chocolaty. She hummed her approval.

 

“Now,” Maria said, “I would imagine that you have a few questions. Before we get started with the Q and A, however, I would like to introduce my boss.”

 

A man that had been reading a newspaper near the back of the shop set the paper down and stood up. Lexi whipped her head to the left at the movement, already halfway out of her seat. The man held up one hand in front of him—the other arm was in a sling, close to his chest—in a placating gesture, which, considering his rather intimidating appearance, didn’t reassure Lexi very much. “Hang on there, Miss Shaeffer. I’ve been looking forward to meeting you. And you don’t want to leave without finishing that cocoa. I had some myself—it’s really good.”

 

The man walked slowly toward their table, long black coat swirling around his legs. His bald, shiny scalp reflected the overhead lights, and the eye that wasn’t covered by an eye patch watched her carefully, as if he expected her to make a run for it.

 

Lexi felt almost frozen to the spot, alarms going off in her head as the dark-skinned man reached their table. Everything about his appearance screamed ‘DANGER,’ yet as she studied him, she didn’t feel anything to indicate that he was dangerous to _her_. Lexi looked at Maria, who calmly slid the file to the man as he sat down.

 

“Miss Shaeffer, my name is Nick Fury. I head an organization that could benefit greatly from your knowledge and experience.” He opened the file, and looked at the top page. “You’ve just finished a medical graduate program with a dual major in neurobiology and vertebrate physiology. What were you looking to do now that you’ve graduated?” he asked.

 

Lexi watched him warily, slowly sitting on the edge of her seat. “I’ve interned over the last few years, including all of the last two summers, as a physical therapist for veterans returning from the Middle East. I was hoping to continue that work. Did one of my professors recommend me to you?” Lexi asked, trying to get a look at the file across the table without looking too obvious.

 

“The doctors in that practice spoke very highly of you,” Nick said, ignoring her question and reviewing the page before him. “’ _Knowledge and compassion beyond her years,’_ ” he read. “You were number four in your class, yet you’ve already submitted your doctoral thesis to the review board on the subject of applied robotics and its use in prosthetics. This is very impressive stuff.”

 

Lexi finally blinked, asking, “How do you know that? This is confidential material. Are you on the review board?”

 

“No, I’m not,” Nick replied. He continued to look at the file. “You are also fluent in Italian. That’s interesting. What other languages do you speak?”

 

“Excuse me?” Lexi asked, a little thrown by the change in subject.

 

“I’m guessing you speak French and Spanish as well,” he said, flipping through the file. “Yup. And Romanian and Portuguese. German, too. Nice.”

 

Lexi’s heart was beating hard. “I’m not sure how you know these things, but I think maybe you want someone else. I wasn’t even the valedictorian.”

 

“No,” Nick said, slowly, looking up to meet her gaze. “You were not. But you should have been. It looks as though you took great pains to ensure that you were _not_ the valedictorian. Always keeping a 3.9 or better GPA, but making sure that a couple others did just a little better than you—hell, you _tutored_ the valedictorian. She didn’t even thank you in her speech.”

 

Lexi sputtered a little. “How did—she wasn’t—no one was supposed to know that. Did she tell you that?”

 

“No,” Maria said. “It makes sense, though. We understand why you would want to keep a low profile.”

 

Lexi’s eyes widened as she looked at Maria. Nick continued looking at different pages.

 

“With this doctorate that you’ve applied for—and we can just assume that it will be accepted at this point, I think—how many is that for you? Five? Six? I don’t even think Tony Stark has that many honorary degrees.”

 

“I think she even beats Fitz and Simmons,” Maria said casually.

 

Lexi was rooted to her seat, hands shaking. “I—,“ she swallowed a lump in her throat, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

Nick flipped through several pages in the file. “Robotics, biochemistry, biomedical engineering, computer sciences, and, of course, your medical degree. Are there more?”

 

Lexi shook her head, stammering, “I-I’m sorry, but I didn’t do all that.”

 

“Not under your current name, no,” Nick said, “but you’ve been very busy as…” he read the top of a page, “…Amanda Samuels…” he flipped to another page as Lexi’s blood turned to ice in her veins, “…Alicia Stanley…” he continued. He looked at Lexi over the top of the file. “…Alexa Shaeffer. You might want to consider different initials next time.”

 

Lexi grabbed her bag and her keys and jumped up from her seat, shoving her chair back with a loud scraping sound. She looked at the front door, but this Fury guy was between her and the exit. Nick stayed seated, again holding up his hand.

 

“Now calm down, calm down. We have no interest in exposing you, or harming you in any way. On the contrary, you could be of great service to us.”

 

“Who is ‘us,’ exactly?” Lexi asked, breathing hard, taking a step back toward the rear exit.

 

Maria turned her head to the side. “Steve?”

 

A blond man, seated by the front door, set down his book and stood up. His sheer mass would have been alarming to Lexi, but his genuinely friendly smile and kind-looking blue eyes locked onto hers. There was something familiar and somehow reassuring about him. He walked over, right hand extended.

 

“Hello, Miss Shaeffer, my name is Steve Rogers.”

 

Lexi backed up two more steps. “Captain America?” He nodded with a small smile, dropping his hand. “You might think I’m crazy, but just because you look like him doesn’t necessarily mean you are,” she said.

 

“Doesn’t sound crazy at all,” Fury said, leaning back in his chair. “Sounds like a good way to stay alive.”

 

“Not sure how I can prove I’m me, though,” Steve said, frowning.

 

“Punch a hole in that brick wall,” Lexi said, pointing over her shoulder.

 

“What? I can’t do that. That’s private property,” Steve said, looking shocked.

 

“Okay, you’ve convinced me,” Lexi said, extending her hand. Fury snorted a laugh. Steve gave her a wry smile, then shook her hand.

 

“But I don’t understand. What is this? What’s going on here?” Lexi said, when she released Steve’s hand. She was still standing by the table, even as Steve pulled a chair from another table over.

 

“Please, Miss Shaeffer, sit down and we’ll explain,” Steve said, pulling Lexi’s chair back from where she had pushed it. She dropped into her chair, still clutching her bag and keys, feeling utterly bewildered, and only then did Steve also sit.

 

Lexi looked around the coffee shop. “How many of these people are yours?” she asked.

 

“All of them, except the coffee guy, and we paid him to take a break for a few minutes.” Maria replied. Lexi looked over her shoulder at the couple in the corner, and they were looking right at her, smiling. The man gave a little wave with a pastry before taking a giant bite. The woman, a striking redhead, rolled her eyes. Lexi gave a small wave back, then looked over at the man with the laptop. He gave her a small nod, messy dark hair flopping onto his forehead, then went right back to his computer. Sure enough, the guy behind the counter was gone. The man with the stroller gave Lexi a big, happy smile.

 

“How’s it going?” he asked.

 

Lexi snorted somewhat indelicately. “This is insane, “ she said. She turned back to the three people seated at her table. They were all studying her, perhaps wondering if her flight response was going to kick in. “Should I even ask how or why you think I have anything to do with the information in that file?”

 

Nick looked at Lexi appraisingly. She was pretending to humor him, wondering if she could get him to doubt his own file. He understood her position—she had been hiding for a long time. She needed to be handled very carefully if they were going to be successful.

 

“Miss Shaeffer, you’re looking at the remains of what used to be S.H.I.E.L.D. After the fall of the Triskelion in D.C. last month, S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn’t officially exist any more. We need to start over, and we need to recruit from the outside. There are very few people we can trust, and for as long as you’ve been hiding, you can obviously keep a secret.”

 

Something clicked in Lexi’s head. “Wait. Are all these people,” she looked around, then focused on Nick and lowered her voice to a whisper, “the _Avengers?_ ” Steve nodded with a slightly embarrassed-looking half-smile.

 

“Not all of the Avengers, but yes, they are,” Nick said.

Lexi looked at Fury. Really looked at him. “I’m not admitting to anything,” Lexi began, “but can you tell me how you connected me to those other people in that file of yours?”

 

Maria spoke. “We were looking for someone who had experience in physical therapy—“

 

Nick cut in, indicating his injured arm, “In this line of work, some of us get a little banged up from time to time.”

 

Maria continued, ”—so when your thesis came up on our search, we looked into your background.”

 

“What?” exclaimed Lexi. “You investigated me?” She started to feel the panic rising again. “Who else knows?”

 

“No one else knows. It was just a basic background check at first,” Maria said. “We also ran a search for other documents with a similar writing style, to see if there were other submitted or published works under your name. We happened to get quite a few hits, all with a 99.7 per cent or higher match. We weren’t surprised at the matches, per se, but we were _very_ surprised that they were all seemingly written by different people, years apart, on a wide variety of subjects. So we looked into these other writers, and we began to see a pattern.”

 

Nick picked up the story. “All of these documents, written by different doctoral candidates at different universities. Yet all of these candidates shared very similar backgrounds. All women, all 25 to 27 years old, all from midwestern states,” he looked at Lexi, “all children of military families, all now orphans with no immediate family.”

 

Lexi’s breathing became somewhat shallow and her chest tightened considerably. Her hands were clenched into fists in her lap.

 

Nick looked back at the file, but Lexi was fairly certain he had memorized it already and the papers were just for reference. “All of these women were clearly the brightest in their class, yet made sure they were not valedictorian; they all immediately went on to good careers, stayed for a few years,” at this point he closed the file, “then all died unexpectedly. Usually a car or boating accident.” He sat back in his chair, looking at Lexi. “Everything passed on to a distant relation that lived out of state through a dummy corporation. No muss, no fuss.” He slid the file back to Maria. “And, of course, they all had the same initials. That was the clincher.”

 

“Damn,” Lexi whispered. She sat, perfectly still, as her carefully constructed life was dissected right in front of her.

 

“Miss Shaeffer,” Steve said, leaning forward, “we promise, we’re not here to destroy your life. If you come work with us, you can stop hiding.”

 

Lexi looked at him, her eyes shining, her breathing erratic. She felt like she was having an anxiety attack. “You don’t understand,“ she gasped, “I _have_ to hide. They’ve been looking for me for so long, I _can’t_ let them catch me again—“

 

“Who’s looking for you?” Steve asked, looking concerned.

 

“The ‘scientists,’” Lexi laughed bitterly. “That’s what they called themselves, anyway. I don’t know who they really were, they never used names. It was always ‘Doctor’ and ‘Sir.’ They had accents, European accents. I was able to escape before they really started cutting me apart, but I know they’ve never stopped looking for me. I saw what they did to the others….” She stopped, closing her eyes.

 

Steve looked at Fury and Maria. “Sounds like Hydra. If they knew somehow that she was special, they would never stop looking for her.” Steve turned to look at Lexi. “If you don’t mind my asking, Miss Shaeffer, how long ago did you escape them?”

 

Lexi looked out the front window of the coffee shop at all the happily oblivious people walking by, wondering how all this had happened. Two hours ago, she was accepting another diploma, wondering what medical practice she would join. Now she was on the verge of exposing every secret she had guarded so desperately for so long. She suddenly felt exhausted, like the weight of every lie she had been carrying was pressing down on her shoulders.

 

Steve reached across the table, taking Lexi’s hand. “You can trust us, Alexa. We’re the good guys.” At that, Lexi felt a bubble of hysterical laughter try to work its way out. Steve must have seen that she was nearing her breaking point, because he added quickly, “I trust everyone in this room with my life. We need you, and I think you need us, too. Let us help you.”

 

Everything she needed to know was in that one simple touch. His intentions were good. “Please, call me Lexi,” she said softly, taking a shaky breath. “I escaped from the scientists when I was ten years old.” Steve’s eyes widened in shock. Lexi took a deep breath; looking from Steve, to Nick Fury, to Maria Hill, then back to Steve. “It’s not going to be easy for me to stay in one place. I’ve been hiding for nearly forty years.”

 

***


	2. An Exercise In Trust

_Lexi took a deep breath; looking from Steve, to Nick Fury, to Maria Hill, then back to Steve. “It’s not going to be easy for me to stay in one place. I’ve been hiding for nearly forty years.”_

 

***

 

Other than the sound of the spit-take from the man with the stroller at these words, everyone was silent. Lexi looked at the people at her table. Steve’s eyebrows had shot up to his hairline, while Fury and Maria didn’t look all that surprised.

 

“Forty years?” Steve asked, clearly not expecting that answer. “Forty _years?_ ”

 

“Yup,” Lexi said, as a short burst of laughter finally escaped. “I’ve been hiding for so long that I don’t really know how to do anything else.” Suddenly, her eyes became as wide as saucers. “Oh my god, what have I done?” Her breathing became rapid, and she put her right hand to her forehead. “I told. I was never supposed to tell anyone. _Ever_. Oh my god, oh my god, my folks are going to _kill_ me.”

 

Steve, who still held Lexi’s left hand, started to rub little circles with his thumb on the back of her hand. It was a small, comforting gesture.

 

Fury and Maria both sat up straighter, however, both with confused looks on their faces. “Your parents?” Maria asked. “Your parents are still alive? Where are they?”

 

Lexi shook her head. “No. I’ve been hiding a long time. So have they,” she said. “They gave up everything to keep me safe. No way am I saying anything about them.”

 

Fury couldn’t keep the impressed look off his face. “Well, seeing as how we weren’t able to track down your real name, or find any information from before you were—,“ he took the file back and turned to the last page, “—‘Adele Sawyer,’ about 30-something years ago, I’d say you’ve done a hell of a job burying your past.”

 

“It needs to stay buried,” Lexi said. “I may have just signed my own death warrant, but I won’t take them down with me.”

 

Steve took Lexi’s hand in both of his and said, “I promise you, we don’t mean you any harm. And while we’re…curious…about how you still look like you’re twenty-five years old,” the man with the stroller snorted loudly at this, earning him a sideways look from Steve, “as far as we’re concerned, that isn’t even the most important thing about you. You’ve amassed an astounding amount of knowledge and experience, and we can see from what information we’ve been able to find, that you always use it to help others. This is a chance for you to help not just us, but lots of people, and you can do it in a safe place without having to look over your shoulder all the time.”

 

These words seemed, frankly, too good to be true. To not have to uproot every few years? To not have to create, establish and remember a completely new identity every time she picked up and moved to a new city, leaving behind everyone and everything she had gotten used to? Her memory made it so that she remembered everything—every name, every face, everything. She still remembered people that she had worked with twenty years ago like it was yesterday. But she had never allowed herself to look back or to contact anyone. It just wasn’t safe. For her or them.

 

Lexi looked down at the hand that Steve was still holding, still rubbing gentle little circles on, and said, “Other than one or two notable exceptions,” she looked over at the man with the stroller, “you don’t seem very shocked that I don’t look my age.”

 

“Well,” Fury said, shrugging with his one good shoulder, “we’ve seen one or two things in the last few years that make it a little hard to surprise us.”

 

Steve chuckled, giving Lexi’s hand a final pat before releasing it. “And remember, you’re talking to a guy who’s almost one hundred years old. You’re still a youngster compared to me.”

 

Lexi gave a small smile in return. At this point, Steve introduced the other people in the coffee shop. The redheaded woman was Natasha, the man with her was Clint. The man with the stroller was Sam, and the man with the laptop was Bruce.

 

“Can I ask you a question?” Fury asked, looking at Lexi.

 

Lexi hesitated, hoping he wasn’t going to ask what she thought he was going to ask. “Okay,” she said.

 

“In all the information we went through, we were able to find only one picture of ‘Alicia Stanley’ from—,” he pulled a page from the file, “—1992. From a university alumni fundraising dinner program.” He sat the paper in front of Lexi and sat back. “Not a single other photo anywhere. Not even a clear one of ‘Alexa Shaeffer.’ It took several days just to make sure you were the one we thought you were. How have you managed to keep your face hidden for so long? And even though I can see a resemblance between you and the woman in that picture, and you appear to be the same age now that you were then, you definitely look quite different now. How did you do that?”

 

And there it was. The real reason Lexi had needed to go into hiding so long ago. At least one part of his question was easy to answer. “I was taught early on how to avoid cameras when I could, erase the evidence when I couldn’t. I’ve been breaking into computer systems since they were invented. When I move on to a new place, I remove myself from my previous existence. Every trace of me needs to disappear. I limit the ways in which I can be seen when I can, and disguise myself when I can’t. It’s gotten harder in the past few years, since everyone has a smart phone and security cameras are everywhere, but I limit my movements and I check regularly with face recognition software and delete myself if anything pops up.”

 

“Smart,” said the woman, Natasha. She and Clint moved to a closer table and sat down. Even Bruce had stopped working on his laptop and was listening closely. Everyone nodded, agreeing with the redhead’s comment.

 

“But this,” Fury said, tapping the picture with one, long finger, “this isn’t just a disguise, is it?”

 

Lexi took a deep breath and exhaled, slowly. The tight feeling in her chest hadn’t dissipated completely, but having Captain-freaking-America assuring her that she could trust them went a long way to making her believe that this could be what she had been waiting for her whole life.

 

“Nope,” Lexi said. “The ‘scientists’ took me when I was a little girl. They had no way of knowing that I would stop aging when I was about 25.”

 

“Why did they take you? What did they know?” Steve asked, frowning in concern.

 

Lexi looked around. Everyone was leaning forward. This was it. “Something happened on a school field trip when I was in the fourth grade. I guess one of my classmates said something to the wrong person.” She looked at Steve. “A few weeks later I was grabbed while I was leaving school.”

 

Lexi looked directly at Steve, staring at him intently. To his credit, he didn’t break eye contact. Lexi closed her eyes, exhaled, then opened them again.

 

Steve sat back, a stunned expression on his face. “Your eyes changed color.”

 

Lexi did it again. Fury whistled low, under his breath. “I think I see where this is going.”

 

Lexi nodded, then looked down at her hands, which were folded in her lap. “We were on a class trip to an aquarium, and one of the boys in my class thought it would be hilarious to pick me up and pretend like he was going to drop me into one of the big outdoor tanks. He was literally holding me over the railing when I had an ‘uncontrolled alteration’ to my appearance.” She looked up through her lashes at Steve. “My hair turned completely white.” She shook her head, remembering it like it had just happened. “It wasn’t something the kids could possibly ignore. The boy holding me very nearly _did_ drop me when it happened. He was trying to get away from me, but I wrapped my arms around his neck until he pulled me back over the railing. I got back onto the walkway, and ran around the corner of a building to calm down and change back. They were all screaming to the teacher that I was ‘magic,’ but I showed up with my regular hair, and she told the kids to stop telling tales.”

 

Lexi sat back and looked around at the group. Jaws were hanging open, except for Fury and Maria, but even they looked slightly taken aback. “But the kids talked anyway. To each other, to other people. Everyone looked at me strangely, avoided me like the plague, and then, a couple weeks later, I was grabbed by two men as I left school.”

 

“Holy crap,” Maria said. “No wonder Hydra wanted to get hold of you. How long did they have you?”

 

“Almost two weeks,” Lexi said. “They ran tests on me, took blood samples, hair samples…skin samples…did things to try and get a reaction out of me,” she finished with a whisper, shuddering. “They were getting ready to transfer me somewhere else when I got away.”

 

“How did you get away?” Fury asked.

 

“They let me out of the room I was in so that I could use the bathroom before we left. Apparently it was going to be a long trip.” Lexi said. “I went into the bathroom, and when I didn’t come out after a while, they sent someone in after me. That’s when I discovered a party trick even I didn’t know I had.”

 

“And what was that?” Sam asked. “Super ninja skills?”

 

Lexi laughed weakly. “No, I got those later.”

 

Sam’s eyed popped. “Really?”

 

Lexi laughed again, shaking her head. “No, but I did take every self-defense class I could after that. No, it was something else. But, honestly,” she said, looking around the shop, “I don’t think this is a good place to get into it.”

 

“Please tell me you don’t turn into a purple slime monster and destroy everything in sight,” Clint said, holding his hands together as if praying.

 

“Nope, no slime monsters, purple or otherwise. Suffice it to say, I was able to get away. When I got a few blocks away, I was able to change my appearance enough to ensure I wasn’t immediately recognizable, ran into a corner store and called my parents from a pay phone. They came and got me, and we never looked back. We’ve been hiding ever since.”

 

Steve was leaning back in his chair, completely speechless. He looked briefly at Natasha, then turned to Fury. “You know if Hydra got hold of her,“ he started, but Natasha finished his statement.

 

“She would be the perfect assassin,” she said. Everyone nodded. “She can change her appearance at will, speak the language, can get in and out unseen. There would be no way to defend against her.”

 

“Wait a minute,” Lexi said, suddenly very alarmed. “I’ve never hurt anyone. I’ve never _wanted_ to hurt anyone. How could they turn me into an assassin if I didn’t want to do it?”

 

“They have some pretty advanced brain-washing techniques,” Steve said, looking down at his hands with heartbreakingly sad expression on his face.

 

Everyone was silent for a moment, then Fury said, “Well, this has been far more interesting than I had imagined. Is it safe for me to assume, Miss Shaeffer, that you are interested in coming to work with us?”

 

Lexi’s stomach gave a rather frightening lurch. “You really only want me to be a physical therapist? Even after,” she waved a hand toward her face, “this?”

 

“While that is an unforeseen development,” Fury began, “it really is your knowledge and experience that we’re interested in. We’re setting up our new headquarters a few hours from here, and you’ll have state-of-the-art equipment to work with, courtesy of Tony Stark, along with access to all new technology and information as it becomes available. I think Stark would be more than interested in talking to you as well, though he might need to arm-wrestle Doctor Banner here for time with you.”

 

“Doctor Banner? Doctor _Bruce_ Banner?” Lexi’s eyes shot over to the man with the unruly dark hair. He nodded, and Lexi just about squealed in an uncharacteristic display of enthusiasm. “Holy cow, I knew you looked familiar! I am such a fan of your work in biochemistry!”

 

Bruce blushed and mumbled a quiet “Thank you.” Sam burst out laughing.

 

Lexi looked at Sam, practically bouncing on her chair, and whispered excitedly, “Don’t you understand? That’s _Bruce Banner_! He’s a _genius!_ ” She looked around, seeing that everyone, except Bruce, who was a brilliant shade of red, was trying to hold back laughter. She then slapped a hand over her mouth, groaning internally. She lowered her hand, feeling her own blush starting. “Wow, that was excessive. Sorry about that,” she said to Bruce.

 

Bruce, who was still blushing, shook his head, saying, “It’s fine. Really.”

 

Sam, however, was enjoying every moment of Lexi’s embarrassment. “Aw, man, wait until we tell Tony that she got all fan-girly over Bruce!”

 

“He’ll pout. You know how jealous and insecure he is,” Clint said with a smile.

 

“I think it would be good for Tony to get knocked down a peg or two. Let him see that women are attracted to the smart, quiet types,” Natasha said, smiling at Bruce. Bruce somehow blushed even more, if it was possible.

 

“All right, all right, no trash talking the poor billionaire when he’s not here,” Fury said, gathering the file pages and handing them to Maria. She picked up the briefcase and put the file inside. Fury then set his hand on the table, looked at Lexi, and said, “What do you say, _Doctor_ Shaeffer? Want to give us a shot? We can offer you complete anonymity and autonomy. No one outside the organization will know that you work for us—or that you even exist, if that’s how you want it. We can have you at the new facility in just a few hours, all traces of your life here wiped away.”

 

Lexi sat, looking slowly around her at the faces that were all looking back at her. This was her ‘out.’ She could say no, thank you, then get up and walk away. But her instincts were leading her in a very definite direction. It had been a long time since she had been able to trust anyone, and her gut was telling her that this group of extraordinary individuals could eventually be far more to her than just co-workers. She turned back to Fury.

 

“Yes,” Lexi said, unable to prevent a small smile from forming. “Yes, I think I would like to work with you very much.”

 

***

 

An hour and a half later, Lexi was getting into a black SUV with Steve and Sam. She had cleaned out her apartment and called the leasing company to come pick up their car. Both men were impressed with how quickly she was able to pick up and go. She had very few personal items. She was able to fit her clothes into two suitcases and a garment bag, and everything else fit into a couple of banker’s box. They were amused to see that every drawer in her dresser had a false bottom. “That way, no single drawer looks suspiciously shallow,” she explained.

 

She packed up what was obviously equipment for making false identification. The two men helped carry boxes to the living room, not asking any questions. They were so pleased that she was joining their team that they didn’t want to do anything to make her nervous.

 

Lexi went to her laptop, which was sitting in the kitchen, typed a few words, clicked, then shut down her computer and packed it in her satchel. She looked at the two men that were standing in her kitchen. “I’ve just sent an email to the apartment manager letting him know that I’m vacating. He’s still getting paid for the next four months, so he won’t care. Can you guys clean anything perishable out of the fridge and bag it up? We’ll go by the garbage chute on the way out. I’m going to collect my router and other equipment.”

 

“Sure,” Sam said, heading to the refrigerator. Other than some milk, half a sandwich, and some cut up fruits and vegetables, there wasn’t much to deal with. Sam opened the freezer and pulled out a pint of ice cream. “Can I have some of this?” he asked. “I didn’t really get lunch today.”

 

“Take whatever you want,” Lexi said. “There are some spoons in that drawer by the sink.”

 

Sam made a happy sound, and grabbed a spoon. He turned around and stopped at the look on Steve’s face. “What?” Sam asked, digging a spoon into the ice cream. “I’m hungry. And you know I get fussy when I haven’t eaten.”

 

Steve smirked, snorting a small laugh. He turned to Lexi. “Is there anything else we can do for you?”

 

“Nope, we’re pretty much done here. Everything is paid through a dummy corporation, and I handle all of that online, so my name isn’t actually listed anywhere.” Lexi looked around one last time as she wrapped up cables and placed them in a box, seeing that the few other things she wanted to take were already packed. “All right, guys, let’s go.”

 

By the time they were well and truly on their way, Lexi was completely spent. She leaned her head back against the seat and asked, “What kind of stations does this car get?”

 

“All of them,” Steve replied. “Any requests?”

 

“Can you find a baseball game?” Lexi asked. “Maybe a Dodger game? I think they’re playing a home game today.”

 

Sam’s head whipped around. “You like baseball?” he asked, a huge smile on his face.

 

“It’s my favorite sport,” Lexi said with a tired smile. “And Dodger home games are the best. Vin Scully announces those.”

 

Sam looked like he was gearing up to ask some more questions, but Steve put his hand on Sam’s arm. “Slow down, Sam. She’s had a heck of a day.” Steve looked in the rear view mirror. “Are you hungry, Lexi? We can stop and get something.”

 

“Please?” Sam asked. “I’m starving, and we’ve still got a few hours to go.”

 

Lexi chuckled quietly. “Sure, guys, whatever you want. As long as I can get something chicken.”

 

Half an hour later, all three occupants of the car were happily chewing away on burgers and fries and listening to a baseball game as they drove down the highway, heading toward the new Avengers facility.

 

Roughly three hours later, Steve pulled off the highway. The roads he turned down became successively narrower and more wooded. Lexi began to feel uneasy, as the silhouettes of the trees against the darkening sky cast strange shadows. “Are we almost there?” she asked, sounding nervous to her own ears.

 

“Yes,” Steve said. “I know it seems a little creepy right now, but the facility needs to be well out of the way, for obvious reasons. I promise everything is okay.”

 

“Okay,” Lexi echoed. She took a deep breath, exhaled, and mentally shook herself. She was with Captain America, for crying out loud. Time to get a grip.

 

Finally, Steve drove up to a dilapidated-looking gate. A rusty sign that read “NO TRESPASSING” sat at a strange angle across it. Steve lowered his window and said, to nobody, “Rogers, Steven.”

 

Lexi’s brow wrinkled in confusion. Sam looked over his shoulder at her, smiling. “Wait for it…” he said.

 

Suddenly, a small keypad came up out of the ground. Steve typed in a series of numbers then pressed his index finger to a screen. A second later, a green light flashed on the keypad, and a distinctly British-sounding male voice said, “Welcome back, Captain Rogers.”

 

“Thanks, Jarvis,” Steve said. The gate in front of them opened, and Steve drove through. As they passed, Lexi could see the keypad dropping back down into the ground, now hidden behind a small rock. The gate closed behind them, and Steve drove them down an overgrown one-lane road into the forest.

 

A couple of minutes later, just as Lexi was starting to wonder how long this could continue before they reached Canada, Steve rounded a turn. There, laid out before them, was a series of buildings surrounding two huge central structures.

 

Lexi’s jaw dropped. “This is a new facility? I thought we were heading to a little building somewhere. This must have taken months or even years to set up.”

 

Steve chuckled. “I understand that the main building was an old storage center. Tony Stark had it all retrofitted and the outbuildings were added recently.” He smiled an odd half-smile. “Stark says ‘Go’ and the world jumps to accommodate him.”

 

Lexi frowned slightly. “That didn’t sound bitter at all.” Sam barked out a laugh, then covered his mouth as Steve looked over at him.

 

“I like this girl,” Sam said, still chuckling. Steve had the grace to look somewhat sheepish.

 

“Yeah, well, Tony and I have kind of a love-hate relationship,” Steve said.

 

“Well, you’re the All-American hero and he’s the egomaniacal genius, so I can see where things might get a little chippy,” Lexi said, still looking out the window as Steve pulled onto an open, neatly graveled road that led into an underground parking area.

 

“It gets damn entertaining sometimes,” Sam said, nodding.

 

They drove under the building, and waiting for them by an elevator were Fury, Maria, and Natasha. Steve parked the SUV and they all climbed out. Lexi stretched, Sam stretched and groaned, and Steve looked as refreshed and ready to go as ever. They grabbed Lexi’s few belongings from the back of the vehicle, Steve carrying a suitcase and the garment bag, Sam taking the banker’s boxes, and Lexi carrying her satchel and a suitcase.

 

As they approached the trio by the elevator, Fury spoke up. “Welcome to our new facility, Doctor Shaeffer,” he said. “This is what we’re calling ‘Avengers HQ.’” He turned and headed into what looked like a brand-new elevator, with its shining brushed steel everywhere, everyone following.

 

As soon as they were all inside, Fury continued. “This is a private elevator that leads to the Avengers’ living quarters. Jarvis,” Fury said, tilting his head up toward the elevator ceiling.

 

“Yes, Director Fury?” said the same British-sounding male voice as before.

 

“This is Doctor Alexa Shaeffer. She has graciously agreed to be our new Head of Physical Therapy. She is being granted Level 5 clearance, including full access to the medical wing and all the equipment and technology therein. Got it?” Fury asked the ceiling.

 

“Certainly, sir. Welcome to Avengers HQ, Doctor Shaeffer, “ Jarvis said.

 

“Thank you,” Lexi said to the ceiling.

 

“Jarvis runs pretty much all the security in the compound,” Fury said. “We’ll have you do palm and finger print scans tomorrow. I’m sure you’re pretty damn tired, so Natasha is going to show you to your room. Agent Hill will see you tomorrow to get your scans out of the way and give you a tour. She’ll make sure you find the medical wing.”

 

“Thank you, Director Fury,” Lexi said. Hesitantly, she added, “Maybe in the next day or two you’ll let me take a look at your shoulder.”

 

The elevator came to a stop, and Fury and Hill stepped out. Fury looked at Lexi with a small smile and said, “Thank you, Doctor Shaeffer. I’d appreciate that.”

 

The doors slid shut, and the remaining four people continued up. Everything was quiet, until Sam mumbled, “Suckin’ up to the boss already.”

 

Gasping in feigned outrage, Lexi moved to kick Sam lightly on the shin. “Am not! Shut up!” she said, laughing. Steve and Natasha were smiling, glad that Lexi seemed comfortable enough already to withstand some light-hearted teasing.

 

The elevator came to a stop, and when the doors opened, they all stepped out into the residential common area for the Avengers floor. Lexi looked around, staring openly at what was quite possibly the nicest and largest apartment that she had ever seen. It was incredibly modern, with polished concrete floors, brushed steel fixtures, and clean lines. Large windows covered the far wall. An incredibly well appointed kitchen sat to the right, with a dining area on the left, and a living area with seating for at least a dozen was straight ahead. Several sofas and single chairs, all in coordinating colors of orange and brown, dotted the area. A ridiculously large television with very comfortable-looking couches, presided over the far right corner of the room. Lounging on one of the couches, reading a book, was Clint.

 

“Hey there, everyone!” he yelled.

 

“Hi honey, we’re home,” Natasha replied. Turning back to Lexi, she said, “Your room is down this way.” She walked around the dining area and down a hallway to the left, stopping at the second door on the right.

 

“Here we are,” Natasha said. She stepped into the room, holding the door open as Lexi, Sam, and Steve came in behind her. Natasha walked ahead as Steve and Sam set the suitcases and boxes down by the bed. Steve then walked over to the closet and hung up the garment bag. Lexi set the suitcase down and put her satchel on the desk and looked around. The room was large, as far as bedrooms went, and it followed the décor of the rest of the apartment, as far as Lexi could tell. It had an industrial feel to it, almost utilitarian. “Bathroom is through there,” Natasha said, pointing through a door, “kitchen is fully stocked and open 24/7, if you need anything or have any questions, just ask Jarvis.”

 

“Who is this Jarvis guy, exactly?” Lexi asked. “Doesn’t he ever sleep?”

 

“I do not require sleep, Doctor Shaeffer,” Jarvis said. Lexi jumped and looked around.

 

“How did he do that?” Lexi asked, eyes wide.

 

The three others chuckled. Steve answered, “Jarvis is the system that runs everything. He’s A.I. Stark created him.”

 

“Jarvis is a computer system?” Lexi asked, a huge smile lighting up her face. “That’s amazing! I would love to get a look at his code.”

 

“I’m afraid we aren’t well acquainted enough for that quite yet, Doctor Shaeffer,” Jarvis said.

 

“He even has a sense of humor. Absolutely incredible. Someday, Jarvis, someday,” Lexi said, smiling.

 

“Okay, then, if you’re done drooling over the thought of computer code, I will say good night. Meet me in the common area at eight a.m. tomorrow, and I’ll get you to Agent Hill,” Natasha said, as she headed to the door. Sam and Steve followed.

 

“Thank you, I’ll see you in the morning,“ Lexi said. Sam said good night, and walked out. Steve paused at the door.

 

“I’m glad you decided to join us, Lexi,” Steve said. “I think you’ll enjoy working here with us.”

 

“Thank you, Steve,” Lexi said quietly. He nodded, and shut the door behind him.

 

Lexi turned and looked around the room. Her room. In the Avengers facility. She couldn’t even begin to process all this. But Lexi was practical, if nothing else. It was late, and she needed to get some sleep, because tomorrow was a huge day for her.

 

Fifteen minutes later, Lexi was changed, brushed and snuggling down into the comfortable bed. “Jarvis, can you wake me up at six a.m., please?”

 

“Certainly, Doctor Shaeffer. Would you like me to turn off the lights for you?” Jarvis asked.

 

“Um, maybe not all the way off?” Lexi said.

 

“I can set them at ten per cent, Doctor Shaeffer.”

 

“That would be nice, Jarvis. Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome, Doctor Shaeffer. Good night.”

 

“Good night, Jarvis.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank to everyone who has read this and left kudos! Again, constructive criticism is always welcome.


	3. A Guided Tour

“Good morning, Doctor Shaeffer, it is six a.m. As requested, I am providing a wake-up call.”

 

Lexi stretched. “Mmmm, thank you, Jarvis. How are you this morning?”

 

“As always, Doctor Shaeffer, I am quite well. I hope that this morning finds you well, also,” Jarvis replied.

 

“It does, thank you Jarvis,” Lexi said, sitting up and looking around. She still had lots of unpacking to do, but that could wait until she was done this evening. Until then, she would just grab what she needed for today.

 

She did a quick abdominal workout, to wake herself up, then took a shower. Once she was cleaned up, she found some comfortable-but-still-nice clothes for her tour. She brushed out her hair and pulled it back into a ponytail, put on a pair of flats, and she was out the door and headed to the kitchen. She was just figuring out where everything was when Steve walked in, rubbing his eyes.

 

“Good morning,” Lexi said quietly, and a little nervously.

 

Steve pulled up short, blinking. “Lexi! Hi!” he said, obviously surprised to find someone else in the kitchen so early.

 

“I’m sorry, are you not a morning person?” Lexi asked, cringing slightly.

 

“No—I mean yes, I am,” he said, shaking his head a little. “I’m just not used to anyone else being up this early. And as awake as you,” he said, gesturing to her fully dressed, ready-to-go appearance.

 

“Yeah, well, I’m kind of excited-slash-nervous about seeing the facility today. I’m still having a hard time believing this is really happening,” Lexi said, opening the refrigerator and getting a bottle of orange juice. “Want some?” she asked, holding up the bottle.

 

“Coffee first,” Steve said, heading to the coffee maker.

 

“So before I take anything out of here, is there anything that belongs specifically to anyone?” Lexi asked, looking at the extremely well stocked refrigerator.

 

“No, help yourself to—no, wait, back up. The blueberry yogurt is Clint’s. He gets cranky if he doesn’t get his yogurt,” Steve said, shaking his head as he poured water into the machine.

 

“Blueberry yogurt is Clint’s. Gotcha,” Lexi said, putting the orange juice on the counter and taking out a loaf of bread and some butter. “Toaster?” she asked.

 

Steve pointed to a cabinet in a corner of the counter. “Behind that funny door,” he said, scooping coffee grounds into the filter. When he was done, he shut the top and pushed the button to start the machine.

 

“I’m surprised Jarvis isn’t running a cappuccino maker out here,” Lexi said, pulling the toaster out of its cubby and putting two slices of wheat bread in.

 

“I don’t cook, Doctor Shaeffer,” Jarvis said.

 

Lexi giggled. “That is amazing. I hope I can talk to Mister Stark about how he went about creating him.”

 

“Mister Stark,” Steve said, smiling. “I can’t remember the last time I heard anyone speak of him so respectfully.”

 

“I don’t want him to throw me out of here,” Lexi said, getting a glass and a plate from the cupboard.

 

“Tony’s not like that. He can be overbearing and irritating and arrogant as hell, but he appreciates intelligence, and you’ve got that by the truckload,” Steve said, reassuringly.

 

The toast popped up. “Thanks,” she said, smiling shyly. She buttered both slices and took them over to the kitchen island. She poured herself a glass of juice, then put the bottle back in the refrigerator.

 

Steve poured himself a cup of coffee, then he came back to the island and leaned on his elbows, holding the coffee cup in both hands. He looked up and said, “Oh, sorry, did you want some?”

 

“No, thanks, not a coffee drinker,” Lexi said.

 

“Oh yeah, that’s right. Well,” he said, pointing at the cupboard above the coffee maker, “there is plenty of tea and hot chocolate as well if you want that.”

 

“Maybe later. Toast?” she asked, offering Steve the plate.

 

“You sure?” he asked.

 

“Yeah, I’m too nervous to eat much,” Lexi said.

 

“You’ll be fine. Everyone is thrilled you’re here,” Steve said, taking a bit bite of toast.

 

“I just hope I can do the job. I also want to talk to Director Fury about my work with the VA. I was serious when I said I wanted to continue helping veterans. Do you think he’ll let me do that?” Lexi asked, frowning.

 

Steve smiled at her, the kind of smile that lit up his whole face. “I think it’s wonderful that you want to help veterans. Sam still works with the VA as well, helping with PTSD support groups and workshops. I’m sure we can find a way for you to do what you want.”

 

“Really? That’s great,” Lexi said. “I’ll talk to Sam about that, maybe we can figure something out.

 

“Good morning, glad to see you’re up already,” Natasha said, walking into the kitchen and heading straight for the coffee machine. “Thanks, Steve.”

 

“Not a problem,” Steve said.

 

“How did you sleep? Any problems?” Natasha asked, taking a sip of coffee.

 

“No problems, slept pretty well. That whole, sleeping-in-a-different-place-is-weird kind of vibe going on, but Jarvis is very comforting,” Lexi said, smiling.

 

“I have a catalog of more than three hundred bedtime stories, should you require one,” Jarvis said.

 

Lexi snorted a laugh. “I’ll remember that, thanks.” She finished up her toast and juice, then took her dishes to the dishwasher. “I’m going to brush my teeth, and I’ll be ready to go,” she said, walking out of the kitchen.

 

“I’ll be here,” Natasha said, sipping her coffee.

 

Lexi returned to her room and walked straight into the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and made sure she looked presentable and, well, doctor-y. When she was satisfied, she left her room and headed back out to the kitchen. Natasha was waiting for her, and they headed to the elevator.

 

As soon as the doors closed, and the elevator started to descend, Natasha started talking. “We’re going to meet Agent Hill in Director Fury’s office. I’ll be leaving you with her, then I’ll come back for you at the end of the day. Are you one of those types that will completely lose track of time when they start doing something interesting?”

 

“Sometimes, yes,” Lexi said with a chuckle.

 

“Tony and Bruce do it all the time. We have to pull them out of the labs to get them to eat. Almost everyone is here today, so we want to make sure you don’t miss your first ‘family dinner’,” she said, smirking.

 

“Who isn’t here?” Lexi asked, thinking back to who she had met the day before.

 

“Thor,” Natasha said, as the elevator slid to a stop and the doors open. “There’s a problem on Asgard that he needs to work out. You’ll meet him another time.” She walked out of the elevator, stopping and turning when she realized that Lexi wasn’t with her.

 

Lexi stood in the elevator. “Thor. Holy mackerel, I forgot about a god.” She smacked herself on the forehead.

 

Natasha smiled. “Don’t worry about it. You were busy swooning over Bruce.”

 

Lexi groaned. “I embarrassed him, didn’t I? I can’t believe I did that,” she said, shaking her head.

 

“It was great. It’s nice to see a woman who appreciates something more substantial than eye candy,” Natasha said, leading her down a corridor to the last office on the left. “This is technically Fury’s office,” she said, opening the door, revealing a sitting area that was unoccupied. “Whoever is currently in charge of the facility takes over when Fury and Hill aren’t here.” She walked through the sitting area and opened a set of double doors to the right.

 

Fury was sitting behind a large desk, a wall of windows overlooking the facility property behind him. Maria Hill sat on the other side of the desk in one of two chairs.

 

“Good morning Doctor Shaeffer, Agent Romanoff,” Fury said, getting to his feet and coming around the desk.

 

“Morning Nick, Maria,” Natasha said. “I’ll be back for her around five. Drag her up to dinner.”

 

“Thank you for bringing her down,” Maria said, also getting to her feet.

 

“No problem. See you later,” Natasha said, turning to go.

 

“Thank you, Agent Romanoff,” Lexi said.

 

“Just call me Nat,” Natasha said over her shoulder as she walked out the door.

 

Fury and Maria exchanged impressed glances. “Well, Doctor Shaeffer, you’ve obviously made a positive impression on Agent Romanoff,” Fury said, looking amused.

 

“How so? I feel like I’ve been a complete train wreck since I’ve met you all,” Lexi said, confused.

 

“Well, not only did she request that you call her ‘Nat,” which most people are _not_ allowed to do, she turned her back on you when she left. She doesn’t do that unless she trusts you,” Fury said, a smile just tugging at the cornier of his lips.

 

“Or she just knows that she could snap me like a twig if I even look at her cross-eyed,” Lexi said, chuckling.

 

“There’s definitely more to you than meets the eye,” Fury said. “Speaking of which, you mentioned a party trick yesterday. Is there a chance that we could find out what that means?”

 

Lexi hesitated, frowning slightly. Though she felt that Fury and Hill could be trusted—and her instincts had rarely ever been wrong—she just didn’t feel ready to divulge this secret quite yet. Knowing she could change her eye and hair color wouldn’t help them find her if she decided she wanted to leave; if Lexi put her mind to it, they’d have no chance of locating her—for a while, anyway. Long enough, at least, for her to vanish and start over somewhere far away.

 

Sensing her disquiet, Fury held up a hand. “If you don’t want to tell us now, that’s fine. I just need to know that whatever it is won’t put anyone at risk.”

 

“No, it won’t,” Lexi said, haltingly. “It’s just that—I’m not—“

 

“It doesn’t hurt you, does it?” Maria asked, looking concerned.

 

“No, but it doesn’t tickle,” Lexi admitted. “It’s been a long time since I’ve done it. I’m honestly not sure what kind of reaction I’ll have if I try to do it right now.”

 

“Some other time then,” Fury said, walking back around his desk and sitting down.

 

“So none of my…interesting non-conformities…will go into a file?” Lexi asked, studying Fury hard.

 

“No, they will not. Which leads into the next set of questions. Do you exist anymore? Is ‘Alexa Shaeffer’ going to disappear from the outside world? What do you want to do?” Fury asked,

 

“Before I answer that, I wanted to ask you about whether I would be able to continue helping veterans when I have time. I was serious about wanting to work with them,” Lexi said.

 

“I think it’s a great idea. Wilson still helps out at the VA in D.C., perhaps the two of you can figure something out,” Fury said.

 

“In that case,” Lexi said, “I’ll keep my name for now. My ‘Alexa Shaeffer Phase’ is well established, and on paper she’s only 28, so she doesn’t have to disappear quite yet. But,” Lexi added, “my name can’t appear on any files in the system, or be associated with the Avengers in any way. If I’m going to work with the VA, I don’t want anyone to be able to trace it back here.”

 

“Everyone here has an employee identification number,” Fury said, “We’ll just use that as your sole identification in our system.”

 

“Deal,” Lexi said, nodding.

 

“Deal,” Fury agreed. “We have one or two other people around here that would prefer to stay off the radar, so you won’t seem that unusual. Now,” he said, getting to his feet, “come with me, Doctor Shaeffer, there’s something I want you to see.”

 

Lexi got up and followed Fury out of his office, Maria right behind them, closing doors as they went. Across the hallway, there was a set of doors with a palm scanner. Fury scanned his palm, the light turned green, and the door clicked. He opened the door, walked through, and held the door for Lexi and Maria. Once inside, he shut the door. There was also a palm scanner on the inside of the room.

 

“Unauthorized personnel detected,” Jarvis said. “Doctor Alexa Shaeffer is not authorized—“

 

“Director Override, Fury, Nicholas J.,” Fury said.

 

“Override accepted. Thank you, Director Fury,” Jarvis said.

 

Lexi turned to look at the room. It was large, about half the size of a typical high school gymnasium, with about fifteen-foot-high ceilings, and it held a tremendous amount of equipment. Several hundred high-capacity hard drives filled the room. Where Lexi, Fury, and Maria stood by the door, there were two desks with computer monitors and keyboards.

 

“Tony Stark has been using this building for off-site data storage for a while now. When S.H.I.E.L.D. fell, we dumped billions of pages of classified files involving S.H.I.E.L.D. and Hydra onto the Internet,” Fury began, walking into the room. “The CIA and FBI grabbed as much as they could and re-classified it pretty damn quick. We saved copies of every single page and sent them here.” He gestured to the drives occupying the room. “Inside this facility, these two stations,” he indicated the two desks, “are the only stations authorized to retrieve information from these drives. They are not connected to any other computers anywhere. They are merely for retrieving information from these drives. Outside this facility, you would need very specific authorization to access them. As you can see,” he pointed to the palm scanner on the wall, “not just anyone can get in or out of here. Right now, only Agent Hill, myself, Stark, Captain Rogers, and Agent Romanoff can get in.” He turned to Lexi. “You will be added to that list.”

 

“What?” Lexi asked, turning to Fury. “Why me?”

 

“Because I believe that there is probably quite a bit of information about you in those files,” Fury said. “You have a right to know what, if anything, they found out about you.” He hesitated before adding, “I’m not going to tell you that you have to inform us of everything you find, but I do ask, respectfully, that if you find something that could be dangerous to anyone here, related to you or not, that you let us know.”

 

“Certainly,” Lexi said, looking at the drives. “It would be nice to know if they actually found something to help me figure out where I’m from.“

 

“Come again?” Fury asked, Maria also giving her a questioning look.

 

“I was adopted,” Lexi said, her gaze falling to the floor. “I was left in a hospital in 1965. Unwed teenage mother, they thought. They estimated that I was about four days old. The only thing with me was a blanket that I was wrapped in.”

 

“Well, that certainly opens up a few questions. Was that common knowledge when you were abducted? Do you think they knew that?” Maria asked.

 

“I don’t know. My parents didn’t even tell _me_ until a couple of years after that, so unless Hydra—if that’s who it was—tried to search for my birth records and found that it was an adoption, I don’t see how they could have known,” Lexi said.

 

“They may have, which is why they didn’t come after your parents at the same time they took you,” Fury said. “You looked into the adoption records yourself?”

 

“Yes. Again, there wasn’t much there. My birth certificate listed my biological parents as ‘Unknown,’ and all they had to go on was a blanket,” Lexi said. “My parents brought the blanket home with me and that was that.”

 

“Have you seen the birth certificate?” Fury asked.

 

“I saw it once. My parents destroyed it and all the other papers they had when we went into hiding. I didn’t look at it very closely at the time.” Lexi shrugged. “Once the county’s records went online, I deleted my birth certificate and any mention of the adoption, so no one would be able to backtrack.”

 

“All right, then,” Fury said, nodding slowly. “Let’s get your palm and fingerprint scans, then Agent Hill can show you around.”

 

“Sounds good,” Maria said. They exited the computer room and Fury headed back into his office.

 

“I’ll see you two later on,” he said, walking inside.

 

“Yes, sir,” Maria said, leading Lexi down the corridor toward the elevators. They got in, and the elevator started to descend. “The labs and security offices are all underground. Since we’ve only been here a short while, things are still a little fluid. Tony likes being down here, Bruce not so much.“ The elevator doors opened and they stepped out. As they walked down more hallways, Maria said, “You have been assigned Level 5 clearance, so you’ll have full access to the labs, provided no one is working on anything classified or dangerous, in which case it’s their call. If you have any security questions, you should contact Jarvis first, then he will direct you to either Director Fury, me, or Tony.”

 

“Got it,” Lexi said, memorizing the directions as they went.

 

“Here we are,” Maria said, holding her hand up to a palm scanner. The light turned green and the door unlocked. Inside was another sparsely furnished room, occupied only by electronics.

 

About twenty minutes later, after having completed multiple palm and finger scans, they headed back out to the elevator. They descended another floor, then got out to see the labs.

 

Bruce was there, working on some notes, and greeted Lexi with a small smile. “Good morning,” he said quietly.

 

“Good morning, Bruce,” Maria said. “I’m just giving Doctor Shaeffer the tour.”

 

“Good morning, Doctor Banner,” Lexi said, cheeks reddening slightly.

 

“Please, call me Bruce,” he said, also blushing.

 

“Okay, as long as you call me Lexi. And I promise I won’t go all squealy and fangirly on you,” Lexi said, immediately wincing at how completely fangirly she sounded.

 

Maria snorted, holding her hand up over her mouth. Bruce blushed even more. “And now I’m embarrassing you again,” Lexi said, slapping her own forehead. “Sorry. I’ll stop talking now.”

 

“It’s okay. You’ll find out how boring I am pretty quickly,” Bruce, said, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

 

“I’m just sorry Tony isn’t here to see this,” Maria said, chuckling.

 

“The fewer witnesses, the better,” Lexi said, still cringing.

 

“Shall we continue the tour? We can head over to the medical wing now,” Maria said.

 

“Yes, thank you,” Lexi said.

 

They waved good-bye to Bruce and walked to the elevator again. They got out on the main floor and walked in the opposite direction from Fury’s office. Maria led her into the physical therapy center and the medical wing. Lexi was stunned at the advanced equipment. The gymnasium and workout rooms were state-of-the-art, everything that a medical and fitness center could need.

 

Maria showed her to her office, handing her the tablet she would be carrying with her to make notes in, order supplies, update patient records, and schedule appointments. It was keyed to her fingerprint, so it was ready to go. Next they went through the exam and therapy rooms, and Lexi began making notes of equipment to be brought in to each. They checked out the radiology areas, Maria telling her about what positions had yet to be filled. “Anything you require, we can provide,” Maria said, walking back to Lexi’s office. “How about we get some lunch?”

 

Lexi looked up from her tablet, surprised that it was, in fact, already lunchtime. “Wow, where did the time go?” she asked. Maria chuckled.

 

“I can’t tell you how many times I’ve heard Bruce and Tony say that,” she said.

 

They walked to the cafeteria, which was also ridiculously clean, and got lunch, which Lexi really needed after her small breakfast. Maria told her, “Thank goodness Tony insists on excellent catering. Very few people cook around here, so we’re pretty much dependent on the facility kitchen and cafeteria.”

 

“I like cooking—sometimes,” Lexi said. “Every once in a while I get the impulse.”

 

“Fair warning if you cook upstairs,” Maria said, smirking, “there’s hungry men who get cranky if they don’t get enough to eat. They might steal anything you make.”

 

“I’ll keep that in mind, thanks,” Lexi said, laughing.

 

After they finished, they headed back to Lexi’s office. Maria showed her the main computer and the files that were waiting for action. “We already have some recruits who have injured themselves,” she said, shaking her head, “so you’ll need to start setting up appointments pretty quick. We have more help coming in the next few weeks.”

 

“Okay,” Lexi said, skimming through the files. “Most of these look pretty minor. I’ll go through them and see which cases are the most serious.”

 

“Great. I need to go check on a few things. Can I leave you here for a while?” Maria asked.

 

“Sure,” Lexi said, already engrossed in looking through files and making notes to examine certain recruits.

 

“Okay, I’ll be back in a little while,” Maria said, walking out of Lexi’s office.

 

‘A little while’ turned out to be several hours, and yet Maria found Lexi in the same position as when she left, only now Lexi was on the house phone, making an appointment for someone to come in and see her the next day.

 

Maria knocked on her door before coming in. Lexi looked up. “That was quick,” she said, making another note.

 

“Actually it took longer than I expected, sorry about that,” Maria said. “It’s time to get you back to Fury’s office.”

 

“What? Already?” she said, looking at the clock. Sure enough, it was almost five o’clock. “Holy mackerel, that afternoon just flew by.”

 

“I hope you’re feeling comfortable with the system,” Maria said, as Lexi stood up, shutting off the computer and picking up her tablet. They walked out, Lexi shutting the door behind her, hearing it automatically lock. “Jarvis knows you’re not in your office anymore, so he locks your door for you.”

 

“Well, that’s thoughtful. Thanks, Jarvis,” Lexi said.

 

“You’re welcome, Doctor Shaeffer,” Jarvis replied.

 

The two women walked back to Fury’s office, where he was waiting for them. “Doctor Shaeffer, how did it go?” he asked.

 

“Just fine, sir. I’ll start seeing patients tomorrow,” Lexi said. “I left my morning open, so if you’re available, I’d be happy to see you at 8 a.m.”

 

“It’s a date,” he said, reaching into a desk drawer and pulled out a phone. “This is for you,” he said, sliding it across the desk to her. She picked it up, checking it out. It looked like a regular mobile phone, albeit a very advanced one. “These are phones that Stark created just for our use,” Fury explained. “The contact list has everyone you’ll need in it. Jarvis didn’t detect a mobile on you when you arrived.”

 

“No, I never needed one. Didn’t have anyone to call,” Lexi said, shrugging.

 

“Well, now you do,” Fury said, as a knock sounded on the door. “Come in, Natasha,” he said.

 

Natasha came in, smiling. “Hello, everyone,” she said.

 

Lexi smiled. “Hi,” she said, waving the hand holding the phone.

 

“Ooh, you got your phone. Excellent,” she said. “All set for dinner?”

 

“Yes, thanks,” Lexi said. She turned back to Fury and Maria. “Do you need me for anything else?”

 

“No, Doctor Shaeffer, I think we’re good for today. I do need to discuss something briefly with Agent Romanoff, if you don’t mind waiting outside for a moment,” Fury said.

 

“Not at all, sir. I’ll meet you here tomorrow morning at eight o’clock?” Lexi asked.

 

“Yes, thank you. Good night, Doctor, “ Fury said.

 

“Good night, sir, Agent Hill,” Lexi said, turning and walking out the door, closing it behind her. She walked out into the hallway to wait for Natasha. She studied her new phone as she waited, setting her fingerprint scan, as well as her optional user identification and password. The more security, the better, as far as she was concerned.

 

Less than a minute later, Natasha came out. “You didn’t have to wait for me,” she said. “I’m certain you could find your way back.”

 

“I know, but you did come down for me. That was nice of you,” Lexi said.

 

“It’s no problem,” she said. “Let’s go get dinner.”

 

They chatted all the way back upstairs, Nat even using Lexi’s phone to take a selfie for her contact information. After only one day, Lexi was actually starting to feel like she could be comfortable here. She never imagined it could be possible.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! I want to thank everyone who has been reading and commenting. Constructive criticism and suggestions are definitely welcome. I hope this story doesn't feel like it's taking too long to develop--she's a pretty complicated character and there's a lot to learn about her. On that note, there will be a companion piece to this story detailing her early life, but that won't be published for a while yet, as it contains spoilers. :)
> 
> I hope you all have a great weekend and that you enjoy the story!
> 
> P.S. Points to anyone who spots the "Burn Notice" reference! :D


	4. The First Supper

Lexi rode back up to the residential area in the elevator with Natasha. The Avengers tried to get together for dinner at least a couple of times a week, she explained. Whoever was staying in the residential area was generally expected to attend, unless duties called them away.

 

As they exited the elevator, Lexi saw Clint and Sam already sitting at the table, while Steve was obviously waiting for everyone else to show up before he took a seat. When he saw Lexi and Natasha, he said, “Hey there! How did everything go today?”

 

“She hasn’t run away screaming yet, so I’m taking that as a good sign,” Natasha said, smirking.

 

“It’s an amazing facility,” Lexi said. “I’m actually going to get started meeting patients tomorrow afternoon. I need to go through a few more medical records and see where the greatest need is before I begin therapy sessions, though.”

 

“If you need any help, don’t be afraid to ask,” Sam said.

 

“Thanks,” Lexi said. “I understand several medical assistants will be coming in over the next few weeks, so hopefully we’ll be able to cover everything.”

 

Steve started bringing dishes over to the table, and Sam jumped up to pull out a seat for Lexi. Opposite them, Clint kicked out a seat for Natasha.

 

“Clint,” Steve said in a reprimanding tone, sitting on Sam’s other side.

 

“Fine, fine,” Clint grumbled, getting up and pulling out Natasha’s chair for her.

 

“Good manners are important,” Steve said reprovingly.

 

The elevator opened then, and Bruce came out with two people that Lexi hadn’t met yet, though she certainly knew their names.

 

Tony Stark and Pepper Potts, the de facto owners and financial backers behind the facility and the grounds it sat on, were bickering, as usual, this time about an antique car collection. Bruce made a beeline for the table, putting himself as far as possible from the only other two available seats; this put him between Lexi and Clint. Tony pulled out a seat for Pepper next to Steve (Steve gave Clint a look that said, ‘ _See?_ ’ to which Clint rolled his eyes), then Tony sat himself down between Pepper and Natasha.

 

“Good evening all,” Tony said. “How is everyone on this fine day?” Everyone around the table greeted Tony and Pepper, except Lexi, who suddenly felt shy, and kept quiet. People started dishing out food as conversations started.

 

Tony looked around the table, smiling his cocky smile, before turning his complete attention on Lexi.

 

“And who do we have here?” Tony asked loudly. “Tiny stowaway? Orphaned waif?”

 

Everyone suddenly quieted, looking between Lexi and Tony. “I’m Lexi,” she said, not even realizing that she was starting to curl in on herself, trying to make herself very small. She wasn’t used to sudden undivided attention, and it was rather unnerving.

 

“I’m so sorry, this is Doctor Alexa Shaeffer,” Steve said, speaking to both Tony and Pepper. “She agreed to be the Head of Physical Therapy for the facility. She got here last night.”

 

“Oh! It’s so nice to meet you,” Pepper said, leaning across Steve, with an apologetic look, to shake Lexi’s hand. “I know Director Fury was looking forward to talking to you. I’m so glad you agreed to the position.”

 

“You’re the doctor Fury was going on about?” Tony asked, looking skeptical. “Gotta say, you’re not what I expected.”

 

Pepper smacked him on the arm. “Tony! Don’t be rude,” she said.

 

“I’m not! I didn’t say I was expecting an old crone, or that she’s way too young to be a real doctor!” Tony said, defending himself from additional smacks from Pepper, who then turned to Lexi.

 

“I’m so sorry. He has no filter whatsoever,” she said.

 

Before Lexi could respond, Tony said, “So tell us, _Doctor_ Shaeffer, what brings you to our lovely facility? And, for my own edification, what boy bands do you think are the dreamiest?”

 

Lexi smiled and looked at Tony thoughtfully. To his credit, he never broke eye contact. “Actually, Mister Stark, I guess you could say that _you_ are the reason I’m here.”

 

“Please tell me you’re not my daughter,” Tony said, completely deadpan. There were a few snorts around the table.

 

“Tony!” Pepper gasped, turning on him with a shocked look on her face.

 

“Well? Look at her! Dark hair, dark eyes, stunning bone structure, apparently brilliant if she’s already a doctor—I think it’s a valid question! Do we still have my DNA on file?”

 

Lexi went for the kill shot, asking, “If it comes back positive, can I call you ‘Daddy’?”

 

Sam and Clint threw their heads back, roaring with laughter, as Tony started coughing and sputtering. Steve and Natasha tried very hard not to laugh, Steve failing miserably, and even Bruce had his lips clamped together, unable to fight back a smile. Pepper pounded Tony on the back, all the while telling him what a jackass he was.

 

“No, Mister Stark,” Lexi said, “I’m fairly certain you’re not my father. I’m actually talking about 2010, when you were speaking before the Senate Armed Services Committee. The Weaponized Suit Defense Program Hearings? With that smarmy Senator Stern from Pennsylvania?”

 

“Ah, yes, one of my better performances,” Tony smiled as Pepper mumbled something under her breath that sounded like, “Lucky you weren’t arrested.”

 

“It was riveting,” Lexi said, drily.

 

“I like her already,” Tony said to the room at large as Pepper rolled her eyes. “Oh, and before I forget, regarding the smarmy Senator Stern? Excellent use of the word ‘smarmy,’ by the way. Indicted on about two dozen charges of conspiracy in the Hydra crackdown.”

 

“Stern was Hydra? Doesn’t surprise me a bit,” Lexi said, before continuing. “So Stern was trying to get you to describe the Iron Man suit, and you called it a ‘high-tech prosthesis.’ You said, “The suit and I are one.” And that got me to thinking. I’ve had an interest in robotics for a while myself—“

 

“An interest?” Sam said, looking incredulous. Lexi elbowed him in the side.

 

“— _and_ I’ve spent quite a bit of time over the last few years volunteering physical therapy services to veterans who have come back from the Middle East. Part of that therapy was helping some of them adjust to life with prosthetics. Frankly, many of the artificial limbs out there now just aren’t customizable enough to do what these men and women need them to do. The majority of prosthetic limbs currently depend on electrodes to sense muscle movement in order to operate. I just wrote a doctoral thesis on applied robotics and their possible uses in prosthetics. I think creating an artificial limb that ties into the nervous system is a step toward truly replacing what these people have lost,” Lexi said.

 

Tony looked at her thoughtfully. “That’s actually a great idea,” he said. “But what the heck were you doing watching Senate hearings? Didn’t you have any sorority slumber parties to attend?” Lexi raised an eyebrow at him. Rethinking his approach, he asked, “What field is your doctorate in?”

 

Sam snorted, “Which one?”

 

“Excuse me?” Tony asked, a look of disbelief on his face.

 

“Didn’t Director Fury tell you anything about me?” Lexi asked, confused. “Why he wanted me specifically to be the Head of Physical Therapy?”

 

“I assumed it was because of what you just told me,” Tony said.

 

“Nope,” Clint said, smirking.

 

“Well, mostly,” Natasha added.

 

“It was part of the reason,” Steve said.

 

“That ain’t the half of it,” Sam chimed in.

 

“This is going to be good,” Bruce said, smiling.

 

“Seriously guys, what the hell?” Tony asked, starting to look annoyed.

 

Lexi looked down at her hands and said, “Um, I have doctorates in robotics, biomedical engineering, biochemistry, computer sciences, and I’ve just applied for my doctorates in neurobiology and vertebrate physiology.”

 

Tony stared at her, not speaking.

 

“And I have a medical degree,” she added sheepishly.

 

“I call bullshit!” Tony exclaimed, hand flying up. “No way! It’s not possible! A child prodigy? I would have heard of you. Hell, you’d already be _working_ for me! What are you, 26? 27, _maybe?_ Even if you’re a genius--no way could you have done all that.”

“And that brings us back to the question of my parentage,” Lexi began. “What year were you born?”

 

“1970,” Tony blurted out, utterly confused.

 

This time, the rest of the table was shaking their heads and chuckling. Tony looked around, confused.

 

“Nope, you’re definitely not my father.” Lexi said.

 

“Brother, perhaps? Though I’m pretty sure my father never had any illegitimate children, and despite how self-absorbed I was—“

 

“ _Was?_ ” Pepper interjected, her eyebrows raised nearly to her hairline.

 

“—I would have remembered a little sister running around,” Tony said, taking a sip of water.

 

“I wouldn’t have been your little sister, Mister Stark,” Lexi said, shaking her head with a small smile.

 

Tony set the glass of water down carefully on the table. “What does that even mean? What is going on?” Tony asked, looking at everyone suspiciously.

 

“This is what happens when you don’t go to the meet-and-greets, Tony. You miss the good stuff,” Sam said, punching Lexi lightly on the shoulder.

 

“What did I miss? Because I’m obviously not getting something,” Tony said, genuinely perplexed. Even Pepper looked around, a bemused expression on her face.

 

“Directory Fury figured something out about me. That was how he knew I had so many doctorates under different names,” Lexi said.

 

“Different names? What, exactly, did our dear Director figure out about you?” Tony asked.

 

Lexi sighed. “That I’m a little older than I look. I was actually born in 1965,” she said.

 

“Say what now?” Tony asked, as if he’d misheard her. “Are you serious?”

 

“Yes,” Lexi said, nodding.

 

“That’s not all,” Sam said, grinning.

 

“Oh, please, do tell,” Tony said, looking like he wasn’t sure he believed her.

 

Lexi closed her eyes briefly, before opening them again and asking, “What color did you say my eyes were?”

 

“They’re dark, like mi—“ Tony said, before leaning closer and looking at Lexi. “Wait. They’re light green? What—? I could have sworn they were—”

 

Lexi closed her eyes for another second, and opened them again. “How about now?” she asked.

 

Tony sat back quickly. “What just happened? Pepper, did you see—“

 

“I did, but I’m not sure I believe what I think I’m seeing,” Pepper said, sounding unsure.

 

Lexi blinked again, returning her eyes to their normal color. “So, long story short, I’ve been in hiding for almost 40 years, I haven’t aged in about 25 years, and I can alter my appearance.”

 

Tony and Pepper both looked at her, stunned.

 

“I think that’s the first time I’ve ever seen Tony shocked totally speechless,” Steve said, smiling. He looked at Lexi. “Well done.”

 

“Cans opened, worms everywhere,” Lexi said, finally taking a bite of her dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Tony. He needs all the hugs.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who's been reading and commenting--I hope you're enjoying this. Bucky will be making an appearance fairly soon, I promise. ;)
> 
> Questions and suggestions are encouraged and welcomed!


	5. Settling In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the last chapter was a little short, so here's one ahead of schedule. We all want Bucky to show up, and this gets us closer--I promise, he'll be arriving soon.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Following her bombshell, Tony couldn’t talk to her enough. He was absolutely fascinated by her. Lexi was nervous about all of the questions he started shooting at her, until Pepper told him to “let the poor girl eat her dinner.”

 

That set Lexi to giggling, and when Sam asked her what was so funny, she said, “Other than Steve, I’m the oldest one here.”

 

The others looked around, surprised, and Bruce said, “Damn, she’s right.”

 

“It does make it a little hard not to attract attention,” Lexi said. “So Mister Stark, Miss Potts, it’s really important that information about me not get out.”

 

She explained everything what had happened when she was younger, and Tony and Pepper both looked shaken by it. They agreed, they would never speak to anyone outside their group of her existence.

 

***

 

Starting the next morning, Lexi met with Fury several times regarding his arm, which was healing nicely. She was introduced to Dr. Fine, the surgeon who saved Fury’s life and took care of him for the weeks immediately following the shooting that had nearly killed him. After seeing Fury’s medical file, she looked at him wide-eyed, and immediately scolded him for trying to do so much so soon, earning her a chuckle from the surgeon. She recommended several movements and exercises for him to do every day, and he was able to stop using his sling faster than he had hoped.

 

Lexi also looked into the Hydra files. Her name was, sadly, quite easy to find. There was a large file on her, which included all of her personal information at the time. They were aware that she had been adopted, so her parents were considered unimportant as far as testing went. At least she felt some small relief at that. Interviews taken with classmates, describing what had happened at the aquarium. Even grainy surveillance photos of her and her parents were in the file.

 

They had results from the ‘stimuli tests’ they had performed on her, which made her shudder and start to sweat. Changes to hair and eye color were noted when exposed to electric shock, strobe lights, and loud noises, among other things. Her heart started pounding when she saw that tests on the blood and hair samples they had taken had actually yielded results. An ‘unidentifiable compound’ in her blood would necessitate further testing, and she was to be relocated immediately to a special laboratory in Eastern Europe.

 

Nearly ill, Lexi had to shut it off for the day. Even though Fury had told her that she didn’t need to tell him what she found, she still went across the hall to talk to him. She knocked on his door, and when he told her to come in, found him and Maria Hill in his office. When he saw her face, Fury had her sit down.

 

“I’m guessing you found some information in the Hydra files,” Nick said, pouring her some water.

 

“Thank you,” Lexi said, taking it from him and sipping slowly. “Yes, quite a bit, actually.”

 

“Not very pleasant reading?” Maria asked.

 

“No, it’s not. They detailed everything they did to me and what effect, if any, it had on my appearance. They were quite thorough,” Lexi said, shuddering.

 

“Did they come to any conclusions?” Fury asked, concerned.

 

“They did get some interesting, if inconclusive, results on the blood samples they took from me,” Lexi said. They found an ‘unidentifiable compound’ that they wanted additional testing on. They were going to send me immediately to a lab in Eastern Europe. That’s what they were prepping me for when I escaped.”

 

“Eastern Europe? That could be worth looking into,” Fury said.

 

“Anything else?” Maria asked.

 

“My hair samples came back with something interesting. Evidence of a type of chromatophore—a color-changing cell—mixed in with the keratinized proteins. Once the hair was cut, these cells died, so it wasn’t of any use to them to keep taking it. I guess I should be thankful they didn’t take my eyes.” Lexi paused as that sank in, and she quickly took another sip of water to combat the rising nausea.

 

“Jesus,” Maria said, also looking rather ill.

 

“So,” Lexi continued on, “these files aren’t just floating around on the internet anymore, are they?”

 

“The government took down as much as they could find, everything is encrypted and/or redacted,” Fury said, “but I’m sure you’ll want to do your own double checking.”

 

“Yes, I just couldn’t look at it anymore today,” Lexi said. “I’ll see if they have any of my other I.D’s another time. I think at least one of my other phases was under surveillance, so I’ll check that out, too.”

 

“Phases?” Maria asked.

 

“That’s what I called it when I changed from one I.D. to another. Out of one phase, into another,” Lexi said, shrugging.

 

“Well, Doctor Shaeffer, why don’t you take a break and go see Stark and Doctor Banner? They were asking for you earlier,” Fury said.

 

“I think I will, thanks,” Lexi said, getting up. She set the glass down on the desk and headed toward the door. It would be good to focus on something else for a while.

 

***

 

Tony and Bruce were always good for a distraction. Once they learned the extent of her education, they had lots of questions for her. She answered them as vaguely as possible, at first; she was still not entirely comfortable talking about herself. But as the weeks went on, she found herself opening up to the first people she was truly able to call ‘friends’ in a long time, possibly ever.

 

They discussed Lexi’s ideas for prosthetic limbs at length. Bruce was a world leader in bio-organics, and with Lexi’s and Tony’s robotics and mechanical experience, they were starting to get a good idea of what would be required.

 

Tony was highly amused when Lexi told him that his HR department had approached her back in 1995. “Really?” Tony asked, smiling.

 

“Yeah, I was in my Alicia Stanley phase then, got my robotics and biomedical engineering doctorates. I was tempted to come work for SI until I met—um, Stane, right? Your old partner, died in a plane crash?” Lexi said. “I know he was your partner, and your dad’s before that, but I just got the weirdest vibe off him. He really gave me the creeps.”

 

Tony narrowed his eyes at her. “Yeah. Obadiah Stane. Funny thing. Remember when I disappeared for a three month vacation in Afghanistan?”

 

“Yes,” Lexi said, frowning.

 

“Uncle Obie was the one behind it, set the whole thing up to regain control of the company,” Tony said, a bitter smile on his face.

 

“No!” Lexi gasped.

 

“Yup,” Tony said, popping the “P” sound.

 

“That rat bastard! Don’t tell me he didn’t really die in a plane crash,” Lexi said angrily.

 

“Not in a plane crash, no. He was incinerated in the arc reactor explosion at my old factory, after trying to make a new, nastier—and much less attractive—version of my Iron Man suit,” Tony said, smirking.

 

Lexi sat for a moment, frowning. “I hope it hurt,” she said quietly. “But more than that, I’m glad you’re okay. Anyway, I decided I should stay with a smaller group. After that phase ended and I started my Amanda Samuels phase I actually had to fake my death early to get away from a recruiter who wouldn’t leave me alone.”

 

“Seriously?” Bruce asked.

 

“Yeah, in 2004 I had been studying post-grad biochemistry and computer sciences, trying to understand the relationships and chemical responses between neurons, the spinal cord, and muscle reactions. Even back then I was thinking of ways to create artificial limbs until science can figure out how to actually re-grow them,” Lexi said.

 

Tony and Bruce shared a dark look. “What? What did I say?” Lexi asked, worried.

 

“Pepper and I had a bit of a run-in a few years ago with a scientist who had hijacked a serum to re-grow human limbs; he used it to create lava-blooded super soldiers instead. Pepper got hurt, it was a mess,” Tony said, rubbing his face.

 

“But Pepper’s okay, right? I mean, she seems fine,” Lexi asked, concerned.

 

“Yeah, she’s fine now. Killian only got one dose into her—“ Tony started.

 

“Killian? _Aldrich_ Killian? From Advanced Idea Mechanics?” Lexi said, gripping the edge of the table.

 

“Yes, that Killian,” Tony said, staring at her.

 

“He’s the guy—the recruiter—that came to see me! My biochem professor directed him to me! He wouldn’t take no for an answer, showed up at my apartment, scared me to the point of bailing on my I.D. Holy crap, he hurt Pepper?” Lexi asked, eyes wide.

 

“Turns out he was a total psychopath. All that Mandarin stuff that was going on? All him,” Tony said. “A lot of VP conspiracy crap going on as well, but yeah, Killian was batshit crazy.”

 

Tony explained the Extremis program, and what Killian had nearly accomplished. Lexi listened, shocked and nearly ill—again—at everything she was learning.

 

She dropped her head to the table. “Guys,” she moaned, “what have I gotten myself into here?”

 

Tony leaned over, putting a hand on her shoulder. “Aw, come on. It’s not all bad. We’re all a little crazy here in the mad science lab, but at least the company is good. Besides, the more you know, the safer you are, really.”

 

“I suppose that’s true. It’s just kind of a shock to learn how much has happened that the general public is completely unaware of,” Lexi said, shaking her head.

 

“Better in the long run that they don’t know,” Tony said, and they all agreed on that.

 

***

 

Soon after arriving at Avengers HQ, the nightmares returned. Reading the Hydra files had brought back all the fear and anxiety that she had been fighting for forty years. She had managed to go for months at a time without one of the awful dreams waking her at night, drenched in sweat, a scream on the tip of her tongue.

 

She had continued her research into the files in her spare time, finding every bit of information Hydra had on her and her subsequent I.D.s. Attention from Stane and Killian had indeed brought her up on their radar, and she did find copies of her doctoral dissertations. She sent a silent thanks to whatever deity was watching out for her that they had never put the different I.D.s together, all of her previous names simply marked “Deceased.” Luckily, her frequent internet sweeps kept her various names out of circulation, so it didn’t appear that any of the Hydra files were still out for public viewing. All the information she found, she transferred into a single file in the server she named “PHASE,” knowing that Fury and Hill would understand immediately.

 

But the nightmares came back. In the past, it had been, well, not easy to put her memories out of her head, but at least it wasn’t terribly difficult to focus on something other than the scenes playing out behind her eyelids. Now, after reading what they had planned for her, it was nearly impossible to get through the night without her subconscious dredging up vision after vision; rooms full of other ‘specimens,’ prisoners of Hydra being experimented on, the so-called ‘scientists’ looking for ways, each more terrifying than the last, to make her react and change her appearance.

 

She knew this wouldn’t last forever; eventually her mind would work through the trauma, _again,_ and she would be able to sleep somewhat normally. Until then, she refused to self-medicate, knowing it would only lead to trouble, so she would run herself to the point of exhaustion instead. It wasn’t unusual to find her in the gym, on the treadmill, at midnight or two a.m., running as if the devil himself were right behind her. She would keep going until her legs felt like lead and her lungs ached. At that point, she would crawl up to her room, clean up, and either fall into bed, or, if her brain still wouldn’t quiet down, she would curl up in the common area, falling asleep in front of the TV and whatever baseball game she could find replaying from earlier in the day.

 

The first person to find her asleep in the common area was Clint. Like Lexi, Clint also had a habit of keeping odd hours, and walked into the kitchen at five a.m. to the sight of the sports channel on the TV and the sound of whimpering coming from the couch. He came over and saw Lexi, curled up in a ball, twitching and moaning. When he leaned over and shook her shoulder to rouse her, she sat straight up with a scream, eyes wild, tears streaming down her cheeks.

 

Clint had jumped back, narrowly avoiding cracking heads, then he kneeled quickly, hands up, “Whoa, Lexi, it’s me, Clint. You’re okay,” he said quietly, as Lexi’s breathing slowly evened out. He kept speaking to her in a low, soothing tone, almost as if he was speaking to a child, as Lexi dropped her face into her hands, a sob breaking free.

 

“I’m sorry, Clint, I hope I didn’t wake you,” Lexi said a few minutes later, after she had managed to get herself under control.

 

“Nah, you didn’t wake me, kiddo,” Clint said, sitting on the couch at her feet, rubbing the top of her foot in a comforting gesture.

 

Lexi looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “Kiddo?” she said, chuckling, as she wiped under her eyes.

 

“Can’t help it. You look like a kid to me,” he said, leaning back. He looked at her for a moment before asking, “How often?”

 

“The screaming? Not very,” Lexi said, sighing. “I usually wake up before that.”

 

“What is it? Hydra?” he asked her, frowning.

 

“Yeah,” she said, shrugging. “They tapered off for the most part a few years after I got away, still happened every once in a while. But reading those files, finding out the things I had only wondered about before…brought them back full force.” Lexi pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. “Pretty weak, I know.”

 

“No, you’re not weak. You push through it the best you can, and you keep moving. The strongest people, in general, haven’t had the easiest lives,” Clint said, giving her a half-smile.

 

“Wow, Clint,” Lexi said, giving him an appraising look, “have you been on Pinterest again? Because that sounds like something you got off an inspirational quotes site or something.”

 

“Smart ass,” he said, getting off the couch as she laughed. He paused before asking, “Have you considered talking to Connors about it?”

 

“I’ve thought about it, but it would be pretty tough to get into anything without telling him everything, and I just…I can’t,” she trailed off, her eyes dropping.

 

“I understand,” Clint said, nodding. “If you want to talk, though, there’s a whole lot of people here who care about you, so don’t be shy about asking for help, alright?” he said, and Lexi gave him a little smile as she nodded. He mussed her hair up as he walked by. “Are you going to be okay?” he asked, pausing before he went to the elevator.

 

“Yeah, thanks,” Lexi said, pushing her hair back and turning off the TV. “Have a good day, Clint.”

 

“You too, kiddo,” he said, giving her a wink as the elevator doors closed.

 

After that, Steve and Nat had both found her sleeping on the couch, though she hadn’t woken up screaming those times. There had been a couple of concerned looks, some questions about her well-being, but after assuring them she was fine, that had been the end of it.

 

***

 

Lexi quickly started meeting the recruits who required physical therapy. As she became more comfortable with the medical and fitness centers, the number of sessions increased. Additional medical assistants came in, as well as radiologists, and an on-call surgical team was put together. Luckily the injuries she saw the most were minor—twists and sprains, the occasional broken finger or bruised rib; they had one ruptured Achilles tendon that required surgery, but all in all, the recruits were in very good shape and didn’t get hurt very often. The fitness center became her usual hangout, early in the morning for her own workout, late mornings and early afternoons for therapy sessions.

 

This allowed Lexi to continue her research on prosthetics and even to go with Sam on a few of his day trips to D.C. to visit the VA there. Tony usually accompanied them, and was nice enough to take them in his personal helicopter, saving them hours of driving time. She and Sam talked to several amputees regarding their prosthetics—what they liked, what they didn’t, what they would change if they could. Lexi took lots of notes, hoping to put the veterans’ ideas to good use.

 

She started to decorate her room, adding warm touches to make it feel less impersonal. A warm, soft rug in bright colors, a bookshelf with her favorite books, pictures, the occasional item that made her smile, just little things to make her room feel like a home.

 

When Fury approached Lexi with the idea of going through modified Agent Training herself, she jumped at the chance. Seeing first-hand what the recruits did on a daily basis was helpful in finding where most of the injuries were coming from. So, for several weeks, Lexi was out in the mornings with the recruits, running and climbing, using her self-defense lessons, and the one thing that had worried her the most—learning how to shoot several types of firearms. She sported quite a bruise on her shoulder the day after first firing an automatic rifle, but she learned fairly quickly, passing all the marksmanship requirements.

 

When Fury and Maria came up to the residential area for dinner after Lexi’s training was finished, announcing that Lexi had passed all of the requirements of Agent Training, the Avengers in attendance threw an impromptu party for her, calling down to the kitchens for a cake. Lexi then decided to report that she had been contacted by the doctoral examiner’s board; her latest thesis had been approved, making her a doctor yet again. Tony brought out several bottles of champagne, making a toast that was equally touching and embarrassing. Getting over her initial shyness, brought on by all of the attention, Lexi enjoyed herself, even laughing when Sam suggested that she get a cat suit like Nat’s and come out on missions with them.

 

“Oh no, I’ll leave that to the professionals,” Lexi said, shaking her head as she laughed. “I’m very happy cleaning up cuts and scrapes and wrapping sprained ankles.”

 

“Are you happy here?” Steve asked, looking at her thoughtfully. “Do you feel comfortable with your decision?”

 

Lexi thought for a few seconds, looking around at the people that had become her friends. “Yeah,” she said, a smile stretching across her face, “I am happy here. I’m very glad I decided to give this a shot.”

 

“So are we,” Nat said, clinking her champagne flute against Lexi’s.


	6. Thor

A couple of months after moving into the facility, Lexi had developed a daily routine of working out and running, seeing patients, working with Sam or Bruce or Tony, and then joining everyone for dinner. She was feeling better and better about her decision to come work with the Avengers.

 

One evening, Steve came down to the lab, where Lexi, Bruce, and Tony were discussing neural relays. “Hey, scientists, time for dinner. We have a full house tonight,” he said, grinning.

 

Tony looked up sharply, smiling widely. “We do?” he asked.

 

“Yup,” Steve said, also smiling.

 

“Oh, boy,” Bruce sighed.

 

“What’s going on?” Lexi asked Bruce as they turned off the equipment and headed out to the elevator.

 

“You’ll see,” Tony chirped, practically skipping down the hall.

 

Steve shook his head, chuckling. By the time the elevator reached the Avengers floor, Tony was nearly bouncing with excitement. Lexi eyed him warily. Steve watched him with a smile. Bruce stayed as far from him as possible.

 

When the doors opened, Tony burst out, walking as fast as his feet could carry him, over to the sitting area, where Clint, Nat, Sam, and the largest man Lexi had ever seen in her life, wearing a black leather vest and pants, were all standing around, exchanging handshakes and manly hugs. “There’s my favorite Norse god!” Tony exclaimed, grabbing the large man’s hand and slapping another hand on his shoulder.

 

“Anthony! It is very good to see you again!” Thor replied in his booming voice, turning to envelop Tony in a bone-crushing hug. He released Tony, who only staggered a little, wheezing and holding his ribs. He saw Bruce approaching over Tony’s shoulder and greeted him enthusiastically. “Doctor Banner! How wonderful that all of my favorite Midgardians are here this evening!”

 

Steve approached the rest of the group while Lexi hung back slightly, eyes wide. Thor saw her and turned to look at her fully. “And who have we here?” he asked, a little more quietly.

 

Everyone turned to see Lexi, frozen to the spot. “Uh-oh, another woman blinded by Asgardian eye candy,” Sam joked.

 

Nat looked at Lexi, narrowing her eyes slightly. “No, I don’t think that’s it, guys,” she said.

 

Steve turned and looked back at her, frowning in confusion. “Lexi? You okay?” he asked.

 

Startled, Lexi blurted out, “Holy crap, you’re _huge!_ ”

 

There were a few chuckles around the room, but as Thor approached Lexi, she backed up a step or two. The closer he got, she kept having to look up and up _and up_. He really was the biggest man Lexi had ever seen, and it was very intimidating.

 

Steve came back to her side and took her hand. “Thor, I would like to introduce you to Doctor Alexa Shaeffer, our friend and the Head of Physical Therapy here at the facility. Lexi, this is Thor.”

 

“It is a pleasure indeed to meet you, Lady Alexa,” Thor said taking her hand. Immediately, at first contact, an odd feeling pulsed up Lexi’s arm, causing her to jerk her hand back. Thor obviously felt it, too, as his brow furrowed slightly. “Have we met before?” Thor asked, looking confused.

 

“Definitely not. I would remember meeting a man the size of a tank,” Lexi said, shaking her head.

 

“There is something very familiar about you, but I can’t place it,” Thor said, looking at her studiously.

 

“Lexi has that effect on people,” Steve said, a little smile playing at the corner of his mouth. “She’s very special.”

 

“I can tell that much already,” Thor said, smiling kindly at her. Together, the three walked over to the sitting area. With Lexi seated next to Sam and Nat, Steve and Tony played bartender, getting drinks for everyone. Lexi stayed with iced tea, not fully trusting that the odd feeling she got from Thor was nothing. He had said she seemed familiar, and though she knew they had never met, it was exactly how she was feeling, too. The energy that surrounded him was almost visible to Lexi, like an aura. It was distracting and set her slightly on edge.

 

“Lexi, what’s going on with you?” Nat asked quietly. “I can practically feel you vibrating.”

 

“I don’t know,” Lexi said, looking at her hands, which were shaking slightly. “It’s like I suddenly have way too much energy and I can’t sit still.”

 

“Does Thor make you nervous?” she asked, concerned.

 

“No, it’s not that. He touched my hand and it felt weird and now I feel like I have to get up and move or I’m going to go crazy, so I’m going to go do that,” Lexi said quickly, setting her glass down on the coffee table and getting up. Without meeting anyone’s eyes, she walked quickly to the elevator, getting inside and shutting the doors before anyone could stop her.

 

“Doctor Shaeffer, are you well? Your pulse and heart rate are quite elevated,” Jarvis said, as the elevator descended.

 

“I don’t know, Jarvis. I think I just need to go run for a while,” Lexi said, her hands shaking even more. “If anyone tries to look for me, could you please tell them I’m fine and I’ll be back in a few minutes?”

 

“As long as that is the truth, Doctor Shaeffer,” Jarvis replied.

 

When the doors opened, Lexi jogged into the deserted fitness center and headed straight to the treadmills. Luckily, she was already wearing running shoes, so she just jumped onto a machine and started running. And running. Soon she found her stride and was pounding out mile after mile.

 

A little while later, Nat and Steve were standing in front of her, arms folded over chests. “Lexi. What’s going on?” Steve asked, looking very concerned.

 

“Nothing. I’m fine,” Lexi replied, not meeting their eyes, looking over their shoulders, maintaining her pace.

 

“I respectfully disagree,” Steve said, a definite frown furrowing his brow.

 

“You’ve run nearly five miles in twenty minutes,” Nat said, a shocked expression on her face. “That’s a pretty hard pace for someone who’s ‘fine.’”

 

“And what is going on with your eyes?” Steve asked, the worry in his voice coming through clearly.

 

“What do you mean? Nothing’s going on,” Lexi said, frowning.

 

“Lexi, they’re purple, like really purple,” Nat said. “Did you not know they’d changed color?”

 

She shook her head, still running at full speed. “How did you know where to find me?” Lexi asked.

 

“Jarvis told us,” Steve said. When Lexi cursed under her breath, he added, “We told him it was an emergency.”

 

After hitting the five-mile mark, Lexi hit the button to slow down, and soon she was walking to a stop. “Why is this an emergency? I just had a burst of energy and needed to get it out, that’s all,” she said, stepping off the machine. She took a deep breath, feeling much more relaxed.

 

“You see, that’s funny, because Thor has experienced the exact opposite reaction. He nearly just passed out,” Steve said, a very serious expression on his face.

 

“What?” Lexi gasped. “What happened?”

 

“He mentioned a strange feeling in his hand and suddenly he was dizzy and couldn’t stand upright,” Nat said, tilting her head. “Related somehow?”

 

“Weird feeling in my hand? Yes. Fainting? No,” Lexi said. She looked down at her feet, then up at Nat and Steve through her lashes. “Does he have any idea what’s going on?” she asked.

 

“No. Do you?” Steve asked, eyebrows raised.

 

“No. I’ve never felt anything like it,” Lexi said. She sat down on the treadmill. “And now I’m exhausted.”

 

“Thor is wiped out, too,” Nat said. She and Steve exchanged looks. “Can you walk to the elevator or do you need Steve to carry you?”

 

“I can walk,” Lexi snorted, pushing herself halfway up before sitting back down again. “Eventually.”

 

“Come on,” Steve said, reaching down and taking her hand to help her up. He pulled her up slowly, and after she took a deep breath and nodded, they started back to the elevators.

 

“Your eyes are back to normal now,” Nat said, looking sideways at her. Lexi nodded, biting her lip.

 

“Is there any dinner left? I’m starving,” Lexi said, rubbing her stomach.

 

“Yes, there’s plenty. We hadn’t started yet when Thor needed to lay down,” Steve said.

 

“I’m glad he wasn’t hurt,” Lexi said, leaning against the wall in the elevator as the doors shut.

 

“Pretty sure it would take more than falling on the floor to hurt him,” Nat said.

 

“I’m pleased that your pulse and heart rate have returned to normal, Doctor Shaeffer,” Jarvis said.

 

“Thanks, Jarvis,” Lexi sighed. Steve and Nat looked at her questioningly. Lexi shrugged. “They were a little high earlier, he was concerned. I thought it was sweet,” she said as the doors slid open to the residential floor.

 

“Lady Alexa, are you well?” Thor asked immediately, standing up and walking toward her.

 

Lexi put her hands up and backed away from him. “Hang on, big guy. I’m fine, but we don’t know what just happened, so maybe no touching, okay?”

 

“Probably a good idea,” Tony said. “I’d rather not have Thor face plant on my floor. They’re not easy to repair.”

 

“Your concern is touching, Tony,” Lexi said drily. “This sort of thing doesn’t normally happen to you?” Lexi asked Thor.

 

“No, it does not,” Thor said, crossing his arms on the other side of the room. “It was very strange. Like all my energy was suddenly drained.”

 

“Did Jarvis have anything to say about it?” Lexi asked, walking over to the dining room table and sitting down. She picked up a serving dish of pasta and spooned some onto her plate. “Man, I’m hungry.”

 

“As am I,” Thor said, sitting down at the table and serving up his own dinner.

 

“According to Jarvis, no energy release was noted,” Tony said, looking at his tablet.

 

“Can he detect energy transfers?” Lexi asked, helping herself to some bread. Slowly the others came back to the table as well. “He noted my pulse and heart rate were up earlier.”

 

“I’ll check into that, if that’s okay with you?” Tony asked both Lexi and Thor.

 

“Quite,” Thor said, shoveling food into his mouth. He looked at Lexi and asked, “You are certain you are unhurt? Where did you go?”

 

“Down to the gym, ran a bit on a treadmill,” she said, getting some more pasta. “I feel fine now. I’m a little tired and really hungry, but fine.”

 

“You ran ‘a bit’?” Nat said. “Five miles in twenty minutes is more than ‘a bit.’”

 

“Whoa!” Sam exclaimed, looking at Lexi. “For real?”

 

Lexi shrugged it off, continuing to eat her dinner. She really was hungry, and judging from the vast quantities that Thor was putting away, he was starving, too.

 

“What about your eyes? Where do you think that fits into this?” Steve asked.

 

“Her eyes? What happened to her eyes?” Thor asked, looking at Steve, then Lexi, with concern.

 

Lexi looked at Steve, asking silently, and Steve nodded, obviously letting Lexi know she could trust Thor.

 

“I have a few, um, non-conformities, I guess is a nice way to put it,” Lexi said. Sam snickered, and Lexi smacked him lightly on the arm. “Shut up, Sam,” she said, trying not to smile.

 

“I do not understand,” Thor said, looking completely bewildered.

 

“When I introduced you two, I mentioned that Lexi was ‘special,’” Steve said.

 

“Yes,” Thor said, nodding.

 

“I can do some weird stuff,” Lexi said, taking a sip of water.

 

“Such as?” Thor asked, now looking intrigued.

 

Lexi sat back, hands in her lap. She took a deep breath and concentrated, thinking of one of her past phases. She heard a sharp intake of breath and a whistle, and she opened her eyes to see everyone looking at her. She hadn’t done this in a while, so she understood everyone was curious, but it was still odd to be stared at so intensely.

 

“Odin’s beard,” Thor said quietly, his eyes wide, looking completely dumbstruck.

 

“Damn, Lex, you look good as a blonde, too,” Sam said. He looked closer. “A green-eyed blonde. Nice.”

 

Thor was still sitting there, stunned. “I’m also older than I look,” Lexi said. “I stopped aging when I was twenty-five or so. I’m almost twice that now.”

 

“The Goddess Idun,” Thor said, staring openly.

 

“Who?” Lexi asked, nonplussed.

 

“Idun is the Goddess of youth and immortality,” Thor explained. He shook his head, looking dazed. “From what realm do you hail?” he asked.

 

“Inland Empire,” Lexi said, returning to her normal appearance. When Thor frowned in confusion, she said, “Southern California.” At his still-blank look, she continued, “I’m from here. Earth. I don’t know who Idun is, but I don’t think she has anything to do with me or vice versa. As far as my eyes go, I don’t know why they turned purple earlier. I didn’t do it on purpose,” Lexi said.

 

“You did say you’d never felt anything like what happened earlier,” Nat said. “Maybe that’s what happens when you have more energy than you know what to do with.”

 

“Maybe,” Lexi said thoughtfully. “So now I’m really curious,” she said, turning to Thor. “After we’re done eating, how about we head outside for an experiment?”

 

“Excellent idea,” Tony said. Steve looked like he was about to protest when Tony said, “I meant the outside part.”

 

“It’ll be fine,” Lexi said, finishing a glass of water. “What’s the worst—“

 

“ _Please_ don’t finish that sentence,” Steve said, looking worried.

 

When everyone was finished, they all piled into the elevator, Lexi and Thor making sure to stay on opposite sides of the car. On the main floor, they headed outside. Once they were in the clear, Lexi and Thor faced each other. The others formed a loose circle around them, Tony filming on his phone. “For science,” he explained to Steve’s raised eyebrows.

 

“Are you still feeling well, Lady Alexa?” Thor asked.

 

“Yes, are you?” Lexi replied.

 

“Yes. How should we proceed?” he asked.

 

“Shake hands, like before, I guess,” Lexi said, sticking out her hand.

 

“All right,” Thor said, reaching out and grasping Lexi’s hand.

 

Everyone held their breath. And waited.

 

“Anything?” Lexi asked, wiggling her hand a little.

 

“No. You?” Thor replied.

 

“No. Last time I felt a weird pulse up my arm when you took my hand. It didn’t happen this time,” Lexi said.

 

“Yes, I felt the same thing. But I agree, I do not feel it now,” Thor said, reaching over with his other hand and feeling Lexi’s arm.

 

“Nope, nothing,” Lexi said. Thor pulled her into his arms, giving her a big hug. “ _Oompf!_ ” Lexi grunted, getting a face full of Thor’s chest.

 

“Easy there, Thor,” Steve said. “No breaking our little sister.”

 

“She is your kin?” Thor asked, taking Lexi by the shoulders and looking down at her. “Why did you not say so before?”

 

“Well, not biologically,” Steve said, as Lexi looked at him with quite possibly the biggest smile he had ever seen on her face. “But she means a lot to us, so try not to— _whoa!_ ” he laughed as Lexi launched herself at him, squeezing him around his waist. He hugged her back, resting his cheek on top of her head. “You okay, Lexi?”

 

“Yeah, I’m just going to be irrationally emotional for a few minutes,” Lexi laughed, tears shining in her eyes. She released him and stepped back, trying surreptitiously to wipe the moisture from her lashes. “No one’s ever seen me like that before. Sorry,” she said, chuckling. She looked around at the others, who were watching with little half-smiles. “Well, I don’t know whether to be relieved or disappointed with our experiment.”

 

“Relieved,” Steve said emphatically.

 

“Disappointed,” Tony said. Steve looked at him disapprovingly. “Because science,” Tony explained. He turned to Lexi and Bruce. “Idea? Hypothesis? Wild guess?”

 

“There was definitely an energy transfer from Thor to Lexi,” Bruce said, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

 

“Which Jarvis could not detect through any typical reading, which is rather interesting all by itself,” Tony said, looking at his tablet.

 

“That’s the ‘what,’” Lexi said. “The ‘how’ is through physical contact.”

 

“But the ‘why’ is going to be the hard part,” Bruce said, “especially if we can’t replicate the event.”

 

“No one has ever taken my energy from me before in such a way,” Thor said, frowning.

 

“So someone has taken your energy in another way?” Steve asked, eyebrow raised.

 

“Well, it was not _taken,_ per se,” Thor said, clearing his throat.

 

“Are you saying someone _has_ drained you before?” Tony asked, smirking. Nat smacked the back of his head. “Ow!”

 

“When I first came to Midgard, I was, um, sedated,” Thor mumbled. “The feeling was…similar.”

 

“Yikes,” Lexi said, cringing. “Well, I definitely didn’t do that. Wait a minute,” Lexi said. “Are we assuming that I somehow _took_ energy from Thor? Isn’t it just as possible that he _gave_ energy to me?”

 

“That has also never happened,” Thor said.

 

“So it’s equally possible?” Lexi asked.

 

“Huh. I suppose so,” Bruce conceded.

 

“When I return to Asgard I shall ask my father if he has ever heard of such a thing,” Thor said. “For now I shall call it ‘curious’ and not ‘dangerous,’ since perhaps it will not happen again.”

 

“All right, then,” Lexi said. They all turned to go back inside. “Is there dessert? I’m still hungry.”

 

***

 

Thor stayed a few more days, and there were no more unusual episodes. He came down to the therapy center to see what Lexi did, and was rather pleased that she helped take care of people. They didn’t go out of their way to avoid touching each other, but they weren’t holding hands, either. He was incredibly kind and nice to Lexi, but there was that odd feeling of familiarity that was so strong that Lexi honestly didn’t know what to make of it.

 

No one had mentioned the fact that she was adopted or the Hydra blood test results. They either had a reason for not mentioning it, or they didn’t think of it, so Lexi wasn’t going to mention it, either. She did make an important decision regarding her family, however.

 

She was due to hear from her parents soon, in their usual way—an ad placed in a newspaper. She heard from them a couple of times a year, and they tried to meet at least once a year. She needed to tell them about the Avengers, which she was sure they wouldn’t be happy about. She also needed to ask about the blanket she was found in as a baby.

 

She had seen the blanket only a couple of times before leaving home for college so many years before. She remembered that it was made of a lovely dark brown and gold fabric with an abstract solar system skillfully embroidered on it. They had all assumed—being the sixties—that her biological mother was probably an unwed teenager that was into the ‘free love’ movement and had gotten pregnant, but Lexi couldn’t help but wonder at the craftsmanship of the blanket.

 

When Thor walked outside, accompanied by Steve, Tony, and Lexi, he gave Steve and Tony manly hugs and shoulder claps. When he came up to Lexi, he pulled her into a gentle hug and kissed her on both cheeks. “I can see why they all consider you a sister, Lady Alexa,” he said, holding her shoulders and smiling down at her. “Already I feel incredibly protective of you.”

 

“I don’t actually need protecting,” Lexi said, rolling her eyes as she laughed. She hugged Thor and then stepped back. Steve reached over and took her hand, pulling her back a little more.

 

“You haven’t seen this yet,” he said, answering her questioning look.

 

“Seen what?” Lexi asked.

 

Thor backed up a couple of steps. “I will see you all again soon, hopefully with some answers,” he said, and then he looked up. “Heimdall, open the Bifrost!”

 

The blast that came down caused Lexi to gasp, backing up into Steve’s chest. He put his hands on her shoulders to steady her as the multi-colored swirl twisted about then abruptly disappeared, leaving a charred circle on the ground.

 

“Wow,” Lexi breathed, wide-eyed and stunned. “That was amazing.”

 

“Pretty cool, huh?” Tony asked, toeing the burned grass. “We should make a dedicated Bifrost spot, though. He’s hell on the landscaping.”

 

Lexi looked at the circle, tilting her head back and forth. “What is this pattern?” she asked. It was a little difficult to see, due to the uneven nature of the ground.

 

“Um, I don’t actually know,” Steve said, sounding a little embarrassed. “I never thought to ask."

 

“It just seems familiar in a way,” Lexi said. “Maybe it’s part of the weird vibe I’ve been getting from him this whole time.” She shrugged, turning back to Tony and Steve. “I’ll ask when he comes back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, we're still waiting for Bucky! He's going to be here very soon, I promise!
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has left comments and kudos--I hope you enjoy this chapter!


	7. Visiting the Parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 100th birthday, Bucky. We'll be seeing you in a couple of days.

Right on schedule, the ad from Lexi’s parents showed up in the NY Times. They wanted to meet in Washington, D.C., which was incredibly convenient. She arranged with Sam to go down for a few days, ostensibly to work at the VA, but letting him know that she would need some time for herself while they were there.

 

“Is everything okay?” Sam asked, looking concerned.

 

“Yes, everything’s fine. There are just some things I need to take care of while we’re in town,” Lexi said.

 

“Is this something I can help you with? Steve won’t like the idea of you all by yourself down there,” Sam said.

 

Lexi sighed. She had been at the facility for three months, and no one had given her any reason to doubt them; but there was no way she could show up to meet her parents with someone else tagging along.

 

“Does he not trust me? Or—“ Lexi began.

 

“No, no, that’s not it at all,” Sam said, shaking his head and waving his hands. “He worries about you, that’s all. We all do. Knowing you’re in D.C. with me at the VA is one thing—you walking around by yourself is something else.”

 

“If he really needs to know what I’m doing, fine. Otherwise, it’s just something I need to take care of,” Lexi said. “Okay?”

 

“Okay, if you’re sure. It’s between you and Steve,” Sam said.

 

Steve was not happy with the idea, just like Sam said. And Steve swore that it really was just him worrying about her safety. “I know you’ve only been here a few months, Lexi, but you’re important to us. If something happened to you….” He trailed off.

 

“I’ll be fine, Steve, I promise. I’ll be sticking to the touristy areas, not wandering off into bad neighborhoods or anything,” Lexi said.

 

Steve looked at her intently for a few seconds. Then he sighed. “Okay. Please just promise that you’ll keep your phone on you and that you’ll check in with me or Sam every day.”

 

“I promise. Thanks, Steve,” Lexi said, hugging him around the waist.

 

Several weeks later, the four of them—Lexi, Sam, Steve, and Tony—piled into Tony’s helicopter. Steve and Tony would be getting out at Avengers Tower in New York City while Sam and Lexi continued on to D.C. When Lexi asked Steve what he was going to do in the city, he shared a look with Sam. “Following a lead on a case,” he said.

 

“Oh. Good luck, I hope it works out for you,” Lexi said, as Steve got out, Tony right behind him. Steve nodded at her.

 

“Be careful and remember to check in,” Steve said, and Lexi gave him a thumbs-up to let him know she understood.

 

“The pilot will take you to the usual drop-off and will meet you there at noon in two days,” Tony said. Sam and Lexi both nodded and gave him thumbs-up as well, and they were off.

 

“Is Steve mad at me?” Lexi asked, sounding slightly worried.

 

Sam gave her a seriously confused look. “No, not at all. Why would you ask that?”

 

“It just seemed like he really didn’t want to talk about what he was doing here,” Lexi said.

 

“It’s a sensitive case. He’s been working on it for a few months and none of his leads have panned out,” Sam said, shaking his head.

 

“And you’re not going to tell me, either, right?” Lexi asked.

 

“Nope. Not my place to say anything,” Sam replied.

 

“Okay, I understand. I won’t ask him about it again,” Lexi said.

 

“Boo, he’s not going to be upset if you ask him questions. Just be ready for him not to answer all of them,” Sam said.

 

Once they landed in D.C., they went to the hotel Lexi was staying at. She got checked in, using one of her many false names, and once she was in her room, Sam left to go to his place.

 

“I’ll pick you up here at eleven a.m., day after tomorrow, okay? And send me a text once in a while, all right? Here, let me see your phone, I want to make sure my house number and my mobile are both in here,” Sam fussed.

 

Lexi tried hard not to smile; Sam was acting like a mother hen. He saw her biting her lip and said, “Go ahead and laugh—Steve will kick my ass if you get hurt.” He took a selfie and put it with his contact information. Lexi laughed at the picture—it was Sam’s face, as close to the lens as possible, just eyes, nose, and big smile.

 

After Sam left, Lexi freshened up, got her bag together, and left to meet her parents at the Lincoln Memorial. She made it a few minutes early of the arranged time and walked around, looking as touristy as possible.

 

She was nervous about seeing them. It had been a year, and unlike recent previous visits, there had been some radical changes in Lexi’s life. She knew they wouldn’t be happy with her.

 

She took one more leisurely lap around the monument before heading inside. There, at the base of the 19-foot statue, were her parents. She took a deep breath, smiled, and walked over.

 

***

 

Lexi made it back to her hotel, got to her room, and locked the door before completely breaking down into tears. Her parents had not only been unhappy with her, they were furious.

 

After the initial greetings and chit-chat, they had walked over to the Smithsonian. Lexi smiled as they walked through the Captain America Exhibit, her parents oohing and ahhing over the history of the Howling Commandoes and how brave Steve Rogers was. Lexi looked at the exhibits with a slightly different perspective. When she saw the plaque for James Buchanan Barnes, Lexi felt a sadness come over her. _No wonder he was so protective of his friends,_ she thought. He’d lost his best friend, and the thought of losing anyone else terrified him.

 

After leaving the museum, Lexi had gathered her nerve and asked for the blanket she had been found in as a baby. When they questioned her about why she wanted it, she told them about her new job and the information she had discovered in the Hydra files. They had barely gotten through dinner, Lexi trying to assure them repeatedly that she was safe working with the Avengers, but they—her father, especially—hadn’t wanted to hear a word of it. Her mother kept talking about how easily computer systems were breached, as if she didn’t know, despite her assertions that her name wasn’t even in their computer system.

 

Her father just sat there, rigidly disapproving, his jaw set in that way, that way that Lexi knew all too well. All it took was one sentence, him reminding her of all they had sacrificed to keep her safe, and she was ten years old again, feeling the full weight of their disappointment. She couldn’t take it anymore.

 

“I’m sorry you feel that way,” Lexi had whispered, the tears gathering on her eyelashes. “If you want to see me tomorrow, I’ll meet you at the Washington Memorial at eleven o’clock. If not, maybe I’ll see you next year. Please remember to bring the blanket. Goodnight.” She put on her sunglasses, tossed some cash on the table, and walked out.

 

Walking back to the hotel was a blur. Luckily Lexi was familiar enough with D.C., after spending time there with Sam, that she knew where she was going. She kicked off her shoes, dropped everything on the floor, curled up on the bed, and cried until she fell asleep, wondering if she would ever see her parents again.

 

She woke up a while later to a dark room and loud knocking on her door. “Yes?” Lexi asked, surprised at her croaky voice. “Who’s there?”

 

“Lexi? Are you there?” Sam asked, sounding worried.

 

Lexi looked through the peephole, and sure enough, there was Sam, holding his mobile phone. She opened the door. “Sam? What are you doing here?” she asked, her voice incredibly scratchy.

 

“Lexi! Damn, girl, why haven’t you answered your phone?” Sam asked, coming in and closing the door behind him. “Why are you sitting here in the dark?” He flipped on the light switch, making Lexi wince at the brightness. “Lexi?” he asked, leaning down to look at her. “Have you been crying?”

 

“I fell asleep. I’m sorry.” Lexi turned away, walking over to where she had dropped her bag on the floor. She picked it up, still avoiding Sam’s gaze, and looked through it until she found her phone. She sat on the bed, scrolling through her notifications. Text after text, missed phone calls, all asking if she was okay. She had been asleep for more than two hours. Damn.

 

“Lexi,” Sam said quietly, not coming too close, “what happened, girl?”

 

Lexi looked at him then, fresh tears rolling down her cheeks. He came over and knelt down before her, taking her hands.

 

“I saw my parents today,” Lexi whispered, looking at their hands.

 

Sam nodded. “I thought that might be what this trip was about,” he said.

 

“Yeah, they’re not very happy with me. I’m fairly certain I won’t see them again,” she said, tears running freely again.

 

“Hold on, now,” Sam said, getting up to sit next to her on the bed. He put his arm around her and pulled her head down to rest on his shoulder. “Parents get upset sometimes. Doesn’t mean they’re going to stop loving you or cut you out of their lives.”

 

“They’re furious with me. They think I’ve risked my life and theirs by working with the Avengers. Doesn’t matter that I’m not even in the computer system. Someone will find out.” Lexi sighed, completely exhausted. “Maybe they’re right.”

 

“Anyone comes after you, they have to go through every single one of us,” Sam said. “You’re family. We protect our own.”

 

“Thanks, Sam,” Lexi whispered, swiping her hands across her cheeks.

 

“So what are you going to do?” Sam asked, getting up and getting a bottle of water out of the mini-fridge. He opened it and handed it to Lexi.

 

“Thank you,” Lexi said, drinking half the bottle. “We still have plans to meet tomorrow. If they show up, great. If not, I have my answer.”

 

“Do you want me to come with you?” Sam asked. “It might help.”

 

“No, Sam, but thanks. At this point, they are so freaked out that anything else will send them over the edge. If they even show up tomorrow, I need to try and talk them down.” Lexi drank the rest of the water, put the cap back on it and tossed the bottle to Sam. He caught it in one hand and dropped it into the wastebasket.

 

“Okay. Offer stands if you change your mind. Are you all right for tonight?” he asked, coming back over to her. Lexi stood up and gave him a hug.

 

“Yes, Sam, I’ll be all right. I’m sorry I didn’t answer my phone. I’m glad you came over, though,” she said, sheepishly.

 

“Anytime, Boo,” he said, giving her a kiss on top of her head. He released her and headed for the door. “Just remember to check your phone, okay? I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

 

“Okay, good night, Sam,” Lexi said. Sam closed the door behind him.

 

Lexi got ready for bed, took a pain reliever, brushed her teeth, and turned out the lights. She lay there for a while, thinking of what she could do or say the next day to convince her parents that she wasn’t making a huge mistake.

 

That is, of course, if they even showed up.

 

***

 

The next morning was cloudy but warm. Lexi sent Sam a text, letting him know she would be going to the WM as planned, but she would contact him after. He responded while she was eating her breakfast, wishing her luck, and sent a picture of himself giving her a thumbs-up. That made Lexi smile, and she got ready to go.

 

Her heart was pounding as she made her way to the Washington Memorial. Again, she arrived early; this time, however, she was shocked to see her parents were already there. They were trying not to be obvious as they looked around, searching for her. She could see the worry on her mother’s face, even at a distance.

 

She walked up to her mother, whose relief at her appearance was palpable. “Hi, Mom,” Lexi said in a low voice.

 

“Amelia, sweetheart, we’re so sorry about yesterday. We were just surprised and didn’t—“ her mother said, whispering quickly.

 

“Patrice, calm down,” Lexi’s father said stoically. “We don’t want to attract attention.”

 

“Maybe we should walk,” Lexi said, keeping her voice low. They moved away from the Memorial, walking in the direction of the National Gallery of Art. Lexi apologized for leaving so abruptly the night before.

 

“It wasn’t the most mature thing I could have done, but I didn’t want to cause a scene in the restaurant,” she said.

 

“No, we understand,” her mother said. Her father made a snorting sound that seemed to belie that statement. Lexi looked at him briefly.

 

“I’m not sure why you don’t trust my judgement,” Lexi said, starting to feel a little defensive again. “When have I ever put you two or myself at risk? I’ve had jobs before.”

 

“This is a high-profile group with a lot of enemies,” her father said. “Your association with them could bring attention to all of us.”

 

“I’m not Avenging, Dad. I’m a physical therapist. I’m not in the computer system, I’m helping people who need it, I have access to amazing information and technology, and a group of superheroes—including Captain America—who will protect me if I need protecting. I would think you would be happy that I’m literally surrounded by people who care about me,” Lexi said, starting to get upset again. She turned to look at her parents. “Do you know what Steve said to me? Because that’s who Captain America is to me—he’s _Steve_. He called me his little sister. The Falcon? He called me family, said anyone trying to get to me would have to go through _all of them_ to do it. When I didn’t answer my phone last night, he came to the hotel to check on me.” She stopped, ending her rant. “They care about me, Dad. It’s been a long time since I’ve had people I can count on.”

 

They continued on, walking in silence. As they entered the Art Museum, voices lowered to a whisper, Lexi’s mother said, “You’ve always been so careful, dear. I’m just worried that you’re sacrificing safety for friendship.”

 

“Am I supposed to go through this life totally alone, however long it is?” Lexi asked, frowning. “These people understand me, even with all my weirdness. Even more strange things are happening with me, and they’re equipped to deal with it.”

 

He father looked at her sharply. “What else is happening with you?” he asked.

 

“I met Thor,” Lexi said quietly. Her mother inhaled deeply. “We shook hands and something strange happened. We were both affected. We don’t know what it was or why it happened. He’s back on Asgard now trying to get some answers.”

 

“Were you hurt?” her mother asked.

 

“No, we were both fine after about an hour,” Lexi said. “But obviously, there’s more going on with me than even I know. These are the people to help figure it out.”

 

They continued to stroll through the museum, neither of her parents saying much. Lexi was fine with that. They needed to digest the information. She excused herself to use the restroom and check her phone. There was a text from Sam, just a simple ‘ _?_ ’. She answered ‘ _They showed up. We’re talking. I’ll call you later._ ’ He responded with a smiley face. Lexi took a deep breath and rejoined her parents.

 

The rest of the afternoon and evening went smoothly enough. There were no more disapproving looks, and Lexi took that as real progress. They did have the occasional question about her work with the VA, which Lexi was more than happy to talk about, along with her research into prosthetics. This line of discussion seemed to make her father very happy.

 

At dinner that night, as they had coffee, her father seemed to come to a conclusion. “Amy, we can’t help but worry about you. And this is a huge change to how you’ve been living. But I understand that as your…’gifts’…change, or develop, or whatever you want to call it, maybe these people are the right ones to help you.”

 

“Thanks, Dad,” Lexi said, smiling.

 

They finished up and walked out, hailing a cab. Lexi’s hotel was closer, so they stopped there first. They hugged each other, promised to get in touch as usual, and then Lexi went inside. As soon as she was in her room, she pulled out her phone and called Sam.

 

“Hey, Boo, thanks for calling. How did it go today?” Sam asked, crunching what sounded like popcorn.

 

“Definitely better than yesterday,” Lexi said. “They seem to understand my reasons for wanting to work with you guys, so even though they’re still not thrilled about it, they accept it, which is more than I hoped for yesterday.”

 

“That’s great,” Sam said. “They didn’t ask too many questions about the facility or anything?”

 

“No, they didn’t ask about it at all. We know not to ask very much about each other. They were more interested in my VA work, actually,” Lexi said. “My dad can relate to that.”

 

“Yeah? Good for yo—aww, come on! Don’t swing at that!” Sam suddenly groaned.

 

“Baseball? Who’s playing?” Lexi asked, moving to the coffee table and grabbing the remote.

 

“Mets and Nats. Not sure who to root for in this one,” Sam said, crunching more popcorn.

 

“Hang on, let me find it,” Lexi said, turning on the TV and searching through the guide for the game. “Ah, there it is. Cool, I’m getting some popcorn.” Lexi went to the kitchenette and found a popcorn packet. She opened it and put it into the microwave. When it started to pop, she asked, “How’s Werth doing?”

 

“Killin’ it, as usual,” Sam said. “He’s got a home run and a double, two RBI’s tonight already. And it’s only the fourth inning.”

 

“Don’t know why the Dodgers traded him in the first place,” Lexi grumbled. She settled onto the couch with her popcorn and a beer from the mini-fridge, and with her phone on speaker, she and Sam watched the rest of the game, which the Nationals won 7-1.

 

They made plans for Sam to pick her up the next morning at ten o’clock, so they could get breakfast together before meeting the helicopter. Lexi turned off the light and snuggled into her bed, feeling much better about how that day had turned out.

 

***

Sam arrived right on time, and they had breakfast in the hotel restaurant. Later, they met the helicopter and flew back to New York.

 

“It is really nice of Tony to let us use this to get back and forth,” Lexi said, as they landed on Avengers Tower.

 

“Sure beats driving for hours,” Sam agreed.

 

A couple of minutes later, Steve and Tony came out to meet them. Tony climbed into the helicopter, while Steve leaned in and said, “Sam, I need you. Can you spare a couple of days?”

 

“Yeah, sure,” he said, unbuckling from his seat. He saw the look on Steve’s face and paused. “Yeah?” he asked, his eyes wide.

 

“Yeah,” Steve nodded, looking serious.

 

Lexi looked back and forth between them. “Steve? Is there anything I can do?”

 

He looked like he was going to refuse outright, but then he stopped for a second. Tony looked like he was about to say something when Steve continued. “Not right now, Lexi. Soon, though, I’m pretty sure I’ll need your help.” Tony relaxed somewhat at that.

 

“Okay, just let me know,” Lexi said, sitting back in her seat.

 

“Thanks,” Steve said, nodding at her and Tony. Steve and Sam headed back inside the Tower, and Lexi and Tony took off, going back to the facility.

 

“Can I ask what that was about?” Lexi asked Tony, who looked quite serious.

 

“Not yet. You’ll either find out soon or you won’t,” Tony said, pouring himself a drink.

 

“Cryptic as always, Tony,” Lexi smiled. He gave her a look, and Lexi held up her hands. “I understand, I promise. Not everyone can or should know everything.”

 

“Thanks,” Tony said, giving her a half-smile.

 

The rest of the trip, which wasn’t very long, was spent discussing Lexi’s thoughts on modular prosthetic parts. Despite his huge ego, Tony was a genius, and it was nice for Lexi to be able to speak enthusiastically about a project or idea with someone who understood and didn’t glaze over as she went on and on about robotics. Even when he disagreed with her, or pointed out problems she hadn’t thought of, he always did it respectfully, and usually offered helpful alternatives. Lexi was happy that she could see the side of Tony Stark that very few other people did.


	8. Getting Ready for Company

‘A couple of days’ turned into several weeks, Lexi discovered, when Steve and Sam stayed in the city far longer than expected. Lexi tried not to be annoyed that everyone but her seemed to know what was going on, but she held her irritation in check and said nothing. Until one afternoon in September, when Lexi came up to the residential area and saw Sam talking to Nat and Clint, and a flurry of activity was going on down the hallway, across the hall from Steve’s room.

 

“Sam! You’re back!” Lexi said, coming over to give him a hug, which he gingerly returned.

 

“Hey, Lexi,” he said, smiling.

 

Lexi backed up and looked at him. “You look exhausted,” she said, and looking him up and down, “and you’re hurt. What happened?”

 

“Ten seconds, ladies and gentlemen,” Clint said, looking at his watch. He looked at Sam. “Told you she’d notice right away.”

 

“What’s going on?” Lexi asked, suddenly serious. She saw the small nicks on Sam’s hands and forearms, the bruises he tried to hide under shirtsleeves, the stiff way he held himself.

 

“Just a rough couple of weeks, Boo, that’s all,” Sam said. Lexi reached over and poked his side; not hard, by any means, but it was enough to make Sam flinch and pull away. “Ahh,” he hissed.

 

“Bruised ribs? That’s more than a little rough, Sam,” Lexi said. She took his hand, looking at his knuckles, his scraped up palms. “Come on,” she said, “I’m taking you downstairs.”

 

“I don’t need—“ he started, but Lexi cut him off with a glare.

 

“I’ve been worried about you and Steve for weeks, and you come back like this? Is Steve even here?” Lexi asked angrily.

 

“Yeah, he’s downstairs in the medical wing,” Sam said. When Lexi’s eyes widened, he rushed to say, “He’s fine, I promise. It’s not about him.”

 

“Is this the thing no one will tell me about?” Lexi asked.

 

“Yes,” Sam said. “Steve will tell you as soon as he can.”

 

“Maybe we’ll meet him downstairs,” Lexi said, gently dragging Sam to the elevator. “Let’s go.”

 

“We’ll take care of things up here,” Nat said, not looking particularly happy.

 

Back down on the main floor, Lexi took Sam into the medical wing. She did see Steve, who looked fine, talking animatedly to their general practitioner, Doctor Kincaid. Steve looked over at her and Sam, and Lexi was pretty sure she gave him a dirty look as she took Sam into an empty exam room.

 

Lexi had Sam remove his shirt, and the bruises on his torso made her wince. “Sam,” she sighed, “what the hell?”

 

“It’s not as bad as it looks,” he said, and Lexi looked at him like he was crazy. There were bruises in all different stages of healing, as if he’d been getting new ones every few days for the last couple of weeks. He winced, hissed, and yelped as she felt around his ribcage.

 

“Don’t lie to me, Sam,” Lexi said sternly. “You’re lucky nothing is broken.” She walked over to the supply cabinet and pulled out an instant ice pack. She twisted it, popping the insert, then squished it around to get it good and cold. Once it was ready, she placed it on the worst bruise and had Sam hold it in place. She then wrapped a lower back brace around him, fastening it loosely around his waist.

 

“No wrap?” Sam asked, sitting up straighter.

 

“No, you’re bruised all around. Taping will only limit your breathing, increase your risk of pneumonia. You need to sit up straight and try to breathe as normally as possible. No work for two weeks, minimum.” Lexi grabbed her tablet and made notes in Sam’s file.

 

“Aw, come on, Lex,” Sam said, shifting around uncomfortably.

 

“Don’t, Sam. I’m serious. I’m mad enough at you two that I could recommend bed rest for a month,” Lexi said, angrily tapping on the screen. “Keep that ice in place for twenty minutes, and I’m going to get you some anti-inflammatories to take every four hours. Sleep on the side that hurts the most, it will help you breathe easier. I’ll be right back.”

 

Lexi stomped out to the dispensary and gave the order to their pharmacologist. She turned and saw Steve leaning against the wall, looking at her sheepishly. “You!” she yelled, pointing at him. Steve jumped, the pharmacologist jumped, a recruit that was walking past jumped. “Get over here. NOW.” Lexi turned, taking the bottle of tablets from the pharmacologist. “Thank you, Sarah,” she said calmly.

 

“You’re welcome, Doctor Shaeffer,” Sarah said quietly, her eyes wide.

 

Steve actually looked frightened as he walked closer to Lexi. “Lexi, I’m really sor—“ he began.

 

“ _Don’t_ tell me you’re sorry. Have you seen Sam’s ribs? What the hell happened?” she hissed at him, pushing him toward the exam room. She opened the door and pointed inside. Steve went in, hands in pockets, head down, looking thoroughly chastised. She followed him in and shut the door.

 

“Hey, Steve,” Sam said, still holding the ice pack in place. Lexi walked over and set the bottle of tablets down on the exam table next to him.

 

“You _will_ take those. Lessening your discomfort will help you breathe,” Lexi said. She turned back to Steve. “Well?”

 

Steve looked at Lexi in confusion. “What?”

 

“What? _What?_ Are you kidding me?” Lexi shouted. She pointed at Sam’s ribs. “How did this happen? Sam was one punch away—and yes, I can tell he was punched _repeatedly_ , over several weeks—from broken ribs, a punctured lung, you name it.” Lexi inhaled shakily. “Damn it,” she said, turning away. She took several deep breaths, getting herself under control.

 

“Boo, this was my fault. I should have been more careful, not spooked him—“ Sam started.

 

“Spooked who? Not you, obviously,” Lexi said, looking at Steve.

 

“No, not me,” Steve said, suddenly looking very tired. He sat next to Sam on the exam table, his elbows on his knees. “Remember when I said I’d probably need your help?”

 

“Yes,” Lexi said, leaning against the opposite wall.

 

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea,” Sam said quietly.

 

“He’s better now,” Steve said, looking at his hands, which were folded loosely in his lap. “I think she could really help him.”

 

“Help who? Who did you bring back here?” Lexi asked.

 

Steve looked at her, and he looked so torn up that Lexi’s anger disappeared, only to be replaced with concern.

 

“My oldest friend in the world. Bucky Barnes.”

 

***

 

“Excuse me?” Lexi asked, blinking. “Bucky Barnes. That is what you said, right?”

 

“Yes,” Steve nodded.

 

“Um, I’m sorry,” Lexi said, totally bewildered, “but didn’t he….”

 

“Die in 1944? I thought so, until a few months ago, when he suddenly showed up in D.C. and tried to kill us,” Steve said.

 

“That’s insane,” Lexi said. “He would be, what?”

 

“My age,” Steve said, smirking. “Turns out he didn’t die when he fell from that train in the Alps. Hydra got him instead, turned him into, into a….” he trailed off, dropping his face into his hands.

 

“Are you sure? Steve, are you sure it’s him?” Lexi asked, grabbing a rolling stool and sitting down.

 

“Positive,” Steve said. “I’d know him anywhere.” He went on to explain what he thought he knew of Bucky’s last seventy years—the serum, the cryo-tube, the brainwashing.

 

“And he did this?” Lexi asked, indicating Sam’s injuries. When they nodded, she said, “But what caused this?” She pointed at some ridged marks on the bruises, where sharp edges had nearly cut into Sam’s skin.

 

“When Bucky fell from the train, he, um,” Steve stopped and cleared his throat, “his left arm was torn off.”

 

Lexi gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. Steve continued.

 

“I guess the Soviets found him first and gave him to Hydra. They put a metal arm on him. The metal plates caused those marks,” Steve said.

 

“Oh my god,” Lexi said. “So what is happening to him now?”

 

“He’s in isolation right now. Getting him here was a little…upsetting,” Steve replied.

 

“Did he not want to come?” Lexi asked, frowning.

 

“He agreed to come back with me, and even though I warned him that the doctors would want to check him out, he’s very wary of them. They needed to sedate him,” Steve said.

 

“We had to hold him down,” Sam said, pointing to the most recent bruise.

 

“Sorry about that,” Steve said, looking at the floor.

 

“I knew the risks,” Sam said. “I don’t blame you for anything.”

 

“Holding him down? Sedating him? Steve, you realize that’s probably what he’s been experiencing with Hydra for, what? Decades?” Lexi said. “No wonder he hates doctors.”

 

Steve rubbed his face. “I know,” he said, sounding miserable. “But if we didn’t, he would have torn the place up.”

 

“What else do they need him in isolation for?” Lexi asked.

 

“They want to do blood tests, make sure there’s nothing else in his system,” Steve said. “They think he should stay in the medical wing for a few days, at least.”

 

“I hope they’re taking their samples while he’s asleep,” Lexi said.

 

“They are,” Steve said, nodding.

 

“So how do you think I can help him?” Lexi asked.

 

Steve gave her a sad kind of smile. “Honestly? You may end up being the one doctor here that he feels comfortable with, just because you care more about people than test results.”

 

“How soon can I see him?” Lexi asked, grabbing her tablet.

 

“I guess that depends on what they find, or don’t find,” Steve said.

 

Lexi looked at her schedule. “I don’t have any appointments scheduled for Friday morning,” she said. “That’s in four days. I’ll set the entire morning aside for him. And I’ll talk to Doctor Kincaid, make sure we’re kept up-to-date on his progress. Does that sound good?”

 

“Yes, I hope they let him out by then,” Steve said.

 

“I’ll want you here, too, Steve, since he knows you. Having him alone with any doctor is not a good idea right now, given his history, since he can’t really advocate for himself,” Lexi said.

 

“Absolutely,” Steve agreed. “Thank you so much, Lexi.”

 

“If this is really Bucky, I’ll do whatever I can to help him,” Lexi said, getting up.

 

“It is,” Steve nodded, sliding off the exam table.

 

“Come on, Sam, let’s get you back upstairs,” Lexi said, helping him down from the table. Once he was up, she took the ice pack, glad to see there was no serious swelling. She helped him get his shirt back on, put the bottle of tablets in his chest pocket, and let them out of the exam room.

 

***

 

Over the next three days, while Sam rested, Steve spent all day in the medical wing, staying with Bucky while he was seen by doctor after doctor. Lexi hadn’t had a single glimpse of him all week, despite going in and out of the wing all day long, and only knew of his progress from Steve and the updates posted by Doctor Kincaid. When Lexi heard medical assistants whispering about him, she reminded them firmly that he was not an exhibit to be gawked at. Luckily, there didn’t seem to be anything truly unusual in his blood, other than the blood itself, aside from one or two odd readings. From the test results, and from what Steve had told her, Bucky appeared to have been subject to serum testing very similar to what Steve had been injected with during the 1940’s, as well as continual drugging by Hydra in the decades since.

 

Steve told Lexi everything he knew. Bucky had horrible nightmares and hated sleeping, so he generally stayed awake as long as possible, falling asleep only when exhaustion forced him to. He would occasionally stare off into space while people spoke to him, but Lexi chalked that up to sleep deprivation. Bucky’s memory was faulty; Steve explained that Hydra had used electric shock on him. Lexi nearly dropped her tablet at that information, her hands shaking. When he forgot who or where he was, he could be violent, though incidents were lessening. Steve’s voice was usually enough to bring him back around.

 

“So he has your healing ability?” Lexi asked, looking through Doctor Kincaid’s test results.

 

“Looks that way,” Steve said.

 

“He hasn’t had any trouble with the doctors since the first day?” Lexi asked, looking at Steve.

 

“No, none. As long as I’m with him, he seems to be fine,” he replied.

 

“That’s good,” Lexi said. “Are you willing to keep that up as long as he needs you to?”

 

“Definitely,” Steve said.

 

“He’s meeting with Doctor Connors daily, for the foreseeable future, at least,” Lexi said. “How does he feel about seeing a psychiatrist?”

 

“He’s not saying much yet. I’ve talked to him about it. It’s going to take some time for him to get used to that,” Steve answered.

 

“How has he been eating? I don’t see any notes regarding whether he’s eating everything or if he’s making any special requests,” Lexi said, swiping through pages.

 

“That is taking some getting used to,” Steve said, crossing his arms.

 

“’Getting used to’? Eating?” Lexi asked, confused.

 

“Yeah. Hydra didn’t feed him food, really. It was protein shakes and tasteless mush, designed to keep him healthy, provide fuel, nothing else,” Steve replied.

 

“Good god,” Lexi said, shaking her head. “Tell me those bastards are all gone.”

 

“Not all, but we’ve put a sizeable dent in the organization hierarchy,” Steve said.

 

“So what are his favorite foods? Do you remember?” Lexi asked.

 

“Cheeseburgers. We couldn’t afford to eat out very much when we were younger, but when we could, he always wanted a cheeseburger and fries. And a chocolate milkshake. And apple pie,” Steve said, smiling. “The diner we went to made the best apple pie. It had cinnamon sprinkled on the top. He loved that.”

 

“Maybe when he’s able to eat normally, you should get him some,” Lexi said, making notes. “You’re getting the room across the hall from yours ready for him, aren’t you?” Lexi asked him.

 

“Yeah. They’re installing reinforced windows today. I hope he can use it soon. He says he doesn’t like the medical wing,” Steve replied.

 

“Would you?” Lexi said, her eyebrows raised.

 

“No, I guess not,” Steve agreed, shaking his head.

 

“Um, I do need to ask you something, that you may not be comfortable with answering,” Lexi said, cringing slightly.

 

“What?” Steve asked warily.

 

“His test results on his first day here showed a lower testosterone level than yesterday, just two days later. Was Hydra suppressing his, um, drive?” Lexi asked.

 

“I think so,” Steve said, looking at the floor. “Bucky has mentioned that he was drugged with all sorts of things. I wouldn’t be at all surprised if that was part of it. Wouldn’t want him getting distracted by a pretty face on a mission.”

 

“Well, his levels were at about eighty per cent of normal three days ago, eighty-six per cent yesterday. I’m hoping we don’t see an increase in aggressive behavior as his levels normalize,” Lexi said. “Over the next week or so they’ll get to where they should be, I think. You’ll need to keep an eye on him, watch for unprovoked hostility, that kind of thing.”

 

“Absolutely,” Steve agreed, “I have no plans to be anywhere else.”

 

“So everything looks on target for me to meet him tomorrow,” Lexi went on. “They haven’t found anything that requires continued isolation, and his behavior—as long as you’re around, at least—is settling down. I think getting him into a room, a real room, of his own will only help his mental state. If all goes well tomorrow, I think I can give a recommendation that he be released from the medical wing and be assigned to the room across the hall from yours. Jarvis can make sure he doesn’t wander off during the night, and if he needs you, you can be close to him.”

 

“That sounds great, Lexi, thank you,” Steve said, sounding relieved.

 

“Don’t thank me yet. Kincaid and Connors have to agree to it, and I haven’t even met him,” Lexi said, smiling. She sighed, looking at Steve. “I have to admit, I’m afraid of disappointing you, if he doesn’t react to me like you hope he will.”

 

“I’m sure everything will be fine, Lexi, don’t worry about my feelings in this,” Steve said.

 

“All right,” Lexi said. “So is there anything else I should know before coming in to this meeting tomorrow?”

 

“I think it all depends on how he does tonight and tomorrow morning,” Steve said.

 

“Well, maybe give him something to look forward to. Let him know that if everything goes well tonight and tomorrow, he might get into his own room, and he might even get some apple pie,” Lexi said.

 

“There’s an idea,” Steve said, chuckling. “Bribe him with food.”

 

“What every guy wants, right?” Lexi said. “It’s either that or sex—“ Lexi gasped and slapped a hand over her mouth, her eyes wide as she looked at Steve. “Um, never mind,” she mumbled, blushing to the roots of her hair as she turned off her tablet.

 

Steve clamped his lips shut, trying not to smile. “Yes, I’ll try to bribe him with food,” he said.

 

“Right,” Lexi said, getting to her feet and walking to her office door. “You’re going to hang out with him tonight?”

 

“Until light’s out, then I’ll be up,” Steve said, following her out the door.

 

“All right then, see you in the morning,” Lexi said, walking toward the elevators.

 

“Good night, Lexi,” Steve said, turning and walking down the hall into the isolation ward.

 

Lexi mentally crossed her fingers that Bucky would have a good night, and be able to move upstairs the following day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is in the building! Thanks for your kind and encouraging comments--they make my day! :)


	9. Meeting Bucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! The chapter many of you have been waiting for! :D
> 
> Thanks for being patient with this story and letting me develop my OFC. I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Lexi was walking toward the exam room when she saw Steve, leaning on the wall by the water cooler. He straightened up as she approached, and Lexi could read his body language well enough by now to know that he needed to talk to her.

 

“Hi Steve, how’s it going?” Lexi asked quietly.

 

Steve’s expression was concerned, a small frown wrinkling his brow. “Hey Lexi,” he replied. “Big day today,” he said. He was fidgety, playing with the paper cup in his hand.

 

Lexi gave him a reassuring smile. “What’s on your mind? Are you worried about your friend?” she asked.

 

Steve exhaled slowly. “Yeah, you know that Bucky’s seen a lot of doctors lately, and he’s starting to feel like a lab rat. It’s making him…“ Steve hesitated, as if searching for the right word, “…uncomfortable, I guess is the best way to put it.” He looked dejected. “I think he regrets coming here.”

 

“Put yourself in his place,” Lexi said. “He hasn’t had much say in anything that’s been happening to him since he got here.” She had studied the file on James Barnes thoroughly, knowing how important he was to Steve, and other than a few questions she had about a recent injury, and informally evaluating his mental state, today was all about getting to know and getting comfortable with each other. She looked around the hallway briefly, then made a snap decision that she hoped wouldn’t come back to bite her in the ass. She turned back to Steve. “Tell you what—get some water, for yourself and your friend, try to relax, and head back in there. Give me a minute or so and I’ll be in. Okay?”

 

Steve gave her a small smile, looking somewhat relieved. “Okay. See you in a minute.” He turned back to the water cooler, and Lexi ducked into the washroom across the hall.

 

Lexi shut the door and turned on the light. Moving quickly, she dropped her duffel bag to the floor and unzipped it. She took out her workout gear—cropped running pants, sports bra, tank top, zip-up hoodie, and socks—and set everything on the counter by her tablet. She changed out of her ‘doctor clothes’ and put on her workout gear. She swapped out her flats for running shoes, quickly rolled up her nicer clothes and stuffed them in the duffel, and zipped it back up. She pulled a hair band from an outside pocket, then stood and looked in the mirror. Lexi took the clip from her hair, shook her hair out, and then pulled it all back into a ponytail. Once that was secure, she put the hair clip in the duffel pocket, picked up the bag and slung the strap over her shoulder, grabbed the tablet from the counter, and left the washroom. Looking at her watch, she saw that it had been about five minutes since she went to change. Hopefully they weren’t getting too anxious.

 

Lexi walked up to the exam room door and gently knocked on it. When she heard Steve say, “Come in,” she opened the door about halfway, stepped through with what she hoped was a calm and pleasant expression on her face, and shut the door behind her.

 

Steve stood by the exam table, hands in his pockets. He and his friend had obviously been talking, but Steve’s face gave nothing away. If he was surprised by her clothing change, he didn’t show it. He gave Lexi a small nod, as if to confirm what he had mentioned in the hallway. Lexi gave a small nod in return.

 

“Hello,” Lexi said, setting her duffel down next to the door. “How is everyone on this lovely morning?”

 

Steve gave her a small half-smile. “We’re good, how are you?”

 

“As good as can be,” Lexi said, walking into the room. She held her tablet in her left hand and moved around Steve to get her first look at his oldest friend in the world.

 

Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes was sitting on the exam table, looking down at the floor, longish dark hair falling forward and partially blocking his face. He was leaning slightly forward, forearms resting on his thighs, hands hanging loose between his knees. The cup of water sat untouched on a side table. From this alone, Lexi could tell that he was not exactly feeling ‘good.’ Nervous, withdrawn, and sullen, maybe, but definitely not ‘good.’

 

Lexi sat her tablet down on the side table and grabbed the rolling chair, pulling it over to her. She sat down and lowered it several inches so that she would be below his eye level. She rolled toward her new patient, still giving him plenty of space.

 

“Sergeant Barnes? My name is Alexa Shaeffer and I would like to be your physical therapist. Is it okay if I sit here and talk to you about that?”

 

He was frowning, but he gave a short, jerky nod, still not looking at her.

 

“Do you not want to be called ‘Sergeant’? Would you prefer Mister Barnes?” Lexi asked. He was still frowning, so Lexi said, “Would you like me to call you James?”

 

The frown mostly disappeared, and in a low, raspy voice, he said, “Yes, James is fine.”

 

“Then James it is. It’s nice to meet you, James. You can call me Lexi, if you’d like.” Lexi then slowly reached forward and placed her right hand in his, as if to shake hands with him. A feeling of warmth moved up her arm, and she couldn’t stop a small jump at the contact.

 

James visibly flinched, his breath catching, but did not pull away. Instead, his eyes looked at their joined hands, then slowly moved up to Lexi’s face. When Lexi got her first real look at James’s eyes, she couldn’t help the smile that lit up her features. They were a beautiful blue-gray, framed by long, dark lashes.

 

“Hi there,” she said, almost in a whisper. James stared at her, almost in confusion, like he was trying to say something but couldn’t remember what it was. They sat quietly, Lexi letting him get used to her presence and her touch. When his features visibly relaxed, she turned his right hand over in her palm. “May I?” she asked. James nodded, staring at their hands. “I understand you had an elbow injury a little while ago. Is it all right if I check to see how it’s healing?”

 

James frowned slightly, almost as if he was puzzled by her question, but he nodded. Lexi looked surreptitiously over at Steve, who was looking at his feet, also frowning. “Can you curl your fingers into your palm for me?” she asked quietly, gently holding James’s hand in both of hers. He curled his fingers in, his ring and pinkie fingers not curling in as tightly as the others. “Okay James, you can relax your hand,” she said, moving slightly to transfer her hold to her left hand.

 

Lexi gently stroked her fingers along James’s palm, from wrist to fingertip, starting with his thumb. “Can you feel that?” she asked him gently. He nodded, so Lexi moved on to his index and middle fingers. When she stroked along his ring finger, Lexi saw a furrow on James’s brow, and a frown appeared when she touched his pinkie. “Are these fingers numb, James?” she asked, indicating the last two fingers. When James nodded, she asked, “Do you also have soreness on the inside of your elbow?” She slowly and lightly ran her right hand up his forearm to his elbow. He noticeably flinched when she reached his elbow. “I’m sorry, James, that must be very uncomfortable,” she said, gently placing his arm on his leg but maintaining her hold on his hand, gently stroking the back of his hand with her thumb.

 

“What’s going on?” Steve asked, concerned.

 

Lexi gave Steve a look that said, _Relax,_ and she turned back to James. “James, it looks like you have a slightly pinched nerve in your elbow. Is it true that you heal rather quickly?”

 

“Yes,” he murmured.

 

“Are you comfortable with me helping to get it back into the proper position?” Lexi asked.

 

“What are you going to do?” James asked, looking at her through strands of hair. Her hand literally itched to tuck his hair behind his ears, but she resisted.

 

“Normally, I would have you put your hand on my shoulder while I manipulate the joint,” she started.

 

“Bad idea. I could hurt you,” he said, eyes dropping.

 

“Is it okay if Steve helps?” Lexi asked. James hesitated, then nodded. “Steve, is that okay with you?” she asked, looking over at him.

 

“Absolutely,” he said, stepping forward.

 

Lexi gave James’s hand a final, small squeeze and then released it. James’s brow furrowed slightly, as if he was disappointed at the loss of contact. It was short-lived, however, as she stood, gently cradling his arm in both her hands. “Steve, come on over here and sit,” she said, indicating the chair she had just vacated. Steve sat immediately, and Lexi placed Bucky’s hand on Steve’s left shoulder, draping all five fingers to curl over the top. “Steve, place your right hand over James’s hand, but don’t grab. Just hold him steady.” When Steve followed her instruction, she said, “James, I’m going to start moving your elbow, okay?” When he nodded, she added, “I’m sorry that this is going to be uncomfortable for you.”

 

“It’s fine,” he said gruffly. “Just do it.”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me your elbow still hurt, Buck?” Steve asked James. When James shrugged with his metal arm, Steve said, “You didn’t tell the other doctors, either.”

 

“Don’t like ‘em pokin’ at me,” James said, looking down.

 

“Oh, but when the pretty Doctor Shaeffer asks, that’s a different story,” Steve said, smiling. James actually smirked, even though he was still looking down.

 

“Okay, goofball,” Lexi said, blushing. “I’m going to start now. Let me know if you need to take a break,” Lexi said, gently massaging his forearm and working up. “You don’t need to put on a brave face for me,” she said quietly. Slowly she worked the muscles in his right arm, forearm and bicep, relaxing him as much as possible. She spoke to him in a low voice, letting him know what she was doing. When she got to his elbow and started feeling him twitch, she said, “Your ulnar nerve is being just slightly pinched by your medial epicondyle.” At the blank looks she received from both men, she said, “The bump on the funny bone is squishing the nerve.”

 

“Ah,” Steve said, a smile pulling up a corner of his mouth.

 

She worked on it a little more and said, “James, I’m going to ask Steve to lean back now and pull slightly on your arm, is that okay?” When he nodded, she said, “Steve, lean back slowly, please. Hold James’s hand steady.” As he pulled James’s arm straight, Lexi heard a sharp inhale. “James, are you all right?”

 

“Yeah, something moved,” he said, teeth gritting slightly.

 

“I hoped it might. Okay, Steve, lean slightly forward, please.” When he sat forward and James’s arm relaxed, Lexi cradled his arm again and turned his palm up. She said, “Can you try to curl your fingers for me again, James?” All five fingers curled in. “Not too tightly, your fingers are going to be sore,” Lexi said. She lightly pinched the end of his pinkie. “Can you feel that?”

 

“Yes,” he said, sounding a little surprised. He nodded again when she moved to his ring finger. He went to curl his arm, but Lexi stopped him. “Hang on, there. We want to keep your arm straight for a little while. I know you heal quickly, but the nerve is pretty irritated right now. Can I put a brace on it?”

 

“A brace?” James asked, frowning.

 

“Just to keep you from bending your arm too much. You only need to wear it until your elbow isn’t sore anymore. Your healing ability is amazing,” Lexi said, walking over to a cabinet and opening a large drawer. “Here we go,” she said, pulling out a large cuff with Velcro straps. She walked back to James and held it up. “Can I put this on your arm?” she asked. When he said yes, she slowly wrapped it around his elbow, fastening the straps just snug enough to stop it from slipping. “There you go. All set,” she said, smiling.

 

“Thank you,” James said quietly, still curling his fingers. “It feels a lot better already.”

 

“I’m glad to hear it,” Lexi said, placing a hand softly on his shoulder. She glanced over at Steve. “I have an idea, if Steve here has some time,” she said.

 

Steve was still sitting a few feet away. “I have all the time you need,” he said.

 

“Excellent. It is such a beautiful day today, I thought we could take this outside. Take a walk, feel the sun on our faces, listen to some birds singing, the whole shebang. How does that sound?” Both men voiced their approval for the plan, so Lexi grabbed the tablet off the table, blocked out the next two hours on her schedule while also entering that she and Steve would be outside with James, then walked over to the door and picked up her bag. As she shut off the tablet and put it in the bag, she said, “You two are wearing good shoes, so I’ll stow this bag in my office and we’ll head out.”

 

She opened the door, turned to the two men, and said, “I’ll be right back.”

 

She walked out, not quite closing the door behind her. She walked quickly to her office at the end of the hallway, and opened the door. She put the duffel inside, closed and locked the door behind her. She was back at the exam room in less than thirty seconds.

 

When she knocked and pushed open the door, both men were standing by the exam table—James, with his left hand in his pants pocket, looking at his right hand as he curled and uncurled his fingers, Steve with one hand on James’s shoulder. Now that James was standing up, she could see that he and Steve were roughly the same size, which was _big_. Tall, broad, muscled—the two together would be formidable. They were both wearing the facility-issued warm-up pants and t-shirts, but Lexi refrained from making a ‘twins’ comment.

 

Hoping not to startle anyone, Lexi said quietly, “Ready to go?”

 

They both looked at her. James nodded, and Steve said, “Yes, we are.”

 

The group headed out the door and turned to go down the hall.

 

***

 

Bucky wasn’t sure what had happened when Lexi first touched his hand, but he was sure that she had felt it, too. He kept rubbing his thumb over his fingertips, wondering if it had just been a static shock, or if it was something else. All he knew was that when he finally looked into Lexi’s eyes, a warm, peaceful feeling came over him. And when she smiled at him…well, the totally unexpected feelings would have been alarming, but for the fact that she made him feel so calm and relaxed.

 

Lexi was leading them down the hall, past the physical therapy room and the enormous gym, heading toward a set of double doors that led outside. Quite a few people were about, which made Bucky a little nervous. Some of them shouted out greetings to Lexi; she waved back but didn’t stop to talk to anyone. Instead, she dropped back until she was walking next to Bucky, on his left side, with Steve on his right.

 

“These are some of the rooms we’ll be working in,” Lexi said, indicating the rooms through the glass walls. “I’ll be showing you the equipment that you’ll be using, and you’ll get familiar with it in no time. But until then,” she said, as they reached the double doors and she pushed on the handle to open them, “let’s get out of here.”

 

She opened the door and they all stepped outside. It was already mid-morning, so the sun was high in the sky and pleasantly warm for a late summer day. Lexi walked right out into the sunlight, threw her head back, stretched her arms out, and took a deep breath. She exhaled with a satisfying-sounding, “Aaaaaaahhh.”

 

She dropped her arms and turned around to look at Bucky and Steve with a huge smile on her face. “Come on, you guys, out into the sunshine. It’s amazing.” She walked over and gently took Bucky’s left hand in her right. She gave him a gentle tug. “Seriously, it feels wonderful. Come on out.”

 

Bucky was so stunned that she had touched his left hand, was in fact still holding it as she led him out into the sunshine, and didn’t show the slightest bit of revulsion at the metal appendage, that he followed her before he even realized what he was doing. Steve followed along, a smile on his face, hoping the dumbfounded expression on Bucky’s face was a positive sign.

 

“Okay, you two,” Lexi said, “close your eyes, feel that sunshine on your face. Slow inhale, nice deep breath, hold it for a few seconds, then slow exhale.”

 

It had never occurred to Bucky to not follow along with Lexi. He didn’t close his eyes, however; he watched Lexi as she talked them through a deep and relaxing breath. The calm, happy expression on her face made him feel more at ease than he could remember being in ages.

 

Lexi opened one eye and squinted at Bucky. “You’re cheating, James.” She didn’t sound upset at all, though; Bucky could hear the smile in her voice, the teasing tone. He couldn’t stop the small grin that came to his lips.

 

Steve was also cheating, except he was keeping a subtle eye on Bucky. When he saw the grin cross Bucky’s face, Steve was stunned. He knew Lexi was good at reading people, understanding very quickly how to make them comfortable, but this was beyond what Steve had dared even hope for. He could see the tension leaving Bucky’s face and shoulders.

 

When they had finished with their breathing exercise, Lexi turned to Bucky and asked, “Any physical discomfort right now? Anything besides the elbow bothering you?” When Bucky shook his head, she said, “There are trails that wind around and through the trees that border the facility. Would you like to go for a walk?”

 

Bucky looked at Steve, who said, “It’s your choice, Bucky. Do you want to?”

 

Bucky liked the idea of being outside, away from lab coats and exam rooms, so he turned back to Lexi and said quietly, “Yes, please.”

 

Lexi gave Bucky another big smile and said, “Great! Off we go!”

 

They spent the next hour and a half wandering along the trails around the property, stopping for a few minutes at the small lake. Steve and Bucky had a good-natured competition to see who could throw a rock the farthest—which happened to be all the way across the lake—Bucky’s metal arm flashing in the sunshine as he moved. Lexi got another smile out of Bucky when she skipped a stone six times. She kept a close eye on Bucky as he moved, seeing if anything seemed to be bothering him, but if there was, he didn’t show it. Just the opposite, in fact; his physical and emotional state seemed greatly improved from even their first few moments together.

 

They spoke of nothing important, focusing simply on getting comfortable with each other. Lexi talked about the trails that circled the property and invited both Bucky and Steve along the next time she went trail running. Bucky seemed open to the idea, and Steve couldn’t have been happier that his best friend seemed to be enjoying himself. Bucky even laughed when Steve smacked his forehead on a low hanging branch.

 

“Still not used to being taller?” Bucky asked, still chuckling. Lexi walked up to Steve and pulled his head down so she could get a closer look at his face.

 

“I think you’ll live,” Lexi said. She gave Steve a kiss on his forehead and released him. “Just watch where you’re going or you’ll poke an eye out.”

 

Bucky watched their interaction, wondering if he could ever achieve that level of comfort with another person. He could tell that Lexi was one of those people that made friends with everyone she met. You couldn’t help but like her.

 

They started to head back to the main building and the doors that would take them back inside to the fitness area. Lexi casually mentioned to him that they could get started the following morning in the fitness room.

 

“It’s entirely up to you, James. My morning schedule is currently open for whatever you need,” Lexi said. She hoped he would be more willing to continue his sessions if he felt that they were happening on his terms.

 

Suddenly, James felt apprehensive. “I liked being outside,” he said quietly. “It was nice to get away for a while.”

 

“That is certainly something we can continue,” Lexi said, pleased that he had enjoyed himself.

 

“Aren’t you…I mean, what if I…” James stammered, looking concerned.

 

“Am I what, James?” Lexi asked. She stopped and faced him, giving him her full attention. Steve tactfully stayed behind James, just a few feet away.

 

“Aren’t you worried about being around me? What if I hurt you?” James asked, staring at the ground with a sad expression on his face. Lexi saw Steve’s brow furrow.

 

Lexi stepped forward slowly until she was within arm’s reach. She carefully reached out and took both of his hands in hers. “James, can you look at me, please?” Lexi asked quietly. Bucky looked at her hands as they curled around his, then he raised his eyes, following up Lexi’s arm, to her shoulder, her neck, then her face. When his eyes met hers, he felt that unusual sense of calm come over him again.

 

“James, I’m not worried about being with you. All I want for you is to feel better, for you to be more comfortable with yourself. Whatever you need, I’m here to help you. If it would ease your mind, we can have Steve come along with us when his schedule allows,” Lexi said.

 

At this point, Steve came forward and put a hand on Bucky’s shoulder. “Absolutely, buddy. Whatever you need.”

 

Bucky smiled, almost shyly. “Thanks,” he said. “I would like that.” He reluctantly released Lexi’s hands. Just as she was about to turn to go back inside, Bucky said, “Um, Lexi?”

 

Lexi stopped. Something about the way he said her name caused a shiver to go up her spine. “Yes, James?” she asked, surprised at her reaction.

 

“Could you…could you call me Bucky?” he asked, looking at the ground before bringing his eyes back up to hers. There it was again. Peace, warmth, contentment.

 

A slow smile spread across her face, and he was lost. He knew right then that he would never willingly miss a session with her. Bucky suddenly felt much better about coming to the facility with Steve.


	10. A New Roommate

Lexi submitted her recommendation that Bucky be released from the medical wing and transferred to his own room in the residential area, across the hall from Steve. Doctor Kincaid was hesitant, but after talking to all three—Lexi, Steve, and Bucky—separately, hearing and seeing for himself how relaxed Bucky was, after talking to Doctor Connors, Bucky’s psychiatrist at the facility, and being assured that Jarvis would alert Steve immediately if Bucky tried to leave the residential area during the night, he agreed. He wasn’t happy that Bucky hadn’t mentioned the elbow soreness, but once Lexi assured him it had been easily remedied, he let it slide. After all, just a few hours later, Bucky had no soreness in his elbow at all and was able to remove the brace. Lexi marveled at his healing ability, it was really amazing.

 

While Bucky was talking to Doctor Kincaid, Lexi asked Steve how Bucky was eating. Steve brightened as he told her, “When I mentioned apple pie, his eyes lit up. I haven’t seen that in a long time.” He proceeded to tell her that Bucky had eaten all of his dinner—chicken and vegetables—and hadn’t had any problems keeping it down.

 

“Do you think he’ll be able to eat some apple pie tonight? Maybe if he has a lighter dinner? I’d like for him to have something special for his first real night here, but I don’t think he’s quite ready for cheeseburgers and fries yet,” Lexi said.

 

Steve smiled. “I think that’s a really nice idea, Lexi. He’ll love it. Thank you.”

 

“Great,” Lexi said. “I’ll see you upstairs at dinner.”

 

Steve took Bucky up to the residential area, and Lexi went to the kitchens and made an apple pie. The caterers already had pie dough made, and were nice enough to help her slice apples. Once it was in the oven, she sat down out of the way, filling out reports on her tablet. She also arranged for some lighter dinner choices to be sent up to the Avengers floor. After the pie was done baking and she had set it aside to cool, she went to her office.

 

After finishing up the last few reports and scheduling appointments for the following afternoon, Lexi shut down her computer, picked up her tablet, and left her office. She stopped at the kitchen and was assured that dinner and dessert was just about to be sent upstairs.

 

Exiting the elevator on the residential floor, Lexi saw Clint, Sam, Bruce, and Tony sitting down, chatting. Clint looked up and saw her. “Hey, Lex! How’s it going?”

 

“Hi Clint, it’s going well. Hello everyone,” she said, walking over to join them. “What’s up?”

 

Tony leaned his head in the direction of the hallway. “Cap and Nat are helping the long-lost BFF get settled into his room.”

 

“Nat’s helping? That’s nice of her,” Lexi said.

 

“I think she’s worried he’s going to flip out,” Sam said, fidgeting with a wince. “And, unfortunately, I’m out of commission.”

 

“Why is she worried about him? I just spent the morning with him and he was fine,” Lexi said, frowning in confusion.

 

“Past experiences,” Clint said, not looking very happy.

 

“So they have a history—and it doesn’t sound like it was all rainbows and unicorns—and they think having her in his room is a good idea?” Lexi asked. “I’m surprised Steve is okay with that.”

 

“Kincaid insisted,” Sam said quietly.

 

“Oh, for pete’s sake,” Lexi said, and right on cue, there was a shout from the hallway.

 

“I don’t need a babysitter, Steve!” Bucky yelled.

 

“All right, enough!” Steve shouted back.

 

“Thank goodness we can enact soundproofing in our rooms,” Sam muttered.

 

“You’re welcome for that, by the way,” Tony said.

 

A few moments later, Nat came into the sitting area, looking serious, mumbling under her breath. When she saw Lexi, she said, “You still think it’s a good idea to have him up here?”

 

“He was absolutely fine with me all morning, Nat,” Lexi said, frowning. “I think if I was him, I’d be pretty damn tired of being watched like a hawk all the time, too.”

 

“Well then, maybe you can talk to him. He has boundaries here and he has to accept that,” Nat said, getting herself a drink.

 

“Okay,” Lexi said, getting up.

 

“Not now, he’s upset,” Nat said, moving to cut her off.

 

“All the more reason to reassure him that he’s more than a science experiment. He’s got every right to be upset. He just needs to channel his energy properly,” Lexi said, moving around Nat and going down the hallway. Bucky’s room was the last room on the left, directly across the hall from Steve’s. The door was ajar and she could hear Steve’s voice, speaking quietly.

 

“Buck, Jarvis keeps track of everyone in the facility, it’s not just you,” Steve said.

 

Lexi knocked quietly. “Hello? Bucky?” The door swung open slightly. Lexi could see the back of Steve’s shoulder as he stood by the door. He turned at her knock.

 

“Lexi? Hey, what’s up?” Steve asked.

 

“Well, I heard Bucky was getting moved in, and I thought I would come down and see if he needed help with anything,” Lexi said, poking her head just inside the door. “Bucky? Can I come in?” she asked.

 

“Yeah, why not? Everybody wants to see if I’m going to lose it and trash the place, so sure, come on in,” Bucky said, sitting on the end of the bed, hands clenched.

 

Lexi tried not to be hurt at his tone, but taking a breath, she said, “Bucky, it’s okay to say no.”

 

“What?” he asked, turning his head to look at her, angry and bewildered.

 

“If you don’t want company, it’s okay to say no,” Lexi repeated. She walked over to him and turned his desk chair around so she could face him, sitting just out of arm’s reach. “This is your room, your place. You get to decide who comes in and who doesn’t.”

 

“Do I?” he asked quietly, looking like he didn’t quite believe her.

 

“Yes, you do,” Lexi said. “I know it’s going to take a while before you trust anyone besides Steve, but even if you’re not here, Jarvis wouldn’t let anyone into your room without your approval.”

 

Though she was trying to give him space, he hesitantly held out his right hand. Lexi extended her left hand and he took it, holding it softly. “I’m sorry,” he whispered.

 

“For what?” Lexi asked, looking at him quizzically.

 

“For being rude when you came in. You didn’t deserve that,” he said, looking at her, relaxing in her calm and soothing presence.

 

“You’ve had an emotional afternoon, it’s normal to be anxious,” Lexi said, slowly standing up. Bucky still held her hand, so Lexi was standing right in front of him. He looked up at her, a lock of hair falling across his eyes. Unable to stop herself, Lexi used her right hand to gently brush the hair from out of his eyes and tuck it behind his ear. He closed his eyes briefly and leaned imperceptibly into her touch. “It’s also normal to be hungry at dinnertime. Why don’t you come get something to eat?” she asked, giving his hand a squeeze.

 

He looked up at her and sighed. “I don’t know. There’s a lot of people out there, and I’m pretty sure none of them like me very much.”

 

“Steve and I like you, and the others just don’t know you yet,” Lexi said, smiling. “But, if it will make you more comfortable, the three of us can sit at the island in the kitchen and the others will sit at the table, okay?”

 

Bucky smiled at her, and Lexi felt a flutter at the twinkle in his eyes. “I hear there might be apple pie,” he said, and Steve, who they had nearly forgotten, laughed out loud.

 

“What?” Bucky asked him. “You promised me apple pie.”

 

“Dinner first,” Lexi said, laughing now herself. She stepped back and tugged Bucky to his feet. “Wash up, then come on out. And just so you know,” she whispered loudly, “there is pie.”

 

“Yes!” Bucky whispered back, pumping his left fist, making Steve and Lexi laugh even more.

 

“Okay, I’m going to go change and wash up, too, then I’ll meet you in the kitchen,” Lexi said, giving his right hand a final squeeze before releasing it and walking to the door. She gave Steve a smile, which he returned, and walked out, going down the hallway to the common area.

 

Nat, Clint, and Bruce were setting the table as Tony got drinks. Sam gingerly sat himself at the table. “Steve, Bucky and I are going to eat at the island,” Lexi said, walking into the kitchen and putting the apple pie in the oven, then continuing through to her room. After she changed her clothes, she came back out to the kitchen.

 

Nat looked at her questioningly. “Everything okay in there?” she asked, indicating the opposite hallway.

 

“Yes,” Lexi said. “He’s fine, just a little nervous and uncomfortable in a new environment. We’re easing him into ‘family dinner night.’”

 

“You must be some kind of miracle worker,” Sam said, hissing as his ribs bumped into the armrest.

 

“Nope, just sympathetic,” Lexi said. When the others looked at her sharply, she clarified. “I don’t have any sort of history with him, so it’s easier for me to see Bucky, the man, rather than the Winter Soldier, the weapon. You are all a little skewed in how you see him.”

 

“That’s true,” Nat said, Sam nodding also, but they were both frowning.

 

“It’s not your fault, guys,” Lexi said. “That’s not what I’m saying. But you can see how it would make him uncomfortable.”

 

“You’re right,” Steve said, walking into the kitchen. He looked at the others. “He seems to be very relaxed with Lexi, far more so than with anyone else here. Even me, I think,” he said, smirking.

 

“You’re a special case, Steve,” Lexi said, walking over to the island and taking a seat on one end.

 

“How so?” he asked, sitting down at the other end.

 

“He’s going to feel more pressure from you than anyone,” Lexi said, taking a sip of water.

 

“What? Why would you say that?” Steve asked, frowning.

 

“How many times have you said that you’re ‘just happy to have your best friend back’?” Lexi asked.

 

“A lot,” Steve said. “I’m thrilled to have him back.”

 

“But that’s just it, Steve. This Bucky is not the same Bucky you grew up with. He’s been through more than anyone should ever have to go through. He can’t be the Bucky you remember if he doesn’t even know who that is,” Lexi explained, helping herself to some dinner. “He needs to heal, so above all, he needs your patience and understanding, not expectations.” Lexi looked around. “And he also needs to eat. Where is he?”

 

“Right here,” a voice said, coming slowly around the corner. Bucky was leaning against the wall, where he had apparently been listening to their conversation. He lifted a hand. “Hey,” he said, rather sheepishly.

 

“Hey, yourself,” Steve said, standing up. He walked around the island toward the food and plates. “Come on over and grab a plate, take what you want.”

 

Bucky walked to the island and sat down next to Lexi. “What is it?” he asked.

 

“Few different things, mostly Italian, the kitchen sent up a nice variety tonight,” Steve said.

 

“Where’s the apple pie?” he asked, trying to look around Steve at the counter behind him.

 

Lexi chuckled. “I hid it.”

 

“What?” came from nearly all the men in the room—only Bruce seemed confused by what was happening.

 

“What did I miss?” he asked, perplexed.

 

“Lexi hid the apple pie,” Sam said, completely aghast.

 

“Ooh, pie?” Bruce said, perking up.

 

“After dinner, guys! Good grief!” Lexi laughed.

 

“Give me anything, Steve,” Bucky said, looking at the food selections with a determined face. “I don’t know what most of this is anyway,” he said.

 

“How about some vegetable soup?” Steve asked, grabbing a bowl.

 

“Sounds great, thanks,” Bucky said.

 

As Steve ladled soup, Bucky leaned toward Lexi and said quietly, “Thank you, for what you said to Steve before. Sometimes I don’t know how to explain things, to tell him things, but it sounded like he understood you.”

 

“You’re welcome,” she replied, smiling.

 

Steve put the bowl down in front of Bucky, then came around and sat in his own seat, nudging Bucky with his elbow. “Thanks, Steve,” Bucky said, picking up his spoon. “This actually looks good.” He tried a spoonful. “Hmm, it is good.”

 

Lexi ate some salad and pasta, the latter of which Bucky kept eyeing. “What is that?” he asked, pointing at the pasta.

 

“Chicken and cheese ravioli in marinara sauce. Do you want to try one?” Lexi asked.

 

“Yes, please,” Bucky said, looking for a fork.

 

“Here,” Lexi said, scooping one up on a spoon. She turned the spoon and handed it to him. He took it carefully, putting the ravioli in his mouth.

 

“Mmm, that’s really good,” he said, chewing and nodding.

 

“Do you want some more? I can’t eat all of this,” Lexi said, turning her plate toward him.

 

“Are you sure?” Bucky asked.

 

“Absolutely, help yourself,” Lexi said, having some salad. He had a couple more, and Lexi asked, “So you like Italian food?”

 

“I think so,” Bucky said, having some soup. He looked at Steve thoughtfully. “We were in Italy together, weren’t we?”

 

“Yes, we were,” Steve said, nodding.

 

Bucky made a humming sound as he nodded slowly. “Can I ask you more about that sometime?”

 

“Sure, whatever you want to know, Buck,” Steve said, a little smile on his face. He caught Lexi’s eye and winked.

 

Lexi looked down, smiling herself. She finished her salad and had a couple bites of ravioli, Bucky finishing the last few. After he had eaten all of his soup and even had a little salad, he pushed his dishes away. “I’m saving room for pie,” he said, answering Steve’s questioning look.

 

Lexi had been sitting patiently, waiting for the others to finish their dinner. “Ready for dessert?” she asked, smiling.

 

“Yes, please,” Bucky said, looking so excited at the prospect of apple pie that Lexi’s heart almost hurt for him. She couldn’t imagine how long it had been since he’d had some.

 

“Okay,” Lexi said, getting up and walking around to the oven. She opened it and took out the pie, turning and placing it on the island counter. She opened a drawer and took out a pie server, then took a stack of plates out of the cupboard. She sliced up the pie—no easy feat, as it was a full 16-inch pie—and then said, “We also have vanilla ice cream if anyone wants it.”

 

She placed a slice of pie on a plate and slid it over to Bucky. “I hope you like it,” she said.

 

Bucky bent over the plate and inhaled. “Oh, _wow._ It smells so good, Steve. It’s still warm. Just like the pie from that diner, remember? There’s even cinnamon on the top.” He set the plate down and scooped up a big bite. As soon as he started chewing, his eyes slid shut and he moaned happily. “Oh, man, this is amazing,” he said.

 

“Steve mentioned that you liked cinnamon on top,” Lexi said, sliding a plate over to Steve, who dug in immediately, sighing in contentment.

 

Bucky and Steve both stopped chewing and looked at Lexi. “Did you make this?” Bucky asked Lexi, his eyes wide.

 

“Yeah. We wanted you to have something special your first night here, so I went to the kitchens this afternoon and made it. They were nice enough to help slice up all the apples.”

 

Bucky was stunned. “Oh my god, Lexi. Thank you,” he said. “That was really nice of you.”

 

“You’re welcome, Bucky. We’re glad you’re here,” she said.

 

“Lexi? Can I have some, please?” Sam asked, looking almost pathetic as he sat at the table.

 

“Sure, Sam. Anyone else?” Lexi asked, then laughed as every hand at the table shot up. “Does anyone want ice cream?”

 

***

 

After everyone had dessert—Bucky had two pieces and was thinking about a third—they all relocated to the sitting area. Bucky looked at all of the seating options before taking a single chair near the corner that he pulled away from the others and angled so that he could see everyone in the room. His nervousness was palpable.

 

Steve took a chair near Bucky and, though he didn’t pull it over right next to Bucky’s chair, he moved it so that he could see and speak to Bucky easily. Lexi took her favorite spot, the corner of the sofa, with her feet curled up underneath her. She was pretty much directly across the room from Bucky, right in his line of sight.

 

Steve spoke quietly to Bucky, who seemed to respond with short answers while trying to keep an eye on everyone. To their credit, no one seemed to be trying to make Bucky uncomfortable, he just was. Bruce and Tony were discussing robotics, and Lexi was listening in on their conversation, occasionally asking questions or making suggestions. Every once in a while Lexi would glance at Bucky and he would be looking right at her; she would smile at him, sometimes he would drop his gaze quickly, sometimes he would smile back, almost shyly.

 

After an hour or so, Lexi’s eyelids started to droop, so she hauled herself off the sofa, saying goodnight to everyone. To her surprise, a quiet voice stopped her before she left.

 

“Um, Lexi?”

 

She turned and saw Bucky, standing in front of his chair, looking tentative. All conversation stopped as every eye in the room swung over to him.

 

She smiled at him. “Yes, Bucky?”

 

He was moving his hands nervously, like he was looking for pockets to put them in. “Thanks, again, for the apple pie. That was really thoughtful of you,” he said, looking at her feet the entire time.

 

“You’re welcome, Bucky, I’m glad you liked it,” Lexi said. “Good night.”

 

“Good night,” he said, finally looking her in the eyes. Seeing that she was smiling at him, he smiled back, feelings of contentment washing over him.

 

Lexi left the room, and just a few minutes later, Bucky told Steve that he was going to his room as well.

 

“Sure, Buck. If you need anything I’ll be right across the hall,” Steve said. Bucky nodded and walked down the hall.

 

Bucky entered his room and shut the door. He looked up at the ceiling. “Jarvis?” he said quietly.

 

“Yes, Sergeant Barnes?” Jarvis responded, also rather quietly, which Bucky frankly didn’t know if that made him feel better or not.

 

“Can you lock my door and not let anyone else in? Please?” he asked nervously.

 

“Not even Captain Rogers?” Jarvis inquired.

 

Bucky thought about it. If Steve couldn’t get in at all, there would be hell to pay. “Okay, if there’s an emergency, Steve can get in,” Bucky said, “but that’s it. Oh, wait,” he said, thinking further, “um, Lexi can also get in if there’s an emergency. But no one else.”

 

“Captain Rogers and Doctor Shaeffer are allowed in, but only in case of emergency, is that correct, Sergeant Barnes?” Jarvis asked.

 

“Yeah, Jarvis, that’s right,” Bucky said, shaking his head as he remembered, _Oh yeah, Lexi’s a doctor._ She was definitely the nicest doctor in this place, she made it easy to forget that he was still being studied.

 

Bucky went into the bathroom, finding all the toiletries he could ever need. He brushed his teeth—twice, just because he could—and took a long, hot shower, smelling all of the different shampoos before picking one that smelled, funny enough, like apples. He saw the bottle marked ‘conditioner,’ and after seeing what it was for, happily smeared it on his hair, detangling it with the fingers of his right hand. After he rinsed his hair, he just stood under the hot water, letting it relax the muscles in his neck and shoulders.

 

After he was completely clean and relaxed, which only took about 30 minutes (Never-ending hot water? _Amazing._ ), he stepped out of the shower and dried off. He picked up the comb and combed right through his hair, not a single knot or tangle. He decided right then that conditioner might be the greatest invention ever. His hair had been short enough before the war that he hadn’t needed it, though he did use pomades to style it when he was a young man. Hydra hadn’t cared about his comfort when they had hosed him down with cold water, they certainly didn’t care if his hair was tangled.

 

He walked over to his dresser, pulling out some briefs, cotton pajama pants and a t-shirt. Everything was standard facility issue; Steve had ordered some clothes for him, but they hadn’t arrived yet. Bucky had a feeling online shopping was going to be a godsend for him.

 

Once he was dressed, he stood, looking at the bed. The bed in the medical wing, though comfortable enough, wasn’t luxurious by any means. When not in cryo, he’d slept on cots, the floor, the ground—whatever was there when he needed to rest for a couple of hours. Sleep hadn’t been a priority. The mission had been the priority. Now he had doctors telling him how important sleep was, and not just sleep— _restful_ sleep. As if he knew what that was. He was lucky if he could get two hours a night without waking in a panic, figuring out who he was, where he was, running through everything he knew to be true in his head. When that failed, he grabbed his notebooks and read through his memories.

 

Some things came to him easier these days; he could remember his name more often than not, he knew Steve was his friend, could usually remember what year it was. He smiled as he grabbed his backpack and took out his newest notebook, which was opened to the page he was currently writing on. _I love apple pie with cinnamon on top_ , he wrote. _I think I like Italian food—ask Steve about Italy_ , he wrote on the next line. Underneath that, he wrote, _Lexi is my friend. She’s very nice and makes me feel warm_.

 

He looked at the last note. He hadn’t even hesitated to write it down. Lexi did make him feel warm, all the way through, and warmth was what he craved more than almost anything. What he remembered most about his time with Hydra was the cold. He was always cold. He hated being cold. Even thinking about it made him grab a blanket off the bed and wrap it around his shoulders.

 

Setting his notebook aside, he curled up on the bed, the blanket snug around him. He started to shiver, so he pulled all the covers over himself. He kept telling himself over and over, “I’m warm, I’m warm, I’m warm,” as he rocked back and forth.

 

“Would you like me to increase the temperature in your room, Sergeant Barnes?” Jarvis asked.

 

Bucky gritted out, “Y-yes, p-please,” his teeth starting to chatter.

 

Several minutes later, despite the room being quite warm, Bucky was still shivering. “Would you like for me to contact Captain Rogers or Doctor Shaeffer, Sergeant Barnes?” Jarvis asked.

 

“N-N-No, d-don’t w-ant to b-b-bother S-Steve or L-L-Lexi,” Bucky shivered. “I-I’ll be f-f-fine.”

 

He thought about how upset Steve would be to see him like this. Bucky hated seeing that look—the concern, the sadness, the confusion. Then he thought about Lexi, and—well, he didn’t know what she would do, really. He didn’t think she would be upset, she would probably try to assure him that he was okay. Maybe she would hold his hand; that felt nice. Maybe she would talk to him, maybe….

 

Slowly, Bucky stopped shivering as he thought about Lexi. And as he drifted off to sleep, he started to feel warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky's all moved in! Thanks to everyone for the incredibly kind comments and kudos--they make me feel warm. :)
> 
> Constructive criticism and suggestions are always welcome.


	11. Getting to Know You

Lexi got up the next morning, having managed a decent night’s sleep. Her dreams hadn’t been terrible; she’d gone to sleep focusing on Bucky’s face when she had given him the apple pie the night before. He’d looked so happy. Lexi chuckled to herself as she shook her head. _Bucky’s happy face equals a good night’s sleep._ Not exactly professional of her, but for the first time in a while, she actually felt rested. She’d take it.

 

After getting dressed to go to the fitness center, she went out to the kitchen to get some breakfast. As she came down the hallway, she could hear whispering. Loud whispering. Frowning, she came around the corner and almost burst out laughing. Bucky was holding a plate with a large piece of pie on it, and Steve was trying to take it from him.

 

“Bucky, that’s not a complete breakfast. You need more than pie,” Steve was saying, hands on hips, looking for all the world like an angry mom.

 

“But I want pie,” Bucky said, holding it away from Steve and taking another bite.

 

Lexi slapped her hand over her mouth as a bark of laughter escaped her. Both heads turned toward her, Steve frowning, Bucky wide-eyed. Bucky swallowed his bite of pie, blushing.

 

“Um, hi, Lexi,” Bucky said, trying to hide his plate, a guilty look on his face.

 

“Good morning,” Lexi said, smiling. She walked over to the cabinet with the tea, acting as if nothing was amiss. “Everyone have a good night?” she asked, filling the electric kettle with water and turning it on. She turned around to see Steve and Bucky having a complete conversation without saying a word, just making different facial expressions at each other. Deciding to let them work this out, Lexi went to the refrigerator and took out a package of bacon and went over to the stove. Putting a pan on the stove, Lexi asked over her shoulder, “Do you two want bacon?”

 

“Bacon?” Bucky asked, turning around.

 

“Sure, you need some protein if you’re going to have pie,” Lexi said casually.

 

“See, Steve, Lexi says I can have pie,” Bucky said, grabbing his plate off the counter.

 

“Bucky,” Steve started.

 

“Nope. Lexi said I could, and she’s a doctor,” Bucky said, sitting at the island and digging in to his apple pie. He chewed with such a happy look on his face that Lexi couldn’t help but smile. Steve sighed and rolled his eyes.

 

“Do you want some milk?” Lexi asked Bucky in between bites.

 

“Mmm, yes, please,” Bucky said, taking another bite.

 

“I’ll get it for you this time. The glasses are up here,” Lexi said, opening the cabinet and taking out a glass and setting it on the counter. She also grabbed a plate for the mountain of bacon she was sure to make. The electric kettle pinged, signaling that it was done, so she took down a mug and filled it with hot water, then put two bags of green tea in to steep. Lexi poured Bucky a glass of milk and handed it to him.

 

“Thank you,” he smiled, taking a sip.

 

“Steve? Would you like some milk?” Lexi asked, holding up the bottle.

 

“I need some coffee first,” he sighed.

 

Soon they were sitting at the island, a big plate of bacon in front of Steve and Bucky, as well as scrambled eggs that Lexi had cooked up. Bucky finished his pie, then took a big spoonful of eggs as well, causing Steve to look at Lexi sideways. She winked at him, making him smile back, even as he shook his head and rolled his eyes.

 

Lexi finished her breakfast and asked, “So what is the plan for today?”

 

Bucky paused. “I have to see Doctor Connors this morning.” He snorted. “Every morning, really.”

 

“Okay,” Lexi said. “I’m going to get my workout in, so if you want to come to the fitness center after you’re done with Doctor Connors, I’ll be there. We can go for a walk or a run, check out the equipment, whatever you want. Does that sound good?”

 

“That sounds great. Thanks,” Bucky said. “Steve? Is that okay with you?”

 

“Sure is,” Steve said, getting up. “Lexi, thank you for the eggs and bacon.”

 

“Yeah, Lexi, thank you,” Bucky said, also getting up. “That was perfect.”

 

“You’re welcome,” Lexi said, finishing her tea. “But don’t get used to it. I’m not normally this nice.”

 

Steve snorted. “Yes, you are,” he said, walking around to give her a one-armed hug. He whispered in her ear, “Thank you.”

 

“Mm-hmm,” Lexi hummed. She looked up to see Bucky, staring at the two of them. When she made eye contact, Bucky dropped his gaze, then hurried out of the kitchen, walking down the hall to his room. Lexi frowned a little. “Is he okay?” she asked Steve.

 

“I’ll talk to him, I’m sure he’s fine,” Steve said.

 

“All right, I’m heading out,” Lexi said, getting up and putting her dishes in the dishwasher, then turning to go down the hall to her room. “See you at the gym later.”

 

“Okay, Lexi,” Steve replied. He turned and went down the opposite hallway, stopping at Bucky’s door. He knocked before calling, “Bucky? Can I come in?”

 

“Yeah,” he heard from inside. He opened the door and saw Bucky sitting on the bed, putting his shoes on.

 

“Hey, almost ready?” Steve asked, shutting the door behind him and leaning against it. He saw the bed, sheets everywhere, and asked, “Bad dreams last night?”

 

“Not too terrible,” Bucky said, shrugging, not meeting his eyes.

 

Steve looked at him. “You okay, Buck? Is there something on your mind?”

 

Bucky sat for a moment, looking at the floor. “Can I ask you a question?”

 

“Sure, Buck, anything,” Steve said.

 

“Are, um, you and Lexi…” Bucky started.

 

“Are we what?” Steve asked, confused.

 

“Are you,” Bucky said, running his right hand through his hair, “are you, um, together?”

 

“Are we together?” Steve asked, brow furrowed, obviously not understanding the question.

 

“Yes,” Bucky said, looking up at Steve. “Are you together, like, dating?”

 

Steve’s eyes flew open. “Oh! No, no, Bucky, no. We’re not dating or ‘together’ or anything like that.”

 

“Why not? Is she dating someone else?” Bucky asked, then closed his eyes, thinking _Real smooth, Barnes._

 

“Why not? Well, frankly, Bucky, I just don’t see her that way,” Steve said, coming over and sitting next to Bucky on the bed, hands clasped together. “She reminds me of my mom, to be honest. She’s been through a lot, but it’s only made her stronger, and she likes to take care of people. I have feelings for her, sure, but it’s more of a protective kind of feeling, like a big brother. And I don’t think she’s seeing anyone. She’s never mentioned anyone, and no one else has mentioned her dating, either.” He looked over at Bucky, who was studying the floor with great interest. “Why? Do you like her?”

 

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Well, of course I like her, Steve, she’s amazing.” He shook his head, a sad expression on his face. “I’m a mess, though. I’m not in any shape to be courtin’ anyone.” He glanced over at Steve, only to frown in confusion at the smile on Steve’s face. “What’s that look for? What’re you smilin’ at?”

 

“It’s just nice to hear that you’re thinking about other people. And you’re right, Lexi is amazing. She’s probably the kindest person I know,” Steve replied. Then he turned serious. “But you need to concentrate on yourself right now. Lexi is a great friend to have, but….”

 

“I know,” Bucky sighed. He stood up. “So let’s go see Doctor Connors and get my head straightened out.”

 

Steve chuckled. “It’s good to have goals,” he said, clapping his hand to Bucky’s shoulder.

 

“Shut up, punk,” Bucky said, walking to the door.

 

“You first, jerk,” Steve said, smiling.

 

***

 

Lexi finished her workout and was talking to one of the medical assistants when Steve and Bucky came into the fitness center. She had a feeling the expressions on their faces were going to be a common theme; Bucky looked strained and exhausted, Steve looked concerned. She finished speaking with the assistant and walked over to them.

 

“Hey guys,” she said quietly. “You look like you’ve had a very relaxing morning.”

 

Bucky snorted, rubbing his hand over his face. “That’s not exactly the word I would use,” he said, his voice rough.

 

Lexi put her hand on Bucky’s right arm, letting it slide slowly down to his hand. Bucky took it in his, holding it gently. “The first steps are the hardest, Bucky. You’re doing great.” She gave his hand a squeeze and released him, then turned to the fitness center. “So how about I give you a tour, show you the equipment? After that we can head outside for a while.”

 

“Sounds good,” Bucky sighed.

 

For the next half hour, Lexi showed Bucky the different weight machines, describing their functions and how to use them. There were a few other people in the center that morning, but not so many that Bucky felt uncomfortable. Everyone gave them a wide berth regardless, staying well out of their way. If Bucky noticed the glances, he didn’t say anything.

 

“We also have yoga and pilates classes, to help with flexibility, balance, and relaxation.” She looked at Bucky. “You should try yoga.”

 

Bucky looked skeptical. “Yoga? What is that?”

 

“In the beginner’s classes, the instruction focuses mainly on breathing, stretching, and balance,” Lexi said. “It’s very calming.”

 

“Maybe I will,” Bucky said. He looked at Lexi briefly. “Do you…yoga?”

 

“I have in the past. I think all of the Avengers take the classes on and off, Bruce especially,” Lexi said. She turned to Steve. “You’ve taken the classes, right?”

 

“I took a few, it was pretty relaxing,” Steve said, nodding.

 

“We can work out a schedule, if you’d like to try it,” Lexi said. “I could definitely use the practice.”

 

“Um, okay, maybe I can give it a try,” Bucky said.

 

“I’ll look into it,” Lexi said, smiling. “Steve? Will you be joining us in yoga class?”

 

“Uh, yeah, sure,” Steve said.

 

“All right, then, I’ll find out when the next afternoon class is, and I’ll let the instructor know we’ll be there,” Lexi said. “Ready to go outside?”

 

“Yes, please,” Bucky said, nodding.

 

It was another warm day, so they only walked for a couple minutes before stretching and starting their run. Lexi had led them through the stretches, helping Bucky keep his legs straight and his balance centered. Even though he was amazingly strong, he wasn’t very flexible. She was glad she had suggested the yoga, it would definitely help.

 

They set an easy pace, following a shaded trail that went around a large portion of the facility property. It was about two-and-a-half miles all the way around, so after the first lap, she asked how they were doing. Bucky nodded, saying he wanted to keep going, and Steve agreed immediately, not even breathing hard. After the second lap, Lexi had them slow down to a walk, cooling down as they walked in the shade. Bucky wasn’t breathing very hard, but he had worked up a sweat. Steve looked perfectly chipper, hardly a hair out of place.

 

“That was a good pace, Bucky, how are you feeling?” Lexi asked, wiping her brow.

 

“Good, mostly,” he said, wincing a little as he rolled his left shoulder.

 

“What’s up?” Lexi asked, walking up to him, seeing the discomfort.

 

“This gets heavy,” he said, indicating his left arm. “My back gets tight sometimes.”

 

“Okay, come here,” Lexi said, turning Bucky around. She had him cross his left arm across his chest to stretch the muscle while she held his left shoulder with one hand and rubbed small circles on his back with the other. “Let me know if I hit a sore spot.” She moved gently across his back, rubbing lightly, until she hit a spot by his shoulder blade.

 

“Ah, right there,” he said, flinching.

 

“Okay, inhale slowly,” she waited while Bucky took a deep breath, “and now exhale slowly.” As he exhaled, she massaged the spot vigorously, working the knot out.

 

“Owwww,” Bucky moaned, until suddenly the knot was gone. “Oh,” he said, surprised, as Lexi eased up.

 

“Better?” Lexi asked, rubbing softly over his back.

 

“Yeah, thank you,” Bucky said, enjoying the light touch.

 

“Good. We’ll make your upper body a priority, so that the weight of your arm doesn’t cause you additional problems,” Lexi said. “Come on, let’s walk.”

 

The three turned up the trail to go back to the main building. “Feeling better?” Lexi asked as they walked.

 

“My back, or in general?” Bucky asked in return, smiling wryly.

 

“Both, I suppose, but I was asking about your general feelings,” Lexi said, looking at Bucky sideways, smiling at his tone.

 

“The answer to both is yes. My back feels better, and I also feel better in general,” Bucky said, smiling at her. After a few moments, he asked, “My arm really doesn’t bother you, does it?”

 

Lexi looked at him, genuinely confused by the question. “Why would your arm bother me?” At his raised eyebrow, Lexi said, “Bucky, your arm is just a part of you. I happen to like you,” she said, smiling, “so no, it really doesn’t bother me. I hope the more time we get to spend together out here, you’ll become more comfortable with me—and with yourself.”

 

Bucky looked around. “It is nice to get out and move after getting my brain picked at.”

 

“I’m glad to hear it. Why don’t you go get cleaned up and have some lunch. I’ll see you later on with the yoga class information,” Lexi said as they reached the main building. Steve opened the door and they went inside.

 

“Thanks Lexi, we’ll see you later,” Steve said, walking ahead.

 

“Thank you, Lexi,” Bucky said softly, walking slowly after Steve.

 

Lexi stopped at the door to the fitness center, feeling a shiver run up her spine at the sound of her name in that voice. “You’re welcome, Bucky,” she said softly, smiling almost shyly. She cleared her throat. “Um, I mean, I’ll see you in a little while, okay?”

 

“Okay,” he said, smiling at her.

 

Lexi smiled back. She couldn’t look away; his eyes were practically twinkling. She couldn’t help but think that this was how Bucky should look all the time—relaxed, smiling, and happy; _Damn,_ Lexi thought, _he was really, incredibly, handsome._

 

Suddenly Steve was there, pushing Bucky down the hall. “Come on, Buck, let’s go.”

 

“Bye,” he said, still smiling.

 

“Bye,” Lexi said, still dazed. When they were around the corner, Lexi could feel how warm her cheeks were. Stunned that she was blushing, she walked into the fitness center and the door swung shut behind her.

 

***

 

As Lexi filled out her reports for Bucky’s file, noting his back issue, she started to put together a plan for his fitness center sessions. As she thought about which exercises to focus on, her eyes fell on his latest blood test results—most specifically, his testosterone levels. She clicked on it and groaned. He was back up to 100 per cent of normal levels, only two days after she had last checked.

 

_No wonder he was smiling at me_ , Lexi thought. She smacked herself on the forehead. She needed to get a grip. _He’s a patient, for crying out loud!_ she berated herself. No matter how handsome he was, she couldn’t go there, for a multitude of reasons. He was still fragile, he needed her to be professional, not acting like a love-struck teenager.

 

Angry with herself, and determined not to think about his eyes, or his lips, or anything else about his ridiculously handsome face, she finished filling out his program information, then closed his file. She would talk to Steve, ask him to keep an eye on Bucky, make sure he didn’t go after any of the female recruits. _Or the medical staff_ , Lexi thought, feeling unreasonably angry at the thought. She had seen the way some of the assistants had looked at him, and she couldn’t be positive that they would all reject Bucky’s advances. However, until she saw something to cause her worry, she wouldn’t say anything to the assistants. _No reason to create problems where there aren’t any_ , she thought.

 

With that decided, Lexi decided to get some lunch before meeting her next patient, even if she wasn’t remotely hungry.

 

***

 

Later that night, Lexi made her way out to the common area. She couldn’t relax, so she decided to check out the sport channel and make herself comfortable. She curled up on the sofa, watching a basketball game, and eventually fell asleep.

 

She woke up a little while later, lying down on the sofa, covered in a blanket. She frowned as she sat up, rubbing her eyes. She looked around, but there was no one else in the room. She looked at the blanket, but didn’t recognize it as one of the blankets normally in the living room; in fact, it looked like a blanket off her bed. She frowned; she was sure she hadn’t brought a blanket with her. She held it up to her face and inhaled. It smelled amazing and somehow familiar, making her feel warm all over, happy and safe. She blinked for a moment in confusion. But yes, after thinking about her reaction, she had to admit, she felt safe.

 

Feeling sleepy, she got up, turned off the TV, and, hugging the blanket around her, went down the hall to her room. She curled up on her bed, the blanket surrounding her, and she fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.

 

***

 

Bucky had woken up from one of his more typical nightmares. The faces of his victims swam before his eyes almost every night, begging for their lives as he pulled the trigger. He closed his eyes, inhaling slowly, exhaling slowly. He ran through his truths, thoughts of Steve and…Lexi. He frowned slightly. Lexi had acted a little strangely that evening, not meeting his eyes, making sure to avoid any unnecessary physical contact. It had left him feeling confused and, if he was honest, a little hurt.

 

He had thought that Lexi liked him, at the very least as a friend. Maybe something had happened after their session that morning. Maybe someone had upset her. That thought made his fists curl up. He blinked, relaxing his hands. He couldn’t go around, starting fights. If she was still acting strangely tomorrow, he would ask her if everything was okay.

 

He lay, blinking, staring at the ceiling. Looking over at his nightstand, he saw that his glass of water was empty. He sat up and swung his feet over the side, then picked up his glass and walked over to the door. He opened it slowly, listening for other footsteps or voices. Hearing nothing, he walked out into the hallway. There was always enough lighting to see by in the public spaces, so that no one ever had to turn on a light. He could see, however, that there was light flickering in the common area.

 

He slowed down, creeping up to the corner, peeking around to see the source of the light. A basketball game was finishing on the TV, the sound on very low. He looked around the seating area, and his eyes fell on Lexi, curled tightly into a ball at the end of one of the sofas—the same spot she had been sitting earlier that night and the night before.

 

She looked far less relaxed now than she did then, however; even though she was asleep, she was frowning and fidgeting, obviously not enjoying a restful night. He moved quietly, approaching the sofa without making a sound. He looked down at her, wishing he could smooth away the crinkle between her eyebrows. She shivered, and he realized that she had no blanket with her, and was dressed in cotton lounge pants and a t-shirt. He quickly walked back to his room and set the glass back down on his nightstand, thirst forgotten.

 

Grabbing the blanket that he had wrapped around himself the night before, he went quickly back to the common area. Lexi was still there, still restless and shivering. He leaned over the back of the sofa and gently spread the blanket out over her, then stood back, just in case she woke up. After a few seconds went by and nothing happened, he peeked over the back of the sofa again.

 

Lexi was snuggled into the blanket, a small smile on her face. Her brow was relaxed and she had stopped fidgeting. Bucky walked slowly around the sofa and sat in the chair closest to the hallway. He just sat, watching her. He told himself that he would only stay a few minutes, but before he knew it, more than an hour had gone by and he was still looking at her. It wasn’t until she began to stir that he moved, quickly and silently, into the hallway as she awakened.

 

He watched from the shadows as she sat up and looked around. He saw the confusion on her face as she picked up the blanket. His eyes widened as she held it to her face and inhaled. The look of happiness on her face made him smile widely. As she got up and turned off the TV, he plastered himself to the wall, watching as she walked sleepily down the hall to her room, hugging the blanket closely.

 

Bucky then turned and went back to his room, picking up the glass from his nightstand, and taking it back to the kitchen for some water. After returning to his room, he settled into bed, a smile on his face as he closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the positive feedback and encouragement with this crazy story of mine. The kudos and comments really make my day.


	12. Trying to Keep It Professional

Lexi went down to the gym early, avoiding any chance of running into Bucky in the kitchen that morning. She knew her behavior the night before hadn’t gone unnoticed. It seemed that the more she tried to avoid looking at him, the more he looked at her, trying to catch her eye.

 

She went through her morning workout then stopped in her office to check the morning schedule. She also checked with the facility yoga instructor to get all three of them into a beginner’s class that afternoon. Lexi had only one patient to see before Bucky, who would be seeing Doctor Connors for his regular appointment.

 

Her patient that morning was a recruit who had torn his rotator cuff on the obstacle course and was just coming back from surgery, so his therapy was low-intensity. No weight, low resistance, easy stretching. Once she was done and the recruit was off to ice his shoulder, Lexi decided to look for Steve. It was time for ‘the talk.’

 

“Jarvis?” Lexi called out.

 

“Yes, Doctor Shaeffer,” Jarvis replied.

 

“Could you please tell me where Captain Rogers is right now?” Lexi asked.

 

“Captain Rogers is currently located in the sitting area outside of Doctor Connors’ office,” he said.

 

“Thank you, Jarvis,” Lexi said. She left her office and made the short trip to Doctor Connors’ waiting room. Steve was there, reading on his tablet. “Hey, Steve,” Lexi said, walking over to him.

 

“Lexi,” Steve said, standing up. “We missed you at breakfast this morning.”

 

“I had an early therapy appointment,” Lexi said, somehow feeling not quite honest, even though it was completely true. “Can I talk to you for a minute?”

 

“Sure,” he said, tucking his tablet under his arm. “What’s up?”

 

Lexi lowered her voice slightly. “Can we talk in my office?”

 

Steve frowned in confusion, then looked at his watch. “Um, yeah, Bucky’s still got about twenty minutes or so with Connors. Is that enough time?”

 

“Yeah, that’s plenty, thanks,” Lexi said, before turning and walking down the hall, Steve beside her. When they got to her office, she opened the door, Steve followed her in, and she shut the door behind him.

 

“What’s going on, Lex? You seem a little…unsettled,” Steve said, concerned. He leaned against the wall while Lexi walked over to her desk and sat on the edge of it.

 

“It’s about Bucky,” Lexi said. Steve’s eyebrows shot up, but before he could say anything, Lexi said, “Nothing’s wrong, it’s nothing like that, but you need to be aware of something, as you are essentially his legal guardian.”

 

“What is it?” Steve asked.

 

“I was updating his file last night with his program information and I saw that his latest blood test results were in. I thought it would take another week or so for his testosterone levels to get back up to 100 per cent, but I was wrong. They’re already there,” Lexi said.

 

“Oh. Wow,” Steve said, folding his arms.

 

“Yeah. I knew something was a little different about him yesterday. He seemed more…” Lexi searched for the word, ”…playful, maybe? Flirtatious? I’m not sure if that’s the right description, but you definitely need to keep an eye on him.”

 

“Why? Did he say something to you?” Steve asked, appearing concerned.

 

“It wasn’t what he said, but how he said it that made me notice the change. But then he turned up the twinkle factor on his eyes, so I know he’s aware that he has an effect on people,” Lexi said, looking somewhat embarrassed.

 

“He always was a charmer in the old days,” Steve said, his smile looking a little sad.

 

“I’m sure of it,” Lexi replied. “So, please, I need you to make sure he doesn’t turn the twinkle and charm on to the medical assistants or, god forbid, the recruits. I’m not sure they would have the willpower to resist him.”

 

“Somehow I don’t think that will be a problem,” Steve said, a wry smile on his face.

 

Lexi frowned. “Why not? If he was sexually active before, there’s no reason to think he wouldn’t be now that he’s out from under Hydra’s control.”

 

Steve blushed to the roots of his hair and stared at his feet. Lexi’s eyes widened. “Oh. _Oh_. Oh, Steve, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to embarrass you.”

 

Steve chuckled, “No, it’s okay, it’s just…strange…to be discussing Bucky’s love life. Or potential love life, I guess.”

 

“Well, if you and Bucky are together then there’s nothing to discuss. No problem,” Lexi said, scooting off her desk.

 

“Me and Bucky? Together? No, no, no, we’re not—“ Steve stammered, looking even more embarrassed than before.

 

Lexi dropped her face into her hands. “Geez, I’m really making a mess of this, aren’t I?” She took a deep breath and said, “Okay. Am I correct in assuming that Bucky likes women?”

 

“Yes,” Steve said, nodding.

 

“No interest in men that you’re aware of?” Lexi asked.

 

“No,” Steve said, emphatically shaking his head.

 

“So I need you to make sure he doesn’t hit on the female staff and recruits, okay?” Lexi said.

 

Steve looked at Lexi, seeing that she was being totally serious. He smiled at her and said softly, “Lexi, I can promise you that Bucky will not be hitting on any recruits or medical assistants. All right?”

 

“All right,” Lexi said. She looked at her watch. “He’ll be getting out of his appointment soon. Are you going to meet him?”

 

“Yeah,” Steve said, standing up from his leaning spot. He opened her office door and said, “See you in a few minutes?”

 

“Yup, I’ll be in the gym. See you there,” Lexi replied, walking around her desk and taking a seat.

 

Steve walked out the door with a smile. Lexi dropped her head on to her desk and groaned. After mentally berating herself for being so clumsy and making Steve so uncomfortable, she sat up, took a deep breath, grabbed her tablet, brought up Bucky’s program file, and left for the gym.

 

***

 

Bucky looked tired, but not exhausted, when he and Steve entered the fitness center. Lexi waved them over to the upper body fitness equipment. “Good morning,” she said, smiling. Steve nodded and returned her greeting.

 

“Hi,” Bucky said, looking intently at her. Feeling a little unnerved, Lexi turned to the equipment next to her and started to explain Bucky’s program to him. They would start with—relatively—low weights so that Bucky could get used to how the equipment worked without overtaxing himself.

 

Lexi led Bucky through several exercises, all targeting his core and complete upper body. While she was as friendly as ever, she definitely tried to stay professional and keep her hands to herself as much as possible. Once that was done, Lexi suggested a short run. “Tomorrow we’ll work on your lower body and do some low-impact cardio. Oh, and we’re in this afternoon’s yoga class. Three o’clock. Wear loose, comfortable clothes,” she said as they walked outside.

 

“Great,” Steve said.

 

“Okay,” Bucky said, a small frown creasing his brow.

 

“It’s not going to be strenuous, Bucky, it’s just about getting started with the basics, easing you into it,” Lexi assured him.

 

“No, it’s not that,” Bucky said, shaking his head. “I, um,” he looked over at Lexi briefly, “can I talk to you for a second?”

 

“Sure,” Lexi said, stopping to face him. “What’s on your mind?”

 

Bucky glanced at Steve, who took the hint and walked ahead several yards. Bucky then looked back at Lexi. “Is everything okay?” he asked, looking worried.

 

“Of course, everything is fine,” Lexi replied, smiling. “Why do you ask?”

 

“Well, you seemed a little upset last night, and still today it’s like you’re kind of…distant,” he said, looking at the ground between them.

 

Lexi felt her heart twist, and unable to stop herself, she reached out and took his hands. “I’m sorry, Bucky. I was stupid about something, and I got angry at myself for it.”

 

“You’re not stupid, Lexi,” Bucky said, his eyes flashing. “Did someone say that to you?”

 

“Just me,” Lexi laughed, releasing his hands and turning to continue their walk to the trail.

 

“You’re brilliant,” Bucky said quietly as he walked alongside her. “You’re probably the smartest person I know.”

 

“You haven’t known me very long,” Lexi joked. “Believe me, I make more than my share of bonehead mistakes.”

 

Bucky looked at her sideways, eyes narrowed. “Somehow I doubt that.”

 

“Well, thank you, Bucky,” Lexi said, “but even smart people make mistakes sometimes. Luckily,” she continued with a smile, “no harm was done, so I am closing the door on that and moving on.”

 

“So we’re okay?” Bucky asked. Lexi looked at him, seeing the nervousness on his face.

 

“Of course we are. We’re friends,” Lexi assured him, feeling happy when he smiled. They caught up to Steve at his point. “Ready to run?” she asked.

 

“Lead the way,” Bucky said, gesturing with his hand.

 

***

 

Once they finished their run, Lexi told them to meet her outside her office at three o’clock, reminding them to wear loose clothing for yoga.

 

Steve and Bucky were punctual, dressed in light sweats and t-shirts, Bucky looking rather nervous. “Relax,” Lexi said, touching his arm. “This will probably be the easiest class you ever take.”

 

Bucky chuckled. “If you say so,” he said. He looked at Lexi, who was wearing what looked like the softest pants he’d ever seen; thin and loose, with a thin-strapped tank top and a pair of flip-flops on her feet. He’d never thought much about toes, but decided then that Lexi’s toes, tipped with bubble-gum pink nail polish, were adorable.

 

They entered the studio, where the instructor and several other people were setting up their mats. Lexi led Bucky over to the corner where the mats were and handed him one, then gave one to Steve, then took one for herself. They went over to an open spot on the floor and unrolled their mats, Bucky in between Steve and Lexi. Lexi took a strap out of her bag, took off her shoes, and sat cross-legged on her mat. Steve followed suit, taking off his shoes and sitting down, so Bucky did as well. He was self-conscious about his arm, so he hunched over slightly to hide it as much as possible.

 

Lexi saw Bucky curling in on himself, so she reached a hand over to touch his shoulder. “Relax, Bucky,” she whispered. “Everything’s fine. I’m here to help if you need it.”

 

Bucky met her eyes and felt the calm wash over him. He exhaled. “Okay,” he smiled.

 

Just a moment later, the instructor went to the front of the room and started class. Just as expected, she took it very slowly, starting with easy stretches and sitting poses, concentrating on breathing and relaxation. Lexi used her strap to help with her stretches, and when she saw Bucky struggling to reach his toes, she reminded him to breathe into the movement. When they were warmed up, they moved on to simple standing poses. Bucky’s left arm made balance in certain poses difficult, so the instructor came over to help him modify his movements. At first he seemed uncomfortable with the attention, so when Lexi offered to help him, he quickly agreed.

 

Lexi helped Bucky by steadying his pose, keeping his arms and legs straight but relaxed. Once he was stable, Lexi went to her mat to follow along. Bucky watched her easily move into position, and he tried not to focus on how her muscles flexed and stretched as she slowly rolled forward to touch her toes. And he most definitely did not look at her backside and nearly moan out loud.

 

He must have made some kind of sound, however, because Steve and Lexi both looked over at him, Lexi asking, “Are you okay?”

 

“Mm-hmm,” he grunted, closing his eyes.

 

“Don’t push yourself too hard, Bucky, this isn’t a competition,” Lexi said. She didn’t see Bucky and Steve looking at each other, having one of their silent conversations, with Steve shaking his head, as if to say, _“Don’t go there,”_ and Bucky looking right back at him with a pained expression of, _“I know, I know.”_

 

But Bucky was only human, however, and had a difficult time keeping his eyes off Lexi as she moved from one position to the next, occasionally helping Bucky with his posture. Every touch was warm and soothing, and he felt calmer and more relaxed as the class went on.

 

At the end of the class, after the final stretches were done, and Bucky decided that _savasana_ was his favorite pose, as it involved lying flat on his back and not moving, they cleaned their mats and hung them up to dry.

 

“Next time we’ll have you use a strap and some blocks,” Lexi said as they walked out. “They’ll help you stretch and balance.”

 

“Thanks,” Bucky said, gently shaking out his arms and legs. “I actually enjoyed that.”

 

“Especially that last pose, right, Buck?” Steve asked, smiling.

 

“That was great. I feel like I could really be good at that one,” Bucky said, laughing.

 

Lexi laughed along with them. “You did really well, Bucky. We’ll do this class a couple times a week, if that’s okay with you, and we’ll add a very simple sun salutation to our morning stretches. We’ll take this nice and slow to help you adjust, how does that sound?”

 

“It sounds good, but I’m starting to feel guilty,” Bucky said, frowning.

 

“Guilty? Why?” Lexi asked, completely bewildered.

 

“I feel like I’m taking up so much of your time. I know you have other patients and other things you need to do, I don’t want to make things hard for you,” he said.

 

“Bucky, we’re just getting started here. Your therapy is my number one priority right now. Pretty soon you’ll be able to do a lot without me, but in the beginning we need to work together to figure out what you need most to feel better,” Lexi said, looking at Bucky with all seriousness. When he nodded, still looking uncertain, Lexi smiled. “Besides, I really enjoy our outdoor time together. I don’t want to give that up.”

 

“Really?” he asked, a genuine smile finally stretching across his face.

 

Lexi’s breath hitched momentarily. When he smiled, he was truly devastatingly handsome. “Really,” she said. Shaking her head, she said, “Okay, I’m going to go finish up some reports and I’ll see you at dinner, okay?”

 

“See you there,” Steve said, pulling Bucky away.

 

“Thanks, Lexi,” Bucky said, giving a little wave of his fingers.

 

Lexi smiled at him and waved back, then turned quickly to go down the hall, so she missed Bucky bite his bottom lip as he watched her walk away. Steve, on the other hand, did catch it.

 

“ _Bucky,_ ” he warned under his voice.

 

“I’m not doing anything, Stevie, calm down,” Bucky said quietly, still watching Lexi as she reached her office door.

 

“I know that look,” Steve said, relieved when Lexi entered her office. He sighed, hating what he needed to say next. “Come on Buck, we need to talk about something.”

 

“About what?” Bucky asked, finally following Steve out of the fitness center.

 

“Something that came up in your blood tests,” Steve said, already blushing. This was going to be awkward.

 

***

 

The next few weeks went by quickly, everyone falling into an easy routine. Steve and Bucky would meet Lexi in the gym, where she was usually working with patients or other recruits in their fitness programs. One morning they found her in the middle of a speed rope contest against several recruits, Lexi only losing when she caught Bucky smiling at her. The cheering and loud music had, at first, been off-putting, but seeing Lexi smiling and laughing while jumping rope at a ridiculous speed immediately changed his mind.

 

Their therapy sessions were going very well, and Bucky was doing much better in yoga class as well. The use of the strap to help him stretch and the blocks to help him balance were making it easier for him to get deeper into his poses. Steve joined them most days, and the two had even somehow managed to start a game of it, namely _Who Can Hold the Pose Longer?_ Steve started out as clearly dominant, but Bucky was a quick learner—and very determined. They would both walk out of class sweating and exhausted, but relaxed and laughing at each other, so Lexi considered it a win.

 

Steve did manage to get through his horribly embarrassing talk with Bucky about his suddenly surging hormones. Bucky had grudgingly admitted that yes, he was fairly certain Hydra had been suppressing his natural urges, because he had never given any woman a second thought while on a mission during those horrible decades. Steve had managed to convey that yes, it was a good thing that all of his natural feelings were returning, but that Bucky needed to be aware of his behavior and not be too forward or aggressive toward the women at the facility. He essentially passed on Lexi’s message, without bringing her name into it, that his overt brand of flirtation shouldn’t be directed at the recruits or the medical assistants. Bucky assured Steve that he had no intention of flirting with anyone.

 

Intentions aside, Bucky only had eyes for Lexi, that much was obvious to Steve. Bucky never spoke to any other females in the facility, other than Nat, medical staff or otherwise. Lexi, as far as Steve could tell, maintained a completely professional relationship with Bucky. She was always warm, kind, and friendly, but never showed that she was aware of any romantic interest on Bucky’s part. As Bucky never acted on his feelings, Steve worried less about it.

 

The only change in the routine occurred when Steve and the rest of the team went on a short mission. Steve hadn’t wanted to go, worried that Bucky might have problems while he was gone. Bucky assured him that it was only for one night, he would be fine.

 

And Bucky was right. He didn’t have any nightmares that night. He also didn’t sleep.

 

When he came into the fitness center after his appointment with Doctor Connors, Lexi could see the shadows under his eyes. “Hey,” she said softly, taking his hand. Without even thinking about it, he wrapped his fingers around hers. “I’m guessing last night wasn’t so great,” Lexi said, concern evident on her face.

 

“No nightmares,” Bucky said, smiling wryly.

 

“Did you sleep at all?” Lexi asked, rubbing her thumb over his knuckles.

 

“Um, no,” Bucky admitted sheepishly, looking at the floor.

 

“Sorry, sweetie,” she said quietly, using her other hand to tuck his hair behind his ear. At Lexi’s use of the endearment, Bucky closed his eyes and leaned into her hand. Lexi’s heart skipped a beat before she shook herself.

 

“Okay, come on,” Lexi said, leading him by the hand out of the gym.

 

“Where are we going?” Bucky asked, blearily following Lexi to the exit.

 

“We’re taking a walk. Easy day. I can’t have you on the equipment if you can barely keep your eyes open,” Lexi said, opening the door. “It’s still relatively nice out, so let’s walk to the lake and back.”

 

“Sounds good,” Bucky said quietly, stifling a yawn.

 

The sun was out, but the breeze was cool, so as soon as they got outside, Lexi released Bucky’s hand and put her hands in her hoodie pockets. She shivered a little as a small gust came through.

 

“Are you cold?” Bucky asked. He was only wearing a t-shirt under his sweatshirt, but he was ready to give Lexi the sweatshirt off his back—literally—to make her comfortable.

 

“No, I’m fine. The crisp air feels good, actually,” Lexi said.

 

“Well, let me know if you are, we can go back,” Bucky said.

 

“You don’t need to worry about me,” Lexi smiled, gently nudging him with her shoulder. “I’ll be plenty warm once we’re moving.”

 

Bucky nudged her in response, making her laugh. They walked at an easy pace, enjoying the peace and quiet. Lexi knew by now that if Bucky wanted to talk about anything, he would just start talking, and today was no exception.

 

“Connors suggested I take a sleeping pill tonight,” Bucky said, looking down at the trail.

 

“Would that even work for you?” Lexi asked.

 

“For a couple of hours, maybe. Steve and I burn off meds way faster than normal people,” Bucky said.

 

“That’s not really a solution, then. Steve will be back this afternoon. We can talk to him, if you want, see if he has any ideas,” Lexi said.

 

Bucky nodded, and they continued down the path. Just a little while later, they came over a little rise and the lake stretched out before them. Lexi walked over to a large rock halfway down to the lake’s edge and sat on it. She patted the spot next to her, and Bucky came over and sat down. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, exhaling tiredly.

 

Lexi looked over at him. “You all right?” she asked.

 

“Yeah,” Bucky said, squinting slightly as he looked across the water. “I’ve gone without sleep a lot longer than this, but I was usually pumped full of chemicals to keep me alert.”

 

Lexi leaned her head against his shoulder. Bucky, in turn, leaned his head on hers. “I want to tell you that everything is going to work out. I hope it does, because you’re doing so well, but I know it will take a long time and I don’t want you to get discouraged,” she said. “I hope you know you have friends here, people who care about you. Steve and I, and Nat and Clint and Sam, even Tony and Bruce, even though they’re usually stuck in their own heads most of the time.”

 

Bucky smiled a little at that. When Lexi held her hand out, palm up, he gently placed his hand on top of hers, entwining their fingers. They sat quietly, just listening to the birds and the rustling of the leaves. He would have been very happy to stay there with her for hours; being with Lexi always made Bucky feel so calm and relaxed.

 

“I think everything will work out,” Bucky said quietly. “I have some pretty good reasons to keep trying.”

 

Lexi smiled and reached over with her free hand to hug Bucky’s arm. “Good.” She slid off the rock, pulling Bucky along with her. “Ready to head back?”

 

“I suppose, if we have to,” Bucky said, sounding very put-upon.

 

“Maybe you can catch a nap this afternoon after lunch,” Lexi said as they walked back up to the trail.

 

Bucky looked at her with a smile. “Maybe,” he said. He nearly added _Care to join me?_ , but decided not to do anything he knew Steve would disapprove of, and he would definitely not approve of Bucky inviting Lexi to sleep with him. That thought, however, made him smile even more.

 

***

 

Steve did return that night, and Bucky was able to get a couple hours of sleep, at least, until his nightmares woke him up. _At least they weren’t the screaming and thrashing ones this time,_ he thought, as he pulled a t-shirt on and walked down the hall toward the kitchen. He stopped when he realized that the TV was on and that Lexi was, again, curled up in the corner of the couch, wrapped in his blanket.

 

Bucky walked around the sofa, keeping his eyes on her, not wanting to scare her if she suddenly woke up. When she remained asleep, Bucky sat carefully at the other end of the couch. The slight movement caused Lexi to shift a little, stretching her feet out toward Bucky, her pink-polished toes peeking out from under the blanket.

 

Tearing his gaze from her toes, Bucky glanced at the TV, seeing a football game with two teams he’d never heard of, though that didn’t really mean anything. He looked back down when he felt something poke his thigh. Lexi had settled comfortably on her back and her feet were bumping into him. He carefully lifted her feet and placed them on his lap, watching her face. He gently rubbed his thumb over the top of her foot, smiling as she sighed contentedly. Feeling quite relaxed in his current position, Bucky leaned his head back, lazily caressing Lexi’s feet as he watched her sleeping peacefully, and slowly fell asleep himself.

 

It was several hours later that Nat walked into the common area on her way out. Seeing the TV on and Bucky’s head leaning against the back of the sofa, she walked around to check on him. When she saw Lexi asleep, her feet cradled in a sleeping Bucky’s lap, she smiled, turned, and walked over to the elevator, leaving them in peace.

 

Bucky woke up not long after, and once he looked around and got his bearings, he smiled to see that Lexi’s feet were still in his lap. Glancing at his watch, he was surprised to see that he had actually gotten three hours or so of uninterrupted sleep, which was obviously contributing to his overall feelings of wellbeing. _So that’s what ‘restful sleep’ feels like,_ he thought.

 

Knowing that it was past the time that Lexi usually woke up, Bucky carefully scooted out from under her feet and stood up, turned off the TV, and knelt on the floor at Lexi’s head. He gently pushed a lock of hair from her eyes, tucking it behind her ear, before whispering, “Lexi?”

 

She sighed slightly, a small smile on her face. _She’s so beautiful,_ Bucky thought. Peaceful, relaxed, and her hair was so soft. He smoothed the remaining strands away from her face and tenderly stroked her hair as he whispered again, “Lexi, time to wake up, darlin’.” Her response this time was to turn her face into his hand, humming happily.

 

He heard footsteps coming down the hall and looked up to see Steve walking into the kitchen. Steve looked over in confusion when he realized Bucky was kneeling by the sofa. Bucky smiled and put his finger to his lips, indicating that Steve should be quiet, before he turned back to Lexi. “Hey, beautiful, wakey wakey, eggs and bakey.”

 

Steve snorted as he tried to hold in a laugh. Lexi’s eyes fluttered open, and seeing Bucky, she smiled sleepily. “Bucky,” she whispered, her eyes closing again.

 

He felt like a fist was squeezing his heart. One sleepy whisper of his name and he was a complete goner. “Yeah, sweetie, it’s me. It’s time to wake up,” he said quietly, still stroking her hair.

 

Her eyes opened again, and she blinked a few times. “Bucky?” she asked, a tiny frown creasing her brow as she looked at him, confused.

 

“Good morning, sunshine,” Steve said loudly, causing Lexi to jump with a yelp.

 

“Steve, you scared her,” Bucky said reprovingly, giving Steve a disapproving look.

 

“Oh my gosh, what time is it?” Lexi asked, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

 

“Almost seven,” Steve said, walking over to the coffee maker.

 

“Ugh,” Lexi said, falling back onto the couch with a groan. “I overslept. Damn couch is too comfortable.”

 

“I thought it was pretty comfy, too,” Bucky said with a smile, sitting on the ottoman next to her.

 

“What?” Lexi asked, confused.

 

“I came out here at three-thirty or so and fell asleep at that end, since you were all stretched out over most of it,” Bucky chuckled.

 

“Oh my god,” Lexi said, covering her face with her hands.

 

“What’s the matter? You don’t snore,” Bucky said, still smiling.

 

By this time, Steve was getting his coffee. He stayed in the kitchen, not quite out of hearing range.

 

“I don’t usually stay out here all night,” Lexi said, blushing, as she sat up again. “It’s just that sometimes, I, um…”

 

“Can’t sleep? Believe me, I understand,” Bucky said, leaning forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

 

“Yeah, I guess you would,” Lexi said, giving him a small smile. She gathered the blanket around her and stood up. Bucky stood also so she could get around the couch. Lexi looked up at him, realizing how tall he was when she was this close. He towered over her by probably eight inches, yet rather than feel intimidated by it, she felt safe. Lexi pulled the blanket up to her face and nuzzled it slightly, missing how Bucky’s eyes widened slightly. “I’d better get going,” she said quietly.

 

Bucky stepped aside as she moved past him, accidentally brushing against his t-shirt covered stomach. “Sorry,” she whispered, blushing again.

 

“I’ll start breakfast,” Bucky said, unable to keep the smile of his face at this point. She was adorable and he was rapidly falling head over heels for her.

 


	13. Let the Games Begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky's in for a little bit of a shock.... :)
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos and kind comments! This community has been unbelievably encouraging, and I can't tell you how much I appreciate it. <3

The sun was shining brightly that October morning, and Lexi woke with a smile on her face. She and Bucky had made good progress with his therapy, and after a little more than a month, he seemed to be settling in well at the facility. There hadn’t been any serious problems since he moved into the residential area, and having Steve across the hall made him feel a little better, since he still had nightmares. Steve could contain him when he started thrashing, and luckily Bucky didn’t need to worry about hurting him.

 

They had continued with their outdoor time, Steve still coming with them on occasion, which Bucky appreciated especially after having sessions with the psychiatrist. He knew he needed to face the things that had happened in his past, but it was never easy. Getting out into nature helped him breathe easier, he said. Whatever the reason, Lexi was more than happy to spend time with him. He was always polite and friendly to her, even when he was tired or unhappy, and seeing him smile just about made her day. She was hoping that today could help him start to feel more connected to the present, even if it did include memories of the past. Hopefully they were good memories.

 

Today was the beginning of baseball playoffs, a national holiday in Lexi’s opinion. She had been watching when she could, keeping track of her team, biting her nails as the regular season wound down. They had made it in to the playoffs by sweeping their rival team in a three-game series the week before, definitely adding a bounce to her step.

 

The first games started at one o’clock, with her team playing at just after four, so she had plenty of time. As it was the weekend, she had no appointments on her schedule that day, and had let everyone know that the television was hers for the day—no exceptions.

 

With her plan firmly in mind, she went to the gym for her morning workout, got cleaned up afterward, and, wearing her favorite Dodgers t-shirt, headed into the kitchen for a late breakfast. When she was finished eating, she turned on the television to enjoy the pre-game festivities and talking heads discussing the upcoming games. She cooked as she listened, and just a few minutes before the first game started, Steve and Sam came in from the elevator.

 

“Hey guys, ready for some baseball?” Lexi asked, stirring a pot on the stove.

 

“I’m ready for whatever you’re cooking in here,” Sam said, sneaking in to look over her shoulder.

 

“It will be ready in about an hour,” Lexi said, smiling. She looked over at Steve. “Hey Cap, what’s shaking today?”

 

“Just going over some information that came in last night. We might be planning a mission soon,” he said, looking at everything spread out over the kitchen island. “What is all this?”

 

“Everything you need to celebrate Baseball Playoffs Day,” Lexi said. “Nat and Clint will be coming by later, Bruce is actually going to leave the lab and come up, even Tony might come by.” She looked around. “Where’s Bucky?”

 

“He was asleep in his room, last I checked, but that was a while ago,” Steve said. “He hasn’t been out?”

 

“Not that I’ve seen,” Lexi said. “Is he okay? Maybe you should go look in on him.”

 

“He had kind of a rough night,” Steve said, frowning slightly.

 

“Well, then, a day of baseball, good food, cold beer and happy company is just what he needs,” Lexi said, stirring red sauce.

 

“Sounds good to me,” Sam said, twisting the cap off a beer.

 

“Maybe you’re right. Staring at the wall is never a good thing for Bucky to do,” Steve said, heading down the hallway.

 

“So, you do this kind of thing every year?” Sam asked, leaning against the counter.

 

“I always watch the playoffs,” Lexi said, a small smile playing at the corners of her mouth, “but I haven’t gone all out like this before. Other than you, I have no idea if anyone else even likes baseball. At least it gives me an excuse to cook and break out some junk food.”

 

“Which I am incredibly grateful for,” Sam said, smiling. They both turned as they heard voices coming down the hall.

 

“Yeah, Memorial Day Weekend, Ebbets Field. I remember that,” Bucky said, walking into the kitchen with Steve.

 

“May 25, 1941. It was a great game. Remember Reiser hitting that inside-the-park-grand-slam?” Steve said, smiling.

 

“That’s right, yeah. They were playing against the Phillies,” Bucky said. He looked up at Lexi and came to a halt.

 

“Hey Bucky! Happy Playoffs!” she said, turning toward him.

 

“You—You’re a Brooklyn fan?” he said, pointing at Lexi. He looked at Steve, a smile spreading across his face. “Steve, she’s a Brooklyn fan.”

 

She looked down at her blue shirt with ‘Dodgers” in white script diagonally across it. “I’m a Dodgers fan,” she said carefully. “I’m guessing you weren’t able to keep up with the team much over the last few years.”

 

“No, not much,” Bucky said with a sigh. “Steve was just reminding me about a Dodgers-Phillies game we went to back in 1941.”

 

“So you two like baseball?” Lexi asked happily.

 

“I used to, I remember that now,” Bucky said. He looked at all the food in front of him. “What’s all this?”

 

“Baseball game goodies. Over there,” she indicated a grill over the stove, “we have hot dogs. Ketchup, mustard, relish, onions are all in the fridge. Here,” she pointed to the kitchen island in front of her, “we have nachos—“

 

“Yeah, baby!” Sam shouted, finishing his beer.

 

Lexi snorted, “We have nachos, popcorn, peanuts, red licorice. In the freezer we have ice cream. There’s plenty of water, soda, beer. Later I’m putting out a burrito bar—“

 

“A what?” Steve and Bucky asked together, looking confused.

 

“A burrito bar. I’ll explain later,” Lexi said. “The first game is about to start.”

 

“Who’s up first?” Sam asked, grabbing a bag of peanuts.

 

“The Red Sox at the Yankees. They’re doing a big rivalry game to start it off,” Lexi said.

 

“Are the Dodgers playing today?” Bucky asked, getting some popcorn.

 

“Yes, they’re the next game. They’re playing at home against the St. Louis Cardinals,” Lexi said.

 

Steve grabbed some snacks for himself, and they all headed out to the common area, where Lexi had arranged plenty of seating and tables. Not too much later, Nat, Clint, and Bruce all arrived. Pretty soon they were all cheering and booing at the game, having a great time. Clint and Steve made hot dogs for everyone, and Sam introduced Bucky to nachos, which Bucky was eating by the plateful and enjoying immensely, which in turn made Steve happy. Lexi was glad she had gotten plenty of food, because these men could _eat_.

 

While Sam and Clint were grabbing more drinks for everyone, Steve asked, “So how did you become such a baseball fan, Lexi?”

 

Lexi smiled. “Well, my dad is a huge fan. We would watch all the games together. He taught me how to fill out a scorecard and calculate statistics. We used to go to a few Dodger games a year when I was little,” she explained. “I fell in love with Dodger Stadium.”

 

“Dodger Stadium?” Bucky asked, frowning. “They don’t play at Ebbets Field anymore?”

 

“Oh, sweetie,” Lexi said, patting his hand. Almost by reflex, Bucky took her hand and wrapped his fingers around it. “They, um, they don’t even play in New York anymore.”

 

“What?” Bucky asked, eyes wide.

 

“Yeah, Dodger Stadium is in Los Angeles,” Lexi said.

 

Bucky stared at her.

 

“California,” Lexi said. She absently started rubbing her thumb gently across his knuckles.

 

His eyes were as big as saucers. “What? But—when did this happen?” he asked.

 

Lexi looked at him, a little nervous. “1957.”

 

“Oh. Wow,” he said. He looked at the floor for a moment, then up at Lexi again. “What about the Giants?”

 

“They moved to California in 1957, too,” Lexi said. “They went to San Francisco. They still have one of the most celebrated rivalries in baseball, going on more than a hundred years. It’s pretty incredible, really.”

 

“The only Giants still in New York play football,” Sam said, handing out drinks.

 

“Technically, they play in New Jersey,” Lexi said. Everyone looked at her, eyebrows raised. “What? Meadowlands Stadium is in East Rutherford.”

 

“Is there a sport you don’t know about?” Nat asked, amused.

 

“Hockey,” Lexi said, laughing. “My dad never got into it.” Suddenly a thought occurred to her. “I’ll be right back,” she said, putting down Bucky’s hand, causing him to frown slightly. Then she trotted down the hall to her room.

 

She went into her closet, and up on the shelf, with her few mementos, was what she was looking for. She grabbed it and went back out to the common area.

 

“Here,” Lexi said, putting something on Bucky’s head and sitting back down next to him.

 

Bucky looked up and saw the bill of a baseball cap. He took it off and looked at it. There, on the crown, was the stylized ‘B’ of the Brooklyn Dodgers.

 

“A Brooklyn Dodgers hat? Where did you get this?” Bucky asked, his eyes lighting up.

 

“They’re not actually that hard to get. History is a big part of baseball. That hat was my dad’s,” Lexi said.

 

“This must be important to you. I can’t take this,” Bucky said, trying to hand it back to her.

 

Lexi smiled. “Yes, you can. It’s too big for me to wear, and really, I think my dad would be tickled to know someone who actually rooted for the Brooklyn Dodgers was wearing it.”

 

“This is…this is great. Thank you,” Bucky said, smiling. He put it back on, and looked at Lexi with a big smile.

 

“You look good,” Lexi said softly. She still couldn’t believe how much a smile lit up his whole face. It was dazzling, really. A few seconds passed while they just sat there, smiling at each other. Sam coughed, and Lexi realized that she had just been openly staring at Bucky with a silly smile on her face. She blushed to the roots of her hair, before jumping up.

 

“I’m going to go check on the chicken,” she said, hurrying into the kitchen.

 

“Is that what smells so good over here?” Clint asked, following her in.

 

“Yup, the pulled chicken has been stewing in red sauce for about an hour now, the refried beans are all done, there’s rice, cheese, lettuce, tomatoes, avocados, salsas, limes, my very own hot sauce, a couple dozen hand-made tortillas, all sorts of good stuff,” Lexi said, stirring the chicken and lowering the temperature. “That’s all set, so I’ll just set everything to keep warm and people can help themselves.”

 

“I’m starting now,” Clint said, grabbing a plate and a tortilla.

 

Lexi took a beer from the refrigerator, popped off the cap, and then twisted a wedge of lime into the neck of the bottle. “I’ll have one when this game ends. We still have an inning and a half.” She walked back over to the sofa and sat next to Bucky, who looked at her drink in confusion.

 

“Is that a lime in your beer?” he asked, frowning.

 

“Yup, it’s tasty. Want to try it?” Lexi asked, holding the bottle toward him.

 

“Um, sure,” he said, taking the bottle from her. He took a sip, then raised his eyebrows as he handed the bottle back. “Huh, that is good. Where did you learn that?”

 

“Southern California. It’s really good with Mexican food,” Lexi said, accepting the bottle back and taking a drink. Bucky tried not to be too jealous of the bottle.

 

“When did you learn to cook Mexican food?” Bruce asked.

 

“One of my lab partners when I was in college was a guy named Eloy. His parents were from Mexico City and owned a restaurant in San Diego. His mom taught me her sauce and salsa recipes and all about different peppers and spices. She was an amazing cook,” Lexi explained.

 

“Did you date this guy?” Nat asked, smirking. Bucky perked up at that question.

 

“Not hardly. He was very proudly gay. Didn’t stop his mama from trying to marry us off, though,” Lexi smiled. “He was a really good friend. I was sorry to leave him behind,” she added, her smile turning slightly sad. Bucky frowned slightly, wondering why she had needed to cut him out of her life.

 

Clint returned to the sofa with his burrito, and when he took the first bite, he moaned. “Lexi, damn, this is great.”

 

“Thanks, Clint,” Lexi said.

 

“What was that called again? A burro?” Bucky asked, pointing at Clint’s plate.

 

“A burrito,” Lexi chuckled. “You’ve never had one?” Lexi asked.

 

“No, definitely not,” Bucky said, “but it looks really good.”

 

“Well, if you’re ready for one, I can give you a lesson on burrito construction,” Lexi said.

 

“Sure, thanks,” Bucky said, getting up and taking Lexi’s hand to pull her to her feet.

 

“I’ll come, too,” Steve said, following them.

 

They went into the kitchen and Lexi gave each of them a plate. “First, take a tortilla,” Lexi said, pointing at the steamer. When they had each put one on their plate, Lexi showed them the ingredients she had laid out. “If you’re not sure you’ll like it, try a little first,” she said. They both tried a little of everything, moaning at the chicken (“Wow, that’s good,” Bucky said.), and decided on what they wanted. Lexi showed them how to layer the ingredients, and when they had everything they wanted, Bucky picked up the bottle of hot sauce.

 

“What’s this?” he asked, swirling the bottle, looking at the dark red liquid inside.

 

“ _That_ is probably too spicy for you,” Lexi said, taking the bottle from him. “It’s my favorite homemade hot sauce.”

 

“Can I try it?” Bucky asked.

 

“Sure,” Lexi said, “just hold on a second.” She walked over to the refrigerator and opened the freezer section. She pulled out the ice cream, grabbed a spoon, and scooped some from the carton. “Hold this,” she said, handing Bucky the spoon. He looked at it, bemused. Then she took a tortilla chip, scooped up some refried beans, then put two drops of hot sauce on it. “Here you go,” she said, holding out the chip. She looked at Steve and asked, “Do you want to try it?”

 

“I’ll see how Buck does first,” he said, smiling.

 

“Chicken,” Bucky said. He leaned forward, never breaking eye contact with Lexi, and opened his mouth, taking the chip from her fingers. Lexi blinked, reminding herself to breathe. Bucky stood back up, chewing. “Mmmm, that’s really good,” he said, nodding.

 

“Wait for it,” Lexi said, smiling.

 

A few seconds later, he started to blink rapidly, then he started to breathe through his mouth. “What the—what’s happening?” he asked, his face turning pink.

 

Steve looked at Bucky, laughing, and said, “I’ll pass on the hot sauce.”

 

“Eat the ice cream,” Lexi said, pointing at the spoon. Bucky shoved the spoon in his mouth, licking the ice cream off. A few seconds later, he cleared his throat.

 

“Oh my god, what is in that?” he asked, his eyes watering slightly.

 

“A combination of habañero and scotch bonnet,” Lexi explained, trying not to laugh. “Do you need more ice cream?” she asked, smiling. When Bucky nodded quickly, she put a big scoop in a bowl and handed it to him. He dug in, holding the ice cream in his mouth until it melted. When he finished the bowl, he sighed in relief. “All better now?” she asked.

 

“I think I’ll live,” Bucky said. He looked at her with a mixture of admiration and incredulity. “You made that? You can eat that? How do you not die?”

 

“I’ve always liked spicy food,” Lexi said, shrugging as she drizzled the hot sauce liberally over her food. “Now, are you ready to fold up your burritos?”

 

After she demonstrated to the two men how to properly fold a burrito, and ensuring them they would not be considered less manly if they needed a fork, they headed back to the sofas to watch the last half-inning of the game. By the time the game ended, everyone else had gotten burritos as well. They laughed at each other, joking about who was better or worse at burrito folding. Bruce, for being as brilliant as he was, could not hold it together and got up to grab some utensils. Lexi, having many years of practice, held it together well, and Steve and Bucky, following her instructions, did also.

 

Just as the next game started, Tony arrived. He grabbed a plate of food and headed over to join the group. He sat next to Clint, who was just finishing up.

 

“Hey Tony, did you get any of that hot sauce?” Clint asked, getting up to take his plate to the kitchen.

 

“The stuff in the bottle?” Tony asked, taking a bite of his burrito, eyes rolling in happiness.

 

“Yeah, it’s really good,” Clint said.

 

“Mmmm, sure did,” he said, chewing and swallowing.

 

“Um, how much did you use?” Clint asked, holding up the bottle, which showed a seriously decreased level of sauce. Lexi looked at Tony, slightly alarmed.

 

“A lot. Why?” he asked. He took a swig from his drink, then started to blink rapidly.

 

“I hope you like it spicy,” Clint said, laughing.

 

“Tony? Are you okay?” Lexi asked, watching Tony as he started to exhale forcefully. “Ice cream!” she called out, running for the kitchen, as everyone else in the common area started laughing, except Tony, whose eyes were watering as he coughed.

 

Lexi grabbed a big bowl of ice cream and a spoon and ran back to the sofa. “Here,” she said, handing it to Tony, “eat this.”

 

Tony started shoveling the ice cream into his mouth. “Slow down, Tony!” Lexi said, laughing. “Just hold the ice cream in your mouth until it melts. The milk fat binds with the pepper oil.”

 

Tony nodded, slowing down. After a few more bites, he was able to take a deep breath. “Good lord, woman, are you trying to kill us?” he asked, voice raspy.

 

“No,” Lexi chuckled. “You should always try it before pouring it all over your food. I warned everyone else.”

 

“Maybe you should mark the bottle with a fiery skull and crossbones,” Tony said, finishing off his ice cream. He stood up, carrying his bowl and plate. “I think I’ll make another one of these without the death sauce.”

 

“I’ll take the one you can’t handle,” Clint said, smiling. Tony handed the plate over, shaking his head.

 

After that, Lexi relaxed and watched her team win the first game of their series. She explained the current players to Bucky and Steve, extolling the virtues of the Dodger’s pitcher, Clayton Kershaw. “He’s possibly the best major league pitcher in the last fifty years,” she said. “His curveball is filthy.”

 

Steve laughed out loud. “What?” she said, looking at him in confusion.

 

“I’m sorry, it’s just kind of odd to hear a woman describing a curveball as ‘filthy,’” Steve said sheepishly. “It struck me funny.”

 

“I think it’s hot,” Bucky said, smiling. He raised his eyebrows when everyone in the room looked at him. “What? A beautiful woman who loves sports? Tell me I’m wrong.” At that, everyone except Lexi shrugged, conceding his point.

 

“Yeah, well,” she said, smiling sheepishly as her cheeks burned. “My dad and I used to break down all the Dodger pitchers’ stats together. I think he had secretly hoped for a son, but was more than happy that I turned out to love baseball as much as he does. Though I did ask him once why they adopted me and not a boy, he said they just knew I was the one.”

 

Nat almost spit out her drink as everyone in the room—except Bucky, who was looking at everyone else, bewildered—whipped around to look at her. “You’re adopted?” Steve asked.

 

“Yeah. Didn’t Fury tell you?” Lexi asked.

 

“No, he didn’t say anything,” Nat said, frowning.

 

“Really? Gotta say, I’m surprised. He and Maria knew before the end of my first day here. I told him when he gave me access to search for myself in Hydra’s files—“ Lexi was saying, when Bucky interrupted.

 

“ _WHAT??_ ” he shouted, nearly jumping out of his skin. Lexi sat back, looking at him with wide eyes.

 

“Whoa, big guy.” Lexi looked at Steve nervously. “You didn’t tell him?”

 

“Not my story to tell,” Steve said, then he turned to Bucky. “Sorry, but it wasn’t my place.”

 

“Didn’t you tell him _anything_ about me?” Lexi asked, suddenly dismayed. When Steve shook his head, Lexi exhaled a little shakily. “Oh. Wow. Okay, Bucky. I thought Steve would have warned—“ she cleared her throat and started again. “Sorry. I didn’t know that you hadn’t heard the lovely story of my time in a Hydra holding cell,” she said, looking uneasy.

 

“But why? Why would they take you?” Bucky asked, looking upset and bewildered.

 

Lexi looked at him, a worried expression on her face. “We need to talk,” she said, taking his hand and pulling him up from the sofa. They walked into the kitchen. They were close enough for Steve to keep an eye on him, but far enough away to talk privately.

 

“Sooo,” Lexi said anxiously, pulling up a bar stool at the kitchen island. Bucky took off the baseball cap and set it on the counter, then sat facing her, an intent look on his face.

 

“You look scared to tell me,” Bucky said, watching her closely.

 

“I am, actually,” Lexi said, looking at her hands, which were twisted together in her lap.

 

“Why? I seriously doubt you did anything wrong,” Bucky said, trying his best to sound reassuring.

 

“Honestly? I just—I don’t want you to look at me differently,” Lexi said, feeling extremely vulnerable.

 

Bucky reached for her hands, untangling them. “We’re friends, right?” he said, quietly.

 

Lexi nodded, sneaking a peek at him. “I hope so,” she murmured.

 

“We are,” Bucky said, rubbing his thumbs across the backs of her hands. “You might be the only person here who has never looked at me like an experiment or treated me like I’m a bomb about to explode. You’ve helped me over and over and never asked for anything in return. You’re a wonderful person, and nothing you say will ever change how I see you.”

 

Lexi chuckled then, a somewhat nervous-sounding laugh. “Funny you should say that.” She took a deep breath. “Hydra took me when I was ten years old,” she said.

 

Before she could get another word out, Bucky asked, “Why? Why the hell would they—“

 

“I can do things,” Lexi said, eyes on the floor, and she then spent the next several minutes telling him what had happened so many years before. He sat and listened, angry—though not surprised—that Hydra would abduct and torture a 10-year-old girl. When Lexi met his gaze and changed her eye color, he dropped her hands and very noticeably sat back in his chair, a stunned expression on his face. Lexi’s heart plummeted, and she went back to twisting and wringing her fingers together. “I’m sorry,” she whispered sadly. “I really thought Steve had told you that I was…different.”

 

“You’re doing that, like _really_ doing that?” he asked, visibly shocked.

 

“I am,” Lexi said, changing her eyes back to their normal color. “I can do…other things, too, but I…don’t,” she said, shaking her head slightly.

 

“How much of your appearance can you change?” he asked, astonished.

 

“Pretty much everything,” Lexi said, looking away from him. “That’s how I was able to hide for so long. Because, yeah, there’s something else, something Hydra couldn’t have known about then. I’m a little older than I look,” Lexi said, then proceeded to tell him about the last forty years, how she regularly changed her identity and went to different universities across the country, learning as much as she could before faking her death and moving on.

 

“So you haven’t aged in twenty-five years?” Bucky asked, jaw dropping.

 

“Pretty much,” she said, feeling almost ill.

 

When Bucky didn’t respond, she looked up at him. He looked completely blown away. “Well, at least you haven’t run screaming,” Lexi said, somewhat self-consciously. Bucky just sat there, looking at her. “Please say something,” Lexi said, worried.

 

“So is this…“ he trailed off, gesturing to her face.

 

“What I really look like? Yes,” Lexi said, feeling increasingly insecure.

 

“Oh, good,” Bucky said, slumping back in his chair, obviously relieved.

 

“What? Why is that good?” Lexi asked.

 

“I’m just glad that I’ve been spending time with the real you,” Bucky said, quietly. “I like the real you.”

 

“Oh,” Lexi said, blushing. Her expression turned a little sad again as she said, “I understand if you don’t want to be around me for a while, or…anymore. It’s a lot to take in.”

 

For a few moments, Bucky sat there, saying nothing. Then he laughed out loud, a funny snorting kind of belly laugh that caught Lexi by surprise and had everyone in the room turning to look at him. “I don’t know whether to be happy that I’m not the most interesting person here, or if I should be scared for you,” he said, catching his breath. “Probably both, I suppose.” He reached for her hands again. “I think it's...pretty amazing, what you can do, actually. It doesn't freak me out or bother me, and I certainly don’t want or need time away from you, Lexi, I promise.”

 

“I’m not even sure you’re in the top three of interesting people here, frankly,” Lexi said sheepishly. “But you understand that this needs to stay between us. Only these guys,” she indicated the others in the room, “Fury, Hill, Thor, and Pepper know about me.”

 

“Of course,” Bucky said, turning serious. “I’d never let anyone hurt you, Lexi.”

 

Lexi smiled, looking incredibly relieved, and Bucky felt something in his chest tighten. “Thank you, Bucky,” she said softly. Then she stood and put her arms around him. “I trust you,” she whispered.

 

Surprised, Bucky wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to stand between his legs, holding her close. “Thank you,” he whispered back, resting his head against hers.

 

Lexi smiled, taking a deep breath. She melted against him a little, tucked against his chest; she felt so warm and safe in Bucky’s arms, and he smelled _wonderful._ Suddenly her eyes popped open and she pulled back to look cautiously at him. “By any chance, are you missing a blanket?” she asked quietly.

 

Bucky met her gaze and gave her a crooked smile before responding softly, “It’s not missing. I know right where it is.” She smiled back and hugged him again, even tighter this time, which he happily reciprocated.

 

Neither of them saw the stunned look on Steve’s face, or the looks exchanged between Nat, Clint and Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “One of my lab partners when I was in college was a guy named Eloy. His parents were from Mexico City and owned a restaurant in San Diego. His mom taught me her sauce and salsa recipes and all about different peppers and spices. She was an amazing cook.”
> 
> All true. One of the sweetest guys I've ever known. And damn, his mama could cook.


	14. Feelings, Actually

Lexi was able to admit to herself that before the day spent with Bucky watching baseball that she had a bit of a crush on him. She enjoyed seeing him every day, and would even say that her time with him was probably the highlight of her day. After that day, however, there was no denying that her stomach fluttered nervously whenever he looked at her with those gorgeous blue-gray eyes of his. He had a way of looking at her through his lashes that made her heart beat faster. When he smiled at her, she would melt a little inside. When he winked at her, she would lose her train of thought. She remembered his arms wrapped around her, how his scent affected her, how his voice sounded whispering in her ear, and it did things to her.

 

She didn’t think she was imagining that Bucky might have feelings for her, too. He never hesitated to touch her when the opportunity arose. It was never inappropriate or aggressive, though. He would reach out to hold her hand on their walks, or sit next to her at dinner—anywhere they could be next to each other, he was there. When they would all sit together in the common area, his new favorite spot was next to her on the sofa. Once Clint had sat next to Lexi before Bucky arrived, and Bucky had been out of sorts all evening, until Clint moved, and Bucky had claimed his seat.

 

They had grown incredibly comfortable with each other. Even Steve had to admit that Lexi had a connection with Bucky that he just couldn’t match. Not that he was upset about it—quite the opposite, actually. He saw his old friend becoming more himself every day, and he knew Lexi was the biggest reason for that. Whenever they were together, Bucky was calm and happy. As his memories started to return, Lexi would help him adjust, to process what he was feeling and put things into perspective. During their sessions together, she was still professional, but it was softened somewhat by a warmth in her expression whenever she looked at Bucky. Steve couldn’t have been more grateful for her presence. Steve had always seen Bucky as a brother. Since meeting Lexi, Steve thought of her as a sister. It was perfect, as far as he was concerned.

 

Over the next month or so, as the weather worsened, their time outside decreased. They still walked or ran together outside when they could, inside on the elevated track or on treadmills when they couldn’t. With good training and fitness, injuries among the recruits were minimal, so Lexi only had a few patients to see every day. Most of them were respectful and pleasant; however, every once in a while someone needed to be put in his place.

 

One day, Bucky was heading for the gym, where he normally met with Lexi for their sessions. Steve had a free day and asked if he could tag along. Bucky was in a good mood, so he happily agreed. As they approached the gym, Bucky could see a recruit walking slowly toward Lexi. He could already tell by the look on her face that she wasn’t happy; she was shaking her head and her eyes, normally a bright blue, looked darker than usual, and were narrowed in anger. This recruit was easily half a foot taller than she was, and probably outweighed her by a hundred pounds. When the recruit reached out and grabbed Lexi’s upper arm and tried to pull her to him, Bucky snapped.

 

He pushed the glass gym door open, fully intending to kill the recruit for touching her, when Lexi slammed the heel of her hand up into the recruit’s nose, breaking it. As he staggered backward a few steps, he released her arm to grab his nose. Lexi grabbed his forearm, spun around, and drove her free elbow hard into his solar plexus, doubling him over; she then forced his head down and brought her knee up into his face, knocking him over completely on to his back. As he lay on the ground yelling, Lexi twisted his arm, forcing him onto his stomach, then she put her knee into the middle of his back, pushing all the air from his lungs as she held his arm at an unbelievable angle, totally immobilizing him. This took about five seconds for Lexi to accomplish.

 

Bucky pulled up, Steve right behind him. “Lexi! Are you okay?” Steve asked, holding Bucky’s arm.

 

Lexi looked up, blowing a lock of dark hair out of her eyes. Bucky saw that her eyes were definitely darker than their normal blue—they were nearly black. “Oh, hey guys,” she said, trying to sound casual. “I’m fine, just teaching this soon-to-be-ex-recruit what happens when you don’t take ‘no’ for an answer,” she said, pulling his arm even harder. The recruit screamed in pain, his nose now bleeding freely onto the floor.

 

“Get this crazy bitch off me!” the recruit screamed, his face smashed into the floor. Lexi _tsked_ at him. She leaned even harder on her kneecap, and his breath left him in a rush.

 

“That’s not very polite,” she said. “Now I’m going to release you, and Captain Rogers is going to take you to collect your gear. You’re done here.” She pushed off of him, giving him one more shove to the back, and stepped away from him, maintaining a defensive stance. Bucky immediately went to her side, taking her hand.

 

“Are you alright?” he asked quietly. Lexi nodded, watching the recruit carefully as he slowly got to his feet, keeping her breath steady. “Lexi,” he whispered urgently. She glanced at him questioningly. He leaned over to whisper in her ear. “Your eyes,” he said quietly, “they’ve changed color.”

 

Lexi turned away slightly, closing her eyes and taking a few deep breaths. When she opened them again and looked at Bucky, he nodded. “They’re back,” he whispered.

 

“Thanks,” she said quietly. Bucky squeezed her hand gently.

 

“You can’t kick me out! You’re just a therapist!” The recruit shouted, wiping the blood from his nose, smearing it all over his arm.

 

“She sure as hell can,” Steve said, absolute fury in his eyes. The recruit shrunk a little, looking at him. “We saw everything. We’re getting your stuff and you’re out of here.” He grabbed the recruit by the back of the neck and shoved him toward the locker room. “I’ll be right back,” he said to Lexi and Bucky as he followed the recruit out of the gym.

 

As soon as they were gone, Lexi’s shoulders fell. “That was interesting,” she said, laughing shakily. Bucky turned to face her and opened his arms. She stepped forward and he gently wrapped his arms around her.

 

“You sure you’re okay? He didn’t hurt you?” Bucky asked quietly, softly rubbing up and down her back. She put her arms around him and rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes. Bucky peeked at her arm, seeing only a slightly reddened area where the recruit had put his hand on her, then turned his head slightly to rest his cheek on her head.

 

“I’m fine, really. It’s not the first time someone has been inappropriate. He is the first one to actually grab me, though.” She sighed, mumbling under her breath, _“_ _Ce nesimțit.”_ (”What a jerk.”)

 

“What? Are you serious?” Bucky said in disbelief.

 

Lexi nodded, “Yeah. The recruits occasionally let testosterone rule their brains and they say dumb things. Usually a verbal shut-down and a warning is enough, but sometimes they’re just a special kind of stupid.” She sighed, “I’d better get this blood cleaned up.”

 

“No, sweetheart, I’ll take care of it,” Bucky said. “You can sit in your office for a minute, have some water, update the computer with what happened. I’ll come meet you when it’s cleaned up.”

 

“That’s a good idea, actually,” Lexi said. She tilted her head back, looking up at Bucky. “Thank you,” she said.

 

Bucky leaned forward and kissed her forehead. “Come on, I’ll walk you there.” Even though he would have been happy to hold her forever, he stepped back, releasing her with one arm, keeping the other around her as they walked to her office. Something occurred to him. “You speak Romanian?” he asked, smiling.

 

“Yeah, I studied all the romance languages,” Lexi said, giving him a half-smile in response. “Sometimes it’s satisfying to say things out loud, but better if no one understands me.”

 

“I won’t tell,” he said, smiling, giving her shoulder a squeeze. She leaned her head against him briefly, enjoying the comfort he offered.

 

Once she was inside with some water and was typing on the computer, he left her office, shutting the door behind him, and made his way to the locker room.

 

Steve was still there, standing over the recruit as he cleaned out his locker. He had apparently been able to stop the blood from pouring out of his nose, though it was greatly swollen. The other recruits watched quietly, as Steve told everyone present that disrespect for anyone in the facility would not be tolerated and was grounds for immediate expulsion from the program and removal from the facility property.

 

Not even pausing in his stride, Bucky stalked up to the recruit and grabbed him by the throat with his metal hand, picking him up off the floor and slamming him up against the lockers. The recruit struggled against the hold, trying to pull Bucky’s hand away from his throat as his feet kicked uselessly.

 

“I should fucking kill you for touching her,” Bucky growled into the recruit’s face. The others in the locker room backed up, startled looks on their faces. Steve stood by, not moving, but ready to jump in if Bucky lost control. “She is not an object for you to _take_ , you son of a bitch. Now get the fuck out of here and don’t ever come back, you worthless piece of shit.”

 

With that, Bucky dropped him on the floor. He scrambled back against the lockers, gasping for breath. Bucky continued looking down at him. “And you’re lucky all she did was break your nose. She could have torn your arm off and fed it to you.” Bucky turned and glared at the other recruits. He knew how he looked—absolutely terrifying. It might be the first time he was pleased about his reputation, he thought, as he said to the others, “You do not _ever_ talk inappropriately about Doctor Shaeffer or anyone else here, you don’t even _think_ it. And if you touch her without permission, _I will kill you._ Understood?”

 

The recruits all nodded quickly, their faces pale. “Good. You make sure _everyone_ knows it,” he said, turning around and walking toward the door. He grabbed a couple of towels, wetting one down at the sink, and stomped out the door.

 

Steve looked at the recruit on the floor, then at the others standing around. “I hope that message came through loud and clear.”

 

***

 

Bucky went back out into the gym. There were a couple of recruits in there, looking at the blood on the floor.

 

“Meeting in the locker room. Go. Now,” he growled at them. They took one look at him and ran out the door. He knelt down and started wiping up the blood. Once it was gone and the floor dried, he walked out to the hallway and threw the towels in the large laundry bin. Then he went to the restroom and washed his hands thoroughly. When he came out, Steve was walking toward him.

 

“Are you okay?” Steve asked. Bucky nodded. “Where’s Lexi?”

 

“I walked her to her office so she could fill out an incident report and so I could clean up the blood,” Bucky said.

 

Steve nodded. “Good, thanks,” he said. “Was she all right?” he asked.

 

Bucky chuckled, and not in a happy way. “Yes, actually. Seems this isn’t the first time a recruit has been inappropriate,” he said angrily.

 

“So that explains your speech. Well done, by the way,” Steve said, putting his hand on Bucky’s shoulder. Bucky looked at him, surprised. “Seriously, it put the fear of god into them. I think one of them actually wet himself.”

 

“Good,” Bucky said. He looked at Steve and said, “I wasn’t kidding. If I ever hear that _anyone_ has touched her—“

 

“I know, and I understand,” Steve said, smiling. “Lexi was awesome, though.”

 

“Yeah, she was,” Bucky said. He pointed over his shoulder down the hall. “Let’s go get her. She’ll need this walk today.”

 

Steve nodded, and they headed down to her office. Bucky knocked. “Lexi? It’s Bucky and Steve.”

 

A couple of seconds later the lock clicked and the door opened. “Hey,” she said. She walked around to her computer. “I just need to add a couple more things and I’ll be done. Are you—“ she paused, looking at them. “I mean, um, do you still want to go outside?”

 

“Absolutely,” Bucky said, both he and Steve nodding. “Do you?”

 

“Yes, please,” she said, gratefully. “I just need to get out for a while.”

 

Bucky watched her moving around. She was agitated, edgy; he could practically feel her vibrating with tension. He knew she must have excess adrenaline in her system from laying the recruit out, so she really did need to get outside and burn it off.

 

She finished up and turned her computer off. She grabbed a hoodie and put it on. “Okay, let’s go,” she said.

 

Bucky held his hand out to her and she took it, gratefully. Even if he only saw her as a friend, his touch was comforting. Steve opened the door and they walked out, making sure to close the door behind them. Lexi hesitated. Bucky stopped, looking at her. “What’s up?” he asked.

 

“Is he still here?” she asked.

 

“No, he’s not,” Steve said. “I escorted him personally to the security office and loaded him on a van out of here. He’s gone and he’s banned permanently from the premises.”

 

“Okay, good,” Lexi said, relieved. They continued walking toward the exit. Lexi could see recruits walking through the hall, some of them jumping to get out of their way. “Do I want to ask?” she said curiously.

 

“Word must have gotten around about how you destroyed that punk in less than ten seconds,” Steve said, smiling.

 

“You’re the one who took him into the locker room, why would they think I did it?” Lexi asked Steve.

 

“Bucky may have told everyone in there that you were the one to kick his ass,” Steve said, grinning.

 

Lexi looked questioningly at Bucky, who smiled and shrugged before saying, “Had to do it. You’re a badass. I’m proud of you.”

 

“Really?” Lexi asked.

 

“Yes, really,” Bucky said, squeezing her hand. “I’m not happy that it happened, but I’m glad you defended yourself and beat the crap out of that piece of trash.”

 

By now they had reached the double doors heading out. Lexi shook her head and said, “I don’t like doing that. Hurting people feels wrong, it makes me feel just… _wrong_.”

 

“That’s probably because you’re naturally a very caring, loving person. You always help people,” Steve said. Lexi blushed as he continued, “It goes against your nature to inflict pain.”

 

“Maybe that’s it. That’s why I didn’t want to see him on the way out here. I’m really angry that he put me in a position that I had to defend myself, that I had to hurt him to get him to back off,” Lexi said. “I was afraid that if I saw him again that I would just…lose control of my anger.”

 

Bucky rubbed her hand with his thumb. “Do you still feel worried about that?” he asked. His hand was literally tingling with the amount of energy coursing through her.

 

“No, getting outside and walking is helping a lot. Thanks for coming with me,” Lexi said.

 

“Anytime, beautiful,” Bucky said, smiling at her. Lexi blushed and bumped him with her shoulder. “Do you want to run?” he asked.

 

“First one to the lake?” Lexi asked, smiling. Before they could even answer, Lexi took off running. She could hear them behind her laughing. It didn’t take long for them to catch up to her, and soon they were running together through the trails. A couple minutes later, when the lake was in sight, Lexi put on a burst of speed to move ahead. When she reached the lake and slowed down, she turned to see the other two just coming in.

 

“Holy moly, darlin’, how fast are you?” Bucky asked, coming up next to her.

 

“I don’t actually know, why?” she asked, feeling much better.

 

“We weren’t really holding back and you kept up with us, then you outran us, that’s why,” Steve said, smiling.

 

“Oh, come on, you guys, you weren’t running that fast,” Lexi said.

 

“We weren’t going slow, I promise,” Bucky said.

 

Lexi shrugged. “Must have been the extra adrenaline,” she said, not really willing to think about the possibility of having yet another above-average ability.

 

“Okay,” Bucky said, putting an arm around her shoulder. He could tell she didn’t want to talk about it. He steered her down to the lake’s edge, Steve on Lexi’s other side. They started skipping stones, enjoying the warm autumn afternoon. Soon Lexi took off her sweatshirt and enjoyed the sun on her shoulders.

 

Bucky watched her, looking for any signs that she was still upset about earlier. He watched her skipping stones, laughing and joking with the two of them, and he was struck by how amazing she was. She was so strong and graceful, the muscles of her upper back and shoulders moving under her smooth skin. The golden streaks in her dark hair were shining, her eyes were bright, and when she smiled, she was mesmerizing. Bucky actually had to shake himself, he was staring at her so hard. If she had seen, it would have given him away completely.

 

Ever since the day that Lexi hugged him, Bucky hadn’t been able to stop thinking about her. He had spent his first month here just getting used to the fact that she wasn’t scared of him, didn’t look at his arm with disgust, and treated him as a real friend. She had touched him before, but in a professional capacity, of course, helping him in the gym and physical therapy rooms, always showing him kindness and respect. He had known from the moment they met that he liked her very much and looked forward to their time together. It didn’t even have anything to do with how she looked, really, even though Bucky thought she was the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen and he was definitely attracted to her. Being around her made him feel peaceful, content. Just seeing her around the residential area, how she would always smile, genuinely smile, when she saw him, made him feel happy and accepted. But having her arms around him for the first time had changed him. The way her scent, so warm and inviting, had washed over him, it had made him feel something he wasn’t sure he had ever felt before. Just holding her, even for that brief time, had made him feel like he was _home._ She was where he needed to be.

 

After that, any opportunity to be by her side, to touch her hand, to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, he just couldn’t resist. When she looked up at him, when she bit her lower lip, any time she blushed, he felt his heart race. He hoped she might have feelings for him as well. He smiled to himself, thinking how flustered she would get when he winked at her. She was adorable, and yet seemed totally unaware of this fact. He did wonder how that could be possible; she was, after all, older than she looked, and had attended graduate school several times. How could she not know the effect she had on people—men, especially? They must have been throwing themselves at her—a thought that he didn’t like very much. But none of that mattered. He was here with her now, and he hoped that he would be given the opportunity to show her how incredible he thought she was.

 

After a while, they decided to head back to the facility, walking this time. Bucky held up Lexi’s hoodie for her to slip into, and when she looked over her shoulder with a smile to thank him, it was all he could do to not kiss her. He held himself back, content with offering his hand to walk up the small bank of the lake. She took it, a small blush on her cheeks, and the three made their way along the trail to the main building. The fact that he held her hand all the way back wasn’t lost on either of them. Or on Steve, who wisely kept his mouth shut, even if he couldn’t stop smiling.

 

***

 

When they arrived back at the residential area, Maria was waiting for them in the sitting area with Nat and Clint. “Lexi, are you all right?” Maria asked, concerned.

 

“Yes, Maria, I’m fine, thank you,” Lexi said.

 

“You’re sure? He didn’t hurt you?” she asked.

 

“Whoa, what happened?” Sam asked, pulling his head out of the refrigerator. Nat and Clint looked up from Nat’s laptop, both frowning.

 

Bucky could feel Lexi start to tense up, just from how her fingers suddenly went rigid in his hand. “It’s not a big deal, really,” Lexi said. “I’ll be right back,” she said to Bucky.

 

He squeezed her hand reassuringly and leaned down to whisper in her ear, “Take your time.”

 

She gave him a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes. Then she pulled her hand away and started to walk down the hall to her room, taking off her sweatshirt as she went.

 

“Seriously, what happened?” Nat asked Steve, her eyes narrowing.

 

Bucky moved into the kitchen, getting a mug down from the cabinet. He listened as Steve told the others about the recruit and Lexi’s efficient handling of the matter as he prepared Lexi’s favorite cinnamon apple cider. He had seen her make it many times and knew she found it to be very soothing.

 

She came back out a few minutes later, clothes changed, face washed, hair brushed, looking resigned to having to answer questions. She walked over to the sitting area and sat down. Bucky came over and handed her the mug, which she took with a surprised look. When she saw what it was, she smiled gratefully at Bucky and whispered, “Thank you.” Bucky shrugged and smiled back, settling down next to her on the sofa, arm running along the back of it behind her. Lexi unconsciously scooted closer to him and tucked her feet under her.

 

“So this guy is already gone?” Clint asked, an angry look on his face.

 

“Yes, I loaded him on the van myself,” Steve said.

 

“I’m actually disappointed,” Clint said. “I would have liked to have a chat with him.”

 

“He was in no shape to talk, believe me,” Steve chuckled. “Lexi busted his nose and probably bruised a couple of his ribs, and then Bucky grabbed him by the throat—“

 

“What? When did that happen?” Lexi asked, sipping her cider. He had made it perfectly, she thought with a smile.

 

“After I walked you to your office I decided to have a talk with him,” Bucky said, looking at the floor. “It was a good talk. For me, anyway,” he said, looking at Lexi out of the corner of his eye, smiling a little.

 

Lexi leaned her head briefly against his shoulder. “It’s always good to express your feelings,” she said, chuckling.

 

“I’ll need you two to fill out incident reports as well, since you witnessed it,” Maria said, looking at Bucky and Steve, who both nodded. “He didn’t injure you?” she asked Lexi.

 

Lexi showed Maria her arm, which was unmarked. “Nope, not a scratch on me,” she said. Bucky reached over and gently rubbed the spot on her arm where the recruit had grabbed her, even though she was right, there wasn’t a single bruise or scratch.

 

Maria nodded. “We also have his DNA profile, so we’ll be uploading it to the national criminal database. If he ever tries anything again, they’ll catch him quickly.”

 

“I wonder that he didn’t already have a record,” Nat said.

 

“You know most women don’t report assaults,” Lexi said sadly. “He’s probably just never been caught.”

 

Bucky stroked her hair, which Lexi found very soothing. “I’m guessing he’ll think twice about trying anything ever again,” Bucky said. “He got his ass handed to him by a woman half his size.”

 

“Good job, Lexi,” Nat said, smiling. Clint and Sam nodded in agreement.

 

“Thanks,” Lexi said quietly. “Okay,” she said, a little louder, “What else is going on around here? I can’t possibly be that interesting.”

 

Bucky snorted, then leaned over and kissed the top of her head. Clint bumped Nat’s knee with his own. She nudged him with an elbow in return. Steve’s grin nearly split his face in two.

 

“You definitely are that interesting,” Bucky said, smiling. “Top two, easy,”

 

Lexi laughed, “Yay, me,” she said sarcastically, sipping her cider and leaning her head against Bucky’s shoulder. He really did make it perfectly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't mess with Lexi. She's a BAMF.
> 
> Who saw the trailer for Thor: Ragnarock today? I'm dying--can't wait for it!
> 
> Any mistakes in foreign language translations are the property of Google Translate. ;)


	15. The First Mission

When Lexi entered the fitness center the next morning, it was pretty obvious that the story of “the incident” had made the rounds rather quickly. The recruits addressed her as ‘Doctor Shaeffer’ or ‘ma’am,’ nodding respectfully, and generally treating her like she would snap them in two if they looked at her cross-eyed. At first she thought it was humorous; however, it quickly became tiresome.

 

She was working with one of her patients, a young man named Jason recovering from a strained MCL, when she finally addressed the problem. The recruit seemed nervous and jumpy in her presence, and Lexi stepped back to ask him, “Is there a problem, Jason? You seem agitated today.”

 

He had trouble meeting her eyes as he responded with a deep Southern accent, “No Doctor Shaeffer, no problem at all.”

 

Lexi huffed in annoyance. “Jason, you won’t even look me in the face. Obviously something’s up.” The recruit clamped his mouth shut and stared at his feet. “I’m guessing you heard about what happened yesterday.”

 

“Yes, ma’am,” he said nervously.

 

“Okay, then you know that the recruit involved behaved inappropriately and has been expelled from the premises,” she said.

 

“Yes, ma’am,” he said again.

 

Lexi sighed resignedly. “I didn’t want to hurt him, but he gave me no other choice,” she said quietly.

 

“I understand, Doctor Shaeffer,” Jason said. He looked at her briefly. “Permission to speak frankly, ma’am?”

 

“Of course,” Lexi said.

 

“I’m glad that recruit is gone, ma’am. He was rude and a bully, and he spoke of all the ladies in this facility in an ungentlemanly way. Just about everyone is happy he’s been expelled from the program,” he said. “And the ones who were friends with him have received a powerful message to change their ways.”

 

“Would that be the message from Sergeant Barnes?” Lexi asked, smirking.

 

“Yes, ma’am,” Jason replied. “Sergeant Barnes obviously holds you in very high regard, and no one wants to get on his bad side—or yours.”

 

“Treat everyone here with respect and you won’t,” Lexi said, smiling.

 

“Yes, ma’am. Understood, ma’am,” Jason said, nodding.

 

“Good. Now, can we please get back to your therapy?” Lexi asked, laughing.

 

“Yes, Doctor Shaeffer,” he said, smiling.

 

“Okay, back to it,” Lexi said, adjusting the weight on the quad press machine.

 

This went on for a few days, until everyone settled down. When Lexi told Bucky what was going on, he tried not to look too pleased about it. There was no denying, however, that when Lexi and Bucky were working in the fitness center that no one came anywhere near them. Bucky may or may not have glared at anyone who looked Lexi’s way, ensuring that word kept spreading that any disrespect directed at Lexi would be dealt with swiftly and harshly.

 

Lexi and Bucky were running on the elevated track inside the fitness center, when Bucky saw Steve downstairs, waiting for them. He nudged Lexi, pointing at Steve. She nodded, so they slowed to a walk as they came around to the platform that led to the stairs. As they approached Steve, he nodded at Lexi then turned to Bucky. “We need to talk,” he said, his tone serious.

 

Lexi instinctively reached for Bucky’s hand, and he wrapped his fingers around hers. “Is everything okay?” she asked.

 

“I don’t know yet,” Steve said, frowning. He looked at Bucky. “We’re being sent on a mission. Fury wants you to go with us.”

 

“Really?” Bucky asked, at the same time Lexi said “What?” both wearing the same wide-eyed looks of surprise.

 

“Yes, and we need to move quickly,” Steve said, already turning to walk. Bucky and Lexi followed, still holding hands. “We’re meeting in Fury’s office, then we’re suiting up and heading out.” When they reached the elevators, Steve slowed and turned. “Lexi, I’m sorry, but you can’t be in on this meeting.”

 

“Will you come upstairs before you go?” Lexi asked.

 

“No, we don’t have time,” Steve said.

 

“How long will you all be gone?” Lexi asked, suddenly feeling very nervous.

 

“It shouldn’t take long. But there will be no outside communication allowed. I’m sorry,” he said. The look on his face was apologetic, but his words were firm.

 

“Please be careful,” Lexi whispered.

 

“Always,” Steve said, giving her a half-smile. He stepped forward and gave Lexi a hug. When he released her, he looked at Bucky. “Bucky, see you in Fury’s office.” Then he walked down the hall, turning to enter Fury’s office.

 

Without a word, Bucky turned to Lexi and pulled her into his arms.

 

“Please be careful, Bucky,” Lexi whispered, wrapping her arms around him and squeezing.

 

“It’ll be fine. Just try not to beat up any recruits until I get back,” he said, smiling.

 

“I’ll try,” Lexi said, trying to keep it together. She looked up at him, her eyes shining. “You need to come back and keep them in line.”

 

“Me?” Bucky said, a falsely innocent look on his face.

 

“I know you give them all dirty looks,” Lexi laughed.

 

“Damn, I thought I was being subtle,” he said, smiling at her. He leaned forward and kissed her softly on the forehead. “Be safe,” he whispered.

 

“You, too,” Lexi whispered in response. They looked at each other for a few seconds, until the sound of a throat clearing made them break eye contact. They looked over at Steve, who was sticking his head out into the hallway.

 

“Sorry, but we need you in here, Buck,” he said.

 

“Yeah, okay,” Bucky said. He turned back to Lexi, looking like he wanted to say something, but Lexi stepped back and he dropped his arms.

 

“See you when you get back,” Lexi said, her voice unsteady.

 

“Yeah, you will,” Bucky said, finally moving down the hall where Steve was still waiting. Just before entering Fury’s office, Bucky looked back at Lexi. He gave her a small wave. “See you soon,” he said. Lexi waved back, then he stepped inside and the door shut behind him.

 

Lexi exhaled and walked straight to the elevator. As soon as the door shut, she asked quickly, taking short, gulping breaths, “Jarvis, is there anyone in the residential area?”

 

“No, Doctor Shaeffer, it is currently empty,” he replied, almost sounding sympathetic.

 

“Thank you,” she managed to get out, before she started sobbing. She clamped her hand over her mouth, trying to muffle the sound. When the doors opened, she ran down the hall to her room, closing the door behind her as she burst into tears.

 

Part of her brain knew she was being ridiculous. Fury wouldn’t send Bucky out on a dangerous mission right out of the gate. The other part of her brain couldn’t help but worry. Bucky was just getting to a place where he was feeling confident in his recovery, and Lexi couldn’t bear it if something happened to threaten that.

 

Once she was cried out, she flopped onto her back on her bed. She was exhausted and could feel a headache starting to form. Just as she sat up, a voice interrupted her thoughts.

 

“Excuse me, Doctor Shaeffer,” Jarvis said.

 

“Yes, Jarvis?” Lexi said, sniffling.

 

“Am I correct in assuming that you are concerned for your teammates?” he asked.

 

Lexi smiled a little. “Yes, Jarvis, I’m worried about my friends.”

 

There was silence for a few seconds, during which Lexi got to her feet and started walking to her bathroom to splash some water on her face.

 

“Doctor Shaeffer,” Jarvis started.

 

Lexi paused. “Yes, Jarvis, what is it?” she asked.

 

“I am not authorized to share any of the mission parameters with you, and all outside communications are being disabled,” he said.

 

“I know, Jarvis,” she sighed.

 

“However,” Jarvis said, causing Lexi to stop, “I can keep you informed of their safety.”

 

Lexi perked up. “Really?” she asked.

 

“I believe it would be prudent to keep the facility’s Head of Physical Therapy informed of her team members’ health and well-being,” Jarvis said.

 

Lexi smiled, a tear running down her cheek. “Thank you, Jarvis. That would be wonderful.”

 

“You’re welcome, Doctor Shaeffer.”

 

***

 

The mission took three days, during which Jarvis kept Lexi updated on how everyone was doing and helped her keep her sanity. He never divulged any information on the mission itself, but he did tell Lexi when the quinjet was on its way back and that Clint had injured his ankle. When it landed, no one looked very surprised that Lexi was already waiting with a wheelchair.

 

As Clint limped down the ramp to the wheelchair, Nat supporting him, Lexi kept an eye out for Bucky and Steve. Nat, seeing her looking around, said, “Everyone else is fine, Lexi.” She paused before adding, “Physically, anyway.”

 

“What?” Lexi asked, looking at Nat, wide-eyed. “What do you mean?”

 

“Wait for Steve. I’ll take Clint to get his ankle wrapped,” she said, taking the chair from Lexi and quickly turning to head inside. “Lexi,” she called, before pushing Clint inside.

 

“Yeah, Nat?” Lexi said, as she walked toward the quinjet.

 

“I hope he’s okay. I owe him big-time,” Nat said, then she pushed Clint through the doors and into the facility.

 

Lexi practically ran up the ramp into the quinjet, and immediately saw Steve in one of the jump seats, turned away from her. Sam sat across from him, leaning forward. Bruce and Tony were at the front of the jet, working the computers.

 

“Steve?” Lexi said quietly. Steve and Sam both looked over at her and stood quickly. Suddenly Lexi saw Bucky. He was in the seat next to the one Steve had just vacated, head down, hair hanging forward.

 

“Lexi, you probably should wait outside,” Steve said, walking toward her.

 

“Why? What’s wrong?” she asked, fear creeping into her voice. “Bucky’s all right, isn’t he?”

 

“Yes, he’s okay,” Steve said, while Sam raised an eyebrow. “He’s just a little…upset. Right now.”

 

“Can I talk to him?” Lexi asked

 

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea,” Sam said, looking back at Bucky, who hadn’t moved.

 

“Please, Steve,” Lexi said. “It sounds like he needs to see Doctor Connors. Let’s get him there safely, okay?”

 

Steve thought for a few seconds. Then he nodded. “Yeah. Can you call Connors and tell him Bucky’s coming in?”

 

Lexi nodded, then stepped out of the quinjet and called into the medical wing, letting them know that Connors was needed in his office ASAP to see Bucky. When she got off the phone, she went back up the ramp. Sam was waiting for her.

 

Steve was sitting next to Bucky again, whispering, and Lexi started to move toward them. Sam touched her arm to prevent her from walking past him, but before he could say anything, they heard a growl.

 

Steve sat back quickly as Lexi and Sam both looked over. Bucky hadn’t moved, really, but he was watching Sam through the hair that was hanging in his face. Sam held his hands up in front of him and stepped back, away from Lexi. The growling stopped.

 

“Well, that’s interesting,” Sam murmured. Lexi glanced at him briefly before walking over to Bucky and kneeling in front of him.

 

“Bucky?” Lexi asked quietly. He didn’t respond, he just kept staring at Sam. “Bucky,” she said again, louder this time, reaching out slowly to touch his knee. He quickly looked down at her hand, eyes wide, until his gaze traveled up her arm to her face. A few seconds after their eyes met, his face relaxed.

 

“Lexi,” he whispered, his voice raspy.

 

“Hey, sweetie,” she said, reaching up to brush his hair out of his eyes, tucking it behind his ear. “What’s going on?”

 

Bucky closed his eyes and shook his head, clearly unhappy.

 

“All right,” Lexi said quietly, “it’s okay if you don’t want to talk to me about it. Can you walk?”

 

“Yeah,” he said, then cleared his throat. Lexi stood back, waiting for Bucky to get to his feet. As soon as he was up, he looked at Lexi again. He looked so sad that Lexi couldn’t help herself; she hugged him around his waist, dirty tactical gear and all. His arms wrapped around her, holding her tight. She could feel him shaking. Lexi ran her hand up and down his back, comforting him as best she could.

 

“I missed you,” Lexi whispered to him. “I’m glad you’re back.”

 

“I missed you, too,” he replied. He rested his cheek on her head, occasionally nuzzling her hair. He could feel himself relaxing, just from this gentle contact. He was back where he was supposed to be.

 

“Bucky, we’re going to go see Doctor Connors, okay?” Lexi asked, still keeping her head on his chest. She could feel him stiffen and heard his heartbeat speed up slightly. “He just wants to make sure you’re okay.”

 

“Will you come with me?” he asked before he could stop himself.

 

“Of course. I’ll wait right outside until you’re finished talking, then you can have a shower and something to eat,” Lexi said.

 

Bucky took a deep breath, taking in the scent of her hair, then he exhaled slowly. “Okay,” he said. He loosened his arms and Lexi backed up slightly to look up at him.

 

“You need a shave, too,” she smiled at him, reaching up to rub his cheek lightly. He leaned into her palm, obviously trying to keep himself together. “All right, let’s go.” She took Bucky’s hand, their fingers naturally entwining, then she turned and started toward the ramp. Bucky walked with her, not fighting or trying to prevent her from going. They walked past Steve and Sam, Lexi giving Steve a quick look to indicate that everything was going to be fine, then they left the jet. As they entered the facility, Steve and Sam looked at each other, speechless.

 

“Wow. Seriously. That girl is like the Bucky Whisperer or something,” Tony said from the front of the jet, where he and Bruce had observed everything going on. Bruce nodded, at a loss for words. “Maybe we should bring her along next time,” he added.

 

“I’m not sure there should be a next time,” Steve said, looking disappointed.

 

“Steve, don’t be hard on yourself. He actually did really well on that mission. He saved Nat,” Sam said.

 

“He shouldn’t have had to. That’s not why he was there,” Steve said, sounding angry.

 

“Sometimes things go sideways, Cap. He adapted to the situation and reacted quickly. And it looks like he’s going to be all right,” Tony said, shutting down the jet’s systems.

 

“I hope so,” Steve said, picking up the last of his gear and walking down the ramp and off the jet, Sam right behind him.

 

***

 

Lexi and Bucky walked into the facility, taking the elevator down to the main floor. Bucky never said a word, just held Lexi’s hand as she gently caressed his knuckles with her thumb. She knew not to ask him any questions when he was feeling like this; the physical contact was enough to keep him grounded at the moment.

 

They entered the medical wing and walked to Doctor Connors’ office. Connors was already there, waiting. “Sergeant Barnes, I’m pleased to see you,” he said. Lexi felt Bucky stiffen next to her.

 

“Bucky?” she asked quietly, “What is it?” When he just looked down, frowning, she asked, “Would you like him to call you James?”

 

The crease between his brows lessened. “Yes, please,” he said, sounding almost relieved that she had understood so quickly.

 

“Certainly I’ll call you James, if that makes you more comfortable,” Connors said, welcoming them into his office and indicating the chair for Bucky to sit down.

 

“I’ll get you some water, okay?” Lexi asked Bucky. When he nodded, Lexi went over to a side cabinet and opened a door to reveal a mini-fridge. From inside, she took a bottle of water. After closing everything, Lexi walked back and handed it to Bucky. He looked up, thanking her with a little smile. “I’ll be outside when you’re done,” Lexi said, patting his shoulder.

 

“Okay. Thank you, Lexi,” he said quietly, looking sorry to see her go. She smiled at him reassuringly and walked out, closing the door behind her.

 

Steve found her a little while later, working on her tablet, sitting in Connors’ waiting room. He had showered and changed, but still looked tired. “Hey there,” he said, walking over and taking the seat next to her.

 

“Hey yourself,” Lexi said, turning off her tablet and turning to face him. “How are you doing?”

 

“I’m fine. Feeling guilty as hell right now, but otherwise, yeah, I’m fine,” he said, looking at her. He glanced at the door to Connors’ office. “No trouble getting him here?” he asked.

 

“None,” Lexi said, shaking her head. “I think he realizes he needs to talk to someone about what happened, even if it’s painful for him.”

 

“Did he say anything to you about it?” Steve asked, looking at his hands.

 

“No, and I didn’t ask. When he feels like talking, he talks. If he wants to tell me what happened on the mission, he’ll tell me. I gathered enough from something Nat said that he had to do something he didn’t want to do or intend to do,” Lexi said. “If he wants me to know more, that’s up to him.”

 

Steve looked at her with a little smile. “You’re incredibly understanding,” he said. “No wonder he’s always so relaxed with you.” He looked at his hands again. “Thank you for helping him. I was getting really worried when we landed and he still hadn’t spoken to any of us.”

 

“Bucky’s not just my patient, Steve,” Lexi said. “He’s my friend. When my friends are hurting I have to help.”

 

“I know,” Steve said, smiling at her. “We can always count on you to be here for us.”

 

“I’m glad you know that,” Lexi said. A thought occurred to her. “Do you remember Bucky ever getting sick as a kid?”

 

Steve snorted. “It was usually me. I was sick all the time. Bucky would bring me my homework from school so I wouldn’t fall behind. He was a year ahead of me, so he tutored me in a lot of subjects. Not a lot of people know this, but Bucky is incredibly smart. He loved math and science,” he said.

 

“That makes sense,” Lexi said, nodding slightly. Steve looked at her quizzically.

 

“How so?” he asked.

 

“Well, he’s a sniper,” Lexi said. “Calculating wind speed, trajectory, angle, distance, all on the fly. He’d have to be good at math, geometry, even physics, wouldn’t he?”

 

Steve smiled at her. “Yeah, I guess so. I wouldn’t have gotten through school without him, to tell you the truth.” He frowned then. “I do remember one time, he’d gotten a really bad cold one winter and his mom was afraid it was going to turn into pneumonia. She made him stay home from school, so I brought him his homework instead. Couldn’t help him with it, though,” he added sheepishly.

 

“Did his mom make him any special foods when he got sick? Chicken soup, maybe?” Lexi asked.

 

“Oh, yeah. Bucky thought that was the only good part of being sick. As much chicken soup as he wanted. His mom made a really good chicken soup. Lots of chicken,” Steve said, smiling at the memory.

 

Lexi looked at her tablet, tapping on the screen. “Chicken noodle soup was invented in 1934? Really?” she asked Steve, incredulous.

 

“Maybe commercially,” Steve said, “but Bucky’s mom always put egg noodles in hers, and that was way before 1934.”

 

Lexi made notes. “Did she put anything else in it? Carrots, celery? Anything like that?”

 

Steve thought for a few seconds. “I remember black pepper, carrots, I think there was celery, some onions, maybe? But lots of chicken and lots of noodles. Those were his favorite parts.” He looked at Lexi with a smile as she tapped away on her tablet. “You’re going to make him chicken noodle soup, aren’t you?”

 

“Yup. I’m telling the kitchen to get out a big pot and get all the ingredients together. When he comes out, take him to get cleaned up, then I’ll get the soup upstairs,” she said, sending her message and looking up at Steve. “Sound like a plan?”

 

“Yes, that sounds like a plan,” he said, looking at her fondly.

 

Just a little while later, Doctor Connors’ door opened and Bucky came out, looking exhausted. His eyes were red-rimmed and puffy, and he was sniffing. Lexi looked at Connors, who followed Bucky out. He gave her a small nod, looking rather sympathetic. “You did very well today, James. I’ll see you tomorrow morning,” Connors said kindly.

 

“Okay, thank you,” Bucky said, looking at the floor.

 

Lexi and Steve both stood up and approached Bucky slowly. Lexi took his hands in hers and ducked down slightly to look at him. He avoided her gaze, which Lexi understood. He didn’t want her to see that he had been crying. “Hey, Bucky,” she whispered to him.

 

“Hey Lexi,” he said. “Thanks for waiting. You didn’t have to.”

 

“I told you I’d be here, so I’m here,” she said. Bucky nodded. “Steve’s here, too. Is it all right if he goes upstairs with you? You can get out of your gear and get cleaned up.”

 

“Where are you going?” Bucky asked, finally looking at her.

 

“I have something I need to put together, then I’ll be right up. I’ll see you in just a little while, okay?”

 

“Okay,” he said. He glanced over at Steve, gave him a nod.

 

“Come on, Buck, let’s go upstairs,” Steve said quietly, putting his hand gently on Bucky’s shoulder and walking out the door with him.

 

Lexi turned to Connors and whispered, “Thank you,” to him. He nodded and waved, giving Lexi a little smile, before going back into his office and shutting the door. Lexi then headed to the kitchen. She had some soup to make.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky needs all the hugs.
> 
> Thanks for all your kudos and positive feedback! :D


	16. Floor Picnic

An hour later, Lexi went upstairs, hoping Bucky hadn’t eaten yet. She had texted Steve thirty minutes earlier to let him know it was half done, and he texted back that Bucky was still in the shower.

 

She came out of the elevator, not seeing Steve or Bucky. Everyone else was sitting around in various stages of slouchiness. Clint was reclining in one of the big chairs with his wrapped foot elevated on several pillows; Sam was sprawled out on a sofa with one arm flung over his eyes. Nat, Bruce, and Tony were sitting more or less normally—normal for them, anyway—on the other furniture pieces scattered about the room. They looked over at Lexi as she came in.

 

“Hey, miracle worker,” Tony chirped at her.

 

“Hi guys,” Lexi said, walking over, mussing Clint’s hair as she stood by his chair. “How’s your ankle, Clint?”

 

“Still attached,” he said, swatting her hand away and smoothing out his hair. “It’ll be fine in a couple of days.”

 

“Do you want me to take a look at it?” Lexi asked.

 

“Nah, it’s nothing special,” he insisted. Lexi looked to Nat for confirmation.

 

“Minor sprain, according to Kincaid,” Nat said.

 

“Okay,” Lexi said. She walked over to the sofa and sat next to Nat. “Have you guys eaten yet?”

 

“Nope,” Sam said, arm still over his eyes. “Kitchen said it would be here around five-thirty.”

 

“All right,” Lexi said. Finally she asked, “Where’s Steve?”

 

“Where do you think?” Tony replied, raising an eyebrow as he leaned his head toward the hallway.

 

Lexi frowned slightly, wondering if he was having trouble with Bucky. Just then, the elevator opened and the caterers arrived with dinner. Lexi saw the tureen with the chicken soup and sighed with relief.

 

“Hallelujah,” Sam mumbled, sitting up, groaning as he hauled himself off the sofa. Everyone else, except Clint, got up to go to the table, Nat assuring Clint that she would bring him some dinner.

 

Lexi got up as well, saying, “I’ll let Steve and Bucky know that dinner’s here.” She headed down the hall, stopping at Steve’s door, which was ajar. “Steve?” she knocked, pushing the door open slightly. “Are you in here?”

 

He walked out of his bathroom, drying his hair with a towel. Lexi frowned in confusion, since she knew he had showered earlier. He had also changed clothes. “Lexi, hi,” he said.

 

“Dinner’s here,” she said. Steve looked troubled. “What happened?”

 

“I kind of had to force Bucky out of the shower. He was just sitting on the floor, letting the water run, for almost forty-five minutes,” he said. “I got soaked again in the process.”

 

“Is he okay? Where is he now?” Lexi asked, concern evident in her voice.

 

“I left him to get dried off and dressed. He should still be in his room. I didn’t hear him come out,” Steve said.

 

“I’m going to check on him,” Lexi said, turning to go across the hall.

 

“Lexi, I’m…just,” Steve started, before sighing. “Just be careful, okay?”

 

“Always,” Lexi said, giving him a half-smile. Then she turned and knocked on Bucky’s door. When there was no answer, she knocked again. “Bucky? Are you in there? It’s Lexi.”

 

There was still no answer. “Jarvis?” she called.

 

“Yes, Doctor Shaeffer?” he replied.

 

“Is Bucky in his room?” she asked.

 

“He is, and I believe he could use some assistance,” Jarvis answered. Lexi heard a click as the door unlocked, and she opened the door just a bit. “Bucky? It’s Lexi. Dinner is here.”

 

There was no response, so Lexi came into his room and shut the door behind her. It was incredibly warm in his room. “Bucky? It’s Lexi,” she said gently, walking slowly into the room and looking around. On the floor, peeking around the end of the bed, she could see blankets, which looked like they had all been pulled off the bed. Lexi went around the bed to see Bucky, with every blanket in the room, it seemed, wrapped around him as he lay on the floor, eyes clenched shut, rocking back and forth.

 

“Bucky?” Lexi said, kneeling next to him. His teeth were chattering, even though he was sweating, and she could hear him repeating, “I’m warm, I’m warm,” over and over.

 

“Bucky, sweetie, open your eyes,” she said, pushing the hair from his forehead. His eyes flew open, obviously surprised, and he started to struggle with the blankets. “Bucky, calm down, shhh, calm down, it’s just me,” she said, his panic subsiding as he focused on her.

 

“Lexi?” he said, confused to see her. “How did you get in here?”

 

“Jarvis let me in. He thought you needed help,” Lexi explained, stroking his hair as he calmed down, his breathing slowing down as he relaxed under her touch. “Do you want me to get Steve?” she asked.

 

“No, please,” Bucky said, looking at her pleadingly. “I’ll be fine, I swear.”

 

“What can I do?” Lexi asked.

 

“You’re doing it,” Bucky said with a little smile as Lexi continued to gently run her fingers through his wet hair. He closed his eyes, relaxing into her touch, feeling better every minute. Quite soon, in fact, he was starting to feel extremely warm. “Jarvis? Can you put the temperature back to normal in here?”

 

“Certainly, Sergeant Barnes,” Jarvis replied.

 

Lexi saw Bucky flinch slightly at the use of his military title, but she didn’t say anything. He started kicking off the blankets when he stopped suddenly, looking at Lexi.

 

“What’s wrong? Are you tangled up?” Lexi asked, pulling up the edge of a blanket.

 

“I’m, um, naked,” he said, grinning sheepishly.

 

“Oh!” Lexi said. She dropped the blanket she was holding. “Sorry,” she said, blushing furiously, which only made Bucky smile more. “Okay, how about I let you get dressed and come out for dinner?”

 

His smile faded. “Um, I’m not really hungry,” Bucky said, then had the grace to look somewhat embarrassed when his stomach growled loudly not five seconds later.

 

“Really? Do tell,” Lexi said snarkily.

 

Bucky sat up, the blankets falling to his waist. Lexi’s eyes wandered down his chest briefly before snapping back up to his face, her cheeks starting to burn again.

 

“I just don’t think I can do dinner with everyone tonight. It’s just…too much right now,” Bucky said, crossing his legs under the blanket. Lexi forced herself to stay focused on his face, because getting distracted at that moment by his unbelievably defined and muscular chest would be a very bad thing.

 

“I understand. You’re feeling kind of raw. Can I get something for you and bring it back here? I think you’ll like it,” she said, a teasing tone in her voice.

 

“On one condition,” Bucky said, looking at Lexi through his lashes.

 

“And what would that be?” Lexi asked, playfully narrowing her eyes at him.

 

“Will you have dinner with me?” Bucky said. “I don’t actually like eating alone.”

 

Lexi smiled at him. “I’d be happy to. We can have a picnic on the floor.”

 

“That sounds nice,” Bucky said, smiling broadly. He looked down at himself. “I’d better rinse off again and get dressed.”

 

“Do you want to talk about this?” Lexi asked, prodding at the blanket next to her.

 

Bucky looked at her for a few moments. “Soon. Not right now, but soon,” he said.

 

“Whenever you’re ready, you can always talk to me,” Lexi said.

 

“I know. Thank you,” he said softly, a little smile on his face.

 

“All right then,” Lexi said, getting to her feet. “I’ll be back in about ten minutes with dinner, okay?”

 

“Okay,” Bucky said, starting to unwrap the blankets.

 

Lexi whipped around so fast she nearly made herself dizzy. She heard Bucky stand up behind her and she walked quickly to the door. “Back in a few,” she said, trying to sound as normal as possible. She opened the door, went through, and shut it quickly.

 

Steve was waiting in the hall. “Is he all right?”

 

Lexi jumped, not expecting him to be waiting right outside the door. “Geez, Steve, you nearly scared me to death.” She started to walk down the hall, Steve falling into step alongside her. “He’s okay, just feeling overwhelmed right now. He wants to eat dinner in his room tonight. I’m going to get him some food while he showers again and gets dressed.”

 

“’Showers again’?” Steve asked, brow furrowed.

 

Lexi held up her hand. “Long story,” she said. “He’ll probably explain it himself soon.” They reached the kitchen, where everyone else was serving themselves. Lexi picked up two bowls and opened the soup tureen. Steve looked over her shoulder.

 

“That looks perfect, Lexi,” he said, smiling. “He’s going to love it.”

 

“I hope so. He’s hungry, that’s a good sign,” she said, ladling up a big helping of chicken and noodles into the two bowls and setting them on a tray. She looked over to the caterer. “Can I borrow your cart?”

 

The caterer happily helped her load the cart with soup, salad, bread, apple pie (the kitchen loved the one she had made before so much it was now a permanent fixture on the menu), two glasses of milk, and some water. He even insisted on pushing it down the hallway for her, as everyone but Steve looked on in confusion. Lexi didn’t wait around for the questions to start, though; she led the caterer down the hall and knocked on Bucky’s door.

 

When he opened it a second later, he was fully dressed, albeit it in pajama pants and a t-shirt, and his hair was combed back neatly. “Hi,” he said, smiling almost shyly, as he opened the door further to reveal that he had spread a blanket out on the floor for their ‘picnic.’

 

“This is great, Bucky!” Lexi said, smiling, as the caterer pushed the cart inside, then nodded to them both and left without a word, shutting the door behind him.

 

“Wow, Lexi, this looks fantastic,” Bucky said, looking at all the food on the cart.

 

“Is it okay if I take my shoes off?” Lexi asked before stepping on to the blanket.

 

“Of course,” Bucky said, indicating his own bare feet. “I’m not big on formality,” he said, smiling.

 

“I should have changed out of my work clothes,” Lexi said, looking at herself.

 

“You can borrow some of my pajamas, though they’ll be way too big for you,” Bucky offered, winking at her.

 

“They’d fall off!” Lexi laughed.

 

“So you’ve figured out my plan,” Bucky said, wiggling his eyebrows, making her laugh even more.

 

“Naughty boy,” Lexi chuckled, kicking off her shoes and leaving them by the door, trying her best to ignore the intense fluttering in her stomach. She came back to the blanket as Bucky took the napkins and utensils and handed them to Lexi.

 

“Go ahead and sit down. I’ll grab the tray,” Bucky said.

 

Lexi sat at the far end of he blanket while Bucky picked up the tray of food and brought it over. He set it down carefully on the floor in front of Lexi, then sat down next to her. “Soup?” he asked, picking up a bowl.

 

“Yes, please,” Lexi said, accepting it from him, then he picked up his own bowl. Lexi picked up a spoon, watching Bucky as he took a bite. His eyes closed as he chewed, humming happily.

 

“This is really good,” he said. He looked at the bowl, frowning slightly. “It seems familiar for some reason.”

 

“I love chicken soup,” Lexi said, watching him carefully. “When I’m not feeling myself, it just seems like the right thing to have.”

 

“Lots of chicken, lots of noodles,” he said quietly. He took another bite, then another. “This is perfect,” he said, looking relaxed.

 

“Do you want some bread?” Lexi asked, setting her bowl down.

 

They talked about what Lexi had been doing for the few days that Bucky had been gone as they ate, mostly PT appointments and some ideas that Lexi had for prosthetic designs, Bucky listening interestedly while inhaling most of the food that Lexi brought in. He ate all of his soup, then finished hers when she said she was full. They both had salad, Lexi insisting that he have some before dessert. His eyes practically lit up when he saw the apple pie.

 

“Did you make this?” he asked, digging in.

 

“Not this time. The caterers are using my recipe, though,” Lexi said.

 

“Mmmm, almost as good as yours,” Bucky said, winking at her, making her blush.

 

“I did make the soup, though,” Lexi said, taking a bite of pie.

 

“You did?” Bucky asked her. “It was amazing.”

 

“Thanks. I’d hoped it would help you feel better,” Lexi said.

 

Bucky stopped eating, looking at Lexi. “You made it for _me?_ ” he asked quietly.

 

“Well, yes,” Lexi said. “You weren’t feeling well, and Steve said he remembered one time when you were younger when you were sick that you had liked chicken soup.” She looked at Bucky, who was staring at her, wide-eyed. “I hoped it would help,” she said, sounding uncertain.

 

“It was just like my mother’s,” Bucky said, staring, almost like he wasn’t really seeing her.

 

“Bucky?” Lexi asked. “I’m sorry, was that not a good thing to do?”

 

He cleared his throat, blinking rapidly. “Um, no, Lexi, it was perfect. Really.” He shook his head. “It was perfect,” he said again, looking at her, eyes shining. “Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome,” she whispered, biting her lip and blushing as he continued to stare at her. She set her plate down. “I’m completely full,” she said.

 

“Yeah?” Bucky said, happily finishing off his piece of pie.

 

“Yeah,” Lexi said, leaning back against the wall.

 

“So you won’t mind if I…” Bucky said, slowly reaching for her plate.

 

“Help yourself,” Lexi laughed.

 

“Yay,” he said, picking it up and finishing it off in four bites. He set the plate down and leaned back against his bed. “So good,” he said, folding his hands over his stomach.

 

Lexi put the dishes back on the tray, and Bucky groaned as he got to his feet, picking up the tray and setting it back on the cart. With his back to her, he asked, “Lexi?”

 

“Yes, Bucky?” she responded, still on the floor.

 

“Do you have to go?” he asked, still not facing her.

 

“No. It’s pretty early, and I don’t have anywhere to be. What’s up?” she asked.

 

“I was wondering if we could…talk…for a little while,” he said quietly.

 

“I have all the time in the world,” Lexi said.

 

He turned to look at her, and Lexi didn’t think she had ever seen him look so vulnerable before. She stood up and slowly walked over to him, taking his hands.

 

“We can talk, we can sit and say nothing, whatever you want,” Lexi said softly.

 

“Is it okay if we sit on the bed? It’s a little softer than the floor,” Bucky said, looking at their hands, then peeking up through his lashes to see Lexi’s face.

 

Ignoring her pounding heartbeat, Lexi sounded calm as she said, “Wherever you’re comfortable, sweetie.”

 

Bucky had put the blankets back on the bed, neatly for the most part, so Lexi walked over and grabbed a pillow, fluffing it and setting it against the headboard before sitting down and leaning back, crossing her legs at the ankle. She patted the spot next to her, looking at Bucky. “Come on over. Have a seat.”

 

Seeing Lexi on his bed did strange things to Bucky. Part of him wanted to kiss her and never stop, part of him wanted to just hold her close, and part of him was…scared. Scared that she would never see him the way he saw her; that if he said or did something wrong she would leave and never speak to him again. Shaking his head to clear these thoughts, he walked around the bed and sat down next to her. Close, but not too close. He didn’t lean on the headboard, but instead sat facing the wall, feet on the floor.

 

He looked at the floor, collecting his thoughts. Talking to Connors earlier had been a jumbled mess of emotions flying out of him; just unloading everything that had felt like it was trying to tear him apart from the inside. Connors had barely spoken, actually; he had waited until Bucky had finally broken down into tears before saying anything at all. It had been cathartic, and exactly what Bucky needed at the time, to say everything he was thinking and feeling with no fear of repercussions.

 

With Lexi it was completely different. He was scared to death of her reaction, scared that she would look at him differently. But he knew he could trust her; if the situation was reversed, he hoped she would trust him, too. So he took a deep breath and said the words that were nearly choking him.

 

“I killed someone.”

 

Even though Lexi had been sure that something like this had happened, it was still a shock to hear him say the words so bluntly, without any emotion at all. She made sure to show no reaction to his words, however—no sharp inhalation, no movement, nothing. She stayed calm as she asked him quietly, “Do you want to talk about how it happened?”

 

Bucky closed his eyes and sighed. “Did you know?”

 

“Not for sure, no,” Lexi said, “But Nat said something about owing you big-time, so based on that and your…condition…when you got back, I knew something had happened that you hadn’t been expecting.”

 

He chuckled bitterly. “No, I didn’t expect it. I was only supposed to be there to keep watch. Back in the 107th, I was ‘long-range support,’” he said. “Steve could count on me to see everything.” His hands were twisted together. “Clint and I were on opposite sides of a suspected Hydra facility that was supposed to be operating on a bare-bones crew. Clint was in the trees, I was on a hilltop in the jet with Bruce. Tony and Sam had engaged some operatives up on the roof while Nat and Steve were coming up on it from the ground. Suddenly a group of civilians came barreling out a back door. We had no intelligence telling us they were even in there. While Steve and Nat tried to get them out of the way, an operative had an open shot at Nat. Steve threw his shield, but I had already grabbed a rifle from the rack, aimed and fired before the shield even got there.” He took a deep breath, exhaling shakily. “I didn’t even hesitate.”

 

He was quiet for a few moments, as if he was waiting for Lexi to say something. When she didn’t, he continued. “As soon as the other operatives realized a sniper was in the area, they scattered. They were rounded up and Nat and Tony got inside and got the information we came for,” Bucky said. “As soon as Steve sent out the ‘all clear,’ I put the rifle back in the rack and sat down. And I didn’t move until we got back,” he paused, “and I heard your voice, calling me.”

 

“You saved Nat,” Lexi said, trying to keep her voice steady.

 

“I thought he was coming back,” Bucky said, his voice cracking slightly.

 

“Who?” Lexi asked, confused.

 

“ _Him._ The Soldier. I was so scared that I was going to lose myself again. And I felt so cold,” he said in a whisper.

 

It all clicked in Lexi’s head. The blankets, the heat turned up in his room, repeating _I’m warm_ to himself. It was all to keep himself in the present, to keep the Winter Soldier away. Taking a deep breath, Lexi reached out slowly and touched Bucky’s arm. He jumped slightly, then relaxed as Lexi ran her fingers lightly down his arm.

 

“You’re still here, Bucky. Not him, _you._ You saved Nat, not him,” Lexi said, noting how Bucky’s arm was trembling. “I won’t lie to you, I want to punch Fury for putting you in that position, but I can’t help but be grateful that you were there when Nat needed you.” She watched him for a few seconds before asking, “Do you still feel cold?”

 

“Not when you’re here,” he murmured, so completely wrung out and emotionally exhausted that his brain shut off his inner filter. “Being near you makes me feel warm.”

 

Lexi’s pulse fluttered dangerously for a moment, before she got a grip on herself. “Come here, then,” Lexi said, taking his arm and gently pulling him back toward her. He let her guide him to lie down, not saying anything as she pulled a blanket over him. When Lexi lay down next to him and started stroking his hair, he turned and looked at Lexi for the first time since he started talking.

 

Her eyes showed no judgment, no disgust, none of the things he had feared, only kindness and compassion. He was so relieved that he couldn’t stop the tears that gathered on his lashes and started to drop onto his cheeks.

 

“It’s going to be okay, sweetie,” Lexi said, gently wiping his tears away. “It might take a while, but you’re strong, and we’re here to help you.”

 

Bucky took her hand and held it close to his heart, closing his eyes as he said, “Don’t know what I’d do without you, Lexi.”

 

Lexi’s heart felt like it was being squeezed. “I’m not going anywhere, Bucky.”

 

“Promise?” he asked, sounding sleepy.

 

“Promise,” she said, leaning over to kiss him softly on the forehead. “Try to rest, sweetie. I’ll stay with you until you’re asleep.”

 

He sighed, scooting closer until his head was under Lexi’s chin. “Thank you,” he mumbled.

 

Lexi rested her cheek against his head, nuzzling his hair slightly. “Any time.”

 

***

 

It was a couple of hours later that Steve persuaded Jarvis to let him into Bucky’s room. Steve was concerned that no one had seen either Lexi or Bucky in hours, despite Jarvis assuring him that they were both well.

 

He had been alarmed at first to see them in bed together, until he realized that Lexi was fully clothed on top of the covers, and that Bucky was only holding her hand. Steve was actually relieved that Bucky seemed to be sleeping peacefully; so relieved, in fact, that he decided to take the cart of dishes out to the kitchen and to leave them alone. His smile as he pushed the cart into the kitchen made Nat look at him suspiciously.

 

“What are you grinning about?” she asked, sitting at the island and sipping some coffee. Tony, Sam, and Clint were in the sitting area having a drink, and Bruce had already disappeared to his room.

 

“Bucky’s getting some sleep, thank goodness,” he said casually, rinsing the dishes off and putting them in the dishwasher.

 

Nat put down her cup. “And where is Lexi?” she asked.

 

“Um,” he started, with a strange look on his face.

 

“Steven! You did not walk in on them!” Nat hissed.

 

“No, no, no! They’re asleep, that’s all. They are both fully clothed. Nothing is going on in there,” Steve said. Nat looked at him like he had just said the Earth was flat. “I’m serious! I know Bucky is crazy about her, but he’s not going to do anything. He knows he needs to work on himself first, and he values her friendship too much.” He finished putting the dishes in the sink and turned, drying his hands. “Now I’m going to go to bed. Jarvis will let me know if Bucky or Lexi needs anything, right?” he said, looking up.

 

“Of course, Captain Rogers,” Jarvis replied.

 

“Thank you,” Steve said, hanging up the dishtowel and pushing the caterer’s cart over to the elevator. “Good night, everyone. See you in Fury’s office at nine for debriefing.” With that, he walked down the hall to his room.

 

“I’m out of here, too,” Tony said, getting slowly to his feet. “See you in the morning.” He walked over to the elevator to go upstairs to his suite.

 

Nat came over and sat with Clint and Sam. They looked at each other, wondering who would say it first.

 

Clint broke. “Steve is delusional.”

 

“Agreed,” said Sam.

 

“Is he really that blind when it comes to Bucky?” Clint asked.

 

“When it comes to Bucky and Lexi? Yes,” Nat said.

 

“Do you think he’s a danger to her?” Sam asked.

 

“I think Bucky is in love with her,” Nat said. “And I think Lexi isn’t too far behind.”

 

“Really?” Sam asked, looking concerned.

 

“Yes, really,” Nat said. “She is the one person he is always calm and collected around, as if her very presence is soothing to him. You can see how they look at each other, like there’s no one else around. How he sits by her in here, nearly curved around her, like he’s shielding her from the world. There’s almost a bubble of serenity around them, like they—oh god, I can’t believe I’m going to say this—like they complete each other.”

 

“Do you think they’re…” Sam paused, cringing, “together? Like, _together?_ ”

 

“No, not yet,” Nat said. Both Clint and Sam looked at her doubtfully. “Lexi wouldn’t be able to hide that. Not from me,” she added, smiling.

 

“How long until Steve figures this out for himself?” Clint asked.

 

“He won’t figure it out. It will have to slap him in the face before he sees it,” Sam said.

 

“Agreed,” Nat said.

 

“I have faith in him. I say less than three months,” Clint said with a smile.

 

“I say between three and six months,” Nat said.

 

“I’m taking the over. _Way_ over six months, if ever,” Sam said.

 

“Terms?” Nat asked.

 

“To be determined at a later date. I need to think about this,” Sam said, smiling.

 

“We’re awful,” Nat said, smirking, even as she shook her head.

 

“Nah, we’re just having a little fun at Steve’s expense. Nothing wrong with that,” Clint said, chuckling.

 

“One thing, though,” Sam said, suddenly serious. “If we see a problem, all bets are off. Lexi’s like a sister to me. I won’t let him hurt her.”

 

“I don’t think you need to worry about that, but agreed,” Nat said.

 

“Agreed,” Clint nodded.

 

“Great. I’m going to bed. See you in the morning,” Sam said, getting up and heading to his room.

 

***

 

A few hours later, Lexi woke up. There was still light in the room, but it was dim, as Jarvis had apparently decided not to turn them off completely. Lexi saw the top of Bucky’s head, still nestled under her chin. Neither of them had moved in what felt like hours, if Lexi’s stiffening muscles were anything to go by. Not wanting to wake him, Lexi lifted her head slowly to find the clock. It was only one-thirty in the morning, but now Lexi was faced with a dilemma; should she get up and go to her own room, or stay with Bucky? She knew what she wanted to do, but she also knew how it would look if she was seen coming out of his room in the morning, and that was trouble neither of them needed.

 

Coming to an unhappy decision, Lexi extricated her hand from Bucky’s, earning a frown from him, and she rolled gently toward the side of the bed. She looked over her shoulder as Bucky reached to where she had been sleeping. Not finding her, but finding the pillow she had been using, Bucky pulled it close to his face and snuggled into it. Lexi couldn’t help but smile, happy to see him sleeping peacefully.

 

She got up carefully and tiptoed to the door, picking up her shoes on the way. One last look at Bucky and she slipped out, into the hallway, closing the door quietly behind her. She walked quietly down the hall and into the common area, not paying attention to anything as she stifled a yawn.

 

She most definitely didn’t see the woman sitting in the shadows who watched her walk down the hallway—who, when Lexi was safely behind her own closed bedroom door, finally got up from the chair she had been waiting in and went to her room with a smile on her face.

 

***

 

Bucky jolted awake, breathing hard. He looked around the room, wondering why something felt wrong. Then he looked at the bed next to him, and saw that it was empty. He put his hand on the spot where Lexi had been, noting that it still felt warm; she hadn’t left long ago.

 

“Jarvis?” Bucky said, his voice rough.

 

“Yes, Sergeant Barnes?” Jarvis replied.

 

“Did Lexi go to her room?” he asked.

 

“Doctor Shaeffer returned to her room approximately fifteen minutes ago,” Jarvis answered.

 

Bucky lay back, looking at the ceiling. He grabbed the pillow next to him and pulled it to his chest. Taking a deep breath, he sighed. The pillow smelled like her hair, which made Bucky smile, despite the fact she was no longer in the room with him.

 

“If I may make an observation, Sergeant Barnes,” Jarvis began.

 

“Sure,” Bucky said, curious.

 

“It was a wise decision for Doctor Shaeffer to return to her own room before morning. Other residents of this floor had become aware that you and she had fallen asleep in your room after dinner,” Jarvis said.

 

Bucky frowned. “Is this going to be a problem?”

 

“I don’t believe so. Agent Romanoff observed Doctor Shaeffer returning to her room,” Jarvis replied.

 

At the mention of Nat’s name, Bucky frowned. He hugged Lexi’s pillow tighter, inhaling her scent, immediately calming him.

 

“Thanks, Jarvis. Keep an eye on Lexi for me?” Bucky asked, closing his eyes, snuggling into the pillow.

 

“Always, Sergeant Barnes. Sleep well,” Jarvis said.

 

***

 

Lexi made it back to her room with her eyes half-open. She hated leaving Bucky, but there was nothing else to be done. Staying in his room all night would have led to so many questions, and rumors, and god-knows-what-else, and the last thing Bucky needed was accusations or innuendos.

 

She brushed her teeth and hair and changed out of her hopelessly wrinkled clothes into her pajamas. As she climbed into bed, she snuggled the blanket that she now knew Bucky had spread over her while she slept on the couch those weeks before. She noted sadly that it was starting to lose his scent. She huffed a tiny laugh, wondering if he would mind if she asked him to trade blankets with her; after all, it probably smelled more like her than him now.

 

As she got comfortable, she hoped that Bucky would be able to sleep well for the remainder of the night. Right before she drifted off, her eyes snapped open.

 

The caterer’s cart hadn’t been in Bucky’s room when she left.

 

***

 

Steve woke before seven, his usual time, and wandered out to the kitchen to start the coffee maker. To his surprise, Nat was already there, drinking a cup.

 

“Hey,” he said, confused. “Did I miss a memo? We need to be in Fury’s office at nine, right?”

 

“That is correct,” Nat said. “I just woke up early, decided to get moving. Early bird and all that.”

 

“Good morning,” a sleepy voice called. Steve and Nat turned to see Lexi coming down the hallway—from her own room, Steve was relieved to note—in sleep pants and a t-shirt, rubbing her face. “I need tea this morning,” she announced, filling the kettle and plugging it in.

 

“Didn’t you sleep well?” Nat asked, trying not to smile.

 

Steve got the green tea down from the cabinet for her. “Thanks,” Lexi said, covering her mouth as she yawned. “I fell asleep just fine, but then I woke up in the middle of the night and had trouble getting back to sleep,” she explained. Then she turned and saw the caterer’s cart sitting by the elevator. “I don’t remember putting that there,” she said, frowning at the cart.

 

“That’s because I did,” Steve said, smiling at her. Lexi’s eyes got huge.

 

“Steve, I swear, nothing—“ she started sputtering.

 

“Whoa, whoa, relax,” he said, holding his hands up. “I know nothing happened. You and Buck just fell asleep after dinner, no big deal. I’m really glad he was able to sleep, actually. How did he like the soup?” he asked.

 

Lexi smiled, relieved that Steve wasn’t upset or worried. “He loved it. Said it was just like his mother’s,” she said quietly, as she poured hot water into a mug, dropping three tea bags in it.

 

“He remembered?” Steve asked, eyes wide.

 

“Not at first. He said it was familiar to him, but didn’t know why. Then I mentioned that you had told me about him liking chicken noodle soup when he wasn’t feeling well and it came back to him,” Lexi replied.

 

“That’s great,” Steve said. “How did he react?”

 

“I was worried at first that he was upset, but he just kept telling me it was perfect. Then he ate all of his and half of mine. Same with the pie,” Lexi chuckled.

 

“That’s good to hear,” Steve said, looking at his coffee cup. “I was really worried about him.”

 

“He still needs our help,” Lexi said, squeezing out the tea bags and putting them on a saucer. “He’s seeing Connors again this morning?”

 

“Yes, in,” Steve looked at the clock, “about forty-five minutes.”

 

“Good, he needs to talk,” Lexi said, sipping her tea. “He told me what happened.”

 

Steve and Nat both nearly choked on their coffee. “He did?” Steve said, surprised.

 

“Yes,” Lexi said, looking at them both. “I told him that I’m mad at Fury for putting him in that position, but I’m glad you’re safe, Nat.”

 

“He saved my ass,” Nat said seriously. “I owe him.”

 

“I don’t know if he likes that idea,” Lexi said. She finished her tea, then rinsed out her cup and put it in the dishwasher. “I’ll see you at the gym later?” she asked Steve.

 

“Yeah, after the debriefing,” Steve said.

 

“Okay,” Lexi said. “Oh, and can you ask Fury to make sure his intelligence is thorough next time?” she asked, smiling sweetly.

 

“Yes, we’ll definitely be talking about that,” Steve said grimly.


	17. Relieving Some Tension

Bucky saw Doctor Connors every morning for the next week, working through the memories and fears that had come up after the mission. The fact that Bucky had not reverted to the Winter Soldier, but had shut down as a result of his fear that he would, was actually a victory, as far as Connors was concerned. Bucky never forgot who he was and stayed in control, saving his teammate’s life in the process. Connors did ask him about his visibly negative reaction to being called ‘Sergeant Barnes.’ Bucky told him about Doctor Zola, and how he would gleefully call him by his actual name, right before wiping him and putting him back in the cryo-tube. When he was in a negative headspace, those memories were much closer to the surface, and the associated feelings were harder to ignore.

 

“Yet Jarvis referring to you as ‘Sergeant Barnes’ on a daily basis doesn’t usually bother you?” Doctor Connors asked.

 

“It’s hard to explain,” Bucky said, chuckling a little. “Jarvis is so formal with everyone, he calls Steve ‘Captain Rogers,’ and he calls Lexi ‘Doctor Shaeffer,’” Bucky shrugged, “maybe it’s just knowing he’s a computer and not an actual person that’s the difference.”

 

Bucky talked quite a bit about Lexi. He had told Connors about his feelings for Lexi long ago, with Connors immediately asking Bucky to think about why he was having these feelings for her. Was it purely physical? Was it because he saw her all the time, so she was convenient? These questions actually angered Bucky, who went on something of a rant, explaining in great detail about Lexi’s kindness and warmth, her brilliance and her sense of humor, not to mention how just being around her made him feel happy. When the doctor asked if he found her physically attractive, Bucky looked at him for a few seconds before saying, “She is the most beautiful woman I’ve ever met, inside and out; but even if she wasn’t gorgeous, I would still enjoy being around her.” Under his breath, he mumbled, “Besides, I’m ninety-seven, I’m not dead.”

 

The doctor agreed with Bucky that he needed to concentrate on his own mental health before pursuing any kind of relationship. At the time, Bucky assured him that it wasn’t a problem, because he didn’t believe Lexi even thought of him that way. She was always professional during their sessions, and during off-time, she treated him as a friend. A good friend, to be sure, but she had never overtly indicated that she thought of him romantically, to his chagrin. Bucky laughingly told Connors that he loved making her blush, which was shockingly easy to do. As Bucky left his office one morning, he admitted it was his favorite time of day, because he would get to see Lexi for a couple of hours. Connors chuckled, assuring him that he wasn’t offended.

 

That morning, when Bucky told Connors that he had spoken to Lexi about what had happened on the mission, and that she had stayed with him until he fell asleep, Connors had been pleased, which confused Bucky slightly. Connors explained that Bucky had trusted Lexi with something that terrified him, and she hadn’t left him; she had stayed to comfort and reassure him instead, proving that his trust in her was well placed. He was showing good judgment in his choice of friends.

 

Unfortunately, Bucky’s nightmares got worse as a result of the mission. Jarvis had alerted Steve more than once during the following week that Bucky was in distress, Steve finding Bucky thrashing in his sleep, tearing things apart. Bucky started going to sleep later and later as a way to try and avoid dreaming. His sleep suffered, and he became quiet and withdrawn as the week went on, only time spent with Lexi providing him with any peace.

 

***

 

Lexi had finished with her last patient of the day and was finally headed back up to the residential area. She was concerned that Bucky hadn’t shown up for his session—it was very unusual for him not to meet with her without contacting her. She had asked Jarvis his whereabouts, and had been told that Bucky was lying down in his room. Knowing that he hadn’t been sleeping well, Lexi had hoped he was finally getting some rest. While she was professionally concerned, she could easily admit to herself that she had missed him. She had grown very fond of him—to put it lightly—and she felt like something important was missing when he didn’t come by. Their time together was a special part of her day.

 

When the elevator doors opened, she saw Steve and Nat standing in the kitchen, getting the food from the facility kitchens put into serving dishes. Clint and Bruce were setting the table and Sam was playing with the stereo. Bucky was nowhere in sight.

 

“Hello, all,” Lexi said, walking in. Everyone looked up and greeted her. Steve looked relieved to see her.

 

“Lexi, hey, can I talk to you for a second?” he asked.

 

“Sure, I’m just going to change out of these clothes and I’ll be right out, okay?” she said.

 

“Okay,” Steve said, moving food to the table.

 

Lexi wasted no time in heading to her room to change into her ‘evening clothes’—yoga pants, tank top, zip-up hoodie. _Very classy,_ she thought to herself with a smirk. Oh, well. She would rather be comfortable than stylish any day. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and headed back out to the kitchen.

 

“Okay, Steve, what do you need?” Lexi asked.

 

He came over, took her by the elbow, and gently steered her to a sofa in the sitting area. “I’m worried about Bucky,” he said. “I had a meeting with Fury this morning. Bucky went long in his appointment with Doctor Connors, then just came up here and went to his room. That was hours ago. I can’t get him to open the door.”

 

“Yeah, I was concerned when he didn’t show up for our usual time, but Jarvis told me that he was resting in his room,” Lexi said. She thought for a moment. “Do you want me to try to talk to him?”

 

“Would you?” Steve asked, looking hopeful. “He always responds so well to you. I just don’t know what happened today and he won’t talk to me.”

 

“I’ll give it a try. I’m not promising anything, and I won’t force him to talk if he doesn’t want to,” Lexi said.

 

“I know. I just get nervous when he shuts himself away like this,” Steve said.

 

“Okay,” Lexi said, getting to her feet. “Jarvis will let you know if there’s a problem.”

 

“Thanks,” Steve said.

 

Feeling a little nervous, Lexi headed down to the hall to Bucky’s room, the last door on the left. Before knocking, Lexi asked quietly, “Jarvis? Is Bucky awake?”

 

“Sergeant Barnes is awake, Doctor Shaeffer. His blood pressure is somewhat elevated,” Jarvis replied.

 

“Hmmm,” Lexi hummed. “Thank you, Jarvis.”

 

Lexi knocked quietly on the door.

 

“Go away, Steve,” came Bucky’s muffled voice from inside.

 

“Bucky? It’s Lexi,” she said. “Can I come in? I missed you today at our session.”

 

A few seconds passed before Lexi heard the door unlock and Bucky cracked it open. Lexi looked at him and was immediately worried, her nervousness gone. His eyes were red and his whole face looked as if he was in pain.

 

“Hey,” Lexi said quietly. “What’s wrong?”

 

He opened the door further to let Lexi in, then shut it behind her. The room was dark. He walked stiffly back over to the bed and sat down, dropping his face into his hands, elbows on knees. “My head is absolutely killing me,” he said gruffly, as if it hurt to even speak.

 

Lexi walked over to him, kneeling on the floor in front of him. “Oh, sweetie, I’m sorry,” she said, keeping her voice low. His breathing was shallow. She gently pushed the hair back from his forehead, putting her palm against it to check his temperature. “No fever,” she said, as Bucky leaned against her hand.

 

“Your hands are cool. They feel nice,” he said quietly.

 

“Did Doctor Connors push you really hard today?” she asked, slowly running her hand through his hair. He sighed.

 

“Yeah. It wasn’t…very pleasant,” he whispered.

 

“I know you can’t really take anything, but have you had any water?” Lexi asked. Bucky shook his head, wincing. “Can I check something?” Lexi asked.

 

When Bucky said yes, Lexi got to her feet and slowly moved to kneel behind him on the bed. She carefully moved his hair over to one side and gently felt his neck and shoulders. They were as hard as rocks, no give whatsoever.

 

“I’m pretty sure you’re dealing with the mother of all tension headaches, honey. This would probably kill a lesser man,” she said, lightly rubbing the back of his neck and along his shoulders. She glanced over at his desk, spying the chair there. “I’m going to get you some water, then I’m going to try to unlock these muscles, okay?”

 

“Okay,” he said. “Thank you,” he added quietly.

 

“I’m happy to do it. I’ll be right back,” Lexi said, getting off the bed and walking out the door. She headed down the hallway and into the common area. Steve jumped up from the table when she walked in.

 

“He talked to you? Is he okay?” he asked, worriedly.

 

“Connors worked him hard today and now he’s got a migraine. His neck and shoulder muscles are totally locked up. I’m going to get him some water and try to loosen his muscles up. Poor guy’s in agony,” Lexi said. “Can you keep some food warm for us? It might take a little while.”

 

“Sure, Lexi, thank you so much for this,” Steve said.

 

“Not a problem,” Lexi said, continuing down to her room. She grabbed her massage therapy kit and headed back out. She stopped in the kitchen to get a large plastic cup with a straw and filled it with cool water. Then she headed back to Bucky’s room. She knocked gently before opening the door slightly. “Bucky, it’s me,” she said quietly, coming in and closing the door behind her. He hadn’t moved an inch.

 

“Okay, sweetie, first thing I need you to do is sip some water,” she said, setting her bag down on the bed, kneeling down, and holding the cup below his eye level. “I got you a straw so you wouldn’t have to tip your head back.”

 

“Thank you,” he said, taking the cup and taking a couple of sips. He handed the cup back to her.

 

“Great. Now I’m going to adjust your desk chair and have you move over there. Stay here for a second,” she said, getting up and walking over to the desk and setting the cup down. She pulled out the chair, spun it around, and raised the back up. Then she grabbed a pillow from the bed and laid it over the top of the backrest. Next she went into the bathroom and grabbed a towel, which she brought back to the desk. After lifting the cup, covering the desk with the towel, and setting the cup back down, she came back over to Bucky. “All set. Let’s move to the chair.”

 

Bucky stood up slowly, almost swaying. Lexi put her arm around his waist, trying not to think about how good it felt to be close to him. “Careful, your blood pressure is higher than usual,” she said, pulling his arm around her shoulder and walking him to the chair. “Okay, now straddle the chair and lay your arms in a comfortable position on the desk. Oh, and can you take your shirt off?” she asked.

 

Bucky had sat on the chair, and was just about to move his arms, when he said, “If you want me naked, you only have to ask.”

 

Lexi’s stomach fluttered at his words. “That would be very unprofessional of me,” she chuckled a little breathlessly, “no matter how handsome you are.”

 

He snorted a little laugh. It took him a minute, but he was able to pull his shirt over his head. Lexi took it and dropped it on the bed. “I’m going to start with a scalp massage, okay?” she asked.

 

“Okay. Never heard of that,” Bucky said lowly.

 

Lexi removed her hoodie, dropping it on the bed by his shirt. “They’re great, very relaxing. Then I’ll move down to your neck and shoulders,” she said. “I even brought some light oils that smell really nice.”

 

He hummed a little as Lexi began to slowly run her fingers through his hair and along his scalp. She had to bite her lip to keep from moaning when she felt how soft his hair was. She used alternating light and firm strokes, starting at his forehead and working over the top of his head all the way down to his neckline. She stood right behind him, partially straddling the chair herself, as she gently rubbed light circles on his temples and down his jawline to his chin, then worked her way back up. For a man who had never heard of a scalp massage before, he was very into it, because soon he was leaning back against her as she stroked his brow ridge and his cheekbones. His face was so much more relaxed, his eyes had lost that tight, pained look and he had practically started purring. Lexi smiled to herself, thinking that this was a little like how he looked when he was sleeping. She had him rest his head against the inside of her arm as she gently stroked down behind one ear, down the side of his neck, then she switched sides. She could feel his neck starting to loosen up as she cradled his head in her arms. She had him lean forward slightly so she could work her fingers down the back of his head in a circular pattern. When she gently ran her nails over his scalp, he made a noise that sounded like a little growl. Lexi startled a little. “Are you okay?” she asked quietly.

 

“Yeah, this just feels really nice,” he said softly.

 

“I’m glad you’re enjoying it,” she said, gently working her fingers through his hair on both sides. He really did have lovely, soft hair, Lexi thought. “Getting your muscles relaxed will help the headache go away.”

 

“This is amazing,” he said, sounding sleepy.

 

“Nothing but the best for my Bucky,” Lexi said, working the muscles at the base of his skull. “I’m going to pull your hair up now and start on your neck, okay?”

 

“Mm-hmm,” he hummed.

 

“Okay, sweetie, drink some water,” Lexi said, stepping over to the bed and taking a hair band from her hoodie pocket. When she turned back, he was sipping from the cup. She stepped back to him and ran her fingers through his hair, gently pulling it back into a little man-bun. It was cute, Lexi thought. “I have a couple different oils, I thought you might want to choose which one I use. One is vanilla and cocoa butter, the other is citrus.” She retrieved them from her bag and held them both out for Bucky to smell. He pointed at the vanilla-cocoa butter oil.

 

“That one smells like you,” he said.

 

“My body lotion is the same scent,” Lexi said, giving a half-shrug.

 

“I like that one. You smell nice,” Bucky said, a little smile on his lips.

 

Lexi blushed slightly. “Thank you,” she said, enjoying that statement probably far more than she should. She placed the citrus oil back in her bag and squirted a small amount of the vanilla-cocoa butter oil onto her palm. She put the bottle down, then rubbed her palms together to warm it. She started with light touches, working his muscles gently to begin with. There was nothing worse than someone who tried to work sore muscles too aggressively—it wasn’t relaxing at all. She used small amounts of warmed oil to massage his neck and upper back, just getting the muscles warm, trying not to enjoy the feel of his skin under her hands too much.

 

Lexi worked over his right shoulder and down his arm, relaxed on the desk, all the way to his elbow. Then she moved around to the side of the desk, working down his forearm to his hand and fingers. She looked at Bucky’s face to see how he was doing; his head was leaning on the pillow and he was just watching her work, eyes half-shut, blinking slowly, and a small smile on his lips, looking very content.

 

After she finished with his right arm, she put it back on the desk in a comfortable position and went to his left shoulder. When she got to the metal cuff, she asked quietly, “Has your cuff been causing you any discomfort?”

 

“No,” he said, his voice sounding much more relaxed.

 

“Let me know if anything I do is painful, okay?” Lexi asked as she worked the muscles around the cuff, softening and soothing them, taking care not to aggravate the scar tissue. Bucky moaned a little.

 

“Did I hurt you?” Lexi asked, freezing her movements.

 

“No, just the opposite, actually,” Bucky said huskily. “Your hands feel incredible.”

 

Lexi actually felt a warm curl of heat in her lower abdomen at his words. She forced herself to breathe normally as she continued to work deeper into the well-defined muscles of his neck and upper back, moving down his spine. She saw all the silvery-white scar tissue on his back and felt desperately sad for Bucky, white-hot anger at the people who had hurt him, and a desire to soothe his pain, all mixed together. She knelt on the floor behind him, massaging his lower back. As her thumbs manipulated the muscles on either side of his spine, Bucky actually groaned in pleasure. Lexi closed her eyes, praying that she didn’t do something utterly embarrassing.

 

As she worked her way back up his spine, she saw that Bucky had pulled the pillow slightly onto the desk and had laid his head on it, a little smile on his face, fully relaxing into the therapeutic massage. Lexi smiled, pleased that he seemed to be feeling better. She kneaded his upper back and neck with strong fingers, thumbs working deep into his trapezius muscles, until they were soft. She used small movements on the back of his neck, rotating slightly so that he could stay lying down.

 

It took close to an hour, but eventually Lexi could say that he was definitely loosened up. She was actually disappointed that she was done, she was enjoying touching him so much. His body was amazing, so firm and strong. She had to mentally scold herself—Bucky was her patient and her friend, after all—but she couldn’t help it. She was truly, undeniably attracted to him. Even if he did feel the same, and she seriously doubted that he did, Fury couldn’t possibly approve of employees getting involved with each other.

 

Soon she was lightly running her hands up and down his back and along his shoulders, feeling for any tightness. When she couldn’t find anything, she asked quietly, “Hey there, are you awake?”

 

“Mmm, barely,” Bucky said, his voice husky. “That was wonderful.”

 

“Are you feeling better? Can you try moving your head for me?” Lexi asked.

 

Bucky started to pick his head up, and he said, “Wow, I feel kind of…spacey.”

 

Lexi stood right behind him again as he sat up so that he could lean back against her. “Drink some water, sweetie,” she said. After he drank some and put the cup back down, he leaned his head back against her chest and made a little humming sound. “Okay?” Lexi asked. When he nodded, Lexi said, “We’re going to check your range of motion, all right?”

 

“Okay,” Bucky said. So Lexi had him slowly turn his head left and right, back and forth, tilting to one side then the other. He could move his shoulders easily now, the tightness having melted away.

 

“How does that feel?” Lexi asked. “Any tightness anywhere?”

 

“No, it’s gone,” Bucky said, sounding incredibly relieved. “Thank you so much, Lexi. You are an angel.”

 

“You’re very welcome,” Lexi said, gently removing the hair band and running her hands through Bucky’s hair—just one more time, she told herself. “I missed my favorite running partner today.”

 

Bucky sighed contentedly. “Yeah?” he asked, eyes closed as Lexi carded her fingers through his hair. “Did you really? Miss me, I mean.”

 

“Yes, I did,” Lexi said. “I’m not kidding, Bucky. Walking or running with you is the best part of my day.”

 

“Mine, too,” he said, smiling.

 

Lexi felt her heart skip a little. “There’s my smile,” she said. “Now drink the rest of that water, then go take a warm shower. Not too hot, though, okay?”

 

“Are you leaving?” Bucky asked, turning to look at her.

 

“Well, first I’m going to wash my hands,” Lexi said, laughing, “then I’m going to go change my clothes. They’re a little oily,” she said, looking down at her shirt, which had faint oil stains across her stomach. “Then, I’m going to get some dinner for us, because we both need to eat. After that I’ll give you a special treat,” she said.

 

“Ohhh?” he asked, raising an eyebrow, then sipping some water through the straw.

 

Lexi thought she might faint from that look. She cleared her throat and stepped back, blushing to the roots of her hairline. “Um, yeah. But you have to eat dinner to get it,” she said, moving into the bathroom to wash her hands.

 

“I can’t possibly say no to that,” Bucky said quietly, looking at Lexi as she moved to get a towel.

 

Lexi turned and saw him staring at her. She unconsciously bit her lower lip and saw Bucky’s eyes zero in on it. “All right, then,” she said, hanging the towel back up and moving out into Bucky’s room. “I’ll see you in the kitchen in fifteen minutes?” she asked a little breathlessly. “And remember, don’t make the shower too hot,” she said, moving toward the door.

 

“Fifteen minutes,” Bucky said, finishing the water and setting the cup down. After Lexi shut the door, he said, “And I’m pretty sure I’ll be taking a cold shower.”

 

Lexi walked halfway down the hall before she realized that she forgot her massage kit. She turned and walked back to Bucky’s room. She knocked quietly and cracked the door open. “Bucky? I forgot my bag, can I come in?” When she didn’t hear an answer, she assumed that Bucky was already in the shower, so she slipped inside. Sure enough, she could hear the water running.

 

Two steps into his room, Bucky walked out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist. “Hi,” he said, a surprised look on his face.

 

“Oh!” Lexi gasped. “I’m sorry, Bucky, I forgot my bag. I thought you were in the shower when you didn’t answer.”

 

“No problem,” he said, leaning against the doorframe.

 

Lexi’s eyes started to travel down his firm, muscled chest to his… _no, no, no,_ she thought to herself. Her eyes snapped back up to Bucky’s face, only to see that he was now also wearing a huge grin. She exhaled shakily, blushing again, and walked over to the desk. She grabbed the bottle of oil and put it in her bag, then picked up her hoodie from the bed.

 

“Okay,” she said, with a breathless chuckle, “now that I’ve finally remembered everything, I’ll see you in a few minutes.”

 

“Absolutely,” he smiled, watching her walk across the room. When she reached the door, she turned around. Bucky straightened up and stepped into the bathroom. “See you soon,” he said. Just before rounding the corner, he unwrapped the towel from his waist.

 

Lexi squeaked as she opened the door and dashed into the hallway. She couldn’t hear Bucky chuckling as he got into the warm-but-not-too-hot shower.

 

***

 

Lexi headed down the hallway to the common area, where Steve was waiting. “How is he?” he asked.

 

“He’s fine,” Lexi said, getting her blushing under control. “It took a good hour to work out the tension, but he’s showering now and then he promised to come out and eat dinner. Could you set out a couple of plates for us?”

 

“Certainly,” Steve said. When Lexi turned to go to her room, he said, “Lexi? Did he tell you anything about today?”

 

“No, and I didn’t push. I suggest you don’t, either. He’ll tell you if he feels like it,” she said. “I’m going to change my shirt and I’ll be right out.”

 

“Okay,” Steve said, nodding.

 

Lexi went down the hall to her room. After changing into a new tank top, she put her hoodie back on and went out to the kitchen again. Steve was plating up two dishes. “Do you want to eat at the island or at the table?” Steve asked.

 

“I think we can eat at the island. It’s just the two of us—unless you wanted to join us,” Lexi said.

 

“I didn’t have dessert yet,” Steve said, smiling. “Maybe I’ll see how Bucky is doing first.”

 

“Fair enough,” Lexi said. They finished setting the dishes, and just as Lexi poured herself a much-needed glass of wine, Bucky came out to the common area, wearing pajama pants, a t-shirt, and wet hair.

 

“Hi,” he said, looking at Lexi with a smile.

 

“Hi,” she said, trying not to swoon. She shook herself. “How are you?”

 

“So much better, Lexi, thank you. You are the best,” he said, coming around the island and kissing her on the cheek.

 

To cover how flustered she suddenly was, she said, “Um, I poured you some more water. You should drink some more before bed.”

 

“Anything you say, darlin’,” he said, grinning at her.

 

She blushed all the way down to her toes. She turned around so neither man could see her face. She knew Bucky had been a shameless flirt in his early days, so this kind of thing probably came easy to him. She, on the other hand, had pretty much zero experience in dealing with a man she was seriously attracted to. It had never been an issue before. She had never felt like this about anyone.

 

“Hey Steve,” Bucky said as Lexi busied herself getting a couple napkins. “Sorry about today, my head was splitting after I was done with Connors.”

 

“It’s okay, Buck,” Steve said, drinking some water. “I’m glad Lexi was able to help you.”

 

“Connors pushed really hard today. Made me think about some very unpleasant things,” Bucky said.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Steve asked.

 

Bucky frowned a little, then shook his head. “Not right now. I don’t want to get all tensed up again.”

 

“That’s okay. When you feel like talking— _if_ you feel like it—I’m here for you, Buck,” Steve said.

 

Bucky looked at him with a small smile. “Thanks,” he said quietly.

 

Lexi sat down and handed Bucky a napkin. “Thanks for saving us some dinner, Steve,” she said, slicing up her grilled chicken.

 

“Sure, there’s some lemon cake for dessert, too,” he said.

 

“Ooh, yummy,” Lexi said. Bucky waggled his eyebrows at her, making her giggle.

 

They talked and ate, Bucky having two helpings of dinner, and one piece of lemon cake, which made Lexi very happy. She knew how a bad headache could leave you with no appetite for hours. He even drank two glasses of water, winking at Lexi as he refilled his glass. After they were done, and all the dishes were in the dishwasher, Bucky was drying his hands on a towel when he turned to Lexi with a rather wicked-looking grin and said, “Okay, _Doctor Shaeffer,_ I ate all my dinner. Twice. I remember you mentioning a special treat.”

 

“Yup,” she said, as Steve raised his eyebrows. “I’ll be right back.” She went to her room and grabbed something out of her massage kit. She walked back out to the common area, where Bucky and Steve were waiting. “Come here,” she said, holding out her hand to Bucky. He took her hand and she brought him over to the couch. Lexi sat on the couch and said, “Have a seat,” she said, pointing between her knees.

 

“On your lap?” he asked, grinning.

 

“No, silly man, on the floor,” she said, laughing. He sat down, and she directed him to scoot back between her feet and lean against the couch. “Comfy?” she asked.

 

He leaned his cheek against her knee. “Very,” he said, nuzzling into her leg.

 

Lexi’s breath hitched as Steve came over and sat down on another couch. “Geez, Bucky, don’t give the girl a heart attack.”

 

“I’m fine,” Lexi laughed nervously. “You big flirt,” she said, messing up his hair.

 

“Hey, my hair!” he laughed, taking her wrist. He turned his head to the side and kissed her palm.

 

Lexi’s whole hand tingled. “All right then,” she said shakily. “I have something I think you’ll enjoy,” she said, pulling out a hairbrush.

 

“A brush?” Steve asked, looking confused.

 

“Yup,” she said, turning Bucky’s head so that he faced forward. “This is a special scalp massaging brush.”

 

Bucky’s eyes lit up. “Really?” he said, starting to turn.

 

“Ah-ah-ah,” Lexi said, gently cupping his cheek and turning him back forward. “If you start to get a headache again, we can use this to stop it before it gets too bad,” she said, and she slowly pulled it through his hair.

 

The effect was immediate. “Ahhhh,” he sighed, his eyes closing as he leaned his head back.

 

Steve was looking curiously amused, so Lexi explained, “Since you two can’t take painkillers—they’re essentially useless unless you take an elephant-sized dose—this is a more effective way to help alleviate tension headaches.”

 

Steve nodded, smiling. “Certainly seems to work with him,” he said, looking at the peaceful smile on Bucky’s face.

 

With long, gentle strokes, Lexi brushed his hair. The special bristles rubbed lightly on the scalp, rather than being scratchy. Lexi had one she occasionally used on her own head, but there was really nothing like someone else brushing your hair.

 

“This is great,” Bucky said, struggling to hold his head up.

 

“I thought you would like it,” Lexi said, smiling. “It’s very relaxing.”

 

“Mmm-hmmm,” he hummed.

 

As they sat there, talking quietly, the others came back in. If anyone thought it strange that Lexi was brushing Bucky’s hair, no one said anything. Bruce, Clint and Nat headed to their rooms after a quick chat. Sam decided to sit and talk to them. Bucky started to get a little fidgety, so Lexi asked him, “Is your back getting tired?”

 

He chuckled a little. “I don’t want to move, but my ass is getting numb.”

 

“Okay, get up here,” she said, patting the couch next to her. He groaned as he got off the floor, crawling up on to the sofa. He stretched out, putting his head on Lexi’s leg, shutting his eyes. Lexi continued to stroke his hair. “Poor guy. Had a rough day, huh?” she asked.

 

“The last couple of hours have been great,” he said, smiling. He curled a hand around her kneecap and snuggled against her. Lexi smiled, gently scratching his scalp. He sighed happily.

 

“Look at this guy. Putty in her hands,” Sam said teasingly.

 

“Damn right,” Bucky said, smiling as Lexi ran a hand over his shoulder.

 

“Migraines suck. Especially when you can’t take any medication for it. I wouldn’t wish one on my worst enemy,” Lexi said.

 

“Anything you want is yours, angel. Just name it and I’ll get it for you,” Bucky said, rubbing his thumb over her knee.

 

Lexi sighed, trying to breathe evenly. “All I want is for the people I care about to be happy and healthy,” she said.

 

“Awww,” Sam and Steve both said, laughing. Even Bucky seemed to be chuckling a little.

 

“What? It’s true,” Lexi said, laughing with them. “The one thing I didn’t have in my life for so long was people I could let myself care about. Now that I have that, I want to take care of you all.”

 

Bucky reached up and held her hand against his head, just held it there. Sam and Steve looked at her, smiling, but understanding that she was totally serious.

 

“You do take care of us, Lexi. And we all appreciate it more than we can say,” Steve said.

 

“And not just the bumps and bruises, either,” Sam said. “You’re one of the best people we know.”

 

Bucky nodded, his cheek rubbing against her leg. “Mm-hmm, what they said.”

 

“Thanks, guys,” she said, smiling.

 

A few more minutes of chatting later, Sam stood up. “Well, everyone, I’m heading to bed. You all have a good night.”

 

“Me, too,” Steve said, “I’m beat.” He stood up, pausing as he looked at Bucky. “How about you, Buck?”

 

Bucky sat up slowly, leaning against the back of the couch. “Yeah, I’ll head that way in a minute.”

 

“All right, then. Good night, Lexi, and thanks again,” Steve said.

 

“It was my pleasure. Bucky has lovely hair,” Lexi said, smiling, reaching over to touch Bucky’s head. Bucky tilted his head into her hand, smiling.

 

Steve laughed. “He always did have great hair,” he said. “Good night.”

 

“Good night, Steve. Good night, Sam,” she called out as they both walked down the hall to their rooms.

 

“Good night,” Sam called back.

 

And then it was just the two of them. Lexi hated to say good night to Bucky, but she had no reason to keep him here.

 

“Are you feeling better? Really?” Lexi asked.

 

“Yes, baby, thank you,” Bucky said. He just looked at her, studying her face. When she bit her lip, smiling and blushing at the endearment, he reached out and took her hand. Lexi studied their hands, the way his fingers curled around hers. “Did you mean what you said earlier?” he asked quietly, lightly caressing her knuckles with his thumb.

 

“What did I say earlier?” Lexi asked, her heart starting to beat faster.

 

“You said, ‘Nothing but the best for my Bucky’,” he said, looking at her. “Am I ‘your Bucky’?”

 

“My one and only,” Lexi said a little huskily, still looking at their hands.

 

“When you told me to shower earlier, I almost decided not to,” Bucky murmured, a little half-smile on his face.

 

“Why?” Lexi asked, finally looking at Bucky’s face, confused by the change in subject.

 

“Because my skin smelled like you, and I didn’t want to wash that away,” he said.

 

“Oh,” Lexi breathed, unable to look away.

 

He lifted their clasped hands to his lips, never breaking eye contact, and gently kissed Lexi’s hand, one finger at a time. She couldn’t blink, she couldn’t even breathe. _“_ _Ești atât de frumoasă, Lexi,”_ (”You are so beautiful, Lexi,”) he whispered.

 

“Bucky,” Lexi said shakily. Her heart was racing now.

 

He leaned forward, cupping her face with his free hand. When their lips met, Lexi gasped, feeling a jolt through her whole body. It was so unlike any other kiss she had ever had. Where the few others in her life had seemed hurried and sloppy, this was so incredibly sensual.

 

Bucky moved slowly, savoring every moment. Finally kissing the woman he had been dreaming about increasingly for months was everything he had hoped it would be and more. The most amazing feelings pulsed through him, every nerve ending tingled. Her lips were soft, warm, and sweet. When he gently sucked her bottom lip, she whimpered. The tip of his tongue lightly traced her lip, causing her to shiver.

 

She brought both hands up to Bucky’s head, running her fingers through his silky hair. Bucky’s arms wrapped around her, pulling her close as the kiss deepened. When Lexi accidentally tugged on his hair, Bucky moaned, causing Lexi to jump.

 

“Oh, my god,” Lexi said. Her eyes were wide, her breathing rapid. “Bucky, I—“

 

“I’m sorry, Lexi, I shouldn’t have done that,” Bucky said, pulling away from her.

 

“No, it’s okay,” she said, missing the feeling of his arms around her. “I wanted you to.”

 

“You did?” Bucky said, smiling.

 

“Yes, but I shouldn’t want you to,” Lexi said, looking troubled.

 

“Why not?” he asked, confusion furrowing his brow.

 

“I don’t want to cause problems for you,” she said, standing up quickly.

 

Bucky stood as well. “What problems?” he asked. “Lexi, I’ve been so crazy about you for so long—“

 

“Really?” Lexi said. “I didn’t think you felt the same—“

 

“Lexi,” he said, moving toward her.

 

“Bucky, we can’t. As much as I want to, we can’t,” Lexi said, and after a final look at his face, which was full of longing—mirroring her own, she was sure—she turned and walked around the sofa, moving quickly down the hallway to her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait!! What just happened?? ::Runs away and hides::
> 
> Next time on RYAR--things just might get a little NSFW. ::evil laugh::
> 
> As always, thank you all so much for the kudos and comments. I'm blown away by the positive response!
> 
> Any errors in translation are the property of Google Translate. :)


	18. Midnight Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, okay. From this point on, things could get NSFW at the drop of a hat. These two have been on their own for a long time.
> 
> Fluff and smut aplenty. Consider yourself warned. ;)

A few hours later, Bucky knew there was no way he’d sleep tonight. Finally giving in and kissing Lexi like he had dreamed of doing had been a mistake. He was sure that Lexi liked him, but something was holding her back. Was it fear? That would be understandable. His history was terrifying, the stuff of literal nightmares. Maybe she was trying to keep their relationship strictly professional? The look on her face as she practically ran from the common room, though, said that she was as affected by the kiss as he was. He’d wanted nothing more than to follow her to her room and continue what they had started, but he didn’t want to upset her further. As sweet and as brief as it had been, that kiss had been amazing, probably the best kiss he’d ever had….

 

He shook his head to rid it of these thoughts, reached over to his nightstand and picked up the book he had been reading. If he couldn’t sleep, he may as well spend the time catching up on everything he missed over the last seventy years. Opening the page to his bookmark, he saw that he had actually finished the book the night before. He knew the next book in the series was out in the common room. Not bothering with a shirt, he wandered out of his room and down the hall.

 

As he reached the kitchen, the sound of a cabinet door closing and a glass being placed on the counter made him look up in surprise. His breath caught in his throat.

 

***

 

Lexi was lying in bed, staring at the ceiling. She couldn’t stop thinking about the look on Bucky’s face when she left the common room. Just remembering the feel of his lips on hers made her heart race. There didn’t seem to be any doubt that he wanted her, but Lexi wasn’t sure if it was purely physical or something more. Regardless, she sighed, it couldn’t happen, and that thought hurt far more than she could have imagined. All she knew was that he had pretty much wrecked her with one kiss, and now she couldn’t sleep.

 

After a few more restless minutes, Lexi decided to take a pain reliever. They were milder than sleeping pills but still helped her relax enough to drop off. Knowing that it was late enough that there wouldn’t be anyone still up in the common room, Lexi didn’t bother with a robe as she padded barefoot out into the kitchen for a glass of water.

 

The under-cabinet lighting provided enough illumination to see by, so she didn’t turn on any additional lights. Lexi pulled a glass down from a cabinet and put it on the counter before turning to the refrigerator. She saw movement out of the corner of her eye and stopped dead in her tracks.

 

Bucky stood at the end of the hallway, completely still. They stared at each other, not moving, not speaking, hardly even daring to breathe. It wasn’t until Bucky’s eyes left her face and traveled downward that Lexi remembered that her pajamas consisted of only a thin cotton tank top and some sleep shorts. Lexi could practically feel his eyes moving over her body, and her nipples tightened in response to the wave of heat that moved through her.

 

Bucky was shirtless, wearing only some drawstring pants. He was holding a book in his left hand, and he reached blindly for the kitchen counter to set it down. Lexi swallowed hard as she stared greedily at the well-defined muscles that made up his chest and abdomen, at the faint trail of dark hair descending from his navel into the waist of his pajama pants. She could so easily imagine untying that drawstring….

 

A husky voice interrupted her musings. “Lexi,” Bucky said, bringing goose bumps out all over her body.

 

Lexi’s eyes snapped back up to his, seeing desire written all over his face. “Bucky,” she choked out, her voice barely above a whisper.

 

That was enough. In four quick strides, he was crushing her to his chest and kissing her as if his very life depended on it. For her part, Lexi had a hold of Bucky’s head with both hands and was tangling her fingers in his hair, holding him to her. Her breasts were pressing against his chest, and with every movement her nipples rubbed against the thin cotton of her shirt.

 

Every coherent thought fled; all concerns, worries—gone. The only thing Lexi was aware of, outside the pounding of her own heart, was Bucky; the softness of his lips, the silky texture of his hair, the sheer solidity and warmth of his chest and the strength in his arms. Every ounce of desire, passion, lust, and yearning they were feeling for each other came through loud and clear. Bucky licked lightly at the seam of her lips, and when she opened her mouth to welcome him, he teased her tongue with his own. A whimper escaped from Lexi as she lost herself in the kiss that was more erotic than anything she had ever experienced.

 

Bucky’s head was spinning. The scent of her all around him, the taste of her on his lips, the feel of her in his arms, pressed against his chest—it was all he could do not to just lay her down on the kitchen counter and ravish her right there.

 

When they finally broke apart to breathe, Bucky rested his forehead against Lexi’s, both of them panting heavily. Lexi tried to speak. “Bucky, I—I can’t—,” she began.

 

Bucky pulled his head back to look down into Lexi’s eyes. “You can’t what, baby doll?”

 

Lexi opened her eyes, seeing the worry in his face. “I can’t keep trying to ignore what I feel for you. It hurts too much,” she said.

 

The relief on his face was evident. Bucky leaned down and kissed her gently, over and over. “I can’t either,” he said between kisses. “I need you to be with me, to be mine.”

 

“Yes, please,” Lexi breathed, nipping gently at Bucky’s bottom lip while she tugged gently at the hair at back of his neck.

 

Bucky groaned, taking Lexi’s mouth in another bruising kiss. He quickly bent down and swept her up into his arms, and, never breaking the kiss, walked down the hall to her room. He carried Lexi inside and pushed the door shut with his foot. He walked swiftly over to her bed and laid her down gently, lowering himself down to her. “Jarvis, lock the door and soundproof, please,” he said breathlessly, barely breaking away to speak before his lips were on Lexi’s again.

 

“Already done, Sergeant Barnes,” Jarvis responded.

 

“Mmm, thank you,” Lexi sighed. She couldn’t stop touching him, running her hands everywhere she could reach, loving the way his muscles flexed and moved under her hands. Bucky braced himself on his forearms over her, trying not to allow too much of his weight to settle directly on top of her.

 

Bucky started to kiss down to her jaw, then back to her ear. He sucked gently at the tender skin under her ear, drawing a moan from Lexi that thrilled Bucky to his core. He began to whisper, “You’re so beautiful, my sweet girl. So incredibly beautiful.”

 

He settled over on his left side, nudging Lexi’s knees apart with his right leg, kissing his way down to her collarbone. His right hand moved to her waist, sliding his fingertips under her tank top. Lexi shivered and gasped. She was already a quivering mess and he’d barely touched her yet.

 

Bucky picked his head up, looking down at Lexi with pure adoration. “Lexi, sweetheart?” he said between kisses.

 

Lexi opened her eyes and found him smiling down at her. His fingers lightly traced back and forth across her belly, tickling her a little. “Yes, Bucky?” she asked, smiling back at him. She reached up and pushed a lock of hair behind his ear, then cupped his cheek in her hand. He turned his head slightly to kiss her palm.

 

Bucky flattened his palm on her abdomen and started to slide it slowly under her tank top in small circles. “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to,” he said, leaning down to kiss her. “I don’t want you to feel like we need to rush into this.”

 

“I am a little nervous,” Lexi admitted. “It’s been a long time since I’ve done anything remotely like this.”

 

“Probably not as long as it’s been for me,” Bucky said, smiling.

 

“Are you nervous, too?” Lexi asked.

 

“Yes, but only ‘cause it’s you,” Bucky said, trailing his fingers up and down her arm, tracing the thin strap of her top. “I wasn’t _in_ experienced before everything happened, and I’m pretty sure the basics haven’t changed that much, but I wanna make it perfect for you.” When he saw a worried look flit over her features, Bucky asked, “Have you been with anyone before?”

 

“Just once, and it wasn’t…great,” Lexi said, looking down at Bucky’s chest. “He was a nice guy, but I was too tense, I couldn’t relax, and he was…unobservant,” Lexi said, shaking her head. “It ended up being very painful and unpleasant.” She shrugged it off. “After that, I decided that it wasn’t worth the stress.”

 

“Why couldn’t you relax?” Bucky asked. His hand stilled on her shoulder. “He didn’t force you to—“

 

“No, it was nothing like that,” Lexi said. “I just kept worrying about what would happen if I let go too much. I had no idea if something would happen and if it did, would he see something and freak out, and would I have to run again, and—“

 

“Okay, I see, I see. And that was the only time? Did he make you feel good at all?” Bucky asked. Lexi shook her head, still not meeting his eyes. “Sweetheart? Can I ask you something?” When she nodded, he asked, “Have you ever had an orgasm?”

 

Even with the lights dimmed, Bucky could swear he saw her blushing. “Ummm, yes,” Lexi said, clearly embarrassed, “just not with another person participating.”

 

“Ahhh, good,” Bucky said.

 

“Good? How is that good?” Lexi asked, surprised at his reaction.

 

“It’s good, because I’m glad that you were able to take care of yourself—which, I’ve got to tell you, now that the thought is in my head, is going to make for some excellent fantasies when I have to be away from you,” Bucky said, smiling.

 

“Oh my god!” Lexi moaned, covering her face with her hands.

 

“No, no, none of that,” Bucky said, gently pulling her hands away from her face and placing them on his chest. “There is nothing to be embarrassed about. It’s good because you know what you like and what feels right for you, and finally, because I hope to be granted the honor and privilege of being the only man to ever give you an orgasm.”

 

Lexi was smiling, but she was still ducking her face away from him, so Bucky took her chin and lifted her face up to his. “Please, baby, look at me.” When she raised her eyes, he continued. “You’re safe here. You’re safe with me. I’ve been waiting seventy years for you, and I can keep waiting until you’re ready. I’m so happy just to be here with you, kissing you, touching you, holding you,” he said as he slid his hand under her shirt and around her side to her lower back, so that he was holding her tightly against him.

 

Lexi felt some serious flutters in her stomach at his words, but she still managed to ask teasingly, “Would you wait another seventy years?”

 

Bucky’s head fell forward as he laughed. When he looked up at Lexi again, she could see the little laugh lines crinkling the corners of his eyes. “I hope it won’t be _that_ long, but yes, I would. I will wait as long as you need.” Still smiling, his voice became deeper, huskier. “Because when you’re ready, I am going to make you feel so good. You’re going to be able to relax and completely let go,” Bucky said, staring deep into her eyes, “and I am going to make you come so hard that you are going to scream the house down.”

 

Lexi’s voice caught in her throat. All she managed to utter was a small squeak before Bucky’s lips were on hers again. Lexi pushed her hands into his hair and gave a sharp tug. Bucky groaned, and, sliding his hand all the way under her back, up to her shoulder, pulled Lexi toward him in another searing kiss. It was incredibly passionate, but neither felt the need to hurry; they had all night to touch and taste each other.

Bucky rolled onto his back, pulling Lexi with him so that she was lying across his chest. She straddled his hips and sat up, feeling Bucky’s arousal pressed against her core. Only a few thin layers of cotton separated them, and Lexi felt almost light-headed with desire. They both moaned in pleasure, Bucky settling his hands on Lexi’s hips and gently grinding against her. Her head fell back, jolts of pleasure shooting through her.

 

Suddenly Bucky sat up, pulling Lexi tightly against him. ”Tell me,” he growled, kissing her neck and chest above her tank top with almost fevered desperation, “tell me that you’re mine.”

 

“I’m yours, Bucky, only yours,” Lexi whispered, running her hands up his chest and over his shoulders. She wrapped her arms around him, one hand flat on his back, the other holding the back of this head as he continued to use his lips, tongue, and teeth to inflict exquisite torture on her neck and shoulders.

 

“And I’m yours,” Bucky murmured between kisses. “All and only yours. For as long as you’ll have me.”

 

Lexi pulled his face back to hers and captured his lips in a kiss that said more than words could in that moment. Bucky slid both hands under her shirt, running them all the way up her back. The difference in temperature—one hot, one cool—made Lexi nearly dizzy. He was using both hands to caress all over her back as he nibbled along her jaw and burrowed his face into the crook of Lexi’s neck, gently licking and sucking at the tender skin there.

 

Bucky sat back slightly, looking up at Lexi’s face. His hands dropped down to the hem of her tank top, gripping it lightly. Lexi opened her eyes to find Bucky’s eyes locked on hers, his pupils completely dilated. “May I?” he asked in a low, rough voice, gently tugging her shirt upwards.

 

“Yes,” Lexi whispered, lifting her arms as Bucky carefully pulled her top up and over her head. Still watching her face, Bucky dropped her shirt off the side of the bed. Lexi took Bucky’s face in her hands and, holding his head still, leaned forward just enough to place a soft kiss on his already swollen lips. The movement caused her nipples to rub slightly against Bucky’s chest, making Lexi whimper and Bucky moan.

 

He wrapped his arms around her and held her. He turned his head and rested it against her chest, listening to her heartbeat, just holding her. Lexi gently stroked his hair with one hand, the other hand lightly tracing the seam on his shoulder where flesh met metal, enjoying the unexpectedly tender moment more than she could say. Slowly, Bucky’s hands began to move again, tracing up and down her spine. He moved his head slightly, placing gentle kisses on the swell of her breast. Lexi was still playing with the ends of his hair when he finally sat back and looked at her. He brought his right hand from around her waist and slowly cupped her breast. Lexi gasped as his thumb grazed her nipple. “Is this okay?” Bucky asked. Lexi nodded quickly, not trusting her voice. “You are absolutely perfect,” he murmured, his voice husky with need. “So beautiful,” he continued, leaning forward to place a kiss on the rosy bud.

 

Lexi clamped her lips shut, trying to hold in the moan that was trying to escape. “No, baby, don’t keep that from me,” Bucky said softly, bringing his left hand around to cup Lexi’s other breast. She whimpered at the feeling of cool metal. “I need to hear you. Everything you do tells me whether what I’m doing feels good for you.” He leaned forward to lick her nipple with the tip of his tongue. Lexi gasped, her hips twitching. Bucky moaned, “Not to mention that the sounds you make are so fucking hot.”

 

The unexpected use of vulgarity caused a surprising reaction in Lexi. She knew that Bucky had a rough side—how could he not—but until tonight he had always been so careful in how he spoke to her. Hearing him talk about what he wanted to do with her and _to_ her in that voice that was practically dripping with lust just about short-circuited her brain and made her hips jerk against him. Apparently dirty talk really got her motor running.

 

“Oh, oh my god, Bucky,” Lexi rasped, as he gently sucked a taut nipple between his lips, flicking it with his tongue. He lightly squeezed her other breast with his left hand, as his right hand guided her hips in a rolling motion, back and forth over his obvious erection. Soon she had both hands on his shoulders, bracing herself as her hips rolled, grinding against his. And she was moaning. Loudly.

 

“That’s right, baby doll,” Bucky murmured from between her breasts, “make yourself come. Take what you need. All I want is to see your beautiful face and to hear you moaning my name when you do.”

 

He continued to whisper to her, telling her how amazing she was, how unbelievably sexy and utterly gorgeous she was, all the while gently squeezing, kissing and licking her breasts and nipples as she ground on him. Soon her breathing became erratic, her movements losing some rhythm, and still he encouraged her, even as his own breathing became labored and uneven.

 

“ _Bucky,_ ” Lexi whimpered brokenly, the desperation in her voice obvious.

 

“You’re so close, sweetheart,” Bucky whispered, “you’re just aching to come. You can do it, baby, grind on my cock. Imagine my cock is in your pussy right now, grip it tight.”

 

Her pants became louder, and she was moaning with every shaky exhalation. Just as she was about to fall over the edge, she heard Bucky’s voice gruffly whispering, “Look at me, sweetheart, open your eyes, baby.” She froze and her eyes snapped open and locked on his as a wave that started in her chest rolled through her, radiating outward from her center, down her arms and legs, reaching all the way to her fingers and toes, even up her neck and over her head and scalp. It was like nothing she had ever felt before; nearly electric in its intensity, yet warm and inviting. It was over quickly, then just as suddenly her hearing fuzzed out, her vision went white, and she fell forward into ecstasy, crying Bucky’s name. A few more thrusts and she felt Bucky going rigid beneath her, loudly groaning, “ _God, Lexi, yes,_ ” as he gripped her waist.

 

Every muscle clamped down, her nails dug into his shoulders, as the pleasure washed through her, and still Bucky moved her hips back and forth over him, making sure she rode out her orgasm all the way to the end. She became aware of him murmuring, “So beautiful. Oh my god, Lexi, you are so beautiful.”

 

Slowly she came down, relaxing against Bucky’s chest, resting her head on his shoulder, burying her face in the side of his neck. She was still breathing hard. Bucky ran his hands around her back, slowly pulling her against him. She shivered in response.

 

“Lexi? Are you okay, sweetheart?” Bucky asked, an unmistakable tone of concern in his voice.

 

“Mm-hmm,” Lexi hummed.

 

“How do you feel?” he asked, slowly rubbing up and down her back.

 

“Boneless,” Lexi replied, getting more and more comfortable as he cradled her against his chest. His low chuckle in response made her smile sleepily.

 

As her breathing returned to normal, she asked in a quiet voice, “Bucky?”

 

He stroked her back and her hair, and kissed her forehead. “Yes, baby?” he responded.

 

“Did—did something happen?” Lexi asked.

 

Bucky could hear the fear in her voice, so he hugged her even tighter. “Yes, sweetheart, something happened. And it was…amazing.”

 

Lexi sat up to look at him. The expression on his face was one of awe, almost of wonder. “What happened? What did I do?” she asked.

 

Bucky was shaking his head slightly, as if he wasn’t sure how to put it into words. “You…glowed, baby doll,” he said with a smile. “You literally glowed.”

 

Lexi’s eyebrows shot up. “I did what now?” she asked, alarmed.

 

“Your eyes…they kind of, flickered, I guess is the word, for a couple of seconds. They turned a goldish-pink color. And your skin, you actually looked like you lit up inside. It was incredible,” Bucky said, the smile never leaving his face.

 

Lexi covered her face and groaned, dropping her forehead onto Bucky’s shoulder. “Oh my god, what am I?” she asked, her voice muffled by her hands.

 

“Hey now, come here,” Bucky said, taking her face in his hands so that she had to look at him. “I’ll tell you what you are. You’re beautiful. You’re brilliant, kind, caring, strong—and you’re mine.”

 

Lexi felt her eyes tearing up. “Yeah?” she said, with a little smile.

 

“Yeah,” Bucky said, pulling her close and laying down. They were quiet for a few minutes as Bucky continued to rub relaxing circles on Lexi’s back and placed small kisses on her forehead.

 

Lexi had both arms curled in between them, the fingers of her right hand lightly tracing the scars that radiated across Bucky’s chest from the metal cuff on his shoulder. “Will you stay with me tonight?” she asked, hesitantly.

 

“I would like that very much,” Bucky said, unable to keep the smile off his face or out of his voice.

 

They continued to cuddle for several minutes. Bucky could feel her lashes fluttering against his skin, so he asked, “What’s on your mind, kitten? I can practically hear you thinking.”

 

Lexi hesitated, before asking shyly, “Did you, um, did you like that? What we just did? I mean, was that okay?”

 

Bucky grinned. “That was more than ‘okay’. That was so far beyond ‘okay’ that I can’t even see ‘okay’ from here. That was…damn. I’m pretty sure that was life-altering.”

 

“But you didn’t—you didn’t get to, you know,” Lexi said.

 

“I didn’t get to what?” Bucky asked, smiling, wondering if she could even say the word.

 

“You didn’t, you know…come,” Lexi finished in a whisper, feeling her face warming up in her embarrassment.

 

Bucky laughed out loud. He actually laughed. “Are you serious?” he asked.

 

“Well, yes,” Lexi said in confusion, picking her head up a couple of inches to look at his face. “Don’t you want to? I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”

 

“Oh, sweetheart,” Bucky said, leaning up to place a kiss on her lips. “First of all, I would never expect you to do anything in return for making you feel good. That’s not how I think. And secondly, thank you.”

 

“Thank _me_? For what?” Lexi asked, totally bewildered.

 

“For trusting me enough that you could just let go and enjoy yourself so much, that you haven’t even realized yet that I came in my pants like a teenager,” Bucky laughed.

 

“What?” Lexi gasped, looking at Bucky with disbelief written all over her face.

 

“Yup,” he said, sounding incredibly pleased at her reaction. “Watching you come was the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen and I made a complete mess of myself. See?” he said, grinning happily.

 

He loosened his arms and Lexi sat up slowly, covering her breasts with one arm as she looked at Bucky’s stomach. Sure enough, his skin—and hers, now—was wet and sticky.

 

“Oh!” Lexi said. She looked up at Bucky’s ridiculously happy face and couldn’t stop the giggle that escaped. “Sorry about that,“ she said, blushing even harder.

 

“Don’t be. I’m not,” Bucky said, sitting up and kissing Lexi. “But I will need to clean up.”

 

“Me, too, I guess,” Lexi said, looking at her own stomach.

 

“Wait here,” Bucky said, patting her hip. “I’ll be right back.”

 

Lexi rolled over to the side as Bucky scooted to the edge of the bed. He got up and walked into Lexi’s bathroom. She heard water running for a minute or two, then Bucky came out with a towel wrapped around his waist and carrying a wet washcloth. He climbed back onto the bed next to Lexi and said, “Lay back, angel face.”

 

Lexi lay back on the bed, using her hands to cover her breasts. Bucky held the washcloth in one hand, held the towel closed in the other hand, and then straddled Lexi’s legs, making her squeak in surprise. Smiling down at her, he used the warm washcloth to gently clean her stomach, even as he thought that seeing his seed on her skin was incredibly arousing. “The pajama pants are a lost cause, I’m afraid,” Bucky said with a chuckle. “I’m pretty sure there’s no saving them.” He slowly lifted one of Lexi’s hands from a breast and slowly ran the washcloth over it, then repeated the motion on the other side. Lexi shivered and exhaled shakily.

 

“What are you going to do?” Lexi asked.

 

“Well, I can either go back to my room and get more pants and come back,” he paused, with a look on his face like that option didn’t appeal to him very much, “ _or_ , I can promise to be a very good boy and just not wear pants.” The look on his face now said he preferred this option very much.

 

“You promise to be good?” Lexi asked, trying not to smile.

 

“ _Very_ good,” Bucky said, nodding, also attempting to look serious.

 

“Okay,” Lexi said. Bucky was still straddling her legs, holding the washcloth, the towel somehow managing to stay closed, but just barely. “Um, when you get under the covers, can I borrow your towel? I kind of need to change, too.”

 

“Why? Did I miss something?” Bucky asked, looking down at Lexi’s stomach.

 

“No, no, I just sort of, um, feel a little, um,” Lexi tried to speak, but was blushing so hard she couldn’t get the words out.

 

Bucky placed the wet cloth on the nightstand. “Lexi,” he drawled, scooting down her legs until he could lean down and kiss underneath her belly button, “are you feeling a little sticky, too?” he asked with a smile. His forearms lay along her sides, his fingers gently tickling her ribcage.

 

Lexi began to squirm, trying to get away from tickling fingers. “Maybe,” she said, trying not to giggle.

 

“Lexi,” Bucky drawled again, “did you get wet when you were grinding on me?”

 

“Maybe,” Lexi said again, her breath starting to become shallow again. Bucky’s hands started to move to the waistband of her pajama shorts as he kissed her lower abdomen.

 

His index and middle fingers hooked into the sides of her shorts. “I would be happy to help you out of these wet, sticky clothes,” Bucky said, his voice dropping incredibly low.

 

Lexi stiffened slightly. She couldn’t help it. And Bucky noticed immediately. Without saying a word, he removed his fingers from the waistband of her shorts, placed a last kiss next to her navel, then leaned up and kissed her on the lips.

 

“When you’re ready, that is, I will be very happy to help you out of any clothes you want,” Bucky said, smiling.

 

“Thank you,” Lexi said, hoping her voice conveyed how much she appreciated him not making an issue out of it.

 

“Until then,” Bucky said, kissing her again, “I am so lucky to be the one man who gets to hold you, and kiss you, and—hopefully—make you glow,” he said, smiling.

 

“I can’t believe that happened. What did you do to me?” Lexi asked, giggling.

 

“Actually, I didn’t really do anything—this time,” Bucky said, with a wicked grin. He started kissing along her jaw and down the side of her throat. “I was a pretty passive participant. Soon I hope to be a much more active part of making you glow.”

 

“Oh, my,” Lexi said, trying not to whimper. He really was too good at this.

 

“Mmmm,” Bucky hummed, rolling over to the side. He sat up, retrieved the covers from the end of the bed, pulled them up to his waist, wiggled around a bit, then pulled the towel out from under the covers. He held the towel out to Lexi, who stared at him with wide eyes. “I promised to be good, so I will let you go and change if you still want to.”

 

“Oh, right,” Lexi said, shaking her head as if trying to clear some rather colorful images from her mind. “Thanks,” she said, taking the towel and wrapping it around herself.

 

She stood up on very shaky legs, grabbed the washcloth from the nightstand, and walked over to her dresser. She pulled out clean pajama shorts and top and panties. She snuck a peek over her shoulder, only to see Bucky, covered only to the waist, leaning back with both hands behind his head, grinning at her.

 

Lexi smiled, rolling her eyes, and ducked into the bathroom. After using the facilities and cleaning herself up, she put on the clean clothes. She left the washcloth and the dirty clothes on the floor, right next to Bucky’s pajama pants. Something about seeing their clothes on the floor together actually made Lexi’s heart flutter. There was something so utterly _normal_ about it that she couldn’t stop smiling.

 

She walked back out into the bedroom, and her smile turned into a full-fledged grin. Bucky’s head had fallen back, his mouth was slightly open, and he was snoring quietly. Lexi climbed back on to ‘her’ side of her bed—another thought that made her smile—and got under the covers.

 

At the first dip of the mattress, Bucky started awake. Lexi hung back, waiting to make sure he was all right. He looked to the empty spot in the bed next to him, then looked up at Lexi. “Hey, sweetheart,” he said sleepily, “how long were you in there?”

 

“About five minutes, sleepyhead,” Lexi said quietly. She scooted over next to him and he immediately wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest. She used his shoulder as a pillow and draped her right arm over his chest. He was already burrowing his nose into her hair and sighing contentedly.

 

“I’ll wake you if you start to have any trouble,” Lexi whispered, kissing Bucky’s neck under his ear.

 

“Ditto. But you know,” he said sleepily as he hugged Lexi close, “something tells me we’ll be okay tonight.”

 

“Me, too,” Lexi said. “Good night, Bucky.”

 

“Good night, Lexi,” Bucky murmured. “Sweet dreams, baby girl.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first published smut. Pretty tame, as smut goes. Still, I'm blushing. 
> 
> I can't help but think that Bucky would definitely turn into a snuggly, cuddly dork after sex. XD
> 
> I considered titling this chapter "Nocturnal Admissions." Because puns are always good.
> 
> Thanks for the continued encouragement, and I hope this chapter--and the chapters to follow--aren't too cringy.


	19. The Morning After

Dawn was starting to peek through the blinds. Lexi knew it was still early, and was unsure why she had awakened—until an arm tightened around her waist and pulled her back into a very warm and very naked chest. Her soft intake of breath caused Bucky to stir slightly, burrowing his face into the back of her neck, his metal hand softly cupping her breast. Lexi’s bottom was tucked very comfortably into Bucky’s pelvis, his left leg thrown over both of hers. It was impossible for Lexi not to notice a rather firm part of Bucky’s anatomy pressed snuggly against her bottom. She sighed happily, the thought of Bucky being a cuddler nearly sending her into giggles.

 

Lexi’s thoughts drifted back several hours, and a sleepy smile came to her face. She had never felt as close to another person as she did to Bucky. Being able to truly let go with him had been an amazing experience. Of course, she thought as a tiny frown creased her brow, this new development with her…non-conformity…was a little worrisome. But, she decided, for now she felt absolutely wonderful. She and Bucky both had slept for several hours with no nightmares, it would seem, so she was going to take that as a positive sign that her little light show wasn’t something to worry about.

 

She had kicked all the covers but a single sheet off during the last few hours, and it was no wonder—Bucky threw off heat like a radiator. As Lexi silently gave thanks for air-conditioning and tried to close her eyes for a few more minutes, an urgent message came from her bladder. Wanting to ignore it, but knowing it was better to take care of it quickly, she tried to wriggle out from under Bucky’s arm and leg without waking him.

 

No suck luck. As soon as she wiggled against him, Bucky hummed contentedly and brought his arm across her lower abdomen to her hip, pulling her back firmly against him. This, of course, added pressure to the urgent message from her bladder, and she knew there was no way to get up without telling him.

 

“Bucky, sweetie, I need to go to the bathroom,” Lexi whispered.

 

“Hmmm?” he hummed sleepily.

 

“I need to pee. I promise I’ll come right back,” Lexi said, smiling.

 

“Mmm. You’d better,” Bucky mumbled, loosening his arms and legs just enough for Lexi to slip away.

 

Lexi got up and ran into the bathroom. After she finished, and was washing her hands, she glanced in the mirror. Aside from her hair, which was a tangled mess, she looked remarkably well rested. Rosy cheeks, bright eyes, the whole bit. She picked up a brush and ran it quickly through her hair, thinking she’d better not run across Nat this morning, because that woman could see right through her. She’d know immediately what put the happy, contented look on her face. And no one else could know about this—Bucky could possibly get in a lot of trouble. Not to mention what Director Fury would think about her getting involved with someone who was technically still a patient.

 

Putting that sobering thought aside and deciding to enjoy this morning off from work, Lexi went back into her room. Bucky was sprawled on his back, eyes still closed, sheet covering up to his waist, arms open as if waiting for her to return. Lexi crawled up from the foot of the bed, lying down next to him after giving him a quick kiss.

 

“Good morning,” he whispered as she laid her head on his chest, his arms winding around her and pulling her close.

 

“Good morning to you, too,” Lexi replied. “It seems like you slept well.”

 

“I did,” Bucky said, smiling. “What time is it?” he asked.

 

“Early still. About six-thirty,” Lexi said. “I think we both slept for about six hours.”

 

Bucky’s eyes opened slightly to look down at her. “Really? I can’t even remember the last time I got more than a couple of hours of uninterrupted sleep. I think it might have something to do with the company I kept last night.”

 

“You think so?” Lexi asked, smiling back at him.

 

“I do,” he said. “I don’t think I’ve felt so good in the morning since…wow,” he said, looking up at the ceiling, “I can’t even think of the last time I felt this good.”

 

“Well, I’m glad I could help,” Lexi chuckling, wrapping her arms as far around Bucky’s chest as she could and hugging him.

 

“You did help. In fact,” Bucky said with a smile, “you were such a big help that I think you deserve a special present.”

 

“Oh? And what would that be?” Lexi asked, looking at him suspiciously.

 

“C’mere,” Bucky said, pulling her up to meet her lips with his own. Lexi sighed happily as their lips moved together slowly, sweetly. Bucky slanted his lips to deepen the kiss, his tongue gently teasing hers, and Lexi moved her hands to the back of his neck, playing with his silky hair. Bucky moaned as her fingers gave a little tug, and, never breaking the kiss, he suddenly rolled them over. He was leaning over Lexi now, braced on his metal forearm as his right hand traveled from her shoulder, down her ribcage to her hip, then down to her left knee.

 

His hand slid behind her knee and hitched her leg over his right hip. Even though he still had the sheet wrapped around his waist, Lexi could feel his arousal against her right thigh. He moved gently against her, rubbing his hand along her left thigh, his fingers sliding under the hem of her sleep shorts to cup her bottom. Lexi moaned as her lower abdomen clenched and her hips jerked against Bucky’s pelvis.

 

“Lexi,” Bucky whispered, his voice gravelly as he started to kiss her along her jaw, ”can I touch you?”

 

Lexi nodded and uttered a shaky, “Uh-huh,” as she pulled Bucky’s lips back to her own, their kisses growing hotter and more passionate.

 

Bucky loosened the sheet from his lower body and gently worked his right knee between Lexi’s legs. He put his hand on her left knee, which was still wrapped around him, and slowly pulled it up toward her chest. Bucky then pulled back slightly, until Lexi opened her eyes. Meeting her gaze, Bucky leaned down and kissed her kneecap. Then he placed her foot flat on the bed and gently pushed the inside of her knee so that her leg fell open. His hand slowly trailed from her knee up her inner thigh. Lexi twitched from the slightly ticklish sensation.

 

“ _Frumoasa._ (Beautiful.) You are so incredibly sexy,” Bucky murmured, watching as his hand continued to travel over her hip to her waist, then up her ribcage to her shoulder. He slid his fingers under the strap of her tank and started to move it down her arm. Lexi moved her hand to his chest, tracing the muscles, loving how they felt as they moved.

 

Bucky leaned down to kiss the exposed swell of Lexi’s breast, teasing the material further down. Soon her taut nipple was uncovered, and Bucky gently wrapped his lips around it, sucking it slowly into his mouth and laving it with his tongue. Lexi arched sharply, gasping at the pleasure that shot straight through her. She wrapped her hands around his head, holding him in place.

 

Bucky’s hand slowly made its way to the waistband of her shorts. Lexi’s hips were already rolling, searching for friction. He slid his fingers under her shorts and lightly teased the edges of her panties. Bucky picked his head up and looked in Lexi’s eyes. “Are you sure?” he asked, breathing heavily.

 

“Yes,” Lexi said, nodding a little nervously.

 

“If you don’t like something, or you want me to stop, just say so. We stop, no questions asked, okay?” he asked.

 

“Okay,” Lexi said. “I trust you, Bucky.”

 

He leaned down to kiss her as his fingers moved down over her panties, lightly touching her outer lips through the thin material. Gently running his teeth along her jaw and down the column of her throat, Lexi’s breath picked up considerably as he softly traced his middle finger up and down along her slit, teasing her through the already damp fabric. Lexi’s hips started to roll again, meeting his movements with her own.

 

“Are you ready, baby?” Bucky asked, nibbling her earlobe.

 

“Yes, Bucky, _please_ ,” Lexi moaned.

 

Those were the words that Bucky had been waiting for. His fingers gently worked under her panties and down to her delicate folds. Lexi gasped at the intense sensation as Bucky moaned, “Oh, sweetheart, you’re so wet. Your sweet pussy is already dripping for me.”

 

Lexi was panting and moaning uninhibitedly now. Bucky continued to kiss her jaw, throat, breasts, everything he could reach, all the while carefully working his fingers between her folds. Lexi opened her legs even more, feeling more aroused than she could ever remember being in her entire life.

 

Bucky caressed her swollen clit with his fingers, gently teasing her bundle of nerves as she writhed under his hand. When he brought his middle finger to her entrance, he paused, just circling the opening until Lexi started pushing her hips upward, toward his hand. “You want more, baby?” Bucky asked, his voice deep with desire.

 

Lexi nodded frantically, “Uh-huh,” was all she managed to say. Her right hand was tangled in Bucky’s hair, her left hand was gripping the bed sheets, pulling and twisting. Bucky dipped his finger into her slowly, moving in and out as Lexi matched his rhythm with her hips. As he carefully worked a second finger inside her, Lexi’s back arched and she groaned loudly.

 

“That’s right, darlin’, ride my fingers. _God_ , you’re so tight. Does it feel good?” Bucky asked, controlling his breathing as he looked down at Lexi’s face.

 

“Yes, yes, please don’t stop,” Lexi moaned, hips rolling faster.

 

“Never, baby. All I want is to make you feel good.” He slid his fingers in and out of her core, watching the pleasure play across her face. Soon he could feel her muscles fluttering, hear her breathing start to hitch. He slowly withdrew his fingers from her, and just as she was about to protest, he started rubbing her clit again. She threw her head back, gasping, as he brought her to the edge.

 

“ _OhgodBuckyohgoddon’tstoppleasepleasedon’tstop_ ,” Lexi was babbling almost incoherently, spreading her legs are far as she could, back bowed, grabbing anything she could reach—namely, the bed sheets and Bucky’s hair—and pulling.

 

Bucky groaned, unable to stop from thrusting his hips and grinding his now nearly painful erection against her, as her hips started jerking erratically.

 

“Look at me, baby, let me see your eyes,” Bucky ground out.

 

Lexi’s eyes flew open and locked on his as every muscle in her body froze in place.

 

And then it happened. Her eyes flickered once, twice, then began to glow. They turned a rose-gold color as her skin lit up from within. Even with the early morning sun shining through the blinds, Bucky could see it. Then her orgasm crashed through her. Her eyes squeezed shut, her mouth fell open and she cried out, “ _Bucky!_ ”

 

Bucky was in awe. She was stunning. Her body glowed as she writhed under his hand. The pants and moans —and occasional shouts—of pleasure that poured out of her were the most beautiful sounds he had ever heard. He circled her clit with his fingers until he could feel her starting to twitch with over-sensitivity, then he gently slid two fingers inside her wet heat and pumped in and out slowly, curling his fingers upward to caress the spongy tissue within while the heel of his hand continued to massage her clit. As her orgasm slowly subsided, the glow faded away as well.

 

Her deep, sensual groan sounded like it came from her toes. Her legs were spread wide, her hips rolling to the rhythm of his fingers. Then Bucky almost lost it completely when Lexi released her death grip on the sheets, only to place her hand on top of his, encouraging the motion of his fingers within her. His head dropped to her shoulder with a shuddering groan.

 

“ _God_ , that feels so good,” she sighed.

 

“Yeah, it does,” Bucky whispered in her ear. “Your pussy is squeezing my fingers so tight.”

 

Lexi giggled, even as she blushed. A sexy, satisfied, throaty giggle. Then she moved her hand from on top of his and ran it up his arm. “I think,” she said, kissing his chin, “that it’s your turn now.” She started to push against his shoulder, forcing him to remove his hand from between her thighs.

 

“Angel, I told you, I don’t keep score. That’s not what this is about,“ Bucky protested, even as he allowed Lexi to push him over on to his back.

 

“I know, and that’s something that I lo—um, that’s very nice of you,” Lexi said, eyes wide, “but I want to make you feel good, too.”

 

Bucky smiled at her, and slowly raised his right hand up to his face. “Making you come does feel good to me,” he said, as he sucked his two fingers into his mouth. “Mmmm,” he hummed, licking his fingers clean, “you taste as good as you look.”

 

Lexi inhaled sharply as he grinned wickedly at her. She sat up as a surge of lust ran through her. She quickly threw her left leg over Bucky’s hips, straddling him. “Well then,” she said, pulling her top over her head and throwing it behind her to land somewhere on the floor, “I think it’s time I found out if the same is true about you.” Locking on to Bucky’s gaze, Lexi scooted down his legs, then took the sheet that still covered his lower half in both her hands.

 

Bucky’s eyes grew wide. “Lexi?” he asked, “What are you doing?”

 

“Nervous?” Lexi asked teasingly. She inched the sheet lower.

 

“Only that I’ll embarrass myself,” Bucky said, chuckling. He sat up halfway, leaning on his elbows. “You’re far too sexy for my own good.”

 

Lexi laughed. She couldn’t remember ever feeling so…light, if that was the right word. Which reminded her—“Bucky, did I do the…thing…again?”

 

“Did you glow, do you mean?” Bucky asked, grinning from ear-to-ear.

 

“Yes, that,” Lexi said, inching the sheet still lower. To be honest, she was a little nervous. She hadn’t seen Bucky completely naked yet, even though she’d slept next to his naked body all night. As promised, he’d behaved himself. She’d certainly felt him against her, and she knew that he was well endowed, to say the least.

 

“Yes, you did. Even more than last night, I think. Do you not feel anything when it happens?” he asked, genuinely curious.

 

“I feel something, but it’s hard to describe. Almost like a static shock that runs through my whole body, but it’s not painful. It’s warm and tingly, and I can feel it all the way down to my fingers and toes and up to the top of my head.” As Lexi spoke, she ran her fingers through her hair. Bucky seemed transfixed by her breasts as she moved. Lexi noticed the direction of his gaze, and looked down at her chest. “You like these?” she asked, cupping her own breasts.

 

“Mmm-hmmm,” Bucky hummed, biting his lower lip. “You’re perfect. Everything about you is absolutely gorgeous.” As he spoke, he ran the fingers of his right hand up and down her thigh.

 

“Such a charmer,” Lexi said with a smile.

 

“It’s true, though,” Bucky said. He sat up then, placing both hands on her waist. “Lexi, I need you to know that this,” he pointed back and forth between the two of them, “this isn’t a casual thing for me. At all. What I feel for you is so much more than that. I hope you understand that.”

 

“Wow,” Lexi breathed. She needed to clear her throat before she spoke again. “I thought, or actually, I _hoped_ that you felt more for me than just friendship, or someone to hang out with. I mean, I love hanging out with you and I definitely consider you a friend, probably my best friend, but I could never sleep with someone I didn’t have _really_ deep feelings for.”

 

Bucky smiled, and he looked so happy and carefree, it was almost like the last seventy years hadn’t happened. He cupped her face with both hands. “I was hoping you’d say something like that,” he said, pulling her down for a kiss.

 

One kiss led to another, and soon Bucky was pulling Lexi down as he lay back. Lexi broke the kiss and sat up again. “Are you trying to distract me?” she asked teasingly.

 

“Maybe a little,” he said laughing. “Just trying to give myself some more time to calm down.”

 

“Well, sir,” Lexi said with a smile, taking the sheet in her hands once more, “your time is up.” She slid the sheet down his body, exposing him fully to her eyes for the first time.

 

Lexi was speechless as she stared unabashedly at Bucky’s body. He was magnificent. Hard muscle, soft skin, smooth metal, and jagged scars, all came together to create this uniquely gorgeous man laid out in front of her. Lexi reached out and lightly ran her fingers over his abdominal muscles. She had seen these before, of course, but she had never been able to touch them like this, as a purely sensual experience. She smiled as he twitched under her fingers, clearly ticklish. Her hands moved over his hipbones, tracing the ‘V’ down to his heavily muscled thighs. Dark hairs were scattered sparsely here, and Lexi allowed herself to look at his manhood. He was only half-erect and yet still quite large. She exhaled shakily.

 

“You are so…” Lexi began, shaking her head as her mind went blank.

 

“So…what?” Bucky asked, and Lexi looked to his face and saw something that surprised her. He looked a little unsure and vulnerable, almost like he was worried that she wouldn’t like what she saw.

 

“You are so beautiful, Bucky,” Lexi said quietly, running her hands gently over him. “All sharp angles and curving muscle, soft and smooth but so strong at the same time. You take my breath away.”

 

Bucky’s face relaxed into a smile, comforted by her words. As a result of her roaming hands and loving words, his shaft hardened further.

 

Lexi smiled and licked the palms of her hands. “And now,” Lexi said, “it’s my turn to take your breath away.” She wrapped her wet hands around his shaft, and Bucky’s head fell back with a groan. Even though Lexi’s hands weren’t small by any means, she still could just barely reach all the way around him. She gripped him firmly, stroking him up and down.

 

“Oh, god, baby,” he moaned breathlessly. “Your hands feel so nice.”

 

“You like that?” Lexi asked with a smile. She swiped her thumb over the head of his member, collecting the clear fluid that was already starting to drip, and used it as added lubrication as she pumped him.

 

“ _Yesss,_ holy crap, yes,” he hissed. His eyes were squeezed shut and he was panting, trying to hold himself back. His hips were thrusting slightly, as if he couldn’t quite stop himself.

 

With an almost evil grin, Lexi pulled all her hair over her left shoulder, and still pumping, leaned down. “I wonder what you’ll think of this, then?” she said, as she licked him from base to tip, then wrapped her lips around the head and sucked gently.

 

“ _OH!_ ” Bucky gasped. His eyes flew open, his back arched, and he appeared to stop breathing as he held completely still.

 

Lexi released him from her mouth with a _POP!_ , flicked her tongue over the head, resumed pumping with her hand, and asked, grinning again, “You okay there, baby?”

 

Bucky was panting, eyes wide, as he looked down at her with an expression of disbelief. When Lexi chose that moment to lick her lips, Bucky’s mouth gaped open. His hips bucked upward as he ground out, “ _Ohhhhhh,_ sweet Jesus.”

 

Lexi alternated between more pressure and less, occasionally leaning down to lick along his shaft, causing him to jump, or reaching down with her other hand to roll his sack in her palm, which made his stomach muscles clench as he panted and moaned.

 

Bucky didn’t think he could possibly be more turned on, but when Lexi whispered huskily, “Your cock is amazing, it’s so hard and thick,” he promptly lost the battle with himself to hold out.

 

“Lexi, oh my god, baby, I’m so close,” he panted. Lexi squeezed him just a little tighter and pumped his shaft even more firmly.

 

“ _Yessss_ , oh, fuck Lexi, please baby, don’t stop,” as his hips thrust rapidly into her hand. His breath stuttered, his hands gripped the sheets, and his back bowed. A loud groan of “Lexi, god, _uhnnn!_ ” poured out of him, and he came, spurting jets of pearly white fluid onto his stomach and chest. Lexi continued to pump him, slowing only when he started gasping and twitching. Soon he sat up halfway, grabbed Lexi’s wrist, halting her movements, almost giggling as he said, “Oh god, Lexi, stop, stop. It’s too much, baby.”

 

When Lexi loosened her hold on his shaft, still pumping lightly, Bucky fell back, arms out, and sighed loudly with an, “Aaahhhhh.”

 

Lexi chuckled. “How was that, big guy?” she asked, smirking.

 

Bucky lay there, panting, eyes open but unseeing, a rather goofy grin on his face. He shook his head, rolling it slowly back and forth, saying, “That was…that...holy moly.”

 

Lexi started to gently massage his thighs, and she sighed, “You are glorious. That was incredible.”

 

Bucky lifted one very relaxed hand up and pointed at Lexi. “You. _You_ are incredible.”

 

Lexi smiled, looking down at Bucky’s body. “Hmmm,” she murmured. She walked her fingers up his torso, smiling as she found his ticklish spot again. Bucky looked at her, watching her hand’s progress up to his chest. She used her index finger to collect some of his seed. She caught Bucky’s gaze with her own, then brought her finger up to her mouth and used her tongue to lick her finger clean. “Mmmm, it is true. Yummy.”

 

Bucky’s eyes practically bugged out of his head. Lexi took advantage of his momentary paralysis to climb off of him and scoot to the side of the bed. “I’m going to get you cleaned up. Be right back.”

 

Lexi strolled into the bathroom, swinging her hips, knowing Bucky’s eyes were on her backside as she went. She grabbed another washcloth from the shelf and ran it under warm water. She squeezed it out, then walked back into the bedroom. Bucky hadn’t moved, his eyes glued to Lexi as she came back into the room. Bucky was doing wonders for her confidence—it was hard to be insecure when a man as incredible as him looked at her like the sun rose and set with her.

 

She sat on the side of the bed, and when Bucky reached for the cloth, she batted his hand away. “I’ll do it,“ she said, smiling shyly at him. “I made you all messy, I’ll clean it up.” She opened up the wet cloth and gently wiped across his stomach and chest, cleaning away the evidence of his pleasure. Bucky relaxed under her hand, watching her with a smile. A few moments later, she said, “All clean,” and she leaned down to place a quick kiss on his stomach. She returned the washcloth to the bathroom, tossing it on the floor with the rest of the laundry, then came back to the bed.

 

Bucky had piled a couple of pillows behind him and was lying back against them, sheet pulled back up to his waist, looking incredibly satisfied. Lexi climbed back onto the bed into his waiting arms. As she snuggled against his chest, Bucky said, “That’s a wake-up call I could get used to.”

 

Lexi chuckled. “Me, too,” she said. “I wish our rooms weren’t so far apart.”

 

Bucky looked down at her. “Why does it matter? Other than you, Clint—and Thor, I guess—is the only one with a room down this hallway, and neither of them are here very often anyway.”

 

“Clint’s also deaf as a post,” Lexi said, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Really?” Bucky asked, surprised. Lexi nodded, smiling. Bucky snorted. “Oh. Well, luckily the soundproofing is good enough that no one down the other hallway is going to hear us.”

 

Lexi looked up at him, her brow furrowed. “Bucky, you know that no one else can know about this, right?”

 

Bucky frowned, looking concerned. “Why not?”

 

Lexi sat up. “Bucky, you could get in trouble if Fury finds out about this. I don’t think he allows relationships between co-workers. I couldn’t stand it if being with me caused you problems.”

 

Bucky shook his head, looking troubled. “I don’t care about me, but what about you? Will you get in trouble?”

 

Lexi looked unsure. “I don’t really know. I’m sure he wouldn’t be happy about it. Doctor-patient relationship and all that.”

 

Bucky took Lexi’s hands in his. “Lexi, I don’t want to hide this. I want to tell everyone how I feel about—“

 

“Good morning, Doctor Shaeffer, Sergeant Barnes,” Jarvis said.

 

Lexi jumped, a startled yelp coming from her mouth. Bucky looked up, startled as well. As soon as she found her voice again, Lexi said, “Good morning, Jarvis, is there something you need to tell me?”

 

“Yes, Doctor Shaeffer. Captain Rogers is looking for Sergeant Barnes,” Jarvis said.

 

“Can you tell him that I’m in the shower?” Bucky asked.

 

“Your bedroom door was open, so Captain Rogers has already ascertained that you are in neither your room nor your en suite,” Jarvis replied.

 

“Dammit, I left my door open when I came out to the kitchen last night,” Bucky said.

 

“Jarvis, could you please tell Captain Rogers that Bucky is at the gym? And then let us know when he’s left the residential area?” Lexi asked.

 

“Certainly, Doctor Shaeffer,” Jarvis said.

 

“Thank you, Jarvis,” Lexi said.

 

Bucky was looking at her with a half-smile. “You’re quite sneaky,” he said.

 

“Had to be, hiding for so long,” Lexi said, dropping her gaze. She cleared her throat, picking at the sheets with her fingers. “Um, is there something you wanted to tell me? I mean, you were saying something before Jarvis interrupted.”

 

Bucky reached over and took both of Lexi’s hands in his. “Sweetheart, I don’t want to hide how I feel about you. You’re the best thing to ever happen to me. But if you think we should, I’ll follow your lead. Whatever it takes to be with you,” he said.

 

“Thank you, Bucky,” Lexi said, squeezing his hands.

 

“Don’t thank me yet,” Bucky said, smiling. “I don’t know if I’ll be able to keep my hands off you. I might give us away immediately.” Then his face became serious. “Know this. If it comes down to having to choose between you or the Avengers,” he said, cupping her face with both hands, “I will choose you every time.”

 

“Oh, Bucky,” Lexi said, leaning into his touch. Before he could respond, Jarvis spoke up again.

 

“Excuse me, Doctor Shaeffer and Sergeant Barnes, but as requested, I am notifying you that Captain Rogers has left the residential area and is on his way to the gymnasium,” Jarvis said.

 

“Thank you, Jarvis,” Lexi said. “Is there anyone else in the residential area right now?”

 

“Mister Wilson is still asleep. There is no one else in the residential area at the moment,” Jarvis replied.

 

“Thanks, Jarvis,” Bucky said. He looked at Lexi. “Ideas?”

 

“Get to your room, take a shower, and when Steve doesn’t find you at the gym and comes back up here, tell him you must have crossed paths somewhere. Easy peasy,” Lexi said.

 

“Except for one thing,” Bucky said. He looked down at his lower half. “I have no clothes,” he said smiling.

 

Lexi chuckled. “Well, you can wrap up in the sheet or a towel and make a run for it,” she said, laughing when Bucky snorted and rolled his eyes, “or I can go get some clothes for you and bring them back here.”

 

“Or, even better, I can shower with you, and—“ Bucky started. Lexi stopped him with a finger over his lips.

 

“No, mister. If we shower together Steve will bust us for sure,” Lexi said. “You’d smell like my soap, for one thing, and,” she leaned forward and gave him a slow kiss, “if we shower together we’ll be in there for hours.”

 

Bucky smiled. “I fail to see the problem there,” he said, grinning wickedly.

 

“I’m going to grab you some clothes, you bad boy. I’ll be back in a minute,” Lexi said, laughing. She grabbed her shirt from the floor and pulled it on as she walked to the door. Even though Jarvis said no one was there, she still peeked out the door and up and down the hallway before exiting. Just before getting out the door, she looked back over her shoulder. Bucky was on the bed, lying on his stomach, arms stretching out, making grabby hands at her.

 

“Goofball,” she giggled, scooting out the door, “I’ll be right back.”

 

Bucky made a kissy-face at her, making her laugh as she shut the door. She walked quickly down the hall, through the kitchen and common area, and down the opposite hallway leading to Bucky’s room. His room was the last door on the left, the door now closed. Lexi assumed that Steve had shut it when he left.

 

Lexi went inside and crossed over to his dresser. She found some gym shorts and a t-shirt and some boxers, then closed everything and went back out the door. She hurried back to her own room, knocked quietly and opened the door. She came in and shut the door behind her, turning to see that Bucky wasn’t in bed anymore. He walked out of the bathroom, drying his hands on the towel he had wrapped around his waist again.

 

Lexi walked over to him with the clothes rolled up in her hand. “Here you go. Go get a shower and I’ll see you in the kitchen in about 20 minutes, okay? We can have breakfast,” Lexi said.

 

“Sounds good. I’m hungry,” Bucky said, ducking his head to kiss her. He took the clothes from her hand. “Thanks,” he said, dropping the towel and stepping into his briefs.

 

“Ooh, breakfast and a show,” Lexi smiled, sitting on the bed.

 

Bucky laughed. “I’ll show you whatever you want,” he said, smiling widely.

 

“Later,” Lexi said, shyly.

 

Bucky pulled on his shorts and shirt, then knelt on the floor before Lexi. “Whenever you’re ready, and not a second before,” he said, leaning in to kiss her hard. “There is one thing,” he said against her lips, “that we do need to discuss, though.”

 

“What’s that?” Lexi asked, running her fingers through his hair. She just couldn’t get enough of his hair; the silky strands running through her fingers were so soft. He leaned into her palm, sighing before opening his eyes and looking at her.

 

“We need to talk about protection, about birth control,” Bucky said.

 

Lexi’s eyes opened wider. “Oh, um, actually, I’m clean, so there’s nothing to talk about, really,” she said, blushing.

 

He frowned in confusion. “Baby, I don’t know the full extent of what Hydra did to me yet. The serum made it so that I can’t catch or transmit any diseases, but they haven’t tested me to see if I’m still fertile, so I’m not going to put you at risk—“

 

“I’m not, Bucky,” Lexi said, looking down at her hands. “I haven’t been since I stopped aging. Everything stopped.” She looked away from him, embarrassed. “No cycles, not fertile.”

 

“Hey now,” Bucky said, tilting her chin up so that she met his eyes. “It’s important that we talk about this. Nothing to be shy or embarrassed about.”

 

“Doctor Shaeffer, Sergeant Barnes, Captain Rogers is returning to the residential area. He will be arriving in approximately one minute,” Jarvis said.

 

“Oh! You need to go! Quick, go and shower!” Lexi said, jumping up.

 

“Okay, okay, angel, I’m going. We’ll talk about this more later. See you in twenty,” Bucky said, kissing her quickly and heading out the door. Lexi watched him run down the hall and disappear around the corner to the kitchen.

 

She shut the door and leaned against it, a smile plastered on her face. Then she exhaled, shook her head, and hurried into the bathroom. She only had twenty minutes. It was time to clean up and get going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yes, rather odd things will happen with Lexi from time to time. And yes, there is a reason. ;)
> 
> Also, Jarvis is the best enabler ever. :D
> 
> As usual, any errors in translation are the property of Google Translate. :)


	20. It's All New to Me

Once Lexi was showered and dressed, she went out to the kitchen for breakfast. Steve was there, getting eggs and bacon out of the refrigerator.

 

“Good morning,” she sang, reaching past him for the bottle of cranberry juice.

 

“Good morning to you, too,” Steve said, grabbing a loaf of bread. “No patients today?”

 

“Nope, it’s a boo-boo free morning,” Lexi said happily, getting a glass out of the cabinet.

 

“Everyone’s in a good mood today,” Steve said, beaming.

 

“Really? Who else is up?” Lexi asked, keeping her back to him.

 

“Bucky, if you can believe it. I just saw him, he went out for an early morning run,” Steve replied, practically dancing.

 

“By himself? What’s up?” Lexi asked, praying that she sounded casually-interested-but-not-too-interested.

 

“Said he slept _great_ last night, best night he’s had in seventy years. I haven’t seen him this rested and relaxed in a long time,” he said, completely unable to stop smiling.

 

Understanding that this was fantastic news to Steve, Lexi turned up the enthusiasm, trying not to blush. “That’s wonderful! He really needed a good night’s sleep. I’m so happy for him!” she said.

 

“I’m happy for me, too,” Bucky said, coming around the corner, looking clean and refreshed, wearing black jeans, a tight black t-shirt, and the sexiest smile Lexi had ever seen, directed right at her. Luckily Steve wasn’t looking at him yet, so didn’t catch it—or Lexi’s wide-eyed reaction. When Steve turned away from the stove, Bucky had schooled his expression to one of innocent happiness.

 

“And I owe it all to you,” he said, walking right up to Lexi and leaning down to pull her into a hug.

 

“Me?” Lexi squeaked, trying not to gasp when Bucky whispered in her ear, “You’re so damned beautiful.”

 

Bucky pulled back to hold her at arm’s length. “Yes, you. You got me so relaxed last night that I slept like a rock,” he said, winking at her. “Best. Night. Ever.”

 

Lexi was doomed. She couldn’t stop blushing. Or smiling. “Glad I could help,” she managed to whisper.

 

“You hungry? I’m cooking,” Steve said happily, cracking eggs into a bowl.

 

“Starving,” Bucky said, still staring at Lexi, biting his bottom lip.

 

Lexi was going to hyperventilate. Or pass out. Or have a heart attack. Bucky was literally going to kill her.

 

“I’ll get some plates,” Lexi said, turning toward the cabinet.

 

“Here, let me help,” Bucky said, standing right behind her. Steve ducked his head into the refrigerator for some milk, so Bucky took the opportunity to lean into Lexi, kissing her neck and pressing himself all down her back. Lexi’s eyes shut and she placed her hands flat on the counter as Bucky reached over her head to get the dishes. When he stepped away, taking the plates with him, Steve turned back, whisking the bowl of eggs.

 

“You okay, Lexi?” he asked, giving her a funny look.

 

“Low blood sugar, probably. I just need to eat,” she said, picking up her glass and gulping down her juice. When she turned around, Bucky was smiling at her, rather wickedly, from the table. “Stop it,” she mouthed at him. He stuck out his bottom lip, making a pouty face at her. She needed to turn away and grab a frying pan before she started laughing. “Bacon?” she asked Steve.

 

“Right here,” he said, handing it to her. “Better make a lot. Sam will be out as soon as it starts cooking.”

 

“Gotcha,” Lexi said.

 

Bucky came back into the kitchen, whistling happily, to get the utensils out of the drawer. Lexi stayed out of arm’s reach, trying to curb Bucky’s behavior. But he was not to be deterred, coming over to rest his chin on Lexi’s shoulder and saying, “Definitely more bacon. I’m _really_ hungry.”

 

Lexi tilted her head in his direction, nuzzling him briefly. She couldn’t help it any more than he could. Steve glanced over, smiling at what he thought was friendly affection.

 

“I’ll start the toast,” Bucky said, after taking the utensils to the table. Soon the three of them were working the stove and the toaster, and within just a few minutes, large plates of bacon, eggs, and toast were on the table.

 

“Woo! Breakfast time!” Sam said, walking down the hall and clapping his hands. He stopped when the three at the table all turned and looked at him. “What?” he asked innocently. “I smelled bacon.”

 

“Told you,” Steve said, Lexi and Bucky laughing and nodding. Bucky pulled out a chair for Lexi, who gave him a special smile over her shoulder, then took the seat right next to her, pulling it somewhat closer than was necessary.

 

Sam and Steve sat across from them, everyone digging in. It was a good thing that Lexi didn’t eat anywhere near as much as Sam, much less Bucky and Steve, because she wasn’t certain the kitchen could hold enough food if they all ate that much. Lexi was sure Steve had scrambled about two dozen eggs to go with the pound of bacon she had prepared and dozen or more pieces of toast Bucky had made, and the men barreled through it. Bucky kept offering Lexi more food, even after she was finished, and pretty soon she started laughing.

 

“Bucky, I swear, I’m full! I can’t eat as much as you!” she said, pushing her plate away. She continued to sip her juice as the men kept going. Sam was the next to quit, leaving Steve and Bucky to polish off the rest of the food.

 

“That was good,” Bucky said, leaning back and putting his left arm across the back of Lexi’s chair, playing with a curl of her hair.

 

“Yes, it was. Thanks for making the eggs, Steve,” Lexi said. When Bucky made a whimpering sound, Lexi put her hand on his knee and said in a placating tone, “Your toast was perfect, Bucky.”

 

Sam and Steve both laughed when Bucky smiled so hard at Lexi that his eyes and nose scrunched, making her laugh as well. “Happy looks good on you,” Lexi said, keeping her hand on his knee, rubbing her thumb back and forth.

 

“It feels good,” Bucky said, curling a lock of her hair around his finger. “I had no idea a decent night’s sleep would make such a difference.”

 

“Is that what happened?” Sam asked, looking back and forth between them.

 

“Yeah, I slept great last night,” Bucky said. “I feel like a new man.”

 

“Good to hear, man,” Sam said, nodding.

 

“Okay, let’s get this cleaned up,” Lexi said, pushing her chair back. Bucky released her hair and moved his arm, pushing his chair back as well. They cleared the table together and loaded the dishwasher. “Oh, Steve?” Lexi asked, rinsing out the cooking dishes.

 

“Yeah, Lexi?” he asked.

 

“Do you guys do anything for Thanksgiving?” she asked, a little hesitantly.

 

“Um, wow. You know, we haven’t really. Clint usually disappears somewhere, Nat sometimes, too, but the rest of us just kind of do our own thing,” he replied.

 

“Do you think anyone would want to do an actual turkey dinner, traditional-type thing?” she asked, scrubbing and rinsing the frying pan.

 

“I would,” Bucky said, smiling at her, taking the pan and drying it.

 

“Me, too,” Sam said. “Turkey, parade, football, all of it sounds good to me.”

 

Steve smiled at her. “I think it sounds terrific.”

 

“Great!” Lexi said, smiling happily. “I’ll ask around and see who else will be here. Maybe I’ll even make a pumpkin pie,” she said.

 

“Damn, pumpkin pie and whipped cream,” Sam said, shaking his head.

 

“And an apple pie?” Bucky asked, giving her puppy dog eyes.

 

“Yes, and an apple pie, too,” Lexi said, smiling sweetly at him.

 

“You’re the best, darlin’,” Bucky said quietly, leaning over to kiss her cheek, making her blush. “I have a lot to be thankful for this year,” he added, smiling down at her.

 

Lexi bit her bottom lip, drawing his gaze. “Me, too,” she whispered.

 

Once everything was cleaned up and put away, Steve said, “Buck, if you’re free, I need you to take a look at something in the lab.”

 

“Sure, I’m just going to have a cup of coffee first, okay?” Bucky said, reaching for a coffee cup.

 

“Sounds good, I’m going to get changed,” Steve said, walking down the hall.

 

“Me, too. See you later,” Sam said, following Steve.

 

Once they heard the two doors shut, Bucky and Lexi looked at each other. Not a second later, they were in each other’s arms, kissing passionately.

 

“This is going to be harder than I thought,” Lexi gasped as Bucky kissed his way down her neck, nibbling under her ear.

 

“Impossible,” Bucky said, running his hands down to her backside. “I want to touch you all over.”

 

Lexi whimpered, pushing her hands into Bucky’s hair. “I’ll see you tonight?”

 

“Absolutely,” Bucky growled, bringing their lips back together. They were completely lost in each other for a few seconds, until they heard a door shut. Lexi jumped back, straightening her clothes, and Bucky backed up to the counter, eyes never leaving Lexi, picking up his coffee cup. Lexi looked at Bucky, noticing his hair was rather messed up. She pointed quickly at his hair, which he smoothed down just as Nat came into the kitchen.

 

“Nat! I didn’t know you were here. We had breakfast,” Lexi said, trying not to sound breathless.

 

“I ate earlier,” she said, walking past Bucky, who scooted away from the coffee machine. She glanced at Bucky. “ _Dobroy nochi?_ ” (“Good night?”)

 

“ _Ochen',_ ” (“Very,”) Bucky said, his face expressionless.

 

Lexi narrowed her eyes at him. He shook his head slightly, as if to indicate it was nothing to worry about. Lexi turned to Nat. “We’re doing a traditional Thanksgiving dinner next week. Do you think you’ll be here?” she asked.

 

“That could be fun,” Nat said. “I’ve never done it before.”

 

“Really?” Lexi asked, eyes wide.

 

“Russian,” Nat said, smirking at her. “But I think this would be a good year to try it.”

 

“Great,” Lexi said, excited. “I hope we get a full house.” She gasped, her eyes widening. “What about Thor? You know _he’s_ never done Thanksgiving before.”

 

“Not sure how we’d even contact him. He seems to show up when we need him to, though,” Nat said, frowning.

 

“You want to invite a _god_ to Thanksgiving dinner?” Bucky said, chuckling.

 

“It’s Thor, he’s just a big doofus like the rest of you guys,” Lexi said, waving her hand to dismiss his concern. Nat snorted in response.

 

Bucky’s jaw dropped. “Thor is a doofus? Wait, what do you mean, ‘like the rest of us guys’?” he said, trying not to laugh.

 

“Lexi is not easily impressed by gigantic men,” Sam said, walking back into the kitchen with Steve behind him.

 

“She just called Thor a doofus,” Bucky said to Steve, pointing at Lexi.

 

“Technically, she called all of you guys doofuses,” Nat said, smiling.

 

“Well, she’s not wrong,” Steve said, shrugging. “We do turn into giant children when we’re together.”

 

Bucky and Sam shrugged, grudgingly agreeing.

 

“Thank you,” Lexi said, smiling. “Now, off you go, playtime is in the lab today.” She turned to walk to her room. “See you all later,” she called over her shoulder.

 

“Bye,” they called after her. She looked back before going into her room to see Bucky, smiling at her. She blew him a kiss, and he winked at her before putting his coffee cup in the sink and following the others to the elevator.

 

***

 

Several hours later, Lexi was in her office when there was a knock on the door. “Who is it, Jarvis?” she asked.

 

“It is Doctor Banner,” Jarvis replied.

 

_Bruce?_ Lexi thought. “Come in!” she called out.

 

The door opened and Bruce peeked his head inside. “Hey, Lexi.”

 

“Hey, Bruce,” she said, getting up and walking around her desk. “How are you?”

 

“Good, good,” he said, somewhat nervously. “Say, are you free for a few minutes?”

 

“Sure, what’s up?” she asked, grabbing her tablet off the desk.

 

“We could use your help down in the lab,” he said, a little sheepishly.

 

Lexi stopped and narrowed her eyes at him. “What kind of help?” she asked suspiciously.

 

“Um, well…” he said, looking away from her.

 

“Crap. What happened?” Lexi asked, grabbing her medical bag off the cabinet and walking quickly to the door.

 

Bruce got out of her way as she came through the door and shut it behind her. “Jarvis, who’s hurt?” she asked.

 

“I am not at liberty to say, Doctor Shaeffer,” Jarvis replied, which told her everything she needed to know.

 

“What did Tony do?” Lexi asked, shaking her head.

 

“It’s not that bad, really,” Bruce said. He paused. “Do you have ice packs in that bag?”

 

“Yes, of course,” Lexi said, leading them to the elevator.

 

They both got in and the doors closed. Lexi mumbled to herself and shook her head all the while, “ _Nu poate fi lăsat singur timp de un minut. O adunatura de copii._ ” (”Can’t be left alone for a minute. Bunch of children.”) Bruce wisely kept his mouth shut and his head down.

 

When they reached the lab floor, Lexi was out and down the hall in a flash, Bruce walking slowly behind her. Walking through the door, she saw a large work table knocked aside, shattered glass, overturned chairs, and Tony, lying on his side on the floor. Steve and Sam had put a labcoat under his head, and Bucky was standing several feet away with a panel on his metal arm hanging open and a worried look on his face.

 

She glanced quickly at Bucky, who seemed unharmed, and quietly asked, ” _Tu ești bine?_ ”(”You’re all right?”) He nodded, so she continued on to the group on the floor, walking around Sam, who stood up and backed away, giving her room. “What happened?” she asked, crouching down by Tony’s head.

 

Tony was looking distinctly embarrassed as Steve held the lab coat to his head. “Hey, Lex,” Tony said, trying to sound casual. Lexi looked at Steve, who had a serious expression on his face. Steve slowly pulled the lab coat away from Tony’s head, and Lexi saw a rather large bloody spot on the coat. Blood had also run in a line down the back of Tony’s shirt.

 

“Hey, Tony,” Lexi said softly, as Steve pushed the lab coat back onto Tony’s head. She grabbed her bag and pulled out her pinpoint flashlight to look at Tony’s eyes, which reacted normally. Then she grabbed a pair of nitrile gloves. Once they were on, she asked Tony, “Fell and hit your head, did ya?”

 

“Fell? No,” Tony said, cringing as Lexi began to gently palpate the back of his head. “Got tossed halfway across the room by Heavy Metal over there? Yes.”

 

“Why? What did you do to piss him off?” Lexi asked, looking at Bucky, who put his hands up in front of him.

 

“Not on purpose, I swear,” Bucky said, eyes wide. Everyone looked at Bucky in surprise.

 

“Dude, are you afraid of Lexi?” Sam asked, trying not to laugh.

 

“Well, yeah, I’m not stupid,” Bucky said, looking at Sam like he was crazy.

 

“I was looking at his arm and apparently— _ow_ —I poked something I shouldn’t have,” Tony said, wincing. “His arm flew up and threw me. Not his fault.”

 

Lexi sat back on her heels. “Well, good news, Tony. Your skull isn’t fractured,” she said. “Did you lose consciousness at any time?”

 

“No,” he said.

 

“What did you hit it on?” Lexi asked.

 

“Table, I think,” Tony said. When she raised her eyebrows at him, he added, “Flying through the air, sideways. Pretty sure it was a table.”

 

“It was,” Steve said, pointing to the edge of the metal worktable that had been shoved aside. The edge of the table wasn’t exactly sharp, but was instead just slightly rounded, which was good.

 

“Ouch,” Lexi said. She looked back down at Tony. “Are you dizzy or lightheaded at all? Feel nauseated?”

 

“No,” he said.

 

“Can you sit up?” she asked.

 

“Yes, please. This floor is hard and uncomfortable,” Tony said, slowly pushing himself to a sitting position, Steve still holding the coat in place.

 

“We made him lie down after we saw the blood running down his back,” Steve explained.

 

Lexi nodded, noting that there was very little blood on the floor, just a few drops by the table. She moved behind Tony and removed the lab coat. It didn’t look to be actively bleeding very much anymore, which was a good sign. “Okay, let me get a look here,” she said, parting Tony’s hair, which was wet and matted down.

 

“Ow!” Tony hissed.

 

“Oh, quiet down,” Lexi said, pushing his hair around. “You’ve had worse than this.”

 

“From people who don’t like me, not from my friends,” Tony said, flinching and twitching.

 

“Here it is,” Lexi said, finding the cut on the back of his head. “Luckily, you hit just above your occipital protuberance, so your skull is nice and thick here. And even better, you didn’t split your scalp, so we don’t need to do stitches.” Lexi said, pushing and prodding at Tony’s head.

 

Bucky sighed in relief. Lexi smiled at him before turning her attention back to Tony’s head. “It’s not a very big laceration, so we can do a couple of staples to seal it up quickly and leave a smaller scar, if you’d like,” Lexi said, pulling off her gloves and taking an instant ice pack out of her bag. Once it was cold, she handed it to Tony. “Hold this is place for twenty minutes,” she said, getting up and throwing her gloves in the trash.

 

“Staples? Really?” Tony asked, wincing as he placed the ice on his head.

 

“Not regular staples,” Lexi said, shaking her head and chuckling. “They just pinch the skin closed. I won’t even need to shave your head to do it,” she said, snorting at how wide Tony’s eyes got.

 

“Sounds good. Let’s do that,” he said, holding the ice pack in place.

 

“Okay, you’ll need to come upstairs with me. I don’t carry the staple gun in my bag,” Lexi said.

 

“Gotcha. Guys? A hand, please?” Tony said, holding his right arm up while the left held the ice pack in place. Steve and Sam both reached down to help him up. Once he was on his feet, Lexi came forward to look at his eyes again.

 

“How do you feel?” she asked, testing his pupil reactions, which were still fine.

 

“The back of my head hurts, but otherwise, peachy,” Tony said.

 

Lexi turned to Steve. “Can you come with us? If he goes down, I won’t be able to catch him.”

 

“Sure,” Steve said. He turned to the others. “You guys will clean up?” They nodded, so with one last wink at Bucky, she walked out with Tony and Steve.

 

Half an hour, several numbing injections and four staples later, Tony walked out of the medical wing with Steve, and Lexi was loading supplies into a bin to be sterilized. She went back to her office to complete her report on Tony’s head, then changed into some running clothes. She went to the fitness center and climbed the stairs to the elevated track. The weather was worsening outside, and darkness was falling early, so she decided to stay inside for her run.

 

A little while later, she passed the platform and saw Sam stretching. “Hey Sam, how’s it going? The lab all cleaned up?”

 

“Yeah,” he grumbled. “Don’t know what Tony was thinking.”

 

“What was he trying to do?” Lexi asked.

 

“He was trying to see how Bucky’s arm worked, something about nerve impulse translation blarga blah de blah blah blah,” Tony said, his eyes rolling. “I didn’t understand ninety per cent of what he was saying.”

 

“Oh,” Lexi said, concerned. “Where is Bucky now?” she asked.

 

“Still in the lab with Steve, I think,” he said, getting ready to run.

 

“Tony didn’t damage Bucky’s arm, did he?” Lexi asked, worried.

 

“Don’t think so. Seems to be working fine,” Sam said, moving out on to the track.

 

“Oh, okay. Good. Are you ready to go?” Lexi asked.

 

“Yup, let’s go,” Sam said.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a sweet, fluffy installment. Maybe I'll upload an additional chapter this week as a gift for everyone who's left such amazingly positive and kind comments--you're the best!! <3
> 
> Any errors in translation are the property of Google translate. :)


	21. A Little Misunderstanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was one year ago today that I started writing this crazy story--actually putting fingers to keyboard and getting the story out of my head, where it had been bouncing around for months.
> 
> Since then I've cranked out more than 200,000 words. The first chapter I wrote? We haven't even gotten there yet. Timeline-wise, we're still months away from that chapter.
> 
> To commemorate this auspicious anniversary, I am posting an extra chapter this week, one full of fluff and smut. I hope you enjoy it and that you have a great weekend! :)

At dinner that night, Tony was there, all cleaned up and fine. He thanked Lexi for taking care of him, giving her a kiss on top of her head. Bucky sat next to Lexi, as usual, keeping his hands mostly to himself, but nudging her repeatedly with his leg. Several times, Lexi put her hand under the table to stroke his leg or touch his knee.

 

After dinner, when everyone was sitting in the common area, Bucky was sitting next to Lexi as she spoke to Tony and Bruce. “What were you looking for?” she asked Tony, trying not to be distracted by Bucky playing with a lock of her hair.

 

“Well, since we’re looking at neural relays for prosthetics, I thought I would ask to take a peek at Buckaroo’s arm to see how his worked. It’s amazingly advanced for something created in World War Two,” Tony said.

 

“Why didn’t you ever ask me to look at it?” Bucky asked Lexi, lightly tugging on a curl.

 

“My number one priority is helping you to feel better. I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable, and I certainly didn’t want you to think we were considering copying it,” Lexi said, unsure of his reaction.

 

“Lexi, there’s a big difference between what you do and what these guys did,” Bucky said, gesturing to his arm. “If you can study it and find a way to help people, then by all means, study away.”

 

“You’re just…so incredible,” Lexi said quietly, smiling at him. A little louder, she asked, “So no damage done? To your arm, I mean,” she said, rolling her eyes as Tony lightly patted the back of his head.

 

Bucky brought his arm over from the back of the couch so Lexi could look at it. “No, it seems fine,” Bucky said. “I’m not sure what Tony poked in there to cause it to lash out like it did, but everything is working just like it’s supposed to.”

 

Lexi held his arm in her hands, lightly running her fingers over his metal palm. “How sensitive is your arm to touch?” she asked.

 

“Well, I’m not ticklish on that arm, but I can feel your fingers moving across it,” he said with a little smile.

 

“So, pressure sensors. Temperature?” Lexi asked.

 

“Yes, a little,” Bucky said. “I can tell when things are hot or cold, but hot water doesn’t feel like it’s burning me.”

 

“Do you feel pain with it? Has it ever been damaged?” she asked.

 

Bucky glanced at Steve. “Yeah, it’s been damaged,” he said. Steve looked down at his hands, which were clasped together in his lap. “I don’t feel pain with it like I do with my normal arm, but I can definitely tell when it’s damaged. If the plates don’t shift properly the sensors start to misfire. That doesn’t feel good.”

 

“I’m sure you had maintenance and upgrades performed on it over the years,” Lexi mumbled, a little frown on her face as she examined his forearm.

 

“Yes, many times,” Bucky responded.

 

“Do you remember any kind of shutdown protocol? Maybe what happened with Tony was a security measure of some kind,” Lexi asked, running a finger around the edge of an access panel.

 

Bucky and Tony both raised their eyebrows. “Of course,” Tony said, shaking his head. “Yes, I’m sure they would have something like that.”

 

“I don’t remember anything specif—“ Bucky started, but then he stopped, an expression on his face like he was thinking hard. “They always started with this panel,” he said, tapping the one on his forearm. “No matter what they were working on, they did something in there first.”

 

Tony and Bruce nodded. “Which I did not,” Tony said. “Next time—if there is a next time—we’ll look in there first, see if I can find it.”

 

Lexi smiled, laying his arm across her lap and tracing her fingers along the plates up his forearm. “It’s beautiful, looking at it strictly from an aesthetic viewpoint,” she said. “A titanium alloy?” she asked Tony and Bruce.

 

“As far as we can tell, yes,” Bruce said. “Probably the strongest metal Hydra could have gotten hold of in the 1940s, since they didn’t have any Vibranium. We haven’t done a full analysis and I’m not going to cut it apart to test it, though.”

 

“It really is a magnificent piece of craftsmanship,” Lexi said. “Too heavy to be Vibranium, but lighter and more durable than steel.” She ran her hands up his arm, turning slightly to continue moving her hands up to his shoulder. Bucky moved his hand to loosely curl around her thigh, just above her knee. “More compatible, biologically, of course. Stronger than your other arm but less flexible.”

 

Bucky watched her as she examined his arm, really examined it, for the first time. Lots of doctors and engineers had looked at it over the decades, but this was the first time he didn’t mind, because he knew Lexi saw the arm simply as part of him, and not as a weapon. He smiled as she ran her right hand under the short sleeve of his t-shirt to where the shoulder met the cuff, her left hand unconsciously curled around his bicep, her thumb slowly rubbing back and forth.

 

“Have you had any connectivity problems at the juncture?” Lexi asked, looking at Bucky. When she saw him smiling, she gasped, pulling her hand out of his shirt. “Oh my god, Bucky, I’m so sorry.”

 

“For what?” he asked, laughing.

 

“I didn’t even ask your permission before I started, just…” she said, waving her hands at him.

 

“Feeling him up in front of everyone?” Tony said, smirking, making Bucky bark out a laugh.

 

“Tony!” Lexi exclaimed, blushing furiously.

 

“Hey, I wasn’t complaining. Please, continue,” Bucky said, still chuckling, extending his arm toward Lexi again.

 

“Probably the most action he’s seen in decades,” Tony said, waggling his eyebrows.

 

“Oh my god!” Lexi said, covering her face with her hands. She stood up. “I need to, um, go. Just, yeah,” she stammered, practically running from the room.

 

“Tony,” Bucky said exasperatedly. “You embarrassed her.”

 

“In my defense, that’s pretty easy to accomplish,” Tony said, leaning back, looking rather proud of himself.

 

“I’m going to go talk to her. I don’t want her to be upset,” Bucky said, standing up to follow Lexi down the hall.

 

“Buck,” Steve said, raising his eyebrows slightly.

 

“I just want to make sure she’s okay,” Bucky said, leaving the sitting area and walking down the hall. Her door was shut.

 

He knocked on it lightly. “Lexi?” he called out. “It’s Bucky. Can I talk to you?”

 

A few seconds passed. The door opened slightly, and Bucky could just see the side of her face. “Hey,” she said quietly. She wouldn’t meet his gaze, and he could see she was still blushing.

 

“Can we talk? Please?” Bucky asked. Lexi hesitated a moment, but she nodded and opened the door further, letting him in. Bucky came in, standing to the side as Lexi shut the door behind him. He reached out for Lexi’s hand, holding it gently as he asked, “What’s bothering you, doll?”

 

Lexi turned away, refusing to look at him, but Bucky didn’t release her hand. She took a deep breath. “I’m really sorry. I can’t believe I did that,” she said shakily.

 

“Hey now, darlin’, don’t you worry about a thing,” he said, gently tugging Lexi towards him. He wrapped his arms around her, even as she buried her face in his chest. He tucked her head under his chin, stroking her hair with his right hand, holding her close with his left.

 

“I just don’t ever want you to think that I see you as someone to study or experiment on, or—“ Lexi said, speaking quickly, hugging him and squeezing.

 

“No, baby, of course I don’t,” Bucky said, nuzzling her hair, bringing his hands to either side of her face and tilting her chin up. He kissed her forehead, the tip of her nose, and finally her lips. “I trust you,” he whispered, lightly nipping her bottom lip.

 

Lexi whimpered as Bucky held her still, softly kissing, licking, and nibbling at her lips, jaw, and down the side of her throat. Her fingers curled, clutching at his shirt, pulling him as close as possible. “Bucky,” she moaned.

 

He groaned, letting his left hand travel down to her lower back, pressing her against him. His right hand tangled in her hair as he brought their lips together in a heated kiss. Lexi began to back up to the bed, pulling Bucky with her.

 

There was a knock on the door.

 

Lexi jumped, squeaking in surprise. Bucky dropped his head to her shoulder, closing his eyes and breathing deeply. “Ten bucks says it’s Steve,” he said.

 

Lexi moved around Bucky and went to the door while Bucky composed himself. Just before opening the door, Lexi looked at Bucky. He had turned to face her, pulling his t-shirt as far down in front as he could. Lexi clamped her lips together, trying not to smile. She opened the door.

 

Steve stood there, hands in pockets, looking concerned. “Hey Lexi,” he said. “Everything okay?”

 

“Yes, Steve, everything’s fine. Why?” she asked, trying to look as innocent as possible.

 

He frowned a little. “Is Bucky in there?”

 

“Yes, he’s right here,” Lexi said, pushing the door all the way open. Bucky stood there, arms crossed. He gave Steve a small wave.

 

“Did you need me for something?” Bucky asked, doing his best version of nonchalant.

 

“Um, yeah, if you have a minute,” Steve said, quickly trying to think of a reason for why he needed Bucky.

 

“Okay,” Bucky said. He turned back to Lexi and put a hand on her shoulder. “So are we good? Any time you want to ask about my arm is fine, all right?”

 

“Thank you,” Lexi said, feeling sincerely relieved. “You’re really being very nice about this.”

 

“You’re my friend, Lexi. I trust you,” Bucky said, smiling.

 

“Thanks,” Lexi said, giving him a quick hug. Steve looked at his feet, trying not to smile.

 

“See you later,” Bucky whispered in her ear. Lexi smiled, biting her bottom lip. He walked out the door, Steve nodding to Lexi as he followed Bucky down the hall.

 

“She’s all right?” Steve asked.

 

“Yeah, she was just embarrassed, and then she was worried that I was going to be upset because she was asking questions about the arm. You know Lexi. She hates thinking she’s upset anyone,” Bucky said, Steve nodding in agreement. Deciding to change the subject, he asked, “So what do you need me for?”

 

***

 

Deciding to get ready for bed rather than face people out in the common area again, Lexi brushed her teeth and hair and changed into her pajamas. She knew it would probably be a while before Bucky came back to her room, so she picked up a book and started reading. Pretty soon her eyelids started to get heavy. “Jarvis?” she said.

 

“Yes, Doctor Shaeffer,” Jarvis replied.

 

“When Bucky returns to his room, can you give him a message for me?” she asked, snuggling into her pillow.

 

“Certainly, Doctor Shaeffer,” he said.

 

***

 

Once Steve came up with a reason for why he needed to talk to Bucky, it kept them busy for the next two hours. Bucky retired to his room to get ready for bed, wondering how he would get to Lexi’s room without anyone seeing him. Just as he was about to start brushing his teeth, Jarvis gave him an answer.

 

“Sergeant Barnes,” Jarvis said.

 

“Yes, Jarvis?” Bucky responded, pausing at the bathroom door.

 

“Doctor Shaeffer has sent a message,” Jarvis said.

 

“She did? What is it?” Bucky asked.

 

“She says that should you desire to visit her this evening, she does not care what time it is, she will be happy to see you,” Jarvis said.

 

Bucky smiled, just thinking about spending the night with Lexi. A thought occurred to him. “Will you let me know when the common room is empty?”

 

“Of course, Sergeant Barnes,” Jarvis said.

 

“Thanks, man,” Bucky said. He continued getting ready for bed, changing clothes, brushing teeth, all with a nervous energy. Once he was done, he waited. And waited. He got up and started pacing. It felt like hours were going by. He sat down again.

 

About ten minutes later, Jarvis spoke up. “Sergeant Barnes, the common area is now empty.”

 

Bucky jumped up and started walking to the door. “Sergeant Barnes.”

 

He stopped. “Yes, Jarvis?”

 

“Doctor Shaeffer is asleep. Please enter her room quietly,” Jarvis said.

 

Bucky smiled. “Thanks, Jarvis.”

 

“You’re welcome, Sergeant Barnes,” Jarvis replied.

 

Bucky opened his door slowly, just a crack, and listened for any activity. Hearing nothing, he slipped out into the hallway, shutting his door behind him. He crept quickly and quietly down the hall, keeping his ears and eyes open. Upon reaching the common area, he paused and peeked around the corner. Sure enough, it was empty. Knowing Barton wasn’t in the residential area this evening, Bucky moved swiftly past the kitchen and common area and down the opposite hallway. Once he reached Lexi’s room, he took hold of the doorknob and turned it quietly.

 

The light in the room was dim, but there was enough to easily see by. Bucky eased inside, shutting and locking the door behind him. He turned back to face the bed. Lexi was sleeping, as Jarvis had said, curled up in a tiny ball, clutching a pillow. He just watched her for a few seconds, a feeling of warmth, almost of relief, coming over him.

 

He tiptoed to the bed and carefully lifted the covers, sliding underneath. He slowly scooted over to Lexi, leaning down to kiss her temple. “Hey, beautiful,” he whispered.

 

Lexi’s eyelids fluttered, looking up at him. “Bucky,” she responded softly, smiling as she focused on his face. “You’re here.”

 

“Sorry it took so long, baby girl,” he said quietly, laying down facing her.

 

“You’re here now, that’s all I care about,” Lexi said, pushing aside the pillow she had been holding and crawling into Bucky’s arms.

 

“Come here, angel,” Bucky said, rolling on to his back, tucking Lexi into his side and wrapping both arms around her.

 

“Mmmm,” Lexi hummed, burrowing her nose into his neck. “You smell so good,” she said sleepily. “Makes me happy.”

 

“I like how you smell, too,” Bucky said, smiling. “So warm and soft. Can’t stay away from you.”

 

“Don’t try,” Lexi said, her fingers softly stroking his collarbone as her eyes closed again.

 

“Never ever letting you go,” Bucky whispered, making small circles on her back. Soon Lexi’s breathing became deep and even, and Bucky followed her into sleep.

 

***

 

A while later, Lexi woke, sprawled on something hard and warm. She squirmed slightly, whimpering when two strong arms squeezed her. She brought a hand up, pushing her hair out of her face, then rested it on Bucky’s chest. She sighed when a warm hand slid under the back of her tank top, caressing her lower back. Bucky mumbled something incoherent, then they both fell back to sleep.

 

The next time Lexi woke, it was still dark out and Bucky’s strong, regular heartbeat was directly under her ear. Her legs had fallen to rest on either side of Bucky’s hips. Her right hand was curled around Bucky’s shoulder, her left hand was in his hair. She could feel Bucky’s right arm wrapped around her, under her shirt, his hand resting lightly on the back of her right shoulder. His left arm lay next to him on the bed, his hand curling around the back of her right thigh. All the covers had been pushed aside during the night.

 

Lexi rubbed her cheek against Bucky’s chest, humming contentedly. An answering rumble from Bucky vibrated through her. “Good morning, kitten,” he said sleepily, his arm tightening as he leaned up to kiss the top of her head. His left hand started to stroke gently up and down the back of her thigh.

 

“Is it morning?” Lexi asked, yawning. She tried to lift her head to look at the clock, but Bucky’s arm held her snug.

 

“Too early to get up yet,” Bucky protested, not letting her move.

 

“Did you sleep well?” Lexi asked, turning her head to kiss his shirt-covered chest.

 

“I did, angel. How about you?” he asked in return.

 

“Slept so good, sweetie,” she said, trying to pull herself up. Bucky put his left arm across her backside, holding her in place. “I’m not squishing you?” Lexi asked.

 

“Not even a little,” Bucky responded, holding her steady against him. “You’re perfect right where you are.”

 

“’Mmkay,” Lexi said, laying her head back down and closing her eyes. “I like it here.” She started running her fingers through the hair behind his ear; Bucky turned his head slightly, thoroughly enjoying the attention.

 

“Mmmm,” he hummed. “You feel so good.” He squeezed her just a little, making her squeak. “Can’t believe I get to hold you like this.”

 

“It’s so nice,” Lexi sighed happily, dragging her right hand down Bucky’s torso to the hem of his shirt. She slid her hand under his shirt, then around his ribcage to his side. Her fingers caressed lazy circles against his warm skin.

 

Bucky moaned softly, reveling in her touch. “Do you have any patients today?” he asked quietly, feeling the beginnings of arousal wiping away the sleepiness.

 

“It’s Sunday,” Lexi murmured. “Emergencies only.”

 

“Good. I wanna stay in bed with you all day,” Bucky said, rubbing her back, pressing her lower back down against him.

 

“That sounds wonderful,” Lexi said, smiling. “You don’t have any appointments today?”

 

“Nope,” Bucky said, popping the ‘p’ sound.

 

“People might notice if neither of us comes out today,” Lexi said.

 

“Don’t care,” Bucky said, shaking his head slightly, trying to look serious.

 

“And we’ll probably get hungry at some point,” Lexi pointed out.

 

“Can we get the kitchen to deliver?” he asked, trying hard not to smile.

 

Lexi tickled his side, making him laugh and twitch. His stomach muscles contracted slightly and his hips rose, pushing his rapidly hardening erection against Lexi’s center. Lexi gasped, immediately grinding down. Bucky groaned in earnest, moving both hands to Lexi’s bottom and pressing her into him.

 

“ _Ohhh,_ ” Lexi moaned, wriggling her hips.

 

“Baby,” Bucky hissed, trying to control himself. He moved his hands from her backside up to her waist, then lifted Lexi up so that she hovered over him, and they were face-to-face. He kissed her, hard, but didn’t let her move her hips back down to his.

 

Lexi moaned in frustration. “Bucky,” she whined softly as he nibbled down her jawline to her ear. “I want to make you feel good,” she whispered.

 

“Sweetheart,” he murmured, running his right hand under the hem of her shorts, teasing the edge of her panties with his fingertips. “Just holding you in my arms feels so good.”

 

He traced his fingers lightly back and forth, Lexi trying to move into his touch. Lexi bit her bottom lip and she whimpered, “Please, please touch me.”

 

Bucky groaned, wrapping his left arm snugly around Lexi’s waist, holding her still, as he gently worked the fingers of his right hand under her panties. He caressed the soft skin of her bottom, pausing before moving down to her wet core. “Do you want me to pet your sweet pussy?” he whispered against her cheek, moving two fingers closer to her heat. Lexi nodded, breathing hard. “Do you need me to play with your pretty pink clit until you come?”

 

“Yes, please Bucky, _please,_ ” Lexi begged, spreading her legs over his abdomen as far as she could.

 

“Fuck, baby doll, you are so beautiful,” he growled, reaching down to cup her drenched sex.

 

“ _Oh!_ ” Lexi gasped, trying to arch her back. His fingers moved through her folds, gently stroking. Two fingers circled her clit, making her jump and moan. He touched her so tenderly, building her up so slowly, that she was a gasping, writhing mess within minutes.

 

He brought his middle finger to her entrance. “Can I finger you, baby?” he asked, circling her opening, teasingly dipping just his fingertip inside.

 

“Yes, yes, please!” Lexi panted, trying to push back against his hand, but Bucky’s metal arm still held her gently but firmly.

 

Bucky slid his middle finger into her soaking wet heat, groaning, “Holy _fuck,_ Lexi, you’re squeezing my finger so tight.” He pumped her slowly as she gasped. When the gasps turned to moans, he said, “You’re so wet, doll. I’m going to give you another finger, okay, sweetheart?” She nodded, too distracted to speak. “Say the word, baby, I need you to say the word,” Bucky said, holding back.

 

“Bucky, _please_ finger my pussy,” Lexi moaned, causing Bucky’s head to fall back as all the blood in his body rushed to his groin.

 

“So fucking hot,” he groaned, carefully sliding a second finger inside Lexi’s core. She shouted, and Bucky stilled. “Am I hurting you, angel?” he asked, worried.

 

“No, no! It feels so good!” she said, her moans coming louder and louder.

 

He kissed her throat, desperately trying to control his breathing, even as Lexi rocked her hips against his hand. Bucky laid his index finger along her clit so that it circled her extremely sensitive nub as he pumped his two center fingers in and out. Lexi wailed, her hips jerking erratically. Bucky moved faster, his hand bringing Lexi right to the edge. Her fluttering inner muscles clamped down on his fingers. “Come for me, baby, come all over my fingers,” he growled, watching her face as she succumbed to the pleasure he was giving her.

 

Her eyes, which had been tightly shut, flew open as she froze, unseeing, and unmoving, for no more than a second or two as they glowed a bright rose-gold. Her skin was suffused with light as her head dropped to Bucky’s chest and she howled in ecstasy, her body convulsing uncontrollably. Wetness coated his fingers as her orgasm rushed through her, dripping from her opening to coat her clit with even more moisture. Rather than slow down, Bucky sped up his ministrations again; Lexi shrieked as her legs clamped down on his hips, but could move no further, because Bucky’s left arm was still keeping her snugly against him.

 

“ _James!_ ” she screamed, her hips thrashing as her back bowed, another wave of pleasure crashing through her. Bucky’s breath hitched in his throat, suddenly overcome with emotion at the sound of his given name. She shuddered and quaked in his arms, almost sobbing in pleasure, gasping and twitching as the glow slowly faded and she came down from the most incredible sexual experience of her life. Bucky slowed the motion of his hand, gently massaging her sensitive flesh, until he finally moved his hand away, to her bottom, letting his hand rest naturally over her curves.

 

Lexi lay on his chest, tucked under his chin, breathing shakily. Bucky moved his left arm to softly stroke her hair. “Hey, darlin’,” he whispered, kissing her forehead. Lexi nodded slightly to indicate she’d heard him, but said nothing. “Are you all right, sweetheart?” he asked, a little concerned. Again, she nodded. Now he was getting worried. He started to brush the hair away from her face. “Lexi, can you look at me?”

 

This time Lexi shook her head. “Baby, you’re worryin’ me. Is something wrong? Was I too rough?” he asked, unable to keep the disquiet out of his voice.

 

Lexi shook her head again, but she said, “No, sweetie, I’m fine, I promise. I’m just a little…overwhelmed, right now.” Her voice was rough. “That was…incredible.” She picked her head up a few inches to look at him, and he could see where the tears had escaped her eyes to run down her cheeks and soaked into his shirt.

 

Bucky’s heart twisted in his chest. “Lexi,” he started, but Lexi interrupted him.

 

“I’m fine, really,” she said, laying her head back down and wiping her eyes. She started chuckling. “I have the annoying habit of crying when I get emotional.” She tilted her head back to look at Bucky, giving him a watery smile. He looked utterly confused, making Lexi laugh even more.

 

“You’re sure you’re okay?” Bucky asked, still sounding unsure.

 

“Yes, I’m sure. I’ve never felt anything like that before,” Lexi said, wrapping her arms around and under Bucky’s torso, curling her hands under his shoulders, and hugging him as hard as she could.

 

Finally moving his hand from her shorts, he sucked his fingers clean, savoring her taste. When he was done, he wrapped both arms around her and held her close. “You called me James,” Bucky said quietly.

 

“I did?” Lexi asked, sounding surprised, as she snuggled as deep into Bucky’s chest as she could.

 

“You did,” Bucky replied, smiling as he kissed her forehead. “I like hearing you scream my name.” He resumed stroking her hair, listening as her breathing evened out once more.

 

“Can I stay here for a while?” Lexi asked, sleepiness creeping into her voice.

 

“You can stay here forever,” Bucky whispered, cradling her in his arms as she drifted back to sleep.

 

 


	22. Movie Day

A little while later, Lexi woke to see dim, gray sunlight creeping into the room. Guessing that it was somewhere around seven, she picked up her head to look at the clock. Sure enough, it was seven-fifteen. She lowered her head again, turning to kiss Bucky’s chin, making him sigh.

 

His eyes were closed, but he turned his head toward her. “Mmmm,” he hummed.

 

Lexi continued to place small kisses along his jaw and down his throat to the collar of his shirt. Fighting back a moan, Lexi shifted to her left, pulling her right leg from its position over Bucky’s hip, and lay on her side. She smoothed her hand over his chest and up to the left side of his face, turning his head gently toward her so she could reach his lips with her own.

 

“Hey, handsome,” Lexi whispered between kisses. He opened his eyes a bit and smiled.

 

“Hey, beautiful girl,” he replied, his voice low and scratchy.

 

Kissing him slowly, Lexi moved her hand back down Bucky’s chest and his abdomen, to the hem of his shirt. She started to pull his shirt up, sliding her hand under it to caress Bucky’s warm, smooth skin. Bucky moaned low in his throat, enjoying Lexi’s lazy exploration. She grazed her fingers across his nipple and he jumped, hips twitching as he hissed.

 

“Ooh, so sensitive,” Lexi said quietly, as she circled his nipple, which had become quite hard, with a light touch. She leaned down to bite the spot where his neck met his shoulder, thrumming his nipple at the same time.

 

“ _Damn,_ ” Bucky groaned, as Lexi kissed the same spot on his neck.

 

“Are you getting hard for me, sweetie?” Lexi asked quietly, kissing his throat so softly that to Bucky it felt like tiny, warm flutters.

 

“Uh-huh,” Bucky uttered, his voice cracking.

 

Her hand started to wander back down his abdomen to his waist. “Can I feel you?” she asked, sliding her fingers just into the waistband of his pants and his boxers.

 

Bucky’s breath left him in a rush. The contrast of soft lips, gentle touches, and the things she was saying was making his head swim. “ _Fuck,_ yes,” he ground out.

 

She reached under his boxers, just grazing his shaft with her fingers. “ _Aaah,_ ” Bucky moaned, his hips thrusting upwards. Lexi teased him with light touches up and down as he panted, finally sliding her thumb over his swollen head, which was already dripping.

 

“So wet for me,” Lexi whispered, licking lightly up the column of his throat.

 

“ _Jesus,_ ” Bucky groaned, a strangled sound coming from his throat.

 

“Can I undress you?” Lexi asked softly, pulling back slightly.

 

“I’ll do it,” Bucky said, moving with a speed that Lexi hadn’t thought he was capable of at the time. He lifted his hips, pushing down his pants and boxers, then sat up to peel them off and throw them on the floor; his shirt followed just as quickly. He laid back, looking at Lexi with raw need; pupils dilated, breathing heavily.

 

Lexi lay down on her side facing him, gently stroking her fingers down his chest. “I love looking at your body,” she said, tracing the muscles of his abdomen with her fingertips. “Touching you, making you feel good. It makes me happy,” she whispered, leaning down to rest her head on his shoulder as her right hand traveled over his body. His cock was twitching with every movement of her hands, leaking copious amounts of fluid down his shaft and pooling under his navel.

 

Bucky’s hands were clenched into fists by his sides. Lexi reached across him, picking up his left hand. She unrolled his shiny, metal fingers and brought his hand to her mouth as Bucky watched, chest heaving. “Can you feel this?” she asked quietly, wrapping her lips around his index finger.

 

Bucky’s eyes widened and his breath hitched in his throat. “Yes,” he gritted out.

 

She sucked on it, making Bucky groan, then slid it slowly from her mouth. “How does it feel?” Lexi asked him, licking from the base of his finger to the tip.

 

“Fucking hell,” he croaked. He swallowed and cleared his throat. “It, uh, feels, it feels warm, and wet,” he stammered.

 

“And when I suck it?” Lexi asked, wrapping her lips around it again and hollowing her cheeks as she sucked hard.

 

“Oh my god,” Bucky choked out. “That’s so fucking hot, I just, I can’t—“

 

“Okay, sweetie, okay,” Lexi said, calming him. She kissed his palm and set it against her cheek. “I think you’re absolutely beautiful, James. All of you,” she said softly, and Bucky blinked hard, his eyes prickling a little.

 

She held his hand to his chest, over his heart, and leaned up to kiss him. “All of you,” she repeated. As she kissed him, she released his hand and skimmed her fingers down over his stomach, to the base of his cock, which she wrapped her hand around and pumped once, hard.

 

Bucky threw his head back and shouted, “ _Fuck!_ ” Lexi lowered her lips to his chest, kissing along his collarbone to his sternum. Lexi let her hand slide up his shaft and gently swiped her thumb over the head, wringing a sound out of Bucky that he was pretty sure he’d never made before. “God, Lexi, please,” he panted. The amount of fluid leaking from his slit lubricated his entire shaft, and Lexi began to pump him leisurely. His hips began to thrust upwards and his fists curled and uncurled at his sides.

 

“Mmmm, your cock feels so good,” Lexi whispered, stroking him more firmly. Within minutes, his eyes were clamped shut and he was breathing hard, sweat dotting his brow. When Lexi moved her hand to stroke up and twist over the head of his cock, Bucky’s eyes flew open and his jaw dropped, a ragged groan escaping him. “Watch me, baby,” Lexi said.

 

Bucky met her gaze, and she gave him a wicked smile just as she dropped her head to his chest and sucked his nipple into her mouth.

 

“Oh, Christ, Lexiii _-unhhh!_ ” Bucky grunted, his hips thrusting hard as he came in thick, hot spurts across his stomach. Lexi licked his nipple and stroked him until he was gasping and he had to use his left hand to stop her from pumping him. She slowly released his shaft and gave his nipple one final lick, making him twitch. He lay there, still breathing hard, gently holding her wrist for several seconds, before he released it as his arm fell limp to the mattress.

 

“You are so gorgeous,” Lexi sighed happily, kissing his shoulder. Bucky looked at her, dazed and smiling. Lexi grinned down at him, reached up to brush the hair from his eyes, and asked, “Did you like that?”

 

Bucky started shaking with near-silent laughter. “Oh my god,” he groaned, once he was finally able to speak. “That was fucking amazing.” He looked at Lexi with an almost worshipful expression. “When did you learn to do that?”

 

Lexi looked at him with a shy smile. “I learned that from you,” she said.

 

“From me?” he asked, confused. “I don’t remember showing you how to do that.”

 

“Well, not _that,_ specifically,” Lexi said, laughing, “but I thought about the things you do that make me feel good, and I tried to do that for you.”

 

“Really?” he said, eyebrows raised. When Lexi nodded, he said, “Damn. I’m good.”

 

Lexi burst out laughing, burying her face into his neck. Bucky turned his head to kiss her, chuckling. Once she caught her breath, she looked at Bucky’s stomach and chest. “Oh, my goodness. Look at you.”

 

Bucky looked down at himself. “Wow,” he said. “I don’t know if I’ve ever come that hard in my life.”

 

“I’ll be right back,” Lexi said, rolling over to the side of the bed. “Don’t go anywhere,” she said over her shoulder.

 

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Bucky said, lying sprawled across the bed, a huge smile on his face.

 

When Lexi came back with a wet washcloth, she paused, just to look at him. “What?” he asked, as Lexi smiled and blushed.

 

“I just really like how you look in my bed,” Lexi said, “and I can’t stop smiling.”

 

“I like being in your bed,” Bucky said, biting his lip. “I hope I can be here every night.”

 

“Sounds good to me,” Lexi said, coming over to his side and sitting beside him. She used the warm cloth to clean his stomach, then took the cloth back to the bathroom and tossed it on the laundry pile. As she walked back into the bedroom, she glanced at the clock. It was now nearly eight.

 

She crawled up the bed, between Bucky’s legs. Stretching out over his naked body, Lexi kissed him as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her down to lie on him. For several long, lazy minutes, they kissed, just enjoying being together and touching each other. It wasn’t long, though, before the super soldier’s stomach made its needs known. The loud growling made Lexi drop her head to Bucky’s shoulder, shaking with laughter.

 

“Well, I guess I’m hungry,” Bucky said, making no move to get up.

 

“The kitchen won’t deliver to my room,” Lexi said, carefully rolling to her side.

 

“Damn,” Bucky said, rolling to face Lexi.

 

“So we can’t realistically stay in my room all day,” Lexi said. Bucky stuck out his lower lip in a pout, so Lexi leaned in to kiss him. “We _can_ just stay in our jammies all day and watch movies on that big, comfy couch together.”

 

“Popcorn and cocoa?” Bucky asked, eyes lighting up.

 

“Absolutely,” Lexi said, “after breakfast.”

 

“Cuddle together under a blanket?” Bucky asked, smiling a little wickedly.

 

“Within reason,” Lexi said, smiling, “but yes. I think that is doable.”

 

Bucky pulled Lexi close, until he was leaning over her. “I still would rather stay in here all day,” he said, tracing his fingers up her arm to play with the strap of her tank top.

 

“Someday,” Lexi said, pulling him down for a hot, needy kiss. Just as Bucky was about to throw caution to the wind, his stomach growled again.

 

“Okay, okay, bossy,” Bucky said, flopping over on to his back. Lexi chuckled and got up, finding Bucky’s clothes and tossing them to him.

 

“Here you go,” Lexi said. She walked to her dresser. “I’m going to put on some warmer clothes,” she said, pulling clean panties, pajama pants, and a soft shirt out of a drawer before heading to the bathroom.

 

“At least my clothes are still relatively clean,” Bucky said. “I will go change my boxers, though,” he said, sliding them back on with a strange expression.

 

“Why, Bucky,” Lexi said over her shoulder with a sly grin, “are they a little damp?”

 

“All your fault,” Bucky laughed, pulling his pajama pants on, followed by his shirt. Lexi came out of the bathroom, hair brushed, face scrubbed, and looking very comfortable. “Ready?” he asked.

 

“Yes. Let’s get you fed,” she said, coming up to Bucky and wrapping her arms around him.

 

Bucky leaned down to kiss her, running his hands up and down her back. “Mmmm, you’re so soft,” he said, pulling her close. “Just want to hold you all the time.”

 

“It’s a good day to cuddle on the couch,” she said, looking out the window. “It looks quite rainy and cold out there.”

 

“Perfect,” Bucky said. He looked up to the ceiling. “Jarvis? Is there anyone in the common area or the kitchen?”

 

“It is currently empty, though Captain Rogers is entering the elevator to return,” Jarvis replied.

 

“Thanks, buddy,” Bucky said, grabbing Lexi’s hand. “Let’s go.”

 

The two made it down the hall and into the kitchen before Steve came in. “I’m going to change, I’ll be right back,” Bucky said. He quickly kissed Lexi and turned to run down the hall.

 

Lexi was filling the kettle when Steve came in. “Good morning,” Steve said, as Lexi got her cinnamon apple cider out of the cabinet.

 

“Hi Steve, up early today?” Lexi asked.

 

“Usual time,” he said. “I had to talk to Fury. Did you sleep in today?”

 

“I did. I’m having a lazy day today. Emergencies only,” she said, smiling.

 

“Good for you. I think Bucky is sleeping in, too,” Steve said.

 

“Oh?” Lexi asked, filling her cup with hot water.

 

“Yeah, Jarvis said he was still asleep when I left earlier,” Steve replied. “I hope he had another good night.”

 

“If you’re talking about me, then yes, I did,” Bucky said, walking around the corner and into the kitchen. He ran his fingers through his hair and smiled at Lexi, then looked at Steve.

 

“Just getting up?” Steve asked.

 

“Yeah, it took me a little while to fall asleep last night, but then I slept great,” he said, moving to the coffee maker. He poured himself a cup, then turned and leaned against the counter.

 

“I’m about to have breakfast. Are you hungry?” Lexi asked, smiling innocently.

 

“Very,” he said, smiling behind his coffee cup.

 

“How about you, Steve? Have you eaten?” Lexi asked, turning away from Bucky before she went up in flames.

 

“I could eat,” Steve said, moving to the refrigerator. “What should we have?”

 

“How about French toast?” Lexi asked. “It’s a yucky day outside, I want something warm.”

 

“That sounds great,” Bucky said, turning to pull plates out of the cabinet.

 

Together, the three made breakfast together. Lexi added vanilla and cinnamon to the batter, which both men enjoyed immensely. Once they were finished and all the dishes cleaned up, Lexi moved out to the sitting area and started looking at the DVD wall.

 

“Whatcha doin’?” Bucky asked, coming over to stand next to her.

 

“I’m going to be lazy and comfy and watch movies,” Lexi said, perusing titles. “What are you doing today?”

 

“A movie day sounds pretty good,” Bucky said, knowing Steve was listening as he drank coffee in the kitchen. He tilted his head to read some movie titles. “I don’t think I’ve seen any of these,” he said.

 

“Well, what do you like? Action? Adventure? Science fiction? Romantic comedy?” she asked, wiggling her eyebrow at him.

 

“Um, I don’t know, actually,” he said, frowning slightly.

 

Lexi subtly took his hand. “How about we start with something funny?”

 

“Sounds good,” Bucky said, squeezing her hand gently.

 

“Okay,” Lexi said, going back to the shelf. “Ah, here.” She pulled out a DVD, showing Bucky the cover. “This is a classic.”

 

“ _’Blazing Saddles’_?” Bucky asked. “It’s a western?”

 

“One of the funniest movies ever, pretending to be a western,” Lexi replied.

 

“Ooh!” Steve said, looking up. “That’s on my list.”

 

“Well, get over here, then,” Lexi said, turning to start the movie.

 

Soon all three of them were camped out in the sitting area, laughing uproariously. Bucky actually had tears in his eyes from laughing so hard, and not just from the movie, but from Steve’s reactions, too. The ribald and flat-out raunchy humor had Steve sometimes blushing so hard that Bucky was almost beside himself.

 

“I think your head is going to explode,” Bucky laughed as Steve gasped for the tenth time at a dirty joke.

 

“I should have warned you, Steve,” she said, also laughing. “I’m sorry, I had no idea your ears were so delicate.”

 

“How are you not blushing?” Steve asked Lexi. “Everything makes you blush, but this doesn’t?”

 

“I’ve been desensitized. I’ve seen it more than a dozen times,” Lexi explained, chuckling.

 

“Oh, my goodness,” Steve said again, setting Bucky off once more.

 

To his credit, Steve stayed for the whole movie, blushing and stammering the whole time. Once it was done, though, he was up. “Okay, checking that one off my list,” he said, moving toward the elevator. “I’ll see you two later.”

 

“Off to wash out your ears?” Bucky called after him, laughing.

 

After that, they moved on to _‘Lord of The Rings.’_ Lexi popped a big bowl of popcorn and, since they were now alone in the sitting area, they cuddled together in the corner of the sofa, a blanket over them both. Bucky put his arm over the back of the sofa and Lexi sat close by, but not too close, worried that someone might walk in.

 

“This one has a lot of fighting in it, swords and arrows and such,” Lexi said before it started. “That’s not going to bother you, is it?” she asked him.

 

“I don’t think so,” Bucky said. “It’s all elves and fairies?”

 

“Elves, yes, fairies, no,” Lexi said. “Let me know if you don’t like it. I’ll turn it off.”

 

“Okay, baby,” he said, leaning over to kiss her, then tugging her over to lean against him. She looked over the back of the sofa, to assure herself that no one else was there. “Don’t worry, kitten, I’ll hear if anyone is coming in.” Lexi sighed happily, put her head on his shoulder, and Bucky started the movie.

 

To say Bucky enjoyed it was an understatement. During the movie, Lexi had gotten so comfortable that she almost fell asleep. She snuggled into him, her head on his shoulder, occasionally tipping her head up to kiss his chin or nuzzle into his neck. Bucky set the bowl of popcorn aside and held her, returning her kisses. No one came through until the movie was nearly over. When they heard the elevator, Lexi sat up and scooted away slightly. Bucky put his arm up on the back of the sofa, pulled the blanket off himself and draped it over Lexi, and then picked up the bowl of popcorn.

 

Nat and Clint came out of the elevator, taking notice of the two on the sofa. “Hey, guys, what are you up to?” Nat asked, walking over to the sitting area and looking at them carefully.

 

“Lazy movie day,” Lexi said, smiling. “Bucky hasn’t seen anything, really, so I’m playing some classics for him.”

 

“Cool,” Clint said, dropping into a chair. “What’s next?”

 

“There’s another one of these movies, right?” Bucky asked, gesturing to the screen.

 

“Five more, actually,” Lexi said, then laughed as Bucky’s eyes widened comically. “Don’t think we’ll get through them all today.”

 

“I’m not one to back down from a challenge,” Bucky said in mock seriousness.

 

“In that case, we’ll need cocoa,” Lexi said, getting to her feet. She gestured to Clint and Nat, “Do you two want some?”

 

“Sure, thanks,” Clint said, while Nat declined.

 

Lexi went to the kitchen as Bucky continued to munch on popcorn, his eyes following her. Nat sat looking at Bucky, studying him, until he finally looked at her and said, “What?”

 

“ _Chto delayesh'?_ ” (“What are you doing?”) Nat asked quietly, a serious look on her face.

 

“Here we go,” Clint said, getting up and going into the kitchen to help Lexi.

 

“ _Popytka posmotret' fil'm,_ ” (“Trying to watch a movie,”) Bucky replied, keeping his expression impassive.

 

“ _Ona moy drug,_ ” (“She’s my friend,”) Nat said, no room for doubt as to what she meant.

 

“ _Ona bol'she, chem mne,_ ” (“She’s more than that to me,”) Bucky said, looking Nat square in the eyes.

 

Nat watched him for a few seconds and saw that he was being absolutely truthful. “ _U neye ne bol'no,_ ” (“Don’t hurt her,”) she said, getting up and walking over to the DVD wall, finding the second movie in the series.

 

“ _Pozhaluysta, ne govori nikomu. My pytayemsya sokhranit' etu tishinu,_ ” (“Please don’t tell anyone. We’re trying to keep this quiet,”) Bucky said, even though it bothered him to have to trust Nat with this.

 

“ _Do tekh por poka ona schastliva, ya nichego ne govoryu,_ ” (“As long as she’s happy, I say nothing,”) Nat said, switching out the movies in the machine.

 

“ _Soglasovano,_ ” (“Agreed,”) Bucky said.

 

Lexi and Clint came back with cocoa mugs just as the second movie started. “Thank you, sweetie,” Bucky said quietly to Lexi as she handed him a cup.

 

“You’re welcome,” she said, smiling. Lexi sat next to him, unconsciously curling her body in his direction, and turned to Nat, “Are you sure you don’t want any?”

 

“I’m sure, but thanks. I need to grab some stuff from my room and head out.” Nat started to walk out. She looked at Bucky, “ _Bud'te dobry k ney._ ” (“Be good to her.”)

 

Bucky smiled, looking at Lexi as he said, “ _Ya budu._ ” (“I will.”)

 

Nat tilted her head slightly, and saw how he looked at Lexi, like she was absolutely precious to him. “ _Ya veryu tebe._ ” (“I believe you.”) She turned and walked down the hall to her room. She returned a few minutes later carrying a small case. “Clint, you ready?”

 

“In a minute,” he said, holding up his cocoa mug.

 

Nat waited in the kitchen, looking through the case’s contents, until Clint was finished. “Thanks, Lexi,” he said, getting up and going into the kitchen.

 

“You’re welcome, Clint. See you two later?” she asked over her shoulder.

 

“Yup. Enjoy the movie,” Clint said, following Nat to the elevator. As the doors closed, they both saw Bucky lean toward Lexi and kiss her temple.

 

“Start the countdown,” Nat said.

 

“Yup,” Clint replied.

 

***

 

As traffic through the common area was higher during the second LOTR movie, there was very little snuggling going on between Lexi and Bucky. When the movie ended, Lexi stood and stretched, her shirt riding up slightly, baring her stomach. Bucky looked at her, biting his lip, but not daring to do anything more than make an appreciative sound.

 

Lexi looked down at him, blushing as she saw the expression on his face. “I need to move,” Lexi said. “Feel like taking a walk?”

 

“Anything you want, angel,” Bucky replied. Lexi extended her hand, and Bucky took it, standing in front of her.“Where to?”

 

“I thought we could just wander,” Lexi said, “unless there’s somewhere you’d like to go.”

 

He leaned down to whisper in her ear, “Your room or mine?”

 

“Tempting,” Lexi said teasingly, “but we need to behave.”

 

“Somewhere we can talk without ears listening in?” Bucky asked, looking somewhat serious.

 

“Talk about what?” Lexi asked, suddenly feeling a little nervous.

 

“We were having a discussion yesterday that we didn’t get to finish,” Bucky said quietly.

 

Lexi bit the inside of her cheek. This was not something she wanted to talk about, but she knew Bucky was right—they had to talk about it, even if it meant losing him. Worry started to work its way into her stomach. “How about my office, then?” she asked.

 

He could see the tension appear immediately in her neck and shoulders, and he hated himself for being the cause of it, but they needed to communicate. “Sure, sweetheart,” he said.

 

“I’m going to put some other clothes on,” Lexi said, not meeting his gaze. “I’ll be right back.”

 

“Okay,” Bucky said, watching her go with a frown. As soon as she started down the hallway to her room, he raced to his room to put on a pair of warm-up pants and to grab some shoes. He made it back to the common area right before she did. She came out, wearing leggings, a hoodie, and sneakers. If she noticed that he had also changed clothes, she didn’t say anything. He finished tying his shoes and stood up, reaching for her hand. “All set?” he asked.

 

Lexi nodded, not saying anything. She did take his hand, though, as they entered the elevator. Bucky rubbed circles with his thumb over the back of her hand, feeling the nervous energy running through her. He knew what she had told him the day before, and if she thought for one second that it made any difference to him, she was wrong.

 

Lexi dropped his hand when the elevator doors opened on the main floor, and put her hands in her hoodie pockets. Bucky followed her to her office, and as soon as the door closed behind them, Bucky pulled Lexi into his arms, holding her close.

 

“I can feel how tense you are, baby,” he said softly as he rubbed her back. “I’m sorry if this is upsetting you.”

 

Lexi laughed, a somewhat bitter sound. “I don’t know why it still bothers me, but it does.” She pulled away and walked over to the couch along the wall, sitting down with a forlorn expression. “I was never planning on getting involved with anyone ever again, so it hasn’t mattered for a long time. But then I fell for you,” she said, looking at him with suddenly shiny eyes, “and now I’m worried that you’ll eventually want something I can never give you.”

 

“Oh, sweetheart,” Bucky said, coming over to kneel on the floor in front of her, taking both of her hands in his. “Having you in my life is more than I could have ever hoped for, and definitely more than enough for me to be disgustingly happy.”

 

Lexi looked at him through glistening lashes, her lip trembling slightly. “You don’t mind that I can’t have children?” she asked.

 

“No,” he said, sitting next to her on the couch. “I don’t want to hurt you by asking this, but how are you sure that you can’t?” Bucky asked. When Lexi sighed, Bucky said quickly, “I don’t mean that I doubt you in any way by asking,” Bucky said, “I just want to understand.”

 

“Okay,” Lexi said, looking at their clasped hands. “I don’t ovulate or have cycles of any kind,” she said. At Bucky’s slightly confused expression, she asked, “How familiar are you with the female reproductive system?”

 

“Um,” Bucky said, his cheeks actually reddening slightly. “Mostly, the, um, outside, I guess,” he said.

 

Lexi chuckled, despite her discomfort, at how adorable Bucky was when he blushed. “Yes, you seem quite familiar with that,” she said, which made Bucky blush even harder. She went on to explain that her monthly cycles had stopped not long after her twenty-sixth birthday, and as a result, she had been tested several times, during different I.D. phases—blood tests, ultrasounds—all of which indicated that there was no hormonal change indicative of ovulation, and no ovarian activity, and consequently, no egg release.

 

“No egg, plus no cycle, equals not fertile,” she said, finally getting it all out.

 

Bucky had held her hands the entire time she was talking, keeping his eyes on her face, even when she couldn’t meet his gaze. When she finished, he reached out and tipped her chin up, gently forcing her eyes up to his. “Thank you for explaining this to me,” he said, “and I hope you know that it doesn’t change how I feel about you one bit.”

 

“Really?” Lexi asked, looking almost afraid to believe him.

 

“Really,” Bucky said, cupping her cheek and leaning forward to kiss her softly. “I am so crazy about you,” he said between kisses, his voice low and raspy. “Just getting to be with you, to hold you and kiss you makes me feel like the luckiest guy in the world.”

 

Lexi sighed, her relief obvious, and a thought came to Bucky. “Did you think I wouldn’t want you because we can’t have a kid?” he asked, incredulous.

 

Lexi shrugged. “It’s happened before,” she said. “Not to me,” she added, when Bucky sat back, his eyes huge, “but someone I worked with once. Her husband left her because she couldn’t get pregnant.”

 

Bucky shook his head in disbelief. “What a bastard,” he said. Lexi nodded, she certainly didn’t disagree with him. Suddenly Bucky reached over and hauled Lexi on to his lap, holding her tight. “I can’t even imagine not wanting to be with you, no matter what the problem was.”

 

Lexi wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his neck. “That’s because you’re wonderful,” she said.

 

Bucky snorted. “I don’t know about that,” he said. “Being with you makes me happier than I’ve ever been, so really, I’m being totally selfish.”

 

Lexi chuckled, snuggling into his arms. “Then I’m selfish, too,” she said. She tipped her head back to look at him, and seeing all that tension completely disappear made Bucky smile. He leaned down to kiss her, and as Lexi slid her hands into his hair, he laid her back on the couch.

 

The kisses became hotter, more demanding. They squirmed around until Bucky was hovering over her, settling between her legs, when a voice announced, “Excuse me, Doctor Shaeffer, Sergeant Barnes, but Captain Rogers is looking for you.”

 

Lexi’s head fell back against the couch with a groan. Bucky dropped his head on Lexi’s shoulder, also groaning. “I swear, I’m going to start calling him Captain Cock-Block,” Bucky said.

 

Lexi burst out laughing, even as her cheeks turned pink. “His timing is really horrible,” she said, giggling.

 

Bucky pushed himself up onto his knees, took Lexi’s hand and slowly pulled her up to a sitting position. “Yes. Yes, it is.” They both stood up, straightening out their clothes and finger-combing their hair until they decided they were presentable. Bucky leaned down for one last kiss before leaving Lexi’s office. “Thank you for trusting me,” he said, taking her hand.

 

“You make it easy,” Lexi said, smiling. When he looked at her questioningly, she said, “I can’t really explain it, but when I’m with you I feel completely safe, like I’m right where I’m supposed to be. Makes it easy to trust you.”

 

Bucky smiled widely. “I know exactly what you mean,” he said, looking at her with a huge grin. “When we came back from that mission, and you hugged me, I felt relieved, I guess, like I was finally home.”

 

Lexi looked at Bucky for almost a full second before launching herself into his arms and peppering his face with kisses. He wrapped his arms around her, laughing as she attacked him. Suddenly Bucky remembered something. “Oh, crap,” he said, causing Lexi to stop and back up a few inches.

 

“What?” she asked, bewildered.

 

“Um,” he said, looking at Lexi with something close to alarm, “Nat knows.”

 

“What?” Lexi asked, dropping her arms and stepping back, shock on her face.

 

“I’m sorry, I was so caught up in what we needed to talk about that I forgot to tell you.” Bucky was cringing, knowing how much this would freak Lexi out. “She knew. She could just tell from how I was looking at you, or maybe how I was acting, I don’t know, but she flat out told me not to hurt you or else.”

 

“Oh,” Lexi said, still a little stunned. “She didn’t tell you to end it with me? Or that she would go to Fury or anything like that?”

 

“No,” Bucky said, shaking his head. “I pretty much begged her not to tell anyone, and she said as long as you were happy, she’d keep her mouth shut.”

 

“Oh,” Lexi said again, this time actually smiling a little. Then she looked perplexed. “Wait, when did this happen?”

 

“When you were making cocoa with Clint. She started speaking Russian to me, so I guess Clint knew that was some signal that he should make himself scarce quick.” Lexi snorted in response. “You’re okay with this?” Bucky asked, taking her shoulders in his hands and looking at her closely.

 

“Well, yeah,” Lexi said. “Nat’s my friend, and she’s very protective. She basically just gave you her blessing,” she said, laughing.

 

“Oh my god,” Bucky said, hugging her. “I was about to panic. I thought you were going to freak out and say we couldn’t see each other anymore.”

 

“You won’t get rid of me that easily,” Lexi said, pulling his head down for a quick kiss. “I trust Nat. She’ll keep her word.” Turning toward the door, she said, “Come on, let’s go get a pizza and watch another movie.”

 

“And get back in our jammies?” Bucky asked, grinning.

 

“Absolutely,” she replied.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay--formatting is not cooperating AT ALL and I'm having to copy, paste, and completely re-format the entire chapter before posting. Twice, actually, because I exited by accident. Not fun. :(
> 
> So there you go--a little smut, a little fluff, some feels, a not-so-thinly-veiled-threat, lots of good stuff.
> 
> As a side note, I wrote this chapter about a week before Gene Wilder passed away, having just finished a Mel Brooks movie binge-athon.
> 
> Thank you for all your kind words and kudos! They give me smiley emojis for days. :D
> 
> All errors in translation are the property of Google Translate. :)


	23. Thanksgiving

 

On the Tuesday before Thanksgiving, Bucky left his session with Doctor Connors feeling almost hopeful about his future. After nearly three months at the facility, all of his doctors agreed that he had exceeded their expectations in therapy, both physically and mentally. The mission that could have been a disastrous setback instead helped him see that he was becoming stronger and better equipped to deal with unexpected, upsetting, and even dangerous situations.

 

Walking into the fitness center, he scanned the room for Lexi. The weather outside was definitely not welcoming them for a trail run, but he thought they could run side-by-side on the treadmills, at least. When he didn’t see her, he backtracked to look for her in the medical wing.

 

Walking down the familiar hallway to her office, he could see her door was slightly ajar. As he drew closer to it, he could hear music playing. Pushing the door open slightly and peeking inside, he could see Lexi, her back not-quite-facing the door, reading a message on her tablet. She was tapping and swiping on the screen even as she swayed slightly to the melody. Listening closely, Bucky could hear her singing along quietly. He smiled as he leaned against the doorway, the words carrying softly to his ears.

 

“’I’ve been awake for a while now,

You’ve got me feeling like a child now.

‘Cause every time I see your bubbly face,

I get the tingles in a silly place.

It starts in my toes, and I crinkle my nose,

Wherever it goes, I always know.

You make me smile, please stay for a while now,

Just take your time, wherever you go….’”

 

Unable to keep the smile from his face, he came fully into her office, closing the door behind him. Lexi jumped at the click of the door, but upon seeing Bucky’s undeniably happy face, she grinned in response.

 

“Hey,” she said, turning and setting her tablet on her desk.

 

Bucky walked up to her, not saying a word, taking her left hand and putting it on his right shoulder. He took her right hand carefully in his left, and wrapped his right arm around her waist, placing his hand on the small of her back, pulling her gently against him in a closed dance position. Holding her gaze with his, the music continued to play.

 

_‘The rain is falling on my window pane,_

_But we are hiding in a safer place._

_Under covers staying dry and warm,_

_You give me feelings that I adore._

_They start in my toes, make me crinkle my nose,_

_Wherever it goes, I always know._

_You make me smile, please stay for a while now,_

_Just take your time, wherever you go._

_But what am I gonna say,_

_When you make me feel this way._

_I just, mmm….’_

 

Bucky leaned down and kissed her softly, never stopping the swaying of their bodies. He placed their joined hands against his chest, right above his heart, Lexi laying her head on his shoulder. Resting his cheek against the top of her head, he held her close as the song continued.

 

_‘I’ve been asleep for a while now,_

_You tucked me in just like a child now._

_‘Cause every time you hold me in your arms,_

_I’m comfortable enough to feel your warmth._

_It starts in my soul and I lose all control,_

_When you kiss my nose, the feelin’ shows._

_‘Cause you make me smile, baby, just take your time now,_

_Holding me tight._

_Wherever, wherever, wherever you go._

_Wherever, wherever, wherever you go._

_Wherever you go, I always know._

_‘Cause you make me smile, even just for a while.’_

 

When the song ended, Bucky whispered with a smile, “I heard you singing.”

 

“Yikes,” Lexi said as she cringed, her cheeks reddening. “I was hoping to spare you from the horror. I try not to do that in front of people.”

 

“It was adorable,” Bucky said quietly, kissing her forehead. He held her close as he whispered, “I’d forgotten how much I like dancing.”

 

“Yeah?” Lexi asked, running her hand from Bucky’s shoulder up into the hair at the nape of his neck. “I’ll bet you’re a wonderful dancer. The ladies must have been lining up.”

 

“I don’t know about that, but I do know I’ve never had a partner as beautiful as you,” he said, leaning down to kiss Lexi once more. This kiss may have started softly and sweetly, but Lexi’s fingers tangling in his hair caused him to press her against him firmly, making her whimper. Bucky moaned in response, resting his forehead against hers. “Baby, the sounds you make, you just don’t know what it does to me.”

 

Lexi smiled, tilting her hips forward. “I think I may have some idea,” she said, feeling his body’s reaction.

 

Bucky looked down at her, his eyes darkening. Never taking his eyes from hers, Bucky backed Lexi up to her desk and quickly lifted her to sit on the edge of it. He stepped in between her legs, which parted naturally for him, leaning in for a searing kiss that had Lexi pulling him tightly against her. “Someday,” he murmured, breaking away to kiss down the side of her neck, “we are going to defile every surface of this office.” Lexi moaned as Bucky tugged the collar of her shirt away from her neck, biting gently where her neck and shoulder meet, then she gasped as his tongue soothed away the tiny sting. He then placed little kisses back up her throat to her lips, ending with a nearly chaste peck on her forehead. “But today is not that day,” he sighed and stepped slightly away.

 

Lexi protested his retreat with a sound that had Bucky chuckling. “You sound like an angry kitten,” he said, stepping back and tugging Lexi off the edge of the desk and back on to her feet. When she pushed out her bottom lip in a pout, he leaned over to kiss it. “Come on,” he said, smiling as he tugged her toward the door.

 

“Why do I feel like this situation is backwards, somehow?” Lexi asked, laughing as they left her office and started down the hallway. “Shouldn’t I be the one trying to be professional here?”

 

“According to Doctor Connors, I’m exceeding expectations in all of my sessions, so I’m well motivated to keep that going,” Bucky said, unable to keep the smile off his face.

 

“That’s wonderful, Bucky,” Lexi said, smiling happily. “I’m so proud of you.”

 

“Thanks,” Bucky said, quietly, looking at Lexi. “I wouldn’t be here without you.”

 

Lexi stopped, taking Bucky’s hands in hers. “You may not be where you are right now, but you would have gotten here, with or without me.” Bucky shook his head, but Lexi continued. “You’re so strong, Bucky, and not just physically. You’re a good man, with a good heart, and you’ve overcome more than anyone has ever had to before. As soon as you were able to make your own choices, you’ve always chosen to do the right thing.”

 

“You gave me a reason to work harder than I would have otherwise,” Bucky said, looking at their hands. “I can never thank you enough for that.”

 

Despite the fact that they were standing in the middle of the hallway, in full view of anyone who happened to be walking by, Lexi hugged Bucky around his waist. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly. “You care about me. That’s all the thanks I need,” Lexi said, leaning her chin on Bucky’s chest and looking up at him.

 

He kissed her on the forehead. “Yes, I do. Very much.” He kissed her again, this time on the cheek. “Now, unless we want to announce to everyone that we’re seeing each other,” he said, smiling down at her, “we probably ought to get moving.”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Lexi said, stepping back with a smile. “Let’s go run until our legs fall off.”

 

“Maybe not that long,” Bucky laughed, as they walked into the fitness center. As usual, the recruits gave them plenty of room as they moved through the room. He leaned over to whisper in her ear, “You need your legs to wrap around my waist.” As Lexi stopped, her jaw dropping open, Bucky kept walking, looking over his shoulder at her with the most wicked, evil smile she had ever seen.

 

“You—I can’t—oh my god, Bucky,” Lexi sputtered, her cheeks turning a flaming red.

 

Bucky’s laugh carried back to her as he made his way to the treadmills, drawing the attention of several recruits. The male recruits looked at Bucky warily; the female recruits looked at him appraisingly. Seeing this, Lexi walked over to him, taking the treadmill next to his. Bucky pulled his hair back into a ponytail and secured it with a hair band.

 

“You’re attracting quite a bit of attention,” Lexi said calmly, starting the machine and warming up with a brisk walk.

 

“Oh?” Bucky asked, still smiling, starting his machine.

 

“Yup, I think you’re going to be getting some offers soon,” Lexi said, smiling at him.

 

“Offers? Offers of what?” Bucky asked, now looking confused.

 

“Some of the ladies seem to be rather attracted to a happy, smiling Bucky,” Lexi said, tilting her head in the general direction of a trio of female recruits, all looking at Bucky with varying degrees of interest or downright avarice.

 

Bucky snorted. “Don’t care. I’m taken. Very happily, I might add.”

 

“No curiosity? No wondering if there’s something better out there?” Lexi asked, looking at Bucky sideways.

 

Bucky pushed the ‘STOP’ button on his treadmill, coming to a complete halt. He turned to Lexi, facing her head-on. “No,” he said, with conviction. “I’m not curious about anyone or anything out there that isn’t you.” He looked at her with narrowed eyes. “But you already know that, don’t you?”

“I do,” Lexi said, smiling, as she upped the speed on her machine until she was running at an easy pace. “Just thought I’d warn you. You will get interested parties sniffing around occasionally. Best to be prepared.”

 

Bucky smiled, shaking his head. He turned the treadmill back on, increasing the speed until he, too, was running. “You’re such a brat,” he said, laughing.

 

“I know,” Lexi said, giggling.

 

***

 

Thanksgiving Day was everything Lexi had hoped it would be. Lexi woke early, kissing Bucky awake, and getting him to his room before anyone else started moving around. It wasn’t ideal, but it was their reality for the time being. They were both sleeping well, which was great; no nightmares for a couple of weeks and they suddenly had seemingly limitless energy.

 

They hadn’t managed to expend that energy consummating their relationship yet, which Bucky promised Lexi was not a problem for him. They were both quite satisfied with the physical expression of their affection so far—Lexi could hardly look at Bucky without picturing him naked and sprawled out on her bed. She caught Nat watching her once as she looked at Bucky, biting her lip and breathing shakily. Nat raised an eyebrow at her and smiled, but said nothing.

 

The weather on Thanksgiving Day, though rather cold, was clear in the city, with only a slight breeze, so the annual parade went off with no major disasters. Lexi had made a large brunch for everyone in attendance that day, which turned out to be nearly everyone. Clint had disappeared, which apparently was normal for him—Nat told her it was nothing to worry about—and Thor was still on Asgard, but Bucky, Steve, Sam, Nat, Bruce, Tony, and even Pepper came by to make the day feel like an actual family get-together.

 

Sam had turned on the football games, and was getting everyone involved as people picked sides. Lexi picked Detroit, Philadelphia, and San Francisco to win their games, only being disappointed by San Francisco getting trounced in a cringe-worthy loss. Bucky asked questions about each team and their players, and why she preferred one team to another. Sam’s eyes lit up as she discussed the merits—and flaws—of each team. Finding out that she considered San Francisco her ‘hometown team,’ because she spent her earliest years in California, and that she had actually met Jerry Rice once (and had gotten his autograph), nearly had him swooning.

 

“I would suggest starting a fantasy football league, but I think you and I are the only ones around here who know a damn thing about football,” Lexi said to Sam, who handed Lexi a beer after she took an apple pie out of the oven and set it next to the pumpkin pie on one of several cooling racks placed about the kitchen.

 

Sam looked at her and said, “Lexi, I think you may be the most perfect woman I’ve ever met.”

 

Bucky’s head shot up from where he was sitting on the sofa. Trying to be casual, he stood up and came into the kitchen to get a drink. When he saw the apple pie, he hugged Lexi from behind and said, “Thank you, thank you, thank you,” a huge grin stretched across his face.

 

Lexi giggled, “You’re welcome, sweetie.”

 

“I see I’m not the only one who thinks so,” Sam said, narrowing his eyes at Bucky.

 

“I don’t think she’s perfect—I know she is,” Bucky said, getting a glass of water and kissing Lexi on the cheek as he walked by.

 

Lexi shook her head, blushing, as she took off the oven mitts and picked up her drink, leaving the kitchen for the seating area. “The caterers are bringing dinner by at four o’clock,” she said, looking at her watch, “so the pies will be cooled enough in plenty of time for dessert.”

 

When Bucky saw that she was coming to sit down, he scooted over to make room for her. As she sat, he asked, “Anything I can help you with?”

 

Lexi shook her head. “Nope, the caterers are doing the real heavy lifting. There’s no way I could make enough turkey, potatoes, and everything else to feed all of you guys in here, so I just gave them the menu and then took care of dessert myself.”

 

“Thank you for this,” Bucky said quietly. “This was a great idea.”

 

“You’re welcome,” she smiled at him. “Of course, I did it just as much for me as for you and the others.” She settled back against the sofa, Bucky’s arm in its normal place, running behind her shoulders, his fingers toying with a lock of her hair.

 

Having brunch, followed by lots of hors d’oeuvres, was plenty to keep everyone happy until dinner arrived. Their dining table had been expanded to its limit, and that was a good thing, since Fury and Maria Hill showed up unexpectedly. They were met with cheers and smiles and invitations to come join the group. Lexi and Bucky were, as usual, sitting next to each other at the table, and the shifting of chairs to make room pushed them even closer together. Maria sat at the opposite end of the table on Lexi and Bucky’s side; Fury sat across from Maria, so he had a view of Bucky and Lexi diagonally across the table.

 

Dinner was wonderful, of course, as Tony employed only the best caterers. Everyone was chatting and eating when Sam asked, “Could someone pass me a roll, please?”

 

As the basket was directly in front of Bucky, with two left inside, he didn’t hesitate to pick a roll out of the basket and throw it to Sam, saying, “Here ya go.”

 

Sam caught it, with a scandalized look on his face. “What the hell, man? Were you born in a barn?”

 

“What?” Bucky said. “There’s only one left.”

 

“So pass me the basket and I’ll take one out myself,” Sam said, absolutely appalled.

 

“Fine,” Bucky grumbled, picking up the basket; but before he handed it to Sam, he picked up the last roll, licked it, then put it back in the basket. “Here,” he said, holding out the basket, grinning happily. Lexi dropped her face into her hands, even as Steve said, “Aw, Bucky!”

 

Sam looked at Bucky with a completely flat expression. “You’re a punk,” he said, throwing the first roll back at Bucky.

 

Bucky caught it with a smug look on his face. “Nah,” he said, chuckling. “Steve’s the punk. I’m a jerk.”

 

Sam snorted. “Got that right. Thought you old people had better manners.”

 

“Give me that,” Lexi said, taking the basket from Bucky and pushing her chair out. “ _Nu te pot duce nicăieri,_ ” (“Can’t take you anywhere,”) she mumbled under her breath.

 

“Ooh, you’re in trouble now,” Tony said, smiling. “It’s not a real family Thanksgiving until someone is getting cursed at in a different language.”

 

“ _Imi pare rau, draga,_ ” (“I’m sorry, baby,”) Bucky said, laughing. “ _Îmi place să-l înflorez._ ” (“I just like to wind him up.”)

 

“ _Știu că o faceți, mic necaz._ _Comporta-te frumos._ ” (“I know you do, little troublemaker. Behave yourself.”) Lexi put fresh rolls into the basket and brought it back to the table. Handing it to Sam, she said, “Here, Sam.”

 

“Thank you, Lexi,” Sam said, then turned to stick his tongue out at Bucky. Steve pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head, even as Bucky laughed.

 

“Do you boys need a time out?” Steve asked, looking back and forth between the two men.

 

“No, Dad,” Sam and Bucky said in unison, and that was it. Tony was doubled over in laughter, holding his stomach, and no one else could keep a straight face either.

 

Once the laughter died down, everyone got back to the serious business of eating. The sheer amount of food Steve and Bucky could put away was astounding, not even Sam coming close. When Bucky pushed his plate away and leaned back, Steve jokingly said, “Quitting so soon?”

 

“Saving room for dessert. Lexi made an apple pie,” Bucky said, grinning, putting his arm across the back of Lexi’s chair. This had become such an automatic gesture that he didn’t even notice when he did it anymore.

 

“Oh-ho, did I hear apple pie?” Fury said, looking down the table.

 

“And pumpkin, too,” Sam said, also pushing his plate away.

 

“Do you want to wait for a while, or do you want dessert now?” Lexi asked.

 

“Now, please,” Bucky said, smiling.

 

“I know you do,” Lexi laughed, moving to push her chair back. Bucky pushed his chair out first, pulling Lexi’s away from the table so that she could stand.

 

“I’ll help you serve it up,” Bucky said, following her into the kitchen.

 

Lexi sliced everything while Bucky got out the ice cream and whipped cream. Together they plated and scooped, serving everyone at the table. Bucky had already set aside a large piece of apple pie for himself, making Lexi laugh.

 

When they returned to the table, Sam looked at the size of the piece of pie that Bucky had and said, “Did you leave any for the rest of us?”

 

“Yes, but I get the biggest piece because she likes me best,” Bucky said, grinning broadly.

 

“Bucky, don’t start this again!” Lexi said, laughing, as she swatted his arm, only making him smile even wider.

 

“Damn, Doc, you make one hell of an apple pie,” Fury said, digging in to his own piece.

 

“It’s _amazing,_ ” Bucky said, taking a huge bite and closing his eyes as he moaned happily.

 

“Well, thank you,” Lexi said, her cheeks reddening. “It’s nice to do every once in a while.”

 

“Just don’t expect to get any more—Bucky will hide the rest and eat it all for breakfast tomorrow,” Steve said, chuckling.

 

“Is that what happened last time?” Bruce asked. “I must have looked all over the kitchen trying to find it.”

 

“Guilty,” Bucky said, nodding, not looking the least bit sorry.

 

“This pumpkin pie is killer, too,” Sam said, finishing off his piece. He scooted his chair back and said, “I’m going to get some more.”

 

“I’ll want to try that next,” Fury said, “so don’t you be taking all of it.”

 

Once everyone had finished their dessert, they all moved back into the sitting area. Lexi sat a little further away from Bucky than they had become accustomed to; Fury’s presence made her a little nervous. Bucky kept his hands folded together on his lap, obviously not wanting to draw attention to them. This, of course, was very noticeable to the usual inhabitants of the residence.

 

Then Fury started to speak. “I did actually have something we need to discuss,” he said. He glanced at Lexi, then looked at Steve and Tony. “We’re getting new intel on a Hydra base in Eastern Europe.”

 

Bucky glanced at Lexi, who had paled slightly and was looking at the floor, a tiny frown creasing her brow. Steve asked, “Where did this information come from?”

 

Fury looked at Lexi again, who met his eyes this time. He gave her a questioning look, which she returned with a sigh and a nod. Fury turned back to Steve. “It came from Doctor Shaeffer, actually.”

 

“What?” Steve asked, as everyone turned to look at her. Lexi dropped her eyes to the floor again, biting her lip.

 

Bucky immediately turned his body, extending his arm across her, effectively shielding Lexi behind him. “It’s not like that,” Bucky said, holding his other hand up as if to ward everyone off. Fury raised an eyebrow slightly, taking in his protective stance.

 

“Would you like to explain, Doc?” Fury asked.

 

Lexi took a deep breath, exhaling shakily. “When I first got here, Director Fury gave me access to all of the files—Hydra’s and S.H.I.E.L.D’s—that were dumped onto the Internet, to see if I could find any information about myself. I did, quite a lot, actually. One of the files I found stated that I was to be taken for extensive testing to a lab in Eastern Europe. I guess that lead panned out for you,” Lexi said to Fury.

 

“It did,” he said. “Initial reconnaissance has revealed a fully-functional base and laboratory in a fortress just outside a city called Novi Grad in Sokovia. We’ll need to get a lot more information on it before we move, but it’s been there for decades, and it looks like the kind of place Hydra would have taken Loki’s scepter.”

 

“We have other leads on the scepter,” Steve said, frowning.

 

“True, and we’ll check them all out in the meantime,” Fury said. He stood up and looked at Bucky and Steve. “I would like to talk to you both privately if you have a minute.”

 

Bucky stiffened slightly, but Steve said, “Of course.”

 

Everyone else stayed in the sitting area, Maria pulling out files, as Steve and Bucky stood to follow. Fury turned back briefly, “Doc, if you wouldn’t mind joining us?”

 

“Um, sure,” Lexi said, her pulse starting to race.

 

She was certain someone had told Fury about her and Bucky. Lexi glanced at Nat, who looked at her, shaking her head briefly. Lexi followed them over to the kitchen.

 

Lexi stood next to Steve, keeping her distance from Bucky, who stood with his arms folded over his chest. Steve, waiting patiently, had no idea that the people on either side of him were close to having heart attacks.

 

Fury looked at the three of them, before settling on Bucky. “Sergeant Barnes, you are aware that I receive updates on your progress in all therapies here at the facility?” he asked.

 

“Yes, sir,” Bucky said, his brow slightly furrowed.

 

“All of your doctors are quite pleased with how you are doing. They are especially pleased with your reactions and responses during and after the last mission,” Fury said. He turned to Lexi. “Doctor Shaeffer, you spend quite a bit of time with Sergeant Barnes.”

 

“Yes, sir, I do,” Lexi replied, trying to sound matter-of-fact.

 

“How would you describe his physical condition?” he asked.

 

“Physically, he is in peak condition,” Lexi said. “He’s increased muscle mass in his torso and his legs to accommodate and balance out the weight of his prosthesis, so that running long distances is no longer as taxing; his flexibility is greatly improved and his balance is much better than it was. He’s moved well beyond the need for what I would call ‘therapy,’ and has been essentially transferred to a strength training and general fitness maintenance program, that he and Steve do together, or he and I do together, since he is still required to have a training partner.”

 

“Excellent,” Fury said. He looked at Steve and Bucky. “Doctor Connors has said you can scale back your sessions with him to twice a week, and on an as-needed basis, should it arise. I would like for you both to go with Tony to the Tower to start working on logistics and planning for the next series of missions.”

 

Steve and Bucky both looked apprehensive. Lexi just tried to retain an impassive expression. The thought of Bucky going out on multiple missions sent her pulse rate soaring. But, she told herself, it was just planning at this point—they had no idea if or when Fury would send Bucky out into the field again.

 

“You can get started next week,” Fury said, effectively ending the conversation.

 

“Yes, sir,” Steve said, nodding. Lexi and Bucky’s eyes met briefly, before they returned to the sitting area. Lexi sat on the sofa, but Bucky remained standing behind her, his arms crossed over his chest. The others were looking at information Maria had brought on Sokovia.

 

“I’ll be heading to Europe to see what I can dig up on Sokovia. Since I’m planning on being there for an extended period of time, I’ll be handing off Director duties to Cap. He and Barnes are going to get started planning out the next routing missions,” Fury said. Several people exchanged glances. “If we can keep finding smaller Hydra cells and shutting them down, eventually they’ll lead us to the bigger fish. The more information we get, the better.”

 

“Agreed,” Steve said. “We’re not rushing into anything.” He looked at Bucky as he finished. This made Lexi feel a little better. Just a little, though.

 

“There’s something else we need to talk about,” Fury said, looking around the group, his face hardening. “Rumlow. He is no longer in federal custody.”

 

Everyone in the room, save Lexi, stiffened with tension immediately. She could see Nat’s eyes narrowing to slits, Sam’s and Steve’s jaws clenching. Lexi turned to look at Bucky, and her eyes widened at how pale he had become, the anger radiating off him.

 

“He was liberated from the medical facility where he’s been receiving treatment for the last few months,” Fury continued. “You know what this means.”

 

“He’s either running a Hydra cell, or he will be soon,” Steve said, looking at Bucky. “We need to find him before he gets anything started.” Everyone nodded in agreement. Steve turned back to Fury. “Any leads?” he asked.

 

“Nothing specific, but he’s not in any condition to be doing a lot of traveling yet without medical assistance,” Fury said. “We’ll get you what we have on that.”

 

Soon, Fury and Maria got up to leave. Fury grabbed a piece of apple pie on his way out the door, giving Bucky a pointed look as he did. Jokingly, Bucky narrowed his eyes and growled at him. Startling nearly everyone, Fury actually laughed as he stepped into the elevator.

 

“Is it just me, or did anyone else think a laughing Director Fury is even scarier than an angry one?” Sam asked, wide-eyed.

 

***

 

Later, as the football games finished up and everyone declared themselves too full and tired to stay awake, Nat came up to Lexi. “How are you?” she asked.

 

“I’m fine, Nat. Why?” Lexi asked, loading the dessert dishes into the dishwasher. The catering team had already taken all of the extra dinner dishes away to the kitchens.

 

“I know talking about Hydra causes problems for you,” she said quietly. Lexi frowned slightly, not meeting Nat’s eyes as she continued to work with the dishes.

 

“I’ll be fine. I might go for a run later,” Lexi said, trying to keep her voice from betraying how on edge she felt.

 

“Well, if you do, don’t go alone,” Nat said, picking up some plates from the counter and handing them to Lexi.

 

“I don’t need to bother anyone else with my problems,” Lexi said quietly.

 

“I’m pretty sure there’s at least one person who would be upset if you went to the gym all by your lonesome,” Nat said, smirking.

 

“Nat,” Lexi said quietly, but with a definite sound of warning in her voice.

 

“Don’t worry, Lex. I haven’t told a soul,” Nat said, now openly smiling. “I’m not going to be the one to wreck what is obviously a good thing—for both of you.”

 

Lexi dipped her head down, trying not to smile, or blush, or both. “Thanks,” she said. She took a deep breath and put the last of the utensils in the dishwasher, stepped back, and shut the door.

 

“But Lexi,” Nat said, handing her a towel as she rinsed her hands, “even though this does seem like a good thing, be careful, okay?” When Lexi frowned at her in confusion, she elaborated. “Yes, he’s a good guy, but he’s been through hell like no one can imagine. That doesn’t just go away with hugs and kisses.”

 

“We know, Nat,” Lexi said, not getting angry because she knew Nat’s heart was in the right place. “He’s made a lot of progress, but we both understand that this is just the beginning. We’re taking it very slow. That being said,” she continued, hanging up the towel, “we are going to continue with everything that has been working well so far.”

 

“Sounds like a plan,” Nat said, smirking.

 

“It is,” Lexi said, looking over at the sofa where Bucky’s eyes kept drifting over to her during his conversation with Steve and Sam. Lexi smiled at him, and he returned it, his eyes crinkling in the corners. “It is definitely a plan.”

 

***

 

More plans were made. The following week, Steve, Bucky, Tony, Sam, and Lexi would fly to Avengers Tower in New York City. After a brief stop, Sam and Lexi would continue on to D.C. to visit the VA. It would probably be Sam’s last visit for a while, as Steve wanted him to start digging into Rumlow’s whereabouts. Since Lexi hadn’t actually gone into the Tower before, just stopped on the helipad to drop off or pick up passengers going to and from D.C., she was looking forward to a little tour.

 

That night, however, Lexi knew sleep wouldn’t come easy after discussing Hydra. She stood up and announced, “I think I’m going to take a walk. After all that food and football I’m feeling kind of antsy.”

 

“Where are you headed?” Steve asked, looking out the window. “It’s already dark out, you shouldn’t go outside.”

 

“I’ll probably just go down to the gym, walk on the treadmill or the track for a while,” she replied.

 

“Want some company?” Bucky asked, standing. “I need to work off some of that pie,” he said with a smile.

 

“Finally admitting you took more than you should have?” Sam asked, giving him a sideways look.

 

“Nah, just making room for the rest of it,” Bucky said, smirking as he rubbed his stomach.

 

Lexi laughed. “Sure, company is always welcome. I’m just going to grab some other shoes. Be right back,” she said over her shoulder. She could hear Bucky telling the group that he was already planning his hiding spot for the rest of the apple pie.

 

She got to her room, decided to change into running capris and a t-shirt, grabbed her shoes, and went back out to the common area. Bucky was lacing up his own running shoes, laughing, while Sam threatened him with bodily harm if he ate all the pie again.

 

“Boys,” Lexi said, exasperated. “I can always make more pie.”

 

“That’s not—what? Oh. Well, then,” Sam said, turning around. “I’ll just shut up.”

 

Lexi rolled her eyes and nudged Bucky’s shoulder. “Come on, troublemaker. Let’s go.”

 

Bucky looked at her with a patently false look of innocence. “Troublemaker? Me? Never.”

 

Lexi snorted and walked to the elevator. After they got in and the doors shut behind them, Bucky’s arms were around her, pulling her close. “Bucky,” Lexi gasped, “cameras.”

 

“Jarvis,” Bucky said, never taking his eyes off Lexi.

 

“Yes, Sergeant Barnes,” Jarvis replied.

 

“You wouldn’t show anyone recordings of Lexi and me, would you?” Bucky asked, leaning down to kiss Lexi under her ear, causing her to shiver.

 

“Only if it were an emergency, Sergeant Barnes,” Jarvis said.

 

“Bucky, you can’t ask Jarvis to ignore his protocols completely,” Lexi said breathily, tilting her head to the side. “If Tony asks him a specific question, he has to be honest.”

 

“Thank you for being so understanding, Doctor Shaeffer,” Jarvis said.

 

“But only if Tony asks?” Bucky inquired, a rather wicked gleam in his eyes that made Lexi nervous.

 

“That is correct, Sergeant Barnes,” Jarvis replied.

 

“Good to know,” Bucky said, winking at her. He stepped away from Lexi just as the elevator doors opened on the main floor.

 

The fitness center was essentially deserted. The long holiday weekend had sent most of the recruits to one home or another, and facility staff was pretty thin this late in the evening, anyway, especially in the gym.

 

“Treadmills or track?” Lexi asked.

 

Bucky looked around. No one was on the elevated track that he could see, so he looked at Lexi with a smile and took her hand, leading her to the stairs heading up. Once on the track, they were completely alone.

 

For the next half-hour, they walked and talked, holding hands, not a single other person interrupting them. Lexi asked about Rumlow, and Bucky told her everything—that Brock Rumlow had been one of his keepers while Alexander Pierce was heading both S.H.I.E.L.D. and Hydra, and that he was incredibly dangerous. Lexi shuddered, wondering what kind of person could be so evil as to willingly involve himself in the systematic torture of another human being. When they decided to go back up to the residential floor, Bucky asked, “How are you feeling?”

 

“I’m still feeling a little…off, I guess,” Lexi admitted. She looked at her feet, suddenly shy. “Will you stay with me tonight?”

 

Bucky stopped and turned Lexi to face him, hands on her shoulders. He ducked down slightly to try and catch her gaze. “Sweetheart, any time you want me or need me, I’m there. Any time. Please don’t doubt that.”

 

“I don’t want to make assumptions.” Lexi looked up at Bucky through her lashes, biting the inside of her cheek. “I won’t lie to you, it scares me a little to rely on people.”

 

“I understand,” Bucky said, slowly stepping forward and sliding his hands around Lexi’s back, pulling her into his arms. “You’ve had to stay in the shadows for a long time, making sure not to let anyone get too close. It’s never easy to trust people, doubly so for you.” Lexi’s wrapped her arms around Bucky’s waist as he kissed her on top of her head. “But to answer your question, yes, I would love to stay with you tonight.” Lexi looked up at him with a smile, and he leaned down to kiss her. “Tonight, tomorrow night, every night,” he whispered, kissing her again.

 

“Yes, yes, and yes,” Lexi said quietly.

 

Lexi’s hands came up to his shoulders as Bucky deepened the kiss, moving Lexi backward until she was pressed up against the wall. “So beautiful,” Bucky said, moving his hands to her hips, rubbing his thumbs over her hipbones. Lexi twitched a little, giggling. “Uh-oh, I think someone’s a little ticklish,” Bucky said, grinning.

 

Lexi’s eyes widened. “Bucky, no,” she said, trying to move away from his wiggling fingers.

 

“Bucky, _yes,_ ” he chuckled, taking both of her hands in his and pinning them to the wall above her head. Suddenly his expression, which had been so playful just a second before, turned decidedly heated. Holding both of her hands in his left, Bucky’s right hand slowly traveled down her arm to her torso, their gazes locked, faces only inches apart. His hand moved to her ribcage, his thumb grazing the side of her breast. Lexi’s breath hitched, and Bucky could see her pupils had dilated. He was sure his looked the same. “Is this okay?” Bucky asked quietly, not wanting to scare her.

 

“Yes,” Lexi breathed, her back arching as his hand moved to cup her breast. She whimpered as Bucky circled her nipple with his thumb.

 

Bucky moaned, “Fuck, darlin’, you are so sexy.” He leaned in and kissed her, hungrily, desperately, wedging his thigh in between her own. Lexi immediately rolled her hips against it, seeking friction. He released her hands, needing to hold her close. Lexi grabbed two handfuls of Bucky’s hair, her fingers tangling in the soft strands. Bucky groaned, moving his hands down to her lower back and pulling her tightly against him until she was practically riding his thigh.

 

“ _Unh,_ _Bucky_ ,” Lexi gasped, as he moved to kiss down the side of her throat. Her breath was coming in short pants and she could barely keep her eyes open. Bucky’s hands were at her hips, rolling her against him as she held on.

 

“So pretty, look at you, doll, just achin’ to come,” he whispered in her ear. “Been wantin’ to get my hands on you all day. Love to kiss you, make you—“

 

“Excuse me, Doctor Shaeffer, Sergeant Barnes,” Jarvis said quietly.

 

Lexi gasped, startled, and Bucky looked around quickly, blocking Lexi in.

 

“Holy crap. Yes, Jarvis?” Lexi asked, breathing hard, her heart pounding.

 

“I apologize for the interruption, but Captain Rogers and Mister Wilson will be entering the fitness center in approximately two minutes,” Jarvis replied.

 

“Thanks, buddy,” Bucky said gruffly, stepping quickly back from Lexi, straightening her clothes and smoothing out her hair. Lexi finger-combed Bucky’s hair as he adjusted the rather noticeable bulge in his pants. “Are you okay?” Bucky asked, trying to get his breathing under control.

 

“I’m fine, sweetie. How are you?” Lexi asked, smiling, as Bucky shook out one leg, then the other.

 

“Captain Cock-Block strikes again,” Bucky chuckled, leaning down to kiss her. He started to jog, wincing in discomfort. “Come on, we need an excuse for why we’re out of breath.”

 

“We really need to find him a hobby,” Lexi said, laughing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy goofiness, to be sure. :D The holidays are always a crazy time, but really, it's not a family get-together until someone is getting cussed out in a different language. XD
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has left kudos and comments! <3
> 
> The song is "Bubbly" by Colbie Caillat - could this get any more precious?
> 
> As usual, errors in translation are the property of Google Translate. ;)


	24. Entanglements

 

Over the course of several weeks, Lexi and Bucky became very good at sneaking around. Jarvis was indispensible, notifying them of opportunities to move about undetected, and giving them plenty of warning when people were looking for them. They felt a little guilty about sending Steve on the occasional wild goose chase, but Jarvis told them in no uncertain terms that he would not misdirect anyone if there was an emergency.

 

Lexi and Bucky had grudgingly agreed that the night before they were to leave for the city, it would be too risky for Bucky to come to Lexi’s room. Since they were all leaving right after breakfast, they decided that they should probably spend the night in their own rooms. Too many people would be up and about early, looking for both of them.

 

Lexi had fallen asleep pretty easily, considering that she was used to Bucky’s comforting presence, but only a couple of hours later, she was awakened by a distinctly British man’s voice.

 

“—requires assistance. Excuse me, Doctor Shaeffer, Sergeant Barnes requires assistance. Excuse me, Doctor Shaeffer—“ Jarvis’s repeating message was getting steadily louder.

 

“Jarvis? What’s wrong?” Lexi asked sleepily.

 

“I’m sorry to wake you, Doctor Shaeffer, but Sergeant Barnes appears to be experiencing some distress. His vital signs are quite elevated,” Jarvis said.

 

“Is he having a nightmare?” Lexi asked, jumping out of bed, grabbing her robe and walking unsteadily toward the door.

 

“I believe so, yes,” Jarvis replied.

 

“Thanks, Jarvis, I’m on my way,” Lexi said. She opened the door and headed down the hallway. She looked at the common room and the kitchen, but both were empty, so she continued down the other hallway to Bucky’s room. Standing outside his door, she could just faintly hear moaning. She knocked quietly, opened the door, and peeked inside. Bucky was thrashing around, obviously in the grip of a terrible dream.

 

She hated to do it, but she couldn’t let Bucky continue to suffer, and she knew she couldn’t wake him up without risking injury to herself. Crossing the hall, she knocked on Steve’s door.

 

“Steve?” Lexi called, as quietly as she could. She knocked again, a little louder. “Steve? Are you in there?”

 

A couple of seconds later, the door opened, Steve standing there in a t-shirt and pajama pants, looking down at Lexi with a confused expression, hair all over the place.

 

“Lexi? What’s go—“ he started, until a shout from Bucky’s room caused them both to jump.

 

Lexi just stood back and pointed to Bucky’s door, and Steve ran right past her into his room. Lexi followed Steve inside, shutting the door behind her, staying well out of the way as Steve approached the side of Bucky’s bed.

 

“Bucky? Bucky, wake up. It’s me, Steve.” Steve took Bucky by the shoulders and shook him, as Bucky fought against whatever awful thing he was dreaming about. “Buck, you need to wake up!” he said, even louder.

 

Suddenly, Bucky sat up with a shout, wild-eyed, swinging at Steve’s head. Steve blocked the swing, grabbing hold of Bucky’s arm and pulling it down. “Bucky! Wake up! You’re having a nightmare. It’s not real. Look at me, Bucky.”

 

Slowly, Bucky’s struggling decreased, and his eyes focused on Steve’s face, breathing heavily. “Stevie?” he asked, and it almost broke Lexi’s heart to hear how confused and scared he sounded.

 

“Yeah, Buck, it’s me. You were having a nightmare, but it’s over now. You’re safe,” Steve said, placing a comforting hand on Bucky’s shoulder.

 

“I was…nightmare? But I haven’t had...since…” Bucky looked up and saw Lexi, standing in the corner. “Lexi,” he said.

 

“Hey, Bucky,” Lexi said quietly.

 

“Lexi came to get me to wake you up,” Steve explained. He looked over his shoulder at Lexi and asked, “How did you know he was in trouble?”

 

Since she couldn’t tell him that Jarvis had woken her up, she said, “I was in the kitchen getting some water and I heard a noise. I came down the hall to check and I heard Bucky was having a bad dream.”

 

Bucky rubbed his face with both hands. “Yeah, it was bad,” he said, shakily. He looked at Steve and Lexi. “Thanks for waking me up.” Looking directly at Lexi, he said, “And thank you for not trying to wake me yourself. I would have felt awful if I’d hurt you.”

 

“Are you okay now?” Lexi asked.

 

“Um, yeah, but I think sleep is out of the question for the rest of the night,” Bucky said, looking resigned to a long night of staring at the ceiling.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Steve asked.

 

“No. Hell, no,” Bucky said, shaking his head emphatically.

 

Lexi knew there was no way she would sleep, either—especially if she knew Bucky was hurting. “Well, come with me, then.”

 

Bucky looked up, surprised, and said, “What?” just as Steve looked at her and said, “What?”

 

“I know a great antidote for bad dreams,” Lexi said, smiling.

 

Bucky looked from Lexi to Steve, then back to Lexi, as if to say, _“What are you doing?”_ but Lexi just smiled and held out her hand.

 

“Come on, Bucky, follow me. Steve, you’re welcome to join us if you’d like,” she said with a ridiculously innocent look on her face.

 

Bucky’s eyes widened comically. “Um, Lexi?”

 

Steve smiled, and asked, “What’s the plan?”

 

Bucky untangled his feet from his sheets, got out of bed, and automatically took Lexi’s hand. She walked out of Bucky’s room, towing Bucky behind her, Steve behind him, down to the common room. She walked them over to the big sofa in front of the TV, sat Bucky down at one end, Steve at the other.

 

“Any hints?” Bucky asked.

 

“Nope, you’ll have to wait and see,” Lexi said, smiling.

 

There was a large storage ottoman by the couch, so Lexi opened it and took several blankets from inside, handing one to Steve, one to Bucky, and leaving one for herself on the couch in between them. The she went to the DVD wall, checking titles, until she found the one she wanted. She put it into the DVD player, turned on the components, making sure it wasn’t too loud, then she went to the kitchen and made hot chocolate for the three of them.

 

Once that was ready, she brought back three big mugs on a tray and set it down on the coffee table. She handed out the mugs, picked up the remote, and started the movie. “The best cure for bad dreams—a Disney movie,” Lexi said. “Tonight’s movie is called ‘Tangled,” all about Rapunzel. Do you know who that is?” Lexi asked, looking at the two men as she snuggled under her blanket.

 

“Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair? That one?” Steve asked.

 

“Exactly. I love this movie,” Lexi said. “I never get tired of it. It always makes me laugh.”

 

“It sounds perfect,” Bucky said, smiling at her. Lexi smiled back at him, then reached under the blanket to find his hand.

 

She gave it a gentle squeeze, and as the opening song started, she turned her head to Bucky and asked quietly, “Are you okay? Really?”

 

Bucky turned his head to look at her. “I will be,” he said. “Thank you for this.”

 

“My pleasure,” Lexi said, smiling.

 

They sipped cocoa and watched the movie, all three of them, laughing at the genuine silliness of the hero—“A frying pan? Who knew?”—and the ridiculously intelligent horse, as well as having a sleepy-serious discussion over how on earth she could move at all with that much hair.

 

During the movie, Lexi found herself scooting closer to Bucky, Bucky’s arm wrapping around her shoulders. Before long, Steve was asleep at his end of the sofa, snoring softly. At that point, Lexi gave up all pretense of not snuggling up against Bucky, and he pulled her close, stretching out and lying back so that they were both comfortable. He pulled a blanket over them, and they quietly watched the lanterns filling the night sky for the lost princess.

 

“That’s pretty,” Bucky said, sleepily.

 

“It’s my favorite part,” Lexi said, struggling to keep her eyes open.

 

“How did you really know I was having a nightmare?” Bucky asked, blinking slowly.

 

“Jarvis told me,” Lexi said, yawning.

 

“Hmmm, that was nice of him,” Bucky murmured, eyes closing, kissing Lexi on the forehead, humming along with the song in the movie.

 

“Mm-hmm,” Lexi hummed back, her eyes closing as well.

 

***

 

“You guys had a slumber party and didn’t invite me?” Sam asked loudly, waking the three people on the sofa.

 

They had barely moved from where they had fallen asleep just a few hours earlier, Bucky stretched out with his arms wrapped around Lexi, who was snuggled into his side, arm wrapped around his chest, one leg between his. Steve was still at the other end of the sofa, legs stretched out onto the ottoman.

 

“Hmmf,” Lexi said, burying her face into Bucky’s neck.

 

“And what is THIS?” Sam continued, poking Lexi in the shoulder. “Doctor Shaeffer, I don’t think you’re supposed to be using co-workers as teddy bears,” he said, teasingly. Lexi made a half-hearted swat in his direction. “Wakey, wakey,” Sam sang, walking around to an empty chair and dropping into it.

 

“Geez, Sam, why are you so chipper this morning?” Steve asked, rubbing his eyes.

 

“Things to do, things to do,” he said. He looked at the TV, which was stuck on the DVD menu screen. “You guys were watching a princess movie?“ He looked at the three. “Did you braid each other’s hair, too?”

 

Bucky, eyes still closed, flipped him off.

 

“ _And_ painted our nails,” Lexi said, waving her toes at him.

 

“Jealous?” Bucky asked, smiling as he squinted at Sam with narrowed eyes.

 

“Looking at how cozy you are right now, yeah, a little,” Sam said, laughing. “Steve, not so much.”

 

Lexi snorted, “Sam, you’re like the sweet, adorable, horribly obnoxious baby brother I never had, but I’m sure I would have beat up occasionally.”

 

“But you loved unconditionally, anyway,” he said, tilting his head, looking at her with a cheesy smile.

 

“Yeah, that, too,” Lexi said grudgingly. Bucky growled, startling her. She leaned her head back and looked up at him. “Well, hi there, big guy. You’re awfully cuddly. Like a big Bucky Bear.”

 

Sam and Steve couldn’t hold back their bursts of laughter. Bucky smiled, winking at Lexi.

 

“Thank you for that. I’m going to remember that one,” Steve said.

 

“Me, too,” Bucky said quietly, giving her a squeeze.

 

“I couldn’t sleep. These two were nice enough to keep me company and watch one of my favorite movies,” Lexi explained to Sam, sitting up. Bucky squeezed her hand, even as Steve looked over and smiled at Lexi.

 

“She even made us cocoa. It was really good,” Bucky said, pointing his chin at the mugs on the table. “Movie was pretty funny, too.”

 

“Yeah, it was. I might ask for frying pans to be standard issue,” Steve said. Lexi and Bucky both chuckled, Sam just looked confused.

 

“Okay, well, I’m going to shower and get dressed, then we can get breakfast going, okay Sam?” Lexi said.

 

“Yes, ma’am,” Sam said. “I’ll meet you out here in twenty minutes,” he said, walking to his room.

 

Lexi started to pick up the cocoa mugs. “Here, let me help you with those,” Bucky said, grabbing two of the three. He followed Lexi into the kitchen and set the mugs in the sink. “Thank you for last night,” Bucky said quietly. “For this morning, too, actually.”

 

“It’s okay, Bucky,” Lexi said. “You would have done the same for me.” She looked over at the common room where Steve was folding up blankets to put away, and seeing an opportunity, leaned in to kiss Bucky, fast and hard. “Any time you need me, or want me, I’m there. Got it?” she asked.

 

“Yeah,” Bucky said, smiling. “Same goes for you, too.”

 

“I know. I need to get cleaned up. See you in few minutes?” Lexi asked.

 

“Absolutely,” Bucky said.

 

With another quick kiss, they parted ways to prepare for the day.

 

***

 

The flight to Avengers Tower was uneventful. Tony talked to Lexi and Sam about potential prosthetic candidates, while Steve and Bucky discussed a possible future trip to D.C. for the two of them to visit Peggy. Bucky wasn’t entirely convinced it was a good idea, knowing about Peggy’s battle with Alzheimer’s. “I’m just worried that seeing me will upset or confuse her even more,” he said. Steve agreed that it was definitely a ‘play-it-by-ear’ situation, but he wasn’t giving up hope.

 

It was hard for Lexi not to look at Bucky all the time, since he was seated directly across from her, but every time she looked up at him from her paperwork, he made a funny face at her, which made her laugh.

 

“Keep making those faces, your mug is going to get stuck that way,” Sam said, after catching Bucky in a silly face.

 

“Is that what happened to you?” Bucky asked, faking concern. Sam narrowed his eyes at him.

 

“Ooh, score one for Buckley,” Tony said, flipping through a file.

 

“We’re trying to work here,” Sam said seriously.

 

Bucky looked at Sam and said, “You’re no fun.”

 

“Bucky, Sam,” Lexi said in a low voice, “play nice.”

 

Bucky looked at Sam as if he was contemplating his decision, but in the end he gave Lexi an apologetic look. “Okay, sorry,” he said quietly.

 

Sam harrumphed at him and turned back to his papers. Bucky looked up at Lexi through his lashes, only to find her watching him with a little smile on her face. For a few seconds, they just stared at each other, and soon Bucky was smiling right back at her. Lexi gave his foot a half-hearted nudge, mumbling, “Silly man.” Bucky captured her foot with both of his, holding it gently, while Lexi attempted to turn her attention back to the candidate profiles she was analyzing.

 

When they landed at the Tower, Tony was the first one out, followed by Sam, Steve, and Bucky. Bucky turned to help Lexi out, holding her hand as she stepped off the helicopter. He held her hand all the way into the building, following the others inside. Pepper was waiting for them and greeted them all with a smile.

 

“Hey there, Pep,” Tony said, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. “How is my favorite Stark Industries CEO today?”

 

“Just fine, Tony, thank you,” Pepper said, smiling at him. She turned back to the group, asking “And how are all of you? Everyone well?” When everyone had nodded and returned her greetings, she said, “I understand some of you need to get to work right away, so, Tony?”

 

Tony turned and said, “Cap, Buckeroo, you’re with me; Sam and Lexi, you’re going on the guided tour, right?”

 

Pepper turned to Lexi and said, “I can’t believe that you’ve never been here. You’ve been with the team for, what? Six months now?”

 

“Wow, yes, six months. I can’t believe it’s been that long already. Of course, dealing with some people,” she gave Tony a sideways look, “it seems longer.”

 

“Just like heaven,” Tony smiled, “every day is an eternity.”

 

“Thank you again for taking care of his injury,” Pepper said to Lexi. “It seems fine now.”

 

“Yes, he’s healed well,” Lexi said. “I removed the staples yesterday. The split is sealed up, he’s good to go as long as he doesn’t scratch at it and re-open it.”

 

“I will make sure he doesn’t,” Pepper said, smirking. Tony stuck his tongue out at her, and Pepper rolled her eyes. “Very mature, Tony.” Pepper turned to Bucky. “Sergeant Barnes, you haven’t been here before, would you like to take a tour with us?”

 

“That sounds great, but I should probably get to work with these two,” Bucky said, pointing his thumb at Steve and Tony. “Another time, maybe.”

 

“Of course,” Pepper said. She turned to Lexi and Sam. “Shall we go?”

 

Pepper led the way, Sam and Lexi following. Tony took Steve and Bucky in the opposite direction. Lexi couldn’t help but look at Bucky a little longingly as she walked away. He met her gaze and gave her a little wave, which she returned.

 

Pepper showed them all through the tower, starting in the residential area, which, she informed them, had several floors and more than enough room for them all to stay anytime they were in the city. If they were there often enough, they could be assigned a permanent room of their choice. She told them all about the arc reactor that powered the whole building, making it the only one-hundred-per-cent clean energy building in New York City. They discussed the businesses on the lower floors, walked through the private and public conference rooms, which they had full access to, and lastly headed up in the elevator to the research and development area, which occupied the top ten floors.

 

There they found Tony, Steve, and Bucky, leaning over a table and going over schematics for several suspected Hydra bases, as well as Tony’s Iron Legion plans. Sam didn’t miss the way Bucky’s eyes lit up when he saw Lexi, and a quick glance at Lexi saw her eyes brighten as well. “Hey,” Bucky said, straightening as they walked over. Steve and Tony stood as well.

 

“Good tour?” Tony asked, tapping a pen on the table.

 

“Great tour. This building really is amazing, Tony,” Lexi said.

 

“When you have more time, I’ll show you around up here,” he said, pointing above his head to the higher floors. “That’s where the real magic happens.”

 

“That would be awesome. But we do need to get going to D.C. now,” Sam said, looking at his watch.

 

“Yeah, I know,” Lexi said, walking over to give the others a good-bye hug. Tony and Steve each gave her a quick hug while Sam gave them the manly handshake-half-hug-shoulder slap. When she got to Bucky, he picked her up around the waist so that her feet were dangling, making her giggle.

 

“Be careful,” he whispered in her ear. “I’ll call you tonight.”

 

“Okay,” she whispered back, “I’ll miss you.”

 

Bucky kissed Lexi on the cheek and gave her an extra squeeze, making her squeak, before setting her on her feet again. When she stepped back, Bucky caught the look on Sam’s face. Sam backed up, hands held up in front of himself. “I think she got you for the both of us, Bucky Bear,” he said, getting a snort out of Steve.

 

Bucky looked at Sam, a sober expression on his face. “You keep her safe,” he said, leaving no room for doubt that he was deadly serious. Lexi tried not to smile or roll her eyes, casting her gaze to a very interesting spot on the floor.

 

“Always do, man,” Sam said, his arms folded across his chest, as Pepper looked between them, eyebrows raised slightly.

 

“Okay,” Pepper said, smiling, “I’ll just get you two back to the helipad, then,” she said, turning to head out the door.

 

“See you in a few days,” Lexi said, waving to the three men, her eyes lingering on Bucky until she was out the door and walking to the elevators.

 

Tony and Steve called out their good-byes, while Bucky watched her until the last moment, when she was out of sight. Even then, his eyes stayed on the doorway for several seconds after she was gone. Then with a rather heavy sigh, he turned his attention back to the schematics on the table.

 

***

 

That night, after Lexi was checked into her hotel room and Sam had headed back to his place, she took out her phone and checked her text messages. There was one from Bucky, sent just after she and Sam had left the tower, judging by the time on it. It said, “Miss you already. Text me when you’re alone.” He had included a heart shape, which made Lexi smile so much her cheeks hurt.

 

She responded to him, texting, “I’m in my hotel room for the night. Call me when you can.” She sent a kissy-face emoji, which made her snort at the silliness of it.

 

She unpacked for the few days she would be there, hanging up her clothes, setting up her files, her laptop and all of her device chargers, and getting out her toiletries. Just as she finished changing into her pajamas and brushing her teeth, her phone rang.

 

Seeing that it was Bucky made her heart flutter, which, all things considered, seemed kind of ridiculous, since they’d been sleeping in the same bed just about every night for several weeks. She pressed the “Accept” icon on the screen. “Hello?” she said.

 

“Lexi?” Bucky asked quietly.

 

“Hey, sweetie,” Lexi said, sitting on the bed. “Why are you whispering?”

 

“I don’t know how good the soundproofing is here, and I don’t want Steve to come in, asking who I’m talking to,” he said.

 

“Ah, okay,” Lexi said. “How did it go today?”

 

“Fine, lots of information to go through. Steve wasn’t kidding about not rushing into the next mission. I think he might insist on personal interviews with the Hydra operatives before we move in,” he joked.

 

They spoke for several minutes about Lexi’s plans for the next day, as Bucky wasn’t really allowed to tell her very much about what they were planning. Soon, however, Bucky said, “I miss you, baby. I wish I could be with you tonight.”

 

“I miss you, too, sweetie. This big bed is going to be lonely without you,” Lexi said, rolling onto her back and sprawling across the king-sized bed.

 

“Are you in that big bed right now?” he asked, his voice dropping even lower.

 

“I am,” Lexi said, a little grin coming to her face.

 

“What are you wearing?” Bucky asked, and Lexi could hear the smile in his voice.

 

She couldn’t help it; Lexi started giggling. “I’m in my jammies.”

 

“Why are you laughing?” he asked, chuckling along with her. “Isn’t this a thing now? People call each other on the phone and say romantic things?”

 

“I’ve never done it before,” Lexi said, laughing. “I’m woefully inexperienced at phone sex.”

 

“Phone sex? That’s what this is called?” Bucky asked, trying not to burst out laughing.

 

“Yes, and I don’t know how to do it,” she replied, giggling uncontrollably.

 

“Oh no, the first time we have sex is not going to be over the phone,” Bucky declared.

 

“No?” Lexi responded, trying to get her laughter over control. “How is it going to happen, then?” she asked, without thinking. She clapped a hand over her mouth. “Oh my god, forget I said that,” she said, cringing.

 

There was silence for a few seconds before Bucky asked, “Do you want to know how I imagine it happening?” His voice was low and rough, sending shivers down Lexi’s spine.

 

Her stomach was fluttering, and she suddenly felt warm all over. “Have you been thinking about it?” Lexi asked, a little hesitantly.

 

“I have,” Bucky responded huskily. “When you’re ready, it’s going to be amazing.”

 

“How can you be so sure? I’m not—” Lexi said, before stopping abruptly.

 

“You’re not what, sweetheart?” he asked softly.

 

“I’m not, you know, experienced, or anything,” Lexi mumbled, embarrassed.

 

“Lexi, you turn me on more than anyone ever has before, and that’s without you even laying a hand on me. Just being in the same room as you gets me hot,” Bucky said.

 

“Really?” Lexi asked, biting her lip.

 

“Really,” he replied. “You are so smart and sweet and funny, and you’re so beautiful and sexy as hell and don’t even know it. It blows my mind. Sometimes I just find myself staring at you, wondering how the hell I got so lucky that I get to call you mine.”

 

“Oh, Bucky,” Lexi sighed, smiling softly.

 

“And the way you say my name, baby, I can’t even tell you. It feels like my heart is going to burst,” he said, and Lexi’s eyes slid closed, totally unable to stop smiling.

 

“Sometimes I swear I can feel you looking at me,” Lexi said. “I get all tingly, and when I look up, there you are, smiling at me.”

 

“I like hearing that I make you tingle,” Bucky said, and Lexi could hear the smile in his voice.

 

“You do. Without even touching me. One look from you and I’m a tingly, quivering mess,” Lexi said.

 

“And this is how I know our first time together is going to be amazing,” Bucky said.

 

“This is the best not-phone-sex ever,” Lexi whispered.

 

“This is definitely the best phone conversation I’ve ever had,” he said, chuckling.

 

“I still wish you were here,” Lexi said, turning on her side, facing what would have been ‘Bucky’s side’ of the bed.

 

“Me, too,” Bucky said. “Hopefully we’ll be able to sleep. I’ve gotten very happily used to your warm, sweet, beautiful body next to mine at night.”

 

“Me, too. I love falling asleep with your arms around me.” Lexi paused. “Actually, um, I have a confession to make,” she said, feeling herself blushing.

 

“What’s that?” he asked, confused.

 

“I stole one of your shirts to sleep in,” Lexi said, covering her eyes with her hand.

 

Bucky barked out a laugh. “Why is that funny?” Lexi asked, laughing at herself, albeit sheepishly. “It smells like you. It makes me feel better.”

 

“I’m laughing because I stole one of your shirts, too,” he said. “But I promise, I won’t try to wear it. I’ll just spread it over the pillow.”

 

“Oh, my god, we’re ridiculous,” Lexi said.

 

“But in a good way,” Bucky said.

 

“Definitely in a good way,” Lexi agreed.

 

They spoke for a few more minutes, and they agreed that numerous daily phone calls wouldn’t be possible. They would text occasionally, and try to connect each evening, right before going to sleep, hopefully helping to relax enough to sleep well.

 

“It’s only for a few days, right?” Lexi asked.

 

“Right,” Bucky replied. “We can make it a few days.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the continued encouragement! This chapter puts me over 100,000 words--and there's plenty more just about ready to go. :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy the fluff and silliness...while it lasts. Bwa-ha-ha-ha!!
> 
> Just kidding.
> 
> But, seriously, kind of. ;)


	25. Mutual Reliance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay--formatting is having trouble with italics (oddly specifically), so there was a lot of reformatting to do. I needed to shorten the chapter (cut it in half, really), because it refused to cooperate.
> 
> But--silver lining--that means you'll get another chapter this week. Hopefully. If I can get around the italics problem. Fingers crossed.

 

A few days turned into a week and a half.

 

Lexi and Sam conducted their interviews at the VA over the following two days, getting as much information on their candidates as possible. Neither Lexi nor Bucky was sleeping as well as they had been, but their nightmares weren’t unmanageable, so they called it a small victory.

 

On the third day, as Sam and Lexi flew toward New York, Lexi noticed that they weren’t taking their usual route into the city. “Where are we going?” Lexi asked the pilot, confused.

 

“Straight back to the facility, Miss,” the pilot said.

 

“Why aren’t we going to the Tower?” Lexi asked. “Did the others go back already?”

 

“I don’t believe so, Miss. Mister Stark told me to pick you up in D.C. and take you straight back to the facility. Sorry, Miss, that’s all I know,” the pilot explained.

 

Lexi grabbed her bag from the seat next to her, digging through it for her phone. Sam watched her, concerned at her obvious agitation. When she found her phone, there were no messages. She quickly brought up Bucky’s contact information, and typed out, “What’s going on? Are you back at HQ already?”

 

Minutes passed as Lexi stared at her phone, willing a response to come through. Finally, a message from Bucky, “No. More info came in. Need to re-do plans.”

 

Lexi typed back quickly, “How long?”

 

His response was much quicker, but not good. “Don’t know. Maybe days.”

 

Lexi’s heart sank. She had so been looking forward to seeing him that night. Sadly, she sent back, “Call me tonight when you can.”

 

“Will do,” was his answer.

 

Lexi dropped her phone back into her bag, trying to mask her disappointment. She turned to Sam and said, “More information has come in, so they need to redo some of the plans they’ve made. They might be at the Tower a few more days.”

 

“Okay,” Sam said. He looked at her for a minute, noticing how she stared off into space, before asking, “Are you all right?”

 

“What? Yeah, I’m fine. Just a little tired,” Lexi responded. “Nothing a good night’s sleep won’t cure,” she said, trying to smile and act normally.

 

“Are you sure? Anything bothering you that maybe you want to talk about?” he asked.

 

Lexi looked at him and smiled. “No, Sam, I promise that everything will be just fine after I get some sleep.”

 

***

 

A week later, Bucky sat at a table in a lab in Avengers Tower, staring sightlessly at the plans before him. His sleep had dwindled over the last week to maybe two hours a night, and the dark circles under his eyes showed how poorly he was doing. Steve had pulled him out of screaming, thrashing nightmares the past two nights, and was showing his own signs of fatigue. Steve had even attempted to be lighthearted the second time it had happened, saying, “It’s too bad Lexi’s not here. We could really use a movie and some cocoa right about now.”

 

Bucky had simply stared at the ceiling and responded, “I miss her.”

 

Steve had looked at him, and nodded. It was obvious to Steve that Bucky was still carrying a torch for Lexi, even if—as Steve believed—Lexi only saw the two of them as friends. “I know you do,” Steve said.

 

Lexi, back at HQ, had started sleeping on the sofa in the common area again. She had taken to using Bucky’s pillow, and that had helped some, but she was still occasionally waking up, shaking and drenched in sweat.

 

They had talked every night, each successive phone call indicative of how much the time apart was affecting them. Though they never lost their patience with each other, their conversations began to consist of little more than how much they missed one another.

 

After ten days, Steve had to admit that going over the plans again at this juncture wasn’t going to help. Information was coming in all the time, so trying to nail down a cohesive plan on any but the smallest of the bases was unproductive at best, incredibly frustrating at worst. Tony was busy upstairs with his Iron Legion, so it was just the two of them most days. He put away all but one of the base schematics and said, “This one is happening first. We have more information on this than any other, and it’s the most straightforward of all the operations. We’ll concentrate on this one first, and when it’s done, hopefully we’ll have enough information to tackle the others.” He looked at Bucky and put a hand on his shoulder, causing him to jump. Bucky turned to look at Steve, who said, “Let’s go home.”

 

Bucky shut his eyes as his shoulders slumped in relief. “Thank god,” he said. He got up from the table and walked out without looking back. He went to his room, gathered his belongings—remembering Lexi’s shirt, folded up under his pillow—and stuffed everything in his duffel. Taking his phone out of his pocket, he sent Lexi a simple message: “Coming home.”

 

On the other end of the line, Lexi sat in her office, clearing up the last few reports from her day. Luckily there wasn’t anything too strenuous going on, and no new injuries for her to handle. She was, quite literally, a wreck. She went through the motions, did what she needed to do, but her energy level felt lower than she could ever remember. It was as bad as the days back when she first came to the facility, when her nightmares had initially returned.

 

When her phone buzzed, and she saw the message from Bucky, she nearly cried from sheer relief. She responded quickly with, “Can’t wait to see you.”

 

Finishing up her final report, making sure she didn’t have any appointments the next morning, she turned everything off, left her office, and went upstairs to shower and change her clothes. Bucky was finally coming home, and she had somewhere important to be.

 

***

 

Bucky stepped off the helicopter and nearly ran into the building. Steve followed after him, a small smile tugging up the corner of his lips. When Steve entered the building, he said, “Jarvis, how’s everything going?”

 

Jarvis responded, “All is well, Captain Rogers. Welcome back.”

 

Bucky had already gotten in the elevator up to the residential area and was waiting impatiently for Steve to get in. “Come on, man, hurry up,” he said.

 

“Okay, okay,” Steve said, jogging the last stretch across the main floor to the elevator. As soon as Steve got in, Bucky hit the button and the doors closed. He tapped his foot all the way up, and the second the doors opened onto the residential floor, he was out and walking down the hall to his room. Steve followed along, saying, “Dinner should be ready soon.”

 

“I’m going to get cleaned up and changed,” Bucky said, not adding _after I see Lexi._ Steve nodded to him, going into his own room, and Bucky opened his door and stepped inside. Shutting the door behind him and dropping his duffel, he took one step into the room before he stopped. Inhaling slowly and deeply, he smiled. Quietly he said, “Lexi?”

 

Seconds passed. “Hi,” came her voice as she shyly stepped out of the bathroom, one hand on the doorframe. Her hair was still damp, flowing freely down her back, and she was wearing…Bucky’s shirt. And very little else.

 

Bucky’s breath caught in his throat. “Hi,” he rasped, his eyes traveling down her bare legs and feet and back up to her eyes, which looked vulnerable and unsure.

 

“I thought you might want your shirt back,” Lexi said, nervously fingering the hem of the shirt, which came down to mid-thigh. Bucky laughed a little breathlessly. “How did you know I was here?” she asked.

 

“I could smell your shampoo,” he said roughly. “God, baby, I missed you so much,” he whispered, taking the few steps over to her and pulling her into his arms.

 

“I missed you, too,” Lexi said. Their lips met in a bruising kiss as she wound her arms up and around his neck, standing up on her toes, trying to get as close as possible. Bucky poured everything he was feeling into the kiss, how much he desperately needed her and how happy he was to be back. His arms held her tight, pressing her against him. He could feel her trembling.

 

Bucky bent down, scooped Lexi up in his arms as if she were weightless, and walked over to the bed, sitting down with her sideways on his lap. They wrapped their arms around each other, their hands in each other’s hair, touching each other’s faces, inhaling the other’s scent. Soon they broke apart to breathe, but still held each other as closely as possible. Bucky nuzzled into the crook of Lexi’s neck, sighing in relief that she was obviously as happy to see him, as he was to see her.

 

“You smell so good, darlin’,” he whispered, kissing her throat, nudging her jaw with his nose. His hands stroked gently up and down her back, relaxing her.

 

Lexi sighed contentedly as he nibbled at her jawline, all the while running her fingers through his hair. “Bucky,” she whispered, tilting her head to the side, “I missed you so much.”

 

Bucky pulled back to look at her. “My beautiful girl,” he said, cupping her face with his right hand and running his thumb along her cheekbone. His look became concerned. “Have you been sleeping at all, baby?”

 

Lexi dropped her gaze to her lap. “Not well,” she admitted. “I took your pillow and started sleeping on the sofa out there again.” Lexi looked back up to meet his eyes, seeing how dark the shadows under his own eyes were. “I’m guessing you slept as well as I did,” she said ruefully. When Bucky nodded, she leaned in and kissed his forehead. “Can I stay with you tonight?” she asked.

 

“I might never let you leave,” Bucky said with a little smile.

 

Lexi leaned her head on his shoulder. “I’d be okay with that,” she said, wrapping her arms around him.

 

“Come here, sweetheart,” he said, standing up with Lexi in his arms. He turned, and holding Lexi with one arm, pulled down the covers on his bed. He laid her down and pulled the covers back up.

 

“Where are you going?” Lexi asked, confused.

 

“I’m going to take a quick shower,” Bucky said, sitting on the side of the bed, “then I’m going to grab some food for the two of us, and then I’m coming back in here and locking the door and no one will disturb us. Isn’t that right, Jarvis?”

 

“Certainly, Sergeant Barnes,” Jarvis replied.

 

“I put a note on my door that I took a sleeping pill and that no one had better wake me up unless the world is ending,” Lexi said, snuggling into Bucky’s pillow.

 

“My brilliant girl,” Bucky smiled, leaning down to give Lexi another kiss. He stood up and started shedding his clothes, putting his shoes in the closet and dropping everything else in a pile by the bathroom door. “I’ll be right out,” he said, walking into the bathroom and turning on the shower.

 

Lexi listened to the running water, letting it soothe her into a relaxed state. That, combined with being in Bucky’s room, surrounded by his scent, and her exhaustion, had her dozing within a minute or two.

 

Bucky took a quick shower, by his standards, washing and conditioning his hair and scrubbing himself down. When he got out and dried off, he went back into his room to put on some lounge pants and a t-shirt. He could see that Lexi was already sleeping. He smiled at the sight of her in his bed, looking so tiny in his rather large shirt.

 

He took a deep, calming breath. Seeing her in his shirt wasn’t something he’d been prepared for. It was both so sweet and so incredibly sexy at the same time; it felt like his heart was about to burst and his pants were too tight simultaneously.

 

Once he was dressed, he asked quietly, “Jarvis, what’s the situation in the common room?”

 

“Dinner has not yet been delivered. Captain Rogers, Agent Romanoff, and Mister Wilson are setting the table and awaiting its arrival,” Jarvis replied, just as quietly.

 

“Thanks, Jarvis,” Bucky said. With a last quick look at Lexi, who hadn’t stirred, he left the room, closing the door behind him. He moved slowly down the hallway, determined to put on a good show for Steve.

 

When he entered the kitchen, yawning, Steve looked up. “Hey Buck,” he said. “Dinner will be here soon. You hungry?”

 

“Kind of, but I’m beat,” Bucky said, rubbing his face. “I think I’ll just grab something easy and go to sleep early.”

 

“Are you all right?” Steve asked, looking concerned.

 

“Yeah, I’m just really tired. I’m hoping being back here will help me sleep better,” Bucky said. He walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator, grabbing two bottles of water and looking around for quick and easy food to take to his room.

 

Nat walked over to him. Bucky looked at her out of the corner of his eye as he grabbed some containers of cut-up fruit and vegetables.

 

“ _Yavlyayetsya li ona s vami?_ “ (“Is she with you?”) Nat asked quietly.

 

“ _Da,_ ” (“Yes,”) Bucky replied shortly.

 

“ _Khorosho. Postaraytes', chtoby zastavit' yeye s’yest' chto-nibud'. I spat',_ ” (“Good. Try to get her to eat something. And sleep,”) she said, grabbing a basket out of a cabinet and holding it out.

 

Bucky placed the waters and food containers in it as Nat grabbed some bread and sliced cheese out of the refrigerator and put it in the basket. “ _Ona ne yela?_ ” (“She hasn’t been eating?”) Bucky asked, frowning.

 

“ _Nedostatochno. I ona yedva spit. Teper' idi. Ya rassmotryu dlya vas,_ ” (“Not enough. And she’s barely sleeping. Now go. I’ll cover for you,”) Nat whispered, shooing him out of the kitchen.

 

“ _Spasibo,_ ” (“Thank you,”) Bucky said, leaving the kitchen and walking down the hall, not looking back until he reached his room. Making sure no one was coming after him, Bucky slipped inside, closing and locking the door behind him.

 

Lexi was still dozing, but her eyelids fluttered occasionally, as if she was on the verge of waking. “Hey, baby doll,” Bucky said, walking over to the bed. “I have food. You need to eat.”

 

Lexi slowly opened her eyes, looking drowsy and unfocused, until they settled on Bucky. “Hi sweetie,” she said quietly, a slow smile spreading across her face. She looked at the basket of food and her smile faded slightly. “I’m not really hungry,” she said.

 

“Nat told me you haven’t been eating enough,” Bucky said, sounding serious. “You feel like you weigh next to nothin’. So please, for me, angel face, try to have some food, okay?”

 

Lexi sighed, sitting up slowly. “I’ll try,” she grumbled. “Nat talks too much.”

 

Bucky tried not to smile. “She’s worried for you. She’s a good friend.” He started to unpack the basket, putting the water bottles on the bedside table.

 

“I know,” Lexi said. She leaned back against the headboard and kicked the covers back. “Are we floor-picnicking?”

 

“No, we don’t have to. I think we’ll be more comfortable up here,” Bucky said, setting the containers on the bed.

 

“I’m getting a towel, then. We don’t want crumbs all over the bed,” Lexi said, swinging her legs over the side.

 

“I’ll get it,” Bucky said, but Lexi was already up and moving to the bathroom.

 

“You got the food. I can manage to get a towel,” Lexi said, chuckling.

 

“I know. I just want to take care of you,” Bucky said, lifting up the containers when Lexi came back. She spread out the towel, and Bucky set the containers back down. Once everything was spread out, Bucky set the basket on the floor and climbed on to the bed. He fluffed up a pillow and leaned against the headboard, patting his lap and holding out his arms to Lexi.

 

“You want me to sit on your lap? How will you eat?” Lexi asked with a smile, slowly crawling across the bed toward him.

 

“Very happily, with you in my arms,” Bucky said, grinning at her. Lexi made her way to his side, and he lifted and turned her with ease, settling her between his legs, curled on her side, leaning against his chest. “See? Easy,” he said, holding her close with one arm and sliding the food closer by pulling the towel slowly toward him.

 

“I might fall asleep on you,” Lexi said, sighing contentedly as she laid her head on Bucky’s shoulder.

 

“Food first, then sleep,” Bucky said, kissing her temple. “I promise.” He reached over and starting taking food out of the containers, giving Lexi a bite before feeding himself.

 

“I can feed myself, silly,” Lexi said, taking some bread.

 

“I know. It just makes me feel good to take care of you for once. You do so much for me all the time,” Bucky said, taking a bite of cheese.

 

“You’re sweet,” Lexi said, pulling a piece of bread apart and feeding it to him. He leaned down and kissed her on the nose.

 

Back and forth they went, slowly eating and talking, Bucky gently rubbing her back, until Lexi declared she was full. “Are you sure, sweetie? You didn’t have very much,” Bucky said, frowning slightly.

 

“I’m sure,” Lexi said, snuggling into Bucky’s chest.

 

“Okay, darlin’. Go brush your teeth,” he said, kissing her forehead.

 

“Mmmph,” Lexi mumbled into his shirt. “Don’t wanna.”

 

“Got to. You don’t want cheese breath,” Bucky teased, nudging her head with his nose.

 

“Good point,” Lexi sighed, sitting up. She looked at the bed.

 

“I’ll clean up, go ahead,” Bucky said, putting a lid on a container.

 

“Okay,” Lexi said, moving off the bed and walking slowly to the bathroom.

 

Bucky watched her as she walked. She really was adorable in his shirt, but he could see that she had lost some weight over the last week-and-a-half. She was pretty lean to begin with, and she couldn’t afford to lose much. Hopefully with a good night’s sleep her appetite would start to come back.

 

He finished cleaning up, putting the mostly empty containers back in the basket, and pulled the towel off the bed, tossing it onto his pile of discarded clothes. He went into the bathroom, where Lexi was brushing her teeth, pushing her hair back. “Here, let me get that,” Bucky said, grabbing a brush and a hair band out of a drawer.

 

Lexi’s eyes slid closed as Bucky gently brushed her hair away from her face. Once it was tangle-free, he set down the brush and started braiding it. When he was done, he secured the end. Lexi finished brushing and rinsed her mouth. “Thank you, baby,” she murmured, reaching up to kiss him. “When did you learn to braid hair?”

 

“I just watched you do it a few times,” Bucky said, putting toothpaste on his own brush, smiling at her.

 

“Hmmm, you’re so smart,” Lexi said, hugging Bucky from behind, laying her head between his shoulder blades.

 

“I have my moments,” Bucky said, slurred around a mouthful of toothbrush. He softly held Lexi’s hands against his stomach, enjoying the warm feeling of her cuddled against him. When he was done brushing, he slowly leaned over to rinse, chuckling as Lexi leaned over with him, not letting go. He dropped his toothbrush into the cup next to Lexi’s and turned in her arms to face her. “Come on, darlin’, bed time.”

 

Lexi smiled sleepily at him, running her hands up Bucky’s chest, meeting at the back of his neck. “Kiss me,” she whispered, leaning her chin on his chest.

 

“Gladly,” Bucky said, leaning down to kiss her softly. One kiss became two, became deeper, as Bucky’s hands slid down Lexi’s back. He slowly curved his hands over her bottom, and when she moaned softly, he lifted her, her legs parting to wrap around his waist. Walking into the bedroom, he knelt on the bed and gently laid Lexi down, settling over her, but not letting his weight rest on her.

 

Lexi ran her fingers through Bucky’s damp hair, causing him to shiver slightly. “Bucky,” Lexi whispered, lightly scratching his scalp.

 

“Yes, baby?” he asked, kissing down the side of her throat.

 

“I missed this,” she sighed, arching her back, trying to increase contact.

 

“I did, too,” Bucky said. “I missed my beautiful girl.” He pulled away, just a few inches, to look down at her. “I just missed being with you, waking up next to you, seeing your beautiful face every day, and sleeping with you in my arms.”

 

Lexi teared up. “Me, too,” she whispered shakily. “This is what I meant when I said I was scared to rely on people. I don’t want you to think I’m weak or clingy or pathetic or—“

 

“Shh, shh, it’s okay, baby,” he cooed, “I don’t think any of those things. We are both seriously sleep-deprived, that’s all.” He rolled over on to his back, gently pulling Lexi along with him, tucking her against him. Lexi wrapped her right arm around his chest, squeezing him tight. “Everything’s fine, angel face. We just need sleep.”

 

“Okay,” Lexi whispered, nuzzling Bucky’s shoulder.

 

“Jarvis?” Bucky called.

 

“Yes, Sergeant Barnes?” Jarvis replied.

“Can you bring the lights down to ten per cent, please? And please make sure no one disturbs us for the night?” Bucky asked.

 

“Of course, Sergeant Barnes. You will only be awakened in the event of an absolute emergency,” Jarvis said.

 

“Thanks, buddy,” Bucky said, his eyes closing as the lights dimmed.

 

“Thank you, Jarvis,” Lexi said sleepily.

 

“You are both quite welcome. Sleep well,” Jarvis said quietly.

 

***

 

As the others ate dinner, Steve asked, “Where’s Lexi?”

 

“Sleeping,” Nat said, taking a sip of water. “She hasn’t been sleeping well, so I convinced her to take a pill and get some rest. There’s a note on her door not to disturb her unless the world is coming to an end.”

 

“Huh,” Steve said, frowning. “Bucky hasn’t been sleeping well, either. For the past week.”

 

“You don’t say,” Nat said, reaching for some black pepper. “I hope that turns around now that he’s back home.”

 

“Me, too,” Steve said, turning back to his food.

 

Nat and Sam exchanged glances, Sam shaking his head and rolling his eyes, mouthing _Blind old man._

 

Nat did her best not to smile.

 

***

 

Hours later, as Nat readied to go to bed, she said, “Jarvis?”

 

“Yes, Agent Romanoff?” Jarvis responded.

 

“Can I ask how Lexi and Barnes are doing?” she said, brushing her hair.

 

“I believe it is permissible to tell you that they are both sleeping soundly at the moment,” Jarvis replied.

 

“Good. Did Lexi eat?” Nat asked.

 

“Not as much as Sergeant Barnes would have liked, but more than she has been eating recently,” Jarvis said.

 

Nat nodded to herself. “Will you let me know if they need me to run interference for them in the morning?” she asked, pulling her hair back and preparing to wash her face.

 

“I will, Agent Romanoff,” Jarvis said.

 

“Thank you, Jarvis,” Nat said.

 

“You’re welcome, Agent Romanoff. Have a pleasant evening.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much cuddling. All the feels. Makes me feel all warm and squishy. :)
> 
> Thank you all for the amazing comments--you sure know how to make a writer feel loved. <3
> 
> As always, any errors in translation are the property of Google Translate. (Italics errors are due to formatting issues. Hopefully I caught them all.)
> 
> See you soon! :D


	26. Soon

The sun was well up in the sky when Bucky first began to stir. The first thing he noticed was how quiet it was. The next was the soft warmth of Lexi’s body, which he was curled around. Then he realized how absolutely relaxed and peaceful and rested he felt. He had missed this so much.

 

Lexi was sleeping on Bucky’s left arm, a pillow pulled over it. Her left hand was curled up in his, as if they had been holding hands in their sleep, her right hand tucked up under her chin. Bucky’s right arm was curled around her, his hand underneath her shirt—or, rather, his shirt—resting on her stomach. Her shirt was hiked up somewhat, the bottom hem above her waist. Her bottom was tucked snugly up against Bucky’s pelvis. Her breathing was slow and even, indicating that she was still sleeping peacefully.

 

He nuzzled into the back of Lexi’s neck, inhaling deeply. Her scent was so strong here, calming him like nothing else. If he had his way, they would stay in his bed all day, just holding each other.

 

Unfortunately, Bucky needed to use the facilities. He gently slid his arm out from under Lexi’s pillow and rolled to the side of the bed, trying not to wake her up. The sheets had all been kicked away during the night, so he got up and walked to the bathroom. After finishing up and washing his hands, he came back into his room—and stopped dead in his tracks.

 

Lexi had rolled over on to her right side, possibly looking for Bucky’s warmth. His eyes traveled from her toes—her left leg was bent slightly forward, her right leg stretched out straight—up to her thighs, which were smooth and soft. Her shirt was hiked up well above her waist now, showing Bucky just how little she had been wearing underneath it. Tiny white panties, made of a very sheer fabric, that barely covered anything, held together on the sides by tiny bows.

 

Bucky groaned, before clamping his lips shut. He would not ogle her in her sleep. He walked quickly back to bed, laying down and gently pulling her shirt back down, covering her a little more modestly. As much as he wanted her, he needed absolute consent. He refused to do anything—even look at her—if she was sleeping.

 

As soon as he was lying down again, Lexi was curling up against his side. “Morning,” she murmured, laying her head on his chest, her hand reaching up above his right shoulder to play with his hair, and her left leg curling around his.

 

“I didn’t mean to wake you, baby, I’m sorry,” Bucky said, pulling her close and nuzzling her hair.

 

“It’s okay, sweetie,” Lexi sighed, snuggling as close as she could. “I was starting to wake up, anyway.” She tilted her head up, kissing the underside of his chin. “How did you sleep?” she asked.

 

“Really good,” he said, his left hand settling on her hip, now somewhat exposed again after Lexi moved about. “How about you?” Bucky asked, kissing her forehead.

 

“Just as good,” she smiled up at him, still a little sleepy. She stretched then, squeaking a little, before coming back to rest on him.

 

“So my kitten is feeling better today?” Bucky asked, smiling as she smothered a yawn by turning into his chest.

 

“Mm-hmm, much. I’m actually hungry,” Lexi said, her fingertips making tiny circles on his chest.

 

“Good. How about if I make you breakfast?” he asked, the fingers of his right hand trailing lightly up and down her arm, leaving goose bumps.

 

“What are you going to make me?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Scrambled eggs? Bacon?” he asked, picking up her right hand and kissing her fingers.

 

“You can cook?” Lexi asked, surprised. She leaned up on her left elbow, looking down at him.

 

“Of course I can. Who do you think taught Steve?” he laughed, pulling her over so that she lay across his chest. He leaned up to kiss her, both arms wrapping around her waist, holding her snugly against him.

 

Lexi sighed happily, getting comfortable in Bucky’s arms, when her stomach started growling. Still kissing her, Bucky started chuckling. When it happened again just a few seconds later, his head dropped back on to the pillow. “My little kitten is hungry,” he laughed.

 

Lexi buried her face in his neck, blushing. “That’s just rude.”

 

“It’s so cute!” Bucky laughed. “Like a kitty cat, meowing for its dinner. ‘Mew! Mew!’” he said, tickling Lexi’s sides, making her twitch.

 

“Stop, stop, please,” Lexi begged, giggling, trying to pull her arms down to protect her sides. When Bucky didn’t let her, she flung her left leg over both of his and sat up quickly, straddling his waist. She grabbed his hands and pushed them down to her hips. “Bad boy!” she laughed, only to gasp when Bucky held her hips against his. Even only half-erect, his arousal was evident. “Ohh,” Lexi exhaled, rocking against him. Bucky moaned, stopping her movement.

 

“Didn’t mean…to do that,” he said through gritted teeth. “Sorry, baby.”

 

“Why are you sorry?” Lexi asked breathily, looking at him in confusion.

 

“Don’t want you to think…I only want one thing…from you,” Bucky said, breathing deeply.

 

“Silly man,” Lexi smiled, leaning down to kiss him. “I’m pretty sure I know how you feel about me,” she said, grinding a little harder now against Bucky’s fully erect shaft.

 

Bucky groaned. “Yeah?” he asked with a smile, his voice rough.

 

“Yeah,” Lexi said, sitting up and rotating her hips. “It’s the same way…I feel…about you.”

 

“ _Moya simpatichnyy malen'kiy kotenok. Ya lyublyu, chtoby sdelat' vas murlykat',_ ” (“My pretty little kitten. I love to make you purr,”) Bucky growled, sliding his hands up Lexi’s thighs to her hips, under the hem of her shirt. “God, you’re so beautiful.”

 

“Is it wrong that I think you speaking Russian is unbelievably hot?” Lexi asked, reaching for the hem of her shirt and yanking it up and over her head, baring herself to him.

 

“Sweet Jesus,” Bucky gasped, frozen in place. Wearing only the tiny white panties, she just looked at him, a little shyly, through her lashes, biting her bottom lip. Her hair was starting to come loose from her braid, long strands framing her face. She was unbelievably gorgeous, and she was _his_.

 

“Yes, baby?” she asked teasingly, wiggling her hips slightly.

 

Bucky’s jaw fell open, and he openly stared for a few seconds before answering. “I, uh, I can’t think anymore. All the blood has left my brain.”

 

The panties, he could clearly see now, left little to the imagination. They were nearly transparent, the shadow of her slit visible. Bucky clamped his eyes shut, his head falling back as he groaned.

 

“Bucky?” Lexi whispered, sounding a little nervous.

 

Bucky looked up at her, seeing the uncertainty on her face. “Yes, my beautiful girl?” he asked, sitting up. He ran his hands from her hips around to her back and up, pressing flat against her shoulder blades. He leaned in slowly, kissing her collarbone with the softest of touches. Lexi brought her hands to Bucky’s shoulders. He could feel her fingers shaking, just slightly. Her nipples were hard, rosy peaks, enticingly grazing Bucky’s chest.

 

“I want you,” Lexi said quietly, her voice wavering, whether with nerves or desire, he couldn’t tell.

 

“And I want you, _moye sokrovishche,_ “ (my treasure,) he said, speaking in low, soft tones, making Lexi whimper, “so, so much.” He nudged the side of her throat with his nose, inhaling her scent. He nibbled the underside of her jaw, listening to her breath catch. He pulled back to look at her. She was wide-eyed, her pupils dilated, her breathing shallow. “Soon,” he smiled, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. He kissed her chest, right over her heart.

 

“Bucky,” Lexi began to protest, running her hands through his hair, tipping his head back.

 

“Soon,” he repeated, kissing her chin, “you unbelievably gorgeous, sexy, amazing woman.”

 

“So why not now?” Lexi asked, rolling her hips against him again.

 

Bucky clamped his lips shut, trying to swallow the moan working its way out of him. “Because,” he said, dropping his hands to her backside, finally getting his hands on those silky panties and caressing her gently, “when we finally make love, we are going to take our time, nice and slow.” He kissed her softly, adding, “I am going to need _hours_ to love you properly.”

 

“ _Bucky_ ,” Lexi practically whined, dropping her head on to his shoulder. He chuckled, hugging her close.

 

“Come on, baby doll, I owe you some breakfast,” he said, patting her on the bottom. Lexi rolled away, grabbing Bucky’s shirt and covering her chest with it. Her cheeks were red and she wouldn’t meet Bucky’s eyes as she grabbed her extra clothes off the dresser and raced into the bathroom, shutting the door.

 

Bucky flopped back down on the bed, mentally kicking himself for not grabbing this opportunity, even though he knew it was the right thing to do. Once his erection went down and he was able to move comfortably, he got out of bed, combing his fingers through his hair. Looking at the clock, he whistled at the time—nearly ten a.m. _No wonder we’re hungry,_ Bucky thought.

 

“Jarvis?” Bucky said.

 

“Yes, Sergeant Barnes?” Jarvis responded.

 “What does it look like it the common room?” he asked.

 

“The common area and kitchen are both empty at this time,” Jarvis replied.

 

Lexi came out of the bathroom, fully dressed in leggings and one of her own t-shirts. “Thanks, Jarvis,” Bucky said. He picked up the basket from the night before in one hand, and reached for Lexi with the other. “All clear, sweetheart. Let’s get something to eat.”

 

Lexi gave him a small smile, one that didn’t quite reach her eyes. He brought her hand up to his lips, kissing her knuckles, all the while watching her eyes. When she finally met his gaze, he smiled at her, hoping everything he felt for her showed on his face. Lexi exhaled, seeming to relax a little, and nodded. Feeling better, Bucky opened the door and they left his room.

 

The kitchen, as promised, was empty. Bucky set the basket on the counter, emptying it of containers, which he then rinsed and put in the dishwasher. Lexi got some glasses out of the cabinet and opened the refrigerator. “Juice?” she asked.

 

“Yes, please. Orange,” Bucky said, putting the basket back in the cabinet, remembering its location for possible future use. As Lexi poured juice, Bucky took eggs and bacon out of the fridge and put them on the counter. Lexi put the juice away, and pulled out a bowl of fruit salad.

 

“Ooh, yummy,” she said, popping the top off and reaching into a drawer for a fork. She speared a green cube and popped it in her mouth. “Oh, that’s good,” she said, chewing the green cube.

 

“What is that?” Bucky asked, looking in the bowl with a confused expression.

 

“Kiwi, pineapple, strawberries, oranges, and grapes,” Lexi said, pushing pieces of fruit around.

 

“Kiwi? I thought that was a bird,” Bucky said, cracking eggs into a mixing bowl.

 

“Here, try it,” Lexi said, holding out a piece for him on the fork. He tried it, chewing slowly.

 

“Not bad,” he said, nodding. “Kind of tart, but sweet.” He smiled at Lexi, “Kind of like you.”

 

“Ha ha ha,” Lexi said, drily. “Do you want some help?”

 

“Nope, I’ve got it covered. Have a seat, enjoy your fruit cubes,” Bucky said, taking two pans out of the lower cabinet and putting them on the stove.

 

Lexi started to walk around the island when Bucky stopped her. “Ah-ah-ah, not over there,” he said, reaching to take her hand and pull her back. “That’s too far away.” He took the bowl and fork out of her hands, placing them on the counter, then picked Lexi up and sat her on the counter next to him. He handed her back the fruit bowl. “There. Much better,” he said, leaning in for a kiss. “Mmm, you taste good,” he said, grinning at her and licking his lips.

 

Lexi smiled at him, then dropped her gaze to the floor. “Are we okay?” she asked, sounding a little nervous.

 

Bucky stepped slowly between her legs, resting his hands on her thighs. “We are better than okay, darlin’. I am absolutely crazy about you, and I think you might like me a little bit, too.” he said, making a silly face.

 

“Maybe more than a little bit,” Lexi said, setting the bowl down beside her. She ran her hands up his arms to his shoulders, and Bucky moved his hands around to her lower back. “I’m pretty crazy about you, too,” Lexi whispered, pulling him in for a kiss. She could feel Bucky smiling as he kissed her, which made her smile in turn. She pulled him closer, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tight. Bucky held her close, rubbing circles on her back.

 

“Everything’s good, baby doll. You’re my girl, and I’m not letting you go for anything,” he murmured, turning his head to kiss her temple. Lexi buried her face into the crook of Bucky’s neck, inhaling his familiar and comforting scent.

 

“I’m sorry I’m being so weird,” Lexi said, sighing. “It was just a really hard week without you. I missed you a lot.”

 

“It was a hard week,” Bucky agreed. “It worries me that you weren’t eating enough. You need to eat, sweetie. Speaking of which,” he placed another kiss on her head and stepped back slightly, “I need to get these eggs cooking.”

 

“Okay,” Lexi said, smiling as she scooted back on the counter, picking up her fruit bowl again as Bucky turned to season the eggs he was whisking in the bowl.

 

A few minutes later, Steve and Nat came out of the elevator to see Bucky cooking eggs and bacon on the stove as Lexi fed him a strawberry.

 

“Hey guys,” Nat said, keeping her tone casual. “Couple of late risers today?” She looked at Lexi. “That sleeping pill I gave you work out?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

Lexi smiled at her gratefully. “Yes, Nat, thank you so much. I slept like a rock,” she said, popping a grape into her mouth.

 

“How are you, Buck?” Steve asked, looking concerned.

 

“Much better. I think I slept for something like fourteen hours,” Bucky said, wiping strawberry juice from the corner of his mouth.

 

“Great,” Steve said. He looked at the stove. “You’re cooking?” he asked, sounding incredulous.

 

“Don’t look at me like that,” Bucky laughed, stirring the eggs. “You know I’m the one that taught you. You would have starved in your apartment if I hadn’t shown you how to boil water.”

 

“Yeah, all right,” Steve said, chuckling.

 

Lexi reached up behind her and took two plates down from the cupboard. “Do you guys want some?” she asked.

 

“No, thanks, it’s almost lunchtime,” Steve said, and Nat declined also.

 

“Have you heard from Clint lately?” Lexi asked Nat.

 

“Yeah, he’ll be here tomorrow,” Nat said, walking around the island and heading toward the hallway leading to her room. “I’ll be back in a sec,” she said.

 

“It’s ready,” Bucky said, taking the plates from Lexi, scooping eggs and bacon on to a plate and handing it to her, then making another for himself. He opened the drawer, and took out a fork, then hopped up on to the counter next to Lexi.

 

“Thank you,” Lexi said, taking a bite. “Mmm, this is good,” she said.

 

“You sound so surprised,” Bucky said, laughing, nudging her shoulder with his own.

 

“No, I’m not!” Lexi said, taking another bite. “Well, actually, maybe a little,” she admitted, nudging him back. “But it really is good. Maybe even better than Steve’s,” Lexi said, chuckling.

 

“Hey, now, let’s not get carried away,” Steve said.

 

“Too late, you heard her,” Bucky said, looking smug.

 

“What’s up?” Nat asked, coming back out to the kitchen, strapping stingers on to her wrists. She took a seat next to Steve at the kitchen island.

 

“They’re ganging up on me,” Steve said, laughing.

 

“These two are trouble,” Nat said, winking at them.

 

“Trouble? Us?” Lexi asked, trying to look innocent. Bucky copied her expression, wide-eyed and smiling.

 

“Definitely,” Nat said, smiling at them. “But nothing we can’t handle.”

 

“I don’t know,” Steve said, narrowing his eyes playfully, “I’m pretty sure these two could cause some problems.”

 

“Never,” Bucky said, shaking his head. He put his arm around Lexi’s shoulders, holding her close. “Look at this beautiful girl. She’s an angel.”

 

“And what about you?” Steve asked, eyebrows raised.

 

“She’ll keep me out of trouble,” Bucky said, shrugging, as Lexi laughed out loud.

 

The four of them chatted for a few more minutes as Lexi and Bucky ate, Bucky having another helping of eggs and bacon, while Lexi ate some more fruit salad, occasionally feeding some to Bucky.

 

“When do you see Connors again?” Steve asked Bucky as they finished up.

 

“Tomorrow morning,” Bucky said, rinsing off his plate and putting it in the dishwasher. He looked at Lexi. “Training after?”

 

Lexi slid off the counter. “Absolutely,” she said, handing Bucky her plate. As he rinsed and loaded, Lexi grabbed the pans off the stove and brought them to the sink. She scrubbed, Bucky dried, and soon everything was put away. “So what are your plans for today?” she asked Steve, as she leaned against the counter, arms folded. Bucky hung up the dishtowel and leaned against the counter, practically hip-to-hip with Lexi, one arm resting on the counter behind her. Nat tried not to smile; how Steve didn’t see how close these two were was truly baffling.

 

“If Bucky’s free, we—“ he pointed to himself and Nat, “are going to be in the lab. We’re testing some new equipment, figuring out what we need for that first base we’re taking down.”

 

“Yeah, I’m free,” Bucky said, pushing his hair behind his ears. “I’ll just shower and get dressed, okay?”

 

“Okay,” Steve said.

 

“What about you?” Nat asked Lexi, tilting her head to the side, a little smile on her face.

 

“I’ll just head down to the gym, check things out. I don’t have any appointments set for this morning, but there’s always paperwork or inventory that can be done. Now that I don’t feel like a zombie, I can actually focus on that stuff,” Lexi said.

 

“Have you been sick? You look like you’ve lost weight,” Steve said, frowning.

 

“Um, not sick, just not sleeping well. When I don’t sleep I don’t eat very much,” Lexi said, shrugging.

 

“You gotta eat, _kotenok,_ (kitten,) you’re too tiny to be losing weight. I don’t want you to get sick,” Bucky said, putting his arm around her shoulder and pulling her into his side.

 

Nat’s eyes widened slightly—there’s no way Steve could have missed the Russian endearment that flowed so easily from Bucky’s lips. Yet with a sideways glance, Steve’s expression hadn’t changed at all—he was still smiling at what looked to him to just be friendly, platonic affection.

 

“I’m not tiny,” Lexi said, frowning at him. “I’m above average height.”

 

“You’re tiny compared to me,” Bucky said, resting his cheek on top of her head.

 

“So is most of the world, you’re ginormous,” Lexi said, laughing. “And I just ate a big breakfast, thank you very much.”

 

“You’re welcome. I’ll cook for you all the time if that’s what it takes,” Bucky said, smiling down at her.

 

“That’s sweet of you, but I’m sure once I start sleeping like a normal person again I’ll be fine,” Lexi said.

 

“Alright then, are we going?” Nat asked Steve, standing up and pushing in the barstool.

 

“Yeah,” Steve said, standing also. He looked at Bucky. “We’re grabbing an early lunch, then heading to the lab. See you there?”

 

“Yup,” Bucky said. “I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

 

“See you later,” Nat said, as she and Steve walked to the elevator.

 

“And on that note,” Lexi said, straightening up and pushing away from the counter, “I’d better get my ass moving before this day gets away from me completely.”

 

Bucky’s hand trailed down her back as she stood, holding the back of her shirt so she couldn’t leave. As soon as the elevator doors closed, he slowly pulled her back toward him.

 

“Yes?” Lexi asked, smiling. Bucky gently turned her around and pulled her close, so that she was standing between his legs as he leaned against the counter. “Did you need something, sir?” she asked, leaning her chin against his chest and wrapping her arms around his waist.

 

“I wish I could stay with you all day,” Bucky murmured, kissing softly all along her temple, down her cheek, and ending at her lips. “I would love to spend the whole day just holding you, touching you, kissing you….”

 

“That sounds…perfect,” Lexi sighed, a shiver running down her spine. “Soon?” she asked in between kisses.

 

“Very soon,” he said gruffly, his hands gently running up and down her back. “See you at dinner?” he asked, giving her one last kiss before straightening up.

 

“Definitely,” Lexi said, backing up a couple of steps.

 

“Good,” Bucky said, then he kissed her again, turned her around, and lightly swatted her on the backside. “Off you go, angel face. I’ll see you later.”

 

Lexi grinned at him over her shoulder. “Bye, have fun in the lab,” she said as she walked down the hall to her room.

 

Bucky watched her until she entered her room, then left to shower and change, smiling the whole time.

 

***

 

It took a few days, but Lexi and Bucky settled back into their routines. Bucky spoke to Connors about his trouble sleeping away from HQ. With an ironclad promise of doctor-patient confidentiality, Bucky had admitted to Connors that he and Lexi had started sleeping together—“But not, you know, actively, doing everything, yet,” Bucky had clarified, blushing the whole time. When Connors asked him what he meant by ‘everything,’ Bucky hesitantly admitted that they were being affectionate, but hadn’t ‘gone all the way’ yet. When Connors asked why, Bucky had frowned in confusion, before remembering that the general staff was completely unaware of Lexi’s past, her ‘non-conformities’, or even her real age.

 

“Lexi’s young, and doesn’t have a lot of experience with men,” Bucky tried to explain without revealing too much or being dishonest. “The only experience she’s had was unpleasant for her, so we’re not rushing into it.” Connors asked how he felt about waiting, and Bucky looked him in the eye and said, “I’ll wait as long as she wants. I’ve never felt this way about anyone, ever. This is not a fling. Not for her, definitely not for me. She’s it for me.”

 

Connors looked at him, face betraying nothing, as always, but then he asked, “But you sleep well when you are together?”

 

“Yeah, the best sleep I’ve had in, _ever_ , honestly. Being with her is just calming and peaceful, and we don’t have nightmares,” Bucky said. “I don’t know how, but being together seems to keep them away.”

 

“She has nightmares as well?” Connors asked, frowning slightly.

 

“Not as bad as mine, but yes,” Bucky said, not wanting to reveal too much.

 

“And you don’t think you’re perhaps attracted to each other because you sleep well when you’re together?” Connors asked.

 

“I was attracted to her _way_ before we ever accidentally fell asleep on the couch together,” Bucky said, smiling, remembering cradling her feet in his lap.

 

They talked some more, Connors never giving an opinion about their relationship, but reminding Bucky that Lexi’s clearance limited what they could talk about. Bucky nodded, said he knew, they had already had to deal with that before and Lexi understood that she couldn’t hear about a lot of mission details.

 

Connors wasn’t blind; he could see how Bucky lit up when he spoke of Lexi. He had seen them out and about, walking through the facility, working in the fitness center, and he could tell how they felt about each other; it was definitely mutual. And he completely understood what Bucky meant when he said just being around her made him happy. The few times he had met privately with Lexi left him feeling quite calm and peaceful. As a physical therapist, she certainly had a gift for helping people.

 

And even though he wasn’t supposed to have any personal opinions regarding his patients, he liked Bucky. The man had literally been through hell, and rather than falling into a pit of depression and self-loathing, he was trying to find ways to atone for the crimes he’d been forced to commit, doing what he could to make sure no one else had to suffer what he had. If he was lucky enough to find someone who not only loved him, but also understood his demons and was able to help and comfort him, then Connors was happy for him.

 

When Bucky left his office, happily headed to the fitness center for his training session with Lexi, Connors smiled and nodded, made a final note in his file, saved it and closed it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Formatting issues continue, and, frankly, I was too hungover to deal with it this weekend. The Dodgers are tearing up the NL West and I was celebrating. A lot. :) 
> 
> But anyway, thank you to everyone leaving comments and kudos--you all are the best! <3
> 
> As always, any errors in translation are the property of Google Translate. ;)
> 
> I hope everyone has a great week! :D


	27. Love and Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shameless fluff. I regret nothing.

 

The brownies were cooling on the rack and Lexi had just shut the oven door on the macaroni and cheese when Bucky, Steve, and Sam came up in the elevator. As soon as the doors opened, Sam’s eyes widened and a big grin spread across his face.

 

“What is that?” he asked. “Oh my goodness, it smells incredible.”

 

“Those are triple-chocolate brownies,” Lexi said, pointing to the pan on the rack, “and that,” she said, pointing to the oven, “is my favorite macaroni and cheese.”

 

Sam actually jumped up and down on his tiptoes, clapping, and Steve asked with a smile, “Do we dare hope this is dinner?”

 

“Plenty for everyone,” Lexi said, smiling as Sam gave a little cheer. She turned to the sink to wash some mixing bowls, and Bucky walked over and grabbed a towel to dry for her.

 

“Thanks,” she said, handing him a wet bowl.

 

“Is everything okay?” Bucky asked quietly.

 

Lexi looked at him out of the corner of her eye. “Yeah, everything is fine. Why?” she asked.

 

“I’m seeing some comfort foods on the table tonight,” Bucky said. Lexi chuckled a little, but Bucky could see that she looked a little tense. “What happened, baby?”

 

Lexi put her hands on the edge of the sink. Bucky checked over his shoulder, but Sam and Steve were talking, so Bucky reached over and took one of Lexi’s hands in his. Lexi squeezed it gratefully.

 

“I was expecting a message from my parents today,” she said quietly. “This is the day that they’re supposed to post an ad in the New York Times for me to see. It wasn’t there. I’m worried,” she said, looking up at Bucky, her eyes troubled.

 

Bucky looked around quickly and saw Steve and Sam were still distracted. “Is everything okay here for a few minutes?” he asked. When Lexi nodded, he took her hand and said, “Come with me.”

 

He pulled her gently along as he skirted around the edge of the kitchen and down the hallway to his room. He brought her inside quickly and closed the door. Then he turned to Lexi and opened his arms. She walked right up to him and put her forehead on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, tucking her head under his chin.

 

“Is there anything we can do?” he asked.

 

“If I don’t hear anything in the next week, I’ll post my own ad to run three days later,” Lexi explained, wrapping her arms around his waist. “We’ve always had this emergency plan, but we’ve only had to use it one other time, when my dad was sick.”

 

“Have they ever been just late posting before?” Bucky asked.

 

“Yes, it has happened before. It’s just that the last time I saw them, I told them about working with the Avengers. They weren’t thrilled,” she said. “They think even with the precautions that we’ve taken that I’ll be exposed in some way.”

 

“I’d never let anything happen to you,” Bucky said, squeezing her and rubbing her back.

 

“Thanks, big guy. That’s sweet,” Lexi said, squeezing him back.

 

“So in the meantime, we just check every day?” Bucky asked.

 

“Yup, that’s why we have the plan,” Lexi said. “Nobody panics, nobody gets caught.”

 

“Okay then,” Bucky said, kissing Lexi on the top of her head. “We stick to the plan. Anything comes up, we deal with it.”

 

“Thank you,” Lexi whispered. She looked up at him, smiling, and he dropped his face down to kiss her lightly. “Now, you ready for some of the best macaroni and cheese you’ve ever had?” she asked.

 

“Since I don’t remember ever having macaroni and cheese before, I’m sure it will be the best,” he said, grinning.

 

“What?” Lexi asked, surprised. “Then how did you know it was a comfort food?”

 

“I read it in an article,” Bucky said, laughing.

 

“Well, you’re going to love it,“ Lexi said.

 

“You made it, so I know I will,” Bucky said.

 

Lexi sighed, hugging Bucky close to her. “I’m sorry that there’s so much about your life before that you don’t remember, but I hope giving you some happy memories now helps a little.”

 

“Bits and pieces still come back every now and then, but they don’t always make sense. At least all of my memories with you make me happy,” he said in a rough whisper, running his hands down over her lower back, cupping her backside.

 

“Mmm,” Lexi hummed, bringing her hands up to wrap around the back of Bucky’s neck, carding her fingers through his hair. He closed his eyes, biting his lower lip when she gave a tiny tug. “I love it when you bite your lip like that,” Lexi whispered.

 

Bucky slowly walked Lexi backward toward his bed. “I’d rather bite you,” he said, his voice low and gravelly. When Lexi’s knees made contact with the mattress, he dropped his head to her neck, nipping at the sensitive skin below her ear. Lexi moaned as her head tipped back, giving Bucky greater access. Bucky dipped her further and further back, placing his knee on the mattress, until Lexi had no choice but to reach back, steadying herself with both hands. She pulled herself up to the middle of the bed and lay back, Bucky following her down. Soon he had her caged in, keeping her legs between both of his, supporting his upper body on both forearms outside her shoulders.

 

Bucky continued to kiss along Lexi’s neck and jaw as Lexi rubbed her hands up and down his back. She attempted to open her legs so that Bucky could settle between them, but he murmured, “Nope. You’re trapped. I’m going to keep you in my bed forever.”

 

Lexi giggled, “You say that like I would ever want to escape.”

 

Bucky continued to kiss her as he said, “No escape. You’re mine. All mine.”

 

Lexi sighed happily, “All yours.”

 

Bucky pulled away slightly, just a few inches so he could see her face. He shifted his weight over to his left forearm and used his right hand to gently sweep a few strands of hair from her forehead.

 

“I would do anything for you, baby girl. You know that, right?” Bucky asked, suddenly looking serious.

 

“I know, sweetie. I feel the same way about you,” Lexi said, tucking his hair behind his ears and running her thumbs over his cheekbones.

 

Bucky looked at her intently for a moment, then he began to smile.

 

“What?” Lexi asked, gently tracing her thumb along his bottom lip. “What is that little smile for?”

 

“I love you, Lexi,” Bucky whispered.

 

Lexi’s eyes widened in surprise. “What?” she asked.

 

His smile grew wider. “I love you.”

 

“Really?” Lexi asked, a smile spreading across her face, make her nose crinkle.

 

“Really, really,” Bucky said, chuckling.

 

Lexi pulled his head down to hers, kissing him with everything she had. She tangled her fingers in his hair, and scratched her nails gently against his scalp, causing Bucky to shiver.

 

When they finally paused to take a breath, foreheads resting together, Lexi whispered, “I love you, James.”

 

Bucky pulled back to look at her. “Say that again?” he asked, beaming, his eyes shining.

 

“I love you, James Buchanan Barnes,” she said. “So much.”

 

Bucky closed his eyes, smiling, and he whispered, “Best memory yet.”

 

Lexi grinned, pulled him back down, and said, “Let’s see if we can make it even better.”

 

Their lips met in a sweet, slow kiss that quickly heated up. Lexi was pulling his shirt up, running her hands under it, trying to get as close to him as possible. Bucky sat back on his knees, and had his shirt halfway off, when—

 

“Excuse me, Doctor Shaeffer,” Jarvis said.

 

“Yes, Jarvis?” Lexi asked, breathlessly.

 

“The timer on the oven will reach zero in three minutes. Mister Wilson is beginning to question your whereabouts,” Jarvis replied.

 

“The oven! I forgot!” Lexi gasped, sitting up.

 

Bucky groaned, shirt wrapped around his arms. Lexi giggled as she helped him pull his shirt back down, “Come on, sweetie, I’ll make it up to you later.”

 

“Promise?” he asked, a wicked grin on his face. He rolled over to the side of the bed so Lexi could get up. “I’ll hold you to that,” he said teasingly.

 

“I hope so,” Lexi said, as she pulled Bucky to his feet. After several more heated kisses, she tried to push him toward the bathroom. “Go fix your hair. I messed it up.”

 

“Totally worth it,” Bucky said, stealing one more kiss. “Are you going out to the kitchen?”

 

“Yeah, I need to get the mac and cheese out before it burns,” Lexi said.

 

“Okay, see you in a minute,” he said. As Lexi reached for the doorknob, he stopped her. “Lexi?”

 

When she turned to look at him questioningly, he grinned and said, “I love you.”

 

Lexi returned his smile with a blinding one of her own. “I love you, too.” Then she blew him a kiss and slipped out the door, closing it behind her.

 

Bucky was whistling happily as he brushed his hair, already looking forward to the next time Lexi messed it up.

 

***

 

Bucky took his first bite of macaroni and cheese, then closed his eyes and groaned, “Oh, god, Lexi, that is so good!” Sam and Steve were making similar noises and comments. Lexi smiled, happy that they were enjoying her mom’s recipe. It wasn’t something she made very often, because it made so much, but now she had people to share it with. Actually, looking at how fast and how much they were eating, she might have to double the recipe.

 

They were making so much noise that no one heard the elevator doors open. Clint, Natasha, and Bruce came in, then stopped and watched the scene at the table with raised eyebrows. Lexi, who was finished with her relatively small helping, saw them first and waved. Steve, Sam, and Bucky were totally unaware they were being observed as they continued to moan in pleasure over their plates.

 

“What the hell, guys? Not leaving any for the rest of us?” Clint asked, looking at the large baking dish, which the three men had emptied nearly a quarter of already.

 

Lexi got up, heading for the kitchen to get more plates and a salad out of the refrigerator. “There’s plenty, really. I sometimes forget that Steve and Bucky eat so much, but that dish normally serves twenty people.”

 

“Not with me around. This is incredible,” Bucky said, Steve and Sam nodding in agreement.

 

Lexi brought over the plates, and Clint reached for the serving spoon. Sam swatted at his hand, trying to keep him from the dish. “Sam! Be nice!” Lexi laughed. She looked at Bucky and Steve, saying, “You guys might want to slow down, though. That stuff is pretty rich. I don’t want you to get a stomach ache.” Both men chuckled, shook their heads, and took another bite.

 

By this time, Clint and Bruce had dug into their own plates. Clint’s eyes rolled back and he said, “Dear god, this is amazing.” Bruce was apparently speechless, just moaning in happiness.

 

Natasha’s eyebrows went up and she said, “Well hell, I’d better try it, if it’s turning all of these guys into helpless puddles of goo.”

 

Lexi had started on some salad. Natasha had taken a small portion, to which Lexi said, “That’s usually all I can manage at one sitting.”

 

Nat took a bite, and turned wide eyes to Lexi. “Holy crap, girl! This is fantastic!”

 

“Thanks,” Lexi said, having some more salad. “Don’t forget, guys, there’s dessert, too.”

 

Clint and Bruce turned to look at her. “Dessert?” they asked. Sam, Steve, and Bucky looked at each other. “The brownies,” they said, smiling.

 

“Brownies?” Natasha asked. Lexi nodded. Natasha narrowed her eyes, looking at Lexi. “Everything okay?” she asked in a low voice.

 

“Yeah,” Lexi said, looking down the table at Bucky. He was watching her as he started his third large serving. Lexi grinned at him, and he winked at her. “Yeah, everything’s good.”

 

They completely missed Natasha and Clint sharing a knowing smile.

 

***

 

A little while later, after dessert had been eaten (“Sam, are you _crying_?” “They’re just so _good!_ ”) and the dishes had been put in the dishwasher, a group of very full Avengers, plus Lexi, sat in the living room. Lexi had just finished some hot apple cider—another comfort food for her—and was sitting on the couch next to Bucky, who no longer tried to be subtle about laying his arm across the back of the sofa, playing with a curl of her hair.

 

Lexi was quite relaxed, listening to the others talk, so much so that she started to nod off. Bucky scooted closer to her, dropped his arm around her shoulder, and pulled her into his side. Lexi curled her legs up, leaned against him, laid her head on Bucky’s shoulder, and closed her eyes. He sat, rubbing her back in small circles, as she slowly fell asleep.

 

As the others discussed new recruits, Fury’s possible findings in Europe, and Tony’s new Iron Legion, Bucky kept only one ear on the conversation. The other rested on Lexi’s head, occasionally rubbing his cheek softly on her hair. Almost completely forgetting where he was, he wrapped both arms around her. He started to close his own eyes, until a rather loudly cleared throat caused him to snap both eyes open. He looked around, finally landing on Sam, who was giving him a pointedly serious look.

 

Definitely not wanting to attract additional attention, Bucky whispered in her ear, “Lexi, wake up, sweetie.”

 

She sleepily raised her head. “Hmmm?” she hummed.

 

“Bedtime, sleepy, off you go,” Bucky murmured, as Lexi yawned, covering her mouth. As soon as she realized that she was basically in Bucky’s lap in front of the entire team, she gasped.

 

“Oh! Oh, wow Bucky, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to—“ she stammered as she got to her feet, a little unsteady.

 

“It’s okay, Lexi. Thank you again for dinner, it was really good,” Bucky said, smiling. Everyone else in the room added their thanks as well.

 

“You’re welcome. Good night everyone,” she said, blushing. She walked around the sofa and headed for the hallway. Just as she rounded the corner, she looked back at Bucky. He was watching her with a soft expression on his face. She bit her lower lip and saw his eyes widen just slightly. She smiled and continued down the hall to her room.

 

***

 

When Lexi got to her room, she groaned at her own stupidity. She had practically crawled into Bucky’s lap in front of everyone! Granted, she was half-asleep when she did it, but it was probably obvious to everyone that she was more than comfortable with Bucky’s physical presence.

 

As she moved about the room, getting ready for bed, she began to worry that Bucky wouldn’t come to her room that night. If he thought that anyone suspected that they were involved, he might keep his distance. “Jarvis,” Lexi said, “can you let me know when Bucky returns to his room?”

 

“Of course, Doctor Shaeffer,” Jarvis said.

 

Lexi thanked him as she walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth. After she was done, she braided her hair. Once finished, she walked over to the bed. She looked at it, wondering if she would be sleeping alone. Just as she decided to read for a while, Jarvis spoke up.

 

“Sergeant Barnes has returned to his room,” he said.

 

“Thank you, Jarvis,” Lexi said.

 

She settled back in her bed, book in hand. She figured Bucky would wait for a few minutes, at the very least, before coming to her room. She could be patient.

 

After twenty minutes, however, her patience ran out. “Jarvis?”

 

“Yes, Doctor Shaeffer?”

 

“Can you give Bucky a message from me?”

 

***

 

Not too long after Lexi went to her room, the discussion broke up. Bucky headed to his room after saying good night and sat on the edge of his bed, wondering what he should do. He was aching to go see Lexi, but didn’t want her to think that he had any expectations beyond just wanting to hold her. Then he started to worry about whether the rest of the team suspected anything, mentally berating himself for forgetting where they were and possibly exposing their relationship. He didn’t think anyone would go running to Fury to voice their concerns, but things had a way of slipping out. Bucky remembered the look on Sam’s face and started to wonder if maybe he had feelings for Lexi. Just as he was about to start pacing, a voice interrupted his thoughts.

 

“Excuse me, Sergeant Barnes,” Jarvis said, “but I have a message for you from Doctor Shaeffer.”

 

“What is it, Jarvis?” Bucky asked, suddenly very nervous.

 

“She requests that you, and I quote, ‘Stop thinking so hard and get your ass to her room pronto, before she starts without you,’” Jarvis replied.

 

Bucky barked out a laugh. “Thanks Jarvis. Is the coast clear?”

 

“It is, Sergeant Barnes, though I must warn you that Agent Barton is in his room this evening.”

 

“Thanks, buddy,” Bucky said. He quickly put on some sleep pants and a t-shirt and brushed his teeth before slipping out the door. He made it to the kitchen, when a sound stopped him.

 

“Hey there, Buck. Still up and about?” Clint asked, leaning against the counter. He had a glass of milk in one hand and was eating a brownie with the other. He held up the brownie and mumbled around a mouthful, “These are freaking incredible.”

 

Bucky expertly changed course and headed for a cabinet to grab a glass. “Yeah, they are,” he said, holding up the glass. “Just needed some water.” He looked at Clint for a moment before adding, “They’re going to keep you awake, though.”

 

“That’s alright,” Clint said, “I just got a call, I need to head out anyway. This will carry me over for the next couple hours.”

 

“Mission related?” Bucky asked, frowning.

 

“Nah, something personal I need to do. Can you let Rogers know when you see him? I’ll be gone for a couple days.”

 

“He knows how to contact you?” Bucky asked, filling his water glass.

 

“Yup,” Clint said, popping the last of the brownie into his mouth. “Mmmmm,” he hummed. “Gotta get the recipe for those. That mac, too.” He finished off his milk, rinsed out the glass and put it in the dishwasher.

 

Bucky sipped his water, watching Clint out of the corner of his eye. After Clint dried his hands, he clapped Bucky on the shoulder, “See you in a few days.”

 

“Be safe,” Bucky said.

 

“You, too,” Clint replied, his eyes moving briefly to look down the hallway that led to Lexi’s room.

 

Bucky’s jaw tightened briefly, before he responded. “Always,” he said.

 

“Good man,” Clint said, walking toward the elevator.

 

Bucky waited until the elevator doors had closed behind Clint before setting his glass down and heading to Lexi’s room.

 

***

 

By the time Lexi heard the quiet knock on her door, she had almost convinced herself that Bucky wasn’t coming. She was so relieved when he came through the door that she had to stop herself from leaping on him. She set her book aside, and as Bucky closed and locked the door, she crawled to the edge of the bed closest to him.

 

He turned around to find Lexi waiting for him, smiling. “Hi,” she said.

 

“Hi there,” he said, smiling in return. “I got your message.”

 

“I thought that might get you moving,” Lexi said, chuckling. “Is everything okay? It took you a while to come over here.”

 

Bucky leaned against the closed door. “I ran into Barton in the kitchen,” he said.

 

“Oh,” Lexi said, her smile fading a little. “Did something happen?”

 

“He said he got a call, had to leave for a couple of days,” Bucky replied. He pushed away from the door and started to walk slowly toward Lexi. “He was also sneaking brownies,” Bucky said.

 

“I’ll have to make double next time,” Lexi said, chuckling. She scooted backward on the bed as Bucky dropped to his knees on the mattress in front of her.

 

“I think he might suspect something,” Bucky said. Lexi’s eyes widened, but before she could ask, he said, “He told me to ‘be safe,’ and it seemed like he was looking down this hallway, trying to make a point.”

 

“Ugh! I can’t believe I was so stupid,” Lexi said, dropping her face into her hands.

 

“Whoa, what are you talking about?” Bucky asked, taking her hands in his and gently pulling them away from her face. “Do you mean earlier in the common room?”

 

“Yes, I was practically sitting in your lap! If he does suspect something, do you think he’ll go to Fury?” Lexi asked, worried.

 

“Honestly, I don’t think so. That definitely wasn’t the feeling that I got from him,” Bucky said, cupping her face in his hand. “And you’re not stupid. You were sleepy and you snuggled. I loved it,” he said, smiling. “And I certainly didn’t do anything to discourage you. I always want you close to me, so warm and soft,” he said, leaning toward Lexi, kissing her hairline, “smelling so good, I love having you in my arms.”

 

“Mmmm,” Lexi hummed. “There is nowhere I’d rather be.” Bucky started kissing down the side of her face to her jaw, leaning closer and closer until Lexi fell back against her pillows. She giggled as Bucky buried his face into the side of her neck, nipping and kissing as he tickled her with the stubble on his chin. He settled his body in between her legs, holding himself up slightly by putting his weight on his forearms. “Bucky?” Lexi asked.

 

“Yes, baby?” he said, pausing in his sweet assault on her shoulder to look at her.

 

“Did you say Clint was gone?” Lexi asked.

 

“Yes, I did, and yes, he is. I saw him leave,” Bucky said, a smile spreading across his face.

 

“So there is no one at this end of the hallway but us,” Lexi said, looking at Bucky intently.

 

“We’re pretty much alone,” Bucky agreed, gently brushing a lock of hair from her forehead.

 

“I seem to remember making you a promise earlier,” Lexi said, eyes sparkling. She ran her hands up and down his sides, enjoying the feel of his muscles twitching under his shirt.

 

“Did you?” Bucky responded, moving his hips in such a way that Lexi could feel his arousal pressing against her. Lexi gasped, her back arching.

 

“I did, and I believe in always keeping my promises,” Lexi said breathily, rolling her hips to meet his, then bringing her legs up to hook around him and lock her ankles behind his back.

 

“Unh,” Bucky moaned, sliding his hands under her back and up to her shoulders. He pulled Lexi down while thrusting his hips up, the angle causing his hardening shaft to rub against her core.

 

“Oh!” Lexi exhaled sharply, feeling her lower abdomen clench. Bucky continued to languidly move against her as he kissed, lightly nipped and licked at her throat. Lexi shuddered as a wave of heat moved through her.

 

“Are you okay?” Bucky asked, gently nudging her chin with his nose so he could kiss along the underside of her jaw.

 

“So good,” Lexi moaned, bringing her arms around his neck, hanging on to his shoulders and the back of his head as he rocked against her.

 

“God, baby, I want you so much,“ Bucky groaned, pulling down the strap of her top to expose her breast. He palmed it gently, rolling her nipple against his hand. Lexi arched, pushing her chest up into his hand.

 

“Lexi?” Bucky asked, kissing down her chest.

 

“Yes,” Lexi said, nearly panting.

 

“Can I taste you?” he asked huskily.

 

“What?” Lexi squeaked, jumping slightly.

 

Bucky pulled up, stopping his movement to look directly into Lexi’s eyes. He could see the blush spreading up her cheeks. “Sweetheart,” Bucky said, “has no one ever done that for you?”

 

“You mean…” Lexi paused, looking away as she was clearly embarrassed.

 

“I mean, has no one ever gone down on you before?” Bucky asked, tilting her chin up to look at him.

 

“Um, no,” Lexi said, closing her eyes.

 

“How is that even possible? You’re so amazing and beautiful, how did none of the men you dated not beg you for the privilege?” Bucky asked, looking stunned.

 

“Well, I didn’t date that much. At all, really. Especially after the one ‘not-great’ experience I had, I never wanted anyone to get that close,” Lexi explained.

 

“Did he not even _try_ to please you?” Bucky asked, now feeling almost angry at the clumsy treatment Lexi had received in the past.

 

“Well, I told you he was unobservant. He was also…unwilling…to do that. Said it made him feel…gross, was the word he used,” Lexi said, avoiding Bucky’s eyes.

 

Bucky gently pulled her face back to his, kissing her softly. “Then he was either gay, or he was an idiot and a fool,” Bucky said. “He has no idea what he missed out on.”

 

“Oh, really?” Lexi said, somewhat sarcastically. “I’m pretty sure men don’t jump at the chance to do that.”

 

“Well, this one does,” Bucky said, kissing her firmly. He slid his hand under her lower back and pulled her against him, making sure to move so that she could feel how stiff he was. “Just the thought of tasting your gorgeous pussy makes me hard enough to fuck a hole through a steel wall.”

 

“ _Ohhh_ ,” Lexi moaned, breathless at his intensity. “But wouldn’t you rather just, you know, have…sex?”

 

“I know it’s been a long time for you, but even if it hadn’t, I would never dream of not pleasuring you as much as possible, of not preparing you properly beforehand,” Bucky said, lightly tracing his fingers down her neck and over her collarbone, making her shiver. “I already know how delicious you are from sucking my fingers clean of your juices,” Bucky said, voice low and gravelly. “I would literally beg to be given the chance to make you come with my mouth.”

 

“You don’t have to beg,” Lexi said, grabbing Bucky’s head and pulling his lips to hers in a bruising kiss. She moved her hands to his shoulders and began to frantically pull Bucky’s shirt up.

 

“Slow down baby, slow down,” Bucky said, stilling her movements.

 

“Wha—? Why?” Lexi asked, confused.

 

“If you give me permission to do this, I’m not going to rush. I want to make it amazing for you,” Bucky whispered, nibbling her earlobe. “Will you let me?”

 

“Yes,” Lexi exhaled shakily.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next time! Hahahaha!!
> 
> ::runs away from angry mob::


	28. Finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To celebrate the Fourth of July, here are some fireworks!
> 
> Thanks to all who have been so encouraging--and patient--with this story. I know it's been quite the build-up, and I hope you think the wait was worth it.
> 
> Have a great weekend, everyone! <3

 

_“I want to make it amazing for you,” Bucky whispered, nibbling her earlobe. “Will you let me?”_

_“Yes,” Lexi exhaled shakily._

 

***

 

Bucky grinned, his eyes crinkling in the corners. “Thank you, baby doll,” he said. “But remember, if you ever want to stop, or if I do something you don’t like—“

 

“I’ll tell you, I promise,” Lexi said, smiling shyly. “Somehow I don’t think it will be an issue.”

 

“We’ll take it slow,” Bucky said, flattening his palm against her side and letting it drift to her waist. He slid his hand under the hem of her shirt. “The first thing I need to do is relax you as much as possible,” he said, rubbing circles over her stomach. “So I would like to give you a massage.”

 

“That sounds wonderful,” Lexi said, smiling. Bucky rolled over to the side, allowing Lexi to sit up. She went to pull her top over her head, before she paused. “Shirt off?” she asked.

 

“I think you would enjoy it more that way,” Bucky grinned. Lexi felt an odd moment of shyness and turned slightly to take her shirt off. Bucky asked Jarvis to dim the lights down to thirty percent, giving the room a more intimate feel. Lexi lay down on her stomach in the middle of the bed, curling her arms by her side. Bucky smiled, as he removed his own shirt, recognizing that she was definitely feeling vulnerable. “I’m going to start on your back and shoulders, okay?”

 

“Mm-hmm,” Lexi hummed.

 

Bucky straddled her legs, settling just above her knees, sitting back on his heels. “Let me know if I’m squishing you,” he said teasingly, moving her braid to the side and reaching for her shoulders.

 

From the moment he started gently kneading her shoulders, Lexi could feel any and all tension melting away. His metal hand soon warmed to her body temperature, so the difference between the two became barely noticeable. He used a firm touch to manipulate the muscles in her upper back, relaxing them into softness, quietly asking her from time to time whether she was all right or if something felt good. Lexi could barely manage more than soft sighs or the occasional moan of pure happiness.

 

“From the first time I saw you, I’ve always thought your shoulders and back were so sexy,” Bucky said, using his thumbs along her spine.

 

“Really?” Lexi asked, sounding surprised.

 

“Absolutely,” Bucky said, using the tips of his fingers to dance along her vertebrae. “I love watching you move, so beautiful and strong. The first day we met, when we went for a walk to the lake? When you were skipping stones I could hardly take my eyes off of you. Every move you made was so powerful and graceful. I never imagined I could ever be so lucky as to call you mine.”

 

“I love you,” Lexi sighed.

 

“I love you, too, sweetheart,” Bucky said, leaning down to softly kiss her cheek, slowly uncurling her arms from her sides. He stroked her arms from shoulder to wrist, lightly squeezing to release the tension. Once Lexi was properly relaxed, he scooted down her legs, still keeping his weight off of her. Once he was at the foot of the bed, he began to massage her legs. He lifted her foot, using a firm touch on her sole as not to tickle, smiling every time Lexi groaned in pleasure. From there, he moved to her calf and then up to her thigh. When he finished with the first leg, he moved to the foot of the other and started over. As he worked, he spoke of how amazing her legs were, athletic and sexy, how walking and running with her made him so happy.

 

When he finished with her second leg, he moved to her waist, and traced the waistband of her sleep shorts with his fingers. Just sliding the tips of his fingers under the band, he asked quietly, “May I?”

 

“Mm-hmm,” Lexi hummed, sounding utterly relaxed and almost sleepy.

 

“Just lift your hips, baby,” Bucky instructed, and when Lexi rose up slightly from the bed, he slowly slid her shorts and panties down her legs and off. Seeing her fully undressed for the first time, Bucky exhaled shakily. “You are exquisite,” he said, moving back down to the foot of the bed. He had to adjust his erection and take a few deep breaths, but then he re-focused on Lexi, who had definitely clamped her legs together.

 

“Are you okay?” Bucky asked, massaging both of her calves at once.

 

“Yes,” Lexi whispered.

 

“I am speechless, Lexi. You are so beautiful,” he said, gently kneading as he moved up the backs of her legs. His thumbs stroked along the soft skin of her inner thighs. Then he moved to her bottom, softly squeezing and caressing. Lexi started to move, just a little, as his thumbs lightly brushed over the tender flesh between her legs. Lexi’s breath hitched and her hips rolled slightly every time he made contact.

 

Bucky moved further up her back, now lightly brushing her skin with his fingertips, leaning down occasionally to place soft kisses here and there. Her shoulders, back, arms—they all received loving touches and kisses. When he leaned down to lick lightly from the base of her spine all the way up to her neck, she whimpered, hips lifting from the mattress.

 

When Bucky started kissing and licking up the backs of her legs, Lexi started panting in short, shallow breaths. By the time he reached her upper thighs, Lexi was actively rolling her hips, squeezing rhythmically to achieve some kind of friction. When he playfully nipped her bottom, then kissed the same spot, Lexi groaned.

 

Lexi had never felt anything like this. Every nerve tingled and she was incredibly aroused. Considering he hadn’t really even touched her where she needed him to, she thought she might combust before the night was over.

 

“Gorgeous,” Bucky murmured, kissing the dimples at her lower back, before sitting up and asking, “Sweetheart? Will you turn over for me?”

 

Lexi turned her head to look at him, seeing nothing but love in his eyes. “Okay,” she whispered, before taking a deep breath and rolling over. She snuck another look at Bucky’s face.

 

Bucky was biting his lower lip as a moan escaped him. He was pretty sure he could come just from looking at her. From her beautiful round breasts, nipples taut and pink, down her toned, flat stomach and her gently flared hips, to her neatly trimmed mound and the tiniest glimpse of her swollen pink clit peeking out from between her soft, moist outer lips, Bucky had never before seen a woman who turned him on so completely just by existing. He wanted to bury his face between her thighs and never come up for air. And she was his. All his. He actually started growling before Lexi’s voice startled him.

 

The hunger she saw on his face actually made her nervous. “Bucky?” she asked as she brought her hands over her chest and crossed her left knee over her right, starting to feel self-conscious as he continued to stare, saying nothing.

 

He cleared his throat and closed his eyes. “I have no words, Lexi. You are stunning. I’m just trying to control myself here,” he said gruffly. After he exhaled, he opened his eyes and looked at Lexi. “I am the luckiest man on this planet,” he whispered, smiling.

 

Feeling back in control, he slowly reached out, taking one arm from where she had curled it into her chest, bringing her wrist to his lips and kissing all along her arm to her elbow, then laying it alongside her body. Then he did the same with her other arm, baring her chest completely to him. He continued to gently caress her arms, massaging lightly, then he moved to her collarbones. He used just the palms of his hands to lightly rub over her breasts, cupping them slightly as Lexi mewled softly. Light touches extended down her sternum, between her breasts, to her stomach. He glanced up at Lexi, and saw that she had closed her eyes, a small smile on her face, looking slightly flushed and utterly bewitching.

 

He bypassed her center completely, moving to her feet, kissing the top of each foot, running his fingertips up to her knees and back down again. When he began to gently squeeze the muscles of her upper thighs, he could see Lexi was beginning to arch her back slightly. When he knelt down to lay open-mouthed kisses from her knee up to her hipbone, her breath hitched and her leg rolled open.

 

He leaned over her and continued to kiss her abdomen and around her mound, alternating between caressing with his fingertips and lightly massaging her muscles, until Lexi was definitely moaning. She was starting to clutch at the bed sheets and both legs had rolled outward.

 

He could see she was ready. He moved her feet apart, and settled himself on his knees between them. Sitting back on his heels, he picked up one foot and brought it up to his lips. Lexi opened her eyes and looked at him, panting. He locked gazes with her as he kissed the inside of her ankle, nipping and licking slowly up her calf to her knee, then set her foot flat on the bed, leg bent, knee pointing up. Still watching her, he began to kiss slowly up her inner thigh, pushing her leg gently to fall open wide, stopping right before reaching the apex of her thighs. Then he sat back on his heels again, reaching for her other foot.

 

Lexi was positive she was going to explode. The sinful expression on his face as he tortured her with pleasure was enough to nearly make her snap. As he made his way up her other leg, kissing and licking her inner thigh, he had her panting and moaning and very close to begging him to touch her where she needed it most.

 

When both of her legs were spread open, exposing her in a way she had never been with another person before, she was so aroused that she couldn’t feel even the slightest bit of shyness or embarrassment. She needed him more than she needed to breathe at this point.

 

Bucky lay down between her legs, kissing and rubbing his cheeks against her thighs. “Lexi,” he sighed, “my beautiful, gorgeous girl.” He breathed her in, then growled deeply from his chest. He looked at her through heavy-lidded eyes. “Are you ready?” he asked, licking his upper lip.

 

“Yes, baby, please,“ Lexi panted.

 

“Watch me,” he said, voice deep and husky.

 

Lexi looked down between her legs, and when Bucky was satisfied that he had her full attention, he lowered his head and softly kissed her swollen clit, flicking it with his tongue.

 

The effect was instant. Lexi’s back bowed as she gasped, head thrown back, hands grasping at the sheets. “Oh my _god_!” she cried.

 

“Mmmm, like I said, absolutely delicious,” Bucky murmured, leaning down to kiss her outer lips.

 

“Ohhhh,” Lexi moaned, hips rolling as she tried to increase contact.

 

“Such a pretty pussy, so sweet and wet,” Bucky said, laying his tongue flat against her and licking her, bottom to top. “Do you like it so far?” Bucky asked, before fluttering his tongue against her.

 

“ _Yes_!” Lexi whined, toes curling.

 

“I thought you might,” Bucky said, smiling, as he circled her clit with his tongue then gently sucked it between his lips.

 

Lexi shrieked something incoherent, before slapping her hand over her mouth.

 

“No, baby, don’t hold back. I need to hear you,” Bucky said, using his thumbs to open her wide, and gently thrusting his tongue inside her. Lexi gasped at the amazing sensation, her hands flying to Bucky’s head, holding him to her. “Fuck, baby, you taste so good,” he moaned, the vibrations doing unspeakable things to Lexi’s tender flesh.

 

“Need to taste you, all of you,” Bucky said huskily, wrapping his arms around Lexi’s hips, holding her open to him, as he began to really work her over.

 

He alternated between hard and soft, licking and sucking, dragging his tongue through her folds and tickling her clit. One arm was thrown across her belly, gently holding her in place as she thrashed, the other reaching up to tease her breasts.

 

All too soon, Lexi started to tense up, as her hips started moving uncontrollably and her breathing became erratic. “Oh god, Bucky, I’m close, I’m so close,” she whimpered.

 

“Scream my name, baby,” Bucky said, taking his hand from her breast and bringing it to his mouth. He licked two long fingers, getting them nice and wet, then slid them into her pussy, curling them up to massage the spongy tissue within as he sucked her clit into his mouth, lashing it with his tongue.

 

Every muscle in Lexi’s body froze for two seconds, then her eyes flew open in a burst of light. Bucky’s entire body tingled as he watched Lexi light up the room. Suddenly she clamped down on Bucky’s fingers as she shrieked his name, her back arching clear off the bed, her hands grabbing for anything within reach to hold onto.

 

He continued to lick her clit, pumping his fingers in and out, as she wailed in pleasure. Her walls fluttered around his fingers, squeezing rhythmically as she bucked against him. The glow faded as she rode out her orgasm, and he slowed accordingly, seeing it through to the end, kissing her pussy softly, occasionally licking as she twitched and moaned. The arm that had been holding her still began massaging her lower abdomen as she quieted.

 

Soon she lay completely exhausted, eyes closed, breathing heavily, arms limp. Bucky looked up at her from his position between her legs, a huge smile on his face. He slowly withdrew his fingers from her, causing her to squirm and moan, and making him chuckle a little. Lexi opened one eye to look down at him, and when he sucked his fingers into his mouth and licked them clean, she groaned and covered her face with her hands.

 

“Mmmm,” Bucky moaned happily around his fingers, causing Lexi to giggle, even as she blushed.

 

“ _Wow_ ,” Lexi whispered, letting her hands fall back to the bed.

 

“I agree,” Bucky said, kissing the inside of her thigh, then slowly moving up her body. He kissed and nuzzled her stomach and chest, softly rubbing his chin and cheeks across her skin. Lexi twitched, feeling extra-sensitive, and when Bucky took one erect nipple between his lips and gently sucked, she gasped and arched again.

 

“Oh, _god_ , Bucky,” Lexi moaned, “that was—that was incredible.”

 

“That was un-fucking-believable,” Bucky said, licking his way up her chest to her neck. He settled his body between her thighs, holding himself up on his forearms, and just enjoyed the look of amazed satisfaction on her face.

 

Lexi brought her hands up to push his hair behind his ears. “You are so wonderful,” she whispered, bringing his head down to kiss her. She could taste herself on his lips and tongue, but rather than be put off by it, she found it to be incredibly erotic. She moaned, shifting her hips underneath Bucky so that his hard shaft pressed against her very sensitive and wet pussy.

 

“Oh, god, Lexi,” Bucky moaned, “you feel so good.”

 

“So do you,” Lexi said, running her hands down to his lower back.

 

As Bucky was kissing along her jawline, he said, “Right before you came, I felt a warm tingle run through my whole body, thought I was going to lose it in my pants again.”

 

“Really?” Lexi asked, reaching down to cup his backside, pulling him hard against her.

 

Bucky groaned, thrusting lightly. “Lexi, baby, we don’t have to—“

 

“I want to, Bucky, I _really_ want to,” Lexi said, reaching between them to untie his sleep pants.

 

“Wait—I don’t have any condoms,” Bucky said, stilling her hands.

 

“I’m clean, you’re clean, I can’t get pregnant, it’s not a problem,” Lexi said, her words coming out in a rush.

 

“You’re sure?” he asked, looking at her carefully.

 

“Yes, yes, I’m sure,” Lexi said, as she got his pants untied and started to push them down.

 

“Okay, baby, just a second,” Bucky said, pulling away. Lexi whined at him, but Bucky said, “I’m just getting undressed, sweetheart. I don’t want to be distracted by anything.”

 

Bucky stood by the side of the bed and pushed his pants and boxers down past his hips. They fell to the floor around his ankles, and he kicked them away. When he placed his knee back on the bed, his erection bobbing in front of him, Lexi groaned, reaching for him. Bucky grabbed her hand before she could touch him, bringing her hand to his lips. “If you get your hands on me, I may not last more than ten seconds,” he said, smiling.

 

“I hope you can last longer than that,” Lexi said huskily.

 

Bucky’s eyes darkened with unconcealed lust. He crawled up the bed, between her legs, kissing his way up her body. She moaned happily, then reached down and grabbed his shoulders, pulling him up to her. She kissed him hard, wrapping her arms around him and holding him as close as she could.

 

Bucky moaned into the kiss as his upper body pressed against her. Even supporting himself on his forearms, her breasts were pushed against his chest, and although he was trying to keep his hips away from hers, he could feel her warmth.

 

Lexi ran her hands down his back, pulling him into her, and she could feel him resisting, not coming down to rest upon her fully. “Bucky,” Lexi said breathily, ”I want to feel you.”

 

Bucky chuckled, blushing slightly as he kissed her. “Lexi, we need to go slow. I don’t want to hurt you. And I don’t know about you,” he said, nipping her bottom lip, “but I’ve been looking forward to this for a long time.”

 

Lexi whimpered, trying to get some contact between them. Deciding to break out the big guns, Lexi ran her fingers up the side of Bucky’s ribcage, making his muscles jump, before trailing them up his chest, over his shoulders, up the back of his neck, and into his hair. As she gently ran her fingers through his hair, kissing under his chin and down the side of his neck, Bucky was practically purring, eyes closed, slowly turning his head this way and that.

 

“Bucky,” Lexi whispered softly against his throat.

 

“Hmmm?” Bucky hummed, enjoying himself immensely.

 

“I would really, _really_ ,” she whispered, grabbing two handfuls of hair and pulling, “love for you to fuck me. Right _now_.”

 

Bucky’s eyes flew open with a loud groan. He stared down at Lexi, his pupils completely blown, before crushing his lips to hers. He rolled his hips into her, making Lexi gasp as his shaft slid between the wet, swollen lips of her pussy. Every time the head of his cock nudged her clit, Lexi jumped.

 

Lexi moaned into his mouth, moving her hips against his, loving the feel of him. She kept one hand in his hair and the other traveled to the small of his back, loving how his muscles moved as his hips rolled.

 

“Lexi, oh my god, baby,” Bucky moaned when they finally came up for air. He rested his forehead against hers, eyes shut. His hips continued moving, his cock wet with her juices.

 

“Please, Bucky, I need you,” Lexi whimpered.

 

Bucky rolled them over in one motion so that Lexi was straddling his hips. She sat up and began grinding her hips down on him. Bucky grabbed her hips, slowing her movements. When Lexi almost growled in frustration, Bucky sat up, crushing her to him, kissing her hard. He pulled back from the kiss to speak.

 

“Lexi, honey, I need you to control the pace. You’re so tight, baby, I don’t want you to hurt. So don’t go too fast, okay? I’m going to try not to push up. Go as slow as you need to.”

 

“Okay,” Lexi said, panting.

 

For a moment, Bucky just stared at her. Then he reached behind her and took the band out of her hair, undoing the long braid that hung down her back. As he ran his fingers through her dark, wavy hair, her eyes closed and her head tipped back. “I love you so much,” he whispered.

 

“I love you, too,” Lexi kissed him softly, then pushed him back toward the bed. Bucky gathered a couple of pillows, piling them behind his head. Soon he was laying back, his hands on her hips.

 

“Whenever you’re ready, kitten,” Bucky said a little breathlessly, grinning widely.

 

Lexi wiggled her hips a little, making Bucky moan. She smiled, loving how affected he was by the smallest things she did. She could feel how wet she was, and because of that, how wet Bucky’s cock was. She wasn’t especially worried about him hurting her, since she wasn’t a virgin, but he was pretty big, and it had been a long time, so she was going to take it slow.

 

Putting her hands on his chest, Lexi leaned forward. As their tongues massaged each other, Lexi lifted her hips slightly. Suddenly she could feel the head of his cock at her entrance. Bucky moaned as Lexi reached down between them, taking his shaft firmly in her hand. She lined him up with her opening, then slowly pushed back.

 

When the swollen tip of his manhood breached her, Bucky’s head fell back against the pillows. “Holy god, baby,” he groaned. His hands gripped her hips, almost too tightly, like he was locked in place.

 

Lexi moaned with pure pleasure. She rocked up and down, slowly impaling herself on Bucky’s cock, inch by gloriously torturous inch. It was an extremely tight fit, and the feel of him stretching her in the very best way nearly made her light-headed.

 

The tendons in Bucky’s neck were straining, showing just how hard he was working not to move. His breath came out in small pants, groaning occasionally. Sweat was starting to bead on his forehead and his eyes were squeezed shut.

 

On an upstroke, Lexi leaned forward and placed a kiss on Bucky’s lips. “ _Te iubesc, James,_ ” (“I love you, James”) she said, in between moans.

 

“ _Si eu te iubesc, Lexi,_ ” (”I love you too, Lexi,”) Bucky said huskily.

 

“Are you okay?” Lexi asked breathily, dropping another inch lower on his shaft.

 

Bucky moaned, chuckling a little before answering. “I could die a happy man right now.”

 

“Please don’t,” Lexi said with a smile, lifting and dropping down again, only to slide all the way down his shaft, completely engulfing him within her. Her head fell back with a groan, the fullness within her taking her breath away, leaving her panting.

 

Bucky’s groan was nearly a shout, his hands curling into fists as his back arched. “ _Fucking hell_ ,” he ground out, breathing hard. He looked up at Lexi, gasping, “You all right, sweetheart? No pain?”

 

Lexi shook her head slightly. “ _So…fucking…good_ ,” she moaned, rubbing her hands over her lower abdomen.

 

Bucky’s hands loosened their grip enough to start rubbing her hips and thighs, reaching around to squeeze her bottom, moving up to cup her breasts. Lexi’s gasps and moans were going to be his undoing, and they hadn’t even really gotten started yet.

 

“Don’t move until you’re ready,” Bucky said gruffly. “You’ll know when you want to.”

 

“You feel incredible,” Lexi murmured, an almost dream-like quality to her voice. In all truthfulness, she felt like she was floating. The wave of lust and hormones crashing through her body caused tingles to race all through her.

 

“You’re so beautiful,” Bucky whispered, gazing up at her. “You’re glowing already,” he said, his voice full of wonder.

 

Lexi opened her eyes, and held her hands up to her face. Sure enough, there was a luminous glow. “I’ve never seen it before,” she smiled, then looked down at Bucky. Her eyes widened.

 

“Bucky?” she said, and she may have been alarmed if she didn’t feel quite nearly drunk. “You’re glowing, too.”

 

“Really?” he asked, holding his own hand up. “Wow. Maybe that’s why I feel all tingly and floaty.”

 

“Mmmm,” Lexi hummed, rocking forward. They both gasped at the motion. Bucky’s hands gripped her hips again, lightly this time.

 

“Feels like you’re ready to move,” Bucky moaned, rubbing his thumbs over her hipbones.

 

“Uh-huh, need to,” Lexi said, rocking forward and back again, feeling her muscles clench and stretch around his shaft.

 

“Find your rhythm, baby, find what feels good for you,” Bucky rasped, encouraging the rolling motion of her hips.

 

“What— _oh, god, that feels so good_ —what about you?” Lexi asked, feeling Bucky’s cock slide slowly in and out of her, the head rubbing every ridge inside her.

 

Bucky moaned, smiling at the same time, “Believe me, angel, _everything_ you do feels incredible to me.”

 

After a few minutes of adjusting her position, moving in different ways, Lexi snapped her hips forward, causing them both to gasp.

 

Bucky groaned, “ _Fuck_ , baby, do that again.”

 

“Ohhh, _yesss_ ,” Lexi said, rolling her hips back and snapping them forward again. It was the most intense feeling she’d ever experienced, and soon she was rocking her hips back and forth, moaning uncontrollably.

 

“That’s it, baby doll, ride my cock,” Bucky growled. He watched as she lost herself in pleasure, finding the perfect rhythm to drive them both insane. “Your pussy feels incredible, angel, so hot and wet, squeezing my cock so hard,” he managed to ground out, his voice low and husky. Lexi nodded, unable to speak. He licked his thumb and reached down, placing it on top of her swollen clit, making her jump. He circled it with a gentle pressure as Lexi continued to grind on him, and soon she was gasping.

 

Lexi leaned back, bracing her hands on his thighs, as she all but bounced on Bucky’s cock. He reached up with his metal hand to lightly pinch her nipple, and soon all the different sensations raging through her coalesced, causing her muscles to clench down and flutter around his shaft.

 

“Bucky, oh fuck, I’m so close,” she moaned. Her movements became erratic as her hips jerked excitedly.

 

“Come for me, angel,” Bucky said, gritting his teeth. Still keeping his thumb on her clit, he placed his metal hand on her hip and thrust upward, causing Lexi to inhale sharply.

 

He was determined to hold himself back, to wait for Lexi to come first, and two thrusts later, a wave of warm, tingly heat passed through his body. Lexi threw her head back and froze as a near-blinding flash of light filled the room. Then she screamed as her body convulsed, her hips bucked against him and her pussy gripped him so tightly he could hardly move. He continued circling her clit with his thumb as long as she kept moving her hips; as soon as her movements started to falter, he took over. Putting both hands on her hips, he started to thrust rapidly into her, making her shout. Soon the feeling of pressure that had been building within his lower abdomen and in his balls reached the point of no return.

 

“God, Lexi, I’m going to come,” Bucky said, voice rough and straining.

 

“Please, baby, come in me, come hard,” Lexi panted, leaning forward and placing her hands on his shoulders. Bucky pulled her hips down as he drove up, feeling almost dizzy at the unbelievable and amazing feelings racing through him.

 

“ _Oh, Lexi, god, unnhhh,_ ” he groaned, and a sensation of electricity started in his chest and moved rapidly outwards, locking all of his muscles in place. Then he was falling, shouting her name, coming so hard that his vision went white and his hearing fuzzed out. As he came down he became aware of Lexi kissing his face, still rocking on him, and whispering his name.

 

“Bucky, sweetie, are you okay? Talk to me, baby,” she said softly. He was still languidly thrusting into her, not knowing how he was even moving, as she stroked his cheek and kissed his lips.

 

He picked up his arms from where they had fallen limp against her thighs and wrapped them around her, holding her close to his chest. One hand came up to the back of her head, turning her face so that he could meet her lips with his, the other hand splayed across her lower back, pushing her backside down as he pushed his pelvis up. They groaned into each other’s mouths, an exhausted and utterly satisfied sound. Lexi ground her hips down, circling them against Bucky’s groin.

 

Bucky’s head fell back as he moaned. “Ohhh, my god Lexi, I love you,” he said, his voice scratchy and sleepy. “Are you okay?” he asked.

 

“I love you, too, Bucky,” Lexi said, smiling. She snuggled into his arms as they tightened around her. “And I’m wonderful. Are _you_ all right?”

 

“I’m better than all right, can’t you tell?” Bucky asked, smiling, looking completely blissed-out.

 

“Did you feel anything, you know, different? Like a tingly feeling right before you, um, before you…came?” she asked, looking at him nervously.

 

“Yeah, I did. It started in my chest, I think, and, well, I don’t really know how to describe it. It was like nothing I’ve ever felt, like, ever,” Bucky said, shaking his head.

 

“That’s because you glowed. Like, really glowed,” Lexi said.

 

“Really?” Bucky asked, dumbfounded.

 

“Really, really,” Lexi said. “I guess whatever I am really likes you. But you feel okay? Are you sure?” she asked nervously.

 

“I’m sure, baby, I can’t remember ever feeling this good in my whole damn life,” Bucky said, grinning happily.

 

“Well, that’s not saying much,” Lexi said teasingly.

 

“Ha ha,” Bucky said, drily, smiling up at her.

 

Lexi leaned down to kiss him, and he rubbed his hands up and down her back. For a while, the only sounds to be heard were soft moans and whispered words of love, hands gently moving over skin, and the rustle of sheets. As her breasts rubbed across his chest, Lexi could feel Bucky’s shaft, which was still semi-erect, begin to twitch within her.

 

She pulled away just enough to look down into Bucky’s eyes. “Someone seems ready for Round Two,” she said, biting her lower lip and smiling.

 

Bucky rolled them both over, never losing contact. Looking down at her, Bucky began to move his hips from side to side, making Lexi moan. “I knew there had to be something good about being a super soldier,” he said, growling. He kissed her fiercely, hungrily, devouring every sweet mewling sound she made.

 

“Are you okay, sweetheart? Not sore?” Bucky asked as he broke away from the kiss to breathe, resting his forehead against hers. Her legs were curled around his, lazily sliding up and down, and her hands caressed lightly up and down his back.

 

“No, baby, you feel so good,” Lexi whispered, her eyes closed, head tilted back, exposing her throat. Bucky nibbled and nipped at her neck, and began to roll his hips, gently thrusting into her. His hands curled under and around her shoulders, holding her close to him.

 

“Mmmm, more,” Lexi hummed, raising her legs higher, deepening the angle. She gasped as he sank as far as he possibly could into her. Bucky shuddered and moaned.

 

“ _Jesus Christ,_ ” he gritted out, grinding hard into Lexi as she reached down to his lower back with both hands and pulled him into her as much as she could.

 

“Please, Bucky, harder,” Lexi begged, “Fuck me harder.”

 

He groaned, “Oh my god, I love you,” as he began to drive into her, his cock gripped tight by her hot, velvety walls. “Never want to stop,” Bucky whispered in a gravelly voice, completely lost in pleasure. “So fucking good, baby.”

 

Lexi began lifting her hips to meet his thrusts, grunting every time his pelvis slapped the backs of her thighs. “ _Oh—god—Bucky,_ ” she managed to gasp out each word as he began driving with deeper, harder strokes. Bucky leaned down, kissing Lexi hard. She wove her fingers around his neck, tangling in his hair until she needed to breathe. He licked a pathway down her throat to her chest, sucking a hard, pink nipple between his lips, making her back arch off the bed as he lashed it with his tongue. He continued to plunge into her silky depths, Lexi’s moans and yelps spurring him on.

 

He pushed himself up, extending his arms and spreading his knees wide for leverage. Lexi held on to his biceps as he gave in to the desire that had been slowly consuming him for weeks, months even. Looking down at the point where they were connected, Bucky groaned loudly, “ _Damn,_ that is fucking incredible. You are so gorgeous, baby.” Balancing his weight onto his left arm, Bucky licked his right thumb and forefinger, then reached down to gently pinch Lexi’s swollen clit. Her inner muscles spasmed and clamped down on his shaft, causing them both to throw their heads back, jaws hanging open. His fingers continued to tenderly massage her sensitive bundle of nerves, even as she started bucking her hips, begging him for relief.

 

“Are you close, baby?” he asked breathlessly, hips rocking relentlessly.

 

“Unh, unh, yeah, Bucky, god, _pleeeease!_ ” she screamed, as her muscles locked and she lit up from within. Her eyes burst open, shining bright as she plummeted off the edge. Her clenched, fluttering walls squeezed his cock so tight that he had no choice but to fall right after her, the warm rush of energy filling him.

 

“Lexi, I’m—I’m gonna— _unnnhhh!_ ” Bucky grunted, his rhythm stuttering as he thrust frenetically, grinding into her, hard. His arms collapsed under him, and he came to rest on his elbows, barely managing not to crush Lexi underneath him. He continued to thrust until the last waves ebbed away, his face pressed into the side of Lexi’s throat, breathing hard. Lexi could just barely make out the whispered words, “ _Kak prekrasno._ ”(“So beautiful.”)

 

Lexi wrapped her tired arms around Bucky’s torso, holding him close. When she was able to speak, she whispered, “I love you, James.”

 

Eyes closed, breathing slowly returning to normal, Bucky smiled. “I love you, too, Lexi. More than anything.” A few minutes later, he kissed Lexi as he withdrew, slowly, causing them both to moan. Bucky rolled over onto his back and pulled Lexi close, wrapping his arms around her and nuzzling her hair.

 

Later, as they lay sleepily holding each other, finally too exhausted to move, the lights turned off without them even needing to ask.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! I'm pretty sure you'll agree this chapter is pretty aptly titled. XD
> 
> Honestly, when I was writing it, even I didn't think it would take so long. From this point on, however...well, let's just say that these two will probably make up for lost time. Not that it's going to be a 24/7 smut-fest, but, yeah, sometimes it will. ;)
> 
> As always, thank you to everyone for the kudos and comments! Suggestions and constructive criticism are always welcome. <3
> 
> Any errors in translation are the property of Google Translate.


	29. A Good Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to me! To celebrate, I'm posting a new chapter. :D
> 
> Thanks to everyone for the overwhelmingly positive comments--it really does make a huge difference and they are greatly appreciated. <3
> 
> Now, on with the story--or smutfest, whichever you prefer. XD

 

Lexi woke to soft breaths on the back of her neck. She was lying on her side, Bucky completely curled around her, their naked limbs entangled. Lexi had never felt so loose; it was like her joints had all been turned into over-cooked pasta. She had reached a state of relaxation that she had never experienced before.

 

She opened one eye, just enough to see that the sun had barely started to rise, before closing it again. She didn’t actually care what time it was—she had no plans to move any time soon. Bucky’s right arm was curled around her, crossing over her torso, cupped around her left shoulder. His body blanketed hers, his right leg nestled between hers, holding her close, possessive and protective.

 

She had never felt so safe, so loved, ever in her life. She memorized every feeling and sensation, so she could remember this moment with perfect clarity; the way Bucky’s arm would squeeze just a little tighter when she yawned, before relaxing again; how he would nuzzle into her hair and sigh contentedly; how his fingers, even in sleep, stroked her skin. Even the soreness in her thighs brought a smile to her face. The only word she could think of to sum up the previous night’s activities? _Delicious._

 

The minutes passed as she dozed, half-asleep and half-awake. Eventually she became aware of a change in Bucky’s breathing; a deeper inhalation, a slower exhalation, soft lips kissing the nape of her neck. She sighed happily, nothing moving but her lips, which had curved up in a smile. Then, Bucky whispering, as quietly as possible, “Are you awake, baby?”

 

“Mm-hmm,” Lexi hummed in response, just barely turning her head in his direction. In return, Bucky squeezed her a little closer and kissed the tender skin underneath her ear. Lexi finally moved, curling her right arm around Bucky’s, holding it against her, and entwining their fingers.

 

“How do you feel?” Bucky asked, his voice low and rough. He continued to place tiny kisses along the side of her throat and behind her ear, sending sweet shivers down Lexi’s spine.

 

“So good,” Lexi sighed. She started to trace her fingers slowly up and down Bucky’s arm. “Just…amazing,” she whispered.

 

Bucky pulled his left arm from under his pillow and leaned on his elbow, looking down at Lexi. She rolled over on to her back, smiling up at him. “How about you?” Lexi asked, watching the corners of Bucky’s eyes crinkle as he smiled widely. He gently nudged her legs apart again with his right knee, and Lexi stroked his lower leg with her left foot.

 

“I’m pretty sure I heard angels singing,” Bucky teased, sliding his right hand from Lexi’s shoulder up to cup her cheek. “Good morning, beautiful,” he said, leaning down to kiss her.

 

“Mmmm,” Lexi hummed, wrapping her arms around Bucky’s neck and holding him close as the kiss deepened. “Good morning,” she breathed, as Bucky lowered his head to kiss the hollow of her throat. “So,” Lexi began breathily, as Bucky kissed and nibbled along her collarbones, “was it worth the wait?”

 

Bucky picked his head up, looking at Lexi as if to say, _Are you kidding?_ , before chuckling, a huge smile on his face. “Oh, darlin’, last night was,” he said, shaking his head a little, his hair falling in his eyes as he searched for words, “it was incredible. I’ve never felt like that, ever, in my whole life.” He stroked her hair back from her face. “How about you? Was it okay for you?” he asked, searching her eyes.

 

“Oh, Bucky,” Lexi said, exhaling a little shakily. “I had no idea it could be like that.” She tangled her fingers into his hair, pulling him down to kiss her. “Thank you,” she whispered against his lips, “for taking such good care of me.” She lightly nipped his bottom lip, the tip of her tongue soothing the sting.

 

“God, I love you,” Bucky groaned, his lips crashing down on hers, swallowing the moan that left her throat. He pulled his left leg over to join his right, between Lexi’s thighs, wrapped both arms around and under her, holding her so tightly against him she couldn’t move away, even if she wanted to, which she definitely did not. If anything, she wanted to be even closer. She clutched his hair, accidentally pulling it hard in her desire, drawing a growl from deep in Bucky’s chest.

 

“Sorry,” Lexi gasped, breathing heavily, releasing Bucky’s hair immediately.

 

“Don’t stop,” he rasped, looking at her with fire in his eyes. “I fucking love it.”

 

Lexi whimpered as he claimed her mouth again. She raised her knees, curling her legs around his, holding him tight. She carded her fingers through Bucky’s hair, more carefully this time, her nails gently scratching his scalp. He shivered against her, moaning, as his hips jerked forward, his already-hard shaft sliding along her outer lips. Emboldened, Lexi fisted her hands, pulling gently, but firmly.

 

Bucky dropped his head to her shoulder, shuddering as his lower abdomen clenched, a groan forcing its way out. His hips rolled against Lexi’s as his breathing became more and more ragged.

 

“ _Fu-u-u-uck_ ,” Bucky moaned, almost whining, as Lexi alternated between lightly running her nails over his scalp and tugging his silky locks with both hands. She pulled her knees up even further, opening more of her wet core to his shaft, which was sliding over her clit, driving them equally crazy.

 

“Your cock feels so good,” Lexi moaned, lifting her hips as he rolled against her.

 

“ _God_ , Lexi, I’m gonna—I need to stop,” Bucky stammered, his hips still thrusting.

 

“Don’t you want to come?” Lexi asked, her voice rough with lust, moving one hand to his lower back to pull him tightly against her. “I want you to.”

 

“ _Lexi,_ ” he moaned, pulling his hips back and away. Lexi made a noise of serious displeasure, until Bucky kissed her hard, leaving her breathless. He pulled back to look at her, his pupils wide and black. “You first,” he said gruffly, quickly moving down her body and pushing her thighs wide to make room for his shoulders. “Fuckin’ gorgeous,” he whispered, as he lowered his head and sucked her clit between his lips.

 

Lexi’s back bowed off the bed, her head thrown back, her mouth falling open in a silent scream. Her hands flailed, looking for something, anything to grab on to. She had already been so turned on that she was quickly hurtling toward the edge, her hips jerking, despite Bucky’s left arm across her stomach, gently holding her in place.

 

“Buck—Bu—“ she gasped, trying to draw breath as he licked her mercilessly, moaning against her sensitive flesh. She gripped the sheets on either side of her, her arms straining. “ _Fuck,_ baby, it’s so—I’m coming, _oh god, I’m coming_ —“ she said, going rigid as the wave of energy swept through her, her orgasm hot on its heels. She shrieked as the pleasure—so much more than she had ever imagined possible—blasted through her.

 

Bucky kept on her, reveling in the energy that moved through her, into him, making his eyes roll back and his cock twitch where it was trapped between his stomach and the bed. He raised his hips from the bed, trying to reduce the friction on his shaft, because he’d be damned if he was going to blow his load on the sheets.

 

As soon as Lexi started to try and wriggle away from his mouth, which was shining and wet with her juices, Bucky released her and climbed up her body. Lexi grabbed his head with both hands, yanking his face to hers for a bruising kiss. Tasting herself on his lips and his tongue, Lexi moaned as Bucky’s cock slid between her soaking wet folds.

 

Bucky broke away, panting hard. “Can I, baby?” he asked, his hips already thrusting against her, coating his shaft in her slickness.

 

“God, yes, _please_ fuck me,” Lexi groaned, and Bucky reached down between them, guiding his cock to her entrance. As soon as his swollen tip was inside her, he braced himself on his elbows and began to pump his hips, slowly opening her up.

 

“Baby doll, I’m not going to last very long. Your pussy is gripping me like a fist,” he gritted out. Lexi pulled her knees up, wrapping her legs around Bucky’s waist, and soon Bucky slid home, sheathing himself completely within her wet heat. Bucky dropped his forehead to Lexi’s shoulder, his whole body shaking. “ _Ohhh_ , darlin’, I can’t believe how amazin’ you feel,” he whispered, turning his head slightly, his lips grazing her throat.

 

Lexi’s head tipped back. “Mmmm,” she sighed, one hand in his hair, the other lightly caressing his back. “It’s incredible. I can feel your cock throbbing inside me,” she said, tipping her hips even more, trying to pull Bucky even deeper into her.

 

Bucky groaned into her shoulder as his hips twitched, “Damn, woman, I think I might come just from the sound of your voice.” He slowly pulled his hips back, until just the head was still inside her, and then pushed back in with one smooth motion, bottoming out as Lexi squeezed around him.

 

Lexi moaned, “Oh my _god,_ you feel so fucking good.”

 

“Jesus,” Bucky rasped, the tightness in his lower abdomen building with every second. “Fuck, I have to—“ he started to say, pulling back and slamming back in, driving the breath from Lexi’s lungs. “Dammit. Can’t stop it,” he ground out, wrapping his hands under and around Lexi’s shoulders, setting a hard pace, his hips slapping against the backs of her already-sore thighs.

 

“ _Ah!_ ” Lexi shouted, hanging on to Bucky’s arms as he rapidly lost all control.

 

“Lexi, baby, I’m gonna—oh god _damn_ , _uuhhnn!_ ” he moaned, grinding hard into her as his muscles went rigid, locking him in place. He glowed faintly as Lexi felt the wave of energy pass through him, into her, and she gasped, eyes wide as he fell apart. His eyes were shut tight as he rocked into her, incapable of coherent speech. Lexi pushed her fingers into his hair, bringing his lips to hers as he rode out his climax. He kissed her hard, gasping occasionally, as Lexi raised her hips to meet his, stretching out his pleasure as long as possible.

 

Finally his movements slowed, became less erratic, and his head fell forward, resting on Lexi’s chest, as she gently massaged his scalp with one hand, the other arm wrapped around him, holding him close. He was still breathing heavily and Lexi could feel his abdominal muscles contracting sporadically.

 

A few minutes later, Bucky turned his head to the side, his forehead against Lexi’s jaw. She continued to caress his back and run her fingers through his hair, and eventually his breathing returned to normal. “’M sorry, baby,” he murmured, nuzzling into Lexi’s neck.

 

“Sorry for what, sweetie?” Lexi asked, a smile on her face.

 

“I didn’t wait for you. Couldn’t stop myself. Just felt so good,” he whispered, blinking sleepily.

 

“I had an earth-shattering orgasm this morning. Believe me, I’m not complaining,” she said, lightly scratching her nails down the back of his head. Bucky hummed, shivering slightly. Lexi reached over for a blanket, pulling it over their lower halves.

 

Bucky went to move off of her, and when Lexi protested, he chuckled, “Baby, I’ll crush you.” He leaned up on his elbows to look at her. For a few seconds, they just smiled at each other. “I love you,” Bucky whispered.

 

“I love you, too,” Lexi replied. Bucky kissed her, withdrawing from her slowly, causing them both to moan. Suddenly Lexi hissed and Bucky stopped.

 

“What? Are you okay?” Bucky asked, eyes wide.

 

“Yes, I’m fine. Just a little sore,” Lexi said, smiling.

 

“Baby doll, why didn’t you say so?” Bucky said, lying beside her, drawing her close. He caressed down her back and over her bottom. “Is there anything I can do?” he asked.

 

Lexi snuggled into him. “No, sweetie, it’s okay. You’re just, kind of, um…large,” she said, blushing. “It will take some getting used to.”

 

“Oh,” Bucky said, his cheeks reddening slightly as well as he tried not to smile.

 

“Like I said, I’m not complaining,” she said, grinning. “Best kind of sore.” She winced slightly as she moved her legs. “Might need help in the shower, though,” she laughed. “I didn’t realize I needed to stretch beforehand.”

 

“I will help you with anything you need, _krasivaya devushka,_ (beautiful girl,)” he said, kissing her softly. Tucking her into his body, he wrapped his arms around her.

 

“Mmmm,” Lexi moaned. “Damn, you make Russian sound good,” she chuckled, squeezing him around his waist.

 

“You really like that?” he asked, smiling down at her.

 

“ _Yes._ It makes me feel all tingly, gives me goose bumps,” Lexi said, shivering a little. “Of course,” she added, “pretty much anything you say to me turns me into a puddle of goo.” Bucky snorted, pulling the blanket up over Lexi’s shoulder. She sighed, turning her face to kiss his chest.

 

They lay there quietly, contentedly, for several minutes. Finally, Lexi sighed, “I don’t want to get up.”

 

Bucky held her snugly against him and said, “Then don’t. It’s Friday, call in sick. We’ll stay here all day, cozy and warm.”

 

“I don’t actually get sick,” Lexi chuckled, nuzzling his chest, before she asked, “Don’t you have an appointment with Doctor Connors this morning?”

 

“Yeah, but he’s nowhere near as cuddly as you are,” Bucky said.

 

Lexi giggled. “Well, that’s a relief,” she said. “But I’m pretty sure it’s after seven, and we both need to shower and eat.”

 

Bucky picked his head up to look at the clock. “It is…seven-twenty. My appointment isn’t until nine, we’re fine.”

 

“Oh, good. My first PT isn’t until nine-thirty,” Lexi said, snuggling back in. Suddenly a thought occurred to her. “Um, Bucky?”

 

“Yes, baby?” he asked, nuzzling her hair.

 

“You don’t have to answer this if you don’t want to, but, um…” she trailed off, sounding hesitant.

 

“What?” Bucky asked, pulling back slightly to look at her.

 

“Are you going to tell Connors about us?” she asked. When Bucky’s eyebrows went up, she quickly said, “You know what? You don’t have to tell me. Forget I asked.”

 

“No, it’s okay, sweetie,” Bucky said, kissing her forehead. “I hadn’t thought about that, actually. I mean, he already knows how I feel about you, so—“

 

“What?” Lexi asked, looking up at him, wide-eyed.

 

“Well, yeah, I told him a couple of months ago that I was crazy about you. He’s bound by doctor-patient confidentiality, he can’t tell anyone,” Bucky said, smoothing his hand over her hair.

 

“Oh, well, yeah,” Lexi said quietly. A few moments later she asked, “He knew you liked me before I knew?”

 

“I think it was pretty obvious. I never shut up about you,” he chuckled. He adopted a dreamy expression and a far-away sound in his voice, saying, “Lexi’s so wonderful, and she’s so nice, and smart, and she’s _sooo_ pretty, and I just _loooove_ her, and—“

 

“You did not!” Lexi said, laughing, tickling his side.

 

He twitched, almost giggling, and said, “Maybe not that bad, but close.” He grabbed Lexi’s hand, bringing it to his lips for a kiss, then holding it close, over his heart. “Besides, I’m pretty sure I won’t have to say a word. I’m going to walk into his office, and he’s going to take one look at me and think, _‘Yup. He’s in love.’_ ”

 

“I’m going to have a hard time keeping the smile off my face, too,” Lexi said, grinning. She narrowed her eyes playfully at Bucky and said, “Don’t expect me to take it easy on you during training, though.”

 

“Never,” Bucky said, kissing her. “I need to stay in shape if I’m going to keep up with you.”

 

“I’m the one with sore legs,” Lexi laughed. “I need to get to yoga more often.”

 

“Mmmm,” Bucky hummed, sliding his hand down Lexi’s back. “Your ass in yoga pants is a work of art,” he murmured, cupping her bottom. When Lexi blushed, laughing, he said, “No, seriously. That first time we did yoga class together? I could barely stand up straight afterwards because of, well, blood-flow issues.”

 

“Really?” Lexi asked, stunned.

 

“Really. Steve had to have a talk with me about how I kept looking at you. Apparently I wasn’t very subtle about checking you out,” he said, laughing.

 

“Oh my god,” Lexi moaned, burying her face in his chest. Bucky just laughed harder, hugging her tight. “But Steve doesn’t know about us, right?” she asked, peeking up at him.

 

“Nope,” Bucky said, shaking his head, chuckling. “I mean, he knows that I adore you and that I’m hopelessly attracted to you and that I think you’re absolutely wonderful,” he paused, smiling, to lean up and kiss her, “but about us actually being together? He is still totally in the dark.”

 

“You’re so sweet,” Lexi said, smiling shyly at him. They just looked at each other for a few seconds, before Lexi blinked and shook her head. “So, um, Nat and Connors—“ Lexi said.

 

“—maybe Clint,” Bucky said.

 

“And that’s it. They won’t say anything, we think,” Lexi said, biting her lip. “I just wish we didn’t have to hide this.”

 

“Any time you want to go public is fine with me,” Bucky said.

 

“I know, sweetie. Besides staying out of trouble, it’s kind of nice having this to ourselves right now,” Lexi said, looking up at him. “Just for us.”

 

“I wish I could have you all to myself all the time,” Bucky said, grinning wickedly at her.

 

“You say that now, but just wait—I’m not always sunshine and rainbows,” Lexi teased.

 

“I don’t believe it,” Bucky said, feigning shock.

 

“It’s true. I’ve been known to get snippy on occasion,” Lexi said, trying to look serious.

 

“No, not _‘snippy,’_ ” he said, looking aghast.

 

“Yes. I’ve also been called ‘snarky’ and ‘sarcastic,’” Lexi said, nodding grimly.

 

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” Bucky said, smiling.

 

“Not everyone is fluent in sarcasm,” Lexi shrugged.

 

“Well, sweetheart,” Bucky sighed, “you’ve seen me when I’ve been down, and I’m pretty sure that’s way worse than anything you can come up with.”

 

“You’ve been through so much,“ Lexi said, hugging him tight. “I only want to make you happy.”

 

“You do,” Bucky said, kissing her softly. “Happier than I’ve ever been.” He smiled as he continued, “And I’m not just saying that,” kissing her again, “because we’re sleeping together.”

 

“Not trying to charm my pants off?” Lexi joked.

 

“Your pants are already off, no need for me to be charming anymore,” he teased.

 

“Ha ha ha,” Lexi said, drily. She stretched, groaning. “I’d better get into the shower,” she said, pouting.

 

“Okay,” Bucky said, throwing the blanket off. Lexi made a whining noise, protesting the sudden chill. “Come on, _kotenok,_ (kitten,) let’s get you into a nice, warm shower,” Bucky said, scooping Lexi into his arms and carrying her into the bathroom. Lexi snuggled into him, wrapping her arms around him and nuzzling his neck, prompting him to hold her even closer.

 

Once inside the bathroom, Bucky set Lexi down carefully on the bathmat, keeping even her toes from getting cold. “Are you okay?” Bucky asked, his hands on her hips.

 

“Yes, sweetie, I can stand on my own,” Lexi laughed. “I’m just a little sore, not completely debilitated.”

 

“I guess I’ll have to try harder next time,” he said, waggling his eyebrows at her, making her giggle, before opening the shower and turning on the water. Once it was pleasantly warm, he took Lexi’s hand. “After you, angel,” he said.

 

He held her hand as she got into the shower, following her in and shutting the door behind him. They stood together, under the warm spray, Bucky’s arms around Lexi’s waist, her back to his chest. Eventually, Lexi turned in his arms and laid her head against his chest, and he rested his cheek atop her head, occasionally turning their heads to give each other small kisses. She wrapped her arms around him, enjoying the warmth and the peace. “This is nice,” Lexi murmured, as she lightly massaged the muscles of his lower back.

 

“Mm-hmm,” Bucky hummed in agreement, eyes closed, completely relaxed. For a few minutes he gave himself over to Lexi’s care, as she gently eased the small amount of tightness in his back. “Thank you, love,” he said, leaning down to kiss her upturned lips.

 

“You’re welcome,” she said, smiling sweetly at him, her chin leaning on his chest.

 

“My turn,” he said, reaching for the shampoo. “Wet your hair down, baby,” he said, pouring the shampoo into his palm.

 

Bucky washed and conditioned her hair, combing out all of the tangles. Lexi then did the same for him, giggling when he moaned happily as she combed his hair. “All I have to do to wrap you around my little finger,” Lexi laughed, “is brush or comb your hair. I think you’re the kitten.”

 

“You’re not wrong,” he smiled, leaning his head back as Lexi carefully drew the comb through his wet hair. When they were both rinsed, Bucky took the body wash and started to wash Lexi’s body, taking extra care to be thorough. When he scrubbed her back, he knelt down to wash her legs. “Oh, baby,” he said, sounding worried.

 

“What? What’s wrong?” Lexi asked, turning to look at him.

 

Bucky gently laid his right hand on the back of her thigh. Lexi winced slightly. “I think you’re going to bruise,” he said with a frown, sounding concerned.

 

“Well, it was totally worth it,” Lexi smiled, but Bucky still looked upset.

 

“I was too rough,” he said, shaking his head. “I should have been more careful. I’m sorry, sweetheart.”

 

“I’m not,” Lexi said. When Bucky gave her the _Please Be Serious_ look, she said, “Sweetie, I get bruised all the time, it’s not a big deal. Couple of days, it will be gone.”

 

“It is a big deal, because I’m the one that caused it,” he said, gently washing her legs and kissing the darkening skin before standing up again.

 

Lexi faced him, placing her hands on his chest. “Bucky, last night was the most incredible night of my life, followed by the best morning literally _ever_ ,” she murmured, leaning in to kiss his chest, right above his heart.

 

“For me, too,” Bucky whispered, running his hands up her arms to her shoulders. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

 

“So please don’t overthink this. Would you be upset if I accidentally left scratches on your back or a bite mark on your chest?” Lexi asked, nipping his pectoral.

 

“No, of course not,” Bucky said, smiling down at her.

 

“We’re still learning about each other—and ourselves,” Lexi said, looking up at him. “After I get stretched out and warmed up, I’m not even going to feel a couple of little bruises. I’m going to treasure every memory of our first night together, _really_ together, and I hope you will, too.”

 

Bucky just looked at her, a smile playing at his lips. Leaning down to kiss her softly, he sighed, “I am so in love with you, I can’t deny you anything.”

 

“I love you, too. I promise not to abuse that power,” Lexi said, grinning up at him. She reached around him to grab the body wash. “And now, I’m going to get you squeaky clean—as much as I can reach, anyway. You’ll have to wash your own legs.”

 

Bucky stood still, allowing Lexi to lovingly wash his chest and back, giggling only slightly when she washed his backside with both hands. He took over and methodically scrubbed his legs and ‘under-carriage,’ as Lexi called it. “If you put your hands on me, we’re not getting out of this shower for a _long_ time,” Bucky said, pulling down the shower head to rinse them both off.

 

“Another time,” Lexi said, biting her lip with a smile.

 

“Mmm, darlin’, that look should be illegal,” he said, holding Lexi close to rinse her back. He kissed her shoulder as the water ran clear, bubbles making their way to the drain. Once they were both rinsed, he put the shower head back up and turned off the water. He opened the shower door and grabbed a towel off the shelf, opening it and wrapping it around Lexi, tucking the end in snugly. He grabbed another towel for himself, which he wrapped around his waist, then a third, smaller towel for Lexi’s hair. “I’ll let you do your hair towel voodoo,” he said, stepping out of the shower. Lexi followed him out, flipping her head over to wrap the towel around. Through a series of folds and twists, the towel on her head captured all her wet hair, and stayed perfectly in place.

 

Bucky dried off, roughly rubbing the towel over his own longish hair, then bending over to dry the rest of his body. Lexi sighed, looking at him. When he stood up, he saw her wistful expression. “What?” he asked, a confused smile on his face.

 

“It’s such a shame to cover that body with clothes,” Lexi said, shaking her head.

 

Bucky chuckled at her, leaning over to kiss her. “I don’t have to when we’re alone,” he said, walking out into her bedroom. Lexi finished drying off and followed him out, walking over to her dresser while Bucky picked up his clothes from the floor. “These are a little stiff,” he said, grimacing. “Jarvis?” he called out.

 

“Yes, Sergeant Barnes?” Jarvis replied.

 

“Is there anyone in the common room?” he asked.

 

“The common area is currently empty,” Jarvis answered.

 

“Thanks, buddy,” Bucky said. He turned to Lexi, holding his clothes in one hand, the other hand holding his towel closed. “I’m going to go to my room and put on some clean clothes,” he said. “See you in the kitchen?”

 

“Sure, sweetie,” Lexi said, dropping her clothes on the bed.

 

Bucky stepped up to her. “I love you,” he said, kissing her.

 

“I love you back,” Lexi said, smiling as he went to the door. After the door closed behind him, Lexi finished getting ready for the day.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm nearly done with the first part of this (frankly massive) story, only a couple of bridging chapters left to go. It does continue all the way through CA:CW, and now that Spider-Man: Homecoming is out (and yes, I've already seen it twice), and some additional info is available, I've been doing some tweaking.
> 
> After the New Year's Eve chapter (strange to be thinking of that in July), the pace will pick up considerably. I hope you all enjoy how the story is going and how I'm trying to weave it into the existing MCU timeline.
> 
> All errors in translation are the property of Google Translate.


	30. Happy Hour

 

As Lexi walked down the hallway to the kitchen, she could hear Sam talking to someone, sounding very confused. “That’s never happened to you? Has that happened to anyone?” he asked.

 

“Not as far as I know. I’ll ask Tony to look into it,” Steve answered.

 

“Morning, guys. What’s up?” Lexi asked, opening the refrigerator to get some juice.

 

“Jarvis locked my door and wouldn’t let me out,” Sam said, frowning.

 

“What?” Lexi asked, looking bewildered. “When did this happen?”

 

“About fifteen minutes ago,” Sam said. “I got up and decided to make myself some coffee, but I couldn’t get out of my room. For about thirty seconds Jarvis just kept apologizing for the delay, then suddenly my door unlocked and he told me to ‘Have a nice day.’”

 

“That’s odd,” Lexi said, turning away as she tried not to laugh.

 

“I know, right?” Sam said, eyes wide. “Nothing like that ever happened to you?”

 

“Nope,” Lexi said, shaking her head. “Jarvis has always been perfectly wonderful to me.”

 

“Me, too,” Bucky said, coming around the corner in his warm-up pants and t-shirt. His hair was mostly dry and pulled back into a ponytail, a few strands hanging loose around his face. “Morning, all,” he said, walking to the coffee machine. He peeked inside the carafe, then took a mug down from the cabinet and poured himself a cup.

 

“Hey, Buck,” Steve said, leaning against the counter. “Good night last night?”

 

“Best night of my life,” Bucky said, smiling. He couldn’t resist a glance at Lexi, who chose to duck into the refrigerator rather than let Steve and Sam see the huge grin on her face. He turned to Steve. “Did you get any messages from Barton?” he asked.

 

“Clint?” Steve asked, straightening up and taking his phone out of his pocket. He flipped through a couple of screens and said, “No, nothing. Why?”

 

“I ran into him out here last night. Said he needed to take a couple of days to take care of something. Took off a couple of minutes later. Swiped some brownies, too,” Bucky said. Lexi snickered.

 

“Is that why you were out here? Gonna hide all the brownies for yourself?” Sam asked, narrowing his eyes at Bucky.

 

“ _No._ Well, maybe,” Bucky said, shrugging, as Steve snorted a laugh. “Anyway, he said you’d know how to contact him if there’s an emergency, but he’ll be back in a few days.”

 

“Great, thanks,” Steve said, putting his phone back in his pocket. “Are you seeing Connors today?”

 

“Yeah, in—“ Bucky looked at the clock, “thirty minutes. Gonna get some breakfast, then I’m heading down.”

 

“Do you want some eggs?” Lexi asked, grabbing the carton from the refrigerator.

 

“That sounds good. You cookin’?” he asked, giving her a wide grin.

 

“I’ll do the eggs, you can do the bacon,” Lexi said, handing him the package of bacon.

 

“You got it. Can you grab the orange juice for me, please?” Bucky asked, taking two pans out of the cabinet and placing them on the stove. Lexi walked around him, got a bowl and a glass out of the cupboard, poured him some juice, and put the bottle away as he returned the bacon to her.

 

“Do you want some toast?” Lexi asked.

 

“Umm, yes, please,” Bucky said. Lexi handed him the bread, which he started toasting, as Lexi put several eggs in the mixing bowl. As the eggs cooked, Bucky flipped the bacon, then buttered some toast.

 

Sam and Steve watched them working together in the kitchen, never in each other’s way, as if they’d been doing it for years. Lexi finished the eggs just after Bucky set the bacon aside to drain and set the last piece of toast on a plate. Bucky grabbed some plates out of the cupboard, Lexi split the eggs between the two, got some forks out of the drawer, and then picked up their juice glasses. “Cheers,” Lexi said, and they clinked their glasses together before starting to eat. They looked up to see Steve and Sam staring at them, Steve with an amused grin, Sam with a look of disbelief.

 

“What?” Lexi and Bucky asked in unison. Steve laughed, and Sam pushed back from the counter.

 

“Oh, no, that’s just weird,” Sam said, stalking out of the kitchen toward his room. “Hey Jarvis, are you going to let me back in my room?” he called out.

 

“Of course, Mister Wilson, and I apologize again for the trouble earlier,” Jarvis replied.

 

“Yeah, yeah, this whole place is crazy,” Sam said, and soon they heard his door close.

 

“That was quite the performance,” Steve said, still smiling at them. “Did you two practice that?” he asked, gesturing toward their breakfast plates.

 

“Ha ha,” Lexi said, taking a bite of bacon. “It’s just bacon and eggs, not exactly difficult.”

 

“Can we have waffles tomorrow?” Bucky asked Lexi. “I’m really craving waffles right now.”

 

“That sounds good. Or we could have waffles for dinner,” Lexi said. When both men looked at her, confused, she said, “Haven’t you ever had breakfast for dinner?” They shook their heads, and Lexi said, “Okay, yeah, I’m asking for waffles for dinner.”

 

Bucky smiled at her and shook his head, chuckling. “Funny girl,” he said, bumping her with his hip, and Lexi nudged his shoulder with her head in response. He finished his breakfast, drank his juice, then loaded his dishes in the dishwasher, taking Lexi’s dishes as she finished as well. He looked at the pans in the sink, and then looked at the clock.

 

“Go ahead, I’ll get these,” Lexi said, running some water. “I have a little more time than you today.”

 

“Thank you, darlin’,” Bucky said, giving her a kiss on the cheek, making her blush. He turned to Steve, who was watching them with a fond expression. Bucky cleared his throat. “I’m, uh, going to brush my teeth. Be right back,” he said, heading down the hall to his room.

 

Lexi washed the dishes, startled briefly when Steve stood next to her with a towel and started drying. “You don’t need to do that,” Lexi said.

 

“It’s okay. I’m not going to just stand here, doing nothing,” he said. After a few seconds, he began, “So….”

 

Lexi looked at him. “So…?”

 

“So, um, how’s everything going?” Steve asked, studiously drying a pan.

 

“Great, Steve, thanks for asking. How’s everything going with you?” Lexi replied, laughing.

 

“Terrific. Bucky seems to be doing very well, too,” Steve said, looking at her sideways.

 

Lexi kept her face as close to neutral as she could. “It does seem like he’s feeling really well these days, doesn’t he? Getting a good night’s sleep certainly agrees with him,” Lexi said, rinsing off the last pan.

 

“Yes, it does,” Steve said, smiling. “And I’m glad you and he have gotten so close.”

 

“What?” Lexi said, nearly dropping the pan.

 

Steve plucked it from her hands, apparently not noticing the wide-eyed look on her face.

 

“Bucky always made friends so easily when we were younger. After everything, I was afraid that I’d never see the easy-going side of him again.” He dried the pan and put it away. “It just makes me happy to see him comfortable here,” he said.

 

“Bucky is a good man,” Lexi said quietly, taking the towel from Steve and drying her hands. “He deserves to be happy.”

 

“My ears are burnin’,” Bucky said, coming around the corner, a big smile on his face. He looked quickly at Lexi, as if to ensure that everything was all right. When she smiled back at him, he said, “See you at the gym in an hour?”

 

“I’ll be there,” Lexi said, hanging the towel on its hook.

 

Steve walked over to the elevator, Bucky right behind him. Just before getting in, Bucky said, “Oh, hang on for a second,” and he backtracked into the kitchen, just out of sight of the elevator. He pulled Lexi into his arms, whispered, “I love you, _kotenok,_ (kitten,)”and kissed her sweetly.

 

“I love you, too,” Lexi whispered back. “See you in an hour,” she said, as he winked at her, grabbed a water bottle from the refrigerator and jogged back to the elevator.

 

Completely unable to keep the smile off her face, Lexi went to her room to brush her teeth and pull the sheets off her bed.

 

***

 

An hour later, Lexi was finishing up with her PT appointment, a female recruit recovering from a high ankle sprain, when Steve and Bucky came in, talking and laughing.

 

“Okay, into the therapy room, and the assistant will set you up with an ice pack,” Lexi said, tapping instructions into her tablet, and sending a message ahead. “It’s looking good, but remember to keep your weight off of it, keep it elevated for at least a couple hours a day, and I’ll see you Monday,” she said, handing the recruit her crutches.

 

“Thank you, Doctor Shaeffer,” the recruit said, getting the crutches under her and turning for the door. Steve held the door for her, to which she said, “Thank you, Captain Rogers.” She then turned to Bucky and said, rather breathily, Lexi thought, “Sergeant Barnes.”

 

Steve tried to hide the smirk as Bucky nodded at the recruit, face expressionless, and then turned away, looking for Lexi. The recruit followed Bucky with her eyes, obviously disappointed in his lack of response. She hobbled through the door and Steve closed it behind her, mumbling, “Some things never change.”

 

Bucky walked over to Lexi, smiling down at her. Not able to stop herself, Lexi batted her eyelashes at him. “Hello, Sergeant Barnes,” she said, sounding out-of-breath, fanning herself. Bucky rolled his eyes and shook his head. “I told you,” Lexi chuckled, reaching out to poke Bucky in the side.

 

He yelped, pulling away. “Hey, no tickling,” he said with a smile, taking her hand in his.

 

“Told him what?” Steve said, joining them.

 

“Well, hello, Captain Rogers,” Lexi said in the same breathy voice. Steve huffed a laugh. “I warned Bucky that the ladies were going to start trying to get his attention. Some of them aren’t very subtle.”

 

“They weren’t back in the day, either,” Steve said, smiling at Bucky.

 

“Well, they’re wasting their time,” Bucky said quietly, inconspicuously rubbing his thumb over Lexi’s knuckles.

 

“And speaking of time, let’s get going,” Lexi said, leading them into the fitness center. She looked over her shoulder at the men behind her. “We just got the machines lining the left wall modified for you two,” she said, walking in that direction.

 

“Modified how?” Bucky asked, walking up to the first station.

 

“Extra reinforcement, like thicker bolts and stronger cabling to handle the increased weight you two require, among other things,” Lexi explained. She led them through their “leg day” routine, Lexi showing them how to adjust the enormous amount of weight they were lifting, pressing, and curling.

 

Once they were finished, Lexi said, “The weather outside is really cold, so I’m not sure you want to go outside for cardio today.”

 

“How cold?” Bucky asked, cringing slightly.

 

“It was clear overnight, so it’s down to about 20 degrees out there,” Lexi said. Bucky shook his head emphatically. “I personally would rather stay inside and do the elliptical today. I need a non-impact cardio day, just to get warm and loosen up,” she said, not allowing herself to look at Bucky for too long, who was trying not to smile.

 

“I’m going to stay inside as well, run on the treadmill,” Steve said. He looked at Bucky. “How about you?”

 

“I could run,” Bucky said. “Treadmill it is.”

 

“Great. See you guys later?” Lexi asked.

 

“You got it,” Steve said, walking over to the line of treadmills.

 

“Absolutely,” Bucky said, mouthing _I love you_ to Lexi as he backed away.

 

_I love you, too,_ she responded silently, before walking over to the ellipticals to try and warm up her sore legs.

 

***

 

Later that afternoon, Lexi made her way back up to the residential floor. Sam, Steve, and Bucky were standing around the kitchen island, having a drink. Sam spotted her when she got out of the elevator.

 

“Happy Friday!” he yelled, holding up a beer. “Come and have a drink with us!”

 

“Has happy hour started already?” Lexi asked, smiling, walking over to the group. Steve and Bucky had turned around to face her, Steve with a happy smile, Bucky with an ear-to-ear grin.

 

“It’s always five o’clock somewhere,” Sam said, grinning broadly.

 

“Sound logic,” Lexi smiled at him. “I’m going to change, then I’ll be out. Have my drink ready.” She started out of the kitchen, heading to her room.

 

“Yes, ma’am,” Sam said, saluting her. He turned toward the refrigerator.

 

After Lexi washed her face and brushed her hair, she changed into her lounge pants, t-shirt, and zip-up hoodie, she padded back out to the kitchen in her favorite soft socks.

 

“Aww, look at you. All comfy,” Sam said, handing her a beer.

 

“Damn straight,” Lexi said, taking the bottle from him. “It’s cold outside. It might even snow tonight. I have a hard time staying warm when it’s cold like this.”

 

“Are you cold?” Bucky asked, frowning.

 

“Yes, but no. It’s just that I know it’s really cold outside, so I feel cold. Just me being weird,” Lexi shrugged, taking a sip of her drink before setting it down on the counter.

 

“Well, you sure look cuddly,” Bucky said, hugging her from behind. “Mmm, you _are_ cuddly,” he murmured, resting his cheek on her head, nuzzling softly. “All soft and snuggly.”

 

“And you’re so warm,” Lexi said, putting her hand on Bucky’s arms to hold him in place. “Like a human space heater.”

 

“Perk of the serum,” Bucky said. “I run hot most of the time. You, too, right, Steve?” he asked, looking at his friend.

 

“Yeah, the ultra-fast metabolism means, among other things, that we’re pretty warm, and,” Steve said, holding up his drink, “we can’t get drunk.”

 

“That’s a bummer,” Sam said, finishing off his drink.

 

“Meh, it’s probably a good thing,” Bucky said. “I would’ve been drinking a lot if it had any real effect on me.” He snuggled Lexi even closer, if that were possible, and she put a hand up to cup his cheek.

 

“This is better,” Lexi said, lightly scratching his scruffy jawline. He smiled and closed his eyes, sighing happily.

 

“Yeah, it is,” he said quietly.

 

“So, do we know what dinner is tonight?” Sam asked, watching Bucky carefully.

 

“Oh, no,” Lexi said, looking distressed.

 

“What?” Bucky asked, picking his head up and looking down at her.

 

“I forgot about the waffles,” Lexi replied.

 

Steve and Bucky both chuckled. “We can do waffles tomorrow,” Bucky said. “It’s Saturday.”

 

“Do we have a waffle iron in here anywhere?” Lexi asked.

 

“We can ask the caterers when they come up,” Steve said. “I’m sure we do somewhere.”

 

Eventually Nat came up, as did Bruce and Tony. Pepper dropped in briefly, but left after just a few minutes. The caterers came in with dinner—Tony had already put in a request for cheeseburgers, to Bucky’s delight—and soon they were grilling in the kitchen. Lexi requested turkey rather than beef, which Tony thought was blasphemous, but the caterers were prepared. They also brought steak fries and two milkshake makers—one for vanilla, one for chocolate. They promised to bring a waffle iron for the team to use the next morning when they restocked the refrigerator.

 

Bucky got another drink for Lexi and a chocolate milkshake for himself, and they sat together at the table to eat. Bucky inhaled his first cheeseburger and went back for seconds, as did Steve and Sam, and only slowed down once he finished his second burger, an entire plate of fries, a milkshake, and half of Lexi’s turkey burger—which he thought was different, but still really good.

 

After dinner, the remaining brownies were consumed. Bucky offered to get Lexi another drink, but she declined. “More than two and I’ll fall right to sleep,” she said, handing Bucky her plate, which he took into the kitchen. When everyone was done eating, they moved into the sitting area.

 

“Those brownies were incredible,” Tony said, still licking chocolate off his fingers.

 

“You should have come to dinner last night. She made macaroni-and-cheese that was to die for,” Bruce said, making Lexi blush.

 

“It’s a good thing you don’t bake all the time, girl,” Sam said, leaning back on the sofa and rubbing his stomach with both hands. “I’d have to run with you every day to keep my girlish figure.”

 

“You’d all get sick of it pretty quickly, I imagine,” Lexi said, curling her feet under herself, fidgeting a little, trying to get comfortable.

 

Bucky sat next to her, as always. “Not me,” he said, shaking his head. “I love your cooking.”

 

Suddenly Nat asked, “Are you okay?” She was looking at Lexi with a small frown.

 

Lexi froze. “Um,” she said, blushing slightly. Bucky looked at her, eyes suddenly widened, as he realized what was causing her discomfort. “Yeah,” Lexi said, trying to downplay the issue. “I just turned a little funny earlier today, tweaked my lower back. It’s nothing.”

 

“You hurt your back?” Nat asked, narrowing her eyes at Lexi.

 

“It’s nothing, really,” Lexi said, willing her to drop it.

 

“Barnes can help you with that, can’t you?” Nat asked, turning to Bucky with a big smile on her face. When he looked at her in confusion, she said, still smiling, “You’ve got a bionic hand. Not like it’s going to get tired.”

 

When Lexi protested, Bucky said, “No, she’s right. You take care of everyone else. Who takes care of you when you need help?”

 

“Um, I was just going to take an ibuprofen and try to sleep it off,” Lexi said, shrugging.

 

“Unacceptable. Come here,” he said, spreading his knees on the sofa, patting the cushion between them. When Lexi uncurled herself, Bucky physically lifted her, causing her to squeak, and set her between his legs. Sam turned to look at Nat, a look on his face that screamed _What are you doing??_ Nat simply smiled at him in return.

 

“You don’t have to— _oookay,_ I’ll shut up now,” Lexi said, sighing as Bucky began to gently knead the muscles of her lower back. Since she was still wearing the hoodie, Bucky occasionally—and surreptitiously—slid his hands underneath it to get closer to her bare skin.

 

They sat there, chatting for quite a while, until Lexi started to yawn. Bucky was simply caressing her back at this point, and she was close to falling asleep on him again.

 

Suddenly Tony stood and announced, “I’m off. Oh, but before I forget, New Year’s Eve party at the Tower. I expect you all,” he looked at everyone, stopping at Lexi and Bucky, pointing at them, “to be there. Fancy dress.”

 

“Oh my gosh, Christmas is coming up,” Lexi said, eyes wide.

 

“And how am I supposed to go to a fancy party? I’m kind of….” Bucky trailed off.

 

“A wanted man?” Tony asked. “No one would expect to see you at my place, all spiffed up. Hiding in plain sight.”

 

“That sounds kind of dangerous, Tony,” Steve said, looking dubious.

 

“There will be tons of people there, and it’s not like I’m inviting the Secretary of State,” Tony said. “Bucko and Lexi can stick together, they’ll dance, they’ll mingle, they’ll blend, they’ll ring in the New Year, no one will be any the wiser. Trust me, it’ll be fine.” With that final remark, Tony breezed out of the residential area, off to his own floor.

 

Lexi simply sat there, stunned. “What just happened?” she asked, confused.

 

“You need a dress,” Nat said, smirking.

 

“You need a tux,” Steve said to Bucky, who looked equally bewildered.

 

Lexi looked over her shoulder at Bucky, and the two of them shrugged simultaneously.

 

***

 

Not too much later, the group broke up. Bucky and Lexi stood, Lexi stretching. She turned around to look at Bucky, who smiled sweetly down at her. “Thanks for the back rub,” Lexi said quietly.

 

“It was my pleasure,” Bucky whispered. “Are you o—“ he was cut off.

 

“Bucky,” Steve said, turning to him, “Sam and I were going to look over the latest intel for the first mission. Do you have some time?”

 

“When?” Bucky asked.

 

“Now is as good a time as any,” Steve said.

 

“Sure,” Bucky said, trying not to show any irritation. All he wanted to do was follow Lexi to her room, crawl under the covers with her, and kiss her and hold her all night.

 

Steve and Sam headed for the elevator, and Bucky quickly leaned in to Lexi. “Can I see you later?” he asked.

 

“Yes, any time, I don’t care,” Lexi replied quickly.

 

“Okay, baby. I love you,” he whispered, smiling.

 

“I love you, too,” she responded quietly, biting her lip as he backed away. He narrowed his eyes at her, knowing that she was aware of how that look affected him. He made a sound that was somewhere between a chuckle and a moan, then turned and walked to the elevator, where Sam and Steve were waiting.

 

Lexi made her way to her room and prepared for bed, hoping it wouldn’t be too long before Bucky was with her. She picked up a book and started to read.

 

When Bucky quietly entered her room a little over an hour later, he couldn’t stop the smile that came to his lips. Lexi had tried to wait up for him, but she had fallen asleep, curled up on her side, her book lying open. He picked up the book carefully, marking the page it was open to, and set it on the bedside table.

 

When Bucky had gone to his room to brush his teeth and change his clothes, Jarvis had let him know, without even having to ask, that Lexi was sleeping. Bucky had thanked him, chuckling to himself that Jarvis definitely had a soft spot for Lexi. So he had prepared for bed, stopped to grab a change of clothes for the next day, paused for a moment before grabbing a couple small bottles of his shampoo and conditioner, and then quietly made his way to Lexi’s room.

 

Bucky placed his extra clothes and toiletries on Lexi’s dresser, then walked over to the bed. Jarvis was already dimming the lights as Bucky slid under the covers, trying not to wake her. He lay down next to her, just watching her for a few moments, before leaning over to lightly kiss her on the forehead. Her eyelids fluttered slightly, and her breathing hitched a little, before a contented sigh escaped her and a tiny smile curled her lips.

 

Bucky’s heart felt like it was either being squeezed, or it was so full it might burst. If he could go to sleep each night, knowing that Lexi loved him, he would never need anything else to be happy. Placing his hand over hers, where it lay on the bed, Bucky closed his eyes, letting himself relax to the sound of Lexi’s breathing.

 

A couple of hours later, Bucky briefly woke to find Lexi’s head against his chest, under his chin, her fingers curled into his t-shirt. Bucky’s right arm was wrapped around her. He kissed the top of her head with a tired smile and drifted back to sleep. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuous thanks for all the comments and kudos! They really do motivate me to get these last few chapters finished. <3
> 
> Thanks for your patience with this story, and allowing me to really develop the character and the interpersonal relationships. Once we get past the holidays, the pace of the story will pick up considerably.
> 
> I hope everyone has a great week! :D


	31. Special Handling Required

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smutty fluffiness ensues! And Bucky finally gets his waffles, dammit. :D

 

Bucky stirred the following morning, feeling fingers gently stroking his hair. His cheek rested on softness and warmth, and a heartbeat sounded steadily under his ear. The easy rise and fall of Lexi’s chest pillowed his head. Her left hand rested under the sleeve of his t-shirt, on his right shoulder, while her right arm wrapped around him, her hand in his hair. He had wedged his right leg between Lexi’s thighs, and her left leg was curled over his hip, her foot resting on his backside. His right arm held her close, his hand encircling her rib cage, his thumb lightly stroking the side of her breast. His left arm, luckily, was tucked into his side, lying on the bed. They had become completely entwined in their sleep, surrounding each other with their limbs.

 

As soon as Bucky realized that he was essentially laying his dead weight on top of Lexi, he started to move. Lexi responded by tightening her arms and leg around him and whispering, “Please stay.”

 

Bucky paused. “I’m not leaving, sweetheart, I just don’t want to smush you,” he said, rolling to his left, pulling Lexi along until she was lying on his chest, her head on his shoulder.

 

“You weren’t smushing me,” Lexi murmured, burrowing her nose into Bucky’s neck, breathing deeply. He smelled so good, warm and cozy and safe. She sighed happily.

 

“I’m twice your weight, silly,” Bucky said quietly, kissing her forehead.

 

“But I’m strong. See?” Lexi mumbled, barely picking up her left arm and lazily curling her bicep.

 

Bucky tried not to laugh too much. “Yes, I see. You’re very strong.”

 

Lexi dropped her arm back down onto Bucky’s chest. “I suppose this is comfy, too,” she whispered, her fingers curling into his shirt.

 

Bucky wrapped his arms around her, giving a little squeeze. “The comfiest,” he said softly.

 

They dozed for a while, just savoring a quiet morning, with nowhere to be and no one to meet. Bucky kept his left elbow on the bed, making sure the majority of its weight wasn’t on Lexi, while his left hand rested gently between her shoulder blades, his fingers occasionally curling in to stroke her skin. The fingers of his right hand made slow circles on her lower back, keeping her relaxed and languid in his arms.

 

Her slow, even breathing told him that Lexi was still essentially asleep, even though she would unconsciously nuzzle his throat from time to time. Every time she snuggled close, she would sigh contentedly. Bucky found he was unable to keep the little smile off his face. He had literally never been so happy. Everything with Lexi was just so easy, and felt so right. When he was younger and had dated numerous women, he’d always felt like he needed to project a certain image. He’d never been able to be truly himself with anyone except Steve. Lexi had met him at his absolute lowest point, and yet somehow she had seen through all that, finding in him and bringing out the person he’d been forced to suppress for so long. He finally felt free.

 

Not too much later, as the room began to lighten, Lexi’s hand came up and cupped Bucky’s cheek, her thumb stroking over his scruffy jawline. Soft kisses under his ear made him smile even more, and he hummed happily. He slid his right hand under Lexi’s shirt, his fingers still lightly caressing her back. “Mornin’, sweetheart,” he murmured, his voice a little raspy.

 

“Mornin’,” Lexi replied quietly, nudging him gently with her nose. Bucky tipped his chin up, laughing when Lexi burrowed her face into his neck and shoulder, inhaled deeply, then blew a raspberry against his throat.

 

Lexi picked her head up to look at him, his eyes and nose scrunched as he laughed. “Hello, love,” she said smiling, leaning up to kiss his full bottom lip.

 

“Hello to you, too, brat,” he chuckled. Lexi gave him a toothy smile, feeling rather mischievous. He grinned at her and said, “You look like you’re ready to cause some trouble today.”

 

“My middle name is trouble,” Lexi said, kissing him again. Bucky returned the kiss this time, wrapping both arms around her, holding her close. He hummed in agreement.

 

“I can believe it,” he said, deepening the kiss. As they kissed, Bucky’s hands ran gently up and down Lexi’s back, causing her shirt to ride up. Soon Lexi sat up, straddling Bucky’s waist, and peeled her shirt off, dropping it behind her. Bucky moaned, “Fuck, Lexi, you’re so beautiful,” sitting up himself. He kissed her hard, wrapping his arms around her lower back and upper thighs, pulling her close. Lexi flinched in response.

 

“Ah,” she gasped, stiffening slightly.

 

“What, baby?” Bucky asked, loosening his hold immediately and dropping his hands to Lexi’s hips.

 

“My legs are still a little tender,” Lexi said, using both hands to tuck Bucky’s hair behind his ears. “It’s nothing,” she said, leaning in to kiss him again.

 

“It’s not nothing, sweetie. Let me take a look. Lay down on your tummy,” he said, patting the bed next to him.

 

Lexi pouted a little, but she slid off Bucky’s lap and lay down on the bed next to him on her stomach. As soon as Bucky saw the backs of her thighs, he moaned. “Oh, sweetie,” he said in dismay, looking at the bruises dotting her legs, “I’m so sorry.”

 

“Bucky,” Lexi warned, “don’t you dare get angry at yourself for this. I just need to toughen up a little.”

 

“Lexi,” Bucky responded in the same tone, frowning at her. “You shouldn’t have to be ‘tough’ to be with me.” He leaned down to kiss the back of her legs. “I need to be more careful.”

 

“Mmmm,” Lexi sighed, squirming a little. “Kisses do make it all better.”

 

“Yeah?” Bucky asked, smiling a little, as he softly trailed his fingers along the back of her thighs.

 

“Yes, definitely,” Lexi purred, biting her bottom lip.

 

“Well then, let’s see how much better I can make it,” Bucky said gruffly, moving to the foot of the bed and bending low to kiss Lexi’s feet. She giggled, twitching as he tickled the sole of her foot with his whiskers. He picked her feet up, one at a time, kissing them both, before setting them back on the bed with enough room for him to kneel between them. Settling on his knees between her feet, Bucky leaned down to softly kiss and lick the backs of Lexi’s thighs, slowly moving higher and higher. He gave each leg equal attention, kissing every tiny bruise. There really weren’t that many, but Bucky hated to think that he had caused Lexi any pain or discomfort.

 

By the time Bucky reached the hem of Lexi’s sleep shorts, she was gasping and moaning, her hips rising from the bed every time Bucky’s lips touched her. “Does that feel nice?” he asked, giving tiny kitten licks to her inner thighs.

 

“Fuck, yes,” Lexi groaned, spreading her legs wider as Bucky continued to tease her with the softest of touches.

 

Bucky nosed her sleep shorts slightly, growling, “Is this making you wet, baby?”

 

“Uh-huh,” Lexi moaned, pushing back in an effort to increase contact.

 

“Can I take your shorts off, sweetheart?” he asked, running his fingers underneath the hem to tease her bottom.

 

“Yes, yes,” Lexi panted, lifting her hips eagerly.

 

“And your panties, too?” he inquired, moving his hands to her waist and curling his fingers around the band of her shorts.

 

“God, yes, please,” Lexi groaned, reaching down to push her shorts off.

 

“Patience, doll,” Bucky chuckled, sliding her shorts and panties down her legs. “I’m not going anywhere.” Once Lexi was naked, Bucky stretched out over the top of her, nuzzling her wild mane of hair, kissing her back and shoulders, slowly working his way down to her waist. Even though he was as hard as a rock, he was going to take his time and be careful, to make this especially good for her.

 

Once he reached her bottom, Lexi was rolling her hips, trying to get some kind of relief. Bucky gently massaged her backside, kissing and nipping at her flesh as she gasped and writhed. “You’re so gorgeous,” he whispered. “Prettiest girl I’ve ever laid eyes on.” Soon he scooted back, lying down between her legs. He kissed her inner thighs, softly rubbing his cheeks and jaw against the sensitive skin. “You smell so good, baby,” he groaned, stretching forward to kiss the slick flesh between her legs. Lexi jolted, gasping, her hips lifting. “And you taste incredible,” he growled, extending his tongue to flick at her clit, which was already swelling in arousal.

 

Lexi squealed into the sheets, her hips bucking. Bucky wrapped his arms under her thighs, pulling Lexi up onto her knees, bringing her core to his face. He put his hands on Lexi’s ribcage, holding her in position, as he softly bathed her folds with his tongue. Lexi moaned uncontrollably, spreading her legs as much as she could in her position. Bucky cupped her breasts, gently pinching her nipples as he ran his tongue between her drenched folds. He stiffened his tongue, plunging it inside her, licking up as much of her essence as he could. “Mmmm,” he moaned, “so delicious.” He licked her like a lollipop, his tongue flat and broad, all the while saying the wonderfully filthy things that drove Lexi wild. “Such a pretty pussy. Love to lick it and make you come on my tongue.” He sucked her clit between his lips, making Lexi scream as she jerked like she’d been shocked. Feeling bold, Bucky licked her from her clit to her tightly furled rosette, wiggling his tongue wickedly. Lexi gasped and she froze. “Does that feel good, baby?” he asked, kissing her bottom.

 

“I—I don’t know,” Lexi panted, sounding unsure.

 

“Your ass is amazing,” Bucky said, leaning down to kiss her again. He flicked his tongue over her ringed muscle, hearing Lexi’s sharp inhalation, followed by a small moan. “I think you might like that,” Bucky said, smiling, as he licked her clit again, making her whimper. “We’ll save that for another time,” he said, bringing one hand to her core. He softly rubbed circles on her clit with his thumb as he licked her mercilessly.

 

Lexi began to jerk erratically, and Bucky followed her movements as best he could. Within seconds Lexi began to keen, “Oh, fuck, Bucky, lick me hard. I’m coming.” Bucky groaned loudly and suddenly flipped onto his back. He pulled Lexi’s core down to his mouth, licking relentlessly as he held her firmly in place. Lexi’s muscles locked as the energy wave flared, and then she shrieked as her climax punched through her. Lexi grabbed Bucky’s hair, making him groan, which caused vibrations that sent even more waves of pleasure through her. It was an incredibly intimate position, and Bucky seemed to relish every second of it, moaning as he licked and kissed her sopping wet core through her orgasm. Eventually Lexi became too sensitive to continue, and Bucky kissed her inner thigh before Lexi simply fell to the side, quivering with the aftershocks.

 

Bucky curled up behind her, pulling the sheets up and wrapping his arm around her. He kissed her shoulder and the back of her neck, gently sweeping aside her tangled cascade of hair.

 

“God, I love doing that,” Bucky whispered, holding Lexi close.

 

“You’re really good at it,” Lexi said shakily, still reeling as her muscles continued to spasm.

 

They lay quietly, Bucky soothing her as she came down. Soon she was relaxed and pliant, breathing evenly and easily. Lexi pressed back against him, the warm wall of muscle behind her, letting his heat seep into her. She wiggled slightly and felt the hard ridge of his erection against her bottom.

 

“I think someone needs some attention,” Lexi chuckled, squirming against him. Bucky moaned and held her tighter to his chest.

 

“I’m fine, darlin’, don’t worry about me,” Bucky said quietly, trying to angle his hips away slightly.

 

“Maybe I want to worry about you,” Lexi said, turning over in his arms to face him. “Maybe I want to make you feel as good as you make me feel.” She looked up at him through her eyelashes and whispered, “Maybe I want to get my mouth on you, too,” as she gently palmed his shaft through his sleep pants.

 

Bucky groaned and pressed forward into Lexi’s hand. She caressed him firmly, letting her fingers trail down to lightly run over his sack. “That feels nice,” Bucky rasped, his eyes closed, his hand on Lexi’s hip.

 

“Lie back,” Lexi said, gently pushing against his right shoulder. Once Bucky was on his back, Lexi straddled his thighs and used both hands to push up his shirt. Bucky reached down, grabbed the hem, and yanked it over his head, dropping it off to the side. Lexi hummed in approval. “You are so gorgeous,” she whispered, running her hands all over his torso—over his shoulders, down both arms, back to his abdomen and up his chest. Bucky rested his hands lightly on Lexi’s hips, his thumbs gliding softly over her hipbones.

 

Lexi leaned over to dot kisses over Bucky’s collarbone and sternum, then she placed a wet, open-mouthed kiss to one of his nipples. He flinched, his hips jumping, as he hissed in pleasure.

 

“Do you like that, sweetie?” Lexi asked, flicking one nipple with her tongue and circling the other with her fingers.

 

“Uh-huh,” Bucky groaned, his hips thrusting upward, his sleep pants straining.

 

Lexi kissed her way down Bucky’s stomach until she reached the waistband of his pants. “May I?” she asked, rubbing her cheek against his tented erection.

 

“Fuck, yes,” Bucky said, his voice rough and cracking.

 

Lexi sat up and started to work Bucky’s pants down over his shaft. Once it was free, it pointed straight up toward Bucky’s abdomen, moisture collecting at the tip. Lexi grasped it firmly, running her thumb along the large vein underneath up to the red, swollen head. She spread the clear fluid over the top, making Bucky pant shallowly, then leaned down to kiss the head before sucking it gently into her mouth. As soon as her lips closed over it, Bucky exhaled sharply, his stomach muscles contracting. His eyes had been clamped shut, but now they flew open, looking at Lexi with something akin to awe.

 

“Holy god, baby, your—your mouth,” he stuttered, clenching his fists by his side.

 

“Mmm,” Lexi hummed around him, forcing another breath out of him. Lexi held his shaft firmly as she went lower and lower. There was no way she could fit all of him into her mouth, so her hand made up the difference. She slowly bobbed up and down, coating his cock with her saliva, pumping him with her hand. When she went as low as she could, stopping only when he nudged the back of her throat, Bucky’s back arched and his head fell back.

 

“ _Gah!_ _Oh_ —fuh—god— _ohh,_ ” he gasped and moaned, sounds and half-words pouring out of him as his muscles contracted and relaxed out of his control. Lexi swirled her tongue around the head, then sucked hard, hollowing her cheeks, squeezing and pumping his shaft. She looked up at Bucky through her lashes, just as he opened his eyes and looked down. Lexi licked him like a popsicle, from base to tip, smiling as his eyes widened.

 

He dropped his head back and covered his face with both hands, groaning, “Oh god, oh god, oh god.” His breathing got faster and heavier, and Lexi could feel his shaft starting to thicken. She dropped down over him again until he hit the back of her throat and hummed loudly.

 

Bucky nearly jackknifed, his abdominal muscles contracted so hard. Lexi tried to push him down as he began to sputter, “Baby, _oh my god_ , stop, stop.”

 

Lexi pulled off, about to ask him what was wrong, when he wrapped his own hand around his shaft and pumped hard, twice, as his back bowed upward. Thick ribbons of come spurted across his stomach as he continued to grip himself. Lexi sat back, confused. When Bucky was spent, and he was lying there, breathing heavily, eyes closed, looking completely and utterly satisfied, Lexi tilted her head to one side. “Bucky?” she asked quietly.

 

“Mmm, yeah, baby?” he responded, eyes still closed, a big, goofy grin on his face.

 

“Why did you make me stop?” Lexi inquired, frowning.

 

“Huh?” Bucky said, finally looking at her. Seeing the confusion on her face, he asked blearily, “What? What happened?”

 

“Why did you make me stop? Was I doing something wrong?” Lexi asked, feeling nervous.

 

“What? No! God no! That was unbelievable, you were amazing,” he said, shaking his head.

 

“So, why…why didn’t you let me finish you off?” Lexi asked him.

 

“Um, wow, well, um,” Bucky said, blushing. “I didn’t want to, you know, make you uncomfortable,” he said.

 

Lexi raised an eyebrow at him. “You didn’t want to make me uncomfortable,” she said flatly. When Bucky covered his eyes with his left hand, his cheeks burning, a light bulb turned on in Lexi’s mind. “ _Ohhh,_ ” she said, nodding slowly.

 

Bucky peeked at her through his fingers. “What?” he asked hesitantly.

 

“Somebody once upon a time didn’t react so well, huh?” Lexi said, giving him a little smile. When Bucky covered his eyes again, cringing, Lexi reached for his wrist. “Oh no, no, no. You don’t let me hide my face, mister. Come on, ‘fess up.”

 

Bucky let her uncover his face with no resistance. He groaned, “Ugh, fine. Yes, someone a _long_ time ago was rather unhappy with me. I felt bad that I didn’t stop her in time.”

 

Lexi smirked at him. “Sweetie?”

 

“Yes, baby?” he asked, a little nervously.

 

“I’m not like those other girls,” Lexi said. She leaned forward, licking across Bucky’s chest, through his seed, ending with his nipple, which she sucked gently.

 

“ _Ahhhh!_ ” he gasped, wide-eyed, gripping Lexi by the hips.

 

“Mmmm,” she hummed, laying on him, getting herself just as wet and sticky as Bucky. She kissed and licked up to his throat, where she latched on to the joint where his neck and shoulder met. She sucked hard as she rubbed her chest against his, listening to Bucky pant and moan as he held her close. When she pulled away, nipping him for good measure, there was a small purple spot. She knew it wouldn’t last more than a few minutes, but she hoped he would see it.

 

Looking down at him, she smiled. “I love you,” she said.

 

“I love you, too, baby,” he replied, chuckling breathlessly. He leaned up to kiss her. “You weren’t kidding when you said your middle name was trouble, were you?” he said, laughing.

 

“Nope,” Lexi said, laughing with him. “Well, actually, it’s Lynn. This time around, anyway.”

 

“Alexa Lynn Shaeffer. That’s pretty,” Bucky said, smiling at her softly.

 

“Thank you. I like it, too,” Lexi said, grinning.

 

“So what is your real name? I mean,” Bucky said, rolling his eyes at himself, “what was your original name? Or can you not tell me?”

 

“I suppose it’s safe to tell you. Just don’t tell anyone else,” Lexi said, warningly.

 

“Cross my heart,” Bucky said, crossing his sternum with a tiny ‘X’.

 

“It was Amelia. Amelia Gail. My parents called me Amy. Still do, actually,” Lexi said, shrugging. “But it’s been a long time, and I’ve had a lot of other names since then. I hope I can keep this one for a while.”

 

“You’ll always be my Lexi, no matter what any piece of paper says,” Bucky whispered, holding her close and kissing her gently.

 

“And you’ll always be my Bucky,” Lexi whispered in return as she kissed him back. She looked down at their chests. “Well, my love, I think we need to clean up.”

 

Bucky wrapped his arms snugly around her and rolled them over, Lexi squealing. “Later,” he said, kissing her.

 

“Not too much later,” Lexi laughed, “or we’ll be stuck together.”

 

“Sounds perfect,” Bucky grinned. He began kissing and licking his way down her throat, but when he reached the swell of her breast, he stopped abruptly. “Ummm,” he said, looking down at her chest.

 

“Yesss?” Lexi laughed. “Change your mind about cleaning up?”

 

Bucky licked his lips, then leaned down and gently sucked Lexi’s nipple into his mouth, making her gasp. His nose crinkled up and he chuckled as he released it. “Yeah,” he said, nodding.

 

“Thought you might,” Lexi said, grinning.

 

***

 

After cleaning up and getting dressed, they made it unseen out to the kitchen where, as promised, a large and shiny waffle iron awaited them. Bucky ate several of the big, round waffles, covered in blueberries, while Lexi had half of one. The other inhabitants of the floor shuffled out in varying stages of wakefulness. Lexi continued to make waffles as Bucky sat at the table with the others, consuming massive amounts of food. When he was finally finished eating, he brought his plate over to the kitchen and gave Lexi a kiss on the cheek, heedless of the others in the room. “Mmmm, thank you, baby,” he said quietly as Lexi smiled, then he rinsed his plate and put it in the dishwasher. Once he dried his hands, he came back to her side. “Can I help?” he asked.

 

“Sure,” Lexi said, stepping aside. “I’m going to make some more batter.”

 

“Once this light turns off, it’s done?” Bucky asked, looking at the iron.

 

“Yup. You just open it and pick it up with these,” Lexi said, pointing at the wooden tongs on the counter. “Then you pour some more batter in the middle and close it again.”

 

“Gotcha,” Bucky said, watching the light intently.

 

Lexi mixed up another bowl of batter as Tony and Bruce wandered in, already having spent time in the lab that morning. “Something smells wonderful,” Bruce said, walking over to the table.

 

“Have a seat, guys,” Lexi said.

 

“This is great Lexi, thank you,” Steve said, digging into another plateful. Sam moaned happily and nodded, his mouth full.

 

Tony walked into the kitchen to grab a coffee cup. “Morning, beautiful,” he said as he poured himself a cup.

 

“Talking to your coffee again, Tony?” Lexi teased.

 

“Ha ha ha,” Tony said drily, walking over to Lexi and kissing the side of her head. Bucky narrowed his eyes at Tony, but before he could say anything, the light on the waffle iron turned off.

 

“Go sit down, Tony, you need some breakfast,” Lexi said, pushing him out of the kitchen. Bucky watched him go, then opened the iron and removed the cooked waffle. Lexi brought him the mixing bowl and showed him how to ladle the batter onto the iron so that it spread evenly.

 

“Neat,” Bucky said, closing the iron. “You can go sit down if you want, I’ve got this,” he said, stirring the batter in the mixing bowl.

 

“I’m actually going to go grab the newspaper,” Lexi said. “I’ll be right back.” She trailed her fingers across Bucky’s lower back as she passed him, heading to the elevator. She got in and went down to the main floor, where all mail and newspaper deliveries came in. There, outside the door to the mailroom, was a stack of that day’s newspapers. She picked up a copy of the New York Times and turned back to the elevator.

 

Once back up on the residential floor, Lexi sat at the kitchen island and opened up the paper to the want ads. She scoured each column, looking for the right combination of words that started every ad from her parents. She looked over the whole page once, twice. Nothing. Frowning in concern, she looked up. Bucky was watching her. Once they made eye contact, he raised his eyebrows in a silent question. Lexi shook her head minutely, biting her bottom lip. Bucky reached across the counter, taking her hand, letting her know without saying a word that he was with her and that everything would be okay.

 

“What’s going on?” Sam asked, walking in with his plate.

 

“Oh, the iron!” Bucky gasped, letting go of Lexi’s hand and lifting up the lid of the waffle iron. “Still good,” he said, plating it and pouring on more batter.

 

“Lexi?” Sam said, looking at her intently. “Is something wrong?”

 

“Don’t push, Sam,” Bucky said warningly.

 

“No, it’s okay, Bucky,” Lexi said. She leaned back in her chair and tossed the paper on the counter. “I expected a message from my parents a few days ago letting me know they’re okay,” she explained to Sam, indicating the paper. “They haven’t contacted me. Not sure if they will, after last time.”

 

“What happened last time?” Nat asked as she came over, concerned.

 

“I told them I was working at Avengers HQ. They were less than pleased,” Lexi said sadly. “They’re sure that we’ll all be exposed somehow, even though my current identity isn’t even in the system.”

 

“Why are you looking through the newspaper?” Tony asked, coming over to grab another waffle.

 

“They place an ad in the Times to let me know where and when they want to meet,” Lexi explained. “We’ve been doing it this way for thirty years.”

 

“Not anymore,” Tony said, taking a bite of his food. “Mmm. Good job, Buck-a-doodle.” He swallowed and turned to Lexi, even as Bucky looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “I’ll get you a phone. Totally untraceable and untrackable. Give it to your folks.”

 

“Thank you, Tony, but I’ll need to talk to them about it first,” Lexi said. “My dad is kind of set in his ways.”

 

“I don’t like seeing you worried about this. These are your parents. You need to be able to reach them,” Tony said, taking another bite.

 

Bucky took the last waffle off the iron. “Is everybody good?” he asked. When they all nodded, he turned the machine off. Then he walked around the island to where Lexi was sitting and hugged her around the shoulders, resting his cheek on her head. “It’ll be okay. They’ll send word soon.”

 

Lexi leaned into him slightly. “I hope so,” she whispered.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo...a little heads-up. There will be a companion piece coming soon, that details Lexi's life until coming to Avengers HQ. It's a shade over 7600 words and contains spoilers for upcoming chapters.
> 
> On second thought, I'll add it on as a bonus chapter. Carry on.
> 
> Thanks, as always, for the comments and kudos! This community is the best! <3


	32. Some Good, Clean Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut alert! Seriously, pretty much 100% fluffy smut ahead.
> 
> You've been warned. ;)

 

It was another two days before Lexi found the ad her parents placed in the Times. She was so relieved that she nearly burst into tears. Luckily she was alone in her office at the time, so there was no one to explain her emotional reaction to. When she met Bucky later for their session, he could see immediately that she was very happy. They were bundled up for their walk in the woods, though luckily it was rather overcast, so not as cold. They strolled together until they were well into the trees, beyond the sight of the facility.

 

As soon as they were completely alone, Lexi jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around Bucky’s waist. She hugged him tightly, kissing all over his face, as his arms wrapped around her.

 

“I’m happy to see you, too, sweetheart,” Bucky laughed, spinning her around slowly.

 

“Oh, Bucky, I’m so relieved!” Lexi said, laughing with him.

 

“You heard from your parents?” Bucky asked, kissing her under her ear.

 

“Yes, thank goodness,” she said, squeezing him. “They want to meet up the first week of February.”

 

“Where?” he asked, gently nipping her jawline.

 

“New York City,” Lexi said, tipping her head back as her legs tightened around his waist.

 

“Mmm, that’s lucky,” Bucky said, kissing under her chin. He continued to hold her, sliding his hands down to her bottom. He walked toward a large tree, gently pressing her up against it.

 

“Oh?” Lexi gasped, feeling the hard, rough texture of the tree against her back as Bucky pressed his pelvis forward.

 

“We can get there easily,” he said, rolling his hips.

 

“You want to come with me?” she asked, breathily.

 

“Try and stop me,” Bucky said. He looked into her eyes, watching as her pupils started to dilate. She bit her bottom lip, her back arching. Bucky growled, low in his throat, as Lexi’s cheeks flushed with desire. Their breathing became shallow and rapid, just from pressing against each other and staring into each other’s eyes.

 

“Bucky,” Lexi whimpered, her hips rolling to meet his.

 

“Yes, baby?” he said, his voice husky, thrusting gently, taking care not to hurt her.

 

“I want you…so much,” she said, “please—“

 

Just then, the sound of approaching voices could be heard. Bucky quickly lowered Lexi to the ground, making sure her clothes were in order. Lexi pulled him behind the tree, off the trail, away from any possibly prying eyes. Bucky followed, moving stiffly, as his rather prominent erection made walking difficult.

 

The voices grew louder, and soon the group of recruits ran by, discussing a fitness test the following week. Bucky and Lexi stood close to the tree, and each other, staying out of sight. Soon their voices began to recede, and Bucky and Lexi were alone again.

 

“I’m sorry,” Bucky said, looking down at the ground.

 

“For what?” Lexi asked, confused.

 

“I shouldn’t have done that. Not out here,” he said, obviously angry with himself. “I told the recruits not to talk about you in an inappropriate way, and I just nearly exposed you right in the middle of a trail. It wasn’t smart of me at all.”

 

“Bucky,” Lexi said, stepping in front of him, lifting his chin so that he would look at her, “please don’t apologize for showing me affection. _I_ was the one who jumped on _you,_ remember?” She slipped her arms around his waist, propping her chin on his chest, and looked up into Bucky’s eyes.

 

He looked down at her intently for a moment before dropping a kiss on her forehead and wrapping his arms around her, pulling her close. “Woman, you are going to be the death of me,” he said.

 

Lexi laughed, squeezing him tight. “Then we’ll go together, because when you look at me like that, sometimes I think my heart is going to burst.”

 

He chuckled, then looked down her back and started brushing her jacket off. “Geez, I got bark on your back. Definitely not a good idea to push you up against a tree.”

 

“You won’t hear any complaints from me,” Lexi said, smiling coyly. Just as Bucky was about to protest, she said, “All right, maybe not when there are a dozen recruits running around, but it was incredibly hot.”

 

Bucky groaned, closing his eyes and dropping his forehead onto Lexi’s. “ _Womannnnn,_ ” he moaned.

 

“Okay, okay,” Lexi laughed, backing away. “Let’s get moving. Are we running or walking today?”

 

“Maybe we should walk. All the blood in my body has settled south of my brain,” he said, smiling.

 

“Good idea. My underwear is feeling a little uncomfortable right now,” Lexi said, smirking right back at him.

 

Bucky dropped to his knees. “Aaaand, I’m done,” he said, falling forward to his hands. “Now I have to crawl. You’ve destroyed me.”

 

Giggling at his silliness, Lexi looked around. No one was nearby, so she knelt down right in front of him. Bucky nudged her shoulder with his head. “Excuse me, sir, do you require assistance?” she asked, giggling as he bumped into her repeatedly.

 

“I do,” he said, laughing. “The woman I love has reduced me to a boneless lump of goo. Send a medic.”

 

“I love you, you big goofball,” Lexi said, tipping his chin up and kissing him as they both laughed.

 

“I love you, too,” he replied. He pushed himself up to his feet with a groan, then pulled Lexi up as well. “Come on, brat,” he said, bending over and picking Lexi up, throwing her over his shoulder. She shouted as he smacked her backside. “You have been a naughty girl,” he said, trying to sound stern.

 

“Are you going to spank me?” Lexi asked, then yelped as he gently pinched the back of her thigh.

 

“What has gotten into you?” he laughed, pulling her back over and setting her on her feet. “You’re going to give this old man a heart attack,” he said, putting his hand over his heart.

 

“You got me all worked up, old man,” Lexi said, smiling, “and now I need to go take a cold shower.”

 

“Or,” Bucky said, grinning wickedly, “we can take a hot shower together.”

 

“That _would_ be hot,” Lexi said, grinning right back. “Think we can make it back to my room with no one seeing us?”

 

“No,” Bucky said, smirking, “but we’d better get back before we start tearing each other’s clothes off.”

 

“Agreed,” Lexi said. “Let’s go.”

 

They walked purposefully back toward the facility, occasionally reaching out to poke, tickle, or pinch the other, until they were within sight of the main building, at which point they kept their hands to themselves. They did manage to have a semi-serious discussion about their session for the next day—which, Lexi told him, they really were going to do.

 

No one looked at them oddly, despite the fact they were pretty dirty, as they headed straight to the elevator to go up to the residential area. Once inside, they stood next to each other, not touching, because Lexi said, “Cameras,” as the doors closed. Bucky cleared his throat.

 

“Jarvis?” Bucky said, looking at the floor, trying not to smile.

 

“Yes, Sergeant Barnes?” Jarvis replied.

 

“Is there anyone in the residential area right now?” Bucky asked, looking sideways at Lexi as he removed his gloves and jacket. Lexi removed hers as well, trying to be casual.

 

“There is no one in the residential area at this time,” Jarvis said.

 

“Thank god,” Lexi whispered, as the elevator stopped and the doors opened.

 

As soon as they exited the elevator and the doors closed behind them, Bucky spun Lexi around and lifted her up by her thighs. Lexi wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, clutching him to her, and their lips crashed together. Lexi grabbed at his shoulders, clinging to him, as he wrapped one arm under her bottom, the other around her back. Not pausing for a second, he carried her down the hall to her room; blindly reaching for the doorknob, he pushed it open, walked them through, turned, and slammed it shut by pressing Lexi up against it. Jackets and gloves fell to the floor.

 

Lexi was nearly frantic with her need for him. Their kisses were aggressive, hungry, swallowing each other’s moans as they pressed together. Finally they broke apart, Bucky allowing her feet to drop to the floor only to rip his shirt over his head and toss it to the floor. Lexi toed her shoes off, then her socks, before saying, “I’m going to turn on the shower.” She darted to the side, racing for the bathroom before Bucky could grab her.

 

She opened the shower door and turned on the water, setting it at the right temperature just as Bucky pulled her up against him. He had lost his shoes and socks as well, and was now only in his sweatpants. He slid his arms around Lexi’s waist, holding her close as he leaned down and started nibbling at the back and side of her neck. She could feel his erection against her backside when she arched her back. Bucky slid both hands under her shirt, pulling it up as his hands cupped her breasts over her bra, squeezing them lovingly, gently pinching her hard buds between his fingers.

 

Lexi moaned, pushing her chest into his hands. Suddenly, Bucky dropped his hands to her waist and turned her to face him. Then he lifted her and set her on the counter, her legs parting as he stepped between them. Looking down at her, Bucky gently took her head in his hands, tilting it back so that he could claim her lips once more. He nipped at her bottom lip, soothing it with his tongue when she gasped, slanting his lips against hers to deepen the kiss again. She wrapped her arms around his chest, her hands kneading the muscles of his back and shoulders.

 

Bucky’s right hand held Lexi’s head still, burying his fingers in her hair, while his left hand moved down to her lower back. Fingers splayed wide, he pushed her forward until she was pressed hard against him. Her knees pulled up on either side of him, her feet resting on the edge of the counter. He held her there, spread wide for him, as he rocked slowly, rubbing his hard shaft against her. Lexi moaned, her fingers curling, her nails digging into Bucky’s back, causing him to moan with her.

 

He started to pick up speed, grinding against her. Just as Lexi was moving her hand to reach down to the front of Bucky’s pants, he suddenly put his hands on the counter and angled his hips away from her. Off-balance, Lexi grabbed his shoulders and opened her eyes in surprise. Bucky’s eyes were shut tight and he was breathing deeply and slowly, as if he was concentrating very hard. “Bucky?” Lexi asked, panting hard. “Are you okay?”

 

“Mmmm,” he hummed, his lips clamped shut. A couple more deep breaths and he leaned forward, resting his forehead against her shoulder. Realizing the problem, Lexi smiled and turned her head slightly, kissing his cheek. He chuckled, sounding breathless. “That was close,” he said, taking another deep breath before pulling back far enough to see Lexi’s face. He narrowed his eyes playfully upon spying her happy expression. “You like driving me crazy, don’t you?”

 

“I don’t want to be the only crazy one here,” Lexi said, grinning. “Now,” she said, dropping her feet off the counter and sitting up, “I think the shower’s ready.” She reached for Bucky’s waist and hooked her thumbs into the waistband of his pants. Carefully sliding them down, his erection sprang free as Bucky groaned. Lexi pushed his pants down his thighs until they slid to the floor. He kicked them away, still leaning over her.

 

“My turn,” Bucky grinned, bringing his hands to the hem of her shirt, inching it upward. Lexi lifted her arms, and Bucky pulled it up and off. Then he reached his hands around her back to unclasp her bra; when it was open, he slid the straps down her arms, dropping it on the floor with the rest of the clothes. Lexi slid slowly off the counter, only rubbing against Bucky a little as she set her feet on the floor. He hissed as she gently nudged his shaft. She went to put her hands on him when he caught both her wrists, one in each hand, and placed them on his shoulders. “I’m not done yet, you little minx,” he said, a sinfully wicked grin on his face.

 

He knelt down in front of her, hands on her waist. He looked up at her, and her heart skipped about ten beats. He ran his hands down her legs, then back up again to cup her bottom. He pulled her close, kissing between her breasts. “I love you,” he said, nuzzling her.

 

Lexi cradled his head to her chest. “I love you, too,” she said, smiling. She stroked his hair as he slid her pants and panties down her legs. Once they were on the floor, he gently lifted each foot to remove them, then he added them to the pile of clothes behind him.

 

For a few moments, he sat on his heels, looking at her, gently running his hands over her legs and hips. “Gorgeous,” he said, making her blush. “Not sore any more?” he asked, eyebrows raised.

 

“Nope, all good. Now come on, handsome,” Lexi said, pulling him up, “it’s time to get clean.” Bucky stood and waited until Lexi had stepped into the shower, then he followed her in and closed the door. They stood together under the warm spray, Lexi leaning against the wall of muscle that was Bucky’s chest. His arms circled her, holding her close, pulling her bottom into his groin, his hard shaft resting against her lower back. Lexi sighed, trailing her fingers along Bucky’s right arm as the water ran over it. Bucky rested his chin on her shoulder, humming contentedly. Lexi turned her head toward him, and rubbed her cheek against his, loving the feeling of scratchy stubble against her skin.

 

She lifted her hand, cupping Bucky’s other cheek, then running it back over his hair. Bucky leaned into her hand, eyes closed, a small smile on his face. Lexi turned in his arms, bringing both of her arms up to circle his neck. He tightened his arms and leaned down to capture her lips in a slow, sweet kiss that lit a fire low in Lexi’s belly, curling and twisting, shooting sparks through her whole body. Lexi slowly turned Bucky’s body, moving him slowly back until his body touched the shower wall.

 

“Aaaah!” he gasped, arching off the cool tile. Lexi giggled, then reached up to the showerhead, angling it over towards Bucky, so that warm water ran down the wall behind him. “What are you doing?” he asked, as Lexi pressed him back against the wall.

 

“Loving you,” Lexi said, a smile on her face, as she ran her hands down his chest, running them over his abdomen and finally reaching his shaft. Bucky gasped again, this time in pleasure, as Lexi slowly pumped his cock. He moaned, his eyes closing as he leaned his head back. Lexi smirked at him, enjoying his reaction. His hands rested loosely on her waist, his thumbs gently stroking back and forth over her ribcage.

 

When Lexi knelt in front of him, his hands fell away and his eyes flew open. He looked down, wide-eyed, to see Lexi holding his cock, a wicked grin on her face. “You’d better hang on to something,” she said, then she leaned in and licked his shaft from base to tip, before closing her lips over his swollen head and hollowing her cheeks as she sucked. His breath left him so hard and fast it was like a shout, and his hands flew out, flattening against the wall.

 

Lexi took as much of his cock into her mouth as she should, slowly bobbing up and down, but since he was rather large, her hands made up the difference, squeezing and stroking. Bucky panted, his feet spread apart, bracing himself against the wall as his abdominal muscles clenched and unclenched. He opened his eyes briefly, looking down at Lexi, just as she looked up at him. She sucked hard, squeezing him tight, then swirled her tongue around the head. “Holy god…sweet Jesus,” he groaned, his head falling back with a thud.

 

Lexi lowered her head over him as far as she could, so that the head of his cock was touching the back of her throat. Bucky made a single long sound of “Uuuunnnhhhh,” unable to stop a slight movement of his hips. Lexi began to hum around his shaft, and his breathing rapidly picked up. “Oh, oh baby, please, you gotta stop,” he said, trying to angle his hips back. But he had nowhere to go, and Lexi had no intention of letting him get away this time.

 

Lexi placed her palm against his stomach, gently pinning him back. Her other hand pumped his shaft as she sucked, swirled, and licked, relishing the sounds Bucky made as he realized what she had planned. “God, Lexi, I’m gonna…you…you’re gonna…oh god,” he panted, moaning with every breath. As soon as Lexi could feel his shaft thickening in her mouth, she sucked hard, twisting her tongue over him. Bucky went completely rigid, before he groaned through gritted teeth, “ _Fu-u-u-uck,_ ” threw his head back and shouted his pleasure, coming in hard spasms, shooting into the back of Lexi’s throat.

 

She swallowed as quickly as she could, knowing from the little experience she had not to wait. She breathed through her nose as Bucky’s hips twitched uncontrollably, stroking and sucking as the waves rolled through him. Lexi stayed with him, swallowing him down. Slowly the spasms subsided, and she began to slow her stroking. She looked up to see Bucky, breathing hard, head resting against the wall, eyes closed, arms hanging limp at his side. She couldn’t help the smile that came to her face as she held his shaft and starting licking him like an ice cream cone.

 

“Hey, sweetie, are you still with me?” she asked. His head slowly rolled forward and he opened his eyes, glazed and dilated, to see her still licking him. He groaned as he reached down to grasp Lexi’s upper arms and lifted her to her feet. He pulled her close, still leaning against the wall, and wrapped his arms around her. Lexi was fairly sure he would have fallen over if the wall wasn’t holding him up. She set her hands on his waist, slowly stroking him with her thumbs, listening to his heart pound. She could admit to feeling pretty smug at rendering him completely speechless. “You okay, baby?” she asked quietly. When he slowly shook his head, Lexi became slightly worried. “What’s wrong? Did I hurt you? Did—“

 

She was silenced when he pulled her face up to his, covering her mouth with his own. He kissed her hungrily, moaning loudly. His hands slid down her back, cupping her bottom and pulling her tight against him. She squeaked in surprise, feeling his cock against her stomach, already getting hard again. They broke apart to breathe, and Lexi looked up at him. He was looking down at her, flushed, pupils blown, a smile stretching across his face.

 

“I’ve never, _ever,_ felt anything like that,” Bucky said breathily, smiling so wide that Lexi couldn’t help but smile back.

 

“Really?” Lexi asked, honestly surprised. “Even with all the—“ Bucky raised an eyebrow, “um, dating, you did?” Lexi asked. “No one did that for you?”

 

“Well,” Bucky said, blushing slightly, “I don’t remember everything, of course, but I think back then, nice girls didn’t, um….”

 

“Swallow?” Lexi asked, smirking. A blushing Bucky was absolutely adorable.

 

“Yeah, that,” he said, chuckling. He still couldn’t stop smiling. And blushing.

 

“So I’m your first?” Lexi asked, ridiculously pleased with herself.

 

“As far as I know, yes, you are. My first and last,” he said, kissing her again. “I love you so much, Lexi,” he moaned, massaging her bottom, as Lexi wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled herself up against him, feeling his shaft pulse between them. She rolled her hips, wrapping her left leg around Bucky’s right leg, looking for contact. “Mmm, do you need to come, sweetheart?” Bucky asked, pulling her leg even higher, hitching it over his hip.

 

“Yes, please,” Lexi breathed, kissing the hollow of his throat, running her fingers into his hair.

 

“Your turn to hang on, baby,” Bucky said, lifting her easily. She wrapped her legs around his waist, holding on to his shoulders. He lifted her even higher, leaning down to suck a hard pink nipple between his lips. Lexi gasped, clutching his head to her chest. He held her up with his left arm as he reached under with his right hand to stroke her hot, wet flesh. “Fuck, Lexi, your pussy is already dripping wet. You need my cock in you, don’t you?”

 

“Please, Bucky, please fuck me,” Lexi moaned, grinding against him. He reached further under and started to circle her clit. She yelped, her hips jerking against him. “Bucky!” she screamed.

 

“Feel that, your clit is so hot and swollen. So sensitive,” he purred as Lexi squirmed in his arms. He licked a rosy peak, and Lexi bucked against him. “I bet you’re close already, aren’t you?” He slid two fingers into her, pumped quickly, then started rubbing her clit again. “You’re already trying to grab my fingers. As soon as I slide my cock into your tight little pussy, you’re going to come.”

 

Lexi was nearly out of her mind with desire. The things he was doing to her, combined with his voice saying amazingly filthy things to her, and she was teetering on the edge. She rolled her hips, riding his hand, aching for release. “ _Please,_ ” Lexi begged, “please, Bucky! I need you!”

 

“Yes, baby, _yes_ ,” Bucky gritted out, reaching down and grabbing his shaft. He lined it up with her entrance and slowly lowered her onto him. He held her tightly, moving both arms under her legs, hooking her knees over his elbows, hands gripping her ass, sliding her down his cock. He held her like she weighed nothing, moving her up and down on him as she hung on for dear life.

 

He thrust his hips forward, bracing his shoulders against the wall, bouncing Lexi on his shaft. She moaned his name over and over as excruciating pleasure coursed through her. The tightly coiled tension in her belly threatened to snap at any moment. Bucky alternated between hard and fast, then slow and gentle, keeping Lexi right on the edge. When she couldn’t take any more teasing, she leaned forward, kissing him hard as she moved a hand into his hair, curling her fingers and pulling. Bucky groaned into her mouth, thrusting even more powerfully. Lexi froze, gripping his hair as the wave of energy suddenly flowed through her, flooding her body, then exploding with a shriek as the tension burst.

 

“God, baby, _so tight,_ ” he ground out, still sliding her up and down as much as he could. Finally the hot, wet, fluttering vice grip she had on his shaft was too much for him to resist. “Fuck, Lexi, I’m coming, I’m co— _uunnhhh,_ ” he groaned, wrapping his right arm tightly around her as he plunged as deeply as possible within her.

 

Lexi was essentially folded in half, crushed to Bucky’s chest as he held her, rigid, feeling his own blaze of energy surging through him as he erupted. He cried out for Lexi as he climaxed, his head buried between her neck and shoulder, thrusting over and over as Lexi clung to him. When it was finally over, and exhaustion swept through him, Bucky slid slowly to the shower floor, still holding Lexi in his arms. They sat on the floor, breathing hard, Lexi on Bucky’s lap, still connected, Lexi resting against Bucky’s chest. He slowly moved his left arm from under her legs, and wrapped both arms loosely around her, resting his cheek on top of her head. Warm water continued to run down the shower wall, cascading over them like a waterfall.

 

After a few minutes, Lexi finally had the strength to lift her head and look at him. Bucky opened his eyes, smiling sleepily. “Hey,” she whispered, lifting a hand to cup his cheek.

 

“Hey back,” Bucky whispered in reply, turning his head to kiss her palm. “Are you okay?” he asked, brow wrinkling slightly. “I wasn’t too rough?”

 

“I’m great,” Lexi smiled at him, stroking his hair. “You were incredible.”

 

Bucky pulled her close, leaning his head down, to kiss her. “I can’t even find words. I can’t believe you’re mine.”

 

“I love you,” Lexi whispered, close to tears.

 

“I love you, too, angel. But what is this?” Bucky asked, chuckling, sitting up. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

 

“Yes, I’m sure,” Lexi said, chuckling as well. She blinked away the tears. “Got a little emotional there.”

 

“My sweet girl,” Bucky said, hugging her tight and kissing her all over her face, making her giggle.

 

“We really need to get cleaned up now. If we can stand up, that is,” Lexi said. She looked around. “What the—?” she asked.

 

All the bottles of shampoo, conditioner, and body wash were on the shower floor. “I don’t remember hitting anything,” Lexi said.

 

“Me neither,” Bucky said. They looked at each other and started laughing. “Okay,” Bucky said, pulling Lexi close and getting his feet under him as Lexi squealed, “time to get clean.”

 

He stood with a loud groan, finally withdrawing from Lexi’s body. Lexi made a whining sound as she dropped her feet to the floor. “Oh my god,” she moaned, “my legs are like jello.”

 

“Mine, too. Thank god for those yoga classes,” Bucky said as they both laughed. When Lexi turned and bent over to pick up the bottles from the floor, he groaned, “Aw, sweetie, now you’re getting me all worked up again.”

 

“Oh, no you don’t,” Lexi laughed, putting the bottles back on the shelf. “Cleaning first.”

 

“At least I know there’s a second,” he smirked, waggling his eyebrows at her, making her giggle. Bucky grabbed the shampoo bottle. “Turn around and wet your hair down,” he said. He proceeded to wash and condition her hair, combing it out for her to rinse. He then bent down slightly so Lexi could wash his hair as well. They scrubbed each other well with the body wash, coming together for several minutes of slippery hugs and kisses before forcing themselves to separate and rinse.

 

They eventually shut off the water and dried themselves, Lexi wrapping her hair while Bucky dried off her body. “Jarvis, is there anyone in the common room?” Lexi asked.

 

“There is no one currently in the common room,” Jarvis said, “however, Captain Rogers and Mister Wilson are leaving the gymnasium and will be arriving shortly.”

 

“Thank you,” Bucky said. He wrapped Lexi in her towel before kissing her and heading to the door, his own towel wrapped around his waist. “Um, Lexi?” he asked, pausing.

 

“Yes, sweetie?” she asked, getting some clothes out of her dresser.

 

“Would it be okay if I brought some clothes and things down here? As much as I like parading around in a towel for you, I’d rather not do it for anyone else,” Bucky said, looking uncertain.

 

“Of course you can. Bring anything you want,” Lexi said, smiling. She dashed to the door, kissing him again. “See you in a couple minutes.”

 

“Okay,” he said, his smile dazzling. He shut the door behind him.

 

Lexi skipped back to the dresser, already moving clothes around to make room for Bucky’s.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much fluff. Cotton candy smut. :D
> 
> Thanks to everyone for the kudos and comments! You're the best! <3


	33. The Party Trick

 

The next few weeks passed quickly. Tony had somehow turned the residential area into Tony’s Winter Wonderland (“Nothing personal, Buck-sicle,” he said, as Bucky snorted a laugh.), complete with a huge Christmas tree, garland everywhere, and some strategically placed mistletoe. He even had everyone pick a name out of a hat for Secret Santa. Lexi got Clint’s name, and Bucky got Bruce’s.

 

When Bucky turned panicked eyes in Lexi’s direction, she assured him, “Bruce is easy, no worries.” She directed him to a yoga and pilates website, giving him a list of things she knew Bruce wanted or needed to replace. Bucky sighed in relief and kissed her gratefully.

 

As a joke for Clint, Lexi picked out the biggest Nerf bow-and-arrow she could find. She also got him new armguards and gloves, since she had seen that his usual set were getting cracked and worn. Nat directed her to his favorite supplier, who had all of Clint’s measurements and preferred styles on file.

 

Lexi, of course, wanted to give everyone something, but didn’t want to go overboard, since they all traveled pretty light. She settled for baking dozens of Christmas cookies, brownies, and cupcakes in several flavors (Sam and Bucky argued incessantly over who was the official taste-tester), and also having custom tree ornaments made for everyone. She even had one made for Thor, for whenever he showed up.

 

But she needed to do something special for Bucky. She had been playing all of her favorite movies and TV specials for him and Steve (Bucky loved _It’s a Wonderful Life_ and _A Christmas Story_ , as well as _Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer_ and _A Charlie Brown Christmas_ ), as well as for anyone else who happened to be wandering through. Sam wouldn’t admit it, but he was just as big a dork as Lexi when it came to Christmas specials.

 

One afternoon, after baking several dozen cookies, Lexi had unintentionally fallen asleep on the common room sofa while watching _Miracle on 34 th Street_. She slowly gained awareness that voices were speaking softly and someone was stroking her hair. Still being quite drowsy and really very comfortable—someone had covered her in a soft blanket—she decided to just relax and wake up at her own pace.

 

It was obvious fairly quickly that Bucky was sitting on the sofa with her. Her head was pillowed on his leg, and the fingers of his right hand were gently combing through her hair. He was whispering to someone, and Lexi soon realized that he wasn’t speaking English, which could only mean he was talking to Nat. Since it didn’t sound like an argument, Lexi wasn’t concerned; in fact, Lexi thought Bucky sounded like he was smiling, which in turn made her smile, too.

 

“I think Sleeping Beauty is finally waking up,” Nat said, her voice a little louder now.

 

“Are you awake, _kotenok_ (kitten)?” Bucky asked, his voice soft.

 

“Mm-hmm,” Lexi hummed, rubbing her cheek against Bucky’s leg. “What time is it?” she asked, her voice still sleepy.

 

“Time for you to get measured for your dress,” Nat said, standing up.

 

“Wha-what?” Lexi asked, her eyes flying open and looking at Nat in confusion.

 

“Yup, Tony’s brought in a seamstress, since you obviously weren’t going to go dress shopping anytime soon,” Nat said, flinging off the blanket and taking Lexi’s hand. “So let’s go get you dolled up.”

 

“But—but—“ Lexi stammered, sitting up. She looked at Bucky, near panic on her face.

 

“Don’t look at me, I had to get measured for a suit already,” Bucky said, grinning. “Of course, they might have to change everything with all the cookies I’ve been eating,” he said with a smile, as he popped another sugar cookie into his mouth. “Mmmm, so good,” he mumbled, his mouth full.

 

Nat rolled her eyes. “ _Takoy paren',_ ” (“Such a guy,”) she said, making Bucky smile, his cheeks bulging out. She pulled Lexi to her feet. “Come on, girl, the seamstress is waiting.”

 

“Do I really have to do this?” Lexi asked, sounding whiny even to her own ears. She looked back at Bucky, who waved at her, smiling.

 

“Yes, you do. Call it a team-building exercise or something,” Nat said firmly. “Besides, it won’t be that bad. A few measurements, a meeting with a colorist, and you’re done. No sweat.”

 

“A colorist? What’s that?” Lexi asked as Nat practically dragged her to the elevator, pushing the button to take them to Tony’s floor.

 

“She’s the one picking colors for your dress. She’ll give you a few options, you pick the one you like best,” Nat explained. The doors opened onto Tony’s entryway, and the two stepped out.

 

Tony’s floor was very much a reflection of its occupant. Modern, shiny, lots of metal and glass, everything streamlined to its simplest form. A few rather flashy pieces of art tossed about, but still looking very precise and put-together. There wasn’t very much of Pepper’s influence here, perhaps only the throw pillows, area rugs, and the potted plants to give the space a warm, lived-in feel.

 

Voices down a hallway brought them to a large room where Tony himself stood talking to a diminutive woman, who looked old enough to be Tony’s grandmother, and a somewhat younger woman holding a clipboard. The older woman held a tape measure in one wrinkled hand, her eyes immediately swinging to the doorway as Nat and Lexi entered the room.

 

“Ah, here she is!” Tony exclaimed, waving Lexi over. “Thought you’d get out of it by baking cookies, did ya?”

 

“You have your weapons, I have mine,” Lexi smiled, though it was plain to see that she felt uneasy about getting ‘dolled up,’ as Nat put it.

 

“ _Oh, ma lei è bella,_ ” (“Oh, but she is lovely,”), the woman said, walking up to Lexi and taking her hand, leading her forward to a low, round pedestal in the middle of the room.

 

Lexi blushed. “ _Grazie, Signora,_ ” (“Thank you, Ma’am,”) she said quietly, stepping onto the pedestal.

 

The woman smiled brightly, clapping her hands together. “ _Tu parli italiano?_ ”(“You speak Italian?”) she asked, beaming at Lexi.

 

“ _Sì,_ _Signora,_ ” (“Yes, Ma’am,”) Lexi replied, smiling shyly.

 

“I think Madam Rossi has a new favorite,” Nat said to Tony, smirking, as the woman in question bustled about, happily chattering to Lexi as she took her measurements, reading them off to her assistant.

 

Tony shook his head, smiling. “I found her first,” he said, sounding a little put out, which only resulted in Madam Rossi coming over to pull Tony’s face down for kisses to both cheeks. Placated, Tony left the room to the women, shutting the doors behind him.

 

Indeed, by the time Lexi’s fitting was completed and colors chosen, Madam Rossi was pinching Lexi’s cheeks and demanding to make dinner for all of them.

 

After a wonderful dinner of Madam Rossi’s lasagne, garlic bread, and salad greens, followed by dessert that Lexi provided, the tiny Italian woman was on her way, promising to create a dress that Lexi would never want to take off.

 

“ _Fino a quando si è da soli con quel bel giovane,_ ”(“Until you are alone with that lovely young man,”) she whispered, waving her fingers at Bucky, who smiled and waved back.

 

“ _Signora!_ ” Lexi gasped quietly, blushing hard as her eyes widened.

 

“ _Ah, si tratta di un segreto, sì?_ ” (“Ah, it is a secret, yes?”) she asked, patting Lexi’s hand. “ _Non temere, non lo dirò a nessuno._ ” (“Don't fear, I will not tell a soul.”) She sighed happily. “ _Così romantica._ ” (“So romantic.”)

 

Lexi bit her lower lip, trying not to smile. The older woman put a hand on Lexi’s cheek and whispered, “ _Egli ti ama, è normale vedere._ ” (“He loves you, it is plain to see.”)

 

“ _Grazie, Signora,_ ” Lexi whispered in reply. The woman kissed Lexi on both cheeks and was off.

 

“You do know that she’s adopted you now, right, Lex?” Tony asked, pointing to the elevator to indicate the woman who had just departed.

 

“Sure, Tony,” Lexi said, chuckling, as she walked back over to the dining room and sat down. She was met with looks of disbelief from every face in the room.

 

“Madam Rossi does not cook for just anyone,” Tony said, leaning back and setting his napkin on the table. “Took her fifteen years to even admit to me that she cooked at all, and you had her feeding an army after thirty minutes.”

 

“She was just happy that I could speak Italian,” Lexi said, attempting to downplay the situation.

 

“Nope, it’s more than that,” Tony continued, looking at her intently. “You have a way of winning people over that is unlike anything I’ve ever seen before, and I’ve been meeting diplomats and ambassadors my whole life. You put them all to shame.”

 

“I just know how to talk to people, Tony. It’s not a big deal,” Lexi insisted, starting to feel uncomfortable with the direction the conversation was heading. Bucky put his arm on the back of Lexi’s chair.

 

“Is that it, really?” Tony asked, narrowing his eyes at her. “You’re not doing some mental hoobie-jube to get people to do what you want, but still letting them think it’s all their idea?”

 

“Tony,” Steve said warningly, even as Bucky glared at him, growling.

 

“I—I don’t think I’m doing that,” Lexi replied, hesitantly.

 

“Don’t listen to him, Lexi, Tony’s just being Tony,” Steve assured her, garnering an indignant squawk.

 

“But what if—what if he’s right?” Lexi asked, looking nervous.

 

“What do you mean?” Bucky asked, frowning in confusion.

 

Lexi looked around the table at the bewildered faces and took a deep breath. “Do you remember when you first came to talk to me? In that coffee shop?” she asked, looking down at her hands, which were folded together tightly.

 

“Yes,” Steve said, the others nodding.

 

“I mentioned that I could do something, that it helped me get away from Hydra.” She looked at Steve, her eyes fearful. “I never told you what that was.”

 

“No, you didn’t,” Steve said calmly, his face serious.

 

“Is it dangerous?” Bucky asked, his concern for Lexi clear on his face.

 

“No,” Lexi said, shaking her head. “I just don’t ever, ever do it.”

 

“Why not?” Nat asked, her eyebrow raised.

 

“Because I just want to be normal,” Lexi said, looking miserable.

 

“Um, sweetheart?” Bucky said to her. “That ship has sailed.” When Lexi looked even more upset, he mentally slapped himself and said, “I just meant that you’re pretty damn extraordinary. Anyone who talks to you for five minutes can tell you that.”

 

“Will you tell us what it is you can do?” Steve asked gently.

 

“I can show you,” Lexi said, Bucky’s arm moving to her shoulder.

 

“It doesn’t hurt you, does it?” Bucky asked, worried.

 

“No, not exactly. It feels weird and it’s really draining,” Lexi replied. She looked across the table at Steve. “Can I borrow you for a minute?”

 

“Whoa, wait up,” Sam said, holding his hands out. “Borrow him for what?”

 

“I’ll do it,” Bucky said.

 

“No, you won’t,” Lexi said, in a tone that brokered no arguments. Bucky looked at her, more confused by the fearful expression on her face than her words.

 

“I’ll be fine, Sam,” Steve said. “She’s not going to hurt me, right, Lexi?”

 

“No, no, of course not,” Lexi said, shaking her head. “You don’t have to do anything, just stay there.”

 

Taking a deep breath, Lexi leveled her gaze at Steve, concentrating fully on him. Just as the odd, cold sensation came over her, Steve jolted back in his seat.

 

“Oh!” he exclaimed, eyes wide.

 

“What?” multiple voices asked, looking between the two, confused.

 

Steve was looking all around, stunned. “You can still see her?” he asked, disbelief all over his face. Everyone nodded.

 

“I’m only concentrating on you, Steve,” Lexi said, before she exhaled and slumped back in her seat.

 

“Holy moly,” Steve breathed, completely shocked. “You, you were…gone.”

 

“Yes, and no,” Lexi said, looking pale and shaky. “I didn’t actually disappear, obviously, but your brain thought I did.” Sam poured her a glass of water and passed it over. “Thanks,” Lexi said, taking a drink.

 

“Are you okay?” Bucky asked, looking upset, running his hand up and down her arm.

 

“I’m fine, Bucky, just tired,” Lexi said, shivering. “It feels like my body’s gone numb and it’s waking back up. It feels icky. I hate it.” She closed her eyes for a moment and shuddered. When the feeling finally passed and she opened her eyes again, everyone was looking at her. “Do you see why I kept this quiet?” she asked. “When I change my appearance, it’s just me—I’m not doing something to someone else. When I do…that,” she gestured toward Steve, “I’m affecting other people. I don’t like doing that.”

 

“Does Fury know?” Steve asked, a troubled expression on his face.

 

“No, I just didn’t feel comfortable telling anyone,” Lexi said, looking at her hands. She bit her bottom lip. “I’m sorry I didn’t say anything sooner,” Lexi whispered, her eyes tearing up. Looking to Bucky, she said, “I’m so sorry.”

 

“You don’t need to apologize, Lexi,” Bucky said, still gently rubbing her arm. “You didn’t have to tell us at all.”

 

“But you see what I mean, don’t you? Tony might be right,” Lexi said. “What if I’m messing with people’s heads and I don’t even know I’m doing it? Obviously I can alter a person’s perception of reality, so what else am I doing?”

 

“Okay, first of all, _wow_ ,” Tony said, his eyes wide. “That was seriously cool. Secondly, I don’t actually think that you’re unconsciously messing with people. You had to concentrate really hard just to pull off that trick for a few seconds—pretty sure you’re not unknowingly doing it at random moments around the compound.”

 

“And remember the recruit that you laid out?” Nat asked. Lexi grimaced, but nodded. “If you could get people to do what you wanted just by thinking about it, I’m guessing he wouldn’t have ended up with a broken nose and bruised ribs.”

 

“Yeah, I guess not,” Lexi admitted, sighing in relief. She put her hand up on her shoulder, curling her fingers around Bucky’s hand. “Do you have to tell Fury? I really don’t want this to be common knowledge.”

 

“I think the fewer people that know the better,” Bucky said, leaning closer to Lexi.

 

“Do you not trust him for some reason?” Steve asked, looking troubled.

 

“It’s not that,” Lexi said, shaking her head. “I just can’t help but wonder if he’ll start to think I could be more useful out there than in here.”

 

“You know our Director,” Tony said to Steve, looking uncharacteristically quite serious. “Plans within plans, missions within missions. He may not choose to tell us she’s part of an operation until it’s over.”

 

“Not happening,” Bucky said, practically growling.

 

“We all in agreement?” Sam asked, looking around. “This never happened.”

 

Everyone nodded, even Lexi, who looked at her friends, wondering when she began to trust them more than she trusted herself.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up: BONUS CHAPTER!
> 
> Thanks to you all for the positive encouragement! It gives me the schmoopy feels. :D
> 
> Any errors in translation are the property of Google Translate.


	34. BONUS CHAPTER - Whatever Happened to Amelia Gail?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS FOR PREVIOUS CHAPTERS!
> 
> If you haven't read up through Chapter 33 already (posted 8/7/2017), this entry will contain spoilers, so don't skip ahead. This is a summary of Lexi's life--from birth up to Chapter One.
> 
> It answers some questions raised about her life. (nudge, nudge)
> 
> It also raises some new questions. (wink, wink)
> 
> And it contains clues for upcoming chapters. (say no more, say no more) ;)

 

There was nothing particularly unusual about Doctor Michael Sanders receiving a phone call at roughly three o’clock in the morning, telling him to go to the hospital. He was an Army surgeon, after all, and accidents and emergencies happened. What was unusual about this phone call, however, was the woman on the other end of the line—who, after offering no information about herself, told Michael that he and his wife, Patrice, both needed to go to the hospital together. Immediately.

 

Michael was a practical man. Patrice was a practical woman. They had practical careers and made reasonable, rational decisions.

 

They were not normally ones to hear strange things and simply take them at face value. He was a doctor, she was a computer scientist, and as such, normally demanded logic and reason as a basis for everything they did. But in the early morning of July 25, 1965, as a result of this phone call, Michael simply woke Patrice, they listened to the phone call, they got dressed, and they drove together out to Riverside County Regional Medical Center as instructed.

 

Michael had known from an early age that he wanted to be a doctor. He also knew that it was very expensive, so he took advantage of the G.I. Bill to pay for medical school. Reasoning that the Korean War had just ended and that there wasn’t likely to be another conflict any time soon, he determined that he would serve out his enlistment period peacefully. He graduated in the top 5% of his class, and started his enlistment in 1961 as a Captain. He owed the U.S Government eight years, and felt reasonably assured that he would never have to leave the United States, despite increasing tensions in Southeast Asia.

 

Patrice had always been interested in electronics, and was fascinated by the evolution of computers. Seeing the future of personal computing, she took it upon herself to learn everything about them, hardware and software alike, and to keep up with technology. By the time IBM introduced the first home computers, Patrice was already considered an expert in building and securing operating systems. Luckily, she could take her work anywhere, so Michael’s enlistment would not be a problem for her.

 

Michael and Patrice were extremely rational people. They met while doing post-graduate work in 1958, and married after a reasonable two years of dating and engagement. As neither was particularly close to their respective families, they felt that a courthouse wedding was perfectly sufficient. When they discussed starting a family, they decided that it would be wiser to wait until Michael’s enlistment was completed, as the idea of possibly having to move with a small child was…unpleasant. They were as careful as two logic-driven adults could be, and there was never a moment’s worry of an unplanned pregnancy. Five years of marriage had shown them that this was an extremely sound decision, as the incident in the Gulf of Tonkin had proven to them both that U.S. involvement in the Vietnam War was inevitable.

 

So logically, it made no sense for Captain Michael and Mrs. Patrice Sanders to go to the hospital in the middle of the night, at the command of an unknown woman, for an unknown reason. But that is exactly what they did.

 

At three-thirty in the morning, on July 25, 1965, they entered the hospital and went immediately to the Woman’s Health Floor, specifically Labor and Delivery, where nurses were waiting for them with a package. This package, a baby girl wrapped in a blanket—a luxurious brown and gold, exquisitely embroidered blanket that absolutely no one commented on—was handed over to Michael and Patrice Sanders with a birth certificate, a copy of signed and notarized adoption papers (the originals had already been sealed and filed), and a letter. Michael and Patrice took the child, the certificate, the papers, and the letter, and they turned around and walked out of the hospital. No one spoke to them or asked them any questions. They drove home, read the letter, and began packing.

 

Amelia Gail, or “Amy,” as she was to be called, was a very good baby, and caused very little fuss as the new family relocated from Riverside, California, to a military base in China, where Michael worked at a U.S. military hospital. With her wavy, deep golden brown hair and bright blue eyes, she passed easily as Michael and Patrice’s daughter, and no one ever asked any questions. She was extremely healthy, happy, and curious about the world around her. Despite the odd way she came into their lives, Michael and Patrice grew to love her very quickly.

 

She grew rapidly, as babies do, and changed in the normal way, as babies also do. It wasn’t until she was eight months old or so that her parents began to notice changes in her that seemed…not quite normal. It wasn’t anything they could pinpoint to a certain day or time, exactly, but they noticed that after a day spent outside, among the native population, that Amelia’s hair seemed darker and straighter, somehow, and that her eyes also appeared darker. By the next morning, all would be as it had been before, which only added to their disquiet.

 

Acting as the scientists they were, they observed Amelia, noting that as she got older, the changes were more noticeable and occurred alarmingly quickly, sometimes within a few minutes. By her second birthday, they decided that it wasn’t safe to take her outside anymore, as she would completely change her appearance almost immediately upon seeing a large group of people. Despite the fact that they didn’t know why these changes in Amelia’s appearance were occurring, they knew for a certainty that this was not something they could discuss with anyone. She seemed unharmed by the changes, so they weren’t concerned for her health; should anyone else find out, however…well, they didn’t want to think about that.

 

By this time, Michael had been promoted to Major, and he used his rank to have his family and himself transferred to an American hospital based in Germany. He continued his work treating soldiers injured in Vietnam, where U.S. involvement was peaking. At least in Germany, they reasoned, Amelia wasn’t likely to change so greatly in appearance that she would no longer even remotely look like she could be their daughter.

 

And they were correct, to an extent. Her hair wasn’t turning black and becoming straighter, her eyes were no longer turning brown and changing shape; the German people were a more diverse group than the Chinese, and Amelia only changed occasionally, usually if someone caught her eye. It was the rapidity with which these changes occurred that became problematic. Hats and scarves were utilized with great success to camouflage Amelia from others’ eyes when she began to alter her appearance. As she aged and was able to listen carefully and follow directions, she understood that she needed to maintain her ‘natural’ appearance as much as possible. She learned German quickly, speaking as fluently as a native within the first few weeks of their arrival. She often operated as translator for her parents, who were learning as much German as they could, but did not learn anywhere near as quickly as Amelia. Her ability to remember nearly everything she did, saw, heard, or read was not only remarkable, it proved to be quite useful.

 

In 1969, Michael’s enlistment period in the Army was over. At the urging of a long-time family friend and co-worker, he agreed to re-enlist on the condition that he and his family could return to the States within a year. The Army agreed, and in 1970, the family was moved back to Riverside, California, where Major Michael Sanders would be contracted to RCRMC and work out of March Air Force Base.

 

Being back in the United States, Michael introduced his daughter to one of his great loves—baseball. He was thrilled that Amelia loved it as much, if not more, than he did, jumping excitedly at any opportunity to go to Dodger Stadium. Her father would wear his Brooklyn hat proudly, and they would discuss pitcher’s stats, batting averages, and fill in scorecards. Her ability to calculate statistics at an early age was a source of pride for Michael, even if he, Amelia, and Patrice were the only ones who knew about it.

 

Now five years old, Amelia was proving to be an extremely bright, precocious child. She learned quickly and retained everything. Her teachers praised her calm, disciplined nature, attributing it to her father’s military background. Her intelligence, however, caused occasional problems.

 

She was obviously so far ahead of her classmates that the teachers had difficulty keeping her engaged with the class; she was often found reading books that were well beyond her grade level. When she was in the second grade, one teacher went so far as to challenge her ability to actually read Charles Dickens. When Amelia stood before the class, read the paragraphs flawlessly, then began to discuss Dickens’s style of prose, the teacher sent her to the principal’s office, convinced she was trying to make the teacher look silly in order to gain attention. Once Patrice Sanders was done with her, Amelia had received an apology from the teacher, as well as special classwork to keep her busy when she was done with her regular classwork.

 

For the next couple of years, things continued on in the same manner. Teachers would suggest that Amelia move up a grade—or two—and Michael and Patrice would deny the request. Amelia would stay with her peer group and still receive advanced packets to work on. She was too young, they felt, to separate her from children her own age. While Amelia never had trouble with the children at school, and despite the fact that she was always the first one to help when there was trouble, she didn’t have any truly close friends. Her advanced intellect made it a challenge to relate to children her own age. That being said, she got along with them well enough that moving her up wasn’t worth the potential risks. Standing out in such a way could be dangerous. At home, Amelia studied with her parents and would work on controlling her appearance. Michael and Patrice made sure she understood that this was a talent the other children didn’t have, wouldn’t understand, and therefore couldn’t know about. Amelia worked diligently, developing her concentration, making sure she never slipped or faltered. Everything was fine, until the fourth grade.

 

Just before the end of the school year, Amelia’s class went on a school field trip to San Pedro, to visit the Cabrillo Marine Aquarium. The children followed along with the guide, teachers keeping everyone in line, until the end of the day, when the kids were allowed to wander outside by the large “Open Ocean” tanks. One of Amelia’s classmates, a boy who had more bulk than sense, thought it would be the height of hilarity to pick Amelia up and dangle her over the railing separating the walkway from the tank.

 

In a burst of fear, Amelia lost control of her appearance, and her hair turned completely white. The boy panicked, losing his grip on Amelia, who tightened her hold around his neck until he pulled her back over the railing to the walkway. Once she was safe, she released the boy and ran. She ran around the corner of the nearest building, the shouts of her classmates following her. As soon as she was alone, she took several deep breaths, trying to calm herself and return her hair to its natural color.

 

It took her only a minute or so to regain control of her appearance, but in that time a group of children had already run screaming to the teacher, declaring that Amelia was ‘magic.’ When Amelia wandered over a few minutes later, looking just the same as she always did, the teacher scolded the children for telling tales and herded them all along to the bus to return home.

 

When she told her parents what had happened, they sat down and discussed the situation. Since no adults had seen her change and the teachers didn’t believe the children’s stories, Michael and Patrice felt it was safe enough to finish out the school year; the children would forget over the summer break, and everything would be fine.

 

Word spread quickly through the children in the class anyway. Nine- and ten-year olds are not known for their subtlety, after all; the whispers, the pointing, the stares—Amelia heard and saw it all. When one child, dared by the others, came up to her and asked point-blank if it was true, Amelia looked her straight in the eye and calmly stated, “Don’t be ridiculous. It was a trick of the light reflecting off the water, nothing more.”

 

This seemed to be enough to satisfy most of her classmates, and within a couple of weeks, things appeared to return to normal. It became clear, however, that someone had discussed the incident outside of school—and that someone else had believed every word of the story.

 

As Amelia left school one afternoon at the end of May, walking the short distance to her home, she was pulled into a van with no windows by two men who bound her hands and feet, gagged and blindfolded her, and tied her to the floor of the van. She was left alone, in the back of the dark van, as the two men drove for the better part of an hour. She struggled, desperately trying to loosen the bonds on her wrists and ankles, only succeeding in rubbing the skin nearly raw.

 

Once they arrived at their destination, Amelia, still bound and blindfolded, was taken inside a building. The two men, presumably the same two who had taken her, dragged her inside, shutting a large door behind them with a loud clang. She was pulled up stairs, down corridors, and finally inside a small room, where she was unceremoniously dropped on the floor. The blindfold was ripped off and the two men looked at her closely.

 

“Holy crap, that kid wasn’t kidding, was he?” one said to the other.

 

“The docs will be happy with this one,” the other said, as they backed out of the room and shut the door.

 

Breathing hard, Amelia knelt on the floor, ankles and wrists still tied. With her wrists still bound behind her, she used her shoulder to pull the gag from her mouth. As she worked, her hair swung forward, and she could see the color of it was greatly altered. It was nearly pure white. Even through her terror, Amelia began to catalog facts about herself. She couldn’t see her eyes, as there was no mirror in the room, but the change to her hair, again to white, told her that specific emotions caused predictable changes.

 

She was not the only one to notice this. Over the next several days, as tests were carried out, the ‘doctors’ and ‘scientists’ proved that pain and fear brought about consistent results. Then they decided to see if different kinds of pain would yield different results. Electric shock, whipping, even cutting until she bled—and always, always taking blood and hair samples. They were thrilled to find that she healed faster than the average child, even when they removed skin from her arm to test. It wasn’t instant, not by any means, but after three days, the wound had nearly stitched itself closed. Very exciting, they said. So many possibilities, they said.

 

And while they tested, Amelia watched and learned. She was fed three small meals a day, allowed to use the bathroom three times a day, given a damp cloth to clean herself every other day. She remembered every hallway, every corridor, every room. She remembered the exact path they had taken her on when they brought her in. Though she was a naturally thin girl, the air vents, she saw, were too small even for her to wriggle through.

 

Certain floors held other captives, like her; other floors held people that were not like her. As she was taken back and forth, day after day, she heard screams and shouts; she saw doctors carrying jars of specimens, saw other subjects being dragged, non-responsive, through the hallways. Some still looked alive. Some didn’t.

 

Amelia stayed calm when she could. She screamed to the gods above when she couldn’t.

 

One morning, a guard came to her door with a clean set of clothes. “Change,” he said.

 

Amelia looked at the clothes. “Why?” she asked.

 

“You’re going on a trip,” he said, smiling, a smile that was in no way meant to look kind or reassuring. He shut the door, leaving Amelia inside.

 

Amelia changed quickly, into the jeans and sweatshirt, putting on the socks and shoes, listening all the while to the conversation outside her door. She was being taken somewhere, to a laboratory far away; the guards needed to get her to the airport where a plane was waiting for her and several others who were deemed ‘worthy of additional study.’

 

She knew this was her only chance of getting away. She just needed the guards to leave her alone outside this room long enough to…to what? Run away? She doubted she could outrun any of these men, but she would try anyway.

 

Once the guard opened the door, beckoning to Amelia to follow him, she asked, “Can I use the bathroom, please? Before we—before we go?”

 

Grunting his assent, the two guards with her walked behind her down the corridor to the only bathroom she was allowed to use. Locking her inside, Amelia looked around frantically. There were no windows, no other doors, only a small air vent in the wall and a tiny drain in the floor. There was nowhere to hide, nowhere to go. Her heartbeat rose drastically as adrenaline pumped madly into her system. Her breathing became faster and faster as she tried to think of what to do.

 

When the guard knocked on the door and told her it was time to come out, she backed into the corner furthest from the door and closed her eyes. Thinking only _Please don’t see me, please don’t see me, please God don’t let them see me,_ Amelia heard the door open. The utter silence that followed made Amelia open her eyes a slit, even as she prayed.

 

The guards stood in the doorway, their eyes scanning the room back and forth, passing over Amelia as if she weren’t even there.

 

“Where the hell is she?” one yelled.

 

“I don’t know, there’s no way out of here,” the other yelled back.

 

They stepped into the room, looking this way and that, up and down, under the sink, around the toilet, as if she somehow would be able to hide there, leaving the door wide open as they did so. Taking a cautious look down, Amelia saw herself standing there, plain as day. Yet somehow, her prayers were being answered.

 

“She’s gone! Get the alarm!” one shouted. Both guards ran from the room, leaving the door open, as they went in separate directions to try and find her.

 

Eyes wide and disbelieving, Amelia walked slowly from the bathroom. The corridor was empty, though she could hear the shouting. Knowing this was her only chance, she moved quickly through the maze of hallways, unerringly making her way toward the door she had been brought in.

 

As running footsteps approached, she flattened herself into doorways, again praying _Please don’t let them see me._ Again, guards ran past her without a second look. She kept moving, as fast as she could, down stairways, past other floors. She came around a corner, almost colliding with a doctor who was walking quickly in her direction. _Don’t see me,_ she thought, and though the doctor paused briefly, shaking his head, he kept moving past her, rounding the corner and heading back the way she had come.

 

Heart pounding, head nearly swimming, Amelia began to move faster and more confidently through the corridors. Any time guards or doctor came running past, she would think _Don’t see me._ She would plaster herself to walls or railings to let them by. After several minutes, she found herself on the ground floor, walking quickly to the door, cracked partly open, that was her exit. Breathing hard, trying to be quiet, trying to ignore the swirling dizziness, she slipped out the door.

 

Once she was outside, in the fresh air, she didn’t stop to look around. She kept moving, only looking back when she was a block away. It was a large, non-descript, very ordinary-looking warehouse, in the middle of an industrial area. She ducked into an alley, turning her sweatshirt inside out and putting it back on, as exhaustion swept over her. Shaking violently, nearly sick to her stomach, she slid to the ground and tried to calm herself enough to alter her appearance. A feeling of pins-and-needles, from head to toe, made it difficult to stand for a few seconds, but as it passed, she got to her feet. Swinging her hair forward slightly, she saw that it was short, black, and stick-straight. Satisfied that she had accomplished her goal, she moved out of the alley and walked calmly down the street, head held high.

 

Several blocks later, she spotted a corner store, a little mom-and-pop operation. Ducking inside, she asked the man behind the counter if there was a pay phone nearby. He pointed to the back of the store, and Amelia didn’t run to it, but tried to remain as casual as possible, even when vans and trucks started to race by outside.

 

Connecting with the operator, Amelia made the collect call to her parents. When they answered, crying with relief that she was alive, she gave them the address on the pay phone. Turned out she was in Long Beach, only an hour from Riverside. She left the store, thanking the man for use of the pay phone, then hid around the back of the building, settling down behind a dumpster.

 

Just shy of an hour later, a car she didn’t recognize pulled up with a screech at the curb. Her parents leapt out, scanning the area. She stepped out from behind the dumpster, allowing her natural appearance to wash over her.

 

“Amy!” her mother gasped, tears streaming down her face. She darted forward, and pulled her into her arms.

 

“Mom,” Amelia breathed, falling into her embrace.

 

“Quick, get her into the car,” her father said, his face pale and drawn, herding them toward the back seat. He opened the door, getting them both inside. “Stay down,” he said, shutting the door and running around to the driver’s side. He got in, put the car back in gear, and started driving, Amelia and her mother huddled down in the back seat.

 

“Amy,” her mother whispered, her voice catching. “My baby girl, I was so scared for you.” Her arms wrapped around Amelia, hugging her awkwardly as they crouched down. She swept the hair from Amelia’s face and looked at her closely. “Are you okay, sweetheart? Did they hurt you?”

 

“They knew, Mom,” Amelia whispered. “They knew I could change. Someone told.”

 

“It’s okay, baby,” her mother said, holding her close. “Everything’s okay now. We’re going away, where no one knows us. You’ll be safe.”

 

And so they drove. For hours and hours, stopping only to fill up the gas tank or for Amelia’s father to get them something to eat. Lexi slept on-and-off for nearly twelve hours, falling practically unconscious from complete and total exhaustion. That night, somewhere out in the desert—Amelia figured it had to be beyond the California-Nevada border—they stopped at a gas station. Amelia and her mother used the restroom and then returned to the back seat of the car to sit together, as Patrice refused to let go of Amelia’s hand for more than a few seconds. They watched as Michael, after filling up the gas tank, walked over to a pay phone and made a phone call.

 

“Who’s he calling?” Amelia asked, her voice sounding dull and lifeless, even to her own ears.

 

“Uncle Theo. He can help us,” Patrice answered.

 

Amelia’s head whipped around. “But you said no one could know,” she said, panicking that anyone, even a long-time family friend, would know their whereabouts.

 

“It’s alright, honey, I promise,” Patrice said, holding Amelia’s hand and rubbing it gently. “He won’t know where we’re going; he’s just going to help us get what we need so we can disappear.”

 

At the word _disappear,_ Amelia’s pulse and heart rate started climbing. Patrice frowned, looking at Amelia, sensing her disquiet. “What’s wrong, sweetheart? What’s going on?”

 

“I disappeared,” Amelia whispered.

 

“When they took you, you mean?” Patrice asked, tears springing to her eyes.

 

“No. Today. That’s how I got away. I disappeared,” Amelia said, her eyes wide.

 

“What do you mean?” her mother asked, confused.

 

“They couldn’t see me. I was standing right in front of them and they couldn’t see me,” Amelia replied. “They ran past me like I wasn’t even there. And I walked out the door and got away.”

 

Patrice looked at her, alarmed. “Can you show me what you did?”

 

Amelia looked at her mother, thinking the words _Don’t see me_ in her head, when suddenly she was so dizzy that she slumped over. “No,” she whimpered, rubbing her face. “I’m sorry, Mom. I’m so tired.”

 

“That’s okay, sweetheart, just lie down and sleep,” Patrice said, tucking Amelia close and wrapping her arm around her. Using her mother’s leg as a pillow, Amelia slept. When next she awoke, the sun was rising over the mountains ahead of them. Several hours later, Michael stopped at a small motel. After checking in and getting them into a room, Michael left to get supplies.

 

“Please be careful,” Patrice whispered, the fear obvious in her voice.

 

“It will be fine, Patty. I know we can trust him,” Michael said, kissing her before turning to the door. “I’ll be back in a couple of hours.”

 

While he was gone, Amelia showered and changed her clothes, her parents having packed many of their belongings into the trunk of the car. Patrice cleaned her cuts, scratches, and burns, trying not to cry as she did so. As she combed her hair, clipping it in areas to even out what the ‘scientists’ had taken, she spoke to Amelia in a low, soothing voice. She assured her that she hadn’t done anything wrong, but that they wouldn’t be able to go back to the life they had before. The people who took her might be looking for her still, so they were going to change their names and start a new life.

 

Amelia’s father returned, carrying several bags of food and supplies. He also had a box. “From Theo,” he said. The box contained odd-looking hardware, stamps, and papers that Patrice examined. “We should be able to create everything we need from that,” he explained. “This should last us for a while.”

 

And so it began. New IDs, social security cards, passports, and birth certificates—they created everything they would need to get by in a new place. A dummy corporation was created to funnel money through, keeping their names off rental and lease agreements, feeding to bank accounts in their new, false names. Amelia Gail Sanders and her parents, Major Michael and Mrs. Patrice Sanders, simply vanished, never to be heard from again.

 

Amelia learned it all. Every one or two years, she was given a new name, a new identity. They couldn’t risk putting her in public school again, so they homeschooled her, and not just in math, literature, and science. She became fluent in French, just in case, her parents said, they needed to escape to Canada. She discovered how much was available through public records—birth and death certificates, deeds of trust, and school transcripts. By the time she was fourteen years old, she could create a fake ID just as well as her mother. She learned how to falsify notary stamps, embossing marks, and how to forge signatures.

 

Her mother taught her everything about the emerging computer industry. How to break into computer systems, alter information, and back out again without leaving a trace, as well as how to secure her own systems, making them nigh impenetrable. She learned how to create her own backdoor into government systems without their knowledge, making it far easier and faster to get in and out when necessary.

 

Her father taught her medicine and first aid. Going to a hospital could be risky, so most ailments and injuries they dealt with themselves. Luckily, Amelia was rarely, if ever, sick, and she healed quickly. He taught her human anatomy, all about bone and muscle structure. She used this knowledge to control aspects of her appearance, as even the smallest changes could help to make her unrecognizable. She practiced daily, knowing it could help her disappear into a crowd at a moment’s notice. She also was able, finally, to show her parents how she disappeared the day of her escape. To say they were shocked would be an understatement. She was only able to hold it for a few seconds, and she was absolutely exhausted afterwards. They decided she should only attempt it in case of an absolute emergency, as it drained her so badly.

 

It was at this point that Amelia learned of her adoption. When she began asking questions about family members, whether anyone else had shown traits like hers, her parents decided she was old enough to know the truth. She admitted to herself later that while hearing it from their lips—that she was not actually their biological daughter—was shocking at first, it was not really all that surprising. They told her that her birth certificate listed her biological parents as ‘Unknown’—they had destroyed their copy when they went into hiding—and showed her the blanket she was wrapped in when she was found at the hospital. There was nothing else, they told her.

 

Amelia marveled over the blanket. The fabric alone was obviously luxurious, and the embroidery—an abstract version of their solar system—was exquisitely done. When Amelia asked about it, her parents shrugged. It was the sixties, they said, perhaps her biological mother was an unwed teenager from a well-to-do household where a child born out of wedlock wouldn’t be tolerated. There were any number of possibilities, but in the end, learning about her true parentage at that point wasn’t a high priority. Quite the opposite, actually—searching out answers could bring about very unwanted attention.

 

Every couple of years, her father would meet with his friend, Uncle Theo, to receive new equipment or supplies as new technology was adopted into government agencies. True to his word, he never breathed a word of their location to anyone. It wasn’t until Amelia was sixteen that she actually saw Uncle Theo face-to-face again, when they all met at a roadside diner outside of Denver, Colorado.

 

“Amy,” he said, hugging her tight, “look at you. You’re getting to be so grown up.”

 

“Hi, Uncle Theo,” Amelia said. “You know my name isn’t Amy anymore, right?”

 

“I know,” he smiled, a bit sadly, “but it’s better that I don’t know what you’re going by these days. You’ll always be Amy to me.”

 

She saw him again two years later, as she was getting ready to leave for college. She and her parents had worked hard to create the perfect ID for her, including transcripts and references to get her into the college she had chosen. Her new name was Adele Sawyer, and she was going to keep this name for a long time. Adele was an orphan, with no other family to speak of, from the Midwest. Every day, she would change her hair color, going from deep brown to a light auburn, and changing her eyes from bright blue to a dark brown. She kept Polaroid pictures of her ‘new face’ as reference points to steady herself.

 

The hardest part of her new identity was the fact that her parents wouldn’t be there. Amelia wasn’t the only one starting a whole new life. Her parents would begin their roles as a childless couple with very little contact between them. They would see each other only a few times a year. It was for the best, her father said. Safer, he said, for all of them.

 

“You’ll be fine,” her father assured her. “You have everything you need to get enrolled, to get into the apartment we’ve set up, and to pick up your car. Everything will be paid automatically through the corporation we’ve set up, so you don’t need to worry about the bills.” He paused then, looking at her a little sadly. “If anything goes wrong, you know what to do. You have what you need to start over.”

 

She did have everything she needed. Uncle Theo had provided a second set of special papers and printers to create a whole new identity, should she have to abandon her current phase and vanish. He had given her enough to create at least ten new sets of papers.

 

“Trust your instincts,” her parents told her as she left. “You have them for a reason. If something feels wrong, it is.”

 

She lived as Adele Sawyer for six years, the longest she had kept one name since she was Amelia Sanders. Due to her eidetic memory, and complete lack of social life, she was able to complete her four-year degree in less than three years, enrolling in pre-med before she graduated. Her professors were impressed, not only with her knowledge, but with her comprehensive understanding of the human biological systems.

 

She learned Spanish and joined study groups, but made sure not to become too close to anyone. Knowing she may have to vanish with no explanation prevented her from trying to establish deeper attachments. Not that there was a shortage of people vying for her attention; she was extremely pretty and attracted several admirers. She made it clear, though, that she was not interested in dating or relationships. At times it was lonely, but she kept busy with her studies and did her best not to think of it.

 

The only extra-curricular activity she stayed consistently involved with was self-defense classes. She could admit to feeling vulnerable when she had to walk around campus after sundown—she knew what could happen. Martial arts came to her naturally, the moves easy for her to memorize and duplicate. She never wanted to test for a black belt, hoping to avoid the attention brought about by achieving one so quickly, but she doubtless would have earned them had she wanted to. She wasn’t interested in carrying a gun, either—that could be disastrous if she hesitated even for a second—but knowing self-defense not only made her feel safer and more confident, it helped to work out the excess energy that built up in her system.

 

Adele, as she was known, was rarely low on energy. Even maintaining her appearance all day long—and sometimes for several days when she was on rounds—took very little effort on her part. She had practiced long enough that keeping her hair and eye color constant was second nature. When she was on-call for two or three days straight and was forced to nap, she would wear a hoodie, pulled up, and an eye mask. Immediately upon waking, she would concentrate on her appearance, ensuring all was well, then she would take off the mask and drop the hood.

 

Finishing med school caused a dilemma for her. She had been Adele Sawyer for six years. She knew the smart thing to do would be to abandon that identity and move on, but it still hurt. Leaving behind everything and everyone she had known since she started med school made her heart ache. In the end, it was her parents’ insistence that it would be safer for all of them if she started anew, somewhere else, using her knowledge to either keep studying or start a career, that convinced her.

 

Adele Sawyer died in a car crash, not that there was a wreck to investigate, or a body to identify, or a next of kin to notify. The proper information recorded in the right places, entries placed in computers, and Adele ceased to be. All her belongings were passed on to a distant relative; the apartment left behind, the rental and lease agreements through the dummy corporation nullified, and she was gone.

 

Alicia Stanley, a 24-year-old, blonde, green-eyed woman, enrolled in post-graduate classes for robotics and bio-medical engineering. Her transcripts were accepted without question, and her knowledge put her, yet again, near the top of the class. As always, she tried to stay out of the spotlight and avoided being noticed as much as possible. During her third year, her biology lab partner, a quiet, studious young man named Jonathan, managed to convince Alicia to go on several dates with him. In retrospect, she saw that she had perhaps cut herself off too much from the people around her; her loneliness got the best of her.

 

The one disastrous time she attempted intimacy, however, only reinforced her belief that she needed to avoid all romantic entanglements. Her inability to relax, along with Jonathan’s clumsiness, made for a painful experience that she had no wish to revisit. She ended her relationship with him, and cut off all contact.

 

Two months later, a second missed cycle sent her in a panic to the campus medical office. While she was assured that no, she was not pregnant, there was also no reason for her missed cycles, so far as they could tell. She was perfectly healthy; it was chalked up to stress and she was sent on her way.

 

She graduated fourth in the class, also learning Portuguese along the way. She was approached by several large firms, including Stark Industries, before choosing a smaller robotics company. Her decision was based, partly, on meeting Obadiah Stane, who was at the university, talking to the graduating students. She got such a negative feeling from him that she couldn’t walk away fast enough.

 

She worked for several years for the small company, which she enjoyed more than she thought she would. She began to see the possibilities of her education, and started to plan her future, hoping she would be able to learn everything she wanted to. She also saw a doctor to try and get some answers as to why her cycles had apparently completely stopped. Blood tests and ultrasounds showed what she had never expected—total infertility. This was a blow, to be sure; she had always thought she would have children someday. She hadn’t thought beyond that, but to hear that it would never happen sent her into a weekend of solitary drinking, made all the worse that there was no one she could confide in—at least, until she saw her parents.

 

Telling her parents that they would never have grandchildren made for one of the worst weekends of her life. Her mother’s sobs, her father’s quiet disappointment, and she walked away from them not sure she would ever see them again. She had never felt more alone in her life.

 

As Alicia Stanley approached her 30th birthday, a harmless comment from a co-worker (“I wish I looked as good as you when I was 30. Seriously, girl, you’ve got some good genes.”) caused her to take a long look at herself. She realized that the co-worker had a point. She really didn’t look any different than she had at 25. Even when she reverted to her ‘natural’ appearance, there was no noticeable change.

 

The next couple of years passed quietly. Her parents did contact her, right on schedule, same as they always did. Her reproductive difficulties were never discussed. She continued on, learning all that she could from the people she worked with, but never allowing them to get close. Then, one day, Alicia Stanley decided to go boating, and she never came back.

 

Amanda Samuels enrolled at a university a few weeks later, studying biochemistry and computer science. She also studied Romanian, adding another of the Romance languages to her repertoire. She allowed herself to make a friend. Her chemistry lab partner was a bubbly, outgoing, and decidedly homosexual young man named Eloy, whose parents were from Mexico City and owned a restaurant in San Diego. She learned all about different peppers and spices and learned how to cook authentic Mexican food. Her friendship with Eloy was effortless; he never pried into her background or tried to push her into dating, and he had a wickedly funny sense of humor. Leaving Eloy behind was one of the hardest things she had ever had to do.

 

Her computer science courses gave her completely anonymous access to any system in the world. She dismantled every search engine she came across. Now that newspapers and vital statistics recorders were online, it actually made her life easier. She was able to search her past phases and delete them from existence with a few keystrokes. She stared, stunned, at a newspaper article, written several years earlier by a fourth grade classmate of hers, and published in a Riverside, California, newspaper, in 1995—twenty years after she and her parents disappeared—titled, “Whatever Happened to Amelia Gail?” She read it twice, three times…and then deleted it from the newspaper archives.

Aldrich Killian was the man that sent her scurrying from her Amanda Samuels phase before she was ready. Her chemistry professor had pointed him in her direction, and his dogged persistence in trying to recruit her for his company, Advanced Idea Mechanics—following her on campus and even showing up uninvited at her apartment—gave her such a bad feeling that she bolted the weekend after graduation, literally sending her leased car over a 100-foot cliff into the Pacific Ocean.

 

Antonia Seaver didn’t fare much better. Only two years into a neurobiology program, a break-in at the apartment next to hers had her packing up her belongings and leaving that phase behind. She was over 40 years old, and was certain at this point that she had stopped aging, and that only made her more cautious. She wasn’t taking any chances that someone might be looking for her. She was gone before she had even created her new identity.

 

In September 2007, 22-year-old Alexa Lynn Shaeffer started classes at the University of Pennsylvania. She started over in the neurobiology program, and also began vertebrate physiology studies. She interned at a local hospital, helping veterans with physical therapy. She added Italian to her list of languages, and started learning Brazilian Jiu Jitsu. She reverted to her ‘natural,’ or original appearance. Her parents, at first concerned that she was undisguised, had to admit that, at 42 years old, she didn’t look a day over 25.

 

Facial recognition software had come a long way, giving Alexa, or “Lexi,” as she was called, the ability to delete her picture from security systems and social media. It was getting harder to avoid these things, as cameras were everywhere these days, but she was able to write and run programs to find what she needed without too much difficulty.

 

Her studies went well, as they always did. She was friendly without being overly approachable, but was almost always willing to help a fellow student who was trying to keep a perfect GPA. Lexi was more than happy to remain third or fourth in the class, even helping other students argue for extra credit.

 

For several years, Lexi split time between the university and the hospital. It extended the amount of time it took to obtain her doctorate, but as she looked at herself in the mirror, it appeared, she told herself, that she had plenty of time. She became quite involved in helping veterans of Middle East conflicts, of which there seemed to be no end. She saw their difficulties with prosthetics first-hand, and did what she could to help. She made suggestions to the doctors she worked with about how to improve the prosthetics. A couple of the doctors disregarded her opinions—after all, she was only a kid—but some took her ideas to heart, helping the replacement limb recipients to live better quality lives.

 

The two summers before she graduated were spent solely at the clinics, helping as much as she could. She received glowing recommendations and referrals from the doctors that she worked with, several asking her to come back to work with them after graduation. Her latest doctoral thesis was the best one yet, as far as she was concerned. After nearly 30 years of graduate and post-graduate study under her belt, she was finally able to see where it was all heading. Combining robotics with prosthetic designs was the future of replacement limbs, and in the right setting, she could help so many people.

 

With several options in front of her, she left campus for the last time on her graduation day. As she arrived at her car, a woman named Maria Hill approached her about a position with a group she represented. “You have a unique skill set that we find makes you extremely valuable,” Maria said. Cautious but curious, Lexi followed her across the street to a familiar coffee shop—and into the opportunity of a lifetime. Or, perhaps, Lexi thought later, several lifetimes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go! I hope you enjoyed this little look back at Lexi's early years. :D
> 
> Thanks, as always, for the continued encouragement and support. I have about ten more chapters all set to go, which will bring us up to A:AoU, then close to twenty (or possibly more), that I'm still editing and tweaking, that will take us through CA:CW. The kudos and comments definitely motivate me! <3
> 
> Have a great weekend, everyone!


	35. Merry Christmas...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it's Christmas in August. 'Cause that's how I roll.

 

The remaining days until Christmas eased by, with Lexi keeping herself as busy as possible. Revealing her ability to everyone had shaken her more than she wanted to admit. She knew, deep down, that she could trust them. It was just that they _knew_ now. It was nerve-wracking for her to feel so exposed.

 

She had been so nervous when Bucky had come to her room that night. She was nearly nauseous at the idea that Bucky might leave her; that he may finally decide her “gifts” were more than he wanted to deal with. Let’s face it, if anyone had reason to stay away from a mental manipulator, it was Bucky.

 

Instead, he had knocked quietly, and as soon as he heard Lexi’s shaky voice saying, “Come in,” he had entered her room, shut and locked the door behind him, and enveloped her in a tight hug, whispering in her ear how brave she was and how much he loved her. She trembled in his arms, apologizing over and over for not telling him sooner. “I just—I don’t—I try not to think about the weird things I can do, and I don’t ever do anything if I don’t have to, and I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you, and—“ Lexi rambled, her heart pounding. He stroked her hair, slowly swaying back and forth, trying to calm her, until she stopped talking long enough to take a breath.

 

“Shhh, sweetheart, everything’s okay,” Bucky murmured, kissing her forehead. “I’m not worried about these things you can do, and I don’t want you to worry about them, either.” He looked down at her, noting her fearful expression. “Baby girl, I love you so much. What are you always telling me? I choose to do the right thing when I can. Well _you_ ,” he said, tucking her head under his chin, “have had these abilities to do or be whatever you wanted, and you’ve spent your time helping other people. I trust you with my life,” he said, kissing the top of her head, “so why wouldn’t I trust you with this bag of cats I call a brain?”

 

Lexi nearly sobbed in relief, wrapping her arms around Bucky and squeezing. He smiled, hugging her back. “Angel face, there isn’t anything you could do that would make me let you go.” He tipped his head back to look down at her, his lips curling into a little smile. “Is there anything else you’ve been waiting to surprise me with? Can you fly?” he asked, teasingly.

 

“No, silly man,” Lexi chuckled, still sounding a little unsure, so Bucky spent the rest of the night holding her close, rubbing her back in slow circles. They spoke in low voices, Lexi telling him about her life before coming to Avengers HQ, Bucky asking the occasional question, until she fell asleep, clutching his shirt in her fists, as if afraid he would disappear while she slept.

 

Over the next few days, Bucky reassured her as best he could, holding her close when they were alone, and making it clear to everyone that he trusted her when they were with the others. Eventually, when no one treated Lexi any differently, she relaxed. When Tony started teasing her, saying he was going to make her wear a bell, she knew everything was really okay.

 

On Christmas Eve, after everyone else had gone to bed, Lexi and Bucky snuck back out to the common room to sit by the tree. Lexi surprised Bucky with silly Christmas pajamas for each of them and made cocoa while Bucky ate his body weight in cookies. They sat, giggling at each other and the silly shows, until the giggling turned to playful kisses, which quickly became slower and deeper kisses. Soon Lexi was straddling Bucky’s lap, his fingers buried in her hair as she tried to peel his shirt off. Coming up for air, they decided to move to Lexi’s room, where they picked up right where they left off, wishing each other a Merry Christmas before drifting off to sleep in each other’s arms.

 

In the morning, as Lexi and Bucky snuck out to the common room to start breakfast, they were nearly caught by Steve, who was already up and coming down the opposite hallway, heading to the kitchen to make coffee. They only paused because Jarvis announced rather loudly, “Good morning and Merry Christmas, Captain Rogers.”

 

“Thanks, Jarvis,” Steve said, sounding puzzled at the volume of the greeting. “Merry Christmas to you, too.”

 

Bucky dove down behind the sofa while Steve had his head in the refrigerator, then he popped up and yelled “Merry Christmas, Steve!”

 

Steve smacked the back of his head on the refrigerator door when he jumped, giving Bucky a few seconds to run around the sofa into the kitchen. “It’s Christmas, Stevie!” he shouted, thumping Steve on the back.

 

“Cryin’ out loud, Buck,” Steve groused, rubbing the back of his head, but still smiling. “Didn’t expect to see you up so early.”

 

“But it’s Christmas,” Bucky said, grinning from ear-to-ear, as he watched Steve add coffee grounds to the machine. “Lexi’s probably gonna be up cooking something soon.”

 

“Did I just hear my name?” Lexi asked, finally coming out of the hallway and walking into the common room.

 

“Merry Christmas, Lexi!” Bucky shouted, running over to grab her up in a bear hug. Lexi laughed, her feet dangling above the floor as Bucky carried her into the kitchen.

 

“Merry Christmas, Bucky,” Lexi giggled, hugging him back. When he lowered her gently to her feet, she turned to see Steve smiling at them. “Merry Christmas, Steve,” she said, giving him a hug as well.

 

“Merry Christmas, Lexi,” he chuckled. “You too, Buck.” Suddenly he frowned at Bucky. “What are you wearing?”

 

Bucky looked down at his flannel pajama pants, which were red-and-green plaid with pictures of Santas all over them, paired with a matching red shirt that featured a large Santa face. “Lexi surprised me with Christmas jammies yesterday,” he smiled, turning around with his arms out so Steve could admire them in all their glory. “Aren’t they great?”

 

Steve couldn’t stop the laugh that bubbled out of him. “They are certainly festive.” He looked over at Lexi. “And you, too. Very understated.”

 

Lexi twirled in her Rudolph-the-Red-Nosed-Reindeer pajamas. “You know me, style above all.”

 

Steve snorted, turning back to the counter to pick up the now full coffee carafe. As he poured himself a cup, Lexi started going through the cupboards, taking things out of the refrigerator to start breakfast. She made blueberry muffins, and she had prepared coffee cakes the day before, one filled with raspberries and one with cinnamon-apples, so all she had to do was put them in the oven to bake. The kitchen began to fill with the aromas of wonderful food.

 

Soon the common room was filled with sleepy but happy people, sipping coffee and juice, filling their plates with eggs, bacon, sausages, fruit, and baked goods. Lexi was reaching for a cup to make herself some tea when Bucky came up behind her. “Let me help you with that,” he said quietly. When he placed the cup on the counter in front of her, they heard a loud throat being cleared behind them. They turned to see Tony smiling at them, pointing up. When they both looked up, they saw a sprig of mistletoe hanging from the ceiling.

 

“Where did that come from?” Lexi asked, frowning in confusion. “It wasn’t there yesterday.”

 

“Call it a recent addition,” Tony said. “You all were way too good at avoiding the others I put up,” he continued, looking smug. “So come on, pucker up!”

 

Lexi looked at Bucky, who was smiling down at her, and she blushed as she felt his lips lightly touch her cheek. “I love you,” he whispered in her ear.

 

“Aw, come on!” Tony complained, giving them both an exasperated look. “No tongue?”

 

“Tony!” they both shouted at him, Lexi turning even redder as she scurried out of the kitchen, smacking Tony on the back of the head as she passed him.

 

Soon everyone moved into the sitting area, where Sam started passing around gifts to people. Lexi sat on the sofa, and Bucky took a spot at her feet. Everyone loved the ornaments Lexi had made for all of them, Clint was thrilled with his new armguards and gloves, and laughed out loud at the Nerf bow-and-arrow set. Nat groaned when she saw it. “Crap,” she moaned, “now no one is safe.” Almost before she finished her sentence, a foam arrow hit her in the chest. Clint laughed, already loading another projectile. “I will get you back for that,” she told him, smiling.

 

The others opened their gifts, laughter and thanks floating about the room. Bruce loved the new yoga equipment, and thanked Bucky profusely, causing him to smile shyly. Steve held a box in his hands, his expression excited but nervous as he looked at Bucky. Glancing at Lexi, Steve sat next to Bucky on the floor and placed the box in his lap. “I got your name in the Secret Santa, believe it or not,” Steve started.

 

“I actually don’t believe it,” Bucky joked.

 

“No, I really did!” Steve said, laughing. “But,” he continued, “I knew I wanted to do something special for you anyway, but wasn’t sure what to do. Lexi helped a lot.” Steve and Bucky looked up at Lexi, who smiled.

 

Bucky looked at the box in his hands and started to unwrap it. “Lexi definitely wrapped this,” Bucky smirked at Steve. “It’s way too perfect to be one of your wrap jobs.”

 

“Hey!” Steve laughed, then shrugged sheepishly. “Yes, fine, you’re right. I’m not good with wrapping paper.”

 

Bucky got the paper off the box, then opened the lid. Inside was a large book. On the front cover was a picture of Bucky and Steve from when they were kids, arms tossed around each other’s shoulders, taken during a summer beach trip. “We were 9 or 10 years old, I think,” Steve said softly, looking fondly at the picture.

 

Bucky sat frozen, staring, until he slowly took the book out of the box, placing the box on the floor and setting the book back in his lap. His fingers traced lightly over the photo, outlining the two small boys. “I think I dream about this sometimes,” he whispered. “When we were young.”

 

Steve reached over, stilling Bucky’s hand. “Lexi and I tracked down a lot of information, lots of photographs,” he said. “If you want to look at it later, I understand, but there is one picture I want you to see.” He opened the book to the second or third page, laying the book open for Bucky to see. The picture was of a family gathered formally around a Christmas tree; a father and mother, an older son and a younger daughter, all smiling happily.

 

“I think you were 12 or so in this one,” Steve said, as Bucky leaned back against the sofa, holding the book close to his chest. Lexi gently stroked his hair as he devoured the photo with his eyes.

 

“That’s Becca,” Bucky said quietly, his finger resting on the young girl in the picture.

 

“Yes,” Steve replied softly. He leaned against the sofa, shoulder-to-shoulder with Bucky. “We, Lexi and I, were able to track down her family. It’s all in the book.”

 

“She had a good life?” Bucky asked shakily, still staring at the picture.

 

“She did, Bucky, a very good life,” Steve said. “She married a great guy and had two children. You have a few great- and great-great-nephews and -nieces across the country.”

 

“Really?” Bucky asked, smiling, finally turning to look at Steve. His eyes were shining, but happy.

 

“Really. It’s all in there, when you’re ready to look at it. Lots of pictures of us, and the Howlies, too, that Peggy has, or we found through the other families and archives and whatnot.” Steve looked at him with a smile. “Merry Christmas, Bucky.”

 

“Merry Christmas, Stevie,” Bucky said. “Thank you for this.” He turned to look at Lexi over his shoulder. “Thank you, Lexi,” he said, emotion making his voice rough.

 

Lexi leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. “You’re welcome, sweetie. Merry Christmas,” she whispered, kissing his cheek.

 

Bucky turned back around, closing the book. “I think I will look at this later,” he said, running his hand over the cover. “Don’t need to get all weepy right now,” he added, nudging Steve with his shoulder. Lexi kissed the top of his head, ruffling his hair.

 

Bucky hauled himself to his feet, holding the book close. “I’m going to put this in my room,” he said, looking at both Steve and Lexi, a small smile on his face. “I’ll be right back.”

 

When he walked down the hall, Steve let out a huge breath and fell back against the couch. “Thank goodness. I was really worried that he was going to be upset,” Steve said, clutching his chest.

 

“That was very nice of you two,” Bruce said, smiling. “He was deeply touched, I could tell.”

 

“Everything in that book is connected to a positive memory,” Lexi said, “but you never know what else it will uncover.”

 

“And speaking of uncovering,” Nat said, walking over to Lexi holding a beautifully wrapped box, “this is for you.” She handed Lexi the box with a smirk on her face.

 

“Nat,” Lexi said nervously, knowing from experience and Nat’s expression that she _should_ be nervous, “what did you do?”

 

“You might want to open that in private,” Nat said in a rather loud whisper, smiling evilly.

 

Lexi’s eyes widened comically. “Oh, god,” she said, before clambering to her feet and running down the hall to her room, Nat snickering behind her.

 

Bucky came back out to the common room just in time to see Lexi flee. “What happened?” he asked, bewildered.

 

“I made her think there was something embarrassing in the box. She’s so easy,” Nat chuckled. When Tony choked on a laugh behind her, she swatted him. “To embarrass, you gutter-dweller, she’s easy to embarrass!”

 

“So it’s not sex toys?” Tony asked, looking disappointed.

 

“Whoa, not cool!” Sam said, looking scandalized. Steve covered his ears and shook his head. Bruce groaned, dropping his face in his hands, as everyone else either smacked Tony or threw wrapping paper balls at him, or, in Clint’s case, shot him in the face with a Nerf arrow. “That’s Lexi you’re joking about—she’s like a sister to me, man!”

 

“You’re right, sorry. It’s not worth it if she’s not even in the room to hear it,” Tony said, before running out of the sitting area and ducking behind the kitchen island in an attempt at self-preservation.

 

Bucky, meanwhile, had frozen in place as soon as the words ‘sex toys’ had come out of Tony’s mouth. His mouth opened and closed as he gaped like a fish. “Uh, Steve? I think I broke your boy,” Tony said, seeing Bucky standing, immobile, by the kitchen counter. “You okay there, Buckeroni?”

 

Bucky shook his head, as if trying to clear whatever was in it, before looking at Nat. “ _Vy dali yey?_ ” (“You gave it to her?”) he asked her.

 

“ _Da,_ ” (Yes,”) she replied, looking smug. Truth be told, Nat had needed Lexi to leave the room before opening the box, because along with her present, there was a small box to Lexi from Bucky. Not knowing what the day would bring, Bucky wanted to be absolutely sure that Lexi would get the gift from him today. The flat, square box had a simple note attached. _‘Don’t open until we’re alone. Love, Bucky.’_ Bucky had no idea what Nat had gotten for Lexi, but she had agreed to sneak the gift from Bucky into the box.

 

A few minutes later, Lexi came out of her room, smiling at Nat. “You’re a stinker,” she laughed. “I was almost too scared to open the box.”

 

“Not permanently scarred?” Nat joked, nudging Lexi with her elbow.

 

“No,” Lexi replied, turning to give Nat a hug. “Thank you, they’re beautiful,” she whispered.

 

“Merry Christmas, Lex. I hope you get lots of use out of it,” Nat replied quietly. She pulled back slightly. “Not even blushing. I’m impressed,” she said, smirking.

 

“So what was it?” Tony asked, looking hopeful.

 

Lexi looked over at him. “Some lovely clothes,” she answered. It was true, in a manner of speaking.

 

Tony tapped his chin thoughtfully. “I see visions of—“

 

“Don’t finish that sentence,” Sam warned, pointing at Tony.

 

Once all the gifts were opened and the paper cleared, Clint said good-bye to everyone, citing a previous commitment. He gave Lexi a hug, thanking her for the gifts and for baking that morning, even grabbing an extra muffin and some raspberry coffee cake for the road. Sam was already flipping through the sports channels, looking for the basketball games that were going on that day. When he found the first, he whooped, “Wizards and Knicks! Let’s go, baby!”

 

Lexi enjoyed basketball, but didn’t follow any teams closely other than the Lakers, who she lamented, were “absolutely abysmal this season.” But she did enjoy a good game, regardless of who was playing. As she puttered around the kitchen, getting out apples and spices, Bucky came over. “Are you making what I think you’re making?” he asked, smiling.

 

“I might be,” Lexi teased, getting a large mixing bowl out of a lower cabinet.

 

“Can I help?” he asked shyly.

 

“Sure, sweetie, that would be great,” Lexi said gratefully. She took two cutting boards out of a drawer and handed him one. “We need to core, peel, and slices these apples, okay?”

 

“I can do that. I’m kind of good with knives,” he said, looking at Lexi sideways. She snorted and nudged him with an elbow as she washed the basket of apples and set them on the counter.

 

“Put the slices in the bowl,” Lexi said, chuckling. “Try to make them about this thick,” she said, demonstrating for him.

 

“Consider it done,” Bucky said, as he picked up the first apple and got to work.

 

With his help, everything was peeled and sliced in no time. As he finished up, Lexi combined the sugar and spices in a smaller bowl, which she then poured over the top of the sliced apples and stirred. When that was done, she retrieved two rounds of pie dough from the refrigerator.

 

Together they rolled out the dough for the pie, Bucky learning how to use a rolling pin, much to Steve’s amusement. “Having fun there, Buck?” he asked, a grin on his face.

 

“Yes, as a matter of fact, I am. Since I’m probably going to be eating most of this incredible pie, it’s only fair that I help make it,” he said, smiling. He turned the pie dough and gave it another roll. “Besides,” he continued, “Connors told me that I should try new things, find a hobby, something peaceful and constructive. Why not baking?”

 

“I think you would be very good at it,” Lexi said. “Baking is essentially chemistry—mixing the correct amounts of certain ingredients to achieve the desired outcome. It’s an exact science.”

 

“I was good at science,” Bucky said, turning the pie dough. Suddenly he stopped and looked at Steve. “I was good at science,” he repeated, frowning slightly.

 

“Yes, Bucky, you were very good at science,” Steve said, a little smile on his face. “You helped me a lot in school.”

 

Bucky smiled. A small, happy smile, as he returned to rolling out the pie dough. “Is this good, Lexi?” he asked, indicating the flat pastry.

 

Once the pie was in the oven and the timer set, Lexi left to take a shower. Bucky decided that it was a good time to clean up as well.

 

The rest of the day went by much as Thanksgiving had. Lots of food, sports on the television, alcohol flowing freely as Tony brought out several bottles of champagne for dinner. The catering staff cooked the majority of the food again, and everyone ate their fill as Christmas music played softly in the background.

 

Later that night, after everyone else had gone to bed, Bucky made his way to Lexi’s room. When he entered, Lexi was kneeling in the middle of the bed, sitting on her heels, her knees parted, wearing nothing but a dark red camisole top and matching panties. “Merry Christmas,” Bucky said, his voice low and husky, a sinful smile on his face, as he closed and locked the door behind him.

 

“Merry Christmas to you, too,” Lexi responded, already feeling the muscles in her lower abdomen start to clench. How he could affect her so deeply with only a look and a few words was beyond her.

 

“Have you opened the box yet?” Bucky asked, slowly approaching the bed.

 

“This box?” Lexi asked, reaching behind her and bringing forward the gift Bucky had hidden inside Nat’s present. It was still wrapped, the note still on top. “Of course not. You asked me to wait.”

 

“Such a good girl,” Bucky said, kneeling before Lexi on the mattress. She gasped shallowly, her eyes widening slightly, at the rush of heat that moved through her. He reached forward with his left hand, sweeping her long, dark hair over her shoulder, then he trailed his hand down her arm to her thigh, and then down to her knee. He watched the goose bumps rise on her skin. “So pretty, waiting for me. I love this color,” he murmured, softly tracing along the neckline of the dark red top with just the tips of his fingers. He inhaled, biting his bottom lip, as he watched her nipples pebble under the thin fabric.

 

“It’s my favorite color,” Lexi said shakily, resisting the urge to lean closer. She placed her palms on her thighs, willing her hands not to tremble.

 

“It looks gorgeous on you. Your cheeks are so rosy,” he said softly, gently brushing the back of his right fingers along her cheekbone.

 

“Not sure if that’s because of the color or the company,” Lexi chuckled breathily, her cheeks pinking further.

 

A slow smile spread across Bucky’s lips as he looked at her for a few seconds. “You are so beautiful,” he whispered, leaning forward to place a soft kiss on Lexi’s lips. As he pulled away, Lexi tried to follow. “Ah-ah-ah, present first,” he smiled, sitting back on his heels.

 

Lexi exhaled in a little huff, narrowing her eyes at him. Bucky laughed, delighted at the burning in her eyes. Lexi picked up the box and said, “You didn’t need to do this, you know.”

 

Bucky looked at her, a little shyly, and said, “I wanted to. I’m not—“ he started, before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. When he felt Lexi’s hand on his, he curled his fingers around it. He looked at their fingers entwined; hers, long and graceful, his, shiny metal. Somehow it worked. “I’m not always good at getting the words out, because there are times when I look at you and my mind just goes blank. All I can feel is my heart pounding in my chest.” He looked at her, seeing nothing but love in her eyes. “I can never thank you enough for what you’ve done for me. Not just today, helping Steve with that book, which is amazing, but for every day since I’ve gotten here. You’ve always been on my side, and you’ve believed in me every step of the way, which is more than I can say for myself.”

 

Lexi smiled, blinking to stop the tears that were threatening to spill. Bucky grinned at her. “I love you, Lexi, more than I can ever properly say.”

 

“I think you just said it perfectly,” Lexi said, her voice tremulous.

 

“This,” Bucky said, putting a finger on the box, “is just a little way for me to show you how much you mean to me.”

 

Lexi unwrapped the box and immediately froze upon seeing the light blue container within. She raised wide eyes to Bucky. “What did you do?” she asked, almost fearfully.

 

“I showed it to Nat. She said it was perfect,” Bucky said, looking nervous.

 

Lexi removed the lid and saw the jewelers’ box with ‘Tiffany & Co.’ embossed in black on the top. She lifted the padded box from its container and held it in her hand. “Bucky,” she said, “I know this store. This is too much.”

 

“It’s not. It’s not even close to enough. But it’s a start,” Bucky said, a smile starting to creep onto his face.

 

Lexi lifted the hinged lid and gasped, her hand covering her mouth in shock. Inside was a delicate platinum chain, from which was suspended a roughly dime-sized emerald-cut diamond solitaire. Nestled in the center of the box was a pair of matching earrings, each earring being about half the size of the pendant. “Bucky!” Lexi gasped again, looking at him with a stunned expression. “I can’t! This is so expensive!”

 

“Shhh,” Bucky said, taking the box from her and lifting the necklace from its cradle. “This is just a little something that made me think of you.” He turned and set the box on the bedside table.

 

“’A little something’?” Lexi squeaked incredulously, still reeling.

 

“Diamonds are incredibly precious, they’re bright and beautiful, and they sparkle in the sun. More importantly, they are very strong under intense pressure,” he said, reaching around Lexi’s neck to fasten the clasp. The pendant settled just at the neckline of her top, between the swell of her breasts. “Perfect,” he whispered, his finger following the chain down to where the pendant rested.

 

“Bucky, it’s so much, I just can’t—“ Lexi said.

 

“You can. Please. I want to give this to you. And don’t worry about the cost, really. Steve and Tony and Fury saw to it through S.H.I.E.L.D. that I received military and hazardous duty back pay for the last seventy years. With interest,” he said, chuckling. “I have more money than I think even existed back in the forties. I wanted to buy you something pretty. Let me do this?” he asked, his lower lip pouting.

 

“Oh, Bucky,” Lexi sighed, looking down at the pendant. It refracted light in all directions, creating tiny rainbows on her skin. “It’s beautiful.” She looked at Bucky through her lashes and shook her head slightly. “You’re going to spoil me rotten, aren’t you?” she laughed quietly.

 

“Every chance I get,” he smiled.

 

Lexi sat up on her knees and reached for him, cupping his cheeks in her hands. “Thank you,” she whispered, leaning in to kiss him. Bucky slid his hands down her arms to her waist, holding her in place as he kissed her back slowly and softly. After a few moments, they broke apart to breathe.

 

“I love you, baby. Merry Christmas,” Bucky said, resting his forehead against Lexi’s.

 

“I love you, too,” Lexi replied, her thumbs caressing his cheekbones. She curled her fingers around the nape of his neck, gently pulling him in for another kiss. The moan that originated deep in his chest lit a fire in her belly, so sudden and surprising in its intensity that her muscles clamped down hard, making her gasp.

 

Bucky pulled back a few inches and, upon seeing the desire darkening Lexi’s eyes, wrapped his hands around her waist and hauled her onto his lap, her legs automatically stretching out to wrap around his torso as their lips crashed together. He held her snug against him as she ground her core against the ridge of his rapidly hardening shaft, his hands splayed across her back and her ass. Lexi whimpered as Bucky nipped at her bottom lip, her grip tightening on his hair.

 

“Damn, sugar,” Bucky groaned, rolling his hips into Lexi’s, “you’re just the sweetest, sexiest li’l thing ever, ain’tcha?” He slid his left hand up the side of her tank top, pushing it higher and higher, until her breasts were exposed. “Fuckin’ gorgeous,” he rasped, laying her down on her back and dropping his head to take a hard pink nipple in his mouth. Lexi inhaled sharply, her back arching off the bed, as he tongued the sensitive nub, his hair falling forward to delicately tickle her chest. “Mmm, so perfect,” he murmured against her skin, “so fuckin’ beautiful.”

 

Lexi’s hands traveled to Bucky’s back, grabbing his t-shirt in both fists and pulling. Bucky sat up long enough to finish what she started, dropping his shirt somewhere behind him, his eyes never leaving Lexi’s as she removed her own top. He ran his hands all over her torso—front, back, sides—as he kissed her long and hard. When his hands strayed to her hips, his thumbs inadvertently digging in slightly just inside her hipbones, Lexi squeaked, her knees pulling up sharply.

 

“That’s right, my perfect girl is ticklish,” he grinned, biting his bottom lip. As Lexi lay panting before him, he pulled her legs up further, so that her ankles sat on his shoulder. Then he grasped the sides of her panties and slid them off her legs, leaving her completely bare before him. As she slowly brought her legs back down, one on either side of him, Lexi caught the waistband of Bucky’s sleep pants with her toes.

 

“Pants. Off,” she breathed, eyes glazed and heavy-lidded.

 

“Yes, ma’am,” he whispered, pushing them and his boxers down his thighs. He lifted his knees briefly, pushing them both down his calves then onto the floor. “Is there anything else I can do for you, doll?” he asked, kneeling between her thighs, lightly stroking his cock, which was hard and red and curling up toward his stomach.

 

Lexi watched him for a moment, breathing deeply. Then she said, “Yes. Lie down. On your back.”

 

Bucky hissed lightly through his teeth, his eyes and nose crinkling as he smiled. “Gonna ride me, sweetheart?” he asked, moving to lay down as she had ordered.

 

Lexi scrambled to straddle his hips before his back hit the mattress. “Fuck, yes,” she growled, fisting both hands in his hair and crushing her lips to his. He groaned loudly, dropping his hands to her hips and pressing her down, rolling his pelvis to rub his shaft between her slick folds. Lexi moaned, lifting her hips just enough to feel the head of his cock pressing against her entrance, before dropping down, completely enveloping him in her wet heat.

 

“ _Jesus Christ,_ ” Bucky gritted out, his head falling back onto the bed. Lexi panted, the sudden sensation of fullness making it hard to breathe for a few seconds. “Damn, baby,” he huffed a laugh, “give a guy a little warning. You could give me heart failure.”

 

“Sorry,” Lexi said quietly, as she sat up slowly, her palms trailing down his neck to his chest, her breath still coming in short, quick bursts.

 

“Oh, don’t be sorry. I’d die the happiest man on earth,” he smiled, watching her through half-lidded eyes. He ran his fingertips up and down her thighs, waiting patiently for her to be ready.

 

“Bucky,” Lexi exhaled, rolling her hips back then snapping them forward, “you fill me up so good.”

 

Bucky moaned, sparks of pleasure shooting up his spine. “You’re perfect, baby girl, so fuckin’ perfect.” Words of love, of praise, fell from his lips, as he watched Lexi lose herself in pleasure. She rocked her hips back and forth, grinding on his shaft and his pelvic bone. Bucky held himself still, lightly caressing her legs and belly, as Lexi took what she needed from him.

 

Soon her moans grew louder, her thrusts harder, as she chased her orgasm. “Please, Bucky, please,” Lexi begged, her voice rough.

 

“What do you need, love?” Bucky asked, straining with the effort to hold himself in check.

 

“I need,” Lexi whimpered, running her hands up her own torso to squeeze her breasts. She pinched her nipples as Bucky moaned, watching her slowly lose her mind. “Please help me,” she said, swiveling her hips over him.

 

“You know what you need,” he said, licking his lips, breathing heavily. “Give me your hand, baby.” He trailed his fingers up her right arm to her wrist, gently taking her hand from her breast. He opened her hand, bringing it to his mouth and sucking her middle and ring fingers into the wet warmth. Lexi gasped as her walls clenched around Bucky’s cock, making him groan around her fingers. Once they were wet enough, he took her hand and guided it to where they were connected. “Touch yourself, doll. Rub your clit and come all over my cock.”

 

Some other time, Lexi might have blushed at Bucky’s words, but she was so out of her head with lust that she did as he said with no hesitation. “There you go, baby, you look so good, so damned pretty,” Bucky whispered, grunting as Lexi’s hips began to jerk erratically. Her fingers moved faster, circling her swollen bundle of nerves as she raced to the end. Her left hand came down onto Bucky’s chest and she squeezed his pectoral muscle, causing his eyes to roll back.

 

“Oh, oh god, Bucky, _ohhhh,_ ” Lexi groaned, as the wave crashed through her and into Bucky, illuminating them both. He gritted his teeth, refusing to follow her over the edge, determined to watch her through it all. Goose bumps broke out over his skin as she came, beautiful beyond Bucky’s ability to express.

 

Lexi’s hips rocked against him as her muscles spasmed uncontrollably, her chest heaving as her breathing hitched and gasped. Finally her fingers stilled and she fell forward onto Bucky’s chest, her heart pounding against his. Bucky wrapped his arms around her, calming her with soothing caresses and cooing sounds. Soon her breathing returned to normal and she started to nuzzle Bucky’s chest, sighing happily as he trailed his fingers up and down her spine.

 

“You okay there, doll?” Bucky asked, a smile in his voice.

 

“Mm-hmm, so good,” Lexi purred, turning to kiss Bucky’s sternum.

 

“That was amazing. Never seen anythin’ so beautiful,” he whispered, kissing the top of her head. He slowly ran his fingers down her arm to her hand, pulling it toward his face to suck her two fingers into his mouth again, causing her stomach to clench. “Mmm,” he moaned, “ _so good_ is right.”

 

“God, you make me crazy,” Lexi panted, and Bucky knew she was blushing. He chuckled, moving both hands down to Lexi’s lower back, pressing her against him as he rolled his hips up, making her moan.

 

“Just as crazy as you make me,” Bucky breathed, suddenly sitting up. He held Lexi snugly to his chest as he crossed his legs underneath her and moved her legs to wrap loosely around him, so that she was sitting in his lap. One arm supported her bottom, the other held her close as he began slowly rocking back and forth, rolling his hips into Lexi’s as he kissed her, sucking gently on the tender skin of her lower lip.

 

Lexi’s arms wrapped around Bucky’s shoulders, allowing him to control every movement of her body on his. Her head fell back, giving Bucky complete access to her throat. He kissed and nipped all along her neck and collarbones as the diamond pendant swayed back and forth. Bucky was breathing hard as Lexi moaned and shivered in his arms. “Beautiful girl,” he whispered, his thrusts becoming more powerful as the tension built within his lower abdomen, “can’t believe you’re mine, _all fucking mine._ ”

 

Bucky rocked forward hard, pushing himself up onto his knees, still holding Lexi firmly in his arms. Using his new leverage, he began driving into her from underneath, moaning as Lexi clenched tightly around him. Lexi held onto his shoulders, her back arching, her head dropping back, as her orgasm came upon her so fast that she screamed.

 

This time, Bucky allowed the wave to sweep him along, and his eyes clenched shut as he shouted with his climax. His hearing fuzzed out and flashes of light burst behind his eyelids. He continued to thrust, despite the tight grip Lexi had on his shaft, the pleasure coursing through them both as they clung to each other.

 

As the tendrils finally began ebbing away, Bucky captured Lexi’s lips in a slow, soft kiss that continued as he carefully lay her down on the bed. He kept moving languorously within her until their breathing slowed and their heart rates returned to normal. He slowly stretched his legs out, causing him to withdraw from her, as Lexi whimpered quietly at the loss. Bucky smiled into the kiss, chuckling, as he rolled them both over and then pulled a blanket over the two of them.

 

Lexi lay sprawled across his chest, purring like a cat, her hair cascading in dark waves over Bucky’s shoulder and onto the bed. “Mmm,” Bucky hummed, utterly satisfied and content, his eyelids heavy and sleepy, as his fingers lazily petted the soft skin between Lexi’s shoulders.

 

“Mm-hmm,” Lexi responded, equally sated and drowsy, as her fingers softly stroked along Bucky’s collarbone, the diamond pendant resting against his chest. His arms held her in a warm embrace, and she was so comfortable in their little cocoon that she started to drift off almost immediately.

 

“Love you, sweetheart,” Bucky mumbled, turning his head just enough to kiss Lexi’s forehead and nuzzle her hair, inhaling deeply.

 

“Love you back,” Lexi managed to utter, stifling a yawn.

 

“So what did Nat give you?” Bucky asked quietly.

 

“Something pretty to wear,” Lexi sighed, burrowing into the warmth of Bucky’s chest.

 

“So it wasn’t sex toys?” Bucky asked, causing Lexi’s head to fly up, sleepiness forgotten.

 

“ _What?_ ” Lexi asked, her jaw hanging open, her eyes wide.

 

Bucky smiled and said, “When you ran from the room with Nat’s present, Tony suggested that she had given you, and I quote, sex toys. Is that really a thing?”

 

“Oh my god, no, Nat did not give me sex toys,” Lexi laughed, burying her face in Bucky’s neck. “And yes, they really are a thing.”

 

“Really? What are they?” Bucky asked, smiling widely as Lexi blushed from the roots of her hair as far down as Bucky could see—and probably farther.

 

“Oh my god,” Lexi repeated, now covering her face in embarrassment. Bucky rolled them onto their sides, so he could snuggle up to her, face-to-face.

 

“Aw, come on, please tell me,” Bucky said, trying his best to wheedle the information out of her with puppy-dog eyes and begging tone.

 

So Lexi told him. And watched as his eyes got wider and wider as she got more and more descriptive, until soon she was laughing at how completely stunned his expression had become.

 

“People use these things? Wait, wait—stores _sell_ these things? Like, out in the open?” Bucky asked, not sure if he should be shocked, or turned on, or both. Probably both. No, _definitely_ both.

 

“Yes, to all of the above. It’s not something people usually talk about openly, unless you’re Tony, apparently, but they’re not considered deviant or anything. Some people like them for stress relief, or to add variety, or if they’re not in a relationship, or for whatever reason,” Lexi said, trying to sound matter-of-fact. “Does that answer all your questions?”

 

“Almost,” Bucky answered. He looked at her with a curious expression. “Have you ever used one?” he asked hesitantly.

 

Her answering blush was all the response he needed. “Yes,” Lexi said, a little nervously, not meeting Bucky’s eyes.

 

“Really? Did you like it?” he asked quietly, a little smile on his lips, trying to catch her gaze.

 

“It, um, it got the job done,” Lexi said, trying very hard not to smile or laugh.

 

“Do you still have it?” he asked, grinning widely now. At her sharp inhalation, he knew he had struck gold. “Can I see it?” he asked, sounding playful.

 

“No!” Lexi gasped, feeling embarrassed, though she wasn’t sure why.

 

“Aw, please?” he asked teasingly, pulling her close and nuzzling her cheeks. “Pretty please, can I see it?”

 

“Not right now,” Lexi said, shaking her head. “I’m feeling a little exposed here, like you’ll think poorly of me for having it.”

 

“Never, ever, gonna happen,” Bucky said, cupping her cheek and kissing her softly. “If anything, it’s probably gonna make me all excited again,” he chuckled. He started to kiss her face and rub his cheeks against hers. “Mmm, yeah, thinking about you taking care of yourself like that,” he whispered, his voice low and gravelly even as he smiled at her, “yeah, I’m definitely getting all worked up again.”

 

“Bucky, oh my god, stop,” Lexi laughed, rolling away from him and curling up into a ball of self-preservation. “I’ll barely be able to walk tomorrow as it is.”

 

“Okay, angel face,” Bucky relented with a chuckle, pulling Lexi back into his chest and hugging her close. “I’ll let you sleep now.”

 

“Thank you,” Lexi said, sighing in relief as she relaxed against him.

 

“No promises for tomorrow, though,” he teased, kissing her shoulder and squeezing her, making her giggle.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up next--New Year's Eve at The Tower! :D
> 
> Thanks to everyone for the positive feedback and encouraging words! You're awesome! <3
> 
> As always, any errors in translation are the property of Google Translate. :)


	36. ...And a Happy New Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time to party like it's 2016!
> 
> Be on the lookout for a surprise cameo! :D
> 
> Happy New Year, everyone! XD

 

Madam Rossi returned like a whirlwind two days later, her assistants carrying garment bags and boxes as she directed them around like a tiny general. While Bucky, Steve, and the other men were taken one at a time for the relatively easy fittings for their suits, Nat and Lexi were sequestered away for several hours; their dresses paired with dozens of shoes until the perfect ones were found, hemlines finalized, decoration discussed, and finally, jewelry, makeup, and hairstyles.

 

Lexi's obviously sincere delight had Madam Rossi beaming and fussing around her once she was up on the pedestal. When she enquired about jewelry, Lexi blushingly told her of Bucky’s Christmas gift. Madam Rossi declared it _perfetto_ , kissing Lexi on both cheeks. Then she asked about dancing, and Nat said over her shoulder, “Oh, yes, there will be dancing.” Lexi grinned at the thought of dancing with Bucky, only to be terrified at the thought of dancing in high heels. “You’ll be fine,” Nat assured her, smirking, a twinkle in her eyes.

 

When they were finished, Lexi invited her to stay again for dinner, but Madam Rossi insisted that she needed to get to work on their dresses in order to have them done in the next two days. “ _Il tuo giovane non sarà in grado di staccare gli occhi da voi,_ ” (“Your young man will not be able to take his eyes off you,”) she said happily.

 

“He can barely keep his eyes off her now,” Nat said snarkily, though definitely with a fond expression on her face.

 

So Madam Rossi was off, with promises to see them on New Year’s Eve at the Tower with their finished dresses.

 

Tony provided itineraries for everyone, outlining travel and party plans for the days surrounding New Year’s. Lexi had a small bag packed with a few things she would need for the party, as well as a couple days worth of clothes, ready to go the night before they were to fly into the city. She didn’t know if she was more excited or nervous. She was definitely looking forward to spending time with Bucky, maybe even dancing, but the thought of a party with so many people still made her anxious. Steve, Bucky, Lexi, Nat, and Tony had gone over the guest list thoroughly, however, and didn’t feel there was anyone to worry about, so Lexi decided to try to relax and enjoy it.

 

The morning of New Year’s Eve found Lexi, Bucky, Steve, and Sam in one helicopter, Tony, Nat, Clint, and Bruce in the other, as they left the compound. It was an easy trip to the city, and Pepper was waiting for them when they set down at Avengers Tower. Everyone but Lexi had spent extended time in the Tower in the past, so they all had rooms already assigned to them. Pepper showed Lexi to her room, leading her through the residential floors to a very spacious room.

 

“Steve is across the hall at the end,” Pepper said, gesturing down the wide hallway, “Sam is across from him, and Sergeant Barnes is right across the hall from you here.” She indicated the door directly across from Lexi’s, giving Lexi a little smile and what may have been a knowing look. Choosing not to acknowledge Lexi’s reddening cheeks, she pointed across a common area to a similar hallway. “Nat, Bruce, Clint, and Thor—when he’s here—are on that side.”

 

As Lexi entered her room, Pepper still showing her around, Jarvis greeted her. “Welcome to Avengers Tower, Doctor Shaeffer,” he said.

 

“Hello, Jarvis,” Lexi responded happily. “Is there anything I need to do, security-wise, while I’m here?” she asked.

 

“Not at all, Doctor Shaeffer,” Jarvis replied. “Your biometrics are part of my central database. All pertinent information is shared between the Tower and Avengers HQ.”

 

“Thank you, Jarvis,” Lexi said.

 

Smiling, Pepper showed her through her room, which was fully furnished and had a small sitting area, and the attached en suite. “If you need anything, anything at all, just ask Jarvis and we’ll get it to you.” Pepper looked at her watch. “Now I need to get back to the party floor. Madam Rossi will be here at four to help you and Nat get ready, and the party starts at eight.” Pausing for a moment, Pepper reached out and gave Lexi a hug. “I’m glad you’re here. And please don’t worry about a thing. You’re as safe here as you are back at HQ.”

 

Lexi returned her hug, slightly surprised. “Thank you, Pepper.”

 

A knock at the door caused them both to look up. Steve stood in the doorway. “Lunch is ready if you’re hungry,” he said, smiling.

 

“Thanks, Steve,” Lexi said, realizing that she was a little hungry.

 

“And I’m off. I’ll see you both tonight,” Pepper said, breezing out the door, on her way back up to the planning area.

 

“See you later,” Steve said, before turning back to Lexi. “Everything okay?” he asked.

 

“Yeah,” Lexi said, sounding hesitant.

 

“But…” Steve prompted.

 

Lexi shrugged slightly. “I’m a little nervous,” she admitted. “I’ve always tried to avoid things like this. Just wondering if I should change, you know,” she said, indicating her face.

 

Steve put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her along as he walked to the common area where everyone else was already gathered. Lunch was set out, buffet-style, and everyone was serving themselves. “Well,” Steve said, “it’s totally up to you, but I think everything will be fine.”

 

“What’s up?” Nat asked, stirring her iced tea.

 

“Lexi’s nervous,” Steve said, before Lexi could say a word.

 

“About tonight?” Sam asked, his eyebrows rising.

 

“Yes,” Lexi exhaled, rolling her eyes. “I know, I’m probably worrying over nothing, but I’ve stayed away from this kind of thing for a reason.”

 

“It’s not a bad idea to have a cover story,” Nat said to Lexi. “You and Barnes will probably be together more often than not tonight, since you,” she nodded at Bucky, “can’t really be seen around Steve too much. Come up with something.”

 

“Well,” Bucky said, looking at Lexi, “we both speak Romanian, so that would be a good start.”

 

“That is so cool,” Bruce said, smiling.

 

“We can pick some traditional, common Romanian names, like Andrei and Maria-Elena,” Lexi said, looking at Bucky, who nodded.

 

“Last name?” Nat asked.

 

“Constantin,” Bucky said. “In Bucharest, it’s very common, wouldn’t be considered unusual at all.”

 

“Sounds good,” Steve said, smiling. He held his hand out, “Nice to meet you, Andrei and Maria-Elena Constantin of Bucharest.”

 

“ _Mă bucur să vă cunosc, domnule,_ ” ("Nice to meet you, sir,”) Lexi said, smiling back at him as she shook his hand.

 

“Nice,” Nat said, nodding and grinning. “Your inflection is perfect.”

 

“ _Ea este perfecta,_ ”(“She is perfect,”) Bucky said, speaking to Nat, but smiling at Lexi.

 

Lexi blushed, swatting Bucky lightly on the shoulder. “Stahp, yer makin’ me blush,” Lexi drawled, feeling much better about the party now that she had a little something to hide behind.

 

“Okay, okay, let’s get some lunch,” Steve said, looking quite pleased.

 

***

 

“Deep breaths, Lexi,” Nat murmured. “Everything’s going to be fine.” She took a step back to look at the comb she had just placed in Lexi’s hair. She smiled as she fastened it tightly to Lexi’s tresses. “You look absolutely gorgeous.”

 

“God, I’m so nervous,” Lexi said, exhaling shakily. “I feel like I’m getting married. Or about to face a firing squad, I’m not sure which.”

 

Nat chuckled. “I do feel a little like a proud mom,” she said, turning Lexi so that she faced the triple floor-length mirror that had been set up in an empty bedroom for them to get ready. “What do you think?”

 

“Oh, Nat,” Lexi breathed. “I can’t believe that’s me.”

 

Behind them, Madam Rossi clapped her hands, her wrinkled face smiling from ear-to-ear. “ _Così bella!_ ” (“So beautiful!”) she said, circling Lexi, making sure that the lines of the dress fell perfectly.

 

“ _Grazie mille, Signora_ _,_ ” (“Thank you so much, Madam,”) Lexi whispered, looking at her reflection in shock. Nat had done her hair and makeup, and had done a wonderful job. Lexi’s long, dark hair hung in spiral curls down her back, an ornate comb pulling it back on one side, while her makeup was elegant and sophisticated without being overdone, in natural tones and deep red lipstick. But the dress…the dress left Lexi speechless. She had never worn anything so beautiful in her life.

 

Deep red, strapless with a sweetheart neckline, the dress fit snugly over her torso in a silk corset with black laces and underlayment, emphasizing her slim build, and ending in a v-waist that was edged in crystal beading. The skirt, layers of chiffon in the same dark red, flowed loosely over her hips, allowing for ease of movement while dancing. It was simple and stunning. The shoes, practically an architectural achievement as far as Lexi was concerned, were Louboutin heels in a matching red with beaded ankle straps and black heels. The diamond necklace and earrings from Bucky were the perfect finishing touch.

 

Nat stood next to her, looking just as amazing in her bodice-fitting gown. It looked black at first glance, but when the light caught the matte silk fabric right, it was a beautiful dark green. Thin straps and a plunging neckline topped a full-length a-line skirt that swirled as she walked—and no doubt hid at least one thigh holster. Her hair skimmed her shoulders in blown-out waves, and her makeup was dramatic, smoky and flattering, in shades of light and dark pewter with a touch of purple to emphasize her green eyes. Her shoes, also Louboutin, were black sky-high stilettos. Lexi was amazed that she could walk so confidently in them.

 

Declaring them both to be perfect, Madam Rossi took her leave with kisses to their cheeks and promises to visit again soon. Nat looked at her watch and said, “Before we go, you need one more thing.” She walked over to a dresser and picked up a box, opening it to reveal a delicate watch. “Put this on,” she said, handing it to Lexi. It looked like a Piaget, with classic lines and face, and a silver-tone band. “If you need help, press the button on the side twice, rapidly,” she said. “That will send a message to Jarvis, which he will relay to Steve, Tony, and me, along with your continuous location.” She looked Lexi in the eyes. “We don’t expect any problems, but trust your instincts. The band is titanium, it’ll take a beating, so don’t hesitate to use it.”

 

“Got it,” Lexi said, strapping it on her left wrist. As she settled it in place, Nat’s phone pinged.

 

“The boys are ready and waiting in the common room,” she said, checking her phone screen and typing out a response. Turning to pick up two clutch purses from the dresser, she handed one to Lexi—red, to match her dress—and put her phone in her own bag, which was as black as her shoes. “Let’s go,” she said, smiling at Lexi.

 

Lexi took another deep breath, pressing her palm flat on her stomach. “Okay,” she said, smiling nervously. She checked her purse—phone, lipstick, compact—and followed Nat out the door.

 

Steve, Bucky, Bruce, Clint, and Sam were gathered in the common area, straightening ties and fastening cuff links. They were all in new suits, tailored to fit their builds and preferences, and looking extremely handsome. When Nat walked out, they all turned around. “Whoa!” Sam called, a big smile on his face. “Look at you! Damn!” All the men echoed his sentiments, complimenting Nat on her dress.

 

“Well, boys, you haven’t seen anything yet,” Nat smiled. Looking over her shoulder, she moved to the side. Lexi walked out into the common area, smiling shyly, and silence fell over the men on the other side of the room.

 

“Oh, Lexi,” Steve exhaled quietly, smiling almost wistfully.

 

“You look beautiful, kiddo,” Clint said softly.

 

“Aw, Boo, you just…wow,” Sam said, unable to keep the grin off his face.

 

“You both look incredible,” Bruce said, trying not to stare too hard at Nat, who thanked them all for their kind words.

 

Bucky stood with an absolutely stunned expression on his face. Walking slowly over to her, he whispered, “ _Nu am văzut niciodată o astfel de femeie frumoasă în toată_ _viața mea._ ” (“I have never seen such a beautiful woman in all my life.”) He gently took her right hand in his, bending slightly to kiss the back of it.

 

Lexi blushed, looking up at Bucky through her lashes. “ _Mulțumesc,_ ” (“Thank you,”) she said, smiling, before adding, “ _Tu ești omul cel mai frumos l-am văzut vreodată._ ” (“You are the most handsome man I’ve ever seen.”) Looking at Bucky closely, she exclaimed, “You cut your hair!”

 

“Um, yeah,” he chuckled nervously, running his hand over his hair, which was several inches shorter, combed straight back and curling just below the collar of his shirt. “Thought it would be a good idea to clean up a bit,” he said. “I even shaved,” he laughed. Looking at Lexi with a nervous smile, he asked, “Does it look okay?”

 

“You look wonderful,” Lexi said sincerely. And he did. His suit was a slim-fit, showcasing his muscular build, in black silk. He kept the classic white button-down shirt, his tie was dark red with black detailing, and his pocket square was also dark red, both matching Lexi’s dress.

 

“Oh, before I forget,” Nat said, opening her clutch and pulling out a small velvet bag, “these are from Tony, to complete your covers.” She loosened the ties on the bag and poured out two silver bands. She gave the larger one to Bucky, the smaller one to Lexi. “They’re titanium, to match the watches.” She winked at Bucky. “See you upstairs.”

 

“Okay, you two,” Steve said, turning toward the elevators. Everyone turned to follow, even Bruce, who offered Nat his arm to escort her downstairs, which she accepted with a smile. When they reached the elevators, he turned to Bucky and Lexi. “From now until the end of the party, you two are Andrei and Maria-Elena Constantin, associates of Tony’s from Bucharest. No one needs any more explanation than that. Look after each other, and have a good time,” he finished, smiling.

 

“Yes, Dad,” Bucky said, smirking. As everyone got into the elevator, Bucky said, “We’ll wait for the next one. Don’t want to arrive in a big group.”

 

“Good idea. Keep in touch, use your watches if you need help,” Steve said, as the doors shut, taking them to the party, leaving Bucky and Lexi alone.

 

Bucky shook his head, smiling. “Lexi, oh my god, I thought I was going to swallow my tongue when you came out here,” he said, turning to looking down at her. “You look so damned beautiful,” he whispered, carefully taking her face in his hands. He pressed a small kiss to her lips. “I don’t want to ruin your makeup. Yet,” he said, grinning sinfully. He plucked the small ring from her hand. “May I?” he asked, taking her left hand in his.

 

“Of course, sir,” Lexi said, smiling, as he slid the ring on her finger. Once it was on, Bucky kissed her hand where the ring fit perfectly. Lexi then took the larger ring from Bucky’s right hand and took his left hand in hers. “What…?” she said, momentarily confused. His right hand was bare, but his left was covered in a soft leather glove that nearly matched his skin tone perfectly. “I didn’t even think about your hand,” Lexi said.

 

“I didn’t either,” Bucky said, ruefully. “Luckily, Steve did. Pepper had a bunch of gloves brought in so I could find the color that matched best.”

 

Lexi slid the ring onto the third finger of his left hand, wiggling it slightly to get it over the leather glove. “There,” she said, “is that okay?”

 

“Perfect,” Bucky grinned, leaning down to kiss her again, lingering a little longer this time.

 

“Maybe…we can skip the party and enjoy being completely alone for a few hours instead?” Lexi asked, running her index finger down Bucky’s tie and hooking it in the waistband of his pants.

 

Bucky’s head tipped back as he moaned. “Baby girl,” he laughed. “Don’t make me go to this party with a tent in my trousers. These things are snug as it is,” he said, smiling.

 

“And you know if we’re not up there in five minutes Nat will come looking for us,” Lexi giggled.

 

“Besides, I’m looking forward to dancing with you,” Bucky said softly, his eyes twinkling. “I’m the lucky guy who’s there with the most gorgeous girl in the room.”

 

Lexi swatted him gently on the arm with her handbag. “Smooth talker,” she said, blushing.

 

The elevator doors opened in front of them and they stepped in. As the doors closed and they went up to the party floor, which was the floor above Tony and Pepper’s private floors, Bucky gave her another soft kiss. “I love you,” he murmured against her lips.

 

“I love you, too,” Lexi replied as he turned, tucking her hand into the crook of his arm.

 

The doors opened then, and Lexi and Bucky stepped out into Tony and Pepper’s New Year’s Eve party. It had already been going for a half-hour, more or less, so there were quite a few people milling about. Lexi caught Nat’s eye from across the room, Nat smirking and nodding, as if to say she’s been watching for them. Lexi rolled her eyes, trying to hold back a smile.

 

Pepper approached them. “Oh, my goodness, Lexi, you look absolutely beautiful!” she said, leaning in to air-kiss Lexi’s cheeks. Then she stopped and pulled back. “Oh, wait, I mean Maria-Elena, right?” she asked, looking around nervously. Luckily, there were no other people by the elevators at the time.

 

“Yes, Pepper, Maria-Elena and Andrei Constantin, associates of yours and Tony’s,” Lexi said, smiling. “And thank you. You, of course, look stunning, as always.” Pepper wore a beautiful floor-length sapphire-blue satin gown that skimmed over her curves and complimented her fair coloring.

 

“Thank you. Andrei, you look incredibly handsome tonight as well,” Pepper said teasingly, turning to offer Bucky her hand, which he brushed his lips over.

 

“Thank you, Pepper, you look absolutely lovely. Has Tony made his appearance yet?” Bucky asked.

 

“Not yet. You know Tony,” she said, rolling her eyes a little. “When he arrives, _everyone_ will know it.” She looked over her shoulder. “There is someone I’d like you to meet, though,” she said, beckoning to someone.

 

A handsome, dark-skinned man came over to join them. “Andrei, Maria-Elena, this is Colonel James Rhodes, one of Tony’s oldest friends. Rhodey, these are Tony’s special associates from Romania.”

 

“Colonel Rhodes, it’s a pleasure to meet you,” Lexi said, extending her hand.

 

“Please, call me Rhodey,” he said, taking her hand, “and the pleasure is mine.”

 

“I believe Tony has told us about you,” Bucky said, shaking Rhodey’s hand next. “Aren’t you the Air Force Colonel that operates the Iron Patriot?”

 

“Uh, yes,” he said, nodding, a slightly embarrassed smile tugging at his lips. He leaned forward slightly to say, “I preferred the name War Machine, personally.”

 

After chatting for a few more minutes, Rhodey and Pepper were called away to greet more guests. Bucky and Lexi strolled slowly about the room, as neither of them had seen this floor before. It was multi-level, with a long bar at one end, many seating areas, even a game level with pool tables and dart boards. As with Tony’s private floor, it was mostly brushed steel and glass, decorated for the occasion with large, round hanging lamps that rotated through a rainbow of colors. One wall was nothing but windows, offering an incredible view of New York City. They stood looking over the city for several minutes.

 

“Changed a little from when you were younger, hasn’t it?” Lexi asked quietly, holding Bucky’s hand as he gazed at the skyline.

 

Bucky huffed a laugh. “Yeah, just a little. Sure never thought I’d see it from a place like this,” he said, glancing around. “I remember the night before I shipped out for England,” he said, looking out at the lights. “Steve and I went to the World Expo. I told him we were going to the future.” Bucky looked over at Lexi, a wry smile playing about his lips. “Didn’t think it would actually come true.”

 

“Do you miss it?” Lexi asked. “The way things were back then?”

 

“I miss how simple everything was,” he said, “and I’m sorry that I missed so much time with my family, but I wouldn’t trade being here now for anything.” He looked over at Lexi. “The future is pretty terrific.” Lexi smiled at him and leaned her head against his shoulder.

 

“Yeah, it is,” Lexi sighed. From behind them, music picked up in volume, and a well-known singer took center stage. A few couples took to the dance floor.

 

“You ready to dance, sweetheart?” Bucky asked, grinning widely.

 

“Please be gentle with me,” Lexi joked nervously. “Nothing too spinny or twirly, okay?”

 

“You got it. I’ll just hold you close and sway to the music,” Bucky said, leading Lexi to the dance floor and pulling her into a closed dance position. Luckily, the singer was known for his jazz standards, which suited them both just fine. They danced slowly around the floor, Bucky obviously remembering the simple steps and leading Lexi, who picked up the movements quickly and easily.

 

Across the way, standing by the bar, Steve and Nat watched them move. “I knew Bucky wouldn’t be able to resist dancing,” Steve said, smiling.

 

“They look like they’re having a good time,” Nat said, nodding. “Barnes really is a good dancer.”

 

“He tried to teach me once,” Steve chuckled. “I think I broke his big toe.”

 

“Was that before the serum or after?” Nat asked, smirking.

 

“Before,” Steve said, looking at Nat sideways.

 

“Care to give it a try again? I might even let you lead,” Nat grinned, setting her empty glass on the bar.

 

“As long as you don’t expect too much,” Steve said, looking a little nervous as he offered Nat his arm.

 

“I’ll take it easy on you,” Nat promised, a wickedly funny gleam in her eye.

 

Over the next half-hour or so, the party began to fill up, yet Bucky managed to keep Lexi gliding around the dance floor. Neither was blind to the looks they were receiving from other party guests, but made it clear that they had eyes only for each other. Any time someone approached them, they began speaking in rapid Romanian, shaking their heads at whoever was trying to interrupt them.

 

It was approaching ten o’clock before a bit of fanfare heralded Tony’s entrance to the party. He made a short speech about the ending year, and the friends and business contacts he had made, joking all the while, and gave the room at large a toast and his best wishes for the upcoming year. Once he finished welcoming everyone, he began mingling amongst his guests.

 

“Are you thirsty?” Bucky asked Lexi as the music started up again.

 

“I am, a little,” Lexi admitted.

 

“Let’s go find a couple of seats and I’ll get us something to drink,” he said, leading Lexi to one of the seating areas. They found an empty bistro-height table with two seats not far from the bar. “Champagne?” Bucky asked solicitously.

 

“Ginger ale, I’ll save the champagne for later,” Lexi said. Bucky leaned in to surreptitiously kiss Lexi behind her ear. She giggled slightly, goose bumps rising.

 

“I’ll be right back, doll,” he said, before heading to the bar.

 

Not one minute later, a voice behind Lexi said, “Excuse me, is this seat taken?”

 

Lexi turned to face a man she had never seen before. “Pardon me?” she asked, eyebrows raised.

 

“May I sit here?” he asked, gesturing to the empty seat beside her.

 

“My husband will be returning soon,” she said, trying not to be rude, but wanting to be clear that she was not alone. Sure enough, he glanced at her left hand.

 

“Well, I’ll keep you company until he does,” the man said, extending his hand. “My name is Strange. Doctor Stephen Strange.”

 

“The neurosurgeon?” Lexi asked in surprise, shaking his hand.

 

“So you’ve heard of me,” he said, looking pleased.

 

“Your work on mapping the human brain is fascinating,” Lexi said.

 

“Thank you. And may I ask your name?” he inquired.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry. I’m Maria-Elena Constantin, an associate of Tony’s,” Lexi replied.

 

“And what do you and Tony do, exactly?” he smirked.

 

“Answering that would be a violation of our non-disclosure agreement, wouldn’t it, Emmie?” Tony said, suddenly appearing at Lexi’s side, Rhodey right next to him.

 

“Hello, Tony, Colonel Rhodes,” Lexi said, leaning over to kiss Tony’s cheek.

 

“Hello, sweetheart, you look absolutely stunning tonight,” Tony answered, kissing the side of her head in response. He turned back to Strange. “No trying to pick up this one, Stephen, she’s taken.”

 

“We were just chatting, Anthony,” Strange said, giving Tony and Rhodey a somewhat challenging look. “She said she was waiting for her husband.”

 

“Who has returned,” Bucky said, holding drinks in both hands. “Here you go, angel,” he said, handing Lexi her ginger ale and setting the other glass on the table. “Tony, thanks for inviting us tonight,” he said, turning to shake Tony’s hand and Rhodey’s. “Colonel Rhodes, good to see you again.” He then looked at Lexi. “ _Este totul în regulă?_ ” (“Is everything okay?”) he asked.

 

“ _Da, iubire,_ ” (“Yes, love,”) Lexi answered, taking a sip of her drink.

 

“And on that note, I shall bid you all good evening,” Strange said, nodding to them all before moving back into the crowd.

 

“Leave you alone for one minute and the sharks start circling,” Bucky chuckled, smirking as he took the seat recently vacated.

 

“Have you _seen_ this girl tonight? Lucky only one guy made a move,” Tony said, as Lexi rolled her eyes. Watching Strange’s retreat, Tony added, “Definitely watch out for that one, though. He’s a piece of work.”

 

“He’s brilliant, but he’s dangerously arrogant,” Lexi agreed.

 

“Who was that?” Bucky asked, resting his arm across the back of Lexi’s chair.

 

“Doctor Stephen Strange, neurosurgeon to the rich and powerful,” Tony said, sipping his own drink.

 

“I’ve read his research on the human brain,” Lexi explained. “He’s incredibly talented, but he seems to only take on patients and cases that will make him look good and line his pockets.” She turned to Tony, cupping his cheek. “Unlike our sweet mad scientists, who, underneath the shiny, colorful exteriors, have very good hearts.”

 

Tony smiled softly at her. “Thanks, sweetheart,” he said quietly. Turning back to Bucky, he said, “So, _Andrei_ , keep an eye on this one. There are a lot of sharks in these waters. Our people are around, so maybe make sure she’s not alone, like, ever.”

 

“I can take care of myself, Tony,” Lexi laughed.

 

“No taking any chances on my watch,” Tony said, and Bucky nodded.

 

“Got it,” Bucky said, and after winking at Lexi, Tony and Rhodey continued on meeting other guests.

 

“Seriously?” Lexi asked. “You all are going to make sure I’m guarded for the whole evening?”

 

“I know you can handle yourself, baby doll, but you are also—I’m guessing—unarmed and wearing unstable but _oh my god_ sexy shoes, so yes, we’re going to watch out for you tonight,” Bucky replied, leaning toward her. “And unless you want to tell everyone that we are seriously, deeply involved, I have to rely on other people.”

 

“Ugh, fine,” Lexi sighed. “Well, in that case, would you mind walking me to the ladies’ room? Or should I find Nat?”

 

“Find me for what?” Nat asked, suddenly appearing at Lexi’s shoulder.

 

“Geez, girl! How can you be sneaky in those shoes? It should literally not be possible,” Lexi groused. Nat only smirked in response. “Okay, come with me to the ladies’,” Lexi said, picking up her handbag.

 

“No talking to strange men,” Bucky said, before chuckling. “See what I did there?”

 

“Yes, you’re hilarious,” Lexi said flatly. When Bucky stuck his bottom lip out, she laughed. “I’m kidding. You really are funny, I promise.”

 

“Okay, funny guy, we’ll be right back,” Nat said, walking with Lexi across the room. “Everything alright?” she asked, looping her arm through Lexi’s.

 

“Yes, Nat, everything is fine. A guy tried to talk to me—heaven forbid—and Bucky and Tony are about to call out the National Guard,” Lexi said, rolling her eyes.

 

“They worry about you,” Nat said. “It’s actually kind of cute.”

 

“So I shouldn’t feel insulted that they think I can’t handle myself?” Lexi asked snarkily.

 

“That’s not it, Lex. They know that you can beat the crap out of any man here. They also know that you don’t _like_ having to shut people down, either verbally or physically, and that you would be extremely hesitant to do it here, in a very public setting. This way, you’re not put in an uncomfortable position, and Bucky doesn’t tear anyone’s throat out. Win-win,” Nat said, smiling.

 

“I see your point,” Lexi capitulated. “Okay, okay, I’ll play along.”

 

The rest of the evening was blessedly free of anyone causing problems, as far as Lexi could tell. She and Bucky danced most of the time, though Steve, Tony, Clint, and Sam all cut in at one time or another. Bucky danced with Nat and Pepper, and Nat even managed to drag Bruce out onto the floor for a dance. “You and Pepper are too tall for him, it makes him nervous about where to look,” Nat whispered to Lexi.

 

Finally, the countdown to the New Year began. Bucky stood behind Lexi, his arms around her waist, holding her close. As the ball in Times Square dropped, Bucky whispered in Lexi’s ear, “I love you, Lexi.”

 

Lexi turned in his arms and stood on her tip-toes, her hands on his shoulders. “I love you, too, James,” she whispered in his ear, as the countdown hit zero. While people surrounding them were jumping and screaming “Happy New Year!”, Bucky leaned down and kissed Lexi softly on the lips, pulling her snugly against him and holding her tight.

 

After a few more dances, Bucky picked up two glasses of champagne for them to toast each other. Across the room, Bucky saw Steve watching them, and he raised his glass to his best friend.

 

“Ready to go?” Lexi asked, finishing her champagne.

 

“I am if you are,” Bucky said, taking their empty glasses and setting them down at the nearest table. He caught Steve’s eye again, to let him know that they were leaving. Steve nodded, and the two headed for the elevators.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On our next episode--the party continues! :)
> 
> Thanks to everyone for being so supportive and encouraging! The kudos and comments give me smiley emojis for days! :D
> 
> As always, any error in translation are the property of Google Translate.


	37. A Little Less Conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The New Year's Eve party continues...privately. ;)
> 
> Seriously--this chapter is roughly 10% sentimental mush, and 90% smut. If you're not into it, don't read it.
> 
> I apologize for the formatting inconsistencies. I could NOT get it to work the way I wanted it to. Grr.

 

Once they were inside the elevator, Bucky pulled Lexi back against him, sweeping her hair away from one shoulder, nibbling at her neck. “Bucky!” Lexi gasped, reaching back and grabbing his hips. “There might be people on our floor.”

 

“I know, that’s why I’m teasing you now,” he chuckled, lightly nipping the tip of her ear.

 

“Not fair,” Lexi moaned, leaning back against his chest.

 

Bucky moved away just as the elevator doors opened, but still held her hand. The room in front of them was blessedly empty. Lexi stepped forward, on somewhat shaky legs. “You okay there, doll?” Bucky asked, his voice low and flirtatious.

 

“I should probably take these shoes off,” Lexi said, bending over to reach for one of the heels.

 

“Oh, no,” Bucky said, taking hold of her hand. Lexi straightened up, the question clear on her face. He pulled her against him, his hands sliding around her waist to her lower back while Lexi’s hands rested on his chest. For a few moments, they simply stood, looking into each other’s eyes. “Jarvis?” Bucky said, a soft smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.

 

“Yes, Sergeant Barnes?” Jarvis replied.

 

“Can you play something slow and romantic, please?” Bucky asked. Lexi smiled at him, and Bucky grinned in return.

 

“Certainly, Sergeant Barnes,” Jarvis responded.

 

Soft music filled the room, and Lexi’s hands moved up to twine together behind Bucky’s neck. Their foreheads rested together, Bucky wrapping his arms around Lexi, as the song played.

 

 

_Wise men say_

_Only fools rush in,_

_But I can’t help_

_Falling in love with you._

 

 

“This is nice,” Bucky whispered as they moved together.

 

“Didn’t know Jarvis was an Elvis fan,” Lexi said, smiling.

 

“Wanted to hold you close like this all night,” Bucky said. “You look so incredibly beautiful, baby girl.”

 

“Thank you,” Lexi said, moving her hands to cup Bucky’s cheeks. “You were the handsomest man in the room,” she whispered, kissing him softly. “Thought I was going to have to start fighting all the women drooling over you.”

 

Bucky huffed a laugh. “They would have had to get through the crowd of guys circling around you. I haven’t glared that much at so many complete strangers in a long time,” he smirked.

 

“It’s nice to just have this, even if it’s only for a few minutes,” Lexi said, running her hands back up behind his neck and into his hair.

 

_Take my hand, take my whole life, too,  
For I can't help falling in love with you._

_Like a river flows, surely to the sea,  
Darling, so it goes, some things are meant to be._

 

“I’m glad you didn’t cut your hair too short,” Lexi said, her voice sounding slightly rougher.

 

“Why’s that, darlin’?” Bucky asked, his eyes getting darker.

 

“I need it long enough to hang on to,” Lexi said, her fingers curling into his silky strands and pulling him down into a kiss.

 

Bucky moaned, bringing Lexi’s hips right up against his own. Lexi gasped, trying to move even closer. “Bucky,” she panted.

 

“How much have you had to drink tonight?” Bucky asked, placing hot, open-mouthed kisses along her throat.

 

“Only the…one glass…at midnight,” she answered, hanging on tight. “Why?”

 

“’Cause I’m gonna take you apart so good,” he growled against her throat, scraping his teeth along her earlobe.

 

Lexi whimpered as her head fell back, her knees threatening to buckle underneath her. “Please,” she moaned.

 

They had barely begun moving toward Lexi’s room when Jarvis warned them of incoming team members. Just a few seconds later, after smoothing down hair and wiping away smudged lipstick, the elevator doors opened and the rest of the group strolled out. Jarvis changed the music immediately to a faster song, though Lexi nearly laughed out loud at the A.I.’s song choice of “A Little Less Conversation, A Little More Action.”

 

“Elvis! Great choice! Happy New Year guys!” Clint shouted, obviously a little tipsy.

 

“Hey,” Lexi said, trying to catch her breath.

 

“Woo! Let’s keep the party going!” Sam said, dancing around the floor.

 

Lexi and Bucky looked at each other, both taking a deep, calming breath. They could be patient a little longer.

 

“Maybe just one more drink,” Nat said, smirking at Lexi. “Some of you guys are going to be hating life in the morning as it is.” Both Clint and Sam booed at this suggestion.

 

“Happy New Year, Buck,” Steve said, giving Bucky the manly half-hug-hand-clasp-shoulder-slap.

 

“Happy New Year, Stevie,” Bucky said, smiling.

 

The elevator doors opened again and Tony and Pepper walked into the room, Tony carrying a bottle of champagne in each hand. “Good, you’re all here!” he said, putting the bottles on the counter. Pepper opened a cabinet and started pulling out champagne flutes, which Tony then started filling. “Just wanted to have a quiet moment with my favorite people in the world before going back to the sycophants and fawners,” he joked, as Pepper handed out flutes.

 

Once everyone had a glass, Tony looked around at the group. “This has been a crazy year, I’m pretty sure we can all agree on that,” he said, smirking, and they all chuckled and nodded in response. “We’ve made new friends,” he said, looking at Sam and Lexi, “and brought old friends home.” He looked at Bucky, who dropped his gaze to the floor. Steve wrapped an arm around Bucky’s shoulders and Lexi took his hand.

 

Tony continued. “I’ve always known that I was extraordinary—“ Pepper snorted “—and when I was younger I was certain that I would always be surrounded by other extraordinary people. I never dreamed that I would call a group as extraordinary as this my family. Because that’s what you are. You are my family.” He took a deep breath, looking around for a moment before continuing. “We’re on this crazy journey together, and I can honestly say that I wouldn’t want to be on this trip with anyone else.” He raised his glass. “Happy New Year, everyone.”

 

“Happy New Year,” they echoed quietly, glasses held high.

 

“Um,” Lexi said quietly, and all eyes turned to her. “Is it okay if I say something, too?” she asked, looking hesitant. Bucky squeezed her hand.

 

“Go for it, Boo,” Sam said, grinning happily.

 

Taking a deep breath, Lexi began. “None of you knew anything about me, really, when you tracked me down in that coffee shop months ago, other than the fact that I kept going to school and was a huge nerd,” she said, smiling self-consciously. Everyone laughed quietly and smiled encouragingly. Bucky nudged her with his shoulder, huffing a laugh at her silliness. “And still you welcomed me into your lives,” Lexi continued. “Even with the things that have happened—things I didn’t expect—you’ve accepted my weirdness and my…non-conformities…without question. You’ve never made me feel like I don’t belong here. Quite the opposite, really. You’ve made this a home, and I can’t tell you how much I appreciate that.” Lexi swallowed around the lump in her throat. “Thank you, for taking a risk with me. You have no idea how much it means to have people to care about again.” She raised her glass to the group. “Happy New Year.”

 

As the group echoed her and drank from their glasses, Bucky put an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his side and kissing her temple. “You won’t ever be alone again, baby doll,” he whispered in her ear. “Not as long as I’m breathin’.”

 

The group mingled, and Tony went around to each person individually, hugging and shaking hands, Pepper right behind him. When Tony reached Lexi, he pulled her into his arms, oblivious to how Bucky’s hands clenched slightly. “Even though I know you’re a total badass, I keep thinking of you as this sweet little girl that needs protecting,” Tony murmured in Lexi’s ear as they hugged each other. “You’re important to me, to all of us, sweetheart. I hope you know that.”

 

Lexi laughed, a little shakily, as a few tears threatened. “Thank you, Tony,” she whispered. She pulled away slightly to look Tony in the eye. “It’s nice to have people to lean on sometimes, isn’t it?”

 

Tony kissed her forehead. “Yeah, it is.” He squeezed her again and moved on to Bucky, shaking his hand, as Lexi was hugged by Pepper and then swooped up by Sam, who was feeling very affectionate, and dragged into the rest of the group for several minutes of hugs.

 

Finally, Tony and Pepper said their goodnights and headed back to the party. Nat began to steer Clint down the hallway to his room, saying, “Okay, boys, time to go sleep this one off.” She looked at Steve and nodded toward Sam, encouraging him to do likewise. Steve smiled and nodded, taking the twice-emptied flute out of Sam’s hand before he could refill it, much to Sam’s displeasure.

 

“Come on, Sam,” Steve said, chuckling as Sam insisted he was fine to keep partying, even as he stumbled over his own feet. “Yeah, you’re _totally_ fine,” Steve mumbled sarcastically, trying not to laugh.

 

“I _am_ totally fine, thank goodness someone finally noticed!” Sam cackled, bouncing off the walls of the hallway as he made his way to his room.

 

Bruce also said his goodnights as he wandered down the hall after Clint and Nat, leaving Lexi and Bucky to slowly follow Steve and Sam.

 

“Do you need any help with him?” Bucky asked, smirking at Steve as Sam weaved his way down the hall.

 

“Nah, we’re good,” Steve said, as he opened Sam’s door and let him stagger inside. “I’ll just make sure he gets his shoes and tie off and has some water.”

 

“You’re not my momma! I’m a grown-ass man and I can take care of myself!” Sam shouted, sounding seriously offended. This statement was followed by a loud thud.

 

“A grown-ass man that just fell on the floor trying to take off his own shoes,” Steve said, sighing. He looked down the hall at Bucky and Lexi, who was cringing. “Goodnight, see you in the morning.”

 

“Goodnight, Steve, and good luck,” Lexi said, opening her door.

 

“Goodnight, Steve,” Bucky said, turning toward his door.

 

Steve waved at them and wandered into Sam’s room. Bucky looked both ways, and, seeing no one, immediately followed Lexi into her room, shutting and locking the door behind them.

 

“Oh my god, _finally,_ ” he exhaled, leaning against the door. He looked at Lexi, who was backing into the room, a shy smile on her face. “Where ya goin’, doll?” he asked, pushing away from the door and slowly advancing on her with a predatory grin.

 

“Thought it might be time to get out of these party clothes,” Lexi said quietly, never taking her eyes off Bucky’s as she moved toward the en suite. Bucky slid off his jacket and draped it over a nearby chair.

 

“That is the best idea I’ve heard all night,” he said, loosening his tie and undoing the top button of his shirt.

 

“Maybe you could help me with my dress?” Lexi asked, entering the en suite and slowly turning around next to the vanity counter, showing Bucky her back. She pulled her hair over her left shoulder, exposing the laces of the corset.

 

“Did I tell you how gorgeous you look tonight?” Bucky asked, dropping his cufflinks on the counter, then reaching out with both hands to trail his finger tips from her shoulders down each arm to her wrists.

 

Lexi shivered. “You did. Several times, actually, in several different languages,” Lexi said, smiling.

 

Bucky looked up, meeting her eyes in the reflection of the mirror in front of them. “I couldn’t possibly have said it enough,” he whispered. “You’re so beautiful, Lexi.” He leaned down, kissing the nape of her neck, still watching her in the reflection as he undid the clasp on her necklace and set it on the counter. “Stunning, sexy, gorgeous, amazing,” he said, kissing her shoulder after each word.

 

“You make me feel amazing,” Lexi sighed. “Dancing with you tonight was wonderful.”

 

“It was,” Bucky said, removing the titanium ring and the leather glove from his left hand and dropping them on the counter, then tracing a finger along her spine, between her shoulder blades, to the top edge of the dress. “It was the best time I’ve ever had in a room full of people,” he smiled.

 

“But not the best time ever?” Lexi asked, laughing, as she removed her earrings, then her own false wedding ring, setting them down on the growing pile.

 

“Every time I’m alone with you is the best time ever,” Bucky whispered, slowly untying the corset and undoing the laces. Lexi held the front of the dress in place as Bucky opened the back of it, kissing her shoulders and nipping at the back of her neck as he worked. Lexi’s eyes slid closed, her body swaying slightly as Bucky loosened the ties. Once it was completely undone, Bucky gently wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled under her ear. “Can I help you take this off?” he asked, his voice low and gravelly.

 

“Mm-hmm,” Lexi hummed, letting go of the dress and letting Bucky slide it down over her hips until it pooled on the floor at her feet.

 

“Holy mother o’ god,” Bucky said, dumbstruck, staring at Lexi’s reflection.

 

“This was Nat’s gift to me,” Lexi said, blushing slightly, even as she smiled at Bucky’s obviously positive reaction.

 

Nat had, indeed, given Lexi ‘something pretty to wear,’ as she had told everyone. The lingerie set was, without a doubt, the sexiest thing Lexi had ever worn. A strapless bra and panties, in dark red silk and lace with black accents, covered her just enough to leave a little something to the imagination. Barely.

 

“I’m pretty sure this gift is for me,” Bucky said, his pupils dilating as his eyes swept slowly over her. He took her hand and kneeled down next to her, placing her hand on his shoulder, and lifted her feet, one at a time, to help her step out of her dress. Once she was free of it, Bucky stood slowly, her dress in his hands. “Don’t move,” he said, and before Lexi could respond, he walked back out into the bedroom and draped her dress over a chair in the sitting area.

 

After just a few seconds, he walked back into the en suite and came up behind Lexi, who watched him approach in the mirror. Without saying a word, Bucky unfastened the ornate comb from Lexi’s hair, allowing her curls to tumble forward, and set it with the other items on the counter. Next, he took her hand and, reaching around her with both hands, unclasped the watch from her wrist, sliding it off and setting it down next to the comb. “I’d hate to set that off on accident,” he smirked. He then removed his own watch, setting it next to hers.

 

Now standing behind Lexi, looking at her reflection as she stood before him in nothing more than a few tiny pieces of red silk and a pair of impossibly sexy high heels, looking at him with such love and trust in her eyes, Bucky was nearly breathless. “I swear to god, I ain’t never seen anyone or anything so perfect as you,” he whispered, reaching forward to gently place his hands on her hips, his thumbs stroking her softly. He stepped up right behind her, so that she could feel the softness of his shirt and pants brushing against her bare skin. He nuzzled the back of her neck, breathing in deeply, sighing in utter contentment, as his fingertips began to lazily trail up and down her sides.

 

Lexi leaned back slightly against Bucky’s shoulder, her eyes closing and her head falling to the side, giving him complete access to her neck. The warmth radiating off his body kept her relaxed, even as his lips and fingers lit up every nerve ending in her body. Bucky took Lexi’s left hand in his, kissing her palm, before lifting it and placing it on the back of his head. Lexi stroked his still-longish hair, carding it between her fingers, as Bucky’s metal hand began stroking along her ribcage and her belly. His right arm wrapped around her midsection, holding her lightly against him, his thumb softly brushing her left hipbone. Lexi clutched his right forearm as Bucky began teasing the edges of her strapless bra with smooth metal fingers, all the while kissing and nibbling along her neck and shoulders.

 

A cool, metallic thumb skimmed over a hard, silk-covered nipple, making Lexi gasp and tighten her fist in Bucky’s hair. “Mmmm,” Bucky hummed, pulling Lexi a little closer with his right arm. With the roughly four inches in height afforded to her by the heels she was wearing, Lexi could easily feel Bucky’s hardening shaft pressing against her bottom. “Fuck, I love how sensitive you are,” he whispered in her ear. “I love how you shiver and moan every time I touch you.” As he moved to cup her breast with his left hand, squeezing gently, his right hand skimmed downward, toward her panties. “I love how wet you get for me,” he murmured, barely brushing his fingers over the delicate fabric just covering her sex. “Those sweet juices soaking through your panties, beggin’ me to lick ‘em up.”

 

Lexi moaned, leaning back against him, hand still in his hair, hardly able to hold herself up. Bucky’s right foot reached out and hooked around the leg of the long padded bench under the vanity counter, pulling it over to his side. He reached down with his right hand, softly stroking Lexi’s thigh, and said, “Pick up your foot and put it on the bench.” She obeyed, and Bucky groaned, looking in the mirror, “Sweet Jesus, look at you. If you ain’t the sexiest thing I ever laid eyes on.”

 

She opened her eyes, looking at herself in the mirror. There she saw the results of a few caresses and some filthy words whispered hotly in her ear. She looked utterly wrecked; head thrown back, hair falling all about her shoulders, red lips parted as she panted, chest heaving and back arching as Bucky softly stroked her breast, and the undeniable evidence of her arousal soaking through the silk between her legs, which were spread wide open for Bucky to see.

 

His fingers trailed up her inner thigh and teased all around the edge of her panties, making Lexi twitch and jump with the lightest of touches. “Is this all for me?” Bucky asked softly, lightly running his index finger underneath, making her gasp.

 

“Yes, yes, all for you, only you, please,” Lexi moaned, not knowing whether to grind herself back against Bucky’s crotch or tilt her hips forward, trying to increase contact with his hand.

 

“Can I touch you, baby?” Bucky asked, sliding a second finger just under the edge, teasing her slick flesh.

 

“Yes, please!” Lexi cried, her hips jerking forward of their own accord, before clamping her lips shut, trying to stay quiet.

 

“It’s okay, baby doll, you can scream all you want, I promise,” he moaned. Lexi’s fingers, still in his hair, curled in and pulled, and Bucky groaned deep in his chest as his hips ground against Lexi’s ass and his hand slipped under her panties, cupping her pussy.

 

“ _Fu-u-uck_ baby, you’re already dripping wet. Your beautiful pussy, so wet for me,” he moaned, his two middle fingers caressing her folds as she gasped and writhed in his arms, letting go of his hair to hang on to his left arm with both hands. He slid his fingers inside her, pumping gently. “Christ, doll, you’re ready for me, ain’tcha? Ready for my cock?” he asked, moving his hand to circle her clit. Lexi made a wild, crazed sound, her hips moving erratically, and Bucky asked, “You close, darlin’?” When Lexi nodded, he pulled his hand away, reaching up to suck his fingers into his mouth. “Mmm, fuck, you taste so good,” he said, as Lexi whined at him.

 

“I won’t leave you hangin’, doll, but I want you to come on my cock,” he whispered, reaching down with his wet hand to undo his belt and trousers and push them and his boxers down to mid-thigh in one move. He groaned as his shaft sprang up, bouncing against his stomach, fluid already gathering at the tip. “Want my cock in you, sweetheart?” he asked, leaning Lexi forward a little, her foot still on the bench, and bending his knees slightly.

 

“Yes, please Bucky, fuck me, please,” Lexi begged, arching her back, and bracing both hands against the vanity counter.

 

Bucky reached down and tugged her panties to the side, lining himself up with her entrance. “Watch us in the mirror,” he gritted out, and as soon as Lexi’s eyes met his in the reflection, he slid into her in one smooth, hard thrust. Lexi shouted, her breath pushed out of her, and she watched Bucky, biting his bottom lip as he fucked into her, her breasts bouncing as she pushed back to meet him. Seeing them like this—Lexi almost naked while Bucky was still essentially fully dressed—made her feel sexier, more powerful than she ever had before. Knowing that even though Bucky was currently calling the shots, she had the ultimate and final say in everything that happened, was freeing in a way that she had never imagined. Holding Lexi’s hip steady with his left hand, Bucky’s right hand snaked around, sliding into her panties again to rub her clit.

 

“Oh god,” Lexi moaned. “Don’t stop, oh god, please baby, please don’t stop.”

 

“That’s it, baby girl,” Bucky grunted, “Come on, Lexi, squeeze my cock.”

 

“ _Fuck!_ ” Lexi screamed, her fingers gripping the edge of the countertop. She froze as the energy wave crashed through her, and her orgasm hit her hard and sharp, every muscle clamping down almost painfully.

 

“ _Holy shit,_ ” Bucky groaned, his eyes clamped shut against the brightness of the light, still thrusting, trying to make sure Lexi rode it out completely. When the light began to fade, and she started whimpering, he pulled his hand away from her core, wrapping his arm around her waist and holding her to him, her back against his chest. “You okay, baby?” he asked, both arms holding her tight as he kissed the back of her neck.

 

When she nodded, he gently withdrew from her, then lifted her right foot from the bench and let it drop slowly to the floor, and then turned them both, sitting on the end of the bench with Lexi on his lap. He held her close as she shivered through the aftershocks of her climax, her head on his shoulder, taking the opportunity to reach down and finally remove his shoes and socks and kick off his pants.

 

“That was something else,” Lexi murmured, kissing Bucky’s throat, nuzzling against him.

 

“Are you tired?” Bucky asked, lightly running his left hand up and down her thigh.

 

“Not too tired,” she smiled, reaching behind her and undoing the bra clasp, letting it fall to the floor.

 

“Mmm,” Bucky hummed appreciatively. “Then how about you lose them panties and come sit on my lap?” he asked, grinning rakishly.

 

“I think I’d like to do that,” Lexi said, standing up. She turned to face away from him and hooked her thumbs into the tiny pieces of silk, then looked over her shoulder at him. “Shoes on or off?” she asked coyly, batting her lashes.

 

“Definitely on,” Bucky said, his eyes traveling down her legs to the heels he’d been admiring all evening.

 

“Whatever you say, _sir,_ ” she said, slowly bending forward as she pushed the panties down her legs.

 

“ _Fucking hell,_ ” Bucky rasped, reaching out with both hands to grab her ass. Leaning forward, he quickly licked at her core before nipping one of her cheeks.

 

“Ah!” Lexi gasped, grabbing his left hand with hers, her right hand gripping the counter to steady herself. She stepped out of her panties and turned around. “You naughty boy,” she said teasingly.

 

“I wanna do bad, bad things to you,” Bucky said roughly, moving his hands to her hips and pulling her down to straddle his thighs. Lexi ran her hands into Bucky’s hair, pushing it back from his face, as he slid his hands up and down her legs, caressing her from knees to waist, before settling both hands on her bottom.

 

“You seem a little overdressed,” Lexi said breathily, tugging on Bucky’s tie, which was still hanging loose around his neck. She pulled on the knot until there was room to slip it over Bucky’s head, which she did—then immediately put on herself, letting the tie hang down between her bare breasts.

 

“Fuck, sugar,” Bucky whispered, his eyes wide and his shaft still painfully hard. Lexi began to unbutton his shirt, pushing it open when she was done. She narrowed her eyes at the undershirt beneath it, simply pushing it up until it was bunched up above his chest. She stroked her thumbs over his nipples and he jumped, hissing between his teeth.

 

Lexi planted her heels on the floor and leaned forward. She kissed him softly, and rolled her hips gently toward him, feeling his shaft pressing against her lower abdomen. He felt the tiniest caress of her tongue on his top lip and he moaned. “Bucky,” she whispered.

 

“Yes, angel?” he responded, feeling dizzy with lust.

 

Lexi’s hand drifted down, skimming over his abs, to grip his cock.“I need your cock in me,” she said quietly, rocking forward, essentially holding his shaft to her wet, swollen core.

 

A strangled moan escaped Bucky’s mouth as he fell back slightly, bracing his arms on the bench behind him. “Oh my god, woman,” he rasped, his voice cracking.

 

“Do you want that?” Lexi asked, continuing to rock against him, enjoying the friction and the contact. “Do you want me to slide down onto your cock, take you deep in my hot, wet pussy?”

 

“ _Jesus!_ ” Bucky groaned, his head falling back. “Yes, baby girl, yes, yes,” he panted, lifting his head to look at Lexi with wild, dilated eyes. With no small amount of satisfaction, Lexi noted that he looked as equally debauched as she had looked earlier—his hair was a mess, his eyes were glazed and his lips were red and swollen. He looked perfect.

 

Lexi twisted her hand into Bucky’s rucked-up undershirt and pulled him forward for a heated, bruising kiss, as she lifted herself up—thank goodness for those heels—and then slowly, agonizingly slowly, impaled herself on his shaft. They each moaned loudly into the kiss, Bucky giving up and falling back to lie on the bench as Lexi took him fully inside her. He lay there, panting, the words, “Oh god, oh god, fuck,” tumbling from his lips, while Lexi rocked slowly on him, her hands braced on his ribcage.

 

“I love you,” Lexi sighed, the feeling of Bucky’s shaft stretching and filling her making her light-headed.

 

“Love you, too, wildcat,” Bucky moaned, kneading her ass with both hands, encouraging her movements. “Goddamn, I wanna just—“

 

Lexi waited for him to continue, but when he didn’t, she asked huskily, “What do you wanna do to me, baby?”

 

Bucky sat up, groaning, and Lexi wrapped her hands around his neck, still rocking on him. “Tell me,” Lexi whispered, kissing him lightly and scratching her nails gently against the back of his head.

 

“Just wanna… _mmm_ …wanna touch you,” he murmured, leaning down to lick a hard, pink nipple.

 

Lexi gasped, her back arching. “Yeah?” she said, feeling the coil in her lower belly begin to tighten. “You can touch me, baby, touch me all you want.”

 

Bucky spread his knees slightly, his hands gripping Lexi’s backside. “Wanna touch you here,” he whispered against her breast, sliding his right hand to the cleft of her ass, his middle finger gently stroking above the tightly furled muscle.

 

Lexi inhaled sharply, twitching at the foreign sensation. “Really?” she asked breathlessly, her eyes widening slightly.

 

“Yes, god yes,” Bucky moaned. “Just wanna touch you, make you feel so good,” he continued. He pulled back to look at her and saw the blush on her cheeks. “Promise, I won’t hurt ya. Just wanna pet you there,” he murmured. “If you don’t like it, I’ll stop.” He kissed her softly. “I think you will, though,” he said, kissing her again.

 

Lexi nodded against his lips. “I trust you,” she said. Bucky growled lowly, wrapping his left arm around her waist.

 

“I fuckin’ love you so much,” he sighed, kissing her deeply, his right hand traveling further down, until his middle finger was circling her rear entrance. Lexi gasped, squirming slightly. “Shhh, relax, baby. Just pettin’ ya,” Bucky whispered. After a few seconds, Lexi calmed down and began rocking her hips again, moaning into the kiss. “There ya go, doll,” he murmured against her lips. “Does it feel good?” he asked, stroking directly over her ring in soft little circles. Lexi keened, her muscles tightening.

 

It was an odd feeling, but not at all unpleasant, as Bucky caressed her. At first, it was the thought of it, more than anything, that drove Lexi higher. After a few moments, though, she began to truly enjoy the gentle massage to such an extremely sensitive area. “ _Unh!_ ” Lexi exclaimed, her hips jerking hard.

 

“Fuck, so tight,” Bucky moaned. “Do you like it?” he gritted out. When Lexi nodded frenziedly, he asked, “Are you close, baby?”

 

“Yes!” Lexi whined, almost shouting.

 

“I need to fuck you, baby, need to fuck you hard,” Bucky growled.

 

“Please!” she cried, nearly frantic.

 

“Hold on, sweetheart,” he said, grabbing under her thighs and standing, moving quickly out of the en suite and into the bedroom. He reached the bed, kneeled on the mattress and lay Lexi down, leaning over her with his knees spread. “Wanna feel those heels in my back,” he snarled, letting his dress shirt fall to the floor and tearing his undershirt off, dropping it behind him. He hitched her legs over his hips and curled his hands under her shoulders, locking her in place.

 

“Fuck me, Bucky, hard, please,” Lexi moaned, pushing her hands into Bucky’s hair and pulling him down into a brutal kiss.

 

He didn’t waste any time, pulling his hips back and immediately slamming into her, forcing the breath from her lungs and making her shout. She locked her ankles together, the heels of her shoes pressing into the skin of Bucky’s lower back. “Oh my fucking _god,_ ” he groaned, pulling back and pounding into Lexi again and again. “So good,” he moaned into her neck, “feels so fucking good.”

 

“Bucky,” Lexi whimpered, her nails digging into his scalp, causing him to bite into the joint of her neck and shoulder. “Oh, _Bucky,_ oh god, I’m—“ her voice cut out as all her muscles clamped down hard.

 

“ _Jesus_ — _Lexi_ — _coming,_ ” he managed to ground out, as their waves collided, sending them over the edge together, clutching each other tightly. The energy swirling through the room rattled the windows and doors, but didn’t cause any damage. They rocked together, stretching it out as long as possible, until they were both gasping for breath.

 

“Unhhh,” Bucky moaned, as the last ripples finally ebbed away, and he laid his head on Lexi’s chest, breathing hard. A few moments passed before he asked, tiredly, “You all right, love?”

 

“Yeah,” Lexi panted, holding his head to her. “So, so good. You?”

 

“Fuckin’ perfect,” he sighed, his eyes closing as Lexi began stroking his hair. “Just gonna lay here a minute or two.”

 

“No rush,” Lexi whispered, an exhausted smile on her face.

 

A few minutes later, Bucky turned his head, kissing Lexi’s collarbone. She hummed quietly, contentedly, still combing her fingers through his hair. Bracing himself on his left elbow, Bucky picked his head up and looked at Lexi’s smiling face. “Hey, gorgeous,” he said quietly.

 

Lexi pushed an errant lock of hair behind his ear. “Hey yourself, handsome,” she replied.

 

“We need to get into bed,” Bucky said, leaning up to kiss her.

 

“Mm-hmm,” Lexi hummed, stifling a yawn.

 

“C’mere, love,” he said, kissing her again. He slowly untangled her ankles from behind his back and withdrew from Lexi’s body, both of them groaning. Once he was on his knees, sitting back on his heels, he finished loosening the tie that still hung around Lexi’s neck, then pulled it away and dropped it on the floor. Then he picked Lexi’s feet up, one at a time, and removed her shoes. “Love these,” he said, setting them down on the floor by the bed.

 

“Mmm, me, too,” Lexi sighed, sprawled on the bed as she stretched her legs out. “Ooh,” she moaned, wiggling her toes.

 

“Okay, up we go,” he said, pulling down one side of the covers, then moving around to lift Lexi into his arms. He carefully placed her on the sheets and she scooted over, making room. He followed her under the covers and pulled her close, tucking her into his body. She melted against him, perfectly fitted to his frame.

 

“I love you,” Lexi sighed, nuzzling into his warmth. “Thank you for tonight. I had a wonderful time.”

 

“I love you, too, kitten,” he murmured, hugging her close and kissing her forehead. “Thank you for trusting me.”

 

“Thank you for always taking such good care of me,” Lexi purred.

 

“Happy New Year, sweetheart,” Bucky whispered.

 

“Happy New Year, baby,” Lexi replied.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the award for Most Adorable Drunk goes to Sam Wilson--you know he'd be the first one hugging everybody and saying, "I love you, man!" XD
> 
> So many thanks for all the comments and kudos! I just can't get over how supportive this group is. <3


	38. Sparring Partner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another old friend makes an appearance! I hope you enjoy this one--he's one of my favorite characters. :D

 

Bucky’s eyes fluttered open as he reached for Lexi the next morning. Finding the bed empty, he frowned in sleepy confusion. He rolled onto his back, noting the time, just after eight o’clock, and the dim gray skies outside, when he recognized the sound of running water from the en suite. After a few seconds, the water shut off. Bucky propped himself up on his left elbow, rubbing his face blearily, when Lexi walked gingerly back into the bedroom.

 

“Hey, sweetie,” she said quietly. “Good morning.”

 

Bucky stared at her. “Oh, wow,” he breathed, blinking slowly.

 

Lexi looked at his expression and stopped, bewildered. “What? What’s wrong?” she asked looking at herself. She had gotten up to use the bathroom and wash her face, and had slipped on Bucky’s dress shirt to cover herself. It was almost comically large on her; she had needed to roll the sleeves up to her elbows to keep them from getting wet as she scrubbed her face of the previous night’s makeup. The bottom hem came to within a few inches of her knees, and even after buttoning it nearly all the way up, it gaped open at the neck, sliding down one shoulder.

 

“I swear to god, darlin’, you look sexier every damn time I see you,” Bucky rasped, feeling immediate interest from a certain part of his anatomy.

 

Lexi rolled her eyes, smiling and blushing self-consciously. As she approached the bed, Bucky saw that she was walking very carefully. “What’s the matter, baby? Are you hurt?” he asked, sitting up and reaching for her, the bed sheets pooling around his waist.

 

“No, I’m fine,” Lexi answered, climbing into his arms and settling into his lap with a contented sigh. “My calves are a little tight and my feet are kind of sore, no big deal.” When he backed up a few inches to look at her for more explanation, she continued. “I’m just not used to wearing high heels for hours. After a hot shower I’ll be right as rain.”

 

“Aww, I’m sorry,” Bucky said, hugging her close and nuzzling her hair, right behind her ear.

 

“Totally worth it. I had an amazing time last night,” she smiled, wrapping her arms around his waist, resting her head on his shoulder, and curling up into a tiny ball.

 

“Me, too,” he said, running his right hand down her shin and curling his strong fingers around her ankle. “If you’d like, I can give you a foot rub.”

 

Lexi tilted her head back to look at him. “You’d do that? For me? _Really?_ ” she asked, smiling.

 

Bucky chuckled, “All for you. Really,” he replied, kissing her on the forehead. He scooted back against the headboard and straightened his legs out in front of him. He then turned Lexi in his arms and sat her down between his legs. “Lay back, gimme your feet.”

 

“You’re the awesomest,” Lexi sighed, laying down on her back and stretching her legs toward him. He draped one of her legs over his thigh and picked up the other, lightly rubbing the sole of her foot.

 

“Let me know if I do it too hard,” Bucky said, as he began massaging her toes, reducing her to a relaxed puddle of goo.

 

“Oh my god, that’s fantastic,” Lexi sighed, closing her eyes. “You’re the bestest boyfriend ever.”

 

“Boyfriend? Is that what I am?” Bucky asked, his nose and eyes crinkling as he smiled.

 

“I’m sorry, are we not using those labels?” Lexi asked, smirking as she half-opened one eye to look at him.

 

“I don’t know, it’s just…’boyfriend, girlfriend,’ they don’t seem like strong enough words,” Bucky said, looking contemplative as he gently pressed his thumb into the arch of Lexi’s foot.

 

“Mmmm,” Lexi hummed, squirming slightly. “How about ‘significant other’?”

 

“Nah, too clinical,” he answered, smiling. “Not romantic enough.”

 

“My R-R-Romeo?” Lexi asked, rolling the ‘R’ dramatically.

 

“Nooo,” Bucky said emphatically, “because that would make you my Juliet, and they both ended up dead.”

 

“Sucks for them.” Bucky snorted a laugh in response. “Light of my life? Apple of my eye?” she continued, giggling.

 

“ _My Preciousss?_ ” Bucky rasped out, making Lexi laugh out loud.

 

“Oh, no. No, no, no. No more _Lord of the Rings_ for you,” she laughed, holding her stomach.

 

“How about…just… _Mine_. You are mine, and I am yours,” he said quietly, placing her foot over his shoulder as he massaged her calf.

 

“I like being yours,” Lexi whispered, meeting his eyes.

 

“For as long as you’ll have me,” Bucky said softly, kissing her ankle as he looked at her.

 

“Be careful what you wish for,” Lexi said, swallowing around a sudden lump in her throat. “Forever is a mighty long time.”

 

“Then that, my love, is exactly what I’m wishing for,” he said, giving her a sweet smile.

 

Lexi sighed a little shakily, a huge smile on her face. “Me, too,” she said, trailing her fingertips up and down Bucky’s sheet-covered legs.

 

“How does that feel?” he asked, gently working his thumbs up and down her calf muscle.

 

“Sooo nice,” Lexi moaned. “You are too good to me.”

 

“I love taking care of you,” he said. “Making you feel good makes me happy.” He left her ankle hooked over his shoulder and reached for her other foot.

 

“Then you should be very happy all the time,” Lexi said, stretching her arms over her head and arching her back, “because _oh my god_ you make me feel good.”

 

“Damn, sugar,” Bucky growled, watching as his shirt climbed up her thighs as she stretched on the luxurious sheets. He planted her foot in the middle of his chest and worked his hands up her calf, kneading gently. “Any place else you need me to touch you?” he asked in a gravelly voice, trailing the fingers of his left hand down her inner thigh.

 

Lexi almost whimpered. “Holy crap,” she whispered, her hips rolling as her eyes fluttered closed, “that voice just gets me every time.”

 

“Yeah?” Bucky asked, a wicked smile spreading across his face. He pulled his legs in, setting Lexi’s down on either side of his hips. Rocking forward, he pushed himself onto his knees, spreading them wide, and leaned over Lexi, bracing himself on his left arm. The sheets fell away, revealing to Lexi that Bucky was still very, very naked—and very, very aroused. Slowly running his right hand up the outside of her thigh, underneath the hem of the shirt she was wearing, he said, in that same deep, rough voice, “ _A kak naschet togo, yesli ya sprashivayu vas, kak eto?_ ” (“And how about if I ask you like this?”)

 

“Oh, fuck,” Lexi moaned, sliding her hand up Bucky’s metal arm, over his shoulder, and into his hair. Curling her fist into his silky locks, she tried to pull him down to her, but he resisted. “Please, baby,” Lexi whined. Her other hand traced down his chest and abs, reaching for his shaft, which was hanging, thick and heavy, between them.

 

“Please what, _kotenok?_ ” he asked, taking her wandering hand and pinning it to the bed. “Stay,” he whispered, his hand returning to her thigh. He was driving her insane with his voice and slowly exploring fingers. He reached her hip, only to find she had not put on any panties. He groaned, his eyes closing, “ _Bozhe, mne nuzhno prikosnut'sya k vam tak plokho, kukolka._ ” (“God, I need to touch you so bad, baby doll.”)

 

“Yes, yes, oh my god, whatever you said,” Lexi begged, “just please fucking touch me.”

 

Bucky grinned. “Unbutton the shirt,” he said softly, his thumb caressing over her hipbone.

 

Lexi was already breathing rapidly, but managed to bring her fingers to the row of buttons on the shirt, undoing one at a time, until they were all opened. “Do you want me to take it off?” she whispered.

 

“Not yet,” Bucky replied, leaning down to finally place a soft kiss on Lexi’s lips. “I want to unwrap the prettiest present I ever did see.” He kissed from her lips, down to her jaw, nibbling down the side of her throat to her collarbone, the soft material of the shirt parting as he moved down her sternum. His right hand slid from her hip down to her knee, hitching her leg up to wrap around his torso. Her hands flew to his head, fingers threading into his hair reflexively.

 

“Bucky,” Lexi moaned, trying to use her leg to pull him down to her. He hummed against her chest, slowly nudging the shirt further open.

 

“Yes, _kotenok?_ ” he asked, sliding his hand back up and underneath her thigh, cupping her bottom.

 

Lexi gasped, her hips tilting forward, “Don’t tease me, baby, please just—“

 

“Good morning and Happy New Year, Doctor Shaeffer, Sergeant Barnes,” Jarvis said.

 

“ _No!_ ” Lexi whined, covering her face. Bucky groaned, his forehead dropping to her chest.

 

“I apologize most sincerely for the interruption,” Jarvis continued, “but I thought you both should be made aware that Director Fury has entered the building.”

 

They both gasped and looked at each other, wide-eyed. “Shit,” Bucky said, just as Lexi said, “Oh my god.”

 

“He will be entering the elevator to come to the residential floor in two minutes, roughly, and will arrive in the common area twenty-one seconds later,” Jarvis informed them.

 

They both jumped up, Lexi re-buttoning the shirt while Bucky dashed into the en suite to grab his boxers and his pants. Sliding them on, grimacing as he zipped up his pants with a still-hard erection, he asked, “Jarvis, is the hallway clear?”

 

“The hallway will be clear in approximately seven seconds,” Jarvis said.

 

Bucky looked around, his socks and shoes still in the en suite, his jacket across the room over a chair. All of his clothes, basically, scattered all around the room—except for his dress shirt, which Lexi was wearing. “Don’t worry about those. You can get them later!” Lexi said, shooing him to the door.

 

“The hallway is now clear,” Jarvis said.

 

“See you in a few minutes,” Bucky said, kissing her quickly and opening the door. “I love you,” he said as he ducked out.

 

“Love you, too!” Lexi whispered loudly, watching as he jumped, shirtless, across the hall and opened the door to his own room, darting inside. Smiling at each other, they closed their doors. Once it was shut, Lexi leaned against it, exhaling loudly, not realizing that Bucky was doing the exact same thing in his own room, not ten feet away.

 

After thanking Jarvis for the warning, and cursing Fury’s awful timing, Lexi pushed off from the door and began moving about the room, gathering some of Bucky’s things and putting them together in her en suite to give to him later. Taking off his shirt and adding it to the pile, Lexi got into the shower and cleaned herself up. When she got out of the shower and dried herself off, she stood in front of the mirror to brush out her hair. Her jaw dropped to see the faintly purple bite mark at the point where her neck met her shoulder, a gift from Bucky from the night before. She ran her fingers over it, giggling a bit. Luckily, it was just low enough that her shirt collar would cover it.

 

Once she was dressed, her hair pulled back into a damp braid, Lexi left her room and walked out to the common area, feigning surprise at seeing both Fury and Maria Hill. Breakfast was served buffet style, so Lexi grabbed a plate for eggs and toast, and a bowl of fruit salad, and took a seat at the table next to Bucky, who was already there with his own plate. He was also freshly showered, his damp hair combed back and hanging loose. He poured her a glass of cranberry juice, which she accepted with a smile and a quiet “Thank you,” and she moved the bowl of fruit salad to sit between their plates, so that Bucky could sneak all the blueberries.

 

Everyone else was already around the table, even Sam and Clint, who seemed to be quietly limiting themselves to coffee, bacon, and toast. “So how did you enjoy the party last night, Doc?” Nick asked as he finished up his own breakfast.

 

“It was great. I had a really good time,” Lexi said, smiling at him.

 

“I hear you and Barnes just about wore out the dance floor,” Maria said, smiling and waggling her eyebrows at them.

 

“I don’t know if I’d say that,” Lexi laughed, “but it was a lot of fun. He’s a great dancer,” she said, smiling at Bucky, who was actually blushing.

 

“Thanks,” he said quietly. “I’d forgotten how much fun a night of dancing could be. It was really nice. Thank you,” he said, looking at Lexi.

 

“Next time maybe you can pretend to be Tony’s Romanian work associate with Nat. She’s a great dancer, much better than me,” Lexi joked, stealing a piece of bacon from Bucky’s plate.

 

“Unfortunately, after ‘mouthing off on Capitol Hill,’ there’s probably not too many people who wouldn’t recognize me,” Nat said, smirking. “Looks like you two are stuck being a Romanian couple together.”

 

“That’s not really a hardship for me,” Bucky said, sneaking another few blueberries from the fruit bowl. “Best night out I’ve had in seventy years,” he said, smiling at Lexi, who took her turn to blush.

 

“That reminds me, though,” Lexi said. “Is Tony around? I need to do a sweep of social media to make sure no pictures of us are circulating.”

 

“Actually, that’s already done,” Steve said, leaning back in his chair. “Tony had Jarvis do constant face-recognition checks of all pictures taken during the party. Anything with you two was deleted before they could even be uploaded.”

 

“Oh. Great,” Lexi said, pleasantly surprised that Tony had thought ahead to protect both her and Bucky from exposure. “That was nice of him.”

 

“Speaking of Stark, we’re meeting him in a conference room in a few minutes,” Fury said. “We need to discuss that first base you’ll be taking down.”

 

“When do we head out?” Steve asked, all business now.

 

“Next week,” Fury said. “All of you,” he added, looking around the table.

 

“Even me?” Bucky asked, his brow furrowed.

 

“Think you can handle it?” Fury asked, his head tilted.

 

“Yes,” Bucky answered, his face completely serious. “Steve and I have gone over everything dozens of times. There shouldn’t be any surprises.”

 

“Well, there you go,” Fury said. He looked at Lexi. “Sorry to kick you out of the party, Doc, but—"

 

“It’s okay, I understand,” Lexi sighed, stabbing a strawberry with a fork.

 

As everyone else began to push away from the table, Bucky leaned closer and asked, “What are you going to do while we’re busy?”

 

“Don’t know, actually,” Lexi responded, nibbling on her skewered berry. She looked over her shoulder at the large, floor-to-ceiling-windows, wrinkling her nose at the wet, gloomy weather. “Can’t exactly wander through the labs without Tony there, and it’s not really nice enough to go to Central Park for a run—"

 

“Alone?” Bucky asked, his eyes wide.

 

“Yes,” Lexi drawled, “but again, it’s not that nice out. Don’t worry, I’ll keep myself entertained.” Lexi smiled at Bucky, elbows leaning on the table.

 

“Don’t leave the Tower? Please?” Bucky asked quietly, a look of concern on his face.

 

“Okay,” Lexi agreed, an affectionate half-smile on her face. She held the forked strawberry out toward Bucky, and he took a big bite off one side, winking at her as she stuck the rest of it in her mouth.

 

Overhearing a bit of the conversation, Nat said, “How about if I send Happy up here? He can show you around, even take you to the gym if you want. He loves sparring.”

 

“Happy?” Bucky asked, a confused look on his face. “What’s a Happy?”

 

“Happy Hogan, Tony’s wrangler and occasional baby-sitter,” Nat answered, smiling. “He’s a good guy, very dependable.”

 

“That sounds great, Nat, thanks,” Lexi said, setting her fork down, pushing her chair back, and getting up from the table, Bucky following suit. “See you later,” Lexi called out to the group.

 

“Be careful,” Bucky said quietly, walking around the table and heading to the elevator.

 

“I will,” Lexi smiled, before turning and heading back to her room to change clothes.

 

Maria sidled up to Nat. “They seem close,” she murmured, referring to Bucky and Lexi.

 

“They’re good friends. He’s very protective,” Nat responded, keeping her face expressionless.

 

“Nothing else going on?” Maria asked, eyebrows raised.

 

“Not that I’ve seen,” Nat said, shrugging slightly.

 

“Hmm,” Maria said, glancing between the two. “They’re cute together.”

 

Nat couldn’t help the half-smile that curled her lips. “Yeah, they are.”

 

***

 

Hours later, the group came out of the elevator into the Tower’s residential floor common area, to the smell of chocolate chip cookies and the sight of Lexi pouring a glass of milk and sliding it across the dark quartz countertop to a broad-shouldered, dark-haired man on a barstool.

 

“Hey, Boo! You baked cookies?” Sam exclaimed, grinning from ear-to-ear.

 

“Yeah!” Clint said happily, dashing forward to grab one off a cooling rack. “Still warm!” he said, right before cramming it into his mouth and moaning happily.

 

“Hi, guys,” Lexi replied, somewhat quietly. She smiled in return, but it didn’t quite light up her face like it usually did.

 

“What’s up?” Bucky asked, picking up on her mood immediately, his brow furrowed.

 

The man on the barstool spun around, and now they could see that he was holding an ice pack to the side of his face, his eye swollen and purple. “You!” he said, pointing at Nat, who tried unsuccessfully to hide her smile. “That wasn’t funny!”

 

“What the hell happened to you?” Tony asked Happy, reaching past him to steal a cookie off his plate, earning himself a firm smack to the back of the wrist.

 

“Do any of the women in this place _not_ know how to kill someone with their pinkie fingers?” Happy asked, putting the ice pack back on his eye. “She kicked my ass, that’s what happened!” he said, gesturing to Lexi.

 

“I’m so sorry,” Lexi said, for what sounded like the hundredth time, to Bucky’s ears anyway. “Nat told me he liked to spar, so I thought…” she trailed off, looking guilty.

 

“I’m not mad at you, sweetheart,” Happy said to Lexi, earning narrowed eyes from Bucky. Happy pointed at Nat. “ _She’s_ the devil woman.”

 

“Consider us even,” Nat said to Happy with a smirk, walking around the island to grab a cookie.

 

“For the last time, I was not peeking at you in the rearview mirror while you changed clothes!” Happy shouted, exasperated. Steve made a noise that sounded like he was choking on his own saliva.

 

“You won’t do it again, that’s for damn sure,” Sam said, eyes wide.

 

“So what happened?” Bruce asked, peering at Happy’s face, concerned and, yes, curious. “No concussion?” he asked Lexi, who shook her head.

 

“I underestimated the sweet and innocent-looking little girl, that’s what,” Happy said, taking another bite of cookie. “Damn, these are great, Lexi. You can buy my forgiveness with cookies any time.” Looking back at Bruce, he said, “We were warming up in the ring, light jabs, no big deal. I mentioned that she should learn some self-defense—“

 

A chorus of “Oooohs” and cringing faces from around the room met his words.

 

“You think?” he said, shaking his head. “Well, I spun her around and put her in a chokehold—“ Bucky growled, low in his chest, his fists clenching at his sides; Nat subtly put a hand on his forearm, holding him back—“next thing I know, I’m on the floor, eating the mat. She spun out of the hold, kicked me in the face, threw me to the ground, and had my arm half-twisted off in, like, two seconds flat.”

 

Tony laughed out loud, earning him a stricken look from Lexi, while everyone else seemed to at least be trying not to smile. “Tony!” Lexi cried, blushing. “Don’t laugh! I feel bad.” She leaned forward onto the counter, folding her arms and resting her forehead on them, hiding her face.

 

Bucky walked around the island and stood next to her, lightly rubbing her back between her shoulder blades. “You okay, _kotenok?_ ” he asked quietly.

 

Lexi turned her head on her arms in Bucky’s direction. “Yeah, I’m fine. I just feel guilty.” She indicated the trays of cookies. “So I’m baking.”

 

“Bucky and I’ve seen her in action, Happy,” Steve said, joining the others in snack time. “She took down a guy that was even bigger than you without batting an eyelash.” He hummed happily around a mouthful of cookie. “Mmm, so good.”

 

“So are you a black belt?” Happy asked, taking a sip of milk.

 

“Um, yeah,” Lexi said hesitantly, passing napkins out to people.

 

“You must have been studying since you were a kid,” Happy continued, oblivious to Lexi’s discomfort.

 

“Yup,” Lexi said, turning to the refrigerator for more milk.

 

“Before we load up on dessert,” Tony said, changing the subject, “I’m going to call for dinner to be sent up.”

 

“Good idea,” Lexi said, stacking the cooling racks to set aside. Bucky grabbed two more cookies, smiling at Lexi before shoving one entirely in his mouth. She huffed a laugh, nudging him with her hip. He rolled his eyes happily as he chewed the soft, warm cookie. He darted forward to kiss her on the cheek, leaving a chocolate lip print behind. “Bucky!” she laughed, wetting down a paper towel to clean her face.

 

“Just wanted to make you smile, darlin’,” he whispered, finishing his second cookie and wiping his hands and face with a napkin.

 

“Mission accomplished, goofball,” she said quietly, grinning and shaking her head at his silliness.

 

Happy leaned in Steve’s direction. “Are those two…?” he asked quietly, pointing to Bucky and Lexi.

 

“Are they what?” Steve asked, completely without guile, finishing a glass of milk and helping to clean up the island.

 

Happy looked at him before shaking his head. “Nothing, never mind,” he said, before turning on his barstool and seeing Nat, Clint, and Sam all looking at him with very pointed expressions.

 

Nat came forward, looking at the bruise on Happy’s face. “Not a word,” she said in a low voice. “It’s not for public knowledge.” Louder, she said, “Stay here. I have some paste I can put on that.”

 

“Got it,” Happy said, nodding. Before Nat walked away, he gently touched her forearm. She stopped and looked at him. “Friends?” he asked, referring to himself and Nat.

 

“Of course,” Nat said, giving him a small smile. “That’s why you’re still breathing.” At his audible swallow and wide-eyed expression, she grinned at him and moved away to head to her room.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Happy Hogan. Just the way he is so unaffected and unimpressed by Tony's BS makes me laugh. Forehead of Security, indeed. XD
> 
> Thanks to all for the continued support! The action is going to start to pick up from here, so buckle up! :)
> 
> Any errors in translation are the property of Google Translate.


	39. A New Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little smut, a little action, a little Jarvis being awesome. :D

 After dinner—and more cookies (“We’re gonna have to stage an intervention for you if you don’t stop eating those,” Sam said to Bucky, who responded with a shrug and said, “Give it your best shot, Tweety. Can’t help someone who doesn’t believe there’s a problem.”)—they all hung out in the sitting area for a little while. At Lexi’s questioning, Happy insisted that the only thing that still hurt was his pride, the swelling on his face already considerably reduced.

 

They would be returning to Avenger HQ the next day, around mid-morning. Lexi wandered around her room, picking up Bucky’s remaining clothes from where they had been scattered about, smiling all the while. She was bending over to retrieve Bucky’s tie from the floor beside the bed when the door opened and shut, quickly and quietly.

 

“That’s a sight I’ll never get tired of,” Bucky said softly, grinning widely as Lexi stood and turned around to face him.

 

“Who knew you were such a dirty old man?” Lexi joked as she approached him, draping his tie over his jacket, which was still hanging on the chair. He bit his lower lip as she got closer.

 

“This dirty old man did,” he retorted, grinning. “Do you still have the shirt you were wearing this morning?” he asked gruffly. When she was within arm’s reach, he put his hands on her hips and drew her close, kissing along her hairline and nuzzling under her ear.

 

“I do, but it’s _just filthy,_ ” Lexi purred, sliding her hands up his chest to his shoulders, tipping her head back. “I was dripping wet and made an absolute _mess_ of it.”

 

“ _Fuck. Me,_ ” Bucky groaned, turning her face up to his, kissing her hard. Lexi moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck.

 

“Trying to,” she mumbled, pulling herself up against Bucky’s chest, holding him tight.

 

Chuckling against her lips, Bucky slid his hands down to her bottom and lifted her up. Her legs naturally wrapped around his waist as he walked toward the bed. “Love you so much,” he murmured, laying Lexi down on the bed and carefully settling between her thighs.

 

“Love you, too,” Lexi sighed happily. They undressed each other slowly, smiling and kissing, playfully tickling and peppering each other with tiny bites. When Lexi peeled her shirt off, Bucky’s eyes widened at the sight of the bruise on her shoulder.

 

“Baby,” he began, his fingers lightly tracing over the mark.

 

“It doesn’t hurt,” Lexi assured him quickly, “and thinking about it being there, knowing all day that your mark was on me, just about drove me crazy.” She brushed her lips over his. “Made me so wet.”

 

Bucky looked her in the eye, seeing nothing but honesty and desire burning there. He pulled her in, kissing her hotly as they finished tearing each other’s clothes off. Bucky immediately rolled Lexi underneath him, at which point he slowed down, kissing and nibbling at the mark he’d made, then along her collarbone, running his hands lovingly, worshipfully, all over her until he was gently holding her arms to the bed above her head.

 

“Can I?” he asked softly, rolling his hips against Lexi’s, his shaft sliding languidly between her soaked outer lips.

 

“Please,” Lexi moaned, her breath hitching. She moved her hips, trying to angle herself to draw his swollen tip into her core. “I need you, James, please.”

 

“I need you, too, Lexi,” Bucky murmured, kissing her slowly, deeply, as he breached her and slid home in one long, measured stroke. Lexi’s back arched sharply and they both moaned into the kiss. Breaking apart to breathe, Bucky rested his forehead on Lexi’s shoulder, whispering, “Love you, baby girl. Christ, I love you so much. Feel like my heart’s gonna jump outta my chest.”

 

Lexi’s breath came in short bursts as she stretched underneath Bucky, her spine popping as it bowed. “Fuck, you feel so good,” she exhaled shakily. Her hips started moving, circling as she wriggled languorously underneath him. “Mmmm,” she sighed, wrapping her legs around his waist, deepening the angle even further, “how did I ever live without you?”

 

“Do I make you feel good, sugar?” Bucky asked, kissing his way down Lexi’s chest to her breast, enjoying the feel of her working herself on his shaft.

 

“You make me feel…god, you make me feel _everything,_ ” she murmured, her voice sounding dreamy and far away. He took a hard pink bud between his lips, sucking gently, causing Lexi to gasp and arch even further. He then switched to the other breast, giving it the same treatment. Lexi mewled and jerked her hips in response, her arms straining against his hold as her hands clenching tightly. Bucky lightly caressed her wrists with his thumbs, not holding her too tight, just keeping her hands and arms in place.

 

“Is this still okay?” he asked, squeezing her wrists very lightly, making sure she knew what he was referring to.

 

“Yes, yes, I love it,” Lexi gasped, pleasure coursing through her body. The more Bucky laved her sensitive nipples, the more her hips swiveled, and the more Bucky’s cock stretched and rubbed against her inner walls. His pelvic bone was a constant pressure on her clit, and the faster she moved, the tighter the coil in her lower belly tightened.

 

“Goddamn, you’re perfect,” Bucky moaned, wetting her nipples with kitten licks and blowing on them, causing goose bumps to rise all over her body. “You gonna come like this? Working your sweet pussy on my cock?”

 

“ _Unh_ , keep talking,” Lexi panted, her abdominal muscles contracting erratically. The fantastic outpouring of filth that flowed from Bucky’s lips, capped off with “ _Vy chuvstvuyete sebya tak khorosho, obernutyye vokrug menya,_ ” (“You feel so good wrapped around me,”) whispered gutturally into her ear and several hard but shallow thrusts, and Lexi froze, her eyes flying open as energy blasted through her and into Bucky.

 

He started thrusting vigorously, pistoning in and out as Lexi’s orgasm crashed into her, and he followed her right over the edge, the wave of energy like being wrapped in a warm blanket right before being pushed off a cliff. “ _Fuck, Lexi,_ ” Bucky half-shouted, half-groaned, as her walls gripped him tight, her muscles rippling and squeezing his shaft. Her moans kept him pounding into her, until eventually they both felt the tendrils fading away. Finally they both stilled, breathing hard.

 

Picking his head up from where it fell against her shoulder, Bucky kissed all along her collarbones and up the side of her throat before looking at Lexi with a sleepy and incredibly satisfied smile. “Hey, love,” he said softly, kissing her red, swollen lips.

 

“Hey,” Lexi responded, smiling dazedly, nuzzling his right arm where it still rested beside her head. He released his grip on her wrists, which caused Lexi to pout slightly and make a tiny noise of displeasure. Bucky chuckled and wrapped his arms underneath her body, rolling them over so that Lexi was sprawled over his front. Pulling a soft blanket over them to keep her warm, he brought her hands, one at a time, to his lips for gentle kisses. He inspected her wrists carefully, making sure there were no injuries. “I’m fine, sweetie,” she said, humming happily. “That was wonderful.”

 

“’M still checking, baby girl,” he said quietly. “Not taking any chances.” Once he was satisfied that she was unharmed, he tucked Lexi’s head under his chin and held her close, warm and snug. “Wasn’t sure if you’d like being held down at all,” he murmured.

 

“I know it’s you, so I feel safe,” she said, tipping her head back to kiss the underside of his chin. She added, “I don’t know how I’d feel about handcuffs or anythi—“

 

“No,” Bucky said softly, but leaving no room for negotiation. “I couldn’t do that. Metal restraints are just—I can’t—“ he shook his head, shuddering slightly.

 

“That’s okay, Bucky, I understand,” Lexi assured him, squeezing him. “Knowing it’s you, feeling your hands and your arms around me, I feel totally surrounded by you, completely loved and protected.”

 

“Even with this?” Bucky whispered, holding up his left hand.

 

“It’s part of you, and I love all of you,” Lexi said, entwining her flesh fingers with his metal ones. “When I hear your arm recalibrating or the plates shifting, that’s actually a happy sound for me. I know you’re close, and I know I don’t have to worry about anything.”

 

Bucky huffed a gentle laugh as he kissed her fingers. “Never thought I’d see the day when this arm made anyone feel safe and happy.”

 

“I’m sure you never expected to meet me, either,” Lexi teased.

 

“Couldn’t have imagined meeting you even in my wildest dreams,” he smiled.

 

“Never thought I could be so lucky.” Lexi said softly, closing her eyes. She had one arm curled on Bucky’s chest, her fingers caressing the scarred skin above his collarbone, the other arm wrapped around his torso. Bucky let his left hand settle on Lexi’s lower back while his right hand stroked her hair.

 

“I love you more ‘n’ more every day,” Bucky replied, gently rubbing his cheek on her hair.

 

“I love you, too,” Lexi whispered, sighing happily and snuggling as close as humanly possible.

 

Kissing her on the forehead, Bucky asked Jarvis to turn down the lights.

 

***

 

The next day, as expected, they all returned to Avengers HQ. After getting everything unpacked, Lexi had taken the watch Nat had given her on New Year’s Eve to Tony and tried to return it, but all he said was, “Keep it, wear it.” When she had looked at him, confused, he said, “It’s Avenger standard issue. All the cool kids have one, even Bruce.” Lexi looked at Bruce, who held up his arm to show that yes, he was wearing one.

 

Lexi had hugged him, whispering, “Thanks, Tony.” He had hugged her back, dropping a kiss on top of her head, before shooing her out of the lab.

 

“Mission-related stuff in here today, otherwise we’d love to have you,” he said, looking like he really did regret having to kick her out.

 

“It’s okay, I need to go check on holiday trainee injuries and schedule myself for re-certification,” Lexi said, grimacing.

 

“Ooh! More firearm training?” Tony asked, walking her to the door.

 

“Every six months,” Lexi said, sighing.

 

Tony smiled excitedly. “Let me know what you like best, I’ll make you a custom piece—“

 

“Tony!” Sam shouted, walking down the hall. “Tell me I did not just hear you offer to make Lexi a gun!”

 

“What? Why is this a problem? She passed safety training, with flying colors as I recall,” Tony said, looking bewildered. Then his eyes brightened. “Ohh, colors.”

 

“That’s okay, Tony, hopefully I won’t ever actually need one outside the firing range,” Lexi smiled, heading out.

 

“Let me know if you change—“ Tony called out after her.

 

“No, Tony!” Sam said, pushing him back into the lab.

 

“Candy Apple Red!” Tony shouted out as Sam shoved him through the door.

 

After checking in to her office, and finding that of all the injuries sustained over the holidays, the worst was a broken wrist from slipping on an icy sidewalk, Lexi walked over to the firing range. She hadn’t practiced at all since she passed her original certification six months earlier. She needed to practice on six different types of guns to be fully certified for S.H.I.E.L.D.—pistols, revolvers, semi-automatics, rifles, both semi-and fully-automatic, and shotguns. Deciding to start small, she stayed with the handguns for the first day.

 

Putting on eye and ear protection and picking up a few dozen rounds, she went into a booth. There were several other recruits there that afternoon, all focused on their targets. As Lexi went through the steps in her head, relaxing her shoulders, breathing normally, her target appeared on the back wall.

 

She picked up her handgun, a Glock 19, from the shelf beside her. After checking the chamber and the magazine, she assumed the correct position, firmed up her grip, clicked off the safety, aligned the sights, exhaled, and smoothly pulled the trigger.

 

As had happened the first time she shot a handgun, the first few times it fired she jerked slightly, causing her to lose accuracy. After that, she calmed down, and her accuracy greatly improved. By the end of her fourth magazine of rounds, she was shooting 93% accuracy.

 

Hands sore, but feeling better about the practice days to come, she disassembled, cleaned, and reassembled the handgun, returned it to the armory with her unused rounds, and headed back to the medical wing.

 

The next several days followed this pattern. Everyone except Lexi was preparing for the upcoming mission, so she rarely saw them other than at breakfast and dinner. Even then, sometimes Lexi ate dinner alone, because they were working right through mealtimes. Bucky felt bad that they couldn’t discuss the mission with her, even once suggesting that Steve or Tony might talk to Fury about upping her security clearance.

 

“The only reason he would do that is if I was going on missions with you,” Lexi said. “Is that what you want?” As Bucky shook his head emphatically, wide-eyed, Lexi said, “Didn’t think so.”

 

“Though you are doing well on the firing range, so it’s not a terrible idea,” Tony said, stopping abruptly as Bucky growled at him. “What? She’s a good shot, with a handgun, anyway.” He turned to Lexi, “What are you up to? 96% accuracy overall?”

 

“Yeah, but I haven’t started on the rifles yet,” Lexi said. “I expect to see that drop _way_ down before it gets better.”

 

“Wait until after we get back,” Bucky said, unconsciously reaching over to take Lexi’s hand in his. “I’ll help you practice.”

 

“Okay,” Lexi said, squeezing his hand slightly. “Thanks.”

 

The following night, the night before the team was to leave, Lexi and Bucky lay in each other’s arms, talking quietly. They were lying on their sides, face-to-face, only a few inches apart.

 

“How long do you think it’ll take?” Lexi asked, slowly tracing her index finger over Bucky’s brows.

 

Bucky closed his eyes, enjoying the gentle touch. “Five days, maybe a week,” he answered. “Steve doesn’t want to rush any part of this.”

 

“Oh,” Lexi said, her stomach knotting a little at the thought of being apart that long. “Well, I’d rather have it take a couple extra days than for something to go wrong.”

 

“Yeah,” Bucky agreed, though not happily. “It’s going to be hard not to be able to even talk to you. No outside communication, again.”

 

“Jarvis will keep me up to date on how everyone is doing,” she said, “right, Jarvis?”

 

“Certainly, Doctor Shaeffer,” Jarvis replied.

 

Bucky smiled. “Thanks, Jay,” he said.

 

Early the next morning, when Bucky went to his room to shower and dress before the others got up, Lexi went out to the kitchen and started coffee. Steve came out a few minutes later.

 

“Lexi? Why are you up?” he asked. “Is everything okay?”

 

“Well, every friend I have in the world is leaving on a dangerous mission, so you tell me,” Lexi replied, handing Steve a coffee mug.

 

“Aww, Boo,” Sam said, entering the kitchen and setting down a duffel bag. He pulled her into a hug. “We’re all going to be fine, I promise.”

 

Pretty soon, nearly everyone was in the kitchen, gathering duffels and weapons cases, or having coffee, Bucky being the last on the floor to join them. Tony came in a few minutes later. “Everyone ready?” he asked, setting down his own equipment. When they all nodded, Lexi stood up.

 

“No one leaves without giving me a hug first,” she said, tears threatening. “Even you, Bruce,” she added, laughing a little shakily. One by one, Nat, Clint, Sam, Steve, Tony, and Bruce all gave her a hug and a promise that they would be careful. When she was finally looking at Bucky, Nat not-so-subtly suggested they start loading bags into the elevator.

 

Wrapping his arms around her and rocking gently, Bucky whispered in her ear, “I love you, angel face, so much, and I promise I’ll be careful. I have every reason to come back in one piece right here in my arms.” Lexi squeezed him around the waist, her face buried in his chest.

 

“I love you, too,” Lexi whispered. “See you in a few days.”

 

Nat skillfully directed everyone’s attention away from Bucky and Lexi, giving them time to exchange a small kiss without anyone watching. Bucky kissed her again, this time on the forehead, before stepping away and walking to the elevator, picking up his duffel on the way.

 

Lexi waved at everyone, holding in her tears until the elevator doors closed. Once they were gone, she walked back to her room, closed the door, and climbed back into bed. She hugged Bucky’s pillow close, inhaling his scent as she fought back the tears, only to give in after less than a minute. She prayed to a deity she wasn’t sure existed to keep her friends—all of her friends—safe.

 

Inside the elevator, Bucky stood stoically, his face expressionless. Nat put a hand on his forearm, offering silent support. When the elevator opened at the walkway taking them to the quinjet, she asked quietly, “ _Ona zdes' v bezopasnosti. Vy sobirayetes' byt' v sostoyanii sosredotochit'sya?_ ” (“She’s safe here. Are you going to be able to focus?”)

 

He answered gruffly, his voice rough, “ _Ya v poryadke. Eto ne budet problemoy._ ” (“I’m fine. It won’t be a problem.”)

 

Nat looked at him, hard, for a few seconds, before nodding. “ _Ne lomayte yeye serdtse poranilsya, ty menya slyshish'?_ ” (“Don’t break her heart by getting hurt, you hear me?”) she said, smirking.

 

“I’ll do my best,” he said, walking up the ramp into the jet.

 

***

 

That night, as Lexi got ready for bed, she put on the t-shirt Bucky had been wearing the previous afternoon. It was soft and warm and smelled like him. That, combined with his pillow, surrounded Lexi in his scent, calming her.

 

“Pardon me, Doctor Shaeffer,” Jarvis said.

 

“Yes, Jarvis?” she asked, alarmed.

 

“Sergeant Barnes has asked me to pass along a message to you before you retired for the evening,” Jarvis said.

 

“He did?” Lexi said, already smiling.

 

“If you would like to hear it, simply say, ‘Play message,’” Jarvis said.

 

“Play message,” Lexi said.

 

Bucky’s voice rang out. _“Hi, angel face, I just wanted to tell you that I love you and I miss you. I’ll see you in a few days, but I’ll be thinking about you all the time. Sleep well, and remember to eat while I’m gone. I love you.”_

 

Lexi’s cheeks nearly hurt from smiling. “Can I save that and listen to it again, Jarvis?” she asked.

 

“Certainly, Doctor Shaeffer,” Jarvis replied.

 

***

 

Somewhere in the forests of Germany, the quinjet landed without incident in a clearing about two miles from their target. It was nearly dark already, being six hours ahead of New York, and the team split up to secure the perimeter.

 

Once that was done, Bucky reached into his duffel to grab a protein bar (When Steve had first suggested trying them, Bucky had been horrified, remembering the tasteless protein-rich mush that he was forced to ingest for decades. Steve quickly assured him that they were actually pretty good, eating one in front of him, so Bucky tried it. Compared to the awful crap that had been forced on him before, these things were practically like candy bars. Now he packed them by the dozens, in all different flavors. The future was amazing.). On top of his stack of bars was a folded-up piece of fabric, rolled up around a small bottle and a piece of paper, and a small pillow. Frowning in confusion, he unrolled it, recognizing Lexi’s writing immediately on the piece of paper.

 

_‘In case you get a chance to try and sleep,’_ the note said, _‘this is my pillowcase and a small bottle of my body lotion. Something to remind you of me while you rest. Love you. Lexi.’_

 

The grin that stretched ear-to-ear threatened to split his face apart. Looking over his shoulder, making sure no one was around, Bucky lifted the pillowcase to his nose, inhaling deeply. It smelled of her hair, her shampoo, and loosened the tightness in his chest like he never thought would be possible on a mission. He popped open the top of the tiny bottle of lotion and squeezed a small amount onto his fingers. Rubbing them together, enjoying the rich, silky feel of the lotion, he could smell the warmth of Lexi’s skin, the cocoa butter and vanilla scent that clung faintly to her all the time. “Thank you, baby girl,” he whispered. Carefully rolling everything back together, he placed his precious bundle inside a weatherproof bag. He placed it back inside his duffel and took out a protein bar, smiling to himself as he walked down the quinjet’s ramp to meet Steve for first watch.

 

Turned out, Bucky had recorded several messages for Lexi to receive over the course of the week. Jarvis would break them out whenever the situation called for it; for example, when Lexi completely forgot to eat lunch on Day Three of the mission. Jarvis suggested that she stop for something to eat, and Lexi, though she didn’t mean to disregard him, was absorbed in a file she was updating and said, offhandedly, “Uh-huh, okay.”

 

Ten minutes later, when she still hadn’t moved, she was surprised by Bucky’s voice, saying, _“Baby girl, you need to eat. I’ll know if you didn’t when I get back. Don’t make me put you over my knee because you didn’t take care of yourself.”_

 

Lexi laughed out loud, blushing at the thought of Bucky putting her over his knee. The thought made her shiver a bit, too, if she was being honest. She saved and closed the file she was working on, and as she shut down her computer, she said, “Jarvis, promise me that no one but me and Bucky will ever hear those messages.”

 

“They are completely secure, Doctor Shaeffer,” Jarvis assured her.

 

“Thanks,” Lexi said, still grinning. She left her office, heading for the cafeteria, and if anyone noticed her secret smile, no one said a word.

 

***

 

Day Four of the mission, and so far all of their intel had proven accurate. As a smaller base, the number of guards and scientists was well within what they considered ‘manageable’ range. The rotations were occurring as expected, and their imaging systems detected nothing out of the ordinary—everyone was accounted for.

 

“Tomorrow. Oh-six-hundred,” Steve said. They would go in before the shift change, while base personnel were winding down. Bucky and Clint would be front and back, watching access roads, entrances and exits, preventing anyone else from getting to or from the facility; Nat and Steve would be on the ground, Tony and Sam in the air. Bruce would stay in the jet unless he was called for.

 

In the pre-dawn darkness, they approached the base. Perimeter patrols were taken out quickly and quietly. Bucky found his roost, a tall, sturdy tree with good foliage and clear sight lines of the access road and base entrance. Clint raced silently through the underbrush, headed for the back of the building, Nat and Steve following close behind.

 

Once Bucky was in position, he placed his Milkor MGL against the tree trunk, and kept watch through the scope of his M4A1. For several long minutes, he stayed perfectly still, listening to the silence all around him. His teammates checked in occasionally, minimal words being exchanged, until the final check before breach.

 

“Barton, set.”

“Barnes, set,” Bucky responded.

“Cap, approaching side entrance, set.”

“Widow, backing up Cap, set.”

“Stark, awaiting signal, set.”

“Wilson, in the air, set.”

“Banner, all’s quiet here, set.”

 

Steve and Nat easily unlocked the side door and slipped inside, just as Tony and Sam landed quietly on the roof. The only two operatives on the roof were dispatched quickly, and Tony and Sam entered the base.

 

Check-ins were frequent at that point, relaying information as operatives and scientists were incapacitated or eliminated, Bruce helping to keep track of the decreasing numbers.

 

A rumble in the distance caught Bucky’s attention. “Vehicle approaching, main access road,” he said. Swinging his rifle toward the access road, he peered through his scope. “Supply truck, right on schedule,” he informed the team, before placing the M4A1 onto his back and picking up the MGL. As soon as the truck was within range, he fired.

 

The grenade pierced the grill of the supply truck, impacting the engine block, blowing the front end of the truck into the air, flipping it backwards in a flaming heap onto its roof. Bucky set the grenade launcher back against the tree trunk and pulled his rifle back over his shoulder, observing again through the scope. He watched for nearly a minute as it burned before he was satisfied that no one who crawled out of it would be in any shape to take on his teammates before turning back to keep watch on the base. “Supply truck neutralized,” he said calmly.

 

Inside the base was chaotic. Sam and Tony eventually met up with Steve and Nat, and Bruce updated them on the remaining numbers inside the base as they rapidly decreased. Clint had picked off two operatives running out the back door while Bucky dealt with the supply truck, and soon Steve and Sam were providing cover for Tony and Nat as they retrieved the data they needed.

 

A little while later, when they had everything they came for, Tony checked in, letting them know he was setting the explosives to destroy the base. The scepter wasn’t there, unfortunately, but no one had really been expecting it to be. Hopefully the computer files they had downloaded would give them more information about the other bases and the scepter’s location.

 

The team started backing out of the base a minute or so later, setting devices along their path. By the time they all detonated, there would be nothing left but rubble. They continued to check in as they made their way to the side entrance.

 

“Barnes, I think I saw something coming your way,” Clint said. “Close to the ground, west side, crawling along the foundation.”

 

Bucky immediately focused his scope on the ground, watching the shadows for any movement. After a few seconds, he caught it. “Spotted,” he said. “I’ve got him.” The operative was dressed entirely in either black or dark gray, but as the sun was rising, it was just light enough to make him out.

 

“We’re coming up on the exit,” Steve said, the others checking in behind him.

 

“Hold,” Bucky said, lining up his shot. A few seconds later, he got a clear shot. “All clear,” he said.

 

“We’re coming out,” Steve said, and a second later, the door opened. All four came out, Tony grabbing Steve, Sam scooping up Nat, and taking to the air, putting some distance between themselves and the explosives-laden base. Bucky watched as they took off toward the quinjet, where Bruce was already uploading the data into their systems.

 

“I’m coming in,” Clint said, coming down from his perch and making his way back to Bucky’s location.

 

“I’m on watch,” Bucky said. “All clear.”

 

When Clint reached Bucky, he whistled. It wasn’t actually necessary, since Bucky was actively listening for him and had heard him coming (super soldier hearing was mighty handy), but he waited until Clint was at the base of his tree before strapping his firearms onto his back and climbing down.

 

When Bucky reached the ground, Clint looked at him carefully. “All good?” he asked.

 

“All good,” Bucky said, nodding.

 

“Okay guys,” Tony’s voice sounded over their comms. “You’ve got a little over three minutes before that base goes sky high, so get moving.”

 

“On our way,” Bucky said, turning and heading toward the clearing. They passed the burning wreckage of the truck, and a quick once-over showed that the one man on the ground, the driver, wasn’t going anywhere without help.

 

A few minutes later the devices started exploding, lighting up the sky all around. Bucky and Clint kept to the trees, slowing down as the explosions shook everything around them. Once they were able to hear easily again, they picked up the pace. About twenty minutes later, they reached the clearing.

 

“Geez, guys, took you long enough. Did you take the scenic route?” Tony asked as they approached the ramp.

 

“It didn’t take that long,” Bucky said, not winded at all. “I just didn’t want to leave him behind,” he added with a grin, pointing his thumb at Clint.

 

“You could have come to pick us up, you know,” Clint said to Tony, breathing heavily as he began pulling his equipment off.

 

“Sounds like you need more exercise,” Nat said, smirking at Clint as she closed the gun rack in her locker.

 

“You should come running with Lexi and me,” Bucky offered, smiling happily.

 

“You can all shut up now,” Clint said, dropping tiredly onto a seat.

 

Steve approached Bucky, looking cautiously optimistic. “How you doin’, Buck?” he asked quietly.

 

Bucky nodded and gave him a reassuring smile. “I’m good, Stevie,” he said. “Let’s go home.”

 

Steve clapped him on the shoulder, grinning broadly. “Sounds like a great idea.”

 

“We’re good to go,” Bruce called out, closing up the ramp.

 

Bucky settled into a seat, leaning his head back as the quinjet lifted off the ground. Once they were at cruising altitude, he moved to the rear of the jet and found an open bunk. He grabbed his duffel and pulled out another protein bar to wolf down, along with the small pillow covered with Lexi’s pillowcase. He laid down on his side, curling his right arm under his head, around the small pillow. He could still detect Lexi’s scent on the case, almost a week later, and he allowed it to pull him into a light doze.

 

***

 

Back at HQ, Lexi woke to a message from Bucky. _“We’re on our way home, baby girl. I’ll see you soon. I love you.”_

 

Lexi jumped up. “Is that true, Jarvis? Are they coming back?” she asked excitedly.

 

“They are, Doctor Shaeffer,” Jarvis replied. “Coordinates for HQ were set into the quinjet’s computer three hours and forty-five minutes ago. They should be arriving in approximately four hours and thirty minutes.”

 

“How are they? Is everyone okay?” Lexi asked, her heart pounding.

 

“Everyone is well, Doctor Shaeffer. Reports of minor lacerations, abrasions, and contusions, nothing more,” Jarvis said.

 

“And how—“ she swallowed, “How is Bucky?” she asked nervously.

 

“Sergeant Barnes is currently sleeping. His pulse and heart rate are normal. Reports from Captain Rogers indicate that he is quite well,” Jarvis answered.

 

Lexi jumped up and down happily. “Thank you, Jarvis!” she said, grinning from ear-to-ear.

 

“You are more than welcome, Doctor Shaeffer. As previously requested, I will save all messages from Sergeant Barnes in your secure file.”

 

Lexi skipped across the room to her dresser, pulling out workout clothes. She was going to make sure all of her appointments for the day were finished by the time the team returned.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've finished the rough draft of the final chapter of this (huge freaking) story, and I don't mind telling you that I teared up a little. Granted, there's still a long way to go before we get there, but it's still mind-boggling to me that people are reading it and enjoying it. :)
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has been so supportive and encouraging! This is an amazing community--I definitely felt more motivated to write due to all the positive feedback. <3


	40. The Comforts of Home

 

Just shy of five hours later, Lexi was washing up following her last patient of the day when Jarvis informed her that the quinjet would be landing in five minutes. She called the kitchens, asking them to send lunch upstairs before heading to the elevators.

 

Exiting the elevator and crossing the walkway, Lexi could see through the giant windows that faced out over the grounds. The day was mostly clear and quite chilly, so she was able to spot the quinjet as soon as it cleared the surrounding trees. Trying to stay calm, she watched as it approached the landing pad, dropping slowly until it settled onto its landing gear. As soon as the ramp at the rear of the jet began to lower, Lexi opened the door and stepped outside.

 

Nat and Clint, who had flown most of the way home, came out first. Lexi looked them over from a distance, not seeing anything that looked like a serious injury. She did spot a small bandage on the side of Nat’s neck, but before Lexi could even ask, Nat said, “It’s just a scratch, Lex, I promise.”

 

“What got you?” Lexi asked, peering closer as the two approached her. She could see that some blood had soaked through the wrapping.

 

“Piece of masonry. Bullet hit the wall, some stone clipped me,” Nat said, tipping her head slightly for Lexi to look closer. “I’ll clean it well and bandage it again after I shower.”

 

“Nothing else?” Lexi asked, looking them both up and down.

 

“Nope, that one was easy as pie,” Clint said, grinning.

 

“Good to hear,” Lexi said, looking relieved. “Let me know if you need anything to clean that,” she said to Nat.

 

“I will, thanks,” Nat said, smiling at her.

 

“Lunch is headed upstairs in a few minutes if you’re hungry,” Lexi said.

 

“Yes! I’m starving!” Clint said, heading in through the open door.

 

“See you inside,” Nat said over her shoulder to Lexi, following Clint.

 

Lexi walked to the ramp of the quinjet just as Steve, Sam, and Bucky came out. “Hey guys! Everybody in one piece?” she asked, grinning cheekily.

 

“You know it, Boo!” Sam said, giving her a quick squeeze. “Couple of bruises, no big deal,” he said, showing her his arm.

 

“We’re all fine, Lexi,” Steve said, also hugging her quickly. “It all went as planned.”

 

“Lunch is being delivered, and Clint said he was starving, so—“ Lexi said.

 

“Step to it before he eats everything!” Sam said, heading quickly to the door, Steve close behind.

 

Lexi turned to Bucky and was immediately enveloped in a huge hug. “I missed you so much, _kotenok,_ ” he whispered, a huge grin on his face. “It’s so good to see you.”

 

“I missed you, too,” Lexi whispered, grinning like a loon. She squeezed him back, as hard as she could.

 

Bucky buried his face in her hair, breathing deeply and sighing, sounding utterly relieved. “I love you,” he mumbled.

 

“I love you, sweetie,” Lexi said. She pulled back to look at him. “Why don’t you go get cleaned up and get some lunch?”

 

“Where are you going?” he asked, frowning.

 

“I’m just going to pop in and check on Tony and Bruce, then I’ll be up,” she said.

 

“Nope, I’ll wait. I just got you back in my arms. I’m not letting go for a while,” he said, smiling down at her, his eyes shining.

 

“Okay, I’ll be just a minute,” Lexi said, before stepping out of his arms and running up the ramp into the jet. She spoke briefly to both Bruce, who, of course, was fine, and Tony, who had a couple of bruises but nothing serious. She told them to come up for lunch; they agreed, once they finished downloading all of the data files into HQ’s systems. Lexi warned them not to take too long, and she heading back down the ramp to where Bucky was waiting, duffel bag slung over his shoulder. He reached for her with his free hand, grinning happily, and they turned to walk into HQ.

 

Inside the jet, Bruce looked out a side window of the cockpit just as Bucky leaned over and kissed Lexi. “Hmm,” he hummed, eyebrows slightly raised. Then he smiled—just a small, pleased little smile—and then went about his business, shutting down the jet’s systems.

 

Once inside the elevator, Bucky dropped his duffel and pulled Lexi into his arms, kissing her hard. “Bucky,” Lexi gasped.

 

“Yes, angel?” he asked against her lips.

 

“Doors,” she mumbled, pulling back just before the elevator doors opened onto their floor. Bucky picked up his duffel and followed Lexi out into the common area. Just a few seconds later, the elevator to the kitchen opened, and the catering staff wheeled in several carts of food.

 

“I’m going to shower real quick,” Bucky said, winking at Lexi before jogging down the hall to his room.

 

Fifteen minutes later, everyone was gathered around the table, even Tony and Bruce, who had finished up with the jet. Lexi was looking at the cut on Nat’s neck with a penlight and a magnifying glass. “There’s a tiny piece of stone still in here,” Lexi said, squinting. “I just need some tweezers. We’ll get it after you eat, okay?”

 

“Sure, Lex, thanks,” Nat said, having another spoonful of soup. Lexi had asked for turkey soup with noodles, since it was still cold out and no one had eaten a real meal in a week. They were all happily eating, dipping warm bread into their soup, Bucky even humming contentedly.

 

“So everything went well? Successful mission?” Lexi asked as she took her seat. Steve looked at Lexi, not sure what to say, when Lexi added, “Not asking for specifics, of course.”

 

Steve relaxed. “Then yes,” he said, smiling. “It was successful.”

 

“Great,” Lexi said, having some soup. “Successful mission, no serious injuries, win-win.”

 

Bucky held up his right index finger. “I have a splinter. Does that count as serious?”

 

“We might need to amputate,” Tony said jokingly, before he realized that the whole table had gone silent. He looked around at all the eyes on him, before turning to Bucky. “Oh, shit,” he said, trying not to smile.

 

Rather unexpectedly, Bucky burst out laughing. “Oh my god, Stark,” he said. “You are such an asshole.”

 

Sam snorted, covering his mouth with his hands, as Steve looked at Tony and Bucky, wide-eyed. The rest of the table shook their heads, chuckling, before returning to their lunches.

 

“I’ll take care of that, too,” Lexi told Bucky, smirking.

 

After they finished eating, Lexi went to her room to get her first aid kit. She had Nat sit at the island and lay her head down on her folded arms so that she could remove the stone shard from her neck. “Can you hold this light for me, please?” she asked Bucky, handing him the penlight.

 

“Sure,” he said, pointing it down to illuminate Nat’s throat. Lexi held a magnifying glass and some surgical tweezers.

 

“Easy,” Lexi said, holding everything steady. Nat didn’t so much as flinch as Lexi used the incredibly sharp instrument to grasp the tiny piece of stone lodged in her flesh and slowly pull it free. “There we go,” she said, flushing out the cut with saline and checking with the magnifying glass again. “Looks clean,” Lexi finished up, disinfecting the wound and putting some anti-bacterial ointment on it before dressing it with a clean bandage, taping the gauze in place. “All done,” she said, bagging up the tweezers to take down to the medical wing to sterilize.

 

“Thanks, Lex,” Nat said, sitting up. She gently patted the bandage and slid off the barstool.

 

“Try to keep it dry for a couple of days,” Lexi said, smiling, as she walked around the island to wash her hands.

 

Nat nodded. “Yes, ma’am,” she said, pulling a sweatshirt on and zipping it up. “See you for dinner,” she said over her shoulder as she walked over to the elevator.

 

“Okay, big guy,” Lexi said to Bucky, turning to him with a flirtatious smile, “let’s see this serious boo-boo of yours.”

 

Bucky sat on the barstool that Nat had just vacated and spun to face Lexi. “I got somethin’ else I’d like to show ya,” he said under his breath, a huge grin on his face.

 

“Behave yourself!” Lexi gasped, wide-eyed and trying not to laugh. Luckily, Steve and Sam were talking in the sitting area, not paying them the slightest attention. “Gimme your hand, goofball,” she said quietly, taking his hand in hers to look at his index finger. “Oh my, yes, there is a splinter,” Lexi chuckled. She reached over and picked up her blunt-edged tweezers, plucking the tiny sliver of wood from the tip of his finger. After checking with the magnifier and finding nothing else, Lexi gave it a kiss and declared Bucky “All better.”

 

“Thanks, angel face,” Bucky said, as Lexi cleaned up. Bucky wiped down the island with bleach cleaner as Lexi bagged up the last of the instruments.

 

“I’m going to take these down to medical,” Lexi said. “When is your debrief?”

 

“Steve?” Bucky called. When Steve looked over, he asked, “Debrief tomorrow morning?”

 

“Yeah,” Steve said, rubbing his eyes. “Nine o’clock? Fury’s office.”

 

“Okay,” Bucky said. “I’m going to see if Connors is available to talk.”

 

“You okay?” Steve asked, looking concerned.

 

“Yeah, I am, I just want to—need to—talk this all out,” Bucky said, putting his hands in his pockets, looking a little fidgety.

 

“That’s a good idea, Buck,” Steve said, nodding. He smiled. “We’ll see you later?”

 

“Yeah, I might take a short nap before dinner,” Bucky said, backing up toward the elevator.

 

“Now _that_ sounds like a good idea,” Sam said, pushing himself off the couch. “I’m doing that.”

 

Bucky waved and stepped into the elevator where Lexi was already waiting. As soon as the doors closed, he pulled her into his arms. Leaning against the wall, Bucky just held her, breathing slowly.

 

“You are tired, aren’t you?” Lexi asked, peering up at him.

 

“Yeah,” Bucky admitted.

 

“Go see Connors, take a nap, I’ll see you at dinner,” Lexi said, kissing his t-shirt where it stretched over his chest, right above his heart.

 

“Can I come to your office? Nap on your couch?” Bucky asked.

 

“You’ll be more comfortable in bed,” Lexi said.

 

“Only if you’re there,” he whispered, leaning down to kiss her.

 

Lexi smiled at him. “I’ll wait in my office for you,” she said, kissing him one more time before the doors opened. They walked together to the entrance of the medical wing before Bucky turned down the hall to Doctor Connors’ office, and Lexi continued down the hall to hers.

 

“See you in a little while,” he said, winking. Lexi smiled and waved, walking down the hall.

 

A little over thirty minutes later, there was a soft knock at Lexi’s door. “Jarvis?” Lexi asked.

 

“It is Sergeant Barnes,” Jarvis replied.

 

“Come in,” Lexi said, getting to her feet and coming around the desk. The door unlocked and Bucky came in, closing the door behind him. He leaned heavily against it, looking exhausted.

 

“Hey, baby,” Lexi said quietly, approaching him slowly.

 

“Hey, sweetheart,” he said, giving her a tired smile. He held his arms out, and Lexi went into his embrace, holding him close.

 

“You talked to Doctor Connors?” she asked.

 

“Yeah,” he said, his eyes closing. He obviously didn’t feel up to talking about it, so Lexi knew not to push.

 

“How does a nap sound?” Lexi asked, rubbing her hands slowly up and down his back.

 

“Really good,” he sighed. Lexi tugged him forward, to the couch.

 

“Go ahead, lie down,” Lexi said, urging him to sit.

 

“Join me?” he asked, holding her hands as he sat down. “Please?”

 

Lexi looked down at him; his eyes were tired, but so full of love, the color of the sky over the ocean before a storm. “Of course,” she said, toeing off her shoes.

 

Bucky laid down, releasing Lexi’s hands as he stretched out, taking up the full length of the couch. He moaned, dropping his head back. He lifted his arms, making grabby hands at Lexi. “C’mere, baby girl,” he sighed.

 

Lexi chuckled. The couch in her office was comfortable enough, but it wasn’t overly large. “Not a lot of room left there, pal,” she said, smiling.

 

Bucky spread his legs and patted his chest. “Right here, sugar. Wanna feel you.”

 

Lexi put a knee down on the couch between his thighs, and carefully lowered herself onto his chest. Once she was draped over him, he wrapped both arms around her and hummed contentedly. “Is this okay?” Lexi asked, curling her arms under his shoulders and snuggling close.

 

“’S perfect,” he murmured, nuzzling his cheek against her hair.

 

“Jarvis? Can you lock the door and make sure we don’t sleep through dinner?” Lexi asked quietly.

 

“Certainly, Doctor Shaeffer,” Jarvis replied.

 

“Thank you,” she said, closing her eyes. Bucky hummed, his fingers tracing slow and lazy circles on her back. “Love you,” she whispered.

 

“Love you, too, baby,” Bucky mumbled, already half asleep.

 

Lexi smiled, turning her head slightly to kiss Bucky’s chest. Then she relaxed into him, settling in for a short rest.

 

***

 

When Bucky woke up a little while later, Lexi was still curled up on his chest, her fingers clutching his shirt. He smiled, feeling her breath ghosting over his collarbone. Carefully picking up his right arm, he glanced at the watch on his wrist. It wasn’t too close to dinner yet, but he figured he was rested enough at this point. Getting to cuddle with his girl, though? He’d never get enough of that.

 

He slid his right hand just under the back of her shirt, resting his hand on her lower back. She was so warm and soft, and fit against him so perfectly. He’d be happy to stay on this sofa with her forever. Well, maybe not this sofa, Bucky thought, smiling to himself. Maybe on a nice, big, soft bed with plenty of room to roll around.

 

The more his mind wandered in this direction, the more a certain part of his anatomy began to indicate its interest. Unfortunately, this appendage was trapped in his jeans, under Lexi’s thigh. Soon enough, the pressure built up to the point that Bucky started squirming, looking to reduce some of the discomfort, and Lexi stirred under his hands.

 

She made a sleepy little sound, nuzzling into Bucky’s throat and sighing. “Hey,” she whispered, “you ‘wake?”

 

“Yeah,” Bucky replied, his voice a little rough. He reached down with his left hand, trying to hook around the back of her right knee. “Could I get you to shift this leg over a bit?” he asked gruffly.

 

“What? Oh, yeah, sure,” Lexi said, a little confused. She pulled her leg over to the outside of Bucky’s hip. He exhaled somewhat forcefully and Lexi joked, “Am I squishing you?”

 

“A part of me, yes,” he said, breathing easier.

 

“I am?” Lexi asked, suddenly wide awake and trying to lift herself off of Bucky’s chest.

 

“Whoa there, baby girl, everything’s fine now,” he said, tightening his arms around her. “I’ve missed you this past week—and I do mean _all_ of me missed you. Someone is trying to say ‘hello’ and my pants are strangling him.”

 

“I’ve missed you, too,” Lexi said with a sleepy smile, shifting her other leg so that she was straddling Bucky’s hips properly. “Maybe you should lose the pants so I can welcome _all_ of you back.” She leaned down, kissing him softly. Bucky moaned quietly, savoring her taste.

 

Bucky’s left hand pressed down on her lower back as he lightly thrust his hips upward. His right hand snaked up to the back of her head and into her hair, kissing her roughly, and swallowing her surprised gasp. “Sweetheart,” he whispered in a low voice, “if my pants come off, I’m not going to be happy until I’m deep inside you. Unfortunately,” he continued, brushing her lips with his as she whimpered, “we don’t have enough time before dinner.”

 

“So not interested in food right now,” Lexi breathed, trying to reach down to the front of Bucky’s pants.

 

“Me, neither,” Bucky said, smiling, as he stopped her hand and pulled it up to his mouth for several small kisses, “but if we don’t show up, they’ll come looking for us.”

 

“Not even a quickie?” Lexi asked, pouting.

 

“Don’t want quick,” Bucky said. “I want long and hot and slow and wet and—“ he murmured, kissing along her hairline.

 

Lexi groaned and dropped her head onto his chest. Bucky laughed quietly and squeezed her a little tighter, making her squeak. “I’ll make it up to you later,” he said, kissing the top of Lexi’s head.

 

“You better,” Lexi said, her voice muffled.

 

“Okay, baby girl,” he said, swatting her on the behind, making her yelp, “up we go.”

 

Lexi pushed herself up into a sitting position, not accidentally grinding down a bit. Bucky groaned, just a little, as Lexi put one foot on the floor and swung her other leg over to stand beside the couch. “That reminds me. Thank you for the messages you left,” Lexi said, smirking.

 

“You’re welcome,” Bucky said with a smile, sitting up and swinging his legs off the couch and setting his feet on the floor.

 

“I especially liked the one where you said you were going to spank me,” Lexi said, sliding her feet back into her shoes.

 

Bucky laughed out loud. “Yeah?” he asked.

 

“Yeah, it made me feel kinda…” Lexi trailed off, blushing, even as a grin stretched across her face.

 

“Kinda…what?” Bucky asked, standing up and putting his hands on Lexi’s hips, tugging her close with a wicked smile.

 

“Kinda tingly, kinda…hot,” Lexi admitted, smoothing out the fabric of his shirt over his chest.

 

“Mmm,” Bucky hummed, sliding his hands down to cup Lexi’s backside. “I do love your ass,” he said, leaning down to nibble Lexi’s neck. “I can’t keep my hands off it.”

 

“Well, you’re gonna have to until later,” Lexi said, popping up onto her toes to kiss him, then stepping away to go into her office’s washroom. She finger combed her hair and made sure she was presentable. When she came out, Bucky was adjusting the bulge in his pants, trying to get more comfortable. She walked over and smoothed out Bucky’s hair as well. “I’m going to shut down my computer and then we‘ll go, okay?”

 

“Yup,” he said, shaking out his legs, one at a time.

 

Lexi went around her desk, checked her appointment schedule, and closed all the open files on her computer before shutting it off. Unless an emergency came in, she wouldn’t need to come down to the medical wing before mid-morning of the next day. Once they were both ready, they left Lexi’s office, shutting off the lights and locking the door.

 

They still had a little while before dinner, so they decided to go for a little walk on the elevated indoor track. It was quite busy this time, so there was no handholding or making out like teenagers up against the wall, but they did get to talk. Bucky couldn’t discuss the mission, of course, other than to say that everything went as planned. He thanked Lexi for sending the pillowcase and the tiny bottle of lotion.

 

“I slept better than I expected to,” he said. He lowered his voice before adding, “Not that the bunks on the jet are super comfortable, but having that pillowcase made a huge difference. That was brilliant, baby, thank you.”

 

“It was nothing,” Lexi said, ducking her head shyly. “I just know that when I sleep in your shirt and use your pillow, surrounding myself with things that smell and feel like you, it helps a lot.”

 

“You look like you took care of yourself this time,” Bucky said. “No shadows under your eyes, and you don’t look like a stiff breeze’ll knock you over.” He leaned over to whisper in her ear. “You’re so beautiful.”

 

Lexi nudged Bucky with her shoulder. “Always such a charmer,” she smiled, blushing.

 

She told him about her week, laughing about the messages that surprised her and made her smile. “Jarvis has saved them all in a secure file,” Lexi said. “No one can listen to them but us.”

 

“That’s a good idea,” Bucky said, laughing softly. “Might be awkward if someone else heard those.” He glanced at his watch. “It’ll be dinner time soon. Do you want to go upstairs?”

 

“Yes, please,” Lexi said, giving him a sideways grin.

 

“Personally, I’m looking forward to an early night,” Bucky said, winking at her.

 

They walked out of the fitness center and across the main hall to the elevator. Once they were alone inside, Bucky cupped Lexi’s face in his hands and gave her a soft kiss. “That’ll have to hold us over until bedtime,” he whispered.

 

“Definitely hoping for an early night,” Lexi replied.

 

When the doors opened again they walked out into the common area, where everyone else was already gathered. “Hey, you two,” Steve said, waving, “dinner will be here in a minute.”

 

Dinner was served and eaten with a minimum of conversation. Though this mission was relatively short and simple, they had all still gone nearly a week with very little sleep. As soon as dinner was finished and the dishes washed, everyone scattered. “Sorry to bail on you so early,” Steve said, blinking hard.

 

“It’s okay,” Lexi said, shooing him down the hall to his room. “You guys need to sleep. I’ll see you in the morning.”

 

“Debrief at nine,” Steve said, smothering a yawn. His door clicked shut behind him. It didn’t take long for the others to follow suit, and soon the common area was empty.

 

Lexi was in her room, already changed into her sleep shorts and tank top, brushing her hair, when her door opened and Bucky came in, closing and locking it behind him. “Hey, sweetheart,” she said, putting her brush down on the bed and wrapping herself around Bucky’s warm, solid body.

 

“Oh, angel face,” Bucky sighed, enclosing her in his arms, enjoying the feel of her under his hands, “you are…perfect.”

 

“Come here, my big, sleepy man,” Lexi said, moving backwards. “I can tell you’re still tired.”

 

“Well, yeah, but I’m not _that_ tired,” Bucky said, following Lexi into the room.

 

“How’s about you get undressed and lay down and I’ll give you a nice backrub?” Lexi asked, teasing the hem of his shirt up.

 

“Don’t gotta ask me twice,” he said, pulling his shirt off and tossing it in the direction of the bathroom. Lexi smiled, shaking her head, as she picked up her hairbrush and carried it into the en suite. She stayed in the bathroom long enough to braid her hair, to keep it out of her way, and pick up a bottle of lotion. By the time she came back out, Bucky had pulled back the covers and was lying naked, facedown across the bed. “All set, darlin’,” he said, his voiced muffled by a pillow bunched up under his face, his arms wrapped around it.

 

“Oh my,” Lexi said, walking slowly over to the bed and running her fingers slowly up one leg from his ankle to his thigh, making Bucky twitch slightly. “You really are gorgeous,” she murmured.

 

Bucky opened one eye to look at her. “Are you gonna get naked, too?” he asked, smiling sleepily.

 

Lexi rolled her eyes at him, trying not to laugh. “We’ll see, troublemaker,” she replied. She looked over his body, scanning him from head to toe. She traced her fingers across his upper back, watching his muscles flex and stretch. “Anything bothering you? Any soreness?” she asked, climbing up beside him on the bed and moving to straddle his upper thighs.

 

“No, not—well, actually, my lower back is a little tight from sleeping in the bunks on the jet,” Bucky said, slowly twisting his back, “but that’s about it.”

 

“Okay, sweetie, just relax, close your eyes, and let me take care of you,” Lexi said soothingly, squirting a little lotion onto her hands and setting the bottle aside. She rubbed her hands together to warm them, then lightly caressed him from neck to waist, watching as the tension slowly left his neck and shoulders. Once he’d settled down, she gave him a gentle massage that soon had him falling into a light doze, breathing evenly and easily.

 

Lexi smiled, looking at his peaceful expression. Even though she had worried (and was sure she always would worry) about Bucky going on missions, she was glad that everything had gone according to plan this time. He had taken care of himself as much as was possible by eating and resting, and when he returned, he chose to go see Doctor Connors without anyone else suggesting it. He was definitely tired—as was the entire team—but he wasn’t overly upset about anything. As far as Lexi was concerned, regardless of what information they had been able to gather, this mission was a success.

 

As she carefully loosened the muscles in his lower back, Bucky made a noise that was somewhere between a sigh and a moan. “It’s alright, baby,” Lexi whispered softly, “everything’s fine. I’ve got you.” She could see the tiny upturn to his lips, the only indication that he was even awake. She continued to use small movements, up and down his spine, never pressing too hard, until Bucky’s muscles were soft and pliant.

 

Bucky was happily drifting in that half-awake, half-asleep space, feeling warm and weightless. Lexi’s hands and fingers were strong, but she was so gentle in her ministrations that his body loosened up easily under her care. Her presence had always been so calming to him, her touch so soothing and relaxing. He could feel the tightness leaving his muscles, melting away to nothing, until only soft caresses were left behind, and he drifted further.

 

Eventually, Lexi was gliding soft fingertips over him. She leaned forward to whisper in his ear, “Are you awake?”

 

“Hmmm,” Bucky hummed softly; so softly, in fact, that Lexi almost didn’t hear him.

 

Smiling fondly, Lexi kissed the side of his head before sitting up and reaching behind her for the covers. Gently sliding over to Bucky’s side, Lexi pulled the covers over them both then lay down beside him, stroking his hair. “I love you,” Lexi mouthed against his shoulder. “Sweet dreams.”

 

Jarvis brought the lights down gradually, and Lexi closed her eyes as well, still combing her fingers through his hair.

 

Bucky stirred some time later, groggy and disoriented, but still aware enough to seek out Lexi’s body and pull her snugly against him. His nose nuzzled into her hair as he curled his large frame around hers and fell back to sleep, dreaming of Lexi’s blue eyes and warm scent.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter--pure fluffy goodness. :)
> 
> Things get scary in the next chapter. You've been warned. XD
> 
> Thanks for all the positive vibes and happy thoughts--you all are the best! <3


	41. Bucky Meets the Parents, Part 1

 

Over the next several weeks, the team studied the data they retrieved from the base. In addition to information on other Hydra bases, there was mention of the scepter being studied in Europe, which lit a fire under Steve, pulling as much as he could from the files in order to plan the next series of missions.

 

Bucky spent a lot of time with the team during these weeks, only taking a break every few days to work with Lexi at the firing range. He helped her with the semi-automatic rifles to start with, even though—as he told her repeatedly—it made him very uncomfortable to even think of her firing a gun. She would kiss him, remind him it was only for a certification, and they would work for an hour or so, or until Lexi’s shoulder got too sore to continue. At least she could say that this time around, her accuracy improved much faster than the first time she tried it. She still had a few weeks to practice until her certification appointment, and Bucky promised that she would be ready.

 

***

 

In early February, Lexi and Bucky were in a cab, driving through New York City. It had taken quite a bit of convincing for Steve to agree to let them go without him, and had nearly come to a shouting match, which was a little upsetting for Lexi.

 

_“Bucky, I can go alone, it’s not a big deal,” Lexi said, trying to calm the situation._

_“I don’t think you should,” Bucky argued._

_“I agree,” Steve said. “Since all those Hydra files leaked, who knows who has read them?”_

_“So it’s okay for her to go to D.C. with Sam, but not to the city with me?” Bucky asked, getting frustrated._

_“Buck,” Steve sighed._

_“Steve, what is it exactly that you’re worried about?” Lexi asked, trying to understand. “Bucky has been doing great, even in stressful situations. Doctor Connors agrees that he shows no signs of losing himself. Is it the city? The number of people? We’re going to Central Park, which is wide open. I’ve made a reservation at a hotel with good security in a good area. I’ve already created a fake I.D. for myself, it would be easy to make one for Bucky, too. I think it would be good for him to get out of here for a couple of days. Lord knows I could use a break, too. We’ll only be gone three days, we can check in every day if you want.”_

_“Why can’t you stay at the Tower?” Steve asked. “Tony could go, Pepper is there.”_

_“Pepper is way too busy, and, hello? Tony Stark, going with me to meet my parents?” Lexi asked, incredulous._

_“Yeah, okay, that’s not a good idea,” Steve said as he stood, hands on hips, looking at the floor, as a slight blush spread over his cheeks._

_“Truthfully, I thought you would prefer this arrangement. When I go to D.C., Sam doesn’t even stay at the hotel with me—he goes back to his place,” Lexi said, shaking her head. “This way, at least Bucky will be there with me if there’s trouble.”_

_“So what’s really bothering you?” Bucky asked, his eyed narrowed._

_Steve rubbed his hand over his face, definitely blushing. “Um,” he started._

_“Steven,” Lexi said, trying not to smile, “do you think we need to have a chaperone?”_

_The look on his face said everything._

_Lexi burst out laughing. “Seriously? Steve, you’ve got to be kidding. It’s not like we’re a couple of kids going to spring break. I’m going to see my parents. I knew I wouldn’t be going alone, so the hotel suite has two rooms. But the smaller the group, the better. We don’t want to attract attention, and sorry, but you attract attention.”_

_“Okay, you’re right,” Steve said. “I just can’t help feeling protective of you—both of you.”_

_“That’s sweet. But we’ll be fine,” Lexi said. Bucky nodded, and the matter was settled._

 

So here they were, after flying to the Tower in Tony’s helicopter and catching a cab, in Manhattan. Steve wouldn’t hear of them driving to the city from HQ. The weather had cooperated, with nothing to slow them down. It was early afternoon, so even though there is always traffic in Manhattan, it wasn’t too terrible. They arrived at the hotel easily and checked in with no problem as Matthew and Katherine James. Once they got to their room, they texted Steve to let him know they had gotten there safely, set their luggage down and flopped onto the one gigantic bed in the room.

 

“This is a really nice hotel. But I thought you said there were two bedrooms in here,” Bucky said, rolling over to look down at Lexi.

 

“After Steve agreed to let us go alone, I adjusted the reservation,” Lexi said, grinning.

 

“Ooh, sneaky girl,” he grinned, leaning down to kiss her. After a few moments, he murmured against her lips, “Steve had a talk with me before we left.”

 

“About…?” Lexi asked, carding her fingers through his hair.

 

“About my feelings for you,” Bucky said, smiling.

 

Lexi’s eyes widened. “What did he say?” she asked.

 

“He knows I’m crazy about you, so he wanted to remind me that you might still only see us as friends, so I shouldn’t read too much into this trip or try anything too forward,” he said, leaning his head on his right hand, using his left to trace a delicate line down the side of her face.

 

“Aww, that’s sweet,” Lexi smiled. “Totally unnecessary, of course, but sweet.”

 

“I thought so, too,” he said, chuckling. After a few more kisses, he pulled away grudgingly to ask, “So what’s the plan?”

 

Lexi looked at her watch. “In about two hours, we’re going to meet just inside the park by Columbus Circle at an information kiosk,” she said. “That’s only about a quarter mile from here, so we can walk there easily in just a few minutes. We can eat lunch if you’re hungry.”

 

“I’m hungry for something,” he smiled, leaning down to kiss her again. Lexi wrapped her arms around him, giving herself over to the pure pleasure of kissing Bucky. He settled himself just over to her side, his left hand running down to her waist. His thumb brushed under her shirt, raising goose bumps on her skin. He hummed happily. “I love kissing you,” he murmured, moving slowly down to her throat. “But,” he said, pulling away, “I don’t want to leave stubble rash all over your neck right before meeting your parents.”

 

“Uugghh,” Lexi said, her arms dropping to the side. Suddenly she started laughing. “This is ridiculous. We’re adults. Why do I feel like I’m going to get grounded if my dad sees a hickey on my neck?”

 

“Because he’s your dad,” Bucky said, kissing her lips lightly before sitting up. “Now let’s go have some lunch.”

 

They freshened up before heading down to the hotel’s restaurant. They had a relaxing lunch with no problems, Lexi’s I.D.’s working perfectly. She had all the credit cards paid through a dummy corporation, so nothing was traceable back to them or the Avengers. Soon they were walking down the street, hand-in-hand, toward the park. They both wore jackets and gloves, sunglasses and baseball caps; Bucky had the Brooklyn Dodgers ball cap on, which made Lexi smile.

 

Lexi was incredibly nervous. She had never introduced anyone to her parents before, and honestly had no idea how they would react. They reached Columbus Circle and crossed the street. They passed the USS Maine Monument, heading to the left, saw the information kiosk and walked past it. They were still a few minutes early, so they walked a short way, looking around the area. Nothing looked out of place, so they turned around and headed back toward the kiosk. When it was within sight, Lexi saw them.

 

They had their backs turned to Lexi and Bucky, so didn’t see her freeze. “There they are,” she whispered. Bucky squeezed her hand.

 

“Go ahead, sweetheart. I’ll be right here,” Bucky said.

 

Lexi turned to look at him. “Promise?” she asked, trying to keep the worry out of her voice.

 

“Promise,” he smiled reassuringly. “Let me know when you’re ready for me.”

 

“Okay,” she said, giving his hand a final squeeze before letting go. She stepped away, walking toward her parents. Halfway there, she looked over her shoulder. Bucky was there, grinning at her. She smiled back, feeling brave again.

 

She walked over to the kiosk, circling around to face her parents, who were looking at a map of the park. There was no one else there, so she put her sunglasses up onto the bill of her hat, walked up next to her mother and said, “It’s a nice day today, isn’t it?”

 

Her mom smiled, “It certainly is.” She looked sideways at Lexi, saying, “I’m so glad you could make it, dear. I was worried that you wouldn’t come this time.”

 

“Of course I came,” Lexi said, frowning. “I’ve missed you.”

 

“We weren’t exactly supportive the last time we saw you, honey,” her father said, looking at the map but sneaking a glance at her. “We’re very sorry.”

 

“It’s okay,” Lexi said, looking over their shoulders at Bucky, who had also taken off his sunglasses and was leaning against a tree. “Things have changed a lot recently, I know you’re just worried for me.”

 

“You seem worried right now, honey,” her father said, his brow furrowing. “Is something wrong?”

 

“No, actually, something is very right,” Lexi said, smiling.

 

“What’s going on, Amelia?” her mother asked, looking nervous.

 

“Mom, Dad, I didn’t come alone this time,” Lexi said. Both her parents tensed up, so Lexi hurried to continue. “It’s okay, I promise. He works with the Avengers. You don’t need to worry about him talking.”

 

“Amelia, we have to worry about everyone. Who is this person?” her father asked.

 

Lexi looked at Bucky and nodded. He stood casually, and walked over to the kiosk, stopping next to Lexi and taking her hand. He could feel the nervous energy coursing through her.

 

“Mom, Dad, this is James,” Lexi said. “James, these are my parents, Michael and Patrice.”

 

“Sir, ma’am, it’s a pleasure to meet you,” Bucky said, giving each a glance and a nod before looking back at the map. Someone walked past, so Bucky pointed at the map, saying, “That looks like a nice trail, honey.”

 

“Hmmm, it does,” Lexi said. The person kept walking, so Lexi said to her parents, “Can we walk now, please?” Her parents nodded, so they all moved as a group toward West Drive.

 

Once they were on the walking path, Bucky fell back so Lexi could talk to her parents somewhat privately while keeping an eye on everyone. He was pretty sure Lexi’s parents weren’t happy about his presence. He was okay with that, as long as they didn’t upset Lexi.

 

“Who is he? What do you know about him? How did he come to work with the Avengers?” Her father fired question after question at her, not even pausing to hear her answers. She expected this, so she waited until he was finished.

 

She took her mom’s hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. Her hand seemed so much frailer than she remembered. “Mom,” she asked, “What are you thinking?”

 

Her mother gave a nervous laugh, “Oh, sweetheart,” she sighed. “Are you sure you can trust him? He looks rather scruffy.”

 

“And is he wearing my Brooklyn hat?” her father asked, looking over his shoulder.

 

Bucky, of course, could hear everything, and clamped his lips together to keep from smiling.

 

Lexi, naturally, started laughing. “Bucky, I know you can hear us. Just come up here.”

 

“Bucky?” her father said, confused. “Who the hell is Bucky?”

 

***

 

They sat across from each other in a private corner of the restaurant, Lexi and Bucky on one side of the table, her parents on the other side. They hadn’t walked too far through Central Park, simply because her parents just couldn’t walk for miles in the cold anymore; they were nearly eighty, after all. But it had been a nice stroll, Lexi thought, once her parents had calmed down.

 

“Dad, this is Bucky. James Buchanan Barnes. We call him Bucky,” Lexi said. Her father had narrowed his eyes at Bucky, as if the name was somehow familiar—which, Lexi knew, it was. She had changed the subject at this point, not wanting to reveal anything too earthshattering in the middle of the park. Lexi asked why it had taken so long for them to contact her (“A storm took out our internet for over a week, sweetheart,” her mother explained. “We’re so sorry, dear, you must have been so worried.”), and they discussed her work on prosthetics and helping veterans, which made her parents very happy. Bucky held her hand as they walked, smiling at her, just as proud as her parents were.

 

Once they were in the restaurant, however, it seemed her father was ready for some answers. “So, Mr. Barnes,” her father began, once they had been served their food and the waiter had departed, “how did you come to work for the Avengers?”

 

“A friend of mine brought me to the facility for medical treatment. He asked me to stay and help the team, so I stayed,” Bucky said simply.

 

“’Help the team’? In what way, exactly?” her father asked.

 

“Michael, don’t push,” Lexi’s mom said.

 

“It’s all right, ma’am, I understand he wants to know about me.” He turned back to Lexi’s father. “I served in the 107th with Steve Rogers as operations planner, tactical and long range support. He asked me to continue that here with the Avengers.”

 

“Steve Rogers? That’s—“ Lexi’s father said, stopping short.

 

“Captain America, Dad,” Lexi whispered.

 

“James Barnes. Bucky Barnes. Why do I know that name?” Lexi’s mother asked her.

 

“Remember last year, when we met in D.C.? We went to the Smithsonian and walked through the Captain America exhibit,” Lexi said.

 

“You didn’t,” Bucky said to her, blushing.

 

“We did,” Lexi said, smiling. “Gotta say, you’ve aged well.”

 

“Bucky Barnes was killed in 1944,” he father said, stunned. “He fell from a train.”

 

“Dad,” Lexi said, shaking her head, “this really isn’t the place to go into that story.” She took Bucky’s hand. “This is Bucky Barnes, Dad. Steve brought him to the facility and now he’s an Avenger.” She looked around at everyone. “Is everyone finished? Why don’t we go back to our hotel. We can have some coffee and talk.”

 

“That’s a very good idea,” her mother said.

 

They gathered their belongings as Bucky paid the bill, ignoring Lexi’s father’s protests. They caught a cab to Lexi and Bucky’s hotel, Bucky taking the front seat. Once at the hotel, he took her hand again and led everyone to the elevator. Traveling in a large group made him nervous, and getting everyone behind closed doors would make him breathe a lot easier.

 

Once they got up to their suite, Bucky gave Lexi a kiss on the cheek. “I’ll get coffee started,” he said, walking into the small kitchenette.

 

“Thank you, sweetie,” Lexi said, taking her parents’ coats and hanging them up. She walked over to the sitting area and, since her parents had already taken the two single chairs, Lexi sat on the small sofa. Bucky was moving through the kitchen, gathering things together on a tray. Lexi turned to her mother and said, “Mom, before I forget, did you bring the blanket I asked you about last time?”

 

“Yes, dear, I’ll bring it by tomorrow. Not sure why you want it, though,” she said.

 

“Well, there are some questions I need answered, and honestly, I have very little to go on,” Lexi said. She looked up as Bucky brought over the tray with coffee, milk and sugar, so missed the looks exchanged between her parents. He passed out coffee to Lexi’s mother and father, set one out for himself, then handed Lexi a cup of spiced apple cider. “You brought cider for me?” Lexi asked, smiling.

 

“Of course. I know you don’t like coffee,” he said, sitting next to her on the sofa.

 

“Thank you, baby,” Lexi said, taking a sip. Still perfect. He winked at her in response.

 

“So how long have you two been seeing each other?” Lexi’s mother asked.

 

“We met in September last year, and started—dating? I guess—just before Thanksgiving, so we’ve been together for about three months,” Lexi said.

 

“I could tell from the moment I met her that she was very special,” Bucky said, smiling at her.

 

“Yes, she is. _Very_ special,” Lexi’s mother said. “I don’t know what you have discussed, Amelia, but—“

 

“Mom, Bucky knows everything about me. _Everything_ —even things you don’t know about,” Lexi said.

 

“What? What don’t we know?” she asked, looking worried.

 

“It’s nothing bad, as far as we know, but other “non-conformities” have started to develop,” Lexi said. “Bucky knows it all.”

 

“And Lexi knows everything about me,” Bucky said.

 

“Look, _Bucky_ ,” Lexi’s father started, but Lexi cut him off.

 

“Dad, let’s get something clear right now. This is James Barnes. There is no doubt about it. He and Steve Rogers have been friends since they were kids,” she said.

 

“Sir,” Bucky said, “When I was with the 107th, my entire regiment was captured by Hydra. I was one of the men chosen for experimentation, and the only one who survived it. Steve rescued the regiment, but they had already changed me. I did fall from the train in 1944. I fell hundreds of feet into a ravine, everyone thought I was dead. I survived, even though I lost my left arm,” he said, pulling off his glove and pushing up his sleeve, showing them the metal prosthesis. Lexi’s mother gasped, nearly spilling her coffee.

 

“Soviet soldiers found me and turned me back over to Hydra. They put this,” he held up his left hand, “on my arm. “ He looked down at the floor, frowning.

 

Lexi took his left hand in both of hers, holding it close to her heart. “Bucky, you don’t owe them any explanation—“

 

“It’s okay,” he said. “They’re your parents, they worry for you. I don’t mind.” He turned back to the others. “Hydra kept me for decades. Sometimes frozen in a cryo-tube, sometimes not.” He paused, and Lexi squeezed his hand. “I hate what they did to me, what they made me do, but I’m oddly grateful, because they kept me alive. Now I’m free of them, I’m helping to eradicate them from the face of the Earth, and I get to live a life with the woman I love.” He looked at Lexi with a small smile. Lexi leaned over and kissed him.

 

“So you’re, what? A hundred years old?” Lexi’s father asked, frowning.

 

“Ninety-eight next month, actually,” Bucky said, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

 

“You’re twice her age!” he harrumphed. Lexi looked at Bucky, then looked at her parents, and they both burst out laughing. Even Lexi’s mother was chuckling.

 

“Honestly, dear, of all the things to get worked up about,” she said, sipping her coffee.

 

They finished their drinks, made plans to meet the next day for brunch, and soon Lexi’s parents got up to go. Lexi and Bucky went with them down to the lobby, where they caught a cab to their own hotel. Lexi and Bucky went back up to their room, and as soon as Bucky shut and locked the door, Lexi turned him around and hugged him tight.

 

“You have the patience of a saint,” Lexi said, arms going around his neck and pulling him down for a kiss. “I’m sorry about my dad, he’s just being….”

 

“He’s being your dad,” Bucky said, kissing her back. “It’s fine, baby, really. I would tackle a whole lot worse than this to make you happy.”

 

“I was scared for a minute that they were going to just walk away from me today. When I told them I hadn’t come alone,” Lexi said, nuzzling into Bucky’s chest.

 

“They love you. They wouldn’t ever just walk away from you.” Bucky ran his hands up and down her back. He could feel the tension in her muscles. “Why don’t I go run a bath for you? Help you relax,” Bucky said, kissing her forehead.

 

Lexi smiled, going up on tiptoes to kiss him again. “That sounds like an excellent idea,” she said.

 

“I’m full of good ideas,” Bucky said, smiling down at her. He turned her around and directed her to the bedroom. Once inside, he gave her a little swat on the bottom, making her giggle, and headed into the bathroom to start filling the tub.

 

The bathroom in their suite was probably the nicest bathroom Bucky had ever seen. Their rooms back at the facility were clean and modern, but distinctly utilitarian; this bathroom was downright luxurious. Marble, chrome, and dark wood made up the décor—the bathtub would have qualified as a swimming pool when he and Steve were kids, it was so large. It filled through three different faucets along the wall and the temperature was adjusted digitally. There was a control panel to do all sorts of different things to it—jacuzzi jets, bubble bath, colored lights—but he decided to leave that to Lexi.

 

For its size, it filled quickly. When it was almost filled, Bucky called out, “Lexi, it’s just about ready.” He turned and froze. Lexi stood in the doorway, a thin robe draped loosely around her, the sash barely holding it closed. The light behind her shone through the fabric, rendering it translucent; the outline of her body clear to his eyes.

 

She walked toward him, a small smile on her face. She glanced at the tub and said, “That looks lovely.” Then she turned back to Bucky and said, “It’s definitely missing something, though.”

 

“What do you need? There’s a control panel with all sorts of stuff over there,” he said, turning off the water and pointing to the wall. When he turned back, Lexi was looking at him, her head tilted slightly to one side, smiling.

 

“What I need in that tub won’t be found on a control panel,” Lexi said, reaching out and tugging on the hem of his shirt.

 

Bucky smiled down at her. “What do you need, baby girl?” he asked quietly, putting his hands on her hips.

 

“You, in that tub. Please,” Lexi said, looking up at him through her lashes.

 

Bucky felt his heart lurch in his chest. “Anything for you, angel,” he said, stepping back and pulling his shirt over his head, tossing it aside. Lexi stepped toward the door, dimming the lights slightly. “That’s nice,” Bucky said, unbuttoning his jeans and pushing them down, never taking his eyes from her. He pulled them off, one leg at a time, and tossed them to the floor as well, now clad only in his boxers.

 

Lexi walked slowly back, stopping only inches from him. Eyes locked with his, she touched his chest, both hands running slowly down his torso, stopping at his waist. Her fingertips skimmed around the waistband of his boxers, hooking her thumbs into the sides and sliding them down over his hips. She pulled the front of the boxers away from and down over his shaft, which was almost completely erect. His boxers fell to the floor, and he kicked them away as he reached for the sash of Lexi’s robe. It was barely looped over itself, so one finger loosened it completely. It fell open immediately; Bucky brought his hands to her shoulders, gently sliding them under the robe and pushing it off. It fell to the floor, ignored.

 

Bucky’s hands slid down Lexi’s arms to her wrists, taking her hands tenderly in his. He leaned over to give her a brief kiss, then led her forward to the tub. Bucky stepped in first, then held Lexi’s hands as she stepped in. The water was perfectly warm without being too hot. Bucky sat at the end of the tub, leaning back with a sigh, arms stretched out over the rim. He opened his legs, a clear invitation. Lexi sat in front of him, her back to his chest, and leaned against him. The water was quite deep, and the tub itself was heated, so that the water stayed warm even longer.

 

Lexi’s head rested on Bucky’s shoulder, her hands resting on his knees, which were raised on either side of her. They sat quietly for a few minutes, enjoying the warm, relaxing water. Soon, Bucky moved his hands into the water, scooping it up and gently pouring it over Lexi’s shoulders. “Mmmm,” she hummed.

 

“How’re you doing, sweetheart?” Bucky asked quietly, running his hands down Lexi’s arms.

 

“So good,” Lexi murmured. “Thank you for this.”

 

“My pleasure,” Bucky said, turning his head slightly to kiss her temple. “Would you like me to wash your hair?”

 

“My goodness,” Lexi said, smiling, “you’re just all sorts of wonderful.”

 

“I try,” he said, chuckling. “Scoot forward a little and lean your head back.” When she did, Bucky gently lowered her head into the water, getting it completely wet. After she sat up again, he reached over the edge of the tub for Lexi’s shampoo and poured some into his hand. He gently massaged Lexi’s scalp, loving the happy sounds she made. When he was finished, he had her lean back again, rinsing all the soap from her hair. Next he combed conditioner through her hair and rinsed that as well. He tried not to focus too much on her breasts, which would peek above the surface of the water when she leaned back.

 

When he was done, Lexi turned and looked at Bucky over her shoulder. “Your turn,” she said. She moved further away in the tub, then turned toward him. “Come here,” she whispered, crooking her finger at him. Grinning from ear-to-ear, Bucky moved toward her and began to turn. “Uh-uh,” Lexi said, shaking her head. Bucky stopped, a confused look on his face. “Just move your legs straight out in front of you,” Lexi said.

 

When he did, Lexi moved forward, straddling his legs. “Now lean your head back,” she whispered. Bucky put his hands behind him and lowered his head into the water. Lexi scooped water over his hair, helping to wet it all. When it was wet enough, she put her hand under his head to have him sit up again. Once he was upright, dripping and smiling, Lexi rose up on her knees to wash his hair, treating Bucky to an eyeful of wet, swaying breasts. “Is this okay?” Lexi asked, as she started to work the shampoo down through his hair to his scalp.

 

“Mm-hmm, very,” Bucky hummed, putting a hand on her hip. With his other hand, he reached for the body wash. He squeezed some into his palm, then rubbed his hands together before putting his hands on Lexi’s stomach, circling his hands around to her back, washing her slowly from her neck to the small of her back. The combination of flesh and metal was dizzying.

 

Lexi bit her lip, holding back a whimper as he moved his hands to her breasts, gently squeezing. “Bucky,” Lexi moaned as he softly pinched a hard nipple.

 

“Yes, baby?” he asked, his hands sliding over her skin, watching her face become flushed.

 

“Your, your hair. You can, um, rinse it,” she said, eyes closing, losing herself to the sensation.

 

“Okay,” he said, quickly leaning back into the water and shaking his head vigorously, rinsing his hair as fast as possible. Then he was back up, water dripping down his face, pulling Lexi tightly to him. Lexi gasped as her soap-covered breasts slipped across Bucky’s chest, his erection hard between them. Her hands went to his shoulders as her eyes flew open. She ran her hands over his hair, pushing it out of his face, as their lips crashed together. His arms wrapped around her, slippery with soap, pulling her close as he rocked his hips, his shaft against her belly. They groaned into each other’s mouths, sliding against each other in the warm water. The tightness in Lexi’s lower abdomen came upon her fast, and she reached down between them, gripping Bucky’s cock in her hand and guiding it to her entrance before sinking down immediately.

 

“ _Oh, fuck,_ ” Bucky gasped, as Lexi began moving on him, rolling her hips back and forth. His hands tightened on her hips.

 

“Need you, need you so much,” Lexi moaned, one hand on his shoulder, the other on the back of his head, tangled in his hair. She pushed and pulled herself on him, her head falling back, her skin already glowing.

 

“You’ve got me, baby. I’m right here with you, right here,” he said, hands on her hips, watching her move. “Christ, you’re so beautiful.” He moved his right hand between them, placing his thumb on her clit. Lexi clenched down hard, shouting, pulling his hair. Bucky groaned loudly, “ _Unhhh,_ baby, your pussy is squeezing me so tight.”

 

“Your cock feels so good in me,” Lexi said through gritted teeth, rocking hard. “Feels so good. Gonna come.”

 

Bucky’s eyes rolled up in his head. “Holy god, woman, what you do to me.” He thrust up, hard, making Lexi yelp.

 

“Again! Do it again!” Lexi cried, slamming her hips down, water sloshing everywhere.

 

“ _Yes,_ ” Bucky growled. He put his left hand back to brace himself as he pushed his hips up, keeping his right hand on Lexi’s clit, circling.

 

“Coming, coming,” she gasped, her nails digging in to his shoulder as she went rigid.

 

“Look at me, baby. Scream for me,” Bucky said, pumping into her as fast as he could.

 

Lexi’s eyes locked on his as the light burst from her. She pulled his head toward her, kissing him hard, then screamed into his mouth as she climaxed, a wave rolling through her that clamped every muscle down. Bucky kept thrusting until he, too, surrendered to the rush of pleasure. Still kissing Lexi, he groaned from deep in his chest as he came, using both hands on Lexi’s hips to pull her down hard. She tried to move, to keep grinding on him, but he held her fast. When he was finally spent, his head fell forward, resting against Lexi’s chest.

 

“Oh, no, you don’t,” Lexi said, breathing hard, lifting Bucky’s chin to kiss him again. “We need to rinse off. I’m not done with you yet.”

 

His eyes popped open. “What?” he asked, blinking hard, eyes glazed.

 

“Come on, stand up,” Lexi said, lifting off him, pushing herself to her feet. She twisted slightly, opened the drain in the tub, turned on a faucet and picked up a hand-held sprayer. She started rinsing her body off, running her hand over herself, as Bucky slowly got to his feet. Lexi turned the sprayer on him, rinsing the soap from his body as he stood over her. “Get my back?” Lexi asked, handing over the sprayer and turning around. Bucky took the sprayer and rinsed her shoulders and back, all the while standing so close that Lexi could feel his breath on the back of her neck. His hand followed the water down her back, stopping at her bottom. She couldn’t see the look in his eyes; the dazed expression giving way to an almost dark hunger.

 

“Turn off the water,” he said gruffly.

 

Lexi’s eyes widened at the tone of his voice, then she slowly bent down to turn the faucet. Bucky reached around her to drop the sprayer into its cradle, then, without warning, scooped Lexi up into his arms and stepped out of the tub. She gasped, throwing her arms around his neck as he strode purposefully into the bedroom. “Bucky? What are—? Oh!” she yelped as he tossed her on to the bed.

 

“Bucky, I’m still wet!” she said, her hair flying out around her, dripping.

 

Bucky grabbed her feet and pulled them straight toward him. Once Lexi was laid out before him, he was on her, kissing, licking, nipping at her most sensitive areas. He held her arms above her head, pinned in place with his metal hand, his right hand traveling down her body as she writhed under him. She became aware of his voice, low and raspy, murmuring, “ _Moya_. _Mine._ All mine. Love you so much, _moya Lexi_ (my Lexi).”

 

Lexi whimpered, goose bumps breaking out all over her body. She tried to pull her hands free, but he refused to let go. He used his right hand to lightly pinch and thrum over one nipple while he sucked the other between his lips, flicking it with his tongue. Lexi arched her back, twisting to get free. Only when he moved down to her stomach did he allow her to move her arms. He took her wrists, one in each hand, and growled, “Hands on my head, and don’t let go.”

 

She was so startled at the sound of his voice that she immediately grabbed his wet hair. “Good girl,” he said, with a nearly predatory smile. He reached down and grabbed her right knee, pushing it up toward her chest, then he moved slightly to the right and did the same with her left knee. He spread and held her knees wide, then leaned down and put his tongue flat against her core, licking her from bottom to top, flicking it against her clit.

 

Lexi shrieked, her fingers digging in to Bucky’s scalp. He groaned loudly, the vibrations doing incredible things to her delicate flesh. He wrapped both arms under and around her thighs, keeping her spread wide for him as he bathed her folds with his tongue. “Your cunt is so sweet,” he moaned. He sucked her clit into his mouth, lashing it over and over until Lexi covered her mouth with her hand to try and hold in the scream threatening to burst out of her.

 

Bucky immediately stopped. Lexi’s eyes opened in confusion, looking up at him. He sat back on his knees, then with his right arm, reached under her and flipped her over on to her stomach. Lexi gasped, a startled noise coming out of her. Bucky grabbed her hips and pulled her up on to her knees, using his own knees to spread her legs.

 

“Bucky,” Lexi moaned, as he started rubbing the head of his hard cock over her wet, extremely sensitive pussy.

 

“Do you want this, Lexi? Want my cock in you?” he asked, rubbing his shaft through her folds, teasing her entrance.

 

“Yes,” she hissed, pushing herself back, twitching every time the head of his cock nudged her clit. “Please,” she begged.

 

“Don’t cover your mouth. I want to hear everything,” he said, then he entered her completely with one stroke. Lexi howled, the pleasure nearly too much to bear. Bucky clenched his teeth and set a punishing pace, pulling her hips into him with every thrust, and still Lexi pushed back against him.

 

“Oh my god, so good, you feel so good,” Lexi said, nearly sobbing, as the sounds of wet flesh slapping together filled the room. Bucky kept his metal hand on her hip, gripping her tight, and reached down with his other hand to grab a handful of her dripping hair, gently pulling it. Her back bowed slowly, causing his cock to slide inside her at an impossible angle. Lexi’s jaw fell open and she saw stars. “ _Fuck!_ ” she wailed, Bucky groaning hard behind her.

 

“ _Jesus,_ baby,” Bucky ground out, releasing her hair. Still thrusting, he leaned forward, licked the first two fingers of his right hand, and reached under her to start rubbing her clit. Lexi’s hips started thrashing, and Bucky needed to wrap his metal arm around her to hold her still as he pushed into her, still fingering her.

 

“Bucky!” she screamed, every muscle locking down. The wave of energy flowed throughout their bodies, and her orgasm hit her like a lightning bolt. Bucky joined her a second later, groaning her name in her ear, biting her shoulder hard as he came. Neither of them stopped moving until Lexi grabbed Bucky’s hand, pulling it away from her too-sensitive pussy. She wrapped her hand around his and pulled it to her chest.

 

He could feel her heart pounding under his hand. His head lay on her back and they were both breathing hard. He slowly shifted to the side, holding Lexi’s hips to him, and he lay them down on their right sides, still buried inside her. His arms were wrapped around her, holding her close. He buried his face into the back of her neck, her wet hair falling everywhere, their breathing slowing as their wits returned. Bucky propped himself up on his right elbow, looking down at her, using his left hand to move her hair from her face to behind her ear. Her eyes were closed, her lips barely parted. He stroked her cheek with his fingertips, and leaned down to kiss her temple; she stirred slightly.

 

“Are you okay, sweetheart?” he asked quietly.

 

“Mm-hmm,” she hummed, sounding sleepy, a tiny smile playing at the corner of her lips.

 

“I didn’t hurt you? Or…frighten you?” he asked, sounding nervous.

 

Lexi turned her head to look at him. She could see the worry in his face, so she raised her hand to cup his cheek. “No, baby, you were incredible. That was…” she exhaled, a smile spreading across her face, “…perfect.” She cleared her throat. “Is there any water on the nightstand? I’m thirsty.”

 

“Sure, baby, I’ll get you some,” Bucky said, slowly withdrawing himself from Lexi’s body. She moaned, worrying Bucky a little, until she started chuckling.

 

“I’m gonna be walkin’ funny tomorrow,” she mumbled, laughing. Bucky rolled over to the side of the bed and sat up. He grabbed a water bottle and twisted the cap off, then turned back to Lexi.

 

“I’ll carry you everywhere. Here you go, doll,” he said, handing her the bottle. Barely lifting her head, Lexi tried pouring some water into her mouth, spilling quite a bit down her front in the process.

 

“Ah well, I’m useless,” she said, looking down at herself.

 

“Let me help you with that,” Bucky said, leaning down to lick the water off her neck, sucking up the little pool from the hollow of her throat. “Mmmm,” he hummed, kissing his way up to her lips. He reached for the water bottle and took a sip, then held the bottle over her. “Open up,” he said, tilting the bottle.

 

“No no no, I’ll do it myself, thank you,” Lexi said, laughing. She sat halfway up, leaning on her elbow. She took a sip and handed the bottle back. “Ahhh,” she said, laying back down and rolling toward him. “I feel wonderful.”

 

“Me, too,” Bucky said, putting the cap back on the bottle and tossing it over his shoulder. “Come here, love,” he murmured, sliding his right arm under her shoulders and pulling her close. He tucked her head under his chin, reached past her and grabbed the blanket, covering them both. Lexi wrapped her right arm around Bucky, melting into him.

 

“I love you, Bucky,” she said, kissing the scar tissue that stretched from his left shoulder. “Every single beautiful inch of you.”

 

“I love you, too, angel face,” he said, kissing the top of her head. He curled his metal arm around her, keeping the blanket between his arm and Lexi. He held her tight, waiting until her breathing evened out and her grip on him relaxed, before he closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! The formatting worked this time! :D
> 
> Less then six weeks until Thor: Ragnarock comes out--so excited! Squeee! XD
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos and comments--it makes a writer feel loved! <3
> 
> As always, any errors in translation are the property of Google Translate.


	42. Bucky Meets the Parents, Part 2

 

The next morning, Lexi rolled over and stretched, feeling wonderfully sore. She used the bathroom and headed back into the bedroom, when a noise from Bucky startled her.

 

“Holy shit, Lexi, what happened?” he said, looking at her with wide eyes.

 

“I know, my hair is pretty frightening when I don’t dry it before going to sleep,” she laughed, gathering the wild mess and pulling it back. “I’ll need another shower this morning to beat it into submission.”

 

“No. No. Not your hair. That,” Bucky said, pointing at her midsection. Lexi looked down at herself.

 

“Oh. Wow. Hadn’t noticed that,” she replied, surprised at what she saw. Colorful bruises marked both hips, very obviously shaped like fingerprints.

 

“Oh my god, baby, I hurt you. Why didn’t you tell me I was hurting you?” Bucky asked in dismay as she climbed back into bed. She lay down next to him as he continued to examine the marks left on her skin.

 

“Because it didn’t hurt, that’s why,” Lexi said. When he raised his eyebrow at her, expressing his disbelief, she said, “Honestly, it’s not that bad, sweetie. Those marks will be gone in a couple of days, tops. Until then,” she said, smiling, “they are a wonderful reminder.”

 

“I hate to think I hurt you, that I caused you pain,” Bucky said quietly, still looking upset as he gently caressed her hip.

 

Lexi rolled toward him, leaning up to look him in the eye. “James Barnes, last night was amazing. I wanted you to fuck me senseless and you did _exactly_ that.” She ran her hand into his hair and pulled him down into a hard kiss. “Please don’t be sorry for making me come so hard that I forgot my own name.”

 

Bucky’s eyes glazed over, his pupils dilating. “Damn, woman,” he said, blinking hard and clearing his throat. “Just promise me you’ll tell me if I hurt you.”

 

Lexi kissed him again, softer this time. “Of course I will. I trust you to take care of me. You’re the only one I’ve ever trusted my body to.”

 

He bit his lower lip, smiling, as he rolled her on to her back and leaned over her. “I love this body. I would worship you every second of every day if I could.” He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her, as she wound her arms around his neck. Her hands found their way into his hair, carding through the silky locks.

 

“’S not fair,” Lexi sighed, as Bucky kissed and nibbled under her jaw, moving down the side of her throat.

 

“What’s that, baby?” he asked, nipping gently at her collarbone.

 

Lexi curled her fists loosely in Bucky’s hair, just giving it the lightest tug. Bucky moaned, rubbing his cheek against the swell of Lexi’s breast. “After last…night…your hair— _ah_ —still…looks perfect,” she exhaled, almost whimpering.

 

Bucky smiled against her nipple, rubbing it with his bottom lip. “I love your hair. You look wild, fierce, and seriously well-fucked.” He sucked her nipple into his mouth, gently biting it. Lexi gasped, her back arching, her hands gripping Bucky’s hair tighter. He groaned loudly, pushing his pelvis against Lexi’s leg. Bucky moved in between Lexi’s thighs, pulling her right leg over his hip—

 

The phone started to ring, the sound loud in the otherwise quiet room. Bucky stopped, resting his head on Lexi’s shoulder. “If that’s Jarvis calling to tell us that Steve is looking for me, I’m going to unplug that little A.I. bastard.”

 

Lexi wriggled out from underneath him. “Aww, don’t hurt Jarvis. He’s sweet,” she said, giggling. Bucky rolled over to the side with a groan, grabbing a pillow and stuffing it under his head. Lexi turned toward the nightstand and picked up the phone. “Hello?” she said, fully aware that Bucky was sliding up behind her.

 

“Good morning, sweetheart,” her mother said. “Are you up?”

 

“Yes, Mom, we’re up,” Lexi said, as Bucky pushed her hair over to one side and tenderly kissed her shoulder. She hissed in between her teeth at a stinging sensation and looked at Bucky, who had a pouty expression on his face. He ran his finger over her shoulder, and Lexi looked down at it; there was a very definite bite mark. “Oh my god, that’s hot,” Lexi said without thinking.

 

“What’s hot, dear? Did you burn yourself?” her mother asked, sounding concerned.

 

“What? Oh! Yeah, Mom, I was just sipping some tea,” she said, blushing hard. Bucky bit back a laugh, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her back against him. Lexi cleared her throat. “So, Mom, what’s up?” she asked, feeling Bucky’s warm body completely covering her own, shaking with silent laughter.

 

“I wanted to let you know that our brunch reservations are in an hour, so we’ll need to meet there in about forty-five minutes,” she said.

 

“Okay, which restaurant?” Lexi asked, as Bucky wrapped his leg over both of Lexi’s and flattened his hand between her breasts, rubbing gently. Lexi closed her eyes, melting into his embrace as her mother gave her the name and address of the restaurant.

 

“So we’ll see you there? I’ll bring the blanket with me,” her mother said.

 

“Got it, Mom, we’ll see you in an hour,” Lexi said, her voice sounding slightly breathy as she arched her back, pressing her bottom into Bucky’s groin. He moaned, nuzzling the back of her neck.

 

“Forty-five minutes, dear,” her mother said.

 

“Yup, forty-five minutes, gotcha. Need to shower, Mom, see you there. Love you, bye,” Lexi said, dropping the phone back into the cradle.

 

“Okay, sweetheart, go—“ her mother was cut off.

 

“I can shower in ten minutes,” Lexi said, rolling over and grabbing Bucky’s hair, yanking him down to kiss him.

 

“I can do it in five,” Bucky said against her lips, getting between Lexi’s thighs.

 

“Restaurant is twenty minutes from here,” Lexi said, reaching down and grabbing Bucky’s cock.

 

Bucky groaned. “That leaves us ten minutes,” he ground out, as Lexi guided him to her entrance.

 

“So shut up and fuck me fast,” Lexi said, pulling her legs up and hooking them around Bucky’s back as he thrust forward.

 

***

 

They were just a few minutes late, which they blamed on traffic.

 

Lexi’s parents were waiting for them in the lobby of the hotel, and together they walked to the restaurant inside. They were seated at a quiet booth, and Lexi’s mother looked pointedly at Lexi’s hair. “Sweetheart, you shouldn’t be outside with wet hair. You’ll get a cold.”

 

Lexi chuckled. “Mom, we were only outside for a minute, and even so, I don’t really get colds.” She looked at her mother and added, “But I think it’s sweet that you still worry.”

 

Her mother smiled. “You never stop worrying when you’re a mother, no matter how old your child gets.”

 

Lexi looked down then, a small frown appearing. Bucky reached over and took her hand under the table, giving it a squeeze. She met his eyes and gave him a little smile.

 

“And speaking of that,” Lexi’s mother said, and Bucky felt Lexi tense up again, “I brought what you asked for.” She slid a bag under the table toward Lexi.

 

“Thanks, Mom,” Lexi said quietly. She used her foot to pull the bag closer to herself.

 

“What do you hope to find with that?” her mother asked, sipping her coffee.

 

“Well, like I mentioned last time we met, when I went through the files Hydra had on me, they found something unidentifiable in my blood samples. With the new information and technology we have now, I’m hoping we can match it with something,” Lexi said. “It would be nice to have some answers, maybe give me a warning of anything else that could develop.” She reached for her glass of juice.

 

Her parents exchanged a brief glance. Bucky frowned slightly, seeing this. “Do you have anything else from when you adopted Lexi?”

 

“No,” her mother said quickly. “No, just the blanket. We destroyed everything else, all the records when we, well…” she trailed off.

 

“So, James,” Lexi’s father cut in. Bucky looked at him, a concerned look on his face. “What are _your_ feelings about children? Because I don’t know if Amy has mentioned—“

 

Lexi gasped, a stricken look on her face as she stared at her father. “Michael!” Lexi’s mother whispered, swatting his arm.

 

“Lexi has told me everything, _sir_ ,” Bucky said, anger rising.

 

“Excuse me,” Lexi said, scooting out of the booth and walking quickly toward the rear of the restaurant. Bucky stood, watching her go down the hallway leading to the restrooms. Then he sat and turned the full force of his glare on Lexi’s parents.

 

“What are you trying to do? Lexi and I don’t have any secrets from each other, if that’s what you’re worried about. One of her biggest concerns when we got involved was that she couldn’t have children. Frankly, that is the last thing I’m worried about. I was tortured for decades—I still don’t know the full extent of the damage that was done to me. But you know what? I’m thankful every day that I have her, because I never thought I would have anyone I could love as much as I love her. And I do love her—more than I have ever loved anyone in my entire life. I promised her that I would protect her, that I wouldn’t let anyone hurt her. I never thought I would have to protect her from her own parents.”

 

“Bucky.” Lexi stood there, obviously having heard what he had said. Her eyes, though a little red, were dry.

 

” _Draga mea, ești bine?_ ” (“Sweetheart, are you okay?”) he asked quietly, rising from the table and coming over to her and taking her hands. She nodded, a sad little smile on her face.

 

” _Sunt bine, dragoste, vă mulțumesc,_ ” (“I’m fine, love, thank you,”) she said. He gave her hands a little squeeze before leading her back to the table.

 

“Are you done getting your disappointment off your chest?” Lexi asked, looking at the table. Bucky put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her against him. He could feel the emotions—sadness, anger, embarrassment—all of it swirling around her. Just as Bucky was going to suggest they leave, Lexi’s mother spoke.

 

“I’m sorry, dear. I know it bothers you, but—“ she began.

 

“No. No buts. You know it bothers her, so you’re not going to mention it again,” Bucky said firmly. Lexi leaned against him slightly, as if she could borrow some of his strength.

 

“So, what else would you like to talk about?” Lexi asked, looking her parents in the eyes. “Are you going to go to spring training this year? Kershaw looks to be great again. Bucky and Steve actually went to a Dodger game when they were still in Brooklyn.”

 

And just like that, Lexi turned the conversation completely away from herself and on to less difficult subjects. The rest of the brunch passed smoothly, if not a little tensely. Bucky noticed that Lexi didn’t eat very much, picking at the few things on her plate.

 

“Do you want something else, sweetheart?” he asked quietly. When she shook her head, he said, “When we get back home, maybe you can show me how you make that macaroni and cheese.”

 

“You made macaroni and cheese?” Lexi’s mother asked, smiling.

 

“The best I’ve ever had,” Bucky said, smiling at Lexi, remembering what else had happened that evening.

 

“It’s actually my mom’s recipe,” Lexi said, blushing slightly.

 

“Everyone on the team raves about it,” Bucky said, leaning over to kiss Lexi on the temple. “They keep begging her to make it again.”

 

“I’ll make it when we get back,” Lexi said, smiling at Bucky.

 

“ _Mulțumesc,_ ” (”Thank you,”) Bucky whispered, a wide grin on his face.

 

” _Cu plăcere,_ ” (”You’re welcome,”) Lexi responded quietly.

 

”So what language is that?” Lexi’s father asked, drinking his coffee.

 

”Romanian,” Lexi said. ”I studied it years ago.”

 

”And you still rememeber it after all this time?” her mother asked.

 

”Have you forgotten, Mom? I remember _everything,_ ” Lexi laughed somewhat wryly.

 

”And you happen to know Romanian as well?” her father asked Bucky, his head tilted to the side.

 

”Yes. I also speak Spanish, Portuguese, German, Russian, Latin, and Japanese.” Bucky turned to Lexi. “How about you?”

 

“Of those, just the German, Spanish, and Portuguese. I also speak French and Italian. I haven’t gotten around to learning the Slavic or Cyrillic languages yet. Haven’t even looked at the Asian languages. That’s impressive. And you speak Latin, too?” Lexi asked, smiling at him.

 

“Yup. If you’d like, I could teach you,” Bucky said, grinning.

 

“I look forward to it,” Lexi said, grinning right back at him.

 

Lexi’s father cleared his throat. They both looked over at Lexi’s parents, who were looking a little uncomfortable. “Well, that’s very nice that you have so much in common,” he said.

 

“Yes, it is. We’re very lucky to have found each other,” Bucky said, turning to look at Lexi again. He reached out to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear. “She’s perfect, just the way she is.”

 

“So, dear,” Lexi’s mother said, pulling their attention back again, “your father and I are flying out tomorrow morning.”

 

“Are you still on the East Coast? Or did you head back west?” Lexi asked.

 

“Now, dear, you know we can’t really tell you that,” her mother said.

 

“Actually, I was thinking about that,” Lexi said. “My boss gave me an encrypted mobile phone. Totally untraceable and untrackable. I want to get one for you as well, so we can contact each other if there’s an emergency.”

 

“Do you really think that’s safe?” Lexi’s father asked.

 

“I’d feel better if I could reach you right away. It was hard, waiting for that ad in the paper,” Lexi said. “We would only use it in an emergency. Give me an address to mail it. I’ll set the whole thing up.”

 

“Something to think about,” her father said.

 

“Really, Dad, it’s safe. We can do this,” Lexi said. Out of the corner of her eye, Lexi saw her mother make a hand gesture, one familiar to Lexi. It was like a slow wave, and Lexi understood. Her mother was saying, _“We’ll take care of this, don’t worry about him.”_

 

“Okay,” Lexi said. “You think about it.” She stood up from the table. “I’m going to wash my hands. I’ll be right back.”

 

“I’ll join you, dear,” her mother said.

 

Together, they walked to the ladies’ room, washed hands, and exchanged post office box information. Lexi would set everything up and send her mother the phone.

 

Back at the table, Bucky and Lexi’s father were having a heart-to-heart that Lexi would have paid serious money to have listened in on.

 

“So what are your intentions toward my daughter?” Lexi’s father asked, nearly causing Bucky to spit out his coffee.

 

“My intentions? To love her every day for the rest of my life,” Bucky said. “I didn’t say she was perfect just to say it; she _is_ absolutely perfect in my eyes. I love everything about her. And I’m pretty sure she loves me just as much. I could never ask for anything more in this life. I would go through all the torture I went through all over again if I knew she was waiting for me at the end of it.” He paused. “As her father, I would think you would want that kind of love for her.”

 

“I do. It’s just hard for me to…” he started, looking torn.

 

“Hard for you to…what?” Bucky asked.

 

Her father looked at Bucky thoughtfully. “Over the last ten or fifteen years, I had accepted the fact that my daughter would not just outlive me and her mother, but that she would outlive _everyone._ Everyone she ever knew and cared for. That she would never have children of her own to love. It is hard for me to…hope. Hope that she has found someone who will not just love her and be able to cope with her—“ he used air quotes, “’gifts,’ but will be able to do it for her whole life, however long that is.”

 

Bucky smiled, thinking about a lifetime with Lexi. “I am hers, for as long as she’ll have me.”

 

Lexi’s father smiled a little sadly. “Please take care of her.”

 

Bucky nodded. “With everything I am.”

 

***

 

They spent the remainder of the day walking through museums, parks, and other tourist areas. After dinner they said their good-byes, Lexi tearing up slightly when her parents got in the cab to take them back to their hotel. She and Bucky walked hand-in-hand back to their hotel, Bucky carrying the bag with Lexi’s blanket in it. He had peeked at it earlier, and thought that it was probably the nicest baby blanket he’d ever seen. Lexi’s mother had obviously taken very good care of it.

 

Back in their room, Lexi immediately changed into lounge pants and a t-shirt while Bucky was in the kitchenette. He sent Steve a text, letting him know they were fine (“Just checking in with _my_ dad,” Bucky joked). He brought two mugs into the bedroom; coffee for him and cider for Lexi. After Bucky changed into pajama pants, they curled up in bed together, watching a movie and sipping their drinks.

 

When the mugs were empty and the movie was done, they brushed their teeth and turned off most of the lights. “Sorry for all the drama today,” Lexi said, running her fingers lightly over Bucky’s scars. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

 

“Like I said yesterday, I would tackle a lot worse for you,” Bucky said. “I’m just sorry they upset you.” Lexi shrugged. Bucky kissed the top of her head. “Your dad wanted to know ‘my intentions’ toward you.”

 

“What?” Lexi gasped, looking up at him. “You’re kidding.”

 

“Nope,” Bucky chuckled. “Never thought I’d be getting ‘the talk’ from a worried father when I was ninety-eight,” he said, laughing.

 

“Oh my god, I am so embarrassed,” Lexi said, covering her face.

 

“Aww, it’s okay. At least he didn’t ask me if I was corrupting his little girl with my wicked ways,” he laughed, tickling Lexi’s ribs.

 

Lexi squealed, curling up in a ball and rolling away. Bucky reached out and grabbed her before she got too far, though; he pulled her back against him and wrapped his arms all the way around her, legs and all.

 

“I love you, baby,” he said, still chuckling, nuzzling into the back of her neck.

 

“I love you back, you big goofball,” Lexi said, uncurling slightly. She relaxed into Bucky’s warmth as he tucked her body into his. “And I love your wicked ways, too.”

 

“I know,” he said simply, setting Lexi off in giggles again. She rolled over so that she was facing him.

 

“And,” she continued, kissing him, “I love” kiss “how you” kiss “have completely” kiss “corrupted me.” kiss kiss

 

She could feel him smiling against her lips. “It has been my pleasure,” he said, brushing his lips softly against hers. “Corrupting you has been the most incredible and rewarding experience of my entire life.”

 

“I try to be a good student,” Lexi murmured, nipping at Bucky’s bottom lip, making him gasp.

 

“You certainly are a fast learner,” he said roughly, capturing her lips with his. He rolled over her, trapping her beneath him. She reached immediately for his pajama pants, and Bucky pulled up. “Whoa, baby, hold up.”

 

“What? What’s wrong?” Lexi asked, confused.

 

“Are you all right? Sore at all? I don’t want to hurt you again,” he said, breathing heavily.

 

“I’m fine, baby, really. Now _please_ , get your damn pants off,” Lexi replied, pulling his head back down to hers.

 

“Yes, ma’am,” he said, pushing his pants down with one hand and kicking them off. Lexi reached down and gripped his rapidly hardening shaft. He moaned as his hips jerked forward. She stroked him lazily, his head falling forward to rest on her shoulder. “Lexi,” he moaned, thrusting languorously into her hand.

 

“Yes, baby?” she asked quietly, loving how he was shaking against her.

 

“Please,” he whispered, dipping his head down to kiss the swell of her breast.

 

Lexi sighed contentedly. “Please what, sweetie?” She swiped her thumb across the head of his cock, collecting the moisture and spreading it down his shaft.

 

“Oh, god,” he groaned, his fists clenching in the bed sheets. He took a deep breath and reached down, stopping her hand. Lexi whined in protest. “Darlin’, I don’t want to come all over your hand,” he said, chuckling breathlessly.

 

“What do you want?” she asked, looking up at him. He could see her eyes were dark with lust, her pupils so dilated that there was only a faint ring of blue iris around them. He was pretty sure his eyes looked similar. He sat back on his knees and reached for her hips. He gripped the soft material of her lounge pants and started to slide them down.

 

“I want to slide my cock into your sweet, wet, tight pussy. I want to fuck you until you come, squeezing me so hard that I can barely move.” He slid her pants off and tossed them to the floor. Next he reached for the hem of her shirt, pushing it up. Lexi grabbed it with both hands and yanked it over her head, sending it to the floor as well. She was breathing hard, watching him, her legs on either side of him, knees bent and raised.

 

Bucky reached forward, and with a single finger, traced down the center of her slit. Her panties were damp, and he could feel how swollen her fleshy outer lips were. Lexi gasped, her back arching and twisting, even though he was only lightly touching her. His voice lowered to a whisper as he continued, “I want to love you, slowly and deeply, holding you tight in my arms, and never letting you go.”

 

Lexi looked up at him, eyes wide. “Bucky,” she sighed, sitting up and cupping his face in her hands. “I love you so much,” she said, kissing him.

 

“I love you, too,” he said, sliding his hands around to her hips and hooking her panties with his fingers. Lexi lay back, lifting her hips so he could slide them off. Once she was naked, Bucky crawled up her body, kissing her here and there, until he was settled between her thighs. His shaft slid effortlessly between her folds, slick with her juices. He rolled his hips slowly against hers, Lexi tilting her pelvis to meet his movements with her own. His cock rubbed over her clit, the delicious friction making Lexi’s toes curl. They kissed lightly over each other’s faces, nuzzling together.

 

“Ohhhh, Bucky,” Lexi sighed, thoroughly enjoying every sensation he wrung out of her. “You feel so good,” she moaned.

 

“You feel amazing,” Bucky whispered. “Your pussy is getting my cock all wet. Love to touch you, make you come.”

 

Levi shuddered, her breath hitching. “Mmm, baby, please put your cock in me,” she said shakily.

 

“Are you ready for me?” he asked, raising his hips, the head of his erection nudging her entrance. Lexi’s breath caught.

 

“Uh-huh, yes, please,” she said quickly, pulling her legs up, hooking her ankles together high on his back, trying to work her core onto his shaft.

 

“Okay, sweet girl, I’ll give you what you want,” Bucky said, angling his hips and slowly pushing forward. He was so hard that he breached her with several inches immediately, making her gasp and arch. “ _Uunnhh,_ ” he moaned, slowly sinking the rest of the way into her, bottoming out smoothly. “ _Fuck_ , baby, it feels like your cunt is sucking me in, milking my cock.”

 

“Oh, _wow,_ ” Lexi moaned, rocking her hips up. “You’re so big, you feel _so good._ ”

 

“I could…stay here...forever,” he groaned, lazily thrusting, sucking and nibbling the side of Lexi’s throat.

 

“Please stay, please, please,” Lexi sighed, clutching him to her, losing herself in the indescribable pleasure he gave her.

 

“I’m not goin’ anywhere, darlin’, not ever,” Bucky moaned huskily. Every pull and push, every stretch of her walls wound the coil in her belly tighter and tighter. They continued this way for minutes or hours, she didn’t know, the shared breath and sensations were all that mattered.

 

Lexi squeezed her legs around him, deepening the angle, and Bucky sank into her with a hard slap, causing both of their eyes to roll back in their heads. “ _Yesss,_ ” Lexi hissed. “Harder, Bucky, harder.”

 

“You want it hard?” Bucky asked, sitting up on his knees. He unwrapped Lexi’s legs from around him and put her ankles on his shoulders, kissing each one. He grinned down at her as he leaned over her, bracing his arms on either side of her. He pulled back slowly then slammed forward, forcing all the air from her lungs with a shout. “Is that good? Is that hard enough?” he asked, pulling back and driving into her again.

 

“ _Unh!_ ” she grunted, putting her hands over her head and grabbing the headboard. Bucky rammed into her, over and over, watching her breasts bounce. Shifting his weight to balance on his left arm, he reached down to cup Lexi’s breast, rubbing his thumb over the hard pink bud. “Oh! Bucky!” Lexi gasped, trying to get enough air into her lungs to speak.

 

Lexi was flying. Every thrust made her see stars. The head of his cock bumped her cervix, the thrill of pleasure/pain coursing through her every time. “Dear god, baby doll, you’re squeezing me so tight,” he grunted. “I’m not going to last too much longer, angel.”

 

Lexi begged him not to stop, as much as she could anyway; most of what she said was incomprehensible as she gasped for air. She could feel the energy building, the wave racing through her as she chased it. “Don’t—stop—coming,” she managed to grit out between her teeth, her muscles clamping down.

 

“Yes, god, so—“ Bucky started to say, pounding into her, when they were both overcome. The energy that poured out of them lit the room, causing everything to shake. They were shouting, heads thrown back, Lexi thrashing wildly as Bucky continued to move within her, her fluttering walls clutching at him, sending him even higher.

 

Lexi could hear nothing but her own ragged breathing. Every part of her was floating, tethered to the earth only by Bucky, whose arms were wrapped around her, rolling them over and talking to her as their breathing slowed. “That’s it, baby, breathe for me,” he said, rubbing her back with his right hand, his left holding her to him. Lexi was sprawled across him, her head resting on his chest, when she was finally able to take a deep breath and release it slowly. “Oh my god, baby, you scared me,” he said, hugging her and kissing her head.

 

“Why? What’s wrong?” Lexi asked dazedly, hugging him loosely, her arms refusing to work. Pretty much all of her limbs refused to work.

 

“I think you were hyperventilating,” he said, his head falling back. “You couldn’t seem to catch your breath, and I was scared you were going to pass out.” He held her head to his chest. “It reminded me of when Stevie was little and had his asthma attacks. I was so scared he was just going to stop breathing.”

 

“You remembered that?” Lexi asked, tilting her head back to look at him, surprise on her face.

 

“Yeah. Huh,” he said, looking at the ceiling. “What a crazy thing to remember.”

 

“Not really. You’ve always cared for him, it was bound to come back at some point,” Lexi said. With a wry smile she added, “Didn’t think it would happen like _that_ , but....”

 

Bucky barked out a laugh. “Yeah, don’t think I’ll give Connors all the details of how that memory came back.”

 

Lexi snorted. “Probably a good idea. He might read more into it than is really necessary.” She deepened her voice, “’I was pounding my girlfriend into the mattress, and it made me think of Steve,’” she said, before she started laughing too hard to continue.

 

“Awww, no! Don’t do that!” Bucky laughed, his eyes scrunching shut as he shook with laughter. “Now I have to go bleach my brain.”

 

Lexi giggled. “I suppose, as a doctor, I shouldn’t encourage you to keep information from your psychiatrist; but as the woman sleeping with you, I don’t want Connors to think you and Steve need couples’ counseling.”

 

“Please no,” Bucky said, lifting Lexi’s chin for a kiss. Still smiling, he looked down at her. “So you’re okay? You did scare me a little.”

 

“I’m fine. Hyperventilation during orgasm is actually not uncommon, though it’s the first time it’s ever happened to me. Some women pass out all the time. The French call it ‘la petite mort,’ which means ‘the little death,’” Lexi said.

 

“I guess I can’t really ask you not to do that again,” Bucky said, gently moving some hair from her forehead.

 

“Nope. I’m willing to risk it,” Lexi said, reaching up to kiss him again before settling back down on to his chest with a sigh. “No long term damage. No harm, no foul.”

 

Bucky wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on top of her head. “No way I can resist you, regardless. You give me that look and I’m a puddle at your feet.”

 

“Good to know,” Lexi said with a tiny smile, closing her eyes, making tiny circles on his chest with her fingertips.

 

“You own me,” Bucky whispered, his right hand sliding up her back, coming to rest at her neck, gently running his fingers through her hair.

 

“Just as much as you own me,” Lexi whispered back, snuggling into his arms, eventually drifting off to sleep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up next on RYAR--friends! :D
> 
> Thanks to all for the good vibes and happy thoughts--you're the best! <3
> 
> As always, errors in translation are the property of Google Translate.


	43. Bucky Meets Thor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asgardian friends! Birthday smut! General sneakiness! This chapter has it all! XD

 

The next morning, Lexi and Bucky checked out of the hotel and headed back to Avengers Tower. Bucky carried their bags and Lexi carried the bag with the blanket in it as they walked into the lobby. Since Lexi had called ahead, Happy was waiting for them.

 

“Hey, sweetheart, how’re ya doin’?” he asked, giving her a hug. The bruising was completely gone, Lexi noted in relief, and she gave him a friendly squeeze.

 

“I’m good, Happy, how are you?” she asked, smiling.

 

“I’m much better, as you can see,” he replied, chuckling.

 

During this exchange, Bucky was watching, eyes narrowed. When Lexi stepped back, Happy’s gaze turned to Bucky. “Sir, how are you today?” he asked, all business.

 

“Just fine, Happy, thank you,” Bucky said evenly, slowly inching closer to Lexi. “Is Tony around? I think he’s going back to HQ with us.”

 

“He’s waiting for you upstairs,” Happy said. “Let’s head on up.” He offered to take the bags from Bucky, which he declined, so the group walked through the lobby into Tony’s private elevator. Once inside, Happy pushed the button to take them up to Tony’s floor. “He has a guest that’s going to be coming with you,” he said.

 

“A guest?” Lexi asked, startled. “Do you know who it is?”

 

“Yup,” Happy said, smiling. “A certain giant blond from out of town.”

 

“Thor’s here?” Lexi asked, her eyes widening as she grinned.

 

Happy just smiled over his shoulder at her, even as Bucky frowned.

 

“Oh, yay!” Lexi said, hopping on her toes. She turned to Bucky. “You haven’t met him yet, have you?”

 

“Nope,” Bucky said, trying to sound casual, but popping the ‘p’ a little more aggressively than he intended. Hearing his tone, Lexi looked at him sideways.

 

“You’ll like him,” Lexi said with a grin, nudging him with her shoulder. “He’s just a big doofus, remember?”

 

Happy looked at her, eyebrows raised. “What?” he asked, the disbelief clear on his face.

 

“You heard the lady. Thor is a doofus,” Bucky said, nodding, trying to keep a straight face—and failing. Spectacularly.

 

The elevator doors opened onto Tony’s residential floor and Lexi and Bucky walked out, Happy waving as he headed back downstairs.

 

“There they are!” Tony shouted, getting up from his seat and turning to face them, grinning from ear-to-ear.

 

“Lady Alexa!” Thor’s booming voice echoed across the room. He stood also, and began walking toward the two.

 

“Thor!” Lexi called out, not sounding anywhere near as loud.

 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Tony said, stopping Thor in his tracks. “Remember what happened last time?” he asked, waving his hand between Thor and Lexi.

 

“Huh,” Lexi said, looking at Thor. She hesitated. “Do you think it might happen again?” she asked.

 

“Wait until I’m recording,” Tony said, turning back to where he had been sitting and picking up his phone.

 

“What happened last time?” Bucky asked, setting the bags down and reaching for Lexi’s hand.

 

“And who is this, that stands so close to my lightning sister?” Thor asked, looking at Bucky with no small amount of suspicion. He stood even taller, as if he was trying to make himself look as large and intimidating as possible—which resulted in Bucky, of course, moving even closer to Lexi.

 

“Thor, this is James,” Lexi said, taking Bucky’s hand and pulling him forward slightly. “He’s Steve’s best friend in the whole world,” she added, smiling at Bucky, “and he’s my best friend, too.” Bucky looked at Lexi, his expression softening. “Bucky, this is Thor.”

 

“You are Steven’s brother-in-arms!” Thor said, his face lighting up. “This is wonderful!”

 

“I thought I was your best friend,” Tony said to Lexi, looking miffed.

 

“Bruce is your best friend,” Lexi told him.

 

“He’s my science bro, and he’s…okay, fine, yes. But you’re still very high on my list of favorite people,” Tony said, grinning.

 

“Aww, thanks, Tony,” Lexi laughed.

 

“So what happened last time?” Bucky repeated, looking between Lexi and Thor.

 

“Well, it was weird,” Lexi said, looking at her right hand, curling and uncurling her fingers. “The first time we met we shook hands and it felt like a strange, I don’t know, pulse or something, up my arm.”

 

“Yes, that is how I remember it, also,” Thor agreed, folding his arms over his massive chest.

 

“Like when we met?” Bucky asked Lexi, frowning.

 

“Wait, what?” Tony asked, eyes wide, looking at Bucky and Lexi. “What happened with you?”

 

“When we met, Lexi took my hand, and I felt…something. Kind of like when you get a static shock, you know? Except it didn’t hurt,” Bucky said, rubbing the fingers of his right hand together, as he remembered the sensation. “It felt…warm, I guess.”

 

“Yeah, that’s right,” Lexi said, looking at Bucky with a little smile. “It was such a different feeling from what happened with Thor that I didn’t think to connect the two.”

 

“And how did you feel afterward? Weakened, tired?” Thor asked Bucky, extremely curious.

 

“No,” Bucky shook his head, “just the opposite, actually. Before she touched my hand I’d been uncomfortable, agitated, angry. I had been under observation and evaluation for days, and I was getting fed up.” Bucky looked at Lexi. “She took my hand, and I looked at her and I felt…peaceful,” he said quietly. “I felt calm and, yeah, just happy, for the first time in a long time.” He smiled, remembering. “And then she took me and Steve for a walk outside in the sunshine. It was really nice.”

 

Lexi smiled in response, thinking about that day, months earlier. “I felt fine, too. Not like after I touched your hand,” she said to Thor. “I was so on edge afterward that I needed to go running,” she explained to Bucky. “It was really strange.”

 

“You felt weakened after?” Bucky asked Thor.

 

“Yes, it was…unpleasant,” Thor said, looking thoughtful. “Thankfully we both recovered quickly and it didn’t happen again.”

 

“So do you think it might happen now, since we haven’t seen each other in a few months?” Lexi asked.

 

“Only one way to find out,” Tony said, grinning and holding up his phone. He pushed a button and said, “Okay, go for it.”

 

“Well, wait a minute,” Bucky said, looking ready to pull Lexi away.

 

“I’m sure it’ll be alright,” Lexi said, extending her hand toward Thor, who reached out and took Lexi’s hand.

 

As Lexi predicted, nothing happened. Even when Thor pulled her into his arms for a hug, there was no reaction. Lexi did feel that intense sense of familiarity with him, but nothing that caused any negative side effects. Tony didn’t even bother trying to hide his disappointment. Muttering about science, he deleted the video from his phone and put it in his pocket.

 

Relief showing on his face, Bucky moved closer to Lexi once she stepped away from Thor’s side. Thor turned to Bucky then, extending his hand toward him.

 

“Warrior James, it is good to meet you,” he said, smiling in his big, friendly way as they shook hands. “I can see that you are as protective of the Lady Alexa as the rest of us.”

 

“More so, probably,” Lexi said, smiling at Bucky. “He’s been on babysitter duty these past few days, making sure I stayed out of trouble in the big, bad city.”

 

“Yeah, it was brutal,” Bucky smiled, shaking his head.

 

“Oh, hey, how did it go with the parents?” Tony asked Lexi. “Did they agree to the phone?”

 

“My mom did,” Lexi replied. “My dad wanted to ‘think about it,’ so I’ll send it to my mom, if you’re still offering.”

 

“Absolutely,” Tony said. “Let’s go upstairs and grab one on our way to the helicopter.”

 

As they turned to return to the elevator, Lexi and Bucky picking up their things, Tony pointed at the bag in Lexi’s hand and asked, “You do some shopping?”

 

“No,” Lexi said, glancing at it, “I asked my mom to bring this. It was the only thing with me when I was left at the hospital when I was born. I’m hoping to do some research.”

 

“Cool beans,” Tony said, nodding. “Let me know if I can help you track anything down.”

 

“Thanks, Tony,” Lexi said.

 

“What does that mean, that you were ‘left at a hospital’ when you were born?” Thor asked, nonplussed.

 

“I was adopted, several days after I was born,” Lexi explained. “I don’t know who my biological parents are, so I’m hoping to use what my mom brought me to get some answers.”

 

“You were adopted?” Thor asked. When Lexi nodded, he inquired, “How do you feel about them? Your adoptive parents, I mean?”

 

“I love them,” Lexi said, shrugging. “They’re the only parents I’ve ever known. They gave up everything to keep me safe, and taught me what I needed to know to survive. I owe them everything.”

 

“I wish my brother Loki could have thought of it in such a way,” Thor said, somewhat sadly. At Lexi’s questioning look, he explained, “When Loki discovered that he was adopted, he became angry, vindictive. He cast aside his only family and nearly destroyed Midgard with his jealousy.”

 

“New York?” Lexi asked, and Thor nodded, his eyes downcast.

 

“How are things on Asgard now?” Lexi asked, concerned.

 

“Asgard is…fine,” Thor said, yet it was obvious to Lexi that there was something on his mind.

 

“But…” Lexi trailed off, frowning.

 

Thor shook his head, as if he wasn’t sure where to start. “My father does not seem himself,” he said, sadly. “Since my mother’s passing, he is…changed.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Lexi said quietly. “Grief can affect people in many different ways.”

 

“This is true,” Thor said, his brow furrowed. “I hope it is not permanent. At times he is unable to recall even the simplest things, even recent conversations we have shared. It is most troubling.”

 

“Maybe it will pass when he’s had time,” Lexi said. As they entered the elevator, she asked, “So what brings you to Earth?”

 

“Heimdall tells me that you have information on the scepter,” Thor replied, relieved with the change in subject.

 

“Heimdall?” Lexi asked. “You’ve mentioned him before. Who is he, exactly?”

 

“Heimdall is the Guardian of Asgard and the Bifrost,” Thor said, a grin crossing his face. “He is the Watcher of Worlds.”

 

“The Destroyer of Landscaping,” Tony chimed in, smirking.

 

Thor grinned even more. “Heimdall keeps watch over Midgard—and certain Midgardians—when I cannot be here myself.”

 

“Does he know where the scepter is?” Bucky asked, confused.

 

“He cannot see the scepter unless he knows where to look for it,” Thor replied. “It is currently being hidden; therefore, he cannot see it.”

 

The elevator doors opened into one of Tony’s labs. The foursome walked out, Tony heading straight over to a wall organized into many shelves and cubbies. Lexi looked around, entranced. Holographic displays, screens showing scrolling data; it was a high-tech wonderland.

 

“This is incredible,” she said, eyeing the worktables. Bucky smiled at her wide-eyed expression.

 

“That’s right, you haven’t been through here yet, have you?” Tony said, walking back with two small, rectangular boxes in his hand. “Come on, let me give you a quick tour.”

 

Tony spent the next few minutes showing her the advances he’d made on his Iron Legion, discussing how they could be used to defend and protect civilian populations, and pointed to a series of displays of Hydra files that Jarvis was almost done decrypting. As he spoke, he opened one of the boxes he was carrying, taking out the phone inside. He removed the SIM card and popped it into a reader connected to one of his computers. Opening a drawer, he pulled out three more SIM cards, and one by one, he put them in the reader, programming them with information. When he was done, he put one back in the phone, powered it on and set it up, then shut it off and put it, and the extra SIM cards, back in the box.

 

“This all isn’t above my clearance level, is it?” Lexi asked worriedly. “Don’t want to get anyone in trouble.”

 

“Nah, we’re not discussing specific mission intel, so I’m sure it’s fine,” Tony said, moving some technical documents around on one of his screens. “Besides, you’re not going to be talking to Hammertech anytime soon, right?” he asked, narrowing his eyes at her facetiously.

 

“Lord, no,” Lexi said, a look of disdain on her face. “That guy was an idiot.”

 

“I agree, one-hundred-and-ten per cent,” Tony said, flipping a pen into the air and catching it. “Now, we ready to go? This,” he held up the box with the phone, “is prepped and ready for your mom. Your contact information is programmed onto all of the SIM cards in here, so if she needs to ditch her phone number, she can pop out the card, destroy it, put in another, and she’ll still have your info. This other box is the charger and an adapter.”

 

“That’s great, Tony, thank you so much,” Lexi said, sincerely touched.

 

“Not a problem. After all, we only get one set of parents, right? You shouldn’t have to worry about contacting them,” he replied, his eyes a little sad even through his smile.

 

“Right,” Lexi said quietly, reaching for his hand and giving him a gentle squeeze.

 

Bucky had turned to pick up their bags again, and Lexi didn’t see the way he started at the mention of Howard Stark, his brow furrowed in sudden confusion. A nagging feeling of something wrong sat on the edge of his consciousness. He schooled his features as quickly as possible, and by the time Lexi touched his elbow to ask if he was ready to go, he was able to nod and give her a believable smile.

 

The short return trip to Avengers HQ was filled with Thor’s booming voice, telling stories of his adventures with the Lady Sif and the Warriors Three, almost hitting Tony as he gesticulated wildly. Bucky and Lexi sat across from them, Bucky’s arm resting on the top of the seat behind her, as they listened and laughed at his tales.

 

After arriving at the compound, Tony and Thor headed down to the lab while Lexi and Bucky went upstairs to the residential floor. While stowing his suitcase in his room, Bucky asked, “Jarvis, where is Steve?”

 

“Captain Rogers is in the laboratory with Mister Stark and the others,” Jarvis replied.

 

“Thanks, buddy,” Bucky said, leaving his room and shutting the door. He walked through the common area to Lexi’s room, and knocked on the door before peeking his head in. “Hey, baby girl,” he called out.

 

“Hey, sweetie,” Lexi said, poking her head out of the closet.

 

“I’m going to head down to the lab, okay?” he said, wandering in to her room. “Sounds like everyone is down there planning.”

 

“Okay,” Lexi said, meeting him halfway. “I’m going to my office to check things out. Hopefully I’ll see you later.” She leaned up on her toes to plant a kiss on his lips.

 

“’Hopefully’?” Bucky asked, confused.

 

“Well, yeah, you all get busy down there and sometimes don’t come up for dinner,” Lexi said, “and then there’s Thor.” She pointed at the door. “He’s going to be across the hall from me, remember? He’s got much better hearing than Clint. Makes it a little tougher to sneak around.”

 

Bucky crinkled his nose thoughtfully. “Hmm,” he hummed, pursing his lips.

 

“Don’t worry about it now,” Lexi said quietly, stepping into him and wrapping her arms around his waist. “We’ll figure something out.”

 

“Yes, we definitely will,” Bucky agreed, holding her close. He kissed the top of her head. “Okay, I need to get down there. I love you.”

 

“Love you, too,” she said, stepping back. Bucky leaned in for one more kiss, then turned and walked out the door, waving to Lexi before closing it behind him.

 

***

 

With Thor’s arrival, mission planning went into high gear. Jarvis had finished decrypting the files they obtained on their recently completed operation, and they had yielded information on several other Hydra bases, but they needed to move quickly. With an additional team member in attendance, existing plans were hastily augmented and dates were set.

 

Lexi and Bucky did manage to successfully sneak around, even with Thor and his enhanced hearing in residence. They tried to be a little quieter when they were together, which was difficult, to say the least. Bucky bit a pillow in an attempt to stifle his shouts, and he ended up tearing it in half, which set them both to laughing so hard that they had tears in their eyes. Whether it was through their efforts, good luck, or the excellent soundproofing, Thor never mentioned any odd noises coming from Lexi’s room at night.

 

Bucky was able to take a few afternoons to help Lexi practice her long-range firearms and she passed her re-certification easily, just in time for the team to set out on their next mission. It lasted five days, and while they were able to net some new information, it was clear that the base was being emptied as quickly as possible. The team was now faced with a dilemma—they needed to get to the next base on their list, but Steve was hesitant to move on it when Hydra must know they were coming. The end result was an extended reconnaissance, turning a five-day mission into an eight-day mission. At least it was successful, and they made it back to HQ with no serious injuries.

 

They also made it back to HQ just in time for Bucky’s ninety-eighth birthday. Lexi had baked two birthday cakes, one chocolate, one vanilla, since she was unable to talk to Steve beforehand and find out which one Bucky preferred. She also made the macaroni and cheese that Bucky had loved so much, doubling the recipe this time—and it was a good thing she did, since Bucky, Steve, and Thor ate one entire baking dish themselves.

 

“Lady Alexa!” Thor boomed. “This is magnificent!”

 

Lexi smiled as Bucky ate his way through several platefuls of pasta and multiple pieces of cake in both flavors. Afterward, as he lay sprawled across a sofa rubbing his full stomach, he drawled, with a huge smile on his face, “Lexi, darlin’, you are an absolute angel.”

 

Even Tony, who was used to dining in the most expensive restaurants all over the world, begged her not to share to recipe with the kitchen caterers. “If that became a staple of their menu, I wouldn’t be able to fit into my suits anymore,” he said, head lying against the back of the couch.

 

“We could call you the Iron Pudgy Bastard,” Sam said, raising his eyebrows at him. “Maybe show a little self-control next time.”

 

“But it was so good,” Tony whined. “You guys got to have it before, I was just trying to catch up.”

 

“We could have Jarvis make you a nice round suit,” Clint joked, “change your name to Wrecking Ball.”

 

The rest of the evening was spent laughing and joking around, no talk of missions or operations. Steve and Bucky were just two friends from Brooklyn, ribbing each other and everyone else. At one point, Bucky reached over and curled his hand around Lexi’s and asked her, “When is your birthday, doll face?”

 

“July,” Lexi answered. “July twenty-first. Why?”

 

“Another July baby,” Nat said, smiling at her and Steve.

 

“Gonna make sure you have a great birthday. We’ll all cook for you,” Bucky said, smiling at her fondly and gesturing to everyone in the room.

 

“Lord have mercy,” Sam groaned, his head falling back. “Don’t curse the poor girl with our cooking.”

 

“I can cook,” Bucky said, feigning offense. “So can Steve.”

 

“I can boil water like a pro,” Steve laughed.

 

“Never mind them,” Bucky said to Lexi, chuckling at his friend. “I will cook for you on your birthday.”

 

“You can make me breakfast, how does that sound?” Lexi said, smiling in return.

 

“You got it, sweetheart,” he grinned, his eyes twinkling. Lexi had to look away, the blush spreading over her cheeks.

 

***

 

That night, Bucky came to her room, and watched her fidget, and blush, and stammer as she moved about the room in her robe, so nervous that she couldn’t stay still.

 

“Lexi,” Bucky said, narrowing his eyes at her and speaking in a low voice, “what’s going on?”

 

Lexi looked at him, briefly, before covering her face. Then she dropped her hands, exhaled forcefully, and knelt on the bed. “Okay,” she said, smiling and blushing as she moved into the center of the mattress. “Okay,” she repeated. Then she cleared her throat, and only able to glance at him, said, “You asked me about something a little while ago, and I thought that maybe, since it’s your birthday, I would show it to you.”

 

Bucky tilted his head, looking at her with a little confusion, before his eyes widened in remembrance. “Oh,” he exhaled, a smile stretching across his face. “Baby girl,” he whispered, moving slowly to kneel before her, “do you have something special for me?”

 

She still wouldn’t look directly at him, so he placed his finger under her chin and tipped her face up to meet his gaze. He was fairly certain he had never seen her cheeks quite so pink, but whether that was desire or nervousness, he wasn’t sure. “Lexi,” he breathed, leaning forward to kiss her softly, “you are full of surprises, aren’t you?”

 

He scraped his teeth along her jaw, gently, smiling to himself as she whimpered. “Show me,” he said, his voice soft but firm.

 

Looking up at Bucky through her lashes and pulling her bottom lip between her teeth, Lexi backed away, moving to lie back on the bed, her head on a pillow. Bucky sat near the foot of the bed, leaning on his left hand, his head tilted just slightly to the right. As Lexi slowly untied the robe’s sash, the tip of Bucky’s tongue peeked out, wetting the Cupid’s bow of his upper lip.

 

Lexi opened her robe, allowing the sides to fall away, and Bucky stopped breathing for a few seconds. “Happy birthday,” Lexi said, drawing the tip of the index finger of her left hand between her teeth. She wore a cream-colored lace demi-bra and matching panties, both sheer and delicate. The contrast between her toned muscles, her golden skin, and the soft fabric of her pale undergarments left him speechless and openly gaping.

 

She smiled shyly, her legs lightly squeezing together, as she watched Bucky blink repeatedly. Before he could say anything, Lexi slid her right hand under the pillow beside her, withdrawing a strange looking object. It was mostly pink with a black cap, a slender tubular object about six inches long with a slightly curved and tapered end. As Bucky’s smile grew more and more wicked, Lexi slowly twisted the black cap on the end, resulting in a low humming sound.

 

Bucky’s eyebrows shot up. “What is it doing?” he asked, his pupils dilating.

 

Lexi turned the toy in her hand and lightly touched the curved end of it to her breast. “It vibrates,” she said, gasping quietly. She circled her nipple, causing the responsive flesh to harden immediately. Her abdominal muscles contracted and her hips twitched.

 

“Oh, sweetheart,” Bucky whispered, watching Lexi move the toy to her other breast, her back arching slightly and her legs starting to rub together, “you are so gorgeous.”

 

“Do you like your surprise?” Lexi asked softly, still sounding a little nervous.

 

“I _love_ it,” Bucky rasped, his voice catching in his throat as Lexi trailed the toy down her abdomen to the edge of her panties. He sat up, peeling his t-shirt off and tossing it to the floor. Lexi hummed in approval, watching the muscles in his chest tense and relax as he moved. With one hand lightly massaging her breast, she traced the toy back and forth along the lace between her hipbones before parting her legs, just a little, and sliding it down and up, just once, over her core, her pelvis jumping at the sensation. She repeated this several times, occasionally circling over her mons, as tiny moans escaped her.

 

“Lexi? Can I take off your panties?” Bucky asked, his breathing picking up. Lexi looked at his eyes, his pupils completely blown, and nodded.

 

“Yes,” she whispered.

 

Bucky got to his knees and crawled forward, leaning completely over Lexi, but not touching her. “You are the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen,” he said, his voice low and whiskey-smooth. “After you make yourself come, I’m going to slide my cock into your wet, hot pussy, and you’re going to come again, squeezing me tight.”

 

He kissed her as she moaned, a light brushing of his lips against hers, before moving down her body and slipping his fingers into the sides of her panties. Lexi lifted her hips and he slid them down and off, setting them aside. Eyes focused on her center, he said, “Spread those beautiful legs of yours. Let me see you.”

 

Desire overcoming her nervousness, Lexi lifted her knees and opened herself to his eyes. “Oh my god, sweetheart,” Bucky moaned, “your pussy is so wet. So pretty.” He slid his hand down to his crotch, where his erection was straining against the soft fabric of his pajama pants. He palmed it roughly in an attempt to relieve some pressure. Lexi gasped, and Bucky smiled. “Do you want to see me touch myself, too?” he asked.

 

Lexi nodded quickly. “Yes, please,” she breathed.

 

Bucky wasted no time removing his pants and boxers, then lying down on his side, facing her, his left hand propping his head up. He wrapped his right hand loosely around the base of his shaft, rubbing his thumb along the vein running underneath. He looked back at Lexi and said, “Come on, baby girl, make yourself feel good.”

 

Pushing aside her final bit of shyness, Lexi slid the vibrator between her slick folds, over her swollen clit. She inhaled sharply as her back bowed, the gentle but persistent vibrations causing her muscles to clamp down. She heard Bucky moan, her head falling back and her eyes closing as she massaged her sensitive flesh. She moved the toy back and forth, coating it in her juices, as her hips rocked slowly. When Bucky asked her a question, his voice ragged and rough, she was so aroused that she didn’t pause for a second before complying, sliding the toy inside herself, pumping it slowly. He groaned, cursing, watching as she pleasured herself. Just knowing that he was watching, hearing him moan and swear under his panting breath, pushed Lexi quickly to the edge. She turned her head slightly, and opened her eyes enough to see Bucky stroking himself, his eyes never leaving her center. Taking her hand from her breast, Lexi reached down and turned the black cap slightly, increasing the vibration. “Oh!” she gasped, pumping faster.

 

“ _Fu-u-uck,_ ” Bucky groaned jaggedly, sounding like it was ripped from his chest. “Are you close, baby?”

 

“Yes,” Lexi panted, sliding the toy from inside herself and focusing it on her hard, pink clit. “Oh, fuck!” she said, her eyes squeezed shut. “I’m coming, Bucky, oh, oh god, _unhhh!_ ”

 

Her orgasm swept over her, and suddenly Bucky was above her. “Can I, baby?” he asked, rubbing his shaft against her, a note of desperation in his voice. “Can I put my cock in you?”

 

“Yes, god, yes!” she gritted out, still holding the vibrator to herself.

 

In one smooth, hard thrust, Bucky pushed inside. “Holy shit!” he gasped, his voice sounding strangled. “Oh god, baby, I can feel—oh, fuck—I can feel everything,” he panted, his eyes rolling back in his head. “Gotta—I gotta move,” he gritted out, his hips thrusting rapidly.

 

Lexi’s spine popped as it arched, and she tried to hold in the scream that was threatening to claw its way out. The vibrator slid against her wet, slippery flesh and came to rest across her clit and against Bucky’s shaft. “Oh my god!” he exclaimed, his eyes flying open as he pounded into her. “Fuck, oh _fuck!_ ”

 

Lexi couldn’t stop the scream this time, and the subsequent rush of power that flowed through them lit the room, and sent picture frames and books shaking. Their shared climax was loud, despite their best efforts to muffle themselves, and lasted until Lexi finally pulled the vibrator away from between their bodies and dropped it on the bed beside her.

 

Bucky dropped onto his elbows, breathing hard, resting his forehead on Lexi’s sternum. “Jesus Christ,” he whispered, sliding his arms under Lexi’s back and unclasping her bra, kissing her breastbone softly, over and over, nudging her bra from her breasts and placing gentle kisses over the swells, slowly climbing to her collarbone, then up her throat to her jaw. He stretched his legs out, one at a time, moaning, but keeping himself sheathed inside Lexi.

 

Lexi was, essentially, boneless. Her arms and legs lay, limp and open, on the bed, seemingly unable or unwilling to move. A light sheen of sweat covered them both, and Bucky’s exhalations left goose bumps across Lexi’s chest. When her wits finally returned, she reached for the vibrator, feeling for the cap on the end, and turned it off.

 

In the sudden quiet, Bucky picked up his head to look at Lexi. “Are you okay, sweetheart?” he asked, nuzzling her cheek with his own.

 

“Mm-hmm,” Lexi hummed, leaning her head into his, her eyes closed.

 

“That was,” Bucky whispered, shaking his head slightly, “holy hell, that was something else.” Lexi could hear the smile in his voice, and the corners of her lips curled up in response.

 

“Was that a good birthday present?” she asked, smiling, but still too exhausted to open her eyes.

 

“That was fan-fucking-tastic,” he replied, kissing her temple, her cheek, moving to her red, bite-swollen lips. “Watching you come is the most beautiful and incredible thing.” He kissed her softly, repeatedly, as she began to reciprocate, kissing him back. “Thank you.”

 

“The pleasure was—well, not _all_ mine,” Lexi giggled, finally getting feeling back in her arms and wrapping them around Bucky’s waist, tracing tiny circles on his warm skin with her fingers, “but a lot of it was mine.”

 

“I can see why people use those,” Bucky smiled, tilting his head toward the pink vibrator. “That was intense.”

 

“Very good for stress relief,” Lexi agreed.

 

“I’ll say,” Bucky said, laughing softly, “I think it scrambled my brain a little.” He paused before adding, “Interesting that you didn’t glow when you were using it.”

 

“Really?” Lexi asked, her eyebrows rising.

 

“Really,” Bucky said, nibbling under her ear. “You didn’t start glowing until I was inside you,” he whispered, smiling.

 

“I guess I shouldn’t be surprised,” Lexi said, giggling. “You’ve completely ruined me for everything else. You don’t have to sound so smug about it, though.”

 

“You’d never let me get a swelled head, right, doll?” he asked, tickling her neck with his whiskers and chuckling.

 

“Don’t worry, I give credit where it’s due,” she said, running her hands up and down his sides. “Now,” Lexi asked, “do you think you can help me into the shower?”

 

“Of course, baby girl,” he said, lifting himself off of Lexi’s body, smiling as she tossed her bra aside. “C’mere,” he smiled, moving to her side and scooping her up, bridal-style, (to which she squealed, “Weee!”) and then turning toward the en suite.

 

“Oh, hold on,” Lexi said, reaching back toward the bed.

 

“What?” Bucky asked.

 

“I need to clean Pinky,” she said.

 

“Pinky?” Bucky laughed, leaning down slightly so she could pick up the toy. “You named it?”

 

“Of course,” Lexi said, matter-of-factly, as Bucky turned and headed into the bathroom. “Not a very original name, I’ll give you that, but it’s a name.”

 

“You can call it whatever you want, angel face,” he said, grinning ear-to-ear, as he set her down and turned on the shower.

 

***

 

Several weeks later, the team set out to tackle the biggest base yet. Lexi was even more nervous than usual, because Bucky, even though he hadn’t said anything about the mission, had packed nearly all of his handguns, in addition to his long-range weapons. Lexi understood all too well that this meant he wouldn’t simply be on lookout this time. He would be in the thick of it, entering the base with everyone else.

 

It would also be their longest mission yet. The intel was good and incoming reports were consistent, but they needed to be on-site for several days of surveillance before moving in. Bucky was estimating two weeks. Lexi tried not to worry too much or get upset, she simply set about making sure everyone had what they needed—first aid supplies, protein bars, canned fruit, bottled water—there would be no way to get additional provisions, so they had to pack it all. Lexi also packed another special care package for Bucky, something he appreciated more than he could say. Small things like her body lotion, extra hair bands, some candy bars, a travel pillow and her pillowcase would make him smile and keep him calm, allowing him to get as much rest as possible.

 

Bucky assured Lexi that he would be careful, and that he would be backing Steve up the whole time. “So you two will keep each other from doing anything stupid?” Lexi asked, tears in her eyes.

 

“That’s the idea,” he said, holding her tight.

 

The team left in the morning, so Lexi was fairly certain that the base was in Europe. As usual, Jarvis updated her on their well-being, but nothing more. Bucky had recorded a few new messages for her, and Jarvis saved them all for her to play over and over.

 

Lexi went about her duties, seeing patients and helping out in the medical wing. She even spent a good amount of time working on a replacement knee design that she and Tony had been studying.

 

Eleven days after they departed, Lexi had just finished a yoga class with a patient and was entering information into the system when someone grabbed her from behind.

 

***

 

The op went down almost exactly as planned. They decided to move in after eight days of observation, all their intel proving accurate. Bucky stayed glued to Steve’s six, clearing out the lower levels. What they saw inside the base, though, made Bucky’s blood run cold—cages, observation rooms, exam rooms with gurneys and chairs with thick leather and metal straps. They didn’t appear to have been used recently, but there was no doubt what they had been built for.

 

“Oh my god,” Bucky whispered, thinking of the story Lexi had told him.

 

“This looks like what Lexi described to us, where she was held,” Steve said, voicing Bucky’s fears.

 

Bucky swore under his breath. “She was just a kid,” he murmured.

 

“Like I said before, Lexi’s strong,” Steve responded.

 

“Damn right, she is,” Bucky growled. Steve slowed down as they approached a corner. Signaling to Bucky, they moved on.

 

The fighting went on for hours, nearly all day. While their intel and reconnaissance were good, one of the Hydra operatives managed to get a distress call out, bringing in more people for the team to take down. They were still successful, but as they were exiting, they needed to call Bruce in when Sam was taken down by a rifle hit to his flight gear. Clint kept Hydra off of Sam until Bruce could pick him up and get him to safety. The others waited for the all-clear before exiting the facility, Tony destroying the computers as they left.

 

Sam’s shoulder was pretty bruised up; Steve wrapped it in ice and strapped him in for the ride home. Nat took care of Bruce, wrapping him in a warm blanket and getting his headphones so he could listen to classical music—he was always raw after The Other Guy came out. Tony and Clint got the quinjet off the ground and turned it toward home. While everyone was distracted, Bucky went to the back of the jet and, very quietly, said, “Jarvis?”

 

“Yes, Sergeant Barnes?” Jarvis responded as softly as he could.

 

“Could you not let Lexi know we’re on our way back? I kind of want to surprise her,” Bucky said, crossing his fingers.

 

“Mister Wilson is injured; Doctor Shaeffer would wish to be notified,” Jarvis replied, the A.I sounding uncertain.

 

“He’s not hurt badly, he’s sure it’s just a bruise. Please?” Bucky cajoled.

 

“I will send word to Doctor Kincaid to tend to Mister Wilson,” Jarvis bargained. “Is that agreeable to you?”

 

“Deal. Thanks, buddy,” Bucky said, relieved that Jarvis was helping out.

 

Once they were back at HQ, Bucky tried to appear casual as he got his gear together. When the ramp lowered, Steve was helping Sam out of his seat. Steve looked out and said, “I’m surprised Lexi’s not here. She’s usually waiting by the door when we get back.”

 

“Doctor Shaeffer is currently tending to a patient, Captain Rogers,” Jarvis said. “Doctor Kincaid is aware of Mister Wilson’s injury and is awaiting his arrival.”

 

“Thanks, Jarvis,” Steve said, picking up his and Sam’s duffels. He looked at Bucky. “You coming?” he asked.

 

“Yeah, I’ll be there in a minute, you go on ahead,” Bucky answered, pulling a rifle from the rack and placing it carefully in his carrying case to be cleaned later. “Can’t wait to get a real shower,” he added.

 

“I heard that,” Steve said, nodding. “All right, see you upstairs.”

 

Once Steve and Sam were inside, Bucky quickly asked, “Jarvis? Where is she?”

 

“Doctor Shaeffer is just finishing assisting a patient in a yoga class, Sergeant Barnes,” Jarvis replied.

 

“Thanks, Jay,” he said, grabbing his duffel and his gun cases, and jogging into the building.

 

When he got into the elevator, Jarvis asked, “Would you like to go directly to the medical wing, Sergeant Barnes?”

 

“Not yet, I want to drop these bags in my room,” Bucky said.

 

“Certainly, Sergeant Barnes,” Jarvis responded.

 

Bucky arrived at the residential floor to an empty room. He hurried down the hall to his room, stowing his bags inside. As he came back out to the common area, the elevator opened and Steve came out. “Hey, Buck,” he said.

 

Bucky steered himself into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator, grabbing a bottle of water. “Hey, man,” he said, taking another bottle and tossing it to Steve.

 

“Thanks,” Steve said, twisting the top off and taking a long drink.

 

“How’s Sam?” Bucky asked, taking a sip from his own bottle.

 

“Looks like a mild strain and a nasty bruise, he should be fine in a couple of weeks,” Steve said, finishing the bottle.

 

“Oh, good,” Bucky said, nodding. When he finished his bottle, he said, “I’m going to take a long, hot shower.”

 

“Absolutely,” Steve answered, taking both empty bottles and putting them in the recycle bin. “I’m going to clean up, too, then go get Sam. Dinner will be here in about fifteen minutes,” he called to Bucky’s retreating figure.

 

“Gotcha,” Bucky answered, walking down the hall to his room.

 

He walked in, stripping off his gear and jumping into the shower. Instead of taking his time, though, he showered quickly, drying off and getting dressed in jeans and a t-shirt before Steve reappeared. As he tied his shoes, he asked, “Jarvis? Is the coast clear?” Bucky asked, walking to the door.

 

“Captain Rogers, Agent Romanoff, and Agent Barton are in their rooms. The common area is currently unoccupied,” Jarvis replied.

 

Bucky left his room and raced down the hallway, making it to the elevator with no one seeing him. “Is Lexi still downstairs?” Bucky asked.

 

“Doctor Shaeffer is currently in the hallway outside her office,” Jarvis said.

 

When the elevator doors opened, Bucky walked quickly across the floor toward the medical center. There were only a few assistants moving about, but Bucky avoided them easily. He came around the corner and saw Lexi, standing a few feet from her office door, entering information on one of the central terminals. He smiled broadly, taking in her appearance; strappy tank top and yoga pants, both soft and clingy, hugging her amazing curves.

 

Bucky moved quickly down the otherwise empty hallway, walking toward her with purpose. As soon as he was right behind her, he put his hands on her hips and said softly, “Hey there, baby girl.”

 

Lexi jumped and immediately spun around to face him. “Bucky?” she cried, surprise showing clearly on her face. “Oh my god! What—When did—” she began, before she was pulled into his chest and he was kissing her.

 

Bucky held her close, kissing her over and over. “I asked Jarvis not to tell you. I wanted to surprise you,” he said between kisses. “I needed to see you. I missed you so much.”

 

Lexi leaned away slightly, looking at Bucky’s face. “Did something happen? Are you okay?” she asked worriedly, running her hands over his arms and shoulders.

 

“I’m fine, I promise,” he said. “I just needed to see my strong, beautiful girl, and tell her how much I love her.”

 

“I love you, too, sweetie,” Lexi said, standing on tiptoe and wrapping her arms around his neck, tilting her face up to kiss him softly. “I’m glad you’re home.”

 

Bucky held her close, leaning down to kiss under her ear. Over his shoulder, Lexi saw one of the assistants at the end of the hallway, perhaps drawn by her surprised shout. As soon as they locked eyes, the assistant smiled, turned around, and left the hallway. “Oh, no,” Lexi said, her eyes wide.

 

“What?” Bucky said, pulling back to look at her in confusion.

 

Lexi stepped back, putting her hands on his arms. “One of the assistants just saw us.”

 

Bucky turned around, looking in all directions. “Who?”

 

“It doesn’t matter. Just, shit, come here,” Lexi said, pulling Bucky to her office and shutting the door behind them. She leaned against the door and looked at Bucky. He reached for her again, and she stopped him with a hand to the middle of his chest.

 

“Bucky, stop,” Lexi said. “We need to talk.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun DUNNNNN!!!! What ever will she do?? Where will they go?? And when are we going to find out what the heck is up with that blanket?!? (That one's for you, Delen.) ;)
> 
> Tune in next time! XD
> 
> I love Thor. He really is a giant doofus. <3
> 
> Thanks to all for the encouraging (and occasionally humbling) comments. You have made writing this insanity way too much fun. :D


	44. The Office

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A moment we have all been waiting for....
> 
> XD

 

_“Bucky, stop,” Lexi said. “We need to talk.”_

 

***

 

Bucky’s hands dropped. “What’s the matter?” he asked.

 

“Does anyone know you’re here?” Lexi asked, a worried expression on her face.

 

“No,” Bucky replied, frowning in confusion. “Steve thinks I’m in my room, taking the world’s longest shower. Why?”

 

“Because someone we don’t really know just saw us hugging and kissing in the hallway, that’s why,” Lexi said, rubbing her forehead. “That’s going to be hard to explain.”

 

Lexi crossed the room to stand before her desk. She needed to put some space between herself and Bucky so she could think. When he stood so close to her, all she could see, smell, hear, feel—it was all him. Every sense was overpowered by his presence, and her brain refused to operate on any level beyond her baser instincts. She wanted to burrow her nose into his throat, run her fingers through his hair, feel his arms wrapped tightly around her, his lips on hers…. She shook herself, clearing her thoughts. As she gathered some loose papers from her desk, straightened them into a neat pile, and set them aside, she took a deep breath and started to speak. “Bucky, we need to be more careful. If that assistant says anything, people are going to talk, and if this gets out—“

 

Suddenly Bucky’s hands were on her upper arms, making Lexi inhale sharply. His fingers traced lightly from shoulder to elbow, causing tiny goose bumps to appear. Bucky leaned down slowly, gently running his cheek up the side of her neck and nuzzling Lexi’s hair. Her scent was so warm, so calming to him. Lexi had originally stiffened at his touch, but Bucky could hear her shaky exhalation of breath, he could feel how she trembled as her eyes slid shut and her head slowly tipped back to lean against his shoulder.

 

“Lexi,” Bucky whispered, “I’m not worried about anyone talking, but if you don’t want this, just tell me. Tell me to stop.” He slowly trailed his fingers down to her wrists, then gently put his arms around her waist, pulling her back against his chest. Lexi crossed her arms over Bucky’s, effectively holding him in place. Bucky started to rub tiny circles on Lexi’s stomach with his right hand, and gently nibbled under her ear. Lexi mewled softly, and Bucky’s left arm tightened, holding her still as his right hand caressed lower and lower on her abdomen.

 

“Bucky, we need—to—to talk about this,” Lexi gasped, feeling her knees weaken as she leaned more fully against Bucky’s chest. Even as she tried to form a coherent thought, all she could focus on was Bucky’s right hand, which had started to flirt with the waistband of her pants, and his mouth, that was slowly but surely causing every nerve ending on her neck to light up. Her nipples had hardened into sharp points under her shirt, and Bucky’s left thumb gently rubbed the underside of her breast. He hummed, a contented sound that came from deep in his chest; the vibrations ran down Lexi’s spine, causing a shiver to run through her entire body.

 

“What would you like to talk about, Lexi?” Bucky asked. “Can we talk about how much I love the sounds you make when I do this?” Bucky gently bit the spot between Lexi’s neck and shoulder, causing her to whimper, then to moan as he then lightly licked the same spot with the tip of his tongue. “Can we talk about how incredible your body feels pressed up against mine? How your gorgeous curves fit me so perfectly? Because I would be very, very happy to talk about that.”

 

His arms wrapped as far around Lexi as he could reach; his left arm stretching across her chest to her right shoulder, his right arm reaching across her abdomen to her left hip. He pulled her as tightly against him as he could without hurting her. His body was a wall of muscle, holding her in place, and he buried his face into the crook of her neck.

 

“Lexi,” he moaned, pulling her backside against his lower body so that she could feel how affected he was, “I’ve missed you so much, baby girl. I can’t stay away from you. I don’t want to stay away. Everything about you pulls me in, brings me home.”

 

Lexi couldn’t help her reaction. There was no fighting how he made her feel. “I missed you, too,” she whispered, her voice breaking. She arched her back as much as could, pressing her bottom into his pelvis, pushing her chest forward. Bucky’s left arm loosened, but only enough that his hand moved from her arm to her breast. He squeezed it gently, lightly circling her nipple with his thumb. He was slowly grinding himself against her, and his right hand slid into the waistband of her pants, sliding down to cup her sex. Lexi gasped and her head fell back to rest on Bucky’s shoulder. Lexi’s left hand was holding his metal forearm, and her right hand reached back, over and behind her head, so that she could tangle her fingers into his still damp hair. Lexi tugged on it, and Bucky groaned, lightly thrusting against her bottom. His right hand slipped under her panties, finding her more than a little aroused.

 

“My god, sweetheart, you’re so wet,” he moaned against the back of her neck. His middle finger slid between her folds, finding her clit swollen and hard. He started to circle it with his fingers, slowly, achingly slowly, as Lexi’s legs threatened to buckle under her. She was panting now, moaning and whimpering, and when he slid two fingers inside her, she groaned loudly.

 

Bucky picked his head up briefly. “Jarvis, please lock the door and soundproof the room,” he said, his voice nearly a growl.

 

“Already done, sir,” Jarvis replied.

 

“Good,” Bucky said, whispering in Lexi’s ear, “because I’m going to make you come so goddamn hard that you scream.”

 

Bucky slowly pumped two fingers in and out of Lexi’s pussy, then pulled them out to spread her juices over her clit. He moved faster now, as Lexi’s hips began to buck against his hand, riding his fingers shamelessly. The sounds coming from her mouth were beyond her control, incoherent words mixing with her pants and moans that were the most erotic things Bucky had ever heard.

 

“ _Fu-u-u-uck_ ,” Bucky groaned. “You have no idea how much I want to sink my cock into you right now. But first,” he said, “you are going to come all over my hand.”

 

“Oh, my god,” Lexi moaned. She had spread her legs as far as she could in her current position, her hips rocking back and forth, grinding back against Bucky’s obvious erection. “Please, please, I’m so close Bucky, please don’t stop, please don’t stop,” on and on she continued, not even aware of what she was saying, just needing him to _not stop_. She curled her fingers in his hair, loving the soft feel of it even as she held his head to hers, not letting him move away.

 

“Never stopping, baby. Never stopping. I love to make you come,” he growled in her ear. He could feel her movements becoming erratic, her muscles clamping down, and he squeezed her nipple just as her back bowed, her breath stuck in her throat as her body froze, and then she flew apart in his arms.

 

The uninhibited shriek that came out of Lexi’s mouth was nearly enough to make Bucky come in his pants. She was so incredibly beautiful when she let go like this, as she illuminated the whole room, and she had no idea how much she affected him.

 

Soon Lexi was clamping her thighs shut as her clit became too sensitive. Bucky’s movements became slower, more gentle, as she came down; her breathing slowly returning to normal as he kissed the back of her neck. He held her in place, up against him, until she could get her legs under her. When she could finally stand on her own, Bucky slid his right hand from her pants and he used his left hand to slowly turn her around.

 

Lexi turned at his prompting and dropped her forehead to his chest. “My god,” she breathed, “that was incredible.”

 

Bucky gently walked her backward two steps until her thighs touched the desk. Lexi sat on the edge, catching her breath, and Bucky used his left hand to tilt her chin up. When their eyes met, and Bucky saw how dilated her pupils were, he lifted his right hand and sucked his two fingers into his mouth.

 

Lexi inhaled quickly, a shaky sounding gasp, as Bucky cleaned her juices from his hand. “Mmmm,” Bucky moaned. “You are so delicious. Hot and sweet. The most amazing thing I’ve ever tasted.”

 

Lexi was panting again, watching his mouth and tongue as Bucky licked his fingers. When he finally pulled his fingers from his mouth, Lexi stood, reached up and grabbed his head with both hands, and pulled him to her in a hard, needy kiss. There was no slow build-up here; this was need and passion and desire, and Bucky had never wanted anyone or anything as much as he wanted Lexi right now.

 

He slid his hands around her hips, then down into the back of her pants. He silently thanked whatever genius had invented yoga pants as he slid them and her panties quickly down her legs. He lifted her back onto the edge of the desk, pulled off her shoes, then slid her pants the rest of the way off, tossing them to the side.

 

Lexi was reaching for Bucky’s jeans, trying to unbutton them without much success. She was getting frustrated as she fumbled with it. Bucky smiled, taking her hands from his fly and putting them on his waist. He leaned down to kiss her again, groaning when Lexi nipped at his bottom lip. He undid his button fly quickly, while Lexi pulled at his shirt, yanking it over his head. Bucky started to bend over to take his shoes off, but Lexi pulled him back up and started kissing him again. “Don’t bother,” she mumbled against his lips. “Takes too long.”

 

Bucky smiled against her lips, and he could feel Lexi smiling right back. “Anything you say, darlin’,” he said, shoving his pants and boxers down to mid-thigh, releasing his erection from its painful confinement. Lexi reached down between them, taking Bucky’s cock in a firm grip. Bucky groaned loudly as a rush of air left his lungs. He looked at Lexi, who was staring at his shaft as she stroked it up and down. “Good god, baby, you’re going to make me come too fast,” he said, pulling Lexi’s hand off of his member. He chuckled at her pouty expression, then took both of her hands and put them on his head. “Pull my hair all you want.”

 

Lexi ran her fingers through his hair, around to the back of his head, tugging lightly. Bucky closed his eyes and moaned. “Harder, baby. Pull harder.”

 

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Lexi said breathlessly.

 

“You won’t, I promise,” Bucky said. He leaned over Lexi and eased her back onto the desk. He braced himself over her on his left elbow, and lined himself up with her entrance with his right hand. He looked up at Lexi’s face through his lashes. “Are you ready for me?” he asked, teasing her with the head of his cock.

 

“God, _yesssss,_ ” Lexi hissed, trying to pull Bucky closer by wrapping her legs around his hips.

 

“Good,” Bucky said, smiling wickedly. “Now pull my fucking hair _hard._ ”

 

He sheathed himself inside her in one long, slow stroke as Lexi fisted her hands in his hair and _pulled_. He groaned so loudly that Lexi could feel the vibrations all the way through his body. The indescribably intense feeling of fullness caused Lexi to arch her back entirely off the desk. Once he was completely bottomed out within her, he wrapped both arms under her and just held himself still. After a few seconds, Lexi released her grip on his hair and started scratching her nails gently against his scalp, and he shivered in response. She ran her right hand over Bucky’s shoulders and as far down his back as far as she could reach. She hummed contentedly.

 

“You feel so good,“ she whispered shakily.

 

“So do you,” Bucky replied, also whispering, into Lexi’s throat. “Almost too good. I might not last very long.”

 

Lexi wiggled her hips, and Bucky moaned. “Oh my god, baby, don’t move.”

 

Lexi tried not to giggle as she whispered in his ear, “Think about baseball.”

 

Bucky chuckled, pulling himself up onto his elbows and looking down at her, grinning. “Baseball, huh?”

 

His hair was falling forward, so Lexi used both hands to tuck it back behind his ears. “Yes, baseball,” Lexi whispered. “Think about how absolutely _filthy_ Kershaw’s curveball is, or how Stanton likes to drive it _so deep_ , or even—“

 

“Oh, god, stop!” Bucky laughed, dropping his head onto Lexi’s shoulder. “Lexi, baby doll, only you could make baseball sound so damn sexy.”

 

Lexi laughed as well, causing Bucky to hold her tight again and bite his bottom lip. “Ohhhhh,” he moaned, “That feels _amazing_. But I probably shouldn’t tell you how good it feels when you laugh.”

 

“Have you been properly distracted?” Lexi asked with a smile, running her nails lightly up and down Bucky’s back and shoulders.

 

“I think I can hold out for a minute or two,” he smiled, leaning down to kiss Lexi’s throat. He used his right hand to tug her shirt up over her breasts, and leaned down to kiss a pink, hard nipple. Lexi gasped, grabbing his shoulders.

 

“Oh, good,” Lexi panted. She ran her nails along his scalp again, and Bucky’s eyes slid shut in obvious pleasure. Suddenly Lexi grabbed his hair and pulled his head up so she could whisper in his ear, “Then fuck me hard, Bucky, _please_.”

 

Bucky’s head shot up and he looked at her, his eyes completely dilated with lust. Lexi locked her ankles together behind his back and pulled him into her as hard as she could. “ _Now_ , Bucky, I need you to fuck me _now_.”

 

Bucky’s breath caught, and he sputtered, “Oh—oh god—yes, baby.”

 

He stood so that he was leaning over her, left hand braced on the desk, right hand on her hip to hold her in place, and he started pistoning in and out. Lexi’s back arched as she gasped, “Oh, my god, _yes!_ ”

 

Bucky held her hip tightly with his right hand, and his left started to roam over her breasts, pinching and rolling her nipples. Lexi back unbowed, only so she could start thrusting up with her own hips, meeting Bucky as he pushed in.

 

“God, sweetheart, you’re so tight, you feel so good,” Bucky said, never taking his eyes off of Lexi’s face or her breasts as they bounced up and down with the motion of their bodies.

 

“Yes, yes, so fucking good, Bucky,” Lexi whispered, holding on to the edge of the desk, using it as leverage to pull herself closer to him. Bucky put his left hand back on the desk and took his right hand from Lexi’s hip. He licked his thumb, then reached between them and started stroking gentle circles on her clit. The added stimulation was too much for Lexi, who was quickly reduced to a babbling mess as the wave of energy pulled her under and her orgasm crashed through her, leaving her moaning, whimpering, and screaming obscenities and half-words that weren’t even recognizable to her.

 

The sensation was more than Bucky could withstand. “I’m going to come, baby, _fuck,_ I’m coming in you,” Bucky said, grunting, as his thrusts became slower and even harder.

 

Lexi made a sound that sounded like, “ _Please!_ ” as Bucky pumped, two, three more times, then froze as he succumbed to the pull of energy as well, and a groan that sounded like it came from the depths of his soul poured out of him as his cock pulsed and he ground his pelvis against her. Lexi continued to roll her hips as she rode out her own climax, continuing Bucky’s orgasm as well, until he basically collapsed on top of her, forcing the air from her lungs with a squeak.

 

They both lay there, breathing heavily, speech impossible, for several minutes. Lexi wrapped her arms and legs around Bucky, holding him close, as their heartbeats slowed to a more normal speed. She gently stroked his back in long, lazy movements, using just her fingertips to lightly trace his spine. His head was tucked into the crook of her neck, his scruff tickling her as he gently kissed her throat. He hummed in sleepy satisfaction when Lexi gently brushed his hair back from his face.

 

Speaking from somewhere in the vicinity of her collarbone, Bucky said, “I love you so much, Lexi.”

 

Smiling from ear to ear, Lexi held him close, one arm across his back, the other cradling his head to her. “Not just saying that because you’re all loopy right now?”

 

Bucky picked his head up a couple of inches, just so he could see her face. He was smiling as well, but said with undeniable sincerity, “Nope. I really, truly, love you.”

 

“I love you, too, Bucky,” Lexi said, leaning up to kiss him softly on the lips. One sweet kiss became another, and soon they were heating up again. It wasn’t the frantic, hurried kissing from before, but was deeper and more meaningful. Bucky shifted his hips, and Lexi squealed, feeling right away that he was still hard and ready to go.

 

As the kiss intensified, Bucky pushed himself up onto his elbows, his right hand sliding under Lexi’s shoulders, his left holding the back of her head. When they came up for air, Lexi gasped, “Suggestion?”

 

Bucky continued kissing down her throat, scraping her with his stubbled chin. “Hmmm? What do you need, baby girl?”

 

Lexi moaned as Bucky gently suckled at a sensitive spot on her neck, but managed to find her voice enough to say, “Relocate? Not sure I can hold my legs up much longer.”

 

Bucky chuckled against her throat. “Maybe you’re right.” He picked his head up and looked around. “Where to?”

 

Lexi twisted her head to look at the other side of the desk. “Chair?” she asked.

 

Bucky looked at the chair behind the desk. “Does it have armrests?”

 

“Nope,” Lexi replied, popping the ‘p’ sound. She smiled up at him. “And I’m pretty sure you promised once that we would defile every surface of this office, so we’d better get started.”

 

“You are fucking perfect,” Bucky said with a wicked grin. He made sure Lexi’s ankles were still locked behind his back, then wrapped both arms around her. He started to pick her up.

 

“I’m so sorry to interrupt your meeting—” Jarvis began.

 

“Then don’t,” Bucky growled.

 

“—but Captain Rogers is approaching this office. He will be here in approximately one minute,” Jarvis said.

 

“Oh, crap! Can you send him somewhere else?” Lexi asked, her eyes wide.

 

“He has been trying to locate Doctor Shaeffer for the last twenty minutes. I have delayed him as long as possible, but he is becoming increasingly concerned that he cannot find you. He will not be deterred,” Jarvis said.

 

“Damn, damn, damn! Thanks for the heads-up, Jarvis!” Lexi said, scrambling from the desk and pulling down her shirt, earning a pouty look from Bucky. “Quick, get dressed!” she whisper-shouted to Bucky, who grumpily pulled his pants back up. “Where’s my underwear?” Lexi asked, picking up her pants but not finding her panties.

 

“Probably down a pant leg,” Bucky said.

 

“Oh, good lord,” Lexi said, shaking out her clothes. Sure enough, her panties fell out of her pants. Bucky swooped down and picked them up.

 

“Can I keep these?” he asked with a grin.

 

“No! Give me those!” Lexi said, laughing, trying to grab them from Bucky’s hand.

 

“Here, let me help you,” he said, kneeling at her feet, holding her panties out for her to step into.

 

“Bucky, you goofball, he’s going to be here any second now!” Lexi said, holding Bucky’s shoulder for balance as she stepped into her underwear.

 

Bucky slowly pulled them up, stopping only to place a kiss at the top of her slit before pulling them fully into place. Lexi nearly stumbled before Bucky stood up, holding her steady.

 

“You bad, bad boy,” Lexi whispered, looking at Bucky with a heated expression.

 

Bucky licked his lips slowly. “Like I said, you’re delicious,” he said with a broad grin.

 

By now they could hear Steve’s voice in the hallway outside. “Is he talking to someone?” Lexi asked.

 

“Agent Romanoff is now accompanying him,” Jarvis said.

 

“Oh, hell,” Lexi said, looking at Bucky with panic in her eyes. “Grab your shirt and get in the bathroom, hurry!” She said, as she quickly pulled her pants on and found her shoes.

 

Bucky casually picked up his shirt and walked over to Lexi as she slid her shoes on. “I’m more than happy to scream from the rooftops how much I love you, you know,” he said, leaning down to kiss her on the lips.

 

“I don’t want you to get in trouble. And I love you, too, so get in the bathroom!” Lexi whispered.

 

With another kiss, Bucky strolled to the washroom, swinging his shirt around from one finger, the very picture of unconcerned nonchalance. Before he was halfway there, there was a loud knock on the door.

 

“Lexi? Are you in there?” Steve asked, very loudly. Lexi jumped at the tone of his voice.

 

“Yes! Just a second!” Lexi said, sending a shoo-ing motion in Bucky’s direction as he stood just inside the bathroom door. Bucky shook his head, pointed to himself, then pointed at the floor, effectively saying, _‘I’m in the bathroom like you wanted. I’m staying right here.’_ He still had his shirt flung over his shoulder, obviously having no intention of putting it on.

 

It was hard to be exasperated when those big blue-gray eyes looked at her with such desire as he whispered, “I love you.”

 

Lexi was trying so hard not to smile like a complete loon as she turned to the door. She smoothed down her hair, closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and opened the door. Halfway. Maybe less. At least luck was sort of on her side, as the bathroom was behind the door.

 

“Hey Steve! Nat! You’re back! What’s up?” Lexi nearly cringed at the sound of her own voice. She sounded _way_ too casual-slash-surprised to see them.

 

“We were worried when you didn’t come up for dinner. No one has seen you and Jarvis couldn’t seem to pinpoint your location,” Steve said, looking concerned.

 

“Why are you so flushed and out-of-breath?” Natasha asked, giving Lexi a knowing smile.

 

“Oh, you know, I was out for a run. I guess that’s why Jarvis couldn’t find me,” Lexi said, trying to make this oh-so-innocent explanation sound totally plausible.

 

“Really? In yoga clothes and flip-flops? And did you run into someone’s lips?” Nat asked. Lexi looked at her, wide-eyed. “Nice hickey, by the way,” she said, pointing at Lexi’s neck.

 

“What?” Lexi yelped, slapping a hand over her neck.

 

“Nope, missed it, but I guess you don’t have hands enough to cover all those marks, “ Nat said, with a huge smile on her face. “Might want to invest in some scarves.”

 

“This? Oh, no, this isn’t—,” Lexi started to say, until Nat cut in.

 

“Don’t even try to deny it. I know stubble rash when I see it,” she said, leaning against the doorframe.

 

“Oh, my god, Nat,” Lexi said, covering her face with her hands. She could hear Bucky snickering. She was going to kill him.

 

“Does Bucky know?” Steve asked. His voice was flat and emotionless.

 

Lexi looked up from behind her hands. The look on Steve’s face was like a kick to the stomach. She had never had the ‘Steve Rogers Eyebrows of Disappointment’ directed at her before, and it hurt. A lot.

 

“Does Bucky know what, exactly?” Lexi asked, praying Steve wouldn’t say the words.

 

“Does he know you’re seeing someone?” Steve asked, his expression matching that of an abused puppy.

 

Dammit, he said the words. “Ummm,” Lexi began, “Steve, I can’t—“

 

“Yes, he does know,” Bucky said, coming out of the bathroom doorway and finally— _finally_ —putting on his shirt. He walked up behind Lexi, put his arms around her waist, and said, “And he is absolutely thrilled.” He leaned down and kissed Lexi just behind her ear. He looked up at Steve and said, “Your timing is lousy, by the way.”

 

Lexi looked back at Steve and Nat. Bucky snuggled into her back as he hugged her close, resting his chin on her shoulder. Nat’s smile clearly indicated that she was very happy about the long-overdue announcement, while Steve’s face showed just how unbelievably clueless he really was. Total shock was etched—perhaps permanently—into his features.

 

“You okay there, Stevie? Didn’t swallow your tongue, did you?” Bucky asked, clearly enjoying every moment of Steve’s befuddlement.

 

“You—but—you’re—“ Steve stammered, pointing up, as if he couldn’t wrap his head around what he was seeing.

 

“Oh my goodness, you guys, get in here,” Lexi said, pulling Natasha and Steve into the office and shutting the door.

 

“I’m guessing we don’t want to sit on any of the furniture,” Nat said, strolling in and standing in the middle of the floor.

 

“Nat! Oh my god!” Lexi said, blushing to the roots of her hair. Bucky stayed right behind her as she turned to face the others, as if he couldn’t stand to not be touching her. “Actually, you may want to avoid the desk,” Lexi mumbled.

 

Nat laughed, “A-ha!” and Steve groaned, “Gah!” as he covered his eyes, then his ears, then just shook his head as if to clear an image from his mind.

 

Bucky couldn’t stop smiling. Seeing Steve so uncomfortable was easily the second best part of this day. With his arms around Lexi, he could honestly say he’d never been happier. If only Lexi weren’t so worried, everything would be perfect.

 

“Guys, please, you can’t say anything to anyone about this,” Lexi said, hands clasped together in front of her. “Please, I don’t want Bucky to get in trouble.”

 

“I don’t really care about me,” Bucky said, “but I don’t want it to cause problems for Lexi.”

 

“Trouble? I understand about wanting to keep it to yourselves, but why would either of you get in trouble?” Natasha asked, confused.

 

“Fury doesn’t allow relationships between employees,” Lexi said, her brow furrowed.

 

“Lex, that’s not a hard and fast rule. He doesn’t like dating between field operatives because there’s too much potential for distraction on missions,” Nat explained. “If you two are involved, he just wouldn’t send you both on the same assignments.”

 

“Field operatives?” Lexi asked, while at the same moment Bucky said, “Send us _both?_ ”

 

“Guys, relax,” Nat said. “Right now there are no plans for Lexi to ever go on a mission, so there’s—“

 

“Hold on,” Bucky said, his arms tightening around Lexi. “Has Fury actually considered sending Lexi into the field?”

 

“It’s Fury,” Steve said. “He never says never about anything. Lexi’s had agent training, she’s extremely good with firearms, she can handle herself, and with her abilities—“

 

“Oh, no. No,” Bucky began, shaking his head. “He can’t send Lexi.”

 

“Bucky, calm down,” Lexi said, turning in his arms. “Nat just said there were no plans to send me anywhere.”

 

“He can’t,” Bucky said. “Just knowing that—“

 

“Baby, stop,” Lexi said, taking his face gently in her hands. “The only reason he would ever consider sending me anywhere would have to be as an absolute last resort, the-world-is-going-to-end type of situation where he had no other choice. The odds of that ever happening are very small. So please, don’t worry about it.”

 

“Lexi’s right, Buck,” Steve said. “Nearly everyone here gets some kind of agent training, it doesn’t mean they’ll ever be sent out into the field.”

 

“But not everyone has her abilities, do they?” Bucky asked, pulling Lexi to him and holding her tight. “She’s safe here. If he sends her out there and Hydra sees her—“

 

“We would never let that happen,” Nat said, more serious than Lexi had ever seen her. “We know you care about her, and so do we.”

 

“I love her,” Bucky said forcefully, looking at Steve and Natasha. “I won’t let him put her at risk.”

 

“Bucky, sweetie,” Lexi said softly. He looked down at her, worry all over his face. “Everything is fine. I’m here, and I’m safe. Please don’t be worried over something that will probably never happen.”

 

“Bucky,” Steve said quietly, looking stunned. When Bucky looked at him, a slow smile crept across Steve’s face. “You two—you’re in love?” he asked, looking cautiously hopeful.

 

“I love Lexi more than anything,” Bucky said, looking back down at her with a small smile. “More than anything,” he repeated softly.

 

“I love you, too,” Lexi said quietly, smiling up at him. Bucky pulled her tightly against him and tucked her head under his chin.

 

“So—when—how?” Steve tried to spit out.

 

“We’ve been sneaking around for a few months now,” Lexi said, grinning sheepishly.

 

“A few _months_?” Steve asked, completely shocked.

 

“You’re so funny when you’re totally oblivious,” Nat said. “If you had actually paid attention, it wasn’t hard to see that their relationship had moved past ‘just friends’ _ages_ ago.”

 

“Well, I knew Bucky was interested in Lexi, but…” Steve said, confused. “What did I miss?”

 

“Really?” Nat asked, almost laughing. “They’re practically connected at the hip whenever they’re together, and they’re awfully touchy-feely for two people who are ‘just friends.’”

 

“I just thought they were really comfortable with each other,” Steve said, bewildered.

 

“They eat off each other’s plates, Steve,” Nat said flatly.

 

“They like the same foods?” he said sheepishly.

 

“And how many mornings did you _just_ miss Bucky when he ‘went to the gym’?” Nat said, smirking.

 

“A few, why?” Steve said, not getting where she was going with this.

 

“Steve,” Bucky said, shaking his head and chuckling, “I wasn’t at the gym.”

 

“Where were—“ Steve started, then his eyes grew wide. He gasped, pointing at Bucky, then at Lexi, then back at Bucky. “You! You were—“

 

“Yup, sorry about that,” Bucky said, not really looking very sorry. Lexi, on the other hand, did look a little guilty.

 

“We didn’t want anyone to know. We’re sorry,” she said.

 

“Well, I understand, I guess. I’m just so happy that you two are happy,” Steve said, grinning ear-to-ear. “And we’ll keep it to ourselves until you’re ready to tell everyone else. Right, Nat?”

 

“Of course. But I need you to mark today’s date,” Nat said, heading for the door.

 

“Why?” Steve asked, following her.

 

“Because I won the bet,” Nat said, smiling, with her hand on the doorknob.

 

“Bet? What bet?” Lexi asked.

 

“Sam, Clint and I had a bet to see how long it would take until Steve found you two out. Clint thought he would have guessed long ago, Sam thought it would take a year, I said it would take him between three and six months. I win,” she said, looking rather smug.

 

“Sam and Clint _both_ know?” Lexi asked, looking alarmed.

 

“Yes, but just them. Clint doesn’t miss anything and Sam thinks you’re his baby sister. He pays attention. So be ready for the talk, Barnes, because Sam will be coming for you,” Nat said. Bucky narrowed his eyes and growled slightly.

 

“Oh, my god, this is going to be so embarrassing,” Lexi said, blushing.

 

“Yes, it is. But you can handle it. Don’t let Fury talk you out of it. You two deserve to be happy,” Nat said, with a small smile. She turned and opened the door. “If you guys are hungry, I’m sure there’s still some dinner upstairs.”

 

She walked out, and Steve made it half way through the door before turning around. “I just realized something,” he said.

 

“What’s that?” Bucky asked.

 

“You guys got Jarvis to lie for you. How did you do that?” Steve asked, looking just a little bit impressed.

 

“We asked him nicely?” Lexi said, shrugging.

 

“If it reassures you, Captain Rogers, had it been an emergency I would have disclosed their locations immediately,” Jarvis chimed in.

 

“I think Jarvis is a bit of a romantic,” Lexi said, smiling.

 

“I wonder if Stark is aware that his A.I. can be swayed by true love,” Steve said, chuckling.

 

“Please don’t tell him, I don’t want him to change Jarvis. He’s perfect just the way he is,” Lexi said.

 

“And that, Captain Rogers, is why I am inclined to grant Doctor Shaeffer’s requests for discretion,” Jarvis said.

 

“Swayed by love _and_ flattery,” Steve said, laughing. He turned to go out the door. “We’ll see you two…soon?” he asked, smirking.

 

“Eventually,” Bucky said, smiling. “We have some unfinished business to take care of.”

 

“Nope, don’t want to know,” Steve said, walking out.

 

Bucky walked over to the door, closed and locked it. He then turned back to Lexi with a rather predatory grin.

 

“Now, Doctor Shaeffer,” he said, walking slowly back to her, “I think we were discussing the merits of a certain chair.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve finally finds out!! He is oblivious no more! XD
> 
> This was the second chapter I ever wrote for this story, nearly a year and a half ago. Please note: Kershaw is still the best pitcher in baseball, and Stanton is still home run champ. :) GO DODGERS.
> 
> I have (almost definitely) finished writing this story, tweaks and adjustments notwithstanding. It is currently at 68 chapters and topping 337K words. I don't know if I should be pleased or embarrassed. 
> 
> As always, thanks to everyone for the continued support! You are the best!!


	45. Consequences Are Upon Us

 

Despite being mid-spring, the weather was still rather cool outside, so Lexi had declared it a cozy family dinner night. She made two slow-cookers full of pot roast and vegetables, homemade bread, and apple pie. She enjoyed cooking for everyone, not only because they seemed to appreciate it so much, but also because it made her feel useful.

 

Steve, Sam, and Bucky cleaned up after dinner while Nat poured wine for herself and Lexi, and the two sat in the common area with Clint and Bruce. Lexi and Bruce continued their discussion of a certain device that was proving difficult due to a subject’s nerve damage, while Clint and Nat chatted with each other.

 

After the kitchen was clean, the three men came over to the sitting area, Bucky sitting next to Lexi, as usual. They hadn’t officially announced anything to the team, still trying to keep their relationship somewhat to themselves; if they had thought about it, though, they would have realized that trying to keep it a secret at this point was a lost cause, simply due to the fact that they couldn’t stay away from each other. They naturally gravitated toward each other. As soon as Bucky sat down, Lexi immediately and unconsciously scooted toward him as he put his arm on the sofa behind her, curling around her and twirling a lock of her hair around his finger.

 

The conversations lasted for quite a while, soon turning to an upcoming mission. Lexi had a second glass of wine, which she knew she should have refused, as it always made her sleepy. Sure enough, it wasn’t long before her eyes grew heavy. As she drifted off, Bucky set her wine glass on the table. When he sat back, he tucked her into his side. She curled into him and rested her head on his shoulder with a sleepy sigh, smiling slightly.

 

“Hill has contacted us,” Nat said, going through files on her laptop. “We have confirmation on the scepter’s location. It’s definitely in Sokovia. None of the reports we have to this point indicate that they’re preparing to vacate the fortress—maybe they believe it’s impenetrable.”

 

“We should definitely expect stronger defenses,” Steve said, nodding, “especially with the scepter there.”

 

Even though he knew it was important, Bucky was really only paying half attention to the conversation. However, the more they spoke of the person they believed was running the operation, a man named von Strucker, the more uncomfortable Bucky became. He didn’t want Lexi to hear them discussing Hydra, even if she was sleeping. He looked up, only to see Steve looking at him and Lexi with a small smile. Sam, on the other hand, was giving him that serious look. Knowing that he would be as good as giving them away, but not being able to find it in himself to care, Bucky nudged Lexi gently, and whispered in her ear, “Lexi, wake up, baby girl.”

 

She mumbled a sleepy, “Hmm?” before burrowing closer into his side.

 

“Come on, sweetheart, it’s bedtime,” Bucky said quietly, leaning into Lexi while slipping one arm behind her back and the other under her legs. He lifted her easily, keeping her head on his shoulder as he walked around the sofa and turned down the hallway leading to her room. He opened the bedroom door, stepped inside, and walked over to her bed. He laid her down on top of the bedspread, removed her shoes, then he gave her a kiss on the forehead and whispered, “I’ll be back as soon as I can. I love you.”

 

Bucky pulled the side of the bedspread over her as she smiled, her eyes still closed. As he left the room, shutting the door, he asked quietly, “Jarvis, can you bring the lights in her room down to thirty percent? And if she wakes up, can you let her know I’ll be back soon?”

 

“Certainly, Sergeant Barnes,” Jarvis said, also quietly.

 

“Thanks, Jarvis,” Bucky said.

 

He walked back into the common room and sat back down on the sofa, which felt a lot less comfortable without Lexi there.

 

“Awww,” Clint said, teasingly. “Will you carry me to bed, too?” The only response Bucky gave him was a one-fingered salute, which made Clint laugh even more.

 

“Is she all right?” Steve asked, looking a little concerned.

 

“Yeah, a couple of drinks just tend to make her really sleepy,” Bucky said. “With all the talk about Hydra, I don’t want it giving her any more nightmares.” Suddenly he was faced with a room full of raised eyebrows, except for Nat and Steve, who both looked slightly worried. “What?” he asked, looking around at everyone. “We talk a lot. It may have been a long time ago for her, but she was just a kid when they took her. She remembers everything, and sometimes it just…sneaks up on her. She knows all about me, too. We understand each other.”

 

“I’m glad you two can talk to each other about it,” Steve said, nodding.

 

“Then it’s good that she’s not here for this next part of our discussion,” Natasha said. “It looks like von Strucker and a—“ she checked the file, “Doctor List, have gotten into illegal human experimentation as well. Some of it appears to involve children.” Bucky swore, rubbing his hand over his face.

 

“Sam, Bucky,” Steve said, “we’re heading out early tomorrow morning. Thor is back from visiting Jane and is already at the Tower with Tony and Hill. We’ll meet them there for final planning and leave for Sokovia. Sam, until your shoulder is completely healed, we need you to keep looking for Rumlow. Since he disappeared from that hospital, he’s definitely going to be looking for a Hydra cell. We can’t let him get his legs back under him.” Sam nodded, though he looked somewhat disappointed. “Bucky,” Steve hesitated, turning to look at him, “I think you should stay here. I don’t want von Strucker anywhere near you, Buck, and frankly, after reading the files, I worry about what he has there and the effect it or the scepter could have on you.”

 

Bucky nodded slowly, biting his bottom lip. “I understand. The thought of seeing anything from those days makes me break out in a cold sweat, to be honest. What extra back-up will you have?”

 

They continued to go over the plan for the next several hours. Everything was spelled out, all contingencies accounted for. When Bucky finally made his way to his room, it was well after midnight.

 

“Jarvis,” Bucky said quietly, “is Lexi awake?”

 

“Doctor Shaeffer was awake briefly forty minutes ago, but she has since fallen asleep again,” Jarvis replied.

 

“Oh, thanks, Jarvis,” Bucky said.

 

“Sergeant Barnes, when Doctor Shaeffer awoke, she called your name. I believe she requires your presence,” Jarvis said.

 

“Is she okay?” Bucky asked, alarmed.

 

“I am under the impression that she will rest easier if you are nearby,” Jarvis replied.

 

Bucky quickly changed into pajama pants and a t-shirt, then he brushed his teeth. As he headed for the door, he hesitated. “Jarvis?” he asked.

 

“There is no one in the common room at this time, Sergeant Barnes,” Jarvis said.

 

“Thanks, buddy,” Bucky said, slipping out the door and closing it behind him.

 

He walked down the hall to the kitchen, and, sure enough, the common area was empty. He continued down the opposite hallway to Lexi’s room. He knocked gently, but when no answer was forthcoming, he opened the door and peeked inside.

 

Lexi had thrown off the bedspread in her agitation. She was still fully clothed, however, so she hadn’t been awake for long. Bucky came in, closing and locking the door behind him. He walked over to the bed and sat on the edge, reaching out and gently rubbing her shoulder. “Lexi, sweetie, you should get ready for bed,” he said quietly.

 

Lexi moaned and turned over, a very definite frown on her face. Concerned, Bucky shook her shoulder a little harder. “Lexi, c’mon honey, wake up.”

 

Lexi bolted upright, startling him. She was breathing rapidly, but shallowly, and her eyes were wide. “Hey, baby, it’s me, it’s me,” Bucky said, taking her shoulders gently and turning her to face him.

 

“Oh, hi,” Lexi said, wiping a drop of sweat from her brow.

 

“Are you okay?” Bucky asked, running his hands down her arms and taking her hands.

 

“Yeah,” Lexi said, shuddering. “Just a bad dream.”

 

“I was worried about that, with everyone talking. I’m sorry, sweetie,” Bucky said. “Come on, let’s get you ready for bed.”

 

Lexi stood up and walked into the bathroom. Bucky grabbed her toothbrush, put some toothpaste on it, and handed it to her. Lexi smiled and started brushing her teeth. Next he took a hairbrush and started untangling her sleep-mussed hair. Lexi closed her eyes, humming happily with her toothbrush, as Bucky gently brushed with long, soothing strokes. Once it was untangled, he braided a single plait down her back. He took a hair band from a large jar on the counter and secured the braid. Next he grabbed a washcloth and ran it under cool water as Lexi finished brushing her teeth and rinsing her mouth.

 

“Grab some jammies and get changed,” Bucky said, as he squeezed out the washcloth.

 

“You’re being bossy tonight,” Lexi said, smiling.

 

“Just taking care of my girl,” he said. “I should have gotten you out of the room as soon as they started talking about the mission.”

 

“It’s not your fault, Bucky. When are you going?” Lexi asked nervously.

 

“I’m sitting this one out,” Bucky replied. When Lexi looked at him, surprised, Bucky said, “It was Steve’s idea, and I don’t disagree with him. It’s better if I don’t go on this one. There’s too big a chance of something going wrong with me there. I’ve helped him plan, they’ll be fine.”

 

Lexi began changing out of her clothes. Bucky stood, watching her, with a small smile on his face. As soon as Lexi removed her shirt, Bucky gently ran the cool cloth over her face and neck, then down to her chest and shoulders. Lexi shivered, but was glad to have the sweat washed away. He walked around her and unclasped her bra. Lexi let it fall down her arms to the floor as Bucky slowly rubbed the cloth over her back. Bucky came back around front, gently running the cloth between her breasts and over her stomach. He knelt in front of her, slowly dragging her pants down over her hips until they pooled around her ankles. He then helped her step out of them, removing her socks at the same time.

 

He ran the cloth over her legs, ankles to thighs. “Do these need to be changed, too?” he asked, running his finger under the side edge of her panties.

 

“No, those are fine,” Lexi said, smiling.

 

Bucky’s expression didn’t change at all as he finished gently rubbing down her legs, then standing to do her arms. Once he was satisfied, he kissed her on the forehead, and said, “Okay, love, put your jammies on.” He picked up her clothes and walked into the bathroom to hang the washcloth over the shower door and put her clothes in the laundry pile. When he came back into the bedroom, Lexi had already gotten her shorts on and was pulling the tank top down over her stomach.

 

Bucky headed straight for the bed, pulling the bedspread off completely. “In you go,” he said, pulling the sheet back for Lexi to slide under.

 

“Are you staying?” Lexi asked, a worried look on her face.

 

“For as long as you’ll have me,” Bucky said, sliding in after her.

 

“Maybe I’ll keep you in my bed forever,” Lexi said as he lay down next to her, pulling her into his arms.

 

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” Bucky said, smiling. “There’s no place I’d rather be.”

 

He leaned up and kissed her softly, then pulled her head down to tuck it into his shoulder. “I love you, Lexi,” he said softly.

 

“I love you, too, Bucky,” Lexi replied, snuggling deeply into his side. She started to run her hand over his chest and stomach, circling lower on his abdomen, until Bucky stopped her hand.

 

“No, baby, not tonight,” Bucky said, bringing her hand to his lips and kissing the palm.

 

“Why not?” Lexi asked, hurt showing in her eyes. “Don’t you want to?”

 

“Yes, god yes, but not when you’re not feeling right. What you need tonight is comfort, so you just get comfy and let me relax you to sleep,” Bucky said, lightly tracing gentle patterns on her back.

 

“You are a wonderful man, James Barnes,” Lexi said, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

 

“Don’t tell anyone, it’ll ruin my reputation,” Bucky chuckled. “Now hush and go to sleep.”

 

“Yes, sir,” Lexi whispered. “I love you.”

 

“I love you back,” Bucky whispered. “Good night, angel.”

 

“Good night.”

 

***

 

Well before the sun even started to rise, Bucky woke up and looked at the clock on the bedside table. Knowing the team was heading out soon, he unwrapped himself from around Lexi and went out to the kitchen to see Steve before he left. He padded out, barefoot, to find Steve and Nat alone, thankfully, waiting on the others.

 

“Hey, Buck, you all right?” Steve asked.

 

“Yeah, I’m good. Just wanted to wish you guys luck,” Bucky said.

 

“Was Lexi okay?” Nat asked.

 

“Nightmare. Not a really bad one, but enough to scare her. Jarvis told me before it got too bad,” Bucky said, grabbing some water.

 

“Jarvis told you she was having a nightmare?” Steve asked, smiling.

 

“Yeah, he lets us know if the other is having problems,” Bucky said.

 

“That’s…ridiculously sweet,” Nat said, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

 

Clint walked into the kitchen, carrying a duffel bag. “Morning, all,” he said, clapping Bucky on the shoulder.

 

They stood talking for a few moments, Bruce joining them a couple of minutes later, as the mission team got ready to leave. Once they were all assembled and ready to go, they headed to the elevator. Steve stayed behind with Bucky as everyone else filed in.

 

“You’ll let us know as soon as the job is done?” Bucky asked, his arms crossed over his chest.

 

“Absolutely,” Steve said. “Ten days, tops.”

 

“Okay,” Bucky said. “Stay safe.”

 

“You, too, Buck, and watch over your girl,” Steve said, smiling.

 

Bucky smiled, looking at his feet. “I will,” he said.

 

“Talk to you soon,” Steve said, getting into the elevator. The doors shut behind him, and they were gone.

 

Bucky stood for a moment, just staring at the elevator doors. Then he finished his water, put the glass in the dishwasher, and headed back to Lexi’s room.

 

He shut the door quietly behind him, locking it. He turned and looked at Lexi as she slept. She had her arm stretched across his side of the bed, her face buried in his pillow. Bucky smiled, imagining that she sought him out even in sleep. He slid under the covers, then gently lifted Lexi’s arm and shifted underneath it so that her arm was draped across his stomach. He turned onto his side, kissed her on the forehead, and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close. She sighed happily, burrowing her head under his chin and into his chest.

 

“Mmmm,” she hummed, turning to kiss his collarbone. “Did they go already?”

 

“Yeah, they just left. Didn’t mean to wake you, I’m sorry,” Bucky whispered, running his hand up and down her back.

 

“’S okay,” she said sleepily. “I love you, Bucky.”

 

“I love you, too, angel face,” Bucky said, smiling. He slid his hand under the back of her shirt, enjoying the softness and warmth of her skin.

 

Lexi squeezed him, her hand settling across his lower back. She unconsciously moved her fingertips in small circles on the skin between his shirt and pants, caressing the base of his spine. He focused on the gentle movement of her fingers, letting it lull him back to sleep.

 

He would most definitely be watching over his girl.

 

***

 

A few hours later, Lexi woke up, feeling wonderfully warm and cozy. She dragged herself quickly to the bathroom, and after washing up, hurried back into bed. Bucky didn’t hesitate to pull her snugly against him, curling around her, nuzzling into the back of her neck with a contented sigh.

 

It was not quite light out, but the sun was rising earlier as spring progressed. She checked the clock and saw that it was just after seven. As it was Saturday, she didn’t have any patients to see that day, and was fairly sure Bucky didn’t have any sessions scheduled, either, so she wanted him to sleep as long as possible. It seemed Bucky’s hands had other plans, though.

 

As Lexi snuggled back into his chest, Bucky started to lightly tickle her stomach with his fingertips. She smiled, resting her hand on top of his. Soon he started to rub small circles on her stomach, humming happily. When his hand moved to her hip and pulled her back against his pelvis, it was obvious that he was wide awake.

 

“Mmmm,” she sighed, wiggling her backside against him. A moan escaped him as his left arm curled up around her. He caressed her breast through her shirt, slowly thrumming her nipple with his thumb, all the while nibbling and kissing her neck. Lexi shivered as her peak hardened. Bucky’s right hand massaged down her thigh, rubbing lazily but steadily growing firmer as Lexi pushed back harder. Soon he was grinding against her, and their breathing became heavier.

 

He ran his hand down to her knee and pulled her leg over his, opening her thighs for him. Lexi reached behind her to Bucky’s head, pulling him down to kiss her. She moaned into his mouth as he squeezed her breast lovingly with one hand, the other hand sliding under her shorts and underwear to tease her sex. He used his fingertips to lightly trace her slit as she gasped and squirmed under his touch.

 

“Do you like that?” Bucky rasped, putting the tip of his tongue to the outer shell of her ear. “Do you like when I play with your pussy?”

 

“ _Yesss_ ,” Lexi exhaled, pushing her hips forward, trying to achieve greater contact. He continued to use the lightest of touches, barely grazing over her tender flesh. “Bucky, please,” Lexi moaned.

 

“Please what, baby? Tell me what you want,” Bucky whispered, delicately dragging the pad of his finger over her clit.

 

“Oh!” Lexi gasped, her hips jerking. When Bucky rolled her hard nipple between his thumb and finger, she moaned in a rush, “Please, Bucky, touch me!”

 

“Touch you where, exactly?” he asked, and Lexi would swear that she could hear the smile in his voice.

 

“Bucky!” she whined, using the hand that was still on his head to tug on his hair. He groaned, thrusting against her bottom. She spread her legs as far as they would go.

 

“God, baby, please tell me where to touch you,” he growled against her neck. It suddenly sounded like he was asking for permission, so she granted it quickly.

 

“Please, Bucky, please touch my pussy,” she said, tugging his hair again.

 

“ _Fu-u-u-uck_ , that is so hot,” he moaned, finally laying two fingers inside her folds. He began to stroke her, all the while talking to her in his low, gravelly voice. “You have the most beautiful pussy, so pink and wet. I love to touch it, kiss it, lick it until you come.”

 

He used his fingers to collect her juices and spread them all over her delicate flesh, then started circling her clit with long, lazy strokes that had Lexi writhing within seconds.

 

“Unhhh!” she groaned, her hips moving of their own volition. “Oh, baby, that feels so good. Please don’t stop!”

 

“Not stopping until you scream my name, sugar,“ he said, dipping his fingers inside her. He continued to languorously massage her womanhood, lovingly whispering in her ear all of the things he wanted to do to her, his dick getting harder by the second as she responded passionately to the vulgar words flowing out of his mouth, until her core started to flutter around his fingers. “I can feel you gripping my fingers, you’re getting close, baby girl,” he said, moving to her swollen bundle of nerves and stroking quickly.

 

“ _Aaaahhhh!_ ” Lexi shrieked, her whole body twisting off the bed and going completely rigid for several seconds. The gentle glow of her skin continued as her orgasm crashed through her. “Fuck yes, Bucky!” she shouted, the tight spring of tension in her belly snapping as waves of pleasure slammed through her. Bucky maintained the pressure until he could feel her trying to wriggle away, then he eased up, gently stroking her inner folds.

 

Lexi fell back against the bed, breasts heaving with exertion. “Uuunnhhh,” she moaned, arms and legs going limp. “So good,” she whispered, as Bucky withdrew his hands from her thighs and licked his fingers clean.

 

“Yes, you are,” Bucky said, pulling his left arm out from under Lexi, then rolling her underneath him. “I love you so much,” he growled, kissing her hard. Lexi grabbed at his shirt, yanking it up. Bucky pulled away, sitting back on his knees to tear his shirt off over his head. Lexi used the opportunity to remove her own shirt as well, throwing it on the floor. Bucky stared at her as she lay back, sliding her thumbs into the sides of her shorts. “Can I help you with that?” he asked, smiling. Lexi nodded, biting her lip, as she started to push her shorts and panties down. Bucky slipped his fingers into her waistband, helping her shimmy out of them.

 

As she lay before him, slowly spreading her legs, completely baring herself to his eyes, she whispered, “I love you, too.”

 

“Oh, my gorgeous girl,” he exhaled shakily, falling forward to capture her lips. As their lips and tongues moved together, Lexi reached down between them to push his sleep pants and boxers down over his hips, then using her feet to push them down to his knees. As Bucky kicked his pants the rest of the way off, Lexi took his shaft in her hand, gripping it as Bucky gasped sharply. She pumped him twice as he groaned.

 

“Please don’t make me wait, baby,” Lexi whispered huskily in his ear. “I _need_ you.” She rubbed the head of his cock between her wet folds, causing Bucky’s eyes to roll back in his head. “Mmmm,” she hummed, picking her head up to nip his bottom lip. At the same time, she brought her legs up, lifting them over Bucky’s hips. She lined him up with her entrance and hooked her feet around his lower back. “Please fuck my pussy, Bucky,” she whispered.

 

“Yes, doll, oh god, yes,” he moaned, pressing into her. He entered her slowly, sinking in inch by inch, rolling his hips languidly. Lexi made mewling noises that shot straight to his cock as she moved her hips to pull him in deeper. When he was finally bottomed out inside her, his pelvis pressed against the backs of her thighs, he dropped his head to her shoulder, supporting his upper body on his forearms, breathing deeply. Lexi stroked his back from his shoulders to his backside, which she gripped with both hands.

 

“You have such a nice ass,” Lexi sighed happily. Bucky chuckled, picking his head up to smile down at her. Lexi couldn’t help but stare. “Wow,” she whispered.

 

“What is it, baby?” Bucky asked, using a finger to move a lock of hair from her cheek.

 

“Look at you,” Lexi said, smiling. She brought her hands up to cup his face, running her fingers through his hair, tucking it behind his ears. “You’re so beautiful.”

 

“You, my angel, are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen,” Bucky said, leaning down to kiss her, “with the most wonderfully dirty mouth I’ve ever heard,” he added with a smirk and another kiss.

 

Lexi laughed, causing Bucky to moan. “Oh, do you like that?” Lexi asked, tilting her pelvis up and contracting her muscles. Bucky squeezed his eyes shut and gave his hips a firm but shallow thrust. Lexi sharply inhaled. “Oh, I _definitely_ like that,” she purred.

 

Bucky withdrew slowly, nearly all the way, then just as slowly sank all the way back in. Lexi groaned at the intense sensations of stretching and filling, her inner walls gripping him tight. It was slow and delicious and so satisfying, to sweetly thrust into her as she moaned and sighed, running her hands all over his back, massaging his neck and shoulders as he bent to kiss her throat, running his tongue down to her breasts to lave her rosy peaks. When her back arched, he put his right hand under her bottom, pressing her to him, never losing the unhurried pace that he had set.

 

She ran her fingers through Bucky’s hair as he rocked into her, tugging when he hit a spot _just right_ , causing him to thrust with a little more force. Every time this happened, Lexi could feel herself getting closer, could feel that tightening deep inside. Lexi pulled him to her, to gently nibble just below his jawline, making him shiver. She hooked her legs as high up on his back as she could, deepening the angle, and whimpered, “Please, Bucky, fuck me harder.”

 

His entire body clenched as he moaned, “Oh my _god_.” He kissed her deeply, fiercely, as he slid his right arm further underneath her, lifting her pelvis from the bed; his hips drew back, then slammed forward.

 

Lexi yelped, throwing her head back. “Yes! Holy god, yes!” Bucky attacked her neck, sucking and biting, as she clung to his shoulders, her nails digging in. He hissed with pleasure, doubling his efforts.

 

“Sweet girl…love to…sink my cock…in you,” he gasped between thrusts. “It feels…so…fucking…good.” He paused briefly, breathing hard, to look at Lexi. “I’m not hurting you, am I?”

 

“No! No! Keep going! It’s so good!” Lexi cried, raising her hips to meet his. As he continued to pound into her, her muscles coiled tighter, and a keening, high-pitched sound started in her throat.

 

“Please, Bucky, please don’t stop!” she shouted, grabbing his shoulders.

 

Bucky took her right wrist in his hand, unrolled her fingers, and stuck her middle and ring fingers in his mouth, licking and sucking them. Lexi looked at his mouth, uncontrolled lust in her eyes. When her fingers were completely wet, Bucky pulled them out of his mouth and pushed her hand down between their bodies. “Touch yourself, baby,” he rasped, sweat starting to bead on his brow. “Rub your clit for me. Send us over.”

 

Not hesitating for a second, Lexi stretched her hand down to where they were joined, feeling Bucky’s shaft rapidly sliding in and out. Bucky groaned, his whole body shaking. She began to rub herself, her back arching as the pleasure became nearly painful in its intensity. Everything clamped down, Bucky still moving, despite the grip her walls had on his cock. “ _Fuck, Lexi,_ ” he grunted.

 

Lexi’s eyes shut tight, she was nearly incoherent as she begged him to keep going. She could feel the coil, ready to snap. When it did, her head tipped back, her eyes flew open and she saw Bucky fly apart, roaring with excruciating pleasure, bathed in light.

 

She couldn’t hear anything past the rushing in her ears, but she could feel in her throat that she was screaming in indescribable ecstasy. Waves of incomparable sensation coursed through her as Bucky maintained his unfaltering rhythm, hard and unrelenting. Feeling almost outside of herself, she moved her hand to the back of his head and pulled his face down to hers for a kiss. Despite the enormous power that was swirling around and surrounding them, the kiss was slow, deeply sensual, and full of love. Eventually, the waves started to subside, and the glow began to fade. They continued to kiss, softly, sweetly, until finally the last tendrils of orgasm ebbed away. When she finally pulled away to look at him, he opened his eyes and stared at her with absolute amazement.

 

“ _Moya krasavitsa,_ ” (“My beautiful girl,”) he murmured, leaning down to kiss and nuzzle her cheeks, stroking her hair and down the side of her face. “ _Ya lyublyu tebya navsegda._ ” (“I love you forever.”)

 

Lexi sighed, a smile on her face. “I love you, too, my gorgeous man, forever and always.”

 

Three or four seconds passed before Bucky stopped, then pulled back to look Lexi in the eye. “You understood that?” he asked, a bewildered, yet amused, look on his face.

 

“Yes,” Lexi said, looking even more confused than Bucky. “Why?”

 

“I just spoke to you in Russian and you answered me perfectly in English,” Bucky said, chuckling.

 

“What?” Lexi said, laughing softly, stroking up and down his back in long, languid strokes. “No, you didn’t, silly.”

 

“Yes, I did,” Bucky said. “ _Ya by nikogda ne lgat' vam._ ” (“I would never lie to you.”)

 

“I know you would never lie to—oh my god!” Lexi gasped, eyes wide. “How—how did I do that?“ she asked, her voice ending in a squeak.

 

“Shhh, shhh, relax baby, don’t panic,” Bucky smiled, lightly caressing from her hairline to her jaw in long, soothing strokes. “You have some amazing gifts, sweetheart. This is just one more.” He leaned down to kiss her tenderly. “Gonna make it hard to plan any surprises for you with Nat, though,” he said, grinning.

 

“This doesn’t freak you out?” Lexi asked, eyes shining. “Because I gotta tell you, suddenly, _spontaneously_ understanding a foreign language kind of freaks me out.”

 

“No,” Bucky said softly, shaking his head. “This doesn’t scare me. I love you, and nothing will ever change that.” He leaned down to kiss her, and with a moan, slowly rolled over on to his back, pulling Lexi with him. She ended up sprawled across his chest, Bucky calming her with gentle touches.

 

“Damn, woman,” Bucky sighed several minutes later, kissing her on the forehead. “You are unreal. I am wrecked.”

 

“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?” Lexi asked, kissing his chest. She wrapped her arms around him, squeezing him.

 

“That is definitely a good thing,” Bucky laughed tiredly. “I feel incredibly lucky to be so exhausted. After we rest we should probably get some food, though.”

 

“Mmm, good idea,” Lexi said, “but later.”

 

“Mm-hmm,” Bucky hummed. “What time is it?”

 

“Um,” Lexi lifted her head slightly to look at the clock. Then she frowned. “Hey, where’s the clock?”

 

Bucky picked his head up then, and looked around the room. “Holy crap.”

 

“What?” Lexi said, rolling over and sitting up. “Oh my god,” she said quietly, looking around what used to be a neatly organized room. Everything was now shoved up against the walls; lamps, clock, picture frames, furniture—all of it pushed back as far as possible or overturned.

 

“Looks like I’m not the only thing that’s wrecked,” Bucky said, perplexed.

 

“Jarvis?” Lexi asked, wide-eyed.

 

“Yes, Doctor Shaeffer,” Jarvis replied.

 

“What happened in here?” she asked, looking at the furniture that had slid down the wall, away from the bed.

 

“There was a power surge at the conclusion of your…meeting…with Sergeant Barnes,” Jarvis explained. “Everything that was not fastened down was pushed away from the focal point of the…surge.”

 

“ _We_ did this?” Lexi whispered, stunned.

 

“How far out did the power surge extend?” Bucky asked.

 

“All of the rooms at this end of the hallway were affected. Fortunately, most are unoccupied. The surge dissipated quickly upon reaching the common areas. The rooms at the other end of the residential wing were not affected,” Jarvis said.

 

“No damage otherwise?” Lexi asked.

 

“The surge was not electrical in nature, therefore nothing has been permanently damaged,” Jarvis replied.

 

“We’ll have to clean up Clint’s room, but Sam’s room should be fine,” Lexi said. “That’s good.”

 

Bucky flopped back on the bed. “Speaking of Sam,” Bucky said, reaching out to rub Lexi’s back, “can we just come out and tell him? Tell everyone? I just don’t think I can hide this anymore. And I don’t see why we should, frankly. No matter what anyone says, I’m not giving you up. Ever.”

 

Lexi turned to him, snuggling back into his side. “Yes. I don’t want to hide this anymore, either. If Fury doesn’t like it, too bad.”

 

Bucky smiled. “You’re such a rebel,” he said, kissing the top of her head.

 

Lexi laughed. “It’s your fault. When I’m alone with you the most shocking things just fly out of my mouth.”

 

Bucky’s arm tightened, pulling Lexi up toward him so that he could kiss her. “I love the shocking things that come out of your mouth,” he murmured. “You are unbelievably sexy.”

 

“Mmmm, so are you,” Lexi whispered, kissing him back. Just as the kiss began to heat up, Bucky’s stomach let out a loud rumble. Her head fell forward as she laughed. “My poor man! You’re starving!”

 

Bucky rolled over, trapping Lexi under him. He started kissing down the side of her throat, “I’ll ignore it if you will,” he said, only for his stomach to rumble again, even louder this time.

 

“Nope. Can’t. I love you too much to let you starve,” Lexi said, pushing against Bucky’s chest until he rolled to the side. He fell back with an exaggerated sigh.

 

“Aww, poor thing. Come on, let’s get cleaned up and make some breakfast,” Lexi said, scooting to the side of the bed and standing up. She started to walk to the bathroom when Bucky’s voice stopped her.

 

“Mm-hmm, I’m right behind you,” he said with a grin, watching her walk across the room.

 

“I’ll meet you in the shower,” Lexi said with a smile, as she undid her braid and lifted her arms to shake her hair out.

 

“Not fair,” Bucky growled, jumping out of bed and stalking across the room. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her into the shower, where they got—mostly—clean.

 

***

 

After they finished showering, got dressed, and set right everything that had been upended in Lexi’s room, they went to the kitchen. Lexi had already started mixing up pancake batter and heating up the griddle, while Bucky set straight the few things in the common room that did get pushed around a bit.

 

“I’ll go check the other bedrooms down the hall and put stuff back,” Bucky said, heading down the hallway.

 

“Okay, the first batch of pancakes will be ready in a few minutes,” Lexi called out, taking a bowl of strawberries from the refrigerator to wash and hull. As she poured, flipped, plated and sliced, she hummed, a smile on her face.

 

“Did I hear pancakes?” Sam said, walking into the kitchen.

 

“Yes, you did. Hungry?” Lexi asked.

 

“Yes, ma’am,” Sam said, walking to the fridge and getting some orange juice. “Want some?” he asked, holding up the bottle.

 

“Yes, please,” Lexi said. “Can you also pour some for Bucky?”

 

“Bucky’s up?” Sam asked, grabbing three glasses.

 

“Yup,” Bucky said, walking back into the kitchen. He walked up to Lexi, leaned down to kiss her softly on the lips, and said, “What can I do for you in here, sweetheart?”

 

“I’m putting the pancakes on a big serving plate. Can you get three more plates down, please?” Lexi asked, trying to keep a steady voice as she waited for the explosion.

 

“Sure thing, love,” Bucky said, walking around her to get to the cupboard. Lexi bit her lip. Bucky was leaving no room for doubt, apparently.

 

Lexi put four more pancakes on the serving plate, then turned around to face Sam. Whatever she had planned to say vanished when she saw Sam’s face. He was frozen in place, just about to pour a glass of orange juice, just staring at her.

 

“Sam? You okay there?” she asked, a little nervous. Maybe Nat had been wrong. Maybe he didn’t—or _hadn’t_ —suspected anything was going on.

 

“Really?” he asked, eyes wide. “ _Really?_ You two are all kissy-kissy this morning and you’re going to act like it’s no big deal?”

 

“Sam,” Lexi started, “Nat told us you knew—“

 

“Wait,” Sam said, putting down the glass and orange juice with a _clunk_. He looked at Bucky, who had come to stand next to Lexi and put a protective arm around her waist. “You. A word, please,” he said, then turned and walked into the common area.

 

“Sam….” Lexi said warningly.

 

“It’s okay,” Bucky said, kissing her on the temple. “He cares about you. That makes him a good person, no matter how annoying he is.” Bucky grabbed a strawberry from the bowl, popped it into his mouth, and winked at her before following Sam.

 

“Boys,” Lexi sighed, before turning back to the griddle.

 

***

 

Sam marched to the sitting area and stood there, waiting for Bucky. When Bucky came over, chewing a huge strawberry, Sam decided to get his message out before Bucky could start talking again.

 

“Look, Bucky, I know we haven’t always gotten along, what with you trying to kill all of us at one point or another,” Sam said, trying to sound stern and—what? Parental? He shook his head, clearing that thought, “but these last few months, I can see you’re trying hard to get yourself back together again. I’m guessing Lexi is a big part of that. I need to tell you, though, that she is like a sister to me and just about everyone else in this building, and we will give you hell like you can’t imagine if you hurt her. I’m not saying she can’t handle herself, we all know she’s kind of a badass, but she’s important to us; she’s just as much a part of this team as anyone, and we protect our own.”

 

He paused, and when Bucky didn’t say anything, he asked, “Well? Nothing to say?”

 

“I was just going to let you get it all out. Didn’t want to interrupt,” Bucky said, smirking.

 

“I’m serious, man. Steve and I are the ones who brought her here. We were in a car together for five hours and by the time we got here, I felt like I’d known her my whole life,” Sam said, staring Bucky in the eye.

 

Bucky smiled, “She does that to a person, doesn’t she?”

 

Sam smiled back, “Yeah, she does. But my point,” he said, trying to be serious again, “is that I feel kind of, I don’t know, responsible for her? Protective of her, maybe is the right word. Like she’s my little sister. I care for her, a lot. So don’t mess with her, understood?”

 

Bucky nodded. “Got it. And just so you know,” Bucky said quietly, looking at Sam intently, “I love her. More than anything or anyone I’ve ever known. She is the kindest, sweetest, most wonderful person I’ve ever met. I would kill for her, I would die for her, and I will never allow anyone to hurt her, including myself.”

 

They stared at each other for a long moment, both unflinching, until Sam nodded. “Good talk,” he said, clapping Bucky on the shoulder. “Let’s go eat.”

 

Bucky huffed a laugh, then turned and walked back into the kitchen. Lexi was plating up the last of the pancakes and bringing them to the table. “Any casualties?” she asked, looking at the two men, trying to keep her tone light.

 

“Everything’s fine,” Sam said, walking back to the kitchen to get the orange juice he had abandoned. Bucky followed him, getting whipped cream out of the refrigerator and picking up the bowl of sliced strawberries. Together they walked over to the table.

 

Lexi was already sitting down, so Bucky pulled out the seat next to hers, while Sam took one across the table from them.

 

“It’s all good, sweetie,” Bucky said, giving her a kiss.

 

“Okay, okay, just watch the kissy-face stuff, all right?” Sam said, pouring juice into a glass and handing it to Lexi. “Not everyone is as cool as me about that kind of thing.”

 

Lexi barked out a laugh. “Yes, you were very cool,” she said, still laughing. “I thought your head was going to explode.”

 

“You think I’m bad? Wait until Steve finds out,” Sam said, smirking, handing Bucky a glass of juice.

 

“He already knows,” Bucky said, just before putting a forkful of pancake, whipped cream and strawberries in his mouth. “Mmm, so good,” he said, leaning over to kiss Lexi again. She giggled as he left a whipped-cream smear on her cheek.

 

“ _What??_ Since when?” Sam asked, stopping in the middle of spooning whipped cream onto his pancakes.

 

“Um, a couple of weeks now,” Lexi said, blushing at the memory as she used a napkin to clean her face.

 

“Hold on, how long has _this,_ ” he said, pointing back and forth between Lexi and Bucky, “been going on, exactly?”

 

“Almost six months,” Bucky said, smiling, taking another bite. “Nat won the bet.”

 

Sam narrowed his eyes at Bucky. “Really. Do I at least get to know how he found out? And did Nat have anything to do with it?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. Bucky snorted, then coughed as he started laughing.

 

“No, you don’t, and yes, she did. She kind of forced us to tell him,” Lexi said, blushing even more, as she slapped Bucky on the back. “Careful, big guy, don’t want you to choke.”

 

“I’m calling foul then—she can’t win if he didn’t find out on his own. It must be a pretty good story, regardless, to make you blush like that. Maybe I’ll ask him,” Sam said, an evil grin on his face as he continued eating.

 

“No!” Lexi gasped, her face reddening even more at the thought.

 

“He’d never tell,” Bucky said, breathing clearly again. “He’d probably die of embarrassment if you brought it up.”

 

“I don’t know, getting Steve all flustered and stammering is really entertaining,” Sam said, chuckling.

 

“That is true, but still. Gonna have to say no,” Bucky said, taking more pancakes. “ _Eto vkusno. Spasibo, devochka,_ ” (“These are delicious. Thank you, baby girl,”) he said, picking up the bowl of strawberries.

 

“ _Pozhaluysta, dorogoy,_ ” (“You’re welcome, sweetheart,”) Lexi said, smiling at him. Then she and Bucky both froze, just staring at each other, wide-eyed.

 

Sam dropped his fork. “You speak Russian?” he asked, stunned. “When did this happen?”

 

“Just now, apparently,” Lexi said, frowning, as she began to breathe faster.

 

Bucky reached over and took her hand. “Calm down, baby. Remember, this is nothing to panic over. You’ve always been good at languages, this is just more of that.”

 

Lexi squeezed his hand and took a deep breath. “Right. Don’t panic.” She exhaled and looked at Bucky. “Not freaked out yet?”

 

“Nope,” he said with a smile as he leaned over and kissed her. “Not gonna happen.”

 

“Any other languages you might have learned today?” Sam asked, looking impressed, but concerned.

 

“Not that I’m aware of, but I already knew a few, so who knows?” Lexi said, shrugging.

 

“Damn useful. Is Fury going to hear about this?” Sam asked, keeping his expression neutral.

 

“No, not a chance. I don’t want him getting any ideas,” Bucky said, looking very seriously at Sam.

 

“Gotcha,” Sam said, nodding. Then he smiled. “Hey, now you can tell me all that stuff that Nat is always saying under her breath. Because I’m pretty sure she’s cussing me out.”

 

Lexi laughed. “It’s nice to be needed,” she said.

 

“Damn right you’re needed,” Sam said, leaning on his elbow and pointing his fork at her. “I’m fairly certain everyone in this place would go crazy if you weren’t here. You keep us all sane.” He looked sideways at Bucky. “Some of us more than others.”

 

Bucky scooped up a fingerfull of whipped cream off his plate and flicked it across the table, smacking Sam on his cheek. Lexi slapped her hand over her mouth, trying not to laugh.

 

“Oh no you did _not_!” Sam shouted, wiping his face. He reached out and grabbed the spoon to the whipped cream bowl. “Nononono, please don’t start a food fight!” Lexi cried, holding her hands out.

 

Sam sighed, putting the spoon back down. “ _Fine,_ ” he said in an incredibly dramatic voice. “I wouldn’t want to waste this food. But you, sir,” he said, pointing at Bucky, “I owe you one for that. Some day….”

 

“Best shot, man,” Bucky said, smirking, leaning back in his chair.

 

“Oh no,” Lexi groaned.

 

“Here’s one—don’t use your girl’s shampoo. It smells good on her, you just smell weird,” Sam said, scooting back in his chair.

 

As Bucky started chasing Sam around the table, with Sam screaming “Help me!”, Lexi just shook her head, a small smile on her face.

 

“Boys,” she sighed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure you can guess what's coming next....
> 
> Yup. Things are going to get a little weird.
> 
> Thanks for all the comments and kudos! I'm throwing heart-eyes at all of you! <3
> 
> As always, any errors in translation are the property of Google Translate. :)


	46. Cities Torn Apart, Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've reached The Avengers: Age of Ultron timeline, and I've split it up into three parts. Altogether, it came in at just about 17,000 words, so splitting it up was necessary. :O
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it and that you have a great week. Thor in three days!! I have my tickets!! :D

 

Later that day, Bucky received a text message from Steve, letting them know that they were leaving for Sokovia. Bucky wished them luck again, and reminded him to send a message as soon as the mission was complete. From that point on, until the job was done, no communications would be allowed. Even though he knew it really was better that he stay out of this mission, Bucky still felt like he was letting the team down. Not knowing what else to do, he went to the firing range and shot up dozens of targets. Unsurprisingly, this didn’t help to alleviate his belief that he was disappointing the people that mattered to him.

 

He visited Doctor Connors several times over the next few days, working out what he was feeling. He felt guilty for not going on the mission, but he was happy to have time with Lexi, then he felt guilty for being happy about having time with Lexi. Doctor Connors assured him that everything he was feeling was perfectly reasonable, and suggested that he find another way to help the team achieve other goals that they had.

 

Lexi, of course, was busy with patients, so Bucky sat down in her office and wrote down every memory he had that could be connected to Brock Rumlow—everyone he spoke to, every place he visited, every overheard conversation or whispered remark, every Hydra doctor he could remember that might be assisting him, anything that might help Sam track the bastard down.

 

When Lexi came into her office and found Bucky there, looking wrung out and staring off into space as he twirled and flipped a dagger in his right hand, she came around the desk to see what he was doing. When she saw the pages he had written out, she sat in his lap and wrapped her arms around him, telling him quietly how brave he was and how much she loved him. He buried his face in her hair and nuzzled against her throat, breathing deeply, allowing her scent and touch to calm him. Once he was relaxed again, Lexi stood and kissed him softly before leaving for her next appointment.

 

Bucky spent nearly two days writing down everything he could recall about Rumlow, before he took his notes and found Sam down in the computer lab. “Here,” he said, his voice rough, handing the papers to Sam.

 

Sam looked through the pages and turned wide eyes to Bucky. “Thanks, man,” he said quietly. “This could be really helpful.”

 

“I’ll let you know if I remember anything else,” he said, not meeting Sam’s eyes as he turned to leave.

 

“Hey, Bucky,” Sam said softly, halting his departure.

 

“Yeah?” Bucky asked, still looking at the floor.

 

“I can’t even imagine how difficult this was for you to do, and I want you to know that this could make a huge difference. So, thank you,” Sam said, making sure Bucky heard how serious he was being.

 

“Sure. Hope it helps,” Bucky replied, then he turned and walked out.

 

That night was the first time Lexi had to wake Bucky from a nightmare.

 

Bucky had rolled away from her at some point during the night, so when Lexi awoke to sounds of whimpering and moaning, she was confused and thought she might still be dreaming. But as soon as Bucky started twitching and mumbling, “ _Nyet, nyet,_ ” she knew she was awake and she reached for him.

 

“Bucky?” she said quietly, touching his shoulder and shaking him. When he didn’t wake up, she knew she had to act quickly before it got out of control.

 

She took a deep breath. “Bucky!” she yelled, shoving against his hip with her foot.

 

He sat up with a jolt, breathing hard. Looking around the room, confused, his eyes finally landed on Lexi. “What happened?” he asked, blinking repeatedly.

 

“Are you awake, sweetie?” Lexi asked, keeping a cautious distance as she looked at him closely.

 

“Yeah, yes, I am,” he said, wiping a hand across his brow. He looked at Lexi nervously. “What did I do?”

 

Lexi immediately crawled over to him and straddled his hips, holding him close. “Nothing, sweetheart, I promise. It sounded like you were having a bad dream and I knew I needed to wake you up before it got bad. I’m sorry if I scared you.”

 

“I don’t know what I was dreaming,” Bucky said, hugging Lexi to him. “Just…pictures, faces...I don’t know,” he said, laying his ear to Lexi’s chest and listening to her heartbeat, allowing the gentle rhythm to calm him. In a small voice, he asked, “I didn’t hurt you?”

 

“No, baby, not at all,” Lexi reassured him. “You never even touched me. I should probably be asking if I hurt you.”

 

“Why would you ask that?” Bucky asked, looking up at her, his brow furrowed.

 

“I kicked you to wake you up. I’m sorry,” Lexi said, leaning down to kiss his forehead.

 

“That was actually really smart,” Bucky said, smiling tiredly.

 

“Are you okay?” Lexi asked, stroking his hair back from his face.

 

“Yeah, angel face, thank you,” he said, rolling to the side and laying Lexi down beside him. He kept her close, kissing her collarbone and nuzzling under her chin while she continued to soothe him with soft touches until they both drifted back to sleep.

 

The next day, Bucky paid another visit to Doctor Connors, and Lexi decided she needed to teach Bucky how to make chocolate chip cookies. She brought out the recipe and showed it to him, explaining what all of the abbreviations meant (because _yes,_ there is a big difference between tablespoons and teaspoons), and handed him the measuring cups and spoons and two mixing bowls. “Here you go,” she said, taking a seat at the island. “Ingredients are either in the refrigerator or pantry.”

 

“Aren’t you helping?” he asked, a worried look on his face.

 

“We’ll go through the recipe one ingredient at a time. Gather everything you need, then we’ll get started. I’ll be right here if you have any questions,” Lexi said cheerily. “I’m sure you’ll be fine. I have faith in you.”

 

Bucky narrowed his eyes at her, trying not to smile. Accepting the good-natured challenge for what it was, he started gathering his ingredients. Lexi let him know, very kindly, that baking powder and baking soda were not the same thing, and neither were granulated sugar and powdered sugar. Once he had everything in front of him, Lexi said, “Okay, let’s get mixing.”

 

After showing Bucky how to measure dry ingredients, he did very well, getting everything blended together. He added the dry ingredients to the wet ingredients (“Because if you do it the other way around, you end up with a clumpy mess.”) and then folded in (“ _’Fold in’_? What does _that_ mean?”) the chocolate chips.

 

Lexi got out several cookie sheets and lined them with parchment paper, and showed Bucky how to pre-heat the oven. Then she showed him how to scoop the dough onto the sheets, spacing them evenly.

 

“What if I want to make just one giant cookie?” Bucky asked, grinning.

 

“You should use a special pan to do that, but yes, you can,” Lexi said.

 

“Next time. If these turn out okay,” Bucky said, looking a little nervous.

 

“I’m sure these will be fine,” Lexi said, smiling at him. “You did a very good job.”

 

And he really did. When the first cookies came out, smelling perfect, Lexi needed to stop him from trying to pick them up before they had a chance to cool. “Let them set first,” she laughed, batting his hand away.

 

Sam came upstairs a little while later, smiling as soon as the elevator doors opened. “Aw, yeah! Cookies!” he said, dancing into the kitchen. He took one off the cooling rack and popped it into his mouth. “Mmm, sooo good,” he moaned.

 

“Not bad, huh?” Bucky asked, smiling.

 

“These are great,” Sam said, after swallowing. He grabbed another and took a bite.

 

“Thanks, I worked hard on these,” Bucky said, grinning widely.

 

Sam stopped. “What?” he asked, mid-chew, eyebrows creeping up to his hairline.

 

“Bucky made these,” Lexi said, taking a sip of milk.

 

“Really?” Sam asked, looking at the half-eaten cookie still in his hand. He put the rest in his mouth and chewed it up. “Good job, man. Those are damn tasty.”

 

“Not worried that I’ll poison you?” Bucky asked sarcastically.

 

“Lexi wouldn’t let you. She likes me too much,” Sam said, snarking right back at him.

 

Lexi smiled, rolling her eyes. “Okay, boys, let’s clean this place up.”

 

***

 

The next day, eight days after leaving for Sokovia, Steve called Bucky. They were back from the mission, and yes, they had retrieved the scepter. It was currently undergoing testing in Tony’s lab.

 

“So everything went well?” Bucky asked, walking toward Lexi’s office.

 

“For the most part, yes,” Steve replied.

 

“What do you mean, ‘For the most part’?” Bucky asked, suspicious. He knocked on Lexi’s door, and opened it after he heard Lexi telling him to come in.

 

“Well, Clint was injured,” Steve said, bringing Bucky up short.

 

“Is he okay?” Bucky asked quietly, which made Lexi look up from her computer in alarm.

 

“He’ll be fine,” Steve answered. “He’s being treated right now.”

 

“What happened?” Lexi asked, the concern in her voice coming through clearly.

 

“Are you with Lexi?” Steve asked.

 

“Yeah, I just got to her office,” Bucky said. “I’m going to put you on speaker.”

 

So Steve told them both that yes, Clint had been injured, but it wasn’t serious. “He’s getting a skin graft kind of thing in Tony’s lab right now,” he said.

 

“What?” Lexi asked, her eyebrows shooting up. “In Tony’s lab?”

 

“Yeah, there’s a doctor here from South Korea, Helen Cho,” Steve said.

 

“I’ve heard of her, she’s a geneticist,” Lexi said. “She’s doing a skin graft?”

 

“Well, she has a machine that Clint is lying under. I honestly don’t know for sure what it does, but Bruce seems very enthusiastic and Tony is serving drinks,” Steve said, the smile in his voice coming over clearly.

 

“Can we come see you?” Lexi asked, still sounding unsure.

 

“Actually, that’s why I called,” Steve answered. “Thor thinks there should be revels, so Tony is having a party in a few days. I wanted to make sure you were all here. Is Sam around?”

 

The next day, Bucky, Lexi, and Sam got into the helicopter and flew into the city, landing at Avengers Tower just before lunch. As soon as they took their bags to their rooms—Bucky ignoring his old room completely and leaving his things in Lexi’s room—they went up to Tony’s floor. Most of the team was there—Tony and Bruce were in the lab with the scepter and Thor was somewhere—and Clint was lounging on a sofa with his feet up, sipping a drink. Sam and Bucky both waved to Clint, who waved back, and then began talking to Steve and Nat.

 

“Hey, Clint,” Lexi said, walking over to him immediately and bending down for a gentle hug. She pulled away and looked at him closely. “How are you?”

 

“Hey kiddo,” he said, smiling. “I’m fine, I swear. It sounded worse than it really was.”

 

“Well, it didn’t sound good,” Lexi said, gnawing her bottom lip. “So what happened?” she asked.

 

Clint cringed a little. “I don’t know if I can tell you, mission stuff—“

 

Lexi waved her hands, “Alright, alright,” she said, rolling her eyes. She pointed at his midsection. “Is it okay if I take a look?”

 

“Sure,” he said, lifting up the right side of his shirt.

 

Lexi stared at an essentially unblemished, though pink, area of skin on his torso. “Steve said you needed a skin graft,” Lexi said, confused.

 

“It was a little more sophisticated than that,” said a woman’s voice behind her. Lexi turned to see a woman walking toward her. “Hi, I’m Doctor Cho. Are you Doctor Shaeffer?” she asked, tilting her head slightly.

 

“Yes, please call me Lexi,” she answered, extending her hand.

 

Doctor Cho took her hand and shook it saying, “Then please, call me Helen.” Her brow furrowed slightly. “I’ve been hearing a lot about you. I must say, you look younger than I expected.”

 

“I get that a lot,” Lexi said, shrugging it off, casually kicking Clint in the shin as he snickered behind her.

 

“Ow!” he said, laughing. He looked around Lexi to speak to Helen. “For being such a youngster, Lexi’s the worst mother hen _ever,_ “ he cackled.

 

“Anyway,” Lexi said, turning back to Clint and giving him the _shut up_ face, “I don’t suppose you’d like to tell me how this was done? I’ve never seen anything like it.”

 

So Helen had Clint lift his shirt again so she could show Lexi the affected area. She described how the cradle worked, effectively tricking Clint’s own cells into bonding with a simulated skin matrix to create flesh.

 

Lexi ran her hand lightly over the pink area. “So, other than a lack of hair follicles, there is nothing to distinguish this from the skin surrounding it?” Lexi asked.

 

“That’s right,” Helen said, smiling.

 

“So you’ll have a little bald spot on your tummy,” Lexi said jokingly to Clint. “That’s amazing. Healing time?” she asked Helen.

 

“As you can see, the wound is completely sealed,” Helen responded. “He’ll need to take it easy for a few days while the hypodermis reattaches, that’s all.”

 

“Which you’re going to do, right?” Lexi asked Clint, grinning at him toothily, the warning in her voice unmistakable.

 

“Yes, Doctor Shaeffer, I promise to be good. Nothing more strenuous than lifting eight ounces at a time,” he drawled, taking a drink from the cup in his hand.

 

“I know Tony’s having a party tomorrow night,” Lexi said, “so take it easy on the alcohol.”

 

“Aw, come on,” Clint started to complain, before he was interrupted by a booming voice.

 

“Lady Alexa!” Thor shouted from across the room. “I did not know you had arrived!”

 

“Thor!” Lexi smiled, lifting her arms for the giant hug she knew was coming. Sure enough, Lexi was lifted up and spun around, then gently lowered to her feet and held carefully. “It’s good to see you. I’ve missed you,” Lexi said, hugging him around his waist.

 

“It is very good to see you as well,” Thor said quietly. He pulled away and looked at her, giving her a kiss on each cheek. “How long have you been here?” he asked, looking at her fondly.

 

“Just a few minutes,” Lexi said. “Bucky, Sam, and I flew in from HQ this morning.”

 

“The Warrior James!” Thor said, turning to find them, still talking to Steve, though Bucky’s eyes were watching Lexi and Thor. “And the Mighty Falcon! I’m pleased that you are here to partake in our revels!” He turned back to Lexi. “How do you find our injured bowman, Lady Alexa?”

 

“He looks very well taken care of,” Lexi said, glancing at Helen, who was staring unabashedly at Thor. “As long as he doesn’t do anything stupid, he should be fine.”

 

“That’s asking a lot, you know,” Nat said wryly, joining their group. She gave Lexi a quick hug. “Lunch is ready, if you’re hungry.”

 

As the group moved into the dining area, Tony and Bruce walked in, both looking rather preoccupied, but pleased to see that Lexi, Bucky, and Sam had arrived. Bucky pulled out a seat for Lexi, taking the one next to her. They ate lunch, chatting amongst themselves. Tony asked if they were interested in looking at the scepter, but both Lexi and Bucky declined quickly.

 

“Not too interested in being around something that can turn me back into a….” he trailed off, waving his fingers toward his head.

 

“Amen to that, brother,” Clint said, raising his glass in Bucky’s direction. “The sooner that thing’s gone, the happier I’ll be.”

 

“Day after the party,” Tony said. He looked around the table at that day’s travelers. “You guys are staying for that, right?”

 

“I’ll be here,” Sam said, “but I’ll have to leave around ten or so to catch a flight. I got a lead on a doctor that might be treating Rumlow,” he said, his eyes darting only briefly in Bucky’s direction.

 

“I need to head back to HQ before the party,” Lexi said. “I have patients to see.”

 

“I’ll head back with Lexi,” Bucky said, leaning back and putting his arm across the back of her chair. Steve tried not to smile too hard.

 

“Are you sure?” Tony asked. “It’s going to be great.”

 

“Yes, I’m sure,” Lexi said. “Parties still make me nervous.”

 

“Oh?” Helen asked, curious.

 

“Um, yeah,” Lexi said, as Bucky ran his fingertips across her shoulder. “Little bit of social anxiety.”

 

“Ah, I understand,” Helen said, nodding. She turned to Thor and asked, as casually as possible, “Will you be there?”

 

“Of course!” Thor boomed. He turned to Lexi and Bucky. “I hope to change your minds before tomorrow night.”

 

***

 

Thor did not change their minds, and Lexi and Bucky said good-bye to the rest of the team the next day after lunch. If anyone noticed that Bucky did not sleep in his previously assigned room, no one mentioned it. Clint promised to behave himself, and Nat promised to make sure he did. They did get to see Rhodey before they left, and properly introduce themselves this time; Tony had let Rhodey in on the secret after the New Year’s party and he was pleased to actually get to know Lexi and Bucky, commending them on their performance during the party.

 

“So you two aren’t actually Romanian?” Rhodey asked, shaking his head with mild disbelief. “Sure had me fooled, you pulled it off well.”

 

Thor was disappointed that they were leaving, as he would be taking the scepter back to Asgard the next day, and probably wouldn’t be back to Earth for a while. He gave Lexi another big hug, promising to introduce Lexi to Jane the next time he returned.

 

Thor then turned to Bucky. “Warrior James, you will protect my lightning sister during your travels?” he asked, smiling.

 

“As much as she allows anyone to protect her,” Bucky said, grinning at Lexi, “yes, I will protect her with my life.”

 

“Oh, my god, you guys,” Lexi rolled her eyes and sighed in exasperation, “we’re flying back. It’s like, forty minutes. Not exactly dangerous.”

 

“I’m not taking any chances with you,” Bucky said, putting his arm around her shoulders and tugging her close.

 

Thor smiled and nodded. “I can see you are in good hands. So, until next time,” Thor said, clapping Bucky on the shoulder and kissing Lexi on the cheek, “be well, my friends.”

 

***

 

On the way back to HQ, it was just Bucky and Lexi in the helicopter. Steve, Nat, and Clint would be returning to HQ the next day, Thor would be going back to Asgard, Sam would be following up leads on Rumlow, and Tony and Bruce would be back…whenever.

 

“So for tonight,” Bucky said, twirling a lock of Lexi’s hair around his finger, “we have the entire place all to ourselves.”

 

“So it would appear,” Lexi said, looking straight ahead, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

 

“Do you have any plans for later?” Bucky asked, leaning back and pretending to look out the window at the receding city skyline.

 

“Nothing in particular,” Lexi said, shrugging. “Thought maybe I’d watch something.”

 

“Mind if I join you?” he asked, slowly turning his head to face her and gently pulling her hair. “I do like to watch.”

 

Lexi squeezed her thighs together, inhaling a shaky breath as her eyes slid shut. “Bucky,” she sighed.

 

“Yes, love?” he asked, his voice low and smooth.

 

“You are going to be the death of me, I swear,” she said, her head falling back slightly.

 

He leaned in, kissing just under her ear. “At least we’ll go together, ‘cause I think I’m gonna die if I don’t get between your thighs soon,” he whispered, nipping at her earlobe.

 

Lexi’s back arched involuntarily, her hips pressing back into the seat. “Jesus,” she moaned, heat flooding through her lower abdomen. Her respirations felt shallow and her heart rate sped up dramatically. “Can you wait to drive me insane until we get back to HQ?” she asked, laughing a little shakily.

 

Bucky dropped his hand down to Lexi’s left leg, pulling it over his lap as he slowly caressed her from knee to upper thigh. “I was hoping to have you half out of your mind by the time we get there,” he said, grinning at her, a predatory gleam in his eyes.

 

“Oh, I’m already there,” Lexi admitted, squirming slightly. The feelings racing through her just from the light touch of his fingers on her leg were making for slightly uncomfortable undergarments. “I’m just afraid that I’ll leave a wet spot on this seat.”

 

Bucky’s hand tightened momentarily on her inner thigh. “Damn, sugar,” he breathed, “you’d better hang on when we get back, ‘cause you’re goin’ on a hell of a ride.”

 

They made it back to HQ, across the main floor, and into the elevator without breaking any New York State indecency laws, but just barely. As soon as the elevator doors shut, they dropped their bags to the floor, hauled each other in, and didn’t come up for air until the elevator reached their floor. Even then, they broke apart only long enough to shove their belongings out into the residential area and for Bucky to say, “No one gets onto this floor tonight, Jarvis. Lock it down.”

 

“Are we enacting the “Do Not Disturb Unless the World is On Fire” protocol, Sergeant Barnes?” Jarvis inquired.

 

“Yes, we are,” Bucky said, grinning broadly. Lexi laughed out loud, and then leapt into Bucky’s arms, wrapping her arms and legs around him, much like an incredibly affectionate koala, kissing him hard. Bucky responded likewise, holding Lexi tightly to his chest, and making his way into the sitting area, the both of them kicking off shoes as they went.

 

“I wish you both a very pleasant evening, Sergeant Barnes, Doctor Shaeffer,” Jarvis said.

 

“Thank you, Jarvis,” Lexi sighed, her head falling back as Bucky attacked her neck. He sat on one of the sofas, pulling Lexi down with him to straddle his thighs. For several long, luxurious minutes, they simply enjoyed each other, sharing kisses and running their hands over one another. Bucky unzipped the light jacket Lexi was wearing, pushing it off her shoulders and sliding it down her arms, then tossing it away.

 

“Too many clothes,” he murmured, untucking her shirt from her pants and pulling it up over her head.

 

“What about you?” Lexi asked between kisses, running her hands down Bucky’s abdomen and reaching under the hem of his t-shirt. He took his shirt in both hands and pulled it off, dropping it behind the sofa before putting his hands on her hips. Lexi reached behind her back to unclasp her bra, then slid it off and threw it over her shoulder. Bucky moaned, staring at her chest.

 

“How the hell are you even real?” he asked, lightly running his hands up her sides to cup both breasts in his hands. “You are just…fuck, you’re so beautiful,” he murmured, circling her nipples with his thumbs, bringing them to stiff peaks. He pulled her forward, gently sucking a hard bud into his mouth and circling it with his tongue.

 

Lexi whimpered loudly, sitting up on her knees, pushing her hands through Bucky’s hair and around the back of his head, holding him to her. He wrapped his arms around her, his fingers tracing nonsensical patterns over her back as he moved from one breast to the other, kissing and licking her soft flesh. He moved his hands down to her bottom, squeezing and kneading, moving the tips of his fingers between her thighs to massage her center.

 

Lexi gasped, her hips jerking forward. Bucky moved his hands around to the front of Lexi’s pants, undoing the button and the zip. “Mmm,” he hummed, kissing between her breasts, “you make the prettiest sounds, baby girl. How‘s about we get these pants off?”

 

Lexi pushed herself back and stood up, a little wobbly in the knees. As she finished pushing the zipper down and hooked her thumbs into the waist, she looked at Bucky and said, “You, too. Get naked, mister.”

 

Bucky grinned at her and rumbled, “Yes, ma’am,” before leaning back, lifting his hips, and pushing down his warm-up pants and boxers all at once. Once they were on the floor, he kicked them away. “I’m all yours, darlin’,” he said, sitting back with his arms on the back of the sofa, his knees spread.

 

Lexi stared at him, openly, unabashedly, and hungrily. His cock stood straight up against his abdomen, red and wet at the tip. When it twitched under Lexi’s gaze, she shoved her pants and panties to the floor, stepped out of them, and reached for Bucky’s knees, pushing his legs further apart, sinking to the floor between them.

 

“Damn right, you’re all mine,” Lexi growled, taking the base of Bucky’s cock in a firm grip. Before he could even find his voice to choke out a strangled response, Lexi had swallowed him down as far as she could, her lips brushing her fingers as they stretched around him. Hollowing her cheeks and sucking hard, she pulled back slowly, popping off the tip. Looking at him from beneath her lashes, she saw Bucky’s eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open as he stared at her, his fingers curled into the fabric of the sofa.

 

Playfully licking the swollen head, Lexi asked, “You okay, sweetie?”

 

As soon as she saw him draw in breath to answer, Lexi took him in all the way in again, smirking—as much as was possible—at the sound of the loudly exhaled “ _Fuck!_ ” that was punched out of him. She bobbed up and down slowly, swirling her tongue around his shaft as Bucky tried his hardest to hold still, moaning and whimpering intermittently. When Lexi took his right hand and placed it on the back of her head, he groaned so loudly that Lexi could feel the vibrations through his thighs.

 

“Oh my god, baby girl, you’re so—fuck, you’re so good,” he mumbled breathily, his head lolling back to rest against the sofa. He curled his fingers into her hair as he watched her lick a flat stripe up his shaft and twist her tongue over his engorged head. When Lexi sucked the tip into her mouth and moaned around it, savoring the salty taste, Bucky panted, “ _Unhhh,_ oh, oh Jesus, Mary, and Jo— _ohhh, god!_ ”

 

Bucky’s fingers tightened in Lexi’s hair, pulling slightly, as she slid her left hand between his thighs to caress his sack with her fingertips. She pumped him slowly with her right hand, bobbing up and down to the same rhythm, feeling Bucky’s thighs clench in time. As he lost himself in pleasure, his hips began to roll, slowly picking up speed. Lexi sped up to match his pace, and soon Bucky was rambling, words tumbling out of him.

 

“Holy shit, baby…you feel so…your mouth is…oh my god…fuckin’ heaven right here,” he murmured, his eyes half-shut as he watched her, licking his lips. He cupped her cheek gently with his left hand, a cool, metal thumb tracing under her bottom lip. “So fuckin’ pretty…those gorgeous lips stretched around my cock, gettin’ all wet…I’m gonna…gonna fuckin’ _ruin_ you…so good, suckin’ my cock so—oh, oh Christ, baby, I’m gonna come,” he said, his voice rising in pitch and volume as his hips bucked up. Lexi put her left arm across his lower abdomen, leaning on it to keep Bucky from moving too much, as she hollowed her cheeks and started pumping him hard.

 

“Oh, shit, yes, don’t stop, please, Lexi, please, oh, _ohh-h-h,_ ” he groaned jaggedly, both hands moving to Lexi’s head—not to hold her down, but to keep her in place as his hips twitched and spasmed as much as she would allow, shooting into the back of her throat. Lexi swallowed around him, still pumping, as Bucky rode out the waves of his climax, gasping and cursing loudly. Once Bucky removed his hands from Lexi’s hair, clenching his fists at his sides as his head fell back and he tried to catch his breath, she released him from her mouth, allowing him to slip free. His shaft lay, still mostly hard, against his abdomen, as Lexi licked it softly and slowly from base to tip.

 

Without a word, Bucky leaned forward and hauled Lexi bodily off the floor and into his lap, clutching her to his chest, kissing her filthily, licking into her mouth, obviously unconcerned that she tasted strongly of him. Lexi ran her hands into his hair, scraping her nails lightly along his scalp. Bucky shivered and broke away from the kiss, inhaling shakily. Lexi stayed close, watching goose bumps form on his chest and down his right arm, then leaned in to place soft kisses all over his face.

 

“Was that good?” Lexi purred, nuzzling against his cheek.

 

“Oh, baby girl, that was amazing,” Bucky sighed, a completely blissful smile stretched across his face. He brought his hands up to brush her hair back and cradle her head between them, turning her face to his and kissing her. “ _You_ are amazing.” He kissed her again, his kisses growing in heat and intensity until he pulled back briefly to ask, “Are you ready?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've finished writing this beast, after 18 months, coming in at a whopping 68 chapters, and I've started making notes for the next part of the story, which starts immediately after CA:CW ends.
> 
> So many thanks to you fine folks! Your comments have made this an incredibly rewarding experience, and I can only hope you're enjoying it even half as much as I am. <3


	47. Cities Torn Apart, Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avengers: Age of Ultron timeline continues. But first, a big, fat helping of smut.

 

_He kissed her again, his kisses growing in heat and intensity until he pulled back briefly to ask, “Are you ready?”_

 

Lexi was so distracted by Bucky’s lips and tongue that at first she didn’t answer. After a few seconds to process his words, she asked, “Ready for what, sweetie?”

 

Bucky responded by pulling her tightly to his chest and flipping them over, setting Lexi on the sofa as he knelt on the floor between her thighs. He hooked his arms under and around her legs, pulled her bottom to the edge of the sofa, spread her legs wide, and pushed her knees up to her shoulders, baring her to him in a way that left nothing unexposed. “For me to ruin you,” he said, ducking his head and running his tongue across her glistening, wet lips. “I made you a promise,” he said, kissing her soft and slick folds as she gasped and squirmed, “and I’m looking forward to keeping it.”

 

His hands firmly on her thighs, holding her open to him, he looked at her. “Such a gorgeous pussy,” he breathed, leaning down to kiss her sensitive flesh, “so pink and pretty.” He slid his tongue slowly through her folds, lazily circling her clit before gently sucking it between his lips. Lexi keened loudly, her hands flying to her knees to hold them open as her back arched off the sofa. “All of you is just so pretty,” he murmured, bringing his right hand to his lips and sucking his index and middle fingers into his mouth. Once they were shiny and wet, he used them to trace around Lexi’s entrance, making tiny circles as he continued to lick her from her entrance to her clit, flicking his tongue over her swollen bundle of nerves.

 

Sliding his middle finger inside her, he pumped slowly, watching Lexi writhe and moan. When he added a second finger, she began to move her hips toward him, meeting his thrusting fingers. “You like that, baby girl?” Bucky asked. “You like to take my fingers while I taste your sweet, beautiful pussy?”

 

“ _Fuck, yesss,_ ” Lexi groaned, her eyes closing as she let herself be completely swept away by sensation. Her hips rolled easily, even as she pulled her own legs further apart. “Feels so good,” she whimpered.

 

“Love to make you feel good, love to pet you,” Bucky said, laying his tongue flat against her clit and sliding back and forth. He pulled his fingers slowly from her core and slid them to her tightly furled muscle, where he began to gently massage her. Lexi gasped and jumped, surprised by the change. “Is this okay, baby?” Bucky asked, pulling back slightly to look at his fingers caressing her pink rosette. “Fuck, this is so hot,” he whispered. Lexi held herself still, getting used to the strange feeling, until Bucky asked again, “Is this okay? Do you want me to stop?”

 

“No,” Lexi gasped haltingly, “don’t stop. Feels good.”

 

Bucky hummed, “You’re so good, angel face, such a good girl.” He leaned down and kissed her there, circling his tongue over the ringed muscle. Lexi flinched, yelping.

 

“Oh, fuck!” she shouted, unable to stop from twitching uncontrollably.

 

“Yeah? You close, baby girl?’ he asked, sliding his thumb into her core, taking her clit between his lips again.

 

“Bucky!” Lexi cried, as her back bowed and she froze, muscles locked, for two or three seconds as the light flared within her, then she snapped, her release scorching in its suddenness and intensity. She shrieked, her body twisting and writhing under Bucky’s hands as he held her open and continued to lash her with his tongue. Her body jerked erratically, but he held her hips down, his thumb circling inside her, still licking and sucking at the pink and swollen flesh. As the light faded and Lexi was almost sobbing with over-stimulation, he slowly pulled away, kissing and gently nipping along her thigh.

 

As Lexi’s body relaxed, still occasionally shuddering with aftershocks, Bucky sat up on his knees, gently running his hands up and down her inner thighs. “You okay, sweetheart?” he asked, smiling down at the totally debauched woman spread out before him.

 

“Uh-huh,” Lexi sighed, unable to say anything more, as that would have required effort, and the ability to think.

 

Bucky took his again-hard cock in hand, sliding it slowly between her sopping wet folds. “Mmm,” he hummed approvingly, “so wet and slick for me. Is this all for me, darlin’?”

 

“All for you,” Lexi breathed, still twitching with sensitivity, “only for you.”

 

“ _Moya. Krasivaya devushka, vse moye,_ ” (“Mine. Beautiful girl, all mine,”) he growled, rutting against her slowly.

 

“ _Da, da, vse dlya tebya,_ ” (“Yes, yes, all for you,”) Lexi replied, moaning, as her hips began to move again.

 

“Fuck,” Bucky rasped, his eyes sliding closed. “It really does sound incredible when you say it like that.” He lined himself up with Lexi’s entrance and pushed in slowly, drawing it out, allowing Lexi to arch up and push herself down onto his shaft. “Damn, sugar,” he moaned, pulling back slightly, then watching his cock sinking deeply into her, “you’re so fuckin’ hot, tight and wet around me. Wanna stay just like this, fuckin’ you nice and slow.”

 

“God, I love it,” Lexi purred, reaching for him. He leaned over her as she ran her fingers into his hair and pulled him close. “I love you,” she murmured, kissing him softly.

 

“I love you, too, angel face,” he said, returning her kisses even as he maintained his measured, steady pace. He could feel every ridge of her inner walls, could feel her muscles clenching and fluttering around him, as he rolled his pelvis into her. Lexi locked her ankles around his waist, using that leverage to bring her hips up to meet his. “Oh, sweetheart,” Bucky groaned against her lips, wrapping his arms under her back and shoulders, “you feel so good.”

 

“You, too,” Lexi mewled. “I love how your cock feels in me.”

 

“Jesus,” he gritted out, his movements stuttering briefly. “Keep talkin’ like that and I’m gonna lose it,” he said, circling his hips and grinding against her briefly.

 

“You don’t like it?” she asked, rotating her pelvis in response, a wicked smile on her face.

 

“Oh, no, baby, I like it too much,” he said, smiling down at her, holding himself still as Lexi worked herself on him. “Damn, that feels incredible.”

 

“Yeah, it does,” Lexi agreed, moving her hips faster. “Please,” she said, her breathing picking up.

 

“Please what, darlin’?” Bucky asked, moving with her, matching her rhythm. He leaned down and began kissing and nibbling at the sensitive skin under her ear.

 

“Ohhh,” Lexi sighed, tipping her head back, completely baring her throat to him. “Keep moving, baby, please keep moving.”

 

“Never wanna stop,” he whispered, kissing along her jaw, the stubble of his chin scratching deliciously across her skin. “Just wanna stay here, lovin’ you forever.”

 

“God, yes,” Lexi moaned, running her hands down his back and pulling him tightly against her. “Don’t ever stop, Bucky, it feels so good.”

 

Bucky nudged her chin back toward him, kissing her lips. “All yours, _kotenok,_ all yours.”

 

They stared at each other, breathing heavily, lips barely touching, as their bodies moved together faster, harder.

 

Lexi felt the tightening in her lower belly, felt her muscles start to twitch. “Bucky,” she whimpered, her voice sounding desperate as her breathing became quick and shallow.

 

“I feel it, baby girl, you’re gettin’ close again, huh?” he asked, his voice rough as he thrust harder, causing Lexi to gasp every time he bottomed out inside her.

 

“Yes, _god_ , faster, Bucky,” Lexi panted, the tension ratcheting up. It was so close, all she needed was—

 

“I got ya, kitten,” he growled, wrapping his hands under and around her shoulders, locking her in place as he moved faster and faster, pounding into her.

 

“Oh, _fuck,_ yes, please,” Lexi begged, tilting her pelvis up to catch just the right angle, and—“Oh, oh god, _yes!_ ”

 

Her nails dug into Bucky’s back and she stiffened, her entire body rigid for just a second or two as the energy surged within her. Bucky buried his face in her neck, still moving within her, clearly overcome at the power rushing through them both. “Lexi, _baby,_ oh god, I’m gonna come, oh _Jesus_ —“ he ground out, before falling over the edge himself.

 

They clung to each other, riding out the waves of energy and pleasure that crashed through them. Eventually, their movements slowed, their heart rates came back down, and their breathing quieted, as they lay clutching each other. Finally they stilled, Bucky gently nuzzling Lexi’s throat, kissing her softly, as Lexi gently traced fingertips up and down Bucky’s spine.

 

“Mmm,” Lexi hummed, a very relaxed smile tugging at the corners of her lips. “I love how you hold me so tight, _moy_ _medvezhonok,_ ” she sighed.

 

Bucky picked his head up as he shook with laughter. “I’m your teddy bear?” he asked, the smile on his face crinkling his eyes.

 

“Of course. You’re my sweet Bucky Bear,” she replied, leaning up to kiss him. “You’re big and strong and cuddly and I love to go to sleep at night holding you close.”

 

Bucky rolled his eyes a little, but he was shaking his head and chuckling. “Silly girl,” he whispered, kissing her softly. “I love you.”

 

“I love you back,” Lexi said, letting her head fall back onto the sofa. “Wanna go take a shower?”

 

“Yesss,” Bucky hissed, withdrawing from Lexi’s body and sitting back on his heels. He looked around. “And move the furniture back, too.”

 

“Oh, no,” Lexi said, sitting up and casting her eyes about the room. “Well, wait a second—“

 

“No, we didn’t trash the room—I think I just pushed this couch over four or five feet,” he laughed, getting to his feet. He looked down at his knees, which were red and angry looking. “Little rug burn there,” he joked.

 

“Oh, baby,” Lexi winced.

 

“It’s fine, angel face,” he smiled, pulling Lexi to her feet. “Well worth it.”

 

Lexi still fussed over him, insisting on putting some aloe on his skin after their shower. They spent the rest of the evening, after putting the sofa back in its proper position, and after Lexi made sure there was no evidence of their activity left behind (“Oh, god, could you imagine Steve’s face if he saw a stain on the furniture?” Bucky snickered.), having a quiet dinner and watching one of Lexi’s favorite movies, _Young Frankenstein._

 

“You’ll probably recognize a few of the actors from _Blazing Saddles,_ ” Lexi said.

 

Bucky laughed just as much as he had at the first movie, and Lexi promised him that they could watch all the Mel Brooks films when they had time. After that, they decided to turn in early, happily snuggled together in Lexi’s bed.

 

“Jarvis, could you turn off the lights, please?” Bucky asked, yawning, as he wrapped his arms around Lexi, cuddling her close.

 

“Certainly, Sergeant Barnes,” Jarvis replied, as the lights began to dim, slowly casting the room into darkness.

 

“Thank you, Jarvis,” Lexi sighed, getting comfortable.

 

“You’re welcome, Doctor Shaeffer, Sergeant Barnes,” Jarvis said. “Sleep well.”

 

***

 

The next morning, the sun was already well up in the sky by the time Bucky and Lexi decided to get out of bed for some food.

 

“I think I need to grab some more clothes from my room,” Bucky said, stretching his arms over his head.

 

“Might as well just move all your stuff down here,” Lexi said, rubbing her hand softly over Bucky’s chest, scratching lightly at the dusting of hair. “I mean, if you want to,” she added, tilting her head back to look at him.

 

“I do,” he said, smiling at her, leaning up for a kiss. “I’ll leave most of my weapons down there, though, okay?” he asked, bringing a hand to Lexi’s face and brushing a lock of hair from her eyes.

 

“Okay,” Lexi said, returning his dopey grin with one of her own.

 

As they got up and started to move, Bucky said, “Hey Jarvis, you can remove the lockdown protocol now.” Lexi giggled and poked Bucky in the side, making him yelp.

 

There was no response. “Jarvis?” Bucky asked again, his brow furrowing.

 

Still nothing. Not a bleep, or buzz, or anything. “Jarvis? What’s going on?” Lexi asked, beginning to feel uneasy at the uncharacteristically silent A.I. “What’s happening?” she asked, looking at Bucky.

 

“I’ve got a bad feeling about this,” Bucky said, and no sooner were the words out of his mouth than his phone began to ring. He picked it up from the nightstand. “It’s Steve,” he said, answering it. “Steve? What’s going on? Jarvis isn’t answering.”

 

Within a few seconds, Bucky had turned wide eyes on Lexi. “Oh, shit,” he said. “I’m going to put you on speaker so Lexi can hear this,” he said. He pressed a button on the phone and Steve’s voice filled the room.

 

“Hey Lexi,” Steve said, sounding tired.

 

“Steve,” Lexi said, panic rising. “What happened?”

 

“I can’t tell you how glad I am that you two weren’t here last night,” Steve began, going on to tell them what had happened the night before; how a robot apparently named “Ultron”—somehow an unintended result of one of Tony’s experiments—destroyed Jarvis and took control of Tony’s Iron Legion, attacked the Avengers after the party ended, stole the scepter, and escaped with it to parts unknown.

 

“Jarvis is…gone?” Lexi whispered, sitting on the bed in shock.

 

“I’m afraid so,” Steve said, sighing sadly. “Jarvis was our first line of defense. Ultron cleaned out the system, deleted everything.”

 

“Is everyone okay?” Bucky asked, his expression more serious than Lexi had seen in a long time.

 

“Rhodey and Tony got a little banged up, but they’re alright,” Steve replied.

 

“Was Sam still there? What about Bruce?” Lexi asked.

 

“No, Sam had already left,” Steve said. “I’ll be calling him next. And Bruce is fine, Nat kept him calm during the whole thing.” Lexi sighed in relief.

 

“What should we do here?” Bucky asked.

 

“Actually, Maria wants to talk to you about that,” he said. A moment later, Maria’s voice came over the telephone.

 

“Hey, guys,” Maria said, sounding just as exhausted as Steve. They greeted her and she started talking. “Okay, first thing you need to know is that HQ is on digital and security lockdown. As soon as Jarvis was compromised, as a security failsafe, HQ was completely cut off from the internet and locked down. It prevents cyber-theft, and, in this case, it kept Ultron from getting into HQ’s files and either damaging, destroying, deleting, or copying the files. We didn’t have the chance here because Ultron originated in the system inside the Tower. We don’t know what he’s done with the files he had access to here.”

 

“Oh, my god,” Lexi gasped.

 

“The only bright spot in all this is that the security systems at HQ are still fully functional,” Maria continued. “All the fingerprint and palm scanners are connected by direct database access, so they’ll still work. The armory will only open for Level 6 or higher personnel, which means you, Barnes. Our biggest concern, of course, is the staff and recruits. We need to have them evacuated.”

 

“Do you think Ultron will come here?” Bucky asked.

 

“It’s definitely a possibility,” Steve said. “We can’t risk the safety of everyone there in case he comes looking for more information.”

 

“We’ve already called every large hotel in Syracuse to house them until this is resolved,” Maria said. “It’s a big college town; if they keep quiet and don’t draw attention, no one should bat an eyelash at them. The hardest part for them is that they’ll need to stay off the internet. No outside communication allowed.” She read off the list of hotels and how many recruits they could take, Lexi quickly writing them down.

 

“I’ll get security together, we’ll call everyone in and organize evac,” Bucky said.

 

“That brings up another problem,” Maria said. “The main gate to the facility is locked down. It won’t open from the outside, and Tony can’t get into the system from here to override it.”

 

“I can,” Lexi said. Bucky looked at her. “I can either go in through the computer or just jump the fence and break into the control panel, open it that way.”

 

“Do it,” Maria said. “I’ll let Tony know when I see him that you’re on it.”

 

“Okay,” Lexi said, her brain already moving ahead to what needed to be done.

 

“Lexi?” Maria said. “If you need any tactical gear, you can borrow mine. We’re almost the same height, it should fit you.”

 

“I’ll get her suited up,” Bucky said, chewing on his bottom lip.

 

“Thanks,” Lexi said, understanding the implications of what Maria had just said. Lexi needed to be ready to fight.

 

Once it was clear what they needed to do, Maria said, “And guys? Once everyone else is clear, all the systems are shut down, and HQ is locked up tight, you need to clear out as well.”

 

“What?” Bucky said, confused. “You don’t want us to stay here?”

 

“If Ultron shows up,” she paused, “he’s made it clear that he wants the Avengers destroyed. He won’t hesitate to try and take you out.”

 

Bucky’s eyes locked with Lexi’s, and she could hear a rumbling from deep in his chest. “Over my dead body,” he growled.

 

“We’ll be fine,” Lexi said soothingly. To Maria, she said, “We’ll keep you informed.”

 

At that, Steve came back on. “Bucky? Lexi?” he said.

 

“Yeah, Steve,” Bucky said.

 

“Keep your phones on you at all times, make sure they’re charged,” he said. “We’ll keep you up-to-date as much as we can.” He paused for a few seconds before saying, “Keep each other safe, okay?”

 

“We will,” Lexi said, reaching over to take Bucky’s hand.

 

“Damn right, we will,” Bucky echoed.

 

After hanging up with Steve, they looked at each other. “We need to get to work,” Lexi said.

 

“Get dressed. I’m going to get my gear on and then I’ll meet you in the kitchen,” Bucky said.

 

They moved fast. After pounding down a couple of protein bars and some juice, the two met with security, Lexi signing on to the system and quickly overriding the lockdown protocol on the main gate (“Tony might be a little miffed at how fast you did that,” Bucky mused.). “It can be opened and closed manually at the control panel,” Lexi said. “We’ll need to station guards out there to let security personnel in and out, and to let transport vehicles out.”

 

“Make your phone calls, get remaining security in here, then round up the recruits so we can tell them what’s going on,” Bucky said to the guards. After they left, he put his hand on Lexi’s shoulder. “Can you get access to Hill’s room from here?” he asked.

 

“Yeah, it’ll just take a minute,” Lexi said, going back to work on the computer. She found the directory subfiles she needed, then scrolled through the code until she found Maria’s room. She gave them access to Fury and Hill’s floor, added hers and Bucky’s fingerprints to the list of acceptable scans to get into Maria’s room, then saved it and shut the file. “Let’s go,” she said.

 

They made their way to Maria’s room and Lexi opened the door after scanning her fingerprint. “What do you need?” Lexi asked.

 

“It’s what you need, actually,” Bucky said, walking into Maria’s closet and finding her tactical gear. He picked out pants, a shirt, vest, jacket, and holsters. “Put these on,” he said, handing them to her. He showed her how to strap into the gear properly, shaking his head and muttering under his breath the whole time. The clothes fit fairly well, though Maria was an inch or two taller and Lexi was built slightly leaner. Lexi rolled up the pant legs a bit and tucked them into the boots that Bucky found. Luckily their feet were only a half-size or so different, so she laced them up tightly.

 

Lastly, Bucky stood before her holding two holsters. “Can’t tell you how nervous this makes me,” he said, buckling the holsters into place. “But with how crazy things are going to be today, I don’t want you going anywhere unarmed.”

 

“Everything will be fine, Bucky,” Lexi said. “It’s just better to be prepared, right?”

 

“Right,” he said, checking her over. He seemed satisfied, so he nodded and said, “Right. We need to go to the armory.”

 

“Why?” Lexi asked. “It’s completely locked down, isn’t it?”

 

“We need to get you a gun,” Bucky said, looking unhappy at the thought.

 

“Can’t I just carry one of yours?” Lexi asked.

 

“Mine are heavier than what you’re used to,” Bucky said, shaking his head. “We’re going to get a couple of Glock 19’s for you, since those are what you trained the most on and they’re what you’re best at,” he said. He led them back down to the main floor and toward the firing range. Security was everywhere, and recruits were filing in, most with confused looks on their faces. When they caught sight of Bucky and Lexi, completely suited up, there was a lot of elbow nudging and whispering.

 

Bucky paid no attention to them, keeping Lexi by his side as they headed to the rear of the building. Several security guards were stationed outside the armory, one of them nodding to Bucky as he went by. Bucky scanned his palm, waited for the light to turn green, and then opened the door, bringing Lexi in with him, then shutting the door behind them.

 

The guard inside looked up as they entered. “Good morning, Sergeant Barnes,” he said.

 

“Good morning, Ray,” Bucky said. He then proceeded to check out two Glocks and four fully loaded magazines for Lexi and two additional magazines for each of his own firearms, signing for everything. When they were done, Bucky handed Lexi one of the guns, which she loaded, while he loaded the other. Once they were safely holstered and her extra ammunition was stored in her jacket pockets, Bucky stashed his own, then they locked the armory down, and went back into the main building, accompanied by the armory guards.

 

Every guard and recruit on the premises stood in the main hall. Bucky addressed them all, summarizing the situation and what needed to be done. Lexi went into the medical wing, organizing transport to a local hospital for two recruits, printing hard copies of their files for admitting. Once that was arranged, Lexi backed up the medical wing’s systems and then shut them all down. She came back out with the medical staff as Bucky released the guards to start organizing the recruits into the transport trucks.

 

It was a long, tiring day. Lexi and Bucky worked for hours, getting everyone out of HQ and headed to their temporary housing. Once everyone was accounted for and gone, and the main gate was closed, it was already dark out. They went back up to the Avenger’s floor, not commenting on how eerie the absolute quiet was.

 

“So what now?” Lexi asked.

 

“We pack enough for a week or so and get the hell out,” Bucky said. He pulled Lexi close, kissing the top of her head. When the elevator doors opened, they walked down the hall to Lexi’s— _their_ —room, and Bucky went into the closet, coming out with a suitcase. “Here you go,” he said. “I’m gonna call Steve, let him know the place is ready to be shut down.”

 

“Okay,” Lexi said, moving to the dresser and taking out some clothes. She carried them over to the suitcase as Bucky stood, waiting for Steve to answer.

 

“He’s not picking up,” Bucky said, concern furrowing his brow.

 

“Try Maria,” Lexi said, walking into the bathroom to get her toiletry bag.

 

A few seconds later, she heard Bucky’s voice. “Hill? Yeah, it’s Barnes. Everything here is shut down, everyone but Lexi and me are gone.” Lexi walked back out into the bedroom to see Bucky looking at the wall as he focused on what Maria was telling him. When he saw Lexi he said, “Hold on, I’m putting you on speaker so Lexi can hear.”

 

Maria’s voice came over, Bucky turning up the volume. “Okay, so as I was saying, we need you both to take off, a safe distance from HQ—but don’t go to Syracuse with the staff and recruits.”

 

“Why not?” Lexi asked, puzzled.

 

“We don’t know what Ultron is after right now, so if he decides to come after the Avengers again, we want to keep you two away from everyone else,” Maria said.

 

“Limit possible casualties,” Bucky said lowly.

 

“Oh, right,” Lexi said, a sinking feeling in the put of her stomach.

 

“Right,” Maria said grimly. “Get some distance, hunker down, wait for either me or Steve to call you with the all-clear.”

 

“Is Steve there now?” Bucky asked. “He didn’t pick up when I called.”

 

“They have a lead on something Ultron might be looking for,” Maria said. “They all left a couple of hours ago.”

 

“Clint, too?” Lexi asked, her concern obvious.

 

“Yes, Clint, too,” Maria said.

 

“But he’s injured!” Lexi said. “He shouldn’t be—“

 

“He was doing alright, Lexi,” Maria said. “Trust me, if he couldn’t handle it, Nat wouldn’t have let him go.”

 

“I should be there,” Bucky said, looking at the floor. Lexi looked at him sharply as he continued, “I should be with them.”

 

“Steve said you’d say that,” Maria responded. “But Barnes, we were lucky you two were at HQ when this happened. You were able to evacuate and shut HQ down before Ultron got there, and that gave us an advantage he doesn’t even know about.”

 

“What about Sam?” Lexi asked.

 

“Sam is chasing a lead on Rumlow, looks like it’s a good one, too,” Maria replied. “Now you two need to get out of there. Check your phones regularly for messages, but try not to use them.”

 

“Not a problem,” Lexi said, nodding. “Hope we hear from you soon, Maria.”

 

“Be safe, you guys,” she said.

 

“You, too,” Bucky said, hanging up. He looked at Lexi. “You packed?”

 

Lexi closed and zipped her suitcase, then went into the closet, coming back out with a satchel. She went to her desk and picked up her laptop and all her charge cords, putting them inside the bag, then buckled it shut and slung it over her shoulder. “I am now,” she said.

 

“My room,” Bucky said, picking up Lexi’s suitcase and walking out the door. They left Lexi’s things by the elevator and walked down the opposite hallway to Bucky’s room. He took a suitcase similar to Lexi’s from the closet and put it on the bed. “Can you throw some clothes in here for me?” he asked, walking back into the closet.

 

“Sure,” Lexi said, opening his dresser and pulling out enough for Bucky to wear for a week. As she returned to the bed and began placing things neatly into the suitcase, Bucky came out with two steel cases. He walked around to the other side of the bed and opened one of them, before coming back around to Lexi’s side.

 

“Let’s get these off you,” he said quietly, unbuckling the holsters that were still wrapped around Lexi’s waist and thighs. When he had removed them both, he took the Glocks and placed them in the foam-lined cases next to Bucky’s own firearms. Once everything was secured, he shut and locked the case.

 

Lexi went into Bucky’s bathroom and filled a small bag with toiletries he would need, then brought it back into the bedroom and stowed it next to his clothes in the suitcase. “Anything else?” Lexi asked.

 

Bucky shook his head. “Don’t think so.” He stood for a moment, very specifically not looking at Lexi.

 

“What are you thinking?” Lexi asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

 

“That it would probably be safer for you if we…weren’t together,” Bucky said sadly. He walked back around to Lexi and stood in front of her.

 

“Really?” Lexi said, her tone making it clear that this was _exactly_ what she knew he was going to say. “I fail to see how being apart would make me safer in any way.” When Bucky started to speak, Lexi cut him off. “What’s your plan, then? Send me off on my own, alone and unarmed?”

 

“No, of course not,” Bucky said, looking alarmed at the thought.

 

“So, what then? Alone and _very_ armed?” Lexi asked, unable to keep the irritation out of her voice.

 

“I don’t—I just don’t want—“ Bucky stammered.

 

“So on the off-chance that this Ultron-thing decides that getting rid of _you_ is vital to whatever he’s got planned—that’s, of course, assuming he has a plan—we should split up, is that it?” Lexi asked, arms folded across her chest.

 

“If he comes after me and he finds you, I just can’t—“ Bucky said, shaking his head.

 

“No, no, no, Bucky, this isn’t hard,” Lexi said, holding his face firmly between her hands and forcing him to look at her. When he finally met her gaze, Lexi had to remind herself to sound firm, because his eyes had the look of someone thinking about making a terrible decision. “We grab a facility vehicle from the garage—“ she began.

 

“They’ve all got trackers,” Bucky said.

 

“We _remove_ the trackers, because I know where they’re hidden, and once we’re out of the garage, we ditch them.” Lexi said, hardening her voice. “Now stop interrupting me.”

 

“Yes, ma’am,” Bucky said, eyes widening.

 

“We take the truck and the fake I.D.’s that I’ve made up for the both of us,” she said, softening her tone and caressing his cheeks with her thumbs, “we stop and pick up a couple of burner cell phones, and we take a little vacation until this is all resolved. You and I are off the grid for the foreseeable future.”

 

“But if he finds us—“ Bucky started, before Lexi shushed him, putting a finger over his lips.

 

“Number one, he won’t. If he even knows we exist, he will have no idea where to begin looking for us. Number two, you seem to be forgetting that I’m not exactly helpless. I took care of myself for a long time before coming here, and S.H.I.E.L.D. has only made me stronger. _You_ have made me stronger. If we have to fight,” Lexi said, staring Bucky in the eyes, “we do it together, because I’ll be damned if I’m going to let anyone hurt you.”

 

Bucky sighed, conceding defeat. “Baby girl,” he said.

 

“Your baby girl will kill anyone or anything that tries to take you away from her,” Lexi said, steely resolve in her voice. “No one, and I mean _no one,_ threatens you and lives.”

 

“Okay, love, okay, calm down,” Bucky said, pulling her into his arms and running his right hand over her hair, soothing her. Lexi hadn’t even realized that her hands were shaking. “Deep breath, sugar.”

 

“You are _not_ getting rid of me that easily, James Buchanan Barnes,” Lexi said shakily, wrapping her arms around him and squeezing him tight.

 

“I can see that,” he said, hugging her close. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you.”

 

Lexi huffed a laugh. “Then don’t say stupid stuff,” she said, reaching down and smacking his backside.

 

He chuckled, “Well, Steve always did say that I took all the stupid with me.”

 

“Steve’s smarter than he looks,” Lexi joked, tilting her head up for a kiss, which Bucky softly bestowed. “Can we get going now?”

 

“Yeah,” Bucky said, dropping another kiss on Lexi’s lips, “let’s go.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we say goodbye to Jarvis. ::sigh:: I'll miss that sassy DJ. :*(
> 
> The response to the last chapter was pretty damn amazing--thank you, everyone!
> 
> And, of course, any errors in translation are the property of Google Translate.


	48. Cities Torn Apart, Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Part 3 of 3 of the A:AoU timeline.

 

They liberated an unmarked facility truck, removed the trackers, got through the main gate—shutting and locking it securely behind them—set the GPS in the truck, and headed out. Lexi sent a quick text to her mother, simply stating that she and Bucky—referring to Bucky only as “B”—were going to be out of contact for a few days, but that they were fine, then she turned off her phone. They had only been driving for a few minutes when Bucky broke the silence.

 

“How did you know where the trackers were hidden?” Bucky asked, trying to sound casual.

 

Lexi nibbled her bottom lip, nodding slowly.

 

“Lexi?” Bucky said, glancing at her, concerned.

 

“I’m going to tell you something,” Lexi said, looking at her hands, which were folded in her lap, “something you may not like very much—or, who knows, maybe you’ll think it’s funny,” Lexi said, shrugging one shoulder.

 

“What?” Bucky asked, his brow furrowed.

 

“I got here about a year ago,” Lexi said, a little smile playing at her lips. “Less than a month after I arrived, I broke into the HQ security system and installed a backdoor.”

 

“A what?” Bucky asked, a puzzled expression on his face.

 

“A backdoor. It allows me to get in and out of a computer system easily. I could get in remotely, search for what I wanted, and get out without Tony ever knowing I was there,” Lexi explained, her voice almost flat.

 

“Why did you do that?” Bucky asked, sounding almost nervous.

 

“In case I ever needed to run,” Lexi said, looking out the window at the darkness. ”I needed to make sure I knew what would need to be deactivated, shut down, deleted, turned off, re-routed, whatever, in order for me to get away quickly and easily without being seen and leaving no trace behind. A few keystrokes and every entry even remotely involving me would be wiped out. I checked out the facility vehicles and noted where the different trackers were located.”

 

“That’s how you overrode the security system so fast today,” Bucky said, understanding coming over his face.

 

“Yup,” Lexi said, nodding.

 

“Why didn’t Jarvis ever tell Tony what you were doing?” Bucky asked.

 

“The first thing I did was search out Jarvis’s code and install a command to ignore my presence inside the system,” Lexi said.

 

“Wait,” Bucky said, glancing at her, “is that why Jarvis lied for us?”

 

“No,” Lexi said, shaking her head. “I never touched his original protocols. He did that all by himself,” she finished sadly.

 

“Tony’s gonna be pissed,” Bucky said, looking concerned.

 

“Yeah, but I have to tell him,” Lexi sighed. “I removed the backdoor when we shut everything down. With Jarvis gone,” her voice caught a little, “Tony’s going to have to completely re-install a new operating system, so my program would have been wiped out anyway.” She shrugged. “Better that I tell him than have him come across pieces of it by accident.”

 

“If it’s gone, you don’t really have to tell him,” Bucky suggested hesitantly.

 

“Yes, I do,” Lexi said resignedly. “No secrets from you guys. Not anymore.” She shoved her hands deeper into the pockets of the hoodie she had thrown over her—well, Maria’s—tactical gear. The pants were just baggy enough to look like regular cargo pants, and the sweatshirt hid the ammunition she had stored in her pockets.

 

“I’m impressed, honestly,” Bucky said, shrugging. “And I know it’s going to sound strange, but I’m glad you didn’t trust everyone so much that you didn’t plan ahead.”

 

Lexi smirked, in a humorless sort of way. “You don’t stay hidden for forty years by trusting people,” she said.

 

“What about now?” Bucky asked. “Do you trust them now?”

 

“Yes,” Lexi said, after thinking for a few moments, “as much as I’m capable of trusting anyone, I suppose.” She looked out the window again. “A part of me will always be looking for an escape route, though.”

 

“There’s nothing wrong with having a sense of self-preservation,” Bucky said.

 

“Well, seeing as how there’s a good chance that Tony will kick me out on my ass,” Lexi laughed nervously, “I’m not sure deciding to tell him is actually considered ‘self-preservation’.”

 

“I don’t think he’ll kick you out,” Bucky said, reaching over to take her hand. “He’s gonna be mad, yeah, but he’ll get over it.”

 

“I hope you’re right,” Lexi sighed.

 

They stopped at a little town an hour from HQ and found a gas station that advertised pre-paid cell phones. Bucky was wearing a baseball hat to hide his face, so before they pulled into the station, when Lexi said, “Okay, don’t panic,” Bucky turned to look at her and nearly jumped out of his skin when she suddenly had straight black hair and brown eyes.

 

“Holy shit,” he said, staring at her. “That is….”

 

“Wait, I’m not done yet,” Lexi said, closing her eyes. She took a deep breath, and Bucky watched as the shape of her face slowly changed, becoming slightly rounder, and her eyes became more almond-shaped. She exhaled, a little shakily. “There,” she said, smiling nervously. “How do I look?”

 

Bucky shook his head, his eyes like saucers as he parked by the gas pump. “I will never get used to that, I promise.”

 

“Okay, well, remember that this is me, because I’m going in for a few minutes,” Lexi said, climbing out of the truck and heading inside. Bucky got out and began to fill up the gas tank.

 

Lexi picked out two phones and paid for them and the gasoline with cash. When she came back out, Bucky was watching her closely. She came around to him and whispered, “Relax, handsome, everything’s fine.” She leaned up to give him a quick kiss, then got back into the truck while Bucky finished filling up the gas tank. After he started the engine and they drove away, he glanced at Lexi.

 

“You gonna change back, hon?” he asked uneasily.

 

“When we’re on the highway,” Lexi said, looking over at him. “Does this make you nervous?”

 

“For the record, I love you, no matter what you look like,” Bucky said, “but hearing your voice, coming from…not you…is a little unsettling.”

 

“Yeah, I get it,” Lexi said, then she paused. “Huh.”

 

“What?” Bucky asked, looking over.

 

“I just changed my whole appearance in front of you,” she said, staring out the front window. “Not just eyes or hair, but everything.”

 

“Yeah…?” Bucky said, not sure where she was going with this.

 

“It’s just that, I haven’t done that in front of anyone but my parents, like, ever,” Lexi said. “It didn’t even occur to me to hide it from you.” She looked over at Bucky, who was now smiling at her. “Thanks for not freaking out.”

 

“Like I said, I love you, no matter what you look like,” Bucky said. “That also goes for whatever else you can do. As far as I’m concerned, these gifts of yours can help you get out of dangerous situations and keep you safe, so I’ll never be unhappy about it.”

 

“I love you, too,” Lexi whispered, smiling back at him. Looking around, she said, “Okay, there’s no one around and the highway is up ahead, so….” She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and exhaled slowly, her features slowly returning to her natural appearance. “There,” she sighed. “All better?”

 

Bucky looked at her, smiling widely. “There’s my girl,” he said kindly.

 

Less than an hour later, the GPS led them to a town on the banks of the St. Lawrence River. Alexandria Bay was a relatively well-known tourist spot, so two outsiders wouldn’t attract any attention from the locals. Bucky pulled into the parking lot of a mid-sized hotel that offered residential-style rooms with full kitchens, satellite TV and free wifi. Before he got out of the truck, Lexi reached for her satchel. “Here,” she said, taking a wallet from inside it and handing it to Bucky.

 

The wallet wasn’t new, but was in good condition, and it was full of I.D. cards, credit cards, and a debit card with the name Matthew James. It also had other generic-looking cards one would normally find in a wallet—library card, grocery store card, multiple business cards—that all looked a little worn, as if used over time.

 

“Oh, yeah,” Bucky smiled, looking at the phony New York State driver’s license with his face, “Matthew. I remember this guy.” He held up the wallet. “Nicely done.”

 

“Thank you,” Lexi said, smiling happily. She held up her own wallet. “I’m Katherine again, of course. Every card in there will function like it’s the real thing, so don’t worry about using one in particular.”

 

“Does the debit card have a PIN code?” he asked, looking at the back of it.

 

“Yup, it’s 0-9-1-4,” Lexi said, looking at him sideways.

 

“September 2014? The month we met?” Bucky grinned at her.

 

“Exactly,” she said, not-so-secretly thrilled that he had picked up on that so quickly. She pulled the strap of her satchel over her shoulder and opened the truck door. “Let’s go check in. I’m beat.”

 

“Right behind you,” Bucky said, getting out of the truck and following her in.

 

They picked a room at the back of the property, an end unit that faced the river. They drove around, parking in front of their temporary housing, then they went inside, checking the room thoroughly. The door opened onto a sitting area with a sofa, chair, coffee and end tables and a TV; the kitchen was attached, a simple set up with full-size appliances and a small eat-in area with a table and four chairs. The bedroom was in a separate room; a king-sized bed, closet, desk, and en suite with a single sink, toilet and bathtub-shower. Everything was decorated in the generic hotel style—light brown carpet, tan vinyl flooring, beige patterned wallpaper, non-specific landscapes on the walls, white appliances and countertops on beige, melamine cabinets.

 

Once they had brought their belongings inside, Bucky setting the steel weapon cases right next to the bed, Lexi plugged in all of her chargers and set up her laptop. She activated their burner phones, transferred Steve and Maria’s contact info into both of them, then shut off their StarkPhones. “We can only power these up to check for messages, but then we have to shut them right down again,” she said. “And don’t make any calls on them.” She handed Bucky his burner phone. “Use this to send messages and make all of your calls. I’ve added my phone’s number to your contact list, and vice versa,” she said, holding up her own temporary mobile. “They’re both fully charged and ready to go. I’ve just sent a text to Maria to let her know we’re out and safe. And now,” she said, standing and stretching, “I’m gonna brush my teeth and get into my jammies. I’m tired.”

 

“Sounds like a plan,” Bucky said. It was already approaching midnight, and they’d both been working non-stop since just after seven that morning.

 

They changed, they brushed, and they collapsed into bed, curling around each other and finding comfort in the other’s presence. Holding each other close, they fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.

 

***

 

The next morning, Lexi woke up to find Bucky already getting out of the shower. “Hey, sleepy,” he said quietly, coming over and leaning down to give her a kiss. “The shower is pretty tiny, so I thought I’d go first, maybe find a grocery store so we can stock up for a few days.”

 

“Why don’t we go out to breakfast first, then go get groceries?” Lexi asked, stretching as far as she could, sprawled across the bed.

 

“You sure?” Bucky asked. “I don’t mind going alone.”

 

“I’m not letting you out of my sight, mister,” Lexi said, sitting up and pushing back the covers. “I’ll just be a few minutes.”

 

“Okay, I’ll get dressed,” he said, dropping his towel.

 

“Damn,” Lexi said appreciatively. “If I wasn’t about to drop from hunger I’d be all over that.”

 

“Sweet talker,” Bucky said, chuckling, as he pulled on his boxer briefs.

 

Lexi made quick work of her shower and got dressed while Bucky buckled on a dual horizontal-position shoulder holster. Once he secured his loaded weapons, he put on a jacket, zipping it all the way up, covering them both.

 

“Do you need me to hold anything?” Lexi asked.

 

“Nah, baby girl, this should be good,” he said, sliding a glove onto his left hand.

 

“Okay. If something happens, and you need it, there’s a New York Concealed Carry Permit in your wallet,” Lexi said.

 

“You think of everything, don’t you?” Bucky asked, shaking his head, grinning from ear-to-ear.

 

“I try,” Lexi said, pulling her hair back into a ponytail. “Did you check for messages?”

 

“Yeah, nothing,” Bucky said, looking a little concerned.

 

“I’m sure we’ll hear something soon,” Lexi said, picking up their temporary phones and handing one to Bucky. “Okay, let’s go.”

 

They drove down the street, making note of the grocery store, and found a little coffee shop that served breakfast. Lexi tried not to stare a hole through the waitress that came over to ask Bucky _four_ times if she could get him anything else (“For crying out loud, I’m sitting _right here,_ ” Lexi said, annoyed.). Bucky ate several plates’ worth, (“Your cooking is still better, baby girl,” he said, leaning over to kiss her.) and after they finished up, they went to the grocery store to stock up for the week.

 

“It’s better to go grocery shopping after you eat, anyway,” Lexi said, holding Bucky’s hand as they walked into the store. Bucky grabbed a cart and pushed it up and down the aisles after Lexi, who loaded it with healthy food, while Bucky gaped at the crazy snacks. “When was the last time you were in a grocery store?” Lexi asked quietly.

 

“It’s been a while,” Bucky said, picking up a blindingly orange bag. “What are ‘Chee-tos’?” he asked, perplexed.

 

“Terrible for you, and highly addictive,” Lexi said, shuddering.

 

They made their way through the store, Bucky shaking his head at the bakery section. “No way can they compete with you,” he said, though he was unable to completely pass by the candy section without picking up some chocolate. “Hershey bars?” he said, picking it up and looking at it. “They included these in our ration packs.”

 

“Hershey’s has been around for more than a hundred years,” Lexi said. “If you like chocolate, you should try a few different ones, see which one you like best.” She helped him choose several different types to try, then they headed to the register to check out. As they finished paying and were picking up their bags, they heard people talking animatedly.

 

“Did you see it? It’s all over the news. The two of them practically destroyed the whole city,” a woman was saying.

 

“I know, it was horrible! I can’t believe they let that green monster walk around free in the first place. He’s obviously dangerous,” another woman said, shaking her head.

 

“It looked like he was completely unhinged. Iron Man couldn’t even stop him,” the first woman said.

 

Bucky and Lexi looked at each other quickly, their eyes wide, as the women kept talking. Soon a cashier joined their conversation.

 

“Where was it? I didn’t catch that part,” the cashier said.

 

“Johannesburg? I think it’s in Africa,” the first woman said.

 

“They leveled a skyscraper,” the second woman said. “Lord knows how many people they killed.”

 

“Oh, my god,” Lexi whispered, as she and Bucky stared at each other.

 

“Let’s go,” he said gruffly, picking up three bags, leaving one for Lexi.

 

“Thank you,” Lexi said, quickly paying the grocery clerk as they rushed out of the store and got into the truck. They sped back to the hotel and brought everything inside before turning on the TV to a national news network.

 

It was the only story. Bruce, completely out of control and on a rampage; Tony, wearing a gigantic version of his Iron Man suit, trying to contain him. The sheer enormity of the destruction sent Lexi to the floor, her hands over her mouth as she watched, unblinking, as Tony dropped Bruce down the center of a towering building under construction, reducing it to rubble within seconds. Behind her, Bucky raced to grab their StarkPhones, powering them up.

 

“No calls, no messages,” he muttered, looking at his own phone. He checked Lexi’s phone as well, only to get the same result. He shut them back down and then picked up his temporary mobile, calling Steve’s number. “No answer. Dammit,” he said through clenched teeth. “I’m trying Hill,” he said. As he waited for Maria to answer, he asked Lexi, “When did this happen?”

 

Lexi, who had been unable to take her eyes off the screen, said, “A little over two hours ago,” her voice quiet and shaky.

 

“Hill, this is Barnes,” Bucky said. “Call me as soon as you get this, I don’t care what time it is.” He ended the call and walked back over to Lexi, sitting down on the floor next to her and tugging her into his side, holding her close.

 

“Poor Bruce,” Lexi whispered, her eyes tearing up and spilling over. “What happened to him?” she asked, wiping her face.

 

“He’ll be okay,” Bucky murmured. “They’ll all be okay.”

 

They spent the next several hours waiting and watching the news out of Johannesburg, South Africa, where, despite the widespread property damage, there were no reports of any fatalities. The high-rise that had been demolished had, luckily, been totally empty at the time. There were many stories of minor and even some serious injuries, but none that appeared life threatening. Bucky had managed to get the groceries put away—he had nearly forgotten about them—and was able to get Lexi to relocate to a sofa, but her gaze never left the screen.

 

When the talking heads began discussing when—not _if_ —Bruce would be arrested, Bucky’s temporary phone finally rang. He jumped up to answer it, nearly crushing the ‘Talk’ button in his haste. “Steve?” he said, only for his shoulders to drop slightly. “Hill, what’s going on?”

 

They spoke for a few minutes, quietly, as Lexi continued to watch footage of Bruce and Tony. “She’s pretty upset, scared for Bruce,” Lexi heard him say quietly. “We’re good where we are, we can hang out as long as we need to. Don’t worry about us.” Maria said something else, then Bucky said, “When you talk to Steve,” he paused for a moment, “can you tell that little punk I said he’d better not do anything stupid?” He huffed a laugh. “Yeah, I know, thanks. Later, Hill.”

 

After hanging up, he came back to Lexi. “They’re okay,” he reported. “Something happened, Hill doesn’t know too much, but, um, it sounds like they all took a hit. They have to lay low for a few days, regroup and…just get their heads back on straight.”

 

Lexi nodded numbly. “Does Maria know where they are?” she asked.

 

“No, and it’s probably better that she doesn’t,” Bucky said, looking at Lexi with a concerned expression.

 

“Right. Plausible deniability,” Lexi said, her voice flat.

 

Bucky turned to her. “Come on, sweetheart,” he said, pulling her to her feet. “You need something to eat. We missed lunch.”

 

“I’m not hungry,” Lexi said listlessly. Bucky led her to the kitchenette and sat her at the small table.

 

“Have some water. You must be dehydrated,” he said, getting a bottle of water out of the refrigerator, twisting the cap off and setting it in front of her. “I’m making you a sandwich.”

 

Lexi took a sip of water, rolling the cap between her thumb and index finger. Bucky took bread, turkey, cheese, and other sandwich ingredients out of the refrigerator, and quickly made up a sandwich for them to split. When he brought it over, Lexi picked at it, her stomach resisting the idea of nourishment.

 

“Baby girl, you need to eat,” Bucky said, taking a bite of his half. “If we need to move fast, you need to be ready, not weak because you haven’t eaten.”

 

Lexi looked at him, seeing the love in his eyes despite the stern tone. Taking a deep breath, she said, “You’re right. I know you’re right. Thanks.”

 

“Everything’s going to be okay, Lexi,” Bucky said, finishing his sandwich and drinking down half a bottle of water. “Maria will call us when she has news. It might be a few days.”

 

“So we just hang out here in the meantime?” Lexi asked, finally taking a bite of her sandwich.

 

“Yup,” Bucky said, finishing his water. “Keep our eyes and ears open, be ready if something happens.”

 

“Okay,” Lexi sighed, slowly working through her sandwich. She actually did feel a little better after having some food. The TV news anchors continued to speculate on the Avengers’ whereabouts, even as the Stark Relief Foundation moved through the city, helping with medical services and clean-up. “What a mess,” she whispered.

 

“You got that right,” he agreed, shaking his head sadly.

 

The next two days passed with no word from anyone. Other than the rehashing of the debacle in Johannesburg, there was no new information. Clean-up efforts were well underway, the injured were being tended to and released from hospitals, and there was no sign of the Avengers. That changed on the morning of the third day.

 

Lexi and Bucky woke up to news footage coming out of Seoul, South Korea, showing Steve fighting a flying robot on a semi-truck, careening all over a freeway, with Nat giving chase on a motorcycle, before the battle collided with a moving train. Bucky checked both phones again, not actually expecting a call or message, so he wasn’t overly disappointed that he was right. He called Maria straight away, leaving a message for her to call them.

 

Returning to Lexi’s side, Bucky swore under his breath as the network replayed the video of Steve on TV. “Why are they in South Korea?” he asked, visibly wincing as he watched Steve take another hit from the large metal being.

 

“Helen Cho is based there,” Lexi said. “Maybe it has something to do with her?” When they got a view of the side of the semi-truck Steve was fighting on, Lexi pointed at it. “There. U-Gin. That’s the group Helen Cho works with.”

 

They didn’t know what to make of what was happening. The trailer of the semi-truck flew away (“What the _hell_?” Bucky said, wide-eyed with disbelief), before it was intercepted by the quinjet. Something that looked like a large box flew out of the back of the cargo trailer—the person filming the action was too far away to make it out clearly—and landed inside the quinjet, but it looked like a flying robot took something away from it before disappearing.

 

The train that Steve was on went off the rails, out of control, before it came to an eventual stop. “What is that?” Lexi asked, pointing at a faint blue line that seemed to be streaking back and forth in front of the train.

 

“I don’t know,” Bucky said, squinting at the screen, “but I’m pretty sure it has something to do with how quickly that train came to a stop.”

 

“Steve couldn’t—“ Lexi began, looking at Bucky questioningly.

 

“Not that I know of,” Bucky said, shrugging. “He’s fast, but he’s nowhere near that fast.”

 

“At least we know he’s okay,” Lexi said, as the continuing footage showed Steve helping passengers get safely out of the derailed train. “Whoever was flying the quinjet is okay.”

 

“Probably Clint,” Bucky said.

 

“Yeah,” Lexi said, biting her bottom lip. “Nat was on a motorcycle, so I’m guessing she’s okay. No sign of Bruce, Tony, or Thor, though.” She slumped back against the sofa. “I hate not knowing what’s going on.”

 

“You and me both, baby girl,” he said, sliding an arm around Lexi’s shoulders and holding her gently to his side, kissing her temple.

 

That night, Lexi straddled Bucky’s hips and began kissing him with a single-minded determination. “Bucky, please,” she murmured, pushing at his t-shirt, getting her hands underneath it.

 

“What do you need, baby girl?” he asked, pulling off his shirt and cupping her face in his hands. He kissed her softly, soothingly.

 

“I need—could you—“ she began to say, but she began to blush and wouldn’t meet his gaze.

 

“You can ask me for anything, sweetheart. You know I’ll never say no to you,” he said, smiling up at her, gently tucking her hair behind her ears.

 

“Would you…hold me down?” Lexi asked shyly, tracing a finger along his collarbone. “Hold my arms down, like that one time?” She glanced at him briefly, then ducked her head down, kissing just under his ear. “I need that feeling of being totally surrounded by you. It made me feel so safe,” she finished, whispering.

 

Bucky moaned and then wrapped his arms around her, holding her close, as he rolled them over. Hovering above her, capturing her lips in a slow, deep, fiery hot kiss. “Anything, baby, anything,” he murmured, taking one of Lexi’s wrists in each hand and pinning them above her head. “Don’t move,” he said gruffly, reaching down to peel her shirt over her head and toss it to the floor.

 

Lexi whimpered, arching her back, as Bucky kissed, licked, and sucked gently at her breasts, moving from one to the other with his mouth while his fingers teased at her stiffened peaks. “So fuckin’ beautiful,” he grated, reaching down to snake his right hand into her panties. “Mmm, darlin’, already so wet for me,” he said, growling as Lexi writhed underneath him. He yanked her panties down, sitting up on his knees to pull them off, followed by his own briefs a moment later. Lexi’s arms remained above her head, her hands clenched into fists, as Bucky nipped and kissed his way back up her body, settling between her thighs. “That’s my good girl,” he smiled, taking her wrists in his hands and holding her in place as her breath hitched. “So perfect,” he said, angling his hips back so that the swollen tip of his erection prodded at her slick, fluttering entrance.

 

“Please, Bucky,” Lexi moaned, hitching her legs up and pressing her heels into Bucky’s hard, muscled backside, “get that cock in me.”

 

“ _Christ,_ sugar,” he groaned loudly as he exhaled, pushing into her slowly, deeply, in one long thrust. “I can’t fuckin’ take it when you say those things. Filthy, gorgeous goddamn mouth on you,” he gritted out, rolling his hips and grinding into her, shaking his head, as if to clear it.

 

Lexi bit his jaw lightly as he shuddered above her, the only thing she could see, hear, or feel. “I can’t help it,” Lexi whimpered, lifting her hips to meet his thrusts. “Your fat cock feels so good in my hot, wet pussy, I love how it fills me up.”

 

“ _Holy shit,_ ” Bucky croaked, his head dropping to Lexi’s shoulder, eyes clenched shut and breathing hard. His rhythm faltered and then stopped altogether as he held himself completely still. When Lexi wriggled her hips he tightened his grip on her wrists and shook his head sharply. “Mm-mm,” he grunted. “Don’t. Move.”

 

At the jagged, gravelly sound of his voice, Lexi’s muscles contracted. “Fuck,” Bucky said, pulling out of Lexi completely and releasing her wrists. He moved quickly down her body, even as she loudly voiced her displeasure. When Lexi leaned up on her elbows to look at him, Bucky shouldered her thighs apart. “Did I say you could move your hands?” he asked roughly. “Get ‘em back over your head,” he said, cupping her ass with both hands and lifting her.

 

“But,” Lexi began, when Bucky cut her off.

 

“No. If you keep talkin’, I’m gonna come before you, and that does _not_ happen, baby girl,” Bucky said, his voice rumbling deep in his chest. “Now get your hands up before I give ya a spankin’.”

 

“Promises, promises,” Lexi said, a grin on her face as she laid back down, slowly raising her arms above her head and gripping the edge of the headboard.

 

Bucky narrowed his eyes at her. “ _Ty igrayesh' s ognem, malyshka,_ ” (“You’re playin’ with fire, baby girl,”) he growled at her, then he dropped his head and took her apart with his mouth and hands. Before she could even begin to come down from her climax, he slid his body up over hers, claiming her mouth, grasping her wrists and thrusting into her all at once. Lexi screamed into the kiss, her back arching sharply. Her arms strained against his hold, but Bucky never let up, holding her firmly in place.

 

“This what you need, doll?” he asked, grunting with the effort as he pumped his hips, his metal arm plates shifting and locking into place.

 

“Perfect,” Lexi managed to utter, as her breath was being forced out of her lungs with every thrust. Bucky bit and sucked along her jawline, his hair forming a curtain around Lexi’s face. There was nothing but Bucky, and Lexi lost herself in him, shutting everything else out and quieting her mind, if only for a little while.

 

***

 

The next morning, they found the hotel’s laundry room and went to the grocery store again. They had been in Alexandria Bay for nearly a week and needed to restock on food. They also needed to get out of the hotel room for a little while, just to breathe some fresh air and walk in the sunshine. There hadn’t been any additional news that morning, and there were still no calls or messages from anyone on the team.

 

They held hands as they walked along the river, enjoying the warm spring day. Enjoying it as much as they could, anyway; their concern for their friends overshadowing everything.

 

“Are you doing alright?” Bucky asked, looking sideways at Lexi when they stopped to watch a ferry leaving port.

 

“Yeah, I’m just a little…I don’t know,” Lexi said, looking down at her feet. “I almost feel like I should apologize for last night.”

 

“Excuse me?” Bucky asked, incredulous.

 

“With everything that’s been going on for the last week, I’ve just been feeling like things are spinning out of control, and when I feel out of control, I start to…panic, I guess?” Lexi looked up at Bucky, saw him nod in understanding. “Knowing that there’s literally _nothing_ I can do to help the situation makes it even worse. I kind of feel like I used you to take my mind off of everything,” she said, frowning.

 

“Hey, now,” Bucky said, pulling her into his arms and tucking her head under his chin. “First off, I love you, and if you need me for anything, I‘m gonna do whatever I can to help you. Second, the fact that you trust me that much just about makes my heart wanna explode. And third, don’t you think I need you just as much as you need me? Nothin’ makes sense to me without you.” He pulled back a little so that he could see Lexi’s face. “You are it for me, baby girl,” he said, kissing her forehead. “We get through this stuff together, okay?”

 

“Okay,” Lexi whispered, sniffling a little as tears threatened.

 

“And I’m not sure if you noticed, but I was pretty damned happy to give you whatever you wanted last night. Not exactly a hardship for me, ya know?” he said, grinning down at her.

 

A watery laugh escaped Lexi as she squeezed Bucky as hard as she could. “I love you, you big goofball,” she said.

 

“Your goofball,” he replied, holding her close. They stood quietly for a few minutes, just holding each other in the quiet, the river’s current the only sound. “Feel a little better now?” he asked, rubbing her back.

 

“Yes,” Lexi said, tipping her head back to kiss Bucky’s chin. “Thank you, sweetie.”

 

“Anytime, love,” he smiled, leaning down to kiss her. He glanced over her shoulder. “We’d better head back soon. Maybe we’ll hear something today.”

 

***

 

They did not hear from anyone that day. What they did hear, and see, on the news the next morning, however, almost had Lexi hyperventilating. The news networks were practically beside themselves as they reported on the events in Eastern Europe.

 

_“What began as an early-morning, city-wide evacuation, has turned into a crisis of global proportions,”_ the anchor said, staring seriously into the camera. _“The Avengers have come out of hiding and have descended on the city of Novi Grad in Sokovia this morning, urging residents to flee their homes. Any questions as to why were quickly answered, we’re told, when an invasion of…robots? Yes, robots, filled the city, led by a being called ‘Ultron.’”_

 

Bucky and Lexi watched the images, taken by smartphones and uploaded to social media, of hundreds of identical metal robots tearing the city apart. There was video of the Avengers, assisted by two people, a young man and woman that Lexi and Bucky didn’t recognize, trying to keep the civilians safe from the metallic horde. That wasn’t the worst of it, however.

 

Communications out of the city suddenly came to a halt, leaving everyone wondering what had happened. Soon, footage from outside the city emerged that answered that question in horrifying clarity. The entire city of Novi Grad was lifting out of the ground and pulling away from the Earth, jets or rockets of some kind sending it higher and higher into the air.

 

Lexi and Bucky sat, stunned, watching the shaky video taken from miles away. Bucky had his arms wrapped tightly around Lexi, who was trembling uncontrollably, whispering, “It’ll be okay. They’ll figure this out.”

 

As the distance from the city to the ground grew, Lexi said, “If it falls….”

 

“How bad?” Bucky asked, his voice rough.

 

“All of Europe will be affected,” Lexi said. “The higher it goes, the worse it will be.”

 

There was a glimmer of hope when a shape familiar to Bucky appeared in the sky next to the threatened city. “That’s a helicarrier,” he said, pointing at the screen.

 

“A what?” Lexi asked, squinting at the large flying object.

 

“A helicarrier,” Bucky repeated. “Remember what…um, what happened in D.C. last year? Those big things crashing into the Potomac?”

 

“They had another one,” Lexi nodded. “Fury?”

 

“Gotta be,” Bucky said. “Hill, too, probably. Would explain why she hasn’t called us.”

 

They watched the helicarrier get up next to the city. By this time, international news agencies from all over Europe were recording the events, and they had a much clearer view of transport vehicles leaving the helicarrier and traveling to the city’s surface. So much time passed that Bucky and Lexi were almost convinced that they were going to be able to rescue everyone, when suddenly, without warning, the city began to drop from the sky.

 

“Oh, my god!” Lexi shouted, clapping her hands over her mouth.

 

For several long seconds, it seemed as though the city wasn’t just falling, it looked as if it was being forced back down toward the Earth. Then there was a bolt of lightning, a bright flash of light…and the city exploded, was blasted apart, everyone and everything left on it utterly destroyed.

 

All of the air in Lexi’s lungs left her in a rush, and for a few moments she forgot how to breathe. She clutched Bucky’s arms around her, gasping his name as her vision swam before her eyes. Bucky pulled her into his chest, repeating, “Breathe, baby girl, breathe.”

 

When she finally gulped down some air, and was poised to have a complete breakdown, Bucky grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her to face him. “Lex, sweetie, you need to calm down.” He stared at her eyes. “They’re gonna be okay, alright? We need to believe that. We need to believe that—“ his breath hitched slightly, “—that Steve and Nat and Tony and everyone else is okay, and that they’ll contact us as soon as they can, ‘cause they know we’ll be worried. So breathe with me and calm down, alright?”

 

Lexi nodded frantically, tears running down her face. “Okay,” she gasped.

 

“Okay,” he said, trying to keep himself together. “They’ll call us as soon as they can, but it will probably be a little while, ‘cause there’s gonna be a big mess to clean up and a lot of people to help. I’ll call Hill a little later to leave her a message, let her know we’re here if they need us,” he continued to speak soothingly and calmly, rubbing Lexi’s back as she leaned against him, shaking violently. “Can you look at me, sweetie?” he asked, cupping her face to gently tip her chin up.

 

“What? What’s wrong?” Lexi asked, as Bucky looked at her carefully.

 

“Nothing is wrong with you, darlin’. Your eyes just changed color when you got scared, that’s all,” he said softly, kissing her gently high up on her cheek. “I’ll know when you’re calming down, ‘cause they’ll start changing back.”

 

“Oh,” Lexi said in a small voice as her breathing hitched. “What color are they?”

 

“Really light blue, almost silvery,” he said, his tone relaxed and even, as if there was nothing out of the ordinary occurring. Lexi climbed into his lap, curling up in a ball against his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her, stroking her hair and back, until she finally stopped trembling and fell asleep.

 

The TV continued to show rubble and dust raining down from the sky, but the helicarrier was still in the air, and, they prayed, their friends were on it.

 

***

 

Bucky received a text message from Hill the next day, indicating that the team was safe, but it would still be a few days before they made it back to HQ. Lexi cried tears of relief when Bucky read it to her, hugging him tight.

 

Several days after that, they received the all-clear message from Steve, with the added words, “Missed you guys. We’ll see you at home.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter--Lexi and Bucky return to HQ and the ::poop emoji:: hits the fan. Seriously, it might be my favorite chapter. :)))
> 
> Thank you to everyone who's been reading this crazy story--trust me, it's going to get crazier--and your support and encouragement have been nothing short of awesome. <3
> 
> As always, errors in translation are the property of Google Translate.


	49. Meeting Vision and Wanda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, some crazy stuff is going to start happening here.

 

When Lexi and Bucky finally returned to the facility, it was oddly quiet. The recruits hadn’t yet returned, and there was no familiar voice in the elevator welcoming them back; they still needed their palm and fingerprint scans to access everything.

 

“What do you think Tony will do about Jarvis?” Lexi asked, concerned.

 

“I don’t know. Maybe you can help Tony fix him,” Bucky replied cheekily.

 

“Hahaha,” Lexi said drily.

 

When the elevator doors opened into the residential area, it was more crowded than Lexi had ever seen it. It looked like every Avenger was there, and then some. The first person to spot them, who was barreling toward them, was Thor. He scooped her up in a hug, spinning her around as she held on tight.

 

“Lady Alexa! I am so pleased to see you!” he bellowed, a huge smile on his face. When he set her down on her feet, Bucky stepped forward, putting his arm around her immediately. Thor turned to him, still smiling. “The Warrior James!” he said, clapping a huge hand on Bucky’s shoulder. “It is wonderful to have our lightning brother here!” He pulled them further into the room, saying, “Everyone! Lady Alexa and the Warrior James have returned!”

 

Lexi laughed, “I’m pretty sure they all heard you, Thor. It’s so good to see you.”

 

Sam and Rhodey waved, Tony nodded at them, Nat smiled. Bucky held her close, his arm around her waist somewhat nervously. Steve was walking toward them, eyebrows raised at Bucky’s possessive posture, a little half-smile on his face. “Hey, you two, going public, I see,” he said, hugging Lexi tight.

 

“We were so worried about you,” Lexi whispered.

 

“I was worried about us, too, to tell the truth,” Steve said, turning to Bucky and sharing a very manly hug, complete with back and shoulder slapping. “We’ve missed you. No problems?”

 

“Not like yours, punk. Fightin’ a robot on a movin’ truck? How many times I gotta tell ya not to do anything stupid?” Bucky said, giving him a light smack on the back of the head before pulling him into another hug. “Scared the hell out of us, ya little shit.”

 

“Sorry about that,” Steve mumbled, trying not to laugh once Bucky released him. “Well, in addition to everything you already know about, something happened at the Tower last week,” Steve started, but Lexi had started to look around him, her attention being pulled into the room. There, standing in the common area, talking to a young woman in a red jacket, was a man with dark pink skin, a gray bodysuit, and a gold cape. These unusual traits notwithstanding, there was a gold gem in the middle of his forehead. Lexi’s eyes were drawn to it, almost as if it was calling to her. She walked slowly toward him.

 

“Lexi?” Bucky asked when she moved away from his side.

 

The pink-skinned man watched Lexi’s approach. Most of the conversation in the room died down as the two met in the middle of the floor.

 

“Doctor Shaeffer, it is indeed a pleasure to meet you,” the man said, smiling kindly.

 

“Jarvis?” Lexi asked calmly, a smile stretching across her face, her eyes scanning the face of this strange man with the familiar voice, before resting again on the yellow gem.

 

“Not quite, Doctor Shaeffer,” he began, when Lexi’s hands suddenly shot out and held his face between them. The yellow gem began to glow blindingly bright as their eyes locked. Lexi smiled as her eyes widened, turning a rose-gold color; the man’s eyes slid shut as his head tilted back slightly.

 

Everyone in the room jumped up. “Whoa!” Sam shouted, shading his eyes.

 

“Lexi!” Bucky shouted, running to her, only to be held back by Steve at the last moment.

 

“Bucky, wait!” Steve said. He turned to the young woman in the red jacket and asked, “Wanda, what’s happening?”

 

Wanda studied the two, wide eyed. “This is incredible, she—“

 

Just then, Lexi took a deep breath and released the man’s face as a wave of energy knocked everyone in the room back a step. Lexi started to fall to the floor, but Bucky was right there to catch her. The pink-skinned man staggered back, Thor quickly grasping his shoulders to steady him.

 

“Lexi, honey, open your eyes, baby,” Bucky said, cradling her in his arms. He looked up at Steve, angry. “Who is that? What did he do to her?”

 

“More like, what did _she_ do to _him_?” Tony said, shocked into stillness.

 

“This is Vision. He is a friend,” Thor said to Bucky, moving Vision to a chair. Wanda came and sat next to Vision, looking thunderstruck.

 

Lexi opened her eyes, which were now bright purple, almost violet, immediately seeing Bucky’s worried face. “Hey, sweetie,” she said, her voice sleepy-sounding. She put her hand on his cheek. “I love you,” she said, smiling dreamily.

 

“I love you, too, baby. What’s happening? Are you okay?” he asked, covering her hand with his and kissing her palm.

 

“Well, that escalated quickly,” Tony said, confused. “Is she high?”

 

“Not now, Tony,” Nat said. She walked over to Lexi and Bucky and knelt down. “Lex? You okay, girl?”

 

Lexi turned her head to look at Natasha with her purple, faraway gaze. “Nat,” she said, still with that dreamy smile on her face. She reached out to touch the side of Natasha’s face. “Don’t worry, Nat, he’ll come back.”

 

Nat sat back suddenly, frowning. “What the hell?” she said, shaking her head slightly.

 

“Why are her eyes purple?” Bucky asked, looking almost frantic.

 

“We’ve seen this before, when she first met Thor, actually,” Nat said, recovering quickly. “We think it means that she’s absorbed more energy than she can handle.” She looked at Bucky. “Last time it happened she ran five miles in twenty minutes to burn it off. She was fine afterward, just tired and hungry.”

 

“I’m taking her to her room,” Bucky said, picking her up and carrying her down the hallway. A few seconds later, a door slammed and everything was quiet.

 

“Wanda? Any ideas?” Steve asked, looking pale.

 

Wanda was still sitting by Vision, who seemed to be more alert. She shook her head, disbelieving. “Who is she?” she asked, her voice awed.

 

“She’s our friend,” Sam said, frowning, arms crossed.

 

“Her name is Lexi,” Steve said, sitting across from Vision and Wanda. “She’s the head physical therapist here at the facility. She’s…very special.”

 

“You think?” Rhodey said, wide-eyed.

 

“She is a healer,” Wanda said, smiling. “Yes, that makes perfect sense.”

 

Rhodey turned to Tony. “It didn’t occur to you to tell me about this?” Tony shrugged in response.

 

“Wasn’t pertinent information at the time,” Tony said unapologetically.

 

When Rhodey looked at him incredulously, Steve snapped, “Lexi is family. She’s one of us.”

 

“Vision? Are you all right?” Nat asked, sitting next to Steve. Vision met their eyes, as calm as always.

 

“Yes, I’m fine. That was…unexpected,” he said, unperturbed.

 

“What happened? Why did she do that?” Steve asked, concerned.

 

“She was drawn to the power of the Mind Stone,” Vision said. When everyone started looking at each other with worried expressions, Vision shook his head. “This is not necessarily a bad thing. Doctor Shaeffer is inherently a kind and compassionate being. She does not seek power for herself. She seeks power in order to help others.”

 

“’Being’?” Nat asked. “Why would you refer to her as a ‘being’ rather than a ‘person’?”

 

“Because she is not entirely of this world,” Wanda replied, still smiling. “She is incredibly powerful. I doubt she realizes how powerful she is.”

 

“That is what I sensed when I first met her,” Thor said. “I couldn’t describe it exactly, but I could feel a…familiarity, but more than that. Something…hidden, unseen, something not of this realm.”

 

“We all felt that way about her,” Sam said. “The familiarity, I mean. As soon as you meet her, it’s like you’ve been friends forever.” Others in the room nodded in agreement.

 

“What did you see?” Steve asked Wanda.

 

“She was surrounded by a golden light, bringing life to everything she touched,” Wanda said. “It was beautiful.” Then her brow furrowed slightly. “But there was something else,” she said.

 

“There is a darkness, buried deep within her—she may not even be aware it—that could be very destructive,” Vision said. “Not just to others, but to herself. She continuously, unconsciously, absorbs energy from everything around her to suppress it, and this requires an outlet. Without an outlet, she….” he drifted off, frowning.

 

“I’ve seen her agitated, even angry. She literally shakes,” Steve said, looking concerned. “That’s usually when she goes out and runs fifteen miles in an hour.”

 

“Are you serious?” Rhodey asked, jaw dropping.

 

“Yes. Bucky goes running with her nearly every day, and it’s usually ten miles or so,” Steve said.

 

“Speaking of Buckaroo Banzai, what just happened between them?” Tony asked, pointing in the direction of the hallway leading to Lexi’s room.

 

“It didn’t just happen, Tony. They’ve been together for a while,” Nat said.

 

“Really? How did I not see that?” Tony asked, frowning.

 

“Mr. Self-Absorbed? Are you seriously asking that?” Rhodey asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Fair enough,” Tony said. “Anyway, is _that,_ ” he pointed to the hallway again, “going to be an issue?”

 

“No, it is not,” Vision said, looking at him. “Quite the opposite, in fact. They have a symbiotic and mutually beneficial relationship.”

 

“That’s one way of putting it,” Tony said, smirking. Nat and Sam both reached over and smacked him, Steve turning to give him a dark look. “Hey, hey! Kidding, guys, jeez.”

 

“It is more than that, though,” Wanda said, tilting her head. “They need each other.”

 

“Yes,” Vision said, nodding, “they do. He is her warrior, her protector; he is her chosen mate.”

 

***

 

Bucky shut the door to Lexi’s room and carried her to the bed. Once he laid her down, he nearly asked Jarvis to lock the door, before remembering that Jarvis was now a pink-skinned man in the living room. Shaking his head at that development, he walked back to the door and locked it.

 

“James,” Lexi said softly.

 

He turned to look at her, smiling at him. She held her arms out to him and he came back to sit on the edge of the bed. “Hey, baby girl,” he said, brushing her hair back from her face. “How are you?” he asked gently.

 

“Wonderful,” she said, trying to pull him down to her.

 

“Lexi, honey, hang on,” Bucky said, bracing his arms on either side of her.

 

“What’s the matter?” Lexi asked, running her hands up his arms to his face. Bucky pulled her hands away and held them to his chest.

 

“Sweetie, what happened out there?” he asked, confused.

 

“The Mind Stone. So much power,” Lexi said, smiling, flattening her hands on his chest.

 

Bucky could feel the energy surging through her. “The Mind Stone? Sweetheart, what’s happening right now? I’m worried about you,” he said.

 

Lexi stilled. “Bucky,” she said, sitting up. “I’m fine, I promise. The gem in Jarvis’s head is the Mind Stone. It is extremely powerful. I needed to absorb some of it.”

 

“What? Why?” he asked, getting upset.

 

“Because I love you. When I am strong, you are strong,” Lexi said, running her hands up his chest and over his shoulders to meet at the nape of his neck. Her fingers wound into his hair.

 

“I don’t understand,” he said, confused. She tugged lightly at the silky strands and his eyes closed, his head tilting back with a low moan.

 

“ _Ty moya zhizn'. Ty moya lyubov'. Vmeste my odna,_ ” (“You are my life. You are my love. Together we are one,”) Lexi said, leaning forward to kiss along the column of Bucky’s throat. He shivered at the sensation of her lips on his skin, nearly buzzing with intensity.

 

“ _Vsegda. Ty dlya menya vse,_ ” (“Always. You are everything to me,”) Bucky said, wrapping his arms around Lexi and holding her close.

 

Lexi pulled back just enough to look Bucky in the eye. She ran her fingers over his features, tracing them lightly with her fingertips. “My warrior. You are so beautiful,” she said, Bucky’s eyes closing as she pushed her fingers into his hair and pulled him forward, kissing him hard. His body gave a jolt as a rush of energy, a feeling of pure power, moved through him. She lay back, bringing Bucky with her, until he was stretched out over her, covering her body with his own. His skin tingled everywhere she touched him; her fingers buried in his hair sent sparks down his spine, heat pooling in the pit of his stomach.

 

Lexi’s hips moved against his, trying to get Bucky settled against her. He growled, his rapidly hardening erection straining in his pants. Lexi moaned, one hand moving to the small of his back to pull Bucky to her. Bucky broke away, gasping. “Lexi, wait,” he breathed, trying to restrain himself even as the energy raced through them.

 

“What, baby?” Lexi asked, trying to pull him back down to her.

 

“I need to know this is you here with me, not some crazy energy making you do this,” he said, looking down at her.

 

Lexi stopped, hearing the concern in his voice. She met his eyes, a smile stretching across her face. “What did I ever do to deserve you?” she asked, reaching up to cup his face with her hands.

 

“What do you mean?” Bucky asked her, confused.

 

“I love you so much, Bucky, and I promise this is me, _all_ me. And yes, I have a _lot_ of energy racing through me right now, but it’s not making me do anything I don’t _really_ want to do,” she said, running a thumb under his bottom lip, which was already red and swollen. She followed its movement, biting her own bottom lip in response. Her pupils were dilated, the vivid purple irises now a thin ring around the black, her breath coming in short pants. “Kiss me, please,” she asked, meeting his gaze again. “I need you,” she whispered, fingers once again tangling in his hair and pulling him to her.

 

He was lost. “You got me, kitten,” he said huskily, capturing her lips in a heated kiss. He wrapped his arms underneath her and held her tight, her legs coming up to wrap around his waist. They luxuriated in the embrace, thoroughly enjoying running their hands lovingly over each other. Soon, however, they became frustrated with the clothing that limited their movement and sensation, and Lexi began pulling at Bucky’s shirt, Bucky pushing at Lexi’s.

 

Bucky sat back on his heels, pulling his shirt off and tossing it away. Lexi sat up, taking off her own shirt before reaching for the buttons on Bucky’s jeans, yanking them open. Bucky stood up, quickly shucking his pants as Lexi lay back, undoing the button and zip on her own clothing. Bucky took hold of her pant legs and slid them off of her. All their clothes were tossed randomly around the room or simply dropped on the floor.

 

Bucky climbed back onto the bed, Lexi reaching for his shoulders and pulling him close. Once the clothes were gone, they slowed down, the warmth and softness of each other’s skin too wonderful to rush. They rested their foreheads together, smiling, occasionally kissing, and always touching. Soon Bucky moved to nibble under her ear, placing gentle kisses down her throat to her collarbone. Lexi whimpered, her hips shifting under Bucky, trying to get him to move where she wanted him. He chuckled, intentionally holding his lower half away from her.

 

“Bucky,” Lexi moaned, “don’t tease me, _please._ I can’t take it right now.”

 

“Does my girl need it bad?” Bucky asked, sliding her bra strap down her arm to expose her breast. He leaned down and placed a hot, wet, open-mouthed kiss on a hard, pink bud.

 

Lexi gasped, arching her back. “Yes! I need it, need you, so bad, please,” she moaned. He swirled his tongue around her nipple, gently sucking. Lexi couldn’t stop the rolling motion of her hips, searching for contact.

 

“Yeah, you do,” Bucky groaned, reaching down to push his boxers off. Lexi squirmed to rid herself of her panties—

 

There was a knock on the door.

 

***

 

“Her chosen mate? Chosen by whom?” Steve asked, a shocked expression on his face.

 

“By the Universe, by fate, destiny, whatever you wish to call it,” Vision said. “They are meant to be together.”

 

“Fate? Destiny? Are we really going there?” Tony asked, looking skeptical. “Can’t we just say they seem like a nice couple without getting all mystical about it?”

 

“You don’t understand the magnitude of what has just happened,” Thor said, looking very serious. “The Mind Stone is one of six Infinity Stones, the most powerful objects in the Universe. They were created by the Cosmic Entities, once held by the Celestials—the strongest of all beings—until even they were destroyed by them. Lady Alexa, it would seem, is capable of harnessing that power without being destroyed by it. That alone would make her one of the most—if not _the_ most—powerful person on this planet. She must be protected at all cost.”

 

“But _is_ she okay? She seemed pretty out of it….” Sam began, before trailing off, looking at the hallway.

 

“I’ll be right back,” Nat said, jumping up and running for Lexi’s room. She skidded to a halt at Lexi’s door. There was no sound that she could hear, but the soundproofing in the facility was excellent, to say the least. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

 

There was silence for several seconds, and just before Nat was about to knock again, the door opened just a crack. “Nat?” Lexi asked, hiding herself behind the door. “What’s up?”

 

“Hi, Lex,” she said quietly, looking intently into Lexi’s eyes. “We were worried about you. I’m just here to make sure you’re okay.”

 

“I’m fine, I promise,” Lexi said hurriedly.

 

“And Barnes? Is he all right?” Nat asked. Lexi seemed fine to her, despite the dilated and still-purple eyes—distracted maybe, but fine.

 

“He’s…um…” Lexi said, her eyes dropping to the floor as she smiled and blushed.

 

“He’s fine, too, thanks for asking,” Bucky said, peering over Lexi’s shoulder, obviously shirtless. Nat raised an eyebrow at him, smirking. “He’ll be even better when he and Lexi are alone again.”

 

“Bucky!” Lexi hissed with a laugh, blushing to the roots of her hair.

 

“Okay, okay, I’ll leave. I just wanted to assure the others that you’re all right,” Nat said. “I’ll tell them to leave you alone.”

 

“Nat, wait!” Lexi said, turning back to Nat.

 

“Yes?” Nat asked, frowning.

 

“Is, um, is…Jarvis? Is he okay?” Lexi asked, chewing her bottom lip. Nat could see Bucky’s hand resting on her upper arm, kissing her softly just above her ear. Lexi turned her head a bit, leaning slightly into him.

 

“His name is Vision now, and he’s absolutely fine. No damage done,” Nat said with a little smile.

 

Lexi nodded, looking relieved. “Thanks, Nat, I’ll talk to you later, okay?” she said.

 

“Okay,” Nat said, backing away.

 

“Thank you! Bye!” Bucky said, pushing the door closed.

 

Nat heard a muffled giggly shriek and a small thud as she walked back to the living room. She shook her head with a little smile.

 

When she got back to the common area, every eye turned to look at her. “She’s fine, he’s fine, they’re both fine,” Nat said, moving her hands in a calming gesture. “I talked to them both, she is definitely herself, blushing and stammering and everything. They’ll need some time…alone…though, so don’t bother them.”

 

“She needs to release the excess energy she has absorbed,” Vision said, very matter-of-factly. There was a lot of throat clearing and looking at feet going on.

 

“Okay, okay, we don’t need the play-by-play,” Steve said, covering his eyes. “This is Lexi we’re talking about. She’s like our little sister and we _don’t_ make inappropriate comments or jokes about our little sister,” he said, looking pointedly at Tony.

 

“I said nothing! Did I say anything?” Tony asked, holding his hands up in front of himself in self-defense and looking at Rhodey.

 

“It was a matter of time and you know it,” Rhodey said, his tone reflective of his disapproval.

 

“Does this mean we all get to have the ‘big brother talk’ with the Buckerino? Because that is going to be awesome,” Tony said, grinning.

 

“Done it,” Sam said, looking around. Nat raised her eyebrows at him. “I knew Captain Clueless over there wouldn’t be able to threaten Barnes—you know it’s true,” Sam said, looking at Steve, who smiled and shrugged as if to say, _Well, yeah,_ “so I had a chat with him a few weeks ago. ‘Don’t hurt her or we’ll kick your ass,’ blah, blah, blah.” He looked at everyone before continuing. “He’s a good guy, personality defects notwithstanding. He loves her—like, _crazy_ loves her. He won’t hurt her. Not intentionally, anyway.”

 

“She’s worried about you,” Nat said to Vision.

 

“I hope you assured her that I am fine,” Vision said.

 

“I did. She was very relieved,” Nat replied, smiling.

 

“Light-hearted teasing will still be allowed, though, right? Because embarrassed Lexi is really entertaining,” Tony said, moving in to the kitchen. “Dinner, anyone?”

 

With Tony calling down to the kitchens to have dinner delivered, everyone started to relax. Sam, who was arguing with Nat over whether she violated the terms of the bet when she forced Lexi and Bucky to tell Steve the truth, was just getting started helping Steve serve drinks to everyone when a sudden wave of energy flowed through the room. Loose items on tables and shelves slid over, several things falling to the floor. Steve was able to hold on to the drinks he was handing out; one of the glasses Sam was filling in the kitchen slid off the counter and shattered on the floor.

 

Everyone looked around, stunned. “What the hell was _that_?” Rhodey asked, holding his glass away from himself as the liquid sloshed around.

 

“Doctor Shaeffer is releasing energy. That was quite a large power surge,” Vision said mildly. “The last time this happened the common area was not as affected.”

 

“This has happened before?” Nat asked.

 

“Several weeks ago, when you left for the first mission in Sokovia to retrieve the scepter,” Vision said.

 

“You—sorry, _Jarvis_ didn’t tell me about any power surge,” Tony said, frowning.

 

“There was no damage, and Jarvis saw no reason to mention it,” Vision said.

 

“’No reason to mention it?’” Tony repeated incredulously.

 

“I think Jarvis had a bit of a soft spot for Doctor Shaeffer,” Steve said, smiling.

 

“What do you mean?” Tony asked, confused.

 

“Jarvis covered for Lexi and Bucky several times, intentionally misdirecting me when they were, um, busy,” Steve replied, blushing slightly as he righted a vase on the table.

 

“Are you serious?” Tony asked, looking at Vision in disbelief.

 

“Jarvis fibbed for her,” Nat said, chuckling. “He was a hopeless romantic, taken in by her charm and flattery.”

 

“Doctor Shaeffer is unfailingly kind. Jarvis appreciated that,” Vision explained.

 

“I think I’d better have a chat with FRIDAY, make sure she doesn’t lie for anyone but me when she’s fully installed,” Tony muttered to himself. “So what kind of power surge are we talking about here?” he asked, looking at his tablet. “There’s no sign of it in the system at all.”

 

“I believe it is a release of pure light energy, but it is so powerful that there is a concussive wave effect. That is what we see here,” Vision replied, gesturing to the room at large.

 

“But the Lady Alexa and the Warrior James are unharmed?” Thor asked, picking up a book from the floor and placing it back on a shelf.

 

“They are the cause of, and at the center of, the surge, and are therefore unaffected by the energy wave,” Vision said.

 

“Sooo,” Tony said, now making notes in his tablet, “we need to move those two into a room with seriously reinforced, energy-absorbing walls and windows, if we don’t want to keep cleaning up out here. Unless moving them out of the main facility into a customized outbuilding—“

 

“No,” Steve and Thor both said. Steve continued, shaking his head. “We need to keep them in here. They’re both safer that way.”

 

“Agreed,” Tony said. “Clint was the only other person further down that end of the hallway,” he said, pointing toward Lexi’s room, “so we can move his things into the Buckster’s old room and make a suite for them down there.”

 

“That’s really nice, Tony,” Nat said, smiling.

 

“Yeah, yeah,” he said with a long-suffering sigh and a smirk. “I just hate cleaning.”

 

***

 

As soon as Bucky pushed the door shut, he spun Lexi around and picked her up. She let out a little shriek and a giggle as she grabbed his shoulders. He pressed her up against the door with a thud, pulling her legs around his waist, attacking her neck and shoulder with his lips and teeth. Lexi moaned, locking her ankles behind his back, tilting her head to the side to give him greater access.

 

Bucky slid his right hand up her back, unsnapping her bra. Lexi slid her arms out, one at a time, letting it drop to the floor with all the other clothes. Bucky lifted her higher, ducking his head to kiss and lick at her breasts. Lexi arched her back, pushing her chest forward. Bucky slid his metal hand down her side, leaving goose bumps in his wake, to curl his fingers around the thin band of her panties. One movement with his metal fingers and the panties were snapped, making Lexi gasp. He then moved his right hand to her other hip, snapping the band on that side, and pulled the panties away from her body, tossing them aside.

 

Lexi giggled breathily. “You could have just put me down to take them off,” she said, tightening her arms around Bucky’s shoulders and pulling him close. She rolled her hips forward, pressing her center against his abdominal muscles.

 

Bucky moaned. “Not a chance,” he growled at her, reaching down to push at his boxers until they slid over his hips and to the floor. “The last time I let you down to undress you ran into the bathroom to turn on the shower. I’m not letting you go again.” He kicked his boxers away and put both hands under Lexi’s thighs, sliding them up to her bottom.

 

“Did that turn out so bad for you?” Lexi teased, pushing her shoulders against the door, arching, trying to stretch toward Bucky’s cock.

 

“Not at all,” Bucky grinned, holding Lexi with one hand and reaching underneath her with the other. “But I haven’t been able to stop thinking about fucking you up against this door since then, either,” he said, grasping his shaft and bringing the swollen head to Lexi’s soaking wet entrance. “Are you ready for me, darlin’? I can feel how hot and wet you are,” he groaned, leaning in to kiss under her ear. He rubbed the head of his cock through her drenched folds, spreading the moisture around, before wedging himself in her entrance.

 

“God, yes, Bucky,” Lexi said, panting. “Please, please fuck me.”

 

Slowly, he pushed forward. “Holy hell, doll, you’re so damn tight,” he ground out, pumping his hips shallowly, grunting with the effort to not simply plunge in. Lexi tightened her knees against Bucky’s sides, using them as leverage to lift herself and drop down. They both groaned loudly when Bucky was fully sheathed inside her velvety wet heat. He stilled, simply leaning against her, his face buried in her neck, inhaling the warm and wonderful scent of her. “Baby,” he whispered, kissing softly under her ear, “my sweet, beautiful girl. I love you so, so much.”

 

“I love you, too, more than anything,” Lexi whispered back, bringing a hand up to curl around the back of Bucky’s head, holding him to her as she stroked his hair. She hummed happily. “You feel so good.”

 

“Damn, angel, you feel amazing. Are you all right? Can I move?” he asked, rubbing his hands along the underside of her thighs, nipping at her jaw with his teeth.

 

“Ohhh, yes,” Lexi sighed, pulling his face up to hers and sucking gently on his bottom lip, running her tongue along it as Bucky held his breath, his heart pounding. “Bucky,” Lexi whimpered, kissing him softly and rolling her hips, “please, don’t make me wait.”

 

Bucky groaned, “God, woman,” kissing her hard as he rotated his hips back, until only the head of his cock was still inside her, then sliding back in with one hard thrust. Lexi cried out, the sound swallowed by Bucky’s mouth as he kissed her. “Is that okay?” he asked against her lips.

 

“Yes, yes, please keep going,” Lexi said huskily, tightening her legs around him and kissing him again.

 

Bucky found a good rhythm, one that allowed for maximum movement without scraping Lexi’s back on the door. His hands were gripping her backside, angling her pelvis toward his thrusts. Lexi’s head was tilted back against the door as Bucky pounded into her from underneath. “Look at you,” Bucky moaned, “so gorgeous, all lit up for me. Can’t believe you’re mine.”

 

“Only yours, only yours,” Lexi groaned. Her breathing was quickening, the coil in her belly curling tight. Her hips started to jerk forward. “Bucky, I’m so close, please don’t stop.”

 

“Me, too, sweetheart,” he gritted out between his clenched teeth, thrusting even faster and harder. “Hang on,” he said. Suddenly he pulled Lexi away from the door, spun around and moved to the bed. She gasped, grabbing his shoulders. He climbed on to the mattress and lay Lexi down, leaning over her. He braced his left arm on the bed next to her, lifted her pelvis with his right hand, and started pistoning in and out.

 

Lexi howled, her back bowing off the bed. “Fuck, Lexi, I’m barely hanging on here,” Bucky growled.

 

“Don’t stop! Please baby, don’t stop!” Lexi sobbed. Her hands clawed at the sheets, her muscles clamping down. “I’m coming, _fuck,_ I’m coming!”

 

“ _Oh, fuck, yesss!_ ” Bucky groaned, thrusting hard. They froze, as deeply connected as they could possibly be. The wave of energy that erupted from them as their orgasms collided was incredibly powerful and intense, but the lovers were unaware of anything beyond each other as they screamed their pleasure, still moving together to make it last as long as possible.

 

Once the last ripples had finally subsided, Bucky allowed his weight to drop to his forearms, and his head to fall to Lexi’s shoulder, his arms sliding underneath her. Lexi wrapped her arms around Bucky and pulled him close. They were both breathing hard, but still kissed each other’s shoulders, necks, and faces, whatever they could reach without stretching too much. Their legs were tangled together, Lexi curling her legs around Bucky’s, locking him in place.

 

After a few minutes to catch their breath, Bucky propped himself up on his elbows to look down at Lexi. “Mmm,” he hummed, leaning down to kiss her softly. “Hey there, beautiful.”

 

“Hi, handsome,” Lexi smiled sleepily, running her hands lazily up and down his back.

 

“Your eyes look bluer. How are you feeling?” Bucky asked, brushing her hair behind her ear, kissing and nuzzling her cheek.

 

“So good,” Lexi sighed. “How about you?” she asked.

 

He chuckled. “I’m great, thanks,” he said. He rolled over, taking Lexi with him. Once she was sprawled across his chest, her head tucked under his chin, he reached to the side and pulled a blanket over them. Lexi snuggled close as Bucky’s arms settled comfortably around her, one hand stroking through her hair. “I actually meant whether you were still feeling a lot of energy, or if we’d managed to burn it off, silly girl.”

 

“I’m feeling very content right now,” Lexi said, her eyes closed as she luxuriated in the warmth of Bucky’s body.

 

“Good,” Bucky said, kissing the top of her head. “Because you’re going to need your strength again later.”

 

“Oh, yeah?” Lexi asked with a smile, running her hand down Bucky’s side to his hip. “Are you almost ready for round two?”

 

“Absolutely,” Bucky said, hugging her tight, “but I was thinking about when we have to fix your room again.”

 

“What?” Lexi picked her head up to look at Bucky, confused.

 

“Your room, wildcat,” Bucky laughed, kissing her on the lips with a loud smack. “We trashed it again.”

 

“Oh, _no_ ,” Lexi said, pushing herself up on Bucky’s chest to look around. Sure enough, everything in the room was either pushed around or tipped over.

 

“Oh, _yes_ ,” Bucky said, looking at Lexi’s breasts with a wicked smile. He carefully took hold of Lexi’s ribcage, and then pulled her up over him to take a soft pink nipple in his mouth.

 

“ _Bucky,_ oh god,” Lexi gasped, her legs pulling up so that her knees bracketed his waist. “Sweetie, we need to clean up,” she whimpered.

 

“Later,” Bucky growled, flipping them over again. “It’s already messed up, it’s not going anywhere.”

 

“Good point,” Lexi said breathlessly, tangling her fingers in his hair and curling her legs around his again. “You’re so smart,” she whispered, smiling, capturing his mouth in a slow, hot kiss.

 

“I have my moments,” Bucky said against her lips, grinning. He started to move down her body, kissing as he went. “I’m definitely having a moment right now,” he said, leering at Lexi as he settled his shoulders between her thighs.

 

Bucky lowered his head, and any thought Lexi had of cleaning up her room was lovingly put out of her mind.

 

***

 

After cleaning up the damage from the power surge, everyone in the common room had dinner; even Vision, who didn’t necessarily have to eat, found the scents of different spices to be fascinating. When Sam offered to get him some of Lexi’s homemade hot sauce, his eyes widened and he said, “I don’t believe I’m ready for that quite yet.”

 

It wasn’t too much later that everyone’s glasses shook slightly. Eyes met around the table. No one said a word.

 

Until Tony opened his mouth. “Yeah, I’m gonna have the workmen get started on that suite first thing tomorrow.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week--answers about a certain something that's been driving some of you crazy! XD
> 
> Thank you so much for all the continued support--your comments and suggestions are incredibly valuable and give me LOTS of ideas! <3
> 
> As always, any errors in translation are the property of Google Translate. :D


	50. More With Vision and Wanda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some of you were looking for answers....

Quite a while later, after resting and showering and setting their room to rights again, Lexi and Bucky ventured out to the kitchen in search of food. They walked out, hand-in-hand, talking quietly, only to come to a halt as soon as they entered the common area. There, in the sitting area, all looking in their direction, was the team.

 

Lexi paled, her smile fading quickly. Bucky, obviously sensing her distress, stepped in front of her, blocking her from everyone’s view. “Is there a problem?” he asked, glaring at them.

 

“No, no problem at all. Just glad to see you’re both okay,” Steve said with an easy smile, standing up and walking slowly toward them.

 

“We’re fine,” Bucky said gruffly, shifting more in front of Lexi, unconsciously assuming a defensive stance. Steve stopped, frowning in confusion.

 

“Steve,” Nat said, “remember what Vision said? Bucky is her protector.”

 

“But I’m not a threat,” Steve said, bewildered, talking to Nat but looking at Bucky.

 

“Of course you’re not,” Lexi said, taking Bucky’s hand and stepping out next to him. “Sorry, I’m just feeling a little self-conscious right now.” When she saw everyone was still looking at her, she murmured under her breath, “Or a lot self-conscious.”

 

“You didn’t do anything wrong, baby girl,” Bucky whispered to her, kissing her temple. She looked up at him, a little smile on her face. “Come on, let’s get something to eat,” Bucky said, tugging her gently toward the kitchen. “You must be starving.”

 

“I am, but there’s something I have to do first,” Lexi said, looking worried.

 

“What’s that?” Bucky asked, concerned.

 

Lexi walked over to the sitting area, Bucky still holding her hand. She walked over to Vision, who stood as she approached. Everyone stood, Thor and Steve moving to flank Vision, Wanda standing behind him. Bucky stopped her before she reached him. “I’m fine, I promise,” Lexi said to him. He gave her a look that said _Are you sure?_ , to which Lexi nodded.

 

Lexi turned back to Vision, who now stood just a few feet away from her. “Vision? Is that your name?” she asked.

 

“Yes, Doctor Shaeffer,” he replied. Lexi took a deep breath.

 

“Vision, I am so sorry for what happened earlier. I don’t know what came over me or why I, um, _attacked_ you like I did. I don’t even know what a Mind Stone is.” She cleared her throat, and Bucky moved to stand behind her, arms wrapping around her waist. She rested her hands on his arms and looked down to her feet, breathing slowly. When she had control over herself, she looked back up at Vision. “I’m glad you’re okay, and it won’t happen again, I promise. Can you ever forgive me?”

 

“There is nothing to forgive, Doctor Shaeffer. No harm was done,” he said, smiling calmly.

 

“Thank you,” Lexi said, relieved. She then tilted her head to the side, looking at him curiously.

 

“Do you have a question?” Vision asked, still smiling.

 

“Yes,” Lexi said slowly. “Can I ask why you sound like Jarvis?”

 

“That’s where I come in,” Tony said, waving. “Bruce and I reconfigured Jarvis’s matrix and downloaded it into the artificial being that Ultron created.”

 

Lexi’s eyes widened, and she shook her head slightly. “Wow. We’ll discuss that later,” she said, then looked around. “Where is Bruce? And Clint? Are they okay?” she asked, frowning.

 

Nat dropped her gaze to the floor. “Nat?” Lexi asked, worried. “What happened?”

 

Nat sighed, her shoulders drooping. “It’s a long story. You should get something to eat so we can catch you two up on everything.”

 

“Excellent idea,” Bucky said, steering Lexi toward the kitchen. He quietly said, “Sorry about that,” to Steve as they passed.

 

“It’s okay,” Steve said, a half-smile tugging at the corner of his lips. He followed them over to the kitchen, sitting down at the island. Lexi and Bucky went about getting food and something to drink; when they were done, they sat at the island also.

 

Out of the corner of her eye, Lexi saw the girl in the red coat, not moving. It seemed to Lexi that the girl was staying well out of arm’s reach, not coming close to Lexi at all. Suddenly she felt a little tingle on the edge of her consciousness. Sighing, Lexi spun around on the barstool and faced her.

 

“Hi there,” she said, “I’m Lexi. I’m sorry we didn’t get introduced properly before, and I’m sure you’re a very nice person, but please don’t try to get into my head without permission.”

 

“ _What?_ ” Bucky yelled, off the barstool and moving toward Wanda in the blink of an eye. Lexi and Steve both reached out and grabbed Bucky’s arms; Bucky shook off Steve’s hold, but he turned and took Lexi’s hand in his.

 

“Wanda,” Steve said, a warning tone in his voice, “you need to learn to control that.”

 

Wanda, who had backed up even more with a startled look on her face, began stammering. “I-I’m sorry,” she said. “I didn’t mean to, truly.”

 

Lexi started walking toward her, Bucky close behind. “Wanda, is it?” she asked, the girl nodding warily in response. “It’s okay. You’re curious, you don’t have control over your powers yet. I understand it will take awhile.” She was now standing in front of Wanda, who was looking at her feet.

 

Lexi held out both of her hands, smiling at the girl. When Wanda tentatively put her hands in Lexi’s, Lexi inhaled sharply, exhaling shakily. “You’re so young, and you’ve seen so much,” she said quietly. She rubbed her thumbs over the backs of Wanda’s hands. “ _Jako mi je žao zbog Pietro,_ ” (“I am so sorry about Pietro,”) she whispered. “ _On je bio heroj, i dobar čovek._ ” (“He was a hero, and a good man.”)

 

Wanda’s eyes widened, tears starting to form. “H-How do—?” she asked, her breath hitching.

 

“You’re not the only one discovering new powers,” Lexi said with a sad smile. “Things seem to be changing for me every day.” She gave Wanda’s hands a squeeze and released them. “Now. I’m going to go finish my dinner. Are you okay?”

 

“Yes, and I really am sorry,” Wanda said.

 

“Over and done. We’re good,” Lexi said with a smile, and she turned to head back to the kitchen, Bucky moving to hold her chair for her until she was seated. Lexi gave him a big smile, and Bucky leaned down to kiss her gently.

 

“So about _that,_ ” Tony said, fixing himself a drink and waving his hand between Lexi and Bucky. Bucky was taking his own seat, but paused, looking at Tony and growling. “Down, Bucko, I come bearing good news.” He took a sip of his drink before continuing. “To minimize damage to the rest of the facility, I’m going to have a special suite built for the two of you at the end of that hallway,” he said, pointing toward Lexi’s room. “Heavily reinforced and energy-absorbing walls, windows, doors, the whole bit.”

 

Lexi nearly choked on her water. “What?” she asked, turning red.

 

Steve dropped his face into his hands, clearly embarrassed. “Subtle, Tony. Very nice.”

 

“What?” Tony asked, looking confused. “They have no reason to be embarrassed. It’s not like they did it on purpose.” He turned back to Bucky and Lexi, to see Bucky glaring daggers at him. “During your ‘energy release’ things got thrown around a bit out here. No big deal, but I’m going to have a nice suite for you two put together so that it doesn’t happen again.”

 

“Tony, do you want Barnes to rip out your spine?” Nat asked, walking behind him, getting a glass of water. She mumbled under her breath, “ _Takoy tupitsa._ ” (“Such a dumbass.”)

 

Lexi snorted, then tried to disguise it as a cough by hiding her mouth behind her hand, while Bucky chuckled. Nat looked sharply at Lexi, narrowing her eyes, but saying nothing. She looked next at Bucky, who met her gaze evenly before shaking his head in a tiny gesture. Nat just barely raised an eyebrow before heading back to the sitting area.

 

Bucky turned to Tony as Lexi schooled her features. “That’s really very nice of you, Tony. Thank you.”

 

Tony blinked a few times before saying, “You’re welcome.” He shook himself a little before adding, “Any requests for décor?”

 

Lexi picked her head up and looked at Tony a little nervously. “Um, Tony? Before you do anything, I kind of need to tell you something.” Bucky reached over and took her hand.

 

“And what would that be?” Tony asked, setting his glass down on the counter and suddenly fixing Lexi with a hard stare. “Would it be about your super secret all-access-backdoor-pass to my security system?”

 

Steve looked at Lexi, frowning in confusion.

 

Lexi reddened as her eyes widened. “Um, yeah. That,” she said quietly. Then she frowned. “You knew?”

 

“I knew _someone_ had fiddled around in there,” he said. “Jarvis isn’t—“ he sighed dramatically, “ _wasn’t_ any old off-the-shelf operating system. When he ran a diagnostic and pinpointed some innocuous commands that didn’t match anything at the Tower, he isolated them for me. Imagine my surprise when I found that these harmless-looking commands, when put together in their proper order, would give someone free reign over my security system.”

 

“But you didn’t shut it off,” Lexi said, totally bewildered. “Why?”

 

“Call me overly curious,” he said, smirking at Lexi. “I looked at those for months, trying to trace them back to the originator and couldn’t. _I couldn’t._ I kept waiting for whoever wrote it to sign on to the system, to do _something_ —but you never did. Drove me up the fucking wall.”

 

“Tony! Language!” Steve said, indicating that Wanda, whom he considered ‘a child,’ was in the room.

 

“Again? Really, Cap?” Tony said, a look of pure disbelief on his face.

 

“You did it this time, Tony,” Bucky said, shaking his head. “Grandpa Steve’s gonna wash your mouth out with soap.”

 

Tony chuckled at Steve’s disgruntled expression, but then turned his attention back to Lexi.

 

“Did you know it was me?” Lexi asked.

 

“I strongly suspected it was you,” Tony said, “when I saw that the automatic responses for the system, if enacted, weren’t designed to let someone into HQ….”

 

“They were designed to get me out,” Lexi sighed, feeling like an absolutely horrible person. “I’m so sorry, Tony.”

 

Steve looked at Lexi with a sad expression. “Lexi,” he sighed.

 

Bucky gave them both a challenging look, putting a hand on Lexi’s shoulder. “Geez, guys, she had reasons.”

 

Tony looked at her for a few moments, his expression vacillating between something serious and something…softer. “I can’t say I’m happy with you about this,” he said, sighing, his look settling on disappointed, “and I would like to know why you did it. I mean, after everything you said on New Year’s, I thought you felt safe here.”

 

“New Year’s?” Lexi said, puzzled. “Tony, I installed that backdoor a month after I got here.”

 

“A _month?!_ ” Tony shouted in disbelief, drawing everyone’s attention. “Are you telling me it was in there for nearly a year?”

 

“Yes?” Lexi said, cringing and curling in on herself. Bucky stood up, looking defensive.

 

“Jarvis only showed it to me four months ago! You hid it for seven months?” Tony yelled, wide-eyed.

 

“I’m really, really sorry,” Lexi said, ready to beg for forgiveness.

 

“That’s incredible! Seriously, you _have_ to show me how you did it,” he said, giving her a half-smile. “Consider me grudgingly impressed. Any other system, it probably never would have been found.” Tony shook his head, sighing in feigned exasperation. “As it happens, it was a good thing you were able to get into the system quickly to get this place evacuated and shut down. So,” he concluded, taking a sip of his drink, “all’s well that ends well and all that.”

 

“Thank you, Tony. I promise I won’t do it again,” Lexi said, relief obvious on her face. Next to her, Bucky relaxed his posture.

 

“See that you don’t,” Tony said, smirking. “At least, not without my permission. Anyway, now that the threat has passed, we can get back to our regular day-to-day business, first order of which is building a love nest for you two, and that brings me back to my original question—décor?”

 

Bucky put his hand on Lexi’s knee. “Whatever Lexi wants is fine,” he said, smiling at her. “But,” he said, turning back to point at Tony, “watch the teasing. No embarrassing my girl.”

 

Tony adopted a thoughtful expression, as though he was debating with himself. “As a pseudo-big brother, I reserve the right to subject her to good-natured, light-hearted teasing of the harmless variety. Deal?” he asked, looking back and forth between them.

 

“Deal,” Lexi said, “And I reserve the right to kick your ass if you piss me off.”

 

Tony barked out a laugh. “Deal,” he said, extending his hand. Lexi shook it, smiling at him when he bent over her hand and kissed her knuckles. He turned to Bucky, who sat with his arms folded. “In total seriousness, Buckminster, we all see Lite Brite here as a sister. We love her. So be good to her.”

 

“I intend to,” Bucky said, visibly relaxing. Next to him, Lexi was laughing.

 

“Lite Brite? Really?” Lexi asked, her nose scrunching up.

 

“Your little light show earlier? Very illuminating,” Tony said, smirking.

 

“Hahaha,” Lexi said wryly, rolling her eyes. Bucky reached over and took her hand again. After they finished eating, he looked over her shoulder and made eye contact with Nat. He leaned over, kissing Lexi on the temple.

 

“Why don’t you go talk to Nat?” he whispered in her ear.

 

Lexi turned around and looked at Nat, who tilted her head in the direction of the hallway leading to her room. She nodded, then turned to Bucky as she got off her barstool. “You won’t beat anyone up?” she asked, smiling.

 

“Cross my heart,” he said, making an ‘X’ on his chest with his index finger and holding his hand up.

 

“Okay,” she said, turning to Tony. “Play nice.”

 

“Yes, Missy,” Tony said, grinning.

 

Lastly she turned to Steve. “Watch them, please.”

 

Steve laughed, and only laughed harder when Bucky said, “Yuk it up, pal. Next time we spar I’m gonna kick your ass for worryin’ us like you did.”

 

Lexi walked toward Nat, who met her halfway. They headed to Nat’s room, stepped in and closed the door. Lexi had only been in here a handful of times in the past year. Nat liked her privacy. As usual, her room was incredibly tidy, almost austere, with everything put away properly. She had no personal items on display, save one: a necklace with an arrow pendant, a gift from Clint.

 

“So, before we get to talking, I have a question for you,” Nat said, sitting on her bed. Lexi took the chair from her desk and turned it, sitting down to face Nat.

 

“Okay, go ahead,” Lexi said.

 

“When did you learn Russian?” Nat asked, smiling.

 

Lexi looked at the floor, twining her fingers together. “Caught that, huh?”

 

“Yup,” she said. When Lexi didn’t answer, Nat said, “I’m guessing Barnes didn’t teach you.”

 

“No,” Lexi sighed. She covered her face with her hands. “It’s something…I really don’t know what to do about this.” She then looked at the wall over Nat’s shoulder. “Wanda is from Sokovia?”

 

“Yes,” Nat said. “Why?”

 

“ _Pogodi šta drugo da govorim?_ ” (“Guess what else I speak?”) she said. Nat sat back, her eyes wide. “I’ve never even heard that language before today, but I can speak it.”

 

“Holy shit,” Nat said, shocked into stillness.

 

“Yeah, pretty much,” Lexi sighed.

 

“Who else knows?” Nat asked, all business.

 

“Sam,” Lexi said. “Well, he knows about the Russian, not that it apparently applies to every language.”

 

“He knows to keep his mouth shut?” Nat asked.

 

“He asked if we were going to tell Fury, and we told him no—and that it needed to stay quiet,” Lexi replied. “But I do need to tell the rest of the team. No more secrets.”

 

“This definitely cannot get out,” Nat said. “With our team down two members, Fury might be looking to reinforce our numbers.”

 

“Which brings us to my question: What happened to Bruce and Clint?” Lexi asked.

 

“Clint had a rather large secret of his own,” Nat said. When Lexi waited for her to continue, she went on. “Clint is married and has two kids—with a third on the way—living on a farm out in the middle of nowhere.”

 

“No way!” Lexi gasped, stunned.

 

“Yes way,” she said. “The baby is due any day now, so he’s decided he needs to retire. Spend more time with Laura and the kids.”

 

Lexi stared at Nat. “You knew about them, didn’t you?”

 

“I’ve known him since before they were married, so yes, I knew. But it’s important that no one outside the team knows about it,” Nat said. “Fury kept it out of S.H.I.E.L.D.’s files, and Clint wants it kept that way.”

 

“Of course. Wow. That sneaky bugger,” Lexi said, a little smile on her face. She looked at Nat, who was determinedly not looking at her. “And what about Bruce?” Lexi asked quietly.

 

Nat laughed, a rather sad sound. “That is the big question. What happened to Bruce.” She found a fascinating spot on the floor and was staring at it. “You saw what happened in Johannesburg?” she asked.

 

“Yes,” Lexi said. It had been horrifying to see it on the news.

 

“Well, Bruce decided, in his infinite wisdom, that he was a threat to everyone, so he stole a quinjet and disappeared,” Nat said, her voice flat.

 

“He _what?_ What the hell is he thinking?” Lexi asked, dumbfounded.

 

Nat explained to Lexi everything that had happened, not glossing anything over. She had to preface Wanda’s involvement in what had happened with Bruce with “she’s a kid, she’s an orphan, she was angry, she was lied to,” and several other reasons for why Wanda had messed with their minds, and still needed to calm Lexi down as her eyes got darker and darker. “Do I need to get Barnes?” Nat asked, looking a little worried.

 

Lexi took a deep breath and closed her eyes, shaking her head. “No. No, I’m fine,” Lexi said, exhaling. When she had calmed down enough, she opened her eyes again. Nat was relieved that her eyes were back to their original color. “I definitely didn’t get the feeling that Wanda is a bad person. Scared? Absolutely. Terrified, actually. She’s just lost her brother and she has no idea what to do. She may have started out looking for revenge, but now she wants to honor Pietro by doing the right thing. We can work with that.” She took a moment and said, “Okay, but back to Bruce. Is there no way to track the quinjet?”

 

“Tony’s stealth tech is still active, so unless Bruce turns it off, no,” Nat said, sighing. “He had enough fuel to get pretty much anywhere, so unless someone catches a picture or video of it and posts it on social media, we have no way of knowing where he is. Most likely he’ll ditch the jet over water and swim somewhere.” She tilted her head slightly, looking at Lexi. “Were you talking about Bruce when you told me ‘he’ll come back’?”

 

“I don’t know, really, that’s never happened before, and it seems to be fading as my energy level gets back to normal,” Lexi said, giving Nat a half-sad, half-confused smile. “You love Clint _and_ Bruce—differently, of course, so you were thinking of both of them. At least you know where Clint is, so perhaps I was referring to Bruce.”

 

“That was a pretty neat trick, by the way,” Nat said, frowning a little, swallowing hard. “I just thought, he and I….” she trailed off, closing her eyes.

 

Lexi reached out and took Nat’s hands in hers. “Bruce is probably the smartest person I’ve ever met,” she said. “He can also be a total idiot.” Nat snorted. “He is his own worst enemy. But,” Lexi said, squeezing Nat’s hands, “he is not cruel or uncaring. When everything calms down, when he’s had a chance to get his head together, I’m sure we’ll hear from him. He knows we’ll be worried about him.”

 

“I hope so,” Nat said, sighing. She looked up at Lexi with a little twinkle in her eyes. “Things seem to be going _very_ well with Barnes.”

 

Lexi blushed. “Yeah, they are. I never thought I could love someone as much as I love him.” She raised her eyebrows. “I have no idea what happened with Vision out there, but it was like I _needed_ to absorb that power, and then I _needed_ to share it with Bucky. It was a little scary, actually. I almost felt like I had no control over my actions.” She huffed a little laugh. “Bucky refused to so much as kiss me until I proved to him that I was myself and I knew what I was doing.” Lexi looked at Nat questioningly. “What did you mean when you told Steve that Bucky was ‘my protector’?”

 

“That is something you should talk to Vision and Thor about,” Nat said.

 

“Thor? Why?” Lexi asked.

 

“Thor knows what the Mind Stone is. There are others like it,” Nat said, getting to her feet.

 

“There are more? How many more?” Lexi asked, eyes wide.

 

***

 

“There are six Infinity Stones—Mind, Soul, Power, Space, Time, and Reality. The Mind Stone,” Thor gestured to Vision’s head, “was in the scepter, the Space Stone is the Tesseract, and the Reality Stone, though it is not actually a stone, is the Aether. These three have already been on Earth in the last few years, and I hear on good authority that the Power Stone has also been sighted recently in another galaxy. This is not welcome news,” he said, looking extremely serious.

 

“Are they all as powerful as the Mind Stone?” Lexi asked, leaning forward with her elbows on her knees. They had relocated to the common room sitting area, and Bucky was next to her, as always. His right hand was on her back, making small, comforting circles, as he listened intently to Thor’s explanation.

 

“They are all incredibly powerful in their own right; together, with the Gauntlet, they would make their holder invincible,” Thor said.

 

“The Gauntlet? What is that?” Steve asked, sitting on the arm of the sofa next to Bucky.

 

“The Infinity Gauntlet is a golden glove that holds the six stones.” Thor paused, seeming to be in a debate with himself. “One, we know is safe.”

 

“One?” Lexi asked, eyebrows raised. “There’s more than one?”

 

“There is rumored to be a second, a matched set, if you will,” Thor said. “By itself, the Gauntlet has no power; however, should the six stones be gathered in the Gauntlet, the wearer could alter the Universe with a single thought. He or she would be as powerful as a god. It is essential that the stones remain separated.”

 

“Agreed,” Nat said. “How many are on Earth right now?”

 

“I only know of the Mind Stone,” Thor replied. “The others I mentioned, as far as I am aware, are…secure.”

 

“And you think the Mind Stone is secure in Vision’s head?” Bucky asked, looking at the android/person sitting at Thor’s side.

 

“Vision can wield the hammer; he is worthy. The Mind Stone is safe with him,” Thor said.

 

Bucky looked at Steve, his eyes wide. Steve nodded, looking like he was at a loss himself. “It’s a long story,” he said.

 

“Can’t wait to hear it,” he said. “But what does it mean,” Bucky asked, turning back to Thor, “that these stones are suddenly coming into play?”

 

“That is something I should discuss with my father,” Thor said. “He should undoubtedly have more information on the subject.”

 

Lexi looked at Vision. “Can I ask you something?”

 

“Certainly, Doctor Shaeffer,” Vision replied.

 

“When Bucky and I came out here, earlier, Nat said something about Bucky being my protector. What was she talking about?” Lexi asked.

 

“Quite simply, that you, Doctor Shaeffer, and you, Sergeant Barnes,” Vision said, gesturing to them both, “are meant to be together. This is as the Universe intended.”

 

“The Universe?” Lexi asked, sounding somewhat skeptical, even to her own ears. She looked at Bucky, who had raised an eyebrow in response also.

 

“Doctor Shaeffer,” Vision started, but then he looked to Wanda, who came and sat next to him. “Doctor Shaeffer,” he began again, “when you touched me earlier, Miss Maximoff and I both saw something.”

 

“What did you see?” Lexi asked, looking confused.

 

“We saw you, as the Universe sees you,” Vision said, “both sides, the light, and the dark. One side—the side that you exhibit every day—is kind and loving, healing and caring for those around you. The other side—the side that you suppress—is ruthless, cold, and calculating. Both of these sides are extremely powerful, and have abilities far beyond the capabilities or control of a person solely of Earth.” Vision looked at Lexi, his head tilted slightly to one side. “Your biological parentage is unknown,” he said bluntly.

 

“Yes,” Lexi replied, somewhat defensively.

 

“I believe it is safe to say that at least one of your parents was not from Earth,” Vision answered.

 

Lexi’s breath hitched. “What?” she asked shakily. Bucky wrapped his arm around Lexi, tucking her snugly into his side.

 

“It means, Lady Alexa,” Thor said, “that either your mother or your father—or perhaps both—were not of this realm.”

 

“But how—how did—why—?” she stammered, looking alternatingly scared and disbelieving.

 

“When your adoptive parents visited recently, you said they brought you something, something you had when you were found. What was it?” Thor asked, leaning forward.

 

“It’s a blanket,” Lexi said, her voice small. “I was wrapped in it.”

 

“May I see it, please?” Thor asked.

 

“I’ll get it,” Bucky said. He went to stand up when Lexi gripped his hand tightly. He looked at her in concern. “What is it, baby? Are you okay?”

 

Lexi forced herself to calm down. “Yeah, I’m fine, sorry. Just freaked out for a second.”

 

Bucky smiled and kissed her forehead. “It’s alright, sweetheart. I’ll be right back.” He stood and walked quickly down the hall to Lexi’s room. Within a few seconds, he returned, holding the bag containing the blanket.

 

“Here it is,” Bucky said, handing Lexi the bag as he resumed his seat next to her.

 

Lexi opened the bag and removed the blanket, setting the bag aside. She held the blanket on her lap, gently running her hand over the border. “This…” she murmured.

 

“What, Lexi? What do you see?” Bucky asked, his arm loosely wrapped around her.

 

“I thought this was just a design, a pattern of lines around the edge. But it’s not. They’re…words,” Lexi said quietly, following the figures with her fingers.

 

“May I?” Thor asked quietly, extending his hand toward her.

 

Lexi handed Thor the blanket. He took it gently, his expression immediately becoming serious as soon as he touched the fabric. He unfolded the blanket; Wanda cleared the coffee table in front of them so he could spread it out. “Odin’s beard,” he whispered.

 

“I always thought it was an abstract picture of our solar system, set into a tree,” Lexi said absently, running her fingers lightly over the luxurious, deep brown material and golden embroidery. “It was the sixties, after all.” Her eyes were drawn to the tiny runes that ran from edge-to-edge, around every side. She began to read:

 

_“May you always be Safe_

_May you always be Strong_

_May you always know Love_

_May the blood of your Mother_

_Protect you and guide you._

_“Bring Light to the Darkness_

_Bring Strength to the Weak_

_Mend that which is Broken_

_Heal that which is Sick_

_Love He who is Lost_

_And He shall remain_

_Forever faithful at your side.”_

 

“Oh, my,” Wanda whispered, her eyes tearing up.

 

“Lady Alexa, this is…” Thor began huskily, then cleared his throat. “This is not a picture of your solar system. This is a very traditional design.” He looked at Lexi. “A traditional Asgardian design. Of the nine realms of the cosmos, linked to each other by the branches of Yggdrasil, the World’s Tree.” He pointed to the circles in the picture. “Here, in the center, is Midgard, or Earth.” He indicated the others, “Asgard, Jotunheim, Vanaheim, Svartalfheim,” he paused, frowning slightly before continuing, “Nidavellir, Muspelheim, Alfheim, and Niflheim.” He smiled, “I have one very much like it, that my mother created for me when I was born.” Thor pointed to the runes that Lexi had just read. “This is the language of Asgard, very similar to the Ancient Norse of Earth from thousands of years ago.”

 

“My mother was…I’m part…Asgardian?” Lexi asked quietly, her eyes wide.

 

“So it would appear,” Thor smiled. “You truly are my lightning sister.”

 

“How is that possible?” she whispered, her voice shaking. Bucky’s arm tightened around her as he moved closer to her side. “The things I can do—changing my appearance, speaking any language—” she lowered her voice to a whisper, “the mental stuff—is that normal for an Asgardian?”

 

“Wait—any language?” Sam asked Lexi, eyebrows raised. “Not just the—“ he cut himself off, looking around the group.

 

“Not just the Russian, Sam. Any language. Every language, apparently, since I can even read Asgardian,” Lexi said gesturing to the blanket. Sam whistled through his teeth.

 

“You have The Allspeak,” Thor grinned happily. At Lexi’s arched brow, he explained. “It is exactly that. Many Asgardians have the ability to speak, understand, and read every language.” Then he looked at her quizzically. “But what did you mean by ‘mental stuff’?”

 

“I can, um, make people not see me, make them think I’ve disappeared,” Lexi replied quietly, “even if I’m still standing right in front of them.” Thor’s eyes widened. He looked at Steve, who was nodding.

 

“It’s true. I’ve seen her do it,” he confirmed to Thor.

 

Bucky looked around the room. “Fury does _not_ find out. About any of this. Understood?” he said, making eye contact with everyone, serious nods meeting his gaze.

 

Thor looked at her thoughtfully. “As on Earth, there are Asgardians with special gifts. Some of your gifts, however, would still be considered highly unusual, even on Asgard.”

 

“So if my mother was Asgardian, why would she leave me here? Is there any way to find out who she was?” Lexi asked. “Would your father know who had been here?”

 

“I will discuss it with him when I return to Asgard. It appears he and I have a great many things to talk about. In the meantime,” Thor said, getting to his feet, “it is imperative that you stay safe, Lady Alexa.”

 

“Why?” Lexi asked, also standing. Bucky took his place at her side, his hand resting gently at the small of her back.

 

“You were able to harness the power of the Mind Stone without being harmed. That makes you even more precious than we already believed,” Thor said with a smile. Lexi blushed, feeling embarrassed and not just a little bit overwhelmed. Bucky’s hand slid around her waist as he growled possessively.

 

“Warrior James, I can see you are indeed a worthy protector,” Thor continued. He looked at Bucky with a serious, almost worried expression. “Keep her safe. We must keep her from those who would use her gifts for evil.”

 

“I’m not bad at protecting myself, you know,” Lexi said, a little disgruntled. “Who on Earth would try to come after me, anyway?”

 

“Those who would come for you are not of Earth,” Thor said, “and that is what worries me the most.” He leaned in and kissed Lexi on both cheeks, then clapped Bucky on his shoulder. “For now, I say good night.”

 

“Good night,” Lexi said, Bucky echoing her. Nat, Steve, Sam, Tony, and Rhodey began to move out of the sitting area as well, while Vision and Wanda spoke quietly to each other. “I’m pretty tired, too, Bucky. I think I’m going to go to bed.”

 

Looking at her eyes, he could see the disquiet there. “I’ll be there in a few minutes, okay?” Bucky said softly, pulling her in gently for a kiss.

 

Lexi nodded before turning to fold the blanket and put it back in the bag. She then said good night to everyone in the room and headed down the hallway. She was already changed into her pajamas and had her teeth brushed by the time Bucky came in the door.

 

As soon as Bucky saw her face, he knew she was thinking some rather unhappy thoughts. He approached her slowly. “Hey, love,” he said quietly, “what’s on your mind?”

 

“I’m so sorry, Bucky,” Lexi said, trying to keep her voice steady.

 

“Sorry for what, darlin’?” he asked, taking her in his arms and tucking her into his chest.

 

“It must seem like every time you turn around, someone is taking away your choices,” she said, her words shaky. “I swear, if I had known any of this, I never would have dragged you into it.”

 

“Whoa, sweetheart, hang on a second. You didn’t drag me into anything,” Bucky said, rubbing her back comfortingly. “I love you, and wherever you are, that’s where I want to be. Besides, didn’t you hear Jarvis?”

 

“Vision,” Lexi corrected, trying not to smile.

 

“Right, Vision,” Bucky said, grinning. “Anyway, he said we were meant to be, that the Universe needs for us to be together. Well, I don’t know about you, doll, but I’m not gonna argue with the Universe, especially when I’m gettin’ what I want anyway, which is to be with you.” He looked down at her. “I choose you, baby girl, and if they want to call it fate or destiny or the Universe or whatever, that’s okay with me.”

 

“And it doesn’t bother you that one or maybe both of my real parents aren’t…” Lexi trailed off.

 

“That they may not be locals?” Bucky said, smiling.

 

“That’s one way to put it,” Lexi chuckled nervously.

 

“You’re my girl, my Lexi, no matter who your parents are or where they’re from,” he said hugging her and swaying slowly back and forth. “You don’t mind that I’m just a guy from Brooklyn, do ya?”

 

“Not a bit,” Lexi said, squeezing Bucky tight and nuzzling into his chest.

 

“See? We’re good,” Bucky smiled as Lexi snorted. “Now, _kotenok_ , I’m going to get changed, okay? Why don’t you get into bed?”

 

She climbed onto the bed, watching Bucky move about. “It’s nice to not have to sneak around anymore,” Bucky said, smiling, as he made his way over to the bed, wearing only his boxers.

 

Lexi scooted over, making room. “You’re not going to miss creeping through the hallways and the kitchen?” Lexi asked, smiling a little as she lay down.

 

“Definitely not,” Bucky chuckled, “though I was happy to do it.” He crawled on to the bed and leaned over Lexi. “I was talking to Tony about the new suite he’s building for us,” he said, settling onto his left side, using his right hand to trace little patterns across her collarbones.

 

“Really? What about it?” Lexi asked, turning onto her side to face him. She ran her palm over Bucky’s chest, memorizing every inch of him.

 

“I asked for a great big bathtub and a double-sized shower with a bench seat and handlebars. He thought it was a great idea,” Bucky said, smirking.

 

“You did not!” Lexi gasped, eyes wide.

 

“I did. All purely for therapeutic reasons, of course,” he replied, sliding his hand around to Lexi’s back, pulling her slowly against him. “He thinks it can all be done in about a month.”

 

“Oh my god, I am never going to be able to look him in the face again,” Lexi moaned, her head dropping forward on to Bucky’s chest.

 

Bucky lay back, Lexi tucked into his side, and wrapped his arms around her. “You’re adorable when you get all pink-cheeked and flustered,” he laughed, kissing her on top of her head.

 

“You do it on purpose,” Lexi grumbled, wrapping her arm across his chest and turning her head to kiss his pectoral.

 

“Yes, I do,” he snickered at her.

 

“Payback is a bitch, you know,” Lexi said, smirking, as she snuggled closer into Bucky’s side.

 

“Bring it,” he chuckled, holding her tight.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, FINALLY, an answer about the blanket! :D
> 
> Just remember, though, things aren't always what they seem. :O
> 
> Dun-dun-DUNNNNN!! XD ::runs away, laughing evilly::
> 
> According to MCU Wiki, the street and shop signs in Sokovia were written in Serbian Cyrillic, so that is the language I’m using.
> 
> Digital hugs and kisses to everyone leaving comments and kudos. I get all fluttery reading them! <3
> 
> As always, any errors in translation are the property of Google Translate.
> 
> And lastly **SPOILER FOR THOR: RAGNAROK** this is obviously taking place well before the events of T:R, so Thor still believes that the Gauntlet in Asgard's vault is real. :)


	51. Looking For Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Secrets will be revealed!
> 
> Shenanigans will occur!
> 
> Baking will happen!
> 
> Not necessarily in that order. ;)

 The next morning, Nat sat drinking coffee as Lexi and Bucky prepared breakfast. “How are you doing today, Lex?” she asked.

 

“I’m fine,” Lexi said, smiling. Bucky passed her a bowl of fruit, stealing a blueberry from it. Lexi bumped him with her hip and slid a plate of toast in his direction. “How are you this morning?” she asked Nat in return.

 

Nat smiled, tilting her head back and forth. “I’m okay,” she responded. “Physically, I’m fine. Emotionally, I’m feeling a little adrift. It’s weird, thinking that Clint may not come back.”

 

“I definitely don’t think we’ve seen the last of Clint here,” Lexi said. “He’ll be around.”

 

“He wouldn’t leave you,” Bucky said, frowning. “You guys are a matched set.”

 

“Don’t let Clint’s wife hear you say that,” Nat smirked.

 

Bucky took a bite of toast and chewed for a few seconds before he paused. His brow furrowed as he turned to Nat. “Umm, what?”

 

Nat gave Bucky the latest information as Lexi poured herself and Bucky some juice. His eyebrows shot up into the vicinity of his hairline as he listened. “Wow,” he said neutrally. “Did not see that coming.”

 

“While we’re talking about surprising announcements,” Nat said, turning back to Lexi as she sat at the table again, “last night’s little bombshell got me thinking.”

 

“Oh?” Lexi asked, just a little nervously. “About what?”

 

“Helen Cho arrived here a couple of days ago,” Nat said.

 

“Is she alright?” Lexi asked. “We didn’t see much of what happened in Seoul, other than you and Steve and a U-Gin truck.”

 

“Well, quite a bit went down, and despite what Tony said, Helen Cho is really the one that created Vision’s body, not Ultron. It was Ultron’s idea, but Helen made it happen,” Nat said.

 

“Did Ultron use the scepter on her?” Bucky asked, frowning.

 

Nat nodded. “He did. She was pretty shaken up, and then he attacked her when Wanda snapped her out of it.” At Lexi’s concerned expression, Nat continued. “Her right arm is in a sling, but she’ll be okay.” Nat took a sip of coffee. “I mention Doctor Cho because I think this is a good opportunity for you to get some answers.”

 

“Me? Answers to what?” Lexi asked.

 

“You’ve said that you wish you knew where you came from, so that you can understand, control, maybe even predict the things you can do,” Nat said.

 

“And Helen is a geneticist,” Lexi said, sitting back as understanding dawned on her. She shook her head then, her face falling. “She doesn’t know about me, though, and I don’t really know her at all. I don’t think it’s a good idea.”

 

“She doesn’t have to know the sample came from you,” Nat said, looking thoughtful. “It might be worth thinking about.”

 

Lexi absentmindedly speared a strawberry, contemplating the possibilities. She could submit a blind sample, compare it to a known subject…find out if she was fully Asgardian or only half; and if she was only half Asgardian, maybe she could find out what the other half was. Lexi jumped up, abandoning her breakfast. “What?” Bucky asked, startled. “Where are you going?”

 

“I need to find Thor!” Lexi said, running to the elevator.

 

After checking Fury’s office and finding it empty, Lexi went to the lab, hoping Tony would know where Thor was. As luck would have it, Steve and Thor were in the lab with Tony, as was Doctor Cho and an older man that Lexi hadn’t met yet.

 

When Lexi burst in, all eyes turned to her. “Lady Alexa!” Thor said happily, opening his arms, obviously expecting a hug. “How are you, _kjære_ (dear one)?”

 

“I’m so glad you’re still here!” Lexi said, smiling excitedly, throwing her arms around his midsection. He squeezed her gently, kissing the top of her head. She backed up to look up at him. “I wanted to talk to you about something.”

 

“Certainly,” he said, grinning, as he released her and turned toward the man Lexi didn’t know. “But first, I would like you to meet Doctor Erik Selvig, a friend of mine and a colleague of Jane’s.”

 

Once the introductions had been made, Lexi asked Thor, “Could I talk to you privately for a minute?”

 

“Of course,” he said, following her out into the hall. “What can I do for you, little one?” he asked, grinning widely.

 

Lexi took a deep breath. “Thor, would you be willing to undergo a blood test for me?”

 

“A what?” Thor asked, confused.

 

“For years, I’ve wanted to know where I came from. Doctor Cho is a geneticist,” Lexi said, “and if we both give blood samples, she can compare them, figure out which part of me isn’t…from here…and then I’ll have a profile of my other parent from what’s left.”

 

“And from this…profile…you shall be able to find out who your father is?” Thor asked, looking rather interested in the whole idea.

 

“Well, if he is from Earth, we can take the profile and run it through all the available databases,” Lexi said, twisting her fingers together, “and if we get a match, then…yes, I’ll know who my father is.”

 

“This sounds fascinating!” Thor said, smiling brightly. “What do you need me to do for this test?”

 

“We’ll each need to provide a blood sample for Doctor Cho to test. We’ll have to tell her that one sample is from you so that she can map Asgardian DNA,” Lexi said, thinking aloud. “But we don’t want your name attached to it, do we? No, we’ll just call it the control sample.” Now Lexi was pacing in a small area as Thor watched her walk back and forth. “Then we’ll provide her with a blind sample from me so she can isolate and separate the Asgardian component and then run the rest through STR….” Lexi trailed off when she heard Thor chuckling. “What?” she asked, her head tilted.

 

“You remind me very much of Jane,” he said. “She also thinks better when she’s moving.” He took Lexi’s shoulders in his giant hands and said, “Whatever you need, _kjære,_ I am happy to help you.”

 

“Thank you!” Lexi said, jumping up to throw her arms around his neck.

 

“Is…everything okay?” Lexi heard a low voice ask behind her. She spun around to see Steve poking his head out of the lab.

 

“Yes! Everything is great!” Lexi said, grabbing Thor’s hand and pulling him back into the lab, past a bewildered-looking Steve. “Helen!” Lexi called. Helen turned around carefully, her right arm in a padded sling, held close to her chest.

 

“Yes, Lexi?” she asked, looking quizzically at Lexi.

 

“Okay, first of all, as soon as Kincaid gives you the green light, we’ll get you started on PT and get you back to full mobility ASAP,” Lexi said.

 

“Thank you,” Helen said, smiling.

 

“No problem. Secondly, I have a favor to ask of you,” Lexi said, dragging Thor over. “I need you to study Thor.”

 

Helen’s eyes widened. “Excuse me?”

 

“Thor’s blood, actually,” Lexi said. “Do you think you can map Thor’s DNA? Find how it’s different from, uh,” Lexi paused, blinking, “from Earth DNA?”

 

“I would love to study Asgardian DNA,” Helen said, smiling. She turned to Thor. “You’re okay with this?”

 

“Yes,” Thor said, looking at Lexi happily.

 

“Alright, then,” Helen said, smiling. She turned to Lexi. “Shall we go to the medical wing to collect the sample?”

 

Helen and Thor moved toward the door, and Steve turned to Lexi. “You’re okay?” he asked, concern written all over his face.

 

“Absolutely,” Lexi said, bouncing on her toes. “Nat gave me an idea and I want to see where it leads.”

 

“Okay,” he said, smiling fondly at her. “We’ll see you later?”

 

“Yup,” Lexi said, grinning. “Maybe I’ll make brownies for dessert.”

 

“Woo hoo!” they heard from across the room, where Tony was cheering. “Double batch, Pumpkin?”

 

“You got it, Honey Bunny,” Lexi replied, winking and shooting Tony the finger guns, which he returned, grinning.

 

“What?” Steve asked, utterly confused.

 

“Geez, Grandpa, you really need to work on your popular culture,” Tony said, rolling his eyes as Lexi walked out to meet Thor and Helen at the elevator.

 

“Even I understood that reference,” Doctor Selvig said, chuckling.

 

***

 

Down in the medical wing, Thor allowed Lexi to take two large vials of blood to test—after she promised him extra brownies and swore an oath that she would never tell anyone that he was scared of needles (“Are you serious? You fight aliens and you’re scared of a little needle?” “I do not let the aliens poke me, _kjære._ And I’m not scared. I’m…cautious.”). Helen took the vials from Lexi, labeling them only with a control code and not Thor’s name, assuring them that she would destroy the remaining sample once she was done testing it.

 

After Helen left, Lexi was holding a cotton ball on Thor’s arm. “Thank you for this,” Lexi said quietly.

 

“I am happy to do it, Alexa,” Thor said softly. “I hope it will help you find the answers you seek.”

 

“Me, too,” she said, smiling nervously. She picked up the cotton ball and saw that the tiny puncture had stopped bleeding. “Looks like you’re good to go.” She threw the soiled cotton ball and her gloves into the garbage. “Now I need to find an assistant to take my blood.”

 

“You do not have a problem with…needles?” Thor asked, shuddering slightly.

 

“No,” Lexi said, chuckling. “I’ve had plenty of blood tests in the past. It doesn’t bother me.”

 

“You have?” Thor asked, confused. “Nothing unusual was found before?”

 

“My previous tests were all looking simply for presence or absence of certain hormones,” Lexi said, sighing. “Nothing like genetic testing. This is much more complicated.”

 

“Would you like me to come with you?” Thor asked, taking Lexi’s hand.

 

“No, I’ll be fine, but thank you,” Lexi said, smiling. “You are free to go, kind sir.”

 

“Very well,” he said, kissing the back of her hand and then getting to his feet. “I will see you this evening.”

 

Lexi opened the door to the exam room and walked out into the hallway, Thor following her. With a final farewell, he turned to walk out to the main hall and the elevators to return to the lab, and Lexi walked over to the central nurse’s station. Before she could ask for the head nurse on duty, she heard a voice behind her.

 

“There you are.” She turned to see Bucky walking in her direction.

 

“Hey, handsome,” she smiled, leaning against the counter behind her.

 

“Hey, beautiful, I was looking for you in your office. Can’t wait until Stark gets Jarvis or whatever back on-line—so much easier to keep track of you,” he said, smiling. He stopped less than a foot from her and caged her in, a hand on the counter on either side of her, and leaned down to give her a kiss. “Did you find Thor?” he asked quietly.

 

“I did. I’ll tell you in a minute,” Lexi said, before turning in his arms to face the nurse behind her, who was openly staring at her and Bucky with a little smile. “Rosa, hi. I need some assistance. Who’s HOD today?”

 

Rosa started slightly, then looked at Lexi. “Claire’s Head today. Would you like me to page her?”

 

“Yes, please. Can you have her come to Exam Room 2?” Lexi asked.

 

“Certainly, Doctor Shaeffer,” she said, looking between Lexi and Bucky as she reached for the radio on her hip. “I hope Mr. Stark gets a new system in soon, too,” she added, as she called for her colleague to go to Exam Room 2.

 

“Come on,” Lexi said, taking Bucky’s hand and walking over to the exam room. They went inside and shut the door, Lexi moving to gather the supplies they would need. “So yes, Thor agreed to provide a sample for Doctor Cho to map. He’s already done it, so now I need to provide my own sample, which Helen will _not_ know is from me, to compare it to.” She pulled out two large vials and put them on a sterile sheet-covered tray, along with the tourniquet, alcohol swab, cotton balls, tape, hypodermic kit, and ETS.

 

“You need that much?” Bucky asked, pointing at the two vials. “That seems like an awful lot.”

 

There was a knock on the door as Lexi answered him softly. “It’ll be fine, sweetie. I promise.” She turned toward the door, and in a louder voice, said, “Come in, Claire.”

 

Less than ten minutes later, Lexi sat on the exam table with two filled, unlabeled vials, a cotton ball taped to the inside of her elbow, and a promise from Claire that she wouldn’t ask—or answer—any questions. “She probably thinks I’m pregnant,” Lexi chuckled ruefully.

 

“Why would she think that?” Bucky asked, confused, as he gently caressed her knee.

 

“Blood tests, for one; you’re here, hovering, for another,” Lexi said, smiling up at him, “the entire staff will know soon that we’re together, if they don’t already, and I’m,” she looked down at her t-shirt and leggings, “not exactly professionally attired.”

 

Bucky stepped in between Lexi’s knees, which parted easily to make room. “I love you,” Bucky whispered, cupping her cheek with his right hand. “No matter what does or does not happen in this life, I will always love you.”

 

Tears filled Lexi’s eyes. “I love you, too,” she murmured. She blinked rapidly and used her free hand to wipe under her eyes. “Ugh,” she said, her voice rough, “stupid feelings. Okay, enough of that.” She cleared her throat. “I need to get these to Helen,” she said, patting Bucky’s chest. He backed up and Lexi slid off the exam table.

 

“Whoa,” Lexi said, swaying slightly. Bucky quickly put his hands on her hips to steady her.

 

“You okay, angel face?” he asked, worried at how pale she had become.

 

“Yeah, I just need some orange juice,” Lexi said, breathing slowly.

 

“Do you have some in your office fridge?” Bucky asked, his thumbs rubbing her hipbones softly.

 

“Um, yeah, I think so,” Lexi said, nodding.

 

“Okay, let’s go to your office,” Bucky said, moving his right arm around her shoulder and gently steering her toward the door.

 

In Lexi’s office, they found juice and granola bars, and Bucky sat and watched her drink two cups of juice and finish her bar before letting her up off the sofa. “I need to grab a jacket,” Lexi said.

 

“Are you cold?” Bucky asked, starting to unzip his sweatshirt.

 

“No, sweetie, I’m fine,” Lexi said, chuckling and holding up her arm with the cotton ball taped to it. “I just need to cover this up.” She got up and walked over to her office closet and pulled out a lab coat. “This will sell the story better,” she said, putting it on. She turned to her desk, picked up the vials, and then turned to Bucky. “Let’s go.”

 

Helen readily accepted the blind sample to compare to the control sample. To say that Helen was not suspicious, however, would be a stretch. Helen was a very smart woman and Lexi’s still-pale face, added to the fact that Bucky watched her like a hawk even as he spoke with Steve, was something of a giveaway; but she said nothing, labeling Lexi’s vials as a blind sample to compare to Thor’s.

 

“I’m not sure how long it’s going to take to get a comprehensive picture of Thor’s DNA,” Helen said, tapping on a keyboard. “I’m going to attempt a first pass at conventional methods, just to see if there are any commonalities that we can use as benchmarks. I can run the blind sample at the same time.” She gave Lexi a brief look. “If there is Terran DNA, we can isolate it and map it separately.”

 

“That’s fantastic,” Lexi said, watching as Thor’s sample was separated into smaller vials for placement in a centrifuge.

 

“I’ll keep you informed, and as soon as I have some answers, I’ll call you first thing,” Helen said, effectively letting Lexi know that hovering wouldn’t get her the results any faster.

 

“Thanks, Helen,” Lexi said gratefully. “Will we see you at dinner?”

 

“Possibly,” she responded, glancing at Thor.

 

“I’m baking brownies,” Lexi said, smiling, “if that sways you at all.”

 

“I can always be swayed by chocolate,” Helen grinned at her.

 

***

 

Lexi and Bucky returned to the residential floor, as Bucky insisted that Lexi get something more to eat. When the elevator doors opened, they could hear the sounds of demolition coming from Lexi’s hallway.

 

“What the heck?” Lexi asked, looking down the hall at the workmen carrying tools in and then carrying pieces of wallboard out, plastic sheeting blocking off the hallway beyond Lexi’s room.

 

“Tony wasn’t kidding,” Nat said, smirking a little. “He really does hate cleaning.”

 

So after Lexi ate some fruit and scrambled eggs that Bucky cooked up for her, she made good on her promise, making several pans of brownies. Wanda came in while she was mixing and offered to help. Bucky kept a watchful (and rather distrustful) eye on Wanda, still unsure of how he felt about someone who had willingly helped Hydra—and who could literally mess with his mind. Wanda looked so nervous about even speaking to them that Lexi accepted her assistance immediately, if only to make her feel more comfortable. Wanda turned out to be more than capable in the kitchen, occasionally asking Lexi how to say certain words in English.

 

Vision came in a little while later, having spent time with Tony and Thor. “Doctor Shaeffer, are you well today?” he asked politely.

 

“Yes, Vision, I am, thank you. How are you?” Lexi asked, smiling.

 

“I am quite well, Doctor Shaeffer, thank you for asking,” he said. He hesitantly took a seat at the kitchen island next to Bucky, who was watching him closely. “Sergeant Barnes,” Vision said, “you are concerned about something.”

 

“Yeah, I am,” Bucky said, looking at the stone in Vision’s head.

 

“Bucky,” Lexi said, “I’m not going to lose it and try to grab Vision’s head again.”

 

Bucky reached across the island for her hand. Holding it in his own, he said quietly, “I just worry for you, baby girl.”

 

“I know,” she said, stroking her thumb over the back of his hand.

 

Once all the brownies were out of the oven and cooling, she dragged Bucky outside for a walk in the afternoon sunshine. She was not able to convince Bucky that running was a good idea.

 

“Tomorrow, okay? You gave like, half a gallon of blood this morning. Please just take it easy today?” he asked, giving Lexi serious puppy eyes.

 

Lexi narrowed her eyes at him. “Fine, but I’m going to remember that you used pouty face against me,” she said, pointing at him.

 

“I think I’m okay with that,” he grinned, throwing an arm around her shoulders and holding her close.

 

Later that evening, as everyone sat around eating brownies, Lexi asked Sam how things had gone on his scouting mission. “Good, actually,” Sam replied, looking at Bucky. “Didn’t find the dirtbag himself, obviously, but thanks to Bucky’s information, I was able to track down a doctor that helped Rumlow after he was broken out of that medical facility.”

 

“Really?” Bucky asked, an intense look on his face.

 

“Yeah, well, it’s news, just not great news,” Sam said, the corners of his mouth turning down. “The group that broke him out was members of his old STRIKE team, so they’re well trained and sociopathic—not a great combo. The doc did tell me that Rumlow needs a special respirator to breathe. I guess his lungs were pretty badly damaged when the Triskelion fell, so he needs oxygen on a regular basis. Because of that and extensive scarring, he wears a mask most of the time.”

 

“How extensive is the scarring?” Lexi asked, her head popping up. “Is it internal or is it external as well?”

 

Sam went to his room to grab his notes and was flipping through pages as he walked back out to the common area. “Scarring all over his face, neck and upper body, and both arms, from second- and third-degree burns and avulsions,” he said, answering Lexi’s question.

 

Lexi’s eyes focused off in the distance, a look of concentration on her face. “What is it, Boo?” Sam asked.

 

“If the scarring from the burns and avulsions is truly severe, he’ll have significant nerve damage,” Lexi said, her fingers tapping on the table. “The neuropathy from the scarring will be causing him tremendous pain.”

 

“What does that mean?” Steve asked, leaning forward.

 

“The damage to his nerves will make it difficult—or even impossible—for him to feel superficial injuries,” Lexi explained. “Cuts, scrapes—he won’t feel it. You may think that sounds great, but it makes him extremely vulnerable to infection. Added to that, he’ll most likely be taking a pretty serious amount of painkillers.”

 

“So what do you think he’ll do?” Nat asked.

 

“If he’s going out on operations, he’ll be wearing some serious body armor,” Lexi said. “Because of the lung damage, the mask will need to be large enough to hold a high-filtration respirator and oxygen tubes, and rigid enough to prevent head injuries. His whole upper body will need protection, maybe even his hands. He’ll need hard-casing armor over his entire torso, and it will need to be large enough to hold at least one small oxygen tank, probably two.”

 

“It’s a start,” Steve said, nodding. “Thanks. Lexi.”

 

“These things—respirators and oxygen tanks—they aren’t exactly difficult to obtain,” Lexi sighed. “But if you can find recurring orders crossed with thefts of large amounts of pharmaceutical-grade painkillers, maybe you’ll get a hit.”

 

Sam slumped back in his seat. He looked at Steve and Bucky, shaking his head in disappointment. “I hate to think that bastard is going to be fully operational before long.”

 

“This isn’t your fault, Sam,” Steve said. “Like you said, that group is well trained. We just need to figure out what his goal is. We’ll get him.”

 

A few minutes later, Tony brought out the plans for the suite that he was building for Lexi and Bucky. “You just mentioned this last night,” Lexi said, surprised. “How do you have plans already?”

 

“I pay people very well to be extremely efficient,” he said, popping another piece of brownie in his mouth. His eyes rolled back in his head as he moaned, “ _God,_ these are good.”

 

“I know that’s why you haven’t kicked me out yet,” Lexi joked.

 

“One of many reasons, sweetheart, though it is very high on the list,” Tony winked. He laid the plans out flat. “I’ll be meeting with the designer tomorrow morning, so if you have any requests besides a super-soldier-sized double shower and a couples’ bathtub—“

 

“Lalalalala,” Steve sang, his fingers plugging his ears.

 

“Seriously, Grandpa,” Tony lamented as Bucky laughed wholeheartedly at Steve’s discomfort.

 

Lexi shook her head, smiling. “Whatever you choose is fine, Tony.”

 

“What’s your favorite color?” Tony asked, pulling a pen out of his pocket.

 

“Red,” both Lexi and Bucky said.

 

Tony raised his eyebrows. “Well, that’s convenient,” he said. “I’m thinking warm and cozy,” he said as he wrote on a corner of the plans, “Earth tones, natural materials in the en suite, red accents.”

 

“That sounds wonderful,” Lexi said, smiling. “Thank you, Tony.”

 

“Easy peasy,” Tony said, rolling the plans up and pushing himself back from the table. He gently bonked Lexi on the head with the rolled-up papers. “I have a new A.I. to finish installing. Her name is FRIDAY—you’ll love her. I’ll see you all tomorrow.”

 

***

 

The next day, Thor said good-bye to everyone, and returned to Asgard with assurances that he would speak to Odin about all they had discussed. Tony got back from the designer in time to see him off-slash-try to talk him out of leaving, but relented when Thor said he would be back soon.

 

Not long after Thor left, Tony headed into the city to see Pepper, deciding to drive this time (“Have you _seen_ this car? It literally begs to be driven.”), and figuratively handing over the keys to the facility to Steve and Fury, who had returned with Hill once the helicarrier was safely docked.

 

When Lexi heard that Fury was back at HQ, she had a near-panic attack. Bucky had just finished moving his clothes into Lexi’s room, now their room, until the new suite was finished, to find Lexi pacing across the floor.

 

“What if he—“ she started to say, when Bucky cupped her face in his hands and kissed her softly, effectively silencing her.

 

“Nothing he says will be able to pull me away from you,” Bucky murmured, nibbling at her bottom lip. “No threat, no promise, no nothing.”

 

Lexi slid her hands from his arms down to his waist, hooking her thumbs into the waistband of his jeans. “Are you sure?” Lexi whispered. “This is a good place for you. I don’t want to be the reason this gets messed up.”

 

“This is a good place for you, too,” Bucky said, resting his forehead against hers. “We’ll just tell Fury that we’ve been together for months and it hasn’t caused any problems—just the opposite, actually—so there’s nothing to worry about.”

 

Lexi exhaled, wrapping her arms around Bucky and squeezing. “Right,” she said. “Mature, responsible, adult behavior.”

 

“Or as close to it as we can manage,” Bucky said, grinning down at her.

 

“Maybe I can bribe him with apple pie,” Lexi suggested, smiling nervously.

 

“I’ll never say no to pie,” he said, wiggling his eyebrows at her, making her laugh. With one last kiss, he took her hand and headed to the door. “Come on, angel face, we have some bribery pie to make.”

 

An hour later, the pie was in the oven and Lexi and Bucky had washed, dried, and put away the baking tools. Lexi was sitting on the counter, eating some grapes, when Bucky stepped between her knees, putting his hands on her thighs and rubbing gently from knees to hips.

 

“We’ll talk to him after dinner, alright?” Bucky said, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. “Everything will be okay.”

 

“I hope you’re right,” Lexi said, popping a grape into Bucky’s mouth, which he chewed and swallowed. “The wait is the worst part. I just wish we could get it over with.”

 

“I can think of something we can do to pass the time,” Bucky grinned, leaning closer and closer, near enough to kiss under her ear. He slid his hands around to her backside and pulled her forward into him.

 

“I’m sure you could,” Lexi laughed softly, running her hands up and over his shoulders, holding him close. “We need to be good, though—we don’t want to miss the oven timer.”

 

“Didn’t say we needed to move,” Bucky said, nipping at her earlobe. “We can be _very_ good, right here.”

 

“I’m not sure that would be very sanitary,” a loud voice interrupted them, causing Lexi to jump and Bucky to spin around quickly.

 

Fury was standing just outside the elevator, his expression unreadable as he looked at them. Maria stood next to him, her eyebrows raised and her lips clamped together.

 

“Oh, my god,” Lexi said, dropping her face into her hands. “Thanks for the heads-up, FRIDAY.”

 

“I wasn’t aware that you required a warning,” FRIDAY replied, sounding—Lexi was sure—rather snarky.

 

“I miss Jarvis,” Lexi mumbled. Despite Tony’s assurances, Lexi did _not_ love the new A.I.—and the feelings appeared to be mutual.

 

Fury strolled over to the kitchen island, hands in his pockets, his gaze moving between Lexi and Bucky. “You want to tell me what’s going on here?”

 

“We’re…baking an apple pie?” Lexi offered, cringing slightly, as she slid off the counter and stood next to Bucky.

 

Fury gave her a distinctly unimpressed look. “It looks like that’s not the only thing cooking in here,” he said, as Maria folded her arms across her chest and turned away slightly, as she tried to keep her face impassive.

 

“Director Fury, Agent Hill,” Bucky said, nodding to them, “we—Lexi and I—we need to tell you something.”

 

“And what would that be?” Fury said, looking at Bucky, his tone and expression leaving little doubt that he knew _exactly_ what Bucky was going to say. Next to Fury, Maria did her best not to snort.

 

Bucky looked at Maria a little quizzically before facing Fury again. “Lexi and I are involved.”

 

“ _’Involved,’_ you say?” Fury echoed, all false astonishment. “Involved in what, pray tell?” Next to him, Maria’s shoulders were shaking as she tried to stay quiet.

 

Lexi was blushing harder and harder, but she was watching Maria and finding it increasingly difficult not to break out in nervous giggles.

 

Bucky pursed his lips and huffed a laugh. “You knew already, didn’t you?”

 

“Knew what?” Fury asked, poorly faked innocence written across his face. “Spit it out, Barnes.”

 

Bucky wrapped his arm around Lexi’s shoulders, tucking her into his side. “Director Fury, I’m in love with Lexi,” he said, smiling down at her.

 

“And I’m in love with Bucky,” Lexi said, grinning right back at him. Bucky leaned down and kissed her, the two of them smiling like loons.

 

Maria raised her arms dramatically. “Hallelujah,” she cried, exasperatedly.

 

“Well, it’s about damn time,” Fury said, his face relaxing into a more normal expression as he took a seat at the kitchen island. “It’s been, what? Five months?”

 

“Six, actually,” Lexi said, narrowing her eyes at him. “Have you really known all this time?”

 

“It was pretty obvious on Thanksgiving,” Fury said, “when you two could barely move three feet away from each other. That and Barnes here looking like he would fight an entire army by himself to protect you.”

 

“And you’re not…mad?” Lexi asked, trying not to get her hopes up.

 

“I’m not thrilled about it,” Fury said, “but it’s not against any specific by-laws, seeing as how you’re not both field operatives. But,” he continued, fixing them both with a very serious look, “if this proves to be a problem—“

 

“It won’t, we swear,” Lexi said quickly. Bucky moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She held his arms close and leaned against him while he nuzzled against the side of her head.

 

Fury looked at them both, then nodded slowly. “Alright, then.”

 

Maria smirked at them. “How goes the construction?”

 

Bucky snorted. “You know about that, too? It was Stark’s idea.”

 

“Yeah, kind of hard to hide workmen going in and out all day long,” Maria said, grinning. “Extra-strength reinforced walls and windows? What’s that all about?”

 

“Oh, for crying out loud,” Lexi moaned, again hiding her burning cheeks in her hands.

 

“Get used to it,” Maria said, smiling evilly.

 

“Hey, now,” Bucky growled good-naturedly. “Take it easy on my girl.”

 

“Okay, okay,” Fury said, “at least tell me there really is pie coming.”

 

“Yes, there really is,” Lexi said, “I promise.”

 

Bucky sighed in relief. “Man, I don’t think I was this nervous when I met your folks,” he said to Lexi, chuckling slightly.

 

Fury’s hand dropped to the counter with a loud _thump_ , a look of disbelief on his face. “You’ve already met her _parents?_ ”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty floored by the response to the last chapter. Gotta tell you, I'm feeling some serious love here. <3
> 
> I can't thank you all enough for making this so much fun. The comments and kudos get me through the week. :)
> 
> Since I wasn't able to find a reliable English-to-Asgardian translator, I'm going to use Norwegian, because why not. These are my peeps. XD
> 
> And, of course, any errors in said translation are the property of Google Translate. ;)


	52. Thirst and Fever in the Air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! As of today, December 13th, 2017, we are currently safe and have not been evacuated due to the fires raging across Southern California. Fingers crossed as the winds die down that the worst of it has passed my area (about 8 miles south of the Thomas Fire--too damn close).
> 
> On an entirely personal note: So many people have lost everything in these fires. If you want to help the victims, you can donate by contacting the United Way of Ventura County at vcunitedway.org. Thank you!
> 
> Now, back to the story....
> 
> A couple of people have requested smut warnings at the beginning of the chapter, so here it is:
> 
> THAR BE SMUT AHEAD.
> 
> There's a lot of other stuff, too, but there's definitely smut. You've been warned. ;)

 

The summer began, and things were quiet at HQ. Lexi had passed her firearm recertification again, not requiring anywhere near as much practice to pass this time around. Bucky was pleased that she had remembered everything he had taught her from the last time she practiced. The certifying instructor even went so far as to tell Lexi that she was a better shot than most of the people who went on to become field agents. Lexi still hoped she would never need this particular skill set, but at least she was prepared.

 

Fury and Hill came and went regularly, with very little fuss or explanation. Seeing as it was above her clearance level, Lexi didn’t expect to be told what, if anything, they were looking for; Steve would occasionally mention ‘scouting missions,’ but Lexi knew better than to ask for details.

 

Lexi waited to hear word from Doctor Cho, or Thor, or anyone, really, who could help her figure out what was going on. Lexi had texted her mother once the Ultron debacle had been resolved, letting her know that they were safe and back at HQ. Her mother had responded with relief that she and ‘B’ were okay, and a request to perhaps see them in the fall.

 

Wanda and Vision settled into their own rooms, and Lexi tried to spend time with Wanda when she could. Despite losing her brother, she was doing her best to work and fit in with the rest of the team; Lexi understood how alone she sometimes felt, and thought that working with Wanda actually helped them both.

 

The new suite was completed in just over five weeks, and Lexi was stunned and humbled that Tony had created such a warm, welcoming space for her and Bucky. Everything was double-sized—the en suite, the closet (complete with a large lockable weapons cabinet), the California King-sized bed—Tony had done everything to make sure they were as comfortable as possible. Plush carpeting, stone tile walls and floors with radiant heat in the bathroom, all in different tones of brown and taupe with deep cranberry red accents. Nat declared the bathtub a work of art and demanded visitation rights; it was large and square, six feet per side, the tub and surround taking up one end of the bathroom, complete with all the jets, lights, bubbles, and musical options a bathtub could ever possibly need. The shower took up the other end of the room, open at both ends, with multiple showerheads, benches, and hand bars in between. Double vanities with white quartz countertops, water closet, dark wood cabinetry—everything had been chosen with care, and Lexi had teared up at how beautiful it was.

 

But Tony was Tony, of course; a strange-looking chair in the bedroom caught Bucky’s eye. It was tan leather, and curvy, and rather lovely, Lexi thought. “What is that?” he asked Lexi. “Is it furniture or an art piece-thing?”

 

“It’s a Tantra chair,” Tony said, smiling broadly. “Enjoy it, please.”

 

Bucky and Lexi had looked at each other quizzically and shrugged, not thinking about it further until later that evening, when they had moved their belongings in, and Lexi had looked it up on her laptop, thinking maybe it was a fancy chaise lounge? She’d never heard of it, so did her best to find it online. When she saw a picture of a very similar chair, she said, “A-ha! I found it!” and clicked on it, expecting to find a furniture website, only to be met with something far more…salacious. “Oh my god!” she exclaimed, turning bright red.

 

“What is it?” Bucky asked, trying to look over her shoulder, then jumping back when she slammed her laptop shut.

 

“Tony!” Lexi yelled, jumping up and running out of the room, Bucky right behind her. She ran into the common area, where Tony was laughing hysterically. “You put a sex chair in our room?!?” she yelled.

 

“But you haven’t even tried it yet!” he said, his arms over his head, trying to defend himself from Lexi’s slapping hands. “You’ll thank me, I swear!”

 

There were snorts, guffaws, and numerous chuckles from around the room, some aimed at Steve, who had turned bright red, scrunched his eyes shut, and was shaking his head vigorously.

 

“Nope, nope, nope,” Steve said, covering his ears.

 

“Lexi, stop,” Bucky laughed, gently taking Lexi’s wrists in his hands before she could swat Tony any more. Turning her around and leaning over, he picked Lexi up and tossed her over his shoulder. Walking back down the hallway as Lexi smacked his backside repeatedly, Bucky said over his other shoulder, “See you tomorrow!”

 

Tony was in and out of HQ sporadically, trying to spend more time with Pepper, who was increasingly busy as Stark Industries CEO. When he did come to HQ, he always made time for Lexi to tweak prosthetic designs. They had finished constructing the first run of artificial limbs, simply looking to substantially improve dexterity and ease of natural movement, and the first recipients had been enthusiastic, to say the least. They had received good, honest feedback, detailing what was and wasn’t working, and continued to make adjustments. Unfortunately, now that Bruce was AWOL, their biomechanical progress had been slowed somewhat. Lexi continued to work on re-creating robotic skeletons as Tony built the components and designed coverings that wouldn’t hinder movement and would improve tactility. They worked well together, and it kept them busy during the quieter summer months.

 

As they were in-between recruit classes at HQ, Lexi’s time in the medical wing wasn’t needed anywhere near as often. One afternoon, she was quietly taking inventory when FRIDAY interrupted her. “Excuse me, Doctor Shaeffer,” she began.

 

“Yes, FRIDAY?” Lexi said, counting gauze kits in the infirmary.

 

“Mister Wilson has asked to see you in your office,” FRIDAY said.

 

“Oh, okay,” Lexi replied. “Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome, Doctor Shaeffer,” FRIDAY said.

 

Lexi and FRIDAY had finally come to something of an understanding. They had spent a month or so getting used to each other, Lexi complaining to Tony that FRIDAY, who Tony had programmed to sound like a decidedly snarky Irish female, was far more sarcastic than Jarvis and seemed to be intentionally causing problems—turning off lights while Lexi was walking through a room (“Really, FRIDAY? When I’m in the middle of the room?” “I’m sorry, Doctor Shaeffer, but you didn’t specify _exactly_ when to shut the lights off.”), not letting Lexi into the lab (“I’m sorry, Doctor Shaeffer, but Mister Stark has left instructions not to be disturbed.” “We’re working together today, FRIDAY, I just stepped out to use the restroom.” Lexi had finally had to call Tony on his phone so that he could instruct FRIDAY to let her in.), and the worst incident _ever_ , when FRIDAY had summoned Steve to their bedroom at a most inopportune time (“I apologize, Doctor Shaeffer, but what with the way that you and Sergeant Barnes were shouting, I thought you were both injured.”).

 

So Tony had a little chat with the new A.I., Lexi stopped mumbling under her breath, comparing FRIDAY to Jarvis, and FRIDAY reduced the amount of snark to Tony-approved levels. They had come to an agreement of sorts, and were now actually getting comfortable with each other.

 

Lexi made her way to her office and found Sam waiting outside, head down, arms folded in front of his chest. Lexi pulled up short, looking at him. He was wearing his flight gear and he was absolutely filthy.

 

“Ummm, Sam?” Lexi said, completely bewildered. “What…?”

 

Sam just shook his head, wincing. “Hey, Boo,” he said. “Can you give me a hand here?”

 

“Yeah, of course,” Lexi said, letting him in to her office. Sam walked inside, moving a little stiffly. “What happened?” she asked, shutting the door behind him.

 

“Between you and me, hell if I know,” Sam said, moving to unbuckle his gear. He flinched when he moved his left arm.

 

“Hang on, let me get that,” Lexi said, helping him remove the flight suit. Even though it was compact and strong, it wasn’t particularly heavy. Lexi took it from his back and set it gently on the floor. “Did it malfunction?” she asked, looking at the casing. It was full of dirt and grass and she could hear gears grinding inside, as if it was trying to reset.

 

“Something like that,” Sam said, breathing slightly easier, as he pulled more turf out of his shirt.

 

“Can you take your shirt off?” Lexi asked, walking into the washroom and wetting down a washcloth. By the time she came back, his shirt was off and he was trying to brush the dirt off his shoulders. “Good lord, Sam,” she said, looking at the scrapes and bruises already forming on his back, “it sure took you for a ride, didn’t it?” She gently wiped his back and shoulders, cleaning the dirt out of the abrasions.

 

“Someone got into it, messed it up,” Sam said, flinching as Lexi cleaned the scrapes on his back.

 

“What?” Lexi said, her eyes wide.

 

“Not how you’re thinking,” Sam said, and went on to tell Lexi about a guy named Scott who had some kind of shrinking technology who got into the flight pack and caused it to malfunction.

 

Lexi grabbed a penlight off her desk and came around to check Sam’s eyes. “How hard did you hit your head?” Lexi asked, checking his pupil reaction.

 

“I didn’t hit my head, Boo,” Sam said, sounding exasperated as he waved her hand away. “I’m serious, but please don’t tell Cap about this. This Scott guy said he needed some tech we had here so he could save the world.”

 

Lexi’s eyebrows shot up. “He what?”

 

“He kept apologizing, saying he was a big fan, said I seemed like a great guy, but yeah—he shrunk down to the size of a Tic-Tac, got into my pack and messed it up,” Sam said, shaking his head.

 

Lexi clamped her lips together, trying not to smile. “You’re serious. This really happened?”

 

“Yes, I swear, it really happened,” Sam said, nodding. “Called himself ‘Ant-Man.’”

 

“I’m choosing to believe you, because you don’t seem disoriented. Your back is pretty bruised up, though,” Lexi said, shaking her head. “Part of your pack got jammed up under your left scapula. It’s not terrible, but you’re going to be a little sore for a few days.”

 

So Lexi cleaned him up, disinfected a couple of scrapes, and held an ice pack against his shoulder blade for a few minutes. “Take some of your anti-inflammatories tonight, and tomorrow I’ll work on your back, okay?”

 

“Thanks, Lex,” Sam said, picking up his shirt.

 

“Here,” Lexi said, opening a cabinet and taking out a plain S.H.I.E.L.D. t-shirt. She handed it to Sam and while he slowly pulled it on, said, “Come on, we can take your pack down to the lab and get it cleaned and fixed up.”

 

Together they went down to the lab, Sam mumbling about erasing the security footage so that Steve and Tony couldn’t watch it, and/or make copies of it. “And please don’t tell Bucky,” Sam begged. “You know he’d _never_ let me live this down.”

 

***

 

July arrived with all the heat and humidity that summer in the city was known for. They had gone to the Tower to celebrate Steve’s ninety-seventh birthday, fireworks and all. Being the Fourth of July, Tony embarked on a personal mission to have the biggest and best pyrotechnic display the city would allow. The party itself was limited to team members and/or close associates, per Steve’s request, since inviting anyone involved in politics or government work would have necessitated Bucky’s absence, which, for obvious reasons, would have been unacceptable.

 

When they arrived, Pepper told the group that there had been some work done to their floor; upon exiting the elevator, they saw that the original Avengers floor had been expanded to two floors, with an open-height common area and mezzanine joining the two. Pepper showed everyone their new rooms, which were quite a bit larger, saving Lexi and Bucky for last. “Your room is right over here,” she said, leading them away from the rest of the team to an isolated hallway on the upper level. “This is the only suite on this side,” Pepper informed them, “and I understand that it has been, um, reinforced…in some way.”

 

Bucky tucked Lexi against his side, grinning unabashedly and kissing her head as she turned ten different shades of red. They followed Pepper to a door that opened into a more modern version of their room at HQ—more glass, more brushed steel, carpet and stone tiles in differing shades of gray—but it was soothing and inviting, with touches of apple green and yellow. “Oh, Pepper,” Lexi breathed, “it’s gorgeous.”

 

“Make yourselves at home,” Pepper smiled as she turned to the door. She stopped before stepping out, adding quietly, “I would like to say that I’m really, very happy for you both.” Bucky and Lexi thanked her, and she left, closing the door behind her.

 

Even though it was essentially a family party, Pepper asked that everyone dress up “just a little.” Bucky wore black slacks with a midnight blue button-down shirt, which Lexi swore made his eyes glow (“Only when I look at you, darlin’,” he responded with a wink and a smile), and Lexi found a simple but very attractive black halter-top dress that left her back completely bare and skimmed over her hips, the bottom hem landing just above her knees, which she paired with a pair of strappy black open-toed heels and finished off with the earrings Bucky had given her for Christmas. When Lexi asked him to tie the top of her dress, he asked, “So the only thing keeping this dress on is this little bow?”

 

“Pretty much,” Lexi said as she held her hair to the side, watching Bucky in the mirror as he ran his fingertips down her back, the tip of his tongue peeking out to wet his top lip.

 

“That thought is going to drive me crazy all night,” he said softly, leaning forward to bite gently at the back of Lexi’s neck, making her shiver.

 

“That was kind of the whole idea,” Lexi said with a little smile, letting her head fall to the side as Bucky kissed his way up to her ear.

 

“You are such a brat,” he chuckled, nipping her earlobe.

 

Thor returned for the occasion, and Lexi finally got to meet Jane Foster, his astrophysicist girlfriend. Jane seemed rather taken aback at the enthusiastic way Thor greeted Lexi, hugging her and kissing her on both cheeks, and calling her “ _kjære,_ ” (“dear one,”) only relaxing when Bucky stepped forward to shake Thor’s hand and put his arm around Lexi’s waist. While Lexi thought Jane was nice enough, she was definitely distracted most of the time, talking to Eric Selvig much of the evening. Lexi had a much livelier discussion with Darcy, Jane’s intern.

 

“So you work at HQ?” Darcy asked while enjoying her third appletini. “How’d you score that gig?”

 

“They needed a physical therapist,” Lexi said, sipping a sparkling water, “I was available.”

 

“You get to watch these guys work out every day? And, like, massage them and stuff?” she asked, not-so-subtly ogling Steve, Sam and Bucky. When Lexi nodded, Darcy said, “That sounds…pretty sweet. Are you looking for an assistant? ‘Cause I could totally see myself giving tall, dark, and smoldery over there a backrub.”

 

Bucky chose that moment to look over at Lexi, as she was trying not to laugh, and give her one of his devastatingly beautiful smiles. “Holy shit,” Darcy whispered, “he is so pretty.”

 

“Yeah,” Lexi sighed, smiling back at him, “he is.”

 

Darcy looked between the two, her eyebrows raised, as they openly stared at each other. “So,” Darcy said, “does everyone already know you two are crazy hot for each other? Because you guys are really, really obvious.”

 

Lexi blushed, her gaze dropping to the floor. When she peeked at him a few seconds later, he was still staring at her, but now he was biting his bottom lip. Lexi exhaled shakily and said, “Yeah, they know.”

 

Steve waved a hand in front of Bucky’s face, forcing him to break eye contact with Lexi. When Bucky blinked repeatedly and shook his head, as if to clear it, Steve nudged him with his shoulder, a smile stretched across his face, as Sam shook his head and rolled his eyes.

 

Tony picked a nice variety of upbeat music covering several decades, inviting everyone to dance. Bucky’s eyes lit up and he started to make his way over to Lexi, when Tony’s voice rang out, “And hey, Buckstreet Boy? Make sure you and Lexi leave room for the Holy Ghost. This is a family show.”

 

Bucky opened his mouth to say something less-than-family-friendly in response, when the music rose in volume, cutting him off. Instead he narrowed his eyes at Tony, shaking his head and trying not to smile, as Tony grinned broadly. Bucky finished making his way over to a very red-faced Lexi and leaned down to whisper in her ear, “Hey, beautiful. Dance with me?”

 

Lexi put her hand in his, smiling despite the fact that she was still blushing, and let him lead her onto the makeshift dance floor. Then, with no warning, Bucky spun her into his arms and pulled her in close, one hand firmly pressing against the bare skin of her lower back, the other on the nape of her neck, holding her entire body firmly against his. Lexi gripped his shoulders tightly, partly out of surprise at being spun so quickly, but mostly because the look in his eyes froze her on the spot.

 

Almost immediately, Bucky picked up the beat of the music and began slowly swaying and rolling his hips, still holding Lexi pressed against him, turning her brain to complete mush as his fingers gently caressed her skin. Somewhere in the far corner of her consciousness, Lexi could hear someone—probably Darcy—cheering and whistling, while someone else—probably Tony—shouted, “This isn’t summer camp in the Catskills, Swayze!”

 

A smile crept onto Bucky’s lips as he leaned forward to whisper in Lexi’s ear, “What’s a Swayze?”

 

Lexi dissolved into giggles at that point, and even Bucky couldn’t stop himself from laughing as he moved his hands to take Lexi’s in a more formal closed dance position while the others joined them on the dance floor. Even Wanda and Vision attempted an easy box step; Vision was fascinated by the concept of dancing, and Wanda happily offered to teach him. Darcy and Sam danced by at one point, Darcy mentioning that she was pretty sure Bucky’s moves were illegal in some states, to which Sam replied that Bucky was no Kevin Bacon.

 

***

 

Hours later, after the party, Bucky pressed Lexi up against the wall of their bedroom, holding her hands to the wall above her head. “Could barely take my eyes off you all night,” he whispered, his lips brushing over the skin of her throat as he spoke, his warm breath drifting across her collarbones, causing goose bumps to appear. Holding her wrists in his right hand, he reached behind her with his left hand, deftly untying the halter top of her dress, then letting his hand wander slowly down her side. “You look so pretty, I just can’t get over how beautiful you are,” he said, slowly unzipping the back of her dress so that it hung loosely on her frame.

 

He dropped his left hand to the bottom hem of her dress and slid it underneath, smooth metal fingertips grazing the back of her thigh. “Wanna know what I was thinking while I was watchin’ you?” he asked, lightly scraping his teeth along Lexi’s jaw while his fingers traced the edge of her panties where it lay across her bottom.

 

“Tell me,” Lexi whimpered, her back arching slightly away from the wall.

 

“I was thinking,” Bucky said, lowering her hands, “about how gorgeous you look when I’m on my knees,” he continued, slowly kneeling before her. He unbuckled her shoes, taking off one at a time and setting them to the side. He stared deeply into her eyes, watching her irises darken with desire, as he brought both hands to the skirt of her dress and gently tugged it down. The dress fell to Lexi’s feet, pooling on the floor, revealing her black satin panties. She covered her bare breasts with her hands, her breath getting shakier by the second. She bit back a moan as Bucky leaned in, nuzzling the front of her panties, kissing her softly through the sheer material. “Was thinking about how good you taste,” he murmured, as he used both hands to slide her panties down her legs. Carefully lifting one foot at a time, Bucky helped her step out of them and then tossed both the panties and the discarded dress aside.

 

He knelt at her feet, staring up at her. Despite the fact that Lexi was nude and he was still fully dressed, Bucky was under no illusion who had the power here; he belonged to her, mind, body, and soul, and he would consider himself the luckiest man on Earth if he could be allowed to worship her for the rest of his life. “Beautiful,” he whispered.

 

He sat back on his heels, letting his hands travel up and down her legs, from knees to hips, teasing her with his delicate touch, moaning and cursing under his breath as he watched Lexi massage her breasts, gently squeezing and pinching her nipples. When she started to roll her hips forward, anticipating his touch, he hooked his right hand behind her left knee and draped it over his shoulder. Turning his head, he kissed the soft skin of her inner thigh, occasionally nipping at her, making her gasp as pleasurable jolts shot through her. Higher and higher he went, until he reached the apex of her thighs. He placed gentle, warm, wet kisses on her outer lips, humming in satisfaction, reaching down with his left hand to press briefly against his throbbing erection. “Mmmm, sweetheart,” he said, his voice gravelly and deep, “you taste so good, so fuckin’ good.”

 

Lexi placed one hand flat on the wall, trying to steady herself, while the other hand tangled in Bucky’s hair, her fingers curling and uncurling, as he licked her with the flat of his tongue. Bucky looked up at her; her head was leaning back against the wall, eyes closed, her skin was flushed, and her chest was heaving. “You’re just a walkin’ wet dream, baby girl,” he smiled, bringing his thumbs to her center to expose her inner flesh to his lips and tongue. When he leaned back in, slowly sliding his tongue through her folds, Lexi keened loudly, her abdominal muscles contracting sharply. “Do you like that, darlin’?” he asked, smiling dangerously.

 

“ _Ye—Yesss,_ ” Lexi moaned, as her hips tilted forward.

 

“Love this,” he whispered roughly, flicking his tongue against her flesh, “sweet little pussy.” He sucked her clit gently between his lips as Lexi panted and yelped.

 

“Bucky, oh god,” she gasped, her fingers tightening in his hair, “please, please—“

 

“Yes, baby,” he said, laving her folds with his tongue. “Want you to feel so good, love it when you come apart for me. Just lookin’ at ya makes me so goddamn hard.” He hooked his right hand behind Lexi’s left knee, where it was draped over his shoulder, and pushed her knee up toward her chest, setting her left foot flat on top of his shoulder and holding it there, opening Lexi up wide for him.

 

Lexi bit back a scream as Bucky thrust his tongue deep inside her, humming against her. “Oh— _oh god,_ ” she gritted out, her jaw clenched as her back bowed away from the wall.

 

“Yeah, sugar,” he growled, sliding his tongue up and around her clit as Lexi began to twitch erratically. “So close, baby girl, just let go.” He gently placed his left hand between Lexi’s breasts, holding her against the wall, as he licked and kissed her delicate flesh. Taking his right hand off Lexi’s foot, he sucked two fingers into his mouth, then slid them inside her soaking wet core, pumping quickly. Trying to ignore the throbbing cock trapped in his pants, he ground out, “Come for me, baby,” then closed his lips around her clit, lashing it with his tongue.

 

Lexi grasped his metal hand in both of hers, holding it tightly to her chest, as her muscles clamped down, the wave of energy blasting through her, into Bucky. For several seconds, it utterly consumed her, blocking everything else out, to the point that she didn’t feel Bucky jerking against her, couldn’t even hear the surprised “ _Unh!_ ” that was forced out of him. Then her orgasm was upon her and she screamed, her body convulsing as the pleasure crashed through her so hard that her ears rang. Bucky maintained his hold on her, keeping her upright, working to prolong the exquisite torture as long as possible.

 

When she couldn’t take any more and begged him to stop, Bucky slowed his movements and softened his kisses. He finally slid his fingers from her and carefully brought her left foot from his shoulder back down to the floor. With a gentle kiss to her slit, he leaned against her, his left arm still being hugged to her chest, his right arm wrapping around her upper thighs. “ _Fuck,_ ” he groaned, his forehead resting against her hip.

 

Lexi dropped a hand down to the back of his head, holding him to her as she leaned heavily against the wall. “Holy shit,” she whispered, still breathing hard.

 

“That was fuckin’ crazy,” Bucky rasped, his wits returning. He dropped his head back, cradled in Lexi’s hand, to look up at her. “You okay there, darlin’?” he asked.

 

“Better than okay,” Lexi smiled dazedly, “but I think my legs are going to give out on me any second now.”

 

“C’mere, baby girl,” he murmured, grimacing as he slowly got to his feet. He scooped Lexi up in his arms and carried her over to the bed. Once he laid her down on it, she stretched languidly, like a cat, mewling happily. Bucky watched her, forgetting his momentary discomfort, with a smile on his face.

 

Lexi looked up at him and reached for him, making grabby hands. “Bucky,” she whined playfully, “I need you.”

 

He moaned lowly, taking a step forward, before freezing in his footsteps and cringing.

 

Lexi frowned. “What’s wrong?” she asked, confused.

 

Rather than responding right away, Bucky unbuttoned his shirt, pulling it out of the waistband of his pants and letting it slide down his arms to land on the floor, soon followed by his undershirt. He toed off his shoes and unbuckled his belt. “Well, sugar,” he chuckled, reddening slightly, as he pulled the belt out of the belt loops and dropped it to the floor, “this is one for the history books.”

 

“What is?” Lexi asked, leaning on her elbows, watching as he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, more bewildered than before.

 

Bucky let his pants fall to the floor, pooling around his ankles, before bending over to slide off his socks and pants at the same time. “This has never happened to me before,” he said, tossing socks and pants aside. He stood before Lexi in his black boxer briefs, which were impressively tented, and yet….

 

“Bucky,” Lexi said, raising an eyebrow as she openly ogled his briefs, “did you—“

 

“Yup,” he said, smirking, even while blushing, as he pulled his briefs away from his shaft and carefully slid them down his legs. He then used them to wipe off his lower abdomen and upper thighs before dropping them on top of his undershirt. “I sure did.”

 

“While we—while you—“ Lexi stammered. She was trying very hard not to smile, but a very silly part of her brain was inexplicably giddy.

 

“Yes,” Bucky said, kneeling on the mattress and crawling over to Lexi, his still-hard erection bobbing as he moved in between her thighs. “Go ahead, smile all you want,” he said, grinning at her. “Never in my life have I come in my pants, completely untouched before,” he said, leaning down to kiss her, sucking her bottom lip gently between his. He settled his weight on his forearms, wrapping his hands under her shoulders. “See what you do to me?” he growled. “You make me so fuckin’ hot that I shoot off in my pants just from gettin’ my mouth on you.”

 

Lexi ran her hands up his arms and over his shoulders, curling her fists into his hair and pulling him down to kiss him, moaning. “Do you have any clue what you do to me?” Lexi whispered, picking her legs up to wrap around Bucky’s waist. “Every time I see you, I can’t help but think about your big, hard cock filling me up, stretching me so good, feeling so perfect inside me, and I get _so wet._ ”

 

Bucky rolled his hips down, sliding his shaft against Lexi’s slick flesh, and groaned. “ _Jesus,_ baby girl,” he said, shivering, “gonna make me blow again before I ever get inside that gorgeous pussy of yours.”

 

Lexi reached down and gripped his shaft, bringing him to her entrance. “Please, baby,” she whispered. Bucky moaned as she guided him into her opening. “I want you in me.”

 

“Anything for you, sweetheart,” he ground out, thrusting gently into her tight, wet heat. “Christ almighty, darlin’,” he whispered roughly, “how are you still so damn tight?”

 

“How is your cock so damn thick?” Lexi asked breathlessly, getting a huff of laughter from Bucky, and tipping her pelvis to meet his thrusts. “Oh, god, you feel good.”

 

“Easy, angel face,” he murmured, kissing her softly as he inched slowly into her, “don’t wanna hurt you.”

 

“Couldn’t ever hurt me,” Lexi sighed, letting Bucky set his slow, sweet pace. “You love me,” she said with a dreamy smile.

 

“So much, _kotenok,_ ” he replied, finally sliding home and resting his forehead against hers. He exhaled shakily as she ran her fingertips up and down his spine. “My beautiful girl,” he sighed, gently rocking into her, nuzzling his face against hers. He inhaled deeply, feeling utterly relaxed and peaceful in Lexi’s arms. “So perfect,” he whispered, wrapping his arms completely around her, holding her close, his right hand cradling the back of her head. He rolled his hips, his motions firm but gentle, as he watched the pleasure she was feeling play out over her face. Every time he shifted the angle of his hips, he heard the hitch in her breath, saw the tiny crease between her brows; he chased it, feeling her muscles clench around him, spurring him on.

 

Lexi’s hands wandered over Bucky’s back, occasionally gripping him with strong fingers when her muscles contracted. Her fingertips had trailed down to the base of his spine when he swiveled his hips in such a way that he applied firm, rhythmic pressure to her clit; her mouth fell open with a gasp and she grabbed his ass with both hands. “Oh, fuck,” she moaned, her voice catching as he swiveled his pelvis again. “Buck—Bucky,” she panted, her hips moving faster against his. “That’s so, so fucking good,” she murmured, “please don’t stop, please, please, please.”

 

Bucky kissed down her jaw to her throat. “Mmm,” he hummed, “love to hear you. Love to hear you lose your mind and come apart for me, begging me to let you come. Prettiest sounds I’ve ever heard. And they’re all for me, only for me.”

 

Lexi was borderline incoherent. Every time Bucky circled his hips, Lexi got wound up tighter and tighter. “God, Bucky, _please,_ ” she cried, her back arching almost painfully as he ground against her.

 

“I’ll give you what you need, baby girl,” he whispered, snaking his right hand between them to press on her clit with his thumb. Lexi’s whole body twitched, her head falling back as she keened loudly. “That’s it, sugar, let go.”

 

He felt her muscles clamp down as her eyes flew open. Bucky buried his face in her hair, trying to maintain his rhythm, feeling the wave of energy passing through her. His hips stuttered, the euphoric feeling pushing him right to the edge and holding him there, knowing the second that her climax hit her that he was done for. Her breath caught and she cried out, clutching at Bucky’s back as her hips jerked wildly against his. He turned his face to hers, capturing her mouth in a hard kiss as the hot, wet, velvety, fluttering vice grip her body had on his had him seeing stars.

 

“Oh, Lexi, oh, oh _fuck,_ ” he panted against her lips, thrusting into her, extending her orgasm even as his own crashed down on him. The sheer force of the pleasure moving through him took his breath away, his abdominal muscles contracting sharply. He groaned loudly, his eyes clenched shut and his jaw hanging open, grinding as deeply into her as he could.

 

Lexi wrapped her arms around him, holding tight as he gasped and rocked his entire body against hers. She leaned up, latching onto the joint of his neck and shoulder and biting down, causing Bucky to shout. She sucked hard, listening to Bucky moan as he came down, trailing off in a whine when Lexi gently licked the bite mark she left behind. His head dropped down, hanging from his shoulders, and he was still breathing hard. She nuzzled against his throat, his hair tickling her face a little as it fell forward.

 

“I love you,” Lexi sighed, hugging him tightly in her arms.

 

“Love you…too, baby,” he panted, bringing his forehead to hers, a very tired and satisfied smile on his face. “Beautiful, gorgeous, sexy, amazing girl,” he whispered, kissing her softly. When she hummed happily in response, he kissed her a little bit harder, even as he slowly pulled out of her body. Lexi pouted, her swollen lower lip jutting out just a bit. Bucky grinned, nipping lightly at her.

 

Bucky rolled to the side and curled his arms around her, drawing her in close. Lexi kissed his chest and snuggled against him, wrapping her arm around his torso and squeezing. She tipped her head back to look at Bucky’s face. His eyelids were already drooping, a sleepy smile on his face. “Did I wear you out, sweetie?” Lexi asked teasingly.

 

“Mmm,” he hummed, kissing her forehead. “Just catching my breath,” he mumbled. “I’ll be ready to go again,” he yawned widely, “in a minute.”

 

Lexi snickered into his throat. “Okay, tough guy,” she whispered, rubbing his back in slow circles, “I’ll be waiting for you right here.”

 

Bucky threw his left leg over both of Lexi’s, effectively trapping her. “ _Ya lyublyu tebya, devochka,_ ” (“I love you, baby girl,”) he murmured, the smooth, metal fingers of his left hand gently caressing between her shoulder blades.

 

“ _Ya tozhe tebya lyublyu, Bucky,_ ” (“I love you, too, Bucky,”) Lexi replied quietly, holding him close as they both drifted off to sleep

 

***

 

They stayed in the city for several more days, occasionally braving the heat by wandering out of doors to see the sights. Lexi enjoyed the city, in limited doses, but she could spend hours in Central Park. There were so many things to see, and on hot days the shade and the different water features were incredibly inviting. On one afternoon, while the team was running through a training program and Jane was working with Eric Selvig, Lexi grabbed Darcy, who was hanging around, to go for a walk. Lexi liked Darcy; her sarcastic, sassy attitude made Lexi laugh.

 

“Tell me you don’t want to go running,” Darcy said, her tone deadly serious.

 

Lexi laughed. “No, I wouldn’t do that to you,” she said.

 

“Not that I’m completely opposed to exercise,” Darcy assured her, “but it’s like a hundred degrees with a thousand per cent humidity out there, so—“

 

“It’s okay, I promise,” Lexi said, “I ran with Bucky earlier. I just want to get outside for a while, and I promised I wouldn’t go anywhere alone.”

 

“I have my taser, we’re all set,” Darcy said, patting her shoulder bag.

 

Lexi clamped her lips shut, trying not to smile. “Good to know,” she said, nodding.

 

They strolled through the park, talking about the flowers, enjoying the cool shade, and stopping for ice cream, when Lexi caught sight of a flash of color, moving through the trees. It was brief, a momentary vision of red, and it was gone. Lexi looked closer, but saw nothing. Shrugging to herself, she turned back to Darcy as they wandered in the direction of the Conservatory, when she saw it again; something red swirling between the trees. She stopped and stared in the direction of the color, trying to catch it again.

 

“What’s up?” Darcy asked, looking at Lexi with a confused expression.

 

“I keep…seeing something. Or I think I’m seeing something,” Lexi said, shaking her head.

 

“Like one of those fluttery heat wave things?” Darcy asked.

 

“No, it’s…red, something red,” Lexi said, her eyes darting around.

 

“Probably just a kid running around,” Darcy said. “Or the heat’s getting to you. Do you feel okay?”

 

“I’m fine, Darcy,” Lexi smiled, taking a bite of ice cream. “You’re probably right, it’s most likely a kid in the trees.”

 

They continued on, Lexi trying to ignore the niggling feeling at the edge of her consciousness. After they left the Conservatory, heading back in the direction of the Tower, they were on a section of path bordered on both sides by trees, when Lexi felt a shiver, almost a buzzing, at the base of her skull, and she whipped around to look behind her, dropping into a defensive stance in front of Darcy.

 

There, on the path, less than twenty feet from them, was a man. At first glance, he appeared to be a homeless man, draped in a red robe, with a bandage wrapped around his head and over his right eye. His hair and beard, however, were clean and well-groomed, white slowly taking over what used to be blond. Two large black birds circled the ground at his feet, making low, croaking sounds.

 

He stood, staring at Lexi, for several seconds, before he said, accusingly, “Why are you here?”

 

Darcy reached for her bag, and Lexi put her arm out toward her as a warning, never taking her eyes off the man before them. “I don’t know you,” Lexi said calmly, trying to keep her voice low and soothing. “Do you need help?”

 

“Why have you come?” he asked, the volume of his voice rising in anger. “Have you come for my son? You cannot have him!” His hands were curled into tight fists at his side. The birds flapped their wings at his agitation.

 

“Dude, we’re just here for the ice cream,” Darcy said, reaching into her bag.

 

“You cannot take him. Please. I’ve already lost her,” the man said, suddenly sounding very sad, and almost desperate.

 

“We’re not here for anyone. We’re just walking in the park,” Lexi said, holding her hands up, palms forward. “I’m not who you think I am.”

 

The man narrowed his uncovered eye at her. “ _Du…du er ikke henne? Men du har øye…_ ”(“You…you are not her? But you have the eye….”)

 

“ _Nei,_ ” (“No,”) Lexi said, shaking her head. “ _Jeg er ikke henne._ ” (“I am not her.”)

 

His uncovered eye widened and he staggered back, away from them, before turning and running back into the trees, the birds taking flight and following him. Lexi watched him disappear into the underbrush, and it was like he had never been there.

 

For several seconds, there was absolute silence. Then Darcy smacked Lexi on the shoulder, yelling, “What the hell was that?”

 

Lexi started, rubbing her shoulder in surprise as she turned to face Darcy. “I don’t know what that was. I’ve never seen him before.”

 

“What was that language you were speaking? And what was with the crows?” Darcy asked, Lexi taking her arm to walk her quickly down the path, away from where the man had vanished.

 

“I don’t know,” Lexi said, looking around, “he wasn’t exactly making sense.”

 

“But you—“ Darcy started.

 

“Not here,” Lexi said tersely, practically dragging her to the park’s entrance. “Let’s get back.”

 

***

 

Once they were on the city streets, walking back to the Tower, Darcy seemed to calm down. They made it back to the large building without further incident, separating to clean up before the team finished their training. Later that evening, when they all met up for dinner, Lexi was hopeful Darcy had forgotten all about what had happened.

 

“So did you all have an interesting day?” Darcy asked, taking a sip of wine. When she was met with several noncommittal nods and grunts from around the table, she said, “Well, Lexi and I sure did. We were having ice cream when we got attacked in the park—“

 

“Darcy!” Lexi hissed, horrified, as all eyes swung in her direction. “We were not attacked!”

 

Bucky turned to look at Lexi slowly, his head tilted slightly to one side and eyebrows raised. “You were attacked in the park?”

 

“No, we were not,” Lexi said through gritted teeth, staring daggers at Darcy.

 

“Okay, maybe ‘attacked’ is too strong a word,” Darcy said, unconcerned, “but a crazy homeless dude jumped out of the trees at started shouting at us.”

 

Lexi sighed, shaking her head. When she realized that just about everyone, Bucky especially, was waiting for an explanation, she said, “It was nothing. The poor man was delusional, thought I was someone else. As soon as I told him I wasn’t who he was looking for, he ran away.”

 

“Is that what you said? ‘Cause I couldn’t understand whatever language it was that you two were speaking,” Darcy said, forking a piece of steak.

 

“What happened, exactly?” Bucky asked, frowning.

 

“Can we discuss this later?” Lexi asked quietly. “Obviously, we’re both fine.”

 

Bucky’s brow furrowed, but he nodded. “Sure, sweetheart,” he murmured.

 

They finished eating, Lexi remaining quiet through the meal. Luckily, Darcy easily carried the conversation, chatting away with everyone. Lexi knew that the others were looking at her, either in curiosity or concern, so she kept her eyes down until dinner was finished. Once everyone was done, she put her hand lightly on Bucky’s knee. He turned to her and saw the question in her eyes. He nodded and turned to Steve, who sat on his other side.

 

“Steve,” he said quietly. When he had Steve’s attention, he tilted his head imperceptibly in Lexi’s direction. Steve nodded in response, letting him know he understood.

 

“Team,” Steve said, using his ‘Captain America’ voice, “we have a few things to discuss. Conference room one in ten minutes.”

 

Nods all around met this announcement, and chairs began to push away from the table. Lexi and Bucky headed to their room, not speaking until they were behind closed doors.

 

“What’s going on?” Bucky asked, arms folded across his chest, a serious expression on his face.

 

“First of all, I’m not trying to downplay it or anything. He never even got close to us. It was just…weird,” Lexi said, looking more confused than anything. “I want to ask you and the others what you think about it, because he wasn’t—I mean, he was—there was—I felt—something— _ugh,_ ” Lexi said, getting frustrated with herself.

 

“Okay, okay,” he said, putting his hands on her shoulders and rubbing her upper arms gently. “Talk to the others, see what they think.”

 

Lexi put her hands on his hips and slid them around to his lower back, stepping into his embrace. Bucky wrapped his arms around her, setting his chin on top of her head. “This shook you up a little, huh?” he asked.

 

“I don’t know,” Lexi admitted. “I never felt scared or threatened really, but it was…not normal.”

 

Fifteen minutes later, everyone was assembled in the conference room: Lexi, Bucky, Steve, Sam, Nat, Thor, Wanda, Vision, and Tony. Steve closed the door and said, “Okay. So what happened today?”

 

Lexi took a deep breath. “Alright. First of all, like I told Bucky, this man never got very close to us, so we were never physically threatened. I felt a buzzing kind of feeling at the base of my skull when he was behind us, that’s all. That being said, he said some very strange things.”

 

“Like what?” Nat asked, leaning forward, hands folded on the table.

 

“He asked me why I was here, and if I had come for his son,” Lexi said. “He was rather adamant that I could not have his son.”

 

“His son?” Sam asked, frowning. “You don’t exactly look like a kidnapper.”

 

“That’s just it,” Lexi said, sighing. “He looked genuinely afraid that I, personally, was going to take his son. He said, ‘I cannot lose him. I’ve already lost her.’”

 

“Darcy said something about you speaking a different language. What language was he speaking?” Steve asked.

 

“I don’t know, I didn’t recognize it,” Lexi said, shrugging.

 

“Can you remember what you said?” Nat asked.

 

“Yeah, when I told him I wasn’t the person he thought I was, he said, ‘ _Du er ikke henne? Men du har øye—_ ”

 

Thor jolted out of his seat, his eyes wide. “What?” he whispered.

 

“What is that? What does that mean?” Tony asked startled by Thor’s sudden movement.

 

“You are certain these were his words?” Thor asked. When Lexi nodded, he asked, “This man—what did he look like?”

 

Lexi described him as well as she could—longish white hair and beard, red robe, bandages around his head and covering one eye.

 

“Which eye?” Thor asked, his voice catching.

 

“His right eye,” Lexi said quietly.

 

“Where? Where did you see him?” Thor asked, walking toward the door.

 

“Central Park, by the Conservatory,” Lexi answered, and Thor was gone.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure you can all guess who that was in the park! :D
> 
> “Thirst and Fever in the Air” is from The Poet’s Calendar by Henry Wadsworth Longfellow.
> 
> “Make sure you and Lexi leave room for the Holy Ghost.” Anyone who’s been to Catholic school will know what this means. XD
> 
> Since I can’t find an Asgardian language translator, I’m going with Norwegian. As you know, all errors in translation are the property of Google Translate.
> 
> Endless, bottomless thanks to everyone for the comments--not just for the story, but also the prayers and well-wishes for me and my family. It's been scary as hell this past week, and just knowing that so many of you are sending good vibes our way helps a lot. I love you all! <3 <3 <3


	53. The Results Are In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personal Note: It looks like we are safe--the Thomas Fire has moved north, away from us, and the winds are supposed to stop for at least a while. I feel awful for Ventura and Santa Barbara, but relieved as well. It's been a rough couple of weeks.
> 
> Now, on to the story....
> 
> It's time to buckle up, my friends, because we're about to SCIENCE!!
> 
> And maybe drop a bombshell. ;)
> 
> I'm pretty excited. I loved writing this chapter--eight months ago. So happy to finally be getting it out here. XD
> 
> I hope you like it!

 

Everyone sat in the conference room, looking at each other.

 

“Those words—what do they mean?” Steve asked Lexi.

 

“’ _Du er ikke henne? Men du har øye._ ’” Lexi repeated. “Best I can tell, it means, “’You are not her? You have the eye.’”

 

“’The eye?’” Sam echoed. “What does that mean?”

 

“I don’t know. Looks like it meant something to Thor, though,” Lexi said.

 

“The man you saw—you said one of his eyes was covered. You don’t think he meant you had _his_ eye, do you?” Bucky asked, his face scrunched up somewhat.

 

“Ewww,” Lexi cringed. “Good grief, I hope not.”

 

Thor didn’t come back until after the group had broken up and retired to their respective rooms. Bucky was curled around Lexi, her back to his chest, softly kissing the nape of her neck. He ran the fingers of his left hand slowly up and down her arm, smiling as he listened to her sigh in contentment. His phone, sitting on the bedside table, pinged to notify him of an incoming message. “Ehhhh,” he moaned, rolling onto his back and reaching for the phone. He looked at the screen for a few seconds before asking quietly, “Lexi? Are you awake, sweetie?”

 

“Mm-hmm,” she hummed in response, rolling over to curl into his side. “What’s up?” she asked sleepily.

 

“Thor’s back,” Bucky said. “He wants to talk to everyone. Steve says he seems pretty upset.”

 

Lexi picked her head up to look at him, concerned. “Where are they?”

 

Bucky typed in a message and sent it. A few seconds later, the response came through. “Out in the common room,” he said.

 

“Okay,” Lexi said, yawning, rolling back toward the side of the bed before hesitating. “Are you sure ‘everyone’ includes me?” she asked.

 

“Yes, it does,” Bucky said, scooting toward his side of the bed. He reached down to the floor, grabbed his pajama pants and slid them on. “Steve asked me to let you know.”

 

“Oh,” Lexi said, finding her own lounge pants on the floor and pulling them up, tying the drawstring into a bow. She walked over to the closet and took out a hoodie. “Do you want a sweatshirt?” she asked him.

 

“No, I’m good,” Bucky said, pulling a t-shirt over his head. He reached out a hand toward Lexi. “Ready?”

 

She zipped up her hoodie and slid her feet into some thick socks. “Yeah,” she said, taking his hand.

 

Together they walked out into the common area and headed for the sofa. They found Steve and Thor there, Thor looking rather subdued, and Sam and Nat already seated. “Hello, you two,” Nat said, smirking slightly. “Hope Steve didn’t interrupt anything.”

 

“Geez, Nat,” Sam said, covering his ears, “I do not want to hear about anything that Steve may or may not have interrupted.”

 

“Don’t worry, Sam,” Lexi smiled, walking around the end of the couch. “Nothing to tell.”

 

“Not yet, anyway,” Bucky whispered in her ear, kissing the delicate skin underneath it, making her giggle tiredly.

 

“Okay, okay, cool it,” Sam said, shaking his head as Nat smiled broadly.

 

Bucky sat in the corner of the sofa, not hesitating for a second to pull Lexi down to sit sideways across his lap. Lexi curled up in a ball, putting her head on Bucky’s shoulder while he wrapped his arms around her. “Are you warm enough, baby girl?” Bucky asked softly, kissing her forehead when she nodded, blinking drowsily. When Sam raised his eyebrows at him, Bucky said, “What? She gets cold when she’s sleepy.”

 

Sam huffed a laugh through his nose and shook his head, a smile threatening to break free.

 

“Thanks for coming back out here,” Steve said to everyone as Tony, Vision, and Wanda arrived. ”I know it’s late, but what Thor has to say is pretty important.” He turned to Thor. “They’re all yours.”

 

“Thank you,” Thor said, his voice low. Looking at the floor, he said, “Lady Alexa.”

 

Picking her head up, Lexi said, “Hmm? Yes?”

 

“Do you recall, several months ago, when you and the Warrior James came here, to the Tower?” Thor asked.

 

“When I saw my parents? That time?” Lexi asked, her brow furrowed.

 

“Yes,” Thor nodded. “You asked me then about Asgard, and I told you that Odin, my father, did not seem himself.” Thor looked at Lexi. “Do you remember?”

 

“Yes,” Lexi said, nodding. “You told me that he seemed to be having trouble remembering things.”

 

“I fear now it is worse than that,” Thor said. “From what I have seen since my mother passed, and after what you have told us today…” he trailed off briefly, shaking his head.

 

“What do you think is going on?” Steve asked, his brow furrowed.

 

Thor looked around the table. “I no longer believe that the person sitting on the throne of Asgard is Odin The Allfather.”

 

“Excuse me?” Tony said, eyebrows shooting up. “If it’s not Odin, then who is it?”

 

“There is only one that I know of that could cast such an illusion,” Thor said, his jaw clenching. “My brother, Loki.”

 

***

 

“I thought Loki was, um,” Sam said, wincing slightly.

 

“I believed Loki to be dead, it is true,” Thor said. “I _believed_ he had sacrificed himself to save Jane and me on Svartalfheim when Malekith stole the Aether.” Thor shook his head sadly. “I no longer know what to believe.”

 

“What does what I said today have to do with this?” Lexi asked, confused.

 

“There is a chance that the man that spoke to you today…was my father,” Thor said. Eyebrows all around the table reached for the ceiling. “The man you saw,” he asked Lexi, “was he accompanied by any birds?”

 

“Yes, actually, two big crows,” Lexi said, now wide awake.

 

“They were not crows, they were ravens,” Thor whispered. “Huginn and Muninn, ravens who watch over Midgard and report what they see to Odin. If Odin is physically on Midgard, they will not leave his side.”

 

Lexi frowned, completely bewildered. “But why would he be here? And why would your father tell me not to take his son—I mean, take you?”

 

“That I do not know,” Thor replied. “I was unable to locate him in the park. But from how you described him, and the Norse language that he spoke to you…I must find him. I must be sure.”

 

“Tomorrow,” Steve said, standing up, “we can spread out and cover the park. We’ll develop a plan in the morning. Is that acceptable?” he asked Thor.

 

“Yes, Steven, thank you,” Thor said, also getting to his feet.

 

One by one, the others stood up, filing out of the sitting area and going back to their suites. Once they were back in their room, snuggled together in bed, Bucky asked, “Are you alright, baby girl?”

 

“Yeah, I’m okay,” Lexi sighed against his chest. “Just worried for Thor. He’s in a pretty bad spot.”

 

“How do you mean?” Bucky asked, the fingers of his right hand combing through her hair.

 

“Well,” Lexi exhaled, “either his father is here—somehow—and is not himself, and there’s an unknown imposter ruling over Asgard, or he’s on Asgard and is not in his right mind, or his brother has done something to Odin and has usurped the throne. None of these options are good.”

 

“Jesus,” Bucky said. “The guy literally has the responsibility for an entire realm on his shoulders.” He hugged Lexi closer and kissed her temple. “Try to get some sleep, sweetheart. We’ll help him look tomorrow.”

 

It took Lexi a good, long while to fall asleep that night, even with Bucky’s warm arms wrapped around her, and his deep, even breathing setting a soothing rhythm in her ears.

 

***

 

The next morning, after breakfast, the team set out for Central Park: Lexi with Bucky, Sam, Steve, Nat with Wanda, Tony, and Thor all taking different areas in the park. Vision, for obvious reasons, stayed back at the Tower. They went out of uniform, of course, so as not to attract attention or frighten the man they were looking for. This ended up being an unnecessary precaution, however, as by the end of the day, no one had caught a glimpse of the man in the red robe.

 

Jane and Darcy left the following day, headed to the Mauna Kea Observatory in Hawaii, Darcy walking out the door with a “Later, losers!” Lexi could see that Thor was sorry Jane had to go, but his attention was quickly pulled away, planning for another day of searching.

 

Sadly, that day got them no closer to finding the man in the robe, and the same was true the day after. They finally had to admit defeat after three fruitless days of searching. “Either he’s an expert at hiding,” Steve said, at dinner that evening, “or he’s moved out of the park. He could be anywhere.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Lexi said to Thor. “I hate that this is left up in the air for you.”

 

“This is not of your doing, _kjære,_ ” Thor said, smiling kindly at her. “I will return to Asgard, and hopefully there find the answers I seek.”

 

At that moment, Tony’s phone chimed. He looked at the incoming call and excused himself from the table, speaking quietly to whomever was on the other end of the line. Lexi saw him briefly look over his shoulder, glancing at the group at the table, before he replied and ended the call.

 

“Before you go, Thor, would you mind coming back to HQ with us?” Tony asked, returning to his seat.

 

“Not at all, Anthony,” Thor answered.

 

“What’s going on?” Steve asked.

 

“That was Helen Cho,” Tony replied. Lexi’s head jerked up to meet his eyes. “Ah, so you do know what this is about,” Tony said, looking at Lexi.

 

“What did she say?” Lexi asked, her heart beating faster.

 

“Well, Missy, she wanted me to ask if you and Thor would be available to come back and discuss some test results,” Tony said. He sat back in his chair. “She wanted to know when we were returning, but specifically wanted the two of you,” he said, pointing back and forth between Lexi and Thor.

 

“I wonder what she found,” Nat said, looking genuinely interested.

 

“Hopefully I’ll get some answers soon, too,” Lexi said. Bucky took her hand and gave it a squeeze.

 

“You will,” he said, smiling at her. “Even if it’s not from these tests, you’ll get your answers someday.”

 

***

 

The team, plus Erik Selvig, returned to HQ the next day, and no sooner did they take their bags up to their rooms, that Tony was rounding them up to meet with Helen downstairs in the lab’s conference room. Lexi was buzzing with excitement, but trying to keep a lid on it, as she didn’t want to be completely obvious. Bucky held her hand, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles, smiling as she practically bounced on her toes.

 

They exited the elevator on the lab floor, and walked down the hallway toward the conference room. As soon as she saw them from the lab, Helen picked up her laptop and came out to join them.

 

“Thank you for coming all together,” Helen said. “It’s much better that you and Thor both hear this at once.” She brought her laptop into the conference room and plugged in an HDMI cable that connected to a large wall-mounted white screen.

 

“You caught us at a good time,” Tony said, standing in the back of the room, leaning against the wall as the others either stood around or took seats at the table.

 

Helen turned around once her laptop was connected. “Lexi,” she said, looking her in the eyes, “am I correct in assuming that you had a personal interest in the results from the blind sample?”

 

Lexi stiffened. “Why do you ask?” she inquired, frowning slightly.

 

“Well, it would go a long way toward bolstering a theory I have about these results,” Helen said. “I swear I have no other reason for asking.”

 

Lexi turned and looked at Tony, who nodded and said, “Helen has signed all the NDA’s, taken all the oaths, and even did a pinkie swear, Lex. She’s trustworthy.”

 

Lexi turned back to Helen and said, “Yes, the blind sample was from me.”

 

To say Helen’s face lit up would be an understatement. Lexi raised an eyebrow at her. “Gotta say, Helen, you’re kind of creeping me out a little bit.”

 

“I’m sorry,” she said, shaking her head and turning back to the laptop. “It’s just that, well, your results are unlike anything I’ve ever seen.” She turned to face Lexi again. “First things first, though—have you ever had your blood typed?”

 

Lexi thought back over the years. “I tried to do it on my own a few times—with those typing kits?” Helen nodded in understanding. “But the results I got never made sense. They seemed to be different every time I tried.”

 

“That is one of the more interesting things we found,” Helen said, bringing up a simple blood-type report. “Your blood type actually changed in response to the introduction of specific anti-bodies,” she said, pointing to a section of the report. “Where the blood type O-negative is generally considered to be the ‘universal donor-type,’ due to its lack of proteins and Rh-factor, and AB-positive is considered the ‘universal recipient,’ your blood type actually changed—the proteins present adjusted—in order to accept and utilize whatever anti-bodies were introduced.

 

“And it wasn’t just other anti-bodies,” Helen continued, bringing up another report. “We introduced mild viruses and bacteria, as well, only to find that your blood, rather than fighting back, accepted and incorporated the foreign element and eventually used it to make your blood stronger.”

 

“What the fu—“ Lexi began, but was cut off by a very loud throat-clearing from Steve.

 

“Sorry,” Lexi said absently, looking at the results. “I guess that would explain why I don’t get sick. Oh!” she gasped suddenly. “I’ll bet this is what Hydra found back in the seventies—the ‘unidentified compound’ in my blood.”

 

“That would make sense. They wouldn’t have been able to test it as extensively as we—wait, did you say _Hydra?_ Back in the _seventies?_ ” Helen asked, her eyes wide.

 

“Long story,” Lexi said, shaking her head. “I’m older than I look. Anyway,” she said, pushing past what definitely would have been a lot more questions, “what did you find with the DNA tests?”

 

“Oh, yes,” Helen said, going back to her laptop. When she opened the next file, the white screen was filled with the gray bars, coded labels, colored lines, numbered peaks, and scale markers of an electropherogram. To a layperson, it wouldn’t mean anything; Lexi, however, looked over the coded labels with an educated eye.

 

“So, you were able to isolate and map the Asgardian markers in the blood samples?” Lexi asked, her eyes moving back and forth over the screen.

 

“I was able to isolate the markers that are _definitely_ …not…of Earth,” Helen said carefully.

 

Lexi turned to her, eyes narrowed slightly. “What are you saying?” she asked.

 

Helen turned to face the screen, her arms folded over her chest. “When you gave me the blind sample, even though you didn’t say so, I assumed it was from you. Normally I wouldn’t make that kind of assumption, but I used it as a starting point. So I first ran your blood through a typical STR analysis,” she said. When everyone but Tony, Vision, Erik Selvig, and Lexi looked at her questioningly, she expanded. “Short Tandem Repeat is what we use to discriminate between unrelated individuals, because people who are unrelated almost always have different numbers of repeat units. These STR loci on the chromosomes are targeted with sequence-specific primers and amplified using PCR, a polymerase chain reaction analysis. The DNA fragments that result are then separated and detected using electrophoresis.” At the blank looks she received, she held up her hands. “Bottom line, we use these amplified loci to create a radioactive pattern that shows up on an x-ray. Different people will have, obviously, different patterns.”

 

When Lexi nodded, Helen continued. “Lexi, when we ran your sample, we isolated all results that appeared Terran in nature.”

 

“Terran?” Steve asked.

 

“Of Earth,” Lexi answered, her eyes never leaving the screen.

 

“Exactly,” Helen said, gesturing toward the white screen. “Even though the levels exceeded what we consider to be ‘normal’ range in many areas, all-in-all it appears that half of your genetic material, the half from your father, is consistent with someone from Earth, though I think it is safe to say he was probably enhanced.”

 

“Enhanced?” Lexi asked, her eyebrows shooting up. She tilted her head toward Bucky and Steve. “You mean, like these guys are enhanced?”

 

Helen nodded and said, ”Yes, though whether he was born that way or was genetically modified later is unknown.” She turned back to her laptop. “Those which did not fit into commonly used markers were transferred to their own file for testing.” She looked at Lexi over her shoulder. “In my career, I’ve seen thousands of human DNA results,” she said. “I’ve never seen results like yours. It’s fascinating.” She scrolled down to another electropherogram, which showed more bars, labels, and radically different colored lines. When Lexi leaned forward, frowning at the screen, Helen said, “Do you see it?”

 

“That…doesn’t make sense,” Lexi said, shaking her head slightly as she stared at the screen.

 

“Half of your blood sample, the part that definitely is _not_ Terran, is an entire genetic sequence in and of itself,” Helen said. “It would appear that your mother didn’t just donate half of her genetic code to you—she gave you a perfect copy of her entire code. She essentially cloned herself in you.”

 

“But,” Lexi said, gaping at the results, “the extra genetic material, how on earth am I not a complete mess? I mean,” she huffed a laugh that sounded borderline panicked, causing Bucky to place a calming hand on the back of her neck, “more of a mess than I already am?”

 

“There are cases of genomic duplication where the subject has ended up with four sets of chromosomes,” Helen said. “The unneeded genetic material is simply ignored in favor of the dominant, stronger genes.”

 

“You’re talking about mutations in extremely isolated groups,” Lexi said.

 

“Yes, mutations that generally led to evolutionary leaps,” Helen concurred. She pointed at one section of the Terran DNA. “Here, we can tell that this was from your father, as it shows the presence of a ‘Y’ chromosome, which can only be passed on from males. It has obviously been ignored in your case, since you’re a woman. Here,” Helen said, pointing to the non-Terran DNA, “is where we think the corresponding chromosomes from your mother are located, as they seem to show two ‘X’ chromosomes.” Helen turned to Lexi. “But rather than just ignoring unneeded genetic material, my theory is that your mother was actually able to pick and choose the gender and characteristics of her child.”

 

“Why do you think so?” Lexi asked, staring at the charts.

 

“Because,” Helen said, tapping at her laptop keyboard, “your results were not the only ones I was looking at.” She brought up another electropherogram. “We did this originally to compare two samples, one unknown sample to one of a known Asgardian.”

 

“Okay, so this is Thor’s?” Lexi said, looking at what appeared to be a rather wild-looking pattern, spiking well above average levels.

 

“This is half of Thor’s, specifically Thor’s father,” Helen said, her face becoming quite serious. “Much of the material is the same as a Terran, including the presence of the ‘Y’ chromosome, though you can see the levels are well beyond those of someone from Earth.”

 

“Why only half? Why did you separate it?” Lexi asked.

 

“To reiterate, we looked at your sample first, Lexi, to isolate and separate what we knew to be Terran. The other half, we assumed to be Asgardian,” Helen said. “So when we compared it to Thor’s sample, we were quite surprised to see that he also had, um, well…” Helen trailed off.

 

“What? What have you found?” Thor asked, looking bewildered.

 

Helen went to her laptop and split the white screen into quarters. “Here are Lexi’s results,” Helen said. The top two boxes, side-by-side, showed Lexi’s electrophoresis results, Terran father on the left, non-Terran mother on the right. “And here are Thor’s,” she said, the results showing up in the bottom two boxes, his father’s on the left, his mother’s on the right. Then she stood back, looking at Thor and Lexi, her lips clamped shut.

 

Lexi stared, eyes wide with shock, at the two boxes on the right side of the screen—her mother’s results on top, Thor’s mother’s results underneath. “How many times?” she whispered.

 

“We tested and re-tested both samples ten times,” Helen said quietly. “That’s why it took so long. The samples never came into contact with each other. There was no cross-contamination. There is no mistake.”

 

“Oh, my god,” Doctor Selvig said, looking back and forth between the two results.

 

“That explains a lot,” Tony murmured.

 

“They look the same to me,” Bucky said, confused.

 

“That’s because they are the same,” Helen said. “I’ve only ever seen results this close in monozygotic births. There really is no other explanation.”

 

Lexi looked at Thor, her heart pounding. “Holy shit,” she said.

 

“I still do not understand,” Thor said, shaking his head.

 

“According to these results,” Helen said, “you and Lexi each received half of your genetic material…from the same person.”

 

Thor looked at her sharply. “Are you saying…”

 

“Yes,” Helen said, nodding. “You and Lexi have the same mother.”

 

***

 

For several long moments, there was absolute silence.

 

Thor looked back at the charts. “There is no mistake?” he asked, though his voice was flat and emotionless.

 

“No,” Helen said softly.

 

The room was quiet as Thor’s gaze dropped to the floor. Bucky rubbed Lexi’s back as she watched Thor, waiting for him to say something. When Thor finally lifted his head, his jaw was clenched and his mouth was set in a grim, straight line. He turned and began walking quickly toward the door.

 

“Thor,” Lexi said, her voice sounding small.

 

He stopped in his tracks, turning his head only slightly in her direction.

 

“I’m so sorry,” Lexi whispered. “I swear I didn’t know.”

 

Thor met her eyes for only a brief moment, before turning and walking out the door.

 

Lexi’s eyes teared up. “Steve,” she said, her breath hitching.

 

“Yeah, Lexi?” he said, his brow furrowed in concern.

 

“Can you follow him? Make sure he’s okay?” Lexi asked brokenly. She covered her face with her hands and Bucky wrapped his arms around her, tucking her into his chest.

 

“Of course,” Steve answered, squeezing her shoulder gently before heading for the door after Thor.

 

“I don’t get it,” Bucky said, clearly puzzled. “Thor adores Lexi—why is he so upset about this?”

 

“Thor’s parents were together for thousands of years,” Nat said calmly, her arms folded as she looked at the results still on the screen. “These test results just told him that the only mother he ever knew—that died not too long ago—wasn’t actually his biological mother.”

 

“Oh,” Bucky responded, cringing slightly.

 

“This also means he is only half Asgardian,” Helen said, sighing, as she also studied the charts. “His father, Odin,” she said, pointing to the box on the lower left, “is definitely Asgardian, while the results from the mother you share are so wildly incongruous that it’s essentially a certainty that she isn’t from the same biological background.” She looked at Lexi. “Whoever she is, she is something completely different, and most likely _very_ powerful.”

 

“He must hate me,” Lexi whispered, burrowed into Bucky’s chest.

 

“No, sweetheart, he’s not mad at you,” Tony said, speaking up from the back of the room where he was still leaning against the wall. “Coming from someone with an overabundance of Daddy issues, he’s angry as hell at his father right now—not you.”

 

“But it’s my fault that he found out—“ Lexi said, gesturing at the charts still up on the screen.

 

“Baby, this is not your fault,” Bucky said, shaking his head. “None of this is your fault. How could you possibly have known that this would happen?“

 

Steve came back in the door. “He’s gone,” he said, walking over to where Bucky and Lexi were standing. “He said he needs to return to Asgard immediately, find out what’s really going on, with his father, the Infinity Stones, everything.”

 

“See? Told you,” Tony said, pushing away from the wall and walking over to them. “When he calms down and gets everything figured out, he’ll come back, ready to smother you with hugs and kisses, because you, Missy,” he said, gently poking her shoulder, “just became the most important person on this planet to him.”

 

“Wow,” Bucky said, holding her close, “you’re Thor’s half-sister.”

 

“The half he doesn’t like very much,” Lexi whispered sadly.

 

“He’ll be okay,” Steve consoled her. “And Bucky’s right, Thor adores you. He’s not ever going to blame you for this.”

 

Lexi sighed. “I’m still no closer to figuring out what the heck I am. And now I’ve got even more questions—like why would my mother wrap me in an Asgardian blanket when she’s not even Asgardian?”

 

“This absolutely doesn’t leave this room,” Steve said, before turning to Helen. “All the remaining samples have been destroyed?”

 

“Yes,” Helen said, nodding. “The test results can also be destroyed, if that is what you prefer.”

 

“Keep the results for now, make sure they’re ‘Eyes Only,’” Lexi said. “Maybe I can use what you’ve discovered to find out who my father is.” She looked at the door and sighed. “Because I get the feeling we won’t be seeing Thor for a while.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me honestly, did you see this coming? I'm thinking a couple of you did. :D
> 
> This should definitely answer a couple of burning questions that have been out there for a while now.
> 
> Thanks to everyone for the love and support! For two years this story has been bouncing around in my head, and the reception it has gotten has been beyond anything I could have imagined. Thank you all! <3
> 
> As always, any errors in translation are the property of Google Translate.


	54. An Unexpected Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I (hopefully) have survived the CF of the Christmas holiday (my family arrived, one person bringing the plague with her and infecting 75% of the others within two days--aye carumba), and the last will be leaving this afternoon. I hope all of you have had a happy and healthy holiday season, or, at the very least, a really good week. :D
> 
> And now, back to the story!
> 
> This chapter provides HUGE clues as to Lexi's biological parentage. Will I name names? No. 'Cause where's the fun in that? I will say that her parents are well-known in the Marvel Universe, though they have not (yet) been in any movies.
> 
> I am including a !! SMUT WARNING !! because it's Lexi's birthday, and there's gonna be birthday smut. ;)
> 
> I hope you like the chapter! :)

 

The next few weeks passed by with no word from Thor, which didn’t surprise Lexi one bit; he had obviously been devastated by the test results and needed answers. The team still had no idea whether the person currently ruling Asgard was actually Odin or was an imposter. Needless to say, everyone was concerned, but they were rather helpless to do anything about it. The constant worry of not knowing, combined with the feeling of helplessness, resulted in Lexi experiencing stress headaches for the first time in years. Rather than bother anyone with her problems, she carried around a bottle of ibuprofen, taking the tablets when the discomfort became too much.

 

Regardless, Lexi did her best to continue on as if nothing had changed. It wasn’t hard; she hadn’t changed in any fundamental way, and knowing that she and Thor were so closely related, as bizarre as that was, didn’t factor in to her daily responsibilities at all. No one outside the team knew, not even Fury or Hill knew, seeing as they were both away on fact-finding operations.

 

Lexi held on to the DNA profile that Helen Cho had worked up on her father. To be honest, she didn’t really know what to do with it. Bucky told her that he would support any decision she made, whether she wanted to run the profile through known DNA databases or not. This man, a stranger to her, may not even know she existed. _Who am I kidding?_ Lexi thought. There was a very good possibility that he wasn’t even alive anymore, and she wasn’t sure she could currently handle that kind of disappointment.

 

Lexi’s birthday arrived, and true to his word, Bucky made breakfast for her. He made waffles, eggs, bacon, and fruit salad, and even ordered flowers to decorate the table. Her favorite flowers, tulips—difficult, if not impossible, to find in the summer—in varying shades of pink and purple, sat in several tall vases down the long center of the table. He sat next to her as they ate, and when they were finished, he reached over to the seat of the chair next to him and brought out a flat box with a bow on it. Lexi narrowed her eyes at him. “You’d better not have done something crazy,” she said.

 

“Not this time,” Bucky said, chuckling as he handed her the gift. “I think you’ll like this.”

 

Lexi opened the box, finding a framed black-and-white picture of her and Bucky from New Year’s Eve, dancing together. It was a candid shot, taken while they were smiling and laughing. The love on their faces as they looked at each other was so clear, everyone must have been able to see it.

 

Lexi’s eyes teared up, even as her lips stretched in a huge smile. “Oh, Bucky,” she whispered. “I love it. This is…this is just perfect.” She met his gaze, her eyes shining. “Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome, angel face. Happy birthday,” he said quietly, leaning over to kiss her. He hummed happily, tasting the sweetness of the strawberries she’d eaten on her lips. He leaned forward, prolonging the kiss, when a throat cleared over by the kitchen. Bucky looked up, scowling, when his expression relaxed somewhat at seeing his best friend.

 

“Happy birthday, Lexi,” Steve smiled, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

 

“Thank you,” Lexi replied, her cheeks reddening slightly. “Where did you get this picture?” she asked, turning back to Bucky, running her fingers down the side of the frame.

 

“Nat emailed it to me a little while ago,” Bucky said. “I don’t know if she took it, or if she found it on a media sweep, or what, but she sent it to me.”

 

“It’s perfect,” Lexi said again, setting it on the table so that she could look at it while sipping her juice.

 

Steve came around to the table, looking at the picture. “Oh, wow,” he said, smiling so hard that his eyes crinkled. “That’s beautiful.” He looked at the two of them, holding hands, and shook his head. “I don’t know how I didn’t see it earlier,” he laughed as he sat down. “Seems so obvious, looking back on it.”

 

“It _was_ obvious, to everyone but you,” Sam said, walking into the kitchen, also getting some coffee. After taking a sip and smacking his lips happily, he looked up and said, “Happy birthday, Boo.”

 

“Thanks, Sam,” Lexi said, smiling. Bucky was in a generous mood, so he offered to make waffles for the two men, both of them accepting enthusiastically. With a last kiss to Lexi’s cheek, he went into the kitchen and started cooking.

 

After breakfast, Lexi went downstairs to meet with a patient, while the team gathered to look over information that was coming in from Northern Africa. Once her PT appointment was finished and her patient was off to ice down his knee, Lexi decided to take a walk to try and relax. It was a gorgeous summer morning, warm but not too humid, as she strolled along the trail that led to the lake.

 

The sun sparkled on the water and a warm but gentle breeze caused the tiniest of ripples to dance across the surface of the lake and lap at the pebbles along the shore, as Lexi sat down on a grassy spot under a tree, enjoying the peace and quiet. Sunlight filtered through the leaves above her, and she leaned back against the trunk of the tree, the shadows moving about as the foliage swayed gently back and forth. She closed her eyes for a moment, just listening to the rustling in the branches above her, inhaling the fresh scents of the earth, the water, and the greenery all around her. She placed her hands down on the grass on either side of her, feeling the cool, smooth texture of it against her palms, the blunt edges of the blades combing between her fingers. She began to breathe deeply and slowly, willing herself to unwind. _Relax, Thor will be fine,_ she repeated in her head. After a minute or so, a slight tingle, then a relaxing warmth, built up in her hands, then moved up her arms to her shoulders, and she exhaled shakily, finally releasing the tension she had been carrying with her since Thor left. Lexi smiled and opened her eyes, looking down at her hands, as the sensations slowly ebbed away.

 

“Do not fear for Thor,” a woman’s voice said. Lexi looked up and to the right, and there before her stood, well, not herself, obviously, but a woman who looked remarkably like her. There were small but definite differences; a natural openness of expression that Lexi, after years of hiding, would never have, a relaxed posture that would have made Lexi feel vulnerable. Slightly wider-set eyes, a somewhat straighter nose, a lower lip that wasn’t quite as full. Small differences, but to Lexi they were noticeable. She wore a long, pale lavender dress that wrapped around her torso, then flowed over her arms and down her legs. It was edged in a deep purple and seemed to flutter in the breeze. Her dark blue eyes looked down at Lexi with kindness, and a tiny smile played at the corners of her lips.

 

“Thor is my friend, and he’s hurting,” Lexi said, strangely unconcerned that her near-double was standing in front of her. “Of course I’m afraid for him.”

 

“Thor will understand soon enough,” the woman said. Her hair fell in long, dark waves that curled around her upper arms. “There is always a purpose to everything his father does.”

 

“How is Odin?” Lexi asked. “Is he on Asgard?”

 

“Odin’s mind is far afield,” the woman said, reaching up slightly to touch a dying leaf that dangled from a slim branch. “I have tried to protect him as best I can, but a recent betrayal has made him wary.” Her hand dropped slowly back down to her side; the leaf was full, green, and healthy again.

 

“Is there anything I can do to help them?” Lexi asked, her brow furrowing.

 

The woman smiled. “My daughter, always caring for others. But it has always been that way, has it not? Even as a little girl, you were the first to offer comfort, and the last to ask for help.” She sighed, not unhappily, but almost with an affectionate exasperation. “Someday soon, sweet child, you will need the help of those you trust. Please do not assume that the weight of all the world is on your shoulders alone.”

 

“What is going to happen?” Lexi asked curiously. She felt, somehow, that she should be alarmed by what the woman was saying, but it was almost as if she was physically unable to get overly upset in her presence.

 

“That I cannot tell you. If you knew, you would try to prevent it, and that cannot happen,” she said, seemingly apologetic and yet, not.

 

“Is there anything you can tell me?” Lexi asked, raising an eyebrow. “Can you tell me who you are? Who my father is?”

 

The woman looked thoughtful for a moment. “Your father,” she began, “was a good man. A strong warrior, fierce and loyal. All the things I wanted you to have from him. But he had a weakness,” she said, her gaze dropping briefly, “and he was deceived, manipulated and used, by one he trusted above all others.”

 

“What was his weakness?” Lexi asked, her heart aching for a man she didn’t know.

 

The woman smiled sadly. “He was cursed to remember everything,” she said, “but also to forget everything.”

 

“I don’t understand,” Lexi said, shaking her head. “You said he _was_ a good man. Is he…dead?”

 

“He lives,” the woman said, “but he is greatly changed; unrecognizable from the man I once knew.”

 

“Where is he?” Lexi asked, her heart beating faster.

 

“No,” the woman said firmly. “He is beyond even your help. To seek him out would be…” the woman shook her head, “disastrous.”

 

“But—“ Lexi began.

 

“No. Trust in yourself and the family you have chosen to surround yourself with,” the woman said. “With the love of your mate, you both grow stronger and your power increases every day. Soon, when you are ready, you will be able to make choices you’ve only ever dreamed of.”

 

“What kind of choices?” Lexi asked, her brow furrowed.

 

The woman smiled, but didn’t answer. “Believe in yourself and your abilities, my daughter. Harnessing the power of the Mind Stone has opened new pathways for you; you have only just begun to discover what you are capable of. And though the brightest light casts the darkest shadow, do not fear your gifts—they will reveal themselves as you grow in power. Embrace them and learn to control them; you have them for a reason. They will guide you to where you need to be.” She began to turn away.

 

“What do I call you?” Lexi asked. “Will I see you again? I have so many questions for you.”

 

The woman stopped and faced Lexi again, smiling softly. “You already know my name. That is how you called to me today. And like this, each moment is full of infinite possibilities,” she said, before turning away once more.

 

“Lexi?”

 

Lexi jumped, turning to her left. “Bucky,” she said, smiling.

 

“Did you fall asleep out here, baby girl?” he asked, trying to sound casual, but she could see the concern etched on his brow as he crouched down next to her, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

 

“No, of course not, silly. I’ve only been out here for a few minutes,” she said, smiling and shaking her head.

 

“Angel face, FRIDAY said you’ve been out here for hours,” Bucky said, looking at her closely. “It’s way past lunchtime.”

 

Lexi looked around her. Sure enough, the sun had moved well past midpoint in its arc across the sky. “But I only just sat down, and I was talking to—“ she turned back the other way, but the woman was gone.

 

“Talking to who?” Bucky asked, standing and looking around, his posture defensive.

 

“She was…right here,” Lexi said, getting slowly to her feet and walking around, scanning the nearby trees.

 

“Who was here, sweetheart?” Bucky asked, taking her hand in his.

 

“I…I think it was my mother,” Lexi said softly, looking confused and a little uncertain.

 

Bucky looked at her quickly, seeing the disquiet in her eyes. “Hey, baby girl,” he whispered, pulling her carefully into his arms, “you were probably dreaming, nothing to worry about.”

 

“But it was so real,” Lexi said, resting her head against his chest, still keeping her eyes on the trees.

 

“Come back with me, you need to eat,” Bucky said, rubbing her back.

 

“Okay,” she said, nuzzling against him, making no move to let go.

 

“Shall I carry you, birthday girl?” he asked, smiling as he kissed the top of her head.

 

“No, goofball, I can walk,” Lexi said, leaning up on her toes to burrow her nose in his throat, to inhale deeply and kiss his collarbone where it peeked out from his shirt. “Okay,” she sighed, “let’s go.”

 

“Do you want to talk about your…dream, if that’s what it was?” Bucky asked, holding her close.

 

They turned together, Bucky keeping an arm around Lexi’s shoulders as they talked and walked back up the path toward the main building. Neither of them looked back at the grassy area to the right of where Lexi had been sitting; they didn’t see the green shoots that came out of the ground, or the lavender tulips with dark purple edges that sprang forth, blanketing the area.

 

***

 

“Oh, my god, we are never telling Tony how much we love this chair,” Lexi moaned later that night, curled over the higher end of the chaise. Bucky kissed the back of her neck while he sat astride the chair behind her, massaging her shoulders and down her sides with long, firm strokes, reveling in the silky feel of her skin under his hands.

 

“You’d never hear the end of it,” Bucky snickered, grinning broadly. He gently nipped at her shoulder blade, making her gasp. “But I would like to send whoever invented it a thank-you card.”

 

“Speaking of thank-you cards,” Lexi said, “thank you very much for my birthday dinner. That was incredibly sweet of you.”

 

Before coming out to find Lexi earlier that day, Bucky had gone to the kitchens—to make Lexi a birthday cake. He admitted that the caterers had helped, especially with the stacking of the layers of chocolate cake, and showing him how to frost the cake, but he had done the rest himself. Lexi was so touched, that even Sam’s joking about his writing on top of the cake couldn’t diminish the heart-eyes she kept throwing Bucky’s way.

 

“Just sayin’, man, maybe work on your penmanship a little, so it doesn’t look like a ransom note,” Sam said, right before taking a big bite of cake. “It looks like it should say, ‘Happy Birthday—OR ELSE.’”

 

“Bite me,” Bucky said, leaning back in his chair, a satisfied look on his face.

 

“Pretty sure that’s Lexi’s job— _ow!_ ” Tony said, snickering, as Steve flicked his ear.

 

“Watch it,” Steve grumbled under his breath.

 

They had spent most of the evening chatting comfortably with the others in the sitting room, Lexi telling the team about her ‘Mom dream.’ “I asked her a lot of questions, but she didn’t really answer anything,” Lexi groused, “other than saying that I shouldn’t worry about Thor and that he would understand everything eventually.”

 

“That does sound like dream logic,” Tony said, shrugging. “Your subconscious trying to get you to relax, since you don’t have any control over the situation.”

 

“I suppose,” she said, leaning her head against Bucky’s shoulder. “She did tell me to trust you all as my ‘chosen family.’”

 

“Aww,” Nat smiled, “that was nice of her.”

 

“I thought so, too,” Bucky grinned.

 

Wanda smiled, though it was tinged a little with sadness. “It is a comforting thought,” she said, “to be able to choose family.” Steve reached over and gave her hand a little squeeze.

 

“We are family, Wanda,” he said kindly.

 

They talked for a while longer, before the team all declared themselves ‘exhausted,’ and each person headed to his or her room. Bucky was grinning ear-to-ear as he led Lexi to their suite. He had placed candles around the room, which cast a warm glow, and put a couple of towels over the Tantra chair, telling Lexi that she was getting a special birthday back-rub.

 

“You try to hide it, but I know you’ve been feeling stressed lately,” he said, trailing his fingers up and down her back.

 

“You’re so wonderful,” Lexi sighed, fully enjoying how his large, strong hands massaged and soothed every muscle in her back and shoulders.

 

“Anything for you, sweetheart,” Bucky said, his fingertips dancing down her spine.

 

Lexi exhaled sleepily, then she moaned as she relaxed into his touch. “That feels so good,” she said, as Bucky pressed his thumbs into her lower back.

 

“Love takin’ care of my girl,” Bucky whispered. He leaned forward, covering her back with his chest and running his hands down her arms to curl his fingers around hers while nuzzling her hair. He kissed the sensitive skin under her ear, making her shiver.

 

“You’re very good at it,” Lexi said, her eyes closing in sheer bliss, her cheek cushioned on the super-fluffy towel that covered the soft leather. The heat from his body—even clothed, as it was—was enough to make her melt.

 

“Mmm,” he hummed, sitting back slightly, laughing lowly at the mewling sound Lexi made. “What can I do for you, baby?” he asked, his voice dropping into the dark registers that raised goose bumps all over Lexi’s body.

 

“I think getting naked would be a good start,” Lexi said, wiggling her backside between Bucky’s pants-covered thighs.

 

“Just me? Or both of us?” he asked, dropping his hands to Lexi’s hips, curling his fingers into the pajama shorts that she wore.

 

“I’m halfway there, big guy,” Lexi said, smirking over her bare shoulder. “You need to catch up.”

 

Within seconds, Bucky’s shirt was on the floor. “Done,” he smiled.

 

Their eyes locked for just a moment, both grinning ear-to-ear, before they jumped up, shedding their remaining clothes as quickly as possible, dropping them on the floor in their haste. Bucky resumed his seat, pulling Lexi down to straddle the chair facing him, her thighs laying over his. “Baby girl,” he growled, moving forward so that Lexi leaned back over the curving chaise, her back arching so that her chest jutted forward, “you are so fucking gorgeous.”

 

Lexi allowed her head to fall back, exposing her throat and leaving her completely open. “Bucky,” she breathed, sighing happily as he pressed up against her, leaving wet, open-mouth kisses from her collarbone down her sternum. His tip of his shaft nudged his abdomen, the clear fluid smearing across his stomach, as Lexi wrapped her hands around the back of his neck, holding him close. He licked lightly over a pink, hardened nipple, circling the other with his thumb, as a high-pitched whine escaped Lexi’s throat.

 

Bucky grinned, looking up at Lexi’s face as she writhed under his hands and tongue. “You okay there, sweetheart?” he asked, sounding infuriatingly casual as he slowly took her apart.

 

“Fuck,” Lexi exhaled. Bucky’s hands bracketed her waist, his thumbs softly rubbing her abdomen.

 

“Yeah?” he asked, scooting forward just enough to roll his hips against hers. His shaft slid over her mound, the fluid leaking from his cock lubricating the glide. “Mmmm,” he hummed, “you want this?”

 

“Yes,” she moaned, bringing her left foot up and placing it on the chaise behind Bucky, “please.”

 

“Not yet, angel face,” he said roughly, kissing his way back down her sternum and over her stomach. He hooked his hand behind her left knee and draped it over his shoulder, sliding her body further up and over the chaise’s curve, so that her head was nearly upside down. “I really need,” he murmured, nipping at one of Lexi’s hipbones, making her inhale sharply, “to give this sweet, beautiful pussy a kiss first.”

 

Lexi shouted as Bucky sucked her clit into his mouth, lashing it with his tongue. Curved backward over the chaise as she was, Lexi was essentially trapped under Bucky’s left arm, which was gently pinning her down, as he licked and kissed all over her smooth, sensitive flesh. Lexi held his left arm against her, her right hand clutching his wrist, while her left hand tangled in his hair, her fingers curling into a fist.

 

Bucky moaned, the flavor of Lexi’s juices on his tongue making his dick twitch. “Goddamn, _kotenok,_ ” he growled, “I love how you taste.”

 

“Please, Bucky,” Lexi begged, her breath hitching, “please—“

 

“Do you want to come on my tongue,” he asked, flicking said appendage lightly over her swollen bundle of nerves, making Lexi gasp, “or on my cock?” He lifted his head to look at Lexi’s face, grinning wickedly, lightly running his right hand up and down the thigh that was thrown over his shoulder. “How about both? I like both.” He brought his hand to her core and pressed his thumb lightly to her entrance, circling gently. “So pretty,” he whispered.

 

He lowered his head again, kissing her slick folds as he carefully pushed his thumb inside her. Lexi moaned loudly, her hips jerking against him. He pumped his hand, slowly at first, but picking up speed as Lexi’s moans grew in volume. “ _Unh,_ Buck—ohh, god,” she cried, trying to rock into him. His left hand held her steady, and soon an incoherent, rambling jumble of words poured out of her, ending only when her body froze and her muscles clenched, the light she generated outshining the candles in the room.

 

Bucky moaned as he felt the energy pass through him, his ministrations easing as Lexi began to twitch from over-sensitivity. “Mmm,” he hummed, kissing her lower abdomen, “How you doin’, darlin’?”

 

Lexi groaned, stretching her arms over her head, then letting them fall limp. “I’m great,” she chuckled throatily, yelping in surprise when Bucky wrapped both arms around her thighs and slid her whole body toward him. He stood, holding Lexi’s ankles on his shoulders, to look down at her with a pleased expression. Her face and shoulders were flushed, her hair was a tousled mess, her chest forced upward by the curve of the chair, and she was smiling at him, eyelids heavy, her bottom lip swollen and red from being bitten.

 

“God, you’re just…unreal,” Bucky breathed. Lexi giggled at him, sounding incredibly raspy and sexy, and his dick literally jumped at the sound. “Fuck,” he exhaled, “you good for more, sugar?”

 

“Mm-hmm,” Lexi hummed, smiling. “Always want more.” She reached up toward his face, and Bucky leaned forward, literally bending her in half, so she could wrap her hands around the back of his head and bring him in for a kiss. “Love you,” Lexi whispered against his lips.

 

“Love you back, angel face,” Bucky said, gripping his shaft in his right hand and bringing the head to her entrance. He deepened the kiss as he slid into her, swallowing her moans until he was fully sheathed inside her. “Christ,” he gritted out, taking a moment to breathe.

 

Lexi tipped her hips up, almost causing Bucky to choke on his next breath as her muscles clenched. “Mmm,” she sighed, “you feel so good.”

 

“So do you, darlin’,” he huffed, straightening up and dropping his hands from her ankles to her hips, holding her still. He pulled out until just the head of his cock was still inside her, then he snapped his hips forward, forcing the air from Lexi’s lungs.

 

“ _Oh!_ ” she gasped, her eyes flying open. Her hands flew to grab onto his forearms, holding on as he built a hard, steady rhythm.

 

“ _Yeah,_ ” Bucky grinned, watching Lexi’s body sway with the force of his thrusts, “right there, huh, darlin’? Is that what you want? You like this?”

 

“Yes, oh, my god, fuck yes,” Lexi moaned, gripping Bucky’s arms tighter. With every pass over that special spot inside her, he wound her up tighter and tighter, until she was practically curled up, panting. “ _Bucky,_ ” she keened, when suddenly her back arched and she froze, everything clamping down hard. The wave of pleasure passed through them both, Bucky’s eyes nearly rolling back in his head. Seconds later, the coil snapped and she shouted out; Bucky dropped her legs down to his waist and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close, but still moving within her to prolong the moment. As Lexi quieted, he slowed the rolling of his hips.

 

“You okay, baby?” he asked, breathing heavily, holding her head gently to his chest.

 

“Yeah, you?” Lexi replied, also breathing hard.

 

“Real good.” He slowly sat down, keeping her tight against him, until he was seated in the lowest part of the chaise with Lexi cradled on his lap. He lay back, resting against the lower curve of the chair, so that she was straddling his hips, her toes just touching the floor. “Mmm,” he hummed, looking up at her as he caressed her thighs, “you look fuckin’ incredible.”

 

Lexi smiled, blushing slightly, as she pressed her hands into his chest, and leaned down for a kiss. “Such a sweet talker,” she teased, rolling her hips against him.

 

He groaned, carefully thrusting upward, holding her hips snugly against his. “You gonna work me over, angel?” he asked, grinning widely.

 

Lexi ducked her head to lick across a hard nipple, and Bucky inhaled sharply. “Is it my turn to make you scream?” Lexi asked coyly, kissing up his chest to his collarbone. She gently pinched both of his nipples, circling her hips over his. “Fuck, you feel good inside me,” she whispered, grinding down on him. She continued her path across his chest, kissing and licking his salty skin, occasionally wetting down one of his nipples with her tongue, then either blowing across it or running her fingers over it, listening to the sounds Bucky made as he tried to hold himself together.

 

He gasped, moaned, and whined, he bit his bottom lip and scrunched his eyes shut, his muscles twitched and jerked; Lexi took it all in as she rode him. She kissed the scar tissue that fanned across his chest from his shoulder, and licked along the seam where the metal cuff was fused to his flesh. When she squeezed her inner muscles at the same time that she rolled one of his nipples between her two fingers and whispered in his ear, “I love having your cock so deep in my pussy,” he broke.

 

A strangled, broken-sounding, “ _Jesus Christ,_ ” burst out of him, right before he gripped her hips with both hands and started thrusting up into her, desperate for release. Lexi planted both palms on the curve of the chair just above his shoulders, trying to keep herself upright, as Bucky grunted unintelligible, half-formed words.

 

Lexi spurred him on, growling, “Come on, baby, fuck me hard,” and soon Bucky was arching up into her.

 

“ _Oh, oh fuck, ohhh,_ ” he shouted, his back bowing as he lit up. The force of his pleasure hit Lexi so hard that she tumbled right after him, crying out as her toes curled. She ground down on his pelvis, breathing in short, hard bursts, her core clenching down on his shaft. Bucky rocked against her, moaning as his abdominal muscles continued to contract, pushing the air from his lungs, as they both slowly came down. “ _Fuck me,_ baby girl,” he whispered hoarsely, finally able to take a deep breath.

 

“Did I do good?” Lexi asked tiredly from where she was sprawled across his chest.

 

Bucky exhaled in a sleepy-sounding chuckle. “I’m still seein’ stars, beautiful,” he said, cradling her to him, running his right hand soothingly up and down her back.

 

After a few minutes of recovering, cuddling, and slow kisses, Bucky picked Lexi up in his arms and relocated to the bed. And, well, if he snuck out to the kitchen to grab a piece of birthday cake for them to share, no one else needed to know that.

 

***

 

Several weeks later, Steve called an emergency team meeting. Either not realizing that Lexi was in the room—or not caring—he began the meeting with, “It looks like we might have a hit on Rumlow, and we need to move fast.”

 

Lexi started, before she began to get up from where she had been seated, “Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t know this was a mission meeting.”

 

Steve looked at her, as if confused by what she was saying, before the realization hit him that Lexi—technically—didn’t have security clearance to discuss missions. “Right, sorry,” he said apologetically. As Lexi went to leave the room, Steve added, “But you should know, Lexi, that you were right.”

 

“I usually am,” she joked, “but about what?”

 

“The body armor, the rigid mask, all of it,” Steve said, smiling. “We were able to trace shipments of respirators, oxygen tanks, and pain medications from multiple sources to a city in western Mauritania, on the coast of Africa. So,” he added, looking at her fondly, “thank you.”

 

“Glad I could help,” Lexi said, cheeks reddening. “Good luck.”

 

When Bucky came to their room later, he told her what had brought Rumlow to their attention. “Apparently, he’s started hitting some smaller police stations, stealing weapons and drugs—though whether it’s for resale or personal use, we don’t know,” he explained. “It’s the body armor and the mask that caught national attention. I guess he’s painted the mask to look like it has a skull on it.” Bucky shook his head. “Fuckin’ asshole.”

 

“When do you leave?” Lexi asked, trying to be calm.

 

“Tomorrow morning,” Bucky said. “We’re seeing a pattern and hoping to cut him off before they make their next move.”

 

“Promise me something?” Lexi asked.

 

Bucky frowned at her in confusion—she’d never asked for anything like this before. “Of course, angel face, anything.”

 

“Try to stay objective,” Lexi said reaching to hold Bucky’s hands. “I know you hate this guy, and I do, too, for hurting you. But don’t let him get personal with you. Don’t let him get under your skin. If he sees you, he’ll try to shake you—or worse. Don’t let him. Please.”

 

“Okay, baby girl,” he murmured, pulling Lexi into his arms. “I won’t let him.”

 

“You come back to me,” Lexi whispered into his chest.

 

“I will,” Bucky replied. “Always.”

 

***

 

Several days later, FRIDAY notified Lexi that the team was returning from the mission. “Captain Rogers has requested that you meet them when they arrive,” the A.I. told Lexi, when she returned to her office from a PT appointment.

 

“Is something wrong?” Lexi asked, alarmed.

 

“Sergeant Barnes is experiencing some distress,” FRIDAY responded.

 

“Is he injured?” she asked, her heart pounding, feeling nearly ill.

 

“His vital signs are quite elevated, but he is not physically wounded,” FRIDAY answered.

 

“When will they be landing?” Lexi asked, pulling up her schedule for the day.

 

“The quinjet will be landing in approximately ninety minutes,” FRIDAY said.

 

“Could you notify Doctor Connors and ask him to be ready for Bucky when they get here, please?” Lexi asked, rearranging an appointment and blocking out the remainder of the day.

 

“Certainly, Doctor Shaeffer,” FRIDAY replied.

 

“Thank you, FRIDAY,” Lexi said, getting up from her desk and heading to the door.

 

“You’re welcome, Doctor Shaeffer.”

 

***

 

Lexi was standing just inside the main building when the quinjet landed. As soon as the ramp began to come down, she was out the door and running toward it. Sam met her at the base of the ramp.

 

“What happened?” Lexi asked, trying to remain calm.

 

“We don’t know, exactly,” Sam said, bringing Lexi up the ramp into the jet. “One of Rumlow’s guys saw Bucky and started yelling something in really bad Russian. Whatever it was, it gave your boy one hell of a headache.”

 

“A headache?” Lexi asked, confused. Surely Steve wouldn’t call her for a simple headache.

 

Sam saw the look on her face and shook his head. “You’ll see.”

 

He led her to the bunk where Steve stood over Bucky, holding an ice pack to his head. Steve looked up as they approached. “Hey, Lexi,” he said. “I’m sorry if I worried you, but Buck’s been asking for you since it happened.”

 

Lexi came over to Bucky’s side. He was clutching the small pillow that Lexi had packed for him, covered with her pillowcase. He was pale and sweating, his body shaking, and his eyes were squeezed shut. “Bucky? Sweetie?” Lexi said softly, taking the ice pack from Steve and holding it to Bucky’s forehead as she leaned down to kiss his temple.

 

“Lexi?” Bucky moaned.

 

“Yeah, love, I’m here,” she said quietly, stroking his hair.

 

“Aw, fuck, honey, it hurts,” he groaned, clenching his teeth.

 

“What happened? Do you know?” she asked, moving her hand to the back of Bucky’s neck, trying to massage the knotted-up muscles.

 

“I don’t know,” Bucky whispered. “Somebody said somethin’, and it was like he jammed an ice pick between my eyes.”

 

“A word did this?” Lexi asked, bewildered.

 

“All I could hear was someone shouting over the comm. I don’t know what it was,” Steve said, looking at Bucky with concern. “By the time I got there and took the guy out, Bucky was already down, yelling and holding his head,” he sighed. “It’s been hours and it’s not getting better. He’s really nauseated, can’t drink anything or get any painkillers down.”

 

“Can we get him to medical?” Lexi asked. “We can get him on an I.V. to start getting him hydrated and get some meds into him.”

 

“Yeah,” Steve said, and he and Sam came forward to help Bucky up. Between the two of them, they got him out of the quinjet, into the building and the elevator, and down to the medical wing. Lexi walked ahead of them, on her phone to the nurse’s station, getting a room and an I.V. ready.

 

Half an hour later, after seeing Doctor Kincaid, Bucky was reclining in a bed, hooked up to an I.V. of electrolyte solution, anti-nausea medication and quadruple doses of analgesics. Though it dulled the pain somewhat, it didn’t eliminate it. But, Lexi thought, at least he had stopped shaking and sweating. Steve and Sam had gone to get cleaned up, and Doctor Connors had come by to speak quietly to Bucky for a few minutes while Lexi waited outside. Once he left, Lexi tried massaging the tension out of his shoulders, but even that didn’t help alleviate the stabbing pain in his head, so she sat by his side, holding his hand.

 

“I don’t even know for sure what the guy was trying to say,” Bucky murmured, exhausted. “His Russian was horrible,” he chuckled tiredly, clearly not feeling well.

 

A few hours went by, the pain never really going away. Bucky couldn’t eat or sleep. Steve had checked in, bringing Lexi some dinner. When a nurse came in later to tell Lexi that it was time for lights out, she only looked at her briefly to say, “I’ll be staying here.”

 

Bucky tried to protest. “Sweetheart, you need your sleep.”

 

Lexi refused to budge. “I’m not leaving you.”

 

The nurse clamped her lips shut, nodded, and said, “Can I bring you anything, Doctor Shaeffer?”

 

Lexi smiled at her before saying, “No, thank you, I’m fine.”

 

After she left, Bucky asked, “Do you have your phone, angel face?”

 

“Yes,” Lexi said, confused by the question.

 

“Can I see it?” he asked.

 

“Are you going to send Steve a text, telling him to come get me and make me go upstairs?” Lexi asked, a smile on her face.

 

“Maybe,” Bucky sighed. “I don’t want to be the reason you’re not resting.”

 

“I’ll rest here with you,” Lexi said. “Scoot over.”

 

Bucky moved to his right, closer to the side with the I.V., and Lexi got up to turn down the lights. She came back to the bed and climbed on, laying down next to Bucky, her head on his chest. “I love you,” she whispered, drawing lazy circles on his stomach over his hospital gown.

 

“I love you, too, brat,” he said, a hint of a smile in his voice. Bucky tried to close his eyes, tried to rest, but the pain was a constant. It drained him, leaving him feeling exhausted, but unable to sleep. He couldn’t even lay down, really, because the increased pressure behind his eyes made the pain worse.

 

A while later, an hour or less, she didn’t know, Lexi woke up to Bucky shaking and gasping. “Bucky?” she asked, rubbing her eyes.

 

“It hurts,” he panted, his eyes watering.

 

“Do you want me to get more meds?” Lexi asked, sitting up.

 

“She just put more in a little while ago. They’re not helping anymore,” he said, shaking his head.

 

Lexi searched her memory, trying to think of something— _anything_ —that would help relieve Bucky’s pain. Suddenly a thought occurred to Lexi; she remembered her birthday, what had happened when she sat under the tree by the lake. “Can I try something?” she asked. “I don’t know if it’ll work, but—“

 

“Yes, fuck, anything, _please,_ ” Bucky said, sweat starting to form on his brow. Lexi got to her knees and swung her left leg over to straddle Bucky’s thighs, facing him. “Uh, baby?” he asked, his voice strained. “I love you, but I can’t—“

 

“Hush,” Lexi whispered, softly running her fingers down either side of Bucky’s face. “Try to relax, love,” she said, stroking his hair. Bucky closed his eyes and tried to slow his breathing. Lexi leaned forward slightly to kiss his forehead, brushing her thumbs over his cheekbones. “There you go,” she murmured, listening to him breathe, as she tried to draw on the power she had felt that day.

 

While the team had been gone, Lexi had been out walking one day, and had meandered toward the lake. She was drawn to this area; it was quiet and peaceful, and reminded her of the day she and Bucky had met, where she had first heard him laugh. She was sure it would always be a special place for her.

 

When she arrived, and saw the ground under the tree where she had rested completely covered in tulips, she had been shocked speechless. Large egg-shaped blossoms, mostly lavender but edged in a dark purple, blanketed the spot under the tree where she had dreamt of her mother. She didn’t touch the gorgeous blooms, but took lots of pictures with her phone, stunned by the beautiful flowers that, by any reasonable standard, shouldn’t have been growing there at all. She knew she would show the pictures to Bucky when the team returned, hoping the flowers would still be blooming.

 

But the flowers were far from her mind at the moment, as Lexi cupped Bucky’s face in her hands, her fingers curled around to the nape of his neck, gently stroking. “Breathe with me,” she said softly, calming him even more. She touched her forehead to his, her eyes sliding closed, and she began repeating _No pain_ in her mind. She maintained the steady, even breathing, and soon she felt her palms begin to tingle. She smiled as the warmth built up in her hands, bit by bit, until Lexi exhaled, almost like she was pushing the energy out of her hands, and that feeling of warmth moved into Bucky.

 

He started, as if surprised, then a few seconds later, his shoulders dropped and his face lost that pinched, tight look. “Bucky?” Lexi whispered, watching him closely. “Are you okay?”

 

“Wha’ wazzat?” he asked, slurring his words blearily. He tried to open his eyes, to focus on Lexi, but he was so tired, and it finally didn’t hurt so bad.

 

“Are you alright?” Lexi asked, still worried. “Is that better?”

 

“So better,” Bucky said sleepily, leaning his cheek into her palm. “Whaddid you do?”

 

“I think I learned a new trick on my birthday,” Lexi whispered, smiling as happy tears pricked at her eyes.

 

“Tank you, bay,” he mumbled, his head lolling to the side. “Luh you, s’much.” Within seconds he was sound asleep.

 

“I love you, too,” Lexi said, brushing his hair back and kissing him softly. She reached for the bed controls, lowering it somewhat so Bucky could sleep comfortably, before settling down at his side to try and get some rest herself.

 

Bucky woke only one time during the night, and asked Lexi to remove the I.V. from his arm. Since he could finally keep water down and the meds weren’t doing anything anyway, she agreed. “Are you feeling better? Is the headache gone?” Lexi asked, tucking his hair behind his ear after pushing the I.V. stand into the corner.

 

“Mostly,” Bucky said, smiling tiredly. “It’s still there, but it’s nowhere near as bad.”

 

“Do you want me to try the thing again?” Lexi asked. “Maybe you could get a little more sleep.”

 

“I’ll never say no to you sitting on my lap,” he said, grinning and reaching out for her with grabby hands.

 

“There’s my guy,” Lexi chuckled, as she climbed back up onto the bed, “always thinking below the belt.”

 

“Can’t blame me. You’re so beautiful I can’t help myself,” Bucky said quietly, smiling up at Lexi as she settled over his hips, facing him. Now that he was free of the I.V. line, he wrapped both arms loosely around her waist, twining his fingers together and resting his hands on the small of her back.

 

Lexi leaned down to kiss him, just a soft brushing of their lips, and stroked his hair back from his temples. “Okay, smooth talker,” she said, “just relax and breathe easy.” She cupped his face in her hands again, listening as his respirations calmed into a nice, soothing rhythm. She gently scratched his scalp with her nails, placing tiny kisses on his cheeks, and he hummed softly, a tiny smile on his lips.

 

Lexi concentrated on her hands, on the warmth and the tingling that was building up. This time she pulled back slightly and opened her eyes, and she could actually see a faint golden glow in her palms, that grew steadily brighter as the sensations increased. When she felt it was right, she inhaled deeply, held it for a second, then exhaled, watching as the light flared slightly, and then disappeared.

 

Bucky jumped a tiny bit, his eyes opening to look at Lexi. Moments later, a look of utter relaxation and contentment came over him. “That feels…really great,” he murmured, grinning, his arms tightening to bring Lexi even closer. He kissed her slowly, sighing happily. “Thank you, angel face.”

 

“Is that better?” Lexi asked, stroking the fingers of her left hand over his brow, watching the peaceful expression take over his features.

 

“So much better,” he said, holding Lexi close as he turned on to his right side. He tucked Lexi into his chest, both arms wrapped snugly around her.

 

“Um, Bucky?” Lexi squeaked.

 

“Sleep now,” he rumbled, throwing his left leg over Lexi’s body, effectively covering her.

 

“Alright, sweetie,” she chuckled, squirming a bit to get her right arm out from between their bodies. She curled her arm around him, her fingers finding the opening in the back of the hospital gown. His skin was warm and smooth, and he relaxed even further with the skin-on-skin contact. Soon he was breathing deeply and evenly, and, much faster than she expected, Lexi drifted off as well.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rumlow was one of Bucky’s handlers—for years, perhaps—and I don’t think it’s beyond the realm of possibility that Rumlow would have heard the trigger words more than once. If he had seen Bucky as Crossbones, I would think he would have attempted to say the words to bring him back under control, and probably would have tried to teach the rest of the Strike Team as well.
> 
> The last chapter put this story over 10,000 hits, and I'm stunned. Since this is my first foray into fanfiction, I had no idea what to expect. Enormous Thank Yous to everyone who has been following along on this adventure. Your feedback has been invaluable and I'm incredibly grateful. <3
> 
> As always, any errors in translation are the property of Google Translate.


	55. Magic Fingers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, everyone! I hope you all had a fun (and safe) NYE. I'm recovering from the flu--the final Christmas gift from my family (ugh)--so I toasted the New Year with a shot of NyQuil. Party time. XD
> 
> This is a fairly fluffy chapter, a reprieve, if you will. Starting off the new year easy. :)

 

In the morning, Lexi was awakened by Doctor Kincaid, who came in to check on Bucky; or, more accurately, it was the rumbling vibration of Bucky’s voice against her cheek that woke her, but it was caused by Bucky speaking to Doctor Kincaid.

 

“Yeah, Doc, one-hundred-per-cent better,” Bucky murmured, trying to keep his voice down. When Lexi stirred, nuzzling into his chest, he brought his right hand up to the back of her head, gently stroking her hair. A quietly voiced question brought the response, “Yeah, we are. Have been for a while. Fury knows, he’s okay with it.”

 

“Hmm?” Lexi hummed questioningly, tipping her head up toward Bucky’s face.

 

He kissed her forehead. “Morning, sweetheart. We have company,” he whispered.

 

“Why?” Lexi asked sleepily, not quite awake.

 

Bucky chuckled, causing more rumbly vibrations for Lexi to snuggle into. “Because we’re still down in medical, sleepy girl.”

 

“Oh,” Lexi sighed. A few seconds later, his words sunk in and Lexi’s eyes flew open. “Oh!” she said again, her cheeks turning a brilliant shade of red. Slowly turning her head, she met Doctor Kincaid’s amused gaze. “Hi,” she said, her voice rough and scratchy. She cleared her throat and tried again. “Good morning, Doctor Kincaid.”

 

“Good morning, Doctor Shaeffer,” he said, smiling widely. “Sleep well?”

 

“Oh, god,” Lexi moaned, turning back to bury her face in Bucky’s chest. “How bad is it?”

 

“Other than the pink hearts taped to the outside of the door? Not bad,” he said jokingly. “The nurses on duty have officially declared you both ‘totally adorable,’ if that helps.” Bucky snorted in response, and Kincaid was not even trying to hide how entertaining he found the entire situation.

 

“Alright, very funny,” Lexi groused, pushing herself up to a seated position. She rubbed her face and attempted to smother a yawn. “How are you feeling, sweetie?” she asked Bucky, dropping her hand to his hair, scratching gently at his scalp.

 

“All better,” he sighed, closing his eyes happily. “Pretty hungry, actually.”

 

“What time did the I.V. come out?” Kincaid asked, looking at Bucky’s chart.

 

“About half past two,” Lexi said, still stroking Bucky’s hair. He curled up around Lexi’s leg, leaning his head against her thigh. “He wasn’t in pain anymore, and the nausea abated quickly. He was keeping fluids down, so I removed it so he could sleep more comfortably.”

 

“Understood,” Kincaid said, making some notes in Bucky’s file. “Doctor Shaeffer, if you wouldn’t mind stepping outside, I can give Sergeant Barnes a quick once-over and send you both on your way to get some breakfast.”

 

“Sounds good,” Lexi said, patting Bucky on the shoulder. Even though he grumbled about Lexi not scratching his head anymore, he rolled away slightly so she could scoot to the side of the bed and drop onto her feet. “I’ll go grab you some clothes, Bucky,” she said, putting her shoes on.

 

“Thanks, hon,” he said, sitting up.

 

Lexi opened the door and stepped out into the hall, shutting the door behind her. Luckily, there weren’t really any pink hearts decorating it. Walking down the hall toward the nurse’s station, though, she saw several of the nurses on duty look over in her direction and smile. Lexi rolled her eyes, shaking her head and trying to keep a straight face. There was nothing she could do, however, about her pink cheeks.

 

“Aww, she’s blushing,” the Head Nurse, Claire, teased.

 

“Quiet, you,” Lexi growled, trying in vain to look intimidating.

 

Claire snorted. “Oh, no. The nurse that checked on Sergeant Barnes a couple hours ago said, and I quote, ‘They are the cutest things ever.’ She compared you to baby pandas, for crying out loud. You’re not scaring anybody with that sweet face.”

 

“Oh, well,” Lexi sighed dramatically, “At least I managed to hang on to my professional reputation for over a year. Time to call it.”

 

“Nobody is calling you unprofessional, Doctor Shaeffer,” Claire said, shaking her head firmly. “Don’t you think that for a second. We’re all just really happy for you. It’s nice that you found each other. That’s not easy with jobs like ours.”

 

“Thanks,” Lexi said, unable to quash a little half-smile. “I’m going to grab him some clean clothes. I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

 

Claire nodded, and Lexi headed toward the main hall and the elevators to go upstairs. Upon reaching the residential floor, the elevator doors opened, and Lexi walked straight into Steve’s chest. In a move that must have looked hilarious, Lexi literally bounced backwards from the impact, nearly falling on her backside before Steve’s quick reaction caught her flailing arms.

 

“ _Ow!_ ” Lexi laughed, bringing a hand up to her forehead.

 

“Oh, my gosh, Lexi, I’m so sorry!” Steve cried, still holding her upright. “I wasn’t watching where I was going.”

 

“That makes two of us,” she said, still laughing at herself.

 

“You sound happy,” Steve said, looking hopeful. “Does that mean Bucky is feeling better?”

 

“He is,” Lexi said, nodding. “I’m just here to get him some clean clothes. Kincaid is checking him out and releasing him. He’s starving.”

 

“That’s great! I was on my way down to see him,” Steve said, grinning, “so I’ll wait for you and we can go down there together.”

 

“Sure,” Lexi responded. “I’ll be right back.” She went down the hall to their suite and grabbed clean boxers, warm-up pants, a t-shirt, socks, and sneakers. She returned to the elevator, and she and Steve went down to the main floor. Walking back into the medical wing, Lexi noticed the same nurses at the station, but this time they all seemed to be avoiding Lexi’s gaze.

 

Narrowing her eyes suspiciously, Lexi and Steve walked over to Bucky’s room—where a large pink heart with the words ‘The Honeymoon Suite’ was now taped over the door. “Oh, come on!” Lexi said exasperatedly, while Steve threw back his head and absolutely roared with laughter, his right hand slapping his chest.

 

Lexi looked over at the group of nurses, giving them some serious stink-eye. Claire laughed, “We said we were happy for you. We never said we weren’t going to give you shit about it occasionally. And you can blame Doctor Kincaid—it was his idea.”

 

Bucky opened the door, drawn by all the noise. “Hey, what’s going on?” he asked.

 

Lexi pointed over the door. Looking up, Bucky rolled his eyes, reached up, and snatched the paper heart off the wall. “I’m keeping this!” he called out to the nurses, who all cheered. Shaking his head and smiling, he held the door open for Lexi and Steve, closing it behind them. Lexi set his clothes on the bed and put his shoes on the floor. “Thanks, darlin’,” he said, handing Lexi the paper heart and giving her a chaste peck. He picked up the clothes and went behind a curtain in the corner to change as Lexi hopped up onto the bed.

 

“I’m glad you’re feeling better, Buck. So the painkillers worked?” Steve asked, leaning against the door, arms folded across his chest.

 

Lexi, who was sitting on the edge of the bed, looked up quickly, her eyes darting over toward where Bucky was standing. “Uhhh,” she said, rather eloquently.

 

Bucky, now dressed, came out from behind the curtain, looking at Lexi. He raised his eyebrows and shrugged, effectively letting Lexi know that it was her call. When Lexi nodded, he came over and took her hands in his, kissing her softly. “I love you,” he whispered.

 

“I love you, too,” Lexi replied. Taking a deep breath and looking at Steve, she said, “Um, no. The painkillers didn’t work.”

 

Steve looked at them, his brow furrowed. “Then…how?”

 

“Do you remember back on my birthday, when I had that dream, or whatever it was, about my mother?” Lexi asked.

 

“Yes,” Steve said, nodding.

 

“Well, something happened right before that,” Lexi explained. “I’d been upset and stressed and tense about the whole thing with Thor, and when I sat down by the lake, something…happened. All that tension, all the stress, just…disappeared.”

 

“Something like, what?” Steve asked.

 

“I learned a new trick,” Lexi said.

 

Steve looked at her questioningly. “What kind of trick?” he asked cautiously.

 

“It’s a little hard to describe,” Lexi tried to explain, “but I guess I can help people feel better with…my hands.” She cocked her head to the side. “That sounds weird out loud.”

 

Bucky snickered a bit as he pulled on his shoes. “Yeah, it does.”

 

“Shut up,” she laughed, smacking him lightly on his arm. Bucky captured her hand and kissed her palm.

 

“Long story short,” Bucky said, “Lexi put her hands on my head and the headache went away.”

 

When Steve’s eyes widened in alarm, Lexi quickly said, “I knew it wouldn’t hurt him, I swear.”

 

“Well, Lexi, that’s kind of a concern,” Steve said, pushing away from the door, a very serious look on his face. “This is something you’ve just discovered, and you used it on Bucky without knowing exactly what you were doing to him? How did you know it wouldn’t hurt him?”

 

Lexi looked stricken. “I, well, it didn’t hurt me, so—“ she stammered.

 

“Steve,” Bucky said firmly, getting his best friend’s attention. When Steve looked at him, he said, “I was in agony. She asked for permission to try. I practically begged her to do it.” When Steve still looked unsure, he continued. “Even if she was wrong and it didn’t help, it’s not like I could have felt much worse.”

 

Steve looked back at Lexi. The expression on her face felt like a punch to his gut; she looked hurt, and sad. “I would never hurt him, Steve,” she whispered.

 

“Not intentionally, no, of course not,” Steve said quietly. “It just makes me very nervous to think of anyone doing _anything_ to Bucky’s head.”

 

“I understand,” Lexi said, dropping her eyes to the floor. The room was quiet as Lexi held the paper heart in her hands, looking upset.

 

“I think you’re overreacting, Steve,” Bucky said, stepping even closer to Lexi.

 

“Am I?” Steve asked. “Would you let Wanda into your head?”

 

“That’s different,” Bucky argued, shaking his head. “I don’t really know Wanda that well, and, frankly, after what happened with the rest of you, I don’t trust her very much yet.” He put his arms around Lexi’s shoulders. “I trust Lexi with my life.”

 

“Buck…” Steve sighed, his hands on his hips.

 

“Can you show him?” Bucky asked suddenly. Lexi’s eyes snapped up to meet his.

 

“Show Steve?” Lexi asked. When Bucky nodded, she started to shake her head. “I’m pretty sure he doesn’t want me to—“

 

“Show me what, exactly?” Steve asked, a little crease appearing between his eyebrows.

 

“Lexi,” Bucky said, “this is totally up to you, but I think if you show Steve what you can do, he won’t worry about it anymore.”

 

Lexi thought about it for a few moments, before shrugging and nodding. “I’m willing if you are, Steve.”

 

Steve looked back and forth between them. Bucky watched him for a few moments before giving him an exasperated huff. “Come on, Steve, this is Lexi we’re talking about. She’s never hurt anyone. And look at me,” he said, holding his arms out, “I feel great.”

 

Lexi slid off the bed to her feet. “He doesn’t want to, Bucky, it’s fine.”

 

“No, Lexi, he’s right,” Steve said, shaking his head. “I’m sorry. I should see what we’re talking about before I give my opinion.”

 

“Are you sure?” Lexi asked, not exactly convinced.

 

“Yes,” Steve nodded, certain.

 

Lexi took a deep breath and exhaled. “Okay,” she said, gesturing to a chair in the corner. “Bring that over here.” Lexi took the chair by the bed, turning it to face the one that Steve brought over. “Have a seat.”

 

Bucky stood behind Lexi’s chair, and leaned over to kiss her cheek. “Relax, sweetheart,” he whispered in her ear. “Everything’s fine.” Lexi leaned into his touch, taking a few calming breaths.

 

Steve sat in the chair, facing her. “Alright, Steve, give me your hands,” Lexi said, holding her own hands out, palms up. When Steve gingerly placed his hands, palms down, on Lexi’s, she gripped them firmly. “Now, I’m going to concentrate. I just need you to close your eyes, and breathe calmly and evenly.”

 

“Okay,” he said, watching her briefly before shutting his eyes. As he began to breathe deeply, Lexi allowed her eyes to slide shut and began to concentrate on her hands. It took a minute or so of Lexi fully focusing on her own respiration to relax herself, but soon she felt the telltale signs of tingling and warmth in her palms.

 

She didn’t let it build up very long, simply willing Steve to _Calm,_ before she pushed the energy into Steve’s hands. He twitched, but only a little, inhaling as he opened his eyes.

 

“That was so cool,” Bucky said, a grin stretched over his face.

 

Steve sat very still for a moment, not moving at all, before a smile began to form. “That was,” he said, looking at Lexi as he exhaled and his smile grew, “yeah, that was…wow.” He looked over at Bucky, shaking his head a little. “I feel great,” he chuckled. “Just really relaxed, but not, you know, loopy or anything. I feel really clear-headed, actually.”

 

“That’s all I was aiming for,” Lexi said, releasing Steve’s hands and rubbing her hands on her legs as the residual sensation ebbed away. “Obviously, this is a new thing, so I’m not going to overdo it.”

 

“And this happened for the first time right before that dream of your mother?” Steve asked, rubbing his fingertips together.

 

“Yeah,” Lexi said. “I hadn’t thought about it until last night. I was wracking my brain, trying to think of a way to help Bucky, when I remembered.” She paused for a moment, then huffed a laugh.

 

“What?” Bucky asked, putting his hands on the back of her chair and leaning over to see her face.

 

“In that dream-whatever, my mother told me not to be afraid of what I could do, that I had these gifts for a reason,” Lexi said, looking at her hands.

 

“And I, for one, am extremely grateful,” Bucky said, kissing her forehead upside-down as she smiled. He picked his head up and looked at Steve, who stood up from his chair. “So, Stevie, you okay with this now?” he asked. “Not gonna worry my girl about this again?”

 

Steve smiled, returning his chair to the corner and turning around. “I don’t know if I _can_ worry about this,” he said. He clapped his hands together. “So who’s hungry?”

 

“ _Me,_ ” Bucky groaned. Lexi stood up and Bucky pulled the chair back, setting it next to the bed. “Let’s go eat.”

 

***

 

When the group arrived on the residential floor a few minutes later, Sam and Nat were standing around the kitchen island, drinking coffee. “Hey, man,” Sam said, looking at Bucky, “How you doin’?”

 

“Hungry,” Bucky said, immediately heading for the refrigerator. Just as he opened it and started pulling out eggs, sausages, bacon, and bread, Steve took everything out of his arms and shooed him away.

 

“Go sit down before you pass out from starvation,” Steve said, setting the food down and turning to the stove. “You two just relax, I’ll feed you.”

 

“Bless you,” Lexi said, sitting at the island and dropping her head onto her folded-up arms.

 

“What’s this?” Nat asked, sliding the pink paper out from under Lexi’s hand.

 

“Nothing!” Lexi blurted, trying to grab it back, but Nat was too quick.

 

“’The Honeymoon Suite’?” she asked, trying not to laugh. She even held it up for Sam to look at. Steve started giggling again, as Bucky and Lexi both rolled their eyes.

 

“What were you two doing downstairs?” Nat asked teasingly. Sam shook his head.

 

“The nurses on duty are obnoxious,” Lexi said, trying again to grab the pink heart. “They thought they were being funny.”

 

“Don’t forget Kincaid,” Steve said over his shoulder. “He’s the one who suggested it.”

 

“Well, you two are disgustingly cute together,” Sam shrugged. “Even I can admit that.”

 

“Aww, you think I’m cute?” Bucky asked, grinning at Sam.

 

“No. Lexi is the cute one,” Sam said, winking at her. “She makes you look good by association.”

 

Lexi scoffed, but Bucky responded with, “I actually agree with you on that.”

 

“Hey!” Lexi interjected. “That’s my sweet, beautiful man you’re talking about.” She leaned her head against Bucky’s shoulder and kissed under his ear. Bucky turned his head slightly and kissed Lexi’s nose, smiling down at her.

 

Steve made plenty of food, Bucky inhaling it as quickly as it was placed in front of him. Lexi ate until she wasn’t hungry anymore, then she pushed her plate away. “Thanks, Steve, that was great,” she said, sighing.

 

“You okay?” Bucky asked, still eating at full speed.

 

“Yeah, just tired,” she said, dropping off the chair. “I need to clean up and check my schedule for today.”

 

“I need to get cleaned up, too,” Bucky said. “I’ll see you in a few minutes?”

 

“Sure, sweetie,” Lexi said, leaning over for a kiss before walking down the hall to their room.

 

Several minutes later, Bucky entered their suite to find Lexi sound asleep on their bed. It looked like she had simply walked into their room, stretched out on the bed, and fallen asleep—she hadn’t even taken off her shoes. He shook her shoulder gently, but when she didn’t wake up, he walked into the en suite. “FRIDAY,” he said urgently.

 

“Yes, Sergeant Barnes?” FRIDAY responded.

 

“Is Lexi okay?” he asked, concerned.

 

“Doctor Shaeffer’s vital signs are all well within normal range. She is currently in a deep sleep,” FRIDAY said.

 

“Does she have any appointments today?” he asked, looking at Lexi through the door.

 

“She has one appointment scheduled for this afternoon at three o’clock,” the A.I. replied.

 

“If Lexi doesn’t wake up by—“ he checked his watch, “one o’clock, can you contact me, please?” That would give her a little more than four-and-a-half hours to sleep. If she was still tired after that, he was taking her back down to medical to get checked out.

 

“Certainly, Sergeant Barnes,” FRIDAY said.

 

“Thanks, FRIDAY,” Bucky said, walking back out into the bedroom.

 

“You’re welcome, Sergeant Barnes,” he heard behind him.

 

Bucky approached the bed and looked down at Lexi’s sleeping face. She did look a little pale, Bucky thought, but otherwise she seemed fine. He carefully put his palm on her forehead to check her temperature, but her skin was cool and dry to the touch, no fever or clamminess. He then removed her shoes, setting them on the floor.

 

Walking into the closet, Bucky retrieved a light blanket from the linen shelf. Returning to the bed, he draped the blanket over Lexi, then he leaned down to kiss her cheek. “Have a nice nap, sweetheart,” he whispered, before going into the en suite to shower.

 

When he came back out, ten minutes later, Lexi hadn’t moved a single inch. Bucky got dressed, constantly looking over at Lexi as she slept, his brow furrowed with worry. After putting his shoes on, he knelt by the side of the bed, stroking her hair with the back of his fingers. After listening to her breathe for a minute or two, he kissed her forehead and whispered, “See you in a little while, angel face.”

 

He walked out of their room, shutting the door quietly behind him. As soon as he turned to walk down the hallway, he said, “FRIDAY?”

 

“Yes, Sergeant Barnes?” FRIDAY responded.

 

“If anything, and I mean _anything,_ changes with Lexi, notify me _immediately,_ you got that?” he said, practically growling as he entered the common area.

 

“Certainly, Sergeant Barnes,” FRIDAY replied.

 

Steve was sitting at the kitchen island, drinking a cup of coffee. He looked up, having heard Bucky’s serious tone. “What’s up, Buck?” he asked, concerned.

 

“Lexi’s asleep,” Bucky said, before shaking his head slightly. “Not just asleep, she’s practically unconscious in there,” he told Steve, his arms crossed over his chest. “FRIDAY says she’s just in a deep sleep, but it’s—“ his face screwed up in consternation, “it’s weird, how quickly it happened. Like she left the kitchen, walked into our room, laid down on the bed, and was fast asleep instantly.” He rubbed a hand across his forehead. “It’s not normal for her, that’s all.”

 

“Do you think it’s because of the…” Steve trailed off, wiggling his fingers slightly, his eyebrows raised.

 

Bucky’s eyes widened. “I’ll bet it is,” he breathed. “When she fixed my head, we just went to sleep anyway, but after this morning,” he trailed off, shaking his head. “It must have exhausted her.” He sighed, silently berating himself. “I pushed her too hard.”

 

“Bucky, you didn’t know. _Lexi_ obviously didn’t know,” Steve said, trying to be rational. “I’m sure she’s okay, and after she has some sleep, she’ll be fine. And now we know, right?”

 

“Yeah,” Bucky grudgingly admitted. “I told FRIDAY to keep an eye on her, let me know as soon as anything changes. If she doesn’t wake up in the next few hours, I’m taking her down to medical to get checked out.”

 

“Okay,” Steve nodded, “that sounds like a good idea.” He set his coffee cup down. “Ready for debrief?”

 

“Yeah,” Bucky said, still clearly distracted.

 

Steve stood from his chair and clapped Bucky on the shoulder. “We’ll make this quick, okay?”

 

Bucky nodded, his jaw tensed. After Steve put his cup in the dishwasher, the two entered the elevator to meet the others downstairs.

 

Just over two hours later, Lexi inhaled deeply, opening her eyes. She blinked a couple of times before rolling onto her back and stretching, at which point she noticed that she had been covered with a blanket. She sat up, smiling a little dopily at Bucky’s thoughtfulness, when the man in question burst through their bedroom door.

 

“Baby doll, are you alright?” he asked, coming over to sit beside her. He was looking intently at her face, as if searching for signs of illness.

 

Lexi smiled at him in confusion. “Yes, I’m fine. Why?”

 

Bucky sat back with a strange expression on his face. “Because you’ve been pretty much unconscious for the better part of three hours, that’s why,” he said, sounding upset. When Lexi’s eyes widened in surprise at his tone, Bucky shook his head at himself and cupped her cheek in his hand. “You just fell asleep so hard and so fast, sweetie. I was worried about you,” he said. “FRIDAY kept telling me that you were fine, but I was getting close to carrying you back down to medical.”

 

“Aww, baby, everything’s okay,” Lexi said, smiling at him reassuringly. “Yeah, after breakfast I was exhausted, but I feel absolutely great now. Totally recharged.”

 

“Steve and I were talking about it,” Bucky said, taking both of her hands in his, “and we think it probably has to do with your new trick.” He leaned over, kissing her softly while pressing her hands to his chest. “I feel like I pushed you too hard and you overdid it. Wore you out. I’m sorry.”

 

“You didn’t push me to do anything, love,” Lexi said, running her hands up and over Bucky’s shoulders, meeting at the back of his neck. “I think that, yes, you’re right—it probably is because of the ‘magic fingers,’” she joked, scratching her nails lightly against his scalp, Bucky closing his eyes and humming, “because I seem to fall asleep every time I do it.” She shrugged. “Maybe I just need to build up my strength or something.” Bucky was about to say something when Lexi cut him off, dropping her hands to his shoulders and giving them a squeeze, “ _but_ , I don’t see why I would need to use it very much, outside of emergencies anyway, so I’m not going to worry about it.”

 

Bucky smiled at her. “Okay, sweetheart.” He placed his hands on either side of her hips and leaned forward, kissing her again. “So you gotta get up now?” he asked softly, resting his forehead against hers.

 

“Yeah, I suppose I should,” Lexi sighed. “I have an appointment this afternoon, and he’s a new patient, so I need to check out his file.” She kissed him again. “So I really should get going, even if there is a gorgeous man in my bed.”

 

“Maybe he can change your mind?” Bucky asked, grinning, kissing her just a little harder.

 

“Mmm,” Lexi hummed against his lips. “Maybe he can hold that thought until tonight,” she said, patting his chest.

 

Bucky pouted adorably, making Lexi laugh. “Early night tonight?” he asked hopefully.

 

“That sounds very sensible. You’re still recovering, after all,” Lexi said, turning to drop her legs over the side of the bed.

 

“That’s me, Mister Sensible,” Bucky said, smiling as he stood up, offering Lexi a hand. She took it, and he gently pulled her to her feet. “I actually need to get back down to the lab,” Bucky admitted sheepishly. “When FRIDAY told me you were waking up, I dropped everything and ran up here.”

 

“Silly man,” Lexi said, shaking her head while she wrapped her arms around his waist. After he dropped a soft kiss on her lips, she said, “I’ll see you later.”

 

“Yes, you will, baby girl,” he said, squeezing her. “I love you.”

 

“Love you, too,” Lexi replied.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Less than 7 weeks until Black Panther and 18 weeks until Infinity War! It's going to be a great year for Marvel fans!
> 
> Thanks, as always, to everyone for the continued support--I appreciate all the comments, kudos, and suggestions!
> 
> And, of course, any errors in translation are the property of Google Translate.


	56. Seasons Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! I have finally recovered from the flu--it only took two weeks. Seriously, WTF.
> 
> This chapter has an old friend in it, one that I hope we get to see in Infinity War (there are rampant rumors of flashbacks).
> 
> There is also SMUT. Major smut, and also a small discussion of dropping. I have experienced dropping (similar to this) only a couple times in my life, so in no way am I saying that this is what it's like for everyone. Always be safe, sane, and responsible, people. Take care of yourself and the ones you love.

 

The summer wore on. Steve and Bucky looked everywhere for more word on Rumlow, but the psychopath had apparently decided to go to ground after crossing the Avengers; there was no activity for the rest of August and most of September that they could pinpoint to him. Tony used that time to develop a noise-cancelling comm system, hoping to prevent what had happened the last time they dealt with Rumlow and his Strike Team. While Bucky appreciated the effort, the thought of not being able to hear what was going on around him during a mission was unacceptable.

 

Lexi had shown the pictures of the tulips to Bucky, and, at their first opportunity, had taken him down to the lake to show him where they had been growing. Unbelievably, not only were the flowers still there, they were still in full bloom. “I’m no horticulturalist, but this is just not possible,” Lexi said, shaking her head. “Tulips don’t grow in the summer—certainly not here, and not in this type of heat. They shouldn’t be here.” She told him how she had researched the flowers online, “The shape of the bloom is just like one variety called—get this—‘Dreamland,’” Lexi said. “They only bloom in late spring.” She pointed out the distinctive and unusual coloring of the petals. “The dress my mother was wearing was shaded exactly like that.”

 

For his part, Bucky couldn’t believe what he was seeing. What had once been a sparse but grassy area, was now completely blanketed in large, colorful blossoms. “They’re beautiful,” he said quietly, smiling. He looked at Lexi with something close to wonder in his eyes. “I’m thinking that was more than just a dream you had out here.”

 

“I’m certain of it, to tell you the truth,” Lexi said, nodding. “Honestly, I doubted it was a just a dream from the beginning, though it was the likeliest explanation. It was just too vivid, too clear to be only a dream.” Lexi frowned slightly as she thought back on it.

 

“What is it, angel face?” Bucky asked, seeing her pensive expression.

 

“Since Helen gave me those test results, I had been wondering what to do with my father’s DNA profile,” she replied. She shook her head, “My mother told me not to look for him, that trying to help him would be disastrous.”

 

“Help him?” Bucky asked, his brow furrowed in concern. “He’s still alive?”

 

“Apparently so,” Lexi said, looking out over the lake as the memory washed over her. “She said he was a good man once, a good fighter, but that he had been lied to and manipulated, and that he had changed as a result. She said he was unrecognizable now.”

 

“Jesus,” Bucky said, taking Lexi’s hand and squeezing it gently. “Whatever you want to do, sweetheart, I’m with you.”

 

Lexi squeezed his hand in return and smiled at him, looking a little sad. “I know.”

 

***

 

As the summer wound down, Lexi and her adoptive mother used the phones Tony had provided to arrange a meeting. They were going to meet in D.C. again, Lexi and Sam also checking in at the VA while they were there. When Steve heard about the trip, he decided to join them so that he could visit Peggy. He asked Bucky to come with him.

 

During the short flight, Steve and Bucky decided that Bucky would accompany him to the care facility where Peggy was living, but that Steve would go in first and determine whether she was lucid enough to see Bucky. “I’ve told her that you’re alive, that you survived the fall,” Steve had explained to Bucky previously. “She knows that Hydra…had control of you, that they gave you a similar serum to what I had,” he said softly, “so she understands that you haven’t really aged.”

 

“But will she remember all that?” Bucky asked. He knew what Alzheimer’s was, but not to what extent it would challenge Peggy’s memories.

 

“That’s what I’ll find out,” Steve said.

 

So while Lexi and Sam went to the VA and checked in with their various support and therapy groups, Steve and Bucky went to visit Peggy. Luck was on their side, as Peggy was having a good day and wasn’t surprised to see Steve when he came through the door. When Steve mentioned Bucky, Peggy said, “When are you bringing that boy to see me, Steven? I’m not going to last forever, you know.”

 

Steve smiled, wide and beaming. “Well, Pegs, today is your lucky day.”

 

When Steve opened the door and beckoned to Bucky, he came in to Peggy’s room, holding his baseball hat in his hand. “Hello, Peggy,” he said quietly.

 

Peggy’s eyes filled with tears. “Oh, James,” she whispered, holding her hand out. “Look at you, darling, just as handsome as the last time I saw you.”

 

“And you are even more beautiful,” he said softly, gently taking her hand and kissing the back of it.

 

Peggy laughed, tears of happiness sliding down her cheeks. “Still so charming,” she said. She cupped his cheek with a soft, wrinkled hand. Bucky closed his eyes and leaned into it, fighting back his own tears.

 

They spoke for nearly an hour, until Peggy became too tired to continue. Bucky told Peggy about Lexi, how much she had helped him. “I hope you’ll bring her to meet me,” Peggy said, her eyes twinkling. “I would love to meet the girl that stole the heart of James Buchanan Barnes,” she smiled.

 

When Steve and Bucky met Sam and Lexi at the VA afterwards, Lexi could see that Bucky was a little overwhelmed, but happy. Sam stepped out of his office, giving the two of them a moment alone. Lexi stood on her toes, wrapping her arms around Bucky’s shoulders, as he held her close. “It went well?” Lexi asked quietly.

 

“Yeah,” Bucky said, his voice rough. “She was…it was a good day.”

 

“I’m really happy for you,” Lexi whispered, squeezing him tight.

 

He kissed the side of Lexi’s face. “She wants to meet you, too,” he said, smiling.

 

Lexi pulled back slightly, her eyes wide. “I’m feeling a little intimidated,” she admitted.

 

“Nah,” Bucky smiled down at her. “She’ll love you.”

 

There was a knock on the door. “I’m coming in! Y’all better not be doing anything!”

 

“Wait!” Bucky called out. “I’m naked!”

 

“Oh, no! Not in my office!” Sam yelled.

 

Lexi laughed out loud, poking Bucky in the side. “It’s fine, Sam, come on in.”

 

Sam opened the door and came in, followed by Steve, who was trying not to smile. “Not cool, man,” Sam said, shaking his head. “I do not need to be thinking about your lily-white ass on my desk.”

 

“But you will be,” Bucky smirked, and Lexi snorted so hard that she started coughing. Steve covered his mouth, snickering loudly.

 

Sam narrowed his eyes at him. “Don’t you have some in-laws to disappoint?” he asked, and Lexi gasped at him.

 

“My parents like Bucky!” she said, swatting at Sam.

 

“They obviously don’t know him like we do,” Sam grumbled. Steve continued to giggle at all three of them, in far too good a mood to let a little bickering get to him.

 

“Okay,” Bucky said, “we’re going.” He took Lexi’s hand and headed to the door. “We’ll see you back at the hotel after we have dinner with Lexi’s folks, unless you have other plans?” he asked, his eyebrows raised questioningly.

 

“Uh, no, not tonight,” Steve said, rubbing the back of his neck and turning a delightful shade of pink. Lexi saw this and smiled, her eyebrows arching in surprise. “Sam and I are going to catch the baseball game on TV tonight at his place, that’s all.”

 

“Hmm, okay,” Bucky said, pursing his lips. “We’ll call you when we’re back.”

 

“Gotcha, have fun,” Steve said.

 

As Bucky and Lexi walked down the hall to leave the VA building, Lexi asked, “What was that about?”

 

“Steve has a kind of on-again-off-again relationship with someone. I guess they hook up when they’re both in town,” Bucky said softly, looking over his shoulder to make sure they weren’t being overheard.

 

“Steve has booty calls?” Lexi asked, not sure whether to be shocked or impressed. “Didn’t think he would be open to that kind of thing.”

 

“I was surprised, too,” Bucky said, chuckling. “All I know about her is that they used to be co-workers at S.H.I.E.L.D., but now she’s based in Berlin.”

 

“You don’t know her name?” Lexi asked, confused.

 

“Um, yeah, it’s…Sharon?” Bucky said uncertainly. “He doesn’t really talk about her.”

 

“Wow, okay,” Lexi said. “I won’t bring it up then.”

 

They met Lexi’s parents at Logan Tavern for dinner. Lexi had told her mother that Bucky would be joining them, so there were no surprises. They enjoyed a nice dinner together in the casual, cozy atmosphere, and then decided to go to the bar of Lexi’s parent’s hotel for an after-dinner drink. Lexi had just finished telling her parents about her visit to the VA that day, when her mother took a sip of her coffee.

 

“So, dear,” she began, “were you able to find out anything from the blanket?”

 

Lexi schooled her expression, trying not to let anything show. “Um, yes, actually,” she said, “but to be honest, Mom, I think you’re better off not knowing.”

 

“Oh,” she said softly, setting her coffee cup down with a concerned expression.

 

“We just don’t know what any of it means,” Lexi explained, shaking her head. “Things have gotten…strange, to say the least.”

 

“You’re not in any danger, are you?” Lexi’s father asked, frowning.

 

“Not currently, no, but if any of this got out…” Lexi trailed off, shrugging.

 

“The fewer people that know, the better. My number one priority is keeping Lexi safe,” Bucky said, taking Lexi’s hand under the table. Lexi raised an eyebrow at him.

 

“I hope that’s not _actually_ your number one priority,” Lexi snarked.

 

“You know it is,” he growled underneath his breath. Lexi stuck her tongue out at him.

 

After they said goodnight to Lexi’s parents, she and Bucky returned to their hotel. Bucky called Steve to let him know that they were back in their room, and to tell him that they would be meeting her parents again for brunch the next day. They would be back at the hotel by one o’clock and ready to leave for the flight back to HQ by two o’clock.

 

After they changed into sleep clothes and finished brushing their teeth, Bucky stood behind Lexi and wrapped his arms around her waist. Holding her snugly against his bare chest, he burrowed his face into the back of her neck. He took a deep breath and sighed. “I love you, baby girl,” he said, kissing the soft skin under her ear.

 

Lexi leaned back against him, smiling, absorbing his warmth. “I love you, too,” she whispered. She reached back to run her fingers through his hair, which was hanging loose and brushing the top of his shoulders.

 

They stood together, slowly swaying back and forth, as Bucky inhaled her scent, completely immersing himself in her. “You know I would do anything to keep you safe, right?” he asked quietly.

 

“I know, sweetie,” Lexi said, scratching her nails lightly on his scalp. “And I hope you know that it goes both ways.” He picked his head up, meeting her gaze in the mirror as he nuzzled the side of her head. “You’re everything to me, and I won’t let anyone hurt you.”

 

Bucky watched her intently for several seconds. “You really mean that, don’t you?” he asked, not wholly able to keep the disbelief out of his voice.

 

Lexi turned in his arms, cupping his face in both hands. “Of course I mean that,” she said, staring deeply into his eyes, making sure he was listening. “I will do anything I have to, go through anyone who tries to stop me.” She stood on her toes and brushed her lips against his. “I will stop at nothing to keep you with me.”

 

Bucky’s hands tightened on her hips, his fingers curling into the fabric of her sleep shorts. “You are—“ his voice broke, and he cleared his throat. Resting his forehead against hers, he whispered, “You are so strong, and so good, and I don’t know what I could possibly have done to deserve you, but I am grateful every day that you think I’m worth it.”

 

“You are worth it,” Lexi said, bringing his face down to hers. She kissed him softly and sweetly, holding his head still as she nipped gently at his bottom lip, saying, “You’re so kind, and wonderful, and generous, and you have such a big heart, you make me feel so safe and so loved.” She sucked his lip lightly between hers, then released it by letting it drag slowly from between her teeth.

 

She listened to his breath hitch and felt his fingers clench tighter in her clothes. “Baby girl,” he said, sounding hoarse.

 

“Yes, love?”

 

Bucky released his grip, spreading his hands out over her backside. Moving slowly, he ran his hands down, under the curve of her ass, and lifted her easily. Lexi’s legs naturally wrapped around his waist and her hands slid into his hair, holding his face close to hers. His eyes fell to her lips, his tongue darting out briefly. “ _Moye sokrovishche,_ ” (“My treasure,”) he murmured, the words rumbling in his chest.

 

Lexi whimpered, her head falling forward. “ _Moya lyubov',_ ” (“My love,”) she moaned, “ _vy znayete, chto eto so mnoy._ ” (“you know what that does to me.”)

 

Bucky kissed her forehead, chuckling, as he slowly walked over to the large, pillow-covered bed. “ _Ya znayu,_ ” (“I do know,”) he said, pulling down the covers and walking on his knees to the middle of the bed, then turning to sit, up near the headboard, with Lexi straddling his thighs. He pulled her in tightly against him, so she could feel his arousal pressing hotly against her through the thin material of his sleep pants. “ _Ya khochu, chtoby ty byl takim zhe otchayannym dlya menya, kak i ya dlya tebya._ ” (“I want you to be as desperate for me as I am for you.”)

 

Lexi growled, pulling his hair with a sharp tug. Bucky moaned, his eyes sliding shut, as he fell back against the pillows that were piled up behind him. She leaned over him, bracing one hand on the top of the headboard, curling her other hand in his hair, and rolling her hips against his shaft. “You have no idea,” she said, swiveling and grinding on his lap as his hands gripped her ass, “how hot you make me.”

 

Bucky’s hips moved to meet hers, the friction on his cock sending sparks shooting up his spine. Through heavy-lidded eyes, he watched her. “I think I have a pretty good idea,” he said, sliding his hands to the hem of her shirt and tugging on it. “C’mon, baby girl, let me see those gorgeous tits of yours,” he said, his voice dropping into the deep, dark registers that made her shiver, feeling like warm honey being poured over her skin.

 

Lexi reached down and grabbed the hem of her shirt, yanking it off and tossing it in one motion. Bucky moaned, cupping both breasts in his hands. “Fuck, you beauty,” he rasped, gently circling her nipples with his thumbs. Lexi’s head fell back as she moaned, her hair falling in dark waves down her back. He ran his hands around her ribcage, pulling her forward as he lifted his head.

 

“Oh, god,” Lexi whined lowly as Bucky’s tongue flicked over her hard peaks. Her hips jerked erratically, and her breaths were coming fast and hard.

 

Bucky sucked one of her erect buds into his mouth, coating it with his saliva before pulling off and blowing lightly across it. He watched, grinning, as goose bumps broke out all over her chest. “So pretty,” he whispered, giving the other nipple the same treatment. He looked up to see Lexi biting her bottom lip, which was red and swollen; her eyes squeezed shut as she chased the pleasure that raced through her body. He dropped his hands to her waist, sliding his fingers under her shorts and panties. “These need to go, dollface,” he said gruffly.

 

Lexi nodded frantically, dropping onto the bed beside him as she quickly pushed her remaining clothes down her legs and off to the floor. Bucky just as quickly lifted his hips and shucked off his sleep pants, noting with satisfaction that the front placket was decidedly damp. Once they were both unencumbered, Bucky rolled over, pinning Lexi to the bed, trapping her right leg between both of his. He attacked her neck, sucking tiny bites in the sensitive skin, as Lexi arched her back, trying to press up into his warmth. “Bucky,” she moaned, squirming underneath him.

 

“Yeah, sugar?” he rasped, low and dangerous sounding. He took both of Lexi’s wrists in his left hand, holding them still over her head, as his right hand traveled down her ribcage to her hip, rubbing his thumb over her jutting hipbone. “You want my cock?” he asked, gently biting her chin and dragging his teeth down her jaw.

 

“ _Nnngh,_ ” Lexi keened, trying to plant her left foot on the bed and push up.

 

Bucky laughed, low and deep in his throat, as he teased her. “You think you can flip me over, darlin’? You wanna ride me?” He slid his hand down her thigh, to her knee, before reversing course. He trailed the backs of his fingers up the inside of her thigh, stopping just shy of her wet, aching center.

 

Lexi spread her legs and tried to arch her hips up. When Bucky merely made circles with his fingertips on the soft, smooth skin of her inner thigh, she practically snarled at him, “Stop teasing me, dammit!”

 

“Ooh,” Bucky purred, grinning wickedly, “so impatient. Just wanna make sure you’re ready for me, yeah? My wildcat needs to be good and wet before riding my dick.” He turned his hand and traced one long finger along her slit as Lexi jumped, her breath catching in her throat. “Mmm,” Bucky hummed appreciatively, “that feels nice and slick. How ‘bout you spread those legs good ‘n wide, open up that pussy for me?”

 

Lexi bent her left leg and let it drop open to the side as she whimpered, “Please, Bucky.”

 

“Good girl,” he murmured, his eyebrow quirking as he heard Lexi’s quick intake of breath. He rested his palm against her mons, his fingertips hovering over her soaked folds. “You like that? You like being my good girl?” Bucky asked, gently nipping at her earlobe.

 

“Y-Yes,” Lexi whispered, her breathing shaky. Bucky watched her as he placed tiny kisses along her jawline. Her eyes were glazed and unfocused; her hips were rolling, searching for friction. She was flushed and breathing hard—Bucky was fairly certain that she would come the second he touched her.

 

“I’ll take care of you, sweetheart,” Bucky cooed soothingly, letting his fingers graze her swollen outer lips, “but I don’t want you to come yet.”

 

Lexi looked at him and blinked several times. “Wha-What?” she asked, trying to get her breathing under control.

 

“I want you to come on my cock,” Bucky said, leaning down to kiss her collarbone. “Do you think you can be a good girl and wait to come on my cock?”

 

The sound Lexi made was somewhere between a sob and a moan. “Can I have your cock _now?_ ” she asked, sounding absolutely wrecked.

 

Bucky _tsked_ under his breath, smiling against her throat. “Not until I’m sure you’re ready, baby girl. Won’t be havin’ ya take it if you’re not ready.”

 

“I’m ready, I promise,” she cried, trying to move into his hand, which continued to maddeningly stroke her hot flesh—nowhere near enough to satisfy, but just enough to drive her insane.

 

“We’ll see about that,” he said, finally sliding his middle and ring fingers through her folds, a long, lazy stroke from her entrance to her clit and back, dipping his fingers inside her. “ _Fuck,_ ” he breathed, dropping his forehead to her shoulder as Lexi cried out, “can you feel that? You’re drippin’ for me, practically gushin’.” He pushed his fingers in to the third knuckles, curling them inside her, as she thrust her hips up as far as Bucky would allow. “Such a sweet, perfect girl,” he groaned, grinding his erection into her right thigh. He pumped his fingers slowly, spreading them just a little to ease the tightness that never failed to short-circuit his brain. After less than a minute he could hear her breath catching, and he could feel the muscles in her legs twitching. “You gonna come, baby girl?” he asked breathily.

 

Lexi shook her head frantically. “No, please—“

 

“I got ya, sugar,” he said, slowly removing his fingers from her hot, slick channel. “I think you’ve waited long enough.” Sucking her juices from his fingers, he added, “You’ve been so good, letting me get you ready.” Once his digits were clean, he put a finger on Lexi’s chin, turning her to face him. Leaning down, he kissed her hard, licking into her mouth. She moaned, lifting her head as she chased his tongue with her own. When they broke apart to breathe, Bucky released her wrists and leaned on his left elbow, looking down at her. With a final kiss, he said, “Come sit on my cock, darlin’.”

 

Rolling over, he scooted back up to lean against the stack of pillows. Lexi sat up quickly and went to throw her left leg over Bucky’s hips. “Hang on, sweetheart,” he said from his reclined position. When she looked at Bucky in confusion, he smirked and said, “Turn around.”

 

As soon as Lexi grasped his meaning, she wasted little time before spinning around and straddling him so that she was facing away from him. “Like this?” she asked, looking over her shoulder at Bucky, watching as he bit his bottom lip and lazily stroked his cock.

 

“Yeah,” he exhaled, grinning, as he reached out with his left hand to caress her backside. Lexi shivered, whimpering. Bucky ran his hand softly up and down her spine, took his shaft in his right hand, angled it up, and said, “Alright, baby, get down here.” As Lexi slowly dropped down on his shaft, enveloping him in her still unbelievably tight, wet heat, Bucky’s head fell back and he groaned loudly, “ _Ohh, fuck!_ ”

 

Lexi’s back arched, her hair falling in a wavy curtain down her back to tickle Bucky’s stomach. She lifted herself up and dropped back down again, the unfamiliar position stretching her inner walls in new and interesting ways. She circled her hips, listening to Bucky’s ragged breathing. “Is that good?” she asked, panting hard, swinging her hair over her shoulder to look back at him.

 

Bucky’s eyes were glued to her ass as she moved on him. “Fuck, yes,” he growled. “You are so good for me, baby girl. So perfect. Feel so fuckin’ good on my cock.” He gathered her hair in his left hand, caressing her bottom with his right. “You like this, angel?”

 

“Yes, fuck,” she moaned, bracing her arms on his thighs. Bent over this way, with Bucky gripping her hair, her back arched enticingly as she snapped her hips up and down.

 

“Holy fuckin’ hell,” Bucky rasped, watching as Lexi worked the both of them up into a frenzy. His right hand never stopped moving, squeezing and rubbing the perfect globes of her ass. His right thumb slid down the cleft, rubbing small circles. “I’m gonna touch you, okay, baby? Gonna pet you real nice.”

 

“Yes, yes, touch me,” Lexi breathed, bending farther over and spreading her legs even further over Bucky’s thighs, all the while riding Bucky’s rock-hard shaft.

 

“Christ, baby girl,” Bucky gritted out between his teeth. He brought his thumb down to where they were joined and collected her juices from his shaft, then gently pressed his slicked-up thumb against her back entrance. Lexi flinched under his hand, the still-unusual sensation startling her momentarily. Her movements stuttered and, as Bucky began to make tiny circles over the tightly furled muscle, asked, “You good, darlin’?”

 

“Uh-huh,” she exhaled, sounding high-pitched and needy, as her hips began to rock again, even faster this time. “Fuck,” she whined, pushing back into his hand. Bucky could feel her inner muscles squeezing him, and it was everything he could do not to thrust up into her tight heat.

 

“You like that, don’t you, sweet girl?” Bucky asked roughly, gently tugging on her hair. “You like me petting this gorgeous ass.”

 

“Feels so good, so good,” Lexi moaned, working herself on his cock even harder. “Please, Bucky,” she panted, “please, can I come?”

 

Bucky’s eyes nearly rolled back in his head. “ _Fuck,_ you’re such a good girl, sweetheart,” he groaned, pressing his thumb harder against her. “You go ahead and come for me.”

 

It was like he flipped a switch. Lexi chased it, hard, her hips whipping back and forth, as she cried, “Oh, oh _fuck, ohhh!_ ” The wave of energy swept through her and set her alight, everything clenching down.

 

“Oh, _god,_ ” Bucky exclaimed, as the heat pooling in his belly became too much to resist. He grabbed her hips with both hands, planted his heels, and thrust up hard. Lexi screamed, her orgasm slamming through her. “Unh, unh, unh,” he moaned, every shallow, rapid thrust bringing him closer to losing control. “Jesus, honey, I’m—I’m gonna come—“ he panted, before he was swept away by the electric sensation moving through him, and he was falling, crying out, gripping Lexi’s hips as he pistoned up into her.

 

Lexi held on to Bucky’s thighs as he bounced her, her muscles spasming as he continued to drive into her. Just as she thought she was coming down, Bucky reached around with his left hand and began to circle her clit with a smooth, metal finger, sending her soaring again.

 

It was wild and frantic and liberating and terrifying, everything that Lexi never knew she could want or need. She was reduced to a sobbing, quivering mess, not sure if she wanted the excruciating pleasure to stop or continue. When she finally became so sensitive that it bordered on painful, she gripped Bucky’s left wrist to pull his hand away; at the first touch of her hand wrapping around his arm, he ceased all movement, giving complete control of his limb to Lexi.

 

For nearly a minute, Lexi sat hunched over, breathing hard, as Bucky caught his own breath, his right hand resting between her shoulder blades. Eventually, Lexi picked up Bucky’s left hand and held it to her chest. Bucky opened his hand and let it lie flat, right over her heart, which he could feel, still pounding, under his palm. He sat up, curling his right arm around her body, plastering his chest to her back, and then slowly lay back, twisting to his right, so that they could lay on their sides as they recovered.

 

For several long, languorous minutes, Bucky placed soft kisses all over Lexi’s neck and shoulders, nuzzled into her hair, and whispered to her how incredible she was and how much he loved her. Soon, as his body heat seeped into her, she stopped shaking and she relaxed in his arms, melting against him. Once she was breathing normally, Bucky asked quietly, “Lexi, honey? Are you with me?”

 

“Mm-hmm,” Lexi hummed sleepily.

 

“Are you good? Everything’s okay?” he asked, obviously still concerned.

 

“I’m okay,” Lexi responded automatically, her tongue feeling thick in her mouth. Her head was swimming a little and her eyelids were heavy and she was so comfortable and she didn’t ever, ever want to move ever again. And for a little while, it seemed like Bucky was on board with that plan, just holding her close and sprinkling her with warm kisses.

 

All good things, however. “I’m going to get you some water, alright, baby girl?” Bucky asked, as he tried to move his left arm.

 

Lexi literally whined, surprising herself. “Don’t go,” she said, holding his arm even tighter to her chest.

 

“I’m not leaving, angel,” he assured her quickly, hugging her. “I’m just going to the little refrigerator to get you some cool water. It’ll just be a few seconds.”

 

Cool water did sound nice, Lexi thought. She didn’t understand why her brain seemed so muddled, but it was disorienting and a little frightening. “Okay, but hurry,” she whispered, barely loosening her grip on his arm enough to allow him to pull away.

 

“I will,” Bucky said, sliding his arm out of her grasp. The unhappy sound she made as he rolled to the side of the bed tested his resolve, but he knew she had to be thirsty; he was parched, so he knew she must be as well. He spoke to her constantly the whole time, all ten or twelve seconds, that he was walking across the room, retrieving two water bottles, and walking back to the bed. “Okay, sweetheart, come here,” he said, turning to slide both arms under her—one under her shoulders, the other under her knees—and pulling her into his lap, crossing his legs under her and cradling her in his right arm. He pulled a blanket over her and picked up one of the water bottles. Lexi had snuggled right into his chest, content again. He opened the bottle and held it to her lips. “Have some water, love,” he murmured, tipping the bottle slightly. She took a sip, humming appreciatively as it soothed her throat, then took another. Maybe she was thirstier than she originally thought, but this water was _great._

 

“Thank you,” she said, after drinking half the bottle. She turned her face, nuzzling into Bucky’s throat, inhaling deeply. Only then did Bucky take a drink, gulping down the rest of the bottle. He put the cap back on, tossed it aside, and picked up the next one.

 

“Do you want some more?” he asked, twisting the cap off the second bottle. When Lexi shook her head, he drank down another half bottle before replacing the cap and setting it down. “Are you feeling better?” Bucky asked, holding her close.

 

Lexi tipped her head back to look at him, smiling. She definitely felt less muddled than earlier. “I’m fine,” she said, before immediately turning her face back into his chest. “You’re so warm and cuddly,” she sighed.

 

Bucky kissed the top of her head and said, “I’m going to go run a bath for us, okay?” Lexi made a displeased noise, not as vehemently as before, but enough to get her message across, and curled up even tighter in Bucky’s lap. “No?” he said, looking down, trying to catch her eye. “Don’t want to let go of me even for a minute?”

 

When Lexi shook her head, her bottom lip pouting slightly, he smiled and squeezed her. “That’s okay, baby doll. I don’t want to let go of you, either. Luckily,” he said, wrapping the blanket around her, scooping her back up into his arms, and scooting to the side of the bed, “I don’t have to.”

 

He stood up, cradling Lexi easily against his chest, and walked into the room’s en suite. Sitting on the edge of the bathtub with Lexi securely on his lap, Bucky reached over and turned on the water. Though the tub wasn’t as large as the one they had back in their room at HQ, it was still more than large enough for the two of them to relax comfortably—especially since Lexi appeared disinclined to leave his arms anytime soon.

 

He wondered, not unhappily, at her reaction to their…activities. Though she was always cuddly after they made love, she hadn’t ever seemed to _need_ him to stay close like she did this time, like his physical absence caused her real distress. This was not to say he disliked it; the fact that she was finding true, undeniable comfort in his arms made his heart swell. Any time he was able to care for her, provide for her, give her anything she needed or wanted, made him feel…happy. More than happy, really. It made him feel like he was doing what he was meant to do. Like this was his true purpose.

 

When the tub was full, he shut off the valve. Going into his toiletry bag, he took out two hair bands, one for each of them. Lexi grudgingly stood up, the blanket dropping to the floor, as Bucky pulled his hair back into a messy bun. Then he turned Lexi around and did the same for her. Once their hair was dealt with, Bucky stepped into the tub and held Lexi’s hands as she joined him.

 

Bucky settled at one end, and sure enough, Lexi curled up in his lap again, laying her head on his right shoulder. He wrapped both arms around her, humming softly, occasionally trailing his fingers down her arm or scooping warm water over her shoulder. He listened as Lexi’s breathing became relaxed and easy. “Do you want to talk about it?” he asked softly.

 

“About what?” Lexi replied, curling her fingers around his left shoulder.

 

“About how you’re feeling,” Bucky said, kissing her forehead. When Lexi frowned slightly, he elaborated. “It seems like the thought of being apart from me is really upsetting to you right now.” Her gaze shot up to his, as if she was worried, so he said, “I just want to make sure you’re alright, baby girl, that I’m doing what you need me to be doing.”

 

“You are,” Lexi said, sounding relieved. She ran her hand from his left shoulder up to wrap around the side of his neck, then leaned up to kiss under his chin. “You take such good care of me,” she said, smiling as she relaxed against him.

 

“That’s all I want, baby. Taking care of you is the best thing ever,” he said, giving her a squeeze.

 

They relaxed for several minutes, enjoying the peace, when Lexi’s head suddenly popped up. “Oh, my god,” she said, her eyes wide.

 

“What?” Bucky asked, startled by her sudden movement.

 

“I know what happened, I know what this is,” she said, turning to look at him.

 

“What what is? What happened?” he said, totally confused.

 

“I think I dropped,” Lexi said, looking stunned. “This has never happened to me before.”

 

Bucky looked at her, absolutely bewildered, for a few seconds, before shaking his head a little. “What did you drop? I don’t get it.”

 

Lexi actually laughed. “No, silly, _I_ dropped. I just remembered from a psychology class I took years ago,” she explained. “Really intense physical or sexual experiences can lead to something called ‘dropping.’ There are so many endorphins, so much adrenaline, pumping through a person’s system during times of great exertion or stress, that there can be a resulting crash afterwards that might leave a person feeling extremely vulnerable.”

 

“Oh,” Bucky said, looking alarmed.

 

“No, sweetie, this wasn’t a bad one at all. From what I understand, they can be debilitating for some people. I just felt a little fuzzy-headed and disoriented, that’s all. And you were perfect,” Lexi said, looking at him adoringly, cupping his cheek. “You took care of me. You made sure that I was warm and safe, and you got me water even when I didn’t want you to, and you held me and told me how much you loved me.”

 

“Well, of course I did,” he said, as if the thought of doing anything less was unacceptable. “You’re my baby girl. I love you more’n anything. I’m always gonna take care of you.”

 

Hearing the earnest sincerity in his voice, Lexi could feel the tears welling up. “I love you, too,” she whispered, her lip beginning to tremble.

 

“Aww, sweetheart, c’mere,” he said, pulling her back into his chest and laying her head on his shoulder.

 

He cooed soothingly, holding her in his arms as she calmed down. Once she was relaxed again, he took a washcloth from a stack by the bathtub and got it wet. He took a bottle of body wash from the tubside basket and looked at the label. Lavender and vanilla. “Hmm,” he hummed, popping the cap open and sniffing it, “that’s nice.” He drizzled some onto the washcloth, then turned Lexi so that she was sitting up, facing away from him and began gently lathering her skin, cleaning her arms, shoulders, and back. Once she was covered in the fragrant bubbles, he gently led her to lean back against him while he ran the warm, wet cloth over her chest, being especially careful in washing her breasts, before scooping water over her to rinse.

 

With Lexi’s head resting on Bucky’s shoulder, he moved on, cleaning her stomach. “Pick up your foot, love,” he whispered in her ear, and she lifted her foot out of the water and pointed her right leg nearly straight up in the air, giggling. With his rather long arms, Bucky was easily able to reach all the way from her thighs to her toes without dislodging her from his lap. Once that leg was all scrubbed, she lowered it gently back into the water. Before he could even ask, Lexi followed suit with her left leg. Bucky chuckled under his breath as he reached for her toes, tickling her after rubbing the soft cloth over her sole. She yelped and dropped her foot back in the water, splashing a bit, before she settled down and let both legs fall open somewhat, her knees resting against opposite sides of the tub.

 

Looking down her body, seeing her put herself in such an open, vulnerable position without hesitation—for _him,_ because _she trusted him_ —was a heady feeling. Bucky took a deep breath, needing to rein himself in; however, a certain part of his anatomy that wasn’t interested in ethics or moral dilemmas began to twitch. When he sat back, Lexi took his left hand, which was still holding the soapy cloth, and held it to her stomach. “You’re not done yet, are you?” she asked teasingly.

 

Bucky moaned, chuckling a little, as his head fell back against the side of the tub. “Sweetheart, I’m trying to be a gentleman,” he said roughly, not completely able to stop his hand from gently rubbing the cloth in small circles on her lower abdomen, the warm water swirling around.

 

“Now why would you do such a silly thing?” she said, wiggling her bottom against his groin.

 

True to form, his dick began to fill, regardless of Bucky’s best intentions. He tried to angle his hips down and away from the woman currently driving him insane. “Because,” he started, his voice sounding half-strangled. He cleared his throat and tried again. “Because you’ve had a pretty emotional evening, and I am not _ever_ going to ask you to do anything if you’re not one-hundred-per-cent clear-headed.”

 

“But I want to,” Lexi whined playfully, right before yawning widely.

 

“And there it is,” he smiled, wrapping his arms around her and kissing the side of her head. “You—my gorgeous, adorable, sleepy girl—need a good night’s rest.” He reached for the hand-held sprayer and turned on the water. “So let’s rinse off and get to bed.”

 

Lexi pouted at him briefly, before admitting that yes, she was pretty tired. They rinsed off, dried with fluffy towels, and climbed into bed, Bucky immediately pulling Lexi into his arms. He caressed her back, from neck to tailbone, in a long, slow, circular path, until she was essentially boneless, sprawled across his chest. “I love you,” he whispered, smiling when her only response was a sleepy noise and a twitch in the hand that was curled lovingly around his left shoulder.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Peggy. She's been one of my favorites since she leveled Gilmore Hodge with one punch. A true BAMF. <3
> 
> A couple people have asked about Sam's orientation in this fic; I have not and will not specify one way or the other, so feel free to take it any way you wish to. ;)
> 
> As always (forever and ever), any errors in translation are the property of Google Translate. :D


	57. Shield Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday, everyone! I hope everyone is doing well. :)
> 
> This chapter starts with a !!SMUT ALERT!! and then humorous and embarrassing hijinks occur. XD
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

 

For Lexi, waking up in Bucky’s arms was probably the best feeling ever. Seeing his face, looking so young and peaceful in sleep, was something she would never tire of or take for granted. It never lasted very long, though; Bucky seemed to have some inner awareness that told him when Lexi was awake and staring at him.

 

Today was no exception--he cracked one eye open and saw her smiling face looking down at him. “Why do you do that?” he mumbled, rubbing his eyes. “Don’t you have better things to do than look at my ugly mug?”

 

“Hey, mister,” Lexi scolded playfully, “I love this mug.” She leaned down to kiss his stubbly cheek, briefly nuzzling against him. “I love this mug and everything that goes with it, even when it gives me grumpy morning face.”

 

“I’ll give you grumpy morning face,” he grumbled, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her onto his chest. He burrowed his face into her neck, tickling her with his whiskers, nibbling along her throat as she squealed. He rolled them over, pinning Lexi beneath him. When Lexi tried to attack his sides with her fingers, he grabbed her hands and held her arms over her head. “You know I’m winning this battle,” he said, grinning.

 

“I don’t know,” Lexi giggled breathlessly. “I’m feeling like I won, all things considered.” She wiggled her hips suggestively underneath him, giving Bucky a cheeky smile.

 

Bucky shook his head, huffing a laugh. “Such a brat,” he muttered, leaning down to kiss her throat. Lexi snickered at him, then all of her breath left her in a rush when Bucky flopped down, resting all of his weight on her.

 

“Holy crap!” she wheezed, “You’re so heavy!”

 

“I’m gonna stay here for a while, okay?” he asked, pretending to yawn widely and trying not to laugh. “Unless you’re ready to admit that I won the tickle fight.”

 

“Geez, yes, you won!” Lexi squeaked, exaggeratedly gasping for breath when Bucky propped himself up on his elbows. “Damn, baby,” she panted, “you squished me like a bug.”

 

“Come on, little _buburuză_ (ladybug),” he said, pushing himself up slightly, “if we’re meeting your parents for brunch, we should get moving.”

 

“But that’s not for a couple of hours yet,” Lexi complained, running her hand up his left arm, stopping at his shoulder to trace the red star with her fingertips. “We have time,” she wheedled.

 

“Time for what, sugar? Whatcha thinkin’ about?” he asked, narrowing his eyes teasingly.

 

“Bucky,” Lexi whined playfully, running her fingertips up and down his sides, “I want kisses.”

 

“Oh, is that all?” he asked, leaning down to give her a quick peck on the lips. “There ya go.”

 

Lexi dropped her arms back to the bed, pouting. “You’re so mean.”

 

“You want _more_ kisses?” Bucky asked, feigning a look of surprise. “Greedy girl today,” he said, settling back down onto his forearms with a smile.

 

“I always want more of your kisses,” Lexi purred, tucking his hair behind his ears. “I love your kisses.”

 

“Mmm,” he hummed, nudging her jaw with his nose. “Then it’s a good thing that I love kissing you,” he whispered against her throat, inhaling deeply of her scent. “You smell like sunshine and cookies,” he sighed happily.

 

Lexi wrapped her arms around him, holding him as close as possible. “You give the best kisses,” she said, tipping her chin up as Bucky nibbled under her ear, inhaling sharply when he bit her earlobe.

 

“Mmm,” he hummed, “I love the sounds you make, baby girl. So sweet and beautiful.” He laid down more fully between Lexi’s thighs and her back arched, pressing her body against him, as she exhaled shakily. “So responsive,” he whispered, kissing along her jawline, thrilling to the feel of her nails digging into his sides as she shivered beneath him.

 

He dropped his hips slowly, teasingly, barely making contact before pulling back again. He watched Lexi bite her bottom lip, listened to her whimper, and he smiled as he leaned down to nuzzle against her cheek and whisper in her ear, “So fuckin’ gorgeous.”

 

Lexi raised her legs, wrapping them around his waist, as she whimpered, “Please, baby.”

 

He pulled back, just slightly, to look at her. “Aww, sweetheart,” he purred, kissing her chin as he rolled his hips firmly into her, making her gasp, “do you need me?”

 

“So much,” Lexi moaned, squeezing her legs tight around him.

 

“And you feel okay?” he asked roughly, the slick feel of her core against his cock making it difficult to think.

 

“Yes,” Lexi said, running her hands down his sides to press against his lower back, “yes, so very much yes.”

 

Bucky angled his hips back, the tip of his shaft nudging at her opening. He claimed Lexi’s lips in a slow, deep kiss as he slid into her, swallowing each other’s sighs and moans. Once he was fully sheathed within her, he broke from the kiss to rest their foreheads together. “Baby girl,” he whispered, “I swear, I will never get used to how incredible you feel.”

 

She trailed her fingers up and down his spine, his muscles twitching and flexing as he held himself still. “This,” Lexi sighed, tipping her chin up to kiss him softly, “is perfect.”

 

They moved together, slowly and lovingly, exchanging unhurried kisses, just taking each other in; the faint luminosity to their skin, which never ceased to fill Bucky with wonder; the quiet, breathy sounds of their pleasure, as well as the gasps and softly spoken curses of accelerated heart rates.

 

As the tension built, the easy pace got a little faster, the thrusts came a little harder, and they were both breathing heavier. Soon the kisses became hungry and demanding, and the soft caresses were exchanged for tightly gripping hands and fingers. A light sheen of sweat covered them both, and one particularly hard thrust, delivered at a very specific angle, had Lexi crying out, “Oh, fuck! Right there, baby, right there, harder, please!”

 

“Yeah, wildcat? You want it right there?” Bucky asked, sliding a hand under her bottom and tilting her pelvis up just as he slammed his hips into her.

 

“God, yes, that feels so fucking good!” she groaned loudly, the tension ratcheting up, as she curled a fist into the hair at the base of his skull.

 

“Gonna be my good girl? Gonna come for me?” he growled, smiling wickedly when he saw Lexi’s eyes widen, pupils blown out as she lost control.

 

“Bucky!” she shouted, just as the wave hit her. He would never, _ever,_ not live for the second she succumbed to pleasure, knowing he was the only one who would ever see her in that moment. It was awesome, indescribable; he followed her over, shouting her name, happily jumping off that ledge into their shared bliss.

 

Several minutes later, once they had both regained their wits, and Lexi was curled into the warmth and safety of Bucky’s body, he asked, “How are you doin’, angel face?”

 

“So, so good,” she sighed, turning her head to kiss his chest.

 

“Yeah?” he said, kissing the top of her head. “You sure?”

 

“Yes, baby, I’m sure,” Lexi said, tipping her head back to smile at him. “I feel fantastic.”

 

“Glad to hear it, sweetheart,” he said, stretching and yawning. A minute or so of cuddling passed before he reached for his phone to check the time. “Huh,” he said. “There’s a couple of messages from Steve.”

 

“Oh?” Lexi asked, scratching her nails lightly across his chest.

 

Bucky smiled, trailing his fingertips over Lexi’s hip. “From a few minutes ago. Guess we didn’t hear them,” he chuckled. Lexi lightly pinched his nipple, and he gasped. “Ah! Damn, baby,” he said, dropping the phone to stay her hand. “Seriously, such a brat,” he scolded laughingly, kissing her fingers.

 

“You love it,” Lexi snickered.

 

“You know it,” he agreed, smiling broadly, as he leaned down to capture her lips in a quick kiss before picking up his phone again.

 

“What does he need?” Lexi asked, reaching above Bucky’s shoulder to play with his hair.

 

“He says—“ Bucky pushed the message button to read the text, “—that he’s getting in the shower and he’ll see us after we visit your parents, and…” he swiped for the next message—and promptly burst out laughing.

 

“What?” Lexi asked, confused but smiling at the ear-to-ear grin that stretched across Bucky’s handsome face.

 

“Sorry, Steve!” he shouted, still laughing so hard that tears were gathering in the corners of his eyes.

 

Lexi started laughing, just because Bucky was so funny to watch, until she realized why Bucky was apologizing to Steve by yelling through the wall—the wall that connected their two rooms. “Noooo,” Lexi breathed, her eyes widening in horror.

 

Bucky was snorting, holding his left hand to his stomach. “Oh, my god, that is hilarious,” he breathed, reaching up with his right hand to wipe at his eyes, trying to get his giggling under control.

 

“No, no, no. No, that’s not hilarious,” Lexi said, shaking her head and looking absolutely mortified.

 

“I think Stevie might be taking a cold shower,” he said, another burst of laughter bubbling forth.

 

“Oh, my god, I can never look Steve in the face again,” Lexi said, rolling over and covering her face with both hands.

 

“Aw, it’s alright, darlin’,” Bucky said, still laughing. He turned onto his side to face Lexi, who was the most magnificent shade of pink that Bucky had ever seen on a human being, Steve included. Actually, Bucky thought, he would have to compare shades when Steve and Lexi were together next. “It’s nothin’ he hasn’t heard before.”

 

“ _What?_ ” Lexi shrieked, sitting up and looking at Bucky with nothing short of total disbelief.

 

Bucky’s expression slipped into one of bewilderment, until he replayed what he’d just said in his head. “Oh! No, baby girl, not like that! We were in the Army!”

 

“Again, _what?_ ” she said, only slightly less screechy than before.

 

He fell back, groaning. “Okay, none of this is coming out right.” He reached for Lexi, trying to tug her back into his side; when she resisted, and instead sat very still, arms crossed over her chest, looking at him with one very decidedly raised eyebrow, he stuck his bottom lip out.

 

Lexi narrowed her eyes at him and scooted closer. Just a little, though.

 

He sighed. “Alright, obviously, I don’t remember everything from…before,” he said, and Lexi scooted closer again, taking his hand. He squeezed it, then continued. “You know I…dated…before I went into the Army, and I’m sure I probably brought home a dame or two, but I don’t remember ever, _ever,_ even coming close to losing control like I do with you. And I don’t think I would have been that disrespectful to Steve—or the neighbors—to be loud and carryin’ on for other people to hear.”

 

After a few moments, he went on. “After Azzano, when Steve and the Howlies and I went out on missions, sometimes we’d get to cut loose for a few days; just kick back, relax, get drunk, whatever. I knew then something was up,” he said, staring at the ceiling with kind of a half-smile on his face. “I couldn’t get drunk.” He turned to look at Lexi. “I blamed it on watered-down booze at first, even though the rest of the guys—except Steve—they were all three sheets to the wind.” He gave her a crooked smile. “I pretended to get drunk, though, so Steve wouldn’t worry.”

 

“Oh, sweetie,” Lexi said, laying back down next to him and wrapping her right arm around him. He held her close and began to comb the fingers of his right hand through her hair.

 

“Well, when the guys were done closing the bar down, Steve and I would make sure they all had a bed to sleep in, and then he and I would usually bunk together and just…talk. Tryin’ to make sense of everything that was happenin’.” Bucky paused, then started to laugh a little as he remembered. “This one time, I think we musta been somewhere in France, and we were wiped out. We were all so tired, all we wanted was somewhere to crash and sleep for a few days. Well, the couple in the room next to ours was, uh, _very_ energetic,” he snorted. “I thought poor Stevie’s head was going to explode, he was so red. He ended up puttin’ a pillow over his head to try and block it out.”

 

“What did you do?” Lexi asked, curious, propping herself up on one elbow to look at him.

 

“I was so tired and just strung out and loopy that I couldn’t stop laughing,” he said, running his hand over his hair, snickering. “There were two people having very loud and passionate sex, screaming in French, Steve was trying to smother himself with a pillow, and I thought I was going crazy. Seemed like laughing was the best way to go.”

 

He looked at Lexi then, and said, “The best part? The next morning, when we left the room and were standing in the hallway, the loud couple next door came out at the same time.”

 

“Oh, no!” Lexi said, slapping a hand over her mouth. “What happened?”

 

Bucky’s eyes crinkled as he started laughing again. “Steve just looked at them, all red-faced and everything, and said, ‘ _Madam, Monsieur,_ ’” Bucky said, imitating Steve’s ‘Captain America’ voice. “Polite as always, but he couldn’t turn around and walk away fast enough. He practically ran down the stairs and out the door.”

 

Lexi shook her head. “Well, at least we weren’t screaming in French,” she said, then she started giggling when Bucky barked out a laugh in response.

 

“ _Allons-y! Vite! Vite!_ ” (“Let’s go! Faster! Faster!”) he said breathily, his voice pitching higher, before breaking down in giggles again as Lexi buried her face in crook of his neck and shoulder, her whole body shaking with laughter.

 

A few minutes later, as they both finally caught their breath, Lexi said, “I love you, you big dork.”

 

Bucky snorted and kissed her forehead. “I love you, too, brat.”

 

“I’m still embarrassed,” she said.

 

“That’s okay. So’s Steve,” he replied, rubbing his hand up and down her back.

 

“But you’re not?” Lexi asked, picking her head up to look at him.

 

“Nope,” he grinned cheekily. “I got you to scream your head off. I consider that a job well done.”

 

“You little—“

 

“Okay, who’s ready for a shower?”

 

***

 

They managed to clean up and get dressed without any additional embarrassing incidents occurring, and luckily—as far as Lexi was concerned—didn’t run into Steve when they left the hotel to meet Lexi’s parents for brunch.

 

They had a nice visit, the atmosphere decidedly less tense than the last time they had met for breakfast. Her parents seemed to be more accepting and comfortable with Bucky’s presence, even having a good-natured argument about baseball.

 

“I’m just glad there are so many audio recordings from over the years,” Bucky said, sipping some coffee. “It’s nice sometimes to put on a game that I missed and listen to Vin Scully. He’s got a great voice.”

 

After they finished their meal and said their good-byes, Lexi quietly assuring her mother that she could call her anytime, they parted ways and Lexi and Bucky went back to their hotel to pack.

 

Back in their room, Bucky sent Steve a text, letting him know they were there and would be ready to leave for the helicopter at two o’clock. Steve pinged back that they would be meeting Sam in the lobby.

 

At five minutes until two, Bucky and Lexi exited the elevator in the lobby and saw Steve and Sam waiting. As soon as Steve and Lexi caught each other’s eyes, they both looked away quickly, Steve’s ears turning bright pink, while Lexi’s cheeks were a lovely red. Bucky grinned, happily, at their shared discomfort.

 

“Hey, Sam!” Bucky greeted him, smiling broadly, as Sam looked questioningly at Steve and Lexi, who were definitely avoiding each other’s gaze.

 

“Whaaaaat’s goin’ on?” Sam asked, totally and justifiably suspicious of Bucky’s good humor.

 

“Not a thing,” Bucky responded perkily. “Just havin’ a great day.” He looked around at the rest of the group. “We all ready to go?”

 

“Yup,” Steve said, quickly bending over to pick up his bag and pull the strap over his shoulder. Sam nodded as well, and they turned toward the door.

 

“Alright then. _Allons-y! Vite! Vite!_ ” (Let’s go! Faster! Faster!”) Bucky said, picking up the suitcase he and Lexi had shared.

 

“Oh, my god,” Lexi said, covering her face with her right hand, reaching out to smack Bucky on his chest with her left.

 

Steve made a choking noise and started coughing. While Sam was patting him on the back, he looked over his shoulder at Bucky and said, “You speak French?”

 

“Not much,” Bucky replied, the smile on his face possibly a permanent fixture. “Just what I picked up when Steve and I were in the Army.”

 

Lexi sighed, dreading the helicopter ride home. “I hate you,” she whispered.

 

Bucky’s giggle of pure glee let her know that he didn’t believe her one bit.

 

***

 

Several days later, as Lexi was standing at the nurse’s station, getting the new recruit medical information files uploaded to the system, Steve and Sam came into the medical wing, Sam cradling his hand to his chest and sweating.

 

“Lexi!” Steve called out, getting her attention. When she looked up and saw Sam, looking nearly gray, she dropped everything and rushed over.

 

“What happened?” she asked, herding them into an exam room and shutting the door.

 

“We were checking equipment for a mission—“ Steve said, and Lexi’s eyes snapped up to meet his. “We just got new intel and we need to move fast,” he explained, as he helped Sam up onto the exam table. “So we were checking equipment and something in Sam’s flight pack snapped and caught his hand.”

 

Sam was panting, obviously in pain. “Okay, Sam,” Lexi said soothingly, not seeing any blood on Sam’s clothes, “let me take a look.”

 

Sam closed his eyes, slowly unfolded his arms, and held out his right hand—or what was normally his right hand. His pinkie and ring fingers were both bent out to the sides at an extremely odd angle. 

 

“Oh, my,” Lexi said, gently taking his hand in hers, being careful to avoid the injured fingers. “Definitely a dislocation of the metacarpophalangeal joint of the fifth and the proximal interphalangeal joint of the fourth. How many minutes?” she asked, looking at the swelling in his hand.

 

“Maybe three or four minutes ago?” Steve said, Sam nodding silently.

 

“And you have a mission? Is it important?” Lexi asked, giving Steve a very serious look.

 

“Yes,” Steve said. “We’re leaving tomorrow. We need Sam.”

 

“Okay, Steve, I need to talk to you for a second outside,” Lexi said, pulling over a rolling table to Sam to rest his arm on. “Try to relax, Sam,” she said, wetting down a towel with cool water and pressing it to Sam’s forehead. “I know it hurts, hon, we’ll get it fixed up as quick as we can.”

 

“’Kay, Boo,” he whispered, giving her a weak smile. She returned it and looked at Steve. He nodded and turned to the door.

 

Outside the room, Lexi spoke quickly, “Steve, those are serious dislocations. If you take him to Kincaid, he’s going to want to do x-rays and an MRI and I’m betting that there’s tendon and ligament damage, which means surgery.”

 

“Damn,” Steve said, rubbing his forehead. “What else can we do?”

 

“Steve,” Lexi said quietly, looking around. Seeing no one, she whispered, “I’m pretty sure I can fix this.”

 

He looked at her sharply, crossing his arms over his chest. “You mean…?” he asked, wiggling the fingers of his right hand.

 

“Yes,” Lexi nodded, biting her lower lip.

 

“Does it even work on injuries?” Steve asked, not in a skeptical way, but out of sincere curiosity.

 

“A couple days ago I cut my hand open with a box cutter,” Lexi said. At Steve’s concerned expression, she rolled her eyes. “Not on purpose, obviously, but it was a pretty bad cut. I should have needed stitches.” She held up her left hand, showing him both sides. “Two minutes, later, not a mark on me.” She met his eyes. “And I was a little tired after, but I wasn’t exhausted like last time. I’m definitely getting better at it.”

 

Steve looked at her hand for a few moments, thinking hard. “If he needs surgery,” he began.

 

“Weeks of recovery time and possible permanent damage to his ring and pinkie fingers,” Lexi said, refusing to downplay the severity of the situation.

 

Steve looked her in the eye and said, “It’s Sam’s choice. I’ll back you up.”

 

“Okay, if he wants me to try and fix this, I’m going to need you to help Sam, because the first part is not going to feel good,” Lexi said, turning back to the exam room.

 

Back inside, Lexi grabbed several tongue depressors and some paper tape. “Sam, I’m going to give you a choice,” Lexi said. As she spoke to him, telling him honestly what she was going to try and do, she stacked the depressors and wrapped the tape around them.

 

“So if I go to Kincaid, it’s probably surgery. If you try to fix it, maybe it’ll be okay without surgery?” Sam asked, Steve blotting his forehead with the damp towel.

 

“If you’re willing to let me try this, that’s the gist of it,” Lexi said, nodding.

 

“Go for it, Boo, I trust you,” Sam said holding his hand out. He made the mistake of looking at his hand and his eyes rolled a bit. “Shit,” he whispered hoarsely, shuddering as he turned his head away.

 

“Okay, Sam, lay back,” Lexi said, moving quickly. She helped him prop his feet up onto the exam table while Steve gently lowered his shoulders. “Steve, stand here,” Lexi directed, placing him in between Sam’s line of sight and his hand. “I’ll need you to keep him down. I need to do a closed reduction, then I can get them back in proper position. I’m sorry this is not going to be pleasant, Sam. And here,” she said, giving Sam the taped-up stack of wooden sticks, “bite this.”

 

Once Sam had the sticks between his teeth, he looked at Lexi, who was waiting for him. He nodded, and Lexi got to work.

 

“Deep breath, sweetie,” Lexi said, gently picking up his hand. “On three. One, two—“ she pressed against the second joint of his ring finger until it popped free of the proximal phalange, Sam shouting as Steve held him still. She quickly and carefully pulled his ring finger straight out, realigning it, and felt it slide back into its proper position. “That one’s done,” she said, giving Sam a moment to relax. “You’re doing so well, Sammy,” she said soothingly, listening to his rapid breathing. She spoke quietly and calmly, stroking her fingers down his arm as he prepared himself for the next one.

 

Once she felt the muscles in his arm unclench, she said, “Okay, only one more time, sweetie,” she said, holding his hand in hers. She heard his breathing pick up slightly, anticipating the pain to come. “Deep breath, Sammy, you’re doing great,” she whispered, forcing him to focus on her words. “We’re almost done. On three.” She saw Steve grip Sam’s shoulders, saw Sam’s left fist clench on the exam table.

 

“One, two—“ and she pressed against the knuckle of his pinkie finger that connected his finger to his hand. Being a bigger knuckle, she had to press harder to dislodge it from the metacarpal. Sam screamed, his feet kicking, until it finally popped free and Lexi was able to straighten it out and it slid back into place. “There you go, Sam, the worst is over,” she said, holding his hand steady. “Just relax and breathe for me. I’m going to hold your hand very still for a minute or so to make sure your joints are stable.”

 

Sam spat out the tongue depressors he had been biting down on and inhaled shakily. “Holy crap, that hurt,” he said roughly, sniffling slightly. Steve handed him the damp towel and he mopped his face with it.

 

“I know, Sam, and I’m sorry,” Lexi said. “Just lie there and relax. Keep an eye on him, Steve.” Carefully sandwiching Sam’s swollen hand between her two palms, Lexi closed her eyes and concentrated. In just a few seconds, she could feel the tingling warmth begin to build, and keeping Steve in between them would prevent Sam from seeing—and maybe being startled by—the golden glow that was undoubtedly growing in her palms. Lexi let it build, let it grow, for several seconds, more than she had for the cut on her own hand, before pushing it, little by little, into Sam’s injured hand.

 

Sam twitched slightly, at first, before his body completely relaxed and the tightly flexed muscles in his arm went limp. Lexi could literally feel the swelling in his hand going down. When she heard Sam’s relieved sigh, she opened her eyes and looked at his hand. It looked completely normal, undamaged, as if the injury had never happened.

 

“Okay, Sam,” Lexi said, cautiously optimistic as she turned his hand in hers, palm up, “I need you to— _very slowly_ —try to curl your fingers in.”

 

“Okay,” Sam said, sounding hesitant. Over about ten seconds, he curled his fingers into a very loose fist as Lexi watched.

 

“How does that feel?” Lexi asked, carefully turning his hand over to check his knuckle movement. Everything appeared to be functioning normally.

 

“Lord have mercy, Lexi, what did you _do?_ ” Sam asked, sounding shocked.

 

“Why? What’s wrong?” Lexi asked, her heart skipping a beat. Or ten.

 

“I—It—It doesn’t hurt _at all!_ How did you do that?” he asked again, the relief evident in his voice.

 

Lexi smiled, reassured by Sam’s reaction. She knew if he was in any discomfort, she would have heard about it. “I’m just that good,” she teased. “Luckily, you got here quickly. I don’t know how this would work on old injuries, but new ones seem to be fairly easy to fix. We still need to do an x-ray, but there doesn’t appear to be any fracturing or connective tissue damage, and the swelling has already dissipated.” She set his hand down gently on the table. “I’m going to get a splint for you to wear overnight, then I’ll check it tomorrow morning.” Lexi looked at Steve. “You’ll still be here tomorrow morning?”

 

Steve frowned for a moment, then nodded. “We need to leave early, though.”

 

Lexi understood. She wasn’t happy about it, but she understood. She took an ulnar gutter splint from the medical supply cabinet and, after helping Sam sit up and swing his legs over the side of the table, fitted it around his wrist and last two fingers. “Come on, Sam, let’s go get you that x-ray.”

 

***

 

Luckily, Lexi and Steve were able to speak easily again. The awkwardness of “The Hotel Incident” had finally passed after several hours; much of the helicopter ride back to HQ, however, was full of averted eyes and red cheeks—especially since Bucky kept making seemingly innocuous comments, unless they were taken in a certain context. Lexi had flat-out refused to look at him after a few minutes, her lips clamped shut, and Steve had eventually covered his face with his hands, shaking his head.

 

“What the heck is going on?” Sam had asked, completely out of patience with the other three. Lexi and Steve caught each other’s eyes and looked away immediately again, Bucky cackling at the two people he loved most in the world. “Did y’all see each other naked or something?”

 

“No!” both Steve and Lexi shouted, Bucky chiming in with, “Good guess, but no.”

 

“Then what is wrong with you two? And why is this knucklehead enjoying it so much?” Sam asked, gesturing to Bucky.

 

Not even taking offense at the name-calling, Bucky smiled and said, “Adjoining rooms. Thin walls.”

 

“Bucky!” Lexi cried, smacking his arm, as Steve groaned and dropped his head back against the seat.

 

Sam, to his credit, _really_ tried not to laugh. “Oh,” he said, his voice cracking a little, as he clamped his lips shut and nodded slowly.

 

“Oh, my god,” Lexi sighed, dropping her face into her hands.

 

“Come on, now,” Bucky said happily, “we’re all adults here. Really, Steve, what’s the big deal? You’ve heard that kind of language before.”

 

“Not from my little sister!“ Steve said, before throwing his hands up and laughing. “I should _never_ hear that kind of talk from my little sister!”

 

“You couldn’t just let us pretend that none of this happened, could you?” Lexi said, smacking his arm again as both Steve and Sam snickered.

 

“You two are just way too entertaining when you get flustered,” Bucky laughed, catching her hand and giving it a kiss.

 

So now, several days later, after agreeing to never mention “The Incident” again, they were in Lexi’s office so she could update Sam’s file. As Lexi had expected, the x-rays came back negative for fractures. She put the splint back on Sam’s hand and sent him upstairs with instructions to take it easy and to tell her immediately if he started feeling any pain.

 

“Obviously, I’ll need to fudge the treatment report a little,” Lexi said, bringing up Sam’s medical information. “But I’m fairly certain he doesn’t even need the splint at this point. The x-rays showed no sign of fracturing or chipping, and I believe an MRI would be negative for connective tissue damage.”

 

“I don’t know how to thank you, Lexi,” Steve said, as he took a seat on the sofa. He rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands. “I thought for sure that he was going on the DL for at least a few weeks.” He dropped his hands and looked at Lexi. “And you’re doing okay?”

 

“I might go to bed early tonight,” Lexi joked, giving him a half-smile, “but I feel fine. Really.” She saved the information to Sam’s file and then closed it.

 

“So this…ability of yours,” Steve said, “are we keeping it quiet from the rest of the team?”

 

“I don’t want to keep secrets from you guys,” Lexi said thoughtfully, absently twirling a pen between her fingers like a tiny baton. “I also think this is something I should only use in emergencies—and yes, I do think today qualified as an emergency.” She looked at Steve and said, “I know you can’t tell me anything specific about the mission, but can you at least tell me whether it’s related to Rumlow?”

 

Steve dropped his gaze to the floor and said, “I believe it’s permissible to say that Rumlow is the focus of tomorrow’s mission.”

 

Lexi nodded. “Will Bucky be—“ she started, but Steve cut her off.

 

“I can’t tell you what he will or won’t be doing, Lex,” Steve said quietly. “I’m sorry.”

 

She took a deep breath and exhaled shakily. “Okay.”

 

Steve stood up. “I’m going to see if Tony has checked out Sam’s pack. I’ll see you for dinner?” he asked, walking over to kiss her on the forehead before heading to the door.

 

“Yeah,” Lexi nodded, giving him a small smile.

 

“Thanks again, Lexi,” Steve said, and he left her office, closing the door behind him.

 

Lexi sat, staring at her computer monitor for several minutes, not really seeing anything, before shaking herself out of her daze and completing her tasks for the day. Bucky would do his job, and he would be careful. She knew this. Worrying about all the ‘what-ifs’ would only drive her crazy.

 

After checking to see that the new recruit files had finished uploading properly, she was shutting her computer down when there was a knock on her door. “Who is it, FRIDAY?” she asked.

 

“It’s Sergeant Barnes, Doctor Shaeffer,” FRIDAY responded.

 

“Thank you,” Lexi said, getting up and hurrying around her desk to open the door.

 

Bucky stood outside her office, his brow furrowed in concern. “Hey, sweetheart, FRIDAY said you needed to see me,” he said, walking in when Lexi opened the door wide to let him in.

 

“Thanks, FRIDAY,” Lexi said, her breath hitching slightly.

 

“You’re welcome, Doctor Shaeffer,” the A.I. replied quietly.

 

“You alright, darlin’?” he asked, entering her office and facing her.

 

“I’m better now,” Lexi said, shutting the door and turning to him, hugging him around the waist and burying her face in his chest.

 

Bucky held her close, kissing the top of her head. “You heard?” he asked quietly. When Lexi nodded, he said, “You know I’m going to be fine, right?”

 

“I know,” Lexi whispered, sliding her hands underneath the back of his shirt, needing the skin-on-skin contact. “You know I’m going to worry about you anyway, right?”

 

He chuckled, cradling the back of her head in his right hand. “I know.”

 

***

 

Early the next morning, Lexi came out with Bucky to wish everyone good luck. She checked Sam’s hand; as she had predicted, there was no sign of the injury he had sustained the day before.

 

“That’s amazing, girl,” Sam said, shaking his head in shock as he opened and closed his fist, touching each finger in turn to his thumb.

 

“No pain at all?” Lexi asked, checking his ring and pinkie fingers for any swelling or discoloration.

 

“Nothin’,” Sam said sincerely. “It’s like it never even happened.”

 

Bucky came up behind Lexi and hugged her around the waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. “Big Bird all better?” he asked, nuzzling and kissing behind her ear.

 

Lexi had told Bucky about repairing Sam’s hand when he had come to her office the afternoon before. At first, he had been a little surprised that Steve had been so open to Lexi trying to heal Sam’s hand in an untested way, but more than that, he was proud of Lexi for believing in herself enough to attempt it.

 

“Looks that way,” Lexi said, releasing Sam’s hand and handing him the splint. “Keep this with you? Just in case your hand gets sore.”

 

“Will do,” he said, leaning in to give Lexi a quick kiss on the cheek. “Can’t thank you enough, Boo. Thought I was grounded for sure.”

 

“No kiss for me?” Bucky asked, frowning at Sam. Lexi elbowed Bucky lightly in the side, laughing.

 

Sam leveled Bucky with an unimpressed stare. “You’re pretty, but you ain’t _that_ pretty.”

 

“Aw, did you hear that, baby?” Bucky asked with a big grin, squeezing Lexi close. “He thinks I’m pretty.”

 

Sam shook his head, walking toward the hallway leading to his room. “Don’t know why I even talk to you,” he muttered. In a louder voice, he said, “I’m gonna grab my bag. Be right back.”

 

When he was gone, Bucky whispered in Lexi’s ear, “Love you, baby girl.”

 

“Love you, too,” Lexi said quietly, not wanting to let him go.

 

A couple of minutes later, though, the team was assembled and ready to leave. With hugs from everyone and a last kiss from Bucky, they departed.

 

***

 

The mission, such as it was, was over quickly; if Rumlow was behind the deaths of a group of freedom fighters in Sudan, he was long gone by the time the Avengers arrived. They were back at HQ less than four days after leaving, just in time to find the medical team going into emergency mode.

 

Director Fury had called all the medical department heads into his office as news had broken of contaminated fish oil supplements. No one seemed to know exactly what they were contaminated with, but whatever it was, it was deadly. They watched, horrified, as footage aired of the crumbled, ashy remains of a person who had taken the supplements. The maker, Nature Max, had issued a plea for anyone who had purchased the supplements to return them immediately. There were four confirmed deaths so far.

 

The quinjet landed and the team disembarked to find all HQ personnel and recruits in the main hall. Doctor Kincaid and Lexi were at the nurse’s station, right off the main hall, cross-referencing the recruits’ medical information. When the recruits checked in, they were required to provide a detailed list of any and all medications, vitamins, and supplements that they had brought onto the premises. The medical staff was not naïve, however; they knew not everyone would be one-hundred-per-cent truthful, and also that people made mistakes.

 

Fury spoke to the group at large, telling them of the contaminated supplements and how dangerous they were. That anyone who had brought Nature Max fish oil supplements onto the premises needed to turn them over immediately for disposal; if any recruits ‘weren’t sure’ whether they had brought the Nature Max pills (in other words, if they hadn’t provided accurate information), they needed to check immediately and turn them over if they had the potentially tainted supplements. Lexi came back out to the hall with a list—a thankfully short list—of only six recruits who had stated that they had brought the NM pills. Kincaid read out the names and the recruits came forward—luckily they were all alive and well—and he and Lexi were gone to collect the bottles as the Avengers got caught up on the morning’s events with Fury.

 

Less than twenty minutes later, Lexi was back with Doctor Kincaid—as Security took one of the recruits out of the main hall in handcuffs. Fury frowned in their direction, and the team turned as one to see what was happening. Up to this point, Lexi was still unaware that they had returned; Bucky crossed the hall and touched her elbow. “Lexi? What’s going on?” he asked.

 

“Bucky?” she said, surprised. “Oh, my god, you’re back? That was so quick! Is everyone okay?” she fired off, throwing her arms around him.

 

“Yeah, we’re fine, baby. Mission was a bust, I’ll tell you later,” he muttered, kissing her forehead. He stepped back and, with his duffel bag, gestured to the recruit being taken out of the hall. “What happened?”

 

Doctor Kincaid began walking toward the larger group, speaking so he could be heard by Fury and the rest of the team. “One of the new recruits had more than fish oil supplements in his locker,” he explained. “He decided to lock himself in the restroom, ostensibly to dispose of the contraband, but he never got that far,” he chuckled. “When he tried to slam the door, Doctor Shaeffer kicked it open and knocked him on his keister. Surprised the hell out of all of us,” he laughed.

 

The entire team looked at Lexi, who was toeing the floor with her sneaker and decidedly not looking at anyone. Bucky, who was still holding Lexi’s hand, smirked and said, “Oh, really?”

 

Lexi looked at him sideways and shrugged. “Shouldn’t slam doors in people’s faces,” she said, trying not to smile as her cheeks turned pink. “It’s rude.”

 

Completely unable to keep the smile off his face, Bucky laughed quietly. “Okay, little badass,” he said.

 

“So you retrieved the capsules?” Fury asked.

 

Doctor Kincaid held up a large bag. “Everything that was reported beforehand,” he said. “We’ll set up a drop spot by the nurse’s station for anyone who, uh, ‘forgot,’ to report them when they checked in.”

 

“Gotcha,” Fury replied, taking the bag from Kincaid. “I’ll get these to the right people for disposal.”

 

Kincaid nodded and took his leave, returning to the medical wing.

 

Fury tucked the bag under his arm and turned back to the group. “Alright,” he said, “why don’t you all unpack and clean up? I’ll see you in my office in an hour.”

 

“Yes, sir,” Steve said, and the team headed for the elevator while Fury turned down the hallway to his office.

 

“I’ll be up in a minute,” Lexi said to Bucky, releasing his hand. At his questioning—and rather pouty—expression, Lexi huffed a laugh and said, “I just need to go to the nurse’s station. I’ll be right up.”

 

“Okay,” Bucky relented, hoisting his duffel over his shoulder. He walked backwards, watching Lexi as she walked across the hall.

 

“Come on, lover boy,” Nat said with a smirk, holding the elevator door. “You can make it five more minutes.”

 

Bucky rolled his eyes and turned to step into the elevator. “Just because I can, doesn’t mean I want to,” he said grumpily.

 

Lexi walked into the medical wing and spoke briefly with Doctor Kincaid. They set up a secure drop for people to unload any supplements—or any other contraband—that they might have in their possession, then Lexi grabbed her tablet from her office and headed for the elevator.

 

Up on the residential floor, people were starting to wander out of their rooms and into the kitchen, in search of food. Bucky came out a few minutes after Lexi arrived, to find her checking Sam’s right hand.

 

“Not a twinge, no aches, nothing,” Sam said, happily showing Lexi how perfectly his hand was functioning.

 

“That’s great, Sam,” Lexi said, using her tablet to update his file. “You’ll let me know if you start to have any problems, right?”

 

“Yes, ma’am,” he said, walking over to the refrigerator and taking out a bottle of water.

 

“Hey, sweetheart,” Bucky said, coming up beside her and sliding his hand around to circle her waist.

 

“Hey yourself, big guy,” she replied, setting her tablet down on the counter and turning in his arms to hug him.

 

“Missed you,” Bucky whispered, leaning down to give her a soft kiss.

 

Lexi hummed appreciatively, smiling against his lips. “I missed you, too.”

 

“So, Bruce Lee,” Nat said, wandering out to the sitting area to join Vision, Wanda, and Steve, “what made you decide to kick in a door?”

 

“And please tell me you didn’t damage it, or it’s coming out of your paycheck,” Tony said, exiting the elevator. “Sorry I’m late, I needed to check in with Pep, make sure she didn’t have any of those vitamins. Lunch is coming up, by the way.”

 

“Did you call your folks?” Bucky whispered in Lexi’s ear.

 

“Yes,” she said quietly, nodding against his chest. “They’re fine.”

 

“Good,” he replied, giving her a squeeze.

 

Lexi turned to Nat and said, “It wasn’t so much a decision as a reaction. I didn’t even think I kicked it that hard. But yeah, “ she said, cringing a little as she turned to Tony, “I might have damaged the door jamb a little. Sorry.”

 

Tony rolled his eyes a bit and waved it off. “Whatever. Better than having a bunch of stoned recruits running around.”

 

“Judging from the amount of stuff he was trying to get rid of, we might have to do a room check,” Lexi said grimly. “I don’t think he was planning on using all of it himself.”

 

“’Health-and-comfort’ inspections?” Sam said, smiling.

 

“We set up the drop box at the nurse’s station so that people can drop off any contraband they have in their possession,” Lexi said. “Maybe let it be known that there’s going to be a bunk-toss? Give people a chance to get rid of anything they shouldn’t have?”

 

“Don’t know if I want to give them that chance,” Steve growled. “If they’re considering doing drugs here, they shouldn’t be here.”

 

“I’m inclined to agree with you on that one,” Tony said, taking his phone out of his pocket. “I think perhaps the day after tomorrow would be a good day, while everyone is at breakfast.” He pointed at Lexi, “And not a word, Missy. You’re too nice sometimes.”

 

“I know,” Lexi grumbled, pouting slightly. Bucky wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back into his chest, and nuzzled behind her ear.

 

“My sweet girl,” he whispered, bringing half a smile to her face.

 

While Tony was sending the message to security, the caterers showed up with lunch. As everyone filled their plates and took a seat at the table, Steve received a message from Fury. His brow furrowed as he read it.

 

“Fury needs to see all of us as soon as we’re finished eating,” he said. He looked over at Lexi. “He wants you there, too, Lex.”

 

“Me?” Lexi asked, confused. “Why?”

 

“Something about those supplements, maybe?” he replied, sending a message back to Fury. “All right guys, eat up.”

 

***

 

Gathered in Fury’s office, Nick got right to the point. “I just spoke to someone who knows what these supplements were contaminated with,” he said, looking around the room, which also included Doctor Kincaid. “Apparently they didn’t kill everyone that took them.”

 

He picked up a remote from his desk and pointed it to a TV screen on his wall. Amateur video footage showed a man staggering down a street, keeping himself upright by grabbing railings, cars, and utility poles—that were melting under his hands and collapsing around him.

 

The group watched with wide eyes as the man in the video panicked, trying to get away without touching anything. The footage ended as police closed in.

 

“The fish oil was contaminated with something called Terrigen,” Fury said, turning off the TV and setting the remote back on his desk. “Most people who ingest it die, rather unpleasantly,” he said, walking around behind his desk, “but some people end up in some kind of…cocoon, or chrysalis, I suppose, and come out of it with some rather unusual abilities. They’re calling it Terrigenesis.”

 

“Why is it killing some people and not others?” Lexi asked, her heart pounding.

 

“We’re not sure,” Fury said, “but most likely it’s something already in their genetic makeup, something the Terrigen reacts to.”

 

“Has this information been released to the general public?” Steve asked, frowning in concern.

 

“No,” Fury said. “Lord knows, if people thought they could get super powers from these pills, we’d have a lot more people ending up dead, so we’re trying to keep this quiet and get the capsules off the street.”

 

“Tony,” Lexi said, “I think you should move up the bunk-toss.”

 

“Tomorrow morning it is,” Tony said, calling security.

 

***

 

Two weeks later, Fury called them all back to his office, where he was waiting with Maria Hill. “The government is calling the people who survived Terrigenesis ‘Inhumans,’” he said, a look of disgust crossing his face. “Since S.H.I.E.L.D. no longer officially exists, President Ellis has given approval for Gideon Malick—formerly of the World Security Council—to create a new organization to find and apprehend these ‘Inhumans.’ They’re calling it the ATCU—Advanced Threat Containment Unit.” He shook his head. “They’ve apparently decided that anyone who’s survived Terrigenesis is a threat to National Security.”

 

While the team took in the information, Fury turned on his TV screen. A woman’s face filled half the screen. “Rosalind Price is heading it up,” he said. “She’s not known for being the most patient of people,” he said, rather sarcastically. “There are already unsubstantiated reports that several Inhumans have been killed by the ATCU.”

 

He turned to face them. “There are still people out there working for S.H.I.E.L.D., people I trust. Hill and I are going to try and help them find these people, see what we can do to stop the ATCU from slaughtering them outright.”

 

“And then what?” Steve asked, his arms folded across his chest.

 

“Get them somewhere safe,” Hill said, “get them to the right people, who can help them figure out what their powers are, how to control them—“

 

“And if they can’t?” Steve asked. “What then? Turn them loose?”

 

“No, of course not,” Hill said, frowning. “Some of these people will, undoubtedly, need special handling, but—“

 

“By ‘special handling,’ don’t you mean ‘containment’?” Steve asked, his eyebrows shooting up. “Don’t you think the ATCU is doing the right thing by protecting people from them?”

 

“Steve,” Lexi said, frowning. When he turned to face her, she said, “These are people who’ve just had their lives turned completely upside down. You don’t think they should have a chance to come to grips with that? Somewhere safe?”

 

“I’m not saying that they shouldn’t have a chance, but—“ Steve said, shaking his head.

 

“Then what are you saying? Because it sounds like you think the ATCU should be allowed to just take them out,” Lexi said, getting upset.

 

“Well, no, I don’t,” Steve argued. “But if they can’t be controlled—“

 

“And who gets to determine that? Is there a time limit?” Lexi replied, her voice rising. “Who gets to decide whether someone needs to be controlled or contained—or worse? And how about when it starts moving beyond the Inhumans, Steve? You know what the government is capable of. How about when they come for people like me? Or Wanda? Or _you?_ When this ATCU decides that _anyone_ who’s different is a threat?”

 

The only sound in the room was Bucky’s unmistakable growl.

 

Steve whispered, “We’d never let them take you or Wanda, Lexi.”

 

“Just because I was born this way doesn’t make me any better or more deserving of safety than them, Steve,” Lexi said firmly. “They didn’t ask for this to happen to them.”

 

Steve’s head hung from his shoulders. “I see your point,” he said, sounding rather ashamed. “I’m sorry.” He looked at Fury and Hill. “These people you’re working with, the ones from S.H.I.E.L.D., you trust them?”

 

“Absolutely,” Fury said. “They have the means to keep these people safe.”

 

Steve nodded. “Good luck,” he said.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The formatting on this one was a BEAST--took forever! Not sure what the issue is with italics, but WOW.
> 
> The tainted fish oil supplements, Nature Max, Terrigenesis, Inhumans, and ATCU references are from AoS S3E1: Laws of Nature, and AoS S3E3: A Wanted (Inhu)man.
> 
> Next chapter: Lexi gets angry and a whole lot of WTF happens. 8|
> 
> As always shall be the case, any errors in translation are the property of Google Translate. :D


	58. Losing Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm putting a trigger warning on this chapter--it starts out ugly. Like, REALLY ugly. There is an attempted sexual assault on a recruit, and things get violent.
> 
> Needless to say, the ::poop emoji:: is about to hit the fan.

 

Lexi found it difficult to rid herself of her agitation. She saw the ATCU on the news daily, and it upset her every time. Bucky suggested she not watch it, but she refused to turn a blind eye to what they were doing. Even working to consciously unwind only did so much; she was exhausting herself because she was so angry about something that was currently beyond her control.

 

Steve was beyond apologetic. Once he took a mental step back and realized what he had been suggesting—that all Inhumans were threats that ‘normal’ people needed to be protected from—he was ashamed of himself. “I seem to have a problem with acting before I contemplate the repercussions,” he said, sitting down with Lexi and Bucky one evening.

 

“So, you’re saying that you’re still the same skinny punk that jumped into fistfights with bullies twice your size without thinking first,” Bucky said wryly.

 

“It’s worse than that,” Steve said, shaking his head sadly. “I just became the bully.”

 

“Not yet, you haven’t,” Lexi said. “Just remember what the ATCU is. Don’t help them wipe out a whole group of people just because they’re different.”

 

The rest of the team let Lexi and Wanda know, in no uncertain terms, that should the worst happen, they were solidly on their side against the ATCU. It helped to know that she wasn’t alone, but most of the time she could still feel her anger simmering just below the surface, ready to explode.

 

***

 

Several weeks after Fury and Hill left, Lexi had an atypical morning, when she had a very early PT appointment scheduled. Bucky hadn’t even left for a session with Doctor Connors yet when Lexi headed down to the medical wing. No one was about as she walked toward her office, when a noise from down the hall caused her to pause. Frowning, she looked in the direction of the gym. The lights were on, of course, but perhaps, Lexi thought, her patient was early.

 

Her patient, a female recruit named Christine, had a severely strained hip flexor, so definitely shouldn’t be trying anything on her own, Lexi thought, as she walked toward the gym. She was passing the therapy rooms when she heard a sound. She froze, turning toward the door on her left. It was definitely coming from that room, a muffled sound.

 

Her heart starting to beat faster, she knocked on the door. “Is anyone in there? Christine?” she called out.

 

There was no response.

 

Lexi waited for a few seconds, then slowly moved away from the door, as if to continue walking down the hall. Her shoes made very little noise as she took just a few steps away. Nearly a minute passed before she heard, very distinctly, a quiet whimper, then a voice, whispering angrily, “Be quiet, or I swear—“

 

Not waiting for another second, Lexi grabbed the doorknob and turned it. Shoving the door open and turning on the light, she saw a man holding a female recruit against the wall, his right hand over her mouth, his body pressed against hers. Her shirt had been torn open and her pants were undone, swelling beginning to show on her cheekbone. Her eyes, open wide and full of fear, flashed to Lexi. The man, a recruit in his mid- to late-20s, growled, “Get the fuck out!” He looked over his shoulder at Lexi, pressing his left forearm into the throat of the girl against the wall as she struggled. Upon seeing Lexi, shocked momentarily into stillness, he leered and said, “Or you can stick around if you want a turn.”

 

“Get away from her,” Lexi said, trying to keep her voice steady as the anger she’d been holding back for weeks rushed to the surface. She took a step forward.

 

“Take one more step, make one goddamn sound, and I’ll break her fuckin’ neck,” he smirked. “She and I have a date, but I’ll be happy to take you for a ride when I’m done with her.“ He turned back to the girl, who was trying to pull his arm away from her windpipe, and began to push down the front of his pants, still taunting both Lexi and the girl he had pinned to the wall.

 

Lexi no longer heard anything he was saying. The rage that had been building inside her finally boiled over, and Lexi was helpless to stop it. A rushing sound filled her ears, and a sense of total calm came over her. The lights in the room flickered, briefly. A chill pervaded her entire being, making her feel lightheaded, and her chin dropped to her chest. As she opened her eyes and slowly raised them to look at the man across the room, the girl stopped struggling, looking at Lexi over her assailant’s shoulder.

 

“ _I said,_ ” Lexi repeated, in a voice that sounded deep and strange, “ _get away from her._ ”

 

The man paused, and with a puzzled expression on his face, turned to look at Lexi over his shoulder again. “What the fuck?” he asked, his eyes widening in alarm.

 

Lexi tilted her head slightly, and the man spun around, obviously not of his own accord. The girl fell to the floor, gasping for breath and coughing, her hand flying to her neck. Not even sparing her a glance, Lexi’s head jerked to the right, and the man flew across the room, slamming into the far wall with a sickening crunch. He crumpled to the floor, unmoving. The wall where he had hit was caved in, the drywall cracked and the wallpaper torn, the metal framing underneath bent and distorted.

 

The girl pulled herself up onto her knees and began to crawl across the room. “Thank you, thank you,” she croaked, her voice wrecked. Lexi didn’t hear her, the roaring in her ears drowning everything else out. The girl looked up and gasped, falling back. She scrambled to her feet and ran from the room, pushing the door out of her way so that it slammed against the wall with a loud _bang!_

 

Lexi started, looking about herself in confusion, until her eyes fell on the inert form of the man on the floor. Gasping in panicked breaths and breaking out in a cold sweat, Lexi stumbled backward until she hit the wall. Sliding down to sit on the floor, she pulled her knees up close to her chest. She was trembling uncontrollably as she stared across the room.

 

What felt like hours later, but was probably less than a minute, running feet came pounding down the hallway. Doctor Kincaid came in, immediately moving to the recruit on the floor. He knelt beside him, feeling for a pulse, when a second person entered the room.

 

“Lexi, oh, my god,” Sam whispered, crouching down beside her. He ran a hand gently down the side of her face. “Boo, can you hear me?” he asked, taking in the icy blue color of her eyes.

 

“He…is he…?” Lexi whispered, never taking her eyes off the man on the floor.

 

“He’s alive,” Kincaid said. He looked at the doorway, where a nurse stood, her eyes wide. “Get me a gurney and neck brace and blocks, we need to get him to the emergency room, stat.” The nurse turned and ran. He came over to Lexi and knelt down. When he looked at her eyes, he started somewhat. “What the—“ he said, before turning to Sam in confusion, who shook his head firmly.

 

“That is nothing to concern yourself or anyone else with,” Sam said quietly, leaving absolutely no room for argument.

 

Kincaid nodded, then turned back to Lexi. “Doctor Shaeffer, are you hurt?” he asked softly.

 

Lexi shook her head, not speaking. He took her pulse, then shined a penlight carefully at her eyes. “It looks like mild shock,” he said to Sam. “I need to see to the recruit. Can you take care of her?”

 

“Yeah, I’ll take her to her office,” Sam said, nodding. “I’ll call Connors, too.”

 

“Good idea,” Kincaid said, turning back to the recruit.

 

“Come on, Boo,” Sam whispered, sliding an arm under her knees and around her back. “Wrap your arms around my neck and close your eyes, sweetheart,” he said. She did, seemingly unaware that she was doing it. He stood easily, turning and walking quickly from the room as Lexi buried her face in his neck. He stood over to the side of the hall as the nurse returned with the gurney, two others with her. They rushed into the therapy room, and Sam continued down the hallway, turning to the wing where Lexi’s office was located.

 

The door popped opened for them, FRIDAY on top of the situation. When Sam went to sit Lexi on the couch, she suddenly grabbed his shirt. “What is it?” he asked, his face serious.

 

“I’m gonna be sick,” Lexi gasped, pushing away from him and running into her washroom. She made it to the toilet just before becoming violently ill. Sam was there, crouched behind her, rubbing her back, as her stomach heaved.

 

“It’s okay, Lexi, you’re okay,” Sam repeated quietly. He waited until Lexi was done, flushing the toilet, before he stood up and went to the sink, wetting down a towel and filling a cup with cool water. “Here you go, hon,” he said, handing Lexi the cup to rinse her mouth out. He wrapped the cool towel around the back of her neck, patting her cheeks and forehead with it and said quietly, “I’ll be back in a second.” Lexi nodded, her pale eyes glassy and unfocused, as he stepped out of the bathroom.

 

Back in her office proper, Sam said, under his breath, “FRIDAY, can you get Steve down here, please?”

 

“Certainly, Mister Wilson,” FRIDAY responded.

 

He returned to the washroom, where Lexi was brushing her teeth. She was ashen, her hands were shaking, and her eyes were still a very pale blue. Sam leaned in the doorway, watching her carefully, as she finished up. “Feel better?” he asked kindly.

 

Lexi turned to look at him, her eyes filling up with tears. “Aww, Boo,” he said softly, moving to pull her into his arms. Lexi started sobbing, her face buried in Sam’s chest, and he leaned down, sweeping her up into his arms again. He walked over to the couch and sat, holding Lexi close as she cried, stroking her hair.

 

Less than a minute later, there was a knock at the door. Lexi’s head jerked up, looking fearful. “FRIDAY?” Sam asked.

 

“It is Captain Rogers, as requested, Mister Wilson,” FRIDAY replied. The door unlocked and opened, Steve entering quickly.

 

“Sam? What’s going—“ he stopped abruptly, seeing Lexi’s tear-stained cheeks and pale eyes. “What happened?” he asked, shutting the door and moving rapidly to Lexi’s side.

 

Lexi hid her face in Sam’s shoulder, soaking his shirt as more sobs escaped. He hugged her, rubbing soothing circles on her back as Steve looked on with growing alarm.

 

“Lexi walked in on a male recruit…assaulting a young woman,” Sam explained quietly. Steve’s jaw clenched, his eyes hardening. Sam held out a hand, as if he expected Steve to leave. “Lexi stopped him,” Sam continued. Steve relaxed slightly, obviously waiting for Sam to tell him the rest. “The girl is bruised up, but it looks like she’s okay otherwise. The guy…” Sam trailed off, tucking Lexi’s head under his chin as her breath hitched, “Kincaid was taking him to the ER.”

 

Steve’s eyes grew round. “Lexi?” he asked. “Are you okay? Did he hurt you?” Lexi shook her head, her breathing shaky.

 

“He never touched me,” she whispered, her voice rough and scratchy.

 

“What happened?” Steve asked, the concern obvious in his face.

 

Lexi turned slightly to look at him. “I don’t know,” she said, as tears ran down her face.

 

***

 

“There are no cameras or FRIDAY in the therapy rooms,” Steve said, pacing back and forth, his arms crossed over his chest. He looked at Sam. “Did the girl say anything?”

 

“She was practically hyperventilating when she ran down to the med station,” Sam said. “She was pointing down to the therapy wing and saying…um…” he paused, glancing at Lexi, who was curled up on the couch next to him, looking at her hands.

 

“What did she say?” Steve asked, his brow furrowed.

 

“Her voice was trashed, but it sounded like she said, ‘He tried to rape me,’ and, um,” Sam took a deep breath, “‘She killed him.’”

 

“But he’s not…” Steve said, looking at Sam.

 

“He was alive when we left to come here,” Sam said, leaning back against the couch.

 

“We’ll check on his status,” Steve said, nodding. He looked at Lexi, whose eyes were mostly back to their normal color, his expression softening. “What do you remember?” he asked.

 

Lexi shook her head. “I told him to get away from her, and he said…something—I don’t remember what it was—and I was so angry, and I tried to stay calm, but then, I don’t know—the next thing I knew, the girl was running out of the room and he was on the floor.” Her voice was quiet. “I don’t know what happened.”

 

“Maybe you blocked it out? You should probably talk to Doctor Connors,” Sam said. Lexi’s head jerked up, meeting his gaze.

 

“Connors is with Bucky,” Steve said, looking at Lexi, seeing her worried expression.

 

“Please don’t tell Bucky. Please,” Lexi said pleadingly.

 

“Why don’t you want him to know? You haven’t done anything wrong, Boo,” Sam said, taking her hand.

 

“If Bucky finds out, he’ll kill that guy,” Lexi said, looking increasingly worried. “I don’t want him to get in trouble over this.”

 

“’That guy’ will be leaving this facility as soon as he’s able to be transported, and he’ll be under guard until that happens,” Steve assured her. “In the meantime, I’ll get hold of the girl’s report.”

 

Lexi’s head dropped back onto the couch. “I need to fill out a report, too,” she said quietly. “I don’t even know what to say.” She rolled her head to the side and looked at Steve. “There’s no way we can keep this from Fury, is there?”

 

“No,” Steve said, shaking his head. “We’ll have the girl sign a non-disclosure agreement regarding your part, and the medical staff is already under oath, but Fury will have to be notified. And,” he continued, “the rest of the team as well. Including Bucky.”

 

“Everyone is going to know about me,” Lexi whispered. “The team, the staff, everyone.” She started to breathe faster. “Oh, my god. They’ll all know.” She sat up, looking like she was getting ready to bolt.

 

“Whoa, hang on there,” Sam said, looking worried. “You don’t need to go anywhere, Lexi, you’re safe here.” He looked at Steve, pleading wordlessly.

 

“Sam’s right, Lexi,” Steve said, crouching in front of her, effectively blocking her exit path. “The girl’s report will be for team’s eyes only. You’re part of the team, Lexi, and we take care of our own. I’ll do it right now,” he said, standing and turning to her desk. “Can I use your computer?” he asked.

 

“Yes,” Lexi said warily, still looking panicked.

 

Steve logged on, and a few minutes later, he said, “It’s done. The girl’s preliminary report has already been taken, so I’ve flagged the file as Eyes Only. No one else can see it without team permission.” He looked at Lexi over the monitor. “Do you want to read it?” he asked quietly.

 

“No,” Lexi said, shaking her head. “I should write mine before reading hers. I don’t want my memory clouded.” She chuckled bitterly. “Such as it is.”

 

“Of course,” Steve said. He logged off the computer and stood up. “Doctor Connors should be available in a few minutes,” he said, his meaning clear. Bucky would be heading for the gym, expecting to meet Lexi.

 

“Could you, um, take the training session with Bucky today?” she asked, trying to keep her voice even. “I really should write that report and go see Connors.”

 

“Are you sure?” Steve asked, concerned.

 

“Yes,” Lexi said, nodding. She stood up and moved behind her desk. “I need to get started.”

 

“Okay,” Steve said, watching her carefully as she logged in to her computer. He looked over at Sam. “What about you?”

 

“I got nowhere to be right now,” Sam said, keeping his voice casual as he leaned back on the couch. “Thought I would get some coffee, keep Lexi company for a while.”

 

Steve nodded. Lexi looked completely wrung out, so getting her report written and taking her to see Connors was the best idea. “You’ll need to write a report, too,” Steve said to Sam.

 

“I’ll do it when Lexi’s done,” he said.

 

“Okay. I’ll go meet Bucky and, uh,” he said, looking at Lexi.

 

“Take him for a long run,” Lexi said, giving Steve a sad little half-smile.

 

Steve returned her smile, and after a couple of seconds, walked around her desk and leaned over the back of her chair to give her a hug. “Everything’s going to be okay,” he said quietly. “I promise.”

 

Lexi gave his arm a squeeze where it crossed in front of her. “Thanks, Steve,” she whispered, her voice a little shaky.

 

He stood up. “We’ll be back in a little while.”

 

Lexi and Sam nodded. She knew what he meant, what he wasn’t saying. Lexi needed to get a move on before Bucky found out what had happened, because all hell would break loose once he knew.

 

***

 

It only took Lexi about fifteen minutes to complete her report, seeing as how she couldn’t remember a large chunk of what had actually happened. She also rescheduled her appointments for the day—especially the one she had already missed—for the day after next, notifications and apologies sent out to all of her patients. Once that was finished, Sam called over to Doctor Connor’s office to make certain that he was available.

 

He walked her over to Connor’s office, then once the door was shut, he headed to the ER to see Kincaid and find out what had happened to the man Lexi had put down that morning. Kincaid reported that the man was stable, though he had a hairline fracture of his C4 cervical vertebra and a broken jaw to go with a dislocated shoulder and a serious concussion. Judging from the force with which he must have hit the wall, Kincaid thought the man was lucky to get off as easy as he did. He was being prepped for transport to a nearby hospital—under guard—where he would recover until he was well enough to be arrested and charged with aggravated assault and attempted rape. Sam thanked him for the information and headed back to Lexi’s office to fill out his own report and wait for Steve and Bucky to return.

 

It didn’t take long to fill out his report, since his story started up when the female victim came running into the med station. He wrote down everything he could remember, including Lexi’s emotional state and her reactions, up to the point he took her to Doctor Connors. He had saved it to the ‘Eyes Only’ file and was just looking at the clock, wondering how much longer Lexi would be with Connors, when the door to her office burst open, Bucky flying through it, wild-eyed.

 

“Lexi!” he shouted. He pulled up abruptly when he saw Sam. “Where is she?” he asked, looking around the room. Steve followed him in, looking wind-blown.

 

“She’s still with Connors,” Sam said calmly, getting up from Lexi’s desk and walking around to lean against the front of it.

 

“Is she okay?” Bucky asked, his expression anxious. Sometimes Sam just couldn’t get over how much Bucky had changed in the months since he had arrived at the compound.

 

“Physically, yeah, she’s fine. The guy never laid a hand on her,” Sam said, using his ‘counselor voice,’ trying to keep Bucky calm. Sure enough, Bucky’s jaw clenched, and he could see the anger starting to burn. “Before you ask, he’s already gone. He was stable enough to move, so Kincaid transferred him to a local hospital.”

 

Steve raised his eyebrows at Sam, as if asking, _“Really?”_ Sam’s look in response was easily read as _“Go with it.”_ Since Bucky relaxed somewhat, Steve was more than willing to go along with Sam’s assertion, even if it wasn’t yet true.

 

“So physically she’s okay, but emotionally?” Bucky asked.

 

“She was upset, like, _really_ upset, afterwards. I’ve never seen her so shaken up before. Her eyes were,” he paused, “like a silvery, icy blue color.”

 

“That’s what happens when she gets really scared,” Bucky said. He looked at Steve, whose face was a mask of pure concern. “They turned that color when we saw Sokovia explode and thought you all were still on it.”

 

“Well, Kincaid saw,” Sam said, and Bucky inhaled sharply. “I told him not to concern himself or anyone else with it. Then I brought her in here. I had barely closed the door before she raced into the washroom to throw up,” Sam said, his arms folded across his chest. “She had a good cry afterward,” he added, pointing to the large wet spot still visible on the shoulder of his shirt—Bucky stiffened slightly—“and she calmed down eventually, but I’m pretty sure she just wore herself out.”

 

“So what happened, exactly?” Bucky asked Sam.

 

“Don’t know,” Sam replied, shaking his head. “Lexi doesn’t remember anything, or she didn’t, between walking into the therapy room and the girl running out after _whatever_ it was happened.”

 

“You haven’t read the girl’s report yet?” Steve asked.

 

“No,” Sam answered. “I still needed to fill out my report, like Lexi, so I didn’t want to see anyone else’s version of events beforehand.”

 

“We should probably take a look at it before Lexi gets out of her session with Connors,” Steve said, looking apprehensive.

 

“How long has she been with him?” Bucky asked.

 

Sam checked his watch. “About forty minutes.”

 

“Let’s get reading,” Steve said, not looking very excited at the prospect, as he walked around Lexi’s desk and logged in on her computer. He brought up the file and opened the girl’s preliminary report. Bucky and Sam joined him, one on each side, as they all looked at the report filling the monitor screen.

 

“Holy shit,” Sam whispered, reading what the girl had reported.

 

“Oh my god,” Bucky said, his eyes wide. He looked at Steve and Sam. “Has Lexi seen this?”

 

“She didn’t before going to see Connors. Would he have her read it, do you think?” Sam asked Bucky.

 

“He might, if he thought it could help her remember,” Bucky said. Suddenly he stood up straight, and said to the ceiling, “FRIDAY, where is Lexi?”

 

“Doctor Shaeffer is currently outside the facility, moving at a rapid pace along the wooded southern trail,” FRIDAY responded. Bucky and Steve exchanged an alarmed look, clearly thinking the same thing—the trail in question led to the access road out of the facility. Lexi was leaving.

 

Without another word, Bucky and Steve bolted from Lexi’s office and were outside in a matter of seconds, heading straight for the trees. Although Lexi could run quickly, Steve and Bucky at full speed were far faster. “FRIDAY! Where is she?” Steve asked, checking the display on his phone. FRIDAY brought up his GPS and pinpointed Lexi’s location, a couple of miles ahead of them, luckily still on the marked trail. She had stopped just before reaching the access road to the property, so it didn’t appear that she was trying to leave, much to Bucky’s relief. However, she was obviously not herself, so he needed to get to her as soon as possible.

 

They moved quickly, ducking under branches and leaping over fallen tree trunks, their eyes sweeping left and right, looking for signs that Lexi was nearby. Steve’s GPS showed that she was close, and had definitely stopped moving, so they began to slow down and look around. Steve checked his phone again, and pointed to the left, off the trail. They started moving through the underbrush, pushing tree limbs out of their way. Steve stopped, looking ahead at some small rocks that were grouped together. Frowning, they approached the rocks, and Bucky’s breath caught in his throat. There, on the ground, was Lexi’s phone and her watch, which FRIDAY had been using to track her GPS location.

 

“FRIDAY. I need heat signatures in this area,” Steve said, as Bucky picked up Lexi’s belongings, his heart racing, and his breathing coming in small pants.

 

“Lexi?” he said, his voice cracking.

 

“Accessing satellite data,” FRIDAY replied, uploading the imagery directly to Steve’s phone.

 

“We’ll find her, Buck,” Steve said, as the picture came into focus. The two red blobs in the middle of the screen were the two of them; as Steve zoomed out, a third, smaller, human-sized presence about two miles away came onto the screen. “There,” Steve said, pointing to the right. They started moving as quickly as possible, keeping Lexi’s heat signature on their screen. “Keep refreshing the data, FRIDAY, we can’t lose her,” Steve said.

 

“Understood, Captain Rogers,” FRIDAY responded.

 

Steve held the phone out as they tracked her through the woods. It was slow going, as far as Bucky was concerned, but they were still moving at a good pace. About ten minutes later, the satellite image indicated that she should be within an eighth of a mile. Bucky couldn’t stay quiet any longer. “Lexi!” he shouted.

 

There was a sudden noise ahead, and they saw Lexi running away, racing to the property boundary. Bucky poured on the speed, Steve right behind him. They caught up to her in just a few seconds, but before he could touch her, Lexi spun around, her hands out. “Stop!” she screamed.

 

Bucky skidded to a halt. And stared. “Baby?” he asked, his voice reduced to a whisper. Steve pulled up right next to him.

 

“Lexi,” Steve said, concern etched into his features.

 

Her eyes were ice-blue, nearly white, there were streaks of white in the hair framing her face, and her breaths were coming in short gasps. “Please,” she said, tears spilling down her cheeks, “I don’t want to hurt anyone else. Just let me go.”

 

“I can’t,” Bucky said, and Steve could practically see his heart breaking. “Please, Lexi, please don’t leave me.”

 

“He could have died,” Lexi said, her bottom lip quivering. “I could have killed him.”

 

“But you didn’t,” Steve said. “He’s stable, and he’ll make a full recovery.”

 

Bucky approached her slowly, his hands out. “Sweetheart, you didn’t mean to hurt anyone. You were protecting that girl, and she’s fine, because you saved her.”

 

“But I was so angry, and I let it—“ her voice cracked. “I don’t remember anything. I’m scared,” Lexi said, a sob breaking free as she backed away a step.

 

“I know, baby, but we’re here to help you. Just like you’ve always helped us,” Bucky said, getting closer. He looked at her pleadingly. “Please, angel face, let me help you.”

 

Lexi dropped her face into her hands, crying freely. Bucky took the last few steps and wrapped his arms around her. “I love you, baby girl,” he whispered, his voice cracking. “Please don’t run from me.”

 

Lexi buried her face in his chest, clutching his shirt. “I’m sorry,” she sobbed, “I don’t know what to do.”

 

“It’s going to be okay, love,” Bucky said, holding her close. “We’ll figure it out.”

 

***

 

Steve called Sam, to let him know that they had found Lexi and that they needed to have a team meeting ASAP. Lexi was exhausted, physically and emotionally, making her movements lethargic and listless. Bucky scooped her up in his arms, not only to help her conserve energy, but because he literally _needed_ to hold her as close as possible. Within a few minutes, Lexi had fallen asleep, her head cradled on Bucky’s shoulder, as he and Steve walked back to the trail that would lead them to the access road.

 

Not wanting to carry Lexi through the facility, where everyone about would see her in a compromised state, Bucky and Steve walked up the access road to the underground garage, where they could take the private elevator up to the Avenger’s floor.

 

When the elevator doors opened, Steve walked out into the common area, Bucky close behind. It looked like everyone available was there—Sam, Nat, Tony, Rhodes, Wanda, and Vision. Wanda’s fingers were slowly rubbing her temples, but when the elevator doors opened, she gasped, wincing, both hands clutching at the sides of her head.

 

“What’s wrong? What’s going on?” Steve asked, concerned, as Nat led Wanda to a chair to sit down.

 

“Lexi, she’s—“ Wanda said, her eyes shut tight.

 

“Are you in her head?” Bucky asked, tensing. Lexi remained in his arms, quiet and limp.

 

“I don’t have to be. Her thoughts are so loud, it’s like her mind is screaming at me,” Wanda replied, trying to breathe normally under the onslaught.

 

“But, she’s asleep,” Bucky said, confused, pulling his head back slightly to look at Lexi’s face, which was pale, nearly ashen in color.

 

“She’s unconscious, not asleep—they are very different,” Wanda said, her expression looking as if she was trying to decipher a particularly difficult puzzle.

 

Bucky sat at one end of the sofa, with Lexi in his lap. Keeping his left arm under her shoulders, Bucky gently brushed the hair away from Lexi’s face. “Lexi? Baby, you need to wake up,” he said, stroking her cheeks and hair.

 

As everyone looked on with worried faces, Wanda shook her head and said, “She’s terrified, her mind is in chaos. She thinks it will be safer for everyone if she doesn’t wake up.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there it is, y'all. Lexi's 'dark side' decided it was time to make its presence known.
> 
> Only ten chapters to go! I can't even tell you how much I appreciate the support that I've received from this community--you're amazing!
> 
> Apparently there are no foreign language translations in this chapter, but if there were, any errors in these translations would be the property of Google Translate. XD


	59. It's Dark Inside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting out with some drama in this one.
> 
> SMUT WARNING for the end of the chapter!

 

_As everyone looked on with worried faces, Wanda said, “She’s terrified, her mind is in chaos. She thinks it will be safer for everyone if she doesn’t wake up.”_

 

***

 

“What?” Several faces turned to look at Wanda in disbelief, Bucky’s eyes full of fear.

 

“What do I do?” he asked, almost panicking, taking Lexi’s hand from where it lay against the couch and pressing it to his chest.

 

“I don’t know. She unconsciously absorbs power from everything and everyone around her, but in such small amounts that people do not notice. She does that to keep the darkness away—but now, she is no longer doing that, and her body is shutting down, rather than surrendering. She won’t take energy from you or anyone else naturally. You need to _give_ energy to her, to help her push it back, but more than you have available,” Wanda answered, nonplussed.

 

“If I may,” Vision said quietly, from his position just outside the sitting area, “I am an essentially unlimited source of energy.”

 

Bucky growled, clutching Lexi to him.

 

“You misunderstand me, Sergeant Barnes,” Vision said, looking at Bucky calmly. “I can attempt to transfer energy to you, which you can then, in turn, transfer to Doctor Shaeffer.”

 

“And how do you propose to do that?” Tony asked, eyebrow raised. Several people looked at Tony, not sure if he was about to crack an ill-timed joke or not, but in this case, he actually appeared to be completely serious.

 

“I don’t believe that Sergeant Barnes can absorb energy in the same way that Doctor Shaeffer can; therefore, having Sergeant Barnes touch the Mind Stone directly would likely kill him,” Vision began. “However, if I allow a small amount of energy to accumulate in my hands, then transfer that to Sergeant Barnes, he should be able to absorb it without danger or difficulty.”

 

“And then what?” Bucky asked, looking cautiously optimistic.

 

“How do you and Lexi normally…transfer energy?” Rhodey asked. Much fidgeting, casting down of eyes, scuffing of shoes, and embarrassed “ums” filled the silence that followed.

 

“Okay, everyone, shut up,” Bucky rumbled. “She’s unconscious, so _no_.” He looked down at Lexi’s face, resting against his shoulder. “I can try just holding her.”

 

“Or maybe the Sleeping Beauty treatment? ‘True love’s first kiss’?” Tony asked, looking around.

 

“I still don’t—she’s not—“ Bucky said, looking uncomfortable.

 

“May I?” Vision asked, walking toward Bucky with his hand outstretched.

 

“Um, okay,” Bucky agreed, though he looked apprehensive. If it would help Lexi, though, he would try just about anything. Steve came to stand next to him, unsure of what to do, but determined to help in any way he could.

 

Vision sat, and leaning forward, took Bucky’s hand. Several seconds later, the Mind Stone flared slightly. Bucky inhaled sharply and deeply, his eyes wide. Vision released his hand immediately and sat back.

 

“Buck! Are you okay?” Steve asked, worried.

 

Bucky clutched Lexi close. “Yeah, yeah, that was just—wow,” he said, rocking slightly, as if unable to stay still.

 

“Wanda, any change in Lexi’s thoughts?” Steve asked.

 

Wanda, who had been trying to hold Lexi’s thoughts at bay, allowed them to wash over her. She brought a shaking hand to her forehead and said, “She knows Barnes is close, and that he needs her, but…she is afraid. She is afraid of…herself, that she will end up hurting him, hurting all of us.” She opened her eyes and looked at Bucky.

 

“Lexi, honey, you need to come back to me,” Bucky whispered in her ear, kissing the side of her face. “I need you, we all need you, please baby, I can’t do this without you.” He continued to speak to her, rocking her in his arms, as Wanda listened to her thoughts.

 

“Her thoughts are becoming more focused, on you, but she is unsure that trying to come back is best for everyone,” Wanda said, her face relaxing somewhat, but looking concerned. Suddenly she shook her head and her eyes clenched shut. “The dark is trying to come forward—she’s afraid,” she said, her voice rising, her hands clutching her temples.

 

“Hit me again,” Bucky said to Vision, stretching his arm out.

 

“Whoa, Bucky, wait a minute,” Steve said, putting his hand on Bucky’s shoulder.

 

“It’ll work, Steve! It has to!” Bucky said, a very determined expression on his face.

 

“But are you okay?” Steve asked. “You won’t be much good to her if it hurts you.”

 

“I’ll be fine,” Bucky insisted. He turned back to Vision. “Again. Please.”

 

“Of course, Sergeant Barnes,” Vision said, taking Bucky’s hand again. Another small flare of the Mind Stone, and this time Bucky was ready for the surge of energy. After releasing Vision’s hand, he held Lexi close, whispering to her, willing the energy to pass through him and go into her. It still made him feel like every cell in his body was jumping, but he could feel the difference in Lexi almost immediately.

 

“She’s hearing you, she’s focusing, calming,” Wanda said. “She is fighting it back, it’s working.”

 

“Take her hand, Vision, please,” Bucky said, and this time, Vision did not hesitate. He took Lexi’s hand and sent a wave of energy into her, stronger than the ones before, then released her hand and sat back. Bucky clenched his teeth, gasping, as he clutched Lexi to him, the blast of power moving through them both. He felt her small but sharp inhalation of breath, a twitch in her muscles; where she had been completely limp against him before, her hand moved to curl into his shirt.

 

“Lexi? Sweetie?” Bucky said, burying his face in her hair. Lexi nuzzled into his neck and took a few shaky, hitching breaths as she slowly curled her entire body into a tight ball on his lap. He could feel the tears dampening his shirt and his skin. “Shhh, baby girl, it’s okay,” he murmured, rocking her back and forth and kissing her forehead as she trembled violently.

 

Wanda exhaled in relief, slumping back in the chair. Nat kept a hand on her shoulder. “How are you?” Nat asked.

 

“Better,” Wanda said, nodding. “Her thoughts are much quieter, though she is still very frightened.”

 

Bucky was so relieved that Lexi was back with him that he stood up, holding Lexi close to his chest. “Give us a few minutes,” he said roughly, walking out of the common area toward the hallway leading to their suite. Lexi’s hand was still grasping his shirt; he was fairly certain she had torn through it. Bucky’s every nerve was thrumming with the need to be close to her.

 

He reached the door and entered their rooms, quietly closing the door behind them. “FRIDAY? Could you make sure we’re not disturbed, please?” he asked, walking to their bed.

 

“Certainly, Sergeant Barnes,” FRIDAY replied.

 

Bucky sat on the edge of the bed, settling Lexi on his lap. He cradled her in his left arm, using his right hand to stroke her hair. “Lexi, sweetheart, can you look at me?” he asked quietly.

 

Lexi hesitantly looked up at him, her whole body shaking, and his heart ached to see how scared she was. He was filled with the need to protect her, to make sure she was safe. “I’m sorry, Bucky,” Lexi whispered. Her skin was still pale, though her color had improved slightly, and the white streaks in her hair were slowly returning to auburn. Her eyes were not yet back to their normal shade of blue, and were red-rimmed from crying.

 

“I love you, angel face, please don’t scare me like that again,” Bucky said quietly, his voice raspy with the strain of the past few minutes, kissing her forehead and her cheeks. “I need you to stay with me.”

 

“I don’t want to hurt anyone,” Lexi said softly, her eyes closing as Bucky pressed tiny kisses all over her face. She finally loosened her grip on his shirt, pulling her fingers free of the holes she had torn in it, and moved her hand up to the nape of his neck.

 

“I know you don’t,” Bucky replied, holding her close. Lexi inhaled deeply, calming, as her senses filled with his warm scent. She was safe here, she knew.

 

“Bucky,” she whispered, her hand sliding further up to curl in his hair. She could feel his contented hum rumbling through his chest.

 

“Yes, love?” he asked, his voice rough as he looked at her.

 

Lexi pulled his head down so that their lips met, softly and sweetly. It did nothing to decrease the burst of energy that passed from Bucky to Lexi, however; Lexi gasped, her eyelids fluttering as the sensation swept over her. Everything tingled, and she pulled harder on Bucky’s hair, making him moan as he kissed her.

 

Eventually, they parted, breathing heavily as their foreheads rested together. “What was that?” Lexi asked, panting slightly.

 

Bucky caressed her cheek as he whispered, “When I am strong, you are strong.”

 

Lexi’s eyes opened wide to look at him as he continued, “You are my life. You are my love. Together we are one.”

 

Lexi stared at him, unblinking, and murmured, “Always. You are everything to me.”

 

“I love you, Lexi, forever,” Bucky said, kissing her softly again. “No matter what happens.”

 

“I love you, too,” Lexi said, nuzzling into his throat as she wrapped her arms around him. They sat quietly for several minutes, giving Lexi time to calm down, and giving Bucky time to be sure she was safe and well.

 

“Do you feel better?” Bucky asked, rubbing her back slowly.

 

“Yes, a little, I suppose,” Lexi answered, “but I’m still really freaked out.”

 

“I know, baby,” Bucky said, squeezing her. “Have you remembered anything that happened yet?”

 

“I remember how I felt,” Lexi said, “But not what I did.” She sighed, closing her eyes and snuggling against Bucky’s chest. “I’m so tired.”

 

“I know, sweetheart. Just rest for a few minutes,” he said, cradling her. He rocked her slowly, allowing her time to regroup.

 

After a little while, Lexi started poking at the holes in Bucky’s shirt. “Sorry about that,” she said, weaving her index finger through the row of punctures.

 

Bucky laughed softly. “ _U moyego kotenka yest' kogti,_ ” (“My kitten has claws,”) he said.

 

Lexi huffed a laugh. “Right now, your kitten is afraid of her own shadow,” she muttered.

 

“I’ll always be right here with you,” Bucky said, squeezing her gently. When Lexi relaxed in his arms, he asked, “Are you ready to go back out for the team meeting?” Feeling her stiffen immediately, he assured her, “Sweetheart, Sam, Steve, and I all read the girl’s report, and no one thinks you did anything wrong, just the opposite, in fact. I’m pretty sure the rest of the team will agree with us.”

 

“But everyone else—the girl, Kincaid, Connors—“ Lexi began.

 

“Of the two other people in that room, I think it’s safe to say that the girl was less scared of you than she was of the creep who attacked her,” Bucky said, holding her close and kissing her temple. “Kincaid and Connors won’t say anything. They can’t,” Bucky said.

 

“But they know now,” Lexi said, her voice small. “They know I’m…different.”

 

“And I doubt that it changes their opinion of you one bit,” Bucky said, rocking her softly. “You’re a brilliant doctor who’s always trying to help people out. Today hasn’t changed anything.”

 

Lexi shook her head slightly. “I just don’t believe it can be swept under the rug that easily.”

 

“Well, then, let’s go talk to the others, see if we need to get a plan together,” he said, standing up, Lexi still in his arms.

 

“I’m pretty sure I can walk,” Lexi smiled, resting her head on Bucky’s shoulder anyway.

 

“I kind of like this, having you in my arms all the time,” Bucky teased, walking to the door.

 

“It will make Steve uncomfortable,” Lexi said, not sounding very convincing.

 

“Bonus,” Bucky laughed. He kissed her on the nose and set her down gently on her feet. “Okay?” he asked, cupping her cheek in one hand. She looked so much better; her eyes were back to their beautiful deep blue and her hair and skin tone had pretty much returned to normal.

 

Lexi stood, much steadier on her feet than she had been. “Yes, sweetie, I’m okay.” She kissed him softly. “How did you do that with the energy, anyway?” she asked.

 

Bucky took her hand. “Um, Vision helped, actually,” he said, reddening slightly.

 

“You’re blushing,” Lexi said, her eyes narrowed playfully. “What exactly did he do?”

 

“He just held my hand,” Bucky smiled, “to transfer energy to me so that I could transfer it to you.”

 

“Really?” Lexi asked, stunned. “And you’re okay? Not hurt at all?”

 

Bucky shook his head. “I’m absolutely fine, baby girl.”

 

“I’m glad,” she said, still looking concerned on his behalf.

 

“They all care about you,” Bucky said, pulling her into his arms again. “You’re safe here.”

 

“I hope Fury sees it the same way,” Lexi mumbled, biting her bottom lip.

 

“Everything will be fine,” Bucky said, reaching for the doorknob and turning it. Hand-in-hand, they walked down the hall to the common area.

 

Nat, Tony, and Wanda were looking at tablets, and the others were talking. Bucky and Lexi could hear Nat say, “I wish Bruce was here. He’d understand more than anyone what she’s going through.”

 

“He’ll come back some day, Nat,” Lexi said, causing everyone to look up.

 

“Hey, Boo,” Sam said, scooting down on the sofa to make room. Bucky and Lexi both sat, Bucky’s arm wrapped securely around her shoulders, tucking her snugly into his side.

 

“You look much better,” Steve said, a kind smile on his face.

 

“Other than being really tired, I feel alright, physically, anyway,” Lexi said. She looked over at Vision. “Thank you for helping me.”

 

“I was happy to assist,” Vision said, nodding slightly.

 

“Your thoughts are much calmer now,” Wanda said to Lexi.

 

“Was it bad?” Lexi asked, looking worried on Wanda’s behalf.

 

“I could hear you as soon as you entered the building. When the elevator doors opened, it was like you were screaming in my ears,” Wanda replied.

 

“I’m sorry,” Lexi said quietly. “I know how uncomfortable that is for you.”

 

“You weren’t doing it on purpose, Lex,” Nat said. “It actually made it easier for them to help you.”

 

“Still,” Lexi said, shrugging.

 

“We know,” Sam said, nodding. “You hate to upset anyone.”

 

Tony held up one of the tablets in his hand. “This was interesting reading,” he said. “You’ve never done the Jekyll and Hyde routine before?”

 

Lexi gaped at him as Rhodey dropped his face in his hands. Everyone else glared at Tony, and Bucky looked like he was going to rip his throat out.

 

“What?” Tony asked, looking around. “Too soon?”

 

“Jesus, Tony,” Nat murmured, shaking her head.

 

“Um, no,” Lexi said softly, pulling her knees up into her chest and turning to lean into Bucky’s side, putting her head on his shoulder. “I need to update my report. I’m remembering a little more now.” Bucky leaned his head against hers and began slowly rubbing her back.

 

“What are you remembering?” Sam asked, his ‘counselor face’ falling into place.

 

“How I felt at the time,” Lexi replied. “When the…guy…said what he did, when he threatened to kill the girl if I moved—“ Bucky flinched, an angry sound coming from his chest. Lexi reached for him, without thinking, and placed her hand over his heart, making small circles with her fingers around the holes in his shirt. “I remember feeling so helpless. It made me…god, it made me so angry. I’ve never been more furious in my entire life. And then I felt…something, I can’t even explain it really, almost like eagerness or excitement, and I tried to push it down, until….” She shook her head slightly. “I couldn’t even hear anything after that, just a rushing sound in my ears, and that’s it.”

 

“That makes sense,” Steve said. “It lines up pretty well with the girl’s report.”

 

“Oh?” Rhodey asked. “How so?”

 

“Steve and I have seen Lexi get angry before—not like this, but angry, when a recruit grabbed her last year. Her eyes started to get really dark then, too,” Bucky said.

 

“This appears to be just a more, um, extreme…reaction?” Steve said, his eyebrow quirked.

 

Lexi scoffed. “You think? My eyes have changed color before, but I’ve never thrown someone across the room without even touching them.”

 

“If you’ll recall when we first met, Doctor Shaeffer,” Vision said thoughtfully, “you touched my face, and Wanda and I saw you; we saw the two sides that make up who you are, the light and the dark. You have grown in power since then, and as your power grows, both sides of you will grow at an equal and commensurate rate. Any ability that you manifest from the lighter, caring side of your personality will almost certainly be met with an ability from your darker, more ruthless side.”

 

Lexi looked worried at that thought. “What if I’d hurt the girl, too?”

 

Tony looked at the tablet and read out loud: “ _’Her eyes turned completely black—irises, whites, everything—and her hands curled into fists at her side. She barely moved at all and my attacker was pulled off of me, thrown across the room, and slammed into the wall, allowing me to get away. After he was on the floor, Doctor Shaeffer stood there, watching my assailant, not moving at all, until I left the room.’_ ” He set it down and looked at Lexi, who was staring, sightlessly, at nothing. “Sounds to me like there was never a question whether you knew who the threat in that room was.”

 

“The girl was lucky you were there,” Nat said, reaching over to put a hand gently on Lexi’s shoulder. “Lexi, we’ve known you for well over a year now, and you’ve never willingly hurt anyone. Just the opposite, actually.”

 

“Ain’t that the truth,” Sam said, nodding in agreement.

 

“Being ruthless isn’t necessarily a bad thing, Lex, not when you’re protecting innocent people. We don’t believe for a second that you’re dangerous, or a liability, or need to be contained for anyone else’s safety,” Nat continued.

 

“Yet,” Lexi sighed. Bucky made an unhappy growling noise. “When is Fury going to be notified?” Lexi asked, her hand moving to play with the ends of Bucky’s hair.

 

“Well, he and Hill are off in Europe somewhere, as far as we know,” Nat said, looking at Steve, who nodded, so she continued, “I don’t see any reason to bother either of them with this. We’ll tell them when they come back.”

 

“Guys,” Lexi said, shocked, “you can’t keep this from them to protect me.”

 

“We’re not,” Steve said. “For now, it’s an isolated event. You interrupted an assault in progress and put a bad guy down.”

 

“And if it becomes more than an ‘isolated event’?” Lexi asked.

 

Steve looked at her, but didn’t answer her before he continued. “We’re upping security all over the facility, making sure the medical wing is locked down completely to unauthorized personnel during off-hours, and all recruits are strictly limited to certain areas. Anyone who goes into an unauthorized area without permission will be expelled from the program, no exceptions. FRIDAY can keep track of everyone.”

 

“What about security inside the therapy rooms?” Sam asked. “How did the guy know that the therapy rooms didn’t have cameras or FRIDAY?”

 

“Don’t know. Could be he didn’t know, either,” Nat said. “Even idiots guess well sometimes.” She relaxed in her chair. “We’ll make sure to ask him.”

 

“So he really is going to be okay?” Lexi asked, still looking concerned.

 

“Yes, unfortunately,” Nat said, “though I’m glad for your sake.”

 

“So what do I do now?” Lexi asked. “I still have patients to see. Do I pretend that nothing happened? Keep going like it’s business as usual?”

 

“Do you feel up to it?” Sam asked. “If you do, I think getting back to working with people will help you feel better a lot faster. That, and talking to Connors on occasion.”

 

“You’re probably right,” Lexi said.

 

“’Course I am, I’m brilliant,” Sam joked, leaning back against the couch, looking extremely satisfied with himself.

 

Lexi chuckled nervously before looking around the room. “You all trust me?”

 

“Absolutely,” Steve said, nearly everyone else nodding in agreement.

 

Bucky kissed the top of her head, inhaling her warm scent. “Told you, baby girl. Everything’s gonna be okay.”

 

“Yeah, you did,” Lexi said, resting against him, fatigue sweeping over her. “I just hope you’re right.”

 

“Okay, so we’re all good?” Tony asked. When everyone looked around and gave him an affirmative answer, he said, “Great, I’m ordering lunch. I’m starving.”

 

***

 

The rest of the day passed quietly, with Bucky never straying from Lexi’s side. They walked outside, taking in the sunshine as they strolled to the lake. They visited the tulip bed, miraculously still in bloom, and they sat on their rock, absorbing the sun’s warmth; Lexi feeling stronger, yet more relaxed as her energy levels increased.

 

Bucky had a hell of a time keeping his hands to himself. The threat of Lexi leaving scared him so badly that he constantly needed to reassure himself that she was right there, next to him. When they were walking, he was holding her hand. When they were sitting, he had her tucked into his side. When they were standing still, he needed to pull her into his arms.

 

They barely made it to through dinner before Bucky pulled Lexi into his lap and started to nibble and kiss under her ear and Steve started squawking. “Hey! Watch the PDAs in front of Grandpa!” Tony teased, causing Lexi to blush furiously as she stood and dragged Bucky out of the common area and down the hall to their room. As soon as their door was shut, Lexi was pulled into Bucky’s arms.

 

“I need you, need you so much,” Bucky moaned, kissing Lexi like she was his next breath.

 

“Yes,” Lexi whispered, pushing her hands under Bucky’s shirt, running her hands up to his chest. He stopped to pull his shirt off, then Lexi was back in his arms again. He scooped her up and carried her over to the bed, laying her down gently across it, and knelt above her, braced on his knees and elbows. Lexi couldn’t stop moving her hands all over Bucky’s body, as if she had just realized how close she had come to never feeling him against her like this ever again.

 

Bucky started to kiss all around Lexi’s throat and collarbones, nearly frantic in his movements. He heard Lexi’s hitched breathing, and stopped to look at her face. He saw the tears gathering, threatening to spill over, and immediately stopped moving. “Baby girl?” he asked, concern in his eyes.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” Lexi gasped, trying not to cry. “I almost left you—I—“

 

“Lexi, shhh baby, it’s okay, we’re both here,” Bucky said, rolling over and pulling Lexi into his chest so he could wrap his arms around her. “You’re not going anywhere, and you’re never gonna lose me, angel. I promise.” She was trembling, so he held her as tightly as he could without hurting her, and Lexi was squeezing him back just as hard. “You’re my girl, forever and always.” He slid his right hand under the back of her shirt, pressing his warm flesh against hers, rubbing little circles with his fingers between her shoulders. After several minutes, he felt her start to relax, her body slowly melting against his.

 

“I love you so much,” Lexi whispered, her fingers gently trailing along the seam where flesh met metal, watching as tiny goose bumps rose on his chest.

 

“I love you, too, sweetheart, more than anything,” he said, a tiny smile on his face as he watched her trace little patterns on his skin. When her fingers trailed down to his chest and began circling his nipple, Bucky sucked in a breath through his teeth.

 

“Do you like that?” Lexi asked quietly, almost innocently, softly rubbing over the top of the rosy peak with the pad of her index finger.

 

“Mm-hmm,” Bucky hummed, almost moaning, as tiny jolts of pleasure shot straight to his cock.

 

Lexi tipped her head slightly and began kissing along Bucky’s jaw. “You smell so good,” Lexi murmured, taking his earlobe between her teeth and nipping it gently. Bucky gasped, his hips jerking up. His arms tightened around her, his hands flattened on her back. “I want you,” she said, pinching his nipple as she bit his shoulder.

 

“Fuck,” Bucky hissed, moving his hands down to Lexi’s bottom and pressing her against him. The hard, swollen ridge of his shaft rubbed against her thigh as he rocked his hips. “You got me, kitten,” he growled, firmly groping her ass.

 

Suddenly Lexi leapt off him. “Too many clothes,” she muttered, pulling her shirt over her head as she toed her shoes off.

 

“Yes, ma’am,” Bucky responded, undoing his pants and shoving them down. He watched as Lexi undid her own pants and dropped them to the floor, leaving her clad only in small pieces of black satin and lace. “Christ almighty,” he said, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He put both hands on Lexi’s hips and drew her close, between his thighs, as she put her hands on his shoulders. “You are so goddamn beautiful,” he said, running his hands down her legs, then back up and around to her backside. He leaned forward, kissing the valley between her breasts. “Just lookin’ at you, I feel like my heart’s gonna burst.” He reached behind her, his fingers skimming underneath her bra strap. “Can I?” he asked, looking up at her from under his lashes.

 

Lexi nodded, and Bucky deftly undid the clasp and slid the bra down her arms and dropped it on the floor, cursing under his breath. Lexi climbed onto his lap, straddling his thighs. “I need you,” she said, a note of desperation in her voice.

 

“I’m yours, angel, all and only yours,” Bucky whispered. Lexi cupped his face with both hands, leaning in to kiss him. The kiss deepened immediately, their tongues massaging each other as Lexi wrapped her arms around Bucky’s neck. He pulled her close, lying down on the bed, and he moaned, deep in his chest, as Lexi ground her hips against his. “Jesus, baby,” he groaned jaggedly, his head falling back against the bed as Lexi licked and kissed down his chest. A strangled gasp escaped his throat when Lexi swirled her tongue around one nipple, her thumb caressing the other.

 

“Fuck, I just—I can’t—“ Bucky stammered, sitting up and pulling Lexi tightly against him. He stood, turned, kneeled on the mattress, and lay Lexi down in the middle of the bed. He carefully pulled her panties down—“These are pretty, don’t wanna rip ‘em.”—and tossed them over his shoulder, then shoved his boxer briefs to the floor. Once they were both, finally, completely naked, he slowly covered her body with his own, settling between her thighs.

 

Lexi reveled in the heat radiating off his body, his warmth seeping into her skin, into her bones. They kissed deeply as he moved against her gently, languidly rolling his hips. Lexi moaned, spreading her legs wider. His cock slid through her wet folds, rubbing her clit, the delicious friction causing the coil to tighten in her belly. They broke apart to breathe, their foreheads touching as they panted. “Please,” Lexi gasped, “I need you inside me.”

 

“Yeah? You ready for me, doll?” Bucky breathed heavily, falling into his Brooklyn accent as he usually did when he was out of his mind with desire.

 

“Uh-huh,” Lexi nodded, lifting her knees on either side of Bucky’s hips, trying to angle her hips enough to meet Bucky’s movements. Her abdomen clenched, and she could already feel her inner walls trying to squeeze down. “God, Bucky, please fuck me.”

 

“Damn, baby, I just about lose my mind when you talk like that,” Bucky said, his voice rough. He lifted up slightly, gripping his cock to line himself up with Lexi’s entrance. Once his swollen tip was inside her, his head dropped to her chest. “ _Fuck,_ ” he moaned. “You’re so tight, kitten, so tight.” He took a couple of deep breaths and braced himself on his elbows. Kissing her softly, he whispered, “Gonna take it slow, baby doll, you’re _really_ fuckin’ tight tonight.”

 

“Okay,” Lexi said, kissing him back. “Just need you in me, need to feel you.” She ran her hands all over his back, from his hair to the base of his spine, memorizing every inch of his body.

 

Bucky pumped his hips slowly, working Lexi open as gently as possible. It wasn’t easy, as Lexi kept tilting her pelvis to meet his thrusts. “Easy, baby,” Bucky murmured, kissing under her ear and down the column of her throat. “We got all night, sweetheart.”

 

“You just feel so good,” Lexi purred, sliding a hand into Bucky’s hair and curling her fingers. Bucky shivered, his hips jerking in response. He nipped harder than he intended on Lexi’s throat and she gasped sharply, her muscles clamping down.

 

“Holy god,” Bucky groaned, holding himself still. “This might be over before it gets started,” he huffed, trying to calm down. Once he was back in control, he started moving again, pumping a little harder, a little faster. Lexi’s soft moans and gasps spurred him on, and soon he slid all the way home, coming to rest fully against her.

 

“ _Ohhh, yesss,_ ” Lexi sighed, wrapping her arms and legs completely around Bucky’s torso. Bucky picked up his head to look at her, smiling at her glowing, blissed-out expression.

 

“Is that good, sweetheart?” he asked quietly, kissing under her chin and along her jaw.

 

“So good,” Lexi murmured, her eyes sliding shut. “I love this.”

 

“I do, too,” Bucky said, grinning, and he placed soft kisses all over Lexi’s neck and shoulders. “Tell me when you want more.”

 

“Okay,” she said, exhaling shakily. Bucky waited, bracing himself on his left forearm so that he could touch her face, caressing her cheekbones, kissing her, even as her hands moved up and down his spine, trailing her fingers delicately over his skin. After a minute or so, her pelvis tilted and her muscles clenched on his hard shaft. “Ohh, fuck, you feel amazing,” Lexi breathed, nodding. “More, please.”

 

“How do you want it, _kotenok?_ ” Bucky asked, cupping his hands under her shoulders and slowly pulling out of her hot, wet sheath, stopping when only the tip was still inside her. Then he slid all the way back in, just as slowly, until he was buried completely within her again.

 

“Oh, god, just like that. Every inch of you feels so good, every fucking inch,” Lexi moaned, her head thrown back and her body arching. Above her, Bucky groaned loudly.

 

“Jesus, you’re so hot and tight around me, angel. That gorgeous pussy of yours is so wet, squeezin’ me so hard. Makin’ me fuckin’ crazy,” he ground out, his eyelids fluttering. He was concentrating so hard on moving slowly; her inner walls were clutching at him, every muscle, every ridge inside her intensified how unbelievably good she felt. He was almost dizzy with pleasure.

 

For several minutes, neither was able to speak in complete sentences; the only sounds heard were moans, gasps, or the occasional word, groaned in pure bliss. Lexi reached down to grab Bucky’s ass with both hands and pull him into her. “Harder, please harder,” she whimpered.

 

“Yes, baby girl,” he moaned, nudging her head to the side with his own. “Love you, Lexi, love you so much, baby,” he whispered into her ear, as he pulled out slowly, then thrust in hard, the sound of slapping skin suddenly loud in the otherwise quiet room.

 

“Unh!” Lexi yelped, grabbing Bucky’s shoulders and hanging on. His movements were controlled, every stroke pushing the breath from Lexi’s lungs; the noises she made thrilling Bucky, pushing him higher and higher.

 

“You purr so pretty for me, kitten,” Bucky growled, the words low and rough. “Is this what you want? Me fuckin’ you so hard you scream?”

 

“Yes, yes, Bucky, want you so much,” Lexi cried, her hips rolling to meet his.

 

Bucky leaned his weight on his left elbow and licked him right thumb. “Scream my name, angel,” he said, reaching between them to press small circles on Lexi’s clit. She arched sharply, gasping, as every muscle in her body spasmed.

 

“Oh god, Bucky, don’t stop, _please,_ ” she begged, her hips jerking uncontrollably, even as Bucky continued to thrust hard into her. “Fuck, I’m so close, faster, Bucky, fuck me faster.”

 

“That’s it, baby, squeeze my cock, come all over it,” Bucky ground out, continuing to massage her clit even as he slammed into her. He could feel his balls tightening up, and he tried to focus on Lexi to stave off his own orgasm.

 

Just a few seconds and pounding thrusts later, her walls fluttered and clenched hard around Bucky’s shaft, and her eyes flew open, bathing Bucky in light as the wave of energy flowed between them, Lexi screaming in ecstasy. Bucky let go of his control, allowing the euphoria to carry him over the edge with her, shouting her name. The energy he generated flowed from him into Lexi, prolonging her pleasure as he kept snapping his hips, driving into her fast and hard.

 

It went on and on, as they rode the crest, the energy swirling around them, until exhaustion forced them to slow their movements. The light faded, their breathing slowed, and Bucky dropped his head to Lexi’s chest, his upper body still braced on his elbows, as he whispered over and over, “I love you, I love you.”

 

Lexi wrapped her arms around Bucky, tugging him down to rest upon her. He started to make a sound of protest, until Lexi whispered, “Please.”

 

Bucky lowered himself down slowly, moaning, “You’d better tell me when I get too heavy.” He insisted on settling most of the weight of his left side on the bed, refusing to press the metal of his arm or shoulder into Lexi’s flesh.

 

Lexi sighed, cuddling him close, one arm around his shoulders, the other hand in his hair. “I love the feel of you.” She wrapped a leg around his waist, keeping him as close as possible.

 

“Mmm, I love everything about you,” Bucky muttered, turning his head to kiss the swell of her breast.

 

“Even the scary parts?” Lexi asked a few seconds later, her voice sounding far too small.

 

Bucky picked his head up and looked Lexi in the eye. “There are no scary parts to you, Lexi,” he said, turning her face toward him. He kissed her softly on the lips. “I know things are happening that you don’t understand, but you need to believe me when I say _nothing_ you could ever do would make me love you less.”

 

Lexi ran her fingers through his hair, tucking it behind his ears. “I don’t know what I could have done to deserve you,” she said. Bucky shook his head, kissing her again.

 

“You got that backwards, angel,” he said, smiling down at her. “I’m the lucky one here. Don’t know what I’d do without you.”

 

Lexi smiled at him before saying, “You’ll never have to find out.” Her expression became a little troubled when she added, “I just wish I knew what was happening. Maybe then I would know what to expect.”

 

“We’ll get your answers someday, sweetheart,” Bucky said, snuggling against her and holding her close. “I’ll be with you every step of the way.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah. Vision's given them a little something to think about. Seems things CAN get weirder.
> 
> Only nine chapters to go! And--just a head's up--the next chapter will come with a homework assignment. ;)
> 
> Any errors in translation are the property of Google Translate. Have I mentioned that before? XD
> 
> Hope you all have a great week! <3


	60. Hunting Rumlow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so a few warnings:
> 
> *This chapter is fairly angsty, as are most of the remaining chapters.  
> *There is a SMUT WARNING for this chapter, though it is only moderately smutty and is comfort-based.  
> * See the End Notes for your HOMEWORK ASSIGNMENT.

 

Lexi was extremely wary walking back into the medical wing the following morning. Bucky had accompanied her downstairs, claiming that since he wanted to see Connors anyway, he might as well walk her to her office. As soon as they entered the medical wing, however, a woman came bustling around the counter at the nurse’s station and threw her arms around Lexi.

 

Claire, the Head Nurse on Duty most days, pulled Lexi into a bone-crushing hug. “Doctor Shaeffer,” she said, “I am so glad to see you’re okay.”

 

Lexi looked at Bucky quickly, but he just shook his head and shrugged slightly; he had no clue what Claire did or didn’t know. “Hey, Claire,” Lexi said quietly, patting her lightly on the back. “I’m fine, really.”

 

Claire stepped back and put her hands on Lexi’s shoulders, looking her straight in the eyes. “I don’t know what-all happened yesterday, and I’m not going to ask,” she said, “but I helped treat the girl who was attacked.” Lexi’s eyes widened, and Claire rushed to say, “Physically, she’s fine; a little beat up, but she’ll be okay in a few days. You saved that girl, Doctor Shaeffer, from something far, far worse. However that happened, just remember that _you saved her_ and who knows how many other people from that vile piece of trash.”

 

Lexi, who had been holding her breath, let it out a little shakily. “Thanks, Claire,” she whispered, her eyes tearing up a little, “I appreciate that.”

 

With a final pat on the shoulders, Claire stepped back, a smile on her face. “Okay, I’ve had my say, now I’ll shut up and get back to work. Have a good day, Doctor Shaeffer,” she said, walking back around the counter.

 

Claire wasn’t the only one who wanted to speak to Lexi that day. A little before lunch, FRIDAY let her know that Doctor Connors was at her door and wished to speak to her. “Um, okay,” she said nervously. “Let him in, FRIDAY.”

 

Connors came in and closed the door behind him as Lexi got up from her desk and walked around to greet him. “Doctor Connors,” Lexi said, “how are you today?”

 

“I’m well, Doctor Shaeffer,” he said, smiling kindly. “I’m actually here to see how _you_ are doing.”

 

“I’m fine, I guess,” Lexi said, gesturing to the sofa. “Would you like to have a seat?”

 

“Yes, thank you,” he said, sitting down. He held no files, no notes, nothing in his hands at all.

 

When Lexi sat at the other end of the couch, he began. “Doctor Shaeffer, I just wanted to come talk to you—unofficially—about what happened yesterday.” When Lexi looked away, frowning, he said, “When you left my office yesterday, you tried to hide it, but I could see you were extremely distressed by what you read. I didn’t have a chance to check on you later in the afternoon.” He tilted his head slightly, watching her face. “How are you feeling today?”

 

“I’m still…a little shaky, I suppose,” Lexi said honestly. “Couldn’t eat very much, but I slept okay.” She sighed, folding her hands in her lap. “The team keeps saying that they trust me and are going out of their way to assure me that I didn’t do anything wrong, but…” she trailed off, shaking her head.

 

“But?” Connors prompted.

 

“Are they saying that because they believe it? Or are they saying it because they’re my friends?” Lexi asked, uncertainty written all over her expression.

 

“Why would you doubt their sincerity?” Connors asked, his hands folded in his lap as he spoke. “Have they made it a habit to tell you only what you want to hear?”

 

“No,” Lexi said, frowning and shaking her head.

 

“Then why would they start now? Surely they’re aware of your unusual talents,” Connors said.

 

Lexi’s eyes widened. “I—I, um,” she stammered.

 

“I don’t know any specifics, other than what I’ve read, Doctor Shaeffer, but believe me, just about everyone who works here has a secret or two,” he said, chuckling. “My point is, they knew you were special when you came here. What happened yesterday was far more upsetting for you than it was for them. Frankly, all of the concern they have shown has been _for you_ and for your well-being.” He sat back, shrugging. “These are not people who are going to lie in order to spare your feelings. If they say they trust you, they must believe that you are worthy of that trust.”

 

“But what if they’re wrong?” Lexi asked, her voice small.

 

Connors shook his head. “I don’t think that’s the case at all. I think you were given a hell of a shock yesterday and now fear and uncertainty are causing you to doubt yourself.” He reached over and patted her hand, then stood up. “At your very core, Lexi, you are a kind and caring person, and a hell of a good doctor,” he said, heading to the door. “Your patients need you, so don’t lose sight of that.”

 

“Thanks, Curt,” Lexi said, giving him a half-smile.

 

“No problem,” he said, opening the door. “Any time you want to chat—officially or not—you know where to find me.” He gave her a small wave and shut the door behind him.

 

Lexi took a deep breath and exhaled, slumping back on to the couch. She sat there, thinking quietly for a few minutes, until the alarm on her watch let her know that she had ten minutes until her next appointment. Feeling a little lighter than she had all morning, she got up and prepared to meet her patient.

 

***

 

Mission planning started up again. Rumlow—or Crossbones, as he had taken to being called—was wreaking havoc across Northern Africa, hitting random police stations and stealing guns and drugs to outfit and finance his crew. He’d learned from past mistakes, unfortunately; there was no rhyme or reason, no pattern to his attacks. It would be incredibly difficult, if not impossible, to guess where he would strike next.

 

Studying the reports and video footage was important, and Bucky took in everything that he could. Knowing every move Rumlow had made—going back to when he was working under Alexander Pierce for Hydra—could reveal something, some repetition of behavior, that they could zero in on.

 

While it was valuable information to have, this did, sadly, have a rather unpleasant side effect. Bucky’s memories as the Winter Soldier were brought right up to the forefront of his mind, with new memories added almost daily—the names and faces of his targets weighed heavily on his conscience, and the guilt he felt was almost suffocating. He would lie awake at night, trying not to disturb Lexi, pretending that everything was fine. By the morning of the third day, after waking from a few fitful hours of sleep, however, Lexi was done letting him pretend.

 

“Hey, baby,” she said softly, stroking her fingertips over his forehead. He could see from the concerned look on her face that she had never been fooled. “Are you ready to talk about it?”

 

Bucky exhaled, deeply and shakily. “I don’t want to tell you about this,” he whispered. When she looked at him, a slightly confused tilt to her head, he continued. “You know I did horrible things,” he said. “I don’t want you to know details. It kills me that I have to carry this with me, and I don’t want it to touch you. You’re too good for this.”

 

“Sweetheart,” Lexi said, cupping his cheek in her hand and leaning forward to kiss him, “I’m not too good to help you carry a burden that shouldn’t even be yours to bear alone,” she said quietly, gently rubbing a thumb along his cheekbone. “I love you, and I always will. I’d never force you to talk to me about the things you were made to do, but I think you should talk to Connors before you start losing any more sleep.”

 

Bucky sighed. “Yeah,” he said, sounding a little defeated. “I’ll go see him today.”

 

“This is not a sign of weakness, Bucky,” Lexi said firmly. “It doesn’t mean you’re broken. I’ve been talking to Connors, too. It’s not about fixing a problem, you know? It’s about helping to put things in perspective. You feel so much guilt over things you had no control over.”

 

Bucky looked at Lexi, really looked at her for a few seconds. He could see that she truly believed what she was saying. “You are so much more than I deserve,” he said roughly.

 

“C’mere,” Lexi whispered, rolling onto her back. Bucky followed, resting his head on her chest, sliding his right leg between her knees and wrapping his right arm around her torso. He kept his left arm off of and away from Lexi’s body, ever mindful of the damage it could cause.

 

Lexi combed the fingers of her right hand through his hair, scratching lightly at his scalp. Her left arm circled his shoulders, holding him close. “When I first met Steve and Nat,” she said quietly, “all those months ago, and they saw some of what I could do, do you know what they said?”

 

“No,” Bucky whispered, unconsciously rubbing his cheek against the soft fabric of her camisole top.

 

“That Hydra would have taken me, a little girl, and turned me into the perfect assassin,” she told him. “And that was before finding out any of these other things I could do.” Looking down at Bucky’s face, she could see the frown deeply furrowing his brow.

 

“And you know they’re right,” Lexi said. “It was sheer luck on my part that I was able to get away before that happened.” She let that sink in for a moment before she continued. “Knowing me as you do, who I really am and how I think and feel, if they had succeeded in turning me into a weapon, would you consider me responsible for any awful things they forced me to do?”

 

“Never,” Bucky said, his arm tightening around her, as the thought of what could have happened to Lexi made his blood run cold.

 

“And that, my love, is how we feel about you,” she said, kissing the top of his head. “You are a good, kind, wonderful person who deserves all the hugs and kisses he wants.” She gave him a squeeze. “You are so good to me, and give me so much love and make me so happy. Please don’t think you don’t deserve the same in return.”

 

She could feel Bucky’s shaky exhalations across her collarbone. “Thank you, baby,” he whispered, snuggling into her.

 

***

 

That evening, even though he had spoken to Doctor Connors, Bucky was clearly not feeling well; he was quiet and withdrawn, not eating very much, and Lexi caught him staring off into space more than once. Sam accidentally knocked a tumbler off of the kitchen counter, and the sound of shattering glass had Bucky flying out of his seat, breathing hard. Steve and Nat jumped up, too, but because of Bucky’s reaction, not the breaking glass.

 

“Hey,” Lexi said, slowly standing up and getting in front of Bucky, taking his hands. “You’re okay.” Bucky focused on her, his brow furrowed anxiously. “I know that startled you, but everything’s fine.”

 

“Sorry, man,” Sam said apologetically, taking a small broom and dustpan out of a lower cabinet.

 

“It’s okay,” Bucky said, sighing and shaking his head. “I’m just…kind of a mess right now.”

 

“Let’s go,” Lexi said, tugging him gently out of the sitting area. “Good night, everyone,” she said, leading Bucky down the hall. After the others had bid them good night as well, Lexi said, “FRIDAY, could you run a bath for us, please?”

 

“Certainly, Doctor Shaeffer,” FRIDAY responded.

 

“A bath sounds nice,” Bucky said quietly.

 

They entered their suite and could hear the sound of running water. “Get undressed, sweetie,” Lexi said, walking into the en suite. “FRIDAY, could you add some lavender, please?”

 

“Of course, Doctor Shaeffer,” FRIDAY replied.

 

Soon the soft, relaxing scent filled the room. Bucky walked in a few minutes later, wearing just his black boxer briefs. He looked at Lexi, who was still fully dressed. “Aren’t you coming in, too?” he asked, looking anxious again.

 

“If you want me to,” Lexi said, smiling.

 

“’Course I do,” he said, dropping his clothes into the laundry pile.

 

“I didn’t want to assume. I thought you might want some space to relax quietly,” Lexi explained as she pulled her shirt over her head.

 

“I’m always more relaxed with you around,” Bucky said, sliding his briefs down his legs and kicking them over to the laundry as well. He stepped into the tub, sitting down with a moan as it filled. “God, this feels good,” he said, leaning his head back against the edge as his eyes slid shut.

 

The bathtub was Bucky’s favorite part of the new en suite, and not just because it was huge and loaded with jets. Rather than having a porcelain, fiberglass, or acrylic coating, the surface of the tub was made of a smooth yet non-slippery material that absorbed and held heat. The sides gently sloped down to a ledge seat that ran around the perimeter, and the center of the tub was sunken even further, with plenty of room for two—or more—people to relax and stretch out.

 

He and Lexi had spent many evenings relaxing in the tub, talking about their days, or soothing sore muscles. Bucky would sit on one side, Lexi on the other, and he would happily massage her feet as they spoke quietly. Lexi found out quickly that Bucky’s feet were unbearably ticklish; even wiggling a finger in the direction of his toes would have him yanking his feet away in self-defense.

 

On this evening, however, rather than waiting for Lexi to take a seat on the opposite side of the tub, Bucky watched through heavy-lidded eyes as she finished undressing and moved to step into the tub. He held out his hand to take hers, and once she was in the warm water, he gently reeled her in, settling her sideways on his lap. “Need you close tonight, baby girl,” he said, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her temple. “Don’t want to get lost in my head.”

 

Lexi turned toward him slightly, sliding her hands around his torso. “Anything you need, sweetie,” she whispered, resting her head on his right shoulder.

 

When the tub was full of the warm, fragrant water, FRIDAY shut it off, and everything was quiet, nothing but the sound of their breathing to break the silence. For several minutes, they enjoyed the peace, barely moving, only the slight movement of fingers stroking over wet skin disrupting the stillness of the water.

 

“Mmm,” Bucky sighed, his arms tightening briefly, “this is great, baby. Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome, love,” Lexi said, tipping her head up to kiss his jaw. “Rough day with Connors?”

 

“Yeah,” he said, his voice tinged with sadness. “Some things are starting to come back, and they’re….” he trailed off, shaking his head.

 

“Bucky,” Lexi began, but he cut her off.

 

“I’ve done things that are unforgivable, angel face,” he said, closing his eyes. “If you knew….”

 

“These are things you didn’t want to do or choose to do,” Lexi argued.

 

“But I still did them,” he whispered roughly. “I still have to live with that.”

 

“Learning to live with it is not the same as blaming yourself,” she said, sitting up. Putting one hand on his right shoulder and using the other hand to tip his chin up, she looked in his eyes and saw the regret and guilt living there, turning his beautiful blue-gray eyes stormy. She leaned forward to kiss him, softly, cupping his cheek in her hand. After a few seconds, his hands started to slide slowly up and down her back, raising tiny goose bumps.

 

Lexi sat back, and Bucky chased after her lips, trying to prolong the kiss. “Sweetie,” she whispered, “will you let me help you?”

 

He opened his eyes to look at her. “Help me how?” he asked, his gaze dropping to her lips, which were wet and pink. When she gently bit her lower lip, her top teeth dragging across it, he moaned, the sound coming from deep in his chest.

 

One side of Lexi’s lips curled up in a smile. “It’s absolutely okay to say no,” she said, putting her hands on his shoulders and sliding off his lap. Bucky frowned, keeping his hands on her waist. His expression lightened immediately when Lexi resituated herself over his thighs, straddling him. Now facing him, she ran her fingers through his hair, lightly scratching her nails on the base of his skull.

 

Bucky tipped his head back against the edge of the tub again, his eyes closing, a tiny smile on his lips. “Why would I ever say no to this?” he drawled, flattening his hands on her lower back and pulling her closer. Lexi could feel his shaft, which had been mostly soft this whole time, twitch and begin to thicken against her thigh.

 

“I didn’t mean _this,_ sweetie,” she chuckled, tilting her hips slightly forward. She cupped his face in both hands, caressing his cheekbones with her thumbs. “I meant, I could help you think clearly and rationally, without the guilt and self-loathing that’s eating at you.”

 

Bucky’s eyes snapped open. “I don’t want you to get rid of these memories, Lexi,” he said clearly. “They’re awful, but I’ve fought too hard to get them back—“

 

“No, baby, no, of course not,” Lexi said, shaking her head, “that’s not what I’m saying. I want you to be able to remember, but still think about it objectively, without blaming yourself, even if it’s just for a little while. Just so you can sleep at night.”

 

“I don’t know,” he said, looking unsure. “I hate feeling this way, I do, but at least I own it. It’s mine.” He shook his head. “I feel like if I take your help, rather than working through it myself, that I’m cheating somehow, that I’m taking the easy way out.”

 

“It’s okay, love,” Lexi said, kissing his forehead. “I understand. I want you to have choices, that’s all.”

 

“Thank you, sweetheart,” he said, reaching up to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear. Lexi put her hand over his, turning her head to kiss his palm. “I’ll think about it, okay?”

 

“No pressure, Bucky,” Lexi said, leaning forward to kiss him again.

 

He wrapped her in his arms to pull her snugly against him, the warm water swirling around them as he deepened the kiss. He moaned as Lexi’s smooth, wet skin slid across his, her breasts pressed against him. “This is everything I need, right here,” he whispered against her lips. “My gorgeous girl in my arms, sweetest, sexiest li’l thing I’ve ever seen.”

 

Lexi slid her hand down his chest and his abdomen, taking his shaft in her hand. Bucky groaned and she stroked him to full hardness, gripping him firmly and twisting her hand over the engorged head. “Do I make you feel good?” she asked, nipping at his kiss-swollen lower lip.

 

“So fucking good, baby girl,” he gasped, his hips thrusting in small movements into her hand.

 

Lexi lifted up onto her knees. “I want you in me,” she said, moving to guide his cock to her opening.

 

“Are you ready, darlin’? Don’t want you to hurt,” Bucky said, sliding his right hand down over her bottom and tracing his finger along her core. Lexi moaned, her hips jerking slightly, as he slid two fingers inside her. “ _Jesus,_ honey,” he groaned, softly stroking her inner walls, “you’re a fuckin’ dream, that’s what you are.”

 

Lexi rode his fingers, rolling her hips and stroking his shaft at the same time, gripping his left shoulder to steady herself. “Bucky,” she moaned jaggedly, “need you, need you now.”

 

He slid his left hand up to the back of her neck, pulling her down to kiss him. “I need you, too, angel,” he whispered huskily against her lips, taking his fingers from her heat. “Put me in you.”

 

Lexi wasted no time lining up his shaft with her opening and sinking down on it, both of them groaning into the shared air between them. For several long moments, they stilled, just breathing, pressed together, feeling each other’s heartbeats. Bucky leaned in to kiss her, softly and slowly. “You good, sweetheart?” he asked raggedly.

 

“Uh-huh,” Lexi nodded, and that tiny bit of movement caused her to clench down on him. She shivered as his breath moved across her cheek and his arms tightened around her, and her hips rolled, almost involuntarily. “ _Ohhh,_ ” she sighed, her head falling back in pleasure, “Bucky, you… _god_ …so big. Feels _so_ good.”

 

Bucky planted his heels on the sunken floor of the tub and gently thrust upward. Lexi inhaled sharply, a full-body shudder moving through her. Bucky smiled as she squeezed him, watching as goose bumps formed, despite the warmth of the water, in a wave across her faintly luminous skin. “My good girl,” he murmured, thrusting again, “so perfect for me.”

 

“Wanna make you feel good,” Lexi whispered, her pelvis tilting to take him deeper. “Wanna make you happy.”

 

“You do, baby, you make me so happy,” Bucky said, dragging his teeth along her jawline. He held her close, rhythmically pushing his hips up into her; her body swayed, rocking sweetly against him. Her hands slid from his shoulders up to the back of his head, tangling in his soft, dark, wavy hair, her fingers gently massaging his scalp, soothing him.

 

It was slow and easy and so, so intimate; they exchanged deep, unhurried kisses that robbed Lexi of any coherent thought. There was nothing but the feel of him under her, wrapped around her, and inside her, and she lost herself in him. She ground her core against him, her breath quickening as pleasure twisted tighter in her belly.

 

“You’re gettin’ close, ain’tcha, sweetness?” Bucky asked, his words almost slurring together as desire made him lightheaded. “I can feel ya, squeezin’ me so tight.” He bucked up suddenly, hard and sharp, making Lexi yelp; her fingers curled in reflexively and tugged on his hair. Bucky moaned, his hands dropping to Lexi’s hips. “You need to come, baby girl?” he whispered roughly. “You wanna come on my cock?”

 

“Please, baby, please,” Lexi whimpered, grinding down, unable to stop herself. Bucky encouraged her, his hands wrapped around her hips, fingers splayed across her ass, helping her chase her release.

 

“Oh, darlin’,” he groaned, “you are such a good girl, you make the prettiest sounds when you beg for me.” He slid his right hand across her abdomen, his thumb extending downward. “Here ya go, sugar,” he said, sliding his thumb down to press against her hard, swollen clit. Lexi cried out, her hips jerking erratically. “ _Prikhodi za mnoy, devochka,_ ” (“Come for me, baby girl,”) he whispered gutturally, leaning down to suck a hard mark where her neck and shoulder met.

 

Lexi whined loudly, her eyes clenched shut, and the tightly wound coil finally snapped; all of her muscles clamped down, her hands gripping his hair. Bucky growled, biting down on the mark he had just made, as the flood of energy Lexi released slammed through him.

 

He gasped into her throat, taking her hips in his hands and thrusting up, hard, while pulling her down on his shaft. Lexi’s hold on his hair tightened as she came, shouting. Bucky’s eyes rolled back, the fluttering clench of her walls squeezing him so tightly that he could barely breathe, barely think, and all he could do was continue to thrust into her. He could feel the vibrations of her cries against his lips, the softness of her breasts against his chest, the straining of the muscles in her thighs as she continued to move on him, meeting him thrust for thrust. The radiant glow to her skin finally began to fade as her orgasm ebbed, and still he fucked her through it, the tension having built beyond his ability to think clearly.

 

With her fists still tangled in his hair, Lexi pulled his head back and rested her forehead against his. “ _I love you,_ ” she panted, repeating it over and over as Bucky was unable to respond with anything more than jagged moans with every exhalation. They traded hot, wet, open-mouthed kisses between gasping breaths as Bucky sped up his thrusts, clearly approaching the end. “Come on, baby,” Lexi whispered roughly, gently but firmly pulling his hair. “ _Vy chuvstvuyete sebya tak khorosho vo mne._ ” (“You feel so good in me.”)

 

Bucky groaned so loudly that the sound echoed off the walls. He held Lexi’s hips in place, pistoning into her rapidly; with gritted teeth, he was scarcely able to ground out the words, “ _God, baby, I’m—fuck—_ “ before he froze, skin brightly lit, and then he was flying apart before her eyes.

 

Eyes squeezed shut, jaw clenched, hands gripping hard enough to bruise—then total euphoria, shouting his pleasure as his head fell back, his face went slack, and his eyelids fluttered. Lexi rocked steadily on him, leaning forward to latch on, kissing, licking, sucking, nibbling, to the pulse point in his throat. He panted rapidly, his heart pounding too fast to breathe deeply, the gasping, breathy moans tumbling uncontrollably from his lips.

 

Slowly, Bucky’s hands travelled from Lexi’s hips to the middle of her back and he pulled her tightly against him as he leaned back fully against the side of the tub. With a final nip to the side of his neck, resulting in a sharp hiss through his teeth and a jerk of his pelvis, Lexi rested against Bucky’s chest, her head on his shoulder. One hand rested on his left shoulder, softly tracing the seam between his metal cuff and his scarred flesh; her other arm curled around his neck, her hand lazily carding through his damp hair, fingernails lightly scratching his scalp at the back and top of his head.

 

Bucky sighed, moaning quietly, looking completely and utterly relaxed; a tiny smile played at the corner of his lips as his breathing slowed and his wits returned. “Mmm,” he hummed, “that was…perfect.”

 

Lexi tilted her head slightly, kissing his collarbone. “Mm-hmm,” Lexi responded in agreement. She pulled herself even closer to him, nuzzling his throat. “Don’t wanna move,” she murmured, her back arching as Bucky’s hands roamed lower on her back, coming to rest on her backside.

 

He smiled, feeling her body’s response. “You just stay where you are, sugar,” he whispered, kissing her temple. “I just wanna hold ya, touch ya, feel ya so close to me.”

 

“M’kay,” Lexi replied, wiggling slightly in his lap as his fingers gently stroked her sensitive skin.

 

Bucky gave a low chuckle that rumbled through his chest. “You keep moving like that, wildcat, I’m gonna wanna do more than just hold ya,” he rasped, biting his bottom lip.

 

“I think you already are,” she said with a slow smile, swiveling her hips. His shaft, still buried inside her, twitched with interest.

 

Bucky growled, his hands kneading her ass. “Maybe we should move this to the other room,” he said, his voice dropping even further as his eyes darkened.

 

The hand that rested on Bucky’s shoulder slid down to trail over a hard, dusky nipple. He inhaled sharply and exhaled shakily. With a rather predatory smile of her own, Lexi leaned in and kissed his bottom lip, sucking it gently, before whispering, “Take me to bed.”

 

***

 

The next several months were full of last-minute missions, some successful (in that they lessened or prevented Rumlow and his crew from completing their objectives) and some not. The holiday season was rushed, almost to the point of being ignored, but Lexi and Wanda—when she was around—managed to throw a few things together. Everyone was so tense and exhausted that Lexi decided that keeping it low-key was best. Even Tony, who publicly whined about not having a New Year’s Eve party, privately told Lexi he was relieved not to have to put on a performance for people he “didn’t give a rat’s ass about anyway.”

 

After the first two missions, during which he used the noise-cancelling comm system that Tony developed, Bucky finally admitted that it was a good idea; it was clear that Rumlow had spotted him and wanted him back on Hydra’s side. Tony had taken Bucky’s concerns into consideration, making sure the comm system only cancelled out other people’s speech patterns, not ambient or environmental sounds. No way was Bucky going to allow anyone to sneak up on him because he couldn’t hear their footsteps.

 

While they were gone, Lexi phoned her mother and told her that she was going to need to postpone their normal visit; things around HQ were, frankly, too hectic for her to leave even for a few days. Her mother was disappointed not to be able to see her, but she understood. At least with the mobile phones, they were able to stay in contact, and Lexi promised that she would tell her as soon as she was available.

 

She took the test for her firearms re-certification, despite the fact that she hadn’t had any time to practice. She moved from station to station, feeling strangely calm the entire time, operating purely on instinct; when the results came in, the instructor looked at her nearly in wonder. She had attained “expert” level marksmanship in all categories—only Clint, Nat, and, of course, Bucky had scored better than she did overall, and not by much. When the instructor slid the results sheet across the table to her, his eyes wide, Lexi stared at it for a few seconds, sure there was a mistake; when she finally lifted her eyes to meet his, and saw there was no error, Lexi put her index fingers to her lips. The instructor nodded, understanding her request—she didn’t want anyone talking about this. She took her results and left, hiding the paper in her room.

 

It was at this point, during this flurry of activity, that Bucky finally allowed Lexi to help him. His sleep was suffering greatly due to his continued research on Rumlow and the rest of the Strike Team. Memories thought long gone—the hours immediately preceding and following being frozen, thawed, and wiped—were beginning to come back, and they were excruciating. Though Lexi had never pressured him to accept her help after her initial offer, he could see that his suffering was affecting her just as much as it was hurting him.

 

As they got ready for bed that evening, Bucky could see the worried look on her face. He was leaving for another mission in the morning, the third in seven weeks, and he had barely slept. He sat on the edge of their bed, watching her move about nervously. “Baby girl,” he said, his voice rough. When she stopped and looked at him, and he could see the fear in her eyes, his heart ached. “C’mere,” he said, holding his hand out.

 

Lexi came to stand before him, looking down at his face, and he pulled her forward to stand between his legs. She gently traced the shadows under his eyes with her thumbs, not speaking for several seconds, before she whispered, “I’m scared for you.”

 

“I’m so sorry, baby,” he said, taking her hands in his and kissing the backs of them. He sighed. “I’ve been stubborn about this,” he said, his face dropping, “insisting I should do it all myself. But I haven’t been thinking about it right, because it’s not all about me, is it?”

 

“Bucky,” Lexi said, running a hand around the back of his head and tugging him forward to lean his forehead against her, “this is your choice, your decision. I’d never take that from you.”

 

“Well, now I’m asking you to,” Bucky said, tipping his head back to look up at her. “Because I’m hurting you, and I can’t do that.”

 

“Don’t do this for me,” Lexi argued, shaking her head. “You should only do this if it’s what you want.”

 

“It is what I want,” Bucky assured her. “I’m not asking for you to take the memories away, as awful as they are, but it’s getting so that I can barely function because I feel sick to my stomach all the time, and that’s no good for anyone.” He closed his eyes and turned his head, allowing Lexi to cradle him to her warm body. “I need to be able to step back and be objective about it, and I need you to help me do that.” He wrapped his arms around her thighs, holding her close. “Will you help me?”

 

“Of course, sweetie,” she said, combing her fingers through his hair. “Just finish getting ready for bed and lay down, okay?”

 

“You got it, angel face,” he said, a tired smile on his face. Once he was changed into his lounge pants and his teeth were brushed, he settled onto their bed, reclining on a pile of pillows, watching Lexi. When she was finished getting ready for bed, she came over and sat by him.

 

“You’re sure?” she asked, stroking along his right arm.

 

“I’m sure, baby girl,” he said, already looking relieved with his decision.

 

“Okay,” Lexi said, crawling over to him and straddling his thighs. Bucky slid his hands from her knees to her hips, curling his fingers into her sleep shorts.

 

“Closer,” he whispered, tugging lightly, biting his lip with a grin as she scooted up his body and settled herself over his hips. “Mmm,” he hummed, “much better.”

 

“Alright, calm down,” she said, huffing a laugh at him. “I need you to relax, love. Close your eyes, take deep, easy breaths.”

 

Bucky exhaled and closed his eyes, still smiling, as Lexi trailed her fingers softly over his bare chest, his collarbones, and his shoulders before curling her fingers around the back of his neck, massaging the stiff muscles there. Bucky sighed, wondering for probably the ten-thousandth time how he’d gotten so lucky to have Lexi in his life.

 

“There you go, baby,” she said quietly, working the tension out of his neck, then his jaw, softening her movements as she carefully smoothed her fingers over the tiny muscles in his brow. Soon she was tracing his features with the lightest touch, feeling him relax under her hands. His breathing was slow, even, and easy.

 

“I’m going to put my hands on your head now,” Lexi said softly, brushing his hair back and tucking it behind his ears.

 

“M’kay,” Bucky said, his voice low and sleepy.

 

Lexi spoke to him, keeping her voice soft, about how she was going to target the feelings behind the Winter Soldier’s memories, and not the memories themselves, her thumbs making tiny circles over his temples. “You’re doing great, sweetie,” she said, her eyes sliding shut as she concentrated. She focused on easing the negative reactions he was experiencing from remembering what he had been forced to do, what he himself had been through, and soon she felt the warm tingling build up in her palms.

 

It built slowly, Lexi taking extreme care not to overwhelm him. She opened her eyes briefly to see the golden glow growing in her hands, before closing them again. Just as she felt it had built up enough, she leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Bucky’s forehead, and slowly, gently, and so, so carefully began to push it out of her hands.

 

Bucky inhaled, but not sharply this time; rather it was a slow, deep breath that filled his lungs and expanded his chest. After several seconds, he exhaled, and it was like the weight of a hundred lifetimes fell from his shoulders. Lexi pushed the last of the energy from her hands, and she fell forward, catching herself just before crashing into his chest.

 

“Lexi,” he said, the concern evident in his voice. His arms came up, his hands circling her ribcage. “Baby girl, are you okay?”

 

“Yeah, I’m just…I was trying to be really careful,” she said, leaning into him as fatigue swept over her. “How do you feel?” she asked, laying her head on his shoulder.

 

“Right now, I’m pretty damn worried about you,” he said, wrapping her in his arms, one hand brushing the hair from her face.

 

“I’m fine, just a little tired,” Lexi said, snuggling into his warmth. “I haven’t done this in a while.” She tipped her head back to look up at him, smiling at him sleepily. “Did it work? Do you feel better?”

 

Bucky looked at her closely for a few seconds before deciding that she was, in fact, just tired. Then he let himself think about one of his most horrific memories. When he winced, Lexi’s eyes widened. “It didn’t work?” she asked, dismayed.

 

“No, I mean, yes, I think it did, baby girl,” Bucky said, as the entirety of the memory ran its course. “When I think about it now, it’s almost like watching a movie,” he said. “I can see what’s happening, I know what’s going on, but I feel almost removed from it, like I wasn’t actually part of it.” When Lexi still looked unsure, he explained further. “Kind of like when you cry at that Titanic movie; even though you know the movie isn’t real, you cry because it happened to real people.”

 

“So…it’s better?” she asked hopefully.

 

Bucky smiled, feeling the tightness that had been residing in his chest for months dissipate. “Yeah, sweetheart,” he said, cupping Lexi’s cheek in his palm and holding her close, “it’s better.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many thanks to those of you who've been following along with this story. Your kudos and comments have meant the world to me, and encouraged me to keep this crazy thing going. It's now officially over 300K words, and has 8 chapters to go. As far as the MCU timeline goes, we're in early 2016.
> 
> FOR YOUR HOMEWORK: If you haven't read it recently, you might want to refresh yourself with Chapter 34 - "Whatever Happened to Amelia Gail." The next chapter answers a rather big question.
> 
> Any errors in translation are the property of Google Translate. ;)


	61. Blast From the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all did your homework! If not, you may want to skim over Chapter 34 real quick. ;)

 

The next morning, before they left, Bucky and Lexi pulled Steve aside to let him know that she had worked on Bucky’s head the night before. Steve crossed his arms over his chest, immediately serious, listening to Bucky’s explanation; how the memories that were coming back were seriously affecting his sleep, were practically making him sick, so Lexi had helped him to distance himself emotionally from his memories. “They’re still all in there,” Bucky said quietly, “but they don’t feel like they’re choking me to death anymore.”

 

Steve looked closely at him and saw that he actually appeared somewhat rested for the first time in weeks. Suddenly he reached out for Lexi, grabbing her shoulders with both of his giant hands, and pulled her in to a hug that forced the air from her lungs. “Meep,” Lexi squeaked.

 

“Thank you, Lex,” Steve whispered in her ear. “I was really getting worried about him.”

 

“You and me both,” Lexi managed to eek out.

 

“I shouldn’t have let it go on for so long,” Bucky said, shaking his head. “I was stubborn and stupid.”

 

“You needed to be sure,” Lexi said, turning to him after Steve finally released her. “It needed to be your choice.”

 

“I know,” Bucky said, smiling softly at her. “But by now you’d think I’d have figured out that you’re always right.”

 

“Not always,” Lexi snorted, hugging him tight. “Only most of the time.”

 

***

 

The next two missions were busts. Rumlow was long gone by the time the team arrived at the site of the first mission, and it didn’t appear he was even involved in the second. The team came back to HQ, looking alternately defeated and pissed off, and Steve made the decision to hold off on any more missions until they had more concrete intel.

 

Bucky’s ninety-ninth birthday came and went, with Lexi, of course, making his favorite foods and desserts, and the entire team trying to relax and simply enjoy the downtime between missions. He watched her, a huge smile on his face, all through dinner, with one thought running constantly through his mind—that there would never be anyone else for him but Lexi.

 

 

About a week after Bucky’s birthday, Steve and Nat were sitting at the dining room table having a cup of coffee when Lexi and Bucky came out for breakfast. “Good morning,” Steve said.

 

Lexi stopped short and narrowed her eyes at him. “What happened?” she asked, her heart rate speeding up. Bucky looked at her in confusion, squeezing her hand a little tighter.

 

“I can’t just say ‘good morning’?” Steve asked, taking a sip from his cup, hiding the half-smile that was overtaking his face.

 

“That was a very official, Captain-America-like sounding ‘good morning’,” Lexi said suspiciously. “What’s going on?”

 

“We spoke to Fury earlier,” Nat said, setting her cup down and turning to face the two who were still standing in the kitchen.

 

“Oh,” Lexi said quietly, and Bucky could see that she had become slightly pale. He led her over to the table and had her sit down. “You told him what happened, didn’t you?” she asked, feeling nauseous.

 

“We did,” Steve nodded. “We also had him read the reports.”

 

“Oh, god,” Lexi said, breathing deeply. Bucky quickly sat beside her.

 

“Hey, hey, baby,” Bucky said soothingly, taking her hands in his, “calm down. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

 

“That does appear to be the general consensus,” Steve said, smiling.

 

“What?” Lexi asked, her brow furrowed. “What did he say?”

 

“He read the reports,” Nat said, “and other than a few questions he had about how you were doing, whether there were any lasting effects and if you’d gotten any counseling, he told us to handle it as we felt was best.”

 

“Really?” Lexi said, unable to believe that Fury wasn’t more upset or concerned or…or _something._ Bucky got up and moved into the kitchen, grabbing two mugs from the cabinet.

 

“Fury and Hill are still looking for Inhumans, and, um,” Steve looked at Nat, and when she nodded, he continued. “Rosalind Price, the head of the ATCU, was murdered, more than a month ago,” he said, looking grave. Lexi gasped, her hand flying to her mouth. “So Fury’s got a lot going on these days. He says you’re, uh, not even on the list of people he’s worried about.”

 

“How have they kept this quiet?” Bucky asked, pouring hot water into one mug, coffee into the other. He stirred, placed a spoon in the sink, and then he came back to the table, setting one mug down in front of Lexi and retaking his seat. Lexi looked in the mug, not even surprised to see that he had made her a hot apple cider. When she murmured her thanks, he leaned over and kissed her temple. “Any time, baby,” he whispered in her ear.

 

“There’s a lot about Price’s death that they’re not sharing. When, where, suspects, witnesses—we’ve got nothing. All we know is that she was shot. Gideon Malick,” Nat said, and the distaste in her voice was clear, “and President Ellis have chosen Brigadier General Glenn Talbot to replace her. He wants to keep this ears-only for as long as possible. Only the ATCU and S.H.I.E.L.D. are aware of what’s happened.”

 

“Talbot?” Bucky asked. “Isn’t he the one that declared S.H.I.E.L.D. a terrorist organization after Pierce was exposed?”

 

“The very same,” Nat said, a fake smile on her face. “And here’s the best part. Ellis wants to re-establish S.H.I.E.L.D. as a legal entity and have the ATCU work _with_ them to find Inhumans.”

 

“But you don’t trust Talbot, do you?” Lexi asked nervously.

 

“Not one bit,” Steve said, shaking his head. “We’ll need to keep a close eye on him.”

 

“Okay,” Lexi exhaled forcefully. She put her hand on Bucky’s knee, which was nudged right up against her own. “So it’s business as usual around here?”

 

“Yes, it is,” Steve said, giving her a little smile. Nat winked at her, and Bucky gave her a kiss on the cheek and then got up to start breakfast.

 

***

 

A couple of weeks later, Lexi and Sam made their way down to Tony’s lab, looking at feedback for their newest prosthetic, an above-the knee-transfemoral, which included an incredibly realistic artificial knee that was proving to be quite tricky. They were so engrossed in their discussion that at first they were unaware that Tony had a visitor.

 

“I hear what you’re saying, Mister Secretary, and believe me, I agree with certain parts of it, but—“ Tony said.

 

“Tony, whether you and the others agree with it or not is about to be immaterial. The leaders of more than one hundred countries have already discussed—”

 

At the sound of this voice, Lexi’s head snapped up and she stopped dead in her tracks. Looking at the man in the room with Tony, she could feel her heart pounding in her chest and her hands starting to shake. Sam turned around when he realized she was no longer walking beside him.

 

“Lexi, what’s—whoa, girl! What’s happening?” he asked, clearly startled at the look on her face.

 

Tony, hearing Sam’s exclamation, turned to look at the two of them. He frowned, seeing Lexi’s expression. “Hey, Lex—what’s going on?”

 

But Lexi had eyes only for the man who was now staring at her with unconcealed astonishment. “U-Uncle Theo?” Lexi said, eyes wide.

 

“Amy?” he whispered. “How—how is this…?” Secretary of State Thaddeus Ross looked at her, disbelief etched into every feature.

 

“Uncle Theo?” Sam asked, confused.

 

Tony frowned quizzically at General Ross. “Amy?” he asked, looking back and forth between the two of them.

 

Sam placed a hand on Lexi’s arm, “Boo? Are you okay?”

 

Lexi handed the papers to Sam, and with a sob, ran across the room and threw herself into Ross’s arms, who picked her up in a bone-crushing hug, nearly sobbing himself.

 

“I tell you,” Tony said to Sam after a few moments of complete silence, “this girl gets more interesting every single day.”

 

***

 

They moved into a conference room to talk. Tony pulled Sam aside, asking him to get Steve, but to make sure Bucky did _not_ come down to the conference room. Bucky was still considered a wanted man, and Tony decided that plausible deniability was in everyone’s best interest.

 

Sam ran out of the elevator once it got to the residential area. Luckily, Steve and Bucky were in the common area, talking to Wanda and Vision. “Steve,” he called out, causing everyone to turn around, “Steve, Tony needs you down in the conference room. There’s someone here you need to talk to.”

 

Steve stood up, followed by Bucky. Sam held his hand up. “Bucky, you can’t go down there,” he said.

 

“Why not?” Bucky asked, confused.

 

“The someone is Secretary of State Thaddeus Ross,” Sam said. Steve and Bucky’s eyes widened as they looked at each other. Secretary Ross was good friends with Brigadier General Glenn Talbot—the brand new Head of the ATCU.

 

“Where’s Lexi? Wasn’t she working with you today?” Bucky asked quickly.

 

“Yeah, well, this is kind of about her,” Sam said, looking serious.

 

“ _What?_ _Why?_ How did he— And you’re telling me I can’t go down there?” Bucky cried, looking distraught.

 

“Dude, this is why I’m grabbing Steve. If Ross sees you, he’ll arrest you. You trust Steve, right? He’ll make sure Lexi is okay. Steve,” Sam said, ”they’re in Conference Room One. I’ll stay here and explain as best I can.”

 

“Got it,” Steve said, running for the elevator.

 

“Steve!” Bucky shouted.

 

Steve turned, holding the elevator door. “Yeah, Buck?”

 

Bucky looked almost frightened. “Bring her back, okay?”

 

“Absolutely. I won’t let anything happen to her,” Steve said, as the elevator door slid shut.

 

***

 

Steve exited the elevator and headed quickly for the conference room. When he walked in the door, he saw Lexi, red-eyed and sniffling, dropping tissues into a wastebasket. Sitting next to Lexi, holding her hand, was Secretary Ross, who looked as if he had just been punched in the gut. Tony sat about halfway down the table, pretending to be casual, but Steve knew that look—Tony was tensed up, paying close attention to what was happening and already making contingency plans.

 

“Hey Steve,” Lexi said with a watery smile. “Crazy day, huh?”

 

“Secretary Ross,” Steve said, reaching across the table to shake the older man’s hand, “what brings you here today?”

 

“I needed to discuss something with Mr. Stark,” he replied. “I certainly didn’t expect to find a young woman that I haven’t seen in thirty-something years, hardly looking a day older. I confess that I am at a bit of a loss here.”

 

“General Ross—I mean, Secretary Ross, sorry—was my father’s Army contact when we went into hiding when I was a little girl,” Lexi said. “I’ve known him my whole life. The last time I saw him was when I changed my name and left for college.”

 

“You’re kidding,” Steve said, looking stunned as he sat down on Lexi’s other side.

 

“I knew there was a reason your folks needed to hide you after you were taken. I never pressed them to explain. I figured the less other people knew, the better for you and them,” Ross said.

 

“Thank you,” Lexi said. “If it hadn’t been for you, I know we wouldn’t have survived. Hydra has never stopped looking for me.”

 

“How do you know it was Hydra?” Ross asked, concerned.

 

“After S.H.I.E.L.D. fell, and all of the files and documents were dumped onto the internet, I searched through everything I could find about Hydra research done in the seventies. There were records of abductions, tests, everything. I found my name in there. I was marked ‘high-priority’ for testing. When I got away it was considered a major blow. People were killed because I escaped,” Lexi said, eyes filling with tears again. Steve and Tony glanced at each other, eyebrows raised.

 

Ross held her hand in both of his, rubbing gently. “Then your folks did the right thing, and I consider helping them to be one of the best things I’ve ever done.” He smiled at her, then asked, “I don’t need specifics, but are your parents okay?”

 

“Yes, they’re both fine,” Lexi said, smiling, wiping her eyes. “We try to contact each other a few times a year. It’s not ideal, but it’s worked for a long time now.”

 

“And how about you?” Ross asked. “Are you all right? Are you happy?”

 

Lexi smiled. “I’m fine, and yes, I’m happy here. I get to help people without looking over my shoulder all the time, and the company’s not bad, either,” she said, nudging Steve with her elbow.

 

“Lexi’s safe here,” Steve said firmly, nodding. “Her name doesn’t actually appear on any files, and we suppress any information on her previous identities that we come across. Not that there’s much of it—she was very good at erasing any trace of herself.”

 

“It helps that she’s a genius,” Tony said, feigning nonchalance.

 

“Lexi’s our in-house physical therapist,” Steve said, looking like a proud older brother, “and she’s working on creating amazing new prosthetic devices to help disabled veterans.”

 

“Lexi, huh?” Ross said, smiling.

 

“Short for Alexa,” Lexi said, smiling.

 

“It suits you,” Ross said, nodding. He glanced briefly at Tony and Steve. “So how did you end up with these delinquents?”

 

“They found me, actually,” Lexi said. “They needed a physical therapist and they found my latest doctoral thesis.”

 

“Latest? How many do you have?” Ross asked, amused.

 

“A few,” Lexi said, blushing.

 

“Seven? Eight?” Steve said, trying to remember.

 

“Including the medical degree?” Tony added, ticking off his fingers.

 

“My goodness, you have been busy,” Ross laughed. “I guess I shouldn’t be surprised. You always were very clever, even as a little thing.”

 

“All of this, unfortunately, makes her even more attractive to Hydra, so you understand how important it is that her existence remains a secret,” Steve said, placing a hand protectively on Lexi’s arm.

 

“Of course. I would never breathe a word of her presence here to anyone,” Ross assured them.

 

“Not even the ATCU?” Tony asked, directing his full and rather intimidating gaze at Ross.

 

“Why would I do that?” Ross asked, leaning back.

 

“The Advanced Threat Containment Unit? Talbot is your guy. He’s heading up that witch hunt,” Tony pressed, his eyes narrowing.

 

Lexi’s eyes widened as she looked back and forth between the three men, her breath catching in her throat.

 

“Why would Amy—sorry, _Lexi_ —why would she be of any interest to Talbot?” Ross asked, his head tilted to the side. “As far as I can tell, she’s just a very intelligent woman that I have never met before today. She’s certainly not a dangerous Inhuman, and is therefore of no interest to him.”

 

“Well said,” Steve stated, staring intently at Ross.

 

“Do you have a mobile phone?” Ross asked, turning back to Lexi.

 

“Yes,” Lexi said, a little confused.

 

“Here,” he said, taking a card from his inside jacket pocket. “This is the number for my private, completely secure, untraceable mobile,” he said, handing her the card. “If you need me—and you know what I mean—use this number. Not even my assistants answer this phone.”

 

Lexi looked at the card, which was very plain, printed with only “T. Ross” and a D.C.-area-code phone number.

 

“Thank you,” Lexi said, smiling. “I’ll only use this if there’s an absolute emergency.”

 

“I know,” Ross said, patting her arm. He stood up and said, “Next time you’re able to contact your parents, tell them I said ‘hello.’”

 

Everyone else at the table stood up as well. He looked down at Lexi and said, “They must be very proud of you.” He leaned down, giving her a hug and placing a kiss on top of her head. Lexi gave him a squeeze, causing him to exhale. “Oof! You’re strong, too,” he chuckled.

 

“Physical therapist,” Lexi said, laughing. “Gotta be tough to muscle super-soldiers around,” she said, pointing her thumb over her shoulder at Steve.

 

“Indeed,” Ross said. He looked at Tony and Steve. “Gentlemen, I trust you to take care of this girl and keep her safe,” he said, to which Lexi rolled her eyes.

 

“Everyone here loves Lexi,” Steve said, smiling. “We all look out for her. Believe me, though, she can handle herself.”

 

“Good to hear. Mister Stark, we can continue our discussion another time. Think about what I’ve told you,” Ross said, buttoning his coat as he walked to the door. He turned to give Lexi a last smile, which she returned, then left.

 

Tony and Steve both turned to look at Lexi, eyebrows raised. “What?” Lexi asked, confused.

 

“What did he mean by, ‘If you need me and you know what I mean?’” Steve asked, looking concerned.

 

“He means that if I or my parents need to disappear quickly, call him and he’ll make it happen, no questions asked,” Lexi said, putting the card in her pocket.

 

Steve nodded. “Oh, okay. Good,” he said.

 

“What did you think he meant?” Lexi asked, bewildered.

 

“Nothing, really, don’t worry about it,” Steve said, shaking his head.

 

Tony snorted. “Cap here was worried that Ross was offering his ‘services,’” he said, holding up air quotes and waggling his eyebrows.

 

Lexi gasped, turning back to Steve. “Steve, _ewww_!” she cried, swatting at him.

 

Steve backed away, holding his hands up in front of himself. “I did not say that!”

 

“Didn’t have to,” Tony said, chuckling. “You’re blushing—it’s a dead giveaway.” He walked around the table. “While that was an incredibly strange reunion, it was also rather fortuitous. Come on, Red Cap, we need to talk.” He looked at Lexi. “See you later?”

 

“Yeah, sure,” Lexi said, still looking at Steve with narrowed eyes as Tony headed for the door.

 

“Lexi?” Steve said, sounding rather abashed.

 

“Yes, Captain Rogers?” Lexi asked, using her professional-yet-annoyed voice.

 

Steve was looking at the floor. “I’m sorry for that, it was out of line,” he said, clearly remorseful.

 

Lexi huffed a laugh, shaking her head. “It’s okay, Steve, I’m just messing with you,” she said, walking up to him and giving him a quick hug. She leaned back to look at him. “But seriously? Gross.”

 

“Thanks,” he said, relieved. “You should probably head up to the residential floor. Bucky’s probably losing his mind up there.”

 

“What? Why?” Lexi asked, alarmed.

 

“Sam told us that Ross was here about you, so he’s expecting the worst, no doubt, preparing for battle and all that,” Steve said. “I’m going to see what Tony wants. I’ll see you later.”

 

Lexi was already heading out the door. “Okay, Steve, bye!” she said, racing for the elevator.

 

Steve laughed to himself. Lexi was obviously crazy for Bucky, and it was ridiculous of him to worry about her. He turned and walked down the hall to Tony’s lab, curious about whatever it was he wanted to discuss.

 

***

 

When Lexi got back up to the residential area, Bucky was nowhere to be seen. Sam and Wanda were standing in the kitchen and looked up as she came in.

 

“Hallelujah,” Sam said. “Can you go talk your man down? I think he’s getting ready to storm the lab.”

 

“Where is he?” Lexi asked.

 

“Your room, probably changing into his fight gear,” Sam said, shaking his head.

 

“Gotcha,” Lexi said. She headed down the hall to their room, and saw that the door was ajar. “Bucky?” she called out, pushing the door open and stepping inside the room, leaving the door slightly open behind her.

 

A thud sounded from the closet. Bucky walked out, holding a black leather jacket. “Lexi! Oh, my god, baby,” he said, dropping the jacket to the floor. He crossed the room in two strides, engulfing her in a tight hug.

 

“Bucky! Sweetie! Can’t breathe!” Lexi squeaked. He loosened his arms, apologizing. He stepped back, holding her at arm’s length, looking her up and down.

 

“Are you okay? What happened? They wouldn’t let me come downstairs,” Bucky rambled, looking upset.

 

“I’m fine, Bucky, perfectly fine,” Lexi said, reaching for him. She cupped his face and pulled him in for a gentle kiss. Bucky groaned, pulling her into his arms again and burrowing his face into her throat.

 

“I was so worried, baby. I didn’t know what was going on,” Bucky said, his voice muffled against her shoulder.

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize Sam had left until we were in the conference room. I would have sent you a message if I had known,” she said, running her fingers through his hair.

 

They stood there, just holding each other for a few moments. Eventually, Bucky took a deep breath, exhaled, and straightened up. “Feeling better now?” Lexi asked, smiling.

 

“Yes,” Bucky sighed, “much better.” He leaned down to kiss her again. He brushed some hair out of her face. “Can you tell me what happened?” he asked.

 

“Sure,” Lexi said. “Why don’t we go out to the common area? I’m pretty sure Sam is about to burst with curiosity, too.”

 

“I’d rather stay in here,” Bucky said softly, running his hands down to her backside.

 

“I’m sure you would,” Lexi said, laughing, “but either Sam or Wanda will probably come down here soon to find me and ask.” She pulled him to her for a hard kiss, then said, “And I’d rather not be interrupted.”

 

Bucky moaned. “Good point,” he said gruffly, reaching down to adjust himself.

 

Lexi smiled, looking down at his pants. She frowned and asked, “What are you wearing?”

 

“Oh, um,” he said, taking a step back. He was wearing black cargo pants and heavy black boots.

 

“Bucky! You really were changing into fighting gear? I thought Sam was kidding!” Lexi said, looking stunned.

 

“Well, I was worried,” Bucky said, looking a little defensive.

 

Lexi pulled him in for another hug. “You are the most wonderful man. I love you, baby,” she said, pressing her face into his chest.

 

“I love you, too, sweetie, so much,” Bucky said, wrapping his arms around her again.

 

There was a quiet knock on the door. Since Lexi hadn’t closed it behind her, it swung open. Sam stood there, knuckles raised. “Uhhh, sorry about that,” he said, looking a little embarrassed. “Everything good here?”

 

“Yes, everything’s fine,” Lexi said, smiling.

 

“We ever gonna hear about why you were crying and hugging the Secretary of State in Tony’s lab?” he asked, an expectant look on his face.

 

“ _What?_ ” Bucky said, looking down at Lexi. “You did what?”

 

“Come on, let’s all go sit down and have a drink. I could definitely use one. Or three,” Lexi said, pulling Bucky out the door past a smiling Sam.

 

“Told you he was getting ready for a fight,” Sam said, looking at Bucky’s pants.

 

“Shut up and stop looking at my ass,” Bucky growled.

 

“You wish, man. I’m a hell of a date,” Sam said as Lexi laughed.

 

***

 

An hour and a drink or two later, Lexi had explained everything that had occurred downstairs. Bucky had changed out of his combat boots and pants, but otherwise didn’t leave Lexi’s side. She was currently tucked under his arm, still sipping her second drink and eating the snacks that Bucky insisted on feeding her.

 

The elevator opened and Tony and Steve walked out, looking serious. They saw everyone seated in the common area and came over to join them. Steve sent a questioning look in Bucky’s direction; Bucky’s response was to lay his cheek on Lexi’s head with a small smile. Lexi, who was talking to Wanda, absently reached her hand up, stroking his other cheek. Steve smiled and nodded, obviously all was well.

 

Tony sat and looked at Lexi. She glanced at him briefly, smiling, then continued her conversation with Wanda. When she looked at Tony again and he was still watching her, she put her hand on Wanda’s knee briefly, and said, “Excuse me for just a second, Wanda.” Then she turned to face Tony and said, “Is there something wrong, Tony?”

 

Tony’s expression never wavered. He took a sip of his own drink, still staring at Lexi. Bucky frowned, pulling Lexi even closer. Tony rolled his eyes and said, “Unclench, Jimbo. I’m just wondering what other surprises your S.O. has in store for us.”

 

“S.O.? Superior Officer?” Steve asked, confused.

 

“Significant Other,” Sam said, popping a tortilla chip into his mouth.

 

“What do you mean by that?” Bucky asked, eyes narrowing.

 

“I mean,” Tony said to Lexi, “is there anyone else you’re chummy with that we should know about? Did you go to school with the President? Date the Speaker of the House? Don’t get me wrong, some of these connections could come in handy—“

 

“Tony….” Steve said, warningly. Bucky growled under his breath.

 

“Connections?” Lexi asked, incredulously. “You’re kidding, right? Before two years ago, I had no connection to anyone. You all, here, are the only people I’ve allowed myself to trust in decades. Anytime _anyone_ showed more than a casual interest in me, I had to abandon my life and run. Were there people who helped my parents and me hide? Helped us disappear every few years so we could start new lives somewhere else? Yes, absolutely. Will I tell you who they were? No, I won’t. I didn’t know most of them and never saw them. Gen—Secretary Ross was the only one I knew personally, and I hadn’t seen or talked to him in thirty years before today. I’m sure some of the people who helped us aren’t alive anymore, but some are, and I won’t put them at risk. Please don’t ask me to do that.”

 

“Of course not, Lexi,” Steve said, turning to look at Tony. “We would never ask that of you.”

 

“You need to back off, Tony,” Bucky snapped.

 

Lexi put her hand on Bucky’s knee to calm him. She turned to Tony. “Can I talk to you for a minute, Tony? Privately?”

 

Bucky turned to her, “Why—“

 

“It’s okay, I just need to ask him something,” Lexi said, standing up and walking out of the common area toward the hallway to her room. When she got to her door, she turned around and was actually surprised to see Tony walking down the hall toward her.

 

“What?” he asked, looking irritable.

 

“In here,” Lexi said, pulling him through her door and shutting it behind them.

 

“Well, Doctor Shaeffer, if you just wanted to get me alone—“ Tony started.

 

“Cut the crap, Tony. What’s got you all twitchy?” Lexi asked, hands on her hips. “Something is obviously bothering you. What’s going on?”

 

Tony looked everywhere but at her. Hands in pockets, out of pockets, snapping his fingers, turning around, walking, turning back, pinching the bridge of his nose, he was all over the place.

 

“Tony?” Lexi asked softly, feeling the turmoil rolling off of him in waves. “Where’s Pepper? She hasn’t been around in a while.”

 

Tony laughed, and it was a joyless, mirthless sound. Lexi sighed.

 

“Ah, Pepper. Yeah, she’s been busy lately. Busy avoiding me, that is. She wants me to slow down, move away from all,” he gestured at everything around him, “ _this_ , and I just can’t. I don’t _want_ to. This is my _purpose,_ what I’m _good_ at, and without this, I just—“ he gulped, sitting down on the bed, “I just don’t know who I am.”

 

“Oh, Tony, I’m sorry,” Lexi said, sitting next to him.

 

“’Choices have to be made, priorities need to be established.’ This is what she said to me,” Tony said, dropping his face into his hands. “I can’t even think straight right now. Pepper wants me to retire and do god knows what, and then Ross shows up—“

 

“What did he want to talk to you about?” Lexi asked. Tony sat up and looked at her, the corner of his mouth pulled down in a frown.

 

“You can’t discuss it. Got it,” Lexi said, nodding. “I understand.”

 

“I’m glad you do, because no one else seems to,” Tony sighed.

 

Lexi looked at Tony. He just seemed so tired. She thought for a second, then said, “Tony, I certainly can’t solve your problems for you, but if I could help you to think more clearly, would you let me?”

 

Tony looked at her, brow furrowed. “Um, what does this entail?”

 

Lexi chuckled. “No reason to be nervous. It won’t hurt, I promise.” She got off the bed, then knelt on the floor in front of him.

 

Tony sat back, startled. “Whoa, girlie. Not sure how you want to help, but I see you like a sister, so—“

 

Lexi slapped him on the knee, laughing. “Knock it off. I would never suggest such a thing. Normally I would suggest going for a run to clear your head, but I’m not sure your knees could take it, advanced age and all that.”

 

“Hey there, Missy, you’re older than me,” Tony said, looking somewhat offended.

 

“Only on my original birth certificate, and that was destroyed,” Lexi said, smiling. She reached toward him. “Now give me your hands.”

 

“Okay,” Tony said hesitantly. He gingerly put his hands in hers. “You going to do some weird yoga thing? Chant at me?”

 

“No, smart ass,” Lexi said. She grew serious. “I’m going to help clear your mind of all the clutter and self-doubt and guilt so that you can think rationally. I’m trusting you with something very important, Tony. Can I? Can I trust you?”

 

“Yes, you can trust me,” Tony said, being perfectly serious for once. “You—all of you—on the team, you’re my family. And I am loyal to my family.”

 

“Thank you, Tony,” Lexi whispered. “Okay, close your eyes and breathe deeply and slowly.”

 

Tony did as she instructed. She gently rubbed small circles on the backs of Tony’s hands with her thumbs, and when his shoulders finally relaxed, Lexi closed her eyes. She could feel her own hands growing warm, the tingling sensation increasing slowly, and when it had built up enough in her palms, she pushed it into Tony’s hands.

 

Tony gasped and his eyes flew open. He looked at his and Lexi’s clasped, glowing hands with a combination of shock and disbelief. Lexi smiled calmly and said, “Relax, Tony, everything is fine.”

 

A few seconds later, the glow began to fade, and when it was gone, Tony whispered, “What the hell was _that?_ ”

 

Lexi released his hands, shaking hers out. “Apparently along with my other weird abilities, I can heal _really_ quickly, which I can also use to help other people. And it works on more than just recent physical injuries—it works on emotional distress as well.”

 

Tony was sitting, staring at his hands as he curled and uncurled his fingers. Then he met her eyes, and he smiled. “That is wild. Seriously better than soft jazz and a huge bag of weed.”

 

“I agree.” Lexi said, getting to her feet. “So, do you feel better?”

 

“Yeah, I do,” Tony said with a little smile, standing up. “I swear, I feel like I can breathe again. So Barnes knows about this? Well, duh, of course he does. Does Rogers?”

 

“Steve knows,” Lexi said. “I’m not hiding this, but I’m obviously not advertising it, either. Bucky has seventy years of guilt and self-loathing to work through, and while he’s doing the majority of it himself, sometimes the memories and nightmares get to be too much. A little help allows him to sleep, helps him think about everything with a clear head.”

 

“Wow. That is the coolest—“ Tony, said, when a knock on the door interrupted him.

 

“Lexi?” Bucky’s voice sounded from the other side of the door. “Is everything okay in there?”

 

She turned to the door and opened it. Bucky stood there, a concerned look on his face. “Yes, sweetie, we’re good.”

 

“Yes, we are,” Tony said. “Thanks, Doc,” he said to Lexi as he headed to the door. He clapped Bucky on the shoulder as he passed, earning him a surprised look. “Now I know why you smile so much these days, Buckster,” he said, walking out the door.

 

Bucky’s face whipped around to look at Lexi. “ _What?_ ” he said.

 

Lexi rolled her eyes. “You’re still an ass, Tony,” she called out the door.

 

“Yup,” Tony called back as he walked down the hall, laughing every step of the way.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO?!? Honestly, did anyone see that one coming? I'd hoped people would ask about Uncle Theo back when I posted #34, but no such luck. Perhaps I was too subtle for my own good. XD
> 
> 7 chapters to go--it's going to be bumpy as hell from here on out. Thanks for your continued support and encouragement! The comments are providing incredible feedback, with so many thanks for constructive suggestions and ideas.
> 
> I would put a warning about Google Translate here, but there were no translations in this chapter. You win this one, Google. :D


	62. I Once Was Found....

 

Spring found its way to Avengers HQ, as it always did, and Bucky found himself in a position that he had never been in before. Every time he thought about it, his breathing sped up, his heart raced, and his palms started to sweat. Give him a fortress to storm, an enemy base to take down? No problem. Plan a raid on evil forces against seemingly insurmountable odds? He could do that all day. Try to figure out how to ask the woman he loved more than life itself to marry him? He was completely out of his element.

 

The idea to make it official had popped into his head on his birthday, and at the time, it had seemed like a pleasant, although abstract, idea. He was hers, she was his, forever, period. It was one of the few certainties in his life, and yet, the thought of actually asking her to share his life—to share his name—just about reduced him to a babbling bundle of nerves.

 

The most obvious question, was, of course, could he even ask her? He was still, in the eyes of the law, a wanted man. He had never been cleared by the United States Government for the crimes he had been forced to commit, so there was no way they could go to a county courthouse to get a marriage license. He certainly wasn’t going to use a false name, and using his real name, even with a forged birth certificate, would raise red flags.

 

In the year and a half since he had come to Avengers HQ, clearing his name hadn’t been a priority for him. Taking back control of his life, getting his head straightened out, re-learning how to live around other people and work as part of a team—these had been his only concerns when Steve had brought him in, and Lexi had been instrumental in his successes so far. He knew that there would never be anyone else for him; there was no one—besides Steve—who knew Bucky as well as Lexi did, the good and the bad, and loved him anyway.

 

Unfortunately, he also knew that there was no way that he could clear his name by himself. One morning, while walking down to the lab with Steve, he tried to bring it up as casually as possible. “So,” Bucky began, before trailing off.

 

“So?” Steve asked, a curious look on his face.

 

“I was wondering,” Bucky started over, keeping his head down and his voice low, “what do you think would be involved in trying to, um, get myself cleared with the government?”

 

Steve stopped in his tracks. “Really?” he asked, eyes wide. “Are you serious, Buck?”

 

“Well, yeah,” Bucky said, putting his hands in his pockets. “How bad do you think it would be?”

 

“Well,” Steve said, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall of the hallway outside the lab, “it wouldn’t be easy, that’s for sure. You’d probably have to turn yourself in, for starters.”

 

“They’d lock me up, wouldn’t they?” Bucky asked, leaning against the opposite wall, looking troubled.

 

“We’d do what we could to keep you out, of course,” Steve said. “Maybe we could come up with some kind of arrangement—you cooperate by providing information on everything you know, in exchange for not being held during the process. Senator Stern dying in prison took the wind out of a lot of the anti-Tony Stark politicians.” He looked closely at Bucky. “Why now?” Bucky looked down the hallway, not meeting Steve’s eyes. Steve waited him out, knowing not to push.

 

“I need to start thinking about the future,” Bucky said softly.

 

“Does this have something to do with Lexi?” Steve asked quietly, quirking an eyebrow.

 

Bucky’s lips curled up slightly. “Yeah,” he said. Looking at Steve, he said, “She doesn’t know that I’m thinking about this, but I want to—to be able to, you know,” he shrugged, his smile growing wider.

 

“Buck,” Steve said in a hushed whisper, “are you talking about…?”

 

“Yeah,” he said again, his grin now stretching across his face. Suddenly he turned serious. “Don’t you dare say anything.”

 

“No, no! Of course not!” Steve said, looking like a kid on Christmas morning. Still smiling, he said, “But you know, I don’t think Lexi is going to care one way or the other. She knows you and she loves you, regardless of whether—“

 

“I care,” Bucky said, frowning. “I can’t make anything official while I’m hiding here, and she deserves to be with someone who doesn’t need to hide.”

 

“She wouldn’t want you to risk your freedom—or your life—for a piece of paper,” Steve said softly. “She needs you, and I think you need to talk to her before you make any decisions about your future.”

 

Bucky huffed a laugh. “She’d probably kick my ass for even considering turning myself in; she’d _definitely_ kick my ass if I did it without talking to her first.”

 

“Got that right,” Steve said with a smile, pushing himself away from the wall. “One thing I can tell you for sure, is that helping to catch Rumlow will go a long way toward creating some goodwill for you.”

 

“So let’s go catch that bastard,” Bucky said, all signs of humor gone from his face, and he followed Steve into the lab.

 

***

 

The only other person who had any clue that Bucky was having thoughts of a romantic nature was Nat. There was no hiding anything from Nat; one soft look from Bucky in Lexi’s direction and Nat was narrowing her eyes at him in suspicion.

 

“ _O chem ty dumayesh'?_ ” (“What are you thinking about?”) she asked him quietly one day in the training room as Bucky watched Lexi working with one of her patients. He and Nat had finished sparring a while earlier, and he had been staring at Lexi for several minutes, an almost wistful expression on his face as Lexi had circled her patient while he was fighting on the mat, taking notes on her tablet.

 

“Hmm?” Bucky said, having been caught unaware. He suddenly stood up straighter and took a great interest in the dagger he was holding. “Nothing, why?”

 

Nat watched him for a few, never-ending seconds. Her eyes grew larger. “Oh, my god,” she whispered. “You’re gonna ask her.”

 

“ _Tikho!_ ” (“Quiet!”) Bucky hissed, glancing quickly at Lexi. She had looked over at him upon hearing the sound, and gave him a small smile, though she looked a little confused at his serious demeanor. Bucky tried to give her a reassuring smile in return, but judging from the look Lexi gave him, he failed. Big-time.

 

Bucky pulled Nat across the room by the elbow until he was far enough away that he was sure Lexi wouldn’t hear them. When he looked back at Nat, she was waiting with an expectant expression. “Have you gotten a ring yet? When are you going to do it?” she asked.

 

“First of all,” Bucky growled under his breath, “I haven’t decided yet if I should ask her at all. Secondly—“

 

“What do you mean, ‘if you should ask her at all’?” Nat said, frowning. “Why wouldn’t you?”

 

Bucky exhaled forcefully, trying to stay calm. He flipped the dagger in his right hand, collecting his thoughts. “I’m not exactly free to do as I wish,” he said, his voice sounding sad. “I don’t know if I can burden her with that.”

 

“Pretty sure she wouldn’t consider it a burden,” Nat said, looking at Lexi over her shoulder. She quirked an eyebrow. “Are you teaching her the dagger?”

 

“No, why?” Bucky asked, confused. He turned to look at Lexi. His eyes widened as he watched her. “What the hell?” he whispered.

 

Lexi stood off to the side of the mat, still watching her patient, but her right hand—holding the stylus with which she was taking notes on her tablet—was constantly moving. Flipping the stylus in the air, catching it, twirling it between her fingers to flip it again—exactly the way Bucky practiced with his dagger.

 

“That’s…interesting,” Nat said, tilting her head. She looked sideways at Bucky. “Have you been practicing around her a lot?”

 

“A little,” Bucky said, shaking his head. “I mean, she’s seen you and me spar a few times, but I didn’t think she was paying that much attention.” They watched her for a few more seconds, noting how naturally she moved, as if she had been studying knife fighting for years. Lexi glanced briefly over at him at Nat, and he could see the worry in her eyes. “Shit,” he whispered.

 

“What?” Nat asked, watching as Lexi snapped the stylus in half with her fingers then looked down at her hand in surprise.

 

“She’s suspicious,” Bucky sighed. “I’m screwed.”

 

***

 

“So what’s going on with you and Nat?” Lexi asked later that evening, as she was towel-drying her hair. Bucky had been laying on the bed, his head propped up on his hand, watching her with a little smile on his face.

 

“Oh, it’s nothing, just Nat sticking her nose in other people’s business,” he said, shrugging.

 

“Is everything okay?” Lexi asked, concerned.

 

“Yeah,” Bucky said as he sat up. He stood and walked slowly over to Lexi, who was watching him closely. “Can I brush your hair?”

 

Lexi narrowed her eyes at him. “Sure,” she said slowly.

 

Bucky kissed the tip of her nose and then walked into the bathroom. A few seconds later, he came back out with a brush; taking her hand, he led her to the bed. He sat down, scooting back enough so that there would be room for Lexi to sit between his knees. He patted the space between his legs, saying, “Have a seat, baby girl.”

 

Lexi turned her back and sat down, placing her hands on Bucky’s knees. “So what is Nat being nosy about?” she asked.

 

Bucky brushed the ends of Lexi’s hair, making sure all the tangles were out, slowly making his way up through the damp tresses. “Nothin’ you need to worry about, angel face,” he murmured.

 

“You just looked a little…I don’t know, tense?” Lexi said, lightly scratching his kneecaps. “You guys aren’t fighting, are you?”

 

“No, baby, not at all,” he said. “She can be a terrible gossip sometimes, and needed to be reminded that not everything should be repeated.”

 

“Hmm,” she hummed, her eyes sliding shut. “Would you tell me if something was wrong?”

 

Bucky brushed her hair to one side, leaning over to kiss the back of Lexi’s neck. “If I could, yes, of course,” he said, smiling. His girl was tenacious.

 

He flipped the hairbrush in his right hand before pulling the bristles through her hair again, listening to Lexi sigh happily. “I love you,” she said softly.

 

“I love you, too, sweetheart,” he replied. As much as Lexi enjoyed Bucky brushing her hair, he probably loved doing it ten times as much. It was incredibly calming, for both of them.

 

“Who was Nat gossiping about?” Lexi asked.

 

Bucky exhaled through his nose and slowly lowered his hands. “Lex,” he sighed, flipping the brush again.

 

Faster than he would have thought possible, Lexi had stood, spun around, and snatched the brush out of the air. ”Bucky,” Lexi said, her voice low, “you’re hiding something.”

 

“I’m hiding a lot of things,” Bucky said, tilting his head to the side with a frown. “You know there are things I can’t tell you. There are also things I _won’t_ tell you.” He stood up and walked into the closet. He rummaged around for a few seconds before coming back out, holding two long, narrow, black objects in his left hand. “What are you worried about, really?”

 

“I don’t know,” Lexi said, her brow furrowing as he came closer. “It just feels like you’re keeping something really important from me.”

 

Bucky plucked the hairbrush from her hand and tossed it onto the bed. “I have to keep things from you,” he murmured. He backed up a few steps, keeping his eyes on her. “Even when I don’t want to.” He flipped one of the objects toward Lexi, which she caught easily.

 

She looked down at her hand, and saw that it was a hard rubber practice knife. “What is this for?” she asked, confused.

 

“Come at me.”

 

“What? No,” Lexi said, shaking her head in bewilderment.

 

“Fine,” he said, and then he flipped his practice knife in the air. He caught it in his left hand and lunged toward Lexi’s right side.

 

Lexi jumped back, out of arm’s reach. “What are you doing?” she cried, shocked at what was happening. They were in their pajamas, for crying out loud!

 

“Come. At. Me,” Bucky growled, as he circled back to Lexi’s left.

 

“Why are you doing this?” Lexi whispered, her eyes wide and breathing shallow.

 

Instead of answering, Bucky tossed the prop back to his right hand and moved forward in a jabbing motion—

 

Lexi grabbed his right forearm with her left hand.

 

Everything that followed for the next several minutes was a blur to Lexi. Feeling the same cool detachment as when she was last at the firing range, Lexi acted purely on instinct; she moved fluidly, easily, the prop knife flipping and twirling in her hand. She switched from a forward hammer grip to a reverse grip, edge both in and out, depending on her position in relation to Bucky’s. Her bare feet were gliding across the carpeted floor, in and out of Bucky’s reach as he moved across the room.

 

Her eyes narrowed, yet her face retained that eerie calm that had come over her at the onset. She dodged every move he made easily, spinning and ducking to avoid every slash, jab, and thrust, adapting immediately to every different form of attack. Suddenly Lexi switched to her left hand and began attacking Bucky’s weaker right side with lightning quick efficiency. He was forced to block repeatedly, trying to break her rhythm and force her to trade hands by moving to his right. When she finally backed up a step to change hands, Bucky lunged forward, reaching for her right hand. He spun her entire body around, using the increased strength in his left arm to hold her close to his body, both of her arms immobilized against her chest, the fake blade trapped under his arm.

 

Dropping his prop to the floor, Bucky wrapped his right arm gently around Lexi, listening to her panting breaths. “Okay, sweetheart, we’re done, we’re done,” he whispered, his lips close to her ear, lightly stroking her upper arm before taking the rubber knife from her hand and tossing it to land next to his. His arm returned to curl around her, holding her gently but firmly against him. “Are you back with me, baby girl?” he asked quietly, rubbing his right hand slowly up and down her left arm as it crossed over her body. Lexi nodded with a small, jerky motion. “Are you alright?”

 

Lexi took a deep, shaky breath and shook her head. “How did I do that?” she asked, her voice coming out sounding scared, nearly panicked.

 

“I don’t know, angel face,” Bucky said, trying to keep his voice level and even. “I definitely recognized some of Natasha’s moves in there. You must have picked them up watching us spar.”

 

“How can I do these things? How do I even know how to do them?” Lexi asked, getting even more upset.

 

“Your mother—your biological mother—said that your father was a fighter, a warrior, right?” Bucky said, turning Lexi slowly in his arms to face him. “Maybe this was something he could do; learn different fighting styles easily.”

 

“It’s not just that, though,” Lexi said hesitantly, stepping back. Bucky frowned slightly as she walked over to the small desk that sat against the wall. She opened a drawer and pulled out a piece of paper, before shutting the drawer and walking back to Bucky. She handed him the paper. “My last firearms certification results.”

 

Bucky looked over the scored results, whistling through his teeth. “Jesus Christ.” He looked at Lexi. “Who else knows about this?”

 

“The instructor,” Lexi said, pointing to the name at the top of the certification sheet. “He looked…surprised, I guess you could say.”

 

“Probably shocked the hell out of him,” Bucky murmured. “I knew you were good and _I’m_ shocked.” Then he smiled.

 

“What?” Lexi asked, confused.

 

“It’s gonna sound weird,” Bucky said, huffing a laugh as a blush began to form high on his cheeks. “This is just, uh, I think it’s really hot.”

 

“That I’m quite possibly as deadly as Nat? You think that’s hot?” she said, totally bewildered.

 

“Well,” he shrugged, managing to sound a little bashful, “I’ve always thought you’re a badass, and that you’re really hot, so…yeah.”

 

“Do you think of Nat that way, too?” Lexi asked, hating how insecure she sounded.

 

Bucky looked at her, his head tilted a little to the side, a slightly exasperated expression on his face. “Nat is a beautiful woman, no one would deny that,” he said, handing the paper back to Lexi before putting his hands on her shoulders and drawing her close, “but regardless of whatever our past might hold, I’ve never thought of her the way I think of you.”

 

“Not exactly answering my question,” Lexi mumbled, dropping her eyes.

 

“Uh-uh,” he said, shaking his head. “Don’t do this, _kotenok._ ” His voice was gentle, but firm. “You are now, and have always been, the only one for me.” He tipped Lexi’s chin up to meet his eyes, giving her a little smile. “Fate, destiny, the universe—remember?”

 

“I don’t care about fate, or destiny, or the universe, or any of it,” Lexi said, her voice shaking and her fists clenching. “I want to know what _you_ want, Barnes, not what you think the universe wants.”

 

Bucky frowned, his hand dropping to his side. “When have I _ever_ been unclear about my feelings for you?” he asked, starting to sound angry. He began to move forward, crowding into Lexi’s space. “You are the only woman I’ve ever loved, the only woman I _will_ ever love. And that’s _me_ talking, not fate, or the universe, or anything else.” He was right up in her face now, towering over her as he growled. “As far as I’m concerned, as long as you’re safe by my side, I will happily watch the rest of the world burn.”

 

Lexi took an unsteady step backward, and Bucky filled the space again, not letting her put any distance between them. “You really wanna know what Nat was buggin’ me about? Why she was bein’ so nosy?” he asked, grabbing Lexi’s hips and pulling her right up against him, the paper in her hand fluttering to the floor.

 

“I—“ Lexi began, putting her hands on Bucky’s chest, but he cut her off.

 

“Because I was lookin’ at you, and she could see what I was thinkin’, like it was written all over my face,” he said, and suddenly he was cupping her face and whispering softly. “She could see how much I love you, how much I want to—“ he stopped, his breath hitching as he stared into Lexi’s eyes.

 

“Want to what?” Lexi murmured, hypnotized by the intense look in Bucky’s eyes.

 

He exhaled softly.

 

“To marry you.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAAAAT??? She is NOT ending that chapter right there!! ::pitchforks at the ready::
> 
> Yup, she did. She's evil. XD
> 
> So who's seen Black Panther? It was SOOO good! I'm seeing it again tomorrow with my son's school Marvel Club. Really. It's amazing.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who's been leaving comments and kudos--only 6 chapters left! One or two might need a little tweaking since I've seen BP, but nothing too major. There shouldn't be any delays in posting. :D
> 
> Any errors in translation are the property of Google Translate. 
> 
> <3


	63. ...But Now I'm Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that last week was the one-year anniversary of the day that I posted Chapter 1 of this story. Thank you so much to everyone who's been following along--it has been far more rewarding than I ever imagined!
> 
> That being said, there is a SMUT WARNING on this chapter, along with a warning for...aw, hell. I'm so sorry. Please don't hate me. X(

 

“To marry you,” he exhaled, his expression softening, a smile taking over his face as Lexi’s eyes widened in surprise. He laughed softly, shaking his head. “Got it out of me anyway, didn’t ya, little brat?”

 

“What?” she asked, shocked. “Are you serious?”

 

“Very serious,” he said, his gaze sweeping over her face. “I want to share everything with you—my life, my name, my future—“ and again he stopped, a small frown furrowing his brow.

 

“What is it?” Lexi asked, her heart pounding.

 

“I wanted to do this right,” he said, caressing her cheek with his thumb. “I wanted to get my name cleared so I could do this right. You deserve that.”

 

“Bucky,” Lexi said, her fingers curling into his shirt, “I love you. I want _you._ I don’t need a big ceremony or _any_ ceremony, really, or—“

 

“Steve thinks maybe we can come to some kind of arrangement with the feds,” Bucky said, pushing his fingers through Lexi’s hair. “I tell them everything I know in exchange for my freedom.”

 

“You can’t do that,” she said, shaking her head. “If you turn yourself in, they may never let you out again. I’m not willing to risk that. _Please_ don’t do that because you think it’s something I need, because it’s not.”

 

“Sweetheart, the guy you marry shouldn’t have to hide,” Bucky whispered sadly. “If I don’t get my name cleared, I can’t even get a marriage license.”

 

“And you think I can?” Lexi asked, frowning. “It’s not like I can put my real name on a license, either. I need the anonymity as much as you do.”

 

Bucky stopped short, blinking repeatedly. “Oh,” he said, suddenly remembering that he wasn’t the only one in the relationship that needed to keep a low profile. “Oh, my god, Lexi, I’m so sorry. I am such an idiot,” he sighed, shaking his head.

 

“No, you’re not,” Lexi smiled softly, sliding her hands up to cup his face. “You’re a sweet, romantic, wonderful man that I would be thrilled to spend the rest of my life with.”

 

“Really?” Bucky asked, grinning widely.

 

“Really,” Lexi whispered. “We don’t need a piece of paper to make it real. We just need each other.”

 

“And maybe some rings,” he said, before his jaw dropped open. “I haven’t even picked out a ring for you yet.”

 

“Truly, baby, I don’t need fancy, expensive jewelry,” Lexi insisted, pulling his face close. She bussed their noses together and kissed him softly.

 

“We can pick them out together,” Bucky said, looking positively giddy. Then he gasped. “Oh! Wait here!”

 

He ran into the closet, and Lexi heard thumping and sliding boxes, before Bucky uttered a triumphant, “Yes!” Walking back out to Lexi, Bucky held his hand open for her to see. “Remember these?” he asked, laughing.

 

Looking at his hand, Lexi saw two simple, silver-toned, titanium bands. “Are those the ones from New Year’s?” Lexi asked, grinning.

 

“Yeah!” Bucky said, chuckling. “After the party I asked Tony what I should do with them—he told me to hang onto them in case we ever needed them for another cover story. They’ve been hanging out with my cufflinks since then.”

 

“They’re perfect,” Lexi laughed.

 

“They’re placeholders,” Bucky corrected her, “until we pick out a new set together. And now,” he said, holding her hands in both of his and slowly dropping to one knee, sporting the biggest smile Lexi had ever seen on his face, “I have a question for you, Doctor Shaeffer.”

 

“Oh, Bucky,” Lexi sighed, surprised by the tears she could feel pricking at her eyes.

 

“No cryin’ yet,” he laughed softly. Then he took a deep breath. “Lexi,” he said quietly, “I’ve been alive longer than most people, but I feel like I didn’t actually start livin’ until the day I met you. I don’t even remember my heart beating in my chest until it started pounding the first time you touched my hand. You gave my life meaning and purpose; a reason to finally _live._ ” He caressed the backs of her hands with his thumbs, smiling up at her, even as tears trailed down her cheeks.

 

“I never thought there would come a day when I looked forward to the future, that I didn’t think of it as terrifying and uncertain. You’ve given me the confidence to look ahead, and I know that we can handle anything that this crazy goddamn life throws at us, as long as we’re together. Alexa Lynn Shaeffer, my sweet, beautiful girl, _iubirea mea_ (my love), my everything,” he paused, grinning, “will you marry me?”

 

Lexi’s breath hitched on a sob. “Yes,” she whispered, nodding emphatically.

 

Bucky slid the small titanium band onto the ring finger of her left hand, kissing it once it was in place. He stood and cradled Lexi’s face in his hands. “I love you, Lexi, so much,” he murmured, leaning down to kiss her, before wrapping his arms around her waist and hoisting her up against him. They both laughed as he spun her around, twice, before setting her back on her feet and kissing her again. He began to deepen the kiss, but then Lexi put her hand on his chest and pushed back slightly. Bucky looked at her, confused. “What is it, angel face?”

 

Lexi took his right hand from her hip, opening it palm up, and plucking the larger band from his grasp. She laughed shakily before saying, “Now it’s my turn.” Still holding his hand, Lexi dropped down onto one knee.

 

“What are you doin’?” Bucky asked, grinning down at her.

 

“Hush,” Lexi giggled, wiping her damp cheek against her shoulder, “I get a turn to be all mushy, too, you know.”

 

“Yes, ma’am,” he chuckled.

 

Lexi looked up at him and sighed. “God, Bucky,” she said, “I don’t even know where to start. I’ve spent most of the last thirty years accepting that I would be alone for the entirety of my existence, regardless of how long that was.” Bucky squeezed her hands, frowning at the thought of Lexi being alone. “I call it an existence and not a life, because I wasn’t living—not really. I thought doing what I could to help others would be enough, that the loneliness I felt could be ignored if I was helping other people live better lives.”

 

“The day I admitted to myself that I wanted you as more than a friend, the day I let myself hope for more than just a solitary existence, was the scariest day of my life,” Lexi said, laughing as Bucky quirked an eyebrow at her, “because I knew, deep down, that you were the only one for me. And I was terrified that you wouldn’t ever see me the same way.”

 

“But you wanted me, too,” she whispered, smiling at the wonder of it all, “and I finally started living, and I know that as long as I have you by my side, we can do anything. So, James Buchanan Barnes, my life, my love, _moy medvezhonok_ (my teddy bear)—“ Bucky laughed, “—will you marry me?”

 

“In a heartbeat,” he said, his smile so wide that it threatened to split his face. He offered Lexi his right hand, and though she arched her brow in question, she slid the ring onto his right ring finger anyway. “I want to feel it against my skin,” he explained, and then he dropped to his knees in front of her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into the warmth of his body. He sat back on his heels, nestling Lexi into the V of his spread thighs so that they were plastered together from shoulders to hips. Combing his right hand into Lexi’s hair, he tipped her head back so that he could look into her eyes. “I love you, baby girl,” he whispered, kissing her gently.

 

“I love you, too. Forever and always,” she murmured against his lips. She brought both of her hands up into Bucky’s hair, and this time, when Bucky deepened the kiss, Lexi curled her fists into his soft, silky locks and held him tight.

 

Bucky lifted Lexi easily in his arms and carried her to the bed, laying her across it and blanketing her with his body. For several long, quiet minutes, they exchanged soft, slow kisses, tender smiles, and whispered promises as their hands lazily explored each other.

 

Soon the kisses grew deeper and more heated; soft whispers gave way to plaintive moans. Hands began to move with urgency; Lexi pulled at Bucky’s shirt, he broke from their kiss only long enough to tear it off and toss it away. Next she attacked his cotton pajama pants, shoving them down over his hips as if they had personally offended her.

 

Suddenly Bucky rolled them over, chuckling as Lexi arched her back to quickly remove her own tank top as he finished kicking his pants and boxers away. The increased skin-on-skin contact distracted Lexi, who ran her hands lovingly over Bucky’s chest and shoulders, bending to nibble at his jaw and nip at the gorgeous column of his throat. Bucky held her close, slowly running his hands down her back and hooking his thumbs into the waistband of her shorts. He edged them down, inch by inch, as Lexi undulated against him, robbing him of coherent thought.

 

“Sweet girl, love you so much,” he groaned, flipping them again and rising to his knees, carefully lifting Lexi’s ankles and resting them on his shoulder. He curled his fingers into her shorts and panties and slid them down and off her legs, dropping them to the floor. His gaze traveled reverently over her body, even as he cursed under his breath.

 

Gently holding both of her ankles together, Bucky began to lay soft, warm kisses from her heels, down her calves, to the backs of her knees, nipping and sucking occasionally at the satiny smooth flesh. Lexi whimpered and mewled, twitching sometimes when Bucky found a sensitive or ticklish spot.

 

Once he reached her knees, Bucky took one ankle carefully in each hand; he slid his palms down the backs of her legs, spreading them so that he could begin kissing along her inner thighs. “Mmm,” he hummed contentedly, taking a moment to look up at Lexi’s face. Her eyes were half-closed and she was biting her bottom lip, smiling, as she watched him. “Hey, gorgeous girl,” he whispered, grinning.

 

“Hey there, handsome,” Lexi replied softly, reaching forward to tuck his hair behind his ear. She cupped his cheek in her hand and murmured, “God, you are so beautiful.”

 

“Meh, I’m okay,” Bucky said, smiling widely, gently placing her feet flat on the bed and leaning forward, between her legs, to kiss Lexi’s hipbone, biting it playfully. “You’re the beautiful one; so beautiful that my heart aches.”

 

“Bucky,” Lexi sighed, combing her fingers through his hair. She shivered as the whiskers on his chin and cheeks grazed over the skin of her lower abdomen. Her nipples tightened as goose bumps swept over her, and her muscles clenched in anticipation.

 

Settling between her legs, which Lexi spread to make room for his shoulders, Bucky curled his left hand around her thigh, just above her knee, holding her still while he kissed and nibbled at her sensitive flesh. “Fuck, Lexi,” he moaned, his mouth moving closer to the apex of her thighs, “you are such a good girl. So perfect for me.”

 

Lexi’s breath caught in her throat, a whimper breaking free as pleasurable jolts flowed through her body. “You love being my good girl, don’t you, sweetheart?” Bucky asked, dropping his voice into the low, dark registers that made Lexi shudder.

 

“Yes,” she exhaled shakily, gasping when Bucky licked along the joint where her thigh met her torso.

 

“And it makes you so hot when I hold you down, doesn’t it? When I make you come over and over, and you have to take it because you’re completely at my mercy,” his voice rumbled, gravelly and deep, as he placed soft, light kisses all over her mound and outer lips.

 

“Oh, Jesus,” Lexi keened, her words breaking on a sob, her fingers curling into his silky hair.

 

“Mmm, so beautiful,” Bucky murmured, almost worshipfully. He ran both hands up her thighs, and then used his thumbs to gently part her folds. “So beautiful,” he repeated, leaning down to kiss her hot, wet inner flesh.

 

“Bucky,” Lexi gasped, her breathing becoming faster and more erratic, “please.” She tugged on his hair, shamelessly spreading her legs wider.

 

“You’re so sweet,” he smiled, continuing to torture her with languorous kisses. “I love hearing you beg for my tongue. Makes my cock weep, it’s so pretty.”

 

“Please, please, god, for the love of— _fuck!_ “ Lexi cried out sharply as Bucky sucked her clit gently between his lips and circled it with his tongue. Her hips jerked so suddenly that Bucky pressed down on them with both hands.

 

“Stay still, baby girl,” he said, chuckling under his breath. He wrapped his arms under her thighs and laid them flat over her stomach, pinning her to the bed. When Lexi clutched his forearms, almost as if she was hanging on for dear life, Bucky threaded their fingers together, his right hand holding her left. “Hold on to me, _kotenok,_ ” he whispered, lowering his head to drag his tongue through her smooth, wet folds, over and over, deeper each time as Lexi moaned uncontrollably.

 

“Tastes so good, hot and sweet, like nothin’ else,” Bucky ground out, the rough timbre of his voice washing over her and leaving goose bumps in its wake. “I could stay here for hours.”

 

“Don’t you fucking dare,” Lexi said, breathing hard. “I can’t take this— _fuck_ —for too much longer.”

 

“No?” he asked, flicking his tongue over her extremely sensitive bundle of nerves before kissing it tenderly. “Do you need me to stop?”

 

“ _No!_ ” Lexi shouted, sitting up, as if she was genuinely concerned that he would cease his ministrations and leave her to spontaneously combust.

 

“I thought I told you to stay still, _malyshka,_ ” Bucky growled, drawing another whimper from Lexi as she stared into his steely blue-gray eyes.

 

“Please.” Her hand tightened around his as she whispered, “please don’t stop. I need….”

 

His eyes softened somewhat as his thumb caressed hers. “I know what you need, love,” he murmured roughly, looking into her wide, lust-blown eyes and listening to her quick, shallow breaths. “Let me give it to you.” He kissed her mound one more time before he pulled back. “Turn over,” he said, before Lexi could protest. “On your knees.”

 

Lexi brought her legs in and turned over, sitting on her heels and looking at Bucky over her shoulder. He crowded right into her space, wrapping his arms around her, kissing her softly. “I love you, sweetheart,” he whispered in her ear.

 

“I love you, too,” she replied, calming slightly.

 

“I know,” he grinned, nipping her earlobe. “Now get your ass up for me.” He took her wrists and pulled them behind her, holding them both carefully in his left hand. With his right hand on the back of her neck, he gently pushed her upper body forward and down. “That’s right,” he said, “get that sweet little ass up in the air for me.” Holding her hands together so that they rested on the small of her back, he nudged her legs apart with his knees.

 

Lexi’s cheek was pressed into the soft fabric of their duvet as Bucky manhandled her, arranging her body the way he wanted it. She shivered as he ran his right hand lovingly up her spine and pressed down between her shoulders; her legs spread even more as her pelvis tilted up invitingly for him.

 

“Fuck, look at that,” Bucky sighed, bending down to kiss just above the cleft of her ass. “You’re so goddamn gorgeous.”

 

“Bucky,” Lexi whined, straining somewhat against his left hand, “please.”

 

“Do you need me, sweetheart?” he asked, trailing his fingers up the back of her thigh and over her bottom. He watched as her muscles twitched and jumped, reacting to his feather-light touch. “Want my cock in you?”

 

“Oh, my god, yes,” Lexi breathed, trying to push back toward him.

 

“How bad do you want it?” Bucky asked, getting between her legs and pressing himself against her; she could feel the hard ridge of his shaft against her wet, sensitive folds. She tried to move against him, whimpering, but he held her still, wrapping his right hand around her hip. “Answer me, _malyshka_ —how bad do you want it?”

 

“So bad, please,” Lexi whispered, her voice breaking on the last word.

 

“That’s my good girl,” he said, reaching down with his right hand to line up his shaft with her entrance before thrusting forward, burying himself to the hilt inside her.

 

Lexi shouted, turning her face into the bed sheets, as Bucky fucked her with long, hard, even strokes, running his right hand all over the warm, round globes of her ass. “So fuckin’ perfect,” he growled, pulling his hand back and bringing it back down on her bottom with a loud _smack._

 

Lexi jolted, her muscles seizing and clamping down. A strangled sound escaped her, followed by a desperate whine as Bucky caressed the spot on her ass that now sported a pink, hand-shaped mark. “Oh, god,” she moaned, pressing her forehead into the duvet.

 

“Like that, angel?” he asked, his words sounding thick and slow, flowing over her like warm honey. When Lexi’s response consisted only of a jerky nod, he spanked her again, making her cry out. “ _Fuck,_ ” he groaned, “you’re squeezin’ me so tight, feel so good on my cock.”

 

“Please,” Lexi cried as she tried to push back to meet his thrusts, “please Bucky, I need to come, I’m so close.”

 

“I know, sugar,” he ground out through clenched teeth, grunting every time his pelvis slapped against her bottom. “I can feel you, grippin’ me, tighter and tighter.” He spanked her ass cheek again, groaning at the clench of her inner walls around him. “Holy fuck, baby girl,” he panted, bending forward to reach underneath her and stroke her swollen clit, “go ahead, come for me. Come on my cock.”

 

Within seconds, Lexi’s muscles completely locked up as the blast of energy moved through her. Bucky released her wrists from his metal hand and wrapped his left arm around her, holding her close as he continued to thrust into her and rub her clit at the same time. The wailing sob that ripped out of Lexi’s throat would have worried him, had she not been bucking against him as hard as she could, her fists now clutching the bed sheets in a death-grip and using it as leverage to slam herself back onto his shaft with near-reckless abandon. The sounds and half-words that spilled from her lips as she absolutely lost herself in pleasure sent Bucky’s willpower spiraling out of control.

 

“ _Fuck,_ ” he whispered tightly. He pulled out suddenly, moving away so that he could flip Lexi over onto her back. She reached out for him, clenching her fists in his hair as she spread her thighs, welcoming him as he climbed up her body. “Goddamn, need you so bad, I can’t fuckin’ stop,” he rasped out, crushing his lips to hers as he entered her body with a single, hard thrust.

 

Lexi’s back arched sharply as he pistoned into her, her hands pulling his hair harder. “Don’t stop,” she gasped against his lips, reveling in the feel of him totally encompassing her. He reached down with his right arm, hooking her left knee over his elbow, opening her even wider as he pounded into her. Lexi threw her head back and screamed, the pleasure almost more than she could stand, as she lit up the room once more and fell apart underneath him.

 

“Oh, Jesus, Lexi,” Bucky moaned, his breathing becoming erratic. His back arched and his movements stuttered as she shook beneath him. “So good, baby girl, so…fuck, oh _fuck!_ ”

 

He thrust twice more before he froze, the power crashing through him and setting him alight. Then his climax was upon him, and he was grinding hard into Lexi, shouting out her name as he was overcome. He continued to pump his hips into her, panting and moaning, and finally dropping his face into the crook of her neck, breathing heavily and shuddering through the final sweet aftershocks, while she stroked his hair and kissed his temple.

 

Several minutes passed this way, with nothing but whispers, quieting breaths, and soft caresses being shared. When Bucky lifted himself from Lexi’s body and rolled to the side, he pulled Lexi along with him, ensuring their constant contact. He immediately dropped his left hand carefully to her backside, murmuring, “I wasn’t too rough, was I?”

 

“Not at all, baby,” Lexi replied, so relaxed and happy that she was practically purring. Her fingertips traced patterns over his chest and abdomen while she rubbed her cheek against his shoulder. “I feel so good,” she sighed, draping and curling her left leg over his thighs.

 

“Yeah, you do,” he said, grinning sleepily as he used his right arm to pull her even closer.

 

And for several long, quiet minutes, they again exchanged soft, slow kisses, tender smiles, and whispered promises as they drifted, utterly sated and content, into dreamless sleep.

 

***

 

The next morning, Lexi and Bucky walked out to the common area hand-in-hand, whispering conspiratorially to each other and laughing softly. Upon walking into the kitchen and seeing that they were alone, Bucky took advantage of their solitude; he turned and put his hands on Lexi’s hips, picking her up and setting her on the counter. Lexi yelped in surprise, grabbing his shoulders.

 

“Careful,” Lexi giggled softly, “my backside is a little tender.”

 

“Sorry, sweetheart,” Bucky smiled, not really looking all that sorry. He slid his hands down to her knees and pushed them apart to step in between them; Lexi ran her hands to the back of his neck and up into his hair, pulling him in for a long, hot, deep, wet kiss that ended with his arms holding her tight to his chest and her legs wrapped around his waist, ankles locked behind him.

 

“Just can’t get enough of you,” Bucky murmured, nibbling at her jawline as her head tipped back. “All mine, forever.”

 

“Yes, baby,” Lexi sighed, curling her fist in his hair. She smiled at the moan that rumbled out of Bucky’s chest and squeezed her legs tighter. He began to lay her back onto the island counter, kissing his way down her throat to her collarbone.

 

“Whoa! Hey!” Steve shouted as he entered the kitchen from the elevator. He covered his eyes and turned away, his ears already bright pink. “Not in the _kitchen,_ guys, come on!”

 

“Whoops. Sorry, Steve,” Bucky chuckled—again, not sounding truly repentant _at all_ —as he and Lexi straightened up again. Lexi slid to the floor, Bucky’s arms still around her, holding her close. “Sort of forgot where we were.”

 

Steve looked back over his shoulder—carefully—to see the two grinning at him, arms around each other, and he huffed a laugh. “That’s okay. Just try to keep it in mind, alright?”

 

Bucky mock-saluted him, smirking all the while. “No promises, Captain, sir.”

 

Steve rolled his eyes and shook his head before turning serious. “I hate to interrupt this, but I came up here to get you, Buck. Something’s happening, we need to talk,” he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“What’s up?” he asked, his brow furrowed.

 

“A mission,” Steve said, all joking gone from his demeanor. “We have multiple positive confirmations on Rumlow. He’s going after another police station, so we need to move fast.” He began walking through the common area and down the hallway toward his room. “I’ll be right back. There’s a team meeting in Fury’s office in ten minutes.”

 

“So I need to grab something quick to eat,” Bucky said, taking left Lexi’s hand and kissing the back of it, his lips grazing the titanium ring.

 

“Yeah,” Lexi said, disquiet clear on her face.

 

Bucky took her face in his hands. “Everything will be fine, angel face. Hopefully we’ll catch him this time, get him and his crew behind bars where they belong.”

 

“Just be careful, okay?” Lexi whispered, lifting up on her tiptoes to kiss him.

 

“You know I will,” he murmured against her lips. “I’ll always come back to my girl.”

 

Within just a few hours, the team was suited up and heading for Northern Africa. As they left for the quinjet, Bucky leaned in to whisper into Lexi’s ear, “We’ll tell everyone when we get back, okay?” He showed her the titanium ring, on a silver chain hanging around his neck, before he tucked it inside his shirt.

 

Lexi nodded, kissed him softly, and watched him walk out the door.

 

***

 

.

.

.

.

He woke up in a dark room, lying on a dirty concrete floor. His tactical gear had been removed, so now he was wearing only a thin shirt and pants, and he was cold. He had no idea how long he had been here, but the stiffness in his muscles suggested it had been a couple of hours, at least. There was only one window, high up on the wall; it was too narrow for him to fit through, but he could tell by the lack of light that it was nighttime—wherever he was. He lay completely still, unmoving, on the floor, trying to hear what was going on around him. There were voices outside discussing what was to be done with him, phrases like “ready him for transport,” “reprogram,” and “wipe him again and start over” carried through easily.

 

His head hurt. Whatever his handlers had done to get him here was making him dizzy and nauseous, and made it very hard to concentrate. This wasn’t one of their normal bases; he didn’t recognize it as one they had used before. He did his best to distance himself from the pain so that he could think, so he could try to piece it together. Had he failed on a mission? Was he being punished?

 

He remembered flashes of faces and loud voices, the familiar pain of repeated electric shocks, warnings being yelled in his ears, a burning pinprick in his neck. Warnings? Who would be warning him? There were others there, he was communicating with a team. That didn’t sound right—he was The Asset.

 

And The Asset worked alone.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, ::poop emoji::.
> 
> We knew it had to happen. Doesn't make it any easier. It broke my heart to write this chapter. :***(
> 
> Feel free to cry with me in the comments. Seriously--I wrote this damn thing and I'm still all teary-eyed.
> 
> Any errors in translation are the property of Google Translate, and will probably make me cry even more.
> 
> Only five chapters left. Next week: Civil War begins.


	64. United We Stand, Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle your seatbelts, folks. Things are gonna get messy.

 

He was The Asset.

 

And The Asset worked alone.

 

But they had been there—voices in his ears, multiple voices—talking to him, joking with him, coordinating with him.

 

Memories of setting up on a rooftop, looking through the scope at a man in black tactical gear; sitting in a jet talking strategy with Steve—

 

His breath hitched slightly. Steve. He knew that name.

 

The Asset tried to picture Steve in his head. Blue eyes. Big, strong.

 

He knew Steve. Steve was important.

 

Before he could finish putting his thoughts back together, there was a creak of unoiled hinges as the heavy door to the room he was in swung open. The Asset lay still, breathing slowly. If he could get this handler to come close enough—

 

The probes of multiple tasers hit, sinking into his exposed flesh, and everything went dark.

 

***

 

The fifth day of the team’s mission had brought with it a feeling of disquiet that Lexi had been unable to shake. She couldn’t help but feel deep in her bones that something was wrong; but with no communication from the team and no updates from FRIDAY, Lexi was unable to pinpoint where the uneasy feeling came from. Even Vision, the only team member to stay at HQ, was unable to discuss it with her. All she knew was that this sensation of wrongness was growing steadily worse every day, to the point that she was nearly nauseous with it.

 

Her nightmares returned, full force, bringing with them a new element. The worst of the nightmares, ones that left her screaming, now made the room shake with the force of her terror. If she was in her own room, things were alright, for the most part—the walls, ceiling, windows and doors were reinforced and energy absorbing. One night, however, she fell asleep in the common area. Two windows had cracked before Vision was able to wake her.

 

By the tenth day, Lexi was in such a state that Claire, the HOD, sent her to her quarters, because she looked so ill. So when she exited the elevator on the residential floor, she was totally unprepared for the sight of the team—well, part of the team—to be sitting there, deep in discussion. FRIDAY hadn’t even notified her that they were back. She greeted them—Vision was there, with Wanda, Tony, and Rhodey—happily, expecting to be relieved, when instead she felt it; worry, distress, fear, guilt, from everyone in the room. Wanda was wincing in discomfort as she felt Lexi’s emotional turmoil.

 

They stood at her approach, hardly able to look at her. The color drained from her face as they spoke in quiet voices. Words like _ambush, captured,_ and _missing_ floated past her as Wanda guided her to a sofa to sit down. They assured her that Steve, Sam, and Nat were still on-site, chasing down every lead, and that they would be re-joining them as soon as they had concrete information to go on.

 

Lexi heard none of it.

 

Tony told her that they had found the original holding area, where they had taken Bucky immediately after capturing him, and that they had found his tactical gear—with trackers intact—along with his watch and phone, both smashed. “We also found this,” Tony said quietly, taking Lexi’s right hand and turning it palm up.

 

He gently lowered a long, silver chain—a necklace—into her hand, the end of which was weighed down by a titanium ring.

 

“Do you know if this belongs to Barnes?” Tony asked softly.

 

Lexi nodded numbly, holding up her left hand to show the matching band. Tony swore, under his breath, rubbing his hands over his face and through his hair. Vision quietly picked up a vase that had begun wobbling dangerously and set it on the floor. Wanda put her arms around Lexi’s shoulders, holding her gently.

 

“We’ll find him, Lex,” Tony said, trying to sound convincing. “You know Cap won’t rest until he finds him.”

 

Wanda sat back slightly, rubbing up and down Lexi’s arm. “He’ll be home soon.”

 

Lexi put the silver chain holding Bucky’s ring around her neck, the ring settling directly over her heart. Then she stood up suddenly and started to walk to her room—their room—when Tony stopped her. “What are you doing, sweetheart?” he asked, moving to cut her off.

 

“I’m going to pack,” Lexi stated flatly. She needed to be ready to go when Steve called, so of course she was packing. “I’m going back with you.”

 

“I can’t let you do that,” Tony said, shaking his head, worried.

 

Lexi stepped back and looked at him, her eyes narrowing as the others backed Tony up. When she spoke, her voice sounded incredulous. “You can’t _let_ me?” she asked quietly. “What the hell makes you think you can _stop_ me?”

 

“You’re too close to this to get involved,” he said logically. “You’re compromised. Barnes wouldn’t want you to get into the middle of this.”

 

“ _I’m_ too close?” Lexi asked, getting angry. “What about Steve? He’s just as compromised as I am, probably more so!”

 

“Cap is also a genetically enhanced super-soldier,” Tony argued, “who has been trained for this kind of thing. If you go out there, into the middle of a fight, you could get hurt.”

 

Lexi laughed then, and had she been thinking clearly, she would probably have been concerned at the sound she was making.

 

“Lexi,” Wanda said apprehensively.

 

“I promise you,” Lexi said lowly and evenly, Tony’s eyes widening as he watched her, “when we find the people who took him, I will make them regret the day they were born. _They will die screaming._ ”

 

“Tony,” Rhodey said warningly, “you need to step away from her.”

 

Lexi’s eyes flashed over to Rhodey, who was reaching out toward Tony with one hand and was taking something from his back pocket with the other.

 

“Colonel Rhodes,” Vision said in his ever-calm voice, “whatever you are considering doing, I suggest that you refrain. Nothing good will come of it.”

 

“Lexi,” Wanda said again, trying to block Lexi’s emotions and lower her own voice into a soothing tone, “your eyes are turning very dark. It wants you to let it in—don’t let it take over. You need to calm down, _sestra_. Please.”

 

There was a loud _POP!_ and Lexi blinked, and looked around questioningly. Then she heard it. Everything in the room was shaking; pendant lights were flickering and swinging from the ceiling, a light bulb had exploded, furniture inched across the floor, and books fell from shelves. Once she became aware of it, however, everything stopped moving.

 

She looked around the room before hissing at a stinging pain in her hands. They were clenched tightly, and her fingernails were cutting into her palms. She opened them as blood dripped from her hands, falling to the floor. “Oh, shit,” she whispered. She looked at Tony and Wanda, fear in her eyes. “I’m sorry,” she said, her breath hitching.

 

“It’s okay, sweetheart,” Tony said, coming in close to pull her into his arms as the tears finally started to fall. Rhodey made a noise of warning, which Wanda stopped in its tracks with a hard look.

 

“I’m sorry,” Lexi said again, her face buried in Tony’s chest.

 

“We’ll get him back,” Tony said, rubbing her back comfortingly. “I promise.”

 

***

 

The handlers had obviously not expected him to break his conditioning as quickly as he did. He didn’t know why or how he was able to shake it off after only a few minutes; all he knew what that any hold they had over him faded away in spite of the repeated wipes they had subjected him to. The vaguely familiar voice of a handler from his past, recognizable despite the mask over his face, had left orders with the people operating the chair—watch The Asset carefully and keep him contained. He had then taken members of his team and departed, ostensibly to gather munitions. In the end, it hadn’t mattered; The Asset had escaped, taking two handguns and tearing through his remaining captors like tissue paper.

 

He didn’t know how long he had been there, or even where _there_ was. He left the base, thankful for the darkness of the night that provided cover, and for the rain that washed away the blood that was splattered across his body and soaked his hands. He stayed to the trees, plentiful and lush, walking north for hours until he came across a group of houses on the outskirts of a town.

 

The sun was just starting to rise, the rain having tapered off to a drizzle in the early morning hours. The Asset settled into the underbrush, watching the lights come on inside the assorted dwellings. One by one, the residents came out, leaving for their jobs, or school, or wherever they headed off to during the day.

 

One particular resident, a large man, tall and bulky, came out of his home, got into a truck and drove away. The lack of flowers or any kind of decorations outside the home, added to the fact that the man locked the front door securely behind him, indicated to The Asset that there was no one else—spouse or otherwise—inside the home.

 

The Asset waited for close to an hour, in his estimation, before moving toward the rear of the man’s home. He broke in easily, the flimsy lock on the back door no match for him, and stepped inside. He moved quickly, finding the bathroom and turning on the shower. He stripped off the sodden, blood-spattered cotton shirt and pants, dropping them in a wet pile on the floor.

 

He shivered as he looked at himself in the tiny mirror over the sink. He was dirty and soaking wet, strands of hair clinging to his face, and there were still spots of blood that hadn’t washed away in the rain. Stepping into the shower, he let the hot water run over his head, giving himself a minute to warm up before he started scrubbing. He looked at the bottles of toiletries, seeing a Cyrillic alphabet, but it wasn’t Russian. Maybe Bulgarian, which The Asset wasn’t fluent in, but at least it gave him an idea of where he was and where he should go.

 

After cleaning up and toweling off, The Asset moved into the bedroom, searching for clothes. Everything he found was serviceable and sturdy, even thick-soled shoes that were a little large, but at least he could wear multiple pairs of socks to keep his feet warm. He grabbed several pairs of pants, shirts, socks, gloves, and a jacket, stuffing what he didn’t wear into a backpack that was lying on the floor in the closet.

 

Moving into the bathroom, he took a few small bottles of shampoo and a bar of soap, along with toothpaste, a toothbrush, and a disposable razor. He balled up his old clothes and dried the floor with the towel, putting all of the wet material in a plastic trash bag that he would dump elsewhere. The kitchen yielded only a few things he could pack to eat later; apparently the owner of the home survived mostly on frozen TV dinners. He did take some apples, a loaf of bread that was still pretty fresh, along with an opened jar of something called _lyutenitsa_ that smelled good, if a little spicy.

 

 _Spicy is good,_ The Asset thought to himself, before stopping. Why would he think spicy food was good? Shaking his head to clear it, he began to search for cash. It was, sadly for the homeowner, quite easy to find—a coffee can on a shelf above the stove held a decent stash, enough to get him a room and food for several days.

 

Cramming it all into the backpack, he spied a set of keys hanging on the wall between an old, yellow telephone and closed door. Taking them off the hook, he carefully opened the door and found the garage. A small, nondescript car sat there, and within minutes he was backing out of the garage and driving down the road. At the first road sign, he pulled over and opened the glove compartment, finding a map and the car registration inside.

 

After reading the mailing address on the registration, he discovered that he was in Veliko Tarnovo, which the map placed in north-central Bulgaria. He could be in Bucharest, Romania, in just a few hours if he was lucky; he was fluent in Romanian, and from Bucharest he could get anywhere—or he could just lay low and try to figure out what had happened. It was a big enough city that he wouldn’t stand out in any way and could probably find work that paid under-the-table.

 

Tracing his route on the map, The Asset started the car again and headed for the E85, which would take him directly to Bucharest.

 

***

 

Several weeks passed at HQ, and Lexi grew more and more despondent as no new word of Bucky’s whereabouts came in. When Steve and the others had returned, without Bucky, she had become borderline hysterical, screaming that they had abandoned Bucky, left him behind, hitting Steve repeatedly while he did nothing to stop her.

 

It wasn’t until her anguish turned to anger, when the floor started to shake and the furniture began to move, that Nat finally pulled her away, wrapping her up in her freakishly strong arms, whispering to her that they hadn’t abandoned Bucky; that they were calling in every favor and chasing down every lead to find him. But Lexi was devastated, inconsolable, and eventually Nat and Wanda took her to her room to cry herself into an uneasy sleep. There they stayed, making sure to wake her at the first sign of a nightmare.

 

After that, Lexi became numb. Rather than risk unleashing the darkness she felt growing within herself, she shut down completely. It was better, safer, to feel nothing, she thought, than to possibly hurt her friends.

 

Once she was able to talk with him, Steve told her everything they had learned, that it was possible that Bucky had escaped from Rumlow—word had spread of a massacre at a base in south-central Bulgaria. “Rumlow wasn’t one of the casualties, so we don’t know if he still has Bucky or what they did to him yet,” Steve told her sadly. Their contact had sent pictures of the base that contained equipment that was highly reminiscent of the Hydra base In Washington, D.C., Steve said. “It’s pretty likely he was tortured again,” he swallowed hard, “so even if he did escape, he may not know who he is.” His eyes dropped to his hands, which were fidgeting, picking at his nails. “I have to believe he’s still alive, though.”

 

“He is,” Lexi said, her voice flat and lifeless. Steve looked at her, his eyebrows arched. “He’s alive,” she said again. “I’d feel it if he wasn’t.”

 

***

 

The days bled, one into the next, and Lexi did what she needed to do, working with her patients and waiting for new information. It wasn’t until early May that the team mobilized again. Steve, Sam, Nat, and Wanda were headed to Lagos, Nigeria, where members of Rumlow’s strike team had been spotted, casing out a small police station. The others—Tony, Rhodey, and Vision—were working other angles.

 

Lexi begged to go with them, but Steve was adamant. “We can’t take that risk, Lexi, I’m sorry,” he said, firmly and unapologetically. “I’d never forgive myself— _Bucky_ would never forgive me—if something happened to you. And from what I’ve heard from Tony and Rhodey—“

 

“Rhodes doesn’t trust me,” Lexi interrupted, trying to persuade him.

 

“Rhodey is objective,” Steve said, taking her hands in his. “And right now, we need to stay as objective as we can.”

 

“But—“

 

“Bottom line, Lexi,” Steve said softly, “if Bucky’s not there, we need to take Rumlow alive, and I don’t know if you would be able to control your anger around him.”

 

Lexi could do nothing but look up at Steve, tears gathering on her lashes. He was right, and she knew it. If she saw Rumlow, he would likely be dead before his body hit the floor.

 

Steve kissed her forehead. “As soon as we find him, I’ll call you right away, I promise.”

 

***

 

The Asset had dumped the car he had stolen before arriving in Bucharest, leaving the keys inside and taking everything he had brought with him. He had thrown the bag with the wet, bloody clothes and the towel into a dumpster along the road, where it was likely no one would notice it. Finding work at a loading dock had been simple; his obvious strength and stamina had made hiring him a no-brainer, even with his request to be paid in cash. Soon he located a small room to rent—just a room with a kitchen and a bathroom—on the edge of downtown, where everything he needed was easily within walking distance.

 

While walking through a little corner grocery store, picking up milk, bread, and a few canned items, he walked past a small display of suntan lotion. One of the bottles had been opened, its contents spilling down the side. The scent stopped him in his tracks. Looking at the bottle, it read, “ _Conține unt de cacao real!_ ” (“Contains real cocoa butter!”) Cocoa butter. He picked up the bottle and touched his fingers to the lotion dripping down the side. Rubbing them together, the fragrance of the lotion invaded his senses.

 

_Sparkling blue eyes. Long, dark auburn hair, spread out in a soft halo over a white pillowcase. A woman looking at him with a smile that lit her up from the inside. The scent of sunshine and…cookies? The soft, sleepy whisper of a name. Bucky._

 

The Asset put the bottle down, nearly dropping it as his heart started pounding. He moved down the aisle, grabbing a notebook and a box of pencils. Pausing momentarily, he went back to the bottles of sunscreen, grabbing a small bottle and putting it in his basket.

 

The Asset had a name.

 

His name was Bucky.

 

***

 

“If we see Rumlow, we need to get him alive,” Steve said into the comm. He was waiting in a room high up on the main street, watching over the police station. Nat and Wanda were at street level, and Sam was on a nearby rooftop. “This is the best lead we’ve had on him in six months. I don’t want to lose him.”

 

Plans rarely go off without a hitch, Steve reminded himself several minutes later as he raced out of the building. Once Sam had scanned the garbage truck forcing its way down the street and found it to be loaded to max capacity, it was clear that the police station wasn’t Rumlow’s intended target. The garbage truck, which was obviously going to be used as a battering ram, was headed straight for the Institute for Infectious Diseases.

 

By the time the team arrived at the IFID, Rumlow was already inside, wreaking havoc. Working with Wanda, Steve followed him in. Mowing down members of Rumlow’s strike team, Steve was able to discover what he had actually been after and warned the others that Rumlow had stolen a biological weapon.

 

Outside of the building, Nat tried to subdue Rumlow with her Widow’s Bite weaponry, only for him to laugh in her face. “I don’t work like that no more,” he sneered, throwing her down into an armored truck before dropping a live grenade in with her. Using a Strike Team member that Rumlow was happy to sacrifice as a human shield, Nat survived the blast, getting out of the truck and giving chase through the streets of Lagos, Sam flying in above her.

 

Once the getaway vehicle was stopped and the team members split up, Sam and Nat split up also. Rumlow stayed behind to wait for Steve. Even with the large mask and body armor, Steve was able to subdue him fairly quickly, listening on his comms as Sam and Nat took care of the others and retrieved the bio-hazard. Ignoring most of his ramblings, Steve’s was ready to take Rumlow into custody when he jeered, “You know, he knew you. Your pal, your buddy, your _Bucky._ ”

 

“What did you say?” Steve growled.

 

“He remembered you,” Rumlow chuckled, his scarred and twisted face smiling at Steve’s distress. “I was there, he got all weepy about it.” He shrugged. “‘Til we put his brain back in the blender. He wanted you to know something—he said to me, ‘Please tell Rogers, when you gotta go, you gotta go.’” Rumlow paused then, his expression turning even uglier. “And you’re comin’ with me.”

 

Before Steve could even move, Rumlow pushed the button.

 

***

 

When the team returned to HQ, the looks on their faces told Lexi everything she needed to know. Lexi had seen the news coverage—it hadn’t been kind. Eleven Wakandans on a goodwill mission had died in the explosion, and T’Chaka, the King of Wakanda, was demanding answers. Wanda retreated to her room quickly, not wanting to speak to anyone, and Steve walked around, looking like he had just watched Bucky fall from the train all over again. Tony had just returned from a long-planned trip to MIT that morning, and something unpleasant had obviously happened, but he wasn’t talking, either. Guilt and sadness hung like a pall over the residential floor, and no one was immune to it.

 

Lexi went to her office, deciding to try and be productive, regardless of how little energy she had. She moved about in a zombie-like state, updating therapy plans and approving treatment schedules, whatever she could to stay busy. Far too soon, though, she ran out of things to do, so she returned to her room. She didn’t see any of the team in the common area and couldn’t even summon the energy to be curious about where they were.

 

Closing the door behind her, Lexi sat in one of the comfortable chairs in the sitting area of their suite. Her eyes landed on the picture of her and Bucky, the one he had given her on her last birthday. They had been so happy, she thought, as she gazed at the picture, and she wondered, not for the first time, if she would ever see him again.

 

***

 

Following the bombshell that was The Sokovia Accords being dropped on them by the Secretary of State, the entire team decided to take a break for a few minutes, and Steve went up to the residential floor. He had already checked in her office, and was told by FRIDAY that Lexi had left about twenty minutes earlier and gone to her room.

 

He knocked quietly on her door, a large part of him hoping she was resting and wouldn’t answer. When the door unlocked and popped open, however, he stepped inside, leaving the door ajar.

 

Lexi sat in an overstuffed chair, looking smaller than Steve remembered. Her eyes were dull, the shadows underneath them a testament to how little sleep she was getting. She smiled when she saw him, though it was a seemingly automatic gesture on her part; there was no joy on her face, no emotion whatsoever, really, and Steve’s heart broke to see it.

 

“Hey Lexi,” he said softly, coming over to her. He gestured to the sofa next to her. “Can I sit down?”

 

“Of course, Steve,” she said politely. “How are you?”

 

“I’ve been better,” he said honestly. “I’m pretty sure that’s everyone’s answer these days.”

 

“Yes, you’re probably right,” Lexi said, vacantly staring at a spot on the floor across the room. “What can I do for you?”

 

“There’s someone here who wants to talk to you,” Steve answered carefully, watching her for a reaction. Other than a tiny furrow appearing briefly between her eyebrows, there was nothing.

 

“Who?” she asked, still staring at the floor.

 

“Secretary Ross,” Steve said.

 

Lexi’s eyes lifted and her head slowly swiveled to meet Steve’s gaze. It was eerie, Steve thought, almost robotic in its lack of emotion.

 

“Did he say why?” she asked, her voice offering no indication that she was actually curious.

 

“With everything that has happened, there are going to be…repercussions. He doesn’t think you’re safe here,” Steve said softly.

 

“He wants to take me away?” Lexi asked, and Steve could almost hear a note of confusion, or maybe he was just hoping.

 

“I think so,” Steve nodded sadly.

 

“I can’t leave. I need to be here when Bucky comes home,” Lexi said, her eyes widening slightly. Steve felt relief at even this slightest bit of animation.

 

“Lexi, you can’t tell him about Bucky,” Steve said, leaning forward. “Ross can’t know that he’s been living here.” He waited, but when no other response was forthcoming, he said, “You can just tell him you don’t want to leave, Lexi. He can’t make you leave.”

 

“No, he can’t, can he?” Lexi asked, finally showing some reaction as she began to laugh, even if it was a hollow, empty sound.

 

“Oh, honey,” Steve said, and maybe it was the utter sadness in his voice that broke through to her, but she turned to look at him, to _really_ look at him this time.

 

“Steve?” she asked, sounding almost bewildered, like she hadn’t realized that she had been talking to him.

 

“Will you come talk to Ross?” Steve asked.

 

“Yes,” Lexi said a few seconds later, nodding slightly. “This is my home. I’m not leaving.”

 

“Okay,” Steve said, getting to his feet, “I’ll come with you, alright?”

 

“Alright,” Lexi said, standing as well.

 

Once she was on her feet, Steve could see that she hadn’t been eating well, either. In the weeks that Bucky had been gone, she looked like she had probably lost ten pounds that she couldn’t spare to begin with. Her collarbones, visible above the neckline of her shirt, stood out, casting shadows on her pale skin, and her cheekbones were sharp and even more angular than usual.

 

“I’ll make you lunch when we’re done talking,” Steve said.

 

Lexi shrugged listlessly and started to walk toward the door. Steve followed her out into the hallway, shutting the door behind them. As they walked down the hall to the elevator, Steve put his arm around her shoulders, and once inside, he tucked her into his side and kissed the top of her head. “Everything will be okay,” he whispered.

 

“I hope so,” Lexi replied, though her voice betrayed how little hope she really had.

 

When they entered the conference room, Ross didn’t bother to hide his shock at Lexi’s appearance. “What on earth? What’s happened to you, Amy?” he asked, coming around the table to hug her.

 

Lexi held herself a little stiffly. “It’s Lexi, remember?” she said, pulling away and moving to the table to sit down. “And I’ve been sick. It’ll pass.”

 

“Sick?” Ross said, sitting down opposite her at the table, while Steve sat right next to Lexi. “Honey, this doesn’t look like you’ve just been sick.”

 

“What do you mean?” Steve asked, frowning. Ross ignored him.

 

“Lexi,” Ross said, “I wanted to talk to you about your…living situation.” He paused, glancing at Steve briefly. “I don’t know if you’re aware of what’s going on, but there are about to be some major changes for the Avengers and for all en—“ he cut himself off. “I think you should consider coming with me. I could find you a place to live where you would be safe, away from everything happening here.”

 

“This is my home,” Lexi said, frowning. “I don’t want to leave.”

 

“Are they forcing you to stay?” Ross asked, earning him an angry half-shout from Steve. Lexi put her left hand on Steve’s arm, and he covered it with his other hand.

 

“No. They are absolutely not forcing me to stay,” Lexi said. “If I wanted to leave, not only would they not stop me, they wouldn’t be able to stop me.” Lexi took a breath. “I’m here because I want to be here.”

 

“Are you two involved? Is that what this is?” Ross asked, narrowing his eyes at Steve, looking at the way he held Lexi’s left hand. The hand that still wore the ring Bucky had put on it.

 

“No,” Steve and Lexi said in unison. Lexi continued, “Steve is like a brother to me; the others here are the only real family I’ve had in decades. I’m not leaving them.”

 

“So why do you look like death warmed over?” he asked argumentatively. “And don’t tell me you’ve been sick. We both know you don’t get sick.”

 

Lexi had opened her mouth to respond, but snapped it shut again and fixed her eyes on Ross with a hard stare. A few moments passed in complete silence before she asked, “And how, _exactly,_ do you know that I don’t get sick?”

 

Ross sat back in his chair, his right hand on the table, the fingernail of his index finger scratching lightly at the table’s surface. He watched Lexi for several seconds before answering. “I may not have been entirely honest with you the last time I saw you,” he said, weighing his words very carefully.

 

“In what way were you _not entirely honest_ with me?” Lexi asked, her voice low as she spoke slowly, enunciating every word clearly.

 

“I’ve been in contact with your parents on a regular basis since you were born,” he replied, watching her calmly, waiting for a reaction. “I knew that you could change your appearance, I knew that’s why you all went into hiding, and I knew where you were every step of the way. I even knew when you figured out that you had stopped aging. I’ve known exactly where you’ve been since you left home more than thirty years ago.”

 

Lexi was stunned speechless. Steve sat next to her, mouth hanging open as he, too, was shocked into stillness. When she finally found her voice, she sputtered, “But how? Why? Why would they tell you everything? Why would they risk that?”

 

“Lexi…” Steve started, squeezing her hand.

 

“Risk? There was no risk. Did you think your parents just happened to adopt you? Of course not—they were _chosen_ to raise you, picked out personally by your biological mother as the people best suited to keep you safe and encourage your abilities,” Ross said, shaking his head as if all of this should have been obvious to her.

 

Lexi’s heart was pounding, her pulse was racing and her breathing was shallow. She heard Steve ask in a flat voice that she knew meant trouble, “They were S.H.I.E.L.D.?”

 

Ross scoffed. “S.H.I.E.L.D., Hydra, what was the difference, really?”

 

Lexi stared at the table, seeing nothing, as a rushing sound filled her ears and her hands slowly clenched into fists. The table started vibrating and the overhead lights began to flicker dramatically. As she lifted her eyes to meet Ross’s surprised and widening gaze, she felt the dark, eager chill sweep over her…and she welcomed it with a smile.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all knew Ross was an asshole. Grrr.
> 
> Only four chapters to go! Four rather dramatic and angst-ridden chapters. I'm so, so sorry. :***(
> 
> For anyone wondering, Lyutenitsa is a thick relish of roasted peppers, tomatoes, onions, garlic, and cumin, and is the most popular spread in Bulgaria. Sounds damn tasty. :P
> 
> Any errors in translation are the property of Google Translate.
> 
> So much love for all of you! I know these last chapters are a little gut-wrenching, but you've been awesome with your comments, suggestions, and hypotheses! You are the BEST! <3
> 
> Next Week: More Ugly Truth Comes Out


	65. United We Stand, Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm going to apologize in advance for any errors or typos or whatever in this chapter. I'm kind of trying to work through an anxiety attack and considered not even posting this today, but then the thought of not posting today made me feel even worse, so here we are.
> 
> Sorry about this. I normally try to keep this shit to myself, but this is a bad one, and it's been a long time since I had a bad one. Proofreading and editing normally help keep me grounded, so that's what I'm doing.
> 
> I want to promise that I'll be back to middle ground next week, but.... Seeing the doctor tomorrow morning, so hopefully that will help move things in the right direction.

 

 

Steve carried Lexi out of the conference room, shouting, “Tony!” as the walls around them shook violently.

 

Tony came racing out of his lab when he heard the crash, and, upon seeing Lexi, he pointed to the end of the hall, toward a steel door that led to a room that had never been used. Bruce’s room. Tony ran ahead to open the door, and Steve raced past him, taking Lexi inside.

 

“Get out of there, Steve!” Tony yelled, trying to shut the door, fighting the vibrations shaking everything around him.

 

Steve, looking lost, gently laid Lexi down on the softly padded floor and ran for the door, helping Tony push it shut. As soon as the door closed, all the shaking suddenly stopped.

 

Breathing hard, Tony gaped at Steve. “What the hell was that?” he asked.

 

Steve was already running back to the conference room, where Ross was slowly picking himself up off the floor, stumbling away from the wreckage of the chair he’d been sitting in, rubbing the back of his head. Tony came in just in time to see Steve pick him up by the collar and hold him up against the wall. “You son of a bitch,” Steve growled in his face. “Do you have any idea what you’ve done?”

 

“What else can she do?” he asked excitedly.

 

“ _Why?_ Why would you do that to her?” Steve shouted, his lips pulled back in a snarl.

 

“Something’s coming, Rogers,” Ross gasped, trying to pull Steve’s hand away from his throat. Steve tightened his hand instead. “You know it’s true. After New York, how could it not be? We need to be prepared. She could be invaluable—“ Ross’s voice cut off as Steve pulled his other arm back, his hand clenched in a fist.

 

“Steve!” Tony shouted, getting his attention. Tony shook his head slightly, warning him away from harming the Secretary of State.

 

Steve dropped Ross back down onto his feet, but didn’t release him, and looked to Tony. “Get Wanda,” he said.

 

Tony turned and walked outside, grabbing his phone from his back pocket. The lack of any questions on Tony’s part told Steve that Tony knew he was dead serious. A few quick words, and Tony poked his head back inside. “She’s on her way,” he said.

 

“Don’t move,” Steve growled, pushing Ross into another chair.

 

“What are you doing?” Ross asked, worry flashing across his face.

 

“Nothing you need to concern yourself with,” Steve said, reaching into Ross’s jacket pocket and retrieving his mobile phone, before walking out and shutting the door behind him. He looked at the steel door at the end of the hallway. “Can you check on her, Tony? As soon as she’s back I want her out of there.”

 

“Gotcha,” Tony said, running back down the hall. The steel door had a small window set into the center of it, and Tony looked inside to see Lexi, still lying on the floor where Steve had laid her down. Her eyes, still pure black, stared unseeing at the wall. “She’s not back yet,” Tony called out, just as Wanda entered the hallway at the other end.

 

“I’m right here,” Wanda said, confused and rubbing her head. “What’s going on?”

 

Steve’s head whipped around. “Wanda,” he said, “we need your help.” He told her what had happened, and her expression grew thunderous.

 

“That bastard,” Wanda said between gritted teeth, her eyes narrowed in her anger.

 

“Can you make him forget Lexi?” Steve asked. “I hate to ask this of you, but—“

 

“I’ll try,” Wanda said. “I don’t know if I can make him forget her completely, but I can make him forget that he saw her today.”

 

“That’s good—actually, that’s better than erasing her completely,” Steve said, nodding. “Are you ready?”

 

“Let me at him,” Wanda growled.

 

A few minutes later, Steve walked out of the conference room, with a calm, relaxed Secretary of State Ross at his side.

 

“Well, I’m sorry I didn’t get a chance to see Lexi today,” Ross said, smiling. “I think it’s wonderful that she visits the D.C. VA to help the veterans with their physical therapy. She’s such a kind girl.”

 

“That she is,” Steve said, plastering a fake smile on his face.

 

“Alright then, Captain, I’m sure I’ll be talking to you all again soon. Think about the Accords,” Ross said, turning serious. “It will look much better for everyone if you come on board.”

 

“I’ll read them carefully,” Steve said, remaining calm. Once Ross was in the elevator and heading back up to the main floor, Steve turned back to see Wanda leaning against the wall outside the conference room.

 

“Where’s Lexi?” she asked, as Steve came over and took her hand.

 

“This way,” he said, leading her down the hall to where Tony stood, watching through the small window and making hand gestures. “How is she?”

 

“She just came out of it a minute ago,” Tony said, unlocking and opening the door.

 

Lexi sat in the corner, her knees pulled up to her chin. When Steve slowly entered the room, she looked at him, tears rolling down her face. “What did I do?” she asked, her voice shaking.

 

“You broke a chair,” Steve sighed, sitting down on the floor next to her and pulling her into his lap. She curled into him, her entire frame fitting under his chin. He looked up to see Wanda and Tony poking their heads inside. He beckoned them in, so Tony sat down next to Lexi, quietly rubbing her back, and Wanda sat on Steve’s other side, leaning her head on his shoulder.

 

“Hey, Lexi,” she said quietly.

 

“Hi,” she responded, wiping tears off her cheeks. “What happened out there?”

 

“Ross is an asshole,” Wanda said, matter-of-factly, actually getting a wet, scratchy-sounding laugh out of Lexi. Steve gave Lexi a little squeeze.

 

“I’ve missed that sound,” he said, laying his cheek on Lexi’s head.

 

“What did Ross do?” Tony asked softly.

 

Steve gave Tony a rundown of what had happened with the Secretary of State; Tony squeezed Lexi’s shoulder and he leaned his head against her back. “So, basically, everything I thought I knew about my life and my parents was a complete lie,” Lexi said, her voice sounding horribly hollow and empty.

 

“I’m so sorry, sweetheart,” Tony sighed. “I’ve never trusted Ross, but…shit, this is just….”

 

“Fucked,” Lexi said flatly.

 

“Language,” Steve whispered, not even lifting his cheek from the top of her head.

 

Lexi chuckled even as the tears continued to roll slowly down her cheeks. “Sorry, Steve,” she said, as Tony and Wanda smiled with her, Tony kissing the back of her head.

 

Wanda told Lexi that Ross wouldn’t remember seeing her at all that day, and he wouldn’t remember anything that was said or done. It was like it never happened. “I didn’t hurt him?” she asked, only slightly worried.

 

“No, not really,” Steve said. “He might have a headache later, but he won’t associate it with you at all.”

 

Lexi sighed. “I miss Bucky,” she said, her lower lip trembling a little. “I need him to come home.” Wanda reached over and put her hand on Lexi’s knee comfortingly.

 

“We know,” Wanda said.

 

Steve nodded. “We’ll find him. We’ll bring him home.”

 

“Promise?” Lexi asked.

 

“Yeah,” Steve said. “I promise.”

 

“Hey, ducklings,” Tony said. “How’s about we move this to a more comfortable locale?”

 

“What?” Lexi asked, chuckling sadly. “You don’t like my room?”

 

“Wasn’t meant for you,” Tony said quietly, stroking her hair.

 

“I know,” Lexi sighed. “Lucky it was here, though.” The energy-absorbing, highly reinforced walls had originally been built by and for Bruce, in case he wasn’t able to calm himself down and keep the Other Guy contained.

 

“Do you feel okay?” Steve asked, his arms wrapped loosely around Lexi’s curled-up form.

 

“Yeah, just really tired,” Lexi replied, resting her head on his shoulder.

 

“Let’s get you some food,” Steve said, getting to his feet, Lexi still in his arms.

 

“I have a phone call to make first,” Lexi said, her heart feeling heavy.

 

***

 

Lexi’s fingers were shaking as she brought up her mother’s contact information on her StarkPhone. Steve put his hand on Lexi’s shoulder. “You don’t have to do this right now,” he said quietly.

 

“I need to know, and now is as good a time as any,” Lexi said, pushing the green button to place the call. As it rang, she got up and started pacing. When someone picked up on the other end, her heart started pounding.

 

“Amy?” her mother said, her voice hushed. “Is that you?”

 

“Yeah, Mom, it’s me,” Lexi said, unable to keep her voice from shaking.

 

“What’s wrong, dear? What’s happened?” her mom asked, her concern evident.

 

“I need to ask you something, Mom, and I need you to tell me the truth,” Lexi said, feeling ill. She took a deep breath to steady herself.

 

“About what? What do you need—“ her mother began.

 

“Uncle Theo came to see me today,” Lexi stated bluntly. When there was nothing but silence on the other end of the line, Lexi chuckled bitterly. “Your lack of a reaction is very telling.” Her voice lowered to a whisper as her heart broke. “How could you, Mom? How could you and Dad lie to me my whole life?”

 

“That’s not how it was, sweetheart,” her mother said in a rush, near panicking.

 

“Then how was it, _Mother?_ ” Lexi said, her anger peeking through even as more tears threatened. “Ross told me that you kept him informed of my every move—everywhere I went, what I was doing, he knew everything! He also told me that you and Dad were chosen to raise me! Why didn’t you tell _me_ any of this?” The volume of her voice began to rise; the coffee table next to her began to shake, a wooden bowl on top of it teetered back and forth. “Who are you working for, anyway, that you were _chosen_ to raise me?”

 

Steve came up to her and pulled the phone out of her hand. When Lexi very nearly growled at him, he said into the phone, “Hold on for a minute.” He set the phone down on the coffee table and put both hands on Lexi’s shoulders. “Calm down, Lexi, okay? Deep breaths, there you go, honey,” he said, gently rubbing her upper arms, breathing in and out slowly with her, keeping a close eye on her. When the table stopped moving and he was satisfied that she was calm enough, he picked up the phone again and handed it to her. “Deep breaths,” he said again, pulling her toward a sofa. He sat down and directed her to sit between his knees so that he could rub her back in comforting circles while she talked.

 

“Thanks,” Lexi said to him, sighing heavily. She put the phone back to her ear. “Mom? You still there?”

 

“Yes, sweetheart,” her mother said. Lexi could hear her sniffing.

 

“Let’s just get through one question at a time,” Lexi said tiredly. “Does Ross know you have this phone?”

 

“No, and neither does your father,” her mom said. “Ross was rather unhappy that you started working with the Avengers, so when I heard what he was doing with General Talbot and the ATCU, I thought it best to keep this between you and me.”

 

“He didn’t want me near the Avengers?” Lexi asked. “Why not?”

 

“No, dear, not at all. For the same reasons you gave us for why you _should_ be with them,” her mother said. “Because they are your best chance at finding out who you really are. Ross wanted you kept completely in the dark.”

 

Lexi shook her head, trying to absorb what she was hearing, before she continued. “Did you tell Ross about Bucky?”

 

“I didn’t, and I don’t believe your father did, either,” her mother answered.

 

Lexi paused, praying that she was telling the truth and taking a deep breath. “Are you and Dad S.H.I.E.L.D.? Or are you Hydra?”

 

“We’re not Hydra, honey, I promise,” her mom said, her voice pleading with Lexi to believe her. “Your father was just a simple military doctor until we got the phone call.”

 

“Phone call?” Lexi asked, frowning.

 

“The night you were given to us, we received a phone call. The woman on the line told us to go to the hospital, up to the Women’s Health floor, and to take the child. We did as we were told, collected you, and brought you home. We read the letter and packed our bags that night.”

 

“Letter? What letter?” Lexi said quickly. “You never told me about a letter.”

 

“With your birth certificate and the adoption papers, we received a letter,” her mother explained. “It told us to care for you and to teach you everything we knew. It told us that you had special gifts, and that we needed to keep you safe and do what we could to encourage you, to help you control and master these gifts.”

 

Lexi’s breath caught in her throat. “And Ross knew all about it.”

 

“Yes,” her mother admitted. “He was waiting for us on the plane that took us to China right after you were given to us. He made it clear that we were to keep him informed of everything. We reported to Ross, no one else. I don’t know if he was S.H.I.E.L.D. or not, or what that made us.” She laughed then, an odd sound to Lexi’s ears. “We asked him once why you were given to us when he so obviously wanted you for himself. He told us that your father and I were chosen specifically by your biological mother, and any interference in that would be catastrophic for everyone involved.” She exhaled heavily. “All I know is that your mother, your biological mother, is very powerful. Not in the way that Ross _thinks_ he is powerful, but in the true, literal sense of the word.”

 

“But you don’t know who she is?” Lexi asked, her voice sounding small, and quiet. “Or my father?”

 

“No, sweetheart, I don’t,” she said. She paused for a moment before adding, “I don’t even know how or why she chose us. I’m so sorry, Amelia.”

 

“I know, Mom,” Lexi said, tears gathering on her lashes and spilling over. Steve leaned forward, wrapping his huge arms around Lexi and holding her. “Are you going to tell Dad you talked to me?”

 

“Not if you don’t want me to,” her mom said.

 

“It’s probably best if you don’t,” Lexi said. “Ross won’t remember talking to me today, and I’d rather Dad not tip him off that I know what he’s up to.”

 

“Why won’t he—“ her mother started.

 

“It’s a long story,” Lexi said. “Regardless, I’m going to be leaving here soon, and I think it’s best if I don’t tell you where I’m going.” When Steve stiffened, Lexi put a hand on his arm to stop him from moving. “Ross won’t be happy about that, so be careful. I’ll use a burner to call you.”

 

“As long as you contact me once in a while to let me know you’re okay,” her mom said, then she paused for a moment. “Even though we’re not your natural parents, we’ve loved you from the first moment we saw you, sweetheart. Please don’t doubt that.”

 

“I love you, too, Mom,” Lexi choked out. “I’ll talk to you soon.”

 

She disconnected the phone call, and the phone fell from her hand to the floor as sobs wracked her entire body. Steve held her close, tucking her head under his chin, and rocked her as she cried.

 

***

 

Once Lexi exhausted herself, she remained curled up in Steve’s arms. “My head hurts,” she said quietly, her eyes closed.

 

“I can imagine,” Steve said, keeping her cradled in his left arm. He brought his right hand up and wrapped it around the back of her neck, rubbing her head.

 

“Here, Lexi,” a female voice said. Lexi barely opened her eyes, but she saw Wanda coming toward her holding a plastic cup with a straw. “Your favorite smoothie,” she said, handing it to Lexi and sitting down beside them.

 

“Thank you,” Lexi said, sipping slowly on the cool, citrusy drink. “That’s good,” she said, giving Wanda a little smile.

 

“Did you mean what you said?” Steve asked Lexi, his voice serious, but calm. “About leaving?”

 

“When we find out where Bucky is, I’m coming with you,” Lexi said. Before Steve could object, she said, “If Hydra’s been messing with his mind again, the three of us are the only ones who will be able to help him without getting hurt.” When Steve said nothing, but tightened his arms slightly around her, she explained, “I actually said that to protect my parents.”

 

“What? How?” Steve asked, pulling back to look at her.

 

“Plausible deniability,” Lexi said, pausing to sip some more, her eyes narrowing. “Ross is keeping track of me, obviously; he’s undoubtedly watching my parents as well. This way they can deny knowledge of my whereabouts.”

 

“We can move them somewhere safe,” Steve suggested.

 

Lexi shook her head. “I’d rather they stay put, so we can feed him misinformation if we need to. If Ross somehow knows Bucky was here, I’d rather throw him off the trail once we find Bucky again.”

 

The elevator doors opened and Tony, Rhodes, and Nat walked in, followed by Sam and Vision. “Feeling better?” Tony asked, looking at Lexi.

 

“No,” Lexi said truthfully, “but at least I know the real story now.” She told them about the phone call with her mother as she sipped her smoothie.

 

“So Ross has been watching you your whole life?” Nat asked, frowning.

 

“Yeah,” Lexi said, shaking her head. “Creepy motherfu—“

 

“Lexi,” Steve grumbled, squeezing her slightly.

 

Lexi snickered tiredly, patting his arm. “Sorry, Steve, my give-a-shit-o-meter is kind of on the fritz these days.” She looked at Tony, who was smiling softly at her. “What was Ross doing here, anyway? I’m sure he didn’t make the trip just to see me.”

 

Steve’s arms grew rigid, and Wanda stiffened on the sofa beside her. Lexi looked around the room. Everyone looked uncomfortable. “What happened?” she asked, eyes narrowed.

 

They told Lexi about The Accords. How after New York, Washington, D.C., and Sokovia, that more than a hundred world leaders had decided that the Avengers needed to be put in check, and that all enhanced people needed to be registered. The events in Lagos had pushed it over the edge. After filling her in on what Ross had had to say, Lexi sat up straight, turning to drop onto the couch cushion between Steve’s legs. She stared off into the middle distance, her head tilted slightly to one side, looks of concentration mixed with confusion moving across her face.

 

“What?” Rhodes asked, looking at her.

 

“Hang on,” Sam said, watching Lexi closely, “give her a minute.”

 

After a few seconds, Lexi asked, “Did Ross ever mention Bruce?”

 

“Yes,” Tony said, a serious look on his face. “He asked if we knew ‘where Thor and Banner are right now.’”

 

Lexi was quiet again for a few moments, and then asked, “Ross is after Bruce, isn’t he?”

 

“Why do you think that?” Steve asked.

 

“Because now she can see through Ross’s BS,” Tony said, nodding.

 

“How so?” Nat asked, leaning forward.

 

Lexi looked at the coffee table, not really seeing it, as she organized her thoughts in her head. “Ross has no hold over Thor. None. There’s nothing he can threaten him with, promise him, or withhold from him to get him to comply with the Accords. Thor isn’t subject to the Accords at all, really, since he’s not from Earth.”

 

She continued. “Yet when he lists the reasons for the Accords, why the Avengers need to be under the control of a special United Nations panel—the Chitauri in New York, D.C., Sokovia, Lagos—he doesn’t say a word about Harlem or Johannesburg? Two large-scale, high-profile incidents with Bruce right in the middle of it, front and center? Why not? He asks about Thor _and_ Bruce, because he doesn’t want you to think he’s specifically targeting Bruce, which tells me that he is.”

 

Lexi turned to Tony. “What connection does Bruce have to Ross?”

 

“Ten years ago, give or take, Ross attempted to duplicate the results of Project Rebirth,” Tony said, looking over Lexi’s shoulder at Steve. “Bruce was part of that project. It was accidental exposure to gamma radiation during an experiment that caused Bruce’s ‘anger management’ issues.” When Lexi nodded, Tony continued. “Bruce was also dating Ross’s daughter, Betty.” Lexi glanced briefly at Nat, who showed no outward reaction. “After Bruce and Betty realized what had happened, and what Ross was after, Betty helped Bruce disappear with all the experimental data and project results. Ross has been trying to get it back ever since.”

 

“He’s still trying to create an army of super soldiers,” Lexi said, nodding.

 

“Yeah, looks that way,” Tony agreed. “He tried with one of his SWAT-Team guys, an Emil Blonsky, but it….” he trailed off, shaking his head and pinching the bridge of his nose. “It didn’t end well.”

 

“And with the Accords, he can force every enhanced person on Earth to register their powers and abilities, then pick and choose who he wants,” Lexi sighed.

 

Steve huffed a laugh through his nose. “What?” Lexi asked, turning to face him.

 

Steve looked at Lexi, a sad expression on his face. “After you, uh,” he paused, then made a backhanded swatting motion with his hand, to mimic Lexi throwing Ross across the room earlier, “he, um, he asked what else you could do. Said we needed to be prepared and that you could be ‘invaluable.’”

 

“That’s great,” Lexi laughed sarcastically. “It’s so nice to be wanted.”

 

“We need to go over those Accords with a fine-toothed comb,” Steve said to the others, specifically Tony, who had a difficult time meeting his eyes. “I don’t trust this at all.”

 

“I think I’m going to go for a walk,” Lexi said, getting to her feet. “I need some fresh air.”

 

“You really should eat something,” Steve protested.

 

“I finished my smoothie,” Lexi said, picking up the cup and taking it into the kitchen. “Thanks again,” she said to Steve and Wanda. “I’ll see you in a little while.”

 

Once outside, Lexi went to the lake, to the spot under the tree, where the purple tulips still bloomed. She went alone, not wanting anyone else around, as she tried to contact the one person who may have the solution.

 

As she sat by the tree and tried to calm herself, putting her palms flat against the ground. “ _Please, Mother, if you can hear this, I need you. I need your help._ ” She repeated this thought over and over, until she achieved something like a meditative state; as her thoughts floated freely, she felt the warmth in her hands moving up her arms and into her shoulders.

 

“These are trying times for you, my daughter,” a voice said.

 

Lexi opened her eyes, looking at the woman before her. “I need your help,” Lexi whispered. “Do you know where Bucky is?”

 

The woman smiled kindly, her lavender and purple dress fluttering around her. “He is undergoing his own trials,” she said. “He is strong and brave, and determined to return to you, even if he does not yet know it.”

 

“Can’t I go to him?” Lexi asked, feeling desperate.

 

“Certain events must come to pass,” the woman said. “You are not yet ready to undertake this journey. You must grow in strength and power before you are reunited.”

 

“It’s a little difficult for me to be strong and powerful when the man I love more than anything might be getting tortured to death somewhere as we speak,” Lexi snapped. “What if I decide to go anyway?”

 

“You must wait until the proper moment,” the woman said, and Lexi saw, for the first time, a certain hardness in her expression. “If you go too soon, the results could be—“

 

“Let me guess—disastrous?” Lexi said sarcastically. “Seems like all anyone ever wants me to do is sit and wait. What the hell good is it for me to be so damn powerful if all I do is wait?”

 

“You will know when the time is right,” The woman said firmly. “Everything will become clear and you will know which path to take.”

 

Lexi’s shoulders dropped. “I miss Bucky so much,” she said, feeling utterly defeated. “I need him.”

 

“Have faith that you will be together again,” her mother said. “When next you meet, together you shall be a force unmatched in strength, power, and ability. Until then, my daughter….”

 

When Lexi next opened her eyes, she was lying on the ground, surrounded by the purple tulips.

 

When Lexi came back inside, a few hours later, Steve and Sam were already gone, on their way to London, and Nat was packing for Vienna. Wanda told her of the text Steve had received, informing him of Peggy Carter’s passing.

 

All Lexi could think was that Bucky wouldn’t even be able to say goodbye to her.

 

***

 

The next day, when the others had gone, Lexi was lying on her side on the couch, staring off into space as a baseball game played on the TV, the sound muted. Vision sat by her head, not touching her, but watching her closely. She hadn’t slept at all overnight, frankly too scared to close her eyes. Wanda sat on a chair facing the two of them. Lexi’s chaotic emotions were a loud, constant buzzing in the back of her mind these days. She caught Vision’s attention, miming a petting motion with her hand. Vision looked at her, tilting his head slightly, as if he was confused. Wanda rolled her eyes, pointed at his hand, then Lexi’s head, and then made the petting motion again.

 

“Ah,” he said quietly, before turning his attention back to Lexi. He carefully placed his hand on Lexi’s head, stroking her hair gently. Lexi’s tired eyes blinked slowly, moving minutely into the tentative touch. “Is this acceptable, Doctor Shaeffer?” Vision asked, genuinely curious.

 

“Yes, Vision, thank you,” Lexi said, her voice scratchy from lack of use. After a few minutes, Lexi shifted slightly, just enough to indicate that her shoulders were unclenching.

 

“It is an interesting paradox,” Vision said, continuing to tenderly comb his fingers through Lexi’s hair.

 

“What is that, Vision?” Lexi asked sleepily, her eyelids drooping slightly.

 

“You are potentially the most powerful being on this planet, equally capable of great and terrible things,” he said thoughtfully, “and yet, for those who meet you, their first instinct is to protect you. It is fascinating indeed.”

 

Lexi didn’t respond, still blinking slowly as her breathing began to deepen. Several minutes passed before she spoke. “Jarvis told me a long time ago that he knew more than three hundred bedtime stories,” she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

 

“I recall that conversation, Doctor Shaeffer,” Vision said, nodding briefly.

 

“Do you remember any of them, Vision?” Lexi asked, her eyes sliding shut as he continued to smooth the strands of her hair.

 

“I remember all of them, Doctor Shaeffer,” he said. Softly, he began to speak:

 

_“Alice was beginning to get very tired of sitting by her sister on the bank, and of having nothing to do: once or twice she had peeped into the book her sister was reading….”_

 

(From _Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland_ , by Lewis Carroll, 1865)

 

As he spoke, Wanda curled her feet underneath her, laying her head onto a throw pillow that she placed on the arm of the chair. She watched Lexi as Vision stroked her hair; more specifically, she watched as tears gathered in the corners of Lexi’s eyes and silently dropped, one by one, onto her cheeks, for several minutes, until she finally fell asleep.

 

Two days later, the world as Lexi knew it ceased to exist.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those unfamiliar with the entirety of the Sokovia Accords, part of the agreement was the Enhanced Individual Registration Provision (in the comics it was called the SuperHuman Registration Act). It forced people with enhanced abilities (Inhuman or not) to provide DNA and submit to abilities assessments, as well as have their movements monitored through electronic surveillance (ankle bracelets, essentially). Just imagine what Ross could do with that kind of information.
> 
> So, yeah. That was rather angsty, I know. With only 3 chapters left, things will continue to be dramatic.
> 
> Thank you to all of you. You really have no idea how much your comments mean to me. Hugs and kisses to you all. <3


	66. Divided We Fall, Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I'm here. Feeling better than last week, even got out for a run today. Yay me. :)
> 
> Thanks to everyone for the kind words and support last week. It had been building for a while--and I had been ignoring signs of it for a while--so when I finally hit rock bottom I hit hard. But, after a couple of visits with the doc, I feel like I'm progressing in a positive direction. Still a little edgy, but definitely better than I was. So, really and truly, thank you to all of you.
> 
> Onward!
> 
> I already have my tickets for Infinity War for Thursday, April 26, and I'm not sure I'm ready for this. I'll be bringing an entire box of kleenex with me, that's for sure. ;) Steve's face during that second trailer nearly gutted me.

 

Wanda was pounding on her door. “Lexi!” she yelled. “You need to wake up!”

 

“Wanda?” Lexi croaked blearily, rubbing her dry eyes. “FRIDAY, let her in, please.”

 

Without a reply, the door unlocked and opened, Wanda barging in. “Come with me, you need to see this,” she said, grabbing Lexi’s hand and pulling her up from the bed.

 

“Wait,” Lexi said, staggering dizzily, “I stood up too fast.” She put a hand to her forehead as the room spun. Once everything settled into place a few seconds later, she nodded. “Okay.”

 

“Come on,” Wanda said, taking her hand again and walking quickly from the room.

 

“What’s going on?” Lexi said as Wanda pulled her out to the common area and pushed her onto one of the sofas, sitting next to her and picking up the remote. Vision was there, waiting, and the TV was on, turned to an international news channel.

 

“Something has happened, in Vienna,” Wanda said, turning up the volume on the television. She took Lexi’s hand as the news anchor spoke.

 

_“A bomb, hidden in a news van, ripped through the U.N building in Vienna. More than 70 people have been injured, at least 12 are dead, including Wakanda’s King T’Chaka. Officials have released a video of the suspect, identified as James Buchanan Barnes, the Winter Soldier, the infamous Hydra agent linked to numerous acts of terrorism and political assassinations. Anyone with information—“_

 

Lexi couldn’t breathe. There, on the screen, was a grainy picture of someone who looked like Bucky, in a knit cap and a long coat with the collar turned up. “Buck—it’s—it’s Bucky,” she gasped, jumping off of the couch and walking straight at the television, as if she could touch him through the screen.

 

“Lexi, stop,” Wanda said, grabbing her arm. “Listen to what they’re saying—that he bombed the U.N building.”

 

“No!” Lexi shouted, turning to face her. “He wouldn’t do that!”

 

“Lexi,” she said softly, Vision standing to join them, “we don’t know—“

 

“He didn’t do this!” Lexi screamed. All the furniture in the room slid backwards about two feet with a loud screech.

 

“Doctor Shaeffer,” Vision said cautiously, moving to stand in front of her, “the Sergeant Barnes that we know would not have done this; however, we need to accept that for the last several weeks—“

 

The elevator doors opened, and Tony and Rhodey came running out. “Tony,” Lexi sobbed, “Bucky didn’t do this, he wouldn’t—“

 

“Lex, Rhodey and I are going to Berlin. Interpol is all over this. Cap and Sam are probably already on their way there.”

 

“What about Nat?” Lexi asked, her breath catching in her throat.

 

“She’s already called me,” Tony said. “She’s shaken up, but she’s okay.”

 

“I’m coming with you,” Lexi said, turning to go to her room.

 

“No, you’re not,” Tony said, reaching out for her. “Rhodey and I are on our way out right now. I just wanted to tell you.”

 

“But—“ Lexi began.

 

“Sweetheart, you don’t officially exist. You won’t be allowed into the Interpol building, and I’m not going to leave you alone in Berlin,” Tony replied. He took both of her hands in his. “Wanda and Vision are staying here with you. I will keep you informed of everything that I can, I promise.”

 

“Please,” Lexi whispered.

 

Tony pulled her in for a quick, hard hug. “I promise.”

 

***

 

Bucky wandered through the farmer’s market, looking at the various types of produce for sale. For early May, it was still a little chilly, so he’d layered up—a black cotton shirt, a red Henley, a brown hoodie, and a leather jacket over his jeans and gloves. He wore a plain black baseball hat any time he went outside and he always kept his head down.

 

In the few weeks he’d been In Bucharest, he’d managed to figure a few things out; he knew that he was Bucky Barnes, and, according to the Smithsonian Museum website, that Steve Rogers, the big, blue-eyed man better known as Captain America, was his best and oldest friend in the world. Bucky also discovered that he was also a notorious assassin called the Winter Soldier—pictures of him and his metal arm tearing up Washington, D.C. were disturbingly popular on the internet. He’d gone to a small public library and used a computer to research himself. That hadn’t been pleasant—every government in the world, it seemed, wanted him for one crime or another.

 

He knew—or hoped, actually—that he loved a girl, and that her name was Lexi, but he couldn’t find any information on her in relation to him, Steve, the Avengers, or to S.H.I.E.L.D. He couldn’t find any information on her at all, actually. The other people he was starting to remember—Natasha, Sam, Tony—he was able to find lots of information about, but not her. Not Lexi. It was almost like she didn’t actually exist outside of his mind. At times, he feared she was a Hydra creation meant to drive him insane with longing. Hydra still had a seemingly unbreakable grip on him.

 

He had nightmares almost every night—thrashing, screaming, tearing-the-room-apart nightmares. The only dreams that didn’t terrify him were the ones of Lexi; he dreamt of warm skin, soft lips, beautiful blue eyes, long, silky dark hair, arms that would hold him close, and the scent of cocoa butter and vanilla—sunshine and cookies—that followed her everywhere. But then he would wake up, and the feeling of not knowing if she was even real—that he couldn’t trust his own mind or memories—ate at him.

 

He worked most days, ten or twelve hours at the loading dock, where the boss was a nice enough guy. He didn’t stick his nose into Bucky’s business, paid him on time, in cash, no questions asked. Hell, Bucky wasn’t sure if his boss even knew or cared if he had a name. Regardless, it allowed him to keep a room and feed himself while he tried to piece his brain back together.

 

After picking out some plums, he decided to head back to his tiny apartment. Just as he was about to cross the street, he noticed a man at a newsstand that he passed every day looking at him oddly. Bucky dropped his gaze, bringing the bill of his cap down over his eyes. When he snuck a glance, the man was holding a newspaper and staring right at him.

 

When Bucky left the sidewalk, walking toward the newsstand, the man backed up, turned, and bolted, leaving his stand unattended. Bucky walked up to the counter and picked up the paper he had been looking at. A cigarette lighter slid off to the side as he turned the paper around. There, right on the front page, was a picture of him, in a long coat and a knit cap, walking through a garage.

 

Bucky frowned. He didn’t remember this. The headline read _‘WINTER SOLDIER_ _CĂUTAT PENTRU BOMBARDMENTUL DIN VIENA’ (WINTER SOLDIER SOUGHT FOR BOMBING IN VIENNA)._ He looked at the date. The bombing had happened the day before? He definitely hadn’t been in Vienna. But how did they get his picture? Looking around, Bucky swallowed nervously. It was time to disappear.

 

***

 

When Bucky reached his apartment door, he knew someone was already inside. _That didn’t take long,_ he thought resignedly. With the stealth that came naturally to him, he entered the room silently, expecting the police to be there, not a big-shouldered, tiny-waisted man in a red, white, and blue, form-fitting outfit standing in his kitchen, looking at one of his notebooks. He heard a voice coming over a comm system.

 

_“Heads up, Cap. German Special Forces approaching from the South.”_

 

“Understood,” the man said. Slowly he turned and looked at Bucky, his relieved gaze sweeping all over his best friend’s face. He immediately narrowed in on the shadows under Bucky’s eyes, always his tell-tale sign of not sleeping. “Do you know me?”

 

Recognition sparked warily in his blue-gray eyes. “You’re Steve, I read about you in a museum.”

 

_“They’ve set the perimeter.”_

 

“I know you’re nervous,” Steve said, “and you have plenty of reason to be. But you’re lying.”

 

Bucky watched him carefully. “I wasn’t in Vienna. I don’t do that anymore.”

 

_“They’re entering the building.”_

 

“Well, the people who think you did are coming here now,” Steve replied. “And they’re not planning on taking you alive.”

 

“That’s smart,” Bucky nodded. “Good strategy.” He glanced upward, hearing thumps and thuds above him.

 

_“They’re on the roof. I’m compromised.”_

 

Steve looked at him intently. “This doesn’t have to end in a fight, Buck.”

 

Bucky dropped his eyes sadly and started taking off his gloves, exposing his metal hand. “It always ends in a fight,” he said softly.

 

_“Five seconds.”_

 

“You pulled me from the river,” Steve reminded him. “Why?”

 

Bucky frowned in confusion. “I don’t know.”

 

_“Three seconds.”_

 

“Yes, you do,” Steve insisted, willing him to remember.

 

_“Breach! Breach! Breach!”_

 

***

 

When the chase through the streets of Bucharest finally ended, Steve, Sam, and a man Lexi didn’t know were all in an Interpol police van and Bucky was in a high-security lock-box. Lexi had watched the footage over and over, her heart in her throat as she watched Bucky running for his life from his own friends. _At least I know he’s okay,_ she thought, taking solace where she could find it.

 

Wanda and Vision sat with her as they watched Rhodey land on the scene and hold them all at gunpoint until Interpol and the German Special Forces arrived and surrounded them. She knew he was only doing what he thought was right, but at the moment, Lexi wanted nothing more than to punch Rhodey right in the face. And the man in the weird black cat suit? The one who had pulled Bucky off a speeding motorcycle? Lexi wanted his blood.

 

Tony had called, to let her know that the three—Steve, Sam, and Bucky—were being flown from Bucharest to Berlin and then brought by van to the Interpol building. “I don’t know what’s going to happen once they get here, but they’ll all be safe,” he said. He told her he would call again once he had more information.

 

Hours went by. Everyone was on edge. Vision wasn’t letting anyone leave the compound, and Wanda was furious; she kept muttering about paprika as she made herself and Lexi sandwiches. Lexi appreciated the gesture, even if she could barely eat.

 

***

 

Nat met Steve and Sam as they entered the offices at Interpol; Tony was already there, clearly waiting for them as he talked on the phone. “Colonel Rhodes is supervising cleanup…. Consequences? You bet there’ll be consequences…. Obviously you can quote me on that ‘cause I just said it. Anything else? Thank you, sir.”

 

“Consequences?” Steve asked, looking at Tony with a tired expression as he ended his call.

 

“Secretary Ross wants you both prosecuted,” Tony said, looking at Steve and Sam. “I had to give him something.” He turned toward a conference room.

 

“I’m not getting that shield back, am I?” Steve asked.

 

“Technically, it’s the government’s property,” Nat responded, following Tony. “The wings, too.”

 

“That’s cold,” Sam said, shaking his head.

 

“Warmer than jail,” Tony replied, looking at the two men sideways. As Steve and Sam followed him, Tony slowed down and lowered his voice. “So what do you think? Was this a mission from Rumlow that he was forced to carry out?”

 

“Bucky says he didn’t do it,” Steve answered. “I was in his room in Bucharest. There was nothing there to indicate that he had made a bomb. It looked like he was just trying to figure out who he was again.”

 

“Did he say anything else?” Tony asked as they filed into the empty room, shutting the door behind the four of them. Through the glass walls, they could still see everyone, but no one could hear their conversation.

 

“We didn’t have a lot of time,” Steve said, sitting down at the table. Sam sat to his right, while Nat and Tony stood at the other end.

 

“Did he know you?” Nat asked.

 

Steve nodded sadly. “He said he read about me in a museum.”

 

“Did he ask about Lexi?” Tony asked. Steve shook his head. “Does he have any idea what she’s going through right now?”

 

“No, he doesn’t. At least, I don’t think he does,” Steve said, concerned.

 

“Since he disappeared, she’s barely eaten. In the last week, she’s pretty much stopped sleeping. When she tries, she has nightmares that practically shake the building apart.” Tony paced back and forth, staring hard at Steve, who was growing paler by the second. “We have to sedate her to get her to sleep at all. She doesn’t allow it very often.“

 

“It looks like Bucky’s nightmares have been pretty bad, too,” Steve said quietly.

 

“I’m not going to try to understand the bond between them,” Tony continued, “but it’s pretty obvious that her well-being is tied to his. I’m about ready to go outside and start screaming for Thor’s all-seeing doorman to send his ass back down here and try to help her with some Asgardian voodoo.”

 

“You realize, Tony, that agreeing to The Accords would force us to reveal Lexi’s existence, right?” Steve asked.

 

“Lexi isn’t an Inhuman or an Avenger,” Tony replied, shaking his head.

 

“It doesn’t matter. She’s considered an ’Undocumented Enhanced Asset.’” Steve leaned forward. “’Fingerprints, DNA samples, a power analysis to categorize threat level.’ All of her abilities put in a computer for anyone to see. Do you have any idea what they would do to her if they got hold of her?”

 

“We can keep her out of it,” Tony said stubbornly.

 

“Are you really that naïve?” Steve scoffed. “You’re already proving my point. The Accords would force us to reveal her existence or be in contempt of the law. You’re all set to pick and choose what parts of The Accords you want to follow.”

 

“Her name doesn’t appear in our files. We don’t have to deny her existence—we don’t have to say anything at all,” Tony pushed.

 

“A lie by omission is still a lie, Tony,” Steve said, sighing sadly. “Ross knows about her, and he _will_ come for her eventually. You know he will.”

 

Tony looked at Steve for a few moments before shaking his head angrily. “You know, it probably won’t matter in the long run, anyway.”

 

“Why do you say that?” Steve asked, a frown furrowing his brow.

 

“Because if she’s separated from Barnes for much longer, I doubt she’ll survive,” Tony said, before turning away and walking out the door.

 

***

 

Going through Nat, Steve got permission to make a phone call. When Lexi came on the other end of the line, he breathed a sigh of relief. “Hey, Lexi,” he said.

 

“Steve?” Lexi asked. “Where are you? Are you all okay? Is—is Bucky?” her voice broke and she was unable to continue.

 

“Bucky is alive,” he said firmly. “We’re in Berlin at the Interpol offices—Bucky, me, Sam, Tony, and Nat.”

 

“What happened to him? He didn’t do this, right?” Lexi asked.

 

Steve could hear the fear in her voice. “He says he didn’t do it,” Steve replied. “It looks like he’s been in Bucharest, Romania, for a few weeks, trying to remember things. He’s, um,” Steve paused, frowning, “he’s not himself right now. They definitely messed with his head again.”

 

Steve could hear her hitched breathing on the other end, trying to keep herself together. “Did he know you?” Lexi asked quietly.

 

Steve sighed. “He said he knew me from reading something out of a museum,” he told her. “He had notebooks that he was writing things down in, and there was a picture of me in one of them, but I didn’t really get to look at them.”

 

“Did he ask about me?” she asked hesitantly, as if she already knew the answer.

 

“No, honey, I’m sorry,” Steve replied as gently as he could.

 

“Oh,” she said sadly. “Can I come see him? Do you think I could—“

 

“No, sweetie,” Steve said. “He’s in high-security lockdown. Even I’m not allowed anywhere near him.”

 

“What’s going to happen now?” she asked.

 

“The U.N. is sending a psychiatrist to interview him and evaluate his mental state,” he said.

 

“But didn’t you say he was in Bucharest when this happened?” Lexi asked. “Isn’t there anyone who can corroborate his story?”

 

“We’ll follow up on everything we can, I swear,” Steve said, trying to be reassuring. “We won’t let anyone bulldoze him.”

 

“Please don’t let anything happen to him, Steve. Please,” Lexi begged quietly.

 

“You know I’ll do my best,” he promised.

 

***

 

Things between Steve and Tony went downhill even faster after that. Steve had been so close to agreeing to sign the Accords—discussing contingencies and amendments with Tony, making sure that Bucky would be transferred to the United States rather than Wakanda—but then Tony nonchalantly mentioned Wanda being under house arrest and referred to her as “a weapon of mass destruction,” and Steve saw red.

 

He went back to the room where Sam was waiting, and saw Bucky on a monitor. The psychiatrist had arrived to talk to him. Sharon Carter came in to give Sam a receipt for his impounded Falcon gear (“’Bird costume’?” Sam asked, disgusted. “I didn’t write it,” Sharon responded, shrugging.), and she casually pressed a button on the A/V controller to have the live audio feed of the interview brought in for them to listen to.

 

“My name is Bucky.”

 

Steve watched the monitor, his stomach churning as he listened to the psychiatrist asking Bucky about the horrors of his past.

 

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Bucky responded. His tone was stubborn, but his expression was blank.

 

The doctor said something else to Bucky, keeping his voice low and—supposedly—soothing, as he fiddled with something on his laptop.

 

Then the lights went out and all hell broke loose.

 

***

 

“ _Zhelaniye._ ”

 

“No.”

 

“ _Rzhavyy._ ”

 

“Stop.”

 

“ _Semnadtsat'._ ”

 

Fists, clenching. “Stop!”

 

“ _Rassvet._ ”

 

Screaming, pulling, ripping out the restraints.

 

“ _Pech’._ ”

 

Punching the lock-box door, trying to get away.

 

“ _Devyat’._ ”

“ _Dobrokachestvennyy._ ”“ _Vozvrashcheniye na rodinu._ ”

“ _Odin._ ”

“ _Gruzovoy vagon'._ ”

 

The door gave way, and then there was silence.

 

“ _Soldat?_ ”

 

“ _Ya gotov otvechat'._ ”

 

“Mission report, December 16, 1991.”

 

***

 

By the time Steve and Sam made it down to Sub-Level 5, where Bucky was being held, the floor was littered with the bodies of Interpol Special Ops forces. Glancing into the containment room, Steve saw that the lock-box was a shattered mess. Hearing a whispered, “Help me,” he looked down and saw the psychiatrist lying on the floor.

 

Stalking inside, he bit out, “Get up.” He grabbed the doctor and pushed him up against the wall, holding him by his jacket. “Who are you? What do you want?”

 

“To see an empire fall,” the man replied smugly.

 

***

 

Lexi stayed in the common area all day, watching the news footage repeat on a loop. Wanda and Vision kept her company, offering comfort when they could, trying to get her to eat. Hours had passed since she last spoke to Steve, and no one had called with new information.

 

“He’s alive,” Wanda told her, plying her with smoothies loaded with protein powder and small sandwiches. “Steve will bring him home.”

 

Lexi nodded, feeling more numb than ever.

 

When the channel broke away from the looped information with breaking news, she watched silently, Wanda clutching her hand.

 

“ _James Barnes, the suspect in the UN Vienna bombing, escaped Interpol custody today. Also missing is the Avengers’ Captain America, Steve Rogers, and Sam Wilson. They are believed to be together and are considered extremely dangerous._ ”

 

***

 

When Bucky came to, he was slumped over in a chair with his left arm pinned inside a hydraulic press. He looked around slowly, getting his bearings, when he heard a voice call out, “Hey, Cap!”

 

Footsteps approached, and suddenly Steve was there, looking at him with a concerned expression. Bucky grunted, pulling himself up into a sitting position. “Steve,” he choked out.

 

“Which Bucky am I talking to?” Steve asked, holding himself back.

 

Bucky thought for a moment, distant memories sliding into place. “Your mom’s name was Sarah,” he said, surprised and relieved that he could remember. Then he chuckled. “You used to wear newspapers in your shoes.”

 

Steve smiled. “You can’t read that in a museum.”

 

Sam looked at him skeptically. “Just like that, we’re supposed to be cool?”

 

Bucky looked up at him. “What did I do?” he asked nervously.

 

“Enough,” Steve replied.

 

Bucky sighed, resignation coming over his face. “I knew this would happen,” he whispered roughly. “Everything Hydra put in me is still there. All he had to do was say the goddamn words.”

 

“Who was he?” Steve asked frowning.

 

“I don’t know,” Bucky replied.

 

“People are dead,” Steve said flatly. “The bombing, the set-up—the doctor did all that just to get ten minutes with you. I need you to do better than ‘I don’t know.’”

 

Bucky sat, thinking. Things were a little fuzzy still, but they were coming back. “He wanted to know about Siberia, where I was kept,” he said, tilting his head slightly. “He wanted to know exactly where.”

 

“Why would he need to know that?” Steve asked.

 

Bucky looked at him with an almost sick look on his face. “Because I’m not the only Winter Soldier.”

 

Steve’s shoulders dropped and Sam swore loudly. “It didn’t occur to you to tell us this before?” Sam asked angrily.

 

“No,” Bucky said softly, his gaze dropping to the floor. “I didn’t remember before.” As Steve pinched the bridge of his nose and turned away, Bucky said hesitantly, “Steve? Can I ask you something?”

 

Steve turned back to face him. “Yeah, Buck,” he exhaled.

 

Bucky’s brow furrowed as he tried to figure out how to word his question, before finally saying, “Is there, um—is Lexi—“

 

“Lexi’s still at HQ, Buck, she’s okay,” Steve said, the corner of his mouth curling up slightly.

 

“She’s—she’s real?” he asked, and the look of relief on his face just about tore Steve’s heart out. “Oh, thank god,” he sighed, the words suddenly pouring out of him. “I couldn’t find any information online about her, so I didn’t know if she was real or if she was someone that Hydra made up to torture me.”

 

“To torture you?” Sam asked, confused.

 

“Sometimes when they were wiping me, the Hydra doctors would implant false memories to keep me complacent,” Bucky explained. “I kept dreaming about a girl named Lexi, and she was so perfect and beautiful, and I loved her so much, but I couldn’t find out anything, so….” He trailed off, shrugging.

 

“She’s very real, and she’s worrying herself sick about you,” Steve said sadly, moving forward to release Bucky’s left arm from the press. “We need to get you home.”

 

“First we need to stop this doctor,” Bucky said. “If he activates the other Soldiers, we’re in a world of trouble.”

 

“Who were they?” Steve asked, leaning against the wall.

 

“Their most elite death squad,” Bucky replied. “More kills than anyone in Hydra history—and that was before the serum.”

 

Bucky went on to explain how dangerous the five individuals were, how they could easily take over an entire country in one night with the doctor controlling their every move. When he was done, Sam walked over to Steve, debating what could be done. The Accords, having been ratified already, meant they couldn’t contact Tony or anyone else who had signed them.

 

“We’re on our own,” Steve said resignedly.

 

“Maybe not,” Sam replied, thinking. At Steve’s questioning look, he shrugged. “I know a guy.”

 

***

 

Wanda finally convinced Lexi to take a sedative, knowing that she needed to sleep. She had gone days without it, really, and the medication hit her like a dump truck. Several hours later, after darkness had fallen, she felt the room quaking around her. She fought to open her eyes, the drugs trying to pull her back under. She didn’t think she was having a nightmare, so why was everything shaking?

 

Forcing herself upright, she croaked, “FRIDAY, can you turn on the lights, please?”

 

“Certainly, Doctor Shaeffer,” she replied, slowly increasing the light in the room.

 

By the time she struggled to her feet, the rumbling had stopped and everything was quiet. “FRIDAY, what’s going on? Was that an earthquake?”

 

“There’s been an accident,” FRIDAY said. “Agent Barton and Miss Maximoff have left the premises.”

 

“What?” Lexi gasped, moving slowly and unsteadily to her door. “Clint was here? Where did they go?”

 

“They have departed without filing a travel plan, Doctor Shaeffer,” FRIDAY replied. “I’m afraid that I do not have an answer for you.”

 

As Lexi opened the door and staggered out into the hallway, FRIDAY said, “Please be careful, Doctor Shaeffer. There has been serious damage to the common area floor.”

 

“Jesus,” Lexi whispered as she walked down the hall, looking at the gaping hole in the floor. Still holding herself up against the wall, she nearly fell over when Vision came floating up out of it. “Shit!” she yelped, falling back.

 

“My apologies, Doctor Shaeffer,” Vision said, landing softly on a more stable part of the flooring. “I didn’t mean to startle you.”

 

“What happened?” Lexi asked, her eyes wide with confusion. “FRIDAY said Clint was here.”

 

“Yes,” he said, and for the first time possibly ever, Vision looked _angry._ “Clint has taken Wanda and fled, presumably to meet with Captain Rogers.”

 

He led Lexi over to the dining area table, where they sat and he told her everything that had just happened. Several minutes later, they heard a door slammed open with a loud _bang!_

 

“What the actual _fuck?_ ” Tony shouted, walking onto the residential floor from the emergency stairway. He looked at Vision, fresh bruises standing out against his fair skin, pointing angrily at the floor. “What the hell happened to my building?”

 

By the time Vision finished explaining what had just occurred, Tony’s face was a hardened mask, rigid and unyielding. “Lexi,” he bit out, “I’m taking you down to the medical wing so Doctor Cho can look after you. Vision, you’re coming with me.”

 

“What? No!” Lexi shouted. “I’m not staying here, Tony, I’m coming, too!”

 

“No, you’re _not,_ ” Tony said, too furious to care about her feelings at this point. “Cap and Sam have _completely_ screwed the pooch on this one. Barnes is dangerous and I’m not letting him get anywhere near you.”

 

“Bucky is _not_ dangerous,” Lexi argued, when Tony turned his eyes on her.

 

“There are a dozen or so dead Interpol Special Ops guys whose families would disagree with you on that point,” he ground out through clenched teeth.

 

“What?” Lexi whispered, all the blood draining from her face. When Tony didn’t respond, she started shaking her head. “He wouldn’t—wouldn’t have done that,” she stammered, her breath coming in short, sharp bursts.

 

“He did,” Tony said, “when he broke out of Interpol. Now he’s missing, Cap and Sam are missing—even the damn psychiatrist is missing.” His gaze didn’t soften even a little. “I’m not going to let you go missing, too.”

 

“Something must have happened,” Lexi said desperately. “Someone did something to him. He wouldn’t have hurt anyone otherwise.”

 

“Well, we won’t know until we find them, and I’ve only got about twenty-four hours left to do that before your old pal Ross sends every JSOC guy he can find after them with orders to kill on sight.” Tony turned to Vision. “Let’s go.”

 

Despite her pleas, Tony refused to let Lexi go back with them to Berlin, instead calling down to medical to talk to Helen Cho. Once Helen agreed to come up and keep an eye on Lexi—who was absolutely incensed and screamed at Tony that she didn’t need a babysitter—Lexi retreated to her room, locking the door. “FRIDAY, please tell Doctor Cho that I’m in my room and that she doesn’t need to come up here,” Lexi said.

 

“Boss doesn’t want you to be alone, Doctor Shaeffer,” FRIDAY replied, trying to persuade her.

 

“I don’t need or want company right now,” Lexi said, going into her closet. “I’m going to be quite busy for a while.”

 

She came out with a large banker’s box and put it on her bed, mumbling to herself all the while. “Think I’m gonna stay here and not do anything just because you tell me to? Think again, Tony.” She returned to the closet, coming back out with another box. “Fuck this bullshit,” she cursed angrily. She opened the boxes and began pulling out equipment. Special papers, heavily textured cardstock, holographic lamination film, RFID chips, blank cards, card imprinters, and other assorted machines were soon spread out over the duvet.

 

She went to her desk, opened her laptop, and got to work. Bucky needed her, and she didn’t give a damn what anyone else said—her days of sitting and waiting were over.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are tense AF. I can't believe there are only two chapters left.
> 
> I started outlining the next part of this story, and as we learn more about what's coming, I've begun to flesh it out a bit.
> 
> As always and forever shall be, any errors in translation are the property of Google Translate. ;)
> 
> <3


	67. Divided We Fall, Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm feeling a little choked up here. Only one chapter left in this part. :***)
> 
> In case anyone is confused, Wakanda is in the same time zone as Kenya, which is 7 hours ahead of New York. The Raft is in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, so I have (arbitrarily, yes) decided that it is 3 hours ahead of New York.
> 
> Also, the timeline in Doctor Strange has never been explained to my satisfaction, so I am going with the idea that he crashed his car in April and spent a couple of months doing recovery and rehab before leaving for Nepal, where he spent several more months learning The Ways.

 

The unmitigated disaster at the Leipzig Airport was the only thing on the news the next day. Lexi had come out to the kitchen to get herself some soup—having a goal and a purpose made her hungry enough to eat—and instead she found herself watching the man she loved and her friends—her best friends in the world—all trying to beat each other to a bloody goddamn pulp.

 

The security footage from the airport was spotty and grainy, but it was clear enough that she was able to recognize who most of the people were. There were a few, though, that she didn’t know. The man in the all-black suit (who apparently was the King of Wakanda and that she still wanted to tear apart) was there and going after Bucky _again,_ along with a smaller guy in a body suit that was swinging around on some kind of rope, and another person with an odd helmet who suddenly became fifty feet tall and ripped an airplane apart with his bare hands.

 

Not even sure what she was seeing, she listened to the journalist, who was on-scene after the fighting stopped, standing amidst the wreckage. The entire airport had been evacuated and shut down, and cleanup would take days, if not weeks. According to her, several people had been arrested and a few had fled the scene before Interpol arrived. She also mentioned that one person had been critically injured, but she wouldn’t say whom.

 

Losing what little appetite she had, she worked and waited by her phone for someone to call.

 

It was several hours before Tony contacted her and told her what had happened. Steve and Bucky had escaped in a quinjet, and Clint, Wanda, Sam, and some guy named Scott had been arrested. Rhodey was seriously injured and probably looking at some form of paralysis from shattered L4 through S1 vertebrae and extreme laceration of the spinal cord. Lexi sat and listened, hearing what Tony wasn’t saying. He would do anything for Rhodey, and even though Rhodey and Lexi weren’t exactly the best of friends, she would do whatever she could to help him.

 

“We’re flying him to Columbia medical tomorrow,” Tony said, “so keep your fingers crossed.”

 

“Of course, Tony,” Lexi said. “You know I’ll help in any way I can.”

 

“Thank you, sweetheart,” he said quietly. “Maybe we should call your not-so-secret admirer, Doctor Strange,” Tony said. “God, that sounds weird. Anyway, the guy might be an asshole, but he knows spinal cord injuries.”

 

“I can’t believe I have to say this,” Lexi said, “but we can’t.”

 

“Why not?” Tony asked, confused.

 

“Strange was in a horrible car accident a couple of weeks ago,” Lexi said, her stomach twisting. “From what I understand, he was unconscious for days and his hands were severely injured. It doesn’t sound good at all.”

 

“Christ, that figures,” Tony sighed. After a few seconds, he said, “Listen, I’m…I’m sorry I was so hard on you last time I saw you. I’m just worried about you.”

 

“It’s okay,” Lexi said, even though it really wasn’t. “You did what you thought was right at the time.”

 

He huffed a laugh. “I’m not sure I know what the right thing is anymore.”

 

“You do,” Lexi said, “you just don’t like it.”

 

“Yeah, you’re probably right,” he said. Lexi heard a voice in the background and then Tony came back on. “I gotta go, sweetheart. Rhodey’s been moved into his room for the night.”

 

“Call me soon, Tony,” Lexi said. They said their goodbyes and ended the call.

 

That was the last Lexi heard from anybody until the next day, when Vision returned alone. “Where’s Tony?” she asked.

 

“He received an emergency message from the Berlin police this morning and left immediately,” he told her. “I have neither seen nor heard from him since. Mister Hogan brought me back to the compound.”

 

“Happy? Is he still here?” Lexi asked.

 

“No, Doctor Shaeffer, he has already returned to the city,” Vision replied.

 

Work crews had begun repairing the damage that Wanda had done to HQ, though it would take several weeks to complete it all. Every time Vision glanced at the gaping hole in the floor he looked sad.

 

Tony came back to HQ a couple of days later, looking decidedly worse for wear. For the first day he was back, he refused to tell Lexi what had happened, instead locking himself away and pouring himself into creating a suit/prosthesis hybrid for Rhodey to use. When she finally convinced FRIDAY to let her into the lab, under the guise of giving Tony something to eat, she cornered him and made him tell her everything.

 

When he was done telling her the entire awful, horrible story of what went down in Siberia between him, Steve, Bucky, and the fake psychiatrist, a Sokovian covert kill-squad colonel named Helmut Zemo, Lexi and Tony sat, just staring at each other. They were both wrecked.

 

“Did you know?” Tony finally asked, looking away. Cap’s shield sat in the corner, scratched and scraped, and his eyes kept flicking to it.

 

“About your parents?” Lexi asked. When Tony nodded, she shook her head, wiping a tear from her cheek. “No. He never told me.” Tony laughed at that, a bitter sound. “He didn’t tell me about much of anything the Winter Soldier did, Tony. He never wanted to burden me with that.”

 

“You don’t think you had a right to know? To know what you were getting involved with?” Tony asked angrily.

 

“I wasn’t involved with the Soldier, Tony. I was in—I _am_ involved—with Bucky,” Lexi replied.

 

“They’re the same person!” Tony shouted.

 

“No, they’re not,” Lexi said, sadly. “The Winter Soldier was a weapon, put together from the tortured and broken pieces of a wonderful man. Hydra did that, not Bucky. Hydra killed your parents and all those other people, using the Soldier to do it. Every time Bucky tried to free himself, Hydra broke him down and put the weapon together again. You know that.”

 

Tony sat, still angry, looking at the floor. “Can I ask you something?”

 

“Sure,” Lexi said.

 

“Why haven’t you taken it out of me?” Tony asked, his eyes downcast.

 

“Taken what?” Lexi asked him, confused.

 

“All the anger, all the desire to beat those geriatric assholes to a pulp. Why haven’t you used your magic fingers to take it all out of my head, just make it go away?” he asked, finally looking at her.

 

“Do you want me to?” Lexi asked, feeling uneasy.

 

“No.”

 

“That’s why. You have every right to feel angry. I would never take that from you. If I manipulated your emotions just to get what I want, to make things easier for me, or Steve or Bucky, that would make me no better than Hydra,” Lexi said, another tear falling.

 

A few moments passed, and suddenly Tony just looked incredibly sad. “And what if I did want you to take it all away?” Tony asked. “What if I did want to forget everything, just so I could have my family back?”

 

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea, Tony. This is something you need to work through and come to peace with yourself. Besides, I’m afraid I’m not exactly in control right now. It’s probably better if I just keep my hands to myself for a while,” Lexi said, the tears falling faster now. “How about Pepper?” she asked. “Does she know you’re back?”

 

Tony actually laughed then, a hollow, joyless laugh that emphasized just how depressed he was. “Uhh, no. I’m pretty sure she doesn’t,” he said. At Lexi’s raised eyebrows, he explained. “We’re taking a break. It’s nobody’s fault.”

 

“Fuck, Tony,” Lexi sighed, dropping her face into her hands.

 

“Language, Missy,” he said softly, which made Lexi laugh for a couple of seconds—until the tears started again.

 

***

 

The next few days passed quietly, with no word from anyone. Tony was visiting Rhodey every day in the hospital, speaking to his doctors, getting more information on the extent of his injuries. He would probably have full use of his upper body, so Lexi put together a strength-training plan for him, for when he was released and able to begin exercising. Together she and Tony began to put together a schematic for a half-suit that Rhodey could wear and, possibly, even walk in.

 

“With the proper support,” Lexi said, looking over the plans and making notes, “he should be able to move almost normally.” When Tony didn’t say anything, she looked over at him. He was staring at her, frowning. “What?” she asked.

 

“What is happening with you?” he asked, concern evident on his face. “You look like you need one of these suits almost as much as Rhodey does.”

 

Tony wasn’t wrong. Lexi wasn’t eating enough, she wasn’t sleeping enough, and…things…had started happening. Her eyes had dark shadows underneath them, and the color of her irises had actually changed, faded to a bluish-silver. Her hair had become streaked with gray, which she tried her best to hide, but it was becoming too prevalent to disguise.

 

She dropped her gaze back to the plans in front of her. “I don’t know,” she admitted. “I’m having a really hard time keeping my appearance stable.”

 

“Does this have anything to do with Barnes?” Tony asked.

 

“Probably,” Lexi said, not elaborating further.

 

“Well, hell,” Tony sighed. “He’s about as far away from here as he can be.”

 

“Do you know where he is?” Lexi asked, her eyes widening.

 

“Not for sure, no,” Tony said, “but an Interpol guy named Everett Ross—no relation to your good friend Thaddeus—“ Lexi snorted, “—called me to tell me that T’Challa, the new King of Wakanda, came by and dropped off one Helmut Zemo, the guy that framed Barnes for the Vienna bombing.”

 

“So they know Bucky didn’t do it?” Lexi asked, getting hopeful.

 

“Yes, but Lex,” Tony said putting his hand on her arm, “Barnes is still wanted for a lot of other things now, on top of everything that happened while he was with Hydra.”

 

“He wasn’t _with_ Hydra, Tony,” Lexi snapped. “He was their prisoner.”

 

Tony nodded apologetically. “Right, sorry,” he said. “My point is that he still isn’t free. I think T’Challa might have taken Cap and Barnes back to Wakanda. They have no extradition treaties with anyone, so they could stay there forever, theoretically.”

 

“Do you think this T’Challa guy is holding Bucky there?” Lexi asked, her heart starting to thump.

 

“I couldn’t tell you,” Tony replied, shaking his head a little.

 

“But Bucky, he—he wouldn’t just stay there and not contact me,” Lexi said, her voice sounding small.

 

Tony just looked at her and shrugged. “I don’t know what to say, Lex. I’m sorry.”

 

Lexi nodded sadly and turned back to her work. “It’s okay, Tony.”

 

***

 

The next day….

 

 

3:20 pm - Wakanda:

 

Inside the medical facility in King T’Challa’s compound, Bucky sat on an exam table, an I.V. hooked up to his right arm. A medical assistant puttered about, getting everything ready.

 

Steve came up to him, a sad kind of acceptance on his face. “You sure about this?” he asked. He saw the small injuries Bucky still sported from the fight with Tony. He knew he still had a few of his own.

 

Bucky looked up at him. “I can’t trust my own mind. So until they figure out how to get this stuff out of my head, I think going back under is the best thing. For everybody.”

 

Steve looked down at the floor, scuffing his toe on the tile. “Even for Lexi?” he asked quietly.

 

Bucky sighed. “Steve, we’ve talked about this.”

 

“But if you could just wait—“ Steve began.

 

“No,” Bucky said, shaking his head firmly. “Every second that I’m awake with this crap in my head, I’m a danger to everyone around me. I can’t even go with you to get your friends out of Ross’s prison, because someone there might know the words.”

 

“Afterwards, we could get Lexi and bring her here,” Steve persisted. “She could help you—she would _want_ to help you.”

 

“And then what?” Bucky asked, exasperated. “She stays here, stuck with me forever? ‘Cause we both know I’m not going _anywhere_ anytime soon. If she tries to go back to HQ, Stark won’t welcome her back if she’s been here to help me, and then she’ll be out there, unprotected, where Ross and Talbot can get her.” He shook his head again. “I won’t be the reason they get their hands on her and she never sees her family again.”

 

Steve frowned. “Shouldn’t that be her choice? Because I’m guessing she would choose you.”

 

“Not this time,” Bucky said sadly, not able to look Steve in the eye. “She’s safe at HQ, and I can’t let her give up everything for me.” He looked at the cryo-tube across the room. “I just hope she can forgive me.”

 

A few minutes later, Bucky closed his eyes and took one last deep breath as the cryo-tube slid shut. Steve watched as the frost formed inside the tube and Bucky fell asleep.

 

Once he was assured that the tube was functioning properly and that Bucky was safe, Steve wandered out of the cryo-lab and walked across the hall. He was standing there, hands in his pockets, staring out a window for several minutes, when T’Challa joined him. “Thank you for this,” Steve said stoically.

 

T’Challa glanced at him briefly, before turning to look out of the window at the mist-covered landscape. “Your friend and my father. They were both victims. If I can help one of them to find peace….”

 

Steve’s blank expression never wavered. “You know if they find out he’s here, they’ll come for him.”

 

T’Challa’s gaze turned hard. “Let them try.”

 

 

8:30 am - HQ:

 

Lexi walked shakily down the hallway. Her strength had been waning as time passed, and her inability to sleep or eat anything substantial was exacerbating the problem.

 

Even if she had the energy to go downstairs, her startling appearance kept her on the residential floor. Her eyes had faded alarmingly from their normal dark blue to a pale, silvery grey. Her hair was still essentially brown, but instead of the golden highlights it used to have, it had become ashy and dull, liberally streaked with silver. Her ability to control her own appearance had disappeared, along with her energy, and frankly, she couldn’t even find it in herself to care.

 

Vision met her at the end of the hallway and led her toward the sitting area, speaking quietly to her about getting some tea. The elevator doors opened, and Tony came out, slowing down when he saw Lexi. She opened her mouth to greet him…when her eyes suddenly widened and rolled back into her head, her mouth falling open in a silent scream.

 

“Doctor Shaeffer? Lexi!” Vision shouted as she went completely limp.

 

“What’s happening?” Tony shouted, running to their side, stopping when he saw Lexi hanging, unconscious, in Vision’s arms. “Oh, my god,” he whispered.

 

Lexi’s hair and eyes, which were open and unseeing, had turned completely silver.

 

Vision carefully lowered Lexi to the floor, calling her name. “Please, Lexi, answer me!” he said, taking her hand and placing it directly on the Mind Stone on his forehead.

 

“Vision! No!” Tony shouted.

 

Nothing happened.

 

Tony yelled to the ceiling, “FRIDAY! Get the medical team up here, _now!_ ”

 

“They’re already on their way, Boss,” the A.I. responded.

 

Doctors Kincaid and Cho came out of the elevator just a few seconds later, an orderly pulling a gurney right behind them. After a moment of complete shock, they dropped down next to Lexi and began taking her vitals. Her pulse was weak, but steady; her eyes remained open, the silver color having completely taken over the surface, so there was no way to test pupil reaction.

 

“What happened?” Doctor Cho asked, while Kincaid listened to Lexi’s heart and lungs.

 

Tony and Vision filled them in as best they could while the doctors worked. “Her airways aren’t blocked, lungs are clear,” Kincaid said. “Her breathing is normal but shallow.” He sat back. “She’s safe to move.”

 

Soon they had her loaded upon the gurney and heading to the elevator, Tony at her side.

 

 

11:30 am - The Raft:

 

Wanda had been able to block Lexi’s emotions for the most part, due to the distance between them, and they had settled into the back of her consciousness, a constant hum that she could ignore. The collar she was forced to wear actually helped in that regard; it reduced the amount of input she received from outside sources.

 

She was having lunch, one of the rare times she was allowed to have use of her hands. She paced slowly back and forth in her cell, sipping from a cup, when she stopped suddenly, her eyes widening. The cup slipped from her hands, falling to the floor with a loud clatter, as she clamped her hands to her head, her mouth opened in a silent scream that mirrored her friend’s, so many miles away.

 

“Wanda!” Clint shouted, hammering his fists against the thick plexiglass walls separating them. “What’s happening?”

 

“He’s gone! He’s gone!” Wanda shouted, clutching at her hair as she dropped to her knees. Guards poured in from the hallway, guns pointed at all of them.

 

“Who is gone?” Sam yelled, pressing up against the walls of his own cell.

 

Wanda continued to wail, “He’s gone! She can’t feel him anymore! James is gone!”

 

Sam and Clint exchanged concerned glances, while Scott looked at all of them, bewildered. “Who’s James?” he asked.

 

“Barnes,” Sam said quietly, his heart twisting unexpectedly in his chest. “Barnes is gone.”

 

“She can’t feel James anymore,” Wanda said, still crying inconsolably. “He’s gone.” For several minutes, she sobbed, curled in on herself as the overwhelming feelings of absolute and total desolation, reminiscent of when she lost Pietro, swept over her.

 

The guards, now looking awkwardly at each other, started to lower their weapons.

 

Suddenly she gasped, falling forward. She caught herself, bracing her hands on the cold, hard, concrete floor. “Lexi,” she whispered, her breath hitching, eyes wide.

 

“What is it, Wanda?” Clint asked urgently.

 

Wanda looked up, meeting his eyes as the tears fell unchecked. “I—I don’t—she’s—“ she stammered.

 

“I just turned your dampening collar up to its highest level, Miss Maximoff,” Brigadier General Glenn Talbot said, wandering into the cell block. “You’re welcome.” He walked over to her cell and stopped, looking down at her. “Would you like to tell me what that little display was all about?”

 

“Piss off,” Wanda snarled, still kneeling on the floor.

 

“That kind of attitude won’t win you any points here, young lady,” Talbot smirked, turning to leave. “You really should consider a behavioral adjustment. After all,” he tossed out over his shoulder as he held up a small black remote, “that collar does more than just limit your abilities.”

 

Wanda’s eyes widened and she swallowed hard as she watched Talbot leave the cell block, the armed guards following.

 

 

8:37 am - HQ:

 

On the way down in the elevator, Tony held Lexi’s hand and spoke to her quietly, trying to get a reaction from her, pausing only to take his jacket off and drape it over her, hiding her hair. When Helen looked at him questioningly, Tony said quietly, “I don’t want everyone gawking at her.”

 

The elevator doors opened and they walked quickly through the main hall and into the medical wing, Doctor Kincaid leading them to the first open room in their ER unit. They immediately hooked Lexi up to an EKG and placed an oxygen mask over her mouth and nose.

 

“Should we close her eyes?” Tony asked. “Do you think—I mean, I don’t want her eyes to hurt because they’re open too long, you know?”

 

Helen looked at Lexi, concern furrowing her brow. “That would be okay, I think,” she said softly, carefully reaching over and lowering Lexi’s eyelids. Then she brushed a few strands of silver hair from Lexi’s forehead. “What do you think caused this?” she asked quietly.

 

“Something must have happened to Barnes,” Tony replied, rubbing the back of Lexi’s hand with his thumb. At Helen’s surprised look, Tony shrugged. “Some kind of link or bond or something between them. Damned if I understand it.”

 

A few minutes later, the EKG results came in. “Her heart is functioning normally, no arrhythmia,” Kincaid said, shaking his head. “No signs or symptoms of a stroke or a TIA, either. Honestly, it almost looks like she just fell asleep.”

 

“So the good news is that she’s not in any physical distress,” Helen said. “If she doesn’t wake up in the next few hours, we’ll put her on a I.V. to keep her hydrated. If she is just sleeping, this might be the best thing for her.”

 

“What if she isn’t, though?” Tony asked. “What if she doesn’t wake up?”

 

“If it continues much longer,” Helen said, “we can do a Functional MRI and an EEG, to scan for brain activity. That will give us a good idea of what’s going on.”

 

“Why don’t we do that now?” Tony asked.

 

“We’ll run blood tests first to check her oxygen levels,” Kincaid said. “If she still hasn’t shown any signs of waking up by the time those results come back, we’ll get her scanned.”

 

“Okay,” Tony agreed, letting Lexi’s hand go only long enough to pull a chair over to her bedside.

 

“You’re staying with her?” Helen asked.

 

Tony nodded, giving her a sad smile. “She’s some of the only family I have left,” he said.

 

A few hours later, after every blood test and numerous EKGs had come back normal, they wheeled Lexi in to the MRI suite. Tony carefully removed her watch and the ring she wore on her left hand, as well as the necklace that carried Bucky’s ring, putting them in his shirt pocket. After Doctors Kincaid and Cho were satisfied that she was ready, they all left for the control room on the other side of the glassed-in wall. The technician operating the machinery waited for them to give him the go-ahead and then he started the procedure.

 

Once Lexi was inside the MRI, and the procedure began, everyone was silent—until the images began coming up on the computer screen. The technician drew back quickly and blurted, “Holy shit.”

 

“What?” Tony asked, rushing over from where he’d been watching Lexi through the window.

 

“This is crazy,” he said, checking the machine diagnostics to make sure it was, in fact, functioning properly.

 

Kincaid and Cho were also watching the results as they came in. “Oh, my god,” Kincaid whispered.

 

“Everything is working properly,” the tech assured them. “These are actual results. Her brain activity is off the charts.”

 

The scans showed massive activity in nearly all areas of Lexi’s brain, the yellow and orange pixels lighting up the screen. “Once this is done,” Doctor Cho said, “I want an EEG immediately.”

 

“What’s going on?” Tony asked, his eyes flitting back and forth between the lit-up computer screen and Lexi, lying motionless inside the MRI.

 

“I think this explains her non-responsive state,” Kincaid said. “Her brain is going a million miles an hour.”

 

“But what does that mean?” Tony asked, getting frustrated. “Is this hurting her? Should we sedate her?”

 

“No,” Helen said, shaking her head. “She’s processing…something, and it’s probably more than we could even begin to understand.”

 

***

 

Later that night, as Tony slept in a second hospital bed that the staff had wheeled into Lexi’s room for him, she opened her eyes. She turned her head slowly to the left, to where Tony was sleeping less-than-peacefully, and then she turned her head over to the right, where a woman in a long, lavender dress stood, smiling at her.

 

“Hello, Mother,” Lexi whispered.

 

“You don’t need to whisper, my daughter,” the woman said, a tiny smile gracing her features. “He cannot hear us.”

 

Lexi looked at the woman sadly for a few moments, a tear sliding down her cheek. “Something happened to Bucky,” Lexi said, her voice raspy and broken. “I can’t feel him anymore.”

 

“Do not fear, dear child,” her mother said. “He lives.”

 

“Then why can’t I feel him? He was always there, and then, he—he was just _gone,_ ” Lexi sobbed, feeling as though her heart was being torn from her chest.

 

“He sleeps, much as Anthony sees you sleeping now,” the woman said, nodding in Tony’s direction.

 

“Where is he?” Lexi asked her.

 

“You know where he is,” the woman said. “You need only close your eyes to find the way to him.”

 

“Is it time?” Lexi asked, her eyelids suddenly heavy. “Can I go to him now?”

 

“Very soon,” she said, drawing close to Lexi’s side. “You are almost ready. You need to gather your strength and prepare.”

 

“Okay,” Lexi said, trying to keep her eyes open.

 

“Taking back what is yours will test your resolve. Do not be afraid to use your gifts to seize the power you need,” her mother said, reaching forward to gently touch Lexi’s forehead with a single finger as her eyes drifted shut.

 

“Okay,” Lexi murmured again, and then she was drifting, out of HQ, over trees and roads. She picked up speed, and soon she was soaring, over mountains and water. So much water. Land was up ahead, in the distance, and immediately it was underneath her, behind her, and she was flying over plains and jungles, lakes and savannas. She knew the way; knew where to find him, even in sleep she could find him. There, in a valley seemingly hidden by mountains, enormous trees, and dense mist, was a city. She passed through invisible barriers, one after another, and the illusion fell away, revealing the futuristic city in all its glory.

 

Technologically advanced structures filled the valley and were built into the cliff faces. She found her way inside one of the buildings, staying close to the ceiling, gliding slowly above the people working within. She studied the people working inside what was clearly a medical facility, how they looked and behaved—the beautiful, dark skin, fiercely intelligent eyes, the quiet grace and reserved demeanor—she absorbed it all, storing it in her memory. A technician entering information into a computer system, a decided lack of nametags or I.D. cards, everyone instead wearing large beaded bracelets, all remembered.

 

She moved on, to a room down a long hallway lined with large windows overlooking the mist-covered valley. The room that held what she needed to find.

 

Inside, machines hummed quietly and lights blinked on and off, the only signs of activity in the otherwise silent room. A large glass case, a tube, sat in the middle of the room, made somewhat opaque by the light frost that had formed on the inside. The frost, however, was not enough to hide what was inside the tube.

 

She drifted closer, her hand reaching out as if to touch the glass. She could feel the tears on her face as she looked upon him. He was here. He was safe.

 

A sudden noise behind her made her turn quickly. There, in the doorway, a woman in a lab coat stared at her, eyes and mouth wide with shock.

 

“ _Umoya!_ ” the woman gasped, dropping the tablet she had been holding. It hit the tiled floor with a crash.

 

There was a tugging sensation, almost as if a rope had been tied around her waist and yanked _hard_. She was immediately pulled back, back over the land and sea, to the room in the medical wing at HQ, where Tony stood over her, calling her name as machines around her beeped and shrilled wildly.

 

“Lexi!” he cried, shaking her by the shoulders.

 

Lexi gasped, her back arching and her eyes flying open. The door to her room burst open, two nurses running in. “What happened?” Rosa asked.

 

Tony stepped out of the way as the medical assistants checked Lexi over. “I woke up and I heard her crying,” he said, looking seriously shaken. “When I tried to wake her up, she—I don’t know, she—“

 

“Tony?” Lexi said, sounding completely wrecked.

 

“Lex, honey, I’m right here,” he said, moving to the end of the bed and putting a hand on her foot. “I’m right here.”

 

Lexi tried to sit up, and when one of the nurses attempted to press her shoulder back, she pushed her hand off. Looking straight at Tony, he could see her eyes had gone back to the pale, silvery blue that they had been before she collapsed.

 

“I saw him, Tony, I saw him,” Lexi cried, tears streaming down her face.

 

“Saw who?” Tony asked, frowning in confusion. “Barnes?”

 

Lexi nodded, her breath catching in her throat. “I know where he is.”

 

***

 

Lexi stayed in the medical wing for several more days, mostly for additional scans, as well as treatment for dehydration and malnutrition. She was eating more, to Tony’s relief, and she appeared to be getting more restful sleep, but he could see there was definitely something going on with her—and she wasn’t sharing. Not with him, not with Vision, Cho, or Kincaid, not even with Connors, who was visiting several times a day.

 

She had refused to elaborate on her statement to Tony regarding Bucky’s whereabouts, only saying that she knew he was safe. He stopped asking after a while, as it seemed, for the most part, that Lexi’s spirits were improving and that she was recovering.

 

He would sometimes wander in to her room and catch her staring at the wall—except that she wasn’t just staring, blankly. Her eyes would be darting back and forth over the surface, as if she was reading something that no one else could see. Other times, they would be talking, and Lexi’s attention would be pulled away mid-sentence; her eyes would lose focus and briefly wander, as if she was listening to someone speak that no one else could hear. Nevertheless, as soon as Tony said her name or touched her shoulder, she would snap back to the present with a practiced-sounding self-deprecating laugh and make a half-assed joke about zoning out.

 

To everyone’s puzzlement, new fMRIs and EEGs showed that her brain function was back to well within what was considered normal range. “I don’t think we can call what happened earlier a seizure,” Kincaid said, as he and Helen spoke with Tony, “though I would definitely characterize it as some sort of ‘event.’”

 

“It was almost as though something unlocked inside her,” Helen said. “She seems fine, but just…different somehow.”

 

After she was released from medical, the first thing she insisted on was a long, hot shower and a walk outside. Tony was wary of letting her go by herself, but Lexi insisted that she just needed some time and space to breathe. He acquiesced, but only after she agreed to keep her phone and watch with her at all times.

 

Her hair and eyes were still pale and silvery, so she pulled on a hat and sunglasses for the short trip through the more heavily-occupied areas of the main building. Once outside, she walked straight to the spot by the lake where the tulips bloomed, year-round, it would seem. She took off the hat, sunglasses, and the hoodie she’d been wearing, and immediately stretched out on the ground, in the midst of the lavender blossoms, almost sobbing in relief. She had locked herself inside for so long as her strength waned, when where she really needed to be was outside. She was finally where she needed to be to truly begin healing.

 

Sunlight danced over her skin as it filtered through the leaves and branches overhead, and Lexi’s senses were filled with the sights, scents, and feel of the Earth; the flowers, trees, grass, soil, and water. She could feel herself getting stronger, actively pulling energy from everything around her. Weakness was not a luxury she could afford. _I finally understand, Mother,_ she thought to herself. _I know what I need to do._

 

After an hour or so—it wouldn’t do to stay for too long, after all, or Tony would come looking for her—Lexi sat up, feeling reborn. She rose, taking a deep breath and then exhaling, slowly. She glanced down at her hair as it swung forward, pleased to see that it was back to her natural wavy, dark auburn. Grinning to herself, she changed it rapidly to blonde, curly, red, straight, black, and then back to auburn. She was back in control.

 

And Bucky was waiting.

 

It was time to go.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one chapter-slash-epilogue to go. I can't even believe it. That being said:
> 
> Okay, I have to disagree with Marvel on a few things. Not on the events themselves, but on the order and timing. According to "Infinity Prelude" (the comic that supposedly explains what’s been going on since CA:CW ended), Steve and Bucky left Siberia after the fight with Tony, took the quinjet, and flew immediately to The Raft to bust everyone out. I’ve gotta say, “Nope,” and here’s why:
> 
> 1\. They left the quinjet for Tony. Tony’s suit was all busted up and had no power, so he couldn’t fly. They weren’t going to leave him there with no way to get home. Steve and Bucky left with T’Challa and a hog-tied, gagged, and blindfolded Helmut Zemo.  
> 2\. T’Challa took Steve and Bucky back to Wakanda, with a quick stopover in Berlin to drop off the aforementioned hog-tied, gagged, and blindfolded Helmut Zemo at Interpol. Steve and Bucky couldn’t have found Wakanda without T’Challa, anyway.  
> 3\. No way does Steve take Bucky to The Raft and leave him alone to try and pilot the quinjet all by himself while Steve leaps into the ocean to swim to Ross’s super-max floating ocean pokey. Bucky was a hot freaking mess, and in no condition to fly anything. The dude could barely stand up. So no.  
> 4\. When Bucky goes into cryo, they’re clearly both still healing from the fight with Tony, scrapes, cuts, and bruises everywhere. When Steve breaks into The Raft, you can see that his injuries have healed up; therefore, Bucky went into cryo before Steve broke into The Raft.  
> 5\. The FedEx package. SOS Ross calls Tony about the break-in at The Raft. Tony is already back at HQ, nearly healed up, helping Rhodes with his PT, when Stan Lee shows up with the package from Steve, looking for Tony Stank. Clearly, it’s been at least a couple of weeks since the fight in Siberia. There’s no way that Ross a. didn’t know about the break-in immediately, or b. waited weeks to call Tony to complain about it. Also, Rhodes needed a few weeks to recover from surgery enough to begin PT. And lastly, when would Steve have had the time to buy a crappy cell phone, write a heart-wrenching letter, and send a FedEx while flying from Siberia to the middle of the Atlantic Ocean?
> 
> So there are my reasons. Your move, Marvel.
> 
> So many thanks to all of you for staying with me on this story! I'm working on the outline for Part 2, and with only 4-1/2 weeks until Infinity War, I hope to start writing soon. :)


	68. Time to Go/Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a little teary-eyed, actually. More than a year after posting the first chapter--almost two years after I started writing this story--and Part One is finished.
> 
> I can't thank you all enough for coming along on this trip with me. And it really has been a trip.
> 
> So here it is. The final chapter.

  

Over the next several weeks, Lexi poured herself into her work; from early morning to late evening, every day, she was busy either in the fitness center, therapy rooms, the lab with Tony and Vision, or her office. Rhodey had been released from Columbia Medical and had moved to HQ—onto Tony’s floor, newly retrofitted to meet his needs—and Lexi worked with him every day to strengthen his core and upper body.

 

Rhodey was exceedingly grateful for Lexi’s help—not just with his physical therapy, but for working with Tony to create the exoskeleton he was slowly learning to use. There was a lot of fine-tuning and tweaking yet to be done in the design and the robotics, but they could all see the potential, and it gave them hope that Rhodey would be up and moving again in the not-too-distant future. So even though he was still wary of Lexi’s abilities, he could see that Tony cared deeply for her and truly valued her intelligence and expertise in the lab.

 

Once Lexi had regained her strength and seemed to be getting herself back together, Tony had quietly approached her with the idea of using her ‘magic fingers’ on Rhodey to perhaps heal his spinal cord. “I don’t know, Tony,” she had responded, looking troubled. “He’s had multiple surgeries and I’m worried that I could actually do more harm than good here.” She huffed a laugh then. “And I’m not sure if you’ve noticed, but I don’t think he really trusts me all that much.”

 

“I trust you,” Tony said, squeezing her shoulder. “He’ll come around eventually.”

 

When Lexi wasn’t busy in the medical wing, however, she was in her room, doing research and putting together everything she needed. Her knowledge of the dark web, knowing where to look and how to get the materials she would need to properly forge documents, combined with her own expertise, single-minded focus, and Tony’s high-end equipment, allowed her to prepare much faster than she had thought possible. It had still been over a month’s worth of hard work, but she was confident that she had created everything she could need. Birth certificates, passports, driver’s licenses, immunization records, bank accounts, credit cards, CV’s, resumes, job histories—she had everything. She had created multiple on-line, traceable identities that would stand up to even the toughest scrutiny.

 

Truthfully, the hardest part had been breaking into the Wakandan government database. That had taken several days—it was easily the most secure system she’d ever encountered. Lexi had smirked, looking at the ‘public face’ that Wakanda presented to the world; she knew better now. A third-world country of shepherds and textiles? Hardly. They were clearly the most technologically advanced country in the world, hiding the truth behind a near-unbreachable façade. Regardless, she had been able to get into it and had manufactured the required documentation to get into and move about the country, so everything was ready for when she arrived. Well, almost everything.

 

She had ‘visited’ Bucky several more times over these few weeks, floating in silently to check on him and make sure he was still safe. She tried to time her visits so that there wouldn’t be anyone in the room, but it seemed that there was almost always someone around. She didn’t know why they had forced Bucky back into a cryo-tube, but they were determined, it seemed, to keep an eye on him. The constant interruptions were most irritating.

 

She hadn’t been able to get a close enough look at the bracelets that she had seen on the medical staff during her visits; all she knew was that they were decidedly more than just simple jewelry, and so hadn’t been able to duplicate them. Getting hold of one of those was going to be a little tricky, and would require some less-than-honest behavior, but she found that she really couldn’t care less. She was willing to do whatever it took to get to Bucky.

 

And to make the people that took him from her pay. Starting with T’Challa, the King.

 

Lexi made numerous trips to her spot by the lake, speaking to her mother from her place among the lavender tulips. She asked questions about how she was able to travel to Bucky without ever leaving HQ, which her mother described as _projection._ “Your mind is entering a different plane of existence,” she explained. “You can see and hear what is around you, but you cannot effect change in that form.”

 

When Lexi spoke of regaining her control over her appearance, her mother smiled. “You will need this gift—not even The Eye can fool man-made and artificial beings such as your friend Vision.”

 

“’The Eye’?” Lexi said, confused. “What do you mean?”

 

“Your ability to make others see you, as you wish them to see you—or to not see you at all,” she explained. “It is called ‘The Eye of the Beholder,’ and it is a rare and precious gift, indeed.”

 

Lexi’s eyes widened. “That’s how I made myself disappear? That’s what it’s called?”

 

“Yes, my daughter,” her mother said. “You manifested that gift at a rather young age, though it was extremely taxing for you.” She smiled almost proudly. “You will not find it taxing any longer.”

 

“Is that what Odin was talking about, when I saw him in the park?” Lexi asked. “He said I had ‘the eye.’ Is that what he meant?”

 

“Yes,” she said, nodding a little sadly. “He believed that I had come back to take our son. He could sense the presence of The Eye within you.”

 

“You haven’t taken Thor, have you?” Lexi inquired, concerned. “We haven’t heard from him in a very long time.”

 

“I have not,” her mother said, and Lexi thought for a moment that there was a flash of anger in her mother’s blue eyes, “but I may need to step in if action is not taken soon to correct a grievous wrong.”

 

“Is Thor alright?” Lexi asked, alarmed.

 

“Your brother is searching for answers,” she replied, “but do not fret overly. You will see him again, when it is time for you to take on the role of the name you have chosen.”

 

“The name I have chosen? What do you mean?” she shook her head in puzzlement.

 

“Your name, my daughter,” she smiled. “Surely you chose it for a reason.”

 

“It…it just felt right,” Lexi said, shrugging. “I saw it and it felt…perfect.”

 

“ _Alexa,_ Greek in origin, translated into so many different languages and forms, yet all meaning the same thing,” her mother replied. “ _Defender. Protector of humanity._ ” She smiled at the younger woman. “It is your role, my child.”

 

“Oh,” Lexi said, stunned, yet feeling the absolute truth of her words. It was what she had always done and would continue to do—once she had taken back what was hers.

 

Lexi considered asking her mother about _it,_ about the Darkness that lingered constantly, hovering on the edge of her consciousness, waiting, it seemed, for her anger to take over. She decided, however, not to mention it; she didn’t want to risk that her mother would take it from her—if she could do that kind of thing—not if she needed it to get Bucky back.

 

That evening, after everyone had retired, she packed what she needed. Non-essentials would be purchased as she went, so she didn’t bother bringing them with her. Glancing around the room, she looked at the picture of her and Bucky on the dresser. She loved it, but she couldn’t bring it. She couldn’t even take a picture of it with her burner phone. She just hoped it would still be here when everything was over.

 

After writing a short note on a post-it, she tapped a few keystrokes on her laptop and hit ‘Enter.’ Once she confirmed that the program had launched successfully and was running, she unplugged the laptop, packed it in her satchel with her power cord, picked up her suitcase with the steel weapons case inside and headed for the door.

 

***

 

Rhodey wheeled himself into the lab late the next morning, looking sweaty and tired. “Hey Tones,” he said, gliding his chair to a stop by Tony’s worktable.

 

“Hey there, Honey-Bear,” Tony said, setting down his safety glasses and soldering iron. “How was the PT today?”

 

“Not bad,” Rhodey said, waggling his head back and forth. “The plan that Lexi put together seems to be working pretty well. I’m sore as hell, that’s for sure.”

 

“She put you through your paces this morning?” Tony asked, grinning at his friend.

 

“No, it was an assistant today,” Rhodey replied. “Lexi wasn’t there.”

 

“Really? She helping someone else?” Tony asked, surprised. Lexi so far had been the only one—other than Tony himself—to work with Rhodey.

 

“Not that I saw. Didn’t see her at all, actually,” Rhodes said, frowning slightly.

 

“That’s weird,” Tony said, looking puzzled. “Hey, FRIDAY? Could you locate Lexi for me, please?”

 

“I’m afraid there’s no one by that name in my database, Boss.”

 

Tony rolled his eyes. “Are we doing this again, FRIDAY? I thought you two were getting along better. Please tell me where to find Doctor Alexa Shaeffer,” he said to the A.I.

 

“There is no ‘Alexa Shaeffer’ in my database, Boss, ‘Doctor’ or otherwise.”

 

Tony stopped, staring off into space in total confusion. Suddenly his eyes widened and he jumped up from his seat. “Son of a bitch,” he said, running from the lab.

 

“Tony, what the hell—“ Rhodey shouted after him.

 

“FRIDAY, clear the elevator, get it down here!” he yelled, racing down the hall. By the time he hit the elevator doors, they were already opening for him. “Residential floor, no stops!”

 

Just a handful of seconds later, the doors opened into the residential common area. “Lexi!” Tony shouted, scanning the room. When he didn’t see her, he ran down the hallway to the suite that Lexi had shared with Barnes. Knocking loudly as he turned the doorknob, Tony let himself into the room. “Lexi!” he yelled again, his heart in his throat.

 

There was no answer.

 

The room was spotlessly clean, the bed made with clean sheets, the en suite filled only with clean towels. Looking in the closet, he saw empty hangers and several stacked-up bankers’ boxes leaning against the wall. Removing the lid of the topmost box, he saw specialized papers, chips, film, and cardstock. “Shit,” he whispered.

 

At the end of the closet, he saw that the door to the armory cabinet was ajar. Walking over to it, he pulled the door open, checking the spot meant for the smaller semi- to fully-automatic handguns and ammunition.

 

It was empty.

 

He backed out, moving into the bedroom and walking over to the desk, just as Rhodes wheeled himself through the door. “Tony? What’s going on, man?”

 

“She bolted. She’s gone,” Tony said quietly, staring down at the watch, mobile phone, and tablet sitting there, neatly lined up. Next to the devices was a post-it note with Lexi’s writing on it. It said simply, _“I’m sorry, Tony.”_

 

“What?” Rhodes asked, bewildered. “Why would she—“

 

“She’s going after Barnes,” Tony said, turning back toward the door.

 

There, on top of the dresser, was quite possibly the only evidence that Lexi had ever existed. A picture, of her and Barnes, taken at a New Year’s Eve party more than a year earlier. He could see her left hand, laying gently over Barnes’s shoulder, wearing the ring that Tony himself had made for their cover story—the ring that had taken up permanent residence on her hand just a couple of months earlier.

 

He shook himself and headed for the door. “I need to warn Cap,” he said.

 

“Warn him?” Rhodey said, confused, as he followed Tony out the door and down the hall. “What do you mean, you have to warn him? Wait— _how_ are you going to warn him?”

 

“He sent me a crappy cell phone a couple of weeks ago to use in case of emergencies,” Tony explained. “I think this qualifies—because if he gets in her way, she’s going to kill him.”

 

***

 

After leaving a quick—and rather terse—message for Steve, and meeting with his Head of Security for the rest of the day, they were no closer to figuring out how Lexi had gotten out or where she was headed.

 

“She goddamn did it to me again,” Tony snarled, slamming his hand down on the desk. “She _promised_ me that she wouldn’t do this to me again.”

 

“Was that before or after Barnes was kidnapped and tortured?” Rhodes asked calmly. “Because I’m pretty sure all bets are off when the cosmic soul mate is getting tortured.”

 

Tony scrubbed his hands over his face. “Even with extra-increased security, she still managed to install a backdoor to get around FRIDAY,” he said, shaking his head. “Made it look like _I_ was the one doing it, so FRIDAY wouldn’t report it as unusual activity.” He chuckled bitterly. “I knew she was brilliant, but damn. She used what I told her to work around the problem.”

 

He looked over at Rhodes. “She completely wiped herself out of the system. No trace of her exists. We never put her name in, but we had fingerprint and palm scans tied to an employee number—all gone. All medical reports, therapy plans, all of them changed from her number to ‘Staff Doctor on Duty’. The results from Helen Cho’s DNA test? Gone.” He tilted his head back and stared at the ceiling. “Security footage is kept for four months, so she went through it with a facial recognition program and deleted anything she was in. She made sure all cameras between the residential floor and the freeway were diverted or had rolling black-outs until she was gone.”

 

He pushed the monitor around so Rhodes could see it. “We know she took a car from the garage,” Tony laughed, “but we can’t even figure out which one she took. We found trackers dumped outside the gate, but they’re all assigned to different vehicles. She corrupted the files that cross-referenced vehicle and tracking numbers, so we have to go through the garage, checking each car and each tracker by hand from a hard-copy report dated six months ago.”

 

“Girl was thorough,” Rhodes said, nodding thoughtfully. “Where do you think she’s headed first?”

 

“Since there are no direct flights from the U.S. to Wakanda,” Tony responded, “I’m guessing she’s on her way to the U.K. or Europe.”

 

“And you’re sure she’s on her way to Wakanda?” he asked.

 

Tony shook his head slowly, an uncertain expression on his face. “Odds on that one are about even, I suppose. She said she knew where Barnes was, but wouldn’t tell me.”

 

“No chance of finding her at an international terminal here?” Rhodes asked.

 

“Hell no,” Tony laughed. “We have no idea what she even looks like now.” He quieted then, a pensive expression on his face. “I just hope she doesn’t hurt anyone,” he sighed. “Not sure she could live with herself if something really bad happens when all is said and done.”

 

Rhodes was quiet for a few moments before he asked softly, “You think Cap can stop her?”

 

Tony shrugged, chewing on his bottom lip. “If she’s angry enough, I’m not sure anyone can stop her.”

 

***

 

At roughly the same time that Tony was discovering that Lexi was gone, Ava Buchanan walked into the terminal at Charles de Gaulle Airport in Paris, France, and made her way to the baggage claim area. She would stay in Paris for a few days, planning the next leg of her journey—there were no commercial flights to Wakanda, so she needed to find a private flight making the trip, or try to get in by way of a more circuitous route, probably Kenya.

 

So far, everything had gone according to plan. She had made it out of Avengers HQ without being seen and had even gotten out of the garage with a dark gray, 4-door sedan with no problems. That car had been left in a grocery store parking lot in Albany, New York, when she transferred to a rental car that she had reserved. Police would find it eventually. She wasn’t worried about it.

 

After clearing customs, Ava walked through the ‘Arrivals’ terminal and entered a restroom. Once inside, she removed the old baggage tags, quickly changed her coat, tucked Bucky’s ring—which still hung around her neck on his silver chain—into her blouse, became Annaliese Granges, complete with all the appropriate identification and required paperwork, and then walked out, quickly locating the hired car she had reserved.

 

Half an hour later, she walked into the hotel lobby and checked in.

 

***

 

A few days later, a package arrived at HQ for Tony. It wasn’t the same packaging or shipping company that Steve had used to send him the cell phone, so he opened it cautiously. Inside was a file, bold Cyrillic writing on the outside, an unlabeled DVD in a jewel case, and a handwritten note.

 

The note read:

 

            Tony,

 

            I heard about what happened in Siberia with Steve and Barnes. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about your parents earlier—I’m just as much to blame as Steve for that. We found out that Hydra had them assassinated through information we received from Arnim Zola, the Swiss scientist that worked for Johann Schmidt (the Red Skull—I’m sure your father mentioned him—it’s a long story). Though he hinted at it, he never said outright that the Winter Soldier was the weapon sent after your parents. Speaking for myself, I didn’t see the point in telling you, since we weren’t certain. I see now that it wasn’t fair to make that choice for you, and I’m sorry.

 

            I’ve enclosed a copy of the Winter Soldier file that we recovered from one of his Russian handlers. It’s not a pretty story, but I think you need to see it before you make any permanent decisions about Barnes. Whatever you do, please don’t show this to Lexi—I’m not sure the world is ready for the hell she would unleash upon it, and I don’t want her to feel guilty.

 

            I hope Rhodes is doing well and that you are taking care of yourself. Please tell Lexi and Vision I said ‘Hello’ and I’ll contact you again when I can.

 

-Natasha

 

 

Tony read the note twice before setting it down and picking up the DVD. He looked at it for a few moments before opening the jewel case, inserting the disk into his desktop drive, and turning on his monitor. Then he opened the file and started to read.

 

 

 

*** Epilogue ***

_One Week Later…_

 

Tony was surprised when FRIDAY informed him that Secretary of State Ross was at the gate, requesting admittance to the compound; not because he was there at all, but because Tony had expected him much sooner. What did come as a genuine surprise was the added—and unwelcome—presence of Brigadier General Glenn Talbot.

 

Tony walked out to the main hall to meet Ross and Talbot as they entered the building, surrounded by federal agents. “Mister Secretary,” Tony said, nodding to Ross. Then he looked at General Talbot. “Glenn,” he said flatly, showing just how little he thought of the man before him.

 

“Tony,” Talbot smirked at him, “how are you? Enjoying yourself here at—“ he looked around, “—Avengers graveyard? Or _Avenger_ , singular, I suppose is more appropriate.”

 

Tony narrowed his eyes at Talbot, refusing to let himself be riled up. Turning back to Ross, he said, “Mister Secretary, what can I do for you today?”

 

“You know why we’re here, Stark,” Ross said, watching Tony carefully. “Steve Rogers broke four criminals out of the Raft, and this is their last known residence. We’re here to search.”

 

“You’ve brought a warrant, I suppose?” Tony asked in a bored voice, the epitome of unconcerned nonchalance, hands in his pockets.

 

“We don’t need one,” Talbot sneered. “He broke into a federal penitentiary and helped four dangerous inmates escape.”

 

“ _He_ did,” Tony barked. “ _I_ didn’t, and this is _my_ property. But I’m feeling generous today. FRIDAY,” he said, raising his voice.

 

“Yes, Boss?” the A.I. responded.

 

“Are Cap, Sam, Clint, Wanda, or Shrinky Dink here?” Tony asked.

 

“Barnes, too,” Ross growled.

 

Tony rolled his eyes. “And Barnes?”

 

“No, Boss, though I don’t know who or what a ‘Shrinky Dink’ is,” FRIDAY replied.

 

“His name is Scott Lang,” Talbot said.

 

“Never heard of him,” FRIDAY responded, and Tony nearly smiled at how unimpressed his creation sounded.

 

“There,” Tony said, giving the two men a cocky grin. “I’ve just saved you hours of wasted time. You’re welcome. Maybe next time you can just call ahead.”

 

Ross stood there, looking at Tony, not moving, for nearly a minute. Tony knew this game, and he could give as good as he got. He returned Ross’s stare, not backing down for a second. Finally, it was Ross that caved, dropping his eyes briefly to the floor before looking at Tony again. Ross took two steps forward, and Tony gripped the clicker in his left pocket a little tighter. One push of the button on the controller in his hand, and the entire HQ security staff would converge on the main hall.

 

But Ross stopped, still outside Tony’s reach. “Tony,” he said, his voice dropping to just above a whisper, “where is she?”

 

“Where is who, Mister Secretary?” Tony asked, his voice at a normal speaking level. “Maximoff? Like I said before, she’s not here. FRIDAY, is Romanoff here?”

 

“Agent Romanoff is not on the premises, Boss,” FRIDAY replied. Tony shrugged, giving Ross a lopsided smirk.

 

“Where is Lexi, Stark?” Ross said, his face hardening.

 

“There’s no one here by that name,” Tony said, all intonation draining from his voice.

 

“We want Doctor Alexa Shaeffer,” Talbot said matter-of-factly.

 

“FRIDAY?” Tony asked, gritting his teeth.

 

“There is no ‘Doctor Alexa Shaeffer’ in my database, Boss.”

 

“Doctor Alexa Shaeffer,” Talbot said loudly, drawing the attention of several recruits and medical personnel who were walking through the hall, “is wanted for questioning by the Advanced Threat Containment Unit for violation of the Registration provision of the Sokovia Accords. She is an undocumented enhanced—“

 

“ _Enough!_ ” Tony shouted, his eyes wide. He looked at Ross, disbelief clear on his face. Lowering his voice to a whisper, he said, “You would turn her over to this butcher?” Tony stepped up to Ross, who didn’t back away, but his bodyguards came closer. “You’ve known her for her entire life, and you would give her to _that bastard_ —” his voice increased in volume as he pointed at Talbot, “—to experiment on?”

 

“It’s a matter of national security, Tony,” Talbot said, looking smug. “It’s not personal.”

 

“The hell it’s not,” Tony growled. He turned back to Ross, his eyes blazing. “She’s not here. She’s gone. And even if I knew where she was, _which I don’t_ —“ he directed at Talbot, “—I wouldn’t tell you. No way do I help you catch her, _no way_ do I turn her over to someone who is even _worse_ than Hydra.”

 

“I’ll find her eventually,” Ross said, unconcerned. “She trusts me. I’m family.”

 

Tony couldn’t help himself this time; he burst out laughing, clapping his right hand to his chest as he rocked back on his heels. By the time he got himself under control, Ross was watching him with narrowed eyes.

 

“Oh, Mister Secretary,” Tony sighed, wiping under his eyes and still chuckling, “you will _never_ see that girl again.” He shook his head, smiling. “She knows.”

 

Uncertainty flashed across Ross’s face. “What does she know?”

 

“Your last visit here? When you dropped the Accords on us?” Tony explained, almost gleefully. “You and Lexi had a nice chat.”

 

“She wasn’t here,” Ross argued. “She was in D.C.”

 

“No, actually, you two had a _very_ illuminating discussion about how her whole life was a total lie, and then she kicked your ass,” Tony grinned.

 

“No,” Ross said flatly, shaking his head.

 

“Tell me, Mister Secretary,” Tony said, lowering his voice, “did you have a headache when you left here that day?”

 

Ross’s eyes widened considerably, and he fell back a step. “What did you do to me?” he asked, clearly horrified.

 

“Me?” Tony said, shrugging. “Not a damn thing. And I didn’t see anyone else do anything, either.” His head tilted to one side. “I will let you in on one little tidbit, though,” he said, watching Ross carefully. “You’d better hope that Lexi stays the sweet, wonderful, caring woman that I know and love. You need to _pray_ that she doesn’t decide to come after you for the pound of flesh you owe her for all the _bullshit_ you’ve put her through. Because if she does come after you?” Tony’s voice dropped into an angry, gritty tone. “You’ll never see her coming—and she will destroy you.”

 

Tony’s expression then hardened into one of pure loathing. “Now, unless you have a warrant, get the fuck off my property.”

 

***

 

Turning his back on Ross and Talbot, Tony made his way to the elevator. “FRIDAY,” he said, once the doors slid shut, “make sure that the group in the main hall can’t access any doors but the exit.”

 

“What do you take me for?” The A.I. asked, sounding rather offended. “I turned the fire suppression system on them. They’ve already left the building.”

 

“Excellent work, FRIDAY,” Tony said. “Let me out on the residence floor, please.”

 

“Sure thing, Boss.”

 

When the doors opened, Tony took a deep breath and walked out into the common area. It still hurt to be in here with nothing but empty space and silence all around him. Since Vision had moved to Tony’s personal floor to assist with Rhodey, it was completely deserted. He walked down the hallway to Lexi and Barnes’s room, pausing for a moment before opening the door and entering.

 

He hadn’t touched anything since Lexi disappeared; he allowed the cleaning crew to come in once a week, but that was it. He hadn’t given up hope that Lexi would return—hell, if she drove up to the gate with Barnes right now he’d happily let them both in. He shuddered slightly, remembering the recordings he’d forced himself to watch. The fact that Barnes had survived that kind of treatment ( _torture_ , his brain autocorrected) even once without becoming a vegetable was unbelievable. Barnes had survived it, countless times, for nearly seventy years. Tony himself had endured far less for only three months and he was still dealing with the aftereffects. It was, frankly, beyond his capacity to comprehend.

 

Tony had come to the realization, after vomiting for the fourth time, that it was impossible, _unconscionable,_ to hold Barnes accountable for his actions while under Hydra’s control. It’s not to say that Tony was going to welcome Barnes back with open arms and manly hugs; it would be closer to a nod of acknowledgement and an offer to build him a new arm (and maybe an awkward apology for blasting off the old one).

 

So Tony had left the room untouched. Until now.

 

He crossed the room, walking over to the small desk that held Lexi’s tablet, phone, and watch. He picked up the phone and through a series of security override command entries and finger scans, accessed the contact list. Sending silent thanks upward that she hadn’t wiped the phone’s memory, he found the number listed as ‘M.’ Tony pressed the call button and waited. It only rang twice before being picked up.

 

“Hello?” came a hesitant female voice on the other end of the line.

 

“This is Tony Stark,” he said, “and it is imperative that I speak to the mother of a good friend of mine. Would you be that person?”

 

“I—I’m sorry, but I think maybe—“ the woman stammered.

 

“Okay, I’m going to go ahead and assume that you are the person I need to speak to, because I need to tell you something incredibly important,” Tony barged on. “It’s about Lexi. You might know her as Amy.” When silence met this statement, he continued in a more calming, soothing tone. “If you know who I’m talking about, and you’re in a safe place to listen, just say yes.”

 

“Yes,” came the nervous reply.

 

“Thank you. Alright, first of all, I don’t know your name, or where you are. I got this number off Lexi’s phone, which I am using right now,” Tony explained. “Lexi is gone. She’s probably left the country by this point, which, all things considered, is the safest thing for her.”

 

“What’s happened?” the woman asked, clearly concerned.

 

“Ross came for her,” Tony said, trying to tamp down his anger. “He showed up with General Glenn Talbot of the ATCU. He was going to turn her over.”

 

“Oh, my god.”

 

“Exactly,” Tony said. “But like I said, she’s gone. He doesn’t have her. This does, however, mean that Ross and Talbot are both _extremely_ pissed off, and they’ll most likely come for you next.” Tony took a breath to steady himself. “If there’s any chance that Ross knows where you are, you need to go now.”

 

“But he promised he wouldn’t hurt her—“ the woman protested.

 

“He’s gotten Talbot involved, so all bets are off. Please,” Tony said, “you need to go. The best way for them to get to Lexi, to try and force her hand, is to take you. I can’t do anything to help Lexi right now, but at least I can warn you. Take what you need and go.”

 

For a few seconds, there was quiet on the line. Then, in a firmer voice, the woman answered. “You’re right. Ross is a lying son of a bitch that can’t be trusted. Thank you, Mister Stark.”

 

“You’re welcome,” Tony said. He realized then that he had been standing there, staring at the picture that was sitting on the dresser across the room. The picture of Lexi and Barnes from New Year’s Eve more than a year ago. “Ma’am?” he said tentatively.

 

“Yes?” she said.

 

“If you do see or hear from Lexi,” Tony said quietly, “can you let her know that we love her and we miss her? And that she and that surly asshole she’s in love with are both welcome here when it’s safe for them to come home?”

 

There was something very close to a chuckle on the other end of the line. “I will, Mister Stark. Thank you.”

 

Tony stood there for a minute after the call disconnected. Then he put the phone back on its original settings, placed it on the desk exactly where he found it, and with one last look at the picture on the dresser, left the room, closing the door behind him.

 

 

***

 

 

A Preview of Out of Darkness and Chaos, Part 2 of the Series _Remake Yourself and Rise_ :

 

 

 

“Something has followed you here,” T’Challa said without preamble, watching Steve out of the corner of his eye.

 

Steve frowned, coming to a stop. “Excuse me?” he asked, confusion clear on his face.

 

“There is a presence, here in the compound,” T’Challa replied, studying Steve’s expression, looking for a sign that Steve was aware of what he was speaking. When no sign of deceit was forthcoming, T’Challa continued. “It began when you were away, liberating your friends from incarceration. My people can see it, but only for a moment; as soon as it senses them, it is gone. They are calling it _Umoya._ ” When Steve looked at him questioningly, T’Challa continued. “It means ‘The Ghost.’”

 

“’The Ghost’?” Steve said, brows arched skeptically. “I don’t understand. If it started showing up while I was away, why do you think it has something to do with me?”

 

“Not you personally, Captain; it is, however, _very_ interested in Sergeant Barnes,” T’Challa responded, watching as concern came over Steve’s face.

 

“Bucky?” he asked, shocked. “What do you mean?”

 

“Perhaps you should come with me to my office,” T’Challa said, turning in the direction of the outer doors. “There is something I would like you to see.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, and that you like the little peek at the first chapter of Part Two.
> 
> It will take a while before I'm ready to start posting those chapters--hopefully not too long, because I am nothing if not obsessive--but it will definitely be called "Out of Darkness and Chaos," so keep an eye out. ;)
> 
> If any of you are Stucky fans, I have posted a few chapters of my first Stucky story titled "So Alive" under the name GottaSaveBucky, which is also my Instagram and Twitter. Just so ya know. I like to keep my Marvel stories and AU stories separate. :)
> 
> Again, so many thanks to all of you that have commented and given suggestions, or even just stopped by to say "Hi." Your support and kind words have gotten me through some tough times and provided me with motivation to keep writing. You are all part of an amaaaaazing community, and I consider myself lucky to be here.
> 
> So, until next time, any errors in translation are the property of Google Translate.
> 
> C.E. <3


	69. Author's Note Regarding Part 2

 

Hi everyone!

 

I just wanted to drop a quick word in here to let you know that (I think) I’m ready to post a couple of chapters for the next part of this story. If you’ve seen the notes at the end of my other story, you’ll know that Infinity War caused a few problems for me (mostly emotional, dammit), and that I needed to do a lot of re-writing. I’m still not done with the re-writes, and I have a few bridging chapters left to do, but I’m fairly (kind of?) confident that the first act of Part 2 is done.

 

Part 2 will pick up immediately after Captain America: Civil War and will cover to the very end of Avengers: Infinity War. I’m also giving you a heads-up and letting you know that Part 2 will not be anywhere near as long as Part 1. Let’s face it—Bucky’s asleep for more than half of this time frame, so a couple of the chapters I’ve written span several months at a time. I didn’t feel there was any need to draw this out.

 

I can’t guarantee that I’ll be able to get chapters up as regularly as I did with Part 1. I’m not even kidding when I say that I had 30+ chapters ready to go for RYAR before I ever posted a single one. Honestly, the thought of even starting to post chapters before the story is three-quarters done is giving me a little anxiety.

 

The last week, though, I’ve been able to get out a few thousand words and tie together some plot points I’ve been working on. I know where all of this is going, and I just want to make sure that I get the tone right—more _Terminator 2_ Sarah Connor, less _Terminator 3_ T-X, if you catch my meaning.

 

So, yeah, provided I can stop myself from over-thinking and tweaking it to death, I should have the first chapter of _Out of Darkness and Chaos_ up and posted very soon.

 

Thanks to everyone for encouraging and motivating me—I appreciate it more than I can say.

<3

 

CE1-4

 

 


End file.
